


One Night

by fuzzy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, National Women's Soccer League, One Night Stands, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 115
Words: 474,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzy/pseuds/fuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night that leads to discoveries they did not expect. Can she change her ways for the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to writing fan fics be gentle with me. Feedback is always welcome. Let me know if I should continue with this. I will be changing the POVs so hopefully you can stick with me. Thanks.

Chapter 1  
Lexa’s POV

Everyone has that one person that makes them feel alive and feel like they can do anything they want. It may only last a day but that day becomes one of the best days of your life. 

Lexa saw her standing at the corner of the bar. She approached her and their eyes met. The only thought Lexa could come up with is wow that girl is beautiful. Usually, Lexa had no problem talking to girls her confidence speaks for itself but as she remains glued, mesmerized by the blonde bombshell she has suddenly forgotten her words.

Her heart skipped a beat the closer she got to her. “Hi I’m Lexa and you are beautiful.” She blurted out. She has no clue how she even managed to say a single sentence without stumbling over her own words. The blonde just stared back at Lexa making her outstretched hand feel sweatier than normal and her throat had suddenly gone dry. Instead of shaking the blonde’s hand Lexa called the bar tender over. “Can I get a glass of water please?” A few minutes later her drink arrived. She took a sip and went back to salvage her badass reputation. 

“Hi,” she tried again, giving the blonde a cocky smirk.

“I’m Clarke by the way,” the blonde replied.

With her confidence back Lexa took Clarke’s hand and kissed the back of her hand making her feel like a princess, which reminded Clarke of her father as he used to call her “princess” before he passed away two years ago in a car accident. 

After the awkward greetings they started talking as if they were two long lost best friends who were reconnecting.

Lexa learned that Clarke is an artist and a photographer who is Orlando for a weeks' holiday after breaking up with her boyfriend of two years. Lexa told her she’s a professional soccer player who plays as a goalkeeper for Washington Spirit and they had recently lost a match against Orlando Pride, so that’s how she ended up at the bar.

“Are you any good in goal then?” Clarke attempted to ease the tension, which has settled between them. It is not uncomfortable but Clarke could tell Lexa is not happy as she let Orlando score two goals past her and she feels as though she has let her team down.

“I’m good with my hands I can assure you.” Lexa replied making Clarke blush. “And you have beautiful eyes,” she added not being able to stop with the compliments. She feels a beautiful girl like Clarke needed to know how beautiful she was and anyone lucky enough to be with her should always cherish her. 

After a couple of drinks, their hands started to wander and before they knew it Clarke's lips were on Lexa's. Her tongue trailed Lexa’s bottom lip asking for permission, which Lexa granted giving Clarke full control of the kiss. When the need for oxygen became too strong, they separated for air. As soon as they regained their breath back Lexa dominated the kiss. With swollen lips from their intense make out session blue meets green. Lexa admired the beauty that was in front of her and once Clarke gave Lexa the nod she grabbed her hand and led Clarke back to the team hotel. It’s a good thing the commander doesn’t share a room, Lexa thought with a huge smile on her face excited to know what was in store her having caught such a beautiful woman’s attention.

\-------

In the morning having had her flight schedule for the afternoon back to DC both Lexa and Clarke laid naked under the covers. Clarke had her head placed on Lexa’s chest and her arm draped around Lexa’s waist. When Clarke started to stir, Lexa pressed a kiss on her temple and started to run her fingers through Clarke's hair trying to get her to go back to sleep.

Clarke went back to sleep for only a few minutes before she finally opened her eyes. I could definitely get used to waking up to those beautiful blue eyes every day for the rest of my life, Lexa thought admiring the stunning form sleeping beside her.

“Damn those fingers are magic, no wonder you’re a keeper.” Clarke said making Lexa blush. Lexa doesn’t normally blush but something about Clarke saying it made her feel special and she got the butterfly feeling in her stomach.

Lexa wished she could stay in bed with Clarke all day but all good things must come to an end. It’s as if Clarke could read her mind as her eyes dart towards Lexa's tight boxer briefs. With a shy smile Lexa pressed their bodies together, three rounds later they were both exhausted and it was finally time for Lexa to join her teammates.

As Lexa sat on the plane, her mind drifted back to one of the most amazing nights and mornings of her entire life so far. She knew it was against the rules to be involved in sexual intercourse when they were on away games, so she didn’t feel there was any need to carry protection even though her sperm count does not allow her to impregnate anyone. 

Clarke didn’t mind the extra body part she embraced it as she got the best of both worlds. She did not even question Lexa she just enjoyed the night and morning with no regrets. What will be will be. They both wanted to make the most of the time they had together, so any precaution was long forgotten from the instant attraction they had towards each other. They just lived in the moment exploring each other's bodies.

“Good luck for the rest of the season. May we meet again.” Were Clarke's final words to Lexa, which resonated in Lexa's mind whilst on her flight back home.  
May we meet again, Lexa thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be switch the POVs. I'll do more from Clarke's POV but I will try to do some chapters where I cooperate both POVs in the same chapter. enjoy.

Chapter 2  
Clarke’s POV  


After Clarke’s two-year relationship came to an end she decided she needed a holiday. Having lived in New York all her life, a change in scenery was what she wanted hence why she choose to book a flight to Florida. She wanted to escape the cold weather in New York to enjoy the hot Florida weather.

As she approached her apartment, which she shared with two of her best friends Raven and Octavia, she signed as she found the living room empty. Browsing through her social media accounts, the front door opened. 

“Clarkey we’re home!” Raven and Octavia shouted in unison. 

“You guys know I hate being called that,” Clarke signed in frustration. As much as she loved her best friends, they easily got on her nerves just to annoy her.

“What’s up?” Raven asked, noticing the frustration tone in Clarke's voice.

“I broke up with Finn.” Clarke felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew her friends hated Finn and she was glad she finally saw the true Finn and broke up their relationship.

“Good. What are we doing to celebrate?” Raven commented happily making Clarke laugh.

“I’m going to Orlando Florida for a week, so I’ll see you guys in a week. I’m leaving tomorrow.” Clarke wasn’t sure if she should have asked them to come along with her but she felt it was best to fly solo.

\-------

Sitting on the plane to Orlando Florida Clarke grabbed a sports magazine advertising the new season of the NWSL. She’s not a big sports fan but she felt intrigued with the headline. She wanted to support women’s sports "girl power" an all. After reading the sports magazine she reached for a fashion and art magazine. She was fascinated by the new designs sketched and drawn by new upcoming artists. As a new artist herself she appreciated people giving unknown artists a chance by showcasing their work on a big platform.

Clarke had always wanted to be an artist and follow in her father’s footsteps instead of being a doctor like her mother due to her close bond with her dad compared to her mom. Even though she didn't chose to study medicine she was happy her mum still supported her in wanting to become an artist. As the chief of surgery, Clarke doesn’t get to see a lot of her but usually they have dinner every week to catch up.

Landing in Orlando in the afternoon she decided to get some lunch. She walked down to a nearby diner close to the airport and ordered a strawberry milkshake with a chicken burger. Waiting for her food order to arrive, she took out her sketchbook and started drawing people as they entered the diner. As soon as her meal arrived she dug in and savored the taste of Florida food before she finished her sketch.

A taxi soon arrived after Clarke finished her meal and she headed down to her hotel to check in. She entered her room and took a quick shower before getting dolled up for a night out in Orlando.

From Octavia: Hey Clarke hope you got there safely, enjoy yourself.  
From Raven: Use protection Clarkey.  
Clarke: Thanks guys. I’m okay just getting ready for my night out see you guys in a week. Mwah.

By the time she got down to the reception her taxi was already waiting. She asked the driver to take her to one of the best nightclubs in town.

The drive to the club took her about twenty minutes and she was excited to get the night started. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer as she admired the weird dance moves of people on the dance floor. 

Glancing to her right she saw one of the most stunning women she had ever seen. The woman was dressed in black skinny jeans, white button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows revealing a sleeve tattoo on her left arm and a cream colored fedora to finish the outfit plus black Doc Martens. 

Clarke could not take her eyes of her. When the woman took a sip of her drink Clarke saw her muscles flexing and she already started envisioning wrapping her arms around the biceps. She could already picture herself being easily lifted by those big strong arms. And those long fingers, could do so much to her petite body. She tried to calm her heart rate down before deciding to approach the woman. She took another glance towards the woman and saw that she was already on the move heading towards her. The closer the woman got to Clarke, her breath hitched. Clarke couldn't believe she was heading towards her. The closer she got the harder it became for Clarke to breathe.

Finally, the woman was standing right in front of her.

“Hi I’m Lexa and you are beautiful.” The woman said in a soft voice.

Clarke was left speechless she couldn’t believe how soft her voice sounded. All she could do was extend her hand for a handshake. As soon as their hands touched, it sent tingles down Clarke's back and all the way down to her core. This is going to be a great holiday, Finn who? She thought with a mischievous smile on her face.

With her ex forgotten, all she could think about was the woman standing before. She started talking to her but her eyes wandered to Lexa's soft plump lips. Not being able to resist any longer, Clarke's lips met Lexa’s. It was a hungry kiss full of passion. After breaking apart Clarke gave Lexa the nod and grabbed her hand as she was led out of the club.

One thing led to another. Clarke soon found herself underneath Lexa who had her hands trailing down Clarke’s sides, under her bra and just below her waistband. Clarke was lost for words all that was coming out of her were “hmmmm, ooo, aaaahh”. She was thoroughly enjoying the way Lexa was making her feel. No one had ever pleasured her the way Lexa was in that current moment.

Just when she thought it could not get any better she felt a little bit of pressure on her core. She gasped as she tried to catch her breath. From the way Lexa was pressing against her body, she could tell Lexa was quite big. When Clarke asked Lexa if she had condoms Lexa shock her head but Clarke did not mind. Her body was telling her yes and there was no chance she would say no to what her body desperately craved even though she had never had sex without condoms. The fact that Lexa reassured her of her low sperm count, Clarke was a hundred percent all in.

As Clarke and Lexa got to know each other’s bodies better they were both exhausted after a night full of pleasure neither thought existed. Clarke placed her head on Lexa’s chest as Lexa run her hands through Clarke’s hair.

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked.

"Never been better,” Clarke replied kissing Lexa’s cheek.

Soon after they both drifted back to sleep only to wake up to Lexa's morning wood. They went at it for a few more rounds before parting ways with hopes to see each other again.

“Good luck for the rest of the season. May we meet again.” Clarke said as she left Lexa's room. Deep within herself, she hoped they do meet again. Hopefully, sometime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Lexa’s POV

Once she was back in DC, Lexa went back to being her usual self. Confident, loud and charming. Being a professional athlete, she never stops working. Every day she strives to be better in every aspect of her life. 

As much as she enjoyed her time in Orlando with a beautiful blonde haired woman with gorgeous blue eyes, she knew she had to focus on the next game. Her team were schedule to play Seattle Reign FC in their next home fixture. She has to bounce back and forget about the defeat in Orlando to ensure her team gets the three points.

The rush she gets every time she makes a save was like no other. No matter how difficult they were or if she would get hurt, she'll still try her best to make the save. As long as the ball doesn’t end up at the back of the net, she’s happy. When she is on the pitch she is totally focused. Being a goalkeeper she has had to lead from the back. Starting from the back four line to ensure everyone was on the same page to avoid playing people on side especially when their opponents had pacey forwards.

Saturday night soon arrived and Washington Spirit were taking on Seattle Reign FC.

The Spirit ended up winning by two goals and a clean sheet for Lexa. Having made game winning saves throughout the match to ensure she got a clean sheet, she was given the player of the match award. When she spoke in the post-match conference, she praised her teammates for the win and for getting a shutout. 

To celebrate the win she called Anya, her best friend. “Hey An lets hit the club I’ll pick you up in half an hour dress to impress”.

“Sure commander” Anya replied.

Lexa heard the sarcasm in her best friend’s voice but that was Anya for you. She knew her best friend loved a good night out just as much as she did.

She had been friends with Anya since she was five-years-old. Their friendship began when Lexa was being bullied and Anya came to her rescue. They both grew up loving playing soccer but when Anya was eighteen-years-old she tore her ACL and had to stop playing soccer. Her love for soccer made her want to become a soccer coach instead. Currently, she was the head coach for Georgetown University.

Lexa likes to look good. She was one of the most recognizable players in the NWSL due to the amount of tattoos she has. With her sleeve tattoo on her left arm and tribal piece down her right rib cage it’s no wonder women fall head over heels for her charm and good looks. The charm always works in full effect especially when she wore a button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows exposing her sleeve tattoo. 

The time it took for Lexa to get ready and to go to pick up Anya, her mind couldn’t stop drifting back every once in a while to Orlando. To Clarke. She pushed it aside and focused on wanting to have a good night out. She placed her snapback on backwards picked up her keys to her jeep, her “baby” as she likes to call it and drove the ten minutes drive to Anya’s apartment.

Being one of the most highly paid players in the NWSL, Lexa was able to afford a big appartment. She and Anya don’t share the same apartment, both wanting their own independence. Anya knew Lexa liked to fool around and usually she would bring home different women every single time they went out. She had witnessed it when they were college roommates.

Lexa: I’m outside  
Anya: one sec let me get my purse

Lexa waited for Anya to lock her door by browsing through her Instagram account. She found a piece of art, an abstract of some kind, that she couldn’t stop looking at. She tried to see who it was by but the artist was unknown. She still liked the image nonetheless and wonders how good it would look it her apartment. She placed a reminder on her phone to text Titus, her agent, to buy it for her.

Soon after Anya slid into Lexa’s passenger seat and Lexa placed her phone on her lap before driving off. They arrived at the club twenty minutes later and they entered the VIP lounge. Getting settled into their booth, a barmaid approached them.

“What drinks would you like?” The barmaid asked.

“Two beers and a couple of shots. Put it on my tab, thanks.” Lexa replied. The barmaid walked off to get their drinks and Anya decided to pester Lexa about Orlando. She knew that after every tough defeat Lexa liked to go out to relieve some stress, so she wondered who her next conquest was.

“I met a lovely woman. We hit it off but she had just got off a two-year relationship. She was on the same boat as me, so she didn’t mind a one night stand considering she didn’t even live in Orlando herself.” Lexa felt a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks as she recalled her night in Orlando.

“Cool. But when are you gonna settle down Lex? You’re twenty-eight-years-old and you still haven't been able to maintain a relationship for more than a month.” Anya is not annoyed at Lexa she just wanted her best friend to find a lovely, kind and generous woman to build a future around. 

"Just leave me alone," Lexa replied not interested in talking about her non-existence relationships. She was happy being single even though she’s twenty eight and should be looking for a life partner.

Their drinks arrived soon after and Lexa was happy for the distraction. Five shots in and three beers down, they decided to hit the dance floor. They gravitated through the crowd, moving to the beat with their hands raised. They started jumping and fist pumping as soon as the beat dropped to “Justin Bieber where are you now”. As they got into the music and started grinding against one another, which they do so often when they were out, Lexa’s eyes shifted. She gazed towards a beautiful blonde who was attempting to twerk. Lexa couldn’t stop staring. She was still awestruck by the blonde. When the blonde stopped twerking, she noticed that Lexa was staring at her. Giving Lexa a wink, Lexa knew she was done for. 

When the woman started to approach Lexa, Anya whispered in Lexa’s ear “go get her tiger”. And before she knew it, the woman was standing right in front of Lexa.

The woman leaned forwards so close to Lexa’s lips and in a hushed voice she whispered “like what you see?” Lexa just nodded. “Wanna do something about it?” That was all Lexa needed as she walked with her towards the exit. Before she left she gave Anya $100 for a taxi, which was more than enough but she can afford to throw $100 bills around with her current wage salary.

Lexa opened the door for the woman, who she learned her name was Costia. She jogged round to the driver’s side to take her back to her place. Through the twenty-minute drive Costia’s hands started to wander on the inside of Lexa’s thighs before stopping on Lexa’s bulge. Lexa’s breath hitched as she could already feel herself hardening and she wished she could just take Costia right then and there in her driver’s seat.

Lexa was relieved when they arrived at her apartment. They were like two teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Lexa tried to open her apartment door but Costia was very distracting as she had managed to slip her hands down Lexa’s boxers.

Feeling how hard Lexa was, Costia was excited to feel Lexa's girth inside of her.

When Lexa finally managed to open the door, she attacked Costia’s neck with kisses. She left love bites all over her neck and behind her left ear. She pressed her hard on right against Costia’s core and they both started to grind against each other through their clothes. Both their pants were already drenched and they hadn't even felt each other skin to skin. 

They took their clothes whilst Lexa led Costia towards her master bedroom. When they were finally naked, Costia pushed Lexa onto the king size bed and then straddled her hips with her folds inches away from Lexa’s cock. Lexa quickly grabbed a condom on her bed side table and passed it to Costia who rolled it down her hard length. When the condom was finally on, Costia grabbed Lexa’s cock and ran it through her folds making Lexa squirm underneath her. “Why are you such a tease just put it in already!” Lexa growled. As soon as Lexa entered Costia’s folds she moaned, thoroughly enjoying the tightness of Costia's walls clenching around her shaft.

In a matter of minutes, they both screamed in ecstasy as they came together at the same time. And Several orgasms later they were both spent with Costia panting lying beside Lexa. 

“How was that?” Lexa smirked at Costia. She knew she had just given her one of the best orgasms of her life.

“Shut up,” Costia playfully hit Lexa’s chest.

“Would you like to go on a date?” Lexa suddenly asked. She is not sure where the words came from but since Clarke she wanted to change her ways. She had felt a connection with Clarke but was disappointed in herself for not even asking for her number and just letting Clarke leave without knowing when she will see her again. She was also taking Anya’s advice on board, trying to sort her life and think about her future. 

“Of course give me your phone.” Costia gave Lexa her phone number and kissed her on the cheek before she got up and put her clothes back on. Once fully clothed she pecked Lexa's lips again before leaving, knowing it was too soon to have a sleepover. 

Lexa remained on her bed and waited until she heard her apartment door open and close.

Lexa: I asked her on a date so no judging.

She got an instant reply.

Anya: good I’m proud of you. Talk to you later x

Lexa took a quick shower and headed back to her room to change the sheets. After, she laid on her bed ready to fall asleep due to her training session the next day with her personal trainer. She may have had a couple of drinks but she never stops working to improve her game.

Soon after she fell asleep with a smile on her face thinking that maybe she could change her ways. No more random hook ups. Thoughts of Clarke somehow were still ingrained in her memory. If I can make things work with Costia maybe by the time I meet Clarke again something could happen, Lexa thought. She may want to try to make things work with Costia but still from time to time images and memories of Clarke pop up and she always smiles like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if your enjoying it so far. It encourage me to keep writing. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Clarke’s POV

Even though she was only in Orlando for a week, she was able to explore all the tourist sites as well as try out surfing. She may not be athletic but seeing all the people who were surfing, young and old inspired Clarke to attempt surfing. At first she was struggling to get on the board but the more times she tried it the better she got. She managed to stand on the board for at least thirty seconds before she went under water which was her personal best.

On her final day in Orlando she decided to have a relaxed day on the beach where she could unwind on an eventful week. Watching the sun set, she thought back to her one night stand with Lexa. She usually doesn’t do one night stands especially having just broken up with her boyfriend of two years. But there was something that attracted her to Lexa. She couldn’t place what it was. She was definitely charmed by Lexa’s charisma and confidence. And those tattoos definitely helped.

Clarke has always been drawn to people with tattoos. Man or woman if you had tattoos Clarke was likely to flirt with you. Lexa’s tattoos were beautiful with intricate designs. Being an artist herself, she could definitely relate to intricate and abstract designs. She even thought about being a tattoo artist once when she graduated from college.

All in all, Lexa was her highlight of her time in Orlando. She couldn’t stop thinking about Lexa and how she made her feel. She still manages to get wet just remembering their time together. She has never come so many times in such a short amount of time in her entire life. She wasn’t even sure why she stayed with Finn as she had to fake her orgasms from time to time when she was sexually active with Finn. He had his moments but Lexa was mind blowing.

Clarke couldn’t believe she even let Lexa come inside her. She just hoped she wouldn’t get pregnant. She wasn’t sure she could handle being a mother at the moment when her career was just beginning. Later down the road when she was settled and in a relationship with the love of her life she could think about getting pregnant.

If she had met Lexa under different consequences she would have tried dating Lexa. She was sweet and gentle. Some people may think Lexa was a cocky and ungrateful soccer player but when she was with Clarke she showed a different softer side which Clarke found to be attractive. Clarke still berates herself for not getting Lexa's number. She had hoped they would keep in touch somehow to see if anything could develop but with no way to contact Lexa she didn't know what would happen next. If it was meant to be it will be.

\-------

When Clarke landed in New York, Raven and Octavia pick her up. She approached them near baggage claim and found them lip locked until she had to clear her throat to get their attention. “Alright love birds. I see you missed me.” She interrupted their make out session.

“Finally you're home. We missed you.” Octavia was the first to break off their kiss.

“I’m happy to be back can’t wait to start painting again. I’ve already got ideas.” Clarke felt inspired during her time in Orlando and she couldn’t wait to put her thoughts on a canvas and show off her work.

Whilst on the plane she had worked on what her next art piece should be. Before her holiday, she was uninspired. Her mind was blank but after meeting Lexa, she had suddenly gotten inspired. She drew a quick sketch of deep intense green eyes. The sketch showed eyes with so much emotion. They conveyed a story of a person who doesn’t express their feelings to anyone too easily. 

“What did you get up to? Did you try out surfing?” Raven asked, playing with Octavia’s fingers which were on her lap.

“It was awesome! And I did try out surfing even though I wasn’t that good.” Clarke replied with a chuckle trying to hide her blush as the memory of her time with Lexa crept up in her mind. 

As she said the words “awesome” Raven could tell that something had happened in Orlando. “Ah ha! Who was it Clarke? Please do tell.” She said playfully with raised eyebrows. 

Clarke tried to pretend she didn’t know what her best friend was talking about. “Just some woman nothing to talk about. I know she plays soccer, so there’s nothing to know. It was just a one night stand.” She tried to keep it short but she found herself blurting out “the sex was amazing if only she lived in New York.” Lucky for her Raven didn’t hear the last part.” 

They started rapping and singing along to the songs playing on the radio. Clarke started day dreaming again. In her dream, Lexa was between her legs and those damn long keeper fingers were inside her tight entrance. She instantly found her herself getting wet yet again. 

When they arrived at their apartment, Octavia rushed to Clarke’s side to get all the details about her mysterious woman she met in Orlando. As much as Clarke wanted to tell them all the details of a certain tattooed brunette she felt it was too personal to reveal all but she still found herself saying “her name is Lexa and she has tattoos. OMG she looked so hot with her sleeves rolled up. She wore a fedora and I couldn’t help myself but flirt with her. From then on one thing led to another.” Clarke thought Octavia would have interpreted her like usual but as she turned to look at Octavia’s reaction she found her browsing through her phone.

Octavia held her phone in front of Clarke. It was a picture of the one and only Lexa Woods star goalkeeper for Washington Spirit. 

Clarke was gobsmacked she didn’t know Lexa was famous. Let alone that famous. She found herself smiling and grinning as she got to sleep with Lexa. She often found Raven and Octavia talking about a hot goalkeeper with awesome tattoos. Both Raven and Octavia had Lexa on their celebrity list they would marry. Lexa was obviously at the top of the list. Both Raven and Octavia were season ticket holders for Western New York Flash. They were big sporting fanatics and knew all about the NWSL gossip. They followed all of Lexa’s social media accounts; they were border line stalkers.

“No way!” Raven shouted, dropping Clarke’s bag beside the couch. 

“Yes way she was A-MAZ-ING!” Clarke tried to get on her friends nerves. 

After the shock of finding out that Clarke slept with their celebrity crush, Octavia began divulging into all the stories about Lexa being the awesome keeper she is. “Why didn’t you get her number? Ahh I would have met my hero if you guys started dating.” Octavia said in frustration. She wished Clarke didn’t leave without getting Lexa’s number. 

“She had to leave to go back to DC. If we’re meant to be together we will meet again.” Clarke said, making her way towards her bedroom.

Clarke laid on her bed facing the ceiling trying to take in all the information Octavia told her. She couldn’t believe she slept with a soccer star. She googled Lexa to get to know more about her but as soon as she typed Lexa’s name, tabloid headlines read ‘WOODS STILL SINGLE, WOODS SEEN WITH YET ANOTHER WOMAN.’ Clarke couldn’t help herself but feel like another one of Lexa’s conquest. An addition to Lexa’s long list of one night stands. 

Clarke felt tears running down her cheeks. She had been on such a high and reality had finally caught up to her. Lexa made her feel special and Clarke new she was being genuine. She definitely didn’t peg Lexa as a player. She just hoped she wasn’t pregnant now even though she knew the chances were slim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the feedback coming. Hope people are still enjoying it. More drama to follow from Clarke's point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest Chapter so far. A lot happens. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 5  
Lexas’ POV

When Lexa grabbed her car keys heading to training, she felt different. She kept thinking about whether or not her relationship with Costia would last. One date at a time, she thought trying to ease her mind. Everything was out of her comfort zone, having not planned a date for almost a year. She just hoped whatever she comes up with was up to Costia’s standards. She had the cash to splash, so that was one thing she didn’t have to worry about. She had texted Anya for suggestions but she was no help.

Anya wanted Lexa to figure it out on her own. To show her that she was really growing up and being mature.

Lexa arrived at the training ground and met up with her fellow goalkeepers to start their warm up. Being on the playing field allowed her to forget all about her personal problems. Her mind was able to focus on preparing for the next match rather than worry about where she would take Costia on their date. They had a week to prepare for an away game in Rochester New York where they would be playing Western New York Flash. If they were to win the game they would go top of the league with a game in hand. Deep down she hoped she would somehow bump into Clarke. The blonde was still etched in her memory. If it was fate then they would meet again.

The team started playing 5v5 trying to keep possession of the ball. As a goalkeeper Lexa had to be loud and shout commands to warn her teammates of any incoming danger. Leading from the back, Lexa was like a born leader hence her teammates gave her the nickname “the commander”. She commands the field and respect of both teammates and her opponents throughout the league.

When training finished she walked back to her jeep. She shouted “great job guys keep up the good work and we’ll get the three points.” Every game Lexa wanted to win hence maintaining team morale was key to their success. She texted Costia before driving back to her three bedroom apartment.

Lexa: meet me outside Grounders at 7pm. Dress casual. I know you’ll good in anything. X

She sounded cheesy but she was still rusty in the whole dating scene. She wanted to pick Costia up but didn’t know where Costia lived and she didn’t want to ask as it would make her seem like a novice. She still wanted to keep her laid back style demeanor but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to drop Costia back home. She still wanted Costia to see her gentle and charming side.

Costia: can’t wait to see you tonight *kissy emoji*

She hoped Costia would love Grounders. It was a cozy place. Tents everywhere with dining tables and candles all spread out. The food was amazing and it seemed like a perfect place for a date considering the cost of the food. Their appetizers were priced from $50 with main course meals costing up to $400. The place felt homely and Lexa felt like she could relax as she would be surrounded by trees and a lot of green, which kind of reminded her of a soccer field.

Time to meet up with Costia finally arrived and Lexa was starting to get anxious. She even thought about not turning up and calling Costia to cancel their date. But she knew she had to conquer her fears and get the first date over and done with.

She wore black pants with a white button up shirt and a black skinny tie which had a gold tie clip to hold the tie in place. She smelt herself making sure she didn’t overdo it with the perfume. She took a deep breath and one final look in the mirror before making her way out to her ‘baby’. “Ok you’ve got this! Piece of cake!” She said looking at herself in the rear view mirror trying to psych herself up. Here we go, was her final thought. 

Lexa arrived ten minutes before Costia got there. She kept playing with the rings on her fingers as she waited for Costia to arrive. Five minutes later, Costia arrived. She can add punctual on her pro list of why dating Costia was a good idea. 

When she looked up to see Costia, her jaw dropped. Costia was wearing a knee high pencil skirt, which hung tight to her curves and showed off her long legs with black heels. She wore a cream blouse and Lexa could tell she was wearing a red lace bra as her blouse was sort of see through. Red was one of Lexa's favorite color and Lexa hoped Costia was wearing a red lace underwear. Costia had her hair curled and hanging over her right shoulder exposing her incredible jaw line and beautiful diamond solitaire stud earrings. She had light make up, not too much, which was another thing Lexa could add to her pro list.

"You look beautiful." Lexa smiled at Costia, holding her hand out.

"Thanks," Costia smiled back, taking Lexa’s hand so they could walk hand in hand inside Grounders.

\-------

They got to know each and Lexa found that Costia was an aspiring artist. She was more of an abstract artist.

Costia showed Lexa some of her work. As she scrolled through her Instagram account, Lexa stopped Costia’s hands when she scrolled past an image, which Lexa remembered liking and wanting to ask Titus to buy it for her. 

"I've seen that painting before." Lexa said, continuing to admire the work.

"Yeah it's my first painting since I started painting more abstract style." Costia replied in a shy voice. She wasn’t used to people liking her work especially since it was her first piece.

"I was going to buy it. Seeing as though you’re the artist how much do you sell your work for?" Lexa asked. She didn’t want to seem as though she was already buying Costia’s affections but she really did love the painting.

"Erm seeing as though it’s you, it’s on the house. I’ll give it to you when we get to my house. I'll have to find it though it's been ages since I’ve seen that painting and I’m not sure where I’ve put it." Costia replied sticking her bottom lip between her teeth knowing full well what she was implying between the lines. 

Lexa loved the painting and she already knew where she would put in her apartment. "Cool. We'll have plenty of time to find it." Lexa smirked at Costia having caught onto what she was suggesting.

\-------

The date was great. Costia was funny, dorky and intelligent. Lexa just hoped she wouldn’t fuck it up. She entwined their fingers when they left Grounders and decided to take a walk to enjoy the beautiful night. It was quite breezy outside and a bit cold, so Lexa wrapped her big keeper arms around her shoulders while Costia wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist to keep both of them warm. 

After the short walk, Costia told Lexa to follow her back to her apartment. They made it to the apartment in record having not drank too much alcohol. Before Costia could even get out of her car Lexa was already opening the car door for her. Ever the gentlewoman.

Costia couldn’t resist any longer she had to kiss Lexa due to that charming gesture. The kiss was less intense and more controlled compared to the time they kissed, which was rushed and all about satisfying their sexual desires. They wanted to take it slow as they had the whole night to themselves. When the kiss ended Costia pecked Lexa's lips and locked her car. She leaned onto Lexa's chest who in return wrapped her arms around her shoulders, leading both of them inside Costia’s apartment. 

When they sat down on the couch Lexa saw all the different art pieces Costia created. She truly was talented. Costia grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured some into two glasses. They didn’t want to get too drunk that they couldn’t remember what they did so, they settled for two glasses each before Costia kissed Lexa again. She just wanted to peck Lexa's lips but Lexa placed her hands on either side of Costia’s cheeks keeping her in place, so she could deepen the kiss. They got into a passionate make out session and before they knew it Lexa found herself topless with her sports bra exposed. Her cock was aching to be released but tonight wasn’t about her. She wanted to make Costia feel special.

She unbuttoned Costia’s blouse to reveal her red lace bra. She massaged Costia's breasts through her bra and pinched her nipples.

"Don’t stop" Costia moaned. By how Lexa was stimulating her nipples Costia thought she would come at that very moment.

Lexa took her bra off and started sucking on her nipples. Costia was in pure bliss and Lexa hadn’t even touched her where she wanted her the most. Costia began grinding her hips down hard against Lexa’s bulge adding extra friction.

Lexa then decided to give in and make her come right on the couch. She rolled Costia's skirt up to her hips and placed one of her hands right below Costia’s aching core and began to softly rubbed over her clit through her red lace underwear.

"Please I need you," Costia begged due to her throbbing clit.

Lexa pushed her panties to the side with her hand. She felt how wet and aroused Costia was and she couldn’t wait to bury her fingers deep within her core. She started by inserting one of her long wide keeper fingers. She thrusted in and out of Costia stretching out her tight pussy walls with the other hand placed on Costia’s hip to keep her on her lap. She added another and then another before three long wide fingers were buried inside Costia. "Ride my fingers baby!" She growled huskily close to Costia's left ear and nibbled on it ever so slightly. 

Costia began moving up and down at a vigorous pace, knowing she was going to come hard. "Yes, yes, yes! Lex I’m so close oh…oh…oh fuck I'm gonna come!" She screamed. She clenched around Lexa's fingers as she fucked herself until she came. It only took one more thrust, which sent her over the edge as she came like never before all over Lexa's fingers. She collapsed onto Lexa's chest while she rode out her high. 

Lexa placed one hand behind her back and the other was still buried deep inside Costia. She knew she couldn’t pull out yet as Costia was still sensitive. A few minutes later, she withdrew her fingers when Costia finally unclenched around them. She picked her up and led her towards her bedroom. "Where’s your room?" She asked.

Costia shook her head indicating towards the right where her room was. "Wow!” She exclaimed once Lexa placed her on her bed. “How many times have you murdered women with those fingers?" She asked.

"Not that many, only the beautiful blondes." Lexa replied with a cocky smirk on her face.

Costia gave Lexa the attention her cock needed by making her come down her throat. Two more rounds later they both couldn’t count the number of times they made each other come before sleep took over. They laid spent in each other’s arms with their naked bodies pressed together.

\-------

Lexa was the first to wake up. She checked the time on her phone, which read 4am. Slowly, she removed Costia's hand from around her waist without waking her up and grabbed her clothes. She left a note that read ‘I had a great time. Sorry I couldn’t stay; I have an early training session. Hopefully you’re still up for another date. Lexa xxx.’ She placed the note on the nightstand before making her way towards the living room and carried the abstract painting, which Costia had managed to find and made her way out.

It was expected as she never stays for the morning after even though she was currently dating Costia. Somehow she still couldn’t find the will to change her habit. Not just yet. The only exception so far was Clarke. This was because she had held her in her arms till the next morning and even had sex, which was incredible as she has never had morning sex with anyone.

After her date with Costia, she was full on game mode. They exchanged a couple of texts here and there. They flirted via text and even sent each other funny snapchat photos. Costia, being the bad girl she was, sent Lexa a nude selfie when Lexa had told her they would go on a date after a week. This was due to the fact that Lexa had to focus on the next important match.”

Costia knew Lexa was too easy to tease, so after a couple of nude selfies from Costia Lexa agreed to take her out on an earlier date.

Lexa was surprised how easy it was to be with Costia. Slowly, she was starting to get the hang of the whole dating scene.

\-------

It was finally game day and as the game started, the nerves were high. It was an important match as if they were to win they would go top of the table. They basically treated the match like a final. 

Five minutes into the game and the Flash had taken five shots on target. The Spirit were exposing Lexa too much without getting their tackles in and Lexa was not happy to say the least. "Come on guys get it together! Keep it tight!" She commanded. As the minutes ticked by, the Spirit got settled into the game and within the half hour mark they scored a goal.

The Flash kept pressing the Spirit backline trying to get a goal back. 

On the 80th minute a ball was played over the top in behind the Spirit defense, leaving Lexa exposed yet again. The Flash used their speedy forward who managed to get in behind the Spirit defense, so that she was one on one with Lexa.

As soon as Lexa saw the ball being played and saw that her defense failed to clear it, she raced off her line in record time to close down the forward. The Flash forward took a shot on goal but as Lexa was fast off her line she was able to save it and deflect it out for a corner. 

However, on the follow through, the forward's knee connected with Lexa's temple. The Spirit fans gasped when they saw their goalkeeper go down with blood flowing down the side of her face. Instantly, the team doctor was called onto the pitch by the referee. Lexa's teammates were worried just as much as the fans were. They hoped their commander would be ok. Lexa was tough but due to the amount of blood that came out of her head and a suspected concussion Lexa was subbed off. She had to endure the last ten minutes of the game plus stoppage time on the bench.

She sat on the bench with a massive bandage wrapped around her head anxiously waiting for the final whistle to blow. If they got the win, which they deserved from Lexa's stand point, they would go top of the league. Finally, she heard the referee blow the final whistle to end the game. 

The Spirit had won 1-0 and were top of the table with a game in hand. Next match they were facing Houston Dash, which was another away game. Due to her minor concussion Lexa knew she wouldn’t be cleared to play against the Dash. She knew she would be able to play in the next home fixture against Orlando Pride where she hoped she would redeem herself after the away loss against Orlando.

With the game finished, she wanted to sign autographs and take selfies with the fans. But due to the throbbing pain in her temple she knew she had to avoid the screaming fans and head straight to the team bus. She still managed to wave to the fans, who tried their best to catch her attention when they saw her making her way towards them. 

As she waved to the fans her eyes caught sight of someone who she thought looked a lot like Clarke. Their eyes met and the blonde woman instantly turned away avoiding Lexa’s gaze. She shook her head trying to clear her mind as she thought she was starting to see things which weren’t even there. I’ve definitely got a concussion, she thought. The fans were disappointed they didn’t get to take selfies with their role model but they were happy to know that their favorite player wasn’t too badly injured.

As they drove back to DC Lexa had to stay awake throughout the drive as she couldn’t fall asleep yet due to her concussion. She couldn’t even listen to her music. Her head was pounding and she was convinced that the blonde woman she saw was Clarke. She could recognize those ocean blue eyes from miles away. She couldn’t be sure though as it could just be the concussion talking. If it was Clarke, she hoped they would meet again under different circumstances.

When they arrived back in DC, having watched the match on YouTube Anya knew Lexa would need someone to stay with her overnight. This was to make sure the pain in her head didn’t get worse or in case any other issues arise then Anya could take her best friend to the hospital. Even though she only had to stay for the night, Anya stayed for three days to make sure Lexa was okay until she was cleared she could stay by herself.

The first few days after her concussion Lexa was allowed to do light exercise. She could only use the bike to ensure she maintained her fitness. Costia visited her every day for the first three days when Anya had to go to work, so she was able to help Lexa. She became Lexa's own personal nurse. Lexa loved having Costia around. Costia even wore a nurse outfit just for Lexa's benefit, which had an extremely short skirt leaving little to the imagination. Lexa was glad she had agreed to go on that date with her.

For the first week of her concussion she couldn’t engage in sexual intercourse but as soon as she was cleared to start training with the rest of her teammates Lexa invited Costia to her apartment for their second date. She set up a candle light dinner, which was Costia’s favorite dinner date. Even though it would only be their second date, she had planned to ask Costia to be her girlfriend, so she wanted it to be perfect. She knew Costia cared for her when she took care of her when she was injured. She just hoped she wasn’t moving too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you enjoyed. Anything you'd like to see I'll try to incorporate it in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a Clexa fic. I wanted to develop the characters before they meet under the right circumstances. Things will start to move fast from now on. Stick with me. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 6  
Clarke’s POV

Clarke threw her phone away after finding out Lexa was just another player. She thought Lexa was different. She was furious with herself for falling for the same people. First Finn and now Lexa. At least she had a relationship with Finn but somehow with Lexa it hurt more. No one has ever made her feel like she was the only girl in the world until Lexa. She treated her well. Some guys would flirt with her first but Lexa let Clarke make the first move. They may have only spent a few hours together but when you feel something special you can’t help yourself but fall even deeper. Which is why Clarke was in turmoil.

She buried her face in her pillow and cried her eyes out. She felt stupid because she knew nothing was going to happen with Lexa in the first place. They both had a silent agreement that their night together was only for one night. Fate was the only thing that could bring them back together.

After crying herself to sleep, she woke up with a spring in her step. Even though she felt used by Lexa she had to stop crying and focus on her art. She got out a new canvas and started splashing paint blobs all over the canvas. Different colored blobs covered the canvas. From light colors to dark. It may not be one of her best work but it was a start. She stared at her work. She could feel all her emotions that she was feeling at the moment displayed right before her. 

She got out another canvas and drew Lexa. She drew all the tiny details she could remember of Lexa's tattoos. They were a piece of art on their own. Lexa did truly have a great eye for art.

As she commenced with drawing Lexa's tribal tattoo on her rib cage, she thought back to the night she laid in bed with Lexa running her fingers down her sides. She remembered Lexa telling her that her tribal tattoo was her first tattoo. "Go big or go home" were her exact words.

Lexa had wanted to remember getting her first tattoo and it also helped that it made her look even hotter. Especially, when she would lift her shirt up to wipe sweat from her face exposing her design. Girls would cheer when she did that and it was one of her moves she always used when she went to college parties. She would distract girls when she played pool by lifting her top.

Clarke smiled as she remembered Lexa's story. She could definitely picture Lexa wooing all the college girls and having them fall head over heels in love with her just like she had already done.

Two days after crying her eyes out, her friends noticed that Clarke look deflated, so they decided to cheer her up. Raven and Octavia distracted Clarke by taking her bowling and even paintballing. Clarke found herself laughing and having fun. Just like old times. The three amigos.

Raven and Octavia still tried to get Clarke to go with them to watch a soccer match. Western New York Flash were playing Washington Spirit and they thought Clarke would want to go with them as she had slept with Lexa and maybe something could happen between. As much as Clarke didn't want to see Lexa, she thought maybe seeing her one last time would clear her mind. It would be as if Orlando didn't happen. She found herself saying yes. Both of her friends were beyond excited as they would get to meet their celebrity crush and even talk to her with Clarke's help. 

Clarke found herself sitting in the stands watching the teams warm up before kick-off. She couldn't take her eyes off Lexa. When Lexa lifted her shirt up exposing her tattoo, Clarke blushed.

"Your gay is showing Clarke." Raven teased.

"Shut up" Clarke shoved Raven by the shoulder. She really is HOT, Clarke thought. She had dreamed about dating Lexa and having to fend off all the girls and women who were all so smitten by Lexa where at the end of the day Lexa would come home to her. However, her dream would be just that, a dream because to her Lexa wasn’t a get settled and married kind of girl.

As the game began Clarke got to see why Lexa was one of the best keepers in the league. Lexa was diving everywhere like a superwoman. Clarke saw Lexa’s intense gaze, which she knew was only reserved for match days. She now understands why people call her “the commander.” Nothing truly does get past her.

"Go Lexa!" Both Raven and Octavia screamed.

Clarke had to her block ears to stop herself from going deaf due to the amount of screaming fans who were cheering on for Lexa as well as her two best friends. Lexa made a huge save, which everyone thought was going in as it was heading in the top right hand corner. Young girls chanted “LEXA! LEXA!” which echoed through the stadium.

She cheered for the Spirit when they scored. 

On the 80th minute Clarke’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t breathe as she held her breath. All she saw was RED. Lexa had a massive gash on top of her eyebrow. Blood flowed down her face covering her all white keeper kit. If you weren't watching, you would think Lexa had just gotten in a street fight. Medical staff ran onto the pitch as the game was stopped immediately due to a head injury. 

Clarke clasped her hands together saying a silent prayer for Lexa to be okay. She was scared for Lexa. As soon Lexa gave the thumbs up to crowd they started to clap for her, Clarke could finally breathe normally. She wasn’t sure how she held her breath for that long without fainting. She saw Lexa walk back to the side-line as the team doctor began examining the wound properly before wrapping a bandage around it.

The game restarted but Clarke only had eyes for Lexa. She could tell Lexa was nervous and that she wanted her team to win. As informed by her friends, if Spirit won the game they would go top of the table. Spirit ended up winning 1-0. Her friends were thrilled Spirit got the win. They supported Western New York Flash but their loyalty was with Lexa.

Raven and Octavia were buzzing. They were finally going to see Lexa. As they approached the autograph area near the field they could see Lexa waving at them. She was standing pretty close to her fans but didn’t approach them as she had to head back to the locker room to change her bandage. The fans were disappointed they weren't going to meet their favorite player and get the all-important selfie to post on their social media accounts.

When Lexa smiled and waved to the fans as she made her way to the locker room, Clarke smiled knowing Lexa was going to be okay. Lexa glanced directly towards her but Clarke turned away immediately; it turns out she wasn’t ready to see or talk to Lexa. Not yet. She was relieved when Lexa carried on walking back to the locker room. Why is this so hard, Clarke thought?

Soon the news about Lexa’s girlfriend spread through social media.

“Why do you guys look so grumpy?” Clarke asked her friends.

“Lexa finally has a girlfriend.” Octavia replied with a pout.

Clarke clenched her jaw in return not wanting her friends to notice that she as well wasn’t happy with the news. “You guys are together why do you care?” She teasingly asked.

Raven glared at Clarke as now that Lexa was taken they couldn’t have her on their list of celebrities they would marry.

Clarke laughed sarcastically, trying to hide her pain. 

It was nearing 9pm when Clarke decided to see who was Lexa’s girlfriend. She knew she shouldn’t look her up but her curiosity got the best of her. She searched Lexa’s name on twitter and there she found images of Lexa kissing a tall blonde with her arms wrapped around her waist. They were pictures taken by fans. After seeing one picture of Lexa kissing a blonde who wasn’t her, Clarke got dressed for a night out in New York. She wasn’t going to waste any more time on Lexa.

Clarke made her way out of her room dressed in a tight knee high strapless red dress. She found Raven and Octavia lip locked yet again. They didn’t even notice her walk out the door. 

As soon as she arrived at the club, she hit the dance floor. It was packed. Bodies pressed against each other. She squeezed through the crowd and started to dance. She felt a body pressed up against her back roughly grinding on her ass. If it was any other day she would’ve turned around and slapped whoever it was. Today she wanted to have fun and enjoy herself. She could feel the guy’s hand on her hips pulling her closer to his body. 

They danced to a few more songs before Clarke grabbed the guy’s hand and pulled him towards a store room away from the crowd. She pushed him up against the door and kissed him. She bit his bottom lip as the kissed got intense. The guy took his pants off and quickly rolled the condom down his dick.

Clarke lifted her dress up to her hips and took her panties off as the guy placed his dick through her silky folds and began fucking her in the small store room. She focused only on how she was feeling instead of who was fucking her. She came soon after and the guy withdrew his dick from her folds and put it back in his pants and left the room. 

Clarke felt shameful as she had just allowed some random guy to fuck her in a store room. She felt dirty. She definitely needed a shower when she got home to scrub herself free of shame. She fixed herself up before she made her way out. She got herself right and made her way out via the backdoor exit. On her way home, tears flowed down her cheeks. What have I done, she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 7  
Clarke’s POV

Clarke hated herself for what she had done. She knew she was caught in the heat of the moment. Since Orlando, she hasn’t been able to figure out what was happening to her. She felt like she was slowly losing herself. Meeting Lexa had changed her in a way she didn’t know whether or not it was good or bad.

Waking up in the morning, Clarke rushed to the bathroom toilet to spill her guts out. She hadn’t drunk last night, so she thought it might have been a stomach bug but she hadn’t even had anything strange to eat the previous night. She got herself cleaned up and had a quick shower ready to face the day ahead. She went to make breakfast and as she opened the fridge she was hit by the smell of the contents inside. Left over takeouts mixed with opened canned food were amongst some of the contents. Normally, she would’ve been able to handle it but at the very moment she somehow couldn’t stand the smell of it. She sprinted towards the toilet before she threw up all over the kitchen floor. 

After, she heard moans from her best friends’ bedroom. Normally, she would let it slide and carry on with her work but in that current moment, everything seemed to piss her off. She stormed through their door, her best friends were totally clueless.

Raven still had her fingers buried deep inside Octavia who had her eyes shut as she was in pure bliss, so she couldn't see Clarke coming. Just as Octavia was about to come, Clarke threw a bucket of cold water on the both of them.

"What the hell!" They scream in unison. 

"I hate you Clarke!" Octavia yelled at Clarke’s retreating figure. She was furious having not had her mind blowing orgasm, which she knew her girlfriend was capable of giving her. They didn’t get to finish what they started as they wore their shirts and underwear back on before facing Clarke’s wrath. 

"Come on guys I thought you wouldn't do the do when I'm around?" Clarke said, trying to contain her anger.

"I know what we said but you could've let Raven finish having her way with me. I was just about to come!" Octavia whined.

"Well you can get back to what you guys were doing I'm going out." Clarke said, already moving towards the door.

"We still hate you Clarke!" They shouted. Their morning sex utterly ruined. 

Clarke went out to her local bakery and bought some donuts. She loved her coffee. If she didn't have a cup especially in the morning she would go insane. Her next stop was Starbucks where she ordered a coffee latte. She made her out to the park where she sat down on a bench and enjoyed her breakfast. Children and parents went past her who were on their morning run. She envisioned far, far away in the near future where she would bring her own children down to the park for a morning run; it would be their little family tradition.

After her breakfast she decided to spend a few hours in the park drawing nature. She got her sketch book out and dark green eyes stared directly into her soul. She wanted to rip the page out so badly but she couldn't find the will to do it. The green eyes were what made her instantly attracted to Lexa. They told Lexa’s story. She scanned through her book and found more sketches of Lexa. Not being able to handle anymore, she closed the book and placed it back in her bag. Why is she always on my mind, she thought? 

She stopped by a stationary store where she bought a new sketch book. New book new start, she thought. She walked back to the park and found a bench near the lake where she started sketching. Hours went by, without her realising the amount of time she had spent sketching. She was so engrossed in her sketch that by the time she was finished, she checked her watch and saw it was 3pm in the afternoon. The park was now full.

Clark placed her sketch book in her bag and as she was about to stand she felt slightly dizzy. Then all of a sudden it went black. Luckily, a passer-by saw that Clarke was about to take a fall and hurried over to her before she could hit the ground. Her rescuer carried Clarke in their arms and took her to their car, which was thankfully parked nearby. 

They drove towards the hospital; Clarke still hadn't regained consciousness.

The first person who meet them at the ER was none other than Clarke's mum, Abby.

Abby was worried about what could've happened to her only daughter but she knew she had to stay professional. She told the woman who bought Clarke to place her on a gurney, so she could examine Clarke. The woman who had accompanied Clarke to the hospital made Abby confused as she had never seen the woman before. She was sure the only friends Clarke had were Raven and Octavia. “What is your relation with my daughter?” She asked professionally.

“I’m Niylah. I found your daughter in the park just as she was about to hit the ground. She has been unconscious ever since. It has been roughly ten minutes but she’s still breathing.” Niylah explained.

Once happy with the explanation, Abby wheeled her daughter to a private room, so she could run tests on Clarke to figure out what was wrong with her.

Wanting to make sure Clarke was okay, Niylah kindly waited for Abby to inform her in the waiting room. Abby soon arrived to ease Niylah’s worries as she informed her that Clarke would be okay and that she was just dehydrated. Niylah hanged around in the waiting room for a little while until Clarke woke up. Abby allowed Niylah to talk to Clarke before she left. 

Clarke thanked Niylah for taking care of her and bringing her to the hospital. She found her saviour to be quite attractive. If she had met her a while back before Lexa she was sure she would've asked her out on a date.

Not wanting to invade on Clarke’s privacy as she was getting her test results, Niylah bid Clarke farewell.

"Hi honey how are you feeling?" Abby asked, scanning through Clarke’s test results.

"Not great! I threw up this morning and I’ve been having cramps in my stomach." Clarke answered. 

"You were dehydrated and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Honey you’re five weeks pregnant." Abby informed. She waited for Clarke to process the new information, which was going to change her entire life.

Clarke was frozen. Pregnant, she couldn't be. Five weeks, she instantly thought of Lexa. 

Abby always raised Clarke to be responsible. She was surprised when she saw Clarke's Human Chorionic Gonadotropin (hCG) levels. She wanted grandchildren but she didn’t expect it to happen so soon. Clarke was only twenty-five years old. She had pictured Clarke married first before starting a family but life has a funny way of throwing obstacles in the way.

Lexa, Lexa and Lexa were the only words running through Clarke’s mind. She was sure the guy who she had sex with the previous night had used a condom. The fact that she was five weeks pregnant confirmed that she was indeed carrying Lexa’s baby. She had allowed Lexa to come inside her and not thought about the consequences her actions would have. She now wishes she hadn't. Being only twenty-five years old, she knew she wasn't ready to become a mom especially when her and Lexa weren't even together. How would Lexa even react? Would she support her? Would she leave her alone to be a single parent? Would she think she’s lying about the pregnancy? Clarke had so many questions running through her head. And the only one who had the answers was Lexa.

Tears instantly, rolled down Clarke’s face. In a matter of seconds, she was crying hysterically and her mother swiftly pulled her into a hug allowing her to cry in her arms. Clarke’s other worry was she feared she had let her mother down. "I'm sorry mom." She said in between sobs, wrapping her arms tightly around her mom desperately needing her mother’s love at that very moment.

"It's alright honey; it's going to be okay." Abby reassured, trying to soothe her daughter’s sobs. 

When Clarke stopped sobbing she told her mom all about Orlando. How her and Lexa met. How they haven't spoken ever since as they both agreed it was a one time thing.

Abby was quick to reassure her daughter that she would be there for her and won't let her down. She would take her to all the appointments as she was carrying her first grandchild after all. When Clarke was telling her about Lexa she saw the light in Clarke's eyes and she knew her daughter had fallen hard for Lexa. She just hoped they would meet again and have a chance at being together. To be a family.

Clarke told her mom not to tell anyone yet as she wasn't ready. She didn't even know when or how she was going to tell her friends that she was having Lexa's baby. One thing she did know was that Raven and Octavia would absolutely freak out. 

Clarke left the hospital around 5pm and made her way to her apartment. She was given Emetrol for her nausea and she was told she was having cramps as her body was getting used to carrying a small human being. 

When she got back to her apartment she found Raven and Octavia cuddled up on the couch. She sometimes envied her best friends relationship. She remembered being cuddled up with Lexa in bed at the hotel, both of them content in their position with Lexa’s arms around her shoulders and her head resting on Lexa's chest. She just hoped one day they would have that again.

"Hey Clarke. What did you get up to today?" Raven asked.

"I did a lot of sketches in the park nothing much." Clarke replied not wanting to get into too much detail. She was exhausted, so she just wanted to sleep and calm her mind. She had no energy to watch movies with her best friends. Without another word, she headed towards her bedroom for some much needed sleep.

The following morning, Clarke woke up feeling a lot better, she didn't have to spill her guts yet again. The Emetrol was working as she wasn't feeling nauseated all the time. The thought of actually having a baby and becoming a mother still felt surreal to her. She knew she had to tell Lexa but she didn't know how or what she would tell her. She hoped to tell Lexa about the pregnancy during one of the NWSL semi-finals that would be held in Rochester, New York. Roughly, the semi-final was in two months, which she hoped was enough time she needed to prepare herself to tell Lexa the news. 

***

Three weeks later when Clarke was eight weeks (roughly about two months into her pregnancy) she finally told her best friends. Both Raven and Octavia were ecstatic they were finally going to be aunties. Clarke told them she had a stupid one night stand with a random guy who she couldn't even remember his name but she was happy and looking forward to becoming a mother.

As soon as they knew they would be aunties, Raven and Octavia started buying gifts. They went all out wanting to make sure that once their niece or nephew was born they had everything to spoil them with. Clarke hadn't even told them the sex of the baby but they didn't care. Instead they went and bought unisex items to cover all bases.

Technically, Clarke already knew the sex of her baby. She knew she was carrying a baby girl due to Lexa being the baby mama. During an early scan, at six weeks, she saw her baby girl. Only a blob was visible but she instantly fell in love, knowing she had a tiny human growing inside her belly. She had copies made for herself, Lexa, friends and her mum. 

Finally, three months into her pregnancy she was scheduled for a dating scan similar to an ultra sound. The sonographer placed a sized amount of gel on her tummy and moved a hand-held device over her skin. An image appeared on the screen and Clarke was moved to tears. She had her mother and best friends to support who were also in tears.

The scan measured the baby's length from head to toe in order to date how far along Clarke was into her pregnancy. She already knew that she was roughly around twelve weeks but the scan would be able to give her an accurate due date. She would also be able to find out whether or not she was carrying one baby, twins or more as well as hear her baby’s heartbeat for the first time. 

When they all heard the baby's heartbeat they were all full on crying. It was a special moment as Clarke finally got to hear her baby girl’s pure strong heartbeat. The screen displayed a single baby. Even though she wasn’t able to clearly make out her baby girl’s features, she was able to count ten fingers and ten toes. Her little girl was perfect. She couldn't wait to see her in person and hold her in her arms.

Her due date was set for 8th March 2017 displayed on the top corner of the scan picture. Even though they were all there they still wanted pictures to keep with them as reminders. When her friends and mother left so she could get dressed, she asked the doctor for one more picture to give to Lexa. She wanted Lexa to have a picture of their little girl and in case she doubted her whether or not the baby was hers, she could show her the due date.

They left the hospital and Clarke was overwhelmed with so many different emotions. Her heart was swelled with pure joy and happiness having seen her little girl so close up. She finally saw her daughter who looked so small. She would be her precious little princess.

Clarke tagged along with her best friends and mom to watch the match. Raven and Octavia wore matching jerseys with the number 1 and WOODS on the back they even managed to convince Clarke to wear one. Abby wore a Flash jersey to support her home town team. They got to the stadium three hours before kick-off, so that Raven and Octavia could meet Lexa before the match. The diehard Lexa supporters wanted to get their selfies in, so they could post them on their respective Instagram accounts to show their support for their number one goalkeeper.

When they arrived at the stadium they waited for half an hour before they saw the away team bus make its way into the ground. Raven and Octavia began to shout the closer the bus got to them. As soon as Lexa got off the team bus with her Balr backpack and shirt along with her Nike track pants, Raven and Octavia shouted even louder to get her attention.

The closer Lexa got to them, Clarke’s heartrate increased exponentially. Lexa still had the same effect on her that she did when they met back in Orlando. Seeing Lexa dressed in her pre-match gear made her look even more attractive to Clarke, giving her goosebumps all over her body. It's now or never, she thought when Lexa was inches away from her. 

Lexa made her way over to her screaming fans and took selfies and signed some autographs. As she approached Raven and Octavia she smiled at them and signed their jerseys and took a selfie with both of them. As she was focused on talking to Raven and Octavia she didn’t notice Clarke who was stood beside them. Her head was down focusing on signing a book which Raven gave her to sign. 

She approached the next fan with her hand held out for whatever they give her to sign but she noticed that she wasn't getting anything. Once she lifted her head up to see who it was, what she saw left her speechless. She couldn’t believe her eyes. The woman who was constantly on her mind was standing right in front of her. The woman who she gave her heart and soul to when she met her in Orlando was in front of her. The woman who rocked her world was in front of her.

Lexa gulped as suddenly her throat had gone dry just like the day they first met.

"Hi Clarke." She had a goofy smile on her face.

Clarke didn't reply. She stared into the emerald green eyes she had been dreaming about for the last three months. After a while Clarke found her voice. "Hey Lexa. Can we talk?" She asked nervously.

Lexa was definitely not going to pass an opportunity to talk to the girl of her dreams. "Sure come round." She smiled, flashing her dimple smile.

Raven and Octavia were jealous as Clarke was getting to talk to Lexa one on one. They watched, in envy, as Clarke walked side by side with Lexa into the stadium, making their way to a private room so they could talk. 

Lexa noticed the bump on Clarke's tummy and knew she was pregnant. She wondered what Clarke wanted to talk to her about, she hoped they would rekindle what they started back in Orlando.

"Lexa I'm Pregnant and I'm having your baby." Clarke said in a clear voice leaving no room for doubt.

"You’re what!" Lexa replied, shock written all over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far. Loved writing it. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 8  
Lexa’s POV

As Anya predicted Lexa’s relationship with Costia didn't last longer than a month. She managed to take Costia to a minimum of five dates due to her busy schedule and ended things on a good note. From time to time she would call Costia and invite her back to her apartment to fuck. Their sex life was out of this world. 

Even though she would call Costia to her apartment to fuck, it still wasn’t enough. She fucked around more often by bringing back women to her apartment where she would fuck them before kindly telling them to leave. She thought it was better to have random hook ups that way she wouldn’t get her heart broken. Her heart already belonged to Clarke, someone she barely knew anything about. But she still remembered all the wonderful moments she shared with Clarke. No one compared to her Clarke. 

When she would visit New York for business purposes she wished she would somehow bump into Clarke. But her wishes never came true.

A month after her break up with Costia when she was having dinner with Anya, a five-year-old bumped into her. "Where are your parents?" She asked sweetly not wanting to scare the little girl away.

"I don’t know." The little girl replied in between sobs with her bottom lip trembling.

Lexa lifted the little girl up to her hips and began soothing her to stop her from crying. Two minutes later the little girl stopped crying and stared at Lexa with her big blue eyes.

"What's your name?" Lexa asked, the little girl’s blue eyes reminded her so much of Clarke.

"My name is Clarke." The little answered, placing her head on Lexa's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck.

Lexa was shocked for a while. It seemed like Clarke was everywhere. She shook the thoughts of Clarke out of her head and offered the little girl some ice cream. She took her to the desert area and got her a bowl of bubble-gum ice cream. The little girl managed to cover the ice cream all over mouth. Sweetly, Lexa took out her handkerchief and wiped the little girl’s face. They talked for half an hour while Clarke ate her ice cream before Lexa saw a frantic looking couple. She made her way over towards them leaving Clarke on the chair who was occupied with finishing off yet another bowl of ice cream. 

"Are you guys looking for someone?" Lexa asked.

"Yes. Our little girl about five-years-old with blonde hair and blue eyes. Have you seen her?" A very worried mother asked.

"Is her name Clarke?" Lexa asked, trying to make sure they were indeed Clarke’s parents.

"Yeah that’s her." Both mother and father replied in unison.

"I found her. She’s just eating her ice cream. Follow me I’ll take you to her." Lexa smiled at the couple.

"Clarke!" The mother yelled, running over to her child and hugged her tightly. "Don’t ever leave like that again you scared us Honey." She said, trying to make the little girl understand that it wasn’t safe to run off without m permission. She gave her little girl the biggest kiss on her forehead and hugged her yet again.

”Sorry mommy.” Clarke replied, kissing her mommy’s cheeks before facing Lexa. "Bye Lexa. Thank you for the ice cream." She grinned, hugging Lexa's legs and waved at her.

After the little girl left with her parents, Anya arrived.

"I think I want to become a mom." Lexa blurted out.

"You what?!" Anya whispered yelled. She was shocked to see, Lexa the woman who slept with random women every night now wanted to become a mother. "What have you done with Lexa? Who are?" She asked sarcasticly, thinking her best friend was playing some sort of a joke on her.

"I'm serious Anya. After the finals, when we win the Championship I'll look into adoption." Lexa replied seriously.

Anya was still surprised. Her Lexa was finally growing up. She listened to her best friend dive into the story of Clarke, the little girl. 

Lexa told Anya everything. How Clarke was the one who made her what to consider adoption. She saw how the little girl's parents were so caring and worried that they thought they had lost her. She wanted to have someone who she could love unconditionally.

Satisfied with Lexa’s answer, Anya dropped the subject and talked about how the preparations were going for the playoffs. She knew her best friend had one more match to win to ensure the Spirit got the top spot to allow them to play the fourth placed team. So far Western New York Flash had already secured the fourth spot, so if the Spirit were to win their match against Boston Beakers they would be playing the Flash in the semi-final.

After her dinner date with Anya, Lexa focused on the next match against Boston to secure top spot, so they could become shield winners.

They destroyed Boston by beating them five goals to nothing. Lexa didn't even have to make a lot of saves throughout the match. With the last game of the normal season out of the way, their focus was on the semi-final against Western New York Flash, which they had two weeks to prepare for. 

September soon arrived and the Spirit began their drive to Rochester, New York. They were going to get to Rochester three days prior to the semi-final to rally extra support for their team. Being one of the faces of NWSL Lexa had a lot of media coverage and news outlets to get through. 

She had a lot of radio station interviews and some televised interviews. Support for the NWSL had increased over time within the past four years since its creation. From fan support, media attention and Major League Soccer. They had all done a lot to increase awareness and growth of women’s soccer in the US. Both semi-final matches were sold out, which showed how far the NWSL had come.

\-------

It was a Friday which meant game day. Lexa packed her essentials into her Balr backpack and wore her snapback as well as her team gear. She sat on the team bus with her Dre beats and listened to remixes. After a half an hour drive towards the stadium, they had finally arrived. Lexa was the first out as she wanted to sign some autographs and take selfies with the fans.

She approached her screaming fans and signed their jerseys, books and posters. Whatever they offered, Lexa signed as most of them were her fans. She saw two eager fans who could not stop bouncing and shouting to get her attention. She advanced towards them and smiled as she signed both of their jerseys and took selfies with both of them. She wasn't even paying attention to the blonde standing next to them. 

When she looked up to see what her next fan wanted her to sign, she was left speechless. It was her Clarke standing in front of her. The deepest ocean blue eyes were staring right back at her. "Hi Clarke." She said with a goofy smile on her face. She never thought she would get to say her name ever again. She had always told herself when she met Clarke again she would ask her on a date. But as soon as her eyes caught sight of Clarke's baby bump, she realised she had no chance. Her Clarke was taken. Karma is a real bitch, she thought. The only woman she has ever felt anything for was pregnant and it was not her baby. 

"Hey Lexa. Can we talk?" Clarke asked nervously.

"Sure come round." She smiled again, flashing her dimple smile. She walked side by side with Clarke into the stadium and made her way towards a private room so they could talk. She could tell Clarke was nervous. She just hoped that whatever Clarke had to say wouldn't break her heart.

"Lexa I'm Pregnant and I'm having your baby." Clarke said in a clear voice leaving no room for doubt.

"You’re what!" Lexa replied, shock written all over her face. She didn’t expect those words to come out of Clarke when she said she wanted to talk. "Are you sure?" She asked nervously, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Here." Clarke handed Lexa the photo from her previous scan.

Lexa stared at the scan. She saw a tiny foetus so small she couldn't clearly make out the fingers and toes properly. Her eyes scanned the due date, 8th March, which corresponded to their time together in Orlando. She didn't even realise that she was crying until she saw a tear drop on the photo. She quickly wiped her eyes. She was never one to cry in front of people but Clarke made her vulnerable. 

"I know you have a match to prepare for but I just thought you would like to know. I'm three months pregnant. It's a little girl Lex." Clarke informed with tears welling up in her own eyes. 

As soon as Clarke said she was carrying a little girl, Lexa cried again.

Clarke hugged her and Lexa hugged her back. They remained wrapped in each other’s arms for a few minutes before Lexa pulled back. 

"Can I feel her?" She asked in a shy voice.

Clarke took Lexa's big keeper hands and placed them over her baby bump. As soon as Lexa’s hands were on her stomach Clarke felt movement in her belly. The baby had just kicked. It was the first kick and it was all because of Lexa. It was almost as if the baby recognised that her parents were back together again. 

Clarke's smile grew as she saw Lexa quickly move her hands away as she thought she may have hurt Clarke. Clarke found it adorable how Lexa didn't want to hurt her. She started to laugh.

"Why are laughing. Did I hurt the baby? Are you okay? Clarke stop laughing!" She whined with one of the cutest pouts Clarke had ever seen.

"You didn't hurt me Lexa. Our little girl just kicked. It's the first time she has done that." Clarke replied, cupping Lexa’s cheeks and slowly brushing her thumb over her cheeks.

"Look I know we only had one night in Orlando and we don't really know each other but I would like to take you out on a date with me? I want to be there for you Clarke. I know I live in DC and you're here in Rochester but we can make things work. Together. I want to be there for you and our baby. That is if you'll have me.” Lexa finished with her rambling. 

Clarke kissed her as her reply. Lexa deepened the kiss and they began to make out with soft moans escaping their respective lips. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together and gazed into each other’s eyes. They both couldn't believe they were standing in front of each other. They were finally together. They knew they had so much to talk about but it could all wait.

"Go get em Champ. Give em hell commander." Clarke gave Lexa one final peck on the lips.

"I will. I love you Clarke." Lexa grinned from ear to ear before she left not giving Clarke a chance to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. I love reading them, they make me want to carry on writing. Enjoy! longest chapter so far. Loved writing it.

Chapter 9

Clarke had been dreading the meeting with Lexa as she thought Lexa would run away as soon as she told her and won't be able to handle it. Lexa being a soccer superstar was known by millions of people, so she thought Lexa wouldn't want anything to do with her. Lexa could have anyone she wanted as women would fall hopelessly in love with her as soon they met her.

The words “I love you” resonated in Clarke’s mind. She loves me, she thought. She couldn't process how she went from telling Lexa she was pregnant to kissing her and now Lexa was telling her that she loved her. She felt something for Lexa but she wouldn’t call it love. Not yet. She wanted to get to know Lexa as a person and not just go off on what she had read in the tabloids. She may have been influenced by the tabloids when she first got back from Orlando but that was due to her emotions running high. At the time she felt used as after meeting Lexa they ended up having sex almost immediately. She didn't know what possessed her and she definitely wasn't think when she allowed Lexa to fuck without a condom.

After her quickie with a guy whose name she didn’t know, she had decided to lay off men and women all together until she got herself right before starting a relationship with someone. That all changed when she found out she was pregnant with Lexa's baby. She felt something for Lexa or else she wouldn't have slept with her but that didn't mean she'll go all in and start a new relationship without thinking. 

She knew she shouldn't have kissed Lexa but she felt hormonal and Lexa was being too cute, she couldn’t stop herself. When their lips met everything from Orlando came rushing in at full force. She got lost in the kiss and she only hoped Lexa was a changed woman. 

Lexa wasn't making the headlines anymore with yet another new woman in her arms. The tabloids were getting bored of Lexa as she wasn't giving them interesting stories to write about. She kept her head down and focused on her soccer career instead. Women could wait. She didn't want to be known as a player anymore. She wanted reporters to write about her soccer not her personal life. And so far Lexa was succeeding. She was definitely single and without a doubt not ready to mingle.

"Go out there and smash it." Clarke chuckled, patting Lexa's broad shoulders and pretending she didn’t hear her telling her that she loved her. After Lexa left the room she composed herself and went to join her mom and friends in the stands.

Her mom was the first to speak. "How did it go, Honey?" She asked with concern written all over face her.

"It was great. She didn't run away so that was a plus. She was actually really happy and excited. You can meet her after the game." Clarke smiled and turned towards her best friends who had been silently watching her as she spoke to her mother.

"Why didn’t you tell us Lexa was technically the baby daddy?" Raven asked with knitted eyebrows. She was hurt that Clarke didn't tell her the truth, they've been friends for so many years she couldn't understand why Clarke didn't just tell her.

"I thought you would tell Lexa before I was ready because you guys are huge fans of hers. I'm sorry I should've trusted you but I wasn't ready for anyone to know I was having Lexa's baby." Clarke replied, disappointed in herself. She knew she should've told them the truth but she just wasn't ready. She was still processing the news of carry a tiny human inside her tummy and she didn't want to stress herself or the baby. Their talk was interrupted when they heard cheers as the goalkeepers from the away team were coming out for their warm up.

Lexa waved at Clarke and as soon as their eyes met, she had the biggest grin on her face. No one had ever seen the commander smile so much before as she was usually stoic and showed no emotion while on the pitch. But with Clarke and her unborn child in the stadium with her, she didn’t care who was watching. She felt energised and warm inside. She couldn't believe that Clarke was having her baby. She was finally going to become a mom. Adoption was still something she wanted to do, which she hoped could happen in the near future with Clarke by her side. 

Raven and Octavia concentrated on trying to enjoy the match and put aside the fact that Clarke wasn't completely honest with them.

\-------

Clarke had men begging for her attention when she was with Finn. She was a good looking girl with an incredible smile, which made people go weak at the knees. It was easy to be drawn towards her. She had the tendency to be drawn to people instantly and even fall hopelessly in love with them.

Clarke had Finn and Lexa had Costia. Lexa may have only dated Costia for a month but she did love her at the time. It may have not been love, love but it was still love in Lexa’s eyes. Her busy schedule was why her relationship with Costia didn’t work out. With Clarke, Lexa hoped she wouldn't fuck things up if Clarke agreed to make a go of things especially now that they were having a baby together.

Should they put the baby first or their feelings first? They were both torn. They hoped that they wouldn't make rash decisions based on the fact that they were having a baby. 

\-------

All the players were now on the pitch warming up. Both teams looked focused and were in the zone ready for the game to begin. Neither team had ever never won the NWSL Championship and knew this was their year. The Spirit were definitely favorites to win the title as they were the year’s shield winners having finished top of the table. They had more pressure behind their backs compared to the Flash who were the underdogs of the competition.

Once the warm ups were finished, both teams headed back towards their respective locker rooms.

Clarke caught a glimpse of Lexa and smiled at her, waving in the process. Lexa flashed her dimple smile back at Clarke instantly melting her heart. Clarke hoped their little girl would adopt Lexa’s dimple smile.

Both teams were all geared up and Lexa led her team onto the field as she was the captain. A local choir sang the national anthem and as soon as it was finished both teams gathered around to have their own final team hurdle before the start of the match. 

When the game kicked off, nerves seemed to have vanished. Both teams kept the ball well but no one had a chance on target as of yet. Both keepers were still not tested. Within the 40th minute Lexa's backline went to sleep as a Flash forward got a chance on goal one on one with the keeper.

Lexa came off her line to prevent the forward from scoring. As soon as she was off her line, the forward skilfully dribbled the ball around Lexa. unfortunately, Lexa’s trailing leg caught the forward who instantly hit the ground causing the referee to blow his whilst giving the Flash a penalty kick.

The Spirit fans booed the referee as they thought that the forward had taken a dive to fool the referee. Their boos got louder when Lexa was given a yellow card in the process.

Lexa wanted to win the match for her unborn child. She wanted to win, so her team would get through to the final and win the NWSL Championship. She wanted to have the chance to be able to tell her little girl about the story of how mama won her first NWSL Championship. She wanted to be able to drape the winners medal around her child’s neck, which she could cherish and have something to thrive towards when they got older.

In the stands it was safe to say that Clarke was nervous. She even joined the crowd in booing the referee. From the scowl look on Lexa’s face, she could tell that she wasn't happy with her defence as they had let her down yet again and now she was faced with trying to stop the penalty kick from going in the back of the net. She watched as Lexa clapped her hands together heading back towards her goalline with her arms wide open trying to intimidate the penalty kicker. 

The referee blew his whistle and Lexa took a deep breath to compose herself.

As soon as the whistle was blown, Clarke covered her eyes with both hands as she couldn't watch. She knew how much it would mean for Lexa to win, so she said a silent prayer hoping the commander would make the save. When she heard cheers, she removed her hands from her face to see her friends shouting Lexa's name over and over again. She looked towards the field and when she saw Lexa with the ball in her hands, her lips instinctively curled into a big smile. Her commander had made the save. “GO LEX!” She shouted in pure happiness.

It was half time with scores tied at 0-0. Both teams knew they had to be better in the second half especially Lexa's backline.

The second half commenced and within thirty seconds to the restart, the Spirit got the first goal of the game. It was a beautifully crafted team goal, which ended with a lovely chip finish over the keeper. With ten minutes left on the clock, they managed to get another goal. When Lexa was called upon, she made text book saves to ensure her team got the win. In the second half, the Spirit were by far the better team and looked to be winning the game with only minutes remaining. As predicted the referee blew the final whistle signalling the end of the match. It was set that the Spirit would be advancing to the final for a chance to win the NWSL Championship.

After the game, both teams shook hands in the middle of the pitch and thanked their fans for coming out to the game to show their support. They did their normal cool down before meeting with the fans.

Lexa was ecstatic her team got the win, so they could fully focus on preparing for the final match. She made her way over to a rather excited looking Clarke who had a massive grin on her face with one hand on her small baby bump. Lexa stood in front of Clarke, not knowing how to react. Should she kiss her or just hug her especially after a big win, which she wanted to share with her and their unborn child.

They both leant forward at the same time, which caused them to bump heads making Lexa settle for a hug instead. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck while Lexa placed her hands around her waist. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before they were interrupted by Anya who cleared her throat to get their attention.

Anya had made her way towards the fans to congratulate Lexa, knowing that was where her best friend usually went after matches. She was stood right beside Clarke and Lexa didn't even realise that she was stood there. Lexa only had eyes for Clarke. 

Anya had never seen Lexa be so smitten by someone before. She was surprised to see how close Lexa was with Clarke when she had never seen or heard anything regarding Clarke. What shocked her even more was the fact that Lexa was hugging Clarke and she even heard Lexa whisper “I love you” in Clarke's ear. She was definitely in need of an explanation from her smitten best friend.

When they finally pulled away from the hug, Lexa’s grin widened as she stared at her favorite ocean blue eyes. And as she turned towards her best friend and saw the confused look on Anya's face she mouthed "I'll explain later” before giving Clarke her undivided attention.

"Congratulations commander! You killed it out there." Clarke flashed Lexa her killer smile. She also couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks." Lexa blushed.

Clarke squeezed Lexa's cheeks as she looked so adorable when she was blushing. They didn't even care the crowd were watching them. It felt like it was just the two of them and their little bub in the oven. They didn’t even register Lexa’s big fans who were getting jealous of Clarke as she touching their commander and being lovey dovey and stuff.

Anya was still stood beside the couple waiting for her turn to congratulate Lexa. She didn’t mind that Clarke had Lexa’s undivided. She watched the interaction between Clarke and Lexa with a big smile on her glad her best friend had finally found some happiness. She could tell from the way Lexa was gazing into Clarke’s eyes that Clarke was special to her best friend and she couldn’t wait to hear the story of how they met.

It came natural, the conversion between Clarke and Lexa. They talked like they were two old friends. "Here is my address drop by so we can talk more. I've got people I want you to meet." Clarke handed Lexa a note and then kissed her cheek before she left to find her friends.

Lexa placed her hand on her cheek where Clarke’s lips had just been and watched the love of her life walk away from her. Man I’m a goner, she thought grinning like an idiot. She quickly snapped out of her daze once Clarke was out of view. "Hey Anya thanks for coming." She smiled, giving her best friend a hug.

"Wouldn't miss it. You better win the Championship now." Anya replied with a smile on her face. “Who’s blondie?” She asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. “Later An,” Lexa mumbled her cheeks turning crimson red just at the thought of Clarke. She let out a sigh of relief when Anya dropped the subject. She had so much to tell Anya but she first wanted to make sure where she stood with Clarke before getting her hopes up. They made small chat about the match before thanking Anya and the fans for coming out to support the team and hoped to see some of the fans in the final as well. 

She waved goodbye to her fans and hurried to the locker room to get her belongings, so she could go to meet Clarke at her apartment. She got changed without showering and made her way out of the locker room.

"Yo commander where are you going in such a hurry? We're hitting the club to celebrate. You wanna come?" One of her teammates asked.

"Nah not today. I have someone I need to see. We'll celebrate when we get back to DC. Good job guys." Lexa replied, making her way out of the locker room.

Luckily, she had a taxi waiting for her out of the stadium to take her to Clarke's apartment. She arrived at Clarke’s apartment in record time. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before knocking on the door. When the door opened, she was met by none other than Raven. With a confused facial expression, she checked the door number to make sure she was at the right apartment, which had the number ‘26’ written at the front.

"Erm does Clarke live here?" She asked nervously.

"Raven who's at the door?" Someone from inside the apartment called out.

Lexa could recognise that voice anywhere and she knew she was at the right apartment.

Not getting an answer from Raven, Clarke walked towards the door. She smiled broadly when she recognised Lexa. She invited her inside and gave her a glass of water.

Lexa sat on the couch nervously fidgeting with her fingers awaiting Clarke’s return from the kitchen. She felt the glares and stares she was getting from the people sitting beside her. Not wanting to make the wrong impression on who she thought were Clarke’s friends she turned her head and flashed her dimple smile. She thought her charm would work but Raven and Octavia just stared back at her with Raven’s arm protectively wrapped around her girlfriend's shoulders.

Clarke came back from the kitchen with her mom in tow. She sat beside Lexa and her mom took a seat across from them. It was so silent for a while that they could hear each other breathing.

"Congratulations on the win." Abby said cheerfully, trying to break the silence.

"Thanks." Lexa replied, taking a sip of her drink. 

"Alright guys stop intimidating her." Clarke glared at her friends.

"Do you remember us? We wore matching jerseys and you took a selfie with both us." Octavia asked, trying to make Lexa feel at ease.

Lexa scrunched her eyebrows together trying to think. Clarke awed at Lexa as she looked so cute when she tried to think about something. A small blush crept up Lexa’s cheeks before she spoke. "Yeah you guys were insane but thanks for all your support. How do you guys know Clarke?" She asked, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"We're her best friends and Abby here is her mother." Octavia replied gesturing towards Abby.

Lexa gulped. She realised she hadn’t even shaken Abby's hand who was Clarke's mom. Quickly, she stood up to greet Abby, so she didn’t seem rude. First Clarke told her she was pregnant with her baby and now she was meeting her mom. Are we already in a relationship, she thought? Clarke had already met Anya even though it wasn't official yet. They sure were moving fast but life is too short to waste time.

They made small talk as Abby, Raven and Octavia grilled Lexa about her life. They wanted to know the real Lexa not the Lexa they read about in the tabloids. Their conversion went well before Clarke excused herself as she dragged Lexa towards her room, so they could talk more privately.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Lexa asked, feeling sticky as she didn't shower back in the stadium due to her excitement of meeting Clarke.

"Yeah it's just through there." Clarke pointed towards her bathroom trying to not look too flushed. She stilled remembered Lexa’s beautiful sculptured body like it was yesterday. And the thought of having Lexa in her bathroom all naked was definitely doing naughty things to her body.

Lexa took her top off in front of Clarke revealing her tribal tattoo making Clarke blush even harder. Luckily, Lexa didn’t notice her blush as she had walked towards the bathroom. She turned the shower knob on to the right temperature. As the water started to warm up she stepped into the shower. She couldn't believe she was here with Clarke, in her shower. She just met her mom and best friends who seemed to like her.

She closed her eyes and thought back to her time in Orlando, where now she can say she made love to Clarke instead of Clarke being another random hook up. She remembered every detail. It seems like it was only yesterday they were in a club groping each other like teenagers. She remembered how Clarke touched so softly. How every touch made her shiver with excitement. She was so enclosed in her memory that she didn't hear the bathroom door being opened.

Clarke wanted to feel and touch Lexa again. She missed her touch. Before she realised what she was doing, she was full on naked and found herself just a few inches away from a very naked Lexa. She could see Lexa's back muscles tensing with every water droplet. She stepped into the shower cubicle and placed her hands around Lexa's waist with her face resting on Lexa's back. Lexa was a few inches taller than Clarke, so she wasn't able to rest her chin on her shoulder.

Lexa started to moan as she felt someone rubbing small circles just above her crotch. She felt herself getting hard and as she turned around she was met by her favorite blue eyes. Clarke raised her eye brows gesturing to Lexa’s hardening length. She grabbed it and began stroking it. Lexa was hard within seconds ready to have her way with Clarke.

Lexa stopped Clarke's movement afraid she would come too soon. She wanted to make Clarke come first before she got her release. She pressed Clarke against the shower wall and held her hands above her head, so that her back was now under the showerhead. She kissed Clarke deliberately slow wanting to savour every single second. She nibbled on Clarke's lower lip wanting to gain access to Clarke's mouth, which Clarke granted. Their tongues fought for dominance which Lexa won and took full control. Clarke began to squirm as she needed to feel Lexa inside of her pussy or she would lose it if she didn't get what she wanted.

Lexa could feel how badly Clarke wanted her so she dropped to her knees right in front of Clarke's core.

"Please." Clarke pleaded. 

Lexa began nibbling on the inside of Clarke's thighs just below her centre.

"Stop teasing me Lex." Clarke groaned.

"Patience Clarke." Lexa smirked. She wanted to get Clarke worked up, so when she finally gave her what she desperately wanted she would come hard like never before. 

She slowly worked her way up to Clarke's core and she could already smell her arousal, so she knew she couldn't hold off any longer. She dived in without warning her long tongue licking Clarke's folds up and down like there was no tomorrow. "Your so wet Clarke," she moaned as she tasted Clarke delicious pussy.

"Only for you Lex. Please make me come." Clarke begged.

"As you wish my Princess." Lexa replied, licking her lips in the process. When she felt Clarke was about to fall, she held her up in place with her strong keeper hands. 

She moved her tongue up and down like an animal who hadn't eating in days. She missed Clarke's tangy taste. If she could eat Clarke for dinner every day she wouldn't mind. She sucked on Clarke's clit eliciting a scream from Clarke, which she was sure was heard by her mom and friends who were still in the living room.

Clarke didn't care who heard her, she was is paradise. Lexa so far has been the only person to make her feel like that. "Ahhh Lex I'm so close don't you dare stop." She commanded.

As soon as Lexa heard Clarke, she removed one hand from Clarke's hips and plunged two long thick fingers deep inside Clarke. At this point Clarke lost it she screamed out Lexa's name at the top of her lungs. "Oh oh fuck I'm coming ahhh Lex hold me!" Clarke cried out her orgasm. She didn't even know how she managed to get her words out. 

Lexa stilled her fingers, which were buried inside Clarke's tight pussy. She slowly pumped them in and out to bring Clarke down from her high. When Lexa removed her fingers, Clarke came again. Two intense orgasms in a matter of seconds. Lexa was that good. Lexa got to her feet and held Clarke in her arms.

Clarke rested her head on Lexa's chest as she tried to slow her breathing down. "Wow!" Clarke run out of words to describe how Lexa made her feel. They jumped apart when the shower turned cold. They cleaned themselves up before leaving the shower cubicle.

"Are you staying?" Clarke asked in a quiet voice afraid of what Lexa’s answer would be.

"If you want me to." Lexa smiled, cupping Clarke’s and slowly brushing her thumb over her cheeks to ease her worries.

"Stay. Please. I want you to hold me." Clarke replied, entwining their fingers together and leading her towards her bed.

Lexa laid on Clarke's bed resting her back against the headboard as Clarke positioned herself on her chest. 

Clarke run her fingers up and down Lexa's abs before placing chaste kisses on Lexa's tribal tattoo. She found a new tattoo with the words 'unconditional love' written across Lexa's collarbone. "Is this new?" She asked.

"Yeah I got it about a month ago when I met a five-year-old girl. She was so cute and sweet. She had lost her parents, so I bought her an ice cream and waited for her parents to find her. After watching the interaction between the mother and child, it got to me. How you can love someone unconditionally without a second thought. So I wanted to always remember that moment and hoped one day I could get to love some unconditionally. Then you told me you were having my baby and made my dream come true. So thank you Clarke. For giving me the greatest gift anyone could ever give me. I'll love our little girl unconditionally." Lexa explained sincerely.

Clarke was in tears. She has never seen Lexa be so vulnerable. She kissed her and straddled her hips. She wanted to express how much she loved her talking about their little girl with so much endearment. 

The kiss got heated as Clarke began grinding her core on Lexa's bulge. She felt how hard Lexa was, so she quickly unbuttoned Lexa's pants and threw them across the room. Lexa wasn't wearing any underwear so as soon her pants were off her cock jumped out begging for attention. 

Clarke took off her underwear as well and began running Lexa's cock through her wet folds coasting it with her juices before she inserted it into her tight slit.

Seconds later, Lexa was ready. She gasped as she felt Clarke's pussy walls tightening around her shaft. "Oh Clarke you're so tight. I love how you feel around me." She groaned. She couldn't wait to stretch Clarke's pussy walls to the limit. 

Clarke began moving up and down at a slow pace, each thrust stretched her more and more. Lexa was loving it. "oh oh oh...ow ow" Lexa stilled her movements as she thought she was hurting Clarke. "I'm sorry Clarke did I hurt you is the baby okay?" She asked worriedly.

"It feels so good and it's been a long time since I’ve had something so big inside me. I'll get used to it just keep going please. The baby is fine." She patted Lexa's chest to get her to start moving.

"Okay." Lexa replied, resuming with her thrusts as she moved Clarke up and down on her cock. She moved her until she stretched her enough to be buried balls deep inside her. Lexa laid flat on her back and gave Clarke full control who instantly began to move up and down at a fast pace. How loud Clarke was being Lexa was sure the whole building knew that Clarke was getting fucked good but they didn't care. 

Clarke carried on riding Lexa's hard length until she came. "I'm coming ahhhhh Leeexx!" She screamed.

"Me too Clarke come with me." Lexa cried out. They both came at the same time. After a few minutes, Lexa withdrew her cock, which was covered in both their juices. "Damn that was amazing." She smirked.

After exhausting themselves they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Clarke’s mom and friends would have to wait till morning, where they knew it would be a very embarrassing morning for the two of them. They were both sure they heard each and every moan coming out of Clarke’s lips as she was experiencing one of the best fucks of her life.

The following morning, Clarke woke up to cold sheets by her side. "Lex where are you?" She called out but got no reply. The tears instantly rolled down her cheeks. She thought Lexa would have stayed after the amazing night they had just shared but boy she thought wrong. Lexa was gone. There was no sight of her. More tears ran down her cheeks as she cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comment. Here's another instalment. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 10

Lexa woke up feeling like she was on top of the world. Clarke was in her arms sound asleep. She definitely understood now what the 'pregnancy glow' was all about as she stared at her sleeping beauty beside her. With the cute snores escaping Clarke’s lips, she knew that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. 

She stroked Clarke's baby bump and felt a tear flowing down her right cheek. She was going to be mother. She still couldn't get her head around the idea of being someone's parent. She hoped she wouldn't let her little girl down. If she looked anything like Clarke she knew she was done for. She was sure her little girl would have her wrapped around her little finger. She would do and give her little princess whatever she desired. She was definitely going to spoil her rotten. She had the money, so why not spend it on her only child. 

Carefully, she unwrapped her arms around Clarke, so she wouldn't wake her up. She wore her Spirit sweatpants and training top as well as her snapback before making her way out of Clarke's room. She wanted to surprise Clarke with special donuts and cakes for breakfast when she woke up. She had seen a bakery around the corner of Clarke's apartment the previous night and thought it would be the perfect opportunity to surprise Clarke with breakfast in bed. 

She was sure pregnant women had sweet tooth. All they desired to eat were sweet things hence why some women gained extra weight than normal. She wouldn't care if Clarke gained weight as her princess would still look beautiful as ever in her eyes. She promised herself she would always remind Clarke how beautiful she was, so she wouldn't feel weight-conscious. Clarke was by far the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. That’s saying something, coming from someone who's slept with almost half the women in DC. 

Lexa entered the bakery and bought all the different flavoured donuts and cakes that were on display. Her hands were full of bags contain dozens of delicious goodies as she made her way out of the bakery. She smiled broadly with a spring in her step, making her way back to Clarke's apartment.

On her way back, she took a shortcut to Clarke's apartment hoping to get to the love of life as quick as possible. She felt a presence that she was being followed but she ignored it and focused on how she would wake Clarke up. Should she be cheesy and do the breakfast in bed thing with a tray and a cup of decaf coffee. Or wake her up with morning sex. Or they could do both, she thought with a smirk on her face.

Just as she was about to turn a corner to get to Clarke's street she heard a rattling noise. She thought it was just a rat going through garbage cans. But before she knew it, she took a blow to the side of her head.

A mugger had come out of nowhere and surprised her by hitting her with a brick. She bled almost immediately after the hit. Her mugger grabbed her wallet, which contained her baby's picture before taking all the money ($5000 worth) and threw the wallet in the garbage can.

Lexa was left motionless. All she could think about was Clarke and her little angel. She tried to get up but she couldn't move. She crawled a few yards to try to get help so someone could see her but all of sudden everything went black. 

She was left in the alleyway for half an hour before someone found her and rang the emergency services for an ambulance. The stranger took their scarf off and held it to Lexa's head to try and stop the bleeding. Five minutes later the ambulance arrived and Lexa was placed on the gurney to be taken to the hospital.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked the stranger.

"I found her lying on the street with blood oozing out of her head. I managed to stop bleeding. Will she be alright?" The stranger asked.

"We will know more when we get her to the hospital.” The paramedic replied, checking Lexa’s vitals. 

During the drive to the hospital Lexa kept mumbling Clarke's name, falling in and out of consciousness. Even though she was hurt, her thoughts were still with Clarke.

When they arrived at the hospital, Abby was the trauma surgeon on call. She was shocked when she saw Lexa with blood covered all over her face and clothes with her chest wired to the heart monitor, which had a steady heartbeat rhythm.

"My baby." Lexa muttered to no one in particular.

"You're going to be okay. Clarke and the baby are okay. You're in the hospital, Honey. I'll take good care you. Hang in there." Abby tried to calm an agitated Lexa. Once she managed to calm Lexa down, she cleaned her wound and stitched her up.

Lexa had a small cut on the side of her head, which bleed profusely due to the fact that it was a head injury. She had five stiches in order to close her gash on her head. She was exhausted after being stitched up. With a throbbing headache and the painkillers she was given, she fell asleep instantly. She knew she would have to stay in hospital for a few hours before she was cleared to leave.

\-------

Back in Clarke's apartment, Clarke was still asleep. She was worn out from the amount of times she's cried because of Lexa. She thought Lexa was a changed woman and was going to support her throughout the pregnancy. They even talked about baby names and when Clarke's next appointment would be, so Lexa could go with her. She didn't expect after the night they shared to be raising their little girl on her own, as a single parent. However, she still had hope that Lexa would come back. She may have been paranoid and jumped to the wrong conclusion far too quickly. Due to Lexa's history she wouldn't put it past her though. She just hoped she was wrong.

When she woke up, she sat on her bed leaning her back against the headboard and watched the door hoping Lexa would come through at any moment. Two hours went by and there was still no sign of Lexa. Losing all hope, she got in the shower to prepare for the day ahead.

Her baby had been kicking far too often, more than usual but she ignored it. She thought her little princess was just being a drama queen. However, deep down she could feel something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. She placed her hand on her tummy, trying to hush her baby to sleep, so she would stop kicking. Her little girl was persistent, so she just left her to it. She had a quick shower and went to make herself a cup of coffee before sitting down on her couch and resumed staring at the door again wishing Lexa would hurry home.

Raven and Octavia yawned as they sat down on the stool near the counter before preparing breakfast. They thought they would hear more noises coming from Clarke's room after last night but they were surprised when they saw Clarke sat all alone on the couch with Lexa nowhere in sight.

"Where's your sex buddy?" Raven teasingly asked, trying to snap Clarke out of her day dream who was still staring at the door with her coffee cup in her hand, still untouched. "Clarke are you okay?" She tried again. She was worried as Clarke still hadn’t registered that she was talking to her.

Clarke didn't even know where the tears came from. She thought she had run out of tears but they still kept on flowing down her beautiful face. 

Instantly, Raven pulled her best friend towards her and hugged her tightly. Octavia joined in the group hug to get Clarke to stop crying, knowing it wasn't good for her or the baby. They didn’t want Clarke putting too much stress on her baby. 

After twenty minutes of crying, Clarke sat up straight and wiped the tears from cheeks. "She left me." She squeaked out in a shaky voice. She bit her bottom lip so hard she thought it would bleed, trying to prevent herself from crying.

"Aww Sweetheart it's going to be okay." Octavia rubbed Clark's back for comfort. 

"She said she would stay and be there for us. Me and the baby." Clarke replied with a bit of anger laced in her voice. She was angrier at herself for trusting Lexa. "She can go fuck herself for all I care. This baby is my priority now." She said with finality in her voice.

Not wanting to divulge into anything related to Lexa, they decided to watch a rom-com movie to get Clarke to loosen up, so she won't have to think about Lexa. Half way through the movie Clarke's phone rang but she ignored it. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Raven’s and Octavia’s phones were both on silent, so they couldn't hear them ringing. All day they watched movies in their pyjamas. Slowly, thoughts about Lexa dissipated from Clarke’s mind as she enjoyed the movies.

Around 5 pm they heard a knock at the door.

"Niylah. Hi. What are you doing here?" Clarke asked when she opened the door, surprised Niylah was stood on her doorstep. When Niylah didn’t respond, she invited her inside. “Everything okay?" She asked worriedly. 

"Your mom sent me. You may want to sit down for this Clarke." Niylah suggested. 

When Clarke sat down, her baby started to kick profusely. She placed her hand over her belly to soothe her child. 

"Lexa was in an accident. She was mugged and left on the side of an alleyway to bleed out. I had to call for an ambulance to take her to the hospital. She's okay now. She has had some stitches done but she's asleep now. She kept saying your name while she was in and out of consciousness. She really loves you. She even asked about your baby. I can tell she loves both of you so very much." Niylah explained in a calm voice. She took Clarke's hand when she saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. “She’s okay now Clarke. Don’t cry. She wants to see you.” She smiled, wiping the tears from Clarke’s cheeks.

She didn't leave me, Clarke thought. She grabbed her phone and saw many missed calls from her mom. She was stupid for not answering her phone as now Lexa was in the hospital all alone. Without a second thought, she grabbed her belongings and rushed out of her apartment. 

\-------

Clarke rushed through the hospital doors and ran up to the reception to ask where Lexa's room was. "Lexa Woods what room is she in?" She asked one of the nurse on duty.

"What's your relation to Ms. Woods?" The nurse asked, checking the computer for Lexa's room number.

"I'm her girlfriend." Clarke surprised herself. They haven't talk about what they were to each other but sooner or later, she hoped Lexa would ask her to be her girlfriend.

"She's in room 101 down the hall to your right." The nurse replied with a sweet smile. 

Clarke returned the smile before walking down towards Lexa’s room. Her hands were shaking as she approached her room. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before turning the door knob. When she saw Lexa asleep on the bed with her mouth slightly open, she gasped. Her Lexa was okay and looking adorable as ever. She sat down on the chair beside Lexa’s bed and took her hand in her hers. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Lexa's hand who began to stir in the process. 

"Ow my head hurts." Lexa groaned.

"You’re okay baby. Be careful so you don't tear your stiches." Clarke patted Lexa's shoulder to get her to lay back down on the bed.

"Clarke is that you?" Lexa groggily asked, her throat slightly dry.

"Yeah it's me baby. You're going to be okay." Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek. 

"Is the baby okay?" Lexa quietly asked afraid of what the answer would be. When she got hit all she could think about was her baby. She just wanted to know one last time that Clarke and the baby were okay. She wanted to hold Clarke in her arms one last time.

"We're both okay and I'm not going anywhere. You can rest I'll be here when you wake up." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips.

Lexa slept for a few more hours before she woke up as she was starving. Clarke went and got her a strawberry flavored jello. She ate her jello and asked Clarke to join her on the bed. She wanted to hold her Clarke and her baby. She wanted to protect them from harm even though they weren't in danger. She just loved holding Clarke close to her heart. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Lexa asked.

Clarke could tell Lexa was nervous as she started to play with her fingers.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I'll understand if you think it's too soon but I want to be able to call you mine, so no one even thinks about looking at you in the wrong way. I love you so much Clarke. I want to protect you and our baby. And I promise you I'm here to stay. I won't ever leave you. I've changed and I want you in my life. I know I used to be a player but that’s not me anymore I've grown up." Lexa rambled. 

Clarke placed both hands on Lexa's cheeks and gazed into her eyes as green met blue. "I can see you've changed and I do believe you when you say you've changed because I can see it. You mean so much to me. When I woke up this morning to cold sheets, I thought you left me again. But then I was told you were in the hospital my heart stopped. I couldn't imagine raising our little girl on my own. I need you Lexa as much as the baby will need you. We'll get through this together. So Yes I want to be your girlfriend. Please don’t leave me." Clarke kissed Lexa with tears running down both their cheeks.

“I’m never going to leave you or the baby. You’re my whole world now.” Lexa reassured Clarke.

The kiss intensified as Lexa pulled Clarke on top of her with Clarke's knees on either side of her hips. Lexa wanted Clarke badly. She would have fucked Clarke right there in the hospital bed but she had to be careful due to her stiches. They pulled back both breathless foreheads touching as Lexa dropped her hands down to Clarke's waist holding her close.

"We're gonna do this together." Clarke smiled.

"Together." Lexa flashed her dimple smile, entwining her fingers together with Clarke's.

Tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Lexa. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 11

Lexa was supposed to go back to DC the following morning so they could start preparing for the NWSL Championship match. She spent about 12 hours in hospital 5 of those with Clarke by her side. She held Clarke in her arms until they both fell asleep. 

Abby walked towards Lexa’s room to let her know she can leave the hospital but she was stopped with the image before her. What she saw was far too cute to not take a picture. It was Lexa holding Clarke. She had one arm around Clarke's shoulders and the other protectively around Clarke’s baby bump. 

Abby was happy Lexa was back in Clarke's life. She was pleased to know that Lexa would be there for her daughter to help with the baby. She took a picture of them and saved it as her phone wallpaper. She made her way out of the room making quick note to come back when they were awake.

Abby was excited she was finally going to be a grandmother. She couldn't wait to see her grandchild. She would spoil her rotten.

An hour later Lexa woke up and gently rubbed Clarke's back to get her to wake up. "Hey there sleepy head." Lexa smiled at Clarke as she stirred in her arms. "Oh oh the baby just kicked." Lexa laughed and Clarke kissed her cheek as she couldnt resist Lexa's adorableness. Lexa kept on stroking Clarke's tummy to her little girl to kick her again. She’s going to be a great soccer player when she grows up, Lexa thought. 

"When you were in the hospital she constantly kicked, I think she knew her other mommy was hurt." Clarke said while trying to hold back the tears. Clarke was annoyed at herself for think that Lexa had left her. "Hey it's okay. Please don't cry. Nothing bad happen. I'll get to play in NWSL Championship. We're here together and we get raise our little girl as one." Lexa grinned from ear to ear. Saying they were going to raise their child together sent shivers down her spine, it made her all giddy inside. 

"When do you go back to DC?" Clarke asked.

Lexa was dreading being asked that question as she knew she couldn't stay in New York for long. Her team were already heading back to DC today. She hated the fact that she got hurt due to someone's stupidity and had to cut her time short with Clarke. She wanted to spend all the time in bed with Clarke instead of being at the hospital. She hoped to get her coach to let her stay another day so she could spend the rest of the day with Clarke and the baby, holding them in her arms. 

"I was supposed to leave today. I don't think anyone knows I'm in hospital. I haven't checked my phone yet. Even if I do leave today I'll phone you every day. I want to be able to say goodnight my little angel. So I won't be able to stay away. I won’t be able to visit you until after the Championship match, so FaceTime will have to do." Lexa explained. She knew as soon as she got back to DC they will be training almost every day to prepare for the final against Chicago Red Stars.

"I'll miss you and you can bet your ass I'll be there for the final." Clarke kissed Lexa. The got lost in the kiss they didn't realise someone was knocking on the door. Abby opened the door and covered her eyes. "Ahh my eyes. Seriously guys you're in the hospital." Abby groaned. From what she heard last night, she never wanted to relieve that situation again.

"Sorry mum" Clarke blushed.

"Well I've got good news for you Lexa you'll be able to play in the final but you have to make sure you don't exert yourself too much and no physical contact." Abby spoke in her professional voice as Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek. "Alright, I’ll let you get dressed. Take care Lexa." Abby smiled and made her way out of the room leaving the love birds alone.

"See I'm okay." Lexa smirked at Clarke. Clarke playfully pushed Lexa back on the bed. "Ow!" Lexa pretended she was hurt as her head made contact with the pillow to get a rise out of Clarke.

"I'm so sorry Lex. Are you okay?" Clarke asked worriedly. 

Lexa flipped Clarke onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. She began to leave a trail of kisses down Clarke's neck. Clarke moaned as she began to get aroused..

"Lex we have to stop. We can't. You’ll tear your stitches." Clarke said in between breaths.

"Please Clarke I want you." Lexa tried to persuade Clarke to give in as she began running her hand underneath Clarke's top making her way up to Clarke's bra. She tenderly pinched Clarke's nipples through her bra, who in turn arched her back off the bed to gain more contact. Lexa lifted Clarke’s top to reveal a blue lace bra. She unclipped the bra and began to suck on Clarke’s breasts. She sucked Clarke’s breasts until they turned red.

"Please Lex just get on with it." Clarke whimpered. She could feel how soaked her panties were and she desperately needed to feel Lexa inside her as soon as possible. Lexa took Clarke's jeans and underwear off at the same time and run her fingers through Clarke's folds. Clarke was so wet which allowed Lexa to enter her folds with ease.

Lexa brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them tasting Clarke's arousal. "You taste so so good Clarke." Lexa growled. Lexa brought her fingers back to Clarke’s folds and began to rub against Clarke’s clit. Lexa took her fingers out of Clarke’s folds and brought it to Clarke's mouth as she tasted herself on Lexa’s fingers. Clarke was laying naked on the bed looking so beautiful and ready to be fucked.

"Please Lex." Clarke pleaded. Lexa gave in as she guided her cock inside Clarke without warning eliciting a groan from Clarke's lips. Clarke was a trembling mess underneath Lexa. As Lexa stretched Clarke's pussy walls, she absorbed Clarke's screams with her mouth to keep her quite as she knew Clarke would be loud. She shoved her tongue down Clarke’s throat kissing her hard. With each thrust brought Clarke closer to her orgasm. She was so close, she only needed one more thrust before she came. “Keep going Lex. Fuck me hard. Fuck fuck fuck I’m so close.”

Lexa muffled Clarke's orgasm with her hand as she arched her back off the bed and dug her nails on to Lexa's back. Lexa came inside Clarke soon after which caused Clarke to have her second orgasm. She bit Lexa's hand which was covering her screams as her orgasm hit her hard. 

Lexa stayed buried within Clarke as she waited for her to come down from her high. Lexa shock her body to get Clarke to have a third orgasm as her cock twitched within Clarke. “Stop Lex. I can’t.” Clarke was too sensitive, she couldn’t take any more. She slowly pulled out of Clarke and got off the bed leaving a very exhausted Clarke. She wore her underwear and training kit, which she came in with when she was admitted to the hospital.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe we did that. You're a bad influence Lex." Clarke was shocked, she couldn't believe she had sex in the hospital.

"Well you weren't complaining." Lexa smirked.

"Shut up!" Clarke threw a pillow at Lexa.

"Come on get up I want to take you out to dinner before I go back to DC." Lexa winked at Clarke, putting her snapback on her head. She signed her release forms and entwined her fingers with Clarke's as they made their way back to Clarke's apartment to get ready for their first date. 

Lexa rang Anya to tell her she wouldn't be back in DC till tomorrow so she won’t worry about where she was. She rang her coach to inform him about her recent injury but told him she will be fit enough to start in the final, which will be played in a week's time on Sunday. She had 9 days to mentally prepare herself to take on Chicago Red Stars. She was happy her coach gave her an extra day to stay in New York before she went back to DC that way she could take Clarke on a date.

She has never been this happy in her entire life. Clarke made her extremely happy and content in with how her life has shaped up so far. She has an exciting future to look forward to and she only hoped she wouldn't fuck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they have their first date. Anything you'd like to see please leave a comment. Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 12

Lexa had no money with her as the mugger took her wallet. She didn't want Clarke to pay for their first date. She wanted to treat Clarke like a princess. Her Clarke deserved the world.

She thought back to moment she was mugged. She clenched her fists so tightly, digging her nails into her skin. The word helpless run through her mind as she wasn't able to save herself. She had the muscles to defend herself but she wasn't able to use them. The mugger was coward as he had attacked her from behind, if he would've faced Lexa like a man he would've had his ass kicked by the fearful commander.

As she walked with Clarke back to her apartment she came to a halt when she saw the alleyway which she took on her way back to Clarke's apartment. Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand for support. She kissed her cheek to make her realise she was safe and her Clarke was safe too, they were together. 

"Wait here I want to check something. I'm okay I promise." Lexa pecked Clarke's lips and then jogged the short distance to the alleyway. She remembered seeing the mugger throw away her wallet into the garbage can, she hopped it was still there. She took out her phone and opened the torch app to be able to see if she could find her wallet inside. 

With her hands inside the garbage can, she began to shuffle things around to see where her wallet was. She saw a green and red leather trim poking at the bottom of the garbage can, she reached for it and smiled as she found her Gucci wallet. She checked inside for her bank cards which were still intact. She was relieved to see that the mugger was not stupid enough to grab her cards as she would've been notified by her bank if he had taken them and used them. She found a bottle of water against the wall and took it as she washed her hands before she made her way back to Clarke. 

She jogged back to Clarke with a huge smile on her face as she can now definitely treat Clarke like a princess. Her princess. She kissed Clarke on the side walk and pinned her against the wall. People could see them but they didn't care they only had eyes for each other.

"Stop not here." Clarke blushed as a car honked at them as they went past.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders who in turn placed her hands around Lexa's waist and leaned against her chest. They shared another brief kiss before making their way back to the apartment in each other's arms. 

"Do you know any good restaurants here in Rochester?" Lexa asked Clarke. She wasn't familiar with Rochester, so she didn't know where all the good places were to take someone on a date.

"The Ark is best. Their food is amazing but it's pricey." Clarke replied.

"It's perfect. Any place with amazing food has my vote. It's decided we're going to the Ark for our first date." Lexa smiled and pecked Clarke's lips.

"I need an outfit for our date. How about we take a detour to buy my outfit?" Lexa suggested.

"Sure." Clarke linked their hands together and headed towards the shopping mall to buy Lexa's outfit. I might buy a new dress as well so Lexa won't be able to keep her hands off me, Clarke thought.

They went through a lot of stores carrying bags from every store they went to. Lexa was finding out that Clarke is a shopaholic. She took Lexa to almost every shore. Lexa doesn't usually spend too much money on clothes but seeing that smile on Clarke's face she didn't mind at all. 

Lexa bought a blue button up and black jeans as well as some black converses. When they went to buy Clarke's dress Lexa was told to wait outside as Clarke didn't want her to see the dress until later in the night when they were both ready to go out. Lexa whined when Clarke didn't let her see the dress. Clarke kissed her pout away and patted her cheeks to pacify her.

It was around 7pm when they got back to Clarke's apartment. They got in the shower together but kept their hands to themselves as they didn’t want to be late for their reservation. Lexa had rang the Ark to get a table for two before they went to buy their outfits to ensure they got a good table with a good view of New York per Clarke's wishes. 

Lexa was finding it hard to keep her hands to herself as Clarke had an amazing body. She had big boobs that made you want to suck on them hard especially now that she is pregnant her boobs were getting bigger and bigger. It’s safe to say Lexa was a boob girl.

Clarke could see Lexa was struggling to keep her hands to herself as she kept sneakily brushing her hands past her breasts. Clarke took Lexa's hands so she could massage her boobs. As her boobs were getting bigger, they would hurt at times, so Clarke wanted some relief. It was a win win for both.

Lexa wasn't complaining when she finally got her hands on them. She started to kiss Clarke whilst massaging her boobs eliciting a moan from Clarke. Before they got carried away Clarke pulled away so they could get dressed to make it on time to their 8:30pm reservation.

Clarke got out of the shower first and left Lexa to have a cold shower as she was definitely worked up. She could tell by Lexa's hard on which had been pressing against her centre. Raven and Octavia were out, they had their own date night so Clarke told Lexa to get changed in their room so she won't see Clarke's dress before she wore it.

After her cold shower Lexa went to get her outfit bag from Clarke's room. As she made her out of the shower she saw a very naked Clarke bent over, she could see her wet pink pussy with water dripping down Clarke's legs. "Are you trying to kill me." Lexa groaned, her cock twitching behind the towel.

"Maybe." Clarke smirked. She walked over to Lexa and handed her the bag and pecked her on lips. As she withdrew from the kiss, she bit Lexa's bottom lip and mumbled "we can have fun when we get back. So the sooner you get changed the sooner our fun can begin." Clarke didn't have to say anything else as Lexa quickly grabbed the bag from Clarke's hands and spirited towards Raven and Octavia's room. I am whipped, Lexa thought. 

Lexa has never gotten dress so fast in her entire life. She always took her time so she would look good as she had to impress the ladies. With Clarke she didn't care if she looked good because Clarke liked her just the way she was and she didn't need to impress Clarke she was already hers. She put final touches to her makeup and braided her hair, opened a few buttons to expose her lean chest and tattoo which crept just above her collarbone. With one final look in the mirror, she knew she was ready. 

She made her out of the room and patted her back pocket to check for her wallet. She got a glass of water as she entered the kitchen and sat on the counter waiting for Clarke to emerge from her room. 

Five minutes later Clarke walked down the hall way and made her way into the kitchen where Lexa was waiting for her. Lexa was engrossed in her phone, browsing her social media accounts that she didn't hear Clarke entering the kitchen. 

"Hey stud" Clarke smiled nervously she didn't know whether or not Lexa will like the dress or whether or not she would think it's too slutty and tell her to change it. She crossed her fingers when Lexa lifted her head to look at her. 

Clarke was wearing a gorgeous black lace backless dress, which hung tight to her curves as well as her baby bump and flowed all the way to the floor. It showcased Clarke's back muscles beautifully. 

Lexa's mouth was open with her eyes roaming Clarke's body from head to toe. "Wow! You do look like a Princess. You look amazing Clarke. How did I get so lucky?" Lexa was in awe of Clarke.

"Thanks. It's not too much is it?" Clarke asked nervously.

"It's perfect just like you." Lexa pecked Clarke's lips before she run her thumb over Lexa's lips to wipe the red lipstick mark. Lexa entwined their fingers together and walked hand in hand out of Clarke's apartment, heading towards the Ark. 

Once they made it to their taxi, Lexa quickly entwined their fingers back together not wanting to miss Clarke's touch. She would occasionally kiss the back of Clarke's hand and reassure Clarke that she was beautiful.

Clarke herself couldn't resist not touching Lexa. With her head resting on Lexa's shoulder, it gave her the perfect angle to leave small kisses on Lexa's neck reminding her of what was to come after their date.

The closer they got to their destination, the more giddy they became. They were excited to get their date started.

The taxi driver made small chat with the couple. "How long have you guys been together?" The driver asked.

"Oh we're going on our first date." Lexa replied.

"You make a cute couple." The driver smiled. They arrived at the Ark and Lexa paid the driver. She got out first and jogged to other side of the car to open the door for Clarke. Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek as she found her gesture endearing. 

Just as they were about to enter the restaurant, a 15 year old girl stopped Lexa. "Hi can I please get a picture with you?" She asked shyly. "Sure" Lexa dropped Clarke's hand and gave her an apologetic smile. Lexa wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulders and smiled as she took a selfie. "Thank you so much my friends are going to be so jealous." The girl told Lexa with a massive smile on her face. 

Lexa took Clarke's hand in hers and heading inside the Ark. "I love seeing you interact with your fans, you're so good to them and that’s why they keep coming back to watch you play." Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek making her blush.

A gentleman by the name of Marcus led them to their table, which was situated near a window on the top floor where you could see the beautiful skyline of Rochester. Lexa took out Clarke's chair before she took a seat herself.

"You can have anything you want. Don't worry about the price." Lexa said when she noticed the worried look on Clarke's face. She squeezed Clarke's hand to reassure her. Clarke settled for a chicken lasagne with salad on the side and a glass of freshly squeezed lemonade. Lexa ordered a T-bone steak with mash potatoes and a glass of water. 

"Have you got any family?" Clarke asked to break the silence. "No. My parents died about 7 years ago killed in a car accident. Died on impact. I'm not close to the other members of my family. My uncle Titus is my agent and my best friend Anya is the closest thing I have to a sister. You actually met her yesterday. I'll introduce you guys properly at the final." Lexa explained.

"My dad died in a car accident as well and you've already met my mum and best friends." Clarke smiled. 

"You know what's funny is we've already meet each other's families. You're pregnant with my baby and now the only thing left is to get married. What do you think Clarke?" Lexa smirked, raising her eyebrows suggestively at Clarke.

As soon as Lexa said the word 'married' Clarke almost chocked on her drink. Was Lexa really asking her to marry her? When she heard Lexa laughing at her, she threw a napkin at her face.

"You should've seen your face. It was priceless." Lexa started to laugh even harder.

"You're such a jerk." Clarke pouted. Lexa got up from her seat and leaned over the table to kiss Clarke's pout away. They started to talk about baby names again Lexa coming up with terrible names such as "Coco, Dodo, Uno" they were so random she didn't even know where they came from or what they meant.

Clarke could only laugh at Lexa's weird name suggestions. "You're definitely not going to name our child." She stated. "How about Abigail Griffin Woods? My mum's name." She suggested.

"It sounds perfect. Now I don't have to call her ‘little girl’ anymore even though she'll always be my little girl even when she grows up." Lexa beamed as she imagined her daughter getting annoyed at her for call her 'little girl' when she's all grown up and being a stroppy teenager. 

Lexa excused herself and headed to the toilet. She was grinning from ear to ear as she picture her future that she doesn't notice Costia waiting for her near the toilets. Without warning Costia pushed Lexa through the toilet door and kissed her hard. Lexa was caught off guard that she didn't even realise that someone had taken a picture of her kissing Costia. 

When Lexa regained her senses she pushed Costia away. "What do you think you're doing?!" Lexa spat out was angrily. She was with Clarke and they are on their first date; she didnt want anyone to ruin what they had started. She was surprised when she felt someone kiss her but what surprised her even more was the fact that it was Costia. She hadn't slept with her in more than a month, so she was mind-boggled as to why Costia kissed her.

"I'm sorry Lex but you looked so hot I couldn't resist." Costia explained.

"Well don't ever kiss me again. I'm with someone else and I don't want to fuck it up. What we had is over." Lexa walked away not needing the toilet anymore.

\-------

When Lexa went to the toilet Clarke was texting her mom telling her how well the date was going. She was extremely happy so far. Lexa was being sweet and charming, she couldn't ask for more. 

She put her phone down when she heard teenage girls giggling looking at their phones. She heard them mention Lexa's name. "Can you believe it Lexa and Costia are back together. They make such a cute couple. Here look I saw them kissing in the toilet." One of the girls showed her friend a picture of Costia shoving her tongue down Lexa's throat. 

Clarke was getting agitated she had to see what they were saying was true. It couldn't be. Lexa loves her, she's told her so many times. "Hi girls can I see the picture of Lexa." She asked.

"No way! They are definitely back together." One of the girls squealed as Clarke stared at the photo in front of her. 

She could feel the moist in her eyes and she knew sooner or later she was going to cry but not today she has already cried too many times because of Lexa. She sat back down on her chair and waited for Lexa to come back from the toilet. If Lexa explains herself they could maybe just maybe still salvage what they started but if Lexa doesn't tell her the truth they were over. Lexa would've lost her trust.

Lexa wiped her lips trying to get rid of Costia’s lipstick mark. She didn't want Clarke to see her with it. She wasn't going to tell Clarke that Costia kissed her as she didn't even kiss her back. She didn't want Costia she wanted Clarke. The love of her life and the mother of her child.

Lexa went in to kiss Clarke's lips but Clarke moved her face and Lexa's lips ended up kissing Clarke's cheek. "Are you okay Clarke?" Lexa was now worried when she noticed Clarke's pissed off facial expression, she didn't know what she did wrong. They were having a great time. 

"You're asking me if I'm okay! Do I look okay?" Clarke was mad she thought Lexa would tell her the truth about the kiss as soon as she got back but here she was acting as if nothing happened. "I don't understand Clarke what did I do wrong?" Lexa asked. She sounded liked a kicked puppy.

"Are you kidding me? When were you going to tell me you kissed Costia?" She was now shouting, heads turned to stare at them.

"Please let me explain." Lexa pleaded. Clarke didn't want to hear it. She got up and left Lexa crying alone in the table with her hands over her face. On her way out the flood gates opened as she herself was now crying her eyes out. Again because of Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Please comment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes back to DC. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read the story. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 13

Lexa cried and cried until she had no tears left. She didn’t care that people were watching her. She may have just lost the love of her life. Clarke had just walked out on her. She should've told Clarke about Costia as soon as she got back to their table. 

There was no way she was losing Clarke without a fight. She got up threw some cash on the table and sprinted out the door to look for Clarke. She couldn't go back to DC without explaining herself. When she explains everything and Clarke still doesn't want to have anything to do with her she would leave her alone and never look back. She hoped it wasn't too late.

"Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!" Lexa shouted trying to find where she was. She dropped to her knees and looked up to the sky asking whoever was up there to help her. "Please god help me find her. I can't lose her or the baby. They are my whole life." She pleaded.

She jogged down the street looking for Clarke, she thanked god when she found her sitting against a wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs head buried between her legs. It broke Lexa's heart to see Clarke who looked so broken her whole body shaking.

She dropped down to her Clarke's level to get her to look up at her. "Please Clarke look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying." Lexa pleaded. 

Lexa lifted Clarke's head but Clarke shut her eyes, she wasn't ready to look at her. Clarke knew as soon as she opened her eyes and looked at Lexa's emerald green eyes she would fall right back into her arms. 

"Please Clarke look at me. Think about our little girl please." Lexa said in between sobs. Clarke didn't want to lose Lexa but she wasn't ready to hear the truth. 

Lexa sat down beside Clarke and pulled her towards her body to get her to calm down as she was still shaking. "Shh shh. I swear to you It's not what it looked." Lexa began to explain as Clarke lifted her head up and looked at Lexa. Clarke's eyes were a deep shade of blue due to all the crying. She had puffy blood shot eyes. 

"I swear to you on our baby's life I didn't kiss her. I went to the toilet and that was when she attacked me by shoving her tongue down my throat. I didn't even realise what was happening until I pushed her away. I don't want her Clarke. I want you. I've never felt this way about anyone. I love so much Clarke. You're the love of my life. I need you." Lexa finished explaining herself and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I don't think we should be together. We're far too completely different people. You live in DC and I live here. I don't know how we could make this work." Clarke was exhausted, they've been through a lot in a matter 2 days. 

"You'll still be a part of the baby's life but I think we need to calm things down between us. We're moving too fast and it's not fair on the both of us to start a relationship now. We'll focus on the baby and when the time is right we can be together. I know I've not said it yet but I do love you Lexa. You're an amazing person and our child is so lucky to have you as one of their parent. I can't help but think that you'll cheat on me when someone better comes along. I need to be able to fully trust you, so that when we do start a relationship there will be no cloud hanging above our heads.” Clarke didn't know what else to say. Her hormones may have been a factor in making her assume that Lexa would actually cheat on her but she thinks it's best to be friends with Lexa first before anything else happened. 

Lexa was torn. She loved Clarke with all her heart and she wanted to be with her. At least now that Clarke had heard her explanation, she doesn't have to go back to DC having not talked to her. It may not have been what she wanted to hear but she had hope that further down the line when the time is right they could be together. 

"Okay that's fine with me. I may not be happy about your decision but I'll accept it. Come on let’s get you to bed."

Lexa placed one hand under Clarke's knees and the other hand supported her back as she lifted her bridal style. Clarke instictively wrapped her arms around her neck. Lexa carried Clarke for at least 20 minutes back to her apartment before Clarke told her to put her down as she was fine to walk. 

They walked side by side Lexa had her hands inside her pockets and Clarke had her hands crossed over her chest. Lexa didn't know what the boundaries were. Was she allowed to hold Clarke's hand she didn't know. 

They kept on bumping shoulders that was until Clarke gave in and linked her arm with Lexa’s and leaned onto her shoulder. They may not be girlfriends any more but Lexa made Clarke feel safe and comfortable.

They walked for another 20 minutes before they finally arrived back at Clarke's apartment. "I'll sleep on the couch." Lexa suggested.

"Don't be silly you can sleep with me. I don’t want you to hurt your back. You have a final coming up. Can't have the star keeper getting more injured now do we." Clarke gave Lexa a reassuring smile. 

Lexa took her shirt and pants off as she dug into her backpack for some shorts and asked Clarke for a t-shirt to wear. Lexa laid on one side of the bed whilst Clarke laid on the other side. Lexa turned her back to Clarke as she didn't want her to see that she was crying. She wanted to hold Clarke so badly but she couldn't as she it would be too intimate. 

She fisted Clarke's t-shirt and held it close to her heart as she inhaled Clarke's perfume to soothe herself to sleep. 

They both silently cried themselves to sleep.

Clarke woke up first with Lexa's arm draped around her waist with Lexa's head tucked behind her neck. She could feel Lexa breathing on her neck. It sent tingles down her core especially since she could also feel Lexa's hard on pressing on her bum. She didn't want to move in case she woke Lexa up. 

She stayed rigid on the spot for about 10 minutes till Lexa began to stir and opened her eyes. Lexa kissed Clarke's neck out of instinct and felt Clarke stiffen by the action. "Oh I'm sorry Clarke I forgot." Lexa pulled away from Clarke instantly. She was also sorry because of her hard on. It was slightly embarrassing for her as she knew she'll have to take care of it in the shower before heading back to DC.

Whilst in shower Lexa began running her hand up and down her shaft imagining that she fucking Clarke's warm mouth. She imagined Clarke bobbing her head up and down on her cock as she fucked her throat. She knew it was wrong to think about her in that way seeing as they werw trying to be friends. Although, friends don't think about fucking their friend's mouth and coming inside of them. 

Lexa was so close. She thought about how tight her cock usually clenches around Clarke's tight pussy and she was coming soon after. She increased her pace moaning "Oh oh shit shit Clarke I’m coming!" She put her hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. 

She knew it was going to be hard to stay away from Clarke. She hoped they won't stay away from each other for too long. 15 Minutes later Lexa emerged from the shower. She could see the slight grin on Clarke's face as she knew what Lexa had just done. 

"You okay now commander." Clarke teased.

"Shut up!" Lexa threw her towel towards Clarke and immediately regretted it as she was still naked. She covered her cock with both hands so Clarke couldn't see her. She was embarrassing herself in front of Clarke more and more now. 

She wore a new outfit, which she bought with Clarke yesterday and existed Clarke's room as she couldn't stay in the room for much longer when she felt herself blushing. She knew Clarke noticed her crimson cheeks but in Clarke's eye she looked absolutely adorable.

Lexa went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee before her departure. Raven was already at the kitchen preparing breakfast for them. "Hey I just made coffee. The beans will be ready in few." She smiled at Lexa.

"Thanks." Lexa took the cup that was handed to her by Raven. 

"So how are things between you two? You guys are definitely wild!" Raven teased Lexa. Lexa dropped head down to cover her face with her hands as she was starting to get flustered.

Clarke was undoubtedly loud in bed. Next time they decided to make love they'll have to do it when there is no one in the house. "Erm we've decided to just be friends. She doesn't trust me yet. When the time is right, we can be together." Lexa explained. She tried her best to sound like optimistic but Raven could see right through her. 

"Give her time. It could just be the hormones talking. She won't be able to resist the sexy commander for much longer." Raven winked at Lexa. She thought they made a cute couple and their baby was without a doubt going to be one of the cutest.

Raven and Octavia had been fighting with each to see who Clarke would pick as the baby's godmother. Raven having been friends with Clarke longer than Octavia has, would tease Octavia and tell her that Clarke would pick her. 

Both Octavia and Clarke joined Lexa and Raven as they silently ate breakfast, making small chat to pass the time. 

Lexa went to get her bag from Clarke's room as it was time to leave to go back to DC. She would be saying goodbye here in apartment instead of at the train station. "Don't forget to send those tickets Lexa." Octavia reminded Lexa. Lexa hugged Raven and Octavia first asking them to take of care Clarke even though she didn't have to tell them. 

She approached Clarke next and held her tight in arms she didn't want to let her go. "I love you so much Clarke." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too." Clarke replied, wiping Lexa's tear stained cheek. 

Lexa dropped down to her knees and began stroking Clarke's tummy and felt her little girl kick. "And you my little angel, I love so very much. I cannot wait to meet you and hold you in my arms. Be good to your mother for me, look after her when I'm not here." Lexa planted one final kiss on Clarke's baby bump. 

Clarke began to get emotional as well as she witnessed the little mother and daughter moment. Raven and Octavia were also moved by the moment. Octavia began crying as well and Raven held her tight. 

Clarke walked Lexa down to the awaiting taxi and kissed her cheek. "May we meet again" Clarke smiled. May we meet again Lexa thought as she got into the taxi with more tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Your comments inspire me to continue writing. Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 14

Lexa's POV

Lexa was exhausted when she got back to DC. She cried so much that other passengers kept asking her if she was ok.

She met a young man whose name was Aden. Lexa began to explain her situation to him and told him why she was crying so much. 

"I had to leave my baby and I think I may have just lost the love of my life back in New York. She doesn’t trust me anymore. Some girl kissed me and she thought I cheated on her. I miss them already. My baby is not even born yet and I can't bear being away from her. I don't even know how I'll be able to play in the final which is in a week's time. Tell me what do I do?" Lexa begged. 

She had run out of ideas of how to cope in this situation she was in. She needed someone to tell her what to do or she would lose it. She has never been so vulnerable in her entire life.

When her parents died she wasn't this emotional. She didn't want to be just friends with Clarke but she knows she has to accept Clarke's decision and hoped for the best. 

"All I can say is you have to show your partner how much you truly love and want to change your ways. You have to be a better you in everything you do. People say actions speak louder than words and they are right." Aden tried to give Lexa hope.

He could see how much Lexa was willing to change to be better for both Clarke and the baby. He could see that Lexa was willing to do anything to make sure that Clarke trusts her. 

"All the best. I hope things will work out the way you want them to. If it's meant to be it will be." Aden smiled as he got off the train. 

Lexa dissected every word that Aden told her. Actions do speak louder than words. She knew she had to come up with ideas to prove to Clarke that she can trust her.

Lexa headed to her apartment and began cleaning up trying to pass the time as she knew if she went to bed she would just end up crying again and think about Clarke. It wasn't healthy but she didn’t care. 

She couldn't train with the team at the moment as her stitches were still healing up, so she decided tomorrow she would go jogging to clear her mind and go back to join the team the day after tomorrow.

When Lexa got back in DC Anya knocked on Lexa's door to get her to let her in, so she could explain to her who the blue eyed blonde was. The one she briefly met in Rochester. She saw how Lexa looked at her and knew that Lexa was in love.

Lexa wasn't ready to tell Anya as she knew Anya would be disappointed in her even though it wasn't her fault. Anya could hear noises coming from Lexa's house, so she knew Lexa was in she just didn't want to let her in. 

"Come on Lex open up. I know you're in there." Anya shouted. Lexa heard Anya but she want to see her yet. "Alright don't open the door but I'm staying here until you get your head out of your ass and let me in." Anya was getting annoyed now but she couldn't leave until she knew Lexa was okay.

Half an hour later Lexa opened the door and fell into Anya's awaiting arms. Lexa gripped onto Anya’s shirt tightly for comfort. 

"I've lost her An." Lexa cried. Anya was confused for a second as to who Lexa was talking about. "I love her so much." Lexa murmured. Anya rubbed her back to get her to calm down.

They sat down on the couch and Lexa began telling Anya all about Clarke. How they met in Orlando. How she's now pregnant with her baby. How they rekindled their romance 3 months later. How Clarke found out that Costia kissed her but Lexa didn’t tell Clarke the truth as soon it happened. How Clarke doesn't trust her anymore and now Clarke only wants to be Lexa's friend nothing more. 

"Oh sweetie everything will work itself out." Anya was shocked when Lexa told her she got someone pregnant but was please she was going to an aunt and was excited to meet her niece. 

"Come on get dressed we're going out. I think a couple of drink we'll make you feel better." Anya encouraged with a small pat on her back. 

Lexa was ready and waiting for Anya who was in the toilet touching up her make-up. She knew she couldn't go back to her old ways, so she hoped she wouldn't do something she would later regret. She wore a white button up with black dress pants and white Vans. She looked good but wasn't really feeling it, so she just rolled with it.

They arrived at the club 15 minutes later. As soon as they got there they headed straight for the bar and took a seat. Lexa shouted the bar tender over and ordered some shots and beers. They were definitely going to get hammered. Lexa didn’t want to feel anything tonight. They drank so much beer and so many shots they couldn’t remember how many they had. They were definitely feeling the buzz. 

"Come on An let’s dance." Lexa slurred her words. 

They began grinding against each other and somehow Lexa gravitated away from Anya towards a blue eyed blonde. 

As soon as Lexa saw a blue eyed blonde she was pulled towards her. She held the blonde's hips from behind and began moving as one. The blonde didn't seem to mind. Lexa nibbled on the blonde's neck whispering 'Clarke I want so you bad' the blonde pushed even further into Lexa. 

Lexa was beginning to get hard. The blonde grabbed the Lexa's hand and dragged her towards an awaiting taxi. They got in and the blonde gave the taxi driver the address of the hotel she was staying in. 

Lexa couldn't keep her hands off the blonde. She was so drunk she knew she wasn’t going to remember what happened. The blonde wasn’t complaining she was loving having Lexa's hands all over her.

They arrived at the hotel and the blonde dragged Lexa towards her room. She pushed Lexa against the elevator wall before the elevator doors closed. The blonde attacked Lexa's neck leaving bite marks all over it. 

She placed her hand on Lexa's bulge and began stroking it, feeling it hardening against her palm. She had been waiting to have her way with Lexa for so long she was finally getting to be in control. 

Soon the blonde opened her hotel room door and led Lexa towards the bed. She pushed her on the bed and began taking her clothes off.

When Lexa woke up she couldn’t remember what happened last night. All she remembered was having shots with Anya. Her head was pounding. 

She tried to open her eyes but the light in the room was making it difficult. After a few minutes her eyes were able to adjust to the light in the room. She looked around the room but it didn't look familiar. 

She heard the shower running and knew someone was in the bathroom. She hadn't checked if she was wearing any clothes. When she looked down she could see she was full on naked but couldn't remember when she took her clothes off. One minute later a naked blue eyed blonde walked out of the bathroom. Lexa's eyes widen. It was not Clarke. What has she done? Lexa thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me guys. Let me know what you think. Please leave a comment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may not like what I write in some chapter but it's all for a purpose. I hope you'll stick with me till the end. 
> 
> Here's a short chapter to clear some things up. Don't hate Lexa.
> 
> There will definitely be a happy ending for Lexa and Clarke. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 15

Lexa’s POV

"Oh hey Lexa glad to see you're awake." The blonde smiled at Lexa.

Lexa still hasn't spoken. She was shocked. Did she really sleep with this woman? She doesn't even remember dancing with her, let alone going back to her hotel room. 

"Did we have sex? Please tell me we didn't." Lexa wanted to cry. 

If she slept with this woman standing in front of her, no wonder Clarke didn't trust her. She would be letting herself and her unborn child down. She told herself she would change her ways and now here she was with another random woman. She was truly an idiot!

She hasn't slept with anyone for more than a month except for Clarke and now here she was back to square one.

"Oh please am I that bad." The blonde laughed. 

"Please just tell me stop beating around the bush. Just fucking tell me!" Lexa growled. She was getting angry with this blonde. She just wanted to know what happened last night. 

"Alright chill. No we didn't have sex. You kept saying some guys name Clarke or something over and over again. I didn't mind I thought it was hot. Then you started to cry about a baby you thought you’d lost and cried yourself to sleep. I couldn't have sex with you even though I've always dreamt about having sex with you. I'm a huge fan of yours and you're hot!" She explained. 

"Thank god." Lexa signed in relief. At least her subconscious was able to let sleep before she made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. 

She could see how she was able to gravitate towards the woman who was standing before her. She was beautiful. She had blue eyes blonde hair she was slightly shorter compared to Clarke. But she was not close to matching Clarke's beauty.

Her Clarke was one of a kind. The most stunning woman in the whole world. Her princess. Her love. 

She wanted to get drunk to forget about her problems for a while but it nearly backfired on her. 

She will never lay a finger on alcohol ever again. No more clubbing. She couldn't believe Anya let her leave the club with a random blonde in her arms.

She has to be a better Lexa. 

She has a final to prepare for which was in 6 days. She hoped Clarke would be there will Raven and Octavia to watch her play. 

She missed talking to her little girl. Titus had already sent her a message her informing her that he had already emailed Octavia the VIP tickets with locker room access. That way she could see Clarke before the game. 

She got dressed and made her way out of the hotel room without even acknowledging the blonde. She has a final to prepare for.

She hit the gym to release some endorphins as she was too stressed before heading back to her apartment to sleep. Thoughts about her future played in her mind as she slept.

Lexa was back in training with her team working on their tactics of how they would beat Chicago Red Stars. She was in commander mode all throughout the days leading to the final. 

She was going to win the NWSL Championship. She didn't care who stood in her way. She wasn't going to let any goal get past her. She was going to be the brick wall people knew her for. She was going to play for Clarke and her little angel. Winning for them was all the motivation she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Next chapter will cover the Championship match.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the Championship match. Who will win...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first fan fic hence why there will be some grammatical errors. I'm learning as we go along. I hope you will still stick with me till the end. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 16

After Lexa left to go back to DC Clarke was glad. It meant she could focus on herself for a few days before having to see Lexa again. She admitted that she loved Lexa because her feelings grew within the time they spent together. 

When Clarke dated Finn it wasn't until 6 months into their relationship she told him she loved him. She didn’t realise it would happen so fast but the heart wants what it wants, she thought. 

She sold more paintings which provided more income for herself and her unborn child. She had set up a trust fund for her daughter to use when she's older older. She knew Lexa had the money but she wanted to do this for herself. To show she could support their daughter without Lexa's help.

Octavia was excited when she received the email with the ticket details. "Guess what babe. We'll be flying first class to Houston, Texas! Plus we get to stay in a 4 star hotel! We even got VIP tickets with locker room access, so we can get to see the players before they get on pitch. Arrgh I can't wait to meet Christen freakin Press!" Octavia shrieked. 

Raven kissed Octavia to share her excite with her. Octavia deepened the kiss but before things could escalate Clarke cleared her throat to get their attention. However, it didn’t stop them as Raven led Octavia to their room to show her just how excited she was.

Clarke knew Lexa went above and beyond to get them the tickets. It made her smile at the thought of seeing Lexa again. She would never admit to her friends but she loved seeing Lexa in her keeper jersey especially when sweat would drip down her face. Her pregnancy hormones were definitely making her feel horny. She felt like a love struck teenager again. She hoped she would be able to contain her excitement when she reconnects with Lexa. 

Clarke was heading back to her apartment from her regular dinner date with her mom when she bumped into Finn on her way. Clarke was surprised to see that Finn had moved on as a gorgeous blonde was holding his hand. 

"Oh hey Finn. How have you been?" Clarke smiled. She felt slightly awkward standing in front of her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. She was pleased to see that he had finally moved on and wasn't still pinning for her. 

"Hey Clarke, it's nice to see you. This is my girlfriend Eva." He introduced the two girls. Eva offered Clarke a polite smile and shook Clarke's hand. 

"Who's the lucky guy that got you knocked up?" Finn gestured to Clarke's baby bump.

Clarke noticed the slight grim expression on Finn's face but paid no heed to it. "It's no one you know." She replied with a polite smile and left them to enjoy their date.

On her way back to her apartment Clarke was on her phone texting Raven when someone shoulder bumped her. "Oi what the fuck!" She was annoyed as she dropped her phone and now her phone's screen had a massive crack on it. 

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Please here let me take your phone to get it fixed." Niylah apologised. 

"Oh Niylah hey. It's okay I can get my friend to fix it don't worry about it." Clarke was embarrassed as she swore at Niylah who once saved her from hitting her head on a bench which could've caused serious damage. 

Clarke was left flustered with tinted cheeks when Niylah smiled at her. The dimple on Niylah's face brought a different side to her, which Clarke didn't notice before. Niylah was really pretty. When she thanked her back at the hospital she didn't pay much attention to her but here she was standing in front of her with a dimple smile on her face.

"How about I shout you a coffee instead." Niylah suggested. "Sure we can go to Starbucks just around the corner." 

They walked side by side as they headed towards Starbucks. Clarke tripped over a cobble stone and Niylah caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. "Thanks. You always seem to catch me." Clarke teased making Niylah blush. 

They sat across from each other and chatted for a while. 

When Niylah asked how Lexa was doing, Clarke froze at the question. She was having a great time chatting with Niylah that she didn't realise that she was actually flirting with her. 

"Erm yeah she's feeling a lot better. I'll be seeing her again in few days. She'll be playing in the NWSL Championship match. You can watch her on YouTube. She's awesome." Clarke had a massive grin on her face when she talked about Lexa. 

Niylah knew Lexa was in love with Clarke, so there was no chance Clarke would want to date her. They would be great friends though. Clarke was funny and made her feel at ease. They said their goodbyes and Niylah kissed Clarke on the cheek. They would meet up again when she got back from Texas to catch up. Clarke was glad she found another friend. 

Her relationship with Lexa was completed but if Finn can move on so can she. She was already pregnant with Lexa's baby, they just had to find the right time to be together. Friendship was a start. When the time's right everything would fall into place and they can be a family.

***

Lexa was ready for the game to start. They have been ready since the first game of season. And the fact that they were top of the league throughout the whole season gave them that added confidence they needed to win the title. Throughout the whole season they only endured 5 losses, so they were definitely the favorites for the title.

Lexa had the most shutouts in league and was the number one contender for Goalkeeper of the Season and Most Valued Player award. She wasn't thinking about winning any awards at the moment, the only medal she wanted around her neck was the NWSL Championship winner’s medal. 

On the flight to Texas her thoughts drifted to Clarke. She was looking forward to talking to her unborn child again. Her baby was one of her biggest motivation for the final which was in 2 days time. 

She will be in Texas 2 days prior to the final and won't get to see Clarke until the day before the final. She was happy that Clarke and her friends would be staying in the same hotel she was staying in with the team. She hoped to spend more time with Clarke so they could work on being friends. 

She was dreading telling Clarke about the woman who she almost slept with but she knew that if she wanted a chance at being with Clarke she would have to tell her the truth and be honest about everything. She knew there was a chance that Clarke would get angry and not want to speak to her again but she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. She wanted Clarke to trust her and that starts by being honest and truthful no matter how hard it will be. Her first step to being a better Lexa. 

They arrived in Texas in the afternoon and had a recovery session to get rid of jetlag. Lexa was alone in her room, she put on her music and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow they would have their last training session before the final. Clarke was going to arriving the same day. She asked Titus when their flight would be arriving so she could surprise Clarke. She would take one of team's mini bus to go pick them up. She had the best sleep since New York as thoughts of seeing Clarke again played in her mind.

Lexa was on fire on the training field. She was making saves left and right. "Come on commander at least let me score one goal." Crystal Dunn whined. 

Lexa just gave the girl a cheeky wink before throw the ball back to Crystal. She knew she had to play one of the best games of her career so far. Chicago Red Stars were a good side. They had speedy forwards such as Christen Press who was a good finisher of the ball. It was not going to be an easy game. When they played Chicago in the normal season they lost one game and drew the other. Lexa got scored on twice when they lost but was able to get a shutout in the game they drew.

When training finished she was the first to hit the locker room as she had to go pick up Clarke and her friends. She was bouncing on her seat with pure excitement as drove towards the airport. 

Clarke wasn't aware that Lexa would be picking them up. They were going to be surprised to see her there. Lexa wore a Nike black hoody and snapback along with her Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses. She was going incognito as she wasn't in the mood to take pictures with the fans. All she wanted was to see Clarke so she could spend as much time as possible with her before she headed back to New York. 

She knew she would be busy if they were to win the Championship with lots of interviews already schedule for after the final, so she won't have much time to spend with Clarke. Therefore every minute she spent with Clarke was precious. 

She was the first one to spot Clarke in the crowd. She was wearing a blue sundress with her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders. She did truly look like a Princess. A goddess more like. There was no way in hell she was going to lose her without a fight. 

Ocean blue eyes met emerald green eyes. They were both in a trace as they gazed into each other's soul. 

"Earth to Clarke." Octavia teased. "Can you stop eye fucking each other already." Both Clarke and Lexa felt the heat rush to their cheeks having been caught staring at each other.

"Shut up Raven and no we weren't eye fucking each other." Clarke stated.

“Whatever you say princess.” Raven replied, walking away to get their bags from baggage claim.

Lexa hugged Clarke around the waist with Clarke's arms around Lexa's neck and whispered "You look beautiful Clarke. I've missed you so much." 

They hugged for about 5 minutes before Clarke pulled away. Lexa carried Clarke's bags and led them towards the mini bus. Clarke sat in the front seat with Lexa before she began to mess around with the radio to find the perfect station to listen to. 

Her friends began singing along to the music, after a few minutes both Lexa and Clarke joined in. They were all terrible singers but no one cared.

When they arrived at the hotel, Lexa stood uncomfortably near the reception waiting fior Clarke and her friends to check in. Clarke had her own room while her friends shared. They were in a relationship so it was no problem for them as they would definitely be making the most of their alone time.

Clarke led Lexa to her room as she didn't want Clarke to carry her own bags. They stood awkwardly next to each other waiting for the elevator to lead them to Clarke's floor. Lexa didn't know what to say to Clarke as all of a sudden she was shy. Her cocky demeanour gone out the window. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She loved Clarke so much, all she wanted to do was kiss her and make sweet love to her. She knew that wasn't a possibility at the moment.

"How are feeling? Has the baby been causing you any trouble?" She asked nervously, breaking the silence.

"I feel good. Our sweet girl has been an angel. No complaints here. I'm almost at 4 months so not long now till we meet her." Clarke beamed with pure joy on her face as she run soothing circles around her baby bump. 

"Can I talk to her please?" Lexa sounding like a child asking for another sweet. Her voice was soft and vulnerable. 

"You don't have to ask she's your baby as well." Clarke gave Lexa a reassuring smile. Lexa dropped to her knees before she began to run her palm over Clarke's tummy.

"I've missed you so much my little angel. I can't wait to meet you and spoil you rotten. You can have as many toys as you want. We can even have ice cream for breakfast. We won't tell your mommy it'll be our little secret." Lexa whispered the last part so Clarke won't hear her. The baby kicked almost as if she recognises her other mother’s voice. It melted Clarke heart.

Lexa wiped a tear from her cheek as didn't even realise she had been crying. She wanted to be able to talk to her little girl all the time. She had already talked to her coach about a trade to go to Western New York Flash for next season. She wanted to be close to Clarke so that distance won't be a problem and they could finally be together. A perfect family. She hoped to tell Clarke after the game that she would be playing for the Flash next season. She will be moving to live in Rochester as soon as she got back to DC to arrange all the things she would take with her. She wanted to spend Christmas holidays with Clarke and her family. 

Clarke hugged Lexa when she saw she was getting emotional. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They walked side by side shoulders touching every so often.

"Can I talk you Clarke? I have something I need you know." Lexa knew it would be better to tell Clarke what happened in DC before she went to the match. If Clarke still saw a future with her she would be in the stands supporting and cheering on for her. 

"Yeah that's fine we can talk in my room." Clarke was nervous as she could see what Lexa had to tell was important and she may not like what Lexa had to say.

"Alright I think you should sit down for this." Lexa suggested. 

Clarke sat down on the bed fiddling with her fingers on her lap while Lexa began pacing in front of her. She could see that it meant a lot to Lexa whatever she had to tell her. 

"I kissed someone. Before you say anything let me finish please. I got drunk with Anya on the night I got back to DC. I went out to try to forget about my problems for a while and I ended up getting hammered. I saw this woman she blonde had blue eyes and I thought it was you. I know getting drunk is no excuse but I promise you I didn't feel anything for her. I was missing you so much. I thought I saw you dancing in crowd and I was gravitated towards her. I wanted it to be you so badly, you have to believe me. She took me to her hotel room and she took all my clothes. I had no idea what was happening, I don't remember much. We didn't sleep together. I cried myself to sleep thinking I had lost you and the baby so she didn't sleep with me. I regret kissing her. I am so sorry Clarke. I haven't touched a drink since then and I haven't been going out. I promise you Clarke I'm going to be better, do better for both you and the baby, you deserve that much from me. You don't have to say anything right now. When you come to watch the game tomorrow I'll know that you have forgiven me for my mistakes and you're still willing to be my friend. I'll know that we still have a future together. Bye Clarke. May we meet again.” Lexa finished and walked out of Clarke’s room, closing the door behind her to let Clarke digest what she had just told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be introducing a time jump to move the story along. I'll specify in the notes section so you know. Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champs are revealed. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 17

Lexa was surprised she didn't cry in front of Clarke. She held it together. It was a waiting game on her part. Her focus was now on the final to win the Championship. She hoped Clarke would still want her after what she had just told her.

Clarke was in turmoil. Did Lexa really just admit that she kissed someone else and almost slept with them? She didn't know what to think about the situation. She would have to sleep on it and evaluate it the next day. Her jetlag was getting to her. Lexa was being honest so that was a plus. She didn't leave it till late, when she was just about to leave again and then tell her the truth. She was in Texas to support Lexa and that's what she'll do. When you love someone then you should be willing to give them a chance. Learn to love the good as well as the bad. 

The next day, Clarke woke up and headed towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. She was still contemplating what to do about Lexa. She kissed someone else again and almost slept with them. Could she really be with someone who sleeps around? Could she be friends with someone who drinks so much that they don't even remember what they did the next day? She needed to get a second opinion on the matter. 

Lexa wasn’t an alcoholic she just tended to drink a lot when things got tough. The idea of losing someone she loves just takes her over the edge. When she lost her parents she didn’t cry a lot, she just spent all her time in bars drowning in her sorrows. That was when her one night stands began. She didn’t want to get too attached to people who would at some point end up leaving her all alone. Hence why she preferred to be single and not fall in love, so she won’t get her heart broken. With Clarke she wasn’t expecting herself to fall in love with her. But that day in Orlando changed everything for her. She knew as soon as her eyes landed on Clarke, she was a goner. When Clarke told her she was carrying her baby that was a final nail to the coffin. It was like fate brought them together and made Clarke pregnant, so Lexa could have the family she has always dreamed of. 

In the room next door Raven had her fingers buried deep within Octavia's folds. Octavia was panting, only a few more thrust away from coming around her girlfriend's fingers. "Keep going babe. Fuck me hard I'm so close!" Octavia moaned. 

They usually don't have morning sex far too often with Clarke's as their roommate but here they were in a 4 star hotel room on a king sized bed. They were definitely going to make the most it. "Come for me babe. Open your eyes I wanna see come!" Raven commanded. That just about sent Octavia over the edge as she came hard around Raven's skilful fingers. Raven kept her fingers buried deep inside Octavia, helping her ride out her high. Octavia had small patches of sweat on her forehead as a result of being fucked so hard by her lover. 

They have been together for 5 years now, marriage was their next step. After being fucked so hard and sent over the edge a couple of times Raven held Octavia in her arms and began running her fingers through her hair. 

"I love you so much O. You're the love of my life I and one day I will marry you." Raven confessed her undying love for Octavia.

Octavia's eyes welled up with tears at hearing Raven confession. She always gets emotional whenever Raven tells her she loves her. They've talked about their future but no one has made a move yet. 

Suddenly, Raven found the courage to ask the most important question of her life so far. "Will you marry me Octavia Blake?" She asked.

Octavia was stunned. She wasn't expecting Raven to ask to marry her after they had just made love.

When Raven realised she wasn't getting an answer, she became nervous. "You don't have to give me an answer now. I can wait." Raven began caressing Octavia's cheek. She was annoyed at herself for just blurting it out. 

"Yes." Octavia replied with the goofiest smile on her face. Raven couldn’t decipher what Octavia has just said as she was still annoyed at herself for asking without having even bought a ring yet. 

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you. I love you so much Raven Reyes." Octavia straddled Raven hips and began kissing her with all she's worth. The kiss got heated as Raven caressed Octavia naked back. She slowly began massaging Octavia's breasts, her nipples hardening in the process.

Octavia lifted her leg under Raven's leg, connecting their centres together. She began to move at a slow steady pace wanting to enjoy every single moment. They could feel the wetness of their centres mixing together. Octavia quickened her pace and pushed their centres even harder together.

"Oh oh just like that O!" Raven moaned.

They were moving fast as one with the headboard smacking against the wall but they didn't care as they were deep in their throes of passion.

"Arrgh shit it feels so good!" Raven released a throaty moan feeling close to the edge.

Octavia leaned down and connected their lips together while still grinding their centres together. Soon after they came as one. Their juices mixed together. "That was incredible!" Octavia breathed out. "I love you fiancée." She kissed Raven's forehead. Just as Raven was about to start another round to celebrate their engagement they heard a knock on the door. 

Clarke was stood outside her best friends room, needing advice on what to do about the whole Lexa situation.

"Hold on a sec!" Raven called out. When she opened the door, she looked worried noticing the dilemma going on inside Clarke's head. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked. 

Unfortunately, as soon as Clarke entered the room she was hit by the sex aroma, knowing full well her friends had just had sex. "Guys serious you can't keep it in your pants? I'm definitely not sitting on that bed." She groaned.

"Suit yourself princess." Raven smirked. 

"Okay what's up?" Raven said in a serious tone, knowing what Clarke had to discuss was serious if she woke them up so early in the morning.

"Lexa just told me that she kissed someone else and almost slept with them. What do I do?" She sighed. 

"Do you love her?" Raven asked

"Yes!" Clarke replied in a heartbeat.

"Can you see a future together?" 

"Yes!" Clarke answered again without missing a beat.

"Well there you go, you've got your answer. I know Lexa hasn't been angel in the past but she seems different when she's with you. I can see the love in her eyes. She really does love you and not because you're having her baby but she loves you as a person. She can see what an amazing person you are. So I say give her a chance. Not right away but be open with her, let her in." Clarke thought about what Raven had just said and she made sense. She'll give Lexa a chance and see how things go. We can be friends and go from there, Clarke thought.

They got ready in their own rooms, arranging to meet down in the lobby to make their way to the stadium. Clarke was sat waiting for Raven and Octavia to come down while swiping through her twitter account. She heard chatter coming from the lift and as she lifted her head up she saw it was Lexa's team coming out of the lift. She made eye contact with Lexa and smiled at her. 

Lexa headed towards Clarke and hugged her before exiting the hotel. She waved at her fans before getting onto the team bus and headed towards the stadium. She wasn't sure if she would see Clarke again but she hoped she would. The answer regarding their relationship status still awaited her, which would be revealed at the end of the match.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the stadium for the tradition pre-match walk around the pitch to get rid of their nerves before they started their warm ups. Lexa took selfies with her teammates to remember the moment by as well as to relax before they had to be serious and get their game faces on.

After the walk around the pitch they headed back to the locker rooms to get their warm up gear on. Lexa was in commander mode as the keepers headed onto the pitch first to start their warm ups. She waved at the fans who were clapping and cheering on for the keepers from both team. She began her warm up and she couldn’t wait for the game to start. She was ready to lead her team out to win their first ever NWSL Championship. 

After the warm up, she got ready in her match gear. She had special engraved Nike gloves for the final which read 'WOODS WASHINGTON SPIRIT V CHICACO RED STARS 1ST OCTOBER 2016'. Once in the tunnel, she grabbed a hold of a little girl's hand who was one of match day mascots and led her team towards the pitch. 

\-------

Thirty seconds into the final Christen Press Chicago Red Star's forward was in on goal. She took a shot outside the 18 yard box which caused Lexa to make the first save of the game. "Focus guys!" Lexa yelled at her defence.

Both keepers were tested in the first half, the Red Stars had more shots on target than the Spirit. It was 0-0 in the first half both teams knew they had to be clinical on goal if they were to beat the keepers.

On the 85th minute the Spirit got a free kick right on the edge of the box. Christine Nairn placed the ball down and took a couple of steps back. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves because she knew if she scored they were definitely going to win the Championship. She striked the ball at the right spot and watched it fly across the air wondering whether or not she would score. Just as the ball was about to go in the top left hand corner, the keeper made a fingertip save, sending the ball out for a corner kick. The Spirit were so close to going in the lead.

They played for 90 minutes with the score still 0-0. They would have to play extra time and maybe even take penalties to determine the winner. 

The first half of extra time both teams didn't create any clear chances. In the second half of extra time one of the Spirit defenders got given a red card and was sent off the pitch for fouling Christen Press. They had to play the remaining 10 minutes left on the clock with 10 players. 

It was an intense game. The Red Stars kept pressing to get a goal, they were having more possession of the ball and taking a lot more shots on target. But Lexa was determined to not let any goal in. She was on fire, playing one of the best games of her career so far. At the end of the second half of extra time, the referee blew his whistle signalling the end of the game which meant the winner would be decided on penalties. The goalkeepers would the heroes of the game.

Five penalty takers were selected from both teams, one by one took to the penalty spot to face one of the goalkeepers. Lexa was the first go in goal.

Clarke was biting her nails in the stands as she was nervous for Lexa. She knew how much a win meant to Lexa after all the hard work she put throughout the season to get to the final. She gripped onto Raven forearm, squeezing so hard that she left her handprint. Raven didn't mind as she was also nervous for her favorite goalkeeper and team. 

As soon as the Red Star defender placed the ball on the spot and took a few steps back to strike the ball, Lexa knew immediately where the ball was going to get placed. Before the ball was even struck Lexa made her move making the first save of the penalty shootout. 

Crystal Dunn was the first Spirit penalty taker. She took her kick and scored. 1-0 to the Spirit. After 6 more players took their kicks the score was 4-3 to the Spirit. If Lexa was to make the next save they would win the Championship. 

Lexa took a deep breath placing her hand over her heart and then kissed her fingers pointing to the stands hoping Clarke got the message of her gesture. She was going to make the save for her Clarke and her unborn child. After the little heartfelt moment, she refocused on the ball not even once looking at Christen Press. As soon as the ball was hit Lexa went flying following the ball's every move. She made an incredible save, stopping the ball from going into the top right hand corner. She didn't even realise that she had made the save until she was bombarded by her teammates who pilled all over her. They all had huge smiles on their faces. They began showering kisses all over Lexa's face as she had just won them the game. When her teammates got off her, she received more hugs and kisses from the rest of the staff. A permanent grin was on her face. She was finally a Champion.

After all the hugs and kisses, the only person she wanted to see was Clarke. She looked up in the stands and saw Clarke crying whilst hugging Raven and Octavia who were also crying along with her. Lexa wanted to run in the stands and hold Clarke in her arms, so they could share the moment together but she wasn't sure where she stood with Clarke. Fuck it she thought as she sprinted towards the stands and went over the barriers to hug the love of her life. 

When Clarke saw Lexa sprinting towards her, she held her breath knowing the whole country was watching. Lexa was making a big statement in going towards her. She was showing all the women that were watching that she was taken and she only had eyes for one certain lady. The love of her life, Clarke.

Without hesitation, Lexa wrapped her big keeper arms around Clarke's midriff and lifted her off the ground spinning her around full of excitement. Clarke had her arms wrapped around Lexa's neck holding onto her tightly. 

"I did it Clarke. I'm a Champion." Lexa cried onto Clarke's neck.

"I'm so proud of you." Clarke placed a tender kiss on the side of Lexa's neck. 

"Please can I kiss you?" Lexa asked shyly.

"Not here too many are people watching." Clarke replied, unwrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. "Go celebrate with your teammates." She wiped Lexa cheeks and kissed her on her forehead. 

Lexa kissed Clarke's baby bump and whispered "I'm a Championship baby girl. I love you so much. I'll see you soon." She hugged Raven and Octavia before heading back towards the pitch to celebrate with her teammates. 

They clapped for the Red Stars as they went up to the stage to get their runners up medals.

The moment had finally arrived for Lexa and her team to receive their winner’s medal. Lexa went last as she was the captain and she would be lifting the winner’s trophy. This was the third best day of her entire life. Her first was meeting Clarke followed by finding out she was going to be a mom. Having the medal around her neck was such a relief as all the injuries she had endured throughout the season had paid off. She was a winner. She was so excited to lift the NWSL Championship Cup.

Clarke was very proud of Lexa, watching her make her soccer dream come true. With a huge grin on her face Clarke watched on as Lexa lifted the cup before the players and backroom staff went on a victory lap around the stadium thanking all the fans that came out to support them. 

Some players had their spouses and children with them on the pitch. Lexa thought about how it would be like to share this moment with her child when she's finally born. She went to the stands where Clarke was and lifted her over the barriers, so that Clarke could be on the pitch with her. They may not be spouses yet but she hoped in the future they would. They were already practising for the future.

Clarke took her phone out and smiled at the camera as she took a selfie with Lexa both of them holding onto the trophy. Lexa got one of the photographers to take another picture where Lexa had one hand on the Cup and the other hand wrapped around Clarke's waist as she crouched down to plant a kiss on Clarke's baby bump with her dimple showing while Clarke had her hand on Lexa's head and run her fingers through her hair. She looked down as she watched Lexa share the moment with her soon to be daughter. Lexa was just too adorable. 

"Alright that's enough pictures for today." Clarke smiled. Lexa quickly grabbed Clarke's phone and took another selfie of her kissing Clarke's cheek with a surprised look on her face. 

"Sorry I just couldn't resist." Lexa smirked. 

Clarke playfully pushed Lexa by the shoulder. "I'll meet you at the hotel for the after party. Bye for now." Lexa headed towards the locker room so she could get changed for the after party. She knew she wasn't going to get drunk but she could still have some fun especially with Clarke there. She could finally tell Clarke about her idea of moving to New York to be closer to her. 

\------

Lexa was at the hotel bar where the after party was being held. All the hotel costumers were invited. As soon as Lexa got there her eyes searched for Clarke in the crowd. When her eyes landed on Clarke her heart rate increased. She felt so giddy like a school girl seeing their crush. She has never loved anyone as much as she loves Clarke. Clarke was wearing a Black tight dress that flowed down to her knees with flat shoes. Her hair was curled and flowed over her right shoulder exposing her beautiful neck. Lexa licked her lips with thoughts of kissing and sucking on Clarke's neck playing over her mind.

"Hey Clarke you look gorgeous." Lexa said kissing Clarke on the cheek. 

"You clean up well yourself." Clarke replied making Lexa blush. 

Lexa walked Clarke over to the bar and ordered an orange juice for both of them. Lexa was staying true to her word, she wasn't going to drink anymore. They chatted for a while catching up on what's been happening in their lives since they last saw each other avoiding the topic of Lexa's night out.

"Can we go somewhere more quitter? I've made my decision." Clarke gave Lexa a reassuring smile to get her to relax. Clarke entwined their fingers together, which fit so perfectly that Lexa had forgotten how good it felt to hold Clarke's hand. Lexa took Clarke to a conference room where they had their team meetings in. Clarke sat across from Lexa with their hands still entwined. She brought their entwined hands up to her lips and kissed the back of Lexa's hand, which brought a smile to Lexa's face.

"How do I start this?" Clarke paused before continuing. "It hurt me when you told me you kissed someone else and almost slept with them. You just proved me right, why I don't trust you." Clarke could see that Lexa wanted to say something so she held a finger to Lexa's lips to keep her quite, so she could finish what she had to say. "I know you were drunk but that’s not an excuse. I love you Lexa. I know I said we should try to be friends but I don't think I can be your friend if all I can think about is kissing you." That brought a slight smirk on Lexa's face because that was exactly how she felt as well. She wanted to kiss Clarke every chance she got.

"I still don't trust you fully yet but I'm willing to give us another chance. The fact that you told me as soon it happened shows me you are willing to change and the fact that you haven't touched a drink today proves that. We'll take it slow and see where things go. Now you go." Clarke smiled with a slight shake of her head when she noticed that Lexa still had a smirk on her face. Her smile grew when Lexa placed a kiss on each knuckle of their joined hand. 

"I am so happy to hear you say that. I have good news I want to share with you. I'll be playing for Western New York Flash next season. I'll be moving permanently to Rochester as soon as I sort things out back in DC. I’ve already talked to Titus to look for a house for me. We can spend the holidays together as a family. You and me and our little angel." Lexa responded her dimple permanently etched on her cheek.

Clarke placed her other hand that wasn't holding Lexa's and began caressing her cheek before she brought their lips together. It was a chaste soft kiss, which expressed so many emotions that they were feeling at the very moment. When she pulled back, she rested their foreheads together.

"I promise you Clarke I'll do better." Lexa said sincerely.

Clarke pecked Lexa's lips and dragged Lexa towards her room.

When they arrived Clarke opened her room and pushed Lexa through the door before attacking Lexa's lips. Clarke's tongue swiped Lexa's bottom lip asking for permission, which was quickly granted giving Clarke full control of the kiss. She pinned Lexa’s arms above her head at the door leaving a trail of kisses down Lexa's neck. "I want you Lex." She moaned huskily.

Lexa brought her hands to Clarke's shoulder and pushed her back slightly. They were moving too fast. She didn't want their relationship to start with sex, like they did back in Rochester. "We can't Clarke. You said to take things slow so that’s what we will do. I don't want to lose you, not again. I can't mess it up again, I just can't." Lexa said. No matter how hard it was to say no, she knew it would be better for the both of them in the long run.

"Okay. No sex. Can we at least curdle, Naked? I want to feel you skin to skin." Clarke pouted. 

"That I can do. I've missed holding you in my arms." 

They took their clothes off and climbed into bed both naked. Lexa was the big spoon as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist gently massaging her boobs as she couldn't resist. 

"Stop or you'll make me horny." Clarke slapped Lexa's hand away.

"I love you Clarke." Lexa nuzzled her head onto Clarke's neck. 

"I love you too Lexa. Now go to sleep." Clarke replied.

Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke's neck. They both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces. Their future looked bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you will not be happy that they've got back together but their relationship will develop as they get to know each as friends and something more. They will take it slow until Lexa official moves to Rochester. They are not girlfriends yet just two people dating each other at the moment.
> 
> Things will move along at a faster pace.
> 
> Let me know what you Think. Thanks


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will pick up soon. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 18

Lexa was the first to wake up. She planted soft kisses on Clarke's neck trying to wake her up while massaging her boobs, knowing she wouldn't be asleep for long. 

"I know you love my boobs but you really need to stop that. I get horny really easily." Clarke teased and turned around pecking Lexa's lips. 

"I thought you'd like to wake up to morning kisses." Lexa smirked.

"Shut up!" Clarke playfully hit Lexa on the chest.

Clarke got up and headed towards the shower. Before she went inside the bathroom, she turned her head around and asked "would you like to join me?" suggestively rasing her eyebrows up and down. 

"Don't Clarke. You know we can't. We can think about sexy time after we've been on a proper date." Lexa replied with a small pout in the end.

"Fine whatever you say. You're definitely missing out on this." Clarke gestured towards her sexy body. She winked at Lexa and then headed inside the bathroom leaving the door open giving Lexa a sneaky glimpse of her assets before sliding the shower door shut.

Lexa groaned and thumped her head into her pillow. She could feel her cock hardening against her palm while she run her hand up and down her shaft trying to get her release. Clarke was definitely going to be the death of her.

\-------

They were at the airport and Clarke hadn't left Lexa's side. She was holding onto her tightly not wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you so much a month is far too long." Clarke whined, wrapping her arms tightly around Lexa's chest while she rested her head on Lexa's chest. 

"I'm sorry baby but it'll be worth the wait in the end. You, me and our little girl living in the same city. We'll be the perfect family." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead. 

"Come on Clarke let's go or we'll miss our flight." Raven said, pulling Clarke's arm away from Lexa. 

"Bye Lex I love you." Clarke gave Lexa a final peck on the lips when the final call to their flight was being called.

"I love you too Clarke." Lexa replies sadly. It was going to be the longest 4 weeks of Lexa's entire life. She was so happy that Clarke was giving them another chance. She couldn't wait to live in the same city with Clarke, so they could finally be a real family.

\-------

It took two weeks for Lexa to arrange for all her stuff that was in DC to be moved to Rochester. She drove all the way to Rochester with her baby (Jeep) to surprise Clarke as Clarke thought that Lexa wasn’t going to move till the end of October. 

They had exchanged phone numbers before they left the hotel and talked on the phone constantly about their future and how it's going to be like to live in the same city. Clarke was so excited for Lexa to finally be close to her. 

Clarke would tempt Lexa to have phone sex, which she denied. Lexa didn't want to be sexual involved with Clarke until they were in the same city so they would take it from there. Clarke would sound horny on the phone and Lexa knew her pregnancy hormones were getting to her but she wasn’t going to give in.

"Who is it?" Clarke yelled when she heard someone knocking on her door. 

"Pizza delivery ma'am." Lexa replied. 

Clarke was confused. She was the only person in the apartment and she doesn't remember ordering any pizza. Baby brain is starting to affect me, Clarke thought. She opened the door and a pizza box was left on her doorstep. She took the box and opened it to find her favorite pizza. She took it inside her apartment and dived right in. 

Just as she was about to take a bite of her slice, she heard another knock on her door. As soon as she saw who it was she dropped her pizza slice and jumped onto Lexa. She wrapped her legs around her waist and arms around her neck, showering kisses all over Lexa's face making her giggle. Lexa was proud of herself for surprising Clarke.

"No way! You're here!" Clarke shouted with pure excitement written all over her face. 

"Glad to see you're happy." Lexa gave her the all winning dimple smile. 

Clarke gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek and unwrapped her legs around Lexa's waist.

"Come on let’s eat the pizza. I won't be able to finish it all by myself." Clarke dragged Lexa to the kitchen counter and sat her down, enjoying the pizza. Clarke was still overwhelmed to see Lexa back in her apartment. Two weeks was far too long. They chatted to catch up on the two weeks they missed out on even though they had already been keeping tabs on each while talking on the phone. 

"I bought a 4 bedroom house near the stadium it's very family friendly. It's in a great neighbourhood and there is a good school close by." Lexa knew she bought the house, so that one day she could move in with Clarke and be a family.

Clarke could see Lexa's intentions and was moved to see that she was already thinking about their daughter’s future. "That's so sweet." She kissed Lexa on the cheek making her blush. 

"How has my little angel been?" Lexa asked while stroking Clarke's baby bump, which seemed to have grown since the last time they saw each other.

"She has been amazing. I've been sleeping well without having to wake up in the middle of the night to go pee because she keeps pressing down on my bladder." Clarke replied with a small chuckle.

Lexa laughed at that imagining Clarke having to wake in middle of the night and having to pee all the time. She thought it was cute; she couldn't wait to meet her little angel and see what a little rebel she would turn out to be. 

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out on another first date with me?" Lexa asked nervously. She wanted to have another go at their first date. She even googled all the good places around Rochester to take Clarke to. She was anxiously waiting for Clarke's reply.

"No." Clarke replied.

"What?!" Lexa's jaw dropped, having not expected that reply.

"I don't mean no as in no. I want to be the one to take you out on our first date. What do you say?" Clarke replied with a beaming smile.

"Yes. Of course I would like to go on a date with you." Lexa had the goofiest smile on her face. Her day couldn't get any better. 

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa on the lips. Clarke deepened the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance, which Lexa won. As soon the kiss got heated and hands started to wander Lexa pulled back and Clarke bit her bottom lip. 

"Arrh I hate you. Can't you just fuck me already?" Clarke groaned. 

Lexa didn't want to rush things she wanted to go on their first date before they could be intimate again even though Clarke was making it difficult for her. 

"As much as I would to make love to you Clarke, you know why we can't. Slow, remember." Lexa explained. 

"Fine!" Clarke huffed out in defeat.

"I have to go sort out the house, it's a mess at the moment." Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek and crouched down to her knees to kiss Clarke's tummy. " And you I'll see you soon my angel. Take care of your mom for me." 

Clarke sighed as she definitely needed a cold shower after Lexa got her worked up. She knew exactly where she was taking Lexa. She didn't want to go down the tradition route, so instead she planned to spend the day with Lexa at the arcade. Lexa had a childlike demeanour, which Clarke loved and she knew Lexa would enjoy their date no matter what they were doing as long as they were together they would have fun. 

Clarke was debating what to wear, all her dresses didn't fit her anymore and her tops were too tight on her that exposed too much cleavage due to the fact that her boobs were getting bigger. Going out shopping to buy a new outfit was not an option as Lexa was going to pick her up in couple of hours. She took out all her clothes and layed them out on her bed to see which one would still fit.

At the end she decided to wear black skinny jeans as her legs were still the right size except for her swollen ankles. She didn't care if she showed too much cleavage Lexa would enjoy the view and her bum looked hot in them. She straightened her hair and wore slight make-up, she knew Lexa wasn't a big fan of a woman with too much make-up on.

\-------

Lexa was moving some future around in her new house when her phone rang. 

"Hey An. Missing me already." Lexa teased. 

Anya was happy for Lexa that she was finally going to get the family she has always wanted. She missed Lexa but she knew it was the right move for Lexa if she wanted her relationship with Clarke to last. 

"Of course I've missed you. I'm looking forward to seeing you at Christmas." Anya replied. Due to her busy schedule in DC, the only time off she had would be during the holidays, which always spent with Lexa. 

"I asked Clarke out on a date but she's taking me out instead. I'm so nervous An. I don't want to mess it up." Lexa said with a slight worried tone.

Anya could hear the worry in Lexa's voice. She wanted to just hug her best friend and tell her it would all be okay. "Hey don't stress too much. You love her and she loves you everything will work itself out." 

Lexa knew she was being stupid. She just hoped that Costia wouldn't surprise her again by showing up out of the blue. "Talk to you later An. I have to sort out a few things. It feels kinda lonely in this big ole house." She sighed. She knew she wouldn't be alone for long. She wanted to ask Clarke to move in with her but it was too soon they've only been dating for 2 weeks they weren't even girlfriends yet.

"Bye Lex and don't worry soon that big house will be filled will little children running around creating mayhem." Anya joked before she hung up the phone. Clarke may be pregnant with only one child but Lexa wanted more in the near future she only hoped Clarke felt the same way. 

She spent a few hours cleaning the house and moving some funiture around. She had to get ready and go to pick up Clarke from her apartment as she didn’t know where they would be going yet.

After all the cleaning was done Lexa got dressed in a white button up and a black blazer with black dress pants. She applied light make-up and checked the time on her new Rolex, which was given to her by her sponsors for winning the NWSL Championship, she saw it was time to pick up Clarke to have a do-over of their first date. She placed her brown fedora on her head before heading out.

She drove to Clark's apartment singing along to Justin Bieber Baby which was playing on the radio. Half an hour later she found herself knocking on Clarke's door. She stood on the doorstep bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting patiently for her date to open the door. 

As always whenever she sees Clarke her heart rate increases. She has always been blown away by Clarke's beauty.

Clarke looked beautiful even more so with the swell of her stomach.

Lexa handed Clarke a single red rose before giving her a kiss on the cheek making her blush as she found the gesture to be sweet. "You look beautiful Clarke." She smiled against Clarke's cheek.

"Thank you. So do you Stud." Clarke was starting to call Lexa a stud as it suited her perfectly. She was her Stud. 

"Shall we." Lexa offered her hand to Clarke, so she could lead her to her jeep. "Where to my lady?" She teased once Clarke was in her seat.

"Just drive I'll direct you." Clarke leaned over the console to kiss Lexa's cheek. She couldn't wait to get the date started.

\-------

When they arrived Lexa was in awe. "The arcade! No way!"She shrieked in excitement. She hugged Clarke and spun her around with a huge smile on her face. "This will be one of the best dates I've ever been on. I can't wait to beat you on all the games." She added like a child in a sweet shop, eying all the games knowing she would drag Clarke to almost all of them. 

Lexa always loved playing the claw crane game. She would regularly win. She spent almost half an hour on the Minion claw crane machine trying to win Clarke a minion to take home with her as a memento of their first date. 

"You don't have to win anything for me Lex. It has already taken so much money from you." Clarke could see the frustration on Lexa’s face. "No way Clarke I can definitely win it. Look it's so close. One more try please." Lexa gave Clarke her best puppy dog eyes with a slight pout on her face. Clarke couldn't when Lexa was so adorable. 

The claw crane had grabbed a hold of the minion’s head and lifted it up. Just as it was about to drop in the hole, so Lexa could win it, it fell back down leaving Lexa with two more tries. On her last try she managed to win the minion as the claw crane didn't let go of the minion's head. 

"Yes!" Lexa beamed with excitement. "See I told you I would win it." She smirked, showing her dimple smile. She handed Clarke the minion who held it under her arms cradling it like a baby and kissed Lexa's cheek. They walked hand in hand back to Lexa's jeep. "Do you want to get some ice cream?" Lexa suggested.

"Sure."Clarke replied.

Lexa led Clarke to an ice cream parlour. She bought a bubble-gum and vanilla ice cream while Clarke bought a strawberry ice cream. They enjoyed their ice cream in silence. 

"Here you've got ice cream on your face. Seriously you're like a child." Clarke laughed as she leaned towards Lexa and licked the ice cream on the corner of her mouth. It sent shivers down Lexa core as she could feel the heat rushing between her thighs. Clarke knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to see how long Lexa would hold off sex for.

\------

When they arrived back at Clarke's apartment, Lexa stood beside Clarke and waited for her to open the door. Before Clarke could walk inside, Lexa grabbed her wrist pulling her flush against her front.

Clarke had her back pressing against Lexa's front. She gasped when she felt Lexa's lips on her skin nipping slight on her neck. "Oh oh it feels so good Lex." She moaned, tilting her head to give Lexa more access. She knew Lexa wasn't going to hold off sex for much longer. She wanted her just as much as she did. 

Lexa could see that Clarke was getting aroused as she began grinding her backside against her bulge to get as much friction as possible.

"You're killing me Lex." Clarke whined.

Lexa turned her around and brought their lips together.

They were so into the kiss they didn't hear Raven approaching the living room. Lexa was just about to lead Clarke to her bedroom when she heard Raven laughing. She immediately separated their lips and pulled away from Clarke. She gave Clarke a finally kiss on the cheek and left her apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow Clarke. Bye Raven." Lexa said quickly feeling embarrassed as she was caught dry humping Clarke. 

"I hate you Raven. Two long weeks I haven't got laid." Clarke groaned. Her panties were already drenched, so she knew she would have to take care of herself.

On her way out Lexa chuckled when heard Clarke's frustration.

Two weeks we have not slept together, we can hold off for a bit longer, Lexa thought. She was happy to see they were getting along so well and no one ruined their date. She was looking forward to going to many more dates with Clarke. So far so good. When her daughter arrives they could finally be a real family. She headed back to her big ole house big with a permanent grin on her face. Nobody was going to get in the way of Lexa getting her perfect family. She had 5 more months to prepare herself for daughter's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts please comment. Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been dating for 4 months one week. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write longer chapters, I won't be able to update twice in one day but I will try to update everyday. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. They do encourage me to carry on writing this story.

Chapter 19

Lexa was nervous. She has been dating Clarke for nearly 5 months and she was finally going to ask Clarke to move in with her. She hoped to ask on Valentine's Day having planned it all out on how she would do it. 

Her plan basically was to invite Clarke over to her house for a dinner date where she would then pop the question. She has never lived with a girlfriend before as her all her past relationships never lasted longer than a month. Clarke was special and she wanted to be able to wake up next to Clarke every morning both of them wrapped in each other's arms. She wanted to gaze into those beautiful ocean blue eyes the first thing in the morning. She just hoped Clarke would say yes when she asked. Their baby was due in 3 weeks, which gave Lexa the perfect opportunity to pop the question, wanting Clarke to be close to her when she goes into labour.

Throughout the past few months, she has been taking Clarke to all the baby classes. She nearly fainted when they were showed some labour videos. Clarke was surprised watching the commander squirm. She would run her hand over Lexa's cheek to relax her. 

Lexa took part in all the breathing exercises. The more classes they went to the more they started to enjoy them. They found them to be very useful considering they were first time parents, having their first baby. They wanted to know all the things they should do when Clarke goes into labour. Lexa was counting down the days to when she would finally be able to meet and hold her baby in her arms. 

\-------

Lexa wore a Ralph Lauren navy blue suit with a white button up shirt. She wanted to dress up seeing as though it was Valentine's Day. She also wanted to charm Clarke, so that the only answer she would come up with is a yes. 

She made spaghetti bolognaise as a main dish and an apple tart for desert along with ice cream. She knew her dishes weren't all that fancy it was the thought that counts. She was trying her best to impress Clarke even though Clarke had already been charmed seeing as though they've been together for nearly 5 months. There was no more time left to think about how she would ask Clarke to move in with her as she heard a knock on the door. 

"Hey beautiful." Lexa pecked Clarke's lips after letting her in.

"You look handsome." Clarke said, straightening out Lexa's tie. 

"Roses for my amazing Valentine." Lexa grinned. With a final kiss on the lips, she led Clarke towards the dining table. She had dimmed all the lights in the house and replaced them with scented candles to set the mood. She knew it was a cheesy move but Clarke loved it when Lexa was cheesy at times as she found it appealing. There were candles laid out in the middle of the dining table.

"This looks amazing. I love it Lex." Clarke pressed an opened mouth kiss on Lexa's cheek eliciting a giggle from her.

Lexa took out Clarke's chair and pushed it in as she sat down. She held Clarke's hand across the table and would occasionally kiss her knuckles as they drank their freshly squeezed lemonade and chatted for a while before they ate. 

"Do you want your present now or later?" Lexa asked nervously. When she bought Clarke's present she was nervous to see what Clarke's reaction would be. She spent a lot of money on the present because Clarke deserved the best. She sure as hell was going to give it her. Today she was going to make a promise to Clarke.

"If you want." Clarke replied, trying to contain her excitement.

Lexa got off her chair and headed towards her master bedroom to retrieve Clarke's gift. She handed Clarke a fancy steel purple leather gift box.

Clarke's hand immediately went to her mouth. Was Lexa really proposing after only being together for almost 5 months? It can't be. "No way Lex. Is this what I think it is?" She asked, her heart beating even faster.

"Just open it and you'll find out." Lexa smiled, gesturing towards the box. 

As soon as Clarke opened the box, tears run down her cheeks. She was gobsmacked as she admired the beautiful ring. It was a silver ring with an infinity symbol on the front with a big diamond stone in the middle. The inside of the band was engraved 'Always and Forever My Love Abigail Griffin Woods' written on the inside. 

"This is a promise ring that one day I will make you my wife. I will always protect you and our little angel, Abigail. She will always be there with you wherever you are. I love you so much." Lexa said with tears welling up in her owe eyes.

Clarke joined their lips together to express how much she loves her gift and how thoughtful it was for Lexa to think about their child in the gift. "My gift is so stupid compared to yours. I love it so much the fact that you thought about our little girl makes me love you even more. I love you too." She grabbed the bag of Lexa's neck and gave her deep passionate kiss.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Clarke handed Lexa her present. She had bought Lexa some brand new keeper gloves. She had them personalised with the words 'ABIGAIL WOODS' written in big bold writing. She wanted Lexa to always have their daughter with her on the field.

"What happened to Griffin Woods?" Lexa asked.

"I know you're not close to your family so I want the baby to share your name. I want her to be a Woods just like her mama." Clarke replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This time Lexa couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down her cheeks. No one has ever made her feel so special before. She didn't have words to express how she was feeling so instead she kissed Clarke like she has never kissed her before. Soon her perfect family would become a reality.

\-------

They ate their dinner and talked about random things that have happened. Clarke told Lexa how Octavia and Raven were driving her insane to get things ready for their wedding. Two bridezillas were never a good match. But she was happy for them nonetheless that they've found each other and were soon getting married. 

When she was a child she dreamt she would marry her Prince Charming. Lexa may not be a Prince but she was definitely charming she couldn't imagine her life without her. They have only been together for a few months but she loved her so much. She's carrying her child after all, which is one of the most precious things to give someone. She was excited for their daughter to final be born, so they could start their family life. Only 3 more weeks, Clarke thought.

Christmas holidays had been great spending it with Lexa, her mom, Raven, Octavia and Anya. It may have been a small family but she hoped it would grow with time. Raven and Octavia would one day have their own kids. Anya would settle down and have her own kids. And finally she would hopefully one day get to grow her family with Lexa. She wanted 3 more children and then she would be done. Lexa has a big house and she couldn't wait to fill it with lots of kids running around creating chaos. Before she was pregnant Clarke couldn't imagine herself being a mom but as time went on she couldn't wait to embrace motherhood especially now that she has Lexa by her side.

They were sat down on the couch holding hands as they watched Love Actually a romantic comedy. When Clarke laughed it was still like music to Lexa's ears. She treasures every moment when it happens. Three more weeks and they were going to be a family and one day Clarke would become her wife.

Lexa began to move her hand under Clarke's shirt. She had been obsessed with running her hands over her girlfriend's soft baby bump. She just couldn't get enough. When they watched movies Lexa's hand would occasionally wander. Clarke wasn't complaining as she enjoyed the feeling of having Lexa's rough but smooth hands caressing her bump very gentle. It relaxed her. 

"Can I ask you something Clarke?" Lexa retracted her hand from under Clarke's top.

Clarke sat up straight and positioned her body on Lexa's lap with one hand behind Lexa's neck gently playing with her baby hairs. Clarke could see that Lexa was nervous as she was playing with her fingers which were on her thighs. With Clarke's hand gently caressing the back of Lexa's neck it calmed her nerves slightly.

"Do you want to move in with me? I would understand if you think it's too soon. I bought this house thinking about our future. There is a big room down the hall we could use it as the nursery. You'll have your own art room and you fix it up however you want. And we'll use the spare room as a guest room. I want to be able to wake up next to you every morning. Give you morning kisses. I don't care about your morning breath as I long you're there sleeping beside me, I'll be happy. Our angel is due in 3 weeks and I want to be with you every single minute before you go into labour." Lexa rambled. 

Clarke had tears in her eyes as she listened to all the reasons moving in with Lexa was a good idea. "Yes! Of course I want to move in with you. I thought you would've asked me sooner." She said chuckling through her sobs. 

Lexa crashed their lips together and didn't wait a second before lifting her off the couch. Clarke instinctively wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and her hands were on Lexa's face keeping her in place, moving their lips as one. Lexa led Clarke to their master bedroom to celebrate properly.

Once they made it to the master bedroom, Lexa gently placed Clarke onto her back as she began to remove her suit jacket. The next thing she did was unbutton Clarke's top. Clarke lifted herself off the bed by her shoulders to help Lexa remove her top. 

"You're so beautiful." Clarke blushed. Lexa leaned down to reconnect their lips. They were getting aroused as Clarke moved her hands behind her back to undo her bra exposing her divine perky breast with harden nipple. "Your boobs drive me crazy." Lexa moaned as she sucked on Clarke's nipples. "It feels so good. I love it when you play with them." Clarke whimpered. Lexa was making her feel so good that she was about come just by the stimulation of her breasts. Her panties were already drenched. 

"You're wearing too many clothes." Clarke whined as she started to unbutton Lexa's button down shirt one button at a time. Lexa thought Clarke was taking too long she wanted to feel Clarke skin to skin so she ripped her shirt hulk style. 

"Someone’s eager." Clarke laughed. 

Clarke ran her hands down Lexa's defined abs. She could feel her muscles tensing. Lexa moved down Clarke's body so she could take off her jeans and panties off both at the same. She looked down at her with so much love in her eyes she couldn't wait to make love to Clarke. Every time Lexa sees Clarke's baby bump she gets a tingle in her body. She and Clarke created a tiny human being that was now inside Clarke's tummy. 

She took her pants off so she was naked as well and moved back to her place on the bed. She kissed Clarke starting from her toes all the way up to her lips. She took her sweet time. She placed lingering opened mouth kisses on the inside of Clarke's thighs near her core. 

"Lex stop teasing me. As you can see I'm already wet for you." Clarke was getting desperate. She loved all the fore play but sometimes it was just too much, she needed to come. 

"I'm going to make you come so many times you'll be begging me to stop." Lexa growled. 

Clarke loved it when Lexa would get aggressive in bed because it that Clarke would have the best fuck of her life over and over again and she didn't mind when Lexa got rough. Her pregnancy hormones were definitely going to be satisfied Clarke thought. 

Lexa pulled Clarke to the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of her as she ran her penis through Clarke's folds to coat it with her juices so she could easily slide inside her. Lexa had her hands on either side of Clarke's legs to keep her in place as Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist. 

Clarke grabbed a pillow to place below her head to prop herself up slightly so Lexa would go deeper inside her. "Are you ready? Tell me if I'm hurt you or the baby okay." Lexa guided her penis inch by inch inside Clarke. She still hasn't gotten used to having Clarke's walls tightening around her cock. "Ease up Clarke let me in." Clarke began to relax as she took more of Lexa's cock inside her.  
"Oh oh you feel so good baby." Lexa moaned. Making love to Clarke was one of the best things she's ever done. "I'm going to go deeper okay." Clarke had her eyes shut enjoying every single minute of it she could only manage to nod her head. Lexa thrusted deeper being careful not to hurt Clarke. "Faster Lex please." Clarke was so come she was only a few thrusts away to getting her release. 

"Make me come commander." Lexa went into overdrive. Clarke knew exactly what she was doing calling Lexa commander in bed. Lexa increased her pace as she thrusted faster and harder into Clarke. "Oh oh commander I'm so close." Clarke was driving Lexa insane. Lexa pounded into Clarke deeper a few more thrust later Clarke screamed "Coooommmannder!" 

Lexa leaned her head down to press a kiss on Clarke's baby bump. She brought one hand to stimulate Clarke's clit, her cock still buried within her. Due to the stimulation it caused Clarke to shudder as she came for a second time. "Lex don't move I can't." Clarke was too sensitive she couldn’t take anymore stimulation.

"Oh oh fuck fuck!" Lexa surprised Clarke by pulling out as she carried her so she could lay her back fully on the bed. Clarke was exhausted as she came 3 times in matter of seconds. 

Lexa waited for Clarke to get her breath back before she spoke. She was surprised that Clarke spoke before her. "I want to try anal." Clarke suggested. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah when the baby is born we won't be intimate as much may as well get it all in now." Lexa laughed at Clarke's explanation. Clarke leaned on her side as Lexa positioned herself behind her. 

"Are you ready?" Clarke nodded. Lexa guided her cock which was still hard to Clarke's bum hole. She slowly buried herself inside her inch by inch until she bottomed out. 

"You can move." Clarke stated.

Lexa began to move her hips in and out enjoying the feeling of bottoming out on Clarke. It was nothing like she's ever experienced before. It was definitely new to her, she's never done this before with her girlfriends or flings. 

She was going slowly so she won't hurt Clarke. Lexa was so close to coming. "I'm so close Clarke! Arrh fuck I'm going to come." 

"Come inside me I want to feel you fill me up." Lexa brought her hand to Clarke's pussy hole as she thrusted her long wide fingers inside her. Clarke was in pure bliss having both her holes filled. Lexa came soon after.

"Shit! It feels so good!" Clarke moaned. Soon after she came for a fourth time. Lexa remained buried inside Clarke letting her calm down from her high. "That was incredible! I still get surprised by how good you fill me up. I love you Lex."

"I love you too. You're my whole world." Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek as she pulled out of Clarke. They were both spent and sticky. Lexa carried Clarke to their master bathroom to shower so they could get cleaned up. After getting cleaned up they fell asleep into each other's arms both content in what their future would be in 3 weeks’ time. 

"Sleep tight baby girl. I can't wait to meet you." Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke's tummy and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. With Clarke asleep on her chest, she placed a gentle kiss on top of her blonde locks before sleep took over, exhausted after their steamy night.

***

Clarke was getting out the shower when her water broke. She was 34 weeks into her pregnancy. She didn't think she was in labour as she thought it was just water leaking from the shower. As she moved she felt her first contraction. She instantly gripped onto the sink for balance. She could feel her baby pushing on her cervix wanting to come out. She crouched down in pain and screamed as loud as she could to get Lexa's immediate attention. "LEX! LEXA! LEXAAAAA!"

However, her cry for help went in vain as Lexa was occupied with painting the baby's room. They have been living together for about a week. Lexa's house didn't feel so lonely anymore having Clarke around. She made the house feel homely. She was so close to having her perfect family only 2 weeks were left till her baby arrived.

It was ideal for Clarke to move in with Lexa as it would allow Raven and Octavia to have the apartment all to themselves. Seeing as though they were going to get married in a few months Clarke thought it was the perfect opportunity to move as her friends may also consider starting a family of their own after they are married. 

Her friends had planned to get married after the baby was born as Clarke complained she didn't want to look fat in the wedding pictures. It was a bonus for the engaged couple as they would be able to include their niece in the celebrations.

After Clarke agreed to move in with Lexa, she suggested to Lexa to start painting their little girl's room, so when they brought her home she would have her our Princess room ready.

Lexa was listening to music while she painted, so she wasn't able to hear Clarke's screams. As she turned the music down to ask Clarke what color trim she wanted that’s when she heard Clarke scream her name. She immediately panicked as the baby wasn't due for another 2 weeks. She sprinted towards their room, which was thankfully only 2 doors down and busted through the door. She could see that Clarke was in pain who was crouching over holding onto her belly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Baby I'm here you're okay." Lexa tried to comfort Clarke by rubbing her back but nothing seemed to be working. 

"It's too early Lex." Clarke cried, her bottom lip trembling. Her baby was not due for another 2 weeks and her water already broke. She was worried something was wrong with her child.

Lexa carried Clarke in her arms and led her towards her Jeep. She sprinted back to the house to get their hospital bag, which they had with them just in case the baby arrived early. 

"Deep breaths baby. In! Out!" Lexa tried to coach Clarke through the technique they were taught in the baby classes. If Clarke wasn't in pain she would've laughed at how cute Lexa was being. 

"Stop! You're making it worse!" Clarke shouted. She wasn't in the mood to hear anything, she just wanted to be at the hospital so she could deliver her baby safely.

"No time to explain. Just meet us there." Lexa rang Clarke's mom to meet them at the hospital knowing Abby would inform Raven and Octavia about the baby. 

"You're okay baby. Slow deep breaths. Come on you can do it." Lexa held Clarke's hand. She knew she shouldn't be driving like a maniac but she couldn't handle seeing Clarke in pain. Lexa parked her jeep outside the hospital entrance and sprinted to the other side to grab their hospital bag and to carry Clarke inside the hospital. 

"We're here baby you're going to be fine." Lexa tried to comfort Clarke. The contractions were getting closer and closer together. In matter of minutes Clarke would be ready to deliver her baby. 

"Can we get a doctor here by girlfriend is having a baby!" Lexa shouted to get Clarke some attention. Abby rushed over to her with a gurney to lay Clarke down. 

"I have to go remove the Jeep from the hospital entrance. I'll be right back." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead to reassure her she will be back within minutes. 

"You're not going anywhere!" Clarke gritted through her teeth, gripping onto Lexa's hand so tightly that Lexa thought she may have just broken a few bones. She needed her hands to make a living but she didn't mind breaking a few bones if it meant it was soothing Clarke. 

"Okay I'm staying." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead again. Just as they were being led to be led into the delivery room Raven and Octavia arrived. Lexa tossed Raven her Jeep keys so she could move it before it got towed. 

"You're doing so well. Deep breaths. In! Out!" Lexa coached Clarke through her breathing.

"It hurts so bad." Clarke cried. She was sweating profusely and the pain was definitely not helping. 

"I know honey but just think in a few minutes you'll be holding your baby in your arms." Abby moved Clarke's hair out of her face and kissed her temple. "I know it's not easy but you're doing so well."

"In! Out!" Lexa chanted. It was definitely getting on Clarke's nerve. 

"Can you shut up! This is all your fault!" Clarke glared at Lexa. The pain was definitely getting too much for her to handle but no matter what she has always said she didn't want an epidural.

They arrived in the delivery room and the obstetrician lifted Clarke's Legs and spread them wide so it would easier to deliver the baby. 

"Ok let’s get this baby out." The OB said with a little worry in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked. She could see by the look on the OB's face that there was something wrong with the baby. 

"What is it Lex? Is the baby okay?" Now Clarke was starting to worry. Abby went to look down to see what was wrong and immediately knew it would a long process until the baby was delivered. 

"Mom what's wrong with my baby? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay." More tears rolled down Clarke's cheek. She has been carrying their baby for 8 and a half month to find out now that there was something wrong. It can't be, she thought trying to be hopeful.

"Can you please tell us what's wrong with our baby why are not telling Clarke to start pushing?" Lexa was getting angry. She got into commander mode demanding an answers from the OB. 

"I'm sorry but your baby is in a what we call complete breech position, the head and feet are upside down. We will have to gently roll the baby around so the head is in the best position for delivery. It's just going to take longer than expected." The OB explained.

"Will she be alright if you turn her around?" Lexa asked worriedly.

"We will have to wait and see until she is out." The OB didn't sound confident and Lexa could see it. She said a silent prayer to god to make sure her baby would be okay. "She will be okay Clarke. Nothing will happen to her. I promised to protect you both and that's what I'll do. Our baby is strong just like her mommy." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead to reassure her. She knew she shouldn’t promise anything when the OB herself didn't know if their baby was going to make it. 

"This will hurt slightly as I move the baby into the correct position." The OB explained.

"I'm here Clarke squeeze my hand. I love you so much. You're doing so well." Lexa could see the pain that Clarke was in all she wanted to do was take the pain away. 

"It hurts." Clarke cried out.

"It's almost done." The OB replied. 

"Okay the head is facing down now. When I tell you to push, push as hard as you can. The quicker we can this baby out the better. Are you ready?"

Clarke nodded. Lexa kissed the back of Clarke's hand. 

"Push now." The OB directed.

"We'll do this together. Look at me." Lexa tried to help Clarke. Clarke screamed as she pushed. Her screams could be heard all the way down in the waiting room. 

"I don't think I can push anymore." Clarke was starting to get tired after an hour and a half of labour. She didn't think she could push any more. It was exhausting. 

"Come on Clarke you're almost there. Just a few more pushs." Lexa encouraged. 

"Arrrgghhhhh." Clarke screamed with all her might. 

"She is almost out just one more push Clarke you can do it." The OB encouraged. 

"Arrrrggghhhhhhhhhh!" Clarke screamed as she gave one final push. 

The baby was out. 

"Hand me the clamp." The OB clamped and cut the baby’s umbilical cord. “Take her” the OB handed the baby off to one of the nurses.

"What's wrong with her why is she not crying! I want to see my baby!" Clarke was worried after enduring so much why was her baby not crying. Due to all the pain Clarke fainted. She was so exhausted. 

"Clarke are you okay. Clarke please wake up." Lexa didn't know who she should be more worried about, the mother of her child or her baby who still has not cried yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 20

 

As soon as Clarke fainted the baby's cries filled the room. Relief washed over Lexa's face. Her baby was okay. Abigail Alexandria Woods was born.

"What happened to Clarke? Will she be okay? Lexa asked worriedly. 

"Yeah she should be okay. She was just tired from labour. It does take a lot out of you. She should wake up in a few hours."

"Can I hold my baby?" Lexa asked.

"Of course. She gave you guys quite the scare there." The OB said with a smile as she handed Abigail over to Lexa. "Just be careful she is still quite fragile considering she was born 2 weeks early. However she is a perfect healthy baby girl." She smiled. She always cherishes these moments when new parents meet their child for the first time, it was why she chose to be an Obstetrician. 

Abby was smiling as she watched her grandchild being held by Lexa. Little Abigail had her eyes closed with her little hands close to her mouth. Lexa was in awe of her little girl. Born 17 inches long and weighing around 5 pounds, she was still perfect. Finally she has her perfect family. 

She gave her little girl one of her fingers to hold onto whispering softly "hey baby girl, I'm your mama. It's nice to finally meet you. You gave us quite a scare there." Lexa smiled broadly when her baby gurgled and gripped onto her finger tightly. 

When Abigail heard Lexa's voice she opened her eyes. Ocean blue eyes stared directly into Lexa’s soul. Lexa wiped the tears that fell from her eyes as she stared at the same blue eyes, which she fell in love for the first time she met Clarke. 

"Hey there Blue Eyes." Lexa smiled happy with her new nickname for her little girl. Lexa could see a slight smile on Abigail's face. She was falling more and more in love with her daughter. She knew she was doomed already as she was definitely going to be wrapped around her little finger. 

She could see her tiny blonde hairs and Lexa knew she was definitely going to look exactly like Clarke when she grows up. She kissed Abigail's cheek as she couldn't quite yet believe she was finally a mom. She didn't think it was real, she thought she was still dreaming. 

Lexa could see that Abby still didn't know the baby's name. She handed Abigail over to meet her grandmother who was wiping away the tears from her eyes when she placed Abigail in her arms. 

"Meet Abigail Alexandria Woods." Lexa smiled, saying her little girl's full name. Clarke and Lexa had decided to name their child after Clarke's mom with her middle being Lexa's mom name.

"She is so beautiful just like her mothers." Abby cooed over the baby making Lexa blush at the comment. "Hiya little me." She said softly but Abigail began to fuss in her arms. Little Abigail was already missing being held by her mama. Lexa leaned over so she could caress Abigail's cheek to calm her down, letting her know she was still there, she wasn't going anywhere. 

As Abigail was still fussing, she began to cry. Lexa would never get tired of hearing her baby's cries. It was like music to her ears. After the scare, every time Abigail cries was a moment to be cherished. 

Lexa took Abigail from Abby and began to cradle her in her big keeper arms to get her to stop crying. She looked so tiny in her arms. She moved around the room to get her little girl to calm down. A few minutes later Abigail stopped crying and leaned her tiny head onto Lexa's big broad shoulders with Lexa's hands gently rubbing her back soothing her back to sleep. 

She held her baby in her arms as the nurses prepared Clarke to be moved to another room where she would recover. She placed a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead and followed after the nurses out of the delivery room to a different room.

Knowing their friends were excited to meet the new addition to the Woods clan, Lexa took Abigail who was still sleeping on her chest out to the waiting room where Raven and Octavia were waiting for her. Her tattooed arm supported Abigail's back and head as she had the other hand on her lips to inform Raven and Octavia to be quiet. 

As soon as Octavia saw Lexa carrying a tiny baby in her arms she brought one hand to her mouth to muffle her squeals. Lexa turned her back towards them so they could get a better view of Abigail. 

"She's perfect." Octavia cooed, gently caressing Abigail’s cheek with the back of her finger. 

"She gave us quite a scare but she's perfectly healthy, small but perfect." Lexa gushed over her daughter.

"How's Clarke doing?" Raven asked. 

"She's tired. Giving birth does take a lot out of a person. She should wake up in a few hours." Lexa gave Raven a reassuring smile. 

"Can I hold her?" Octavia asked. 

Lexa could see that Octavia was so excited to meet her niece. 

"Be careful so she doesn't wake up." Lexa said as she handed Abigail over. She already missed not having her daughter in her arms but she knew she has to share, she'll have enough time to hold her in her arms when they get home.

Octavia supported Abigail's head as she was still so small and her head was one of the most fragile parts of her little body. She moved around the hospital halls soothing Abigail to make sure she remains asleep. Afterwards she handed Abigail over to Raven enjoying how good her girlfriend looked while holding a baby. Raven didn't get to hold the baby for long as Abigail began to stir yet again missing the comfort of her mama. 

"Come on Blue Eyes let's get you back to your mommy." Lexa softly rubbed Abigail’s back as they walked back to the new room Clarke was placed in. 

When Lexa entered Clarke's room, Clarke was still asleep. She placed a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead and sat down beside her on chair with Abigail resting on her chest with Abby sitting on the opposite side of Clarke's bed. Abby watched how Lexa had one hand protectively around Abigail's back while the other was holding Clarke's hand reassuringly. The family of three all fell asleep after an exhausting day that they've had to endure. Lexa's perfect family was finally a reality.

After a couple hours of sleep, Clarke was finally awake. She woke feeling dazed. But as soon as she opened her eyes, the scene in front of her made her gasped. She didn't even realise she was crying until she felt a hand on her cheek wiping away her tears. 

Abby was still awake so she was the first person to see that Clarke had woken up looking a bit startled. She allowed Clarke to take in the scene in front of her where Lexa had one hand protectively wrapped around Abigail before she intervened the moment. When she saw that Clarke was crying her eyes out she approached her and wiped away her tears. 

"She's okay. She’s here." Clarke said in between sobs. Abby could just about make out what Clarke had just said. 

"She's a perfect healthy baby girl." Abby kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her tightly whispering reassuring words in her ear. 

Lexa could feel someone squeezing her hand. She opened her eyes and now her second favorite pair od blue eyes stared at her. 

"Hi." Lexa smiled glad to see that Clarke had finally woken up. 

It was almost as if Abigail could sense that her mommy was awake as she began to stir in Lexa's arms. Soon after she started to cry wanting her mommy to hold her. As soon as Clarke heard her baby crying she cried again this time she didn't bother wiping away her tears. Her baby was alive and she was crying.

Lexa softly handed Abigail over to Clarke. She quickly wiped her own tears away as she watched a mother and daughter meet for the first time. As soon as Abigail was in Clarke's arms her sobs began to subsidise but Clarke couldn't hold back her own tears. She couldn't believe she was finally holding her daughter in her arms. No matter how tiny she looked, the only thing that mattered was that she was healthy and now in Clarke's arm. 

"She's beautiful." Clarke cooed over her baby girl. 

Lexa moved to sit down next to Clarke and kissed her forehead before wrapping her arm around Clarke's shoulders pulling them closer to her body. Abby saw this as the perfect opportunity for a family photo. Abigail’s mouth was slightly open as she brought Clarke's finger to her mouth while Lexa was gently caress her little girl's cheek. 

"Alright guys say cheese." 

Clarke had tear stained cheeks as she tried her best to smile because it was after all a smiling moment as their baby was okay. They smiled at the camera with huge smiles on their faces in pure adoration for their little girl. It was a moment to remember. 

Abigail began to move her tiny fingers to Clarke's boobs. The action made Clarke laugh as she knew her baby was definitely going to be a mini Lexa. Even though Abigail had her ocean blue eyes and blonde hair, Clarke could see that she had Lexa's nose and lips as well as her love for Clarke's boobs. 

"She's just like her mama, already wanting a piece of my boobs." Lexa could feel a slight blush creeping up her cheeks as Abby was still in the room. 

"I guess I should feed her now don’t want her getting grumpy like her mama when she doesn’t get some." Clarke chuckled.

As much as Lexa loved Clarke's boobs she wanted to give her some privacy as Clarke opened her grown to expose her boobs for her daughter to feed on. Abigail latched onto Clarke's boobs showing how hungry she was. I could definitely get used to this mom thing Clarke thought. 

After breast feeding on Clarke's breasts, Lexa took Abigail from Clarke and she began to move around the room to make her burp before getting her to fall asleep. As Clarke watched the scene in front she fell deeper in love with Lexa as she could already see what a natural Lexa was. Clarke laid on her back and watched Lexa move with her tattooed arm behind Abigail soothing her so she would burp. 

"I love you so much Lex." 

Lexa winked at Clarke sending shivers down her body. The wink gets her every time.

Clarke smiled softly at the gesture. She was still tired and a little sore but she would do it all over again. She couldn't wait to have more kids with Lexa in the future to grow their family. She hoped one day she would be a Woods as well. She will always remember 22nd February 2017 the day her little angel Abigail Alexandria Woods was born, her birthday will be greatly celebrated. 

After Lexa burped Abigail she moved her to a little changing area near the door to clean her up and put on a new diaper. She would definitely have to thank Ann their baby class couch for teaching her how to put on a diaper as if she didn't go to the classes she didn't know how she would've coped. Lexa smiled at her daughter when she began to move around on the table making Lexa’s task a bit more challenging.

After a while Raven and Octavia busted through Clarke's room showering Clarke with gifts for herself and Abigail. 

"We come bearing gifts for our favorite niece and the baby mama." Raven announced. 

"She's your only niece you better be showering her with gifts." Clarke sassed back. 

Lexa laughed and watched Raven and Octavia congratulate Clarke as they hugged each other. 

"You're in luck, your niece just woke up." Lexa said as she handed Abigail over to Raven. 

Raven lifted Abigail up as bright blue eyes stared at her with a confused expression but Raven just smiled back at her. 

"Can you please be careful?" Clarke said worriedly, her daughter was still a new born. 

"Don't worry Clarke she's in good hands." Octavia smirked. Clarke just about got the double meaning to what Octavia was implying.

"Oh my god please not in front of my daughter."

"It not like she understands what we're saying." Octavia laughed at Clarke's facial expression. 

Lexa moved to sit on Clarke's bed and wrapped her arm around her shoulders as she planted a kiss on her forehead. 

"How are feeling?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa's chest, listening to her heartbeat. 

"I'm doing okay. I'm so happy she is finally here with us." Clarke moved her head so she could join their lips together. The kiss was soft and short but it conveyed so many emotions they couldn't express into words. 

"I love you so much Clarke. You have given me one of the greatest gifts anyone could ever give me." 

"I feel the same way Lex. I love you too." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips as they pulled apart. They sat on the bed in each other's arms and watched their friends, who they call family, coo over their baby with big smiles on their faces. They couldn't wait to take their bundle of joy home. 

"Hey do you mind if I post a picture of me and Abigail on my Instagram account?" Lexa asked shyly. They never shared too much with the public but Clarke could see that Lexa was bursting with enjoy. She could see that she wanted to share with the world how blessed she was to finally become a mother. 

"Sure." Clarke smiled and pecked Lexa's lips.

The picture was of Abigail's tiny hands wrapped around Lexa's long goalkeeper finger with the caption 'My world. I love you so much Abigail Alexandria Woods. I’m honoured to be your mother.' Seconds after she posted the picture comments to congratulate Lexa and Clarke came flying in. She smiled as she read some of the comments. Her daughter was definitely her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want her to just be Abigail Woods hence why I gave her a middle name. I'll focus a little on early months of how Lexa and Clarke deal with finally being mothers. There will also be another time jump, which I will specify in the notes.
> 
> Let me what you guys think. If there is any thing you'd like to see let me know. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 21

 

Clarke was discharged a few hours after waking up. One of the nurses checked her blood pressure before they could release her. 

Lexa walked into Clarke's room as she was getting dressed with the baby's car seat. Lexa had bought one of the most expensive car seats as she had to make sure her baby was safe and her baby deserved the best she could give her. 

"Hey Lex" Clarke pecked Lexa's lips. 

"Just give me a few minutes Abigail just woke up you can go put her in her car seat before we leave." Clarke instructed. 

"Hey there blue eyes. You ready to go home?" Lexa kissed Abigail's cheek. She safely fastened all the belts around her little girl and waited for Clarke to finish freshening up in the toilet. 

"Your mommy is such a princess she will take forever to get changed." 

"I heard that."

"Oops." Lexa laughed, she could see her little girl's lips curve into a slight smile. Clarke got out of the toilet and packed their bags ready to leave the hospital. She would have to come back to get Abigail checked every once in a while but she was glad her baby was alright and nothing bad happened to her. 

"I love you so much." Lexa joined their lips together just as they were about to leave. As they pulled apart Clarke replied "I love you too." Lexa's tattooed arm was laced together with Clarke's hand whilst the other was holding onto her daughter's car seat. Hand in hand they headed home. 

Lexa securely fasten her daughter's car seat to the car before opening the door for Clarke to get in. Clarke gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek before heading to the driver’s side to drive them home. 

"Home sweet home." Clarke sighed. She has had an exhausting day the only thing that she wanted to do was lie in bed with Lexa and her baby. Clarke headed directly towards their room to shower before going to bed when she remembers they left in rush when her water broke and therefore the toilet needed to be cleaned. 

"Lex! Lex!" Clarke shouted to get Lexa's attention. Lexa rushed towards the shower she thought something was wrong with Clarke. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Lexa asked in between breaths. "Nothing’s wrong I just want you to clean the shower as you can see it's a tip at the moment." Clarke gestured towards the floor.  
"Are you kidding me I thought you were hurt or something. You can't do that to me." Lexa said as she finally caught her breath. "Oh baby I'm sorry I just didn't want to shower in something that was dirty. You know I'm a princess after all." Clarke pouted. Lexa shrugged as she got the mop to clean up the floor for her princess. Soon after Abigail started to cry as she was feeling neglecting as her parents weren't paying her enough attention. "I'm living two princess how bad can it get." Lexa sighed. No matter how demanding her two blue eyed beauties got, she would give them whatever they wanted. 

"Okay blue eyes what wrong?" She checked her daughter to see if she needed to change her diaper but she couldn't smell anything. She went to the kitchen to get her some baby food. She prepared the food whilst gently rocking Abigail in her car seat to calm her sobs. She fed her but she wasn't eating. 

"Come on tell me what’s wrong?" Lexa asked her new born. If anyone was watching her at the moment they would she was crazy as she was trying to get answers from a new born baby. She took her out of her seat and cradle her in her arms seconds later she stopped crying. "Seriously." Lexa smiled at her daughter. "I guess you needed some attention as well." Lexa kissed her cheek and led her to couch as she turned the TV on and put on Disney channel. 

She gently rubbed her daughters back as they both drifted off to sleep whilst the TV was still on. Minutes later Clarke emerged from their master bedroom feeling fresh and smiled at the sight in front of her. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of her of her two loves of her life. She went into kitchen to fix herself a sandwich as she was slight hurry. She made one for Lexa as well for when she wakes up as she was sure that Lexa didn't eat anything at the hospital and she needed to maintain her athletic body even though she was in the off season. After finishing eating her sandwich Clarke sat down next to Lexa and leaned her head against Lexa's broad shoulders and placed her hand on her daughter’s back just like Lexa had hers. She turned off the TV and joined her two girls as the family of three drifted off to sleep. 

They were stirred awake by the cries of Abigail which startled both parents. Clarke removed her head from Lexa’s shoulder to allow Lexa to stand so she could soften their baby’s cries. Abigail was wailing now, her face red. This made Lexa start to panic as she didn't know what was wrong with her little girl. She didn't like to see her crying.

"Here let me take her," Clarke offered. As soon as she was in Clarke's arms Abigail sobs began to subsidise and she started to grab onto Clarke's boobs. "I guess she's hungry," Clarke smiled at Lexa to reassure her that their little girl was fine. "She's going to give a heart attack one day," Lexa sighed. Clarke sat down on the couch as opened her top and began to breast feed her little girl. 

Clarke stood up after breast feeding her little girl and got her baby cleaned up before they could take to her to sleep. Abigail was still awake playing with her mother's buttons before she grabbed onto Clarke's finger and fell asleep in Clarke's arms. Lexa was just staring at the sleeping beauty. She still couldn't quite yet believe she was being held right in front of her. Lexa leaned over her baby as she placed a kiss on Clarke's forehead before leaning down to plant another kiss on Abigail's forehead. "I love you so much blue eyes," Lexa softly whispered. "Blue eyes eh," Clarke just kissed Lexa's cheek as a blush crept onto her cheeks. 

Lexa led them to the master bedroom and Clarke placed Abigail in middle of the bed with pillows on either side as she went to get dressed into her pyjamas before going to sleep. They both watched their little girl while she was asleep with her lips slightly parted. 

"She's is so cute, I don’t want her to grow up," Lexa pouted. Clarke carefully leaned over their baby to kiss Lexa's pout away. "She'll always be our little girl even when she's older. And when she does get older we can have more kids," Clarke just stared at her little girl as she spoke. Lexa had a surprise look on her face as they haven't talked about having more kids in the near future. 

"You really want more kids in the future?" Lexa asked shyly in case Clarke didn't really mean to say what she said. "Of course Lex. I love you so much and maybe one day when we are married we could have more kids." Clarke blushed at the mention of marriage. Lexa connected their lips together both glad that in the near future they will be married with a lot more kids running around. They fell asleep with their hands laced together protectively across their baby's body and huge smiles on their faces.

When Clarke woke up she found cold sheets beside her and no baby in sight, so she started to panic. She threw the sheets away fast, wore her dress gown and began going through different rooms of the house looking for Lexa and her little girl. As she opened the door to the nursery she found Lexa sitting on a rocky chair with Abigail resting on her chest. It brought a tear to her eyes. Her hand moved to her mouth to muffle her slight sobs as she watched Abigail peacefully sleeping on Lexa's chest as she sang a lullaby to her daughter.

She doesn't even know why she's crying but the thought of her daughter and Lexa not being the first people she woke to, startled her. She was wanted to see them the first thing in the morning, to that they are safe. Having had a stressful the previous day her emotions were still all over the place. 

"Hey there sleepy head." Lexa says quietly trying not to wake up their little girl. 

"I thought you'd gone and yesterday didn't happened," Clarke said in between sobs. 

"Oh baby," Lexa got up from the chair and headed towards Clarke and kissed her forehead being careful to not startle Abigail. 

"I'm sorry I took her out of bed but she started to cry and you looked so tired I didn't want her to wake you up, so that's why I brought her in here to get her to calm down so she would go back to sleep," Lexa explained. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her mid drift holding both her girls in her arms. 

"Do you want to take her so I can make breakfast?" Lexa asked as Clarke began to remove her arms around her waist. "I want to hold her every second of every minute and not let her go." Clarke replies as she gently cradles Abigail in her arms to keep her asleep, "I love you Lex. You're so good with her." 

"I love you both so much," Lexa planted a soft kiss on Abigail's cheek before heading to kitchen to prepare some pancakes.

They ate their breakfast enjoying their family time, Lexa fed Clarke her breakfast as she still had Abigail in her arms. Just as they were about to finish breakfast they heard a knock on the door. Lexa headed towards the door, when she opened the door she had a huge smile on her face as her best friend Anya was standing right in front of her. She enveloped her in a big hug as they haven't seen each other since Christmas. 

"I'm so happy to see you." Lexa smiled.

"I've come to see my niece so can you let go." Anya joked. 

"You won't be seeing my daughter with that attitude." Lexa sassed back.

"Okay, okay I've missed you too. Now can I see her?" Anya hugged Lexa before going past her to her see her lovely sweet niece. 

Abigail was still asleep but Anya didn't mind as she got to hold her niece in her arms. She walked with her through the living room before sitting down so she could coo over how cute her niece was as her feet were scrunched up to her chest with her fingers near her mouth. 

"She is gorgeous just like you Clarke."

"Hey what about me," Lexa whined. 

Clarke just laughed at Lexa's offended facial expression and moved to sit on her lap. "I think you're beautiful baby, don't mind Anya she's just jealous of our beautiful genes," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips. 

"Okay enough of the mushy stuff." 

"How long are you here for?" Lexa asked.

"2 days then I have to back." Anya replied.

"Thank you for coming on such notice. I know she was supposed to be due in the next 2 weeks but I guess she was excited to meet her parents just like us." Lexa smiled even though she was sad that Anya was only staying for a few days.

After a few minutes of talking to Anya Clarke excused her as she need a shower. She left the two best friends to catch up on what they've missed. "It's good to see you so happy Lex. I'm so proud of you. You're a changed woman, you've finally gotten the family you've always dreamed." Lexa felt a tear in her eye as she listen to Anya's words. "Thanks An I just hope I don't mess it up anytime soon. I love them both so much. I would die for them." Lexa replied as she wiped a tear from her eyes. Clarke could hear them talking in the hall way she just wanted to go wrap Lexa in her arms and tell everything will be okay and she won't ever let her and their daughter down. She also wiped the tears from her eyes that had formed from listening to Lexa's words and heading towards the shower. 

"I know Lex and I know you won't let them down. They both adore you so much too. Just live in the moment and make sure you cherish every moment as if it's your last." Anya gave Lexa a reassuring smile, she got up from the coach and kissed Lexa's forehead. Anya was only 2 years older than Lexa but at times Lexa would look up to Anya as a mother figure, she was mature and gave motherly advice when she needed it. Her best friend was one of kind. 

"I'll be back, I need a shower as well. Take good care of my angel for me before I get back." Lexa planted a soft kiss on Abigail cheeks as she heading towards the shower to join Clarke as she could still hear the water running. 

Lexa took all her clothes and opened the shower door. Clarke was slightly startled but seconds later she laced her fingers together with Lexa which were wrapped around her waist and leaned her head back to get more contact with Lexa. "Hey beautiful." Lexa move Clarke's hair to one side of her shoulders before planting a soft kiss on where her neck meets the shoulder. 

After a few kisses on her neck Clarke turned around and faced Lexa. She wrapped her arms around her neck and joined their lips together. It started slow but soon deepened as Clarke's tongue danced around Lexa's mouth eliciting a moan from Lexa's lips. They pulled apart for air as they rested their foreheads together. "What was that for?" Lexa asked. Clarke just shrugged as she reconnected their lips together again. Lexa could feel herself getting hard as heat rushed down between her thighs. Clarke moaned as she could feel Lexa's hard on pressing on her centre. She pulled back as she knew they couldn't have sex as she just gave birth yesterday. "We can't Lex not yet." Clarke gave Lexa one final peck on the lips and headed out the shower to get changed. 

Lexa groaned as Clarke left her with a hard on which she has to take care of now. She run her hands up and down her shaft at a fast pace until she got her release. She will have to endure at least one month of no sex. Her big keeper hands will come in handy when needed. She turned off the shower head and headed towards the room to get changed. She wore a white button up and black skinny jeans before heading to joining her family in the living room. 

As she entered the living room she could see that her daughter was awake and had her tiny hands on Anya's face. She could see the confusion on her daughter's face as she began to poke Anya's face. In her eyes it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. Each day she falls more and more in love with her daughter. 

Lexa laughed as she watched Anya make funny faces for her daughter. Anya was always so serious. Lexa took the opportunity as she grabbed her phone and recorded the sight in front of her. It will come in handy one day, Lexa thought. 

"Hey babe," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips. "Anya's having fun." Lexa nodded her head towards her daughter and her best friend. "Yeah I'm surprise she hasn't started to cry yet. I guess she loves her aunt Anya," Clarke smiled. 

Anya played with her niece before she started to grab her boobs. "That's my girl" Lexa laughed at Anya's facial expression, it was priceless. "Here I'll take her." Clarke offered as she gently took Abigail from Anya's hands. 

"Anya and I are going to the mall to grab a few things for Abigail we should be back in a few." Lexa said as she was putting her shoes on. Before she left she headed towards Clarke and her daughter and gave her daughter a kiss to the cheek and pecked Clarke's lips. "I love you both so much." Lexa said as she grabbed her keys and headed to mall, Anya trailing behind. 

When they got to the mall they split up as Anya wanted to buy her niece some presents as she didn't have time to go shopping before went to Lexa’s house. "I'll meet you at the food court in 2 hours." Lexa stated as they went their separate way. 

Lexa was at a Disney shop buying her daughter some presents. It may be a while until she may use some of them but Lexa couldn't help herself. As she approached the aisle to buy her daughter queen Elsa from frozen she was stopped in her tracks. There stood in front of her was none other than Costia. She glanced at her baby bump with a surprised look on her face. The last time she slept with Costia was about 7 months ago. When she encountered Costia at the restaurant that was roughly 6 months ago. Lexa had a worried look on her face as all thoughts of whether or not she was carrying her baby played in her mind. It could be why she kissed me back at the restaurant Lexa thought.

Costia was pregnant but whose baby was it. It couldn't be mine, Lexa thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment let me know what you think. Thanks


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 22

Lexa was finally and a mom and she was happy with how her life is with Clarke. Costia wasn't not going to ruin her happy family life with Clarke. If Costia was carrying her baby she would support but her loyalties would lie with Clarke and her little girl. 

She gulped to clear her dry throat. She didn't even realise Costia was approaching until she was right in front of her. Costia leaned towards Lexa to greet her by kissing her cheek. Finally, the moment before Costia's lips connected with Lexa’s cheek, Lexa moved back using her quick keeper reactions. She wasn't going to let Costia even touch her after what she did last with Clarke. She couldn't trust her. 

"I was going to just kiss your cheek Lex. Why are you so tense?" Costia laughed at how expression less Lexa's face was.

"Oh sorry. I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time." Lexa stated in a firm voice. 

Costia just watched her for a while before Lexa broke the silence as she blurted out "Whose baby is?" After Clarke surprised her that she was having her baby Lexa couldn't be more careful. She had to know straight away. She wasn't messing around.

"Not even going to congratulate." Costia scoffed. 

"Well I should congratulate you first then." Costia smiled at Lexa. 

She didn't mean any harm towards Lexa but all Lexa wanted to know was whether or not she was carrying her baby. She remembers their last night together when everything was rushed and Lexa didn't have a condom on her. Costia didn't mind as she said she would take the morning after pill the next day but I guess she lied as here she was looking almost 6 months pregnant which correlates with the time they spent together when they didn't use a condom. 

She couldn't believe she made such a stupid move. The only other time she went bare was when she slept with Clarke. She had one of the best nights of her life with Clarke in Orlando. Clarke was finally trusting her and she was her girlfriend; they were building a future together. She hoped Costia wasn't carry her baby she only wanted Clarke to be the mother of her children.

"Just answer the damn question." Lexa was getting angry as Costia wasn't giving her a straight answer. The only thing she wanted to hear from Costia's was "no Lexa you're not the baby daddy." 

Just as Costia was about to answer her some guy approached them. "Hey can you leave us alone we're talking here dude." Lexa said as she gave the guy one of her serious commander looks that would scare any guy. The look was only reserved for douche bags.   
Before Lexa spoke again she felt a fist connect with her jaw. She fell backwards due to the surprise action, she gathered herself before she retaliated. Lexa got back up with one punch she knocked the guy to the floor who was out cold. 

Costia crouched down "Babe, babe, wake up. What the fuck did you do?" Costia growled at Lexa. 

"What! He came at me first. You don't mess with the commander." Lexa smirked as she was pleased with herself, one punch and the guy is was out cold. 

"Who the hell is he anyway?" Lexa asked.

"That would be my boyfriend and the father of my child. I can't believe you knocked him out cold." 

Relief washed over Lexa's face. "Thank god. I'm sorry for knocking him out." Lexa said her silent goodbyes and congratulated Costia before collecting Elsa and heading towards the checkout with a spring in her step. She had bags full of toys and clothes as well as baby food before she headed to the food court to meet up with Anya. 

She just hoped there will be no more surprises in the near future. She was happy with Clarke and her little girl, she was going to make sure nothing and no one ever destroys the family she's built. She was going to marry Clarke one day and have a lot more children with her. 

She walked over to Anya with her shopping bags and a huge smile on her. 

"Why the big grin?" Anya asked.

"Nothing I can't wait to see my two girls. I've missed them already." They didn't stay to eat. Anya trailed in behind Lexa as she led them back to her jeep to go back home. Home to Clarke and Abigail.

"I saw Costia. She's pregnant." Lexa blurted on the drive home. 

"She's what! Please tell me she's not having your baby." Anya replied with a shocked expression, mouth slightly opened. 

"Why are smiling Lex? Tell me!" Lexa just left Anya to squirm for a few minutes before replying. 

"Nah An chill it's not my baby." 

"You can't do that to me! You're finally happy don't ruin it." Anya shoved Lexa's shoulder causing her to jeer off the road. 

"Cut it out I'm driving here." Lexa laughed as she drove home.

As soon Lexa arrived at her house, she turned off the engine and spirited towards the door. She needed to see Clarke and her daughter ASAP. 

"Honey I'm home!" Lexa announced. 

"In the kitchen babe," Clarke replied. 

Lexa rushed towards the kitchen and engulfed Clarke from behind planting chaste kisses on her neck. Clarke took her hand off the pot and turned to face Lexa to see what has got her in a happy mood. As Clarke turned around Lexa's lips crashed against hers in a hungry kiss. "I love you," Lexa said when their lips were inches apart to gasp for air before kissing her again. "

What has got you in this great mood?" Clarke asked. "I met Costia today and lets just say she is the past now. She won't be bothering us anymore." Lexa flashed her dimple smile. Clarke didn't want her to elaborate as she trusted Lexa and would believe what she tells her, Costia is in their past and she won't ever interfere in their future. 

"Where's my baby girl?" Lexa asked as she pulled away from Clarke to let her finish making dinner. "She's in her room napping I think she might be waking up now. I need to feed her again." Lexa pecked Clarke's lips as she made her way to their baby's room. 

Lexa silently approached her baby's room just in case she was still asleep, she didn't want to wake her up. As she leaned over her crib big bright blue eyes stared at her. Lexa smiled at her little girl before Abigail began to fuss in her crib. Lexa picked her up before she would start cry and sat down on the rocky chair with Abigail in her arms. She held her with one hand supporting her head whilst the other was on her back. 

"I love you so much blue eyes." Abigail’s tiny fingers reached to poke Lexa's nose making her crinkle her nose. 

"I love both you and your mommy so much." Lexa kissed Abigail’s tiny fingers. 

"Do you want me to tell a story of how I met your mother?" Abigail started to slightly open her mouth like as if she was about to say something but she's just a baby she can't talk yet. Lexa laughed as she wiped away the drool from her little girls mouth and began to tell her the story of how she met Clarke in Orlando. After a while Lexa brought Abigail close to her chest as Lexa's heart beat slowly soothed her to sleep. 

"Wow I didn't know that's how things happened." Anya said from the door way. 

Lexa was slightly startled as she didn't even realise there was someone standing at the door. "Yeah pretty much, I fell in love with from the moment I laid eyes on her even though at the time I didn't even realise it was love." Lexa explained as a huge grin found its way on her face.   
"When are going to propose?" Anya asked. "What?" Lexa was surprised at the question. She looked down to see if her little girl was still asleep and smiled as Abigail's tiny snores vibrating through her chest. It warmed Lexa's heart. Who knew the commander could be such a softy. 

Anya laughed at Lexa surprised facial expression. She was only teasing her but she knew sooner or later she would prose to Clarke even though they've only been together for 5 months. 

"I would marry her tomorrow if I could but we've only been together for a few months I won't want to rush her in to something she's not ready for. I will give it a year and I'll take it from there. Raven and Octavia are getting married soon so let them have their moment and when it's our time, I want Clarke to have her fairy tale wedding. I can't wait to see her in her wedding dress she would definitely look like the princess she is. I love her so much, she's the mother of my child why wouldn't I marry her." Lexa planted a soft on Abigail's hairline as she finished her speech.

"Wow Lex you've got it bad." Anya smiled. "I better be the maid of honour and I will definitely not be wearing a suit." That made Lexa giggle. She wasn't too quiet about it as Abigail began stir in her arms. Her baby blue eyes fluttered open as green met blue. 

"Lets go see mommy," Lexa kissed her daughter's cheek and made her our into kitchen. As Lexa and Anya turned towards the hallway Clarke was standing there frozen on the spot with tear stained cheeks. 

"Are you okay baby?" Lexa handed Abigail to Anya who took her into the living room to leave the two love birds to talk. 

"What's wrong Clarke? Why are you crying?" Lexa was worried now. Did Clarke hear what she said to Anya but what she talked with Anya was about good things. Why is she crying? Lexa was confused. 

"You would marry me tomorrow?" Clarke spoke as her tears subsided. 

"Ermm yeah," Lexa replied nervously. 

"That was not a proposal though I want to do it the right way." Lexa cupped Clarke's cheeks and gently caressed her cheeks. She leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss onto Clarke's forehead. Lexa retracted her lips from Clarke's forehead and lifted her chin to get her to look at her. 

"I love you Clarke and one day I will ask you to marry me, the right way. I will give my all to you for as long as you'll have me." Clarke connected their lips as they kissed softly, Clarke expressing her feelings for Lexa words cannot describe. 

"I love you too and I cannot wait to call you my wife." 

Lexa reconnected their lips which was deepened by Clarke as she pushed Lexa against the wall and began attacked her lips. She trailed kisses onto Lexa's jaw all the way down to her neck as her hands began to move under Lexa's button up shirt eliciting a moan from Lexa's lips. 

"Come on Clarke stop teasing me." Lexa moaned. 

Clarke dropped to her knees, just as she was about to open Lexa's flyer they heard Abigail's wails. Clarke got back onto her feet with her hand still on Lexa's bulge and kissed Lexa just behind her ear as she whispered "you'll have to take care of that by yourself my other baby needs me." Lexa groaned as she'll definitely need a cold shower before she goes back into the living to talk to Anya. "Love you." Clarke said as she made her to see her little girl with a slight smirk on her face. 

"Where's Lex?" Anya asked. "She's just gone to have a shower she'll be back in a bit." Clarke replied with as a blush crept onto her face. Anya knew why Lexa needed a shower so she just laughed as she handed a still crying Abigail to her mommy. 

"Oh baby are you hungry?" Clarke spoke in her baby voice whilst planting kisses all over her little girl's face to hush her baby's cries. Clarke sat down on the couch and opened her top revealing her perky big breasts. Anya’s cheeks turned crimson red as a blush crept on her cheeks as she caught a glimpse of Clarke's boobs. "Erm I'll just be in the kitchen." Anya said as she didn't want to intrude on a private moment especially since Clarke was Lexa's girlfriend. OMG I’ve just seen her boobs, Lexa is one lucky woman Anya thought. 

A few minutes late Lexa emerged from the shower with her still damp as she went over to kiss her girls cheeks. Lexa placed dinner on the table for Anya, Clarke and herself as they sat on the dining table enjoying mac and cheese.

"This is lovely Clarke." 

"Her cooking is amazing. I'm a very lucky woman." Clarke blushed as Lexa kissed her cheek. 

Clarke had placed Abigail on her rocky new Hauck Disney rocky bouncer with Minnie Mouse on it which Lexa bought from the Disney shop. She thought it looked cute and it would be comfortable for her little girl. Anya had set it up as Lexa had left her to deal with all the shopping bags. The rocky bouncer had little toys handing down at the front which gave Abigail something to occupy her time with as her parents ate their dinner without interruptions. 

Anya was the first to finish. Clarke stood up so Anya won’t have to do her own washing up seeing as though she's their guest but Lexa place a reassuring hand on Clarke's arm letting her know that Anya is okay with cleaning up after herself even though she is their guest.

"Come on blue eyes you want to play with Aunty Anya." Lexa laughed as she was sure the nickname would catch on. 

"When I met Costia today at the Mall, she was pregnant and before you say anything it's not mine." Relief washed over Clarke's face she really does hate Costia for almost ruining her chance with Lexa. 

"Oh baby what happened." Clarke caressed Lexa's jaw as she could see a slight bruise starting to form. She didn't see it before as she was too preoccupied with their make out session that she didn't realise that Lexa had a bruise on the side of her jaw. 

"It's nothing Costia's douche of a boyfriend swung at me and I didn't even see it coming. I didn't even know he was her boyfriend until he was unconscious on the floor after I knocked him out cold." Lexa a huge grin on her face, she's proud of herself. She's not a keeper for no reason. 

"I'll have to make it better when we go to bed." Clarke's hand gently moved down towards Lexa's bulge. "You won't leave me handing again." Lexa held onto Clarke's hand to stop her from touching her as she definitely didn't want to have to take care of it herself. "I promise babe later." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips as she took both of their plates to the sink so she could wash them.

Lexa moved into the living to get out all the stuff that she’d bought for her little girl. As she stared at all the stuff before her she knew she bought too many and her daughter is still too young to use some of the toys but the clothes were alright. 

"Seriously Lex! How did you spend?"

"Erm not much. I want only the best for our little. I don't care how much I spend on her or you. You're my world."

"Awww Lex. We don't need gifts for you to show us that you love us. You being here is the only thing we could ask for the presents are just bonuses. We love you so much." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist before pecking her lips. Lexa wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she pulled her to her side and watched Anya coo over their little girl. She couldn't wait to see what the future holds for them. She wanted more mini Clarke's running around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below and let me know what you guys think. Thanks


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Raven and Octavia. More fluff moments between the family of three. No cliffhanger. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 23

 

Two weeks after Abigail's birth Lexa was back in training for pre-season with the new team before the season started. The first training session back Lexa wasn't playing at her best. She kept missing to make simple saves. She was missing her little girl. All day she was just going through all the motions without being present.

"Hey Lexa are you okay?" Samantha Mewis asked Lexa. 

"Yeah I'm fine, it'll just take time getting used to the new set up and everything." Lexa replied with a forced smile. Lexa didn't want to worry her team mates but she really is missing her little girl.

Clarke knew Lexa would miss her little girl hence why she went to her first training session to surprise her. She dressed up her little girl in a pink hat and a personalised fleece sweat shirt with the words 'blue eyes' written at the front. It was one of the gifts that Raven and Octavia had bought for their niece. 

Ever since Lexa started calling her blue eyes the rest of the family started to use the name as well. Clarke didn't mind them using the nickname as her daughter definitely reminds her of herself as she had the exact same eyes. When Clarke gazed into her daughters eyes it melted her heart. When Abigail grows up she'll definitely get away with anything by just giving her parents the puppy dog eyes using her baby blue eyes.

"Come on baby lets go see mama." Clarke kissed her daughter’s cheek and her lips curved into a smile. Abigail began to fiddle with Clarke's button as they entered the training facilities. 

The team were doing some strength and conditioning when Lexa heard her coach call out her name. "There is someone here to see you at the front." Lexa was confused as she didn't who it was and they've just started training. Who could it be Lexa thought? Lexa wiped the sweat from forehead as she approached the reception. There stood a blonde haired woman with her back turned to Lexa. Lexa immediately knew who it was as she sprinted her way over to her. 

She wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist from behind as she softly whispered "I'm so happy to see you." 

"Hey baby I thought you could use some motivation; our little girl here was missing her mama already." Clarke turned in Lexa's arms and pecked her lips before handing over a very excited Abigail who was already reaching her arms out to Lexa. 

Lexa could feel the moist in her eyes as blue eyes stared at her. As soon as she saw her other favorite blue eyes Lexa's lips curved into a huge smile as she began pecking kisses all over little girl’s face. She has never missed someone as much as much she misses her little girl. She doesn't even how she'll cope when the season starts when they'll have to play away games. 

Abigail began to drool over the excitement of her mama pecking kisses all over face. She reached out with her tiny fingers and started to poke Lexa's face. "Oh you like that." Lexa said in a baby voice as she continued to make her little girl smile. She never gets tired of seeing the slight curve of her daughter's lips curve into a smile. Her smile was almost identical to Clarke's even though she was still a baby. 

"Enough stop making her laugh too much." Clarke said with a smile on her face. She loved seeing Lexa so care free like there was no one in world expect her daughter when she's around her, she payed full attention to their daughter when she is in her arms.

"I think mommy wants some loving too." Lexa kissed Abigail's cheek as she wiped the drool off her face before kissing Clarke. 

"Hey baby," Lexa leaned over as she kissed Clarke on the lips and began to suck on her bottom lip before she pulled away. "I was missing you so much. Thank you bringing her." Lexa spoke with her tattooed arm around Clarke's shoulders whilst the other was holding onto Abigail. 

"We missed you too. I thought you'd miss us so we came to visit our favorite keeper. Didn't want you to not focus on training because you were missing us." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and gave her a kiss on cheek. 

Lexa spent half an hour with her family before she had to go back to join her team mates. "I love guys so much." Lexa gave a final kiss to Clarke as well as a kiss for her daughter before going to the weight room to carry on training. 

"Say bye to mama," Clarke took Abigail's small hand and moved it so it would look like she was waving at Lexa. Lexa held her fingers to her lips and then to heart as she watched Clarke lead Abigail out of the door and back home. "I'll see them in a few hours," Lexa smiled as she headed her own way. 

Clarke was busy cleaning up house as Abigail slept in her crib. Ever since Abigail was born they didn't bother to clean up the house as they were busy looking after their daughter so they didn't mind. As Clarke normally worked at home she had time to clean up. When she wasn't looking after Abigail, she would sit on the couch and she would watch the TV until Abigail started to cry and she would go look after her. 

Lexa had a small gym set up in her basement. It wasn't big but it had all the necessary equipment that she required. Clarke would take Abigail down with her as she sat her on her rocky bouncer messing with her toys as she used the treadmill and the bike to get herself in shape for Raven and Octavia's wedding. She had one more month before the wedding. 

Octavia was definitely the biggest bridezilla. She wanted everything to be perfect. Raven had a laid back style as she agreed to everything her fiancée wanted. Whatever made Octavia happy, it would make her happy as well. 

Octavia would drag Clarke through all the wedding stores to find the perfect dress. When they finally found the one, Octavia had a huge smile on her face. She knew Raven would love it just as much as she would but she thought she would definitely appreciate it more when she takes it off for their wedding night.

After Clarke finished cleaning up the house she heard a knock on the door, she didn’t know who it was but they were persistent as they won’t stop knocking. Due to the noise Abigail woke up as she began to cry. She wanted her mommy to hold her. Clarke rushed to get Abigail out of her bouncer before she answered the door. 

"Shh shh baby mommy is here." Clarke gently rocked Abigail in her arms to hush her cries. She also didn't like seeing her baby cry as much as Lexa. They wanted to always see their baby smile, it broke their hearts when Abigail won't stop crying until after a few minutes of being cradled in either of her parents’ arms. 

Clarke placed a pink pacifier on her lips to calm her down but Abigail's cries got louder as the knocking won't stop and the pacifier slipped out of her mouth. Clarke held onto her before she shouted at whoever was the door to hold on. "I'm coming can you stop knocking." The person at the door stopped knocking and soon after Abigail stopped cry as she sucked on her pacifier. Clarke kissed her cheeks before she went to answer the door as she held her protectively in her arms. She was getting bigger every day, Clarke would say it was due to Lexa as she was tall hence why their child inherited her tall genes, she’s a goalkeeper after all. 

Clarke opened the door and a hysterical Octavia was standing at her door step with tears in her eyes. Before Clarke could speak she heard Lexa's jeep pulling into the drive way. She guided Octavia to sit on her couch as she went to greet Lexa at the door way. She pecked her lips before she handed Abigail over to her. "Explain later just take her for a drive," Clarke kissed her little girl’s cheek before rushing back to her house to see why Octavia was crying her eyes out. 

"Alright blue eyes where should we go?" Lexa spoke to her little girl as she safely fastened the belts of her car seat before she went to the driver’s side to drive them to the lake for a walk. 

After a few minutes in the car they arrived at the lake. Lexa took out the baby carrier from the back before getting Abigail out of her Car seat. "Come on baby lets go for a walk, mother and daughter bonding time." Lexa said as she gently placed Abigail in the baby carrier before bringing her onto her chest. 

They walked around a while before Lexa began to talk to her daughter.

"I missed you so much today. I know you're not old enough to miss me yet but I will always miss you when I'm not with you. I will try to spend as much time with you and mommy whenever I have an away match. I will call you guys every night and tell you guys how much I love you. You and your mommy have made me so happy I am honoured to be in your lives. One day mommy and I will give you a sister and brother. You will be oldest so you'll have to protect them when mommy and I are not there." Lexa wiped a tear from her eyes as she envisioned their future in a few years’ time. 

She hasn't talked to Clarke about adoption but once they are married they can look into it. She knows she can only give Clarke daughters so one day they would adopt a son who will also one day look after her girls when she's not around. Her future looked bright she couldn't wait to expand their family with Clarke by her side. 

Back in their house Octavia was sat down on the couch with her hands in her face as quite sobs filled the room. Clarke was worried for her friend as to why she's crying. She was getting married in one month. What could be the problem Clarke thought? 

"Hey O what's wrong everything alright with Raven?" Clarke asked.

After a few minutes of silence, Octavia lifted her head to look up at Clarke with blood shot eyes Clarke knew immediately whatever was wrong it had to do with Raven. Clarke rubbed Octavia's back to encourage her to start talking.

"I think Raven is cheating on me Clarke. She comes home late and when I ask where she's been she doesn't tell me anything. She just goes straight to the bathroom and we cuddle in bed. The sex is good but I can't help but feel like she's seeing another woman. We're supposed to get married in one month and she is already cheating me. She's been secretive this past few months leading up to the wedding. I think that is why she doesn't even have any suggestion for the wedding. She just keeps saying yes to everything I show her related to the wedding. I cannot believe she's done this to me Clarke. What do I do?" Octavia finished explaining herself as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"To start off with Raven loves you so much, she would give her life if it's to save you. She wouldn't want to marry you if she didn't love you. And I can a 100% guarantee you she is not cheating on you. You know how she’s like, she just wants to give you the perfect wedding. She wants to see you walking down the aisle in your beautiful wedding dress so she can finally get to call you her wife. Go talk to her she'll explain herself. She'll tell you why she's been coming home late and what she has been up to. She's definitely not cheating on you." Clarke leaned towards Octavia as she hugged her and kissed her hairline to reassure her that everything will be alright. 

"Let me call Lex so she can drive you home. Make sure Raven knows how you're feeling about everything." Clarke stood up and reached for her phone to call Lexa. 

After a few minutes walking around the lake Lexa could feel her phone vibrate in her pants. 

"Hey baby are you okay?"

"Yeah you guys can come back now I've sorted everything out." Clarke replied on the other end of the call.

"I love you, see you in a few minutes."

"I love you too." Clarke smiled as she could hear her daughter gurgling in the background.

"Come on blue eyes lets go see mommy." Lexa settled her daughter in her car seat before driving back home.

They were back home in no time as Lexa grabbed a sleeping Abigail from her car seat before grabbing her training gear from the back as she didn't have time to get her gear out when she first got back from training.

Lexa opened the door as she watched a very tired Octavia with tear stained cheeks sitting on her couch. Clarke greeted Lexa with a peck on the lips before taking Abigail from her hands. 

"Can you please drop O to her apartment? I'll tell you everything when you get back." Clarke said quietly in case she wakes up Abigail. 

"I love you," Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek as well as Abigail's before heading back to her jeep with Octavia trailing behind. 

They rode in silence until they arrived at Octavia's apartment. Octavia hugged Lexa before existing the car as she made her way up the stairs to confront Raven. She wants to know the truth. She opened their apartment door to find Raven asleep on the couch with her mouth slightly opened. If it was any other day Octavia would think it was adorable but at the moment she wanted answers and she was going to get them today. 

She approached Raven and gently nudge her shoulder as Raven began to stir awake. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and smiled at Octavia, she leaned forwards to kiss her lips but Octavia pulled back. 

"Have you been cheating on me?" Octavia said with a blank face. Raven could now clearly see that her fiancée had been crying her eyes out.

“What?” Raven was shocked was she hearing her right. 

“Just answer the question?”

“Of course not O! Why would I do that to you? You are the love of my life and I want to marry so you would be my wife.” Raven cautiously reached out for Octavia’s hand. Octavia didn’t pull away as she let Raven pull her even close towards her body. Octavia was now resting her head on Raven chest as more tears fell down her cheeks.

“Baby please don’t cry, tell me what made you think I was cheating on you?” Raven asked as she kissed Octavia’s forehead to hush her cries. 

“You’ve been coming home late and you never even greet me, you go straight to the bathroom. It’s like you don’t want my affection. You done even contribute towards the wedding, you just keep saying yes to everything that I suggest. It feels like I’m marrying myself because you don’t even suggest things for the wedding.” Octavia explained herself sounding almost like a baby in the end as her voice cracked. She doesn’t even know how she would live with herself if she lost Raven.

“Awww babe. I’m sorry you feel that way but I promise you I am not cheating on you. There is no one in world that is as beautiful as you. You are the only woman that I want. I want to be your wife. I have made some suggestions for the wedding.” Raven smiled at the last sentence she knew it would make Octavia laugh.

“You can’t arrive at the wedding in batmobile and have a batman themed wedding if that’s what you call suggestions.” Octavia slapped her chest playfully as a small giggle erupted from her lips.

“Alright babe but seriously all I want is to marry you, I don’t care what decorations or venue we have our wedding at as long as you’re there then that’s fine by me. I let you make of the decisions because I want you to have the wedding you’ve always dreamed of.” Raven brought Octavia’s hand up to her lips as she kissed each knuckle. 

“I love you so much.”

“Why have you been coming home late then?” Octavia lifted her head from Raven chest and stared at her wanting answers.

Raven hoped to avoid the subject. She thought her explanation would be enough for Octavia but as usual Octavia was stubborn. She loved her stubbornness any way.

“I was looking for your brother?” Raven could see the shocked expression on Octavia’s face. Octavia has not seen her brother in years. He left her as soon as she turned 18 and never stayed in contact with her. Octavia didn’t know where her brother was. She looked for him when Raven proposed but all her leads were dead ends hence why she is shocked that Raven had been doing the same thing as her. She hoped that Raven would have good news for her.

“Why?” Octavia asked.

“I’m sorry babe I know you have been looking for him and when I saw how devastated you were when you couldn’t find him, I decided to go look for him myself. Before you say anything, I found him.” Raven smiled.

More tears fell down Octavia’s cheeks as someone has finally found her brother. 

“I went looking for him so you would have someone walk you done the aisle, I know how much it means to you to have your brother at our wedding.”

“What did he say when you asked him?”

“He can’t wait to walk his sister down the aisle. He wanted to reach out to you earlier but he wasn’t sure if you wanted him to, so he stayed away. He loves you O. I wanted to surprise you when he finally moved back in Rochester for good I guess you’ve spoilt my surprise now.” Both Raven and Octavia laughed. Raven wiped the tears from Octavia’s eyes as she leaned down to join their lips together gently caressing her cheeks.

“I’m sorry I thought you were cheating on me. I guess I was just being paranoid seeing as our wedding is in a month and you have been acting weird lately.” Raven reconnected their lips as a way of accepting Octavia’s apology.

“I love you so much Rae.”

“I love you too O.”

“But why have been going directly straight to the bathroom you don’t even greet when you get back?” Octavia asked curiously.

“Erm,” Raven didn’t know how to explain herself, she didn’t want to hurt Octavia’s feelings if she tells her where she’s been meeting her brother.

“Bellamy is not really in a good place at the moment. He’s been staying in a rough neighbourhood where people smoke, drink and even do drugs. It’s the best he can do at the moment. I’ve been helping him look for a job so he can move houses to a better neighbourhood with no crackheads around. I stink of weed whenever I get back from Bellamy’s place that’s why I change in the bathroom before I greet you. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel like I don’t appreciate you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I don’t want to lose you.” Raven caressed Octavia’s cheeks as she explained herself.

“I love you too Raven and you won’t lose me because you are also the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Octavia joined their lips together as she lifted Raven up from the couch and led her towards their bedroom so she would show her how much she loves her. As they say actions speak louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Next chapter will be the wedding.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Octavia's and Bellamy back story. Rae and O finally get hitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 24

 

The day before the wedding Raven finally introduces Bellamy to Octavia, the brother and sister finally reunited after so many years. As soon Octavia sees her brother walking through the front door she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. 

Bellamy stood still, frozen on the spot, he didn't know how to approach his little sister. He abandoned her and she has every right to be angry. As they gaze into each other’s eyes after so many years apart, tears come down Octavia’s cheeks and Bellamy knows she is not angry with him. She’s crying tears of happiness after being apart for so long. 

"Hey O," Bellamy was the first to speak. 

His voice shaky as he approaches Octavia who still has not moved as she hears her brother’s voice after a long time. Bellamy was the first person to call her O which brings back so many good memories that she's had of her brother when she was just a young girl. 

"Can I hug you?" Bellamy nervously. 

Octavia manages to nod her head as she still hasn't found her words yet. The two siblings hug each after so many years, both crying into each other's shoulders. 

They hug for what felt like hours when it was just minutes. Bellamy was the first one to pull back but Octavia had a tight grip of his shirt not wanting to let go. She still doesn't understand why her brother left her but she just wants to enjoy this moment being back together after so many years of worry not knowing where he was.

After a few more minutes Octavia lets go. 

Octavia keeps her hands on her brother's shoulders to steady herself. As she gazes into her brother's brown orbs she can see the pain he's been through as he looks deflated and a lot skinner than the last time she saw him. His cheeks were hollow with dark circles under his eyes. 

Octavia hugged him again softly whispering "I've missed you" into his ear. 

"I've missed you too O, so so much. I'm sorry I left you but I didn't want to be a disappointment anymore." Bellamy cried into Octavia's shoulder.

"Shh it's okay you're here now everything will be okay." Octavia kissed the side of his head and guided him to the couch as Bellamy divulged into what he has been doing in the past few years. 

Getting caught up with the wrong people, turning to drugs and alcohol to numb his pain away due to the death of their mother. It had finally hit him and he couldn’t take the pain anymore. He had to leave. He couldn't stay around Octavia anymore as she looked too much like their mum.

"You're not alone anymore. I'm here and we'll get through this together." Octavia hugged him again. 

"I'm so so sorry for just abandoning you. I promise I'll do better and I'll be the brother you deserve."

They get settled and become more freely like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders as Octavia smiles and tells Bellamy all about her wedding. 

"You've already met my lovely fiancée, isn't she hot?" Octavia winked at Raven who was standing in the kitchen as she didn't want to interrupt them. 

"Come here babe," Octavia called out as Raven took a seat next to Octavia and wrapped her arms around her shoulders before planting a kiss on her head. 

After catching up on the plan for tomorrow Bellamy said his goodbyes. "I'll leave you guys to it, see ya tomorrow." He hugged Octavia before walking out the door. 

"I'll see you tomorrow. No seeing the bride before the wedding." Raven gave Octavia one final kissing before following Bellamy out the door. 

"Hey Niylah look after my girl." Raven hugged Niylah at the door. "Don't worry she'll look beautiful the next time you see each other." Niylah smiled as she watched Raven walk to the elevator. Niylah couldn't believe her best friend was finally getting married. She was surprised when she found out Octavia knew Clarke but was happy none the less as they could all be friends. 

Raven dropped off Bellamy at his new apartment which was at least half an hour away from her apartment. It was small but it was his way of making a fresh start. He's been working with Raven at her mechanic shop. At first Bellamy rejected the offer as he didn't want handouts from anyone but Raven insisted and he agreed at the end. 

Raven wanted to get to know Bellamy to see if he's truly willing to change his life style if he wanted to be back in Octavia's life. They got along well and Raven finally decided to introduce the siblings to one another face to face. She was pleased to see the smile on Octavia's face, she finally got her family back.

"We'll meet you at the hotel in the morning. Don't be late or we'll have one angry bride. Let me get your suit." Raven rushed to her car before pulling out a silver tonic tailored suit.

"Oh you didn't have to Raven I've already bought a suit, it's not fancy but it'll do." Bellamy said shyly. 

"It's alright Bellamy, I want you to feel a part of the wedding it was Octavia suggestion, she picked it out. Take it for her." Bellamy smiled as he took the suit.  
"I'm glad my sister had you all these years, you're really good for her. Thank you for taking care of my sister." Instead of shaking Bellamy's outstretched hand Raven pulled Bellamy in for tight hug. "I love her I would do anything for her." Raven whispered in his ear. 

Raven made her way over to Clarke's and Lexa's house as she would be staying with them before the wedding. 

Lexa and Clarke were sat on their couch watching the TV when they heard someone knocking on the door. Abigail was fast asleep in her crib so the noise didn't disturb her. Clarke lifted her head from Lexa's shoulder to allow her to let Raven in. 

"Hey love birds," Raven hugged Lexa before taking Raven's duffle bag to the guest room. Raven joined Clark on the couch as she kissed both her cheeks to greet her. "Are you nervous?" Clarke asked. Raven had big grin on her face as she replied. "Not really I just want to be married to her already so she can finally be my wife." 

"Someone is whipped already." Lexa laughed as she joined the best friends on the couch. 

"Look who's talking." Raven winked at Lexa making her blush. 

"Stop you two. Come here babe." Clarke scouted to the side to make room for her girlfriend. "I love you baby." Clarke kissed Lexa's lips as her tongue trailed Lexa's bottom asking for entrance. They kissed for while not even caring that Raven was sat next to them. Clarke wanted to show Raven that her Lexa was definitely whipped. 

"Arrhgh my eyes please stop! Don't make me regret staying with you guys." Raven whined.

"You don't get to say my girlfriend is whipped." Lexa laughed at Raven's pouty facial expression. "I love you babe." Lexa pecked Clarke's lips before they fell in a fit of laughter as they watched Raven retreat to the guess room. 

"Do you want to go to bed babe?" Lexa asked.

"Lets stay here for a few minutes. I love it when you hold me like this." Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek before diverting her eyes back to the screen as they finished watching their movie. 

After a few minutes Clarke dozed off to sleep on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa turned the TV off before lifting Clarke off the couch and carried her towards their room. She kissed Clarke's forehead before checking up on Abigail. 

She could see her lips were slightly opened as cute little snores filled the room. "I love you so much." She kissed her little girl’s cheek which caused Abigail to slightly move her hand and poked Lexa's eye. "Ouch." Lexa smiled before giving her little girl another kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight blue eyes."

Lexa walked over to the bed and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, she placed a chaste kiss on Clarke's neck before drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Clarke was the first to wake up. They had already gotten into the pattern of waking up early before Abigail starts to cry.

"Hello sweet girl." Clarke kissed her little girl's cheek as blue met blue. "Lets get you cleaned up and ready for Aunty Raven and Aunty Octavia's wedding." Abigail's tiny fingers began to fiddle with Clarke's messy blonde hair. "Not my hair again." Clarke whined. Her little girl would usually pull it not caring if it was hurting her mommy but Clarke would still smile at her little girl. Little moments like these is what made it special being a mother seeing her little girl's innocence.

When she bathed Abigail, Clarke always beamed as she watched her little girl's lips curve into a smile. Abigail enjoyed bath time as her feet would splash around causing her to giggle making Clarke smile even more. "All done baby let's get you dressed." Clarke wrapped a towel around Abigail and held her in her arms guiding her to her room to get her changed. 

"Hey baby I see my little girl is awake." Lexa spoke in a husky voice. Clarke walked over to the bed and pecked Lexa's lips before getting Abigail changed.

"She's growing up so fast. I can't believe she's almost 2 months old." Clarke dressed Abigail in a soft red dress which matched her braids maid dress before placing her favorite pink hat on her head. She left Lexa in the room to sleep for a few minutes before going to breastfeed her little girl. She walked over to the living room to find Raven already in the kitchen preparing breakfast before they leave for the hotel where the wedding will be held. 

"Hey Rae can you look after Abigail; I'll be in the shower." Clarke handed Abigail over to Raven before heading back to her room for a shower before she needs to get ready. 

When she got to her room she could hear the water running in the shower and knew Lexa was inside. She took her clothes off and approached Lexa in the cubicle. "Hey beautiful," Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist pulling her close to her chest. 

Clarke caressed Lexa's cheeks as she leaned forwards connecting their lips. Whenever she is around Lexa she just can’t resist not kissing her. Tongues danced as soft moans filled the cubicle. 

"You should really stop kissing me like that or I won't be able to stop myself." Lexa smirked. 

"What if I don't want you to stop?" Clarke raised her eye brows seductively.

Clarke pulled one hand away from Lexa's face and began running her hand up and down Lexa's shaft. "Oh oh Clarke it feels so good. Don't stop please." Lexa moaned. Clarke began to suck on Lexa's pulse point eliciting a moan from Lexa’s lips. "Keep going baby, faster please don't stop!" Lexa tilted her head back as she was in pure bliss. Whenever Clarke touched her she gets hard almost instantly. 

They haven't made love since Abigail's birth, this was the first time Clarke has initiated anything more than just an intense make out session with lingering hands where sometimes Clarke would usually just end up teasing Lexa. 

"Arrghh I'm co-" before Lexa could come Clarke removed her hand from Lexa's shaft.

"Seriously!" Lexa whined. 

Clarke dropped to her knees and placed Lexa's cock in her mouth. "I want you to come in my mouth, commander." 

Lexa could feel Clarke’s warm mouth wrapped around her cock. Clarke taking inch by inch of Lexa's cock into her mouth until Lexa could feel it hit the back of Clarke's throat without gagging her. Clarke bobbed head up and down Lexa's cock each time hitting the back of her throat. She missed being this close to Lexa, she loved it when she came in her mouth. "Oh oh fuck fuck fuckkkk!" Lexa gripped onto Clarke's hair as at any moment now she would come. "I'm so close Claaarkeee arghh shit shit!" Clarke swallowed every drop of Lexa's come. 

She got back to her feet and kissed Lexa as she tasted herself on her mouth. "Damn baby I've missed that mouth of yours so much." Lexa spoke after catching her breath. "You've been so patient I wanted to make you feel good and I love it when you come in mouth, it’s hot." 

Lexa reconnected their lips and began to suck on her tongue, she bit her bottom lip as her hand drifted down to Clarke's centre and began to run her fingers through Clarke's folds. Without warning she inserted two long thick fingers inside Clarke and began thrust in and out at a fast pace. "Shit! It feels so good baby, keep going." "You're so tight Clarke ease up." Clarke relaxed as she allowed Lexa's fingers to do deeper. "I'm so close!" Clarke moaned. Lexa added a third finger as she stretched her walls and buried them knuckle deep inside Clarke. "Arrgh shit I'm gonna come! Arrrrrgggh!" Lexa kissed Clarke to muffle her screams, she didn't Raven to hear what they were getting up to. 

Clarke sloppy kissed Lexa with her fingers still buried knuckle deep inside her tight pussy walls. She retracted her fingers after Clarke finally unclenched around her fingers. The action caused Clarke to come a second time in a matter of seconds. "Oh oh fuck fuck!" After a few minutes Clarke got her bearings. She whispered in Lexa's ear "that was amazing! Those damn fingers definitely know what they're doing." 

"Come on lets shower before Raven comes knocking down the door." Clarke gave Lexa a final kiss before getting cleaned up and exiting the shower. 

"Which suit shall I wear babe?" Lexa opened the closest after wearing her sport bra and boxers. "You should go like that if you can't decide," Clarke smirked.

"Very funny." 

"Wear the navy blue one, I love that one." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips as went to put on her make up. 

Clarke was the first one out. She made her way out to the kitchen before they had to leave. "Oh finally gracing us with your presence. Where's hot stuff?" Raven smirked. "Don't call her that, she'll be out soon." Clarke took Abigail out of Raven's hand and kissed her little girl's cheek, Lexa emerged a few minutes later. They eat breakfast in silence as Lexa and Clarke didn't want to make Raven nervous before the big day.

Clarke buckled Abigail in her car seat in Lexa's jeep. Lexa rushed back towards the house to grab Abigail's baby which contained all her essentials inside. They drove to the hotel where the ceremony and reception would take place. It would be a small gathering with their family and friends as well as co-workers who would be at the wedding. Anya couldn’t make it as she was busy preparing for Championship final match for her university. 

They would use the hotel garden for the ceremony, it was set up just the way Octavia wanted with all the flowers and roses in place. They would stand in an arch wedding decor with white roses and a mixture of flowers spread around the arch where they would say 'I do' before their family and friends. 

As soon as they arrived Clarke could see that Raven was nervous as she kept rubbing her hands over her pants which were sweating. "Relax Rae, come on lets get you changed." Clarke led Raven to a room they booked to get ready before the ceremony began. Raven’s wedding dress was in the room ready to be worn. 

Octavia was in the room next door getting herself ready. She was pacing in her gown waiting for her brother to turn up. The ceremony was schedule to start in an hour and a half but Bellamy still has not arrived. "He'll be here," Niylah reassured her. She knew how hard it was when Bellamy left her to fend for herself but she knew she couldn't let Octavia think that Bellamy was abandoning her all over again especially on her wedding day.

"Hey baby, I can't wait to be your wife." Raven shouted so Octavia could hear her, she knew her fiancée was nervous just as much as she was therefore she wanted to reassure her everything will be okay. "I love you so much Rae." 

"Alright you two you're going to make each other cry and don't want either of you to ruin your make up. You'll see each in a few minutes."

"I love you too." Raven replied trying to keep the tears at bay. 

Ten minutes later Octavia heard a knock on her door. Niylah went to answer it and smiled as there stood Bellamy in his tailored suit looking sharp. "Hey Bellamy, you had your sister worried." Bellamy smiled as Niylah leaned in for a hug. 

"Wow baby sis, you look beautiful. You're going to blow Raven away." Bellamy kissed her cheek and wiped a single tear that fell. "Come on it's beautiful day no more crying." Octavia nodded. 

"You look handsome big bro."

"Thanks." Bellamy blushed.

They were both minutes away from being wed. Raven was the first one to walk down the aisle in a strapless white gown with lace at the bottom. Raven's dad was honoured to give away his only daughter. As they arrived at the arch Raven's dad kissed her daughter's cheek and took his seat at the front row next to Lexa who had Abigail in her arms with a pacifier in her mouth. 

Octavia's song played and everyone stood up as they watched Octavia walk down the aisle arms linked with her brother. “You look stunning,” Bellamy whispered in Octavia’s ear to reassure her as he could he shaking ever so slightly. As soon Raven saw her soon to be wife it was as if she forgot how to breath. Octavia looked stunning. She was wearing a white lace mermaid long sleeves backless dress which hung tight to her curves. Raven blinked a few times as she couldn't believe her eyes. Octavia was marrying her. She felt like one of the luckiest women in the world as Octavia fell in love with her. 

She didn't even realise that Octavia was standing in front of her until she held her hand. Bellamy kissed Octavia's cheek and sat down next to Raven's dad. Both Clarke and Niylah were wearing red lace backless dress. Clarke winked at Lexa as she could feel her eyes on her. Lexa mouthed 'I love you' before the marriage officiant began his speech. 

"Will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Clarke hands Raven the ring to place on Octavia's finger.

"In the name of God, I, Raven Lindsey Reyes, take you, Octavia Marie Blake, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Niylah hands Octavia the ring to place on Raven's finger.

"In the name of God, I, Octavia Marie Blake, take you, Raven Lindsey Reyes, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss." 

Raven caresses Octavia's cheeks and places a soft chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you wife," Raven smiled. "I love you too wife," Octavia leaned in for another kiss and the crowd cheer. Raven brings their joined hands up to her lips and kisses the back of Octavia's hand. 

Clarke wipes her tears and makes her way over to Lexa and kisses her lips which she deepens. They are lip locked for a few minutes before Abigail began to fuss as if on the verge of tears. "I love you." Clarke gave Lexa a final peck on the lips. They walked over to where Raven and Octavia were taking pictures with their family before Clarke, Abigail, Lexa, Niylah and Abby join in.

They took lots of pictures until Abigail started to cry. They took some with her crying before Lexa took her to where the reception was going to be held so she could feed her. "We'll see you in there," Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek and took Abigail inside.

"Come on blue eyes lets get you fed," Lexa kissed her daughter hairline to hush her cries. 

After feeding Abigail Clarke walked over to them. Soon after Raven and Octavia joined the rest of their guests inside the hotel for their reception. They had their first dance soon after and their guests joined in the celebrations as they joined them on the dance floor. 

Lexa gave Abigail to her grandma, Abby, so she could dance with Clarke. "May I?" Clarke took Lexa's outstretched hand and danced with her girlfriend. Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist whilst Clarke had her arms wrapped around Lexa's neck. They swayed to the music occasionally Clarke would join their lips together. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." 

When they got tired of dancing they left the dance to take their seats before taking Abigail out of Abby's hands so she could dance. Bellamy asked Abby to dance which made her blush.

"I can't believe you're my wife now." Raven still couldn't believe they are actually married they finally made it after being together for 6 years. "Well believe it because we are married till death do us part." Octavia showed Raven her ring. Raven kissed her ring finger and they continued to dance. 

The married couple retreated to their bridal suite to celebrate their union.

As soon as they got to their bridal suite Octavia attacked Raven's neck with kisses making it difficult for Raven to swipe the card to open the door. "At least let me open the door babe then you can do whatever you want to me." That caught Octavia's attention as she eased up on the kisses to allow Raven to open the door. 

The door opened and Octavia restarted her trail of kisses from Raven's lips down to her neck. Raven turned around to allow Octavia to pull down her zip. "You're so beautiful." Octavia kissed Raven's lean back muscles and wrapped her arms around her from behind keeping her close. "It’s not fair I'm the only one half naked," Raven whined. 

Octavia unwrapped her arms around Raven waist and stood in front of her to let her unzip her dress. 

She wore a red lingerie, Raven's favorite. "I can't believe you're my mine forever." Raven kissed Octavia's lips, she parted her lips to allow Raven's tongue entrance as soon their tongues touched, they got into an intense make out session. They pulled apart when they were both out of breath resting their foreheads together. 

They held hands as Octavia led Raven to the bed and gently placed her onto her back as she hovered on top. She kissed her way down up to Raven's breasts and sucked through her bra before Raven unhooked her bra exposing her breasts. They wanted to take their time and cherish every moment off their wedding night. 

Octavia sucked on each nipple eliciting a throaty moan from Raven. "Oh oh that feels so good." Octavia unclipped her bra and exposing her boobs. She leaned down close to Raven's face to let suck on her boobs. Raven was going too slow, Octavia pushed down harder to get more contact. "Stop teasing me Rae," Octavia whined. Raven gave in as she sucked on Octavia's nipples until they reddened. "Oh shit," Octavia moaned.

To gain more contact Octavia shifted her leg between Raven's thighs applying pressure on Raven's centre. Raven began to grind her centre on Octavia's leg to get friction. "Arrhhh please O," Raven groaned. Octavia trailed kisses down to Raven's waistline nibbling on Raven's inner thighs. "Please," Raven moaned softly. 

Wanting to taste her wife Octavia pulled Raven's knickers exposing her silky wet folds. "You're so beautiful Rae. I love every part of your body." Without warning Octavia licked Raven's folds, slow licks savouring every drop of her juices. "You taste incredible babe." The vibrations of Octavia's words nearly sent her over the edge. "Please O I need more please," Raven moaned. 

She loved it when Raven would beg for more contact, It made her want to please her until she forgot her own name. Octavia sucked on her clit causing Raven to arch her back to get more contact. "Arrgghh it feels so good." Raven was on such a high she doesn't even know how she managed to get her words out. 

Octavia licked Raven pussy hole soon after she shoved two fingers deep in her inside her. "Aarrghh shit! Keep going babe I'm so close." Octavia didn't relent as she pumped her fingers deep and fast each thrust getting Raven closer to her release. "Oh oh I'm coming don't stop!" Raven screamed as she clenched around Octavia’s fingers. Octavia joined their lips together as Raven came down from her high. She stilled her fingers to allow Raven to open her eyes. After a few minute Raven catches her breath. “That was amazing! I still get surprised at how good you feel inside me babe. I love you so much.” Octavia crawled up the bed and gave Raven another kiss before resting her head on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

After a few minutes Raven pinned Octavia below her and kissed her hard. They made love a few more times screaming each other’s names before they collapsed on the bed panting.

When the married couple walked out Lexa and Clarke decided to go home as well. I wait can't wait to marry you Clarke, Lexa thought as she kissed Clarke's hand that was on her lap and drove to their house with a very tired Abigail in the back seat. It's been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 25 

 

For the first game of the season Western New York flash were playing away. They would travel to Houston Texas to play Houston Dash for their first match to defend their NWSL Shield title. They brought in new players and the Flash were favorites to finish top of the table as Shield winners. The team weren't thinking about future matches, they would take it game by game and try to win as many matches as possible; having the NWSL Goalkeeper of the season would a great bonus to help secure play off places.

Lexa knew it would be hard having to leave Clarke and Abigail at home.

The day the team where schedule to leave to catch their flight to Houston had finally arrived. The team had worked hard throughout the pre-season winning all their matches against NCAA college soccer teams. They played Sky Blue FC as their final pre-season match, they had a narrow 1-0 win. The whole team were ready to kick start their season.

Lexa said her goodbyes at home as she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears in front of her team mates. The only people who have ever seen her cry were Clarke and Anya. Everyone saw Lexa as the commander who rarely showed any emotions especially on the field. She would laugh around with her team mates but as soon she's on the pitch, whether it was in training or match days she would always have her game face on. Lexa would shout out commands to ensure the ball stayed out of her net. 

As Lexa approached Clarke who had Abigail in her arms she could feel the tears welling up in her tears. Clarke knew how hard it was for Lexa every time she had to leave either of them and today it would be extremely had as it would the longest time she would spend apart from her daughter. 

"I'll miss you so much blue eyes," Lexa said with tears in her eyes. She wiped her tears from her cheeks and kissed her little girl's cheeks. 

"I love you so much baby girl. Take care of your mommy for me, I'll be back soon." Lexa held her daughter in her arms as little sniffles filled the room. Abigail could see her mama was crying, it was as if she knew Lexa was sad because she held her small hands on either side of Lexa's face. She gently patted Lexa’s cheeks. The gesture from her little girl brought a smile to Lexa's face. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and planted soft kisses all over her little girl's face making her giggle which was like music to Lexa's ears, she would never get tired of hearing her little girl laugh and seeing her smile. It was an affectionate smile. 

Clarke was just watching the scene unfold before her eyes. She wiped her tears and smiled as she saw her little girl bringing a smile to Lexa's face. Her little girl was definitely one of a kind. 

Lexa forgot she had to leave as she started to play Abigail making her smile even more by blowing raspberries on her belly. As much as she didn't want to interrupt the moment Clarke knew Lexa had to leave as the team bus was waiting for her at the stadium. "Babe," Clarke tapped Lexa's shoulder. Lexa knew she had to leave or she would be late. With one final kiss to her little girl's cheek Lexa handed Abigail over to Clarke. 

"I love you so much Clarke," Lexa kissed Clarke. They got lost in the kiss as Lexa's tongue danced inside Clarke's mouth tiny moans escaped their lips. Their kiss was interrupted by Abigail as she began to poke her parents’ cheeks which caused both Clarke and Lexa to start laughing. "Blue eyes wants some loving too," Lexa kissed her little girl's forehead before grabbing her Nike duffel.

"I love you both so much. I'll see you soon." 

"I love you too babe. Go knock em dead. May we meet again." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips before she heading towards her jeep to drive to the stadium. Lexa waved at Clarke and Abigail. "Wave to mama." Clarke took a hold of Abigail's small hand and they waved at Lexa as she drove away.

Lexa stared at her rear view mirror and whispered "may meet again." 

On the flight Lexa was sat next to Samantha Mewis they became great friends over the time of pre-season. "Missing your girls already?" Sam asked.

Lexa could only manage to nod her head and kissed her phone screen, she was staring at a picture of the day Abigail was born. Both Clarke and Lexa had huge smiles on their faces with Abigail in Clarke's arms and Lexa arms wrapped protectively around her two girls. 

"You'll see them soon." Lexa smiled.

The landed in afternoon where the whole team had a small recovery session to get rid of jet lag. They would have their final training session at the BBVA Compass Stadium to get match ready. As soon their recovery session finished Lexa headed back to her room to FaceTime Clarke. After a few seconds Clarke answer the phone with a big smile on her face. 

"Hey Baby are you okay?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to hear your voice." Lexa smiled.

"Aww Lex you're such a sap." Clarke laughed. Lexa was cute just like her daughter. 

"How's is my baby girl doing?" Lexa asked.

"She misses you. She cried for a few minutes after you left but she's asleep now." 

Lexa cried hearing her daughter misses her. 

"Aww baby don't cry please. Here look she's okay she's sleeping peacefully."

Lexa touched her screen wishing she could have told her little girl a bed time story. 

"How about you send an audio with your voice so every time she misses you she would be able to hear her mama's voice." Clarke suggested to get Lexa to smile.

"That's a great idea, Thank you Clarke." Lexa wiped her cheeks.

They chatted for a while before Lexa yawned. "Alright baby I love you. You need your sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." Clarke kissed her fingers before touching Lexa's face on the screen. It was hard for her as well not having Lexa's arms wrapped around her whilst she slept. She was missing her girlfriend so much, she didn't want Lexa to see her crying as she knew it would kill Lexa not being there with her holding her in her arms. 

"I love you too babe, sleep tight. Give a kiss to Abigail for me."

"Will do love you."

The call ended and Lexa stared at a blank screen. She knew she had to go to sleep or it would a tough training session tomorrow.

After training Lexa checked her phone and found she had 5 missed calls from Clarke. She was worried as they just talked this morning and everything was okay. What has happened Lexa thought.

Lexa grabbed her bag and made her way back to the hotel so she would call Clarke, she didn't want her team mates to eavesdrop on the conversion. She dialled Clarke's number but all calls went to her voicemail. She tried again saying "please pick," like a mantra over and over again until she heard a faint "hello" which definitely didn't sound like Clarke. 

"Who's this, where's Clarke?" Lexa asked with panic in her voice as she began pacing in her room. Was something wrong with her Abigail. Lexa wanted answers

"It's Niylah." 

"Clarke had to take her Abigail to the doctor she forgot her phone at home that's why she asked me to come and get it."

"WHAT!" Lexa shouted.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ABIGAIL!" Lexa was getting agitated now.

"Calm down Lex."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AND DON'T CALL ME LEX!" Lexa was fuming Niylah was starting to get on her nerve she may have saved her life once but at the moment she didn't care how she was speaking to her. She wanted to know what was wrong with her daughter. 

"Alright, alright. Abigail wouldn't eat her food she wouldn’t stop crying so Clarke took her to the doctors as she didn't know what was wrong with her."

Lexa stopped pacing and sat down on her bed with her one hand running through her hair. She knew at the moment Niylah didn't have the answers she wanted to hear and the quicker she gets the phone to Clarke the quicker she'll know what is wrong with her daughter.

"Ok thanks can you please get the phone to Clarke and tell her to call me ASAP."

"Sure, everything will be okay," Niylah tried to reassure Lexa.

After the call Lexa waited patiently tapping her feet as she stared at the clock waiting for Clarke to call her. 

Half an hour went by and still no call from Clarke. Tears were streaming down her face as she didn't know what was wrong with be daughter. The knock on the door startled her, she opened it to let Samantha Mewis inside. Lexa immediately hugged Samantha as more tears streamed down her face. 

"Shh shh What's wrong Lex?" Samantha asked.

"It's Abigail she's sick and I'm don't even know what's wrong with her. I can't even comfort her. My little girl." Lexa said in between sobs. 

"It'll be alright Clarke will call soon." Sam rubbed Lexa's back to get her to calm down. After hugging for 5 minutes her phone rang, she rushed to answer it before the call ended. 

"Clarke." Her voice sounding so broken as she has been crying for hours. 

"Hey baby please don't cry Abigail is fine the doctor said nothing is wrong with her sometimes babies just want to cry and I guess she wasn't hungry. I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just she didn't stop crying she cried longer than any other time so I panicked and I took her to the doctor. She's fine baby." Clarke reassured Lexa as she knew she would've been worried sick because she didn't know what was wrong with her little girl as she was in a different city. 

The doctor had also told Clarke that due to changes in routine some babies pick on it and because Lexa is away Abigail may have just been missing her mama. When Lexa was home she would usually pick up her daughter so she would stop crying. As Lexa is away she wasn’t able to be there for Abigail hence why she didn’t stop crying because she wanted Lexa to be the one to hold her but Clarke couldn't tell Lexa that as she knew it would make her feel like a bad parent.

"I'm so sorry Clarke I should've been there with you. I'll book a flight out tonight, I'm coming home." Lexa placed her phone on speaker and she rushed to pack up her bags to go back to New York, her family were more important. 

"What! Baby no! You can't just abandon your team Lex they need you. Abigail is fine she's not sick, she won't want you not to play because of her. Play for Abigail tomorrow, don't make rash decisions Lex." Clarke knew Lexa was being stupid not wanting to play the first game of the season.

"Lex stop! Abigail is okay you heard Clarke. You can't just leave us we need you. We're family as well." Sam tried to stop Lexa from packing her bags.

Lexa stopped packing her bags and picked up her phone so she would FaceTime Clarke as she had to see her daughter with her own eyes to know she is okay. 

"Can I see her?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke picked up Abigail from her crib and cradled in her arms. Abigail tiny fingers reached out for the phone with a smile on her face as she saw her mama on screen. "Hey there blue eyes." Lexa smiled as she caught a glimpse of her little girl. "I've missed you," Abigail gurgled. Clarke wiped the drool from her face and kissed her cheek before speaking to Lexa. 

"See Lex she's okay and happy to see you. She wants to see you play on screen so you can't let her down." Clarke gave Lexa a reassuring smile as she watched Lexa wipe a single tear in her eye. "Okay. I love you both so much," Lexa kissed the screen of her phone. 

"My baby is okay," Lexa whispered as she hung up the phone. 

"Thanks Sam I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry I'll be okay." Lexa hugged Samantha as she made her way out of Lexa's room. Lexa watched a video of Abigail rolling over and giggling with a big smile on her face. She remembers taking the video as it was the first time Abigail rolled over on her tummy when she was playing with her. She loved her daughter so much it hurt. She couldn't wait to see her daughter again when she got back home. 

When Lexa woke up she reached for her phone to FaceTime Clarke. She always loved hearing her voice early in the morning. 

"Game day baby." Clarke said very enthusiastically. She may not be watching Lexa live but she would always get giddy on match days. 

"Someone's happy," Lexa smirked. 

"Of course I love watching you play. It turns me on when I see you wearing that jersey especially when you give the viewers a peak of your 6 pack and that sexy tattoo." Clarke blushed.

"Oh really. I might wear it when I get back so you get to take it off me." Lexa raised her eye brows seductively. 

"Shut up!" Clarke whined. She was happy to see a smile back on Lexa's face after yesterday. 

Lexa could hear Abigail crying. Clarke got off the bed to pick up Abigail to calm her down. "Shh shhh baby mommy's here." Abigail cries got louder. Clarke rocked Abigail forwards and back to hush her cries. "Sorry Lex," Clarke apologised even she didn't have to.

"Blue eyes it's mama," Lexa tried to help Clarke. Lexa began to sing twinkle twinkle little star which made Clarke laugh and Abigail stopped crying. Abigail lips curved into smile which melted both her parents' hearts. 

"You're a natural. I don't know what I'd do without you." Clarke smiled.

"You won't ever have to find out, I won't ever leave you. I love you both so much." Lexa reassured Clarke.

Soon after Abigail fell asleep and Lexa said her goodbyes before joining the team for breakfast. 

After breakfast the team had their team talk in the conference room going over the plan for the match against Houston Dash. The team had their pre-match meal before heading to the stadium.

They arrived at the stadium at around 3:30pm for a 5:00pm kick-off. Lexa called Clarke just before they arrived at the stadium as she won't be able to talk to her until after the match and she needed to hear her voice. Clarke was nervous for Lexa even though she didn't have to because she knew Lexa would kill it, she wasn't going to let the opposition score against her. 

In the locker room Lexa kissed her personalised Gloves which Clarke had bought for her during Valentine’s Day. She was honored to take to the field with her daughter's name engraved in her gloves. Every game Lexa felt at home, she felt as if she still had a piece of her daughter with her when she's on the field. 

It was tough match but the Flash got the win with a 2-0 score line and Lexa came out of the game with her first clean sheet. Lexa signed some autographs and took selfies with the fans before heading back to the locker room. Whilst in the locker room Lexa grabbed her phone to FaceTime Clarke.

"You killed it babe, those saves were amazing. You were like superwoman out there. Nothing was getting past you. I'm so proud of you." Clarke rambled. She didn't even let Lexa greet her before congratulating her. Lexa smiled none the less happy to see that Clarke was pleased with her performance. Every time she saw the smile on Clarke's face her heartrate would increase. She always wants to see the smile on her face. 

"Thank you babe. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'll be home before you know it." Lexa had huge grin on her face as tomorrow she would finally get to see her girls. 

"You made Abigail smile whenever you made a save she would point at the TV; she knew it was you Lex." 

"I can't wait to see her again, I've missed her so much and you as well of course." Lexa laughed.

"Nice save stud. I love you see you tomorrow."

"I love you too. Give Abigail a kiss from me."

With a big on her face Lexa placed her phone back in her duffel before getting changed to head out to join her team mates. Her team mates were going to a local bar to celebrate the win but Lexa declined and stayed in her room. She talked on the with Anya and then Clarke before falling asleep. 

The team had an early flight and Lexa knew some of her team mates would regret going out to celebrate the win. She remembers the old days where she would go out after every game to get drunk to pick up random women but she wasn't that woman anymore, she had Clarke and Abigail who have changed her whole lifestyle.

The whole team made it to the airport only to find that their flight was delayed. Some players had sunglasses on due to their hung-over. Lexa rang Clarke to let her know she'll be late. "It's alright babe just get here. I love you." Lexa smiled after hearing Clarke's voice. 

Samantha sat down next to Lexa to keep her company as Lexa talked about Abigail with a big smile on her face she couldn't wait to see her little girl.

They were delayed for a couple of hours, it was less time than what Lexa expected which meant she would be home at an early time than what she told Clarke. She kissed a picture of Abigail before falling asleep on the flight back home.

Lexa had a spring in her step as they got out the airport. They were greeted by some fans, all the players signed some autographs and took selfies thanking the fans for their support. She was the first one on the team bus when she's usually the last person to get back on the team bus as she would sign for all the fans but today she had to get home. All she could think about were Abigail and Clarke.

Within half an hour the team bus arrived at the stadium. Lexa rushed out first she said her goodbyes, she hugged Samantha before getting in her jeep to drive back to her house. She took a detour to buy Clarke some roses and a new toy for Abigail. 

Standing at her doorstep she unlocked the house door before dropping her Nike duffel bag next to the door. She noticed Clarke wasn't around but she knew she was still home. Lexa headed towards her daughter's room to find Abigail asleep in her crib, she kissed her cheek and whispered "I've missed you so much, I love you." 

She thought she would find Clarke in their room as she opened the door what she saw it's not what she expected. It was Clarke and Niylah on the bed kissing. Clarke was on top of Niylah who had her arms around Clarke's waist. Before Clarke could say anything Lexa dropped the roses she bought for Clarke and rushed out the door slamming the house door shut which caused Abigail to wake up and start to cry. 

With tears in her eyes Lexa drove away in her jeep, she didn't even know where she was headed but all she knew was she had to get out. She swerved cars left and right before she stopped outside a bar called mount weather. She didn't even know what she was doing soon she found herself sat on a bar stool with the bar tender standing in front of her.

"What can I get you beautiful?" She asked. 

"Jack Daniels whiskey and shots keep em coming here's my card." Lexa said with blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos. I've taken what you've said on board. Some of you may not like how I the portray the characters saying that it's OOC but that's just how I choose to write them. In the end it's all for a purpose, just stick with me.
> 
> With that being said Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 26

 

Clarke had just hang up her phone she was so excited that Lexa was finally coming back home. She cleaned up the house whilst Abigail took her nap. After an hour Abigail woke up due to the noise as someone was knocking on the door. Clarke rushed to Abigail's room to pick her up so she would stop crying. 

"Oh baby don't worry mama will be here in a few hours come on lets go see who's at the door." Clarke kissed her little girl's cheek before lifting her off her crib and placing a pacifier in her mouth. 

"Hey Niylah. What are doing here?" Clarke asked. 

Niylah leaned forward and kissed Clarke's cheek before hugging her. Clarke didn't mind as it was their normal greeting ritual but Niylah lips lingered just a few seconds too long. 

"I just wanna hangout." Niylah smiled.

"Can you take Abigail I just need to go prepare her dinner before she goes to sleep." Clarke handed Abigail over to Niylah. As soon as she was in her arms Abigail began to cry. Clarke gave Niylah her phone to play the audio of Lexa that she had sent her whenever Abigail cried. 

"Hey baby girl. It's mama, don't worry I'll be there soon. I miss you so much. I love you and your mommy so much. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. Be a good girl for your mommy and we can be rebels together when I come back. I love you blue eyes and I'll see you soon. Love mama." The audio played on repeat until Clarke took Abigail out of her arms.

Clarke sat next to Niylah with Abigail in her arms and fed her. She fed Abigail her favorite meal who ate it in peace. Niylah was watching the TV as Clarke walked around the house to get Abigail to burp before putting her to sleep. She was sad that Lexa won't get to play with Abigail as their flight got delayed and by the time Lexa got home it would be past Abigail’s bed time.

After a couple of hours of playing with her daughter, where Niylah would occasionally get involved, Abigail fell asleep in Clarke's arms. Clarke took her to her room and gently placed her in her crib. She kissed her forehead and whispered "mommy and mama love you so much, sleep tight." 

Niylah and Clarke have been friends for a few months now. They got along well and Clarke found out that Niylah was also an aspiring artist which meant they had a lot in common. They would show each other their paintings and sometimes get ideas off each other. It was as if they have been friends for a long time. 

"What are you watching?" Clarke asked as she emerged from Abigail’s room.

"X-men: Apocalypse, come on join me." 

Clarke sat down next to Niylah leaving a gap between them but as the movie went on Niylah shifted closer to Clarke wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Turning her head to face Niylah, Clarke dropped Niylah's arm around her shoulders as she thought it was too intimate and she only lets Lexa hold her like that. 

"Oh sorry," Niylah blushed. 

"It's okay come on lets finish the movie." 

After the movie ended Clarke went to her room to grab her jumper as she was feeling slightly cold in a couple of hours Lexa would be home. As she turned after putting her jumper on Niylah was standing right in front of her with the door locked behind her. "What are doing Niylah?" Clarke was nervous as she could see Niylah’s eyes have darkened and the look she was giving her she has never seen it before. 

She didn't even realise that there was someone else in the house. Clarke walked past Niylah but just as Clarke was about to open her bedroom door, Niylah grabbed her wrist and pulled her flushed against her body. 

"I want you Clarke!" Niylah said in a low seductive voice. Clarke was shocked, she didn't even know Niylah felt that way about her. She loved Lexa not Niylah. How can I get out of this situation, Clarke thought? 

"Erm can you please let me go?" Clarke asked.

Before she could react Niylah leaned forward, her face was inches away from Clarke’s. She could feel Niylah’s breath on her face. She reacted quickly as she pushed Niylah backwards onto her bed. As she was falling Niylah gripped onto Clarke's waist pulling her down with her. 

Their lips were inches away from touching each other. Clarke couldn't even react as her bedroom door was swung open and she knew it was Lexa. Before she could push herself off Niylah, she was kept in place by Niylah and so she couldn't move to stop Lexa. 

"What the fuck Niylah, let me go you asshole what do you think you’re doing. I thought we were friends!" Clarke was angry she knew how Lexa would've read the situation but it was definitely not what it looked like. Clarke wriggled out of Niylah’s grasp. She slapped her right across her face before dragging her out of her room by her collar.

"You better not be in my house when I get back."

Clarke sprinted towards the house door to try to stop Lexa but it was too late as she saw her jeep turn a corner around the street. She could hear her daughter crying so she went to pick her up. 

"Shh shh it's alright mommy is here, you're okay baby. Mama will be back soon." 

Just as she opened Abigail's room door she saw Niylah standing outside the hallway. "Why the fuck are you still here." Clarke growled. 

"I'm sorry Clarke I guess I read the signals wrong. I won't bother you ever again, I hope we can still be friends." Niylah looked like a kicked puppy with a hand print on her cheek from Clarke's slap. 

"There were no signals, I just thought you were being friendly. I liked you in platonic way. I don't see you in that way. I love Lexa. Just get out I can't even look at you." Clarke gave her daughter her full attention not bothering to look at Niylah anymore.

"I'm sorry I hope I've not ruined things with Lexa." Niylah grabbed her stuff and made her way out to her car, she definitely needed a drink.  
Clarke sat on her couch with a still crying Abigail in her arms. She grabbed her phone on her coffee table to play Lexa’s audio to get Abigail to fall asleep listening to Lexa’s voice. After a few minutes, Abigail was out like a light. Clarke took her back to her crib so she could sleep comfortably.  
As she got out of the room she saw the roses that Lexa had dropped. She grabbed them and placed them in a vase on the kitchen counter. She went back to her living room to grab her phone to call Lexa. Every time her calls went to voicemail. “Please Lex call me back, nothing happened I love you so much,” Clarke said in between sobs.  
When she saw that Lexa wasn’t picking up she left her phone on the coffee table and began to pace around the living room waiting anxiously for Lexa to come home. The whole house was silent only her sobs could be heard. As much as she didn’t want to cry, she just couldn’t hold back the tears. It was as if a tap had been opened and the tears just kept flowing down her cheeks. She hoped Lexa wouldn’t do anything stupid to hurt herself.  
\------  
Lexa has never been jealous. With all her past girlfriend, men and women would flirt with her girlfriends but she paid no attention to them. She knew her relationships only last for a month before she found someone new. 

With Clarke she felt the need to be protective around her. Whenever a guy stared at Clarke the wrong way she would send them the commander look and they would know she was she taken and not want to lay a finger on Clarke. 

She saw it coming a mile away, all the lingering touches, the kisses on the cheek, the unnecessary hugs, the playful banter but she knew Clarke wouldn’t act on it as at the end of it all Clarke would go home with her. She didn’t know how Clarke could be so oblivious to all it.

Clarke had already told Niylah the first time they went for a coffee she loved Lexa and nothing could ever happen between the two of them. Ever since then they've become close. Finding out Niylah was an old friend of Octavia's, Clarke would invite her along to all their hangout places where sometimes Lexa would also join. Lexa would have her arms wrapped around Clarke's shoulders keeping her close and Clarke would place her hand on Lexa's knee and would occasionally kiss Lexa's cheek. 

Niylah and Lexa didn't see eye to eye, Lexa would be friendly for Clarke's sake. She knew they were friends and had to get along with her. Lexa never had a problem with Octavia and Raven, she knew they were in a relationship but with Niylah she was single and would sometimes wink at Clarke which would make her laugh but Lexa definitely wasn't having any of it. 

When Niylah looked at Clarke the wrong way Lexa would give Clarke a kiss on the lips to show Niylah that Clarke was taken and she had no chance. She would laugh at herself sometimes at how jealous she was acting. It was such a childish thing to do but she had to show Niylah that Clarke was hers. Clarke would ask her "what's so funny?" She would reply "I just love you so much," and Clarke would kiss her cheek. 

Lexa knew she should've stayed to allow Clarke to explain herself but it hurt so much seeing Clarke on top of someone who was not her. She knew Clarke would never cheat on her and it was just a misunderstanding but her heart was beating so fast she had to get out. 

Here she was at a bar with a glass of whiskey in front of her. She ran her finger over the rim of the glass debating whether or not to drink it or just leave the bar all together. A brunette approached her and sat down next to her. 

"Are you going to drink that?" She asked trying to flirt with Lexa. 

Lexa didn't even acknowledge someone was talking to her, she was in her own world thinking of all the possible scenarios of how Clarke ended up on top of Niylah of all people. If it was someone else, it wouldn't hurt as much but seeing as though it was Niylah she should've seen it coming. How cheap of Niylah to make a move on Clarke when I'm not around, Lexa thought. 

She spent about an hour in the bar before she decided to be the bigger person and approach her problems. The brunette had left Lexa alone when she wasn't getting any replies from her. Lexa still had not touched her drink. She left her drinks on the bar counter before getting her card and leaving mount weather. On her way out some drunk spilled his drink all over Lexa's shirt. 

"What the fuck moron! Watch where you're going idiot!" Lexa was angry.

"You watch where you're going, dyke!" The guy spat back.

The guy should learn to never insult the commander especially when she is emotional because as soon as Lexa heard the insult she swung a punch and knocked him on the floor before sitting on his chest constantly hitting his face. Security had to be called to lift Lexa off him or she would’ve definitely done some serious damage. She was lucky the people in the bar didn't know who she was or she would've been in serious trouble with her team. The people who were recording the fight couldn’t also see her face as she had her snapback on.

Not knowing if she should face Clarke yet she sat in her jeep and finally checked her phone. She saw she had 7 missed calls from Clarke but she couldn’t find the will to hear what she had to say. She was scared of what she might hear; she wasn’t ready so she called Anya instead.

After three rings Anya finally answered her phone.

"Hey Lex what’s up?" Anya asked.

"I think Clarke is cheating on me?" Lexa said in between sobs.

"What!"

"What happened?" Anya knew Clarke would never cheat on Lexa they were so in love with each other that it was gross at times. 

"I saw her on our bed with Niylah. She was on top her and their faces were so close, they looked like they were kissing An." Lexa could feel herself hyperventilating as she couldn't breathe.

"Breathe Lex, on my count. In, out," Anya coached Lexa to calm her breathing down. She knew how hard it was for Lexa to explain what she saw. 

"Okay Lex did you actually see them kissing?" Anya wanted to be sure as it could've just been a misunderstanding. Lexa may have just read the situation wrong. 

"I don't know An, they were so close to each other Niylah had her arms wrapped around Clarke's waist. What could they have been doing if not kissing."

"You guys have a daughter together why would she cheat. Do you actually think Clarke would ever cheat on you?"

"No." 

"Do you trust her?"

"Of course I do. But I don't trust Niylah she has always had a thing for Clarke."

"Just as long as you trust Clarke everything will be okay. Let her explain herself so you know the real truth. That girl loves you so much. You may have just read the situation wrong Lex."

"Thanks An, Love you."

"Love you too. Go get your girl idiot."

Lexa smiled and wiped her tears before taking a deep breath and driving back home. Just as she was pulling out she caught a glimpse of Niylah’s car. She slammed down the breaks and got out of her jeep to approach Niylah.

Just as Niylah was about to lock her car, she felt someone grab her by the collar and push her against her car. She could see the anger on Lexa’s face. Before she could get a word out she felt a fist connect with her jaw. She crouched down and spat out blood, she knew Lexa had every right to be angry with her; making a move on her girl when she is not around is definitely a coward move. She let Lexa punch her a few times before she could speak. With all her strength she pushed Lexa backwards.

“Stop! Nothing happened we didn’t kiss. I’m sorry I came onto your girlfriend. It was all me alright Clarke didn’t do anything, I’m sorry.” Niylah apologised. 

“You better stay away from my family if I see you anywhere near them, I’ll have your head.” Lexa growled. She gave her one final push before heading back to her jeep. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do to Clarke and her coach as her hand was now bruised and she may have also broken a bone or two. 

She tried her best to hang onto the steering wheel as she drove back to her house. “you read it all wrong Lex” she whispered to herself as she drove home in silence.

In half an hour she was home, she had to drive slow due to her hand. She sat in her jeep for a few minutes to compose herself before facing Clarke.

Clarke heard a jeep pulling up to their drive way and knew that Lexa was finally home. She went to the bathroom to wash her face so she won’t look like she had been crying. She applied a bit of make up to look good for her girlfriend as she has not seen her in almost 2 and a half days. 

Taking a deep breath in she opened the door and saw Lexa standing at the bottom of the steps looking as emotionally drained as she was. She didn’t even give Lexa enough time before rushing down the steps and engulfing Lexa in a big koala hug. Lexa’s snapback fell on the floor as Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and legs around her waist. 

“I’m sorry Lex nothing happened, I promise you. I love you so much that it hurts.” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear. When Lexa whispered back “I know, I love you too,” Clarke began to peck kisses all over Lexa’s face bring a smile to her face. 

Lexa carried Clarke to their bedroom and gently placed her on her back. On her way she could see that Clarke had already placed the roses in a vase which were sat on the kitchen counter.

“Make love to me Lex, I’ve missed you so much.” Clarke said in a low shy voice.

She got her response as Lexa took off her drenched shirt and pants leaving her in just her sports bra and boxers. Lexa hovered over Clarke before joining their lips together for the first time in 2 days. She would never get tired of kissing Clarke. Every time they kissed she had butterflies in her stomach. She sucked on Clarke’s bottom lip for a few seconds before sucking on her tongue. Clarke’s taste was one of a kind. They were both breathless after an intense make out session. Lexa rested her forehead with Clarke’s and whispered close to her lips “I love you so much Clarke.” 

“I love you too Lex,” Clarke re-connected their lips. Soon after Lexa began to place a trail of kisses down Clarke’s neck whilst her hands went lower to lift her jumper to expose her now flat tummy. She moved down Clarke’s body to kiss her exposing tummy sending shivers down her spine. Clarke was now panting as she need more. “Please Lex,” Clarke begged. She lifted her back off the bed to allow Lexa to lift her jumper and tank top off. Lexa unclipped her bra exposing her perky nipples which were begging to be sucked.

They have only pleasured each other in the shower since Raven’s and Octavia’s wedding they haven’t been intimate since then. They were definitely going to enjoy their first time making love since Abigail’s birth.

Lexa sucked on her nipple hard until she could taste her breast milk she didn’t mind though as it was coming out of Clarke. “Sorry” Clarke apologies but Lexa didn’t relent she was actually enjoying the taste. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered as she moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. “Ah ah ah it feels so Lex don’t stop,” Clarke moaned. She moved her chest off the bed to get more contact.

Gently making her way down Clarke’s body, Lexa removed Clarke’s pants and underwear at the same exposing her silky wet folds. “You’re so wet Clarke,” Lexa gulped. “Only for you Lex please,” Clarke moaned lifting her hips off the bed to get more contact. “Tell me what you want you baby?” Lexa smirked. She could see how aroused Clarke was and she knew she won’t last long. “Stop teasing me Lex, I need you inside me to feel you please.”

Not wanting to drag it out any longer Lexa dived straight in licking up and down Clarke’s folds. “mmmmhh you taste so good Clarke; I’ve missed tasting you like this,” Lexa moaned as she licked her way up and down getting Clarke close to her release. “You feel so so good baby, don’t stop.” Clarke was in pure ecstasy she missed having Lexa’s tongue on her. 

“You have to be quite, don’t want you walking up Abigail,” Lexa purred between Clarke’s pussy hole, it sent shivers down her spine as she could feel herself getting close. 

Lexa didn’t stop as she paced herself between licking and sucking until she had Clarke screaming her name. she sucked on her clit a few times eliciting a groan from Clarke’s lips. Clarke was so close to coming. 

“oh oh fuck that’s it I’m gonna come, don’t stop.” Lexa had her grip on her hips keeping her in place as Clarke began fucking her face.

“Ahhh fuck fuck Lex I’m coming!” Clarke grabbed a pillow to muffle her screams. She came so hard; it’s definitely been a long time since she came with Lexa’s tongue deep inside her pussy hole. Lexa licked and swallowed every drop not wanting to miss a drop. Her face was covered in Clarke’s juices. She grabbed Clarke’s tank top to wipe her face before kissing Clarke so she could taste herself on her tongue.

“That was WOW,” Clarke said breathlessly. 

“Glad you liked it,” Lexa winked at Clarke before kissing again. Clarke whimpered as Lexa got off her. “Relax I’m just going to take my boxers and bra off.” Lexa smirked as she took the rest of her clothes off. “Little commander is ready to play,” Clarke raised her eye brows titling her head towards Lexa’s cock.

Lexa moved closer to Clarke so she had a firm grip on her shaft. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed Clarke running her hand up and down her cock. After a few more strokes Clarke opened her mouth and took inch by inch of Lexa’s cock until it was all buried deep inside her mouth as it hit the back of her throat. “Keep going baby you look so good,” Lexa moaned as she took grip of Clarke’s hair helping her bob her head up and down her cock. 

“I’m so close oh oh shit shit, I’m gonna come keep going please,” she was close but Clarke pulled her mouth away, Lexa whined. 

“I want you to come inside me please Lex.”

“What about the condoms?” Lexa didn’t want to impregnate Clarke if she wasn’t ready like last time.

“It’s alright Lex if we get pregnant we get pregnant. I just want to feel you come deep inside me, to fill me up please.” Clarke spread her legs wide inviting Lexa to make love to her.

“If you’re sure,” Clarke nodded. Lexa licked her lips as she saw how inviting Clarke’s pussy looked. Pink and wet ready to be fucked. She could see her cock glistening with Clarke's spit, it was already lubed.

“You’re so beautiful Clarke.” Lexa joined Clarke on the bed and kissed her. Clarke deepened the kiss as Lexa guided her cock directly to Clarke’s folds. She gently shoved inch by inch inside Clarke stretching her good. “Oh oh shit you’re so tight, ease up let me in.” Clarke dropped her head back against the pillow to relax her pussy walls so Lexa could stretch her with her 8 inch cock.

“That’s it baby ah ah you feel so good,” Lexa moaned.

“Oh oh Lex you’re so big, just fuck me already.” Clarke whimpered as Lexa’s cock twitched inside her. Lexa thrusted hard and fast, she was so close to realising her come inside Clarke. Each time she felt Clarke clench around her cock, she would whimper and increase her pace even more. She was definitely going to fill her up. “That’s it baby keep going I’m gonna come,” Clarke moaned. She felt Clarke come around her cock it made increase her pace even more as she began to pound Clarke’s pussy. “Shit shit Clarke I’m coming,” Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips to muffle both their screams. She could feel her load filling up Clarke’s pussy. 

She stayed buried inside Clarke before moving her hand down to stimulate Clarke’s clit. "oh shit shit!" Clarke came for a third time. Lexa could feel liquid trickling down her balls. “Did you just squirt?” Clarke nodded. Lexa thought it was hot as she felt her cock twitch inside Clarke as she filled her up with even more come. 

“Fuck that was hot, I can’t believe you squirted,” Lexa smiled as she kissed Clarke before getting off her. Clarke could feel Lexa’s come dripping out of her pussy hole, it felt incredible having been filled up to the brink by Lexa. They laid side by side and stared at the ceiling, panting. The room smelt of sex and sweat, they were both exhausted. It been a long time since they’ve made love.

After their breathing evened out Clarke was the first to speak. “That was incredible we should do that more often,” Clarke grinned. “Anytime baby,” Lexa kissed her forehead. After a few minutes of silence “we should talk about what happened with Niylah,” Clarke was nervous to hear Lexa’s reply. 

“We’ll talk in the morning I just want to hold you right now.” Clarke moved and rested her on Lexa’s chest as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. She kissed Lexa’s collar bone and suddenly she noticed a new tattoo just above her left breastbone. 

“When did you get this?” Clarke asked.

“Last week, I was going to show it to you I guess I forgot.”

Clarke run her fingers over the new tattoo ‘Abigail Alexandria Woods II: XXVI’ written just above her left breastbone. “It’s beautiful Lex,” Clarke kissed the tattoo before pecking Lexa’s lips. “I wanted to always remember the time she took her first breath. It was then I knew everything will be alright because I’ll always have you and Abigail in my life, forever and a-” Clarke finished Lexa’ sentence “always, just like your promise” Lexa kissed Clarke’s promise ring. “I love you guys so much.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips. “We love you too,” Clarke tucked her body nice and close to Lexa as she listened to her heart beat.

"You've always said how you won't be able to cope if I left you but you have the power to break me Clarke and I won’t be able to recover from it.” Lexa didn’t give her time to reply as she kissed her forehead and held her tight in her arms before falling asleep with smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 27

 

Due to all the adrenaline, Lexa had forgotten about her injured hand. "Shit," Lexa winced as Clarke laid on her hand. "Are you okay Lex?" Clarke asked. Lexa knew she should've put some ice on her hand before going to sleep but she couldn't find the will to leave the bed. She wanted to hold Clarke in her arms as long as possible without having to worry about anything else. 

Her hand was now swollen and bruised. Clarke took a hold of Lexa's hand and kissed it which caused Lexa to wince again even though it was a lovely gesture from Clarke. She didn't know how she will explain what happened to her couch as he'll definitely not believe her story if she tells him that she hit a wall. 

"It's alright Clarke, I just need to ice it'll be okay." Lexa kissed Clarke whilst her uninjured hand caressed her cheek to reassure her. 

"What did you to it, please tell me you didn't hit Niylah?" Clarke could see Lexa looking down at the floor hanging her head in shame as she knew Lexa did hit Niylah. Lexa gave Clarke a slight nod as a reply to her question. Clarke made her way out door leaving Lexa on the bed. Lexa thought Clarke was disappointed in her but a few minutes later Clarke came back into the room with a bag of frozen peas to place on her hand. 

"Here put this on to reduce the swelling, I'll just go check up on Abigail. I'll be right back," Clarke gave a reassuring smile.

"Fuck!" Lexa flinched as she applied the bag of frozen peas on her hand. She knew she'll definitely have to get an x-ray done to rule out any broken bones as her team had a match in 6 days’ time and they have to maintain their winning run. "That will teach you not to punch people." Clarke said under breath before existing the room. Clarke wasn't a big fan of violence even though in Lexa’s case you could justify her actions. 

Lexa grabbed her sports bra and boxers off the floor as she sat comfortably on the bed with her back against the headboard. The bag of peas was gently relieving the pain that she was in. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and rang her coach letting him know about the situation.

"Hey coach," Lexa tried to sound cheerful but she was in so much pain that she couldn't even move her fingers.

"Hello Lexa, everything okay?" He asked.

"Ermm I may have accidently punched a wall and now my hand is swollen. Before you say anything, I'll be getting an x-ray done but I won't be able to come to training this morning. I know what I did was stupid, I'm sorry coach. I'll be good to go by tomorrow." Lexa waited patiently as she bit her bottom lip waiting for her coach's reply.

"Seriously Lex a wall. You expect me to believe that." 

Lexa began to panic as she knew her lie had been caught. But before she could try to explain herself her coach spoke again.

"I'll let it slide this time but you better there early in the morning to training. You're lucky it's just a recovery day. Don't let me down Lexa."

Lexa let out a sigh of relief and placed her phone back on the bedside table. 

"Who were you talking to?" Clarke startled Lexa with a very excited Abigail in her arms who was messing with her mommy’s blonde locks.

"The coach letting him know I won't be training today but I'll have to go in tomorrow. You've got me all day." Lexa smirked. After their previous night of making love, Lexa was definitely in a mood to go again. She missed being intimate with Clarke, she hoped they could stay in bed all day. 

"I'm not happy you punched Niylah so you've got a lot of making up to do if you want to touch this body again." Clarke sassed back.

"Oh come on Clarke, she had it coming. I couldn't just let her go without giving her a piece of my mind. Come on babe." Lexa whined. 

"You know how much I hate violence, especially when it's my girlfriend who is hitting people. Remember the day you were hit?" Clarke knew that was a hard day for Lexa but she had to get her point across. That day affected her as much as it affected Lexa. Lexa approached Clarke who now standing at the end of the bed with Abigail still in her arms, she wrapped her uninjured hand around Clarke's waist pulling her closer. "I'm sorry babe, it won't happen again." She kissed Clarke's lips before taking Abigail from her hands.

"Lex your hand," Clarke warned. 

"It's alright now it doesn't hurt that much.” She hated lying to Clarke but she missed holding her little girl in her arms. No matter how much pain she’s in she will always care for her daughter, she wasn’t going to let pain stop her from carrying her little girl. She gave Clarke another kiss before giving her full attention to their daughter. Clarke went towards the shower to get cleaned up so Lexa won't have to deal with Abigail on her own for a long time especially since she's injured her hand. 

Lexa placed Abigail on a blanket on the bed and leaned on her side as she greeted her little girl. "Morning blue eyes I’ve miss you so much," Lexa kissed her little girl's cheek. Abigail began to fuss on the bed moving her tiny fingers and toes closer to her mouth. Lexa kissed her little girl’s tiny feet making Abigail laugh. Her laugh was just too adorable. "You like that blue eyes," Lexa kissed her feet again making her laugh even more. She wiped drool from her little girl's face and began pecking kisses all over her face making Abigail open her mouth in pure joy. 

After a few minutes Lexa could smell something funny. "Oh baby I think somebody did a poo-poo," Lexa laughed as Abigail just placed her fingers in her mouth acting all innocent. Lexa kissed her forehead before placing pillows on either side of Abigail to keep her safe so she won't fall off the bed as she went to grab her baby bag to clean her up before giving her a bath. "Mama will be right back," Lexa rushed out the door into Abigail's room to get her bag. 

When she got back she got back Clarke was out the shower, she was only wearing her towel with her hair still damp. Lexa approached Clarke as she wrapped her arms around her waist nuzzling her nose into her neck before kissing her cheek from behind. "You smell nice," Lexa pulled Clarke even closer to her body pressing her tucked away cock on her bum. She kissed and nibbled on Clarke's neck before Clarke turned around to face Lexa. She placed her hands around her neck and gave a peck on the lips. 

"You'll have to work harder than that," Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear before squeezing her shaft as she walked away. "You're such a tease Clarke," Lexa whined. "The bath is ready for Abigail off you go," Clarke directed Lexa towards Abigail so she could have her morning bath.

"Come blue eyes mommy is not playing fair, lets go." Lexa lifted Abigail off the bed and made her way over to the bathroom. She placed her on the changing table and began to take off her dirty nappy. "Damn baby what did mommy feed you." Lexa took the dirty nappy and folded it before throwing it away. She took some wipes out to clean her up before placing her in the bath. "Alright blue eyes lets get you cleaned up," she kissed her forehead. 

As water run down her tiny body Abigail would laugh and giggle as she enjoyed her bath time especially when it's with her mama. Lexa made it fun as she would make bubble's which would make Abigail's eyes widen in disbelief, she thought her mama could do magic. 

She would make a bubble and place it on her hand and Abigail would pop it in front of her face making her gurgle even louder. Her giggles would encourage Lexa to make more bubbles. "Alright one more bubble then we're out." Lexa smiled as she mixed the soap and water to a create an even bigger bubble before Abigail could pop it. Abigail splashed her feet in the water as she wanted more but Lexa grabbed a towel to wrap it around her small body. "Come on lets go see mommy." Lexa could see that Abigail was going to cry but before she could, Lexa attacked her belly with kisses to keep the smile on her face. She never liked to see her baby cry. 

"Where are her clothes?" Lexa asked. 

"Here I got it personally made." Clarke smiled as she handed Lexa a personalised babygrow with the words 'KEEPER' written at the front and 'WOODS' at the back. "Aww this awesome babe, I love it," Lexa pecked Clarke's lips. "Come on blue eyes you're going to show your support for mama," Lexa placed Abigail on her changing mat as she dried her before getting a nappy on her. After getting her changed into her new clothes Clarke took Abigail so she would breastfeed her before making breakfast for Lexa. "Come on baby lets go make breakfast for mama," Lexa kissed her little girl's cheek before grabbing her own towel to take a shower.

Lexa came out of the shower feeling refreshed. She wore a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, she grabbed her doc martens out of her closest before closing her bedroom door. 

"Mmmmhhh it smells amazing," Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek. "Hello blue eyes," Lexa stroked Abigail's cheek with her finger before taking a seat on the dining room table. Abigail was in her rocky bouncer, Lexa played with her until Clarke brought a plate with bacon, eggs, sausages and Lexa's favorite blue berry pancakes with freshly squeezed lemonade. She was definitely going to have a full stomach when she's finished. "Thank you babe." Lexa said. She pulled out a chair for Clarke so she would sit next to her. 

They talked whilst they eat. 

“So where did you go yesterday?” Clarke questioned nervously as she stared at her plate not wanting to meet Lexa’s gaze.

“The bar it’s called mount weather I think, that’s where I saw Niylah. I also got into a bar fight just before seeing her so I wasn’t really in a good mood hence why my hand looks really bad. Before you ask if I had a drink, I didn’t I promise you. It was tempting but then I thought of you and Abigail and I knew I had to get out of there and come home to you. I’m sorry I left without letting you explain yourself, I know you would never cheat on me. I hope you can forgive me for being an idiot.” Lexa explained herself.

“Of course I forgive you baby and I fully trust you, I know when you promised you won’t drink again you meant it. It was all my fault I should’ve seen it coming. I thought she was just being friendly; I swear to you I didn’t know she felt that way about me. I love you so much and one day I want to be your wife; I won’t let anyone come between us ever again. You’re the love of my life.” Clarke leaned forward as she joined their lips together to express the love for each other.

“I love you baby,” Lexa said lips a few inches apart from Clarke’s. She re-connected their lips together as her tongue ran across Clarke’s bottom lip, Clarke immediately opened her mouth to let Lexa’s tongue in as their tongues fought for dominance. Moans escaped their lips, the kiss was getting out of hand as Lexa moved her hand down Clarke’s pants. She didn’t realise she was moving her injured hand until she winced as she tried to unbutton Clarke’s jeans.

“Come on babe we’ll have time later on and you still have to make it up to me for getting into a bar brawl. I’ve let you off the hook for hitting Niylah as I slapped her as well.” Clarke laughed.

“I would’ve loved to see that, my baby slapping someone,” they laughed together and even Abigail joined in the fun. They finished their breakfast and Clarke cleaned up the plates leaving Lexa to look after Abigail.

After Clarke emerged from the kitchen Clarke smiled at the sight in front of her, Lexa making funny animal faces and noises to make Abigail smile. It always melted her heart seeing Lexa interact with their daughter. She took her phone out to take a picture and saved it as her screensaver. She couldn’t wait to have more kids with Lexa. 

They didn’t use condoms when they made love last night but she didn’t care. If she got pregnant it would be another blessing which they will cherish. She wasn’t ovulating so the chances were slim. They still needed to be careful in the near future as she just recently gave birth. Even though her body can handle carrying another baby, she still wanted to give her body some rest and hopefully try for a baby after they get married. After a few minutes of watching Lexa make a fool out of herself Clarke approached her and kissed her cheek. 

“What the plan for today?” She asked.

“Will you be able to drop me off at the hospital to get my hand checked out I’ll even let you drive my baby (jeep).” Lexa knew Clarke would say yes either way but Clarke had been begging her to let her drive her jeep but Lexa would always say no. It was the only time Lexa said no to Clarke. She has never let anyone even Anya drive her jeep but at the moment she just wanted to make Clarke smile.

“Seriously babe!” Clarke shrieked causing Abigail to turn her head towards her.

“Yeah here take the keys.” Lexa winked.

Clarke had a huge smile on her face as she moved to straddle Lexa’s lap. She kissed her deepened grinding her hips on her shaft. Lexa was definitely earning bonus points. “We need to stop, we’ll enough time for this later on.” Lexa bit Clarke’s bottom lip before shifting of her off her lap. “You’re definitely back in my good book babe, come on lets go.”

With a spring in her step Clarke went out to Lexa’s jeep to grab Abigail’s car seat. She was on such a high at the moment as she was finally getting to drive Lexa’s jeep. She’ll definitely have to thank Lexa properly when Abigail falls asleep.

Lexa was getting Abigail ready as she wrapped her up warm so she won’t get sick. She placed her favorite pink hat on just as Clarke was making her way over to her with the car seat. Lexa buckled her safely in her car seat before grabbing her own hoody and Nike snapback.

“Alright we’re all set, lets go.” Clarke made her way out of the house waiting by the doorway for Lexa before locking up. Lexa went down the stairs to fasten Abigail’s car seat to the car soon after Clarke joined them as she took her place in the driver’s seat. Lexa went around the driver’s side to kiss Clarke’s cheek before joining Abigail in the back. “I just wanna stay close to her, I’ll jump at the front on our way back,” Lexa smiled as she sat next to Abigail. She gave Abigail her pointy finger to hold all the way up to the hospital, loving spending time with her daughter. On the way to the hospital Clarke played Justin Bieber’s album Purpose which had Lexa singing along to all the songs putting a smile on Abigail’s face.

After a while they arrived at the hospital. They were in the waiting room when Abigail started to fuss. Her parents could see that she was going to cry at any minute. “I’ll take her to see my mum the walk will calm her down, call me when you’re done.” Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips.

Lexa was sent to have an x-ray which was done in less than 15 minutes. She waited patiently outside the doctor’s room waiting to be called to find out her results. 

“Lexa Woods,” a beautiful blonde doctor called her name.

As she walked towards the room she was slightly nervous. The doctor was wearing extremely an extremely low skirt, she had a stethoscope around her neck and her cleavage in clear view. Lexa gulped as she tried not to pay attention to the doctor’s cleavage. 

The doctor got out of her chair and walked around her table as she placed Lexa’s x-ray on display to allow Lexa to also see the amount of damage she’s done. 

“I’ve got good news for you. You’ve not broken anything but let me take a look at your hand.” Lexa showed the doctor her hand. She winced as the doctor began to squeeze slightly to see which part of her hand were most painful. 

“It looks like you’ve just bruised your middle and ring finger bones. I’ll prescribe you some painkillers and anti-inflammatory drugs to help with the pain and swelling. You should feel a lot better by tomorrow.” The doctor’s hand lingered a bit too long. Lexa had to be gently remove her hand so she won’t make the situation awkward. The doctor was pretty but she only had eyes for Clarke. 

“Thanks doc,” Lexa took the prescription before getting her phone out to ring Clarke. “Hey babe I’m out where are you at?” Lexa waited for Clarke’s reply. “Sure I’ll meet you there in 5 minutes.”

Lexa had to have her two fingers strapped together to prevent them from moving until she sees the team physio. She was happy she didn’t break any bones and she will definitely not be punching anyone any time soon.

“Hey baby what did the doctor say?” Clarke asked. Lexa just showed her fingers to Clarke and said “not broken anything, I should be back in goal in no time,” Lexa took Abigail out of her car seat and kissed her cheek. “That’s awesome baby, I’m so happy for you,” Clarke placed the car seat on the floor as she hugged Lexa’s mid drift. Lexa placed a soft kiss on her hairline. Soon after Abby arrived.

“Hey guys, sorry I had to see a patient. What happened to your hand?” Abby asked worriedly.

“She was placing a picture on our wall a hammer fell on her hand.” Clarke knew if her mum were to know what happened she definitely wouldn’t be happy. Abby could tell there was more to it than that but if Clarke didn’t want to tell her then she had good reason. “Anyway hope your hand gets better. Can I hold by granddaughter?” Lexa smiled as she handed Abigail over to Abby.

Abigail was staring at her grandmother with wide eyes as she rarely got to see her so she felt foreign to her. “Hello there blue eyes, it’s nana,” Abby could see Abigail’s lips curve into a smile. Abigail poked Abby’s face, it’s her way of greeting new people. Abby kissed her tiny fingers making her giggle. Her pager went off and she knew she had to cut her time short with her granddaughter. “I’m sorry I have to go; I’ll visit soon when I get time off. Bye blue eyes see you soon,” Abby kissed Abigail’s forehead before handed her back to Lexa. 

“Wave to nana blue eyes.” Lexa took Abigail’s hand and waved to Abby whispering in a baby like voice “bye bye nana,” Clarke laughed. “I’ll meet you out in the jeep, I’ll just go get my meds. I love you.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek and Abigail’s forehead. She rushed towards the pharmacy within the hospital. 

Lexa bumped into the doctor who examined her hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t see you there,” Lexa apologised. When she looked up she saw it was her doctor. “Oh hey Lexa,” the doctor placed her hand on Lexa’s forearm. “I was actually hoping to bump into you. I know this may seem unprofessional but would you like to go on a date with me?” she asked nervously. 

“Erm I’m sorry doc I’ve already got a girlfriend who I love very much. Catch you later and thanks again for helping me with my hand.” Lexa smiled at her before leaving her standing all alone on the spot as her name was called to collect her medication. she waved at her doctor as she jogged back to her jeep to see her lovely girlfriend and lovable daughter.

When they got home Clarke gave Lexa a glass of water to have tablets to help relieve the pain and swelling to ensure it felt better the next day. “Thanks babe,” Lexa kissed her cheek. When they got home Clarke fed Abigail her lunch and changed her diaper before her nap time. As Abigail would be asleep it gave Clarke enough time to thank Lexa for letting her drive her jeep and being her sweet self in general.

She took Lexa’s hand and led her towards their master bedroom.

“What are you doing Clarke?” Lexa asked with a confused face.

“I want to show you how much I love you and thank you for letting me drive your jeep.” Clarke smirked.

Clarke could see that Lexa wasn’t complaining as she took her shirt off revealing her 6 pack. “You’re so hot Lex,” Clarke began to nibble on Lexa’s neck. Lexa tilted her head to the side to give her a better angle to work on. Clarke pushed Lexa on the bed. “feisty,” Lexa grinned. She’s not seen this dominate side to Clarke it’s always been her herself who took control when they were intimate. After a few minutes of kissing Clarke moved to trail kisses down Lexa’s abs. she spent a few minutes leaving love bites on her abs before making her way back up to Lexa’s lips.

She sucked and nibble on her neck “don’t make them too obvious” Lexa moaned. She knew she’ll have to face her team mates tomorrow and she couldn’t have her love bites visible. 

Clarke ran her hands over Lexa’s waistband and moved her hand to stroke Lexa’s shaft. She knew Lexa was enjoying herself but she wasn’t getting any response from Lexa. As she looked up at her, she saw she was passed out light snores coming out of her lips. “She was given some strong painkillers,” Clarke whispered as she removed her hand and wrapped a blanket over her body. 

Resting her head on Lexa’s chest, she fell asleep listening to her heartbeat. The family of three were all asleep enjoying their little nap time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos. Thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 28

 

Clarke was the first one to wake up from their little nap. She couldn't believe Lexa fell asleep just as they were about to make love. Lexa was starting to stir awake, Clarke moved her hand down to Lexa's shaft and dipped her hand under Lexa's pants. She gently stroked her shaft until Lexa was fully awake. Clarke removed her hand as she felt Lexa's cock hardening. 

"Come on babe why did you stop," Lexa whined.

"That's for falling asleep," Clarke flicked her hair over her shoulder as she made her way out of the room. She laughed on her way out as she heard Lexa groan out of frustration.

"You're not playing fair," Lexa shouted after Clarke left the room. She threw her back on the pillows trying to calm herself down before she faces Clarke again. After a few minutes, her cock went flaccid. She went to her closet to changed, she got out her running shorts, shirt and shoes. She'll definitely need to relieve some stress one way or another. 

Lexa made her way towards Abigail's room to give her a kiss on the cheek before heading out for her run. As she leaned over Abigail's crib she could see that she was also waking up from her nap. 

"Hello blue eyes," Lexa kissed her cheeks. Abigail moved her hands over her head to stretch her limbs. Lexa held Abigail close to her chest as she went out to the living room. Clarke was in the kitchen cleaning up so Lexa didn't want to distract her. She sat down on the floor with Abigail as she laid out an elephant styled play mat and gently placed her on the floor. 

When she kissed her belly she would smile wanting Lexa to do it over and over again. Abigail began to roll around on the floor as she could see that it made Lexa smile. "Come on blue eyes one more roll," Lexa encourage wanting Abigail to beat her personal best of the number of rolls she can do. Lexa was clapping her hands cheering her on as she recorded the moment. "Almost there come you can do it blue eyes." Abigail stopped moving as she heard Clarke laugh at the door. 

Clarke was finding it amusing seeing Lexa getting all excited over their daughter rolling around on the floor. Lexa whined when Abigail stopped moving, she was close Lexa thought.

"Why did you do that Clarke she was so close to beating her personal record," Lexa pouted. 

"Aww baby you can try again later," Clarke kissed her pout away. She picked up Abigail off the play mat so she could change her diaper. 

"I'm going for a run I'll be back soon," Lexa kissed Clarke before kissing her little girl's cheek. "Mama loves you blue eyes." Lexa whispered in her little girl’s ear before heading out

Lexa grabbed her phone and earphones before heading out. She would go for a run near the park before making her way back home.

She was on a run around the park when she saw a 3-year-old girl wearing her goalkeeper jersey and shorts with keeper gloves in her hands and cleats. She smiled as she watched her play soccer with her mom who had her back turned to Lexa. The little girl threw her hands up in air every time she made a save. Lexa couldn't wait till Abigail grew up so she would play soccer with her. After watching for a few minutes the little girl’s eyes widen as she saw Lexa watching her play. She rushed to her mommy who still had her back turned to Lexa.

"MOMMY MOMMY IT'S LEXA MY FAVOWITE PLAYER!" She shrieked with pure excitement. Lexa gave her a little wave and waited until her mother approached her. 

As soon as the mother turned around Lexa was surprised to see it was her doctor from before who was playing with the little girl. She smiled as she watched the little girl run towards her. The little girl hugged Lexa's legs as she was finally meeting her favorite player. Lexa crouched down to her level so she could give her a hug.

"Nia don't run off like that." the little girl's mother scolded. 

"Sorry Lexa," she gave Lexa an apologetic smile.

"It's alright I done mind. Always happy to meet future soccer stars." Lexa ruffled Nia's hair making her smile even more. 

"You think I can be like you?" Nia shyly asked.

"Of course little one. I watched you play with your mommy and you're really good." They fist bumped. 

"MOMMY SHE THINKS I'M REAWLY GOOD!" Nia cheered as she went to hug her mom.

"Hey doc," Lexa smiled. 

"You don't have to call me doc, my name is Ontari." Lexa shock the outstretched hand. 

"Do you mind taking a picture with her it would make her day."

"Sure come on keeper," Lexa winked at Nia who had a huge grin on her face. She kneeled down and swung her tattooed arm over her shoulder as Ontari took the picture. 

"I'll see you this weekend Nia hopefully your mommy can bring you down," Lexa smiled at Ontari. 

"Are we gonna go mommy?" Nia asked giving her mommy the puppy dog eyes. 

"Sure it'll be your early birthday present," Ontari kissed her daughter's cheek. 

"YAY!" Nia squealed as her mommy was finally taking her to watch a match. 

"I'll have locker room passes waiting for you at the player entrance just give em your name and they'll give you the passes. Nia can meet some on the players before the match." Lexa explained. "How does that sound little one?" Nia could only nod her head. Lexa was happy to have put a smile on her face. 

"See ya Saturday Nia, bye Ontari." Lexa waved as she jogged back home. 

"Honey I'm home!" Lexa shouted as soon as she opened the door. "Hey babe," Clarke kissed Lexa's lips but Lexa placed her hand on her waist pulling her closer. 

"Eww Lex let me go you're all sweaty." Clarke whined as she tried to get out of Lexa's hold. 

"One kiss then I'll let you go," Lexa comprised. "Fine," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips before she let her go so she could shower.

"Where's my little girl I wanna say hi." 

"You'll see her after you've showered."

Lexa pouted before walking away to take a quick shower. 

After getting out of the shower she wore her joggers and a tank top before going back out to see her little girl. Meeting Nia made her miss her own little girl. She went into the kitchen to make a quick tuna sandwich.

"Should we order pizza for later?" Lexa suggested as she knew Clarke would have been tired from all the cleaning and taking care of Abigail. "Yeah that sounds good," Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa sitting down next to their daughter.

Abigail was in her rocky bouncer and her full attention was to the TV which was playing Finding Nemo. She was so engrossed in the movie that she wasn't paying attention to Lexa who was trying to her attention. Lexa pouted as her daughter didn't look like she wanted to play as she was too into her movie.

"Come here babe she'll take a nap in a few minutes anyway. I'll play with you." Clarke smirked. That got Lexa's attention as she rushed over to sit next to Clarke and joined their lips together in a hungry kiss. Tongues danced around as moans filled the room. Clarke moved her hand under Lexa's tank top and ran her fingers up and down Lexa's abs. "Your abs drive me crazy," Clarke mumbled into their kiss. 

Lexa began to move her hand under Clarke's waistband. Clarke stopped Lexa's movements before she got to her centre as their daughter was in the room. "Put Abigail to sleep, I'll meet you in our room." Clarke nibbled on Lexa's ear. They were in luck as the movie had come to an end and Abigail was fast sleep. "Lets go blue eyes," Lexa gently took Abigail out of her bouncer and cradle her in her arms as she walked back to Abigail's room. 

She softly kissed her forehead before placing her gently on her crib so she would to take her nap. "I love you so much blue eyes, sleep tight."

"Hey baby where you at?" Lexa asked as she didn't see Clarke on their bed. She took her clothes off before settling herself on the bed. She could hear movement in the bathroom and she knew Clarke was in there. 

"Are you coming out or what?" Lexa was getting impatient as she could feel her cock twitching in her hands. "Come on babe I need you," Lexa leaned over the bedside table to grab a condom.

One minute later Clarke emerged wearing a transparent robe. Clarke’s nipples were on display. She had light make up on and her blonde locks were cascaded over her left shoulder. Lexa's jaw dropped as she saw Clarke standing before her. She wiped her mouth as she drooled a little and said "wow babe you're so beautiful." 

"Wanna find out what's underneath." Lexa gulped as she approached Clarke, her cock moving between her legs, it was already hard. Lexa opened her robe and that just about killed her as she heard her heartrate spiking due to the sight before her, a very naked Clarke. 

"You're so beautiful," Lexa didn't even know how she managed to get her words out. Clarke pushed her onto the bed and straddled her hips.

She could feel Lexa's cock near her centre so she decided to tease Lexa for a bit as she began to grind her centre on Lexa’s cock. "Ah keep going it feels so good," Lexa moaned. Lexa could feel the heat from her cock, sooner or later she would come without even being inside Clarke. She moved her hands to hold onto Clarke's hips to get her to grind harder but Clarke stopped her movements. 

"What!" Lexa whined. 

"Touch me again and I'll stop. I'm in control now commander." Clarke smirked as she watched Lexa squirm below her. Lexa knew Clarke used 'commander' on purpose but she wasn't going to let her win. She gripped onto the sheets to stop herself from touching Clarke as she resumed her movements.

"You like that baby," Clarke said in husky voice. Lexa could only nod her head as she was finding it difficult to come up with anything to say. 

"Oh Lex you feel so good, I can't wait to have you inside me." Clarke moaned as her clit hit Lexa's cock. "Please baby I need you," Lexa began to move her hips to get more friction with Clarke's folds. Clarke leaned forwards and kissed Lexa as her tongue dove straight inside Lexa's mouth gently sucking on her tongue. The kiss was rough but they didn't care, they were in pure bliss. Lexa handed Clarke the condom; she took it and placed on Lexa's cock. 

"I'm gonna ride you until you scream out my name." Clarke growled as she positioned Lexa's cock directly onto her folds. In one swift motion, Lexa's whole shaft was buried deep inside Clarke.

"Oh shit shit, that feels so good baby." Lexa whimpered as she couldn't believe Clarke took her in all in one go. Damn I've stretched her good, Lexa thought. "Fuck you feel so big Lex." Clarke stilled her movement as she felt her pussy walls clench around Lexa's cock. "Move baby please," Lexa moaned as she shut her eyes. 

Clarke began to move up and down at a slow pace enjoying every single minutes of it. "Fuck fuck baby that's it faster please," Lexa begged. She could feel her orgasm was close she just needed Clarke to speed up her movements. Clarke began to speed up her movements as she mercilessly rode Lexa's cock like there was no tomorrow. She was panting and shouting "fuck fuck Lex you're stretching me good," over and over again like a mantra. 

"Fuck fuck baby i'm so close," Lexa moaned as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy. "I'm so close too baby," Clarke groaned. Lexa couldn't take it anymore she had to touch Clarke. She moved her hands to Clarke's hips as she helped her ride her cock. 

"Oh oh I'm gonna come!" Lexa screamed. "Come with me baby, let go for me." They both came in unison as Clarke joined their lips together to muffle their screams in case they wake up Abigail. Lexa's cock was still buried deep inside Clarke's pussy. She kept her hands on Clarke's waist until she felt herself empty onto the condom before she pulled out. 

"Fuck that was amazing!" Lexa said, Clarke just grinned. Lexa helped Clarke move her hips so she would slide her cock out. As she pulled her cock out, Clarke whimpered as she came again, her second orgasm of the day. Lexa held onto her as she came down from her high. 

"You stretched me so good," Clarke breathed out.

"Glad I could be of service," Lexa smirked. Clarke playfully patted her chest. She kissed Lexa again before moving down her body to clean her up. 

"How about we clean each other, turn around." Lexa ordered. 

Clarke turned her body around so her pussy was right in front of Lexa's face while her mouth was near Lexa's cock. "This is hot." Lexa moaned as she got her first lick of Clarke's juices. This sent a shiver down Clarke’s body as she moved her pussy closer to Lexa’s face wanting more. 

"Oh fuck fuck Lex!" Lexa licked and sucked on Clarke's clit making her come for a third time. Lexa kept working on Clarke's folds while Clarke sucked on her cock. Lexa moved her hips as she began fucking Clarke's mouth. Whenever she felt her cock hit the back of Clarke's throat she would suck harder on Clarke's clit. "Keep going baby I'm so close," Lexa moaned as she could feel her second orgasm getting close. Clarke bobbed her head up and down Lexa's cock whilst her pussy was being fucked at the same time. She was in pure bliss. She felt Lexa move a finger to her ass hole making her jump as gaged on Lexa's cock. "Sorry babe," Lexa apologised. Clarke was actually enjoying it having Lexa lose control like. 

She carried on sucking until Lexa came down her throat. She swallowed every drop before her fourth orgasm hit her hard. Lexa was hitting her g-spot with her finger in her ass hole while she was licking her pussy and sucking on her clit. "Fuck! Fuck! I'm...coomingg!" Lexa allowed Clarke to come down from her high. She licking one more time but Clarke couldn't take any more "I can't Lex please." Lexa moved her face from Clarke's centre. She dropped her head onto the pillow and waited Clarke to turn around. 

Clarke kissed Lexa so they could taste each other. They loved the combination of their juices, it was heavenly good.

"I can't believe you made come four times."

"I'm just that good, what can I say." Clarke was definitely increasing Lexa's ego. 

“Lets go shower before our munchkin wakes up.” Lexa extending her hand towards Clarke guiding her to the bathroom. She could see that Clarke was walking funny but she just grinned. Instead of letting Clarke walk all the way to shower Lexa carried her she couldn't help herself. 

"Lex!" Clarke shrieked. " Put me down!" Lexa just carried her to the shower. "I promise you no funny business we're just gonna shower," Lexa reassured Clarke. "Fine," Clarke kissed her cheek. 

When they finished with their shower, as they were putting their clothes on they heard Abigail cry through the baby monitor. As Clarke was the first one ready she went to her to see what was wrong. 

"Hey baby why are crying?" As soon as Clarke lifted her up from her crib she stopped crying as she latched onto Clarke's breasts. Clarke laughed as she took her into the living and whispered "you're definitely your mama's kid" before breastfeeding her on the couch. 

After a few minutes Lexa came out to join her family. She saw that Abigail was being breast fed. "She's definitely your child," Clarke laughed again. "What do you mean?" Clarke just shrugged and kissed Lexa's cheek as she was oblivious to what just happened. 

“Can you order the pizza now; you’ve definitely tired me out for the day.” Clarke didn’t look at Lexa as she knew she’ll have a huge smirk on her face pleased with what they’ve just done.

“Sure babe,” Lexa smirked as she got her phone out to ring the pizza place.

As soon as she finished with her call, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders before turning on the TV to watch a movie. She was not looking forward to training tomorrow as she will have to leave Clarke and Abigail at home but she was happy none the less as she got to spend time with Clarke and Abigail for a whole day. The highlight of her day was when Abigail nearly beat her personal record. I’ll definitely have to try again, Lexa thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another time jump in the following chapters. Don't worry nothing will happen with Ontari, it will be angst free for a while.
> 
> Please Comment and leave kudos. Thanks.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are in August 6 months have passed since Abigail's birth. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 29

 

Abigail was growing up fast. She was only 6 months old but she looked like a 7-month-old baby. Her blue eyes darken with time. Each day she looked more like Clarke and Lexa was falling in love with her little girl even more.

The moment Abigail started to crawl around the floor was a very exciting moment for both Lexa and Clarke. Lexa was on her phone talking to Anya, she had just turned her back for a minute when she felt something on her feet. She looked down to find Abigail playing with the hem of her pants. Lexa dropped the phone out of pure excitement and lifted Abigail in her arms. Clarke was out, she was meeting up with her boss about a new painting so she wasn't able to witness the moment. 

Lexa had a huge grin on her face. She planted kisses all over her little girl's face making her smile. She threw her up in the air and caught her as she came down. Abigail loved it when her mama threw her up in the air she would giggle with a huge smile on her face. 

After a few minutes of throwing her up in the air and catching her, Lexa sat her down on her play mat before grabbing her phone. She was glad to see she didn't break it; she knew Anya would've been worried so she texted her letting her everything was okay. She moved a few yards away from Abigail to see if she would crawl to her.

"Come on baby, come to mama." Lexa encouraged as she got down on her knees patting her thighs so Abigail knows where she's is going. Abigail just stared at Lexa with her big bright blue eyes and didn’t move on her spot. She looked confused as Lexa had her phone out wanting to capture the moment on video.

"Please come on blue eyes," Lexa clapped her hands together to get Abigail to start moving. Abigail was having none of it. Lexa went to grab all her favorite toys and placed them on various spot in the living room. She sat behind each spot to see if Abigail would come to her. She moved around but Abigail was still sat on the same spot. Lexa was tired from all the moving around the living room and clapping as well as cheering trying to get Abigail to move. 

"Why are you doing this to me blue eyes. You crawled when I wasn't looking. I can't believe I missed your first crawl." Lexa gave her daughter the puppy dog eyes so she would know her mama was sad. Abigail just laughed at Lexa's facial expression and patted her cheeks as she giggled. 

"One more try blue eyes," Lexa went back to her spot to see if Abigail would crawl towards her again. She kneeled on one knee instead and clapped her hands together. "Come on blue eyes crawl," Lexa encouraged. Abigail didn't move. 

Lexa tried a new approach. "Alright blue eyes do what I do." Lexa crawled a few yards and turned back to Abigail who was now giggling and clapping her small hands together on her spot before placing her fingers in her mouth.

Lexa just smiled back at her little girl. We'll try again later, Lexa thought. She played with her little girl for a while before she heard her phone ring. 

She moved away from Abigail so she would answer the call, glancing every few seconds in case Abigail decided to crawl away. 

"Hey baby what's up?" Lexa asked.

"Just checking up on my baby." Clarke said on the other end of the call.

"I'm fine babe no need to worry about me, when are getting back?"

"I was talking about Abigail (baby) not you," Clarke laughed as she heard Lexa whine. 

"It's nice to see you care. Abigail is doing fine we're having so much fun but I think I'm more tired than she is." Lexa didn't want to tell Clarke that Abigail can crawl as she has not seen it herself. She would get Abigail to crawl for her and record it as it was a momentous moment.

"Don't worry baby I love you too. I should be back in a couple of hours. I have to go kiss give a kiss to Abigail for me love you."

"Love you too, bye."

When Lexa hung up the phone she felt someone tug her pants again she looked down and saw it was Abigail again. Lexa just smiled as she picked up her daughter.

"Come on lets go mommy will be home soon." Lexa placed Abigail in her rocky bouncer before going into the kitchen to make themselves some lunch. She made her sandwich first before making Abigail's baby food.

Lexa heard Abigail crying in the living room so she rushed to make their lunch before going back to join her. 

"It's alright blue eyes, mama is here." Lexa lifted her off her bouncer and sat down with her on the couch. She waited until she stopped crying and then fed her lunch. They watched a bit of TV before they fell asleep, Abigail was asleep on Lexa's chest. 

They slept for a couple of hours before Clarke got back home. She found the house a mess with toys all over the place. They sure did have fun, Clarke thought. She cleaned up the living room placing all the toys in the box before going off to have a shower and joining her family on the couch. 

After her shower Clarke made dinner. She left Lexa and Abigail to sleep for a few more hours. Just as Clarke was finishing with dinner she felt arms wrapped around her waist as Lexa nuzzled into her neck.

"You're home," Lexa kissed her neck enjoying holding Clarke in her arms. 

"I guess you weren't joking when you said Abigail tired you out." Clarke let out a little chuckle. She found it amusing that a professional soccer player got tired before a baby. 

"It's hard work baby, it's a workout on its own but I wouldn't change it for the world. She means everything to me and so do you." 

Clarke turned around and joined their Lexa's lips together in a soft chaste kiss. Her heart always skips a beat whenever Lexa speaks about how much she loves Abigail and herself. 

"I love you so much Lex."

She finished making dinner and went to change Abigail's diaper as well as her clothes. Lexa set the table with their dinner which was another one of her favorites, macaroni and cheese with freshly squeezed lemonade. 

"Seriously babe your cooking is to die for." Lexa praised Clarke.

"Thank you," Clarke pecked her lips. They chatted for a while and ate their dinner before Clarke took Abigail to the living room to bond with her daughter as Lexa went to have a quick shower. 

"Hey blue eyes you had fun with mama?" Abigail just smiled at the mention of 'mama' she brought her small hands up to her mommy blonde locks and wrapped her tiny fingers around her hair. "If you keep that I won't have hair left." Abigail giggled at her mommy. Clarke gave up trying to unwind her little girl’s fingers around her hair as whenever she managed to get them off, Abigail would wrap her fingers back again. The only way Abigail stopped was when she got hungry and latched onto Clarke's boobs.

Clarke breast fed her little girl before burping her. After a few minutes she started to teach Abigail some words such as the vowels even though Abigail could not speak yet. But sooner or later in a few months she would be talking even though it would be baby gibberish. Clarke stood up to get the baby book. As she turned around she couldn't find Abigail, she wasn't in the middle of the room where she left her. 

"Blue eyes where are you," Clarke shouted as she began to panic. She looked around the room until she heard a baby gurgling behind the couch. 

"Oh baby don't do that to me, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Clarke kissed her cheeks as she held her close to her chest. Abigail was just smiling as she had her small hands in her mouth, she really did enjoy her little adventure. Clarke could feel her heartrate slowing down after nearly having a panic attack for losing her baby. On the bright side Clarke could not believe that her daughter can crawl.

Clarke took her back to her play mat. She moved a few yards away from Abigail and watched her trying to crawl back behind the couch. She was moving slow but carefully. Clarke had to bring her back to the play mat before she hurt herself. She kissed her cheeks before wiping the drool of her face. 

"Lets show mama when she comes back out what you can do," Clarke whispered as if it was their little secret. It made Abigail smile as she saw her mommy had a huge grin on her face. Clarke thought she was the first one to see Abigail crawl she couldn't wait to show Lexa. She knew Lexa would be so happy to see their daughter finally be able to crawl.

"Hey guys what are doing?" Lexa asked as she tied her hair up in a rough bun. 

"Come here sit on the couch I want to show you something." 

Lexa was always a big fan of surprises, she smiled at Clarke before taking a seat on the couch. Looking at Clarke's huge grin, Lexa knew she would definitely love the surprise. She was confused as she watched Clarke place Abigail in the middle of the room before moving away. 

Clarke whispered in Abigail's ear "do what you did before," Abigail gurgled as she positioned herself. She laid flat on her tummy before getting on her hands and knees as she moved slowly across the room. Instead of making her way behind the couch this time Abigail moved towards Clarke. As soon as she crawled her way to her mommy, Clarke lifted her off the floor and gave her a big opened mouth kiss to her cheek and belly making her smile even more. Abigail was happy as she made her mommy smile. 

"No way! She did that with you!" Lexa was in utter shock. She tried everything and Clarke makes her crawl after being home for only a few hours.

"You knew she could crawl?" Clarke asked. 

"She did it before but I didn't see her do it. I was on the phone when she crawled to my feet. I tried to get her to crawl to me but she wouldn't budge she just stared at me." Lexa pouted due to her failed attempts. 

"Aww baby," Clarke sat down next to Lexa and kissed her pout away. 

Clarke looked into her daughter’s ocean blue eyes as she spoke. "Mama is sad how about you cheer her up," Clarke kissed her cheek as she handed Abigail over to Lexa. 

Lexa stood up from the couch with Abigail in her arms and placed her in the middle of couch before moving a few yards away. 

"Go on blue eyes crawl to mama," Clarke encouraged.

Lexa had her arms wide open ready to greet her daughter but Abigail moved the opposite direction towards the couch where her mommy was sat.  
"Seriously!" Lexa whined. 

"Lets try again," Clarke placed Abigail back in middle who still had a huge smile on her face seeing her mama whine. Lexa waited but Abigail went the opposite direction again. After a few tries Lexa gave up. She laid on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. 

Suddenly, she felt tiny fingers poking her face and drool falling onto her face as Abigail tried to get her mama’s attention. Finally, her Abigail had crawled towards her. "Oh baby you've just made me so happy." Lexa lifted Abigail off the floor and planted opened mouthed kisses all over her face making smile. She pretending to nibble on her fingers making her daughter giggle. She loved seeing a smile on her little girl’s face as she showed her toothless gums. Lexa placed Abigail on her stomach with a big grin on her face, she gave her daughter her finger to hold cherishing the moment for a little while.

Clarke had recorded the moment when Abigail crawled over to Lexa, she knew Lexa would've loved to see it. 

After a few minutes Lexa could see that Abigail was getting tried and ready to go to bed. She stood up as she gently cradled Abigail in her arms. Lexa moved around the house until Abigail fell asleep in her arms. She went into her room and placed her in her crib as she softly whispered "Sleep tight blue eyes mama and mommy love you so much." She kissed her forehead before making her way out of her room.

When Lexa entered the living room Clarke was already turning off the TV before making sure all the windows and doors are locked. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for that baby, it was the highlight of my day." Clarke turned around as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. "You don't need to thank me; our baby loves you just as much you do. She was just messing with you when she kept crawling towards me." Clarke joined their lips together their tongues entwined as one, they moaned into the kiss. 

Lexa lifted Clarke off the floor as she wrapped her arms under her legs and brought Clarke's legs to wrap around her waist. "Lex!" Clarke squealed. Lexa walked Clarke back towards their bedroom their lips still connected. She pushed through the door and gently laid Clarke onto her back. She sucked on her neck and placed her leg in between Clarke's thighs. 

Clarke stilled Lexa’s movements as she felt Lexa's hand move underneath her waistband. "I'm tired Lex lets just go to sleep." Lexa sighed before getting off Clarke and changing her clothes to get into her boy shorts and tank top. 

"Today was a really good day," Lexa smiled as she felt Clarke wrap her arms around her waist before she got settled onto her chest. "Yeah," Clarke kissed Lexa's collar bone as she traced Lexa's abs with her fingers under her tank top. Clarke shifted slightly off Lexa to grab her phone from the bedside stand. 

"Here watch," Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek as she saw her confused facial expression. Tears fell down Lexa's cheeks as she watched the moment her daughter crawled towards her. She wiped her cheeks and kissed Clarke, it was soft tender kiss. Clarke caressed her cheeks and kissed her forehead before snuggling into her body. "This means so much to me Clarke, thank you." Lexa kissed her hairline before falling asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. 

"I love you."

"I love you too Lex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their 1 year Anniversary is coming soon. Anything you would like to see please comment, I'll try to incorporate it in.
> 
> As always feedback and kudos are appreciated. Thanks


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 30

 

Western New York Flash weren't doing that well in the season, even with Lexa as their goalkeeper they still suffered a lot of defeats. They started off the season well going 6 matches unbeaten but during the half-way point of the season they took a dip, losing all their away matches and managing just draws in their home matches. 

Their best defender and forward were injured which meant they had to be replaced by rookies who just finished college. The score line wasn't huge but they would suffer 1-0 losses. They were positioned 5th in the table one spot away from the play-offs. 

Whenever Lexa got back from an away defeat Clarke and Abigail would cheer her up. She was like a different person when she got home after a loss. She would be moody around her teammates after a loss but she would have a huge smile on her face when she saw Clarke and Abigail especially when her daughter would smile as soon as she saw her. She would hold onto her daughter for a while to make her feel at home after being away from her for some time.

With time Lexa found a way to deal with being away from Abigail and Clarke. She would FaceTime Clarke every day and night. Abigail would laugh and smile as she saw her mama on screen. Lexa would make time to ensure she got to tell her little girl a bed time story as she would finish training early. Her coach understood how hard it was to be away from family so it wasn't a problem for Lexa to leave training early. 

They only had 1 home game left to secure one of the playoffs places. Since Abigail was born Clarke watched all Lexa's matches at home as they didn't want to overwhelm their daughter yet as she was still young. Clarke knew how important the remaining match left was so she decided to surprise Lexa by taking Abigail to the home match. She bought big headphones in case the noise got too much for Abigail but after watching her squeal with excitement during one of Lexa's matches she knew she wouldn't need to use the headphones. 

Clarke had spoken to Lexa's coach to make arrangements for both herself and Abigail as well as Raven and Octavia to watch the match from the executive box which was only used for family members and important guests. She knew Lexa would love her surprise and knew it would also act as an extra incentive for her to ensure the opposition don't score. 

It was finally Gameday and Clarke was excited to finally watch Lexa play live again. She didn't know how she became such a huge soccer fan but she didn't care because she was loving it. 

"Bye baby see you in a few hours." Lexa kissed Clarke. She kissed her for a few minutes before she felt something trying to crawl up her feet. Panting, Lexa rested their foreheads together, she gave Clarke one final kiss before giving some loving to her little girl.

"You want someone loving too," Lexa lifted Abigail off the floor and kissed her all over her face making her laugh. Her little fingers tried to shoo Lexa away but she ended putting her fingers near Lexa's mouth who nibbled on her fingers instead. She made her little girl laugh even louder with drool falling from her mouth. After a while Lexa gave her a kiss to both cheeks before she whispered "I love you so much, I'll be back soon," Lexa handed Abigail over to Clarke and made her way out to her jeep to drive to the stadium. 

Clarke waved to Lexa as she reversed out of the driveway with Abigail in her arms. "Wave to mama," Abigail did as told without Clarke's help and moved her hand as she waved to Lexa. It wasn’t a proper wave but Lexa understood what she was doing. 

Clarke closed the door and texted Raven and Octavia that she was on her way. They would be meeting near the players’ entrance; it was Octavia's job to distract Lexa for a while before she got there. She headed towards their bedroom and found the jersey she had been hiding from Lexa so she won't notice. 

"Your mama is going to love this," Clarke changed Abigail's clothes before she kissed her cheek and locked the house door. 

As soon as Lexa saw the stadium lights in sight her mind shifted to the game ahead. They had a must win match and she was determined to win the match, nothing would get past her. She knew if they managed to win their match they were guaranteed a place in the semi-finals and she would get another chance at winning the NWSL Championship. Their best players were scheduled to be back playing by the time of the semi-final which would increase their chances of winning. Lexa knew if everyone on the team do their job they would win and it started today, only 1 match stood in their way of getting to the playoffs. 

Raven and Octavia were patiently waiting for the players. The Flash were playing Orlando Pride. Octavia's favorite player Ashlyn Harris and Raven's Alex Morgan were in town. When their favorites got off the team bus they screamed their heads off until their favorites approached them. Raven was a lot calmer compared to Octavia who would not stop touching Ashlyn's tattooed arm. Ashlyn didn't mind as she just smiled as Octavia took a selfie. 

"Oh my god Rae can you believe it, I finally met the Ashlyn Harris!" She squealed and hugged Raven as soon as Ashlyn and Alex went inside the stadium after signing autographs and taking selfies with the rest of their fans.

“You never touch me like that,” Raven pouted. 

“She doesn’t get to kiss me like you do,” Octavia joined their lips together to kiss away Raven’s pout but Raven ended up deepening the kiss which made the crowd wolf whistle at them. Lexa still hadn't arrived yet so it gave Them enough time to compose themselves after an intense make out session so they don't mess up Clarke's surprise. 

In less than 5 minutes, Lexa arrived wearing a white Nike polo shirt, black skinny jeans and a black Nike snapback. She signed autographs and took selfies with all her fans before she saw Octavia and Raven. She approached them and hugged them both.

"Hey Lexa, I have a small request for you." Octavia said.

"Erm what is it?" Lexa asked.

"Before you go out for your warm up would you please come up to the executive box we have someone to meet you. They are big fans of yours and we promised them they'll get to see their favorite player." Octavia said nervously.

"Yeah that's fine it'll have to be quick. I'll see you guys in 15 minutes, bye." Lexa waved at her fans before going inside the stadium to get ready for the match.

Raven rang Clarke.

"Hey where are you guys?"

"We'll be there in 5 minutes." 

Raven heard how out of breath Clarke was, it seemed like she was rushing but she heard a bit of noise and she knew she was close. 

"Lexa will meet us in 15 minutes so just go straight to the players box that way you can make it on time."

"Alright see you guys there."

It was crazy trying to get through the crowd. Abigail was in her car seat as Clarke tried to make her way into the stadium. Fans recognised her especially Lexa's fans who even asked her to take pictures with her but as she was carrying Abigail she didn't have time. 

"Maybe later," Clarke smiled.

The stadium was packed with crazy soccer fans everyone. People knew how important the last league game was. They knew the Flash would need all the support they can get to get through the match. 

Clarke was relieved after finally making it up to the executive box. She was surprised to see that Abigail wasn't fazed by the crowd; she hoped that when Lexa meets them Abigail would be willing to go down on the pitch with her without making a fuss or crying. As the jersey that Abigail was wearing was slightly too big for her, Clarke decided to make her wear it over her jacket that way she would keep warm and still show her support for her mama. 

Five minutes being at the box waiting for Raven and Octavia she heard a knock on the door. She knew immediately who it was because if it was Raven and Octavia they would've just barged though the door. 

"One second," Clarke shouted.

Lexa was confused she definitely knew who that voice belonged too but it couldn't be, she thought Clarke was at home not here at the stadium. She waited patiently for Clarke to opened the door.

"Hey baby!” Clarke hugged Lexa as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Lexa lifted Clarke off the floor by wrapping her arms under her legs. She pushed through locking it with her foot before settling Clarke on the table. She didn't notice Abigail yet; she was too overwhelmed with having Clarke in her arms who was at her match to support her. 

Clarke joined their lips together, her tongue trailing the bottom of Lexa's lip immediately granted entrance to Lexa's mouth. They moaned into the kiss as Clarke grinded her hips onto Lexa's shaft. Before things got heated Lexa pulled away as she knew if she kept kissing Clarke she won’t be able to control herself and she would be late for her warms ups.

"How are you here?" Lexa still could not believe Clarke was standing right in front of her. It's been months since Clarke came down to support her. They agreed if they got through to the finals that’s when she'll come down and even bring Abigail along with her. 

"Where blue eyes?" 

Clarke gestured to the side with her head. 

Lexa removed herself from Clarke and approached her little girl.

Big bright blue eyes stared at her with her arms stretched out wanting to be picked up. 

"Hello baby, I've missed you so much." Lexa showered her little girl with kisses all over face making her giggle. It may have only been only a few minutes that she has not seen her little girl but she always misses her whenever she is not around her. 

"You've come to watch mama play," Lexa kissed her cheeks. Clarke gave Lexa a few minutes to play with her daughter before she had to go back to her team. She came prepared as she handed Lexa the play mat so she could put it on the floor with a blanket so Abigail wouldn't get hurt.

Lexa made Abigail crawl towards with no problem for a few times, each time she successfully reached Lexa, Lexa would do the same as she would pretend to be Abigail which would make her little girl smile and clap her small hands together. 

They were like twins now; whatever Lexa did Abigail would try to copy her. It just too cute. Sometimes Abigail would stare at the ceiling just like Lexa, it would Clarke smile to see how close Lexa was to their daughter. 

After a few minutes Lexa bent her knees with her back flat on the floor and Abigail was on her stomach. She would do a sit up and each time she would kiss her little girl's forehead as she came up. It was their new favorite game to play as Abigail would bounce around with pure excitement on her face. 

“I’m tired now,” Lexa sighed loudly as she laid flat on her back making Abigail laugh.

They played for a few minutes longer as she had to go down to her teammates and focus on the match ahead as Orlando Pride were a good side with one of the best forwards in the league. 

"Alright blue eyes bye, I'll see you soon. I love you." Lexa kissed her cheeks. She placed Abigail back in her car seat before she approached Clarke.

"Thank you bring her," Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. 

"My pleasure baby, I knew how important this last match is and I thought you could use extra motivation." Clarke gave Lexa one final kiss.

"If you score I might give you an extra treat when we get home," Clarke winked at Lexa. She may be a goalkeeper but she could still find a way to score.

"It better be good," Lexa kissed her forehead before making her way out. On her way out she bumped into Raven and Octavia and hugged them tight.

"We can't breathe Lex," Octavia squeaked out.

"Thanks guys." 

"No need to thank us it was all Clarke's idea."

"Still thank you, I’ll see you guys after the game."

With a big smile on her face Lexa went back to the locker rooms she gave everyone a smile and high fives as she went past. Usually, her focus would be on the game as she would never give out high fives to people. It surprised everyone to see Lexa in such a good mood but they knew if Lexa was in a good mood the team were sure going to win. 

"Alright guys lets win this game!" Lexa shouted as soon as she got to the locker room with a big smile on her face.

"What has got you in a great mood?" Samantha Mewis asked.

"My little girl will be watching," Lexa smiled. 

The rest of the players all made whipping noises which made Lexa blush. She didn’t mind though as she headed towards her locker to get changed into her warm up gear. There was a picture of Abigail and Clarke in her locker; it was her ritual to kiss the photo before going out onto the field. She grabbed her towel and keeper gloves and went out onto the field as the keepers were always the first ones out to do their warms up.

As she got onto the field she waved to her fans before she kissed 3 fingers and waved to Clarke as she could see her through the executive box. She saw Clarke with Abigail in her arms which made her smile even more. She couldn't wait to have her little girl on the pitch with her after the game.

Orlando were a good side with Ashlyn Harris as their goalkeeper and Alex Morgan as their striker. They also had a lot more international players, she knew the match will be difficult but she believed in her team that they would win. They always came out big when they are under pressure and they hoped to prove it today. It only takes one goal to win a match just as long as the opposition don't score.

The teams lined up for the national anthem all the nerves gone out the window. They were fully focused on winning the game ahead. When they faced Orlando Pride in an away match, they managed to win but it was scrappy performance as they were losing 1-0 before they scored 2 goals with 10 minutes remaining. Lexa they wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

They were in luck as within 30 seconds to the start of the match Jessica McDonalds got in behind the Pride’s defence and scored the first goal of the game. She ran all the way to the bench and hugged all her teammates. If they were to win the game they would need all the support from their teammates. Some of the players may have not started the game but they all played an important part in the game as some of them may be coming on as subs. 

They held the 1-0 lead going into half time and they knew they only had another 45 minutes left of the match before they won the game. Lexa was on fire she wasn't letting anything get past her. She made one save where she tipped the ball over the bar but as she landed she fell on her left side. As she was in commander mode she didn't let her pain show as she knew Clarke was watching and she didn't want to worry her. She went into the locker room and had the physio strap her ribs to restrict movements to allow her to play the full 90 minutes. 

The teams were back out but on the 80th minute Orlando struck back as Alex Morgan took a shot from the 18-yard box which went to Lexa's top left hand corner. She tried to reach out for it but it was too good of a shot and Lexa landed on her left side again. She winced as she got back up to get the ball from the back of the net. 

The score was 1-1. 

One of the defenders went up to her to check if she was all right she just gave her a nod. She knew she only had 10 minutes left of the match and they had no more substitution left so she had to fight to ensure she finishes the match or her team would have to play the last remaining minutes with 10 players. Her daughter and girlfriend were watching she couldn't let them down as well. She took a deep breath in as the game restarted. Only 10 minutes left Lexa whispered under breath.

Clarke could see that Lexa was injured as was moving gingerly on her feet. Normally Lexa would've made the save so she knew there was something wrong with her. She clutched her hands together and prayed for Lexa to be okay. Abigail was also getting fussy in arms as she could feel her mommy tensing up and she somehow knew something was wrong. 

"It's alright baby, mama is okay," Clarke kissed her little girl’s cheeks to reassure her.

There was only 1 minute left of the game and the Flash were given a corner kick. Lexa looked towards the bench to see if her coach would give her the go ahead to try to score for her team. Her manager gave her the okay and she sprinted up towards the other end of the pitch, pain forgotten as she battled with defenders waiting for the ball to come in. 

When the crowd saw Lexa going up the field, they cheered as Lexa could make history by becoming the first goalkeeper to score in NWSL history. 

Lexa kept her eye on the ball as it came in; she jumped and felt her head connect with ball but one of the Orlando player ended up colliding with her and fell on top of Lexa who landed on her left side. 

The crowd cheered as they realised that Lexa had just scored and that their team were going to the play-offs. However, Lexa didn't move on her spot as she clutched onto her side groaning in pain. Everyone in the stadium went silence as they watched their favorite player holding onto her side not moving a muscle. 

Ashlyn Harris the opposition goalkeeper crouched down next to Lexa to see if she was okay but Lexa just groaned in pain. Ashlyn called for the physio and team doctor to come on the pitch as she knew Lexa was in trouble. As a fellow goalkeeper she knew how dangerous rib injuries can be especially for goalkeepers.

The team doctor and physio examined Lexa but due to the amount of pain she was in she ended up passing out on the field. A stretcher was called onto the pitch to rush Lexa straight to the hospital as it wasn't looking good as she could have suffered some internal bleeding. They gave her an oxygen mask to help her breath as she was stretched off the pitch.

Clarke saw the whole thing happening right before her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. As Clarke was crying, Abigail also started to cry as well. Clarke kept chatting "please get up, please get up, do something Lex please," under her breath but Lexa wasn't moving. She was being moved straight to the ambulance and she knew something was seriously wrong. 

"Shh shh baby it's okay, mama is okay," Clarke tried to soothe her little girl but it wasn't working. Raven offered to take Abigail as she could see that Clarke was in no shape of taking care of her little girl at the moment. She was too emotional as she just watched her girlfriend the mother of her child go down and didn't get back up. 

It didn't matter how tough Lexa was, if she was injured internally the medical couldn’t have done anything to help her; they would have to wait and see what the hospital have say. 

It was also a waiting game for Clarke.

It was a good thing as when Lexa scored the referee blew his whistle signalling the end of the match. Clarke rushed down the field to be by Lexa's side. She was allowed to go with Lexa to the hospital. Lexa was sweating and wheezing as she breathed, Clarke held her hand squeezing it tightly to assure her that she was there and everything will be okay even though she wasn't so sure herself. 

"Please Lex please be okay. I love you so much. Me and Abigail still need you, hang in there baby." Clarke kissed her sweaty forehead and moved her hair behind her ears. She felt Lexa squeezing her hand, it was a faint squeeze but it gave Clarke hope.

Lexa had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth helping her to breath; she moved her hand to remove it so she could speak. She faintly whispered "I love you" before she collapsed and dropped Clarke's hand. 

Clarke cried harder as she couldn't hold back the tears. 

"Please ma'am lets us try to help," Clarke reluctantly nodded as she moved to allow the paramedic to access Lexa. She could feel her own her heart breaking inside, it hurt so much to see the love of her life in so much pain. 

The paramedic could see that Lexa's blood pressure had dropped and she knew immediately that Lexa had pneumothorax (collapsed lung) they would have to wait and see until they got to the hospital to know how serious it was. Clarke held onto Lexa's limp hand and brought it to close to her chest to maintain some sort of contact with Lexa. 

"Please baby wake up," Clarke kissed the back of Lexa's hands. Tears drop onto Lexa's hand but Clarke didn't bother wiping them away as she could feel more tears coming with every passing minute that Lexa wasn't waking up. 

"Squeeze my hand baby, just give me something so I know you're okay please baby." Lexa didn't budge her hand remained limp entwined with Clarke’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and let me know what you think. I love to hear what you guys think of the story far, It encourages me to keep writing thanks.
> 
> Have faith...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done a bit of research on pneumothorax if it's not correct I apologize as I'm not a doctor. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 31

 

"Squeeze my hand baby, just give me something so I know you're okay please baby." Lexa didn't budge her hand remained limp entwined with Clarke hand. 

\------

The paramedic worked on getting Lexa's blood pressure up to the normal levels but it remained low throughout the drive to the hospital. She was still not conscious. Clarke cried and cried and until there were no tears left. The drive to the hospital seemed like a lifetime away. 

"Please baby, please baby. We still need you, please keep fighting," Clarke kissed Lexa's hand to see if she would react but still nothing happened. Clarke never gave up as she kept encouraging Lexa to wake up until they got to the hospital.

"She's fighting ma’am; we'll know more when we get to the hospital." The paramedic saw how distraught Clarke looked so she gave her some hope. 

"Please tell me she'll be okay please," Clarke begged as she didn't know what else to do.

The paramedic knew she couldn't give Clarke false promises as anything could happen and she didn't want Clarke to blame her if anything went wrong. 

"I'm sorry ma'am but I cannot promise anything, just keep praying and hope for the best."

Somehow more tears fell down her cheeks as the paramedic couldn't give her the answers she wanted to hear. Her Lexa was not out of the woods yet. 

"I love you so much Lex. I wanna marry you and have lots and lots of kids with you. You're the love of my life baby. Please stay with me. You can't leave me yet, you promised." Clarke choked at the end of her sentence as she cried her eyes out. The paramedic rubbed Clarke's back to provide her a bit of comfort. It didn't work as Clarke began to shake as she sobbed still holding Lexa's hand for dear life. The only noise that could be heard was the monitor signalling Lexa's weak heartbeat.

"We're here ma'am." The paramedic opened the back door getting ready to wheel Lexa out. Her soccer jersey was ripped in half as it allowed the paramedics to place the monitor pads on her chest to allow them to monitor Lexa's heartbeat. During the ride to the hospital Lexa's blood pressure slightly improved which increased Lexa's chances of getting better.

Clarke was surprised to see that it wasn't her mum who was working as the trauma surgeon. 

"Where's Dr. Griffin?" Clarke asked, she sounded very angry as wanted her mum to be the one to treat Lexa. She wanted someone who she trusted.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Dr. Griffin is with another patient at the moment so I'll be taking care of Ms. Woods." The doctor tried to assure Clarke that Lexa was in good hands. 

"Don't touch her! I want my mum!" Clarke shouted which caused everyone in the hospital to stare at her. 

"What's happening here?" Came Abby's voice. As soon as she saw Clarke she knew something was definitely wrong as she saw her puffy blood shot eyes with tear stained cheeks. She looked at the gurney and saw Lexa hooked to wires with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose helping her to breathe. Lexa had a massive bruise mark on her left side and her skin looked paler than normal. Abby knew immediately Lexa was in serious trouble.

"Clarke honey let Dr. Kane take care of Lexa she is good hands; he'll do everything he can to help her." Abby approached her daughter and hugged her tight. Clarke didn't hug back as she still had her eyes on Lexa and was still held onto her hand.

"We have to take her in ma'am, please lets us do our job so we can save her." 

Clarke didn't want to pull her hand away but she knew she had to let go. "Clarke let them help her," Abby whispered in Clarke's ear.

"I love you so much baby please stay with me. Fight for me and our little girl she still needs you as much as I do. We still haven't seen her take her first steps, please baby keep fighting." Clarke kissed Lexa's bluish lips as tears fell down her cheeks hitting Lexa's cheek. She kissed her forehead and let go of her hand as Dr. Kane wheeled Lexa through to the examination room. The shutters were closed as Dr. Kane performed the necessary assessments to see how damaged Lexa's ribs were. After a few minutes of examining Lexa, she was wheeled back out of the room.

"Mum what are they doing? Where are they taking her? Mum!" Clarke screamed at her mum wanting answers. 

"It's alright sweetheart they are just going to run some test to check everything to make sure she's alright." Abby hugged Clarke to reassure her and kissed her forehead to calm her down. Clarke was still shaking and crying with every passing minute anxiously waiting to hear any news.

Two hours later there was still no news. Clarke waited in the waiting with her mum soon after she was joined by the whole team. Samantha Mewis went and hugged Clarke and whispered "she's a fighter Clarke, she's going to make it stay strong for her," in her ear. The rest of the teammates hugged Clarke to show their support for Lexa. It was a waiting game for everyone.

Raven and Octavia were in Clarke's house as they were looking after Abigail. They changed her clothes and kept her occupied with her toys before she exhausted herself and fell asleep. Abigail loved her aunties and she didn't make a big fuss not being with Clarke or Lexa. It helped at this current situation as Clarke knew her focus would be on making sure Lexa was okay rather than looking after their little girl. 

Raven rang Clarke to ask her when they should come to the hospital but all calls went to voicemail. That was until Abby asked where Abigail was.

"Clarke honey what are going to do about Abigail she needs her mommy?" Abby knew it was too early to ask about Abigail but she needed to know what was happening with her granddaughter if Clarke was staying at the hospital with Lexa.

"I don't know mum she's with Raven and Octavia. I don't think I can take care of her at the moment. Look at me I'm in no state to be a mother right now. I just need to know Lexa is okay before I can take care of our daughter. I want to be able to look at her and tell her that her mama is okay and that she is coming home." Clarke choked back her tears as she rested her head onto her mother's chest trying to calm herself down. Her hands were shaking with worry.

Lexa was taken to have an x-ray and a thoracic CT scan to assess her injuries. All the symptoms pointed to pneumothorax. The test results would determine how serious her injuries were. 

Dr. Kane checked Lexa's results and knew she would not be playing soccer for a couple of weeks. The thoracic CT results showed Lexa had a minor pneumothorax which was a positive as it meant Lexa wouldn't need to have surgery.

On the way to the hospital the paramedics and the team doctor gave Lexa extra oxygen; it helped to minimise her injuries as it improved her chances of not having a major pneumothorax.

In the x-ray it showed Lexa had suffered a couple of broken ribs that nipped on her left lung and caused her lung to shrink making it difficult to breath as the lung wasn't functioning properly.

Lexa was still not conscious as Dr. Kane. She was given more oxygen to help her lungs expand. Dr. Kane knew Lexa was a professional athlete so, to improve her chances of recovering quicker he inserted a needle to pull out any extra air from around the lung so it can expand more fully. Lexa needed to rest as well before she would be allowed out of the hospital. Her skin color was gradually improving due to the amount of oxygen being supplied to her body as well as her blood pressure was getting higher. She may have suffered a few broken ribs but she was getting better by the minute, she was still fighting. 

Clarke stared at the clock in the waiting room watching it as the minutes ticked by. After several hours Dr. Kane emerged from the room where they were keeping Lexa to allow her to recovery. He knew her body was exhausted and would require all the rest she could get.

As soon as Clarke saw Dr. Kane emerge from the double doors were they took Lexa through, she rose to her feet and approached Dr. Kane. Everyone in the waiting room were anxious to hear what was wrong with Lexa and how extent her injuries were.

"Is she okay?" Clarke asked nervously as she played with the hem of her shirt to calm her nerves down. 

"She'll be okay." Dr. Kane smiled at Clarke before he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and thanked god for keeping Lexa safe.

"She got lucky but she will need a lot of rest. She broke a few ribs that's why her blood pressure dropped and that's why she couldn't breathe on her own. One of her ribs nipped her lungs which caused it to shrink not allowing enough air to get through. We have given her a supply of oxygen to help her breathe and we cleared the air in her lungs to allow her to breathe properly so her lung can expand more. We will be keeping her under observation to evaluate her oxygen levels and blood pressure before we can release her. As she is soccer player and a fit athlete we should be able to release her in the morning." Dr. Kane explained.

The only thing that Clarke heard from the doctor was that her Lexa was going to be okay. She didn't give the doctor enough time to compose himself as she hugged him and whispered "thank you" in his ear.

"It's our job Ms. Griffin." Dr. Kane patted Clarke's back.

"Can I see her, please." 

"Sure right this way. She's still resting so she's not awake yet, give her time." Dr. Kane smiled before he opened the door for Clarke to enter. 

Clarke brought her hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs as she saw Lexa hooked up to machines that were helping to breathe properly.

"Oh baby," Clarke caressed Lexa's cheeks as she kissed her forehead. She was pleased to see the color back in Lexa's skin as her lips were slightly pink as before they were a bluish color.

"Don't scare me like that again, we still need you. I love you so much." Clarke took Lexa's hand and entwined their fingers together before kissing the back of her hand. She talked to Lexa for a while before she fell asleep resting her head on Lexa's forearm. 

Abby walked in to see if Clarke needed anything but she found her fast asleep. She left the couple alone as they both looked exhausted after the day they've had. She went back to the waiting room to let everyone know that Lexa was okay and that they could go home as Lexa needed to rest so she won't be able to see anyone at the moment until the next day.

After a couple hours of sleep, Clarke stirred awake when she felt Lexa squeeze her hand. Ocean blue eyes met emerald green eyes.

"Hey baby," Clarke kissed her forehead. She could see that Lexa wanted to talk as she moved her hand to get rid of the mask that was over her mouth and nose.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything, rest Lex." Clarke kissed the inside of her palm before Lexa drifted off to sleep again.

\----

Clarke was stirred awake when she heard the door being opened. She opened her eyes to see it was one of the nurses coming back to check Lexa's blood pressure and oxygen levels. Lexa was still asleep as nurse carried out her evaluation. 

"How does she look?" Clarke asked her hand still entwined with Lexa's.

"She's improving Dr. Kane will be in to see if he can discharge her but everything is looking good." The nurse gave Clarke a reassuring smile.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her." Clarke smiled back at the nurse as she closed the door leaving the couple alone. Clarke went to the toilet that was in Lexa's room to relieve her before freshening up so Lexa won't see how worn out she was. She tied her hair back in a messy bun and went back to sit by Lexa's side. 

Lexa managed to take her mask off and reached over to the side table to grab a glass of water. She winced in pain as she leaned over. Clarke rushed to Lexa’s side to help her. "Stop Lex you'll hurt yourself," Clarke warned. She grabbed a straw and gently brought the glass of water to Lexa's chapped lips for her to drink. Lexa rested her head back on her pillow after taking a sip of her drink.

"Did I score?" Lexa asked.

Clarke chuckled, she was definitely not expecting the first thing for Lexa to ask her is if she scored or not. "You did, I'm so proud of you babe. You played amazing." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips but Lexa brought one hand and held onto Clarke’s cheek keeping their lips connected. She needed to feel Clarke as close as possible as she knew how scared she was when she saw her go down and never got back up. 

"Shit!" Lexa groaned as she felt pain directly on her left side of her ribs. "Easy tiger, you'll get some loving when you're better," Clarke gave Lexa one final kiss before pulling away. 

"Where's blue eyes?" Lexa asked after getting her breath back. 

"She's with Raven and Octavia they'll bring her later this morning." Clarke said as she ran her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"Can you please call them now I've missed my little girl so much I just need to hold her." A tear fell down Lexa's cheek as she was getting emotional. Anything could've happened to her and she would've left Clarke and her little girl behind to fend for themselves. Clarke wiped Lexa's cheek and gave a reassuring kiss before she took her phone to call Raven.

"Hey Rae are you awake?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah we just woke up, how's Lexa?" Raven groggily asked.

"She's doing better they are keeping her here under observation before they can discharge her. Will you please Abigail, Lexa misses her."

"Yeah sure we'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks Rae see you soon."

"They'll be here in an hour." Clarke smiled at Lexa. She was still exhausted so Clarke let her take a quick nap before their daughter came. "I'll wake you up when they get here, rest." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips before she took a seat next to Lexa and held her hand. She sent a quick text to Octavia to get her to bring her make up as she wanted to look good for Lexa when she woke up again. 

Within the next hour Clarke heard a faint knocked on the door. She rushed to open it before Lexa woke up. 

"Hey there baby, I've missed you so much," Clarke kissed her little girl's cheeks making her smile. "Here Clarke," Octavia handed Clarke her bag as she took Abigail from her hands so she could doll herself up for Lexa.

"Your mommy is crazy," Raven laughed at Clarke as she tickled Abigail's tummy making her laugh. After 15 minutes Clarke emerged from the toilet looking as good as ever. 

"Wow! You look hot!" Clarke blushed as Lexa stared at her.

"Well I had to look good for my girl," Clarke winked at Lexa before she went and sat next to her. Lexa had Abigail in her arms. She was showering her little girl with kisses all over her face making giggle. Every time Lexa saw the little girl smile it melted her heart. She didn't think about her injury with Abigail in her arms, it was like any other day. 

"A kiss for mama," Lexa pointed to her cheek and Abigail gave Lexa a sloppy mouthed mouth kiss on her cheek. "All better now," Lexa exaggerated as she placed Abigail on her right side. Abigail faced Lexa as she sat on the bed and poked Lexa's face making her smile even more. Her little girl was always intrigued in poking people’s faces especially Lexa's as she would make weird noises every time she got poked making her little girl laugh with pure joy on her face as she clapped her hands in excitement. 

"Come here blue eyes let mama rest." Clarke took Abigail from Lexa's side and sat her on her lap. 

"Just a few more minutes, pretty please," Lexa pouted. Clarke didn't relent as she could see that Lexa was over doing it and she didn't want to make her injury worse. She kissed her pout but Lexa still groaned having Abigail taken from her. 

"You're such a baby at time," Clarke shook her head as she smiled at Lexa's childish antics. 

"You love any way baby," Lexa smirked.

"I do love you," Clarke pecked her lips. 

As soon as Abigail was on Clarke's lap she latched onto her boobs. Everyone in the room laughed. Lexa coughed in pain as she laughed. 

"Hey are you okay?" Raven asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'll be fine just give me a minute." Lexa smiled at Raven.

After a while the room was filled with chatter. 

"How do feel about being the first ever goalkeeper to score?" Octavia asked.

"I already scored when I met Clarke." Lexa winked at Clarke making her blush.

"Smooth Woods," Raven fist-bumped Lexa making Clarke blush even harder. 

"Stop!" Clarke whined as playfully hit Lexa's shoulder.

"Alright, alright but seriously how do feel?" Octavia asked again.

"Well I don't remember how I scored but it's awesome to have been the first goalkeeper to ever score a goal in NWSL." Lexa smiled at Octavia.

"Well here watch, I recorded it when it happened." Octavia handed Lexa her phone to watch her goal.

When Lexa finished watching the video she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to stop herself from crying. Clarke could see that the video made Lexa feel emotional. She finished breastfeeding Abigail before she took Lexa's hand to assure her that she is okay. Lexa was saw how she landed and she knew her injury could've been so much worse. 

Lexa gave Clarke's hand a reassuring squeeze before she brought their joined hands up to her lips and kissed Clarke's knuckles. "I'm okay," Lexa said to reassure Clarke.

The opened and in came Dr. Kane. "Hello Ms. Woods how are you feeling?" He asked. 

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," Lexa chuckled. She held onto her side as it still hurt to even laugh. 

Dr. Kane checked Lexa's charts before she approached her. He checked her ribs and got her to inhale and exhale a couple of time as he placed his stethoscope on her chest. Lexa struggled to take a few deep breaths in but overall Dr. Kane was pleased with her progress so far seeing as though it's not even been 24 hours yet. 

"Well everything looks okay so far. Your blood pressure is still a bit low but that should go up in a few hours. Your oxygen levels have improved immensely. We will be keeping you for a few more hours before I give you another check-up so we can discharge you. Get some rest for the time being. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Thank you doctor." Lexa shook his hand thanking him for all that he has done for her. Dr. Kane just nodded before he went out of the room.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. This time it was Abby and some of Lexa's teammates who came to check up on her. 

"How are doing Lex," Samantha Mewis asked. 

"I'm doing okay. I'll be discharged today so that's good news." 

Lexa talked to her teammates for a while before she yawned. Everyone could see that Lexa was tired so they said their goodbyes leaving Clarke and Abigail with Lexa. 

"We'll see you tomorrow Lex get well soon." Octavia hugged Lexa before exiting the room.

"Rest we'll be here when you wake up," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips before she fell asleep. Soon after Abigail fell asleep on Clarke's chest listening to her heartbeat. Soft snores filled the room as the family of three drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment let me know what you guys think of the story so far. If you have any new ideas let me know. More happy times ahead. Thanks


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 32

 

The family of three fell asleep for a couple of hours before they were startled awake by a fussy Abigail. She began to cry in her mommy's arms. Due to the smell Clarke knew that her daughter needed a change of diaper.

Lexa sat up in her bed and leaned her back against the pillows to allow her to sit up straight. Clarke took out Abigail’s portable changing table in order to change her daughter’s diaper as well as to change her clothes. 

Raven had packed Abigail’s favorite THE KEEPER Babygro. After cleaning up her daughter, her cries stopped. Clarke handed Abigail over to Lexa as she went out of the room to get Dr. Kane so he could discharge Lexa. She saw how much Lexa hated staying at the hospital longer than she had to.

When she came back in the room she found Lexa and Abigail playing with her phone. They were on snapchat taking funny pictures using the new snapchat filters. Whenever Lexa used a new filter Abigail would clap her hands together in excitement as she touched her face on screen. Lexa took a video using the face swap filter, it made Abigail even more excited as bounced on the spot wanting more. 

Abigail couldn't talk yet but she would say "ah ah oh oh" making her parents smile. Lexa would try to get to say "ma ma" but Abigail would just laugh at Lexa as she found funny seeing Lexa talk in a baby voice. They were having so much fun that they didn't realise that someone opened the door. 

"Looks like you're feeling so much better," Dr. Kane said as he stood at the end of Lexa's bed admiring the bond between Lexa and her little girl. 

"Yeah blue eyes here is making everything feel better," Lexa kissed her little girl’s cheeks. 

Dr. Kane approached Lexa as he examined her ribs again; this time Lexa could breathe a lot deeper which suggested her lungs were improving. He was pleased with her fast recovery and knew she would be out of the hospital in no time. 

Abigail just stared at Dr. Kane fascinated by the stethoscopes as her small hands reached for them over Lexa's chest. She crawled over Lexa's chest which caused her to wince in pain but she didn't let it show as it was her little girl. Dr. Kane gave Abigail his stethoscopes to play with as he wrote on Lexa's chart to approve her discharge. 

After signing Lexa's charts, he took his stethoscopes from Abigail. "She's so cute," Dr. Kane cooed over Abigail as he caressed her chubby cheeks with the back of his finger Abigail just smiled at him. She didn't even make a fuss when the stethoscopes were taken off her. 

Lexa placed Abigail back onto her right side so she won’t hurt her left broken ribs.  
"Everything looks good; a nurse will come in to check your blood pressure before you can be discharged." Dr. Kane smiled at Lexa before putting down her charts at the end of the bed.

"When would I be back on the pitch?" Lexa asked nervously as she knew their semi-final was in a couple of weeks and she wanted to play so badly as well as she wanted to play in the upcoming final which was schedule in 5 weeks’ time. 

Clarke tensed up at the mention of Lexa playing again. She tried to hide away her feelings of how she felt about seeing Lexa play again but Lexa saw how she wasn't making any eye contact with her. Lexa was a professional soccer player and injuries happen at all the time. Clarke knew that but it still didn't help how she felt about Lexa playing soccer again. It may have just been a minor injury but Lexa was still injured and it could've been a lot worse. 

When Lexa didn't respond to her pleas in the ambulance her heart broke seeing Lexa so weak not being able to breathe properly. It was the second scariest moment of her life; the first was when Abigail didn't cry when she was first born. 

Dr. Kane knew that would be the first question Lexa would ask him. 

"I'm afraid you're looking at being out for 6 weeks to allow the ribs to heal properly. Seeing as you are a professional athlete you may be able to get back to playing a lot quicker than most people. I still recommend you give it 6 weeks before you start training again." Dr. Kane knew he couldn't sugar coat Lexa's injury, he had to give her his best advice to ensure when she got back to playing she would be a 100% healthy. 

As soon Lexa heard 6 weeks and that she would only be able to train, her heart broke as she knew she would miss the semi-final as well as the final. She knew she had a big decision to make. Does she push herself to make herself fit enough for the final if her team makes it through the semi-final or does she think about her health and focus on next season. She knew she couldn't put Clarke through what she already had again as she knew it break Clarke even more.

"Thank you doctor," Lexa smiled as she watched Dr. Kane leave her room. She kissed her little girl's cheeks trying to find some sort of comfort after receiving some devastating news. She had already won the NWSL Championship but this year’s Championship meant a lot to her as she wanted to experience it with her daughter. She wasn't going to give up. Come hell or high water she was going to play in the final. Her little girl smiled at Lexa melting her heart. 

Clarke knew that Lexa didn't like what the doctor had just said to her and she knew that she was stubborn as she would make sure to find a way to play in the final. She knew she wouldn't be able to play in the semi-final as it was it was 3 weeks’ time but she could make the final which was in 5 weeks’ time. Clarke moved to sit next to Lexa and held her hand. 

"You'll be fine you're a fighter, you'll make it for the final." Clarke knew she didn't sound convincing nor did she sound confidence in having to see Lexa play again. 

"It's alright Clarke," Lexa kissed her hand. Lexa knew Clarke was just trying to cheer her up but she could see right through her. She knew Clarke wouldn't want her to play so soon after getting injured that she had to stay in hospital. She knew Clarke would want her to listen to Dr. Kane and not play at all until next season that way it would give her enough time to heal properly instead of rushing her recovery.

They talked for a while before a nurse came in to check Lexa's blood pressure so she could go home. It was a different nurse from before. She checked Lexa's blood pressure and gave her the okay to get dressed so she could sign her discharge papers. She gave Lexa her antibiotics in case of an infection.

"Erm do mind signing this for my niece she's a big fan?" The nurse nervously asked. It was very unprofessional of her but she couldn't let the opportunity pass her by. 

"Sure," Lexa smiled at her before signing a picture of herself in her keeper jersey.

"Thank you so much, I know it's unprofessional but my niece will be so buzzed to have your autograph." The nurse smiled at Lexa.

"No worries it's okay. What is her name?" Lexa asked.

"Alex."

Lexa took back the photo and wrote a little personal message and addressed it to Alex. She wrote 'never give up on your dreams, love Lexa :)' the nurse thanked Lexa again. 

"Get well soon you'll be missed on the pitch." 

"Thank you." 

When Raven and Octavia visited they brought Lexa a change of clothes as well. Clarke helped her to change. She winced as she lifted her hands up in order to wear her black t-shirt. After getting changed she sat on bed with Abigail in her arms as Clarke packed their clothes and bags before they left. Lexa placed Abigail in her car seat as Clarke buckled her in.

"Lets go," Clarke gave Lexa her hand to hold onto.

Lexa signed her discharge forms, some fans recognise she gave them a small wave before heading out of the hospital. There was a taxi waiting for them outside the hospital as they didn't have their cars with them.

A few minutes later they arrived back home. Clarke paid the driver and unbuckled Abigail from her seat. She opened the house door and Lexa headed straight towards their room. Lexa laid down on her bed with a pillow supporting her back for comfort. She stared at the ceiling with her hands behind her head debating what to do. A tear fell down her cheek. She knew she needed to talk to Clarke. 

She coughed as she clutched her left side finding it difficult to breathe. Clarke came rushing in with a glass of water and helped Lexa sit up straight as she drank her water.

"Thanks," Lexa said after catching her breath back.

"We need to talk," Lexa said confidently.

"I'll be back let me put blue eyes to sleep." Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek as she knew it would be a difficult talk but they would get through together.

An hour later Clarke entered their room. Lexa was lying flat on her back as her mind drifted back to her last match, she didn't notice that Clarke was in the room already. Clarke laid herself next to Lexa. She gently rested her head on her right shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Clarke softly asked.

"Yeah," Lexa kissed the top of her head.

After a while Lexa spoke again breaking the tense silence that filled the room. 

"If we make the final I'm going to play. I'll work hard to make sure that I'm fit enough to play. I won't it risk. I know my body. If it allows me to play, I'll play. I know I've put you through a lot these past 24 hours but I can't give up now. I want to be able to experience it with Abigail like we agreed. It's just a couple of broken ribs that won’t stop the commander." Lexa explained herself trying to bring a bit of humor at the end. 

"I was a wreck when I saw you go down. I know you're a soccer player and you more likely to get injured but I don't think I can handle it. I can't see you hurt yourself. It breaks my heart every time I see you in a lot of pain. You can play if you want but I think you should wait the full 6 weeks for your ribs to fully heal before getting back to playing. I'm not going to lie to you and say I'll happy if you go back to playing before 6 weeks are up."

Clarke removed herself from Lexa's shoulder and headed towards their bathroom as she didn't want Lexa to see her cry. She locked the door and sat on the toilet seat with her hands over her face and cried. Lexa could hear her cries but she knew she had leave her alone to deal with her own emotions. She didn't cry as she had to be strong for Clarke and affirmative with her decision. 

Lexa got up from the bed wincing in pain and headed towards her little girl's room. She slowly leaned over her crib trying not injure herself more. "I love you so much. I want to win for you so we can celebrate together. Your mommy is not happy with me at the moment. As much as she doesn't want me play I know I have to. I want to be able to walk out onto the field together, that's all I want. I just hope your mommy will understand my decision. Sleep tight blue eyes I love you so much." Lexa placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stared at her little girl as she slept before heading back to her room.

Clarke was still in the bathroom. The water was running and Lexa knew Clarke would be out in a few minutes. She sat back on her bed and patiently waited for Clarke to exit the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." Clarke said. Her eyes puffy from all the crying. Lexa stood up to meet Clarke and wrapped her arms around her waist. She hugged her as best as she could without doing any more damage to her ribs. Clarke wrapped her arms around her shoulders. 

"I love you so much," Lexa whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Clarke pulled back and kissed Lexa’s lips. Before the kiss got heated Lexa pulled away as she was out of breath. She got her breath back and joined their lips again this time it was soft and sweet. Clarke rested their foreheads together as she spoke "we'll do this together. I'm not happy but I'll support you." 

"That's fine by me," Lexa smiled as she kissed her forehead. 

"Come on lets go to sleep," Clarke entwined their fingers together and led Lexa to their bed. Lexa laid on her back with Clarke resting her head on her right shoulder. She caressed Lexa's cheek until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment let me know what you think. Thanks.
> 
> Will Lexa make it for the final...


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for mistakes.

Chapter 33

 

The first week of rehab was tough. Lexa wasn't able to do much, the only thing that she was allowed to do was rest which she hated. She was moody and stroppy around the house, the only person that brought a smile to her face was her little girl. They would play together but Lexa wasn't able to do much so most of the time they watched TV where Abigail would fall asleep in her arms. She hated not being able to do all the fun things with her daughter she hoped week 2 won't be the same as week 1. 

Her breathing was improved day by day as it didn't hurt to laugh anymore. Most of the time during the first week she spent doing her breathing exercises to get her breathing back to normal. She hoped in her second week she would start working on her cardio. 

Clarke worked at home in one of the rooms which was converted as her own personal studio. She had a big gallery coming up but due to Lexa's injury it took a back burner as Lexa was her first priority. She hoped when Lexa properly started her physio she could put more effort into finishing her art pieces. 

Lexa was pleased when she finally got to leave the house so she could start doing some cardio. She knew she won't be doing an intense cardio session but any cardio would do. She hoped her trainer would incorporate a bit of weight lifting in her sessions.

"I love you so much, I'll be back soon." Lexa kissed Clarke before she kissed her daughter's cheeks. She tickled her tummy making her laugh before she went out to her jeep. 

Her team physio had already given her the go ahead to start doing a bit of gym work. She met up with her trainer at her local gym. Her trainer, Lincoln didn't work her hard as he knew her ribs were still sore and she was still recovering. 

Most of the session involved bike work, lunges squats and a bit of yoga to stretch out her muscles surrounding her ribs. The stronger the muscles the quicker she'll recover. She knew she would be missing the semi-final but she worked hard as she believed her teammates would get to the final to give her a chance to win another NWSL Championship title.

When she got home her body was aching. Clarke knew Lexa would be tired and sore from her workout so she arranged an ice bath for her to allow her muscles to recover quicker.

During her second week of rehab Lincoln increased her cardio intensity day by day. Every day her trainer steadily increased the intensity of her routine by picking up her pace and increasing the length of her workout. The bruise in her left side was gradually fading away. She could wear her clothes without Clarke's help. At times Clarke would also leave Lexa alone with Abigail as she would go to see her boss about her new paintings which would be placed at their new gallery.

By week 3 Lexa's fitness was getting better but she was still not fully fit to play in the semi-final. She would experience a bit of pain in her left side but it wasn't too intense. 

Western New York Flash would be playing Washington Spirit in their semi-final. They had all their player back except for Lexa but their team still looked strong. As they finished fourth in the league they had to travel away to Maryland SoccerPlex. 

The family of three took a flight to Washington DC to support the Flash, they travelled first class. It was Abigail’s first time on a plane. Her parents were pleased when Abigail didn't make a fuss in the airport as she was too fascinated by the crowds. As she grew up the noise didn't bother her as much. 

On the flight she fell asleep. Clarke and Lexa talked throughout the flight. Lexa had her arm wrapped around Clarke’s shoulders as she rested her head on her right shoulder. Clarke was still cautious of her ribs as she didn't want to prolong her injury even though Lexa assured her she won't. 

"I was thinking about taking you to the place where I grew up. What do you say?" Lexa asked Clarke. Ever since she moved to New York, she hadn't visited her old neighbourhood as whenever she was in DC it for with the team. This was the first time the couple were travelling together and Lexa wanted to make the most of it.

"That's a great idea, I can't wait." Clarke kissed her cheek as Lexa entwined their fingers together. 

When they landed they were immediately recognised by fans. 

"OMG it's Clexa!" One of their fans shouted. It caught Lexa's attention wondering what they meant. As they got near to the exit one of the fans rushed over to Lexa to take a picture with her. Lexa handed Clarke Abigail's car seat as she took a picture with the fan. 

"Thank you so much, good luck with your recovery hope to see you back on the pitch soon." The fan smiled at Lexa. Lexa led Clarke out of the airport glad no more fans approached her as she wanted to spend time with her family in DC to show them around. 

Lexa had hired a car rental, she pleased when she was able to rent a jeep for their stay in DC. It was not the same as her baby (jeep) but it would do. They made it to DC mid-morning which meant they still had a few hours before the match. Lexa drove them to their hotel to check in before they went out sight-seeing.

Anya suggested they stay with her but as they had a toddler they didn't want to disturb her even though she said it was okay. Anya loved her niece and would've loved to spend as much time with her as possible. Lexa promised Anya a full day with her the next day. 

The first stop Lexa took them was the place where she grew up. Clarke was speechless as Lexa took her down to Tondc. It was in a secluded area with lots of trees where people lived in cabins. Lexa didn’t talk much about where she grew up but she felt it was the perfect opportunity to show Clarke where she was from.

“You lived?” Clarke asked in awe as she took in the scenery of all the trees and mountains as well as cabins that surrounded them.

“I did, Come with me.” Lexa entwine her fingers with Clarke and took her to a field. After a few minutes of walking around Lexa arrived at the place where she first started playing soccer. 

“This is where it all started,” Lexa said with a huge grin on her face. The field was so green which overlooked the whole of DC. “Wow Lex, this breathtaking!” Clarke took out her phone to capture the scenery in front of her. They spent a few minutes in the open before they headed back to the jeep.

On the way back Lexa heard her name being called. She knew immediately who it was as she turned around and ran to embrace the older lady who reminded her of her own mother.

“Hello Indra,” Lexa whispered as she hugged the older woman.

“It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you so much.” Indra pulled away and kissed both of Lexa’s cheeks. 

“I’ve missed you too. This is my girlfriend and daughter Abigail Alexandria Woods.” Lexa smiled as took her daughter out of her car seat and held her in her arms. Big bright blue eyes stared at her.

“She’s beautiful,” Indra gushed over Abigail. “May I?” Lexa gave Abigail to Indra to hold. As usual she poked her face intrigued at meeting a new face. Indra gave her a kiss on the cheek as Abigail began to fuss in her arms. She gave Abigail back to her mama and stopped fussing.

“You’ve done well they are both beautiful,” Indra approached Clarke as she placed her hands on either side of Clarke’s face before she kissed her forehead.

“I did I’m going to marry her one day.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Clarke blushed at what Lexa had just said and snuggled closer to Lexa’s side.

“It’s good to see you Indra but we must leave now. I will be back to visit some other time.” Lexa gave Indra another hug before she led Clarke back to the jeep. “Wave to blue eyes,” Abigail moved her hand in an attempt to wave at Indra. 

“She so cute,” Indra stroked Abigail’s. “Bye Lexa don’t be a stranger, you are welcome anytime,” Indra waved at the family of three as Lexa turned the car on.

Lexa took them to see some of the landmarks in DC. They took lots of pictures as a family and a couple to have reminders of their time spent in DC. A lot of people recognised Lexa as she spent a couple of years with Washington Spirit before she was traded to Western New York Flash. Clarke wasn't fazed by the attention Lexa got as she always looked to her to see if she was okay with it and every time Clarke would give her a slight nod letting her know it way okay. 

After a couple of hours of sight-seeing Lexa drove them back to their 5-star hotel. 

"Wow! This amazing Lex!" Clarke exclaimed in awe. 

"Only the best for my girls," Lexa grinned.

"Seriously Lex I could sleep in this shower," Clarke was still amazed at how beautiful their room was. Their bed was big enough to fit almost more than five people, they were definitely going to have enough room for the three of them.

"Come on lets get changed so we can enjoy the shower later," Lexa winked at Clarke. Ever since her injury they haven't been intimate as Clarke would always turn Lexa down as she wasn't convinced that her ribs were healed yet. She wanted to wait until 6 weeks were up but Lexa was dying inside not being able to feel Clarke skin to skin.

Lexa was the first to shower, she wore her training gear to show her support for her team. She was not suiting up for the game but she would join her team on the bench and cheer for them with the rest of the squad. Clarke and Abigail would be supporting the team in the executive box with the rest of the other player’s families.

Clarke took Abigail into the bathroom to clean her up before changing her into her WOODS jersey. 

"She looks great in my jersey; I can't wait for her to grow up so we can play together." Lexa cooed over her daughter. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of Abigail in her keeper jersey before posting it on Instagram with the caption 'future goalie :D' as she posted it likes and comments came flying it. Clarke came out wearing her own WOODS jersey with her blonde locks flowing down her shoulders. 

They got to the stadium 90 minutes before kick-off. Lexa kissed Clarke's and Abigail's cheeks as she went inside the locker room to join her teammates.

Being one of the loud voices in the team Lexa was a motivator for her teammates before they went out onto the field. She was not the captain but her leadership skills proved key in winning important matches. 

"You've got this guys. You're all good players, believe in yourselves and we will win this game. Everyone will have to play their part. We've beaten them before we can beat them again but don't let the previous win influence this match. You have to work hard for the win. We play as a team win as team. Hands in guys. Team on three." Every player, staff and coaches placed their hands in the middle as they shouted team. Even though it was Lexa's first season with the Flash it still felt like a family. 

"Good luck Sam kill it out there," Lexa hugged Sam.

"Will do buddy. If I score it's you for getting us here Lex." Sam whispered in her ear. 

Lexa watched the warms up from the side lines. The team were looking good. Everyone was playing at a high intensity which they hope to bring to the game when it's kick-off time. After the warms up were done the team headed back inside the locker room everyone had their game faces on. Lexa approached their back up keeper and gave her a pat on the back to lift the spirits of the young rookie that was standing in for her and said "You'll do great kid." 

As soon the referee blew his whistle, Lexa began biting her nails and tapped her feet nervously. She was very animated on the bench as she watched the game from the side line. Every shot she would cheer thinking it went in but it didn't. 

Both teams had equal amount of chances. As the Spirit were at home they had the crowd behind them cheering them on. They were also the reigning Champions so the Flash knew they had to work hard if they wanted to get through to the final. Last season when they played the Spirit in the semi-final they suffered a narrow defeat they hoped the score line would be different.

Clarke was also nervous as she watched the team. Abigail fell asleep in her mommy's arms the noise of the other family members didn't disturb her. She was exhausted after all the sight-seeing as she tired herself out. 

The score line was 0-0 going into half time both teams were not taking their chances.   
When the teams came out for the second half, the Flash looked more determined to win as they attacked the Spirit relentlessly but their keeper Stephanie Labbé was stopping every shot. Lexa was getting frustrated as their shots weren't going in. 

"What the hell ref! That's definitely a red card!" Lexa yelled when Samantha Mewis was fouled. She was one on one with the defender when she was fouled. The referee gave a free kick but gave the Spirit defender a yellow card instead of a red card even though she was the last player as there was no covering defender. It was the 89th minute when the incident happened. Samantha Mewis placed the ball on the ground before taking a few steps back. It was their final chance at scoring or they would have to play extra 30 minutes or even penalties to determine the winner.

Lexa prayed for the kick to go in. She shut her eyes as she didn't want to watch. After what felt like forever she heard cheers, she opened her eyes and saw Samantha Mewis heading towards her with a big smile on her face. Lexa had just about enough time to brace herself for impact as Samantha launched herself at Lexa. Her ribs were still sore but due to the adrenaline she didn't feel it as she embraced her friend. Their teammates joined in the group hug before they separated as they still had at least 2 minutes of stoppage time to play. 

"Go guys just 2 more minutes, keep it tight at the back don't leave yourselves exposed." Lexa clapped her hands together as she encouraged her teammates. 

With 10 seconds left on the clock Lexa knew they would win. The whole bench stood up on the slide as they waited for the referee to blow the final whistle. As the whistle was blown everyone ran onto the field and jumped on Samantha as they celebrated their win. 

The final was schedule in 2 weeks' time to played at Providence Park, they knew they shouldn't celebrate too much as they still haven't won the title yet. They were definitely going to be the underdogs of the competition having just beaten the favorites and the reigning Championships, Washington Spirit. They would have to wait till the next day to find out which team they would be facing in the final. It would be either Kansas City or Portland thorns. 

They had a small gathering in the team hotel to celebrate the win. Clarke took a taxi back to their hotel as Abigail was tired. She also needed to rest as it had been a long day.

Lexa had fun with her teammates as they danced to different tunes celebrating their win. One more win and they would be crown the NWSL Champions, she was determined not to miss the final. She celebrated with them for about two hours before she left to go and to be with Clarke. They would be spending an extra day in DC with Anya before going back to New York.

As she opened their hotel room, she found Abigail fast asleep in the middle of their bed. She heard the shower running and knew Clarke was taking a shower before going to be bed. Before going to join Clarke in the shower she approached her little girl and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight blue eyes, I love you." Lexa whispered before ensuring she had enough pillows around her so she won't fall during her sleep.

Lexa stripped out of her clothes and joined Clarke in the shower cubicle. Clarke had her eyes closed with her back facing the door so she didn't see Lexa coming. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind and kissed her neck. Her hands gently massaged Clarke's flat tummy before she turned around in her arms and faced Lexa. 

"Hey there," Clarke smirked as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Lexa pulled her flushed against her chest wanting to feel Clarke skin to skin. 

"I love you," Lexa said lips inches away from Clarke.

"I love you too," Clarke joined their lips together in slow kiss as their tongues danced around fighting for dominance which, Lexa won. She pinned Clarke against the wall and kissed her hungrily as if she was starved for days. The kiss went on longer than they had in previous days since the injury which, showed that Lexa's ribs were improving as her lungs could expand more. 

"I've missed this," Lexa said as she rested their forehead together.

"Me too but I don't want to hurt," Clarke said as she gently ran her hands up and down Lexa's sides which caused her to shiver under her touch. 

"You won't, please let me taste you." Lexa said before she kissed her way down Clarke's body. She spent a few minutes sucking on her nipples until she tasted Clarke’s breast milk. Clarke pushed her body closer to Lexa wanting more contact with her. “Please Lex it feels so good,” Clarke moaned. Lexa kissed down her tummy before getting face to face with her centre. She licked her lips as she stared at Clarke's soaking wet folds. As she took her first lick of her folds after a long time, she closed her eyes savouring every drop of Clarke's arousal. Being starved of Clarke’s taste for 3 weeks was far too long for Lexa. 

"Fuck baby that feels so good," Clarke moaned as her hand moved to hold onto Lexa's hair keeping her in place.

Lexa became more aggressive with her licks as she sucked hard on Clarke's clit eliciting a scream from Clarke. Clarke felt her legs were about to give way. 

"You taste so so good," Lexa moaned as she sucked and licked every drop of Clarke's arousal. She felt Clarke knees give way so she moved one of her legs over shoulder and the other one supported her hips. 

"Keep going baby right there," Clarke was in pure bliss.

Lexa didn't relent as her tongue ran up and down Clarke's folds before entering her pussy hole. She wanted Clarke to enjoy so she removed her hand from her hips as she used two fingers to enter Clarke without warning. She pumped her fingers hard and fast. Clarke's pussy walls clenched around her fingers making it difficult to move. She knew sooner or later Clarke would come around her fingers.

"Shit shit fuck! I'm gonna come!" Clarke was in pure ecstasy as she gripped onto Lexa's hair tighter. Lexa swallowed every drop. She stilled her movements to allow her to come down from her high.

Clarke was panting as Lexa made her way up her body before she kissed her again. Lexa allowed Clarke to taste herself before she pulled back and rested their foreheads together. 

"What did you think?" Lexa smirked. She knew she got Clarke good but it didn't hurt to have Clarke complement her skills. 

"Shut up or I'll leave," Clarke warned as she raised her eyebrows up and down. 

"Alright sorry," Lexa backed down. Clarke kissed her way down Lexa's body as her hand moved to stroke Lexa's shaft. 

"Fuck!" Lexa exclaimed as she threw her back. 

"Are you okay?" Clarke stopped her movements as she thought she hurt her.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just been a long time." Lexa blushed.

Without warning Clarke brought Lexa's shaft in her warm mouth and began to suck on her cock. Lexa moved her hips forwards to get more contact. Clarke held the base of her cock as she sucked and pumped her cock hard. She felt pre-cum leaking at the tip so she sucked harder. Lexa in pure ecstasy as she lost control and began fucking Clarke's mouth. Each time her cock hit the back of her throat Lexa increased her pace. Clarke didn't mind as she allowed Lexa to fuck her mouth.

"Oh shit Clarke! I'm so close, keep going." Lexa moaned. Clarke sucked harder until she felt Lexa still her movements as her orgasm took over. She swallowed all of Lexa's load. She Wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she rose from her kneeling position and kissed Lexa. 

“fuck that was incredible!” Lexa breathed out.

“Are you okay I didn’t hurt did I?” Lexa asked as she knew she was a bit rough with Clarke.

“I’m fine,” Clarke pecked her lips.

"I love you so much," Lexa held onto Clarke's hips. 

They finished their shower and got changed into their pyjamas. Their daughter was fast asleep with little snores escaping from her lips. Clarke and Lexa joined their daughter on the bed; Lexa was on her left side with Clarke on her right side. They both kissed her cheeks before they drifted off to sleep with their arms wrapped protectively around their daughter. 

"We love you so much," Clarke whispered as she watched her daughter sleep before she fell asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear from you guys let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> If you're enjoying or not enjoying the story so far let me know. Your feedback is important. Thank You.

Chapter 34

 

Lexa was stirred awake when Abigail crawled over her chest as she began poking her face wanting her to wake up. Abigail babbled "ma ma ma ma ma" but Lexa was still asleep so she couldn’t hear what her daughter had just said. Lexa felt something poking her face. She stretched her hands over her head before she opened her eyes. Bright blue eyes met sparkling green eyes. Lexa yawned before she kissed her little girl's cheek. Abigail babbled again in her baby voice "ma ma" as she wrapped her tiny fingers around Lexa's hair with a big smile on her face.

"What did you say?" Lexa eyes widen making Abigail laugh. 

Abigail drooled on Lexa's face before mumbling "ma ma" this time Lexa definitely heard her right. A tear fell down her cheek as she got emotional as it was the first her daughter was calling her mama even though she doesn't realise how significant her words are to Lexa. She lifted her off her chest and got off the bed. Clarke was still fast asleep but Lexa didn't care if she woke her up as their daughter just called her mama.

"Say it again," Lexa showered her little girl with kisses all over her face. Abigail began to laugh louder as Lexa threw her up in the air catching her on the way down. If her ribs were hurting she wasn't feeling anything. She was too excited.

"Ma ma," Abigail Babbled. It was still not a clear mama but she was getting there as she was almost 8 months old. 

"What the hell Lex!" Clarke groaned as she was woken up from her sleep. 

"Wakey wakey Griffin," Lexa teased. 

Clarke groaned and buried her head back in her pillow. She thought she would get at least 5 more minutes but Lexa moved onto the bed as she bounced up and down with Abigail in her arms wanting Clarke to wake up.

"I hate you Lex!" Clarke whined.

"I love you too baby," Lexa tickled Clarke to get her to turn around. When she turned around Lexa placed Abigail on her chest. Without even prompting Abigail, she babbled "ma ma ma ma" over and over again as she poked Clarke's cheeks. Clarke's eyes widen as she sat up straight, sleep forgotten. 

"Did she di...d she?" Clarke was overwhelmed with so many emotions, she couldn't believe their daughter just said "mama" even though she was only babbling. Lexa just nodded and kissed Clarke's forehead before she sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Clarke planted open mouthed kisses all over her little girl’s face filling the room with laughter. 

"Oh my god Lex! Can you believe it?" Clarke was still in pure disbelief. 

"Yeah I've been working on it since my injury as I was bored and stuck at home. I tried to get her to say ‘mama’ but she would just say ‘ah ah oh eh eh’ which didn’t make sense what so ever." Lexa explained as she watched their daughter smiling. She was proud of herself for getting their little girl to finally say the words every parent wants to hear. Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips before she kissed her daughter cheek. 

"We have to celebrate, I wanna go shopping. I'm want to treat my little princess. Go get her bath ready for her Lex you're taking us out." 

Lexa groaned as she hated shopping. Clarke took forever to buy what she wanted especially when she was getting something for Abigail. Lexa was the one who had to carry all the shopping bags. Sometimes they didn't even have enough room in the car for all their shopping bags. 

Clarke placed Abigail in the middle of their bed with pillows on either side of her as she rummaged through their bags for her outfits. She found the perfect dress for Abigail, a Posey cream dress with a satin ribbon bow in the middle adorned with 3D rosettes. 

To save time she laid out Lexa's outfit a black button up and black skinny jeans with her brand new socks to go with her All Star converses. Her own outfit was a lace green crop top which showed off her defined flat stomach with black leather pants. She knew Lexa won't be able to keep her hands off her and she would be able to bride Lexa into getting her whatever she wanted. Sometime she would buy the same thing twice; Lexa would say no but with today's outfit she knew Lexa would say yes to everything she wanted. Lexa was truly wrapped around her two girls’ fingers but she loved it as she never complained too much. 

"It's ready baby!" Lexa shouted from inside the bathroom. Clarke gave Abigail to Lexa to bathe her. She stripped in front of Lexa before she headed towards the shower cubicle. Last night memories invaded Lexa’s mind making her forget what she was meant to be doing. 

"Lex come on we need to hurry up, we’ve got a long day ahead of us." 

Lexa refocused at the task at hand. She filled the bath with lots of soaps to create a lot of bubbles for her daughter. As soon as Abigail saw the bubbles she crapped her hands together in excitement. She was laughing and giggling throughout her bath. "Ma ma ma ma" Lexa smile widen at her daughter's cuteness. 

They spent a bit more time in the bath before Clarke emerged from the shower wrapped in a small towel which left little to the imagination for Lexa. She gulped before she handed Abigail over to Clarke so she could get her changed in her new outfit. Clarke pecked Lexa's lips before she left the bathroom. 

"Come Lex stop day dream and take a shower." Clarke teased her as she saw her staring at her legs while licking her lips. “Damn she’s hot,” Lexa said under her breath as she watched Clarke lock the bathroom door behind her swaying her hips on purpose. Lexa composed herself before heading into the shower cubicle for a much needed cold shower. 

Their flight was schedule for later in the evening so they had enough time to spend with Anya and go shopping.

They ate breakfast occasionally cooing over how cute their little girl looked in her brand new outfit. Every time she babbled "ma ma," it melted Lexa’s and Clarke’s hearts as they fell more in love their daughter. 

"Let me ring Anya to let her know we’ll be late." Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek before she stood up from their table leaving Clarke to finish feeding Abigail her breakfast.

"Hey An," Lexa smiled hearing her best friend’s voice.

"What time are you guys getting here." Lexa heard how excited Anya sounded on the other end of the call.

"We'll be there by lunch time; Clarke wants to shopping. Don't ask what for you know how much of a princess she is." 

"Fine but I expect you guys to come over straight from the mall. You're so whipped Lex." Anya laughed.

"Shut up! See in a few hours. Love you."

"Love you too."

Lexa headed back to their table, she was pleased to see that Clarke had finished feeding Abigail which meant they had a lot more time to spend at the mall before going to Anya's house. 

After their breakfast they back to their room to get their bags as they would be heading straight to the airport from Anya's apartment. They checked out before Lexa went to the parking lot to bring their rental jeep out the front of the hotel so they would place their bags in the back. 

When they arrived at the mall, Clarke was shocked to see so many people so early in the morning. She thought she was the only shopaholic.

"Where do you want to start?" Lexa asked with Abigail in her arms. 

"Just follow me." 

Lexa groaned as she knew if Clarke didn't have a specific shop in mind she was in for a long day ahead. She followed Clarke to almost all the shops in the mall. Each time they would leave with a small or a big bag from each shop. Lexa knew she would have a big dent in her credit card but she didn't mind as she was spending it on her two favorite girls. 

Clarke ended up buying: more make-up, new lingerie, new dresses, new shoes (which she’ll hardly wear), new bags, new toys plus baby clothes for Abigail.

As predicted they had too many bags they didn't even know where to put them. Clarke bought almost everything twice as she would say "we might lose one so we have to be prepared" but Lexa would just laugh at her antics. 

When they made it to Anya's apartment Lexa went straight to the couch as she was exhausted. She laid on the couch as Abigail slept on her chest. Instead of sympathising with Lexa, Anya just laughed at her as she hugged Clarke.

"What did you do to her?" Anya teasingly asked Clarke.

"Nothing she's just being dramatic, I'm not that bad." Clarke went and sat next to Lexa and ran her hand through Lexa's hair. 

"Sure you aren’t," Anya laughed as she joined the family of three on the couch. They talked for a while before they heard Lexa's stomach growl.

"Don't worry Lex I've got you covered. I made mac and cheese." 

Lexa had a huge smile on her face, she always loved Anya's mac and cheese. Due to Lexa's excitement over mac and cheese she startled Abigail who started to cry. Clarke took Abigail from her arms so she could go have her lunch in the kitchen with Anya. 

As usual when she was hungry Abigail would latch onto Clarke's breasts. Clarke fed her daughter and burped her before she headed into the kitchen to join Lexa and Anya. 

"Here let me take her enjoy your lunch." Anya took Abigail from Clarke and took her back to the living room to play with her.

Clarke sat herself on Lexa's lap with her arm wrapped around her neck. She kissed her cheek before they fed each other their lunch. "I love you," Lexa mumbled in between bites. "I love you too," Clarke pecked her lips.

"This is so good An!" Lexa shouted so Anya could hear her in the living room. Anya was too preoccupied cooing over her niece. 

Anya was surprised when Abigail babbled "ma ma" as she poked her face and began to move away from her lap. She lifted herself off the couch to let Lexa and Clarke know. As she got to the kitchen she found them lip locked with Lexa's hand stroking Clarke's tummy as they moaned into their kiss.

"Seriously guys, in my kitchen!" Anya groaned as she shielded Abigail's eyes and her own. Abigail tried to move Anya’s hand from her face as she wanted to see her mommies. 

"Sorry An, I just can't help myself. Clarke lips are just too kissable and I can't keep my hands off her. Have you seen her top?" Lexa pecked Clarke's lips. 

"Argh just stop! Too much information!" Anya whined.

"Leave her alone babe," Clarke kissed her cheek before she got off her lap.

"Alright we're done what's up?" Lexa asked.

"Did you guys know your daughter just said "mama?" 

Lexa just laughed at Anya. 

"Why are laughing?" Anya was confused as she thought they would be emotional about the whole situation.

"She woke me up this morning saying 'ma ma' so we already know. It was so cute An." Lexa approached Anya and kissed her little girl's cheeks making her smile. As soon as she saw Lexa's face, Abigail held her arms out and babbled "ma ma" wanting Lexa to pick her up. Lexa took Abigail from Anya hands and took her back to the couch. 

"I guess she wanted her mama," Anya smiled. She helped Clarke wash the dishes even though she insisted she didn't have to wash their own dishes. 

"How are feeling about seeing her play again?" Anya asked. She knew Clarke didn't take Lexa's injury well and she knew she wouldn't want to see her play again so soon.

"I'm doing okay. She's healing up alright. No problems so far but I still want her to wait 3 more weeks before she gets back to playing. You know how stubborn she is so I don't think that would happen." Clarke let out a small chuckle at the end of her sentence.

"Don't worry Clarke she'll be alright. I know how hard it is to see the people we love get hurt but it's her job she can't change it. She knows her body if things don't feel right she won't play. I know she won't want to put you through what you went through last time. She's strong Clarke, everything will work out like it's supposed to." Anya hugged Clarke to comfort her.

"Thanks Anya," Clarke hugged her back as she wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist.

"What's with all the hugging?" Lexa laughed. She knew what they were talking about but she didn't want to see Clarke sad about the whole situation any more. "Come on blue eyes lets join the group hug." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke making Abigail giggle even more. She clapped her hands and Lexa knew that was her way of saying she wanted more so she leaned over and hugged Clarke again who still hand her arms around Anya's waist. Instead of tearing up Clarke laughed at Lexa's goofiness.

"Alright stop Lex that's enough hugging." Clarke unwrapped her arms from Anya’s waist before taking a very excited Abigail from Lexa's arms. She whispered in Lexa's ear to get Anya's present from the car.

"I'll be right back An," Lexa ran out to the jeep.

Lexa came back with a wrapped picture frame. "Here An open it." Lexa sat next to Clarke who had Abigail sitting on her lap playing with her hair. She wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. Both Clarke and Lexa had huge smiles on their faces as they watched Anya unwrap her gift. 

"What! Are you serious?" Anya had her hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"Yeah we're seriously we couldn't think of anyone better than you. What do you say?" Lexa asked.

"Of course I want to be her godmother!" Anya hugged both Lexa and Clarke making Abigail laugh as she was squeezed in the middle. Anya took Abigail from Clarke's arms and hugged tight as she whispered "I'm going to be your godmother in her ear." She held Abigail in her arms as blue eyes met hazel orbs. Abigail moved her small hands over Anya's face as she wiped her tears. Anya kissed her cheeks and sat her on her lap. 

Anya stared at the picture frame which was of Abigail with a big smile on her face. It had the words 'Do you want to be my godmother?' Written around the outside of the frame. Abigail touched her face and ran her tiny fingers over the frame whilst giggling as her face wasn’t moving in the frame.

They had been planning on asking Anya to be Abigail's godmother for a while but they never found the time to tell her. Lexa didn't want to do it over the phone as she wanted to see Anya's reaction when they asked her which as they found out was priceless. 

Ever since they became friends Lexa trusted Anya with her life and she knew there was no one better than her to be her daughter's godmother.

Clarke got emotional as she watched Anya embrace her daughter. She snuggled into Lexa's right side more closely to hide her emotions as Lexa kissed the top of her head. "We made the right choice," Lexa whispered under her breath as she held tightly onto Clarke. 

They talked for a while Anya still couldn't believe she was Abigail's godmother as Clarke could've picked Raven or Octavia but they choice her. She promised to look after Abigail till her dying breath, she already treated her like her own daughter.

She was sad when it was time for the family of three to leave to go back to New York. "I love you so much," Anya kissed Abigail's cheeks before handing her back to Clarke so she could hug Lexa. Clarke buckled Abigail in her car seat before giving Anya a final hug and went to sit in the passenger seat. Lexa turned the engine on and waved at Anya before driving off to the airport. 

"Lets go home baby," Lexa entwined their fingers together and kissed the back of Clarke's hand. By the time they got to the airport Abigail was fast asleep. When they checked in it took longer than they expected as they had to pay extra due to all their shopping bags. Lexa had to buy an extra suitcase to fit in all the stuff which Clarke bought. As Lexa paid for their extra luggage Clarke gave her a small kiss on the cheek. They weren't big fans of PDA but at times Clarke couldn't help herself especially when Lexa was being too cute.

\------

"Home sweet home," Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist from behind and nuzzled into Clarke's neck. Clarke turned around and pecked Lexa's lips before going to put Abigail to sleep. She took Abigail out of her car seat to change her diaper before putting her to sleep. As Abigail slept most of the time on the plane she didn't make a fuss when Clarke changed her diaper. She changed her into her bunny rabbit sleep suit her favorite sleepwear. 

As Abigail slept on the plane she wasn't tired yet. Clarke took her back to their room where Lexa was getting changed into her boy shorts and tank top. 

"Hey is she not asleep yet?" Lexa asked. 

"Nope she slept almost through the whole flight so you have tire her out before she goes to sleep." Clarke handed Abigail over to Lexa so they could play before they fell asleep. Clarke went to have shower before going to bed.

When she came out she found Abigail asleep on Lexa's chest with her arm protectively around her daughter keeping her close both of them snoring. Lexa had her phone on her other hand. Clarke removed Lexa's phone from her hand before she got changed into her pyjamas. She went out of the room to make sure everything was locked before joining Lexa and Abigail on the bed. 

She gently removed Abigail from Lexa's chest but Lexa didn’t budge. Clarke didn’t want to wake up her daughter so she just left her to sleep on Lexa’s chest till the next morning. As Lexa was already asleep, Clarke kissed her forehead before sleeping on her side. 

Lexa had two weeks to prepare for the final. They would be facing Portland Thorns who defeated Kansas City 2:1 in their semi-final. As the final would be held at Providence park, it gave Portland Thorns an advantage as they be at their home ground which, meant the Flash would have to work extremely hard to win the championship. Throughout the regular season the Flash were beaten twice by Portland Thorns. If Lexa wanted to play in the final she had to make sure she was fully fit so she won’t leave her teammates exposed if she wasn’t a 100% herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave Kudos below. Thanks.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day let me know what you guys think. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 35

 

The week before the final was what Clarke thought was their anniversary but Lexa had other ideas. Clarke used the date they started dating as their anniversary date whereas Lexa used the date when they became girlfriends as their anniversary; she had everything planned for that date.

Clarke was giving Lexa hints that their anniversary was coming up. She would make breakfast in bed everyday leading up to their anniversary. Lexa thought she was only being extra nice to her as she had a final coming up. 

"Seriously Octavia I've been doing everything but she's still oblivious, it's like she doesn't care about our anniversary. All she does is talk about the final. It's so frustrating." Clarke whined over the phone when she called Octavia. She didn't even give her enough time to say hello she just went straight to complain about Lexa.

"Relax Clarke, she might be doing something nice for you she doesn't want you know what it as you'll spoil her surprise." Octavia knew of Lexa's plan but it wasn't her place to tell Clarke.

"Argh I just want our first year anniversary to be special but so far it doesn't feel like it." Clarke groaned.

"Maybe you should surprise her with your anniversary plan and she'll reveal hers too."

"Okay thanks O talk to you later." Clarke hung up the phone before she headed back to check on Abigail who was asleep in her crib. 

"Hello blue eyes your mama is so oblivious at times she better not forgotten about our anniversary." Clarke kissed her little girl's cheek before she took the baby monitor and when to her art studio to finish working on her surprises for Lexa. 

It was a painting of the three of them when they were in DC. Clarke had captured the background well in the picture. Lexa had Abigail in her arms and Clarke had set the timer on her camera before joining her family in the photo; they were all smiling. Clarke was putting final touches on her painting so she could surprise Lexa with it the next day when they get back from their anniversary date.

"Hey baby I'm home!" Lexa shouted as she dropped her Nike duffel bag on the couch. She was confused when she didn't see either Clarke nor Abigail in the living room. Every time she got back from training she found them playing in the living room floor. 

It was as if Abigail knew her mama was home as she began to cry as soon as she heard Lexa's voice. Lexa rushed to her room and picked her up from her crib. 

"Shh shh mama's here," Lexa cradled her in her arms. After a few minutes she stopped crying as she stared at her mama's emerald green eyes. 

"Hey there blue eyes," Lexa said as she kissed her little girl's cheeks bringing a smile to her face. 

Abigail moved her small hands and stroked Lexa's cheeks. She brought her fingers closer to her lips making Lexa pretend to eat her whole hand causing her to giggle with excitement as she tried to pull her hand away.

"Mama wants to eat you," Lexa nibbled on her hands making her laugh even more. Abigail just babbled "ma ma ma ma" as she tried to retract her hand from Lexa's grasp. As she was out of breath Lexa stopped her attack and took Abigail out of her room to find Clarke. 

"Where's mommy?" Lexa asked Abigail who wrapped her fingers around her hair. 

"Lets look for her?" Lexa kissed her cheek.

She went into their bedroom first but Clarke wasn't there. The guest room was next but she didn't find her. 

"Come on blue eyes lets check out her art studio." 

Lexa moved to check Clarke’s art studio next. Clarke was so focused into her art work that she didn't even notice that Lexa had entered the room. 

"Hey Clarke what are doing?" Lexa asked. She took a peak at her painting but she wasn’t able to see what she was working on.

Clarke had never moved so fast in her entire life as she covered the painting so Lexa wouldn't see it. 

"Hey baby," Clarke turned around as she wrapped her arms around her waist before giving a quick peck on the lips. She moved Lexa out of the room so she won't be able to take a peek at her surprise.

"Come on Clarke let me see it?" Lexa whined as Clarke always showed her all her paintings. 

"You'll see it tomorrow," Clarke kissed her cheek and led Lexa who, still had Abigail clinging to her hair, back to the living room.

As they sat down on the couch Clarke tried to change the subject so Lexa wouldn't ask her about the painting again.

"How was training and what did Dr. Kane say?" She asked.

Lexa placed Abigail on her play mat so she would be preoccupied with her toys as she talked with Clarke. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders pulling her closer to her side. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's chest as she ran her hand under Lexa shirt over her abs.

"He did another x-ray which showed that my ribs have healed up so if I want to play I can play but he still recommended I give it another week before getting back to full contact." Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head after finishing explaining what Dr. Kane had told her. 

"Are you still going to play?" Clarke asked her voice so quite that Lexa barely heard what she said.

"Hey look at me." Lexa lifted Clarke's head as she placed her hands on either side of her face and rested their foreheads together as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I promise you I won't play if I don't feel a 100% myself. You're more important than soccer. If you tell me not to play I won't play." Lexa kissed her forehead.

Clarke just buried her head on her chest as she knew she couldn't ask that of Lexa. They embraced each for a while before Lexa felt something crawl up her leg. 

"Ma ma," Abigail babbled.

Lexa lifted her off the floor and placed her in the between herself and Clarke. She turned the TV on and they watched an episode of Mickey mouse one of Abigail's favorite shows. She clapped her hands together as she saw Minnie mouse on screen. Her excitement melted Clarke's heart as her lips curved into a smile. She kissed her little girl's cheek before entwining her fingers with Lexa's, their conversion forgotten as they gave their daughter their full attention.

When the show ended Abigail had fallen asleep leaning on Clarke's side one of her hands on her boobs whilst the hand was wrapped around her blonde locks. Her little girl was so much like Lexa that Clarke knew she couldn’t be mad at Lexa with the whole injury situation. If Lexa wanted to play she would support her.

Clarke moved Abigail so she would sleep on her chest as it allowed her to move closer to Lexa's side. She rested her head on her shoulder before she spoke.

"I want you to play so you better win." Clarke stated which caused Lexa to grin from ear to ear. 

"Will do my best baby," Lexa kissed the top of her head. 

"Here take her I'll go prepare dinner, I'll make your favorite." Clarke pecked her lips before she kissed her little girl's forehead and headed towards the kitchen.

As Clarke prepared Chicken lasagne for Lexa, she thought about her dinner plans for tomorrow. She hoped Lexa didn't forget their anniversary or she would be in the dog house. They would be having a romantic dinner at the Ark. Last time they went there it didn't work out as planned but they've moved on since then. She arranged everything with Octavia and Raven as they would be taking care of Abigail for the night. The hotel was already booked as Clarke wanted to celebrate their one-year anniversary in style. 

After making dinner she went back into the living to get Lexa but she was fast asleep. Abigail was sat on her lap as she played with Lexa's cheeks. She drooled all over Lexa’s face but Lexa still didn't wake up. Abigail shoved her finger under Lexa's nose which caused to shriek in pain. 

"Ouch!" Lexa yelled which made Abigail laugh at her even more. Clarke had recorded the moment and she was laughing so much she gripped onto her stomach trying to catch her breath. Their little girl looked so innocent like she didn't do anything. 

Lexa checked her nose before she joined in the laughter. She blew raspberries on her little girl’s tummy making her laugh even more. As pay back she lifted her off the couch and ran around the house making Abigail squeal with excitement. When she was out of breath she laid down on the floor with Abigail lying next to her. Lexa had her hands behind her head trying to catch her breath. Abigail copied her mama as she tried to do the same.

"Alright come on kids, dinners ready." Clarke said from the Kitchen as she laid out food on the dining table.

"I'll feed on blue eyes here," Lexa pretended to nibbled on her little girl's feet before moving to hands.

"Stop Lex." Clarke stated with finality in her voice as the food was getting cold.

"Easy mama bear," Lexa teased. Clarke was about to hit her in the arm but Lexa used Abigail as a shield who a huge smile on her face which melted Clarke's heart. 

Clarke sat in her chair with a pout on her face. "Give mommy a kiss," Lexa moved Abigail who gave Clarke an opened mouthed kiss on her cheek. "Sorry baby," Lexa pecked her lips before taking her own seat.

They eat in comfortable silence before they heard Abigail let out fart which made Lexa and Clarke laugh uncontrollably. They composed themselves before finishing their dinner. As they finished their dinner Lexa took Abigail back to her room to change her diaper and clothes. 

When they got back to the living room they found Clarke asleep on the couch her lips slightly parted little snores filled the room. Lexa took it as a perfect opportunity to prank Clarke. With Abigail in her arms she went back to their room and grabbed Clarke's lip stick. She held a finger on her lips to get Abigail to keep quite as she scribbled all over Clarke's face. Clarke felt something on her face but she just brushed it off with her hand. To get her to wake up Lexa shouted "boo" with her phone in her hand to record Clarke's reaction. 

Clarke was startled awake with her hair all over the face. Both Lexa and Abigail laughed at her. Lexa was still recording the moment. "Blue eyes look at mommy," Lexa said in between laughs making her little girl giggle even more letting out a laugh with pure elation. Clarke rose to her feet and headed to their bathroom to look at her face in the mirror. 

"LEXA! I'LL KILL YOU!" Clarke yelled as she rushed back to the living to give Lexa a piece of her mind. When she got to the living room Abigail and Lexa were nowhere to be found. Lexa and Abigail hid behind the couch so Clarke wouldn't find them. She had held a finger over Abigail’s Lips to keep her quite. 

"Blue eyes where are you? Mommy wants to play." Clarke knew her daughter would reveal themselves in no time. "Blue eyes it’s mommmmyyy," Clarke sing songed. 

Lexa and Abigail managed to stay hidden for a minute before Abigail heard her mommy's voice. "Shh blue eyes stay with mama," Lexa tried to get her daughter to keep quite but her pleas failed. Clarke was still shouting "blue eyes it's mommy" as her voice got closer to where they were hiding. Abigail bit Lexa's finger who let out a loud "ouch" revealing their hiding spot. 

"Traitor," Lexa said to her daughter. 

Clarke took Abigail from Lexa before placing her in rocky bouncer so she would deal with Lexa. 

"What did you think you were doing?" Clarke asked. Lexa looked like a 5-year-old kid caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. She didn't answer Clarke so she ran away from her not wanting to face her wrath. Clarke chased her around the room until she tackled her to the floor. Abigail was thoroughly enjoying seeing her parents play fight with each other as she was bouncing up and down in her bouncer wanting to join in the fun. 

Clarke straddled Lexa's hips and pinned her arms above her head. "Are you going to answer me or what," Clarke gave Lexa the death stare. Trying to be cocky Lexa replied with an "or what" as she winked at Clarke. 

"You think your funny?"

"Yeah." 

Abigail was in her rocky bouncer shouting "ma ma ma ma" but her parents were preoccupied with one another.

Clarke leaned closer so her lips were inches away from Lexa's. She took Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth and bit gently on her lip before pulling away. She grinded her centre on her shaft getting Lexa worked up. When she heard Lexa let out a moan she stopped her movements. Lexa opened her eyes and saw the smirk on Clarke's face and she knew she wouldn't be getting any. "Fuck," Lexa said under breath as Clarke removed herself from her hips. Clarke let a small chuckle as she went back to her daughter who was still excited after she watched her parents running around the house like children. Lexa remained on the floor trying to catch her breath but she felt the heat rushing between her thighs. She rose up to her feet when she felt she was still hard and ran to straight to the bathroom. 

"You'll learn not to mess with me again!" Clarke shouted as she watched Lexa retreat back to their room. "Your mama is so whipped baby," Clarke kissed her little girl's cheek.

\-------- 

It was the day they were going out to celebrate their anniversary. Lexa had no clue that Clarke thought it was their anniversary. She just thought they were going out to dinner as it has been a long time since they enjoyed a night when it was just the two of them. 

The only night when they didn't spend time with Abigail for the night was when Lexa got injured. Raven and Octavia would be coming over to look after Abigail as they went to celebrate their anniversary. Clarke had already packed an overnight bag for their stay in the hotel. She hid the bag in Lexa's jeep so she won't spoil her surprise.

Lexa was wearing black suit pants, white button up with the sleeves rolled up and a black skinny tie.

Clarke was wearing a red floor-length lace evening dress which hung tight to her curves. It showed enough cleavage for Lexa's satisfaction. When Clarke came out of the bathroom wearing the dress, Lexa gulped and licked her lips enjoying the view. It was a new outfit as she has never seen Clarke wearing it before. She felt her cock twitching in her pants but she tried to take her mind off Clarke as she focused on Clarke's eyes instead of admiring her cleavage. 

"Where are we going babe?" Lexa asked as Clarke fixed her tie.

"You'll find out soon," Clarke patted her chest before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Octavia and Raven will be here in 5 minutes." Clarke said before going out of their room. 

Lexa fixed her make-up before she went of their room to say goodbye to their daughter.

Abigail was already in her sleep suit. Lexa hugged her daughter peppering her with kisses all over her face making her smile. She gave her a final kiss to her cheek as she heard the knock on the door and knew that Raven and Octavia had arrived. 

"Hey guys," Lexa said. 

"Wow Lex looking good," Octavia complimented as she took Abigail from her hands. 

"Oh oh oh," Abigail babbled excitedly being held by Octavia. She heard her parents and her aunty Raven calling Octavia O so she has been saying it ever since whenever Octavia held her. She wasn't able to say Raven's name but Raven didn't stop trying to get Abigail to start calling her by her name.

"Give mama and mommy goodbye kisses," Octavia moved Abigail she could kiss Clarke's and Lexa's cheeks. 

"Bye baby we love you so much," Clarke entwined her fingers with Lexa’s as they went out to her jeep. Lexa didn't complain when Clarke wanted to drive her jeep as she had no clue as to where they were going.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Lexa asked as she changed the track that was playing.

"You've already been to this place so you don't have to worry about anything." Clarke leaned over the console and kissed her cheek when they came to a stop on a red light.

"Okay." Lexa said before she sang along to Leona Lewis’ a moment like this. She was such a terrible singer that Clarke laughed all the way to their destination. "Please stop Lex, you're literarily murdering the song stick to Justin Bieber’s song baby." Clarke laughed at Lexa's pouting face.

When they got to the Ark Lexa was surprised that was the place Clarke took them for their dinner date.

"Are you sure about this place?" Lexa asked. 

"Yeah babe come on lets go," Clarke linked her arms with Lexa's and leaned on her side.

They were seated at their table the same one as last time. Lexa held Clarke's hand across the table. As it was their anniversary, in Clarke's mind, she ordered two glasses of champagne to celebrate. She knew Lexa didn't drink anymore but she was with Clarke so one drink wouldn't hurt. Lexa didn't mind as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Mmmmh this is good," Lexa licked her lips savoring the taste. 

They ate and talked about the upcoming final which was in less than 6 days. Clarke was getting over her fear of seeing Lexa play again as she smiled every time Lexa talked about how their preparations were going. It would be the first time Clarke has been to Portland. She realised that ever since she started dating Lexa she's travelled to new places as she went to some of her away games before she gave birth to Abigail and now she's been to DC soon she will be going to Portland.

The Ark had a dance floor where couples were dancing with one another to slow songs. Lexa saw how much Clarke wanted to dance as well so she offered her hand and took her to the dance floor. So far their anniversary had been going well. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist pulling her closing to her body. Clarke had her arms wrapped around her neck. As she was wearing heels she was able to match Lexa's height. 

"You look beautiful," Lexa pecked Clarke's lips not caring that people were watching them. It was their night and they would celebrate without a care in the world even though she knew someone would take a picture of them and it would end up in the tabloids the next day. 

"You look good yourself, stud." Clarke caressed Lexa's cheeks before she gave her another kiss which Lexa's deepened as she began to move her hands down to Clarke's ass keeping her close. Clarke pulled away as she didn't want Lexa to lose control not in public anyway.

After a few songs Clarke's heels were killing her so she led Lexa back to their table. 

"Here," Clarke gave Lexa a square box which had a heart locket inside with a picture of Abigail and herself. Clarke smiled at Lexa as she watched her open it. Lexa was slightly surprised to see the locket had the engraved 'happy anniversary' written on the outside. She smiled at Clarke before kissing her hand so she won't notice that she actually didn't think it was their anniversary. The date of their anniversary which she had in mind was in 3 weeks' time. 

"Happy anniversary," Clarke said with a big grin on her face. She was expecting Lexa to her something but she got nothing. Clarke paid their check before she entwined their fingers together and went out for a walk.

They walked down the street enjoying the cool breeze of the weather. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders keeping her warm as Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist. After a few minutes Clarke came to a stop and faced Lexa. 

"Where's my gift?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa tried to avoid eye contact as she didn't want to disappoint Clarke or ruin their night. Her plans for their anniversary was in 3 weeks’ time so she didn't want to spoil her surprise. She still needed to make final arrangements for her surprise. 

"Erm," Lexa hesitated as she didn't know what to say to Clarke.

"You forgot didn't you?" Clarke asked.

Lexa gulped but didn't answer Clarke. Clarke began to walk away back to the jeep.

"Drive me back home." Clarke stated as she threw Lexa her keys and sat in the passenger seat. They rode in silence all the way back to their house. Clarke didn't even wait for Lexa to turn off the engine before getting out of the car.

She rushed inside the house and went straight to their bedroom locking the door behind her.

Lexa tried to shout Clarke to stop but she didn't hear her. "Shit," Lexa said under breath.

Raven and Octavia were watching a movie when Clarke badged through the door. They couldn't stop her as she didn't even notice they were still awake.

"What the hell happened Lex?" Octavia asked.

"I thought you guys would be staying at a hotel." Raven said.

It finally clicked as Lexa finally realised that Clarke was planning on celebrating their anniversary in style. She sighed in frustration for spoiling Clarke's plans as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I didn't know she thought today was our anniversary. You know I have been planning for our anniversary for ages now. I still need to make final arrangements which won't be ready till next week so I couldn't tell her today." Lexa explained herself.

"Good luck with her because all week she thought you forgot about your anniversary as you just kept going on about the final and now she's pissed. How did you not even notice, she's made you breakfast in bed all week Lex?” Octavia said.

"You'll definitely need all the luck you can get with Clarke. You've got some grovelling to do." Raven patted Lexa's back.

"Thanks guys for looking after Abigail. I’ll fix things with Clarke see you guys later." Lexa hugged Raven and Octavia before she locked the house door to try and make things better with Clarke.

Lexa gently knocked on their bedroom door so she won't wake up their daughter.  
"Please let me in Clarke," Lexa whispered. 

"Go away I don't want to talk to you." Clarke sounded sad like she had been crying.

"Please don't cry baby, I promise you I didn't forget. Just open the door." Lexa tried to get Clarke to open the door but still nothing.

"You forgot our anniversary Lex. You can sleep on the couch." Clarke finally stated. Lexa heard her move away from the door and she knew Clarke wasn't going to open the door. 

After a few minutes Lexa moved from the door to prepare the couch. It was the first night Clarke exiled her from their room. When she went to check on Abigail she saw that Clarke had left blankets on the floor for her. 

"Goodnight Clarke I love you." Lexa whispered through the door. She went in her little girl’s room and kissed her goodnight before heading back to her bed for the night. The couch wasn't the same as their bed but it made do. She opened the heart locket that Clarke had given her and kissed both pictures as she thought about how she would make things up with Clarke in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated, Please comment and leave Kudos below. Thanks.
> 
> Any ideas what Lexa's anniversary surprise is?...


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved all your comments, keep them coming. I love reading them all :D 
> 
> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 36

 

When Lexa woke up her whole body ached. "Fuck," Lexa mumbled as she cracked her back. She could've slept in the guest bedroom but it didn't feel to right to sleep in a bed when Clarke wasn't by her side. 

She woke up before Clarke so she headed towards their daughter's room to see if she was awake. Abigail was wide awake with her fingers in her mouth. As soon as she Lexa's emerald green eyes she babbled "ma ma," with her hands outstretched for Lexa. It brought a huge smile onto Lexa's face as she picked her daughter up from her crib. 

"Hey there blue eyes," Lexa kissed her cheeks before she went and changed her diaper so she could go make breakfast for Clarke. She was in luck that she didn't have training as it was their day off so she had all day to make it up to Clarke.

"Come on baby let go make mommy breakfast," Lexa lifted Abigail off the changing table and walked out of her room. Abigail wrapped her fingers around Lexa's hair babbling random words to Lexa.

"What shall we make for mommy?" Lexa questioned her little girl who was sat in her rocky bouncer playing with her toys not even paying attention to what Lexa had just said. 

"Okay, I guess I'll have to figure it out myself," Lexa said to no one in particular and kissed her little girl's forehead. She took out all the ingredients they had to make Clarke's breakfast. 

Lexa tapped her chin debating on what she should make. She wasn't good at cooking so she grabbed her phone and googled special recipes. All the recipes she googled were too complex so she decided to just make her pancakes which she could make without trouble. She wanted to make Clarke special love heart pancakes, it was cheesy but she hoped it would bring a smile to her face. 

"Okay blue eyes we'll just stick to pancakes." Lexa said before she moved to make the pancake mix. Abigail was on the kitchen counter so Lexa would keep an eye on her. She made the mistake of leaving the flour near Abigail. 

When flipped one of the pancakes, she heard a thud. She turned around and was met with flour all over the kitchen floor. Abigail clapped her hands in excitement finding it amusing that she knocked down the bag of flour. "Seriously," Lexa whined but smiled when she saw her little girl giggling with excitement. 

As she went to clean up the floor she spilled and fell on her ass. Her little girl was laughing none stop shouting "ma ma," even louder. "You think this funny?" Lexa asked her little girl. Lexa took a bit of flour in her hands wiped some of it on her little girl’s cheeks and said "now wear even," as she laughed.

Lexa cleaned the kitchen floor before she finished making Clarke's breakfast. She placed her coffee in a cup before arranging the pancakes so they looked neat; using the honey syrup she wrote 'happy anniversary' on top of one of the pancakes.

"Come blue eyes lets go see mommy." Lexa had her little girl in one hand whilst the other held onto a tray which contained Clarke's breakfast. She placed the breakfast tray on the floor and knocked on their bedroom door but Lexa got no answer. She was surprised when she gently twisted the door knob to find their bedroom door opened. 

Clarke was still asleep so Lexa placed Abigail on their bed to wake up Clarke. Abigail crawled onto her mommy's chest and began to play with her hair. She pulled her hair until Clarke winced in pain as she finally woke up. 

She smiled when she saw it was her little girl who was sitting on her chest and pulling her hair. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying last night so she rubbed her eyes so her daughter wouldn’t notice that she was sad. She wiped some of the flour on her little girl’s cheek before she gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey Clarke," Lexa said nervously as she sat at the end of the bed not sure how to approach Clarke. Clarke moved Abigail so she was sat next her as she sat up straight to sit the breakfast tray on her lap. 

"Thank you," she said quietly as she gave Lexa a small smile. Lexa had flour on her face but Clarke didn't even bother wiping it off. If it was any other day she would've laughed her ass off but at the moment she wasn't in the mood.

"I'm sorry about last night, I promise you I didn't forget." Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head before she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Clarke just ate her breakfast not bothering to even look up at Lexa. Lexa knew it wouldn't be easy to fix things with Clarke; she had to do a lot more than just make her breakfast in bed to show Clarke that she didn't forget their anniversary even though they had different dates as to when their anniversary was. 

Lexa rested her head against the wall in the shower as the water ran down her back. She spent a few more minutes in the shower before she dried herself up. When she went back to their room Clarke wasn't on the bed nor was Abigail. She quickly got changed into her Nike joggers and hoody. 

Clarke was in the kitchen cleaning up. Abigail was in the living room playing with her toys as she watched another episode of Mickey Mouse. Lexa tested the waters with Clarke as she wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her shin on her shoulder. She tried to give her a kiss on the cheek but Clarke pulled herself away from her grasp. 

"Come on Clarke I said I'm sorry," Lexa said.

"Well that's not enough," Clarke moved away from Lexa to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

"Okay be like," Lexa said. She went back to the living room and kissed her little girl's cheek. She whispered "I love you" before she went out the door not even saying goodbye to Clarke. As much as she wanted to say goodbye to Clarke, she knew she wouldn't get anything back until she fixed things.

Clarke knew Lexa was mad and that she took things too far. She went to stop Lexa so she would say goodbye but she was too late as Lexa had already driven out the garage. "Stop being an idiot," Clarke mumbled under her breath before she went to the living room to play with Abigail. After a while Clarke's phone rang, she rushed to pick up her phone thinking it was Lexa but she was disappointed when she heard Octavia's voice at the end of the line.

"Hey what's up O?" Clarke asked trying to sound interested.

"The hotel suite was amazing!" Octavia blurted out.

"What the hell O, I can't believe you guys." Clarke should've expected it from her friends.

"What, you guys weren't going to use the room. We just made the most of the situation." Octavia laughed.

"Anyway that’s not why I called, how are things with Lex? Did you guys sort everything out?" 

"No, I'm still mad at her. She didn't even say goodbye when she left. Do you think I'm being a bitch?"

"Have you guys even talked about it yet?"

"Not yet."

"Seriously call her so she can explain everything to you. I can guarantee you she didn't forget. If you don't call her now and talk it out, then you're a bitch. Bye Clarke." Octavia ended the call before Clarke could respond as she didn't want to say too much to Clarke to spoil Lexa's plans.

"What do you say blue eyes should I call mama?" Clarke asked her little girl who piped up at the mention of her mama. She crawled over to Clarke so she would pick her up. "Come here sweet girl," Clarke kissed her little girl's cheek before she sat down on the couch and called Lexa. 

Lexa's phone rang but she couldn't hear it as she had left it in her jeep while she played with Nia in her back garden. Ever since she met Ontari at the park, they became great friends. After the awkward situation at the hospital where Ontari asked Lexa out on a date they somehow managed to be great friends. Ontari saw how madly in love Lexa was with Clarke so she knew she didn't have a chance with her but they would be great friends. She helped Lexa with her injury to allow her to get back to playing quicker than expected. 

Lexa was new to the city so she was pleased to have found a friend in Ontari. She bonded with Nia who at times would visit her house and play with Abigail. Clarke at first was threatened by Ontari as she was a beautiful woman but Lexa reassured her that nothing will ever happen between them as she only had eyes for her. With time Clarke would invite Ontari to their house and as she gave her tips on parenting as she had been doing it longer than she has as Nia was 3 years old almost 4. 

Nia was great she loved both Clarke and Lexa. Clarke would show her how to paint and Lexa would help her to improve her goalkeeping skills.

Lexa knew she couldn't go to Raven and Octavia's apartment as she knew Clarke would call them first to ask for advice so the only place Lexa had left was to go to Ontari's house. She was in luck that Ontari didn't have to go to work at the hospital. 

After she finished playing with Nia she went back inside the house to talk with Ontari to ask for advice. Nia went up to her room to change so she would give Lexa and Ontari time alone to talk it out.

"What do I do? Should I tell her now or leave it till later?" Lexa asked. Ontari only knew vague information on Lexa's plan as she wanted Clarke to be the first one to know before everyone else expect for Octavia who helped set the whole thing up.

"I think you should wait till after the final; that way you won't be under pressure with the team and you can fully focus on your anniversary. Clarke would understand if you explain the situation to her. Don't tell her your surprise but explain to her why you didn't think it was your anniversary yesterday. Tell her you planned for your anniversary on a different date." Ontari said trying help Lexa to calm her down and not put too much pressure on herself seeing as though they have a final coming up.

Just as Lexa was about to say something else Nia came rushing down the stairs. 

"Lexa look mommy bought me new gloves. They are just like yours!" Nia squealed with excitement as she showed Lexa her brand new gloves.

"Wow, they are pretty cool." Lexa took the gloves to test them out but obviously they were too small.

"Silly Lexa they are not your size," Nia laughed at Lexa.

"Ooops silly me," Lexa ruffled Nia's hair before she went back up to her room to put them away.

"She's a great kid," Lexa said.

"One of the best things to ever happened to me," Ontari smiled.

They haven't spoken about Nia's father as Lexa didn't want to intervene as she wanted Ontari to tell her on her own accord. She saw the sad look on her face so she changed the subject.

"So can you guys make it to Portland for the final?" Lexa asked.

"Nope sorry we'll have to watch it from here as I'll be working."

"Oh that's okay. Tell Nia when I wave it will be for her." 

"That's sweet Lex. Now off you go make things right with your girlfriend." Ontari pushed Lexa out of her door.

"Chill I'm going." 

Nia heard her mom saying goodbye to Lexa so she rushed down to her before she left.

"LEXA!" Nia shouted. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her and hugged Lexa's feet. Lexa picked her and kissed her cheek before she said goodbye. "Thank you for helping me," Nia kissed Lexa's cheek as Lexa crouched down so she would run back to her mom. 

"See ya guys," Lexa waved from her jeep.

Lexa stopped by the florist to buy Clarke some flowers and she went to the shop next door to get Clarke’s favorite chocolates. She wasn't going to stop until Clarke forgave her.

She whistled as she entered the house and threw the keys in the basket near the door. Abigail crawled over to her feet and Lexa lifted her off the floor as she gave a big opened mouth kiss to her cheek. "You miss me blue eyes," Lexa tickled her tummy making her laugh. 

"Where's mommy she asked?" Abigail ignore Lexa as she played with Lexa's snapback trying to move it from her head. Lexa took her snapback off her head and gave it to Abigail to wear. It was too big for her but she just smiled at her mama.

Lexa placed Abigail on her play mat as she played with her toys so she could look for Clarke. 

"Clarke where are you?" Lexa yelled. 

Clarke emerged from their bedroom with a hoody in her hand. She looked angry as she stared at Lexa.

Lexa smiled at her but Clarke just gave her a blank stare. "These are for you my lovely lady," Lexa bowed as she handed Clarke the chocolates and flowers. Clarke took the gifts and left them on the kitchen counter without even saying anything to Lexa.

She went into the living and found Abigail wearing Lexa's snapback. Lexa saw that Clarke was still angry with but this time she looked even more pissed. Clarke took Lexa's snapback off Abigail's head and threw it at Lexa.

"Can't you see it doesn't fit." She whispered yelled so she wouldn't startle Abigail. 

"What, it's funny and she wanted to wear it." Lexa laughed. Clarke was not pleased that Lexa laughed when she threw her the snapback back at her.

"You think it's funny well I don't so keep your snapback to yourself." 

"Are you serious right now?" Lexa knew she was pushing Clarke's buttons but she didn't care at the moment. She couldn't believe Clarke was having an argument with her all because of a snapback. 

Clarke moved from her spot on the floor so she would be face to face with Lexa. "Where is your phone?" Lexa took her phone out of her pocket and gave it to Clarke. 

"Oh look at this it works," Clarke said sarcastically. 

"What's your problem Clarke?" Lexa moved away from Clarke to go and play with her little girl but Clarke yanked her wrist so she wouldn't go anywhere. 

"What the hell Clarke!" Lexa turned around but Clarke began to hit her chest as she cried shouting "I thought something happened to you. I called you over and over again but you didn't answer. Do you know how worried I was? I just kept thinking you got into an accident or something." Clarke hit her chest before Lexa pulled her in for a hug. 

"I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone it was in my jeep and I haven't checked it ever since. I'm sorry," Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head. Clarke hugged Lexa tightly as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and cried into her chest. 

"Shh shh I'm okay," Lexa rubbed her back to calm her down as Clarke was shaking as she sobbed harder. Lexa moved Clarke towards the couch. Abigail was too engrossed in her toys to notice that her mommy was crying.

Lexa held Clarke in her arms until she stopped shaking as she lifted her head up to look at Lexa. She stroked her cheeks before she joined their lips together. Lexa melted into the kiss as she kissed Clarke hungrily sucking on her tongue until they were both out of breath. "I'm sorry," Clarke whispered before snuggling back into Lexa's embrace. 

They were in their own world until Abigail began to cry. Clarke removed herself from Lexa's embrace to check on Abigail. "Shh baby it's okay. what's wrong?" Clarke cradled her in her arms until she stopped crying. When she stopped crying she stared at her mommy and her lips curved into smile. "That's my little girl," Clarke kissed her cheeks and Abigail wrapped her fingers around Clarke's hair.

Clarke moved and sat down next to Lexa who had her snapback in her hand. To lighten up the situation, she placed the snapback on Abigail's head which caused Clarke to let out a hysterical laugh. Lexa joined in the laughter, soon after Abigail laughed with her parents filling the house with laughter.

When the laughter died down Lexa spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone. I went to Ontari's house to teach Nia a new skill so I didn't have my phone on me. I didn't mean to worry you. I promise you from now on I'll check my phone every minutes." Clarke let out a small chuckle and gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek.

"I should be the one to say sorry. I was being a bitch (Clarke whispered so Abigail wouldn't hear) you didn't deserve that." Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"I promise you I didn't forget our anniversary. I didn't realise you'd think our anniversary was on the day that we started dating; I thought it was the day when you asked me to be your girlfriend." Lexa said as she ran her thumb over the back of Clarke's hand before she kissed her knuckles.

"We definitely need to communicate better," they both chuckled. 

"So what have you got planned for our anniversary?" Clarke teasingly asked as she knew Lexa wasn't going to tell her anything but it didn't hurt to ask. 

"Well do you really want to know?" Lexa asked back. She knew Clarke loved surprises as much as she did so she wasn't going to want to know anyway.

"Yeah." 

"What!" Lexa was surprised by Clarke's reply.

"What you asked me a question and I answered you." Clarke faced Lexa as she raised her eyebrows up and down. 

Lexa waited for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "Where are goi-" Lexa couldn't finish her sentence as Clarke held her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't reveal her plan. Lexa just smirked at Clarke. 

"I'll wait," Clarke kissed her cheek before snuggling up close to Lexa's side.

"Are you sure you'll be able to wait until after the final?" 

"Yep," Clarke said popping the p.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Feedback appreciated. Please comment and leave Kudos. Thanks :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 37

 

Lexa was headed to meet up with Octavia when Clarke stopped her abruptly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clarke asked seductively as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and ran her hands under Lexa's shirt stroking her abs. Lexa tensed up as she knew whenever Clarke stroked her abs it meant she was feeling frisky. She took a deep breath in before turning around to face Clarke.

"I have to meet somebody; I promise I'll be back before you know it." Lexa said trying to keep her cool so Clarke wouldn't notice that she was actually freaking out.

Clarke saw how Lexa wasn't telling her the whole truth but she let it slide. 

She was just about to say something but Lexa shut her up as she brought her hands up to Clarke's cheeks and she pulled her in for a soft tender kiss. Clarke gripped onto Lexa's waist to deepen the kiss. 

Lexa allowed Clarke to deepen the kiss as their tongues entered each other's mouths before Lexa pulled away to catch her breath. She rested her forehead against Clarke's and gave her final peck on the lips. 

"Your killing me Lex," Clarke whined as she pouted and gave Lexa the puppy dog eyes so she won't go. 

"Don't go call them and tell them to wait." Clarke brought her hand down to Lexa's pants as she stroked her bulge.

"Stop Clarke, as much as I would too I can't. When I get back you can do whatever you want with me." Lexa winked at her. 

"Arghh fine," Clarke compromised.

"I love you," Lexa kissed her forehead before she grabbed her car keys. 

Lexa went over to her daughter and said "I love you blue eyes mama I’ll be back soon." She kissed her cheeks and headed for the door. Just before Lexa could pull away from her daughter, Abigail overstretched her hands to Lexa to pick her up as she said "mama." Lexa knew she couldn't late but her little girl looked too cute. 

As much as she didn't want to be late she couldn't resist saying no to her daughter especially when she finally called her mama instead of just babbling. She picked her up and tickled her tummy making her laugh. She threw her up a couple times making Abigail squeal with laughter. 

"How come she gets to play with you and I don't," Clarke pouted but smiled when she saw Lexa's cheeks turn crimson red. 

"I'm just messing with you relax Lex," Clarke kissed her cheek.

Lexa's phone vibrated a couple of times and she knew she was already late. She headed towards Clarke to hand Abigail over. "I love you guys, I'll be back soon." Lexa kissed their foreheads before she headed out.

She let out a sigh of relief that Clarke didn't ask too many questions. When she looked at her phone she saw she had 5 missed calls from Octavia. 

"Hey O, yeah yeah I know I'll be there see soon," Lexa said before she reversed out onto the drive way. Just her luck her, she was met with traffic which meant she would meet Octavia later than expected. 

"Fuck!" Lexa groaned as she hit her steering wheel. She looked out her window and saw there was an accident as a car was flipped over. 

Half an hour later the traffic began to move. She put her foot down as she accelerated to her destination. 

"What the hell Lex, you're lucky I was able to hold him off." 

"Thanks O come on lets go," Lexa had a huge smile on her face as she headed inside. "Clarke will definitely love this," Lexa said under breath. 

When she got to her house she had gift bags in her hands. As she got home later than she expected; she thought she would buy Clarke and Abigail gifts to cheer them up. She knew Clarke would be moody as she was out for a long time so her gift was extra special. It was part of her anniversary plan.

"Sorry babe I totally lost track of time," Lexa said. She gave her a peck on the lips and handed gave her what she had bought for her. 

"Here," Lexa smiled at her before she went to see her daughter who was busy playing with her toys.

Clarke was still moody when she opened the gift as she had a pout on her face. When Clarke looked down at her gift she was speechless. 

"How did you manage this," Clarke said before she went and launched herself at Lexa. She tackled her to the floor and showered her with kisses all over her face. "I love you so much," Clarke kissed her lips. They got lost in the kiss before Abigail crawled over and pulled Clarke's hair to get her to get off Lexa. 

"Mama," Abigail whined as she was feeling left out. Lexa pushed Clarke off her and gave her daughter her full attention.

"What the hell Lex!" Clarke whined as she was being replaced by her daughter.

"Hello blue eyes," Lexa blew raspberries on Abigail's tummy making her laugh. Lexa reached out for Abigail's gift. She bought her Minnie Mouse dressed in a boutique pink dress soft plush toy. 

Abigail's eyes whined as she stared at the large version of Minnie Mouse. She has only seen her on screen so she was shocked to see it right in front of her. As much as she loves Minnie Mouse, seeing the large version of the character scared her as she began to cry. 

Lexa threw Minnie Mouse across the room so it wouldn't scare her little girl. "Shh shh it's not gonna hurt you," Lexa stood up and cradle her daughter in her arms to calm her down. "Shh it's okay," Lexa kissed her cheek. 

When Abigail wouldn't stop crying, Lexa took out an infant snapback which she bought for her daughter. As soon Abigail saw the snapback she stopped crying and smiled at Lexa as she looked exactly like her mama. Lexa had bought her a mini version of her own snapback that she was wearing. 

"Phew," Lexa let out a sigh of relief as she saw her little girl smile.

Lexa was too engrossed with her little girl that she completely ignored Clarke who was still pouting because Lexa pushed her off. She placed Abigail on her play mat to enjoy her snapback before she approached Clarke.

"I guess you love your gift," Lexa smiled at Clarke who didn't smile back. Lexa moved closer to her so their lips were inches apart and pecked her lips. "Don't I get a thank you," Lexa whispered seductively. 

Clarke gave in as she kissed Lexa hungrily and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. She wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist, their lips still connected. They moaned into the kiss until they pulled apart to catch their breath. 

"How did you get these?" Clarke asked as she unwrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist to place her feet on the floor.

"I have connections," Lexa smirked. 

Clarke playfully punched her shoulder before she gave her another kiss on the lips, this time it was slow and more controlled. 

"I need to buy a new dress; come you're taking me shopping." Clarke rushed to their bedroom to get changed. When she came out she was dressed in a grey jumper with a black leather jacket plus black skinny jeans. Abigail was already changed so Lexa lifted her off the floor to put her shoes on and placed her snapback on her head. 

"Come then lets go," Lexa said as she buckled Abigail in her car seat who had a big smile on her face. Whenever she was placed in her car seat she would clap her hands with excitement as she loved going out shopping as much as her mommy did. Lexa knew she would be in trouble the day Abigail is able to put a whole sentence together as she could imagine being asked to take her shopping all the time in the near future and she knew she wouldn't be able to say no to her little girl.

"Please don't turn out like your mommy," Lexa kissed her little girl’s cheek before she headed to her driver's seat. Abigail just smiled at Lexa as she played with her mini soccer ball. Clarke sat in her passenger seat and kissed Lexa's cheek before she drove them to the mall. Lexa was regretting buying the gallery tickets.

They spent about 2 hours at the mall just looking for one dress. Clarke dragged Lexa to a lot of different shops where she tried on different dresses but they weren't up to her princess standards. 

"Please just pick anything, you will look good in whatever you wear babe." Lexa whined. Abigail laughed at her mama's pouting face. She gave Lexa an opened mouth kiss on her cheek to make her feel better. "Thank you blue eyes," Lexa said to her little girl. 

"Wow," Lexa grinned from ear to ear as Clarke came out of the changing room in a lace high neck midi dress. She looked stunning. Abigail bounced in Lexa's arms to show her excitement of the dress that Clarke was wearing.

"I guess we found the one," Clarke smiled back at Lexa. She kissed both Lexa's and Abigail’s cheeks before going back into the changing room to get changed.

"Come on lets go pay for it," Lexa entwined their fingers together.

\-----

Lexa had bought Clarke tickets to one of her favorite artists’ exhibitions. The exhibition was in the evening so as soon as they got back from their shopping trip they got changed into their formal wear. It was a black tie event so Lexa had to get dressed up in a tuxedo. They got into the shower together so they wouldn't be late keeping their hand to themselves. 

Octavia had agreed to look after Abigail until they got back; Raven would join her later on as she was working late. 

"Are you ready?" Lexa asked as she popped back into the room already dressed in her tux. She found Clarke struggling to zip up her dress. 

"Here let me," Lexa whispered near Clarke's ear sending shivers down her core. Lexa dragged the zip slowly upwards as her finger ran up Clarke's back. She was doing it extremely slow getting Clarke worked up. To test Clarke's resistance, she kissed her neck as Clarke had her hair draped over one shoulder giving Lexa clear access to her neck. Clarke moaned when she felt Lexa's lips connect with her skin. As much as she enjoyed having Lexa's lips on her she knew she couldn't be late to one of her favorite artists’ exhibition.

"Stop Lex we'll be late," Clarke pushed Lexa back but Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist keeping her close. 

"I'll be quick," Lexa grinding her hips on Clarke's ass. Clarke turned around and pecked Lexa's lips and unwrapped her arms around her waist. 

"You'll get some when we come back."

Lexa let her go and straightened out her tux before she went to at herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't look flustered. 

Clarke linked her arm through Lexa's and went out to their daughter's room to say goodbye. They gave her kiss on both cheeks before they headed out of her room. Octavia arrived a minute later as they heard a knock on the door. 

"Have fun lovebirds," Octavia said as she took the baby monitor from Lexa's hand. 

In the jeep Clarke entwined her fingers with Lexa's and kept them on her lap as Lexa drove them to the exhibition which was at least 45 minutes away.

When they arrived they were given champagne glasses but they declined as they took the orange juice glasses instead. 

"This is amazing Lex," Clarke said in awe as she admired the different paintings on display. 

She dragged Lexa to one of her favorite art pieces. "Look at this Lex, I love this so much." Clarke checked the price and saw it was nearly $5000 so she shrugged it off. Lexa saw how Clarke looked at the painting she knew she loved it so she excused herself and went to see one of the guys in charge. 

"Hey I want to buy that painting have it dropped off at this address in weeks’ time, thanks." Lexa gave the guy her credit card and address and waited until her details were processed. "Thanks again have it wrapped like a gift okay." The guy nodded and Lexa went back to join Clarke. "Another gift for our anniversary," Lexa smiled as she whispered to herself. So far her plan was working and Clarke had no clue. 

She wrapped her arm Clarke's waist as they enjoyed the rest of the paintings. Clarke got to speak to her favorite artist. She had a huge smile on her face throughout the event.

"Thank you so much," Clarke kissed Lexa when they got to the jeep. She pinned Lexa against the car and gave her a thank you kiss as her tongue entered her mouth sucking and moaning as they kissed. 

"Was that my anniversary surprise?" Clarke asked wondering what was Lexa's motive.

Lexa tensed up as she thought Clarke wouldn't notice her secret motive. Instead of confirming it was part of her surprise she just shrugged it off as she would tell Clarke everything when the time is right. 

They drove back to their house Clarke was still going on about how wonderful the day was that she finally got to meet her favorite artist. She was disappointed she couldn't buy the painting which she loved but overall she had fun. 

"You're truly amazing Lexa Woods, I love you so much." Clarke leaned over the console to kiss Lexa's cheek but her lips connected with Lexa's lips as she had turned to stare at her. 

They got lost in the kiss that Lexa didn't realise that the light had turned green until someone honked at them to get them moving. Just as she was about to move the light turned red again which caused both Lexa and Clarke to laugh. Lexa reconnected their lips again. She didn't let the kiss last long as she didn't want to frustrate the driver behind them. Clarke gave her a final peck on the lips and entwined their fingers as Lexa turned her attention back to the road.

When they got back to the house Lexa was exhausted as she went straight to their bedroom and dropped face first onto their bed. 

Octavia and Raven were asleep on the couch. Clarke woke them up so they could sleep in the guest room. 

"Hey your back," Octavia said as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah we just got back," Clarke said. 

Raven stirred awake and moved out of the couch to grab her car keys to go home but Clarke stopped them and told them to head to the guest room.

"See you in the morning," Octavia mumbling half asleep as she leaned on Raven to guide her to the guest room.

When Clarke opened their bedroom door she found Lexa asleep in her tux face first. She let out a little chuckle before she got changed out of her clothes into her tank top and shorts. As much as she didn't want to wake Lexa she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably in a tux so she gently shook her awake to get her to change into more comfortable sleepwear. 

"Noooo," Lexa groaned as she didn't want to wake up.

"Come on Lex you have to get changed." 

Lexa turned but didn't move off the bed to get changed so Clarke had to do it herself. She unzipped her pants before she took off her tux jacket then she unbuttoned her shirt. Clarke knew Lexa wasn't going to want to wear any clothes so she just left her in her sports bra and boxers before she got under the covers and rested her head on Lexa's chest. Lexa instinctively wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders keeping her close. Clarke kissed her cheek and drifted off to sleep.

\-----

Lexa surprisingly was the first to wake up. She thought it would a great way to wake Clarke with a good morning kiss. Lexa lifted Clarke's tank top exposing her flat tummy and began to kiss her way up. She nibbled on her belly button and Clarke began to stir awake. When Lexa reached Clarke's neck, Clarke moaned and arched her back as Lexa sucked and bit on her neck. She ran her tongue over the bite to soothe the pain. Lexa positioned herself so she was fully on top of Clarke with her leg between Clarke's thighs.

"Morning babe," Clarke joined their lips together and sucked on Lexa's bottom lip. She bit gently on her lip which caused Lexa to press her leg her harder on Clarke's centre. As Lexa only wore her boxers her lean thighs were exposed. Due to the pressure she applied on Clarke's centre, she was able to feel how wet Clarke was. 

"Someone's already wet," Lexa smirked as she began to grind her leg on Clarke's centre applying more pressure and friction. Clarke got wetter by the minute as she shut her eyes enjoying Lexa's movements. 

Clarke whined when Lexa stopped her movements. "Why did you stop?" She asked. Lexa didn't answer her as she lifted Clarke's tank top exposing her perky breasts. She gulped at the sight of Clarke's nipples. Licking her lips, Lexa leaned down and took one of her nipples in her mouth while she ran her fingers over the other. She sucked hard on her nipple causing Clarke to lift her chest of the bed to get more contact. "Fuck that feels so good," Clarke moaned as she enjoyed the feeling of having her breasts sucked and massaged at the same time by Lexa. 

Lexa sucked on her nipples like there was no tomorrow until the nipples went red. Clarke was panting after having had her nipples sucked. "Fuck you're so good at that," Clarke said in between breaths.

Slowly, Lexa pulled down Clarke's panties their eyes locked with each other. Lexa smirked at Clarke as her panties were drenched with her juices. The cool air of the room sent shivers down Clarke's spine as Lexa spread her legs wide exposing her pink wet pussy which was begging to be fucked. 

"Please Lex," Clarke moaned as she shut her eyes, the anticipation of Lexa touching her was killing her. Without warning Lexa sucked on Clarke's clit making her cry out her name in pleasure as she screamed out "FUCK ME LEX!" 

Octavia and Raven were in the room next door so she knew she had to be quite. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming out too loud. Lexa was sucking and licking her way through Clarke folds savouring every drop. 

"You taste so good," her words vibrated through her folds as Clarke shuddered under her touch. "Please Lex I need you inside," Clarke whimpered as she tried her best not to scream out loud. 

Lexa stopped her gentle sucking and licking as she took off her boxers and sports bra in record time. Clarke knew what Lexa was doing so she reached over the nightstand drawer and took out a condom. 

"Here hurry up." 

Lexa laughed at how impatient Clarke was. She ripped open the condom before placing it on her cock. Lexa positioned herself back on top of Clarke and kissed her hard. She used one hand to guide her cock inside Clarke. Due to how wet Clarke, Lexa was able to slide easy past her folds. Lexa muffled her screams with a kiss as she began to thrust her hips at a slow pace to allow all her 8-inch cock to be submerged all the way inside Clarke. The kiss became uncoordinated as Clarke threw her head in pure ecstasy as Lexa carried on thrusting her cock inside Clarke at a very slow pace. 

"Fuck baby you’re so tight," Lexa growled as she tried to bury her cock all the way inside Clarke. Lexa managed to shove her cock all the way in until she bottomed out. "FUCK!" Clarke screamed. She didn't care at the moment if Octavia and Raven heard what they were doing. "Right there baby," Clarke moaned as Lexa increased her pace hitting Clarke's g-spot each time. Lexa bit down hard on Clarke's neck as she began to pound Clarke's pussy. "Oh oh fuck you feel so good Clarke," Lexa whimpered.

"I'm so close baby, faster...harder please." Clarke was in pure bliss as she enjoyed every minutes as Lexa pounded her g-spot hard. "I'm close too baby," Lexa breath out as she thrusted her hips at a faster pace. Their heavy breathing filled the room as they were both close to their orgasm. 

Clarke's pussy walls clenched around Lexa's cock which caused Lexa to thrust a bit harder until she heard Clarke scream out her orgasm. "SHIT SHIT! I’M COMINNNGGG!" Clarke screamed out as she scratched Lexa's back and bit down on her shoulder. 

Lexa lifted her head from Clarke's shoulder as she watched her in her orgasmic state. It sent her over the edge as she kissed Clarke to muffle their screams. She felt herself empty out onto the condom. She thrusted inside Clarke a final time, the pressure caused Clarke to come for a second time. "Oh oh FUCK!" Clarke removed her lips from Lexa's as her orgasm hit her hard as she came twice within a matter of seconds.

"Please don't move," Clarke moaned as she became too sensitive. Lexa remained inside Clarke until she felt her pussy walls unclench around her cock so she pulled her cock out and laid next to Clarke trying to catch her breath back. She removed the condom before she threw it away.

"Fuck that was amazing," Lexa panted.

"I love morning sex," Clarke said after her breathing got back to normal. She wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist as she ran her fingers up and down Lexa's abs. 

"You wanna go again?" Lexa smirked. Clarke playfully hit her chest as she knew Lexa was winding her up.

"Raven and Octavia will hate us." Clarke groaned as she hid her head under Lexa's chin not ready to face her friends yet.

"They have heard us before so it's nothing new." Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders as she pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. They embraced each other for a few minutes before they decided to face the wrath of their friends. 

"Come get up we need to shower before we go out there." Clarke offered Lexa her hand which she gladly took. She wrapped her arms under Clarke’s legs and lifted her off the ground as she carried her all the way to the shower. 

"Round 2," Lexa winked at Clarke who nodded in reply as she joined their lips together in a heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated. Please comment and leave Kudos below. Thanks :)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Lexa's anniversary surprise plus the NWSL Championship Final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest Chapter so far to make up for not posting yesterday. Enjoy Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 38

 

Clarke was the first one out of their room. She took a deep breath in and straightened out her high neck jumper which hid her hickeys with her hair tied up in a messy bun. "Come on you can do this," she said under breath.

Octavia was making breakfast as she was the first one to wake up. She waited for Clarke to emerge from their bedroom but she never did as she was preoccupied with Lexa.

"Oh look who it is, she finally decided to show her face." Raven teased with Abigail in her arms.

"Shut up!" Clarke said as she took a seat on the dining table with her hands over her face trying to hide her embarrassment. 

When Lexa came out in her training gear Octavia decided it was the right time to embarrass Clarke even more. "Oh oh right there Lex!" Octavia smirked as she tried to imitate Clarke's orgasmic voice.

"I'm just too good O," Lexa winked at Octavia before she kissed Clarke's cheek. Clarke cheeks were crimson red from the humiliation her friends were putting her though. "Don't encourage them Lex," Clarke playfully hit Lexa's arm. 

"So are you ready for the final?" Raven asked while she ate her toast. 

"Yeah you guys are still coming right?" 

"Of course wouldn't miss out on free getaway to Portland." Octavia was excited to get out of New York for a while.

They talked for a while until Raven had to go to work as well Lexa who had to get to training. Raven and Octavia left first leaving the family of three on their own. 

"We'll see you guys tomorrow can't wait for Portland," Octavia beamed.

"I gotta go babe one final training session before the final," Lexa said with a big smile on her face.

"I love you," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips.

"I love you too," Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead before she turned to her little girl to get her to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Kiss for mama," Lexa pointed to her cheek. Abigail gave her a big opened mouth kiss on the cheek. Lexa grinned at her daughter and kissed her on her cheek before she grabbed her car keys.

They had 4 days left till the final. The team worked tirelessly everyday trying to perfect their tactics in order to defeat Portland Thorns. Even though Lexa's ribs were healed, she would at times experience pain whenever she landed on her left side after a dive. She would try to avoid making diving save to her left in case she re-injured herself. 

"You okay Lex?" Her coach asked as he was worried about her. He knew he needed their best keeper to be on top form if they had any chance to win the title. As much as he didn't want to bench Lexa in the final he needed to make sure Lexa would be able to play the full 90 minutes or even more. He saw how Lexa would avoid to dive to her left as much as possible so he needed to make sure she was doing okay.

"Yeah all good coach," Lexa said before running off to see the Physio as she felt a bit of a twinge in her left side.

When she arrived at the Physio’s room she lifted her shirt so the Physio would have a look it. "Fuck!" Lexa exclaimed as she saw a bruise starting to form just below her left breast. The Physio examined her as she touched the area around her rib to see if there was any tenderness. Lexa bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from wincing out in pain. When the Physio finished her examination Lexa dropped her shirt and faced the Physio. 

"Is it okay?" Lexa asked as she avoided eye contact with the Physio.

"To tell you the truth Lex I don't think you should in the final. It looks like you've bruised your ribs and if you land on them more you'll do even more damage." The Physio wanted to give Lexa her best opinion.

"It doesn't hurt that much can't you just wrap it up like last time. I promise I'll be good to go for the final. I'll rest till then so I won't aggravate it as much." Lexa knew that she was lying about the pain part but she wanted to play in the final. She wanted her daughter to experience it with her even though she wouldn't be able to remember it but Lexa would. 

When Clarke was pregnant she always imagined how it would be like to have her daughter in her arms when she walked out onto the field. Her ego was also driving her to play as she wanted to be the one to lead her team to victory. She didn't want to watch from the bench as her team won the title. It wasn't even a guarantee that they would win but she knew if she was in goal she would ensure she doesn't let a single ball get past her. 

"Okay Lexa, you know your own body so make sure you rest and no strenuous activity until after the final. I'll wrap it up for now but you can’t train so it's best if you leave training early. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport."

"Okay thanks," Lexa said.

The Physio wrapped her up and gave her an ice pack as well as painkillers to reduce the pain just in case.

"See you tomorrow Lexa," the Physio said as she watched Lexa walked out. 

"Shit, how am I going to explain it this to Clarke." Lexa mumbled under breath as she went back to the locker room to grab her gear. 

When she arrived back home she went straight to her room. She knew Clarke was out running errands for the house so she was able to rest for a while before Clarke arrived. Deep in her slumber she thought about how she would avoid Clarke seeing her naked. She knew if Clarke saw the bruise she would ensure she doesn't play in the final in case she hurt herself. The pain wasn't bad but it was the bruise which made the whole injury look worse than it was. Clarke would definitely not believe her if she said she wasn't pain if she were to see the bruise.

Her nap lasted for about two hours before Abigail patted her cheeks to wake her up. "Mama," Abigail gave Lexa a big opened mouth kiss to her cheek as she wasn't waking up. Lexa turned on her back which gave Abigail the opportunity to crawl onto her stomach.

Due to the pressure on her ribs Lexa flinched in pain and rose up too quickly which caused Abigail to slide off her stomach. Abigail began to cry. Lexa was fully awake as she tried to pacify her little girl. "Shh shh mama’s so sorry blue eyes," Lexa tried to soothe Abigail as she cradled her in her arms. Lexa knew she didn’t hurt her little girl but she couldn’t handle seeing her little princess cry especially when she caused it. Abigail began to wail which caused Clarke to enter the room to see what was going on. 

"What did you do Lex!" Clarke ran to pick up her daughter from Lexa. 

"Fuck," Lexa mumbled as she threw her head back, her head hitting the headboard. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as for the first time she made her little girl cry. 

Her little girl stopped crying after a while in Clarke's arms. After her little melt down Abigail wrapped her fingers around Clarke's hair and smiled at her mommy. "You're sooo cute," Clarke cooed over her little girl who was smiling back at her; she kissed her cheeks and Abigail laughed at Clarke. 

"Come lets go see mama." Abigail clapped her hands together with a big smile on her face and copied Clarke as she said "Mama." 

Lexa had her hands over face trying to hold back the tears. She heard her little girl laughing so got off the bed and knew that Clarke was bring Abigail back in the room. "Ouch," Lexa mumbled under her breath as she twisted too quickly when she tried to sit up on the bed. She took a deep breath to get herself ready so Clarke wouldn't notice that she was in a bit of pain.

"Hey babe sorry about before," Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek as she knew she hurt her feelings for not letting her calm Abigail down. Her motherly instincts got the better of her. "It's alright," Lexa took Abigail who smiled at Lexa. "I love you so much," Lexa kissed her little girl’s cheek. She was pleased to see her little girl was smiling again. They sat down on the bed and Lexa played with her little girl for a while before they tired themselves out and Abigail fell asleep leaning on Lexa's right side. 

Clarke came back in the room and smiled at the scene in front of her. She wrapped a blanket around both of them so they wouldn't get cold. 

It was a shorter nap than the one Lexa had before. Lexa lifted her little girl and took her to her room to change her diaper and clothes so they would have their dinner.

The food was already ready as Clarke laid out everything on the table. Lexa pecked her lips and placed Abigail in her high chair. She sat down next to Abigail and fed her baby food before she ate her own dinner.

After they ate they sat down on the couch and watched Frozen again. 

"How come you came home early, is it your ribs again?" Clarke asked.

Lexa knew Clarke would ask her that she just hoped she wouldn't be able to see right through her as she knew she couldn't tell her the truth. A little white lie wouldn't hurt, Lexa thought.

"The coach let us go home early so we're ready for our flight tomorrow." Lexa waited for Clarke's reply but nothing came as Clarke just shrugged her shoulders and snuggled into her side. She let out a breath which she didn't even realise she was holding and wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulder as they enjoyed the movie. 

When the part where Elsa sings let it go came on, Abigail bounced with excitement on Lexa's lap as she cheered mumbling words her parents couldn't understand. They thought it was cute to see their daughter trying to sing along to the song. Lexa sang along with Elsa making her little girl smile even more; she was happy to see that she could put a smile on her little girl's face.

They watched a few more movies before they heard Abigail’s little snores vibrating through Lexa's chest. Clarke unwrapped her arms around Lexa's waist as Lexa took Abigail back to her crib. 

"Sleep tight baby, I love you so much." Lexa kissed her forehead and headed out of her room to Clarke. 

"Come let’s go to bed," Lexa offered Clarke her hand which she took and headed towards their bedroom. 

As Lexa didn't want Clarke to see her bruise she went into their bathroom to get changed. She flushed the toilet so Clarke wouldn't ask too many question. 

"Are you guys all set for tomorrow?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah I just need to pack a few more things." Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek.

"Okay goodnight Clarke." 

"Goodnight Lex."

\-------

The following day Lexa felt a lot better as it didn’t hurt as much when she touched her ribs. She called Clarke just before they were setting off to Portland. 

"Hey babe we're just about to take off. I'll see you soon. Call me when you guys land I'll see if I can pick you guys up. I love you." 

"I love you too."

Lexa and Clarke were flying at different time as Lexa had to travel with the team to do a bit of media when they got Portland. She hoped they would finish with the media by the time Clarke arrived. She was worried to see how Abigail would deal with travelling for so many hours. Part of her anniversary plan was to make sure Abigail would be able to travel with them for a long flight. She had her fingers crossed that Abigail wouldn't make a fuss on the flight to Portland.

Throughout their flight to Portland the team play heads up to past the time as they had at least 5 hours of travelling ahead of them. Lexa joined in but she knew she still had to rest to ensure she was at her best for GameDay.

As Lexa had already won the NWSL Championship with Washington Spirit, she had to do a lot of media compared to the rest of her teammates. She was asked almost the same question everywhere she went. Some of the frequently asked questions were 'how do rate you chances of winning? How does it feel getting the chance to be a two-time Champion? How is the injury? Are you a 100% fit to play?' She was exhausted by the time she got back to the team hotel. She was able to join in the recovery session as she still a bit jet lagged. 

When she got back to her hotel room, she headed straight for the bed. She was deep in her sleep that she didn't hear her phone ringing. A knock on the door woke her up. She groggily went to open the door and was met by none other than a very happy Abigail. "Mama," she said as she held her hands out to Lexa. 

"Hey blue eyes, you missed me," Lexa tickled her tummy making her giggle in her arms. 

"Hey babe," Lexa greeted Clarke with a peck on the lips.

"Hey you look exhausted."

"It was a long day," Lexa said as she cooed over her little girl who was now bouncing on the bed with a soccer ball in hand. 

"Would you like a massage?" Clarke offered.

Lexa would've taken up Clarke's offer if it was any another day but she still didn't want her to see her bruise even though it was slightly fading away. 

"I'll be okay. Are you guys gonna go sight-seeing tomorrow? I'll be busy with the team as it'll be our final training session before GameDay."

"Yeah Octavia already looked up some places we could visit. I'll miss you there though," Clarke pouted as she rested her head on Lexa's chest. 

"We'll go out together after the final hopefully we'll be celebrating." Lexa chuckled.

"We will be celebrating. I didn't come all this way to watch you lose."

"Oh the pressure," Lexa teased.

"I'm serious Lex, you've worked so hard to make sure you get to play. I'll be proud of you either way." 

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist pulling her closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

"Don't worry Clarke I came all this way to win as well. Come on let’s join our munchkin," Lexa gestured to Abigail who sat in the middle of the bed trying to bite her soccer ball.

\-------

It was finally GameDay. 

Lexa had left Clarke and Abigail back at the hotel as she had to ride ahead with the team. Her ribs were feeling a lot better and her bruise wasn’t visible unless someone examined her close up. 

Overall, she was feeling a lot better and ready to win another NWSL Championship. She was extra motivated as her little girl will be in the stands but also she would be walking out with her daughter onto the field. Another dream of hers was coming true. 

When they arrived at Providence Park all their previous matches which they played at the stadium didn't matter as they knew they had a better squad as all their player were back. Lexa was feeling close to her very best and she was sure she would be able to play the full 90 minutes. She had her normal backline in the starting XI and she knew they would protect her as she won't have to deal with a lot of shots on target.

Clarke was in the locker rooms waiting for Lexa to finish her warms up. All the players and staff from both teams would complement her on how cute Abigail looked. Clarke had Abigail dressed in her WOODS jersey with cleats and her Nike snapback. She looked like a mini Lexa. 

When Lexa went back to the locker room she had a huge smile on her face as she saw what her little girl was wearing. She was glad Clarke didn't dress her up like a princess even though she wouldn’t have minded either way.

"Wow she looks great; I'm worried she'll upstage me." Lexa pinched her little girl's chubby cheeks. 

"Mama," Abigail said.

"You're so cute," Lexa kissed her cheeks.

"Go get changed, you're gonna hold up the team." Clarke said as playfully pushed Lexa towards their team locker room.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek before she ran off to see the Physio to get her ribs wrapped up just in case.

Half an hour later Lexa emerged from the locker room with her gloves under her armpits and a towel over her shoulder. She took Abigail from Clarke's arms and gave her peck on the lips. 

"I love you."

"I love you too," Clarke patted her ass as Lexa headed to line up with her teammates before going out onto the field.

Lexa gave Abigail her gloves to hold but she ended up trying to chew on them which made Samantha Mewis laugh. She was the team captain so Lexa was standing right behind her. Lexa tries to snatch the gloves from Abigail but she wasn't having any of it. She was on the verge of tears. Lexa knew if she took the gloves from her little girl she would start crying her eyes out. She allowed her little girl to carry on chewing on her gloves as she would be able to get her gloves back when she hands her back to Clarke.

"Let’s do this blue eyes," Lexa gave her little girl a final kiss on the cheek as the referee began to walk out onto the field. Lexa waved to the fans. She knew Nia was watching so she made sure to make eye contact with the camera to wave directly at Nia.

Clarke stood behind the team benches with her phone out as she filmed Lexa and Abigail. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she watched Lexa grinning from ear to ear with Abigail in her arms. 

"Wave to mommy blue eyes," Lexa encouraged as she saw Clarke videoing them. Abigail lifted her hand to wave dropping Lexa's glove in the process. 

The team were lined up waiting for the national anthem so Lexa was able to pick up her glove. Just as the national anthem was being sang Abigail started to giggle as Lexa had a finger to her lips trying to shush Abigail but she was finding it funny. "Come on blue eyes you have to be quite," Lexa smiled at her little girl. Lexa knew she wasn't going to get win so she faced the American flag and waited for the anthem to finish. 

As they were shaking hands with the opposition Abigail copied Lexa as she held her hand to the players. Portland Thorns players found it adorable as when they shook Lexa's hand they would give Abigail a high five making her laugh. Lexa laughed along with her, she was happy her daughter was enjoying herself as much as she was.

"Good luck babe," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips not caring they had camera's everywhere. 

"I love you," Lexa handed Abigail over to Clarke before she headed to join her teammates for a final team huddle before kick-off.

"Bye blue eyes mama loves you," Lexa pointed to her cheek for a kiss which Abigail granted. She went back to her teammates as she watched Clarke head up the stairs to their VIP box. 

"You've got this Lex," she whispered under her breath.

Lexa went up to her posts and kissed both of them. She clapped her hands together as she got into commander mode. The referee blew his whistle and the Flash kicked off. 

The first 15 minutes of the game neither teams had a lot of chances on goal. It was a scrappy 15 minutes as both teams tried to keep possession of the ball. Lexa was commanding her backline well as the Thorns weren't having any shots on target. She was pleased that she didn't have to make any saves so early in the match.

On the 40th minute the Flash were given a free kick near the corner flag. It was almost like taking a corner kick. All throughout the week leading up to the final the Flash worked a lot on their set pieces. They knew it was their best possible chance to score against the Thorns as they would be able to make the most of their height advantage. 

Samantha Mewis was their set piece taker. The ball came flying into the penalty area. Both teams attacked the ball but as one of the Thorns defender went to head the ball away they ended up using their hands. Immediately, the referee blew his whistle and gave the Flash a penalty kick. 

Lexa was at the other end of the field and she saw it all and she knew this was their chance to go ahead in the match. Samantha was taking the penalty. Lexa didn't want to watch as she faced the other way and looked at the crowd to see their reaction if the ball went in or not. 

The crowd booed and Lexa thought her team had lost but as she looked at the scoreboard, she saw it was 1-0 to the Flash. She fisted pumped in the air and smiled at Clarke's direction as she gave her a small wave.

It was 1-0 going into half time with the Flash still in the lead.

When teams came back out the Thorns were more dominate as the ball was being played in the Flash's half. Lexa tried her best to direct her backline but somehow the Thorns forwards were finding gaps in the backline. She had to face five shots on the trot. All the shots were to her right side so it wasn't a problem for Lexa to stop the saves. Fifteen minutes into the second half the Flash got a hold of the game as they regained possession. They tested Michelle Bestos a few times but she proved to be a tough keeper to beat. 

The Flash had five minutes left to hold on for the win. However, it didn't go as planned as on the 86th minute the Thorns were given a corner. Lexa arranged all the players to man mark the opposition. As the ball came in Lexa came out of her line to punch the ball away but at the same time Nadia Nadim attacked the ball. She ended up colliding with Lexa and hit her directly on her left side, winding Lexa. 

Lexa stayed down for a while to compose herself as the referee had blown his whistle to stop the match. The referee went up to Lexa to see if she need the Physio or team Doctor but she said she was alright as she only had a few minutes left to play. She lifted her hands behind her head and took deep breaths in trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible. When she got back up to her feet the crowd clapped as they were happy that Lexa was okay as she did get hit hard.

When Clarke saw Lexa get hit right in her ribs she gasped as she saw her go down. "Please get up, come on Lex please get up." Clarke said under her breath as she waited for Lexa to get up. Octavia squeezed her hand to comfort her. 

"She's alright Clarke. Look the Physio isn't even coming on, that a good sign." Raven assured her. 

Lexa knew that when she went down Clarke would've been worried so the first thing she did when she got back to her feet was look up at Clarke and waved at her. "Only a few minutes left Lex you can do it," Lexa whispered under her breath.

When Lexa got back to her feet Clarke let out a sigh of relief as she waved back at Lexa and thanked god for keeping Lexa safe. She was sure one day Lexa would give her a heart attack. 

After the incident the Flash slowed the game down to calm the Thorns' attacks. They kept possession of the ball to run down the minutes. When the referee blew his whistle Lexa fell to her knees with her hands over her face. She was extremely happy that they won but more than that she was happy to have won with her daughter watching. Her daughter may not remember but it would be forever engrained in Lexa's memory. 

Another one of her dreams finally came true.

She got back to her feet and congratulated her teammates and consoled the Thorns players. The smile on her face was definitely not going to be removed from her face. Her smile got bigger (if it was even possible) when she saw Clarke with her little girl in her arms. She ran over to them and engulfed Clarke in a big bear hug.

Clarke pecked her lips but Lexa pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. The camera was on them as it showed them kissing on the big screen. Clarke's cheeks reddened as she felt embarrassed as the whole nation had just seen them kissing (with tongues). 

Lexa pulled away when she heard cheers from her teammates shouting "get some Lex," making her blush.

"I love you," Lexa pecked Clarke's lips before she took Abigail from her arms. 

"Blue eyes mama did it. I won!" Lexa threw her little girl up in the air and catching her on the way down which caused her snapback to fall from her head. She picked it up and placed it on her head making Abigail laugh as it didn't fit Lexa's big head. 

She peppered her little girl with kisses all over her face making her giggle. Drool fell down her face, Lexa didn't mind as she used her jersey to wipe the drool off her face. Lexa saw a soccer ball on the ground so she carried Abigail over to the ball. She wrapped her arms under Abigail's armpits and swung her between her legs so she would kick the ball. 

Abigail squealed with excitement each time her cleats connected with the ball. After a while Lexa scooped Abigail in her arms and placed her on her shoulders. Abigail's small hands gripped onto Lexa's hair to keep her balanced even though Lexa had her hands on her small chubby legs keeping her safe. 

Lexa saw a photographer and got him to take a picture of her with Abigail on her shoulders both of them with huge smiles on their faces. Clarke was worried when she saw Abigail on Lexa's shoulders. She tried to shout Lexa but she was in her own world with her little girl. Lexa looked over to the barriers and saw Clarke arguing with one of the security guys. She went over to her to see what was wrong. 

"Hey babe what's up?" Lexa gave the security guy a nod letting him know it was okay as he opened the barrier to let Clarke through. 

"Can you please just put her down," Clarke said worriedly. 

Lexa took it as an opportunity to wind Clarke up as she ran away from Clarke with Abigail still on her shoulders. 

"Stop Lex! Put her down now!" Clarke yelled as she ran after Lexa on the field. Abigail was loving having Lexa run around the field as she sat on her shoulders. She giggled and cheered with excitement shouting "mama, mama!"

Clarke was extremely fast as she managed to catch up to Lexa and stop her in her tracks. Lexa took Abigail from her shoulders and gave her a big opened mouth kiss on her cheeks. 

"What the hell Lex! Don't do that to me!" Clarke whined as she hit Lexa's arm.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders pulling her closer. "Sorry babe, you know she's safe I wouldn't let anything happen to my little princess." Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek.

"Sorry I went all mama bear on ya," Clarke chuckled as she snuggled into Lexa's embrace. 

"It's okay," Lexa kissed the top of her head. 

"Oh are you okay?" Clarke asked as she just realised she hasn't checked on how Lexa was after her collision.

"I'm fine babe, all good." Lexa gave her another peck on the lips.

"Come on family picture time." Clarke said as she took out her phone to take a family selfie.

"Says cheese," Clarke smiled at the camera as she watched her little girl and Lexa smile with big grins on their faces. Clarke took a few selfies. In some of the selfies Lexa made funny faces at the camera making Abigail giggle. 

Clarke posted a picture of the three of them on Instagram with the caption 'My two cutie pies love you both.' The photo was of Lexa with her tongue stuck out and Abigail was Clapping her hands together with her mouth opened full of excitement trying to copy her mama as Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek. 

In matter of seconds she already had thousands of likes. Some of the comments were 'OMG Lexa is so cute. What a beautiful family. Can you guys adopt me please.' Clarke laughed at the comments before she placed her phone back in her pockets.

Lexa showed off Abigail to all her teammates as they waited to be called to receive their medals. 

"Here I'll take her so you can go get your medal," Clarke said.

"No it's alright I'm going to take her up with me," Lexa kissed her cheek.

"Okay have fun baby," Clarke kissed her little girl's cheek. She stood on her spot as she watched Lexa smile at her little girl. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched Lexa who had a big smile on her face heading to get her medal. She was so proud of Lexa having won the NWSL Champion twice in a row. It melted her heart watching Lexa going up on the stage with their daughter in her arms. Every day she falls deeper in love with Lexa. 

Lexa placed her little girl's snapback backwards on her head as she approached the stage. When the guest of honor who happened to be Sunil Gulati president of the United States Soccer Federation placed the medal around her Lexa's neck, Abigail wrapped her fingers around the medal. She began to nibble on the medal as she placed it near her mouth. Lexa allowed Abigail to play with medal as she stood on the stage waiting for the rest of her teammates to collect their medals before Samantha Mewis lifted the trophy.

Abigail was enjoying the attention she was getting as the cameras flashed taking pictures of the team. The whole time Lexa's smile never left her face. "We're Champions baby," Lexa kissed her little girl's cheek. Samantha brought the trophy at the front before lifting up as their fans cheered them on. Abigail was loving every minute as she joined in the cheers as she held her hands up with pure elation. 

Champione, Champione chant vibrated through the stage as Lexa enjoyed the victory with her teammates. She was having fun as much as her daughter was and she didn't want it to end. All the pain she endured to get to this point was worth it.

She went around the stadium with her teammates parading the trophy as she waved to the fans with her little girl in her arms. Abigail would join in as she would copy Lexa as she would wave to the fans as well thinking they were all waving at her.

After they went around the stadium with the trophy Lexa went to Clarke to show her the medal and the trophy. 

"Congrats babe I'm so proud of you," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips. "Mama," Abigail cheered as she wanted a kiss from her mommy as well. She wasn't able to say "mommy" but Clarke still understood her little girl when she would say "mama" as she would face her whilst saying it showing that she was trying to talk to Clarke. "I'm so proud of you too blue eyes," Clarke her little girl's cheek. 

They took more family pictures with the trophy and medal before Lexa was scoped away for interviews. Lexa didn't want to let go of her little girl so she went up to the cameras holding her daughter in her arms. 

As she was asked questions Abigail would try to get her hands on the mic. "Mama,' she said into the mic making the reporter laugh at how adorable Abigail was. Lexa just smiled as she watched her little girl take the lime light. 

Abigail held the mic throughout the interview. She occasionally babbled random words trying to interrupt the interview. Lexa needed mind as she would just smile back at her little girl. 

After all the interviews Lexa handed Abigail over to Clarke so she would get changed before meeting up with them. Before she headed back towards the locker rooms she signed autographs and took selfies with her fans as she knew when she exited the stadium she would want to spend all her time with her family and friends.

"Thank you for coming guys, I look forward to seeing you guys next season." Lexa waved at her fans as she jogged back to the locker room to pack her gear.

She got changed in record time to meet Clarke, Abigail, Raven and Octavia who were waiting for her outside. Anya wasn’t able to make it. They got in the taxi which awaited them and headed towards a restaurant to celebrate the win. Lexa wanted to spend as much time with her family and friends as she knew the following day will be spent with her teammates as she will be doing more interviews with various media outlets. 

When they arrived at the restaurant Lexa was recognised immediately. She allowed her family and friends to go find a table as she did her duty with her fans who were very excited to meet their role model. 

"We love you Lexa!" One of the fans shouted as Lexa headed inside the restaurant.

She enjoyed the meal as they talked about how much they enjoyed Portland so far as well as the win. Raven and Octavia were buzzing as their favorite team won the title. They were very handsy with one another as the alcohol coursed through their veins. At one point Lexa saw Raven's hand inside Octavia's pants and she knew they should be heading back to the hotel. Her daughter was also dozing off. She paid the check and went back to the hotel in separate taxis to give Raven and Octavia alone time.

In the taxi Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder and laced their fingers together. "I love you so much," Clarke sleepily mumbled. By the time they got to the hotel Clarke was fast asleep as well as Abigail. Lexa gently shook Clarke's shoulder to wake her up. Clarke groaned as she didn't want to wake up. "Come on babe we're at the hotel wake up. I can't carry both of you," Lexa chuckled. Clarke looked cute as she stretched her arms to wake herself up. 

Lexa led them back to their room. She changed Abigail's clothes while Clarke was in the bathroom to freshen up before going to sleep. After she changed Abigail, Lexa laid her on the bed with pillows around her before going to join Clarke in bathroom. 

She joined Clarke in the bath as she sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She rested her head on her shoulder as she nibbled on her neck. "Mhmmm that feels so good," Clarke moaned as she pushed herself closer to Lexa's embrace. Lexa held Clarke in her arms and ran her fingers through toned stomach up to her breast as she massaged them lightly. Clarke let out a throaty moan. They embraced each other as Lexa explored Clarke's body with her hands. Minutes later when Lexa turned Clarke's body to kiss her lips she saw that Clarke was on her way to falling asleep. 

"Come lets get out," Lexa said.

"No please carry on," Clarke mumbled.

Lexa wanted to enjoy being intimate with Clarke but she didn’t want to rush. She knew they would enough have time when they got back to New York to get reacquainted with their bodies. 

"You’re tired Clarke lets just go to bed. We'll have all the time we want when we get back home." Lexa kissed her forehead before she lifted her from the bathroom bridal style. Clarke instinctively wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck as she led them out of the bathroom. Lexa dressed Clarke in a simple tank top and shorts before she joined her in bed. They wrapped their arms protectively around their daughter before drifting off to sleep. 

"I love you guys," Lexa kissed their foreheads.

A quite murmur of "me too," left Clarke's lips. 

Lexa dreams were off how she would love to experience more NWSL Championship finals with more children in the future. She was excited to give Clarke her anniversary gifts she hoped she would love what she bought her especially after putting so much thought into it. when they get back home all her plans would be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing so do take the time to leave a comment below :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. I love reading all your comments so do keep them coming. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 39

 

It was a week after the final and Lexa's anniversary plan was a go. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie when they heard a knock at the door. Lexa knew immediately who it was so she didn't bother getting up to answer the door. She had a big grin on her face as she looked over her shoulder and watched what Clarke's reaction would be when she sees what came for her.

"Miss. Griffin?" The delivery guy asked.

Clarke was puzzled as she knew she didn't order anything and that the delivery may have gotten the wrong address.

"Yeah but I haven't ordered anything," Clarke replied.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it says it's for Miss Griffin." The delivery looked annoyed at Clarke as he thought she was winding him up because she wasn't accepting her delivery when it was addressed to her.

Lexa thought she would help the guy out as she rose up to her feet with Abigail in her arms to get Clarke to sign for her delivery.

"It's alright just sign, it may something good." Lexa tried to hide her slight smirk.

"Okay fine."

Clarke gasped in surprise as she watched the delivery with a massive frame which was wrapped up. She knew it was canvas from all the art pieces she has had to wrap up for her client. Clarke was still surprised as to who could've bought her a painting. When she looked to Lexa she saw how Lexa was trying to hide her smirk behind Abigail. She shook her as she accepted the painting.

Ever since they got back from Portland Clarke would constantly ask Lexa what her anniversary surprise was and Lexa would always say "you'll see" which frustrated the hell out of Clarke. She was never patient when it came to gifts so Lexa had her work cut out for her to ensure it was worth it. Clarke had waited for almost 2 weeks to know what her surprise was.

Clarke still hadn’t shown Lexa the painting which was meant for her as she thought she would wait for Lexa to give her, her gift before she showed her the painting that she had worked on for their anniversary.

"Come on aren't you going to open it?" Lexa asked as she was getting impatient. Lexa groaned when Clarke left the painting which was still unwrapped leaning on the kitchen counter as she went to her art studio to fetch out her own painting.

"Where are you going?" Lexa whined as Clarke was spoiling her surprise.

"I'll be back," Clarke said as she looked back at Lexa and smiled.

"Do you think mommy is onto us?" Lexa asked her little girl who just smiled back at her.

"Onto what?" Clarke said as she stood behind Lexa with her canvas in hand.

"It's nothing," Lexa mumbled trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay," Clarke gave Lexa a weird look as she knew she was hiding something. She didn't want to get into yet so she showed Lexa the painting which she worked on for their anniversary.

"Wow that is beautiful," Lexa admired the paintings. Clarke was an amazing artist as she captured every single detail even Lexa's wrinkles around her eyes when she smiled at the camera.

"I was going to give this to you for our anniversary but it didn't go as planned. I thought I would give it to you the day you give me my anniversary gift. I know you've bought me a painting as well so we're even." Clarke smiled at Lexa.

Lexa went up to Clarke and gave her a peck on the lips. She placed the painting against the wall as she rushed down to the basement to get a hammer and nails to put the painting up in their living room. When Lexa came back from the basement she saw Clarke with a big grin on her face as she admired the painting that she had bought for her.

"Do you like it?" Lexa asked.

"I love it. I can't believe you actually bought it." Clarke said in awe as she admired her new painting which she would add to her collection. "If that's my anniversary surprise then I love it so much," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips.

Clarke launched herself at Lexa as she wrapped her arms around her neck. As Clarke surprised Lexa by jumping on her, she didn't have enough time to place the nails on the kitchen counter so the nails scattered on the floor and the hammer ended up hitting her toe. "Fuck!" Lexa exclaimed in pain. "Oh I'm so sorry baby," Clarke got off Lexa to access her toe. Lexa jumped around on the spot trying to get rid of the pain. After a while Lexa calmed down.

"Are you okay? Why do you always hurt yourself?" Clarke pouted as she hit Lexa's chest before Lexa engulfed her in a hug as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders pulling her close to her chest. "I don't know babe, I guess I'm just unlucky," Lexa chuckled.

 

"The painting isn't the real surprise but I thought I'd treat you. I thought I'd throw in a few gifts along the way." Lexa kissed Clarke's hairline.

"You're so cute," Clarke pinched Lexa's cheeks making her blush.

"Alright let me put the paintings up." Lexa lifted the hammer and picked up some of the nails which were still scattered on the floor and approached their living room wall.

"Where do want it because I know you like everything to be in its perfect place." Lexa smirked at Clarke.

"Shut up. I want out house to look amazing. Chop chop get nailing," Clarke sassed back as she watched Lexa hammer away at the wall.

"A bit to the left, no to the right, sorry up a bit okay stop right there," Clarke instructed. She loved it when she messed with Lexa as she knew she would never say anything back to her. Lexa would always wind her so she wanted to get back at her.

"No Lex I told you to left! Do it again!" Clarke groaned. Lexa sighed in frustration as she took out the nail to hammer it to a different spot.

"Is this okay?" Lexa asked.

"No a bit to left, down a bit yeah stop stop. No! Move up a bit yep there." Clarke smiled. But as Lexa was just about to hammer the nail Clarke interrupted her again. "What now?" Lexa whined as she looked over her shoulder at Clarke.

"You are doing it wrong you have to be gentle or you'll make a crap on the wall." Clarke stated.

"Are you serious right now. You can do it yourself." Lexa got off the stool and gave Clarke the hammer and nails.

"What baby no, I'm sorry. I won't talk please you do it." Clarke kissed her cheek.

"You say something one more time and I won't be doing it." Lexa warned.

"Okay okay fine." Clarke zipped her lips using her fingers.

"Not there!" Clarke shouted just as Lexa was about to hammer the nail to the right spot.

"I'm done!" Lexa got off the stool and went to join Abigail on her play mat. Clarke was definitely winding her up. She could do it herself, Lexa thought.

Clarke knew Lexa wasn't going to help her anymore so she stood on the stool and hammered the nail gently. Lexa was staring at her the whole time to make sure she didn't end up hurting herself. Just as Clarke was about to step off the stool she lost her balance but Lexa was by her side in record as she caught her in arms so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Lexa caught her bridal style as Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck and sarcastically said "my hero," and kissed Lexa's cheek.

"Your welcome," Lexa put her back down to her feet.

They played hide and seek with their little girl as Clarke and Lexa would take turn hiding from Abigail. She would crawl over to where her parents were hiding and would clap her hands together as she said "mama," when she found them. Lexa would scoop her up in her arms and tickled her tummy making her laugh as she said "I love you," in her baby voice. They played for a while before Clarke asked what her real surprise was.

"Come on Lex your killing," Clarke pouted.

"Alright wait here I'll be right back." Lexa rose up to her feet and headed towards their bedroom to grab Clarke's present.

"Okay here you go."

"NO WAY ARE YOU SERIOUS! OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Clarke hugged Lexa tight as she looked down at the plane tickets to Orlando. Lexa bought plane tickets to Orlando to celebrate their anniversary as that was where she first met Clarke and she would never forget that day. She also wanted them to go on there for their first family holiday.

"I can't believe it our first holiday as a family." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist as she rested her head on her chest.

"I know it may not have been what you expected but I wanted to celebrate our first year anniversary in the place where we first met. We may not be able to go to the club but I want us to explore Orlando together. The city where I fell in love with one of the most gorgeous women in the whole world apart from blue eyes that is." Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head.

Clarke pulled away from Lexa's embrace as she brought her hands up to her cheeks and caressed them gently before she pulled Lexa closer to join their lips together in a chaste tender kiss.

"It's more than what I expected. All I care about is that we'll all be together, the three of us. I will always remember the day I met you at the club you are the love of my life and may we have many more anniversary to come." Clarke finished her sentence with a kiss.

"Oh shit!" Clarke exclaimed as she just remembered she has to work on a new exhibition for the gallery she worked for.

"What?" Lexa asked.

"What about work?" Clarke asked nervously as she didn't want to break Lexa's heart.

"I've cleared everything with your boss. We're good to go a whole week in sunny Orlando. I hate this cold." Lexa smiled as she pulled Clarke back into her embrace.

\------

The following day they spent shopping for their holiday clothes even though all they needed were shorts and tank top as the weather would be extremely hot in Orlando. As usual, Clarke dragged Lexa through all the shops at the mall as she bought all the things they'll need for their holiday.

She ended up buying Abigail new beach toys and new swimwear. Lexa even managed to sneak in a baby wetsuit as she hoped to get Abigail in the water and try out a bit of surfing. She knew Clarke would not be happy but she hoped to find a way to get what she wanted.

Lexa knew that if her plan in Orlando was a success she would extend their stay but she couldn't tell Clarke at the moment. She still had a few more surprises up her sleeves when they got to Orlando.

When they packed their bags Lexa took a separate bag and hide it away from Clarke.

Clarke packed the rest of their bags as if they were travelling for a whole month when Lexa only told her they would in Orlando for week. Lexa hoped they would be there for longer than a week so she was glad Clarke packed extra clothing for them.

"Raven and Octavia will look after our house so you have nothing to worry about. They said they'll be here when it's time to leave." Lexa said as she dragged their bags out near the door so she would put them in the jeep when Raven and Octavia arrived.

They heard a knock on their door 20 minutes later. Lexa went to open the door as Clarke was still in their room trying to squeeze in a few more clothes in their bags. She took the opportunity to talk to Octavia and Raven.

"Alright I've left everything under Abigail's crib don't mess this up guys." Lexa said in a hushed tone in case Clarke heard what they were saying to each other.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. Stop stressing and good luck even though you don’t need it." Octavia hugged Lexa and gave her a kiss on the cheek to get her to relax.

"You've got this buddy just be you and enjoy the holiday." Raven also hugged Lexa and squeezed her shoulder to reassure her.

This holiday will change everything, Lexa thought as she smiled to no one in particular.

When Clarke came out of their room she said her goodbyes to her friends as Lexa placed all their luggage in her jeep. Clarke laced their fingers as Lexa drove them to the airport. On the way to the airport Clarke didn't stop talking about how excited she was about going to Orlando. The last time she was there was to get away from reality all because of her cheating boyfriend. She couldn't wait to experience it with Lexa and her little girl.

Clarke had everything planned as to what she wanted to do in Orlando. She was especially looking forward to taking her daughter to Universal Orlando Resort and Walt Disney World Resort to see all her favorite Disney characters.

When Lexa had bought Abigail a soft toy version of Minnie Mouse she had cried but with time it became one of her favorite toys. Clarke couldn’t wait to see her little girl's face when she meets all her favorite characters.

As usual, due to all their bags they spent a long time at check in as their bags were over the luggage limit. Lexa just shook her head at Clarke who had a smirk on her face as she watched Lexa pay for their extra luggage. "I love you," Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek.

On their flight to Orlando Lexa was nervous as she still wasn't sure if Abigail would fuss or start to cry even though Clarke had assured her many times that Abigail will be alright on the flight.

As predicted Abigail was an angel all the way to Orlando. Lexa kept her busy as she played with her until she fell asleep when they landed in Orlando. They took an early flight so Abigail was able to her nap on the plane. Clarke also fell asleep on Lexa's shoulder and she woke up when she heard the captain saying they had arrived in Orlando Florida.

Lexa was recognised by a few fans but most of them didn't approach her as they saw she was with her family. Abigail would try to steal the pen off Lexa's hands so she would sign for the fans as well. One the fans gave Abigail a pen to scribble on their note pad next to Lexa's autograph. Abigail had a huge smile on her face after she signed her first autograph.

"Good job blue eyes," Lexa kissed her little girl's cheek and her smile widened as Lexa gave her a high five which she gladly accepted.

"Come on let's go to our hotel," Lexa entwined her fingers together with Clarke as she held Abigail in her arms. There was a guy who waited for them outside the airport with an opened top jeep wrangler. He tossed Lexa the car keys and patted her shoulder as he whispered "she's beautiful and good luck" before he got into his taxi.

"Who was that Lex?" Clarke asked.

"An old friend," Lexa vaguely replied.

Clarke just shrugged her shoulders as she sat in her passenger seat and waited for Lexa to finish buckling Abigail in her seat. "Are you ready for Orlando blue eyes?" Lexa squeezed her little girl's cheeks making her giggle.

Abigail Clapped her hands together and said "Ya ya mama" as her reply. Lexa smiled back at her and gave her an opened mouth kiss to her cheek making her giggle.

"Love you blue eyes," Lexa kissed her forehead before she headed to her driver's seat.

"You ready for this?" Lexa looked at Clarke as laced their fingers together in her lap before she brought them up to her lips and kissed the back of Lexa's hand. "I'm ready as I'll ever be. Let’s kick start our holiday," Clarke smiled at Lexa.

"WOO HOO!" Clarke shouted as she enjoyed the breeze. The wind blew her hair everywhere but she didn't care she was enjoying herself as if she was on a roller coaster. She threw her hands up in the air for extra emphasis. Clarke looked at the back seat and saw Abigail with her hand in the air as well as she enjoyed the wind in her face. Her baby sun hat was slightly blowing in the wind. The wind wasn’t too bad that her hat flew off her head.

In less than two hours they arrived at their hotel. Clarke saw how the hotel looked familiar but didn't pay much attention to it. Lexa dragged their luggage to their room as Clarke followed suit. Clarke held onto Abigail while Lexa carried their luggage.

Their room was on the 5th floor of the hotel. As they stepped onto the hallway, Clarke looked around and she felt as if she had been there before. She stood on her spot and tried to remember why the hotel felt familiar. Lexa stopped in her tracks as she saw that Clarke wasn't following her.

"Are you okay babe? What's wrong?" Lexa asked as she saw the confused look on her face. She knew Clarke would recognise the familiar hallway. She had taken them to the same hotel she had first brought Clarke when they came out of the club. And she was leading them to the same room where Abigail was conceived. Lexa thought it was the perfect place to celebrate their anniversary. They had so many good memories in the hotel room and she hoped to create more.

"Have we been here before?" Clarke asked. Lexa let out a small chuckle as she dropped their luggage outside their room and approached Clarke. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her forehead before she explained herself.

"Yeah we have. This is the same hotel where we first made love. I thought it be the perfect place to celebrate our anniversary. I hope you don't mind." Lexa stared at Clarke to see what her reaction would be.

"I love it. You're just so perfect. I love you." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips.

"I love you too now come on lets get changed so we go down to the beach."

They were in luck that the hotel wasn't too far away from the beach. It was their first day in Orlando so they wanted to spend it outside in the sun. Before they went out to the beach, Lexa suggested they have lunch first so they wouldn't go to the beach on an empty stomach. Abigail was full of life as she wouldn't stop cheering when they got into their hotel room.

Her parents were just as excited as she was. They changed her into her swim suit which was similar to Clarke's bikini. Lexa gulped as she saw Clarke. Her black bikini left little to the imagination. Lexa felt her cock twitch in her shorts as she licked her lips to contain her excitement.

"It's going to a long day," Lexa said under her breath as she went into the bathroom to get changed into her wetsuit as she wanted to do a bit of surfing. She tried to get Abigail into her wetsuit but Clarke was adamant Abigail wouldn't be going out to the sea with Lexa as she thought she was still too young.

"Come on Clarke she'll enjoy it," Lexa gave Clarke her puppy dog eyes to get her to give in.

"No Lex and that's final." Clarke replied.

They ate their lunch but Lexa was still sulking. Clarke knew Lexa well. As they were having their lunch she dropped her hand under the table and she began to stroke Lexa's shaft. Lexa spat out her drink as she was surprised by Clarke's action. The dining area was filled with people and Lexa couldn't believe that Clarke was actually trying to get her hard but she knew she was only teasing her so that she would stop sulking.

When Lexa stopped chocking on her drink she held onto Clarke's wrist to stop her movements. "Are you gonna stop sulking now?" Clarke smirked at Lexa. As much she didn't agree with Clarke, she wasn't going to let anything spoil their holiday. "Okay fine," Lexa groaned but she had a small smirk on her face as she thought of a plan to get Abigail in the water without Clarke noticing.

After they finished their lunch the family of three were ready to hit the beach. Lexa placed her spare ray bans on Abigail's head but she looked ridiculous in them. As the sunglasses wouldn't stay on her face, Abigail held onto them instead and placed them near her mouth as she nibbled on the end. Lexa just shook her headed as she placed another pair on her own head before they drove off to beach.

As expected the beach was full but Clarke managed to find a spot for them. She placed her blanket on the sand and took out Abigail's toys so she would play with sand. Lexa tried to make a sand castle with her little girl but every time Abigail would knock it down with her hands and cheered after with a big grin on her face. Clarke was sunbathing with her shades on not paying attention to what Lexa and Abigail were doing.

Lexa took it upon herself to get her sweet revenge for not allowing her to take Abigail into the water with her.

"Shhhh do what mama will do okay," Lexa whispered to her little girl with sand in her hands. She placed a bit of sand in Abigail's small hands before lifting her off the ground. Lexa knew she had to be quick so Clarke wouldn't catch them.

Abigail was too excited as she bounced around in her mama's arms. Before Lexa could throw sand on Clarke's body, Abigail had beaten her to it as she released her hands. Sand fell on Clarke's face while Lexa threw it on her stomach.

She ran away with Abigail in her arms before Clarke caught up to them. Abigail was enjoying herself as she watched her parents bicker back and forth. She found Clarke's annoyed facial expression funny as poked her cheeks to get Clarke to smile. Clarke knew she couldn’t stay mad for long as she laughed along with the little girl. She kissed her cheeks bring an even bigger smile on her little girl’s face.

After a while of playing with her little girl and Clarke, Lexa went to hire out a surf board. Clarke had her stretch book with her as she watched Lexa ride out the waves effortlessly. Abigail was sat between Clarke's legs as she also watched her mama surf. Every time Lexa rode a wave successfully Abigail would cheer and shout "mama."

Clarke tried to sketch every detail of Lexa's body as she watched her move with poise but her little girl was a slight distraction. Lexa looked elegant in the water like she had been doing it forever. She managed to finish her sketch just as Lexa was getting out of the water.

Lexa threw her hair back as if she a swimsuit model. Her abs were visible as they moulded well with her wetsuit. Clarke licked her lips as her clit was throbbing soaking her bikini bottoms. She was in her own world thinking about all the times Lexa made her come. Her panties got wetter by the minute.

She didn't even realise Lexa was talking to her until she heard someone shout her name. As she looked up she saw it was Lexa with Abigail in her arms. Clarke cleared her throat and Lexa knew exactly what Clarke was day dreaming about so she winked at her and kissed her cheek. "I know I'm irresistible so try to keep it in your pants we're in public." Lexa teased. "Shut up!" Clarke shoved Lexa's shoulder before she went back to sunbathing.

"Come on blue eyes lets go for ice cream." Lexa whispered as she kissed her little girl's cheek. Her little girl wasn't allowed ice cream yet but at times Lexa would let her have some of her ice cream and Abigail would be hyper all day as she wouldn't sleep until past her bedtime.

After the ice cream Lexa went back to Clarke who was packing Abigail's toys in their bag as she prepared to leave the beach. Lexa didn't realise that Abigail had a bit of ice cream left on her cheek.

"LEXA!" Clarke yelled. She always wondered why sometimes her little girl wouldn’t fall asleep when it was her bedtime. She finally found the reason why and Lexa tried to look so innocent as she tried to copy Abigail's happy face so Clarke would be mad. Lexa gave Clarke her dimple smile and her anger dissipated as she squeezed Lexa's cheeks as if she was a baby and pecked her lips.

"I'll let you off this time stud. Come on you can carry the bags." Clarke took Abigail from Lexa so she would finish packing up their belongings before they headed back to the hotel.

When they arrived back at the hotel Lexa went to have a shower first. After her shower Lexa wore a white button up and khaki shorts. Clarke got changed into her white backless maxi dress. Lexa had arranged for a special dinner for the three of them in the hotel's roof top restaurant which over looked the beach. It had the perfect spot to get a clear view of the sunset. Clarke dressed Abigail in her fox sleepsuit as she hoped she would fall asleep after her dinner.

"Wow Lex this looks beautiful." Clarke said in awe as she admired the view of the sunset; she could picture herself painting the scene before her eyes.

"It is," Lexa said as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulder and pulled her closer to her body as they admire the view together.

They were waiting for their food to arrive so Clarke took it as the perfect opportunity to take more family pictures. This time she took out her camera as she snapped a few photos of the sunset before taking a couple of photos of Lexa and Abigail as well as herself.

Their photo time was interrupted as a waiter came out with their food. "Oh my, this food is amazing." Clarke moaned as she took a first bite of her steak. Lexa just laughed at Clarke as she fed Abigail her dinner before she ate her own.

Abigail fell asleep after her dinner so it gave Lexa and Clarke time to talk. They chatted about their amazing one year together, they may have had disagreements along the way but they would never change a thing.

"I love you so much," Clarke said as she snuggled closer to Lexa's side with her arms wrapped around Lexa's waist.

"I love you too Clarke and can't wait to see what the future holds for us. With you by my side I know I can accomplish anything. You've made me a better person. Without you I think I'd still be a screw up." Lexa said sincerely.

"Awww babe you were never a screw up. You've also made me a better person just as much as I have. We were meant to be babe. I wouldn't change a single thing about how we met. You're the love of my life. I love so much." Clarke joined their lips together in a soft slow kiss. Lexa sucked on Clarke's bottom lip before her tongue entered Clarke's mouth and sucked on her tongue eliciting a moan from Clarke's lips.

She pulled her close to her body and squeezed Clarke's ass as she conveyed all her emotions into the kiss. They were happy that there was no one else around as it allowed them to get lost in the kiss before Clarke rested their foreheads together as she tried to catch her breath back. "I love you Lex," Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and rested her head on Lexa's chest as listened to her heartbeat. When Clarke listens to Lexa's heartbeat it makes her feel at home. She never expected to fall in love with someone as quick as she did with Lexa.

\-----

The day before their week was up in Orlando Lexa decided to take them to Walt Disney World Resort so Abigail would get to meet and greet all her favorite Disney characters. So far their holiday was filled with laughter and enjoyment. They were loving every minute of it. Lexa was pleased that Abigail was enjoying her very first holiday and she hoped for more to come. They visited Universal Orlando Resort where they got to go on rides and enjoy all the tourists’ attractions Orlando had to offer.

It was the day they went to Walt Disney World Resort when Clarke thought she saw Octavia in their hotel lobby but Lexa just said she was seeing things as Octavia was back in New York. She thought she saw her twice and Lexa was worried that Clarke actually believed that Octavia was somehow in Orlando. With her persuasive skills she managed to convince Clarke that she just saw someone who looked like Octavia and that she was just missing her.

Lexa knew that the person who Clarke saw was indeed Octavia as she was part of her surprise. She didn't want Clarke to spoil her surprise so she was glad that Clarke believed her. She was so close to revealing her real reason as to why she chose Orlando as the place to celebrate their anniversary that she didn't want to fall at the final hurdle.

Clarke was looking for her necklace when Lexa came out of the bathroom already dressed. She found Clarke looking inside her personal bag and she knew she couldn’t let Clarke find out what was inside.

"Stop!" She shouted as she ran up to Clarke to stop her from looking inside her bag.

"What I'm just looking for my necklace I think I dropped it inside." Clarke said. She was just about to put her had inside Lexa's bag when Lexa grabbed onto her wrist to stop. "I'll look for it you can put your make up on." Lexa said as she tried to sound as calm as possible (which she wasn't) so Clarke wouldn’t be able to notice that she was hiding something inside her bag.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders as she headed towards the mirror to fix her make up. Lexa let out a sigh of relief as she watched Clarke’s retreating figure. She was making sure her other surprise was hidden properly when she caught a glimpse of Clarke's necklace on top of her surprise. She took Clarke’s necklace and headed towards her as she swung her arms around her neck to place her necklace around her neck. "You look beautiful," Lexa kissed her cheek before she went to put on her white Nike Air Maxes.

When they arrived at Walt Disney World Resort Lexa had a huge smile on her face as if she was child in a candy shop as she stared at the massive castle in front of her eyes. "This place is huge," Lexa said in awe. Abigail was fidgeting in her arms as she caught a glimpse of Queen Elsa from Frozen near the entrance.

She pointed her fingers towards Elsa as she shouted "mama" in Lexa's arms. Lexa looked at what Abigail was staring at and she smiled along with her as she headed towards Elsa to have her picture taken with her. She handed Abigail over to Elsa to hold as she took out her phone to snap a picture of the two of them. Abigail had a huge smile on her face as she poked Elsa's cheek making her laugh. "She is so adorable," Elsa said as she caressed Abigail's chubby cheeks with the back of her finger.

"Look at mama," Lexa said as she wanted Abigail to stare at the camera. Abigail wasn't responding as she was still fascinated by Elsa; Lexa chuckled and snapped the picture anyway. Lexa joined Abigail as she got Clarke to take a picture for her. Clarke gave the phone to a passer-by to snap a photo of the three of them with Elsa. When Clarke wasn't looking Lexa ran back to Elsa to snap a quick selfie with her as she was secretly a big Frozen fan.

They got to meet all the Frozen characters and Abigail was loving every minute of it as her smile never left her face. She was laughing and smile the whole day. Her day got even better when she met Minnie and Mickey Mouse. She was bouncing eagerly in Lexa's arms, she even tried to crawl down Lexa's chest.

When she was in Minnie arms as they took a picture she said "me me" Lexa knew she was trying to Minnie. It melted her parents' hearts when they heard their daughter try to use more words every day. They may not be clear words yet but she was getting there. She was only 9 months old so she was doing extremely well for her age. She would soon be able to walk and her parents were looking forward to it, to see their little girl take her first steps.

When they got back to their hotel room they got changed for their final night in Orlando. Lexa hoped it wouldn't be their final night in Orlando if her real anniversary surprise happened to be a success.

Lexa wore navy blue dress shirt, dark grey skinny tie and white dress pants. She fixed her tie as she looked in the mirror and made sure her make-up was on point. She patted her pockets to make sure she had everything she needed before she went out of the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom her jaw dropped at the sight before her. She is always surprised by Clarke’s beauty; she still doesn’t believe that Clarke is hers.

Clarke was in a red plunging V neck spaghetti straps floor length backless dress. It showed a lot of side boob and Lexa felt her boxers tightening in her pants wanting to have her way with Clarke right then and there. She took a deep breath and tried to blink a few times so she wouldn't look a predator staring at their prey as she had a big night ahead so she couldn't mess it up.

However, her hands and legs had a mind of their own as she found herself close to Clarke's back as she pressed her hard on near Clarke's ass with her arms wrapped around Clarke's hips as pulled her closer to her body.

"Fuck Clarke you're so beautiful. I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you all night." Lexa whispered huskily in Clarke's ear before she sucked and bit on the spot behind her ear as Clarke whimpered in her arms. Clarke had to use all of her strength to resist Lexa. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and she knew Lexa was in same position as her.

"I want you so badly Lex but we can't be late. You can do as you please when we get back, I'll be all yours." Clarke kissed Lexa to seal her promise. Abigail was ready as she was sat on the bed in her red Minnie Mouse bowknot dress.

Lexa lifted her little girl off the bed. "You've got a big job tonight; I'm counting on you blue eyes don't let me down." Lexa whispered to her little girl before she kissed her cheeks and entwined her fingers with Clarke's. "What were you telling her?" Clarke asked. "It's nothing just a mother and daughter chat." Lexa kissed her cheek.

They were having a romantic dinner date with their little girl for their final night. Roses and candles were set up on their table. As time went on Lexa began to fiddle with her fingers which meant she was getting nervous. She wiped her hands on her thighs as her palms were sweating. "Deep breaths" Lexa said under her breath.

"I'll be back," Lexa rose to her feet and headed towards the toilets. She splashed water on her face and talked to herself as she looked at the mirror. "Come on Lex you can do this it's only four words, get a grip." She patted her pockets. With a big smile on her face Lexa headed back towards her two favorite girls.

When they finished their dinner Lexa asked Clarke to go on a walk with her down to the beach. The more they walked the more her nerves seemed to have dissipated. Suddenly, Lexa came to stop, she told Clarke to wait as she ran a few yards away from her before she took out the necklace from her pocket.

"Okay blue eyes it's show time," Lexa tied the necklace around her neck and kissed her cheeks before she went back to Clarke. Abigail had a huge smile on her face as Lexa carried her over to Clarke.

Lexa handed Abigail over to Clarke so she would inspect the necklace. Clarke looked at her little girl's new necklace with a confused expression as the necklace had an inscription with the words 'MARRY ME' as the pendant. As she looked to Lexa she saw that she was down on one knee with one of the most gorgeous rings she'd ever seen. Her hand went over her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. She knew it couldn't be a promise ring as the ring was sumptuous deep blue sapphire at its centre with glittering diamond double halo, along with stone set shoulders crafted in chic 18 carat white gold.

[The ring for all those who want to see how it looks like](http://www.ernestjones.co.uk/webstore/d/4928547/18ct+white+gold+certificated+sapphire+and+diamond+ring/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing so do take the time to leave a comment below :).
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter.
> 
> To be continued...


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary Part 2. More fluff and Smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've written 40 chapters already.
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos and for reading my story. 
> 
> Your comments are keeping me motivated to keep writing so keep them coming. The more comments and kudos I get the longer the story will be. I still have a lot of ideas left for this story so it's not the end. :)
> 
> Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 40

Lexa handed Abigail over to Clarke so she would inspect the necklace. Clarke looked at her little girl's new necklace with a confused expression as the necklace had an inscription with the words 'MARRY ME' as the pendant. As she looked to Lexa she saw that she was down on one knee with one of the most gorgeous rings she'd ever seen. Her hand went over her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. She knew it couldn't be a promise ring as the ring was sumptuous deep blue sapphire at its centre with glittering diamond double halo, along with stone set shoulders crafted in chic 18 carat white gold.

\------

"Clarke," Lexa gazed into the ocean blue eyes which she in love with from day one. She took Clarke's hand in hers and kissed each knuckle before she carried on with her speech. Clarke was still a sobbing mess as she waited for the four words to come out of Lexa's lips. 

"Clarke, I know people usually have a speech prepared for this but you already know how much you mean to me." Lexa took the ring out of its box and asked the question she came all the way to Orlando to ask. The four words she's been repeating over and over again for a whole week trying to find the courage to final ask Clarke to be her wife. It may be only four words but they could change her whole life and she hoped to get the answer she expected. 

They have only been together for a year and some people may think it's too soon to get married but she knew from day one she would marry Clarke. The mother of her child and hopefully the of mother of more children in the future.

"Will you marry me?" Lexa asked with a big smile on her face flashing her infamous dimple which always made Clarke swoon.

The reply felt like hours as Clarke was still sobbing with her hand over mouth. Lexa heard her little girl say "ya ya mama," which made her smile even more as a tear fell down her cheek as she waited for Clarke’s answer. Her little girl may not have understood what she said but it lightened up the atmosphere as it brought Clarke out of her daze as she stopped sobbing and held her left hand out to Lexa. 

"YES! of course I'll marry," Clarke said in between breaths as she was still surprised by what was actually happening. She thought she was in some sort of a dream and that it was just too good to be true even though all throughout their relationship Lexa hinted she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. 

Before Lexa placed the ring on Clarke's left ring finger, she wiped away her own tears. The ring fitted perfectly and Lexa would definitely have to thank Octavia for finding a way to get Clarke's ring size.

On Clarke's finger the ring felt heavy due to all the diamonds and the sapphire stone. She did good Clarke thought as she admired her ring. Lexa kissed her ring finger before she rose up to her feet. 

"Good job blue eyes," Lexa kissed her little girl's forehead who had her fingers wrapped around her necklace pendant. Before she spoke to Clarke she fetched another ring out of her pockets. It was a candy ring. She unwrapped it before she placed it on Abigail's finger. The candy was shaped like a pacifier so Abigail was able to suck on it as her parents talked. 

Just as Lexa was about to say something, Clarke crashed their lips together in an intense kiss as her tongue was granted entrance to Lexa's mouth. She sucked on Lexa's tongue as their lips moved in synchronization. Lexa pulled Clarke closer careful to not squash her little girl in between them. 

The kiss definitely not PG but their little girl was preoccupied with her candy that she looking at her parents. Both of their panties were drenched just from their little make out session. Lexa felt the heat rush down between her legs and she wanted more. She thought about sex on the beach but they had their daughter with them and she still had another surprise left for Clarke. 

They pulled apart when it became too hard to breath and rested their foreheads together. 

"I love you so much Clarke I cannot wait to call you my wife." Lexa gave her a soft chaste kiss on the lips. 

"I love you too Lex. You truly made me the happiest woman on the planet. I cannot wait to call you my wife as well." Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek and snuggled closer to her chest. Lexa wrapped her arms her two girls keeping them close as they watched the pink and orange sunset over the shore of the sandy beach with the waves lapping gently. 

They were content in their own little world until Abigail dropped her candy. She began to cry in Clarke's arms. Lexa however came prepared as she had another candy in her pocket. To ensure she doesn't drop her candy, Lexa sat on the sand and pulled Clarke to her lap so she wouldn't ruin her dress. It was also so that if Abigail dropped her candy in would land on Clarke's lap instead of the sand.

Clarke brought her ring up close to her face as she still couldn't believe that Lexa actually proposed to her. She already loved the ring and it was more than she expected. She knew it much have cost a fortune.

"Do you like it?" Lexa asked as she saw Clarke staring at her ring. 

"It's absolutely beautiful. It must have cost you a fortune." Clarke replied her eyes still on the ring. "You are worth every penny, princess soon to be my queen." Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek as she saw a blush creeping up her cheeks. "You're so smooth, stud." Clarke turned slight on Lexa's lap and gave a kiss on her lips. "I love you so much Lexa Woods." Clarke gave her another kiss. 

She leaned on Lexa's chest and enjoyed just being held in Lexa's arms; she never got tired of being held by Lexa. When she was in her arms everything else didn’t matter as it's just her and Lexa. After a while Lexa felt her phone vibrate. As she looked down she saw she had 4 missed calls from Octavia. 

"Clarke," Lexa tried to get Clarke's attention as she was still fascinated by her ring. Lexa gave a little nudge to get her to look at her. "Erm sorry, it's just so beautiful and I love it so much that I can't stop looking it." Clarke said as she finally gave Lexa her attention. "It's okay. It's yours to keep forever so you have all the time in the world to look at it." Lexa teased Clarke. "I sure do," Clarke smirked back at Lexa.

"We have somewhere else to be, come on get up."

"What there's another surprise?" Clarke said with a big smile on her face to show her excitement. She was sure nothing could beat Lexa's proposal. 

"You'll have to wait and see." Lexa winked and kissed her cheek.

Lexa led them back to the hotel parking lot to get on their jeep to drive to their next destination. She had Abigail in her arms who was still sucking on her candy with her necklace on. 

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked. She knew by now to not ask questions when it to surprises but she just couldn’t help herself. Lexa just stared at the road ahead. She had sent a quick text to Octavia letting her know they were on their way. In less than half an hour they arrived at their destination.

Lexa parked a few yards away from their destination so Clarke wouldn't recognise where they were. She untied her tie and wrapped it around Clarke's eyes so she wouldn't be able to see where they were going. 

"Come on Lex you're killing me," Clarke whined. 

"Patience," Lexa kissed her cheek. 

"Ugh fine." 

Lexa unbuckled Abigail from her car seat before she opened Clarke's door and entwined their fingers together. With Abigail in her arms Lexa walked them to their destination. It was a 5-minute walk and Clarke was pleased as she was getting impatient.

Lexa had brought Clarke to the club where they first met, where it all began. She had to do a lot of planning in order to hire the whole club for the night. Being one of the faces of women’s soccer in the US had its perks as she was able to hire the place out with no problem and at a very low price. She knew Clarke would love it. 

 

When they arrived Lexa held her fingers to her lips to shush Abigail so she wouldn't say anything as she knew her little girl would recognise the familiar faces. But as usual Abigail wasn't able to keep quite because as soon as she saw Octavia she shouted "Oh Oh!" Clarke recognised her little girl's voice and she knew she was calling out to Octavia. 

It couldn't be, Clarke thought. Before Lexa took off the blind fold, Clarke tore the tie from her eyes herself. More tears fell down her face as her family and friends all shouted "CONGRATULATIONS!" Before she was engulfed in hugs by all their friends and family. 

"Blue eyes man you spoiled my surprise," Lexa pouted. "Mama" Abigail gave Lexa a big sticky opened mouth kiss to her cheek before she poked Lexa’s cheeks. A kiss from her little girl always made her smile so she couldn't mad for long. "I luv you," Lexa said in her baby voice as she tickled her little girl's tummy making laugh and giggle. 

As her fingers were sticky due to the candy she had, Lexa pretend to nibble on her fingers as she said "mhmmm I’m gonna eat you blue eyes," in a serious voice as her little girl squealed with laughter and excitement as she tried to get her hand away from Lexa. 

"Alright stop," came Anya's voice. She hugged Lexa to congratulate her before taking her goddaughter from her arms so she would meet the rest of the people there. 

Lexa had Octavia set everything up as Octavia was into party planning. 

The time when Clarke thought she saw Octavia at their hotel was the day Lexa was supposed to meet up with Octavia to make final preparation for their party to celebrate their engagement. She was happy that it all worked out in end as Octavia managed to do what she had told her. The place looked amazing with all the giant balloons filled with confetti; there was a banner with the couples' faces on them which said ‘congratulation’ it was cheesy but Lexa didn't mind as they got to celebrate with their friends and family.

"Mom!" Clarke shrieked when she saw her mom coming back from the toilet. She ran over to her and hugged her tight as she excitedly whispered "I'm engage mom" close to her mom's ear. "I know honey congratulations," Abby said as she chuckled and hugged her back. 

"Come let’s have a look at the rock?" Abby asked. Clarke held her hand out for her mom to have a look at her engagement ring. She was like a child showing off their brand new toy. 

"Wow! It's gorgeous. Lexa sure does know how to pick them." Abby said as the glitter of the diamonds were blinding. "I know right can you believe she picked it out herself." Clarke was still in awe about her ring and the whole proposal so far. Lexa did out do herself, Clarke thought as she watched her fiancée talking to a very excited Octavia. 

Clarke knew that Lexa had Octavia set everything up and she couldn't wait to tease her about lying to her when she thought she saw Octavia. 

It was as if Lexa could feel Clarke's gaze on her as she turned her head and gazed back at Clarke as ocean blue eyes met emerald green. Lexa sent her a wink across the room making her blush. Clarke blew her a kiss which Lexa dramatically caught with her hand and held it to heart making Clarke giggle. 

Octavia punched Lexa's arms as she wasn’t listening to her. "Ouch what the hell O! what was that for?" Lexa whined as she rubbed her arm. Clarke saw the whole thing so she began to laugh. Lexa pouted as she glared at Clarke and furrowed her eyebrows. Clarke mouthed "I love you," which brought a smile to her face. 

But Lexa still wasn't listening to Octavia so she punched her arm again. "Alright stop! What do you want?" Lexa gave Octavia her full attention. 

"What do you think of all the arrangements?" Octavia gestured to the surroundings with a big smile on her face proud of all her hard work to put everything together for Lexa and Clarke.

To mess with Octavia, Lexa shook her head in disappoint. Just as she was about to say something Raven went over to them and swung her arm around Lexa's neck putting her in a head lock and messed with her hair. Lexa groaned as she didn't like people touching her hair expect her Clarke and her little girl. She tried to get out of her hold but Raven was pretty strong. 

"Let go of my fiancée!" Clarke came to her rescue. 

"Chill Clarke I'm just welcoming her to the family. If she hurts, you she'll regret it." Raven said as she let Lexa go but winked at het to show her it was all fun and games nothing too serious. She just wanted to scare Lexa even though Lexa was pretty scary herself. 

"Are you okay babe," Clarke examined her neck. Even though Raven didn't even hold her tight, Lexa thought she would take advantage of it as she winced in pain when Clarke touched her neck. 

"Oh I'm so sorry baby," Clarke kissed Lexa's neck to soothe the pain. Clarke turned around to face Raven with an angry look and began to repeatedly hit her arm as Raven tried to run away from her. Lexa was loving getting her sweet revenge on Raven as she watched Clarke run after Raven across the dance floor. 

"Stop children!" Abby yelled as she went over to examine Lexa's neck. "Is she okay mom?" Clarke asked worriedly. Lexa had a guilty look on her face when Abby looked at her. "She's definitely not hurt herself she was just milking it." Abby smiled. "You're shut an asshole!" Clarke playfully hit Lexa's chest. "You're just too easy babe," Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her body. 

"Sorry Rae," Lexa smiled.

The couple held each as they told their family and friends about their holiday. Clarke showed them the pictures they took as she cooed over how adorable Lexa and Abigail were when they went to Walt Disney World Resort. 

"Okay tell us Clarke how did she propose?" Anya asked as she smirked at Lexa. 

"Well to start off with I didn't even see it coming. She was so cute in how she did it. Every day she surprises me and that why I love her so much." Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek as she sat down on her lap. 

Lexa moved her hand and stroked her back which was exposed as the dress was backless. It sent shivers down Clarke's spine but she tried to not think about what Lexa was doing with her hand as she told her friends and mom all about Lexa's proposal. 

"No way!" Octavia was impressed. She would've definitely said yes if she was in Clarke’s position. She asked a lot of questions as she admired the ring. The ring Raven had bought for Octavia wasn’t as big or expensive as Clarke was but she loved it none the less. Lexa saw how Raven looked sad as she knew when she proposed to Octavia it was in the spur of the moment and now her wife was gushing about how amazing Lexa's proposal was. To make Raven feel before she tried to change the subject as she asked Raven all the places they visited since they landed in Orlando. 

Lexa had bought tickets for Abby, Anya, Raven and Octavia to celebrate their engagement. She had invited Ontari but she couldn't take time off work. They arrived two days before Lexa was supposed to propose. She wanted her friends who were her family to enjoy the holiday as much as they were.

They had their own personal bartender who served them all drinks. Lexa and Clarke didn't want to get too drunk as they wanted to be able to remember every moment of their celebration when they got back to their hotel room. 

After their drinks they all joined the dance floor as they danced to the music. Raven danced with Abigail while Octavia, Abby and Anya danced as a three. Abby had some moves as at one point she twerked, everyone erupted in cheers and applause. Even Abigail cheered as she copied her aunty Raven who raised her hand up in the air as she shouted. "Go on Abby! You're killing it girl!" Abby was loving the attention as it made her feel like she was still young and not a grandma. Anya even got her phone out as she recorded the whole thing.

But for Clarke she wasn't enjoying it as she was embarrassed and hid her head in Lexa's chest. "Aww come on babe, your mom has moves." Lexa praised Abby and kissed the top of Clarke’s head as she swayed side to side to the beat. "Please mum stop!" Clarke groaned. 

Abby thought she had embarrassed her daughter enough as she stopped and went to back to the bar for a glass of water as she was exhausted. She felt like a teenager girl but she still had a body of a nearly 50-year-old woman. Raven handed Abigail over to her grandma as she was dozing off due to all the excitement she endured in one day. 

"Hey blue eyes you excited that your mommies are getting married." Abby caressed her granddaughter's cheeks. Abigail response was to let out a yawn which was one of the cutest thing Abby had ever seen. She held her finger over Abigail's mouth as she yawned. In less than a minute Abigail was fast asleep in Abby's arms. She kissed her cheeks and cradled her in her arms. 

The noise of the music didn't distract Abigail as had tired herself out all day. Especially since she was passed around her aunts who couldn't stop cooing over their niece. Light snores vibrated through Abby's chest. She talked to the bar tender and she was served water to sober up before they went back to the hotel.

As soon as Jason Derulo Talk Dirty to me came on Clarke lost it as she pressed her back against Lexa's front. Lexa placed her hands on her hips and rested her chin on her shoulder as Clarke began to grind on her on her bulge. Clarke knew exactly what she was doing as she felt Lexa's labored breathing on her neck which sent shivers down her core. 

They were completely in their own world that they didn't even realise that their friends and Abby were watching them. As soon as Abby saw Clarke bend over in front of Lexa she diverted her eyes. 

Clarke wriggled her ass on Lexa's bulge as she felt how hard Lexa actually was. "Fuck!" Lexa bit down on her bottom lip trying to control herself. Clarke was moving deliberate slow as she felt Lexa’s shaft hardening by the minute; Clarke was definitely trying to kill her. 

As Clarke got back up from her bent position she turned around and faced Lexa. She saw how her eyes had darkened and she knew when they get back to their hotel room Lexa wasn't going to waste any time with foreplay. As they had their daughter in their room all week they couldn't be intimate but Abigail would be staying with Abby so they had all night to get reacquainted with their bodies.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Lexa growled and dung her nails on Clarke's hips as she pulled her flushed against her chest. "I know I am," Clarke smirked as she began to kiss down Lexa's neck. She sucked and bit down on her neck leaving her mark. Lexa moved her hands to Clarke's ass and gave it a squeeze which caused Clarke to jump in surprise. She leaned forward and sucked on her earlobe as Clarke whimpered in her arms. "Fuck that's so hot," Clarke moaned as she bit down hard on Lexa's neck.

Just as Lexa’s hands were about to move down to Clarke's ass hole, Clarke stilled her movements. "Not here come on lets go," Clarke gripped onto Lexa's wrist and moved towards the toilets. Their friends cheered them on but they didn't even pay much attention to them as they were in need of release. 

Before she even shut the door, Lexa pinned Clarke against the door and attacked her neck with kisses Leaving marks all over her neck. "Please Lex," Clarke whimpered as she felt weak at the knees. 

Lexa hiked Clarke's dress up to her hips as she dropped down to her knees in front of Clarke's centre. She saw how soaked Clarke's panties were so she ripped her panties without a care and licked Clarke's folds. "Fuck!" Clarke cried out. Lexa lifted Clarke's leg over her shoulder for better access as she sucked hard on Clarke’s clit. "You taste so good baby," Lexa moaned. Her words vibrated through Clarke's core. 

Clarke's whole body shook as she felt Lexa enter her tight pussy with two long wide fingers without warning. "Oh oh...shit...baby!" She screamed. Lexa didn't relent her attack as she sucked on her clit and thrusted her fingers deep inside Clarke's slit. "Arhh Lex!" Clarke was in pure bliss as she felt her walls clench around Lexa's long wide fingers with each thrust. 

She was panting as she got closer to her orgasm. "That's it baby right there...harder please." She cried as her hands gripped tightly to Lexa's hair. Lexa gave her what she wanted as she added a third finger to her tight folds. "FUCK!" Clarke moaned. Lexa increased the pace of her thrust as she curled her fingers with every thrust hitting Clarke's g-spot repeatedly. 

"Oh oh oh fuck! I'm cominnggg!" Clarke screamed and threw her head back against the door as her orgasm hit her hard. Lexa swallowed her juices not letting a single drop fall from her lips. "Mhmmmm," she moaned as she savoured Clarke's taste. She gasped for breath as she came down from her high. 

Lexa left fingers inside Clarke as she rose up to her feet and joined their lips together. Clarke tasted herself on Lexa's tongue. "Oh Fuck!" She moaned when she felt Lexa curl her long wide fingers even deeper inside her. The kiss muffled her cries as she shuddered in Lexa's arms as her second orgasm hit her hard. Lexa was holding her up as she came down from her high. 

Lexa couldn't get enough of Clarke. She loved it when she made her come. "Open your eyes baby look at me," Lexa huskily whispered as Clarke slowly opened her eyes after coming down from her second orgasm of the night. 

When she opened her eyes Lexa thrusted her fingers hard back inside her tight pussy as she stretched her and Clarke came undone again. "Argghhhhh fuuuuckkk!" She screamed out her third orgasm. "Ah ah Ple...ase I ca...nt!" She begged Lexa to stop as she was too sensitive. 

"I love you," Lexa kissed her lips as she sucked on her tongue to muffle her screams as she withdrew her fingers from her tight pussy. Clarke shuddered as she felt her pussy walls unclench around Lexa's fingers and more of her juices flowing down her thighs. "I've got you babe," Lexa said as she allowed Clarke to get her breath back.

"You definitely know how to rock my world. Seriously though, fuck me, those fingers are incredible." Clarke said after her heart rate calmed down.

"I think I already have," Lexa smirked.

Clarke shook her head as the only thing Lexa got out of her sentence was "fuck me." She gave her peck on the lips. As she looked down at her panties, she saw that they were torn from Lexa's eagerness.

"Seriously Lex how I am supposed to go back out there without my underwear!" Clarke whined. "What, you weren't complaining and I think it's hot you going all commando." Lexa licked her lips as she felt her cock twitch in her pants. As much as she wanted Clarke to take care of her bulge, she thought they'd have more time back at the hotel. 

"I hate you," Clarke punched her arms as she pouted. She tried to move so she could open the door but as she moved she felt her knees go weak. She didn’t realise that Lexa was keeping her up until she tried to move on her own. Lexa let a small chuckle at the fact that she made Clarke come so many times in a such a short period of time that she could hardly walk. Clarke gave her a death glare as she said "don't say anything." Lexa just sniggered at Clarke. 

The gentleman she is, Lexa helped Clarke out of the toilets after they freshened up so they didn't look like they just had sex even though they knew their friends definitely heard Clarke scream out her orgasm. She pocketed Clarke’s drenched ripped panties before she walked out.

Clarke felt weird as she had no underwear. She felt the breeze of the air blowing her centre causing her clit to throb. Lexa wrapped her arms around her shoulders when she felt that Clarke was slightly unconformable. 

"You okay babe," Lexa asked. 

"I'll be fine."

They joined their friends who tried to ignore the fact that they heard the couple having sex, again. The DJ played slow music so Lexa was able to wrap her arms around Clarke's waist as Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck. 

"Today has been perfect. Thanks for bringing out all our friends and my mom out here. You are so perfect." Clarke kissed Lexa. "I won't say I'm perfect but you’re welcome. I knew you'd want to celebrate it with your mom and friends instead of calling them over the phone. I love you so much Clarke. I can't wait to give you the world." Lexa kissed her forehead. 

Clarke had tears in her eyes and Lexa thought she said something wrong. "Babe are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Lexa asked nervously. "No these are tears of happiness Lex. You've already given me the world. I love you so much that it hurts. I look forward to what our future holds. I can't believe I'm getting married." Clarke smiled through her tears and pecked Lexa's lips. 

Lexa just held Clarke in her arms as they let their words sink in. 

After a while Clarke spoke up again. "I've got a question." Lexa looked down at Clarke and gave her a nod so she would ask what her question was. "How did you manage to get this whole place to ourselves?" Clarke knew Lexa had money but to hire out a whole club for only six people was pretty grand.

"We'll I had spoken to the owner on valentine’s day about hiring it out. I know it's only the six of us but I didn't want to celebrate our engagement with random people. I wanted our family and friends around us. There was a lot of persuasion and bribery involved but I managed to convince the owner. I had to agree to promote their club on social media and do a photoshoot for their new club they are opening so I didn't have to pay a lot for the place. Octavia helped sort everything out as she went with me to meet up with the guy when he came to New York."

Clarke contemplated what Lexa had just told her and the words which stood out to her were 'Valentine’s day' which was 9 months ago when they had only been dating for 5 months and Lexa was already thinking of proposing to her. She couldn't reply with words as there were no words which expressed how she was feeling at the moment. Instead she grabbed the back of Lexa's neck and pulled her down for an intense kiss. Lexa pulled her closer to her body as she got lost into the kiss. They only pulled apart when they couldn't breathe.

"You're perfect Lexa Woods," Clarke gave another kiss before she snuggled back into Lexa's chest. Clarke felt Lexa's bulge pressing on her centre as she remembered she didn't return the favor when they were in the toilets. "Come on lets go," Clarke led Lexa to her mom so they could say goodbye to their little girl before they went back to the hotel. 

"We love blue eyes be good nana." Clarke softly kissed her little girl's forehead. 

"We'll see you in the morning blue eyes. We love you so much, sleep tight." Lexa kissed her cheeks. Abigail involuntary moved her small hands and feet as she stirred in her sleep but she didn't wake up as she snuggled closer to Abby's chest. 

"Here Anya will drive you guys back to the hotel when you’re ready. We'll see you guys in the morning for breakfast or maybe brunch." Lexa smirked at Clarke as she hoped they would have morning sex so they wouldn't be able to make it to breakfast.

"It's okay Lexa enjoy your night you guys definitely deserve it I'll take care of this little one." Abby smiled at the couple.

"Thanks Abby. Her baby bag is in the jeep so you have everything she needs. If anything happens don't hesitate to call us." Lexa said as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders.

"I will now off you go. I think Clarke is getting impatient." Abby winked at her daughter making her blush. "Stop mom, we're going." Clarke dragged Lexa out to the exit. They shouted their goodbyes to their friends and went out to get into their taxi.

Instead of seating down on her seat, Clarke took residency on Lexa's lap as she felt uncomfortable sitting in the back of a taxi with no underwear. Lexa just smirked at her. 

The drive back to the hotel felt like a lifetime away. Clarke felt Lexa bulge getting harder by the minute as she sat on her lap. Lexa had one hand stroking Clarke's exposed back while the other went up under her dressed as stroked her wet pussy. Clark moaned as she kissed Lexa to muffle her moans in case the taxi driver heard them. 

Lexa coated her fingers with Clarke's juices before she brought them out from under the dress and got Clarke to suck on her fingers as she tasted herself. Clarke shuddered as she tasted herself. She felt more of juices spilling out of her core. Lexa kissed Clarke as she tasted Clarke on her tongue. 

"Seriously though you taste amazing babe I can't wait to taste to you again." Lexa said seductively as she hummed into the kiss.

"At the rate we are going I don't think I will be able to walk tomorrow." Clarke grinded on Lexa's lap enjoy Lexa's bulge pressing on her core.

"Shit Clarke if you keep doing that you'll make me come." Lexa purred as she tried to contain her excitement. She knew as soon as Clarke touches her she wouldn't be able to hold it in. After all the teasing and especially after making Clarke come three times in the toilets she knew her cock was begging for release.

When they arrived at their hotel Lexa gave the taxi driver a $100 bill which was more than enough. She didn't even wait for her change as she shut the door and led Clarke to their room as fast as she could. 

In the elevator Lexa was glad they were on their own as she pushed Clarke against the elevator wall and attacked her neck with kisses. Clarke used her free hands to unbutton Lexa's pants so by the time they got to their hotel room she was ready. She pushed her hands under her waistband and began to stroke her shaft. "Fuck!" Lexa moaned. Lexa was glad when the elevator doors opened as she lifted Clarke's off the floor bridal style and carried her all the way to their room. Clarke took out their key card from her purse as she opened their door.

As they entered their room, Lexa gently threw Clarke on their bed as she made quick work to get out of her clothes. She stood at the end of the bed and stroked her shaft as she licked her lips. Clarke was giving her a seductive look as she bit her lip on the bed. She lifted her dress up to her hips and spread her legs wide exposing her pink wet tight pussy. 

"Like what you see," she hummed as she spread her legs even wider.

"Fuck!" Lexa growled before she pounced onto Clarke and joined her on the bed. Instead of lifting Clarke's dress over her shoulder she ripped it apart with her hands. They both laid naked on the bed with Lexa's cock pressing on Clarke's centre. "You'll definitely be buying me a new dress." Clarke said. 

Lexa ripping her dress turned her on even more that she felt herself dripping with anticipation. Lexa didn't reply as she reached over the nightstand for a condom but Clarke stopped her. 

"Please I want to feel you come deep inside me please," Clarke begged. Lexa's cock twitched at the mention of coming inside Clarke and filling her pussy with her hot warm come. "Are you sure?" Lexa didn't want Clarke to do something she wasn’t comfortable with. "Please I need you inside," Clarke moaned. That was all Lexa needed to hear before she guided her 8-inch cock inside Clarke's tight pussy. 

It always caught Lexa by surprise at how tight Clarke was but she loved it none the less. "Fuck baby you're so tight," Lexa growled as she guided her cock inch by inch inside Clarke. 

"It feels so good baby, I need more please," Clarke whimpered under Lexa. Her cock managed to sheathe inside Clarke's folds. She stayed inside to allow Clarke to get used to her cock before she moved. 

"Please baby you can move," Clarke panted as she felt her walls being stretched to the limit. As Clarke's walls clenched around Lexa's cock it made difficult to move. She started slow so she won’t hurt Clarke as she began to stretch her walls. Clarke threw her head back in pure ecstasy as she felt herself being stretched by Lexa.

"Ahhhhh keep going baby," Clarke moaned.

With every thrust Lexa was hitting Clarke's g-spot. When she felt that she had stretched Clarke enough she began to increase her pace. Every time Clarke clenched around her cock, the closer she got to her release. "Fuck Clarke you feel so so good. I love stretching your tight pussy." Clarke loved it when Lexa talked dirty as she knew she was close to her release. 

"Oh please...faster...baby" Clarke cried out. Lexa began to move faster until she began to pound into Clarke's pussy. "Yeah yeah that's it baby! I'm so close, COMMANDER!" Clarke screamed out as she felt Lexa bottom out. Lexa's grunts and heavy breathing filled the room as they got closer to their orgasms. 

"Fuck Clarke I love you so much," Lexa kissed Clarke as she knew she was going to come. She relentlessly pounded into Clarke. "Oh oh fuck...I'm gon...na come!" Lexa cried out. With a final thrust they both screamed out their orgasm as Lexa emptied out her load inside Clarke. She gave her a sloppy kiss as she felt Clarke’s come mix with her own. Clarke had her eyes shut as she felt Lexa's hot come fill her up to the brink. Lexa remained buried deep within Clarke's pussy hole as she allowed Clarke to come down from her high. 

"Open your eyes baby," Lexa breathed out. "There you are," Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's forehead. The movement caused Clarke's cock to twitch inside Clark making her shudder as she felt Lexa's cock stretching her. "Sorry," Lexa blushed. 

After a while Clarke's walls unclenched around Lexa's cock to allow Lexa to withdrew her cock. "Shit that feels good!" Clarke exclaimed as she felt Lexa's warm come dripping out of her core. 

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked as she laid beside Clarke and stroked her cheeks. Clarke opened her eyes and smiled at Lexa; she loved how caring she was especially after they had just made love. She moved and rested her head on Lexa's chest as she listened to her heartbeat and ran her fingers over her toned abs. 

"That was incredible baby." Clarke smiled as she faced Lexa and stared at her favorite pair of emerald green eyes gently caressing her cheeks. 

"I know," Lexa smirked at Clarke. "You're so lucky you're cute," Clarke kissed her cheek. They made small talk as Clarke gushed over her ring. After a while Lexa suggested they go to sleep but Clarke had other ideas. 

Lexa was surprised by Clarke's dominate side as she pinned Lexa's arms above her head and straddled her hips which made Lexa's cock spring to action when Clarke's folds made contact with her shaft.

"Fuck baby!" Lexa groaned. 

"You like this baby?" Clarke asked as she grinded her core on Lexa's hardening shaft. Lexa shut her eyes as she felt Clarke wetness spread around her cock. She couldn't get her words out as enjoyed Clarke's movements above her. Clarke leaned forward peppered kisses all her face until Lexa opened her eyes. 

"Keep going baby please," Lexa moaned. Clarke didn’t want to make Lexa wait any longer as she had made her come so many already so she wanted to repay Lexa. She moved her cock near her centre before she sank down on her shaft. 

"Shit!" Clarke shuddered as she felt Lexa's cock stretching her again. As she had already been stretched, before, she was able to slide easily inside Clarke's slit. Lexa opened her eyes as she watched Clarke bounce up and down on her cock each time she went deeper. 

"Fuck, fuck!" Lexa thrusted her hips to meet Clarke’s movements as she pushed herself deeper hitting Clarke's sweet spot. "Oh fuck that's it I'm so close baby!" Clarke whimpered as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. 

She rode Lexa's cock harder and faster making her boobs bounce up and down. Lexa couldn't resist as she moved her hands and massaged Clarke's boobs. 

"You look so hot baby, ride me cock!" Lexa growled as she squeezed Clarke's nipples. 

Clarke threw her head back and focused on riding Lexa's cock until she felt herself release on Lexa's cock. She came around Lexa's cock and soon after Lexa followed as she felt herself come inside Clarke again. Clarke dropped down onto Lexa's chest as her exhaustion finally caught to her. Her breathing was shallow as her body shook with aftershock. Lexa stroked Clarke's back to help her calm down from her high. She knew she definitely worked Clarke's pussy hard and that she couldn’t go anymore. 

As she took out her cock from her folds, Clarke bit down hard on Lexa's collar bone as she came again. "Oh oh…oh…oh I ca…nt Lex FUCK!" Clarke screamed out her release. 

"It's okay I've got you baby relax, I'm here." Lexa hugged Clarke close to her chest. After a while Lexa heard little snores vibrating through her chest. When she looked up to Clarke she saw she was fast asleep on her chest with her lips slightly parted just like Abigail. Lexa tried to move so she could lay Clarke to next her but Clarke snuggled closer to her chest. She reached out for the blanket and wrapped it over Clarke as she slept on top of her chest.

“I love you,” Lexa kissed the top of her head before she also fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing so do take the time to leave a comment below :)
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter :D
> 
> Hopefully I didn't disappoint.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary part 3. More smut, fluff and a lot of teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all your comments so do keep them coming even if they are negative. 
> 
> It's the longest chapter so far over 7000 words making up for not posting last night. Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 41

 

When Lexa woke up she felt something heavy on top of her chest. Her eyes fluttered open as she took in the beauty before her eyes. She grinned from ear to ear as she caressed Clarke's back to stir her awake. Slowly, Clarke stirred awake. Her messy hair all over Lexa's face. Lexa softly removed Clarke's hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Clarke snuggled closer to Lexa's embrace enjoying her soothing movements behind her back. 

As usual every time after their steamy night, Lexa would wake up with a morning wood. Clarke didn't realise that she slept on top of Lexa until she felt something poking her entrance. She moved her hair behind her ears to gaze into her favorite emerald green eyes. 

"Hey there sleepy head," Lexa caressed her cheeks. Clarke still looked beautiful even with her bed head. "Hi baby," Clarke pecked her lips before she nuzzled into Lexa's neck as she inhaled her scent. 

Lexa's hips involuntarily jerked forwards towards Clarke's entrance eliciting a whiny moan from Clarke's lips. "Sorry," Lexa mumbled with a slight smirk. "I bet you are," Clarke sassed back as she sat up straight her wet centre hitting Lexa's stomach which caused Lexa to shut her eyes as a moan escaped her lips. 

"You want me to take care of it," Clarke smiled smugly as she saw the pure desperation on Lexa's face. "Please," Lexa said barely above a whisper. To tease Lexa, Clarke lowered her centre so it was directly in front of Lexa's cock as her tip touched her entrance. "Fuck," Lexa groaned as she felt her tip at Clarke's entrance. "Please baby," Lexa begged. As much as she enjoyed teasing Lexa, she loved her cock in her mouth even more. 

Clarke joined their lips together as she sucked on Lexa's tongue as she shuddered under her touch. The kiss became messy as they both got hungry with anticipation. "I need you baby," Lexa moaned. Clarke kissed her way down Lexa's body leaving love bites on her neck, collar bone and abs as she descended down her body. 

"You're so big Lex," Clarke said as she took Lexa's shaft in her hands and began to stroke it slowly as she built up Lexa's orgasm. She wanted her to come hard in her mouth.

"That's it baby!" Lexa growled as she jerked her hips forward to increase the pace as she was so close to her release. "Easy baby we've got all morning," Clarke smirked. "Pleasssse," Lexa whimpered as she needed to feel Clarke's warm mouth around her shaft. 

As she saw pre-cum at her tip Clarke knew Lexa wasn't going to last long. Without warning she wrapped her warms mouth around Lexa's shaft and began to bob her head up and down as she took inch by inch of her cock inside her mouth. She managed to take all of Lexa's cock without gagging. 

"Fuck!" Lexa threw her head back as she felt her cock hit the back of Clarke's throat. She was always amazed at how well Clarke managed to take her cock without gagging. Each time Clarke sank her cock back into her mouth and it hit her throat, Lexa palpitated with excitement. She was in pure bliss as she watched Clarke suck her cock.

"That's it baby fu-" Clarke wasn't able to finish her sentence as Lexa lost control as she jolted her hips forward and began to fuck Clarke's mouth with vigour. Each time she hit the back of Clarke's throat she heard Clarke moan. 

"Oh oh fuck baby you feel so good. I'm so close." Lexa groaned when she felt Clarke gag on her cock as she was relentlessly fucking her mouth. She was so close to her release. "Oh oh I'm gonna come! Oh I'm gonna coome!" Lexa cried out as with one final thrust she came deep down Clarke's throat. Clarke swallowed every drop of Lexa's load. Her throat hurt a little but she didn't care as she made her fiancée come so hard that she lost control. 

Lexa was spent as she threw her back onto the pillow. She was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath after fucking Clarke's mouth so hard that she made her gag. 

After a few minute's Clarke crawled up to Lexa's chest and kissed her cheek. "Are you okay?" Clarke asked. Lexa was trying to come down from her high so she wasn’t able to answer her. 

Minutes later, Lexa opened her eyes and looked apologetically at Clarke. "I'm okay baby," Clarke pecked her lips. She knew Lexa felt bad every time she loses control as she doesn't like to hurt Clarke even though she enjoys it when Lexa loses control. 

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Lexa sincerely apologised. "I love it when you lose you control," Clarke chuckled and kissed her lips again to reassure Lexa that she really is okay and that she doesn't have to apologies. 

When she saw that Lexa was still slight upset she took Lexa's hand and moved it to her core. Lexa quivered as she felt Clarke's wet folds. "See that's what you do to me baby," Clarke moaned when she felt Lexa move her fingers through her folds applying a bit of pressure on her clit. 

"I love you so much Clarke," Lexa kissed her lips as she slowly pushed her two fingers into Clarke's tight slit. Clarke threw her head back in surprise as she felt Lexa’s fingers inside her walls. "Oh fuck me baby," Clarke moaned as she pushed down onto Lexa's finger to get her to go deeper.

"Get up here," Lexa removed her fingers out of Clarke’s folds and lifted her up by her ass so that her core was directly in front of her face. As soon as she saw Clarke's glistening pink wet pussy, Lexa gulped and licked her lips. Clarke moved closer to her face as she needed Lexa's tongue on her ASAP or she would combust. 

"Argghhhh!" Clarke screamed when she felt Lexa suck hard on her clit. "I'm going to make you scream out my name baby!" Lexa growled as she took a first lick of Clarke's folds. She ran her tongue up and down her folds enjoying the taste of Clarke's sweet arousal. "Fuck baby you taste so good," Lexa moaned as Clarke wetness dripped down her core. 

Lexa spread Clarke's folds as her tongue entered her pussy hole and began to fuck her with her tongue. Clarke had her hands on the headboard to keep her up right as she fucked herself on Lexa’s face. Lexa licked and sucked until she felt Clarke still her movements. "OH OH LLEEEEXXX!" She cried out her orgasm as she came, her body trembled above Lexa. 

Lexa gripped onto her ass keeping close as she made sure to swallow every drop. Her teeth grazed Clarke's clit making her whimper in pleasure. "Ah...ah...fuuuck!" Clarke panted. Lexa removed her lips from her core to allow her to come down from her high.

After a few minutes Clarke moved from Lexa's face and laid beside her as she snuggled into her side. She rested her head on Lexa's chest as Lexa ran her hands through her messy hair. "All good princess?" Lexa asked as she kissed her hairline. Clarke just hummed her reply. 

They embrace each for a while before Clarke heard her phone vibrate in her purse. She groaned but didn't move to answer it. Lexa chuckled as reached over the nightstand for Clarke's purse to fetch out her phone. When she looked down she saw she had 4 missed calls from Octavia and a text from both Anya and Raven which read 'where the hell are you guys?' She checked the time and saw it 12:30 am. "Shit!" Lexa exclaimed. 

"What's wrong baby?" Clarke mumbled still snuggled close to Lexa's chest with her arm wrapped tightly around Lexa's waist. Clarke voice sounded so cute that Lexa didn't want to leave her side as she enjoyed being close to Clarke, skin to skin as they shared their body heat. But she knew they couldn't leave their friends and Abby hanging as they said they would meet up with them for brunch. She was also missing her little girl. 

"We need to get dressed, we are already late to our brunch with your mom. Come on get up." 

Clarke whined as she didn't want to move away from Lexa's embrace. "No I want to stay right here," Clarke pouted. 

"Come on Clarke I'll carry you to the shower. You can still hold me." 

Clarke thought about it before she nodded her head as she allowed Lexa to lift her up and carry her all the way to the bathroom. 

Lexa tried her best to manoeuvre Clarke so she could turn the shower knob on. Clarke was enjoying every minute of it being treated like the princess she is. She never let go of Lexa as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and her legs around her waist, clinging on tightly like a koala bear.

"I love you," Clarke kissed Lexa's neck.

"Love you too," Lexa smiled.

When the water was at the right temperature Lexa moved towards the shower cubicle as she slide the door open. Clarke unwrapped herself around Lexa when she felt the water streaming down her Lexa's back. Her feet felt wobbly but Lexa kept her arms around her waist keeping her up. Lexa smiled at Clarke as she watched her put the shampoo in her hands so she could wash her hair. 

"You're so beautiful," Lexa pecked Clarke's lips. 

"Focus stud we're just showering remember. No funny business. Like you said we're already late."

Lexa pouted.

Clarke still didn't want to walk so Lexa wrapped a towel around her body and carried her bridal style out of the bathroom. She was definitely making sure she got the full princess treatment as she made Lexa dress her into her clothes.

"What do you want to wear?" Lexa asked as she rummaged through their luggage.

"My denim shorts and the crop top, thank you baby." Clarke replied.

Lexa moved back to the bed and crouched down to allow Clarke to place her feet inside her underwear before she lifted it all the way up. When she got close to her core, Lexa felt her cock twitch behind her towel. She gulped trying to contain herself. "You okay there stud," Clarke bit her bottom lips as teased Lexa. Lexa clear her throat before she moved Clarke's underwear all the way up. Clarke wore her crop top on her own as Lexa got her into her denim shorts. 

"Thanks babe," Clarke kissed her cheek after Lexa finished dressing her up. She moved to the mirror to do her make-up. She made sure to hide the love bites which Lexa left on her body.

Lexa wore boardshorts and a black short sleeved t-shirt which showed off her tattoo sleeve. She took out her Nike snapback and placed it on her head backwards with her hair down. After applying light make up she entwined her fingers with Clarke's. She smiled when she felt Clarke's engagement ring; she brought her hand up to her lips and kissed her ring finger. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clarke pecked her lips. They walked hand in hand to the hotel lobby to meet up with their friends and Abby.

As soon as Lexa saw Abby with Abigail in her arms she let go of Clarke's hand and ran over them. "Lex!" Clarke whined but Lexa was already gone. She pouted all the way over to where her friends were. 

"Looks like someone replaced you already." Raven teased Clarke as she gave her a side hug. Clarke just smiled as she watched Lexa greet their little girl. 

"Kiss for mama," Lexa pointed to her cheek. Her little girl obliged and gave her a big opened mouth kiss to her cheek as she greeted Lexa and said "mama." 

Lexa was in her own little world as she played with her daughter. She was making funny faces at her little girl which made her smile. When she tickled her tummy, Abigail giggled which was like music to Lexa's ears. 

"You missed me," Lexa said in her baby voice as she cooed over her little girl. Abigail just smiled as she patted her mama's cheeks. She moved her hands near Lexa's mouth and Lexa growled like a dinosaur as she pretended to eat her hand making her squeal with laughter. 

Abby just stood and admired Lexa as she made her granddaughter smile. She was happy that Lexa would soon be her daughter in law; she couldn't have asked for a better life partner for her daughter. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her own husband and how much Lexa reminded her of him. How their relationship was so much like what she used to have with Jake.

"You okay Abby?" Lexa asked as she saw the sad look in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just got a bit teary. You remind so much of Jake and how he used to make Clarke smile when she was a baby. He would do the exact same thing as he would pretend he was a dinosaur and chase after Clarke wanting to eat her." Abby chuckled at the fond memory of when Clarke was a little girl and how much she would squeal with laughter when Jake would catch up to her.

Lexa whispered "a kiss for nana to cheer her up," to her little girl as she positioned her close to Abby's cheek and gave her a big opened mouth kiss. "Na na," Abigail babbled surprising everyone. Abigail saw the surprise look on her grandmother's face so she said it again "na na." A tear fell down Abby's cheeks. She wiped her tears away and kissed Abigail's forehead. "I love you blue eyes," Abby said when she pulled away her lips inches from Abigail's forehead.

"Did you hear her?" Lexa looked to Clarke with a big grin on her face. "I did," Clarke smiled at Lexa and moved to caress her little girl's cheek before she kissed her cheeks. "Good job baby," Clarke gave her little girl a high five making her smile as she showed off her 2 baby teeth.

Whenever someone gave her a high five she would show off her teeth and smile until her dimple became visible. Her dimple which she got from her mama. It melted Clarke's heart whenever she saw the dimple as it made her think of Lexa. 

Lexa blew raspberries on her little girl’s cheek making her smile even more. She removed her snapback and placed over her head making her giggle as she couldn't see as it was covering her face. They played the peek-a-boo game as Lexa lifted the snapback on and off making her little cheer with excitement.

They headed out of the hotel Octavia and Raven got into a taxi while the rest drove to the dinner in the jeep.

"This is a sweet ride." Anya said as she sat next to Lexa in the passenger seat. Clarke sat in the back with her mom and Abigail.

"It's pretty cool but it's not a good as my baby." 

Anya just shook her head. She couldn’t understand why Lexa loved her car so much that she would refer to it as her baby.

"Whatever you say Lex," Anya chuckled as she placed her sunglasses back on her head.

"You ready blue eyes!" Lexa looked at her little girl who cheered with excitement as she felt the wind blowing her face. Lexa leaned over her seat and high fived her little girl who clapped her hands together with pure joy.

When they arrived at the diner Octavia and Raven had already found them a table. Lexa sat Abigail on a high chair before she took her seat next to Clarke. She wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her closer while her other hand rested on Clarke's bare thighs. Clarke shivered under her touch as last nights and this morning’s love making was still fresh in her mind. She felt heat rushing up to her cheeks and her clit throbbing in her panties. Lexa deliberately moved her hand further up Clarke's bare thighs and kissed her cheek. When Clarke glared at her she just smirked and carried on with her conversion with Anya.

"Are you okay Clarke, you a little flustered," Raven teased. 

"Leave her alone," Octavia defended Clarke.

When Lexa heard Raven she palmed Clarke's centre which caused her to let out quite moan. 

"What's wrong babe?" Lexa flashed her infamous dimple ignoring the death glares Clarke was throwing her way. Clarke silently mouthed "I'll kill you," before she cleared her throat and shifted away from Lexa so she wouldn't be able to tease her anymore. 

"I'm okay Raven it's too hot in here," Clarke fanned herself with her hands. Lexa just couldn't help herself as she blew air in her face sending goosebumps all over her body. 

"Stop it Lex!" Clarke whined as she knew she couldn't retaliate back with her mom sitting opposite her. Abby knew what Lexa was doing but she didn't say anything. She actually let out a small chuckle when Clarke wasn't looking at her. 

"Blue eyes can you please tell your mama to stop teasing me." Clarke pouted as she caressed her little girl's cheek. 

"You don't have use our daughter against me. I'll stop." Lexa kissed her cheek. A minute later her hand moved back to Clarke's bare thighs which caused her to flinch and kick out her leg which ended up kicking her mom right on the shin. "Clarke!" Her mom shrieked. "Oh I'm so sorry mom," Clarke apologised before she elbowed Lexa hard on her side.

"Owww, what was that for?" Lexa whined.

"You know what it was for." 

"Anya can we please swap seats," Clarke gave her puppy dog eyes so she would swap seats with her. Anya couldn't say no to Clarke as she had the same eyes as her goddaughter if she said no it would be like she was saying no to Abigail. She moved from her seat and sat next to Lexa instead. Clarke stuck her tongue out at Lexa and flicked her hair over her shoulder in a sassy way. Lexa just shook her head at her childish behavior.

Clarke thought she had escaped Lexa's teasing but she thought wrong. She was sat opposite Lexa which gave Lexa the perfect opportunity to tease her even more. Just when Clarke was taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Lexa took off her sandal and ran her leg up and down Clarke's calf which caused Clarke to spit out her drink onto her top. The whole table laughed at Clarke even Abigail giggled in her high chair. "Mama," Abigail said as she hit her high chair table with excitement. Lexa squeezed her little girl's chubby cheeks as she was just too adorable. 

The laughter died down when Clarke shot daggers at everyone at the table. "I hate all of you!" Clarke stood up from her seat and headed towards the toilets to clean herself up.

"Nice one Lex," Raven high fived Lexa. Abigail felt left out as she held out her hand for a high five as well. "Your mama is very funny blue eyes," Raven high fived Abigail who cheered in her seat.

When Clarke came back from the toilets, Lexa dropped her pancake from her mouth as she gulped at the sight before her. Clarke was in her leopard print bikini. She wore a bikini cover up but Lexa was still able to see what was behind. Her cock twitch in her shorts and suddenly, her boxer became tighter. Lexa saw how eyes were on Clarke and she wanted to punch every single person who was staring at her girl.

"Wow!" Raven said under her breath as she licked her lips. Octavia heard and saw what Raven had done so she stamped on her foot. "What the hell O!" Raven glared at Octavia. "Stop looking at her like that!" Octavia shoved Raven's arm away from her shoulders. "Come on babe you know I only have eyes for you." Raven wanted to kiss Octavia's lips but she moved so Raven's lips connected with her cheek. "I love you," Raven said in a baby voice as she pouted. Octavia couldn’t resist Raven when she gets cute. "Ugh I love you too," Octavia pecked her lips as she couldn't stay mad at wife.

"You okay there babe. See something you like?" Clarke smirked. Two can play that game, Clarke thought. "Yeah" Lexa said and everyone at the table laughed at her blunt reply. 

"Oh man! Lex you're so whipped," Anya squeezed her shoulder to get her out of her trance. 

"What!" Lexa looked at Anya as she didn’t hear what she said. Anya just shook her head and went back to finishing her food. 

When Clarke took her seat her little girl's eyes widen when she saw her mommy. "Mama," she said as she held her hands out for Clarke to pick her up. Clarke couldn't deny her little girl so she picked her up and sat her on her lap. 

Abigail had mashed potatoes all over fingers so Clarke took out a baby wipe to clean her hands. After she cleaned her hands Abigail latched onto her mommy's breasts. Clarke knew she couldn't breast feed her in the diner as there were too many people around. Luckily, they had ordered some warm milk for their little girl so she fed her through her bottle. She was glad that Abigail didn't make a fuss in the diner. After she fed her she was about get up to burp her but Abby offered to do it. "Thanks mom," Clarke smiled. She went back to her food when she saw Lexa staring at her.

"Why are you wearing that?" Lexa asked. She licked her lips when Clarke leaned over the table to grab a piece of bacon from her plate. Clarke flashed her boobs in front of Lexa's face and Lexa couldn't stop staring at her boobs. "Fuck!" She said under her breath when she saw Clarke's perky nipples coming through her bikini top. 

"Well someone made me spill my hot chocolate on my top so I had to change." Clarke said as if it was obvious.

"I know that but did you have to wear that!" Lexa gestured to her body. Clarke just shrugged her shoulder as if it was nothing. Lexa went back to finishing her food but would glance at Clarke every second. Clarke mentally gave herself a pat on the back for getting Lexa exactly where she wanted her.

When they finished their brunch they made small talk to let their stomach digest the food. 

"How are you guys going to let the world know that you guys are engaged? You'll break a lot of young hearts Lex." Anya asked them. 

They haven't spoken about how people will react to their engagement. So far they were lucky that Lexa hasn't been stopped by her fans because they'll oblivious notice Clarke's big rock on her finger. It wasn't as if they kept their relationship a secret. Lexa's fans were very persistent in learning about her every move. 

They would get tagged on social media when fans would recognise them out in the public. Some fans had already posted images of the couple at the beach with the caption 'OMG it's Clexa! Clexa sighting in Orlando. I was too scared to ask them for a picture' they found it adorable how their fans would follow and recognise them everywhere they went.

"Erm," Lexa wasn't sure what to say.

"How about we post this on our Instagram accounts that way the word can spread." Clarke suggested as she showed Lexa the picture of them which they had Raven take for them at their engagement party. In the picture Lexa had her hands on Clarke's hips as she tenderly kissed her forehead with Clarke's hands on her chest her left hand in clear view showing off her stunning engagement ring. 

"It's perfect," Lexa kissed the back of Clarke's hand. Clarke sent Lexa the photo so she would post it on her Instagram account. 

Lexa's caption was 'I love this woman with all my heart. You are one in a million @CGPrincess Happy Anniversary baby <3\. I love you ;)' she didn't have to say they got engaged as her fans would be able to put the pieces together by just looking at Clarke's left hand.

Clarke's caption was 'No words can describe how much @LWoods means to me. Happy Anniversary babe <3\. I love you commander ;).' 

‘I love you too ;),’ they commented on each other’s pictures. Soon after their fans got wind of the news as they thousands of likes and many congratulations comments came in. Some were 'NO! I DEFINITELY HAVE NO CHANCE WITH HER NOW! :(. THAT BLING WOW! CAN MY BF PLEASE GET ME THAT RING? WHAT A LUCKY WOMAN. CLEXA FOREVER <3! CONGRATULATIONS.'

"Well that's done, come on guys lets go to the beach." Clarke smiled as she rose up to her feet. Abby carried her granddaughter all the way to the jeep and buckled her in her car seat. 

They went back to the hotel so everyone could get changed. Lexa changed into a tank top as her shirt was getting too hot. They left their room and went to the hotel lobby to wait for the rest of the group.

Clarke sat on Lexa's lap with Abigail on her lap. Lexa stroked Clarke's thighs as they said sweet nothings to one another. They would occasionally peck each other's lips. "I love you," Lexa kissed the tick of Clarke's nose and then moved onto her lips. They got lost into the kiss as Lexa's hand moved under Clarke's waist band until they heard someone clearing their throat.

As Lexa looked up she saw Abby standing before her. She moved so quickly that Clarke fell on her ass. "Lexa!" She groaned as she rubbed her ass. Abigail just laughed at her mommy who was groaning in pain due to the fall. "Erm I’m sorry Abby, it was all Clarke." Lexa said all too quickly trying to put the blame on Clarke. 

"I bet it was but seriously guys, in front of your daughter." The look on Lexa's face was priceless when they caught them. She shook her head in disappointment as she took Abigail from Clarke. Abby was trying so hard to contain her laughter. When she was near the door she let out a small chuckle and kissed Abigail's cheek as she said “your mama is definitely scared of me”.

Lexa offered Clarke her hand to help her up but Clarke ignored it and got up herself. "I can't believe you dropped me." Clarke said before she followed her mom out to the beach. She left Lexa to carry all their bags. 

Anya helped Lexa with the bags and they walked side by side to the beach. Raven and Octavia were behind them being all couply wrapped in each other's arms. "She's not mad just let her calm down." Anya patted Lexa's shoulder.

They found a perfect spot on the beach with a big umbrella to hide under when the sun got too hot. Clarke still wasn't talking to Lexa as she still had a pout on her face. Lexa ran to an ice cream vendor and bought Clarke her favorite flavor which was strawberry. 

When Abigail saw the ice cream she crawled over to her mommy. "Mama," Clarke looked at her daughter and sat her on her lap. She shared a bit of the ice cream with her; she didn't give her too much in case she got hyper. The rest of the group whined when Lexa didn't bring them any ice cream as she told them to get it themselves. She wanted to get on Abby good side so Lexa had bought vanilla ice cream for Abby. Lexa didn't know that Abby wasn't upset with her. 

After Clarke and Abigail finished the ice cream Raven took Abigail from her. "Come on Lex you're going to be our mermaid." Lexa groaned but when she saw the smile on her daughter’s face she couldn't say no. 

Lexa took her tank top off leaving her in just her sports bra and boardshorts. Clarke bit her bottom lip as she admired Lexa’s abs. "Those abs damn Lex!" Octavia winked at Lexa making her smile. "Take a picture O it'll last longer" Lexa teased Octavia as she tensed her abs making them look more defined. 

Octavia took out her phone and took a picture of Lexa as she flexed her muscles. "Babe what about me?" Raven tensed her muscles but she no muscles to tense. "I'm sorry babe my I think my memory is full maybe later" Octavia blew Raven a kiss as she pouted because she didn't have her picture taken. “Burned,” Lexa whispered loud enough so Raven would hear her.

"You better stay away from my wife," Raven shoved Lexa by the shoulder. "Chill Rae, there's only one woman for me," Lexa grinned and looked at Clarke who turned away quickly to avoid Lexa's glare. Clarke was still annoyed with Lexa for dropping her to the floor, she was stubborn like that. 

Octavia leaned over towards Clarke’s chair and whispered “don’t worry I’ll send it to you” making her blush. Clarke pretended she didn’t hear her but smiled when Octavia went back to her seat. Seconds later her phone vibrated. She saw the picture that Octavia had sent her and she set it as her lock screen. Octavia didn’t say when she saw Clarke’s turning a crimson red as she had embarrassed her enough. 

"Alright come lay down." Raven said to Lexa.

Lexa laid down on the ground as Raven and Abigail began to cover her body with sand. Abigail crawled over to Lexa with sand in her hands which she threw at Lexa's face. Lexa shut her eyes so the sand wouldn't get into her eyes. "Not the face blue eyes please," Lexa smiled at her little girl. Abigail was close to Lexa so began to pat her face as she covered Lexa's cheeks with sand. "Ha ha ha ma ma," Abigail cheered proud of her work as Lexa had blobs of sand all over her face. 

Raven worked on covering Lexa's lower region as she shaped the tail of a mermaid. She worked her way up her body and when she got to Lexa's breast she called Abigail over who crawled to her aunty. Her hands and knees covered in sand. Raven placed a bit of sand on her hands and pointed at Lexa's chest. She lifted her up as she couldn't reach. Abigail threw sand on Lexa's chest. She patted her breast so the sand stayed. "Nice work blue eye," Raven praised her as she gave a high five and Abigail flashed her a toothy smile. Raven kissed her chubby cheeks as she looked too cute when she smiled. To make Lexa look like an even better mermaid Raven went over to Octavia's bag and took out her make up bag.

"Close your eyes Lex I wanna put the final touches on our master piece."

Lexa felt a brush over her face and she thought Raven was cleaning the sand off her face. She thought wrong as Raven was adding extra blusher on her cheeks making them look red.

"All done," Raven clapped her hands together to get rid of the sand. Abigail copied her aunty.

"Alright picture time," Raven sat Abigail next to Lexa as she took her phone out to get a picture of Lexa. No one would believe her that the commander actually agreed to be covered by sand so she looks like a mermaid. It will definitely gain me more follower, Raven thought. Her caption read 'The mermaid AKA The commander LMAO @LWoods @CGPrincess Nice work my little partner in crime.' 

Clarke felt her phone vibrate and she saw she had a notification on Instagram. She laughed as she looked down at the picture. Her Lexa made to like a mermaid was priceless. She got off her chair and went to take her own picture. 

"You look good babe," Clarke tried to hold back her laughter but she just couldn't she started to chortle. She held onto her stomach trying to catch her breath. "What so funny?" Lexa furrowed her eyebrows not happy that Clarke was laughing at her. It was bad enough she was made to look a mermaid but she couldn't have people laughing at her especially not her fiancée.

Abby, Anya and Octavia got up to look at Lexa and they also laughed at her as they pointed at her face. "What the hell guys! What did you do Raven?" Raven held her hands up as if she was innocent. She picked up Abigail just in case Lexa retaliated; she would use Abigail as a shield when needed. 

Anya moved her phone in front of Lexa's face so she could see what they were laughing at. When she saw her face, anger coursed through her veins and she glared at Raven. If looks could kill, Raven would’ve died on the spot.

With all her strength Lexa managed to get all the sand off her body so she could chase after Raven. With Abigail in her arms Raven ran half way down the beach to where they were set up before she stopped. 

Raven held Abigail in front of her to stop Lexa from getting closer to her. "Look at that cute face, Lex. Isn't she beautiful just like her mommy." Raven tried to get Lexa to back down but Lexa was refusing to look at her little girl because she knew she would back down and let her go. 

"Wee wee mama," Abigail said which made Lexa face her daughter and her lips curved into a smile. Raven handed Abigail over to Lexa and ran away from her in case she changed her mind. 

"How do I look blue eyes?" Lexa grinned at her daughter making laugh as she knew she looked ridiculous. Lexa stuck her tongue out at her little girl and Abigail giggled. She swung her over her shoulders and went back to join the rest of the group. Her angry towards Raven faded as she stared at Clarke who was now just in her bikini as she had removed her cover up. She tickled her little girl making her laugh before she gave her to Anya so they could bond some more. 

She knew by now that Clarke wasn't upset with her anymore so she decided to taste the waters as she ran over to her and threw her over her shoulder. Clarke squealed and hit Lexa's back as she shouted "PUT ME DOWN LEX!" Lexa didn't listen as she was already half way submerged in the water and threw her in the water. 

When Clarke came back up her hair was all wet and she was fuming. But Lexa didn't care as she splashed her with more salty water. 

"STOP!" Clarke cried out. 

After a minute Lexa decided to take pity on her and stopped. She laughed her ass off as she watched Clarke try to prevent the water from getting to her face. It was her pay back for laughing at her after what Raven did to her face because she didn't tell her that she looked stupid and that Raven had posted the picture all over social media.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Clarke whined as she made her way back to her spot on the beach. She didn't get far as Lexa wrapped her arms around her bare waist and pulled her closer to her body.

"LET ME GO!" Clarke tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Come on babe have a little fun." Lexa kissed her cheek while her hand moved lower just above her bikini line eliciting a moan from her lips. "What are you doing Lex?" Clarke whimpered when she felt Lexa cup her sex. 

"You want me to stop," Lexa whispered huskily as she bit her earlobe. Clarke couldn't find the will to pull herself from Lexa. They have been teasing each other throughout the whole day and Lexa couldn't wait till they could back to their hotel to get their release. 

"We can't Lex people are watching." Instead of pulling away from Lexa, Clarke's body had other ideas as she moved closer to Lexa until she felt her bulge pressing on her ass. "See what you do to me baby." Lexa bit down and sucked on her neck to soothe the pain. Clarke's body shivered with excitement of what was to come. 

"Fuck me please baby," Clarke groaned.

"Turn around," Lexa whispered.

When Clarke turned around, both their eyes had darkened. Lexa moved Clarke away so that people couldn't see what their hands were were about to do. 

Lexa joined their lips together whilst her hand moved under Clarke's bikini bottom to allow her fingers to run through her folds. "Aaaahhh that feels so good," Clarke moaned into the kiss. She also moved her hand inside Lexa's boxers and wrapped her hand around her shaft. "Fuck!" Lexa cried out.

As Clarke was aroused throughout the day Lexa was able slide her fingers in without a problem. She thrusted one finger in and out of Clarke’s tight pussy getting her worked up so she that she would prolong her release. 

"Please baby I need more." Clarke increased her pace on Lexa's cock to get her to add more fingers inside her as one finger wasn't enough. 

Lexa knew she was close as well so instead of add one finger at a time, she added two fingers at once. She had three fingers inside Clarke's tight pussy stretching good making her cry in pleasure.

"Oh...oh...fuck....fuck!" Clarke screamed out as she felt her walls clenching around Lexa's long wide fingers with each thrust. They were both so close to their release.

"Fuck I'm gonna come keeping going baby," Lexa kissed Clarke to muffle their screams as they were both so close to the edge. Clarke sped her movements as she jerked Lexa's cock harder and faster while Lexa thrusted her fingers harder and faster deep inside her tight pussy hole stretching her to the limit as she hit her sweet spot with every thrust. 

"Come with me babby," Lexa whimpered when she felt heat rushing down her cock on Clarke’s hand and she knew it was only a matter of seconds before she came hard on her hand. 

"FUCK!" Clarke bit down on Lexa's shoulder to muffle her release as she was sent over the edge when she felt Lexa trying to add a fourth finger. She shuddered under her touch making her body spasm with pleasure. A second later, Lexa released her load on Clarke's hand as she was also sent over the edge by the fact Clarke bit down on her shoulder. She left her fingers deep inside Clarke as she allowed her to come down from her high. 

A few minutes later Clarke's walls unclenched around Lexa’s fingers which allowed Lexa to remove her fingers. Lexa knew when she removes her fingers Clarke would come for a second time. "Hey look at me." Lexa said. Clarke leg go off Lexa's cock as she wrapped her arms around her neck to look up at Lexa. When blue met green, Lexa removed her fingers making Clarke's body shake with pleasure as she came for a second time. "I've got you baby," Lexa held onto Clarke's waist as she allowed her to come down from her second orgasm.

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asked.

"I can't believe we've just done that." Clarke nuzzled her head onto Lexa's neck to hide her embarrassment. 

"Well I thought it was hot, we should do it more often." Lexa smirked.

"Shut up. You're such a bad influence." Clarke hit Lexa's chest.

"Do you want to go back?" Lexa gestured with her head towards the shore.

"No I don't think I can face my mom at the moment. Let’s just stay here for a bit."

"That's fine by me." Lexa wrapped her arms under Clarke's legs as she lifted her off the floor. 

"What are doing?" Clarke asked. 

"I just want to hold like this." Lexa said.

Clarke kissed her cheek as she thought it was cute. "You're so adorable, I love you baby," Clarke gave her another kiss on the cheek. "I love you too," Lexa moved her hands so they were resting on Clarke's ass. 

She squeezed her ass which made Clarke shriek. "Stop Lex," Clarke playfully hit her chest. Lexa gave her ass another squeeze but this time Clarke just laughed her. Lexa pouted her lips and Clarke obliged as she gave her a peck on the lips. Clarke caressed her cheeks as she felt Lexa deepening the kiss. When they were both out of breath Clarke pulled away and rested their forehead together. 

"Come let’s go back." Lexa carried Clarke all the way to the shore. They avoided eye contact as they knew that their friends knew what they had just done as they were in the water for a long time and they didn’t seem like they were swimming. Clarke was lucky that her mom wasn't there as she had taken Abigail to get another ice cream. 

"You guys got everything out your system?" Raven teased.

"You'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you Rae." Lexa gave Raven the commander look. Raven didn't have anything else to say which made Octavia and Anya laugh. 

"My hero," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips. She wrapped a towel around her body before she sat back down on her seat. They enjoyed the sun for a while as the family of three played together before Abigail fell asleep in Clarke's arms. Lexa packed their bags and headed back to the hotel to take a nap before they had to have their dinner.

Their nap lasted longer than expected so they missed their dinner with their friends and Abby. Lexa texted Anya saying they wouldn't be going out with them, instead they ordered room service. 

After they finished eating the family of three sat on the bed. Abigail was in between her parents as they talked about how wonderful their time in Orlando was so far. 

They would be staying for an extra week in Orlando so they could spend more time in the sun to enjoy the rest of their holiday with Abby and their friends before they went back to freezing cold New York which Clarke was ecstatic about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing so do take the time to leave a comment below. :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter :D
> 
> NO OFFENSE but I spend my time writing the chapters so you guys can at least take the time to leave a comment letting me know if your enjoying the story so far or not it's up to you. THANK YOU :D


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all your comments so do keep them coming even if they are negative. Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 42

 

When they got back to Rochester Clarke began to plan for their wedding as she bought all wedding books trying to find the perfect location. They still hadn't set a date yet but they wanted to get married as soon as possible. 

Their first priority was to find a venue they were both happy with so they could plan everything around the chosen venue. They had to pick between having their wedding on a Yacht or at Central Park Belvedere Castle in the central of New York city which, they had settled as their final two chooses to pick from.

In four months Lexa would be back in training and they had their daughter's birthday coming up in three months.

With Lexa in her off season they had time to proper plan for their wedding as they knew when the season started Lexa wouldn't have enough time to go over all the wedding preparations. Lexa wanted to be as involved as much as possible in their wedding to ensure Clarke doesn't feel as if she's the only one into the whole wedding thing. 

She wanted to have their wedding on Yacht whereas, Clarke wanted to have it in a castle which was typical as she wanted to feel like a princess on her big day. They wanted to visit both venues before they made their final decision. Lexa knew that if Clarke wanted to have their wedding at a castle, then that's what they'll do because she would give her whatever she wanted as nothing else mattered as long as she got to marry her. 

A week after arranging a date to meet with their wedding planner, Luna, to take them to the wedding venues, they realised that four months to prepare for a wedding wasn't enough. As much as they wanted to get married before Lexa got back to training they knew that they couldn't rush their wedding. 

Clarke wanted her dream wedding and she knew she needed longer than four months to get her dream wedding perfect. Even with a wedding planner, Clarke still wanted to plan a majority of her wedding. She would tell Luna what she wanted at her wedding and Luna would make it happen as she managed all the budget, vendors, venues, and all the nitty-gritty details that goes into planning a wedding. Lexa gave her a free reign with the budget and she told her she could have whatever she wanted no expenses spared. 

As Lexa was still in her off season she would train with her little girl as she would take her out on a run with her to maintain her fitness. She would take her little girl to the park where she would use the monkey bars to build up her strength and core. Her little girl would cheer for her mama encouraging her to work harder. 

At times Lexa would have Abigail crawl on her back while she did press ups. Abigail would grip tightly onto Lexa's shirt so she wouldn’t fall.

"yi yi mama," Abigail cheered on for Lexa whenever she went down and got back up.

"One more," Lexa dramatically grunted out pretending that Abigail weighed too heavy behind her back. She rose up slowly before she fell back down face first which caused Abigail to start giggling as her mommy failed.

"You laughing at mama," Lexa pouted as she turned around and sat Abigail on her stomach who was still giggling. Abigail patted Lexa's cheeks as she said "mama" which brought a smile to Lexa's face. 

"You have grown up so much baby. I wish you would stay as a baby. Plewes don't grow up," Lexa stuck her lower lip out at her little girl as she said the last sentence in a baby voice. 

Abigail moved her hands towards Lexa's bottom lip and turned it into a smile. Lexa's lips instantly curved into a smile as she flashed her little girl her infamous dimple; her little girl also flashed her dimple back at her mama. 

Lexa poked her dimple making her smile widen. Abigail leaned forward and kissed her mama's cheek. She shocked Lexa as she did it without Lexa even prompting her. 

"Well done blue eyes," Lexa gave her little girl a high five and kissed her chubby cheeks. She rose up to her feet and placed Abigail on her shoulders and walked over to the ice cream vendor as she wanted to treat her little girl. 

Her birthday was close and Lexa couldn't wait. She had already bought her gifts for her first Christmas and she was already stoking up gifts for her birthday; she was worse than Clarke when it came to buying gift for little girl. Lexa wanted to spoil her daughter with everything she wanted. She knows that one day she'll have to say no to her little girl but at the moment she would spoil her until that day comes. 

After their ice cream, Lexa went back to their house for an extra work out to burn off the extra calories she gained from the ice cream even though it wasn't much. 

Clarke would moan at Lexa for being a gym rat as she would always find her working out in their basement. She would even find Abigail with a small weight (it a plastic toy) in her hands trying to copy her mama as she would also flex her bicep. It was cute but Clarke would pout. 

She didn't want her little girl to be a tomboy like Lexa when she grew up as she wanted her to be her little princess. Clarke feared that her little girl wouldn’t want to talk about make up and play dress with her when she’s a bit older. 

Lexa would tease Clarke for complaining and would change Abigail's clothes whenever Clarke got her dressed into a dress especially a pink dress as Lexa detested the color pink.

When they got home Lexa heard Clarke vomiting in the toilet so she went to check up on her. Ever since they came back from Orlando at times she would find Clarke spilling her guts out in their toilet. She would ask her if she's okay but she would always reply with "Yeah I'm fine just something I ate." Lexa would pay no heed to it as she would carry on with her day.

"Baby we're home," Lexa went to their bedroom to check up on Clarke. She looked a bit pale and sweat was forming on her forehead. 

"Are you okay baby, do you want me to take you to the doctor?" Lexa asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine, I just need a glass of water.”

Lexa handed Abigail over to Clarke and ran out towards the kitchen to get her princess a glass of water. In less than 30 seconds Lexa went back to their room. 

Clarke got changed into her a plain white top and took the glass of water from Lexa. She drank the water and sat back down on their bed with Abigail next to her playing with her Barbie dolls and a soccer ball. It was a weird combination as she would try to get her Barbie to kick the ball before she got frustrated and threw Barbie away and played with her soccer ball instead. Clarke would just shake her head at her little girl and kiss her forehead for just being too cute.

"You can go do your workout. I'll be fine," Clarke gave Lexa a peck on the lips as she knew Lexa still wanted to do her work out. Clarke leaned on her side and rested her head on her hand as she watched her little girl play. 

Her little girl got a hold of her left hand as she examined her ring finger. Every time Abigail's eyes would widen at the sight of the glittering diamonds. Her mouth would curve into an o shape showing her amazement. She would try to get the ring off Clarke’s finger but would fail as it was a tight fit on Clarke's finger.

"Sorry baby but I can't take it off. Your mama gave it to me. It so beautiful, don’t you think." Clarke was still in awe over her ring. She really did feel like a princess wearing it. All that was left to was to get married to Lexa, Clarke thought. 

As they decided to get married when Lexa finished her season, they knew they would be able to go on an even longer honeymoon and they would have time to plan for an even better wedding. Their wedding planner would be meeting them in a weeks’ time to take them to the venues they choose as their final two. 

Abigail smiled back at her mommy as she leaned over and kissed her cheek. Clarke was also surprised at the action as it was also the first time she saw her little girl act on her own. Clarke lips curved into a smile and she also leaned forward to kiss her little girl's cheeks. 

They would always kiss their little girl goodnight or when they saw she did something amazing or just because they wanted to show their affection towards their little girl hence why Abigail picked up on the actions of her parents and also her aunts as well as her grandmother.

"You're doing so well; I can't wait to see you walk. I bet you would be trouble." Clarke pinched her cheeks as Abigail giggled. Abigail would be turning 10 months in a week so she would start to walk soon and Clarke was excited to see her daughter’s first steps. She was happy that Lexa would be able to witness it with her as she didn’t have training and she was usually home most of her time.

Clarke's stomach felt a lot better but she knew she need to talk to Lexa about something which was on her mind since they got back from Orlando. She went out to their living room and placed Abigail in her bouncer before she got up to shout Lexa who was still in the basement working out. She knew she would have finished with her workout.

"Lex!" Clarke yelled.

Lexa was in the basement doing some weights. She was playing music in her earphones so she wasn't able to hear what Clarke was saying. Lexa grunted as she tried to lift an 80kg weight bar above her head, she was so close when Clarke startled her which, caused her to drop the weight. Luckily, due to her quick reactions she managed to prevent it from dropping on her face.

"What the hell Clarke! You could've killed me!" Lexa shouted. She looked shaken up as lifting an 80kg weight bar wasn't something to take lightly and she was also trying to beat her personal best.

"I was calling you but you didn't answer. What did you want me do?”

"Well you could've waited for me to put the weight bar back on the rack instead of fucking scaring the shit out of me." Lexa said in frustration as she walked past Clarke to take a shower to calm herself down.

"Where you are going? I want to talk to you." 

Lexa ignored Clarke as she went back up the stairs to their room. What Lexa didn't hear was what Clarke said under her breath which was 'I think I'm pregnant.' Clarke sighed as she made her way back up the stairs and went into the living room to play with her little girl. 

It had been two weeks since they got back from Orlando and she had been feeling unwell ever since as she would feel nauseated most of the time. She thought it was something she ate but she had a feeling she may be pregnant. 

It wouldn't be a bad thing if she was pregnant as it would be another blessing. She always thought due to Lexa's low sperm count that she wouldn't be able to get pregnant when Lexa came inside her. 

Her nausea wasn't that bad as it would come from time to time so she wasn't a 100% sure she was pregnant but as her period was a few days late it convinced her she may be pregnant. Her period was never late so her suspicions might be correct. She wanted to take a pregnancy test but she wanted to speak to Lexa as it would affect both of them. 

The first time she found she was pregnant with Abigail she had to wait for three months before she told Lexa hence why she wanted Lexa to experience it, every step of the way if she was pregnant.

"Do want you want to be a big sister baby?" Clarke asked her little girl as she tickled her tummy. She knew that Abigail doesn't understand her but she wanted to talk to someone before she talked to Lexa. No one knew about her suspicions, she didn’t even tell her friends or her mom. Abigail giggled as she watched her mommy smiling back at her. Clarke stroked her tummy as imagined being pregnant again. 

The first time she wasn't ready or prepared but she turned out to be great mom at the end. She may have done the whole pregnancy thing on her own to begin with for her first pregnancy but if she was pregnant this time around she would have Lexa every step of the way. She knew Lexa would take great care of her and the baby like she did with her when she found out she was pregnant with Abigail. 

Her Lexa was caring and sweet when it came to her family and Clarke couldn't wait to be her wife and have more children with her. She always told Lexa she wanted to have another child after they got married so she wasn't sure how Lexa would take the news if she was truly pregnant as they weren’t married yet. 

Abigail crawled onto her mommy's lap and also patted Clarke's tummy. Clarke felt tears welling up in her eyes as she watched her daughter being so caring not understanding how much her action meant to her mother. 

"Aww baby," Clarke kissed her little girl’s cheek as she smiled with tears falling down her cheeks, overwhelmed with emotions. Clarke wrapped her arms around her little girl's body and kept her close to her chest.

"I love you blue eyes and I think you would be a great big sister." Clarke said and kissed her daughter's forehead. She placed her back on the floor so she could play with her toys. Clarke leaned back against the couch and stroked her tummy.

Lexa was stood at the hallway and she heard the whole conversion. When she heard Clarke asking Abigail 'do you want to be a big sister' she knew something was up with Clarke. She thought back to all the times since they got back from Orlando and she would find Clarke vomiting but she would think nothing of it. And here she was standing as she eavesdropped on Clarke's conversion with their daughter. 

When she heard Clarke saying 'you'll be a great big sister' while she stroked her tummy she knew that Clarke was pregnant. She grinned from ear to ear before she approached Clarke. No matter how much she tried to hide her excitement, she just couldn't hold back as she went and hugged Clarke, lifting her off the floor and spinning her around. 

"What's got you so excited, you were mad a few minutes ago." Clarke said after Lexa stopped spinning her around and wrapped her arms around her waist instead.

"I'm sorry baby about before but I could've been really hurt. I promise I won't bite your head off again." Lexa pecked Clarke's lips. Clarke held onto Lexa's cheeks as she deepened the kiss. 

"I love you baby," Lexa gave her a peck on the lips before she pulled away. 

"I love you too," Clarke kissed her cheek and took Lexa's hand as she led her to the couch to talk to her.

When they sat down on the couch, Clarke took a hold of Lexa's hand and kissed the back of her hand before she began her speech.

"I think I'm pregnant," Clarke blurted out as there was no other way to say it.

Lexa smile widen as she flashed Clarke her infamous dimple before she kissed her lips to show her excitement. She was like a kid at Christmas. When she wanted to deepened the kiss, Clarke held a hand on her chest to stop her from getting too excited as she wasn't a 100% sure if she was pregnant or not. 

"What’s wrong baby? It’s good news right or don't you want a baby." Lexa looked deflated as she slouched her shoulders and looked away from Clarke trying to avoid eye contact. She thought Clarke would be excited just as much as she was about having another child. 

"No no baby I would be happy if we’re having another baby but I said I think I might be pregnant not that I am pregnant already. I haven't taken the test yet. I wanted to talk to you first." Clarke kissed her cheek to get her to look up at her.

Lexa lifted her head and looked her second favorite pair of blue eyes and smiled at Clarke. She stood up off the couch and grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked looking confused as she wasn't expecting Lexa to just leave her without even talking about it.

"I'm going to get the home pregnancy tests so we can be sure," Lexa pecked Clarke's lips. She kissed her little girl's forehead and shouted "I be back in a few minutes" before she shut the door.

Clarke had a smile on her face as she saw how excited Lexa was about having another child. She hoped that she was pregnant as she would love to have a mini Lexa running around. Just as Lexa had shut the door, Clarke ran back to their bathroom to spill her guts out again. She sat next to the toilet seat to catch her breath before she went back to her daughter.

In less than half an hour Lexa came back with five home pregnancy tests; she bought the top range brands as she wanted to be a 100% sure that Clarke was pregnant. Being her normal self, Lexa couldn't come back home empty handed as she also bought strawberry ice cream for Clarke. She knew if they didn't get the results they were expecting, Clarke would be sad so she wanted to have something to cheer her up with.

Lexa approached Clarke and kissed her cheek before handing her the pregnancy tests. She headed towards their kitchen to place the ice cream in the freezer so it wouldn't melt as Clarke took the pregnancy tests and headed towards their bathroom. Lexa went back to the living room to pick up Abigail as she began to cradle her in her arms trying to calm her nerves. She was so nervous you'd she was the one taking the pregnancy test.

With Abigail in arms, Lexa paced around their room as she waited for Clarke to come to reveal whether or not the pregnancy test was positive or negative. She knew that if Clarke happened to be pregnant again it would another blessing as never in her life did she think she was capable of conceiving a child. 

Even though she was nervous, she couldn't help the small smile on her face as she thought back to all the time they made love in Orlando. They didn't use condoms on a few occasions during their time in Orlando but they knew the risk they were taking when Lexa went bare. Clarke would always manage to persuade Lexa to go bare even though she knew risk. As much Lexa didn't want to go bare, she just couldn't stop herself as she always loved the feeling of coming inside Clarke as it felt more intimate being as one with Clarke.

Lexa heard the click to their bathroom door being opened so she placed Abigail on their bed with pillows on either side as she waited for Clarke to come out. It felt like she was waiting for hours when it was only seconds. She stood on her spot as Clarke came out holding the pregnancy test in her hand and staring at it. 

"What does it say?" Lexa asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry for the cliffhanger (not sorry at all hahaha)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing.
> 
> DO take the time to leave a comment below. :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter :D
> 
> Any predictions... Remember to keep an open mind.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those asking about baby Aden sorry to disappoint but Aden has all already been featured in Chapter 14. He will be making a reappearance in the near future. Look out for that. :)
> 
> With that being said enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 43

 

"What does it say?" Lexa asked.

Lexa waited for answer which never came so she approached Clarke and looked at the pregnancy test herself. What she saw was not what she expected.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked, barely above a whisper. Clarke was still not answering as she was refusing to make eye contact with Lexa. She feared what her reaction would.

"Are you sure?" Lexa said again with more authority in her voice. Clarke heard Lexa voice and suddenly something flipped in her brain as she became angry with all the questions Lexa was asking. She had already given her the pregnancy test why wasn't she not believing her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT SAYS I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Clarke screamed in Lexa's face. She went back into the bathroom to get all the other pregnancy tests which had the same outcome. Lexa didn't know what Clarke was doing until she saw her throwing the other pregnancy tests at her. "There you can check for yourself," Clarke said before she shut the door in her face and went back inside their bathroom. 

She was already feeling bad about not being pregnant, she didn't want to see the deflated look on Lexa's face. Lexa was so excited about the fact that Clarke may have been pregnant and now she just found out that there was no baby.

Lexa looked down at all the pregnancy tests which read 'not pregnant' and felt a tear rolling down her cheeks. She sat down against the bathroom door and brought her knee up to her chest as she buried her head between her legs. 

Her gripped tightened against one of the pregnancy tests until she heard a crack. When she looked at it she saw she had broken it. She couldn't bother looking at them any more so she threw all of them against their closet door which startled Abigail.

Abigail began to cry due to all the noises as she wailed out "mama" which brought Lexa down from her thoughts. She wiped her tears with the back of her hands and rose up to her feet to console her little girl.

She picked up Abigail in her arms and cradled her trying to soothe her cries. 

"Shh shh it's okay. Everything will be okay," Lexa gently rubbed her little girl's back trying to get her to calm down. Her words were soothing her little girl as much as they were for her own benefit. She knew that everything will be alright as they were already blessed with one child, they didn't anymore not at the moment. 

They could always try again in the future; like they said they always wanted another baby after they got married. After a few minutes Abigail's sobs subsided as she wrapped her tiny hands around Lexa's neck. "That's my girl," Lexa kissed the side of her head. She sat down on the bed and waited for Clarke to come out of the bathroom.

Lexa leaned down on the floor and picked up Abigail's Barbie dolls so they would occupy their time until Clarke came out. She sat Abigail on one end of the bed with a Barbie doll in hand while she had another the Ken doll in her hand. 

"Hi Barbie I'm Ken," Lexa said in a baby voice as she pretended to be Ken and approached Abigail. She took Ken's plastic hand and made him shake hands with Barbie which made Abigail giggle. 

"What you name?" She asked her little girl who held her hand out with Barbie in her hand. 

"bu ey ma," Abigail said as she moved her Barbie doll towards Lexa. Every time her little girl never ceased to amaze her. She would always bring a smile to her face. When she was with her daughter it was if they were in their own little world where it was just the two of them that existed. She let out a teary chuckle as her daughter tried to say her name; she was only babbling but Lexa knew that she was trying to say her name as she would always call her blue eyes. 

"Nice to meet you bu ey ma," Lexa smiled at her little girl as she shook her small hand making her smile, she also got Ken to shake Barbie’s hand which make Abigail let out another giggle. 

They played for a few minutes until they got bored of Barbie and Ken. Lexa went out of the room and grabbed Abigail's drawing book. When she got back to her room Abigail was crawling near the edge of the bed. She was just about to fall but Lexa caught her just in time. 

"Hey hey now where do you think you're going," Lexa tickled her tummy making Abigail squeal with laughter. Lexa moved to the bed and rested her back against the headboard with Abigail on her lap. She had the drawing book in front Abigail and coloring pencils on her side for when she wanted to change the colors of her drawing. 

Abigail began to scribble on her book with a smile on her face. A while later Lexa heard the bathroom door click and soon after Clarke came out with blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. Lexa’s heart broke at the sight. She never liked it when she saw either of her princesses’ cried. 

Clarke slowly approached Lexa, she saw that Lexa couldn't move as their daughter was on her lap enjoying scribbling on her book. She moved towards the bed and snuggled into Lexa's side and buried her head in Lexa's neck as more tear fell down her cheeks. With Abigail on Lexa's lap, it made it difficult for Clarke to properly snuggle to Lexa's side. 

Lexa moved Abigail so she was sat in front of them with more room to work on her art master piece (which is just different colored lines and circle) to allow Clarke to move onto her lap. Clarke straddled Lexa's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck holding onto her tightly. She knew she it was wrong of her to shut Lexa out and she should've talked to Lexa instead of hiding away; she also knew she shouldn't have shouted at her.

Her body shook with tears down her face as Lexa rubbed her back to get her to calm down. "Shh it's okay Clarke, we'll get through together. I'm not mad we can try again when you're ready. Please don't cry. I love you so much." Lexa kissed the side of her head as she moved her hand under her shirt to caress her side. She wanted to feel Clarke skin to skin. Even though they weren’t trying to have a baby, Lexa knew that it hurt Clarke to think that she was pregnant when she wasn’t.

After a few minutes Clarke stopped crying as she removed her head from Lexa's neck as blue met green. Clarke unwrapped her hands from Lexa's neck and caressed her sharp jaw line before she joined their lips together. She deepened the kiss as soon as their lips touched. They kissed until it became too hard to breath. Lexa pulled away and kissed her forehead before she rested their foreheads together both of them trying to catch their breath.

"I love you," Clarke breathed out and gave Lexa a peck on the lips.

"I love you too," Lexa gave her another kiss on her forehead.

Clarke nuzzled her head into Lexa's neck as she wanted to spend a bit more time in Lexa's embrace before they talked again. Lexa held her tightly with her arms snaked around her waist, she would occasionally peck Clarke's neck to show her affection. 

When Lexa saw that Clarke was ready to move from her lap, she whispered "I bought strawberry Ice cream," Clarke chuckled for the first time since she came out of the bathroom. She lifted her head up from Lexa's neck and smiled at Lexa for being such a dork. 

"I love you now go get my ice cream," Clarke shooed Lexa away as she got off her lap.

"Easy I'm going or me blue eyes will finish it all by ourselves," Lexa smirked.

Clarke gave Lexa her puppy dog eyes and she knew she got to her as Lexa let out a sigh of defeat. She let out another chuckle and Lexa was pleased with herself for making her future wife laugh when she was feeling down. 

"I'll be right back," Lexa kissed the top of her head before she took Abigail from the bed with her. 

"We'll eat all the ice cream to ourselves blue eyes," Lexa whispered in her little girl's ear. Abigail clapped her hands with excitement as cheered when she heard her mama saying 'ice cream' Lexa just kissed her cheek for being adorable. 

Instead of going back to their room, Lexa wanted to annoy Clarke to make stop thinking about the pregnancy as she went and sat on their couch and enjoyed the ice cream with Abigail. 

Two minutes later when Clarke saw that Lexa and Abigail weren't coming back with her ice cream she got up from the bed and went to check up on them.

"LEXA!" Clarke whined when she saw them eating her ice cream as they watched Frozen. 

"Oops," Lexa smirked before looking at Clarke as if she was innocent. Her little girl had ice cream all her face and her eyes widen when she saw the look on her mommy. 

"Mo mo yeyeye," Abigail said as she giggled before she dipped her hand back in the ice cream tub.

"Oh my god! did she just say mommy," Clarke was in disbelief. Abigail always referred to her as ‘mama’ and never once has she called her mommy. She may have not said "mommy" but to Clarke it sounded like she was saying mommy even though it was too soon as she wasn’t one yet. 

Clarke wasn't annoyed anymore as she had a massive smile on her face; she went to join her family on the couch. She had forgotten about what happened a few minutes ago as soon as she took a scoop of her favorite ice cream.

"Mhmmm this is so good," Clarke moaned as the ice cream melted in her mouth. Lexa smiled at Clarke's reaction before she diverted her attention back to the TV. 

In less than ten minutes Clarke had finished the tub of ice cream.

"Wow that was fast," Lexa said in amazement even Abigail was surprised by her mommy as to how quickly Clarke finished the ice cream. Abigail tried to dip her finger back in the tub but nothing came out. She stuck her bottom lip out and looked at her mommy.

“I’m sorry baby, it was just too good,” Clarke kissed her little girl’s cheek before she began to cry. Clarke was surprise that she didn’t cry and instead her little girl began to suck her fingers as she still some left on her hands.

She took Abigail from Lexa's arms and sat her on her lap. Abigail moved her sticky fingers to her mommy's face and patted her cheeks as she said "mo mo yeyeye," which made Clarke smile. Clarke was happy that her little girl wasn’t upset at her as she snuggled closer to her body.

"Aww baby you've made by day," Clarke felt in a tear rolling down her cheek. She kissed her little girl's chubby cheeks to hide her tears from her daughter.

"What about me," Lexa pouted. Clarke patted her cheeks and also gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lexa smiled and went back to watching Frozen. She still never got tired of watching it as it was one Abigail's favorite movies.

"Mama is ridiculous," Clarke whispered to her daughter who let out a small giggle. She would always giggle when her parents would whisper in her ears as she found funny as to why they didn't talk to her out loud. 

Abigail still had her fingers on Clarke's face. She stared at her mommy instead of paying attention to the TV. It was as if she knew deep down that her mommy was sad. Clarke looked down at her daughter and smiled at her, Abigail smiled back. Abigail patted Clarke's cheeks making her smile even more. Lexa was just sat there proud of her daughter for making Clarke smile. 

After the ice cream wore off, Abigail began to doze of as she let out a small yawn. Clarke went to her room to get her changed into her sleep wear; she cleaned her hands and face before she changed her diaper. 

With a final kiss to her forehead, Clarke lifted her off the changing table and placed her in her crib. "I love you so much baby. I'm so sorry that you won't be a big sister. I promise you me and your mama will keep try one day to have another. We know you would make a great big sister. I love you baby sleep tight." Clarke softly whispered before she kissed her cheek. She didn't realise that she was crying until she saw a tear drop on her little girl’s cheek. Abigail stirred a little but remained asleep. Clarke wiped her cheek and walked out of her room where she met Lexa who leaned on the doorway. 

"Hey you okay?" Lexa asked.

Clarke just gave her a nod before she leaned into Lexa's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. 

"We'll be okay," Lexa whispered and kissed the top of Clarke's head. 

She walked Clarke towards their room and helped her get changed into her night wear. Clarke rested her head on Lexa chest and ran her fingers under Lexa's shirt as she caressed her abs. She kissed her collar bone, then moved to her cheeks, then the nose and then finally her lips landed on Lexa's soft plump lips; with every kiss she had whispered 'I love you.' Her tongue trailed Lexa's lower lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Their lips and tongue moved as one as little moans filled the room.

Clarke gradually started to move her body until she was fully on top of Lexa, with their lips still connected. She began to grind her hips of Lexa's shaft which was getting harder by the minute. Clarke kissed her way down Lexa's body and pulled her boxers off as Lexa's cock sprung to life. She lifted herself up and sat just above her shaft as she took her tank top and removed her underwear. 

"Fuck," Lexa groaned when she saw Clarke’s perky nipples breasts. 

"You're so beautiful Clarke," Lexa sat up and squeezed Clarke's ass before she took a nipple in her mouth. Clarke's eyes rolled at the of her head as she pushed her boobs closer to Lexa's face. "That's it baby, please." Clarke moaned as she felt Lexa's cock teasing her entrance.

Lexa flipped Clarke onto her back, she didn't even bother to put a condom on her cock. Clarke had her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip as her body shuddered with anticipation. Lexa knew Clarke couldn't handle the teasing. She guided her cock to Clarke's tight entrance, moaning as Clarke's wall clamped around her cock. 

"Fuck baby," Lexa whimpered when she felt her cock buried deep inside Clarke. She leaned forward to kiss Clarke to muffle her screams. Her tongue was immediately granted entrance as she began to thrust her hips inside Clarke at a slow pace before she sped up her movements. With every thrust she would hit Clarke’s g-spot.

Lexa got lost into the kiss and the thrust of her hips. When she felt tears on her cheeks and heard tiny sobs escaping Clarke's lips, she immediately stopped her movements and pulled out thinking she was hurting Clarke. 

"I'm so sorry baby, please talk to me. Did I hurt you?" Lexa began to panic. She thought Clarke wanted it as much as she did but now she's crying. 

"Clarke please talk me baby. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Lexa moved from her position which was on top of Clarke and sat beside. She didn’t want to touch her fearing she had hurt. 

Clarke moved her hands up to her face to hide her tear filled face. "Clarke baby please look at me," Lexa's lower lip trembled as tears welled up in her eyes. A few minutes later Clarke opened her eyes and threw her arms around Clarke's neck. "What's wrong baby, talk to me." Lexa hugged her tight by the waist.

When Clarke pulled back she wiped the tears from her cheeks and pecked Lexa's lips. 

"I just feel like I let you down. You were so excited about having another baby. I'm sorry baby. I know we weren’t even trying to have a baby but it still hurt when the pregnancy test said I wasn’t pregnant. I just couldn’t face the look on your face. I’m sorry I shouted at you." Clarke said in between sobs as she tried to hold back the tears so she could get her words out. 

"You've not let me down. We've already got a baby Clarke. I happy with the family we have created for ourselves. You're a wonderful mother and Abigail is lucky and so am I to have you in ourselves. Us having another baby won't change a thing. I don't need another baby for you to show me that you love. If we're meant to have another child we will. It wasn't meant to happen now but it will happen in the future. I promise you baby." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead before wrapping her big keeper hands around her waist. 

"I'm the lucky one baby. I love you so much sorry for my insecurities. I really thought I was pregnant though. Sorry for getting your hopes up." Clarke pecked her lips before she pulled away and gazed into Lexa's emerald green eyes and saw how dark they still were. She didn't feel Lexa's hard on pressing on her stomach as she was still in deep thought about her pregnancy dilemma. 

"Sorry," Lexa blushed as she saw that she still had a hard on which made Clarke chuckle. 

"Don't worry about it," Lexa brushed Clarke off and laid back down on the bed. 

"Are you sure?" They both laughed at the irony of Clarke's choice of words as before when Lexa asked the same question Clarke exploded. 

"It's fine come here," Lexa opened her arms wide and Clarke curled up to Lexa's embrace. 

"I love you," Clarke kissed Lexa's neck. 

Lexa was trying so hard to contain her little (well not so little) member between her legs but she just couldn't. As soon Clarke's lips touched her skin on her neck, she felt her cock twitch between her legs. They were both still naked and Lexa was fighting every ounce of her being to keep herself under control. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Clarke teased as she felt Lexa tense up when she began to ran her fingers down her abs. 

"Yeah," Lexa choked out as her breathing quickened.

Lexa couldn't take it as she quickly moved her down her shaft and began to stroke it up and down at a fast pace. She was so close to her release but suddenly she felt Clarke's hand on her cock instead. Clarke began to jerk Lexa off at a fast pace. Due to Clarke's touch, Lexa only lasted a few seconds before she came on Clarke's hand. 

"Fuck!" Lexa groaned. Clarke kept stroking Lexa's cock until she felt her empty out onto her hands as her cock went flaccid. 

"Fuck you're good at that," Lexa pecked Clarke's lips. 

"You're not the only one with great hands baby, remember I am an artist." Clarke smirked. 

Clarke brought her hand which was covered in Lexa's come up to her lips and suck on her fingers keeping eye contact with Lexa. "You taste so good baby," Clarke moaned as she licked her fingers clean. Lexa thought it was hot as she leaned towards Clarke and tasted herself on her lips and tongue. 

"You're so hot, I love you." Lexa said against Clarke's lips. "I love you too." Clarke snuggled into Lexa's chest as she listened to her heartbeat. She enjoyed it when they slept naked as she loved the feeling of Lexa's heat radiating from her body. Soon after they fell asleep with their lips slightly parted as they began to snore.

At midnight Clarke woke up from her sleep and rushed to the bathroom. It startled Lexa as she also rose up too quickly from the bed and ended up hitting her funny bone near her elbow on the nightstand.

"Are you okay baby?" Lexa asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes still very much naked. Clarke was spilling her guts with her head between the toilet seat. 

Lexa grabbed a towel and damped with cold water before she placed it on Clarke's forehead as she was feeling slightly hot. 

"Why is this happening?" Clarke pouted. She already took the pregnancy tests which were all negative she didn't understand what was wrong with her if she wasn't pregnant. 

"I don't know babe," Lexa crouched down and rubbed Clarke's back.

After a while when Clarke didn't vomit, Clarke cleaned her mouth with the mouthwash before Lexa carried her back to their bed bridal style. "You're so sweet baby," Clarke kissed her cheek. Lexa gently laid Clarke back on the bed before she laid on her side of the bed.

"Do you want to go to the hospital to get a check-up?" Lexa asked. She had been suggesting it since they got back from Orlando but Clarke would always brush her off saying she was okay.

"Yeah I'll go," Clarke snuggled back to her original position. Lexa ran her fingers through her hair until she felt Clarke's little snores vibration through her chest which made her fall as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those wanted Clarke to be pregnant sorry to disappoint, hopefully you'll still read the story. They will have babies in the near future. 
> 
> I enjoy reading your comments so let know what your thoughts were about the chapter. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing.
> 
> DO take the time to leave a comment below. :)
> 
> Any ideas about the upcoming Christmas/Abigail's first Birthday and wedding let me know.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and Kudos. I appreciate every single one of them. So do keep them coming.

Chapter 44

 

When they woke up the next morning Clarke was happy that she wasn't feeling nauseated. She untangled Lexa's arm from around her waist before she moved herself from her chest. Lexa was still asleep, peacefully with her lips slightly parted which, Clarke thought was cute. The blanket fell from Lexa exposing her well defined naked body.

Clarke bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from jumping Lexa as she looked so beautiful. Instead she kissed her cheek before she put on her silk robe and made her way out of their bedroom. With the emotions from last night still fresh in her memory, she went into her daughter’s room first.

"Hey baby," Clarke whispered as she softly ran her finger over her little girl's cheek. Abigail wriggle her body as she moved her hands to her face and her feet kicked out as she began to wake up. A few minutes later her eyes slowly opened as blue met blue. Abigail's lips curved into a smile as she stared back at her mommy.

"Mo mo eyeyeye," Abigail held her hands out to Clarke which instantly made her smile as she picked up her daughter from her crib. "I love you so much blue eyes," Clarke showered her little girl with kisses all over her face making her giggle in her arms. As usual her laugh was like music to her ears. The way she was feeling, it was definitely something she needed to hear to make her forget about last night.

Abigail wrapped her fingers around Clarke's hair as she tried to crawl up to her face to kiss her mommy's cheek. Clarke saw what her little girl was trying to do so, she leaned towards her little girl as her daughter gave her a big opened mouth kiss to her cheek. They were both smiling until Clarke smelt her little girl's diaper and she knew she needed to change her.

Clarke gave her little girl a bath before they went back to her room where she dressed her up in her Minions onesie.

"Come on baby let's make mama some breakfast," Clarke lifted Abigail off her changing table and placed her on her hips as they walked out to the kitchen.

"pa pa ca ka," Abigail babbled as they walked towards the kitchen.

Clarke smiled at her daughter as she knew she wanted pancakes. Ever since they began feeding her some pancakes (which was by accident because Lexa decided to test out if her little girl could handle solid foods even though pancakes are pretty soft) Abigail had been wanting to have them every morning as she would bounce on her high chair when Lexa would cut her pancakes for her. It also helped that she wasn't allergic to anything which allowed Lexa and Clarke to feed her more solid foods. She was also able to eat on her own even though most of the food would go all over her face but she was still cute.

"Pancakes it is baby," Clarke kissed her cheek as Abigail clapped her hands together with a big smile on her face.

Clarke placed Abigail on her high chair as she moved around the kitchen as she prepared the pancake mix. She got out the bacon for Lexa but as she tried to fry them she felt sick and threw them in the bin and decided to just make pancakes. As Lexa is a professional athlete Clarke knew that making a few pancakes won't be enough instead, she made lots and lots of pancakes making Abigail's eyes widen as she thought she would be eating all of them.

"Mo mo eyeyeye," Abigail said as she saw Clarke plating up the pancakes for Lexa. Clarke turned to face her daughter and gave her a big smile as she placed little pieces of her pancake on her high chair table.

"Yi yi yi!" Abigail cheered when she saw a piece of pancake in front of her. As soon as it was on her table, she grabbed it with her little hand and began to chew it with her baby teeth. She smiled as she enjoyed the taste.

"Mama," she said when she noticed Lexa making her way towards them.

"Hey blue eyes, you enjoying your pancake?" Lexa asked her little girl. She wasn’t expecting a reply but what her little girl did melted her heart as Abigail held out a piece of pancake which was squashed with her hand towards Lexa's mouth. Clarke saw the little moment and her heart melted as well as she watched her little girl being so caring and sweet. A tear rolled down her cheeks as she thought, if she was pregnant they would've experience the same thing with their other child.

Lexa opened her mouth and allowed her little girl to feed her before she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mo mo yeyeye," Abigail called out to Clarke which brought her out of her daze as she wiped her cheek and approached her little girl.

"What is blue eyes?" Clarke asked. Abigail did the same with Clarke as she did with Lexa as she fed her mommy a bit of her pancake. When she looked down to her table and there was no more pancake, she stuck out her bottom lip as if she was going to cry. Clarke was already prepared so she reached over her own plate and cut more pieces for her little girl making her smile again.

"I love you blue eyes," she kissed her cheek and went back to her seat. As much as she loved pancakes she wasn't able to eat like she usually would. She was the first to finish, she was about to get up when Lexa grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"It's okay baby I'll clean up you can go get dressed," Clarke leaned towards Lexa and pecked her lips. "Mommy will be back soon," Clarke kissed her little girl's forehead. Abigail gave her mommy a little wave before she went back to finishing her pancakes.

After their breakfast, Lexa cleaned up Abigail and sat her on her play mat to play with her toys while she cleaned up the kitchen as she knew Clarke wouldn't have the energy to do it herself. Lexa hummed the tune to 'let it go' as she cleaned up the kitchen. When she went back to the living she was still humming the tune as placed Abigail's toys which she wasn't playing with back in her toy box. She even dusted the place up a bit.

"What happened to my house?" Clarke said in amazement at how spotless her house looked when she entered her living room.

"I thought I'd do a bit of cleaning, I know you’ve been tired and I didn't want you to exhaust yourself. I'm already trying to be the perfect housewife," Lexa smirked at Clarke.

"You're definitely the perfect wife." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and gave her a soft tender kiss to show her appreciation. They sat on the couch and browsed through wedding magazines for a while until they had to go to the hospital.

\--------

"hey honey what's wrong everything okay? Is something wrong with blue eyes? Did Lexa get hurt again?" Abby rambled as soon as she approached the family of three. Lexa had Abigail in her arms while Clarke walked in front of them. Clarke placed a reassuring hand on her mom's shoulder to stop her rambling.

"Stop mom Lexa and blue eyes are okay. It's actually me I’ve come for a check-up," Clarke gave her mom a small smile.

"Aww honey," Abby hugged Clarke before she pulled away and looked at her to see what the problem was.

"You look fine to me," Abby said as smiled at her daughter.

"Can we please go to a room; I have to tell you something." Clarke looked seriously at her mom. She may not feel sick anymore but she still felt a bit under the weather, due to her makeup her mom couldn’t tell that Clarke looked a bit pale.

"Yeah come with me," Abby led Clarke to a private room with Lexa trailing behind them with a very excited Abigail in her arms, amazed by all the equipment in the hospital.

"What seems to be the problem Clarke?" Abby asked in a professional tone.

As usual Clarke went straight to the point. "I thought I was pregnant, before you say anything I already took a home pregnancy test which came out negative. I've been vomiting since we came back from Orlando. It comes and goes but I thought I may have been pregnant but I'm not. I still feel nauseated at times especially around greasy food. This morning I couldn’t even make Lexa bacon." Clarke explained.

"Well I'll have to do a blood test to just make sure you’re definitely not pregnant and we’ll take it from there." Abby kissed her daughter's forehead before she went out of the room to inform a nurse to take Clarke's blood.

"What did she say?" Lexa asked when she finally entered Clarke’s room. She was stop by some fans who wanted her autograph and Abigail who was too excited to sign for the fans made them trail behind.

"They'll do a blood test and take it from there," Clarke gave Lexa a reassuring smile. Lexa sat next to Clarke with Abigail on Clarke's lap as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. They talked as they waited for a nurse to take Clarke's blood sample.

Five minutes later a nurse came and took her blood. When the nurse looked up to see who was the patience she dropped her tray of equipment which, startled both Clarke and Lexa as they were too busy gazing into each other’s eyes as they said sweet nothings to one another. Lexa wanted Clarke to forget that they were in the hospital as she knew that she was still not feeling like herself.

"OMG!" The nurse squealed which so very unprofessional. Clarke laughed at her reaction which caused the nurse to blush as her cheeks turned crimson red.

"You okay there," Lexa smirked as she flashed the nurse her infamous dimple making her weak at the knees. The nurse couldn't face Lexa as she faced the floor to pick up her equipment. She approached Clarke with her head down trying to avoid eye contact with Lexa,

Clarke outstretched her hand out to the nurse to draw out her blood. With shaky hands the nurse rubbed Clarke's arms as she looked for the right vein.

Lexa saw how nervous the nurse was so, she placed her hand over the nurse's. The nurse looked up and she couldn't believe she was so close to 'the commander.' She looks even more beautiful up close, the nurse thought. Lexa gave her a small smile before she gestured with her head down towards Clarke's arm. Clarke was enjoying every single minute of it seeing the nurse looking so flustered. She has experienced it so many times with all of Lexa's fans who would cry when they got to meet Lexa so, it wasn't anything new.

"Should I leave the room so you can concentrate?" Lexa asked as she removed her hand as she saw that the nurse was shaking even more. The nurse could only manage a nod. Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek before she took Abigail from her lap and went out of the room to wait for the nurse to finish.

"It's okay you know she doesn't bite, only when I tell her too." Clarke smirked at the meaning behind her words making the nurse even more uncomfortable. The nurse didn't know what else to say as her cheeks went even reader.

"Erm sorry I have to take your blood," the nurse cleared her throat to allow herself to focus on her task. She wrapped a tourniquet on Clarke's arm before she filled three blood tubes. After, she wrapped a band aid on her arm where she withdrew the blood from.

"Thanks," Clarke smiled at the nurse.

"You're welcome. Dr. Griffin will be back with your results. Tell Lexa am I a big fan."

"You can tell her yourself." Clarke said before she shouted Lexa's name to get her to come back into the room. The nurse tried to stop Clarke but she was too late as Lexa came back and winked at Clarke before she gave the nurse a small smile.

"What's up babe," Lexa looked over to Clarke with a knowing look.

"Nurse Harper wants to say something to you." Clarke chuckled.

"I err er," Harper couldn't get her words out as she ran out the room and both Clarke and Lexa began to laugh even Abigail joined in the laughter even though she had no clue what they were laughing about. Lexa went and sat back down next to Clarke happy that Clarke was starting to feel like herself as she was already teasing people.

"You're evil Clarke," Lexa said in between laughs.

"I just couldn't resist," Clarke laughed and leaned onto Lexa's shoulder.

After they stopped laughing Lexa thought she would tease Clarke after what she did to poor nurse Harper.

"Remember last time we were sat like this," Lexa raised her eyebrows as she bit he lower lips. Clarke immediately knew what Lexa was talking about as playfully hit Lexa's arm.

"How about round 2," Lexa smirked as she ran her hand under Clarke's shirt slowing working her way up to Clarke's bra.

"Stop Lex, you're so bad." Clarke whined as she knew Lexa was just winding her up.

"It's definitely not happening again. You can get your mind out of the gutter." Clarke leaned back into Lexa's chest as they waited for her test results. Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head as they watched their little girl play with stuffed toys.

Half an hour later Abby came back in with a tablet in hand which contained Clarke's test results. Clarke sat up straight to hear what her mother had to say.

"Well you're not pregnant," Abby saw Clarke's shoulder drop. Even though Clarke already knew she wasn't pregnant it still hurt to hear it again. Lexa felt Clarke tense so she entwined their fingers together and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before she kissed her cheek. Clarke closed her eyes at the contact as she moved slightly to face Lexa and join their lips together ignoring that her mom was still in the room. Abby cleared her throat when she saw them trying to deepen the kiss.

"I wasn't finished," Abby said to get their attention. Lexa pulled away and wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders pulling her closer.

"It looks you had food poisoning. The vomiting and the tiredness is because your body was just exhausted and you're still a little bit dehydrated." Abby explained.

"But shouldn't food poisoning last for only a few days, it's been nearly two weeks mom." Clarke said to her mom.

"You developed a bit of a bacterial infection, I'll prescribe you some antibiotics you should better in a few days. Rest and no junk food for at least not for two days." Abby warned at the end as her motherly insisted kicked in.

"Thanks mom."

Abby leaned forward and kissed Clarke's forehead. She kissed her granddaughter's cheek before she went out the room to check up on her other patients.

"Here is your prescription, I'll drop by to see how you're getting on. Bye bye blue eyes," Abby squeezed her chubby cheeks.

"Thanks Abby," Lexa hugged Abby before she went out the door.

"Let’s go home," Lexa helped Clarke off the bed and then lifted her little girl. She swung Abigail over her shoulder and they made their way out. On the way out Lexa saw Harper and gave her wink making her blush. Harper gave them a little wave and she went back to her paper work.

"You ready to go home blue eyes," Lexa bounced her little girl up and down on her shoulder making her giggle. "Yi yi mama," Abigail cheered as she patted Lexa's head. As Abigail pulled her hands away from Lexa's hair, she ended up pulling a strand of hair from her head making her wince in pain.

"I told you to stop putting her up there," Clarke chuckled.

Instead of driving straight home Lexa pulled up at a convenience store.

Lexa came back with two tubs of ice cream both Clarke and Abigail cheered with excitement. "I love you," Clarke leaned over the console and kissed her cheek.

"See how much mama loves us," Clarke looked towards her daughter as she showed her the ice cream. Abigail bounced up and down in her car seat as she tried to reach out for her ice cream. "You'll have it when we get home," Lexa squeezed her cheeks before she drove off again.

When they got home they had a movie night where they managed to finish both tubs of ice cream which meant they ended up staying up later than usual past Abigail's bed time. By the time they got to bed they were all exhausted. Clarke suggested Abigail slept with them as she wanted to be close to her little girl.

\-------

As her symptoms improved Clarke was able to work on her art. Even though she had to plan for her wedding she still had to work on a new exhibition for the gallery she worked for.

After the pregnancy scare, she felt inspired. Her little girl and Lexa were her muse as she focused on family as her theme for her next art pieces. She painted body part which represented her family as well as her journey so far with Lexa. It surprised her how quickly she got through all the paintings. Her boss was pleased with her work and he knew they would all sell.

One of her favorites was when she painted the eyes of herself, her little girl's and Lexa's. It was like a family portrait without the bodies. What she loved most about the painting was the excitement and joy in her little girl's eyes. She may not be pregnant but she still had a daughter who she loved with all her heart. Making her little girl smile and enjoy life was her first priority which she was excelling in.

As she finished her paintings before her deadline she was able to focus more on her wedding planning. She wanted to make the most of the time she had with Lexa as she wasn't in training yet.

\-------

A week later Clarke was feeling a lot better as she was back to her old self. She showed no symptoms of food poisoning. She was excited as she was finally going to meet up with Luna to finalise their wedding venue.

"Come on Lex, we have to go!" Clarke yelled as she waited by the door with Abigail in her arms.

"And your mama says I take forever to get changed," Clarke chuckled which also made Abigail giggle at the mention of her mama. Five minutes later Lexa emerged from their room in her grey jumper and black ripped skinny jeans with her hair tied into a messy bun.

"Seriously Lex what were you doing all this time?" Clarke asked as Lexa was still wearing the exact same thing she had when she said she needed to go back to their room to get changed.

"What I had to fix up my makeup," Lexa said. It was the whole truth but it'll do. What Clarke didn't know was that Lexa was on the phone talking to Raven finalising Clarke's Christmas present so she didn't Clarke to eavesdrop on their conversion.

"I love you," Lexa pecked Clarke's lips and kissed her little girl cheek making her smile.

"Come on let’s go," Lexa grabbed her car keys and skipped down to her jeep. She was also excited just as much as Clarke was, she really hoped that Clarke would fall in live with the Yacht instead of the Castle.

Lexa drove to Abby's house to drop off Abigail as they had to catch a flight out to central of New York city to meet up with Luna to view the venues. It was less than an hour flight to New York and they would have to travel from Central Park Belvedere Castle to New York Harbor to see the Yacht.

When they arrived at Abby's house both Lexa and Clarke kissed their little girl's cheek showing how much they love their daughter. “We’ll be back soon,” they both shouted in unison as they waved at their daughter before they got back into the jeep to drive to the airport.

As their wedding won't be held in Rochester, Clarke was pleased that Lexa had suggested a wedding planner as she would let Luna deal with all the arrangements so they could focus on themselves instead of worrying about the logistics of their wedding. Clarke knew that it would be a long stretch for their guest to make it to their wedding but Clarke would be damned if she didn't get the wedding she dreamed of since she was kids.

\-------

As soon as they landed Luna waved at them and led them to her car to drive to Central Park Belvedere Castle first before going to the Harbor. Clarke held onto Lexa's hand throughout the drive and would occasionally kiss her neck.

They enjoy the view of New York and made small talk with Luna. Lexa smirked at Clarke who just rolled her eyes when Luna told her that she supported Western New York Flash.

When they arrived at Central Park, Clarke was amazed at how big the whole park was even though she has lived in New York all her life she still couldn't believe how many acres the whole park was. They walked around for a while enjoying the other sceneries before they arrived at their destination.

Clarke took lots of pictures which she hoped she would use for her next art pieces. They even took a couple of selfies. Due to the amount of people in the park they were surprised that no one recognised Lexa, which she was thankful for as she didn't want to be the centre of attention. She wanted to enjoy her time with Clarke and she also didn't want people to know that they were in New York looking for their wedding venue.

Clarke's eyes widen when she saw their possible wedding venue. She gripped onto Lexa tightly with a big smile on her face.

"OMG Lex I think this is the one we don't need to go see the Yacht!" Clarke squealed with excitement as she gave Lexa her puppy dog eyes but Lexa was refusing to look down at her. "Pretty please," Clarke said in a baby voice as she caressed Lexa's cheek.

Lexa held onto Clarke's cheeks as she gently ran her thumb over her cheeks.

"Look babe I know you're excited and it's a Castle so oblivious my princess wants to get married in a castle but keep an open mind. We'll see the Yacht and then we'll decided. Does that sound reasonable?" Lexa gave her a few pecks on her nose which made her feel slightly ticklish as she let out a small giggle. "Fine," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips and entwined their fingers as they went inside.

The castle had two balconies, it was architectural of Romanesque styles with Manhattan schist and granite structure with a corner tower and conical cap. When they got to one of the balconies, Clarke was falling deeper and deeper in love with the place as it supplied a wonderful panoramic view of some of the whole of Central Park's most beautiful and famous landmarks. Lexa just shook her head as she saw how excited her fiancée was.

"Come on Lex you have to admit it's beautiful. Imagine how cute our wedding pictures will look like." Clarke said as she admired the view.

"It's not bad," Lexa said before she faced Luna.

"How long do we have to decide?" Lexa asked.

"I managed to get you guys two days as they are really busy with other people wanting to have their wedding here in the summer. You'll have to be quick with your decision or the date you guys want you wouldn't be able to get it." Luna said before she excused herself as her phone rang.

"I know you love this place and two days may not be enough to make a decision but we'll figure out." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist with Clarke's arms around her neck.

"We will," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips and then snuggled into her chest as they enjoyed the scenery together.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but we have to go to our next destination or we'll be late." Luna said. She knew they had to leave as soon as possible so they wouldn’t get stuck in the New York traffic.

"Come on princess let's go," Lexa linked her arm with Clarke's as they made their out of the Castle. Clarke was still in awe as she looked around while being dragged by Lexa.

"Remember Clarke keep an open mind," Lexa said as she knew when her fiancée sets her mind on something it's hard to change her views. Clarke just gave Lexa a nod before they entered the car.

When they arrived at the Harbor, as soon as Clarke saw their Yacht she brought her hand over her mouth with tears down her cheeks.

It was a huge 394ft, four star, five storey sunborn Yacht with bright lights making it look mesmerizing. Lexa looked to her left to see what was Clarke's reaction was but she saw that she was crying. She thought Clarke would love it and she wasn't sure why she was crying.

"Why are crying baby?" Lexa asked as she pulled her close to her chest and gave her a hug.

When her cries became sniffles, Clarke pulled away from Lexa's embrace and kissed her on the lips. She deepened the kiss not caring who was watching as she knew they had found their venue for their wedding. When Lexa heard Clarke let out a moan into their kiss she pulled back as she realised they were making out in front of people. She rested their foreheads together and gave her a final kiss on the lips.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked.

"I think we've found the one baby. The Castle was amazing but this is incredible. It's outstanding I can't wait to get married here." Clarke said keeping eye contact with Lexa to show how serious she was. She may have loved the Castle and wanted to have a fairytale like wedding but she has fallen in love with Yacht in front of her.

It made her think of Titanic the movie as she imagined her and Lexa standing at the edge of the Yacht with her arms wide as the wind blew in her face and she would whisper ‘I’m flying’ and Lexa would kiss her. The view of New York would also be amazing at night and they would be able to circle around Statue of Liberty. Their wedding pictures looked even better with the city of New York as the background.

Lexa was trying to hide the smirk on her face as she was happy that she Clarke agreed with what she wanted. The Castle was beautiful but it doesn’t beat getting married at sea while exploring New York city.

"Come on we get a little taste of what it'll be like on our wedding day." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and helped her over the deck. Lexa dragged Clarke on the edge of the Yacht and wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled up to Clarke’s neck. Clarke held onto the railing so they wouldn't go overboard. Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek as the Yacht moved from its docking spot. Clarke let out a tiny squeal when she saw that they were moving but Lexa held onto her princess tightly protecting her.

"Wow! This beautiful," Clarke said in awe as she admired the view of New York. It was still sunny so they weren't able to fully enjoy the experience but it was amazing none the less.

"I knew you'd love it. So is this it?" Lexa asked.

"A hundred percent baby," Clarke turned around in Lexa's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck with her legs around her waist as she jumped on Lexa. She joined their together in a slow chaste kiss which they slowly deepened as moans escaped their lips. Clarke began to slowly grind her hips on Lexa which made lose balance and she fell backwards landing on her ass with Clarke straddling her lap.

"Sorry baby," Clarke gave her a peck on the lips.

As she tried to get off Lexa’s lap, she felt hands squeezing her ass which caused her to move her hips so she was grinding on Lexa's bulge. When she looked down she saw how dark Lexa eyes were. She leaned down and reconnected their lips together while Clarke moved hips enjoying the feeling of Lexa's bulge pressing on her core. "Fuck," Clarke moaned against Lexa’s lips. The kiss became messy and uncoordinated as Clarke began to grind harder on Lexa.

"Keep going baby." Lexa groaned as she encouraged Clarke. Heat rushed down between her legs as her boxers tighten as her cock reached its full length inside her pants; she knew she was close.

Just as they were both about to come, they pulled apart when they heard a horn which made them realise they were still on the Yacht and that any one could've seen them trying to get each other off. Clarke quickly got off Lexa who let out a throaty whine as she couldn’t believe she was cockblocked by a freaking horn. Clarke chuckled as she helped Lexa up who still had a noticeable bulge showing on her pants.

"I think you'll need to take care of that yourself," Clarke smirked as she saw the outline of Lexa's shaft.

"It's all your fault," Lexa pouted. Clarke kissed her pout away but Lexa kept her close and deepened the kiss as she pressed her shaft on Clarke's centre.

"Sorry guys but we have to get off now," Luna said.

"Sorry you had to see that, twice." Clarke said as she allowed Lexa to wrap her arms from behind to hide her bulge.

"It's okay, young love is a beautiful thing." Luna said with a smile on her face.

Lexa still had a problem with her pants and she was in dire need of a toilet as her cock was begging to be released from her pants.

"Erm Luna where is the toilet?" Lexa asked nervously trying to hide her groan as Clarke was slightly grinding her ass on her bulge, teasing her in front of Luna.

"Just below the second deck on your right," Luna smiled at Lexa.

Lexa quickly ran down the deck below to release the tension in her pants. She would definitely get Clarke back for torturing and teasing her in front of Luna. As Clarke walked out of the Yacht with Luna, she felt uncomfortable as her panties were already soaked from their grind and bump session. She tried to walk as normal as possible but Luna saw that there something wrong.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Clarke avoided eye contact. She felt the heat rushing up to her cheeks and she knew that Luna could tell that she was blushing. Just as Luna was about to say something else, Lexa arrived to save Clarke any further humiliation.

"Hey baby what were you talking about?" Lexa asked as she entwined her fingers with Clarke's and kissed the back of her hand.

"Nothing baby," Clarke answered far too quickly and Lexa knew why Clarke didn't want her to know. Lexa untangled their hands and moved her hand near Clarke's ass and gave it a small squeeze which caused Clarke to jump. Clarke shot death glares at Lexa but she just smirked back at Clarke.

"Have you guys come to a decision or do you still need more time?" Luna asked.

"We'll take it!" They both said in unison.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each with huge smiles on their faces as they can tick off 'venue' on their wedding list. Clarke jumped onto Lexa as she spun her around and shouted "we're getting married." They finally found their perfect venue and they knew that their and family would love it.

On their flight back home they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Clarke got changed into more comfortable clothing as she wore her sweatpants and a baggy jumper.

As her jumper was baggy it allowed Lexa to move her hands under her jumper as she began to caress her flat stomach. Clarke didn't think much of it as she leaned her head on Lexa's chest as they watched Tarzan the movie on Lexa's iPad. They had blanket covering their legs so no was able to see what Lexa's hand was doing.

As Clarke was still a little bit aroused since their time on the Yacht she knew that if Lexa decided to touch her she wouldn't be opposed. Lexa saw how Clarke was focused on watching the movie so she decided to make her move. She moved her hand under Clarke's underwear and began to ran her fingers through her folds. Clarke stopped watching the movie as she placed the iPad inside Lexa's backpack. She turned her body so she was facing Lexa and kissed her to muffle her moans as she felt Lexa's rub circles on her clit.

Clarke shuddered under her touch and she knew she wouldn't last long. She opened her legs wider to give Lexa more access. When Lexa inserted two fingers through her folds, Clarke whimpered as she felt her walls clenching around Lexa's finger. Even though they were in an awkward position, due to Lexa's long fingers she was still able to curl her fingers with every thrust and hit Clarke's sweet spot repeatedly.

Lexa stopped her movements when she heard Clarke was being too loud. “You have to be quite or I’ll stop,” Lexa smirked. Clarke whined when Lexa stopped her thrusts. She looked to Lexa and she knew she was doing it on purpose.

“Please baby, I’m so close.” Clarke moaned as she kissed Lexa again to ensure she stayed quite. Lexa restarted her movements.

After a few more thrusts Clarke gasped for breath as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Lexa held onto her shaky body as she kept their lips connected as tiny moans escaped their joined lips as Clarke tried to muffle her cries.

Her body shook with after shook as Lexa withdrew her fingers from her tight slit. "I love you," Lexa said against Clarke's lips before she licked her fingers clean. Clarke shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip when she saw Lexa licking her lips. She was still panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked when she saw that Clarke was still trying to catch her breath. Clarke gave her a nod before she leaned onto Lexa's shoulder and entwined their fingers.

"You're definitely trouble," Clarke kissed her cheek. "You're just irresistible babe," Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head. In less than twenty minutes they would be back in Rochester so they could pick up their daughter from Abby’s house.

 

[The yacht, I know it says it a hotel Yacht but just imagine it moves :)](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/travel/travel_news/article-2777908/On-board-spectacular-160-night-Sunborn-Yacht-London-s-floating-hotel.html)

[Another view if you cannot open the first link](http://d88s4k5dszp7e.cloudfront.net/media/Profile%20Atlantis.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing.
> 
> DO take the time to leave a comment below. :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter :D


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's dark side part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a moderate violence, if it's not your thing then I suggest you skip the chapter but you'll be missing out on a major event.
> 
> A little bit of angst before Christmas.

Chapter 45

 

When they got back to Rochester, they were over the moon that they had finally finalised their wedding venue. Lexa knew it would cost her a lot of money but it would be money well spent. When she saw the smile on her fiancée’s face, she knew that they had found the one and that it didn't matter how it would cost them. 

Both herself and Clarke had great income even though Clarke earned less than Lexa they still had the finances to have their dream wedding. As they had finally chosen their wedding venue, they were able to focus on other aspects of their wedding.

Clarke was excited to look for her wedding dress, she hoped to get a custom made dress instead of buying a readymade dress. When it was Raven and Octavia's wedding, they made her crazy with all their bridezilla tantrums so, she was sure she would get her payback as she would be an even worse bridezilla.

The following day, Lexa suggested they have a night out to celebrate having chosen a wedding venue. They invited Raven, Octavia and Ontari as Abby looked after Abigail and Nia was looked after by her nanny to allow their parents' to have a night out. 

Since Abigail’s birth, Lexa and Clarke never went clubbing anymore even during her pregnancy. They wanted to spend as much time with their little girl as they couldn't find the will to leave her with someone else even though they usually left her with a family member, someone they trusted. 

When there was no one available Clarke or Lexa would drop Abigail off at the day care. She made a lot of friends which both Clarke and Lexa were pleased about. They even made friends with some of the parents as well.

Clarke wore a black bandeau mid-thigh bodycon dress which hung tight to her curves and showcased her boobs well. She had her hair over one shoulder, which gave Lexa the perfect view of her neck. 

As usual every time Clarke dressed up, Lexa would lose her breath. 

She was speechless with her jaw hanging down as she gazed into Clarke's ocean blue eyes and ran her eyes all over her body. 

Lexa wore a black dress shirt and khaki dress pants. 

Clarke was wearing her necklace when she felt arms draped around her waist. Lexa rested her shin on Clarke's shoulder, due to the heels Clarke was wearing it allowed her to be the same height as Lexa. She kissed her exposed neck, she was careful not to leave a mark as she knew Raven would make fun of them as she would always tease them about not being able to keep their hands off each other. 

"Mhmmm that feels good," Clarke moaned as she felt Lexa move her lips further down her neck. They stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

"They always have such bad timing," Lexa whined as she unwrapped her arms around Clarke to open the door for Raven and Octavia. 

"Hey guys," Lexa gave each of them a hug as they waited for Clarke. 

In less than five minutes Clarke came out with her purse and she linked her arm with Lexa’s as they went out to Octavia's black Seat Ateca SUV with tinted windows.

They would be drinking so Octavia offered to be the designated driver. Lexa and Clarke were surprised as Octavia always loved to drink and party. 

"She's taking time off drinking," Raven said to get the attention of her wife as she didn't want them to ask any more questions. 

"Thanks babe," Octavia whispered as she kissed her wife's cheek. Raven just smiled as she rubbed Octavia's tummy without the others noticing which made Octavia fall even more in love with her wife.

Lexa and Clarke sat in the back seat with hands all over each other. They kept it PG as they wanted to enjoy their night out so they wouldn't get too aroused before they even got to the club. 

Raven asked them a question but they were in their own little world. They were brought out of their own little world when the door opened and Ontari sat next to them. 

"Come on guys stop it already. Don't make me feel like a third wheel," Ontari complained. 

She loved her friends but sometimes their cuteness was too much for her to handle as she was still single. She hoped to get some in the club, she didn't care if it's a man or a woman, for her it's been too long since she's had any sexual intercourse with another human being.

"Don't worry you'll meet someone who is right for," Clarke smiled at Ontari and gave her hand a small squeeze. They made small talk until they reached the club, Octavia parked the car and all the ladies went out as they walked the five minutes towards the club. When they got there, a long queue of people awaited them everyone trying to get into the club.

"How are supposed to go in now?" Raven pouted. 

Clarke looked at Lexa and gave her the puppy dog eyes which made Lexa let out a sigh of defeat. She knew that Clarke wanted her to use her celebrity status to get them in. Even though she wasn't a big fan of taking advantage of her status she just couldn't say no Clarke especially since they are there to celebrate. Lexa gave Clarke a nod which brought a huge smile on her fiancée’s face.   
"I love you," Clarke kissed her cheek.

As expected when Lexa went straight to the entrance she didn't even have to say who she was as the bouncer let them through without a problem.

"Thanks," Lexa smiled at the bouncer as she shook his with a strong grip.

"Gustus,” the bouncer shook her hand as he introduced himself. 

“No worries you're welcome any time. My daughter is a big fan she won't stop going about Lexa Woods this Lexa woods that. If you need anything let me know." Gustus chuckled at the memory of his daughter.

"Tell her thanks for her support," Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders as they went inside the club to find a VIP room.

When they sat down a waiter went up to them a few minutes later while the group made small talk gushing about how amazing Lexa and Clarke's wedding venue is. Clarke showed them pictures making the whole table jealous but she didn't care as she would be getting her dream wedding. She had her hand on Lexa's thigh while she showed her friends the pictures. Lexa was smiling throughout as she watched Clarke talk very excitedly about their wedding venue and their wedding as a whole. 

They ordered a few round of tequila shots and beers as well as a champagne bottle as they were celebrating to get their night started. After a few shots Lexa and Clarke were quite drunk as they haven't drunk in a while. 

"Lightweights," Raven teased as she watched how drunk her friends already were. Ontari and herself were far from drunk as they drank on a regular basis whereas for Lexa and Clarke they didn't.

"Come let’s dance," Clarke slurred her words as she grabbed a hold of Lexa's arm pulling her up to the dance floor. All eyes were on Clarke as men and women gawked at how beautiful she looked. Clarke was oblivious to all the eyes that were on her but Lexa shot daggers at everyone who was staring at her girl.

As she gave the onlookers the commander look she tightened her arms around Clarke's waist keeping her close as she showed everyone who Clarke belonged to. They immediately looked away apart from one person who still their eyes on Clarke since she walked through the door. Lexa didn't notice them as they weren't acting too obvious like the rest of the people.

"Are you okay baby," Clarke mumbled as she felt Lexa tense up. 

"Yeah I'm fine babe," Lexa kissed her cheek as they finally found a spot on the dance floor. Clarke turned around in Lexa's arms as she placed her arms around her neck as they swayed side to side until the beat kicked and she pulled away as she began to jump up and down to the beat with her hands up in the air. 

She was having so much with her head thrown back and arms in the air as she joined in with the crowd as everyone danced to Zedd Beautiful Now. Lexa even joined in as she saw how much fun Clarke was having. The rest of their friends joined then on the dance floor as they created their own little group showing each their own dance moves. 

Lexa tried to show them her popping arm wave move which she failed at but made everyone laugh. Clarke thought it was cute so she kissed her cheek making her blush as their friend carried on laughing at her. To stop Raven from laughing at her, Lexa did the thrusting move as she began to thrust her hips towards Raven making her back way as she shouted to Clarke to get her stop. 

"Is she always like this?" Raven asked Clarke when Lexa stopped thrusting her hips towards her when she stopped laughing. 

"You have no idea!" Clarke raised her eyebrows seductively as bit her lips keeping eye contact with Lexa. 

"Seriously you guys are unbelievable," Raven huffed as she watched Lexa and Clarke eye fucking each other. She grabbed a hold of Octavia’s hand as she walked back to the bar to get more drinks leaving the couple alone on the dance floor.

Ontari was busy dancing with a woman, they seemed close as they had their hands all over each other and soon after their lips connected. They made out for a while before they pulled apart and Ontari grabbed the woman’s hand as she took her to where Octavia and Raven were sat at the bar as they also ordered more drinks. After a while they made small talk as they grabbed their drinks back to their VIP area.

"Come here babe," Clarke pulled Lexa towards her by her collar and joined their lips together. Clarke kissed Lexa hard on the lips until they pulled apart to catch their breath as they rested their forehead together. 

"You're so cute baby," Clarke kissed her cheeks which made Lexa blush. She looked so cute that she reminded Clarke of their daughter. To make her blush even more she pinched her cheeks. 

"Stop, people will think I'm a softy," Lexa pouted. Clarke kissed her pout away and they just held onto each other as they enjoy being in each other's embrace.

"I can't wait to marry you baby," Lexa pecked her lips.

"Me too baby, me too." Clarke kissed the tip of her nose. They carried on holding each other until Lexa pulled away as her bladder was killing her.

"I need the toilet babe; I'll be back in a bit." Due to the amount of songs they danced to, Clarke was feeling tired as she went to join her friends back at the bar but when she got there they weren't there. Raven, Octavia and Ontari had gone back to their VIP area.

Clarke sat on a bar stool as she waited for the bartender to serve her. When she saw she wasn't getting any service she was about to get up when a guy placed a hand on her bare shoulder making flinch at the touch. 

"I'm sorry, can I buy you a drink?" the guy said.

"If you can get any service around here." Clarke complained as she rose back up to her feet trying to go back to her friends.

"Don't worry I can get you a drink, please stay." The guy said as he gestured to the seat and smiled at Clarke.

Clarke really did need a drink hence why she sat back down on her seat. What she didn't see was the slight smirk and predatory look on the guy’s face. The guy raised his hand and soon after they were served their drink.

"Mhmm I really need this," Clarke sighed as she enjoyed the drink as her throat had gone dry from all the dancing. The guy looked familiar to Clarke but she couldn't put name to the face as she enjoyed her drink ignoring the guy's predatory gaze.

The guy moved and touched Clarke's arm and Clarke moved it away from him. He acted innocent as he apologies to her. The ring on Clarke's finger was in clear view and Clarke didn't understand why he was getting the point that she was already taken. Even though she may have looked oblivious before she clear saw how he was trying to flirt with her. Clarke kept looking towards the toilets wanting Lexa to come and rescue her from the douchebag in front of her.

Just as the guy was leaning forward when Clarke wasn't looking, he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping his movements. He turned to look at who it was that stopped him with an angry look wanting to knock them out. 

Clarke smiled when she saw Lexa approaching her that she didn't even realise what the guy next to him was doing. She was brought out of her daze when she heard the guy talking to Lexa.

"What do you want, dyke? Can't you see I'm talking to a beautiful lady. Who the fuck are you anyway?" The guy spat out angrily.

If it was any other day Lexa would've punched the light out of him but she had Clarke with her and she knew that she hated violence. She didn’t want to spoil their night with fighting. So instead of punching him, Lexa actually smirked at him as she pulled Clarke in for deep kiss.

"Actually you're talking to my girl so can you back off." Lexa said after she pulled away from the kiss. She had her arm over Clarke’s shoulders pulling her close to her chest. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist as she nuzzled closer to her chest. Lexa gave the guy the commander look but he didn't seem fazed by it. When Clarke felt Lexa tensing up she caressed her jaw line to get her to calm down as she didn't want her to fight.

"Come on let's go babe," Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek before she entwined their fingers together to go back to join their friends. 

Just as they walked away from the guy, he spoke.

"Where are you going, you don't want me anymore. Have you already forgotten how I made you feel? Letting me fuck you in a store room. You were felt so tight around my cock. I can make you feel things you haven’t felt before with this dyke. Don't you want it baby?” He smirked as he saw that he hit a nerve with Lexa as he saw her facial expression change.

Clarke tensed up as the memory of the night she wanted to forget forever came back. It was a stupid mistake that she couldn’t believe she actually went through with it. It was a long time ago but she still couldn’t help the tears that rolled down her cheeks at how the guy spoke about her. Making her feel like a whore. Lexa removed her hand from Clarke as she wanted to kill the guy for speaking about Clarke like that.

"Please don't Lex, let’s just go home." Clarke pulled Lexa's arm so she wouldn't do anything stupid. When Lexa looked toward Clarke she saw the tears in her fiancée’s eyes and her anger was getting worse as when she got her hands on him she would actually kill the guy. No one made her princess cry. She knew that she should take care of Clarke first as the guy wasn't worth her time. 

Lexa mouthed ‘I will kill you' to the guy before she wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her close to her chest so she would cry on her chest. 

"Shhh it's okay baby. He's not worth your tears. Come on let’s go home." Lexa kissed the top of her head as she led her out of the club back to Octavia's SUV. With her other arm she texted Octavia letting them they needed to go home. 

Five minutes later their friends walked back to them. when they saw the tears rolling down Clarke's cheek they knew something must have happened.

"Everything okay?" Octavia asked as she rubbed Clarke's back as her cries became little sniffles on Lexa's chest. Lexa gave Octavia a shake of the head to let her know not to talk about it at the moment. She opened her car and Lexa guide Clarke in the back seat. 

"I'll right back baby, I've left something in there." Lexa kissed her forehead but Clarke was refusing to let Lexa go.

“Don’t leave me,” Clarke mumbled barely above a whisper.

"I promise you I'll be back in a few minutes; I love you Clarke. I’m not going to leave you." Lexa gave her another kiss to her forehead. Clarke slowly let go of Lexa's shirt as she watched Lexa get out the car and ran back to the club. 

Ontari saw how distraught Clarke looked so she pulled her closer to her side and hugged as they waited for Lexa to come back. “Shh you’re okay Clarke,” Ontari tried to soothe Clarke as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Lexa ran back to club and was in luck when she saw the guy who made her princess cry leave the club. She saw that he had another woman in his arms and she knew that it would be difficult to get him alone. But as she paid close attention to the woman she knew that she would be able to get her away from him. 

From her spot she spied on them as she watched them move out the back entrance. She slowly followed them and when they got to a dark alley way she stopped in front of them. They were only able to see her as a shadowed figure and the outline of her body.

"Go now!" Lexa growled so her voice wasn't recognisable and also to scare the woman away. When she saw the woman running for her life she revealed herself and the guy just smirked at Lexa.

"You want some as well," the guy said as he pointed to his junk and smirked at Lexa.

Lexa slowly approached him. Her anger was through the roof as she clenched her fists so tightly that her nails dung into her hand. 

"I wi-" the guy wasn't able to finish his sentence as Lexa's fist connected with his jaw knocking him to the floor. Lexa allowed him to stand back up as she wanted a fair fight. 

"You bitch," the guy growled as he spat out blood. 

When he got back to his feet, he swung a punch but Lexa was able to avoid his swing. Lexa hit back, this time her fist connected with his with nose, she was sure she had broken it. The guy held onto his nose as he cried out in pain as Lexa broke his nose.

"You come near my girl again, you gonna wish you weren't even born!" Lexa spat in his face before she walked away. 

As she was walking back to Octavia's SUV, the guy had the guts to grab her shoulder and turn her around. What the guy didn't know was that Lexa is the freaking commander who was not to be messed with. 

He swung at her again but missed again. Lexa manoeuvred around him so that she had him in a head lock. She clamped her hands tightly around his neck as she felt his windpipe breaking as he began to choke due to her hold. 

"You fucking asshole. You don't get to speak about my fiancée like that you hear me. I'm the only one who gets to touch her. I'll fucking rip your head off. No one makes my princess cry. You hear me you prick! No one!" Lexa growled as she tightened her grip, it was as if she wasn't Lexa anymore but someone else took over her body. 

The guy was tapping her hand to get her to realise him but she gripped onto to him tightly. Lexa was so close to breaking his windpipe but felt an arm on her shoulder tapping her to realise him. She still wouldn’t let go.

Raven had followed Lexa as she knew she would do something stupid. When she went back into the club she couldn't find her but saw the back exit door was opened. She looked around to find Lexa but she still couldn't find her that was until she saw a girl running for her life. She stopped the girl and ask what was wrong.

"There's a mad woman, she's insane." The girl breathed out before she ran away from Raven. 

Raven jogged the distance around the corner to the dark alleyway and found Lexa with her arms around someone's neck chocking them. She ran over to Lexa and tried to get her let him go but it was like she wasn't even listening to her. People call Lexa the commander but she has never seen her act like a mad woman before.

She tapped her arm trying to loosen her hold but she was too strong.

"Lex, Lex, stop you're killing him. Please stop he's not worth it think of about Abigail she wouldn't want her mama to spend the rest of her life in prison. Come let him go." Raven pleaded.

When Lexa heard her little girl's name she stopped immediately and let the guy go who held onto his throat trying to catch his breath.

Lexa had almost broken his wind pipe. She was lucky that Raven managed to stop her or things could've been a lot worse. Lexa was hyperventilation as she nearly killed someone. Raven put her arm on her back as she tried to get her to breathe as well.

"It's okay Lex, he's fine. Breathe." Raven rubbed Lexa's back trying to get her breathing to even out. 

After a few minutes Lexa's breathing got back to normal as she stood up off the floor and wiped her bloody hands before she checked her shirt for any sign of blood. She was lucky that she didn’t get any blood on her but her knuckle was slightly bruised.

She knew she could never tell Clarke about what just happened as it would destroy her. Lexa saw that the guy was still finding it had to breath so she took his phone and dialled 911. 

"You tell anyone what happened here, I will find you to finish what I started. You hear me asshole!" Lexa kicked his ribs before she wiped the phone in case it had her hand prints. She smashed the phone against the wall and walked with Raven back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa in deep shit. No one speaks badly about her princess. ;)
> 
> If you wondering who the guy is re-read chapter 6. He made an appearance at the end. I know it was a long time ago but he doesn't live in Rochester so that's is why he hasn't come across Clarke since their last meeting. He's visiting someone hence why he happened to be again in the same club as Clarke.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing.
> 
> DO take the time to leave a comment below. :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter :D
> 
> Any predictions what will happen.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's dark side part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter turned out longer than expected so I split them up.

"You tell anyone what happened here, I will find you to finish what I started. You hear me asshole!" Lexa kicked his ribs before she wiped the phone in case it had her hand prints. She smashed the phone against the wall and walked with Raven back to the car.

\------

Raven knew that Lexa would tell her what just happened when the time is right. She knew the guy must have done something to Clarke to make her lose control.

"Lex wait," Raven grabbed a hold of Lexa's arm to stop her as she saw blood on the back of her shirt. Even though she was wearing a black shirt, Raven saw the stain on her shirt and she knew that Clarke couldn't find out what Lexa had just done.

"Fuck!" Lexa exclaimed. She ripped open her shirt and she was glad that she had and undershirt on.

"Give it to me, I'll get rid of it." Raven said as she went and placed the shirt in the trunk before she took her seat next to Octavia.

Lexa sat in her seat in the back and pulled Clarke closer to her chest. "I'm here Clarke everything will be alright," Lexa kissed the top of her head. Clarke wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa's waist as she snuggled closer to her chest listening to her heart beat. She heard how fast her heart beat was but didn't want to ask what she went back for. Deep down she had an inkling that Lexa went back to confront the guy. She didn't want to think about anything at the moment, she just wanted Lexa to hold her and tell her everything will be okay. 

When they went past the ambulance Lexa clenched her jaw tightly trying to prevent her body from stiffening up. She was pleased with herself that she managed to relax her body as Clarke didn't move from her spot. Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke's hair as she soothed her to sleep. On the drive to Ontari's house Clarke managed to fall asleep with her lips slightly parted.

"I had a really good time, we should do it again more often. I hope you're okay Clarke. I'll talk to you guys later." Ontari said as she squeezed Clarke's shoulder to comfort her. "Thanks" Lexa mouthed back to Ontari. Ontari took her heels off before walked to her porch so she wouldn't wake up her daughter and nanny. 

When they left Ontari's place, Lexa thought about her actions as Clarke's snores vibrated through her chest. Her mind was filled with thoughts of what she had just done. 

Was she right? Did she go overboard? Should she tell Clarke? What will Clarke think about her? She didn't know what to think. Her explanation of her actions were. Firstly, he made her princess cry and no one gets to do that. Secondly, how he talked about her as if she was some sort of a whore which she wasn't. She could justify her actions but she knew she shouldn't have lost control. All she has to do now is wait to see if the guy with tell anyone. 

They were supposed to be celebrating but she ended up getting into a fight and almost killing someone. She knew she wasn't herself and that the alcohol may have had something to do with her actions but she just couldn't let it go. The way the guy spoke about her fiancée was unacceptable and she was having none of it. Even though she may have gone about it the wrong way, she knew the guy deserved what he got. 

However, Lexa was kind of worried If Titus, her manager, got wind of what she had done. She knew she would in serious trouble as she would lose her all her sponsorships which meant she wouldn't be able to give Clarke her dream wedding. 

After the pregnancy scare Lexa finally got Clarke to be her normal self again as she got her excited about their wedding. But now she has to deal with an asshole, who has hurt her fiancée. She knew Clarke would go back to her insecure self after what happened, she just hoped it wouldn't be for long as they were happy.

When arrived back home Lexa carried Clarke bridal style inside their house.

"You can stay in the guest room, it's pretty late." Lexa looked at Raven as she knew that she would want to stay as they still needed to talk about what happened. 

"Yeah we'll stay," Raven entwined her fingers with Octavia's as they followed Lexa towards the house. 

When they got to their bedroom, Clarke stirred awake. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at her surroundings, the mascara smudged all over her face due to the tears that she shed before. Clarke didn't want to look at Lexa as she feared she would be disappointed in her. 

She got changed quickly in her pyjamas before she laid back down on the bed. They would talk about what happened in the morning, at the moment she didn't have the energy or the confidence to explain to Lexa what the guy was talking about.

"Will you stay with me?" Clarke asked barely above a whisper. Her voice sounded husky due to all the crying. She slept on her side as she brought her knees up to her chest and got into a fetal position. It hurt Lexa's heart to see her fiancée looking so vulnerable all because of a scumbag.

"Of course baby." Lexa said as she took off her pants and her undershirt and laid behind Clarke with her arms around her waist as she nuzzled up to Clarke's neck. She moved hair her out of the way and placed a soft tender kiss on her neck. Clarke lips instinctively curved into a smile at how sweet Lexa was. Lexa tightened her hold on her waist as she whispered "I love you so much, rest now." Lexa gave her another kiss on her neck as she heard Clarke's breathing even out. Tomorrow is another day, Lexa thought.

As much as she wanted to sleep, her mind couldn't stop thinking about what she had done. When she checked the time, it was 3:10am. She gently removed her arm around Clarke's waist and kissed her cheek. Clarke stirred in her sleep but she didn't wake up. Lexa tip toed out of their room and went out to their kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water of their fridge and went to sit on their couch as she turned the TV on. 

Her mind wasn't even on what was playing on the TV as her mind drifted back to how the words hurt after hearing what the guy said about her Clarke. She knew Clarke had been with other people before they got together but it still hurt thinking about someone else pleasuring her fiancée. Even though she doesn't know the whole story, she just couldn't stop thinking about when it was that Clarke had sex with someone who wasn't herself. 

"Fuck!" Lexa threw the bottle of water across the living room in frustration. She wasn't even sure what she was mad about anymore.

Due to the noise, Raven woke up and left the guest room. She knew Octavia was a deep sleeper so she wouldn't have been affected by the noise. Raven knew it was Lexa who was out in the living room.

"Hey Lex," Raven said not sure how to approach the subject. She moved from the hallway and went to sit next to Lexa. After a few minutes of silence, Lexa spoke.

"I don't really know what happened but the way he was talking about Clarke, I just lost it. He was talking about how he fucked Clarke in a store room, how she felt around his cock I just couldn’t stand the smug look on his face. I had to shut him up. I still need to talk to Clarke to know what he said was true but please don't tell Clarke, I'll tell her when I'm ready and sure he won't be a problem." Lexa explained. She still was still angry with the guy whoever he was. 

"I just can't get the picture out of my head of two of them together. I know it happened when we weren't together but it still hurts." Lexa clenched her fists as she tried to stay calm in front of Raven.

"Whatever happened between them, just know that Clarke loves you and it may have just been a stupid mistake. He sounds like a douchebag so I don't think Clarke was in the right mind set when he let him fuck her. Make sure you talk to her soon don't leave it too late. You guys a supposed to be getting married so no lying to each other, it's not a good start to your married life." Raven gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

"Thanks Rae, I should go back or she'll be worried where I am." Lexa gave Raven a hug before she headed back to her room.

When she opened their bedroom door she found Clarke crying with her knees brought up to her chest and her head between the legs. Lexa immediately rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she pulled her closer to her chest. "Shhh shh why are you crying baby?" Lexa repeatedly kissed the top of her head to get her to stop crying. After a few minutes Clarke looked up as blue met green.

"I thought you left me," Clarke said in between sobs.

Lexa's heart broke at the sight. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever think about leaving Clarke. Instead of replying, Lexa brought Clarke back to her chest and held onto her tightly. 

"I would never leave you baby, you are the love of my life. There is no else but you. I don't care about what happened back at the club. I love you so much." Lexa pulled back and moved her hands to Clarke's cheeks and gently caressed her cheeks. She leaned forward and gave her a soft chaste kiss which, she deepened when Clarke parted her lips and gave entrance to Lexa's tongue. Lexa explored her mouth as they moaned into the kiss. They pulled apart when it became too hard to breathe.

"Please don't leave me," Clarke gave Lexa another kiss on the lips as she rested their foreheads together. 

"Never," Lexa sealed her promise with a kiss.

Clarke leaned into Lexa's chest with her arms wrapped around her waist as she listened to her heartbeat. After a few minutes of silence and listening to each other breathing, Clarke decided to speak up. 

"It was a long time ago when it happened. It was the day I found out you had a girlfriend, Costia. I was jealous and reckless. I swear to you it was just sex. A one-time thing which happened in the store room. I was overwhelmed with so many emotions thinking about how you wouldn't love and you were so happy with Costia. I just needed to feel something. As soon as it happened I regretted it. Then the next day I found out I was pregnant and everything changed. I swear to you from then on you were the only one who I was intimate with. I love you so much baby I hope you can forgive me." Clarke explained herself as more tears streamed down her cheeks when she finally got to the end of her explanation.

"There's nothing to forgive baby. You made a mistake everyone makes mistakes in their lifetime. We wouldn't be who we are without having done something which we regret. You don't need to cry." Lexa kissed her tears away from her cheeks which made Clarke smile at how caring her fiancée was. 

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You always know all the right things to say to me. I fall more and more in love with you every day." Clarke kissed her cheeks then her forehead.

Clarke moved so she was straddling Lexa's hips and took off her top exposing her breasts to Lexa. She moved Lexa's hands up to her boobs. Lexa looked at Clarke for permission. Clarke smiled at Lexa which gave Lexa the go ahead to squeeze her boobs. Lexa massaged her boobs before she pinched her nipples. When the nipples were erect, Lexa took one nipple in her mouth and sucked hard eliciting a moan from Clarke's lips. Lexa slipped her hands under Clarke's waistband and took her panties off. Clarke was fully naked on top of Lexa as she grinded her centre on Lexa's growing bulge.

Lexa flipped Clarke on her back as she moved off the bed to take her sports bra and boxers off. Her cock was fully hard as it sprung out of her boxers. She looked at Clarke with dark eyes before she hovered over her. Lexa ran her cock over Clarke's fold coasting it with her juices. Clarke gave Lexa a condom as ever since the pregnancy scare, they didn't want to get their hopes up again. 

However, Lexa looked at Clarke with pleading eyes as she wanted to feel every bit of her fiancée without the condom. Clarke saw the pleading on Lexa's face so she placed the condom back on the nightstand and watched as Lexa guided her cock inside her folds.

"Please baby, I need you. Please fuck me until I forget my own name. I need you so badly," Clarke moaned as her shoulders rose off the bed trying to get more contact with Lexa's cock.

That was all Lexa needed to hear before she shoved her cock deep inside her tight pussy. There was no need to go slow as Lexa was desperate to feel Clarke. "Fuck!" she moaned when she felt herself bottoming out inside Clarke as her walls clamped around her cock. Clarke's eyes rolled at the back of her head as she felt herself being penetrated so deep she almost pasted out. Usually Lexa would go slow but Clarke didn't mind as she enjoyed Lexa's cock buried deep inside her walls without warning.

"That's it baby!" Clarke groaned as she felt Lexa start to pound her pussy hard. She has never seen Lexa so aggressive before but she was encouraging it. She knew Lexa needed to feel in control and make herself forget about someone else fucking her.

"oh fuck fuck...harder...faster...baby" Clarke moaned as she felt she was close to her orgasm. 

"You like that huh," Lexa smirked as she carried on pounding her tight pussy without mercy. Clarke let out a moan every time Lexa hit her g-spot. Soon after Clarke came around Lexa's cock. Lexa was still thrusting her hips hard which made Clarke come for second time in a short amount of time. Clarke was too sensitive but Lexa didn't relent her thrust as she sped up her movements until she felt herself exploding deep inside her pussy as she filled her up with her load.

"Aaargghhhh fuckkkkk!" Clarke screamed when she came for a third time. Lexa moved her hips slowly as she felt herself emptying out inside Clarke. She moved her hand and rubbed Clarke's clit which caused her to shudder under her touch as her body shook as her fourth orgasm hit her. 

"Oh oh oh fuckkkk!" Clarke cried out. Lexa remained still until she felt Clarke's walls unclench around her cock. She pulled her cock out and kissed her hard to muffle her screams as she knew another orgasm would hit. 

Clarke felt their come spilling out of her pussy making her shudder and whimper as she clenched her legs together as she couldn't handle anymore. Lexa leaned her head on her shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. She knew she was a lot rougher than usual but she need to get the imagine of Clarke being fuck by someone else out of her memory. 

After a few minutes Clarke opened her eyes as she moved her hands up to Lexa's cheeks and pulled her down as she joined their lips together. It started off slowly but Lexa deepened the kiss as she moved her leg between Clarke's legs pressing on her centre eliciting a throaty groan as Clarke pulled away from the kiss and threw her head back. 

"Ple...ase...I...I....ca...nt," Clarke whimpered. 

Lexa knew Clarke was too sensitive but she needed to hear Clarke scream out her name. she moved down her body leaving kisses on her way down. 

"Fuck baby you're dripping." Lexa moaned as she licked her lips, her eyes stared with hungry at Clarke’s pink fucked pussy as their mix juices pooled out of her folds.

As soon as she felt Lexa's tongue licking up her folds, Clarke shot up as her hand gripped onto Lexa's hair. She knew she was sensitive but she just couldn't resist having Lexa eat her out after they just made love. 

"Mhmmm," Lexa moaned at the first taste of their mixed juices. 

"oh…oh…fuck…fuck…LEX!" Clarke screamed out another orgasm as Lexa licked and sucked harder on her folds. She was breathing heavily with her eyes shut as she came down from her high. Lexa moved back up her body and kissed her lips. Clarke didn't reciprocate the kiss as she passed out due to the amount of orgasms she endured in one night.

“I love you.” Lexa kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms around her waist as she rested her head on Clarke's chest. She was also exhausted as soon after she fell asleep listening to her fiancée’s heartbeat. 

\-------

Clarke woke up first and smiled when she saw Lexa sleeping on her chest instead of her sleep on Lexa's chest. She felt sore but a good sore from all the orgasms she had the previous night. She couldn’t believe she came so many times in one night. 

She ran her fingers through Lexa's hair and kissed the top of her head as she waited for her to wake up. Even in her sleep she looked beautiful. A few minutes later Lexa stirred awake as she stretched her arms out just like how her daughter would when she woke up. 

Clarke’s smile grew as she gave Lexa another kiss on her head. Lexa moved from her spot on Clarke’s chest to allow her to move up and rest her back against the headboard so she would rest her head on her lap instead. She looked up at Clarke and smiled. Clarke took a hold of Lexa's hand and kissed her knuckles. Lexa had forgotten that she punched the guy last night so Clarke was able to see her bruise on her knuckles.

"What happened to your hand Lex?" Clarke asked worriedly.

Lexa sat up straight and tried to avoid eye contact with Clarke.

"It's nothing," Lexa tried to brush it off but Clarke saw how she looked away when she said it and she knew that Lexa just lied to her. Lexa took her hand away from Clarke and moved from the bed and headed towards their bathroom without saying anything else to Clarke. She couldn't tell Clarke about what happened as she still wasn’t sure how to handle the whole situation if it back fired on her. 

She saw the disappointed look on her fiancée’s face but she knew she couldn’t look back.

Clarke knew when Lexa wanted to talk to her she would as they never lied to each other. She just hoped that Lexa would forget about what happened at the club so they could move on. Even though it would be hard for herself she knew she also couldn't rush Lexa into telling her how she bruised her hand.

"Baby I don't think I can move you have to help me to the shower. You blew my mind away last night that I passed out. I don't think I can walk." Clarke smiled at Lexa when she turned around just before she opened the bathroom door. 

Lexa was glad that Clarke didn't ask any more questions about her hand. She went to their bed and carried Clarke of their bed towards their shower.

After they got showered and changed they went out to their living room to see their friends. Clarke knew she was extremely loud last night so she wanted to apologies to their friends. What shocked her was that she didn't get any snarky remarks from either of her friends.

"Are you guys feeling okay?" Clarke teased. 

"We're fine," they both said in unison as Raven quickly removed her hand from Octavia's tummy. Octavia didn't ask Clarke about what happened at the club that made her cry as Raven had already told her what happened and that she should leave the couple alone to figure it out themselves. Raven told her everything even about the fight Lexa was involved in. They had stuff going on in their own life so they didn't want to get involved in Lexa and Clarke's business.

Clarke made everyone breakfast and she sat on Lexa's lap as they fed each other.

Raven pretended to gag as the couple were being too cute for her liking. They didn't even acknowledge her as they carried on being cute with one another. At one point, Lexa placed a piece of bacon in her mouth, she held it on her lips and Clarke leaned towards her and bit the bacon of Lexa's lips until their lips were inches apart which made them kiss each other. Lexa deepened the kiss as she tasted the smoky bacon on Clarke's tongue, they didn't even care that their friends were having their breakfast as well.

"Seriously guys just stop it!" Raven threw droplets of water in their faces to stop them from having a full out make out session on the table. 

"What the hell Rae!" Clarke pulled away from Lexa. 

Lexa chuckled at her reaction as the water got her more than it did herself. Clarke pouted and she playfully hit Lexa's chest. 

"Aww babe you're cute when you pout." Lexa kissed her pout away. 

Raven was happy to see the couple act like their normal selves. She could tell that Lexa still hadn't told Clarke the whole truth but it still made her smile to see that Lexa could still be lovey dovey after nearly breaking someone's windpipe last night. 

They carried on feeding each other but kept their contact PG as Clarke would only kiss Lexa's cheek as they finished their breakfast.

"When's blue eyes getting here?" Octavia asked with a big smile on her face.

"She should be here soon. I'll call my mom see how far they are." Clarke reached over the table for phone as she rang her mom. 

Lexa kissed her cheek when she saw the smile on her face as she knew she heard Abigail in the background.

"Here Abigail wants to say hi," Clarke gave Lexa the phone.

"Hey blue eyes it's mama," Lexa grinned as she heard her little girl babbling on the other end of the call.

"Yi yi mama," Abigail said as Abby encouraged her on the other end of the call.

Lexa felt tears welling up in her eyes at the sound of her daughter calling her mama. If she would've broken the guy’s windpipe she wouldn't have missed out on watching her daughter grow up. She rubbed her eyes to stop herself from crying and gave Clarke her phone back. 

Clarke saw the sad look in Lexa's eyes. She leaned towards her and kissed her cheek before she hung up her phone as her mom told her she would be by their house in fifteen minutes. Octavia smiled and bounced on her feet as she couldn't wait to spend time with blue eyes.

"Try to keep your cool baby," Raven whispered in her wife's ear making her blush.

"I will," Octavia turned and pecked Raven's lips.

Like she said Abby arrived within the next fifteen minutes with a very excited Abigail in her arms. Abigail recognised her house immediately as she shouted "mo mo yeyeye," Abigail clapped her hands together with a big smile on her face as she flashed her mommy the same dimple which Lexa had. 

"Hey baby, I've missed you." Clarke showered her with kisses all over her face making her giggle. After the giggles stopped Abigail gave her mommy a big opened mouth kiss before Clarke handed her over to Lexa.

"Mama missed you, blue eyes." Lexa tickled her tummy making her laugh even more with her mouth wide open as drool fell from her face. Lexa kissed her cheeks and swung her over her shoulders. Abigail held onto her mama's head as Lexa roared liked a dinosaur running around the house making her cheer with pure excitement. 

Clarke stopped getting over protective when Lexa would run around the house with Abigail on her shoulders as she knew their daughter was safe with Lexa. When Lexa was out of breath, she stopped and brought Abigail from over her shoulders. As usual Abigail pulled a bit of Lexa's hair making her wince in pain but smiled at her little girl as she still did not understand that it hurt when you pull someone's hair.

Raven, Octavia, Clarke and Abby laughed at Lexa when she winced in pain. Lexa held Abigail in her arms, Abigail moved her hands over her mama's cheeks as she played with Lexa's face. Lexa made funny faces at her making her smile widen as she would pat Lexa's cheeks to get her to do it again. 

Abby had left to go back to the hospital so she wasn’t able to stay. 

After a while of getting reacquainted with her daughter Lexa saw how eager Octavia looked.

"Go on baby, I think Aunty O missed you as well," Lexa kissed her cheek before she placed her on the carpet and made her crawl over to Octavia who had her arms wide open and waiting for her. As Abigail crawled over to her Aunty she stopped half way and looked over her Aunty Raven. Octavia pouted when she saw Abigail crawling over to her wife instead of coming towards her.

"No blue eyes come to aunty O," Octavia clapped her hands together to get Abigail's attention. 

When she got close to Raven she babbled "ra ra," which brought a smile to Raven's face as Abigail finally started to call her by her name even though she was only babbling. 

"Hey blue eyes," Raven kissed her cheek as she sat her down on her lap. She gave her a key toy to play with to occupy her time. Octavia looked at the two and her heart melted at how endearing Raven was with Abigail. She rubbed her tummy and smiled at Raven before she went and sat next to them.

"I love you," Octavia pecked her wife’s lips. Abigail looked to Octavia and moved closer to her as she also wanted a kiss.

"You are so cute blue eyes," Octavia squeezed her cheek and then gave her a kiss to each cheek. 

After a while, Lexa's phone rang.

"Hey Titus what's up?" Lexa asked. Clarke was sat on her lap as they watched the TV. She had her hand under her shirt as she ran her fingers up and down her sides, she always loved touching Clarke's soft skin.

"We need to talk Lex, now. I'm outside your house." Titus replied with seriousness in his voice. 

"Shit!" Lexa exclaimed as she knew by the sound of his voice he may already know about what happened last night.

"Everything okay baby?" Clarke asked as she felt Lexa tense up. She caressed her cheeks as she waited for a reply.

"Yeah I just need to go somewhere. I'll be back soon. I love you." Lexa gave her a peck on the lips as she moved Clarke from her lap.

"Mama will be back soon. I love you blue eyes," Lexa kissed her little girl's forehead making her smile. Raven shot Lexa a look but Lexa just brushed her off as she wasn't a 100% sure that Titus knew about what she had done.

She grabbed her car keys and put on her Nike sneaks before she shut the house door.

Like he said, Titus was waiting for Lexa outside her house in his car.

"Follow me," Lexa said to him as she went up to his car window. She knew they couldn't talk when Clarke was just a few yards away. 

Lexa drove to an empty car park and waited for Titus to get out of his car so they would talk in her car. 

"What the hell did you Lex? Someone called me saying you broke their nose and nearly snapped their windpipe, like what the hell were you thinking!" Titus yelled.

"How much do they want?" Lexa asked as she knew the guy would've ask for money. I guess he really is a scumbag, Lexa thought. 

"They want a $50,000 pay-out."

Lexa couldn't believe he had the nerve to get in contact with her manager and ask for pay-out to keep quite. She would definitely need to have another talk with him as breaking his nose and nearly breaking his windpipe wasn't enough.

"Don't give him shit. Where did he say to deposit the money or does he want it in cash?" Lexa asked.

"He said he wanted cash. What are you gonna do? Please don't do anything stupid." Titus said before he handed Lexa the address. When she looked at the address she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as the address looked familiar. As she took a closer look at the address she immediately knew who it was and she couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry Titus. I'll end it once and for all," Lexa said with confidence.

"You better Lex or you'll have to say goodbye to all your sponsorships." Titus said as he gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before he got out of her car.

Lexa set a quick text to Raven to meet her where she was going as she drove off to her next destination. She knew if Raven was there she wouldn't be so reckless.

In less than twenty minutes, Lexa arrived at the address given by Titus. She waited for five minutes before she got of her car. Raven was already waiting for at the door. Lexa fisted her hands and banged on the loud enough so they would open the door. When no one was opening the door, she kicked tried to kick the door down but it was too solid to break it. After a few more kicks the door was opened the guy from last night was standing in front of her. 

She gripped his collar and pushed through the door and held him up against the wall. She head-butted him and then he fell to floor holding onto his already broken nose.

"What did I tell you I would do if you told someone," Lexa kicked him in the ribs before she kicked him in the balls.

"Do you have some of death wish," another kick.

After a few more kicks, Raven saw that the guy had enough and stopped Lexa. The guy was coughing as he held onto his side and balls. When he was able to catch his breath he stood up and slightly smirked at Lexa but his face looked in pain.

"What the fuck!" Lexa exclaimed as she lunged forward. She couldn't believe he still wanted more. Just as Lexa's fist was about to connect with his jaw, someone grabbed a hold of her hand to stop her from hitting the guy.

"What the hell Rae," Lexa glared at Raven but as she looked to see who it was she found it wasn't Raven but Niylah who looked just as angry as Lexa was.

Niylah pushed Lexa away and looked at what damage Lexa had done to the guy.

"Murphy are you alright? Where does it hurt? Come on put your arm around my shoulder." Niylah guided Murphy on her couch and went to give Lexa a piece of her mind.

Lexa was facing Raven so she was able to see Niylah approaching her. Niylah grabbed a hold of Lexa's shoulder and swung a punch which caught Lexa off guard. Her fist connected with Lexa's eye and immediately gave her a black eye. Lexa stumble backwards and fell on the floor. Niylah jumped on Lexa as she straddled her hips and swung another punch but this time Lexa saw it coming and flipped their positions. As much as she wanted to punch Niylah back, she couldn’t as she didn’t come to hit her. She pinned her arms above her head and waited for her to relax but Niylah wasn't relaxing.

"Get the fuck off me you bitch. You have no right to hit my brother like that. He didn't even do anything to you. Let me go you savage!" Niylah shouted.

Lexa was shocked to find out that the guy was Niylah's brother. She let her go and got back to her feet. Niylah rose quickly. She was just about to lunge towards Lexa again but Murphy stopped her.

"She's not worth it sis we'll just call the cops on her." Murphy winced out with a slight smirk still on his face.

"Let me go Murphy she shouldn't have hit you when you couldn't even protect yourself." Niylah tried to get out of her brother's grasp.

"If you think I would hit someone without an excuse then you're both deluded. You should ask him what he said about Clarke. If you were truly Clarke's friend you would understand." Lexa said to Niylah as she shook her head in disappoint.

"And I won't be paying you a single penny. If you want to call the cops, then go ahead we'll see who will win in court." Lexa said before she walked away.

"I saw everything that happened in the alleyway so if you think you were an innocent party in all this then you must be crazier than I thought." Raven said towards Murphy who still had a smirk on his face, like he didn't care what they had to say.

"I can't believe you would believe anything that comes out of his mouth. I thought you were better than that." Raven said to Niylah before she followed Lexa out and slammed the door shut in their faces.

When Niylah look towards her brother she finally saw him smirking and she knew there was more to the story than what he told her. She knew Lexa loved Clarke and her brother must have done or said something to piss Lexa off. 

She had already made a mistake once with Clarke and she nearly ruined their relationship all because of her feelings for Clarke.

"Explain now!" Niylah shot him a serious look and the smirk on his face was immediately wiped away.

"I err," Murphy stuttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing.
> 
> DO take the time to leave a comment below. :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter :D
> 
> QUESTION: To keep to my one chapter a day I'll be posting the final PART 3 of Lexa's dark side tomorrow or do you guys want it today which would mean no chapter tomorrow. :) LET ME KNOW!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's dark side part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you guys with 2 chapters in one day. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 47

 

"Fuck!" Lexa exclaimed when she looked in her car mirror at the black eye that Niylah had given her. She touched the area around the eye and winced in pain due to the tenderness. She had no idea how she would be able to hide or explain the bruise to Clarke. 

Luckily, Raven drove in Octavia's car so she knew that her wife kept a spare makeup kit in her car. She got the makeup bag and went to Lexa's car so she would use it.

"Thanks Rae, you are life saver." Lexa smiled at Raven before she took the makeup and applied a bit of concealer around her eye to hide the bruise. Her phone buzzed and she saw that she had a text message from Clarke.

From Clarke: Can you please bring ice cream and donuts. I love you ;) x

Lexa smiled at the text before she typed out her reply.

To Clarke: What will I get? ;) x

From Clarke: You'll have to wait and see. I promise you it'll be worth it ;) x

Seconds later she received a snapchat from Clarke. As she opened it her jaw dropped as the snap was a selfie of Clarke with her cleavage in clear display. "Fuck," Lexa said under breath as she felt her cock twitch in her pants before she sent a quick reply back to Clarke.

To Clarke: You're killing me Clarke :(

From Clarke: The quicker you get here the faster you'll get to see them up close. I love you ;) x

To Clarke: I'll be there ASAP love you too ;) x

Lexa and Raven drove separately so they wouldn't look suspicious and also so Lexa would drop by the bakery to get Clarke's favorite donuts as well as her favorite ice cream. When Lexa arrived back at the house Raven was already inside. They didn't stare at each other in case they gave each other away. 

Lexa pretended that nothing happened.

"Hey Rae," Lexa smiled at Raven.

"Where you been commander?" Raven asked to play along.

"Just had to ran an errand, it's done now," Lexa said before she went and wrapped her arms around Clarke who was in kitchen making lunch for everyone. 

"Hey baby," Lexa kissed her neck. Clarke turned around and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and greeted her the right way as she joined their lips together. 

"Mhmmm," Lexa moaned into the kiss as she felt Clarke suck on her tongue. Lexa slipped her thumb under the waistband of her jeans but before things could escalate, Raven cleared her throat and the couple pulled away. 

As they pulled away Lexa rested their foreheads together. Clarke caressed her hands over Lexa's cheeks. Her hands moved just below her right eye which made Lexa wince in pain.

"Sorry are you okay?" Clarke asked worriedly. Lexa nodded but Clarke wasn't convinced. She moved her just below her eye and she saw that Lexa added extra concealer around the eye. 

"What the hell Lexa. When did you get into a fight?” Clarke asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Raven left the couple alone as she knew Lexa would have to explain herself.

"Come on I said it's nothing. Here I brought your favorites." Lexa handed Clarke the grocery bag as she tried to change the subject.

"You're not getting away with it that easily. We'll talk later." Clarke said in serious voice and carried on finishing making the chicken for their chicken wraps. Lexa tried to get another kiss off Clarke but Clarke placed her hand on her chest to stop her from getting any closer.

"Fine be like that." Lexa huffed and left the kitchen. Minutes later, Clarke served everyone their lunch but kept her distance from Lexa. 

"I love you," Lexa kissed her cheek as she knew she was still annoyed at her.

Abigail was sat in her high chair as she dripped her hands into her mashed carrots and potatoes to make it easy for her eat. As usual, instead of the food going into her mouth, she spread it all over mouth and cheeks making the whole table laugh at how cute she looked with mashed potatoes and carrots all over her face. Lexa would wipe away her cheeks but Abigail would immediately cover cheeks with again. Lexa gave up and left her daughter to do whatever she wanted with her lunch as she just smiled at her.

After they finished their lunch Lexa went to opened the fridge. Abigail shouted "mama ie ie me me," Lexa chuckled at her daughter trying to get her to give her ice cream. She took out the tub of strawberry ice cream and Abigail's eyes widen as her mama actually understood what she wanted. She reached out to Lexa as she tried to move out of her high chair to get to the ice cream faster in her plate.

"Calm down blue eyes, your mama will give it to you have patience." Octavia kissed her cheek and cleaned her face even though she would replace the potatoes and carrots with ice cream all over her cheeks.

Lexa placed a small scoop of ice cream in a bowl and placed it in front of her daughter. She kissed her cheek and let her dug into her bowl. "Like mother like daughter," Lexa said under her breath with the shake of her head as she watched her little girl finish cleaning up her bowl in less than fifteen minutes.

"Mo mo eyeyeye," Abigail said to Clarke as she looked down at her empty bowl. She knew if she asked Lexa she would say no as she had already given her more than she should have.

"Aww baby you have finished all your ice cream," Clarke cooed as she squeezed her daughter's ice cream covered cheeks. It was as if Abigail could tell that her mommy would also say no as she pouted her lips and gave her mommy her puppy dog eyes.

"Stop," Clarke whined as she put her hand in front of her daughter’s face so she wouldn't back down as too much sugar is good for her daughter. 

Abigail tried again as she said "mo mo eyeyeye," Clarke couldn't resist as she gave her little girl a chocolate covered donut instead as she knew too much cold desert would make her sick.

"You're lucky you’re cute baby," Clarke kissed her forehead and watched as her daughter licked all the chocolate from her donut instead of eating it. She finished her donut and left the donut on her high chair table satisfied with her desert as she licked her fingers clean and again the whole table laughed.

After everyone finished having their ice cream, they went back to the living room and watched a movie. Lexa sat Abigail on her lap as they watched Toy Story. She tried to wrap her arm around Clarke’s shoulders but she pulled away from her. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Clarke asked.

"I told you I'll tell you when I'm ready." Lexa said in frustration.

"Well now is as good of a time as any. You have a bruised hand and now a black eye. How the hell am I supposed to be calm about that. Please tell me you didn't go back after the guy from the club." Clarke said as she looked at Lexa straight in the eye. Lexa's eyes wondered as she looked everywhere apart from Clarke.

"Seriously Lex! I told you to leave him alone." Clarke got off the couch and went towards their room and slammed the door shut which startled Abigail as she turned to look at where her mommy went. Lexa allowed Clarke to cool off as she carried on watching the movie. Octavia and Raven didn't say anything as they didn't want to pry.

Minutes later Clarke came out of their room. Just as she was about to take a sit next to Lexa as she knew she had over reacted and Lexa would tell what she had done when she wanted but there was a knock at the door. Clarke went to answer it but froze on the spot as her body tensed up and her hand was shaking as Murphy and Niylah were standing on her doorstep.

"What do you want?" Clarke asked barely above a whisper.

"Who is it babe?" Lexa shouted from the living room. Clarke didn't answer so she went to check who it was herself with Abigail in her arms. She also froze on her spot.

"That's a cute kid." Murphy said. Lexa went back to their living and handed Abigail over to Raven and told her to take her in their back garden.

"Seriously do you have a death wish!" Lexa growled before she lunged towards Murphy ready to break his nose again.

"Stop!" Clarke stood in front of Lexa to get her to stop from doing anything stupid.

"Let me go Clarke!" Lexa yelled at Clarke but didn't look at her in the eye as her eyes were locked on Murphy and Niylah.

"Look at me Lex," Clarke moved her hands to her cheeks and gently caressed her cheeks to get her to calm down as violence won't solve anything. As soon as she gazed into her fiancée’s ocean blue eyes Lexa's anger melted away as she got lost in her touch.

"You can stop with mushy stuff; I didn't come here for that." Murphy said sarcastically. 

"Behave idiot!" Niylah slapped the back of his head due to his immaturity.

"What the hell sis. I'm already injured, I don't want any more injuries." Murphy whined as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at his sister with an angry expression.

"We're sorry to come hear unannounced. I know you guys don't want to see us but just hear us out." Niylah said in a soft voice.

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her closer to her chest. Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist with her other arm resting on her chest. They looked at them as they waited for answers.

"I'm sorry for punching you Lexa. My brother explained to me what you did, I just couldn't stand someone hitting him. He's my younger brother and you could've seriously hurt him. But I got him to tell me the whole truth and I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I know the damage is done but I'm sorry. He can be an idiot and an asshole but when I saw him at the hospital battered and bruised, I wanted payback. I understand why you did it as I would've done the same. I respect Clarke and I know you love her and you wouldn't let anyone disrespect her." Niylah apologised to Lexa.

"I'm sorry Clarke it wasn't right what he said about you. No man should degrade a woman like he did. I know an apology is not enough but I'm sorry." Niylah apologised to Clarke. She nudged Murphy in the ribs so he would speak and stop staring at Clarke. He was disinterested in the whole conversion but he knew he had to do the right thing even though he was being an asshole.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I shouldn't have said what I said. I should've respected you. I knew you were engaged but I crossed the line. You're a beautiful woman Lexa is lucky to have you. I should've left the past in the past. I'm sorry." Murphy apologised. He may have not looked like he meant it but his apology was genuine. He looked at Lexa next to apologies to her as well.

"I'm sorry Lexa. I know I was an asshole and a scumbag. I shouldn’t have provoked you. You've given me a broken nose and nearly broke my windpipe, I think that is a hell of a way to put someone in their place." He chuckled before he carried on. Clarke eyes widen when he heard what Lexa had actually done to him. She thought it was just a punch in the nose. She couldn't believe Lexa actually broke his nose and almost broke his windpipe.

Lexa felt Clarke tense up but she kept her grip on her shoulder so she wouldn't move. She would explain everything to Clarke in her own words after Niylah and Murphy left.

"You're a wonderful fiancée and I admire how you wanted to Protect Clarke's honor. I shouldn't have contacted your manager and asked for money. I'm sorry." Murphy offered Lexa his hand to shake but Lexa kept her hands to herself and just gave him a slight nod.

"Okay we'll get going. We're truly sorry." Niylah gave them a sympathetic smile before she pulled Murphy by his shoulder out to her car. Lexa shut the door when they left their door step.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked Clarke as she still looked stiff by her side.

"I will be just give me a minute," Clarke said as she walked with Lexa back to their couch. Lexa held onto Clarke as she waited for Clarke to be ready for her in order to explain everything to her.

"What were you thinking Lex. You broke his nose and nearly snapped his windpipe. You could've been in serious trouble. Did you even think about me and Abigail? What would've happened to us if he went to the cops. You could've been charged with assault." Clarke said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Lexa tried to wipe her cheeks but Clarke slapped Lexa's hand so she wouldn't touch her. She couldn't believe Lexa could be so violent.

"I'm sorry baby but I just couldn’t stand the way he was talking about you. I just couldn't get the imagine of him and you together. It just got too much. He made you cry; I couldn't have anyone make my princess cry. You mean everything to me and no one gets to disrespect you and make you cry and get away with it. He needed to be taught a lesson. Please understand." Lexa tried again to touch Clarke again but she wouldn't let her. 

This time tears rolled down Lexa's cheeks. She tried so hard to keep the tears at bay but the way Clarke was looking at her made her hate herself. She knew that her past also had something to do with her actions. 

"I could've lost you. How could you do this." Clarke said in between sobs before she slapped Lexa across the face. Lexa brought her hand up to her cheek which stung harder than ever. 

Mascara run down Clarke's cheeks as tears wouldn't stop falling. She couldn't believe Lexa acted so reckless. Abigail and herself would've lost her as she would've gone to prison. If it wasn't for Niylah, she wouldn't have known when she would see Lexa again. They were supposed to be getting married and Lexa nearly ruined that. She knows that Lexa was protecting her honor but she could've gone about it a different way not everything has to solved by violence.

"I'm sorry baby it's just I I-" Lexa stammered as she couldn't find the right words to say. She knows she has to tell Clarke everything if Clarke was to understand why she acted the way she did. Clarke just stared at Lexa as she waited for her to finish what she wanted to say.

Lexa rose up to her feet and began to pace in front of Clarke trying to calm her nerves as she twiddled with her fingers before she told Clarke what drove her to do what she did.

"Just listen to me and don't say anything until I've finished. Okay?" Lexa looked at Clarke for confirmation that she would keep quiet until she finished talking. Clarke gave Lexa a small nod and started to pace again. She wiped the tears from her eyes to allow herself to focus before she began her speech.

"When I was young the girl who I lost my virginity to left me. I was young and in love I thought she was the one but then I found out she slept with someone the day before she took my virginity. I didn't find out until three months later that she slept with someone else before she got with me. She was so kind and sweet I just couldn't believe she would do that to me.” 

Lexa stopped to catch her breath before she carried on.

“The day I found we were at a party and the guy she slept with cornered me. He said 'Your girl is such a slut. She would sleep with anyone with a pulse. She even let me fuck her in the back of my car. She was tight and sweet. You're not special to her; you're just another one of her conquests. She screamed my name begging me to fuck her brains out. You're just a loser Woods.' I just stood there I didn't say a word. When I finally snapped out of it I left the party. I didn't even say anything to her. The next day she came to my house I told me we were over.”

The next part was hard for her to say as it was the moment she fell apart. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to keep them at bay in order to finish what she started. 

“She said 'you're just not that good of a fuck. I've meet someone else. Goodbye." That's all she said and walked out. I thought she would give me a better explanation but she didn't. She knew about my extra body part and I thought she enjoyed herself as much as I did when we had sex but I guess it was all a lie. The next day after she broke up with me I saw her talking to the same guy I saw at the party. They were kissing and she had her dress up to her hips and I saw his flyers were open, they were fucking each other in the alleyway. It broke my heart broke. I wanted to do something to show him that he was nothing but an asshole, to teach him a lesson but I just couldn't move. My parents brought me up to not pick fights so I didn’t. I heard her moaning his name but I still didn’t not move. A cat came by the alleyway and rattled one of the garbage cans which startled both of them. They turned and saw me staring at them. I knew I should’ve ran but like an idiot I was I didn’t move.” 

Lexa took another deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks before she carried on.

“He zipped his pants up and approached. He grabbed my collar and pushed me against the wall. He said ‘You liked watching that didn’t you. That’s how you fuck someone Woods’ with a smirk on his face. He pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the ribs repetitively. I grunted out in pain but he just wouldn’t stop. The girl I thought loved me just watched him kick my ass. She laughed at how defenceless I was. I didn't have muscles back then and I also didn't know how to fight so I couldn't defend myself. They left me there defenceless as I groaned in pain asking for someone to help. I was there for an hour until someone found me and called an ambulance.”

Lexa stopped pacing and crouched down to Clarke who was still sat on the couch with her hand over her mouth trying to muffle her cries as tears streamed down her cheeks. Lexa took her hands in hers before she carried on. She didn’t care about the tears in her eyes. She looked into the ocean blue eyes she fell in love with from day one and found courage in them which allowed her to carry on.

“Then when the guy at the club said what he said about you brought everything back. I couldn’t have you leave me like she did. The thought of him pleasuring you better than me made feel sick to my stomach. I just couldn’t stand the look in his eyes; it was the same one as the guy who hit me. So I followed in an alleyway. I punched his once because of my anger and then I allowed him to get back on his feet to make it a fair fight. He swung at me but missed so I hit him again and broke his nose. I was about to leave but he just kept coming back for more. I got him in a headlock and that’s when I remembered hiding my body trying to prevent the guy from hitting me. It hit me so hard and I just couldn't let go. I felt so much pain and anger; he was just the scapegoat. He hurt you and that just made everything ten times worse so I just completely lost it. I'm so sorry Clarke." 

Lexa sobbed and looked down. She let go Clarke’s hand as she moved her hands over her face as her body shook with tears. She had never told anyone what happened that day. The only person who knew was Anya and her parents. 

She had time to tell Clarke about what happened that night when they began dating but she just couldn't tell her as she thought that day she showed weakness and she couldn't have Clarke think of her as a weak person. 

Clarke got off the couch and brought Lexa closer to her chest to allow her to cry until there were no tears left. Lexa gripped tightly to the back of Clarke's shirt fearing Clarke would leave her after telling her about her weakness.

"Shhh I've got you Lex. You never have to feel like that ever again. I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry for overreacting. I shouldn’t have slapped you. I'm sorry you had to relieve that day again. Please stop crying you're breaking my heart." Clarke cried along with Lexa. 

Lexa has always been the strong one in the relationship. Clarke has never seen Lexa so vulnerable before. Lexa always protects her and now she has to protect Lexa. 

"I'm here now. It's okay don't cry. You're stronger than that." Clarke kissed the top of her head as she soothed her back trying to get her to stop shaking.

"Breathe, breathe Lex. You're okay, you're okay." Clarke repeated over and over again until Lexa finally looked up at Clarke.

"You still love me?" Lexa asked with her bottom lip trembling just like Abigail’s when she's about to cry.

Clarke's heart broke even more at the sight in front of her. Lexa with blood shot eyes and tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll always love you. Forever and always." Clarke kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Lexa said her voice horsey due to all the crying.

"Come on let's go to bed." Clarke lifted Lexa. It was like lifting dead weight as Lexa wasn't even trying to move her body as she was still paralysed with emotions.

"You have to get up Lex I don't think I'll be able to carry you to bed. I'm not as strong as you." Clarke chuckled through her tears which also made Lexa let out a small chuckle as she was finally able to move her feet and stand up. As she looked at the blue eyes she fell in love with, she was able to snap out of her thoughts and carry her future wife back to their room.

"Lex!" Clarke squealed.

Lexa didn't reply as she led her fiancée back to their room. She gently placed Clarke on the bed before she took her clothes off piece by piece. She wanted to appreciate every part of her fiancée’s body. Last night she was rough as she wanted to show Clarke that she could satisfy her better that any could but tonight she wanted to show Clarke how she loved her. She wanted to take her time to learn Clarke’s body all over again. She wanted to show her how much she appreciated her for loving her back with all her flaws.

She stood up and took her clothes off and looked lovingly towards Clarke who was sat on the bed looking as beautiful as ever.

"You're so beautiful Clarke. I love you so much." Lexa started from her toes and worked her way up. As she made her way up her body, she placed kisses along the way leaving goosebumps all over Clarke's body. As much as Clarke wanted to get her realise she knew that Lexa wanted to take it slow to show how much they love each other. 

As Lexa went past her centre, she placed a soft tender kiss on her clit which caused Clarke to shudder under her touch before she moved her way up to her belly button and up to her nipples. Instead of sucking on her nipples, Lexa placed gentle kisses on each nipple which caused Clarke to lift her chest off the bed as she wanted more. She took Clarke's hands next and kissed her way up to her face. Clarke was moved at how tender-hearted Lexa was being with her. No one has ever made feel the way Lexa has and she couldn't ask for more. She knows that she will grow old with Lexa and no else.

Lexa finally hovered over Clarke's face and kissed her forehead first, then her cheeks, then her nose and then final her lips. It was a soft slow kiss. They wanted to savour every moment as their lips moved as one with both of them smiling into the kiss. When the need for oxygen became too great Lexa pulled away and looked down at the woman of her dreams, her future wife.

"You're so beautiful Lexa Woods don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you with all my heart. We may fight at times but my love for you will never change every day my love for you grows stronger. You've made me feel so special and you don't even complain when I act like a princess. You're one in a million Lexa Woods. I love you so much." Clarke kissed the tip of her nose. 

A tears rolled down her eyes at Clarke's words which melted her heart.

"I love you too Clarke Griffin. You will always be a princess to me and I can't wait to treat you like my queen." Lexa joined their lips again and kissed her with such tender and care as if Clarke would combust if the kiss become sloppy.

"I love you," they both mumbled into the kiss. They kissed for a while until Lexa's cock pressing on Clarke's entrance became too much to ignore.

"Please," Clarke moaned as she moved her hips upwards wanting more contact.

Lexa knew that she was going too slow so she decided to give in as she guided her cock inside Clarke's tight slit. 

"Oh oh that feels so good," Clarke groaned as she felt Lexa bury her cock deeper and deeper inside her tight pussy.

"You're so gorgeous Clarke," Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke to muffle her screams as she felt cock going deeper inside her tight slit. She knew Clarke was a screamer and that they had already tortured Raven and Octavia last night with how loud Clarke was. 

"Fuck!" Lexa exclaimed against Clarke's lips as she bottomed out. 

"Please I need more," Clarke groaned as her eyes rolled at the back of her head.

When Lexa felt that Clarke had adjusted to her size she began her slow thrusts. She took her cock all the way out before putting it back in and hitting Clarke's sweet spot with every thrust. Clarke usually liked it when Lexa moved faster and harder but she was actually enjoyed the slow thrusts as she felt her walls being stretched to the limit with every thrust. 

"Oh fuck you feel so good baby...right...there," Clarke whimpered as she felt her orgasm nearing.

"Fuck baby you're so tight, I love it." Lexa groaned as with every thrust Clarke's walls would clamp tightly around her cock making it difficult for her to move. But as she increased the pace of her thrusts, Clarke's walls began to stretch as Lexa was able to slide her cock in easily without difficulty.

"Yes…yes right there please don't stop I'm so close Lex," Clarke moaned.

"Me too baby, wait for me." Lexa groaned as she felt blood rushing to her cock and she knew her orgasm was close. A few more thrust later they both came at the same time as they cried out their orgasm.

"Fuck! Baby!" Lexa panted as her she felt herself empty out her load deep within Clarke’s tight pussy.

"Stay," Clarke breathed out as she didn't want it to end. Lexa kissed Clarke as her cock twitched inside her walls which were still clamping tightly around her cock keeping her in place milking all her load.

Lexa remained buried deep within Clarke for a few minutes until she felt Clarke’s walls unclenched around her flaccid cock. She pulled and pecked Clarke's lips as she groaned when her second orgasm hit when Lexa pulled out. They both laid spent as they looked up at the ceiling trying to catch their breath.

"I don't think I've ever come that hard before. You are fucking amazing Lexa Woods." Clarke breathed out still looking at the ceiling trying come down from her high.

"Same here babe."

After their breathing evened out Clarke moved to rest her head on Lexa's chest but she whimpered when she felt their come dripping out of her pussy. Lexa immediately held her close as got through her third orgasm.

Minutes later, Clarke moved and sat on Lexa's stomach as her wet pussy made contact with her abs. 

"Shit baby, you're so wet." Lexa groaned.

"That's all because of you. Every time we make love you rock my world. I love you baby," Clarke leaned forward and kissed her collarbone where her daughter's name resided.

"We love you so much." Clarke pecked her lips. She moved from her stomach and went towards their bathroom to clean up. 

"Aren't you coming," Clarke winked at Lexa from the doorway of their bathroom as she stood naked with her hair over one shoulder.

"I think I just did," Lexa smirked.

"Your loss," Clarke sassed back and turned to head inside the shower not seconds later she felt arms wrapped around her waist and Lexa kissing her neck.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Clarke grinned as she turned around in Lexa's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck and just gazed into her eyes. 

Even though they wanted to have more sex in the shower they knew they couldn't leave their friends to look after their daughter for long so they just ended up taking a shower.

They got dressed in baggy sweatpants and hoodies and went out to check for their friends and daughter in their garden but they couldn't find any of them. When they went back to the living room, they found a note on their coffee table.

'You guys are unbelievable. Sex again seriously. Like who has that much energy! We couldn't let your daughter suffer through your (Clarke) orgasmic screams. She would have been mortified for life. We had to save our niece from years of therapy. Call us when you've finally got it out of your systems. Like seriously how do you guys do it! Rae and O ;) x'

They chuckled after reading the note. Lexa grabbed her phone to call Raven but she was shocked when she saw the time.

"OMG we actually did go at it for hours’ babe. It's nearly 4pm." Lexa said in disbelief.

"No way 2 and a half hours straight! It didn't even seem that long." Clarke grinned as she moved to wrap her arms around Lexa's waist.

"What do they say 'time flies when you're having fun' we totally lost track of time." Lexa kissed Clarke's hairline before she dialled Raven's number. 

When they came back Abigail was fast asleep in Raven's arms. She took her straight to her crib before she joined the couple on the couch. They chatted for a while neither couple mentioning what happened as they knew there was no point in bring up the past when Lexa and Clarke looked so happy like nothing ever happened.

Raven and Octavia talked to each other while Lexa and Clarke were in their own little world as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. They would occasionally peck each other’s lips and get lost in each other’s eyes. No words need to be said. They thought what happened the previous night would’ve destroyed them but it's only made them stronger. 

Their relationship was unbreakable and no one could come in the way of their happiness. Christmas was upon them and they couldn't wait to celebrate with their family and friends. Lexa had a few surprises up her sleeves for Clarke and her daughter she couldn't wait to show them their gifts. She was a 100% sure they would absolutely love their gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter :D  
> DO take the time to leave a comment below. :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas part 1. Lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 48

 

Two weeks before Christmas, Clarke and Lexa took Abigail to meet Santa for the first time. They also wanted to buy final gifts for their family and friends. Lexa was actually more excited than her own daughter. 

Clarke bundled up their daughter in a sweater and her pink fluffy Prada jacket as she didn't want her daughter to get sick as New York Winter was definitely one to be reckoned with. She wanted her little girl to enjoy her first Christmas to the fullest. 

When Clarke dressed her little girl, Abigail didn't even make a fuss as she knew her mommy was very protective of her. 

"You look so cute my beautiful baby girl," Clarke cooed and kissed her daughter's cheeks making her smile. She lifted her off her changing table and placed her on her hip as she went out to their living room to place Abigail in her car seat. Abigail knew that they were going out when she was in her car seat making her smile widen. Her excitement to go out made Clarke chuckle as she pinched her cheeks which made her giggle as she buckled her in her car seat. 

"Mo mo eyeye" Abigail said as she pouted her lips and tried to get out of her car seat as she also wanted to pinch Clarke's cheeks. Clarke shook her head with a smile at her little girl as she leaned forward and her daughter squeezed her cheeks with her tiny fingers. 

"Ouch," Clarke winced in pain as she forgot that she hadn't cut her daughter nails. Abigail laughed at her mommy as she patted her cheeks to soothe Clarke's pain. Clarke's lips instinctively curved into a smile.

"We'll definitely have to cut your nails when we get back. I love you baby." Clarke kissed her little girl's forehead before she went back into her room and grabbed her own jacket as it was absolutely freezing outside due to all the snow covered ground.

"Good job blue eyes," Lexa laughed as she praised her little girl by giving her a high five as she had watched her little girl digging her small nails into Clarke's cheeks. Abigail showed her mama her nails which Lexa kissed making her little girl smile at how Lexa was treating her like a little princess already.

"I love you my little princess, come on let's go see Santa." Lexa grinned and kissed her little girl's cheeks as she was excited to also her picture taken with Santa even though she was a grown woman. Lexa carried Abigail's car seat towards her jeep and fasted her seat belt before she went to her driver's seat and waited for Clarke.

"Come on let's go," Clarke said. She leaned over the console and pecked Lexa's lips before she entwined their fingers. She kissed her knuckles and held their joined hands in her lap as she ran her thumb over the back of Lexa's hand. They made small talk, Abigail would join in as she would babble words her parents couldn't understand. 

Lexa always loved to annoy her fiancée. She knew Clarke didn't want Abigail to have any ice cream when they were out but Lexa couldn't keep her mouth shut. 

"You want ice cream blue eyes?" Lexa asked when they stopped at a red light a she looked over her shoulder at her little girl in the back seat who was wrapped up warm. 

As soon she heard ice cream, Abigail bounced in her seat with excitement and flashed her mama her dimple smile which made Lexa grin from ear to ear. Clarke couldn't help it as she looked annoyed at Lexa because she knew she had already told her not to bring up ice cream when they were out.

"Yi yi mama ie ie me me," Abigail cheered as she clapped her hands together in pure joy.

Lexa knew that Clarke was annoyed at her yet again for suggesting ice cream in cold weather when they were outside. She wanted to look at her fiancée but she just couldn’t as she knew she would laugh at her as she was only messing with her. Before the red light turned green Clarke playfully hit Lexa's arm.

"What was that for?" Lexa pouted as she rubbed her arm and faked being hurt.

"That didn't hurt so stop whining. I told you not to say anything about ice cream." Clarke whispered the last two words as she didn't her daughter to get too excited again as she was already cheering in the back seat.

"Come on Clarke she will forget about it when we get to the mall. Don't worry I was only messing with you." Lexa winked at Clarke. She took Clarke's hand and kissed her palm.

"You're so annoying sometimes." Clarke kissed her cheek just as the red light turned green. She couldn't stay annoyed at Lexa for long as she knew her little girl would forget about ice cream when they got to Santa's Grotto.

In less than twenty minutes they arrived at the mall. As it was Christmas and everyone was shopping for last minute gifts, the mall was more packed than usual. As Lexa took Abigail out of her car seat her little girl's eye widen at the amount of people everywhere. She wrapped her small arms around Lexa's neck as she was a little overwhelmed. Lexa saw how her little girl was holding onto her for dear life and she knew she was scared.

"It's okay blue eyes. You're okay mama and mommy are here to protect you. I won't let anything happen to my little princess." Lexa kissed the side of her head as she rubbed her back to calm her nerves. Abigail's hold around Lexa's neck loosen as she melted into her mama's touch. 

"Mama," Abigail said barely above a whisper.

Lexa held Abigail in front of her arms and peppered kisses all over her face making her lips curve into a smile. She made a funny face and tickled her tummy which brought a small giggle out of her little girl's lips. Soon after her little girl was smile and patting Lexa's cheeks like nothing happened. 

"I love you blue eyes," Lexa gave her a big opened mouth kiss to her cheek making her giggle even more as the kiss tickled her cheek. Clarke’s heart always melted whenever she saw her little girl interact with Lexa. 

Lexa and Abigail had a special bond. When one of them was sad the other would know exactly how to cheer them up. They would make each other laugh and forget that they were even sad in the first place.

As Lexa led Clarke and Abigail into the mall, her little girl looked even more at ease as she didn't mind that there were many people in the mall. She waved at people when they recognise Lexa. She knew by now that her mama was famous and a lot of people recognised her. Even though they were waving at her mama, Abigail would take the limelight as she would think they were waving at her. She would flash her dimple smile and people would coo over how cute she was. At one point when Lexa was signing an autograph, the fan called Abigail a 'cutie pie' which widen her smile. After signing a few more autographs, they decided to go directly to Santa's Grotto to avoid a long queue.

When they arrived at the Santa's Grotto Abigail's eyes widen as her mouth curved into an o shape at the sight before her. It was a hut which was decorated with Christmas lights, trees, fake present boxes and fake snow which covered the roof and area around the hut with elves at the entrance. Lexa chuckled at her little girl's expression. 

Since the first of December, the family of three watched Christmas movies every day to get into the Christmas spirit. Her little mind was fascinated by all the elves, snow and Christmas lights. She would be amazed whenever in the movie they showed North pole where Santa lived and where the elves worked on making the toys. 

Lexa couldn't wait to see her reaction when she finally got to meet Santa and sit on his lap to have her picture taken. She knew she was going to love it just as much as she did when she was little. 

When she was old enough to understand her parents had shown her pictures of when she was a baby and her first ever picture with Santa. She had smiled so big at the camera with her dimple showing. She hoped her little girl would be the same.

Lexa could've used her celebrity status to get Abigail seen before other children but she didn't want to as she wanted everyone to have equal opportunity to have their picture taken with Santa. She had one arm linked with Clarke's while the other held onto her daughter as they waited for their turn. 

As they got closer to meeting Santa, a little boy pulled the hem of Lexa's jacket trying to her attention. Lexa unlinked her arm with Clarke's and crouched down to his level. 

"Hi," the little boy who looked about 6 years old held his hand out to Lexa. She smiled at him and shook his hand. Abigail saw what her mama did so she copied her as always and gave the little boy her hand to shake.

"She's funny," the little boy laughed at Abigail which made Lexa and Clarke let out a small chuckle.

"She sure is, this is Abigail my daughter. What is your name?" Lexa asked him.

"I'm Nyko, I know who you are." Nyko smiled big at Lexa showing all of his teeth. 

"Where are your parents?" Lexa asked.

"They are over there talking. I wanted to tell you that you're a really good keeper I want to be just like you when I grow up." Nyko smiled before he leaned towards Lexa and gave her a hug and then ran off to his parents. 

Lexa was always moved whenever a young fan would approach her and say that they wanted to be just like her when they are older. She wanted to say something back to him but he had was already holding his dad's hand. Nyko waved at Lexa, she waved back as well as Abigail.

Nyko's dad turned to see who his boy was waving at and when he looked he was surprised as he was waving at Lexa. He didn’t even realise that his boy had left side and went to talk to a professional soccer player. Lexa saw how the guy looked surprised and knew that Nyko had ran off from his parents to go talk to her. She gave him a small wave and a smile before they were called by one the elves as it was their turn to see Santa. They followed the elf to where Santa was. 

Lexa was grinning from ear to ear like a child as she was finally going to meet Santa even though she knew he wasn’t real.

"We're here for blue eyes not you," Clarke teased as she squeezed her cheeks and made her blush.

"I know that," Lexa tried to contain her blush.

"Mama is so cute when's blushing," Clarke said to her daughter making her smile.

"Sa ta Sa ta!" Abigail squealed with excitement in Lexa's arms as she tried to get down from her grasp to finally meet Santa.

"Easy blue eyes," Lexa kissed her cheeks. Some children would cry when they meet Santa but Abigail couldn’t wait to have her picture taken. One of the elves took Abigail from Lexa to place her on Santa lap for the picture.

Abigail had a big smile on her face as she played with Santa's beard on his lap. 

"Look here blue eyes," Lexa and Clarke clapped their hands as they tried to get their little girl's attention from behind the camera to get the perfect picture.

However, Abigail was still enthralled by how close up she was with Santa as she began to poke and prod his face. At one point she poked his eye and Santa winced in pain. He knew he had to smile even though he was in pain. Abigail's big ocean blue eyes were also making it hard for Santa to give her back to the elf. He smiled at Abigail making her giggle and bounce with joy.

"Smile at the camera," Santa pointed towards the camera. Abigail looked at the camera but as the flash went off she pulled Santa's beard hard making him wince even harder in pain as his face grimaced. Abigail was still smiling as she had her mouth wide open and looked directly at the camera with one of her hands still on Santa’s beard. Clarke and Lexa laughed at the grimace expression on Santa's face.

"That's the one. We'll take that picture." Clarke said to the photographer. Lexa was still laughing as her daughter was definitely one of the cutest. Abigail looked at her mama and said "yi yi mama," as she pulled Santa's beard again with both hands. Lexa took her phone out as she took her own personal pictures as she was definitely going to put one of them in her Instagram page.

"Alright I can't take it anymore," Santa whined. He tried to move Abigail from his lap but she still had a strong gripped on his beard. 

As Clarke went to pay for the photo, Lexa sneakily moved behind Santa's chair and took a selfie with him and her daughter. Lexa was smiling smugly with her thumb up, Abigail still had her hold on Santa's beard with a big smile on her face while Santa frowned as he was in pain. His beard was real so it hurt when a child would pull his beard.

Lexa decided to take pity on him and held her hands out to her little girl which she gladly took. 

"Mama Sata," Abigail said as she smiled at her mama. 

"I know baby," Lexa kissed her cheeks and held her in her arms as she headed towards Clarke.

"You're a genius blue eyes, his face was priceless." Lexa high fived Abigail.

Abigail slapped Lexa's palm and kissed her mama's cheeks.

"Mo mo eyeyeye!" Abigail squealed. 

"What is it blue eyes?" Clarke asked her little girl as she placed her on her hips; Abigail wrapped her small arms around Clarke's neck.

"Sa ta sa ta!" Abigail cheered as she was still not over her meeting with Santa. She was definitely on his naughty list for pulling his beard. Clarke was pleased that her daughter enjoyed herself as she was worried that she would freak out and cry when they met. 

"Yeah it's him baby," Clarke kissed her cheek and followed Lexa out of the hut.

They browsed a few shops as they and bought a few last minute gifts even though they had already bought the gifts for their friends. At one point Lexa ran off and bought another gift for her daughter even though she had already bought more than enough.

On the way home Lexa gave Clarke her phone to post one of the pictures she took on her Instagram account. All of them were funny so she just any of them as they were all similar. The caption was ‘Santa’s little helper @CGPrincess #poorsanta #realbeard #christmas’ as usual the picture got thousands of likes and comments within minutes.

When they got home, Abigail shouted "mama ie ie me me!" 

"Oops," Lexa grinned as she tried to look innocent. She thought her daughter would've forgotten about ice cream but she thought wrong. Abigail stuck her bottom lip and gave her mama her puppy dog eyes. As soon as Lexa looked at her daughter, she crumbled in defeat. 

"Just one scoop, plewse," Lexa said as she also did the same look as her daughter as they both looked at Clarke to get her to give in. Clarke gave in as she couldn't handle the amount of cuteness as it was too much. Her heart melted at the sight and she knew she couldn't say no. When Clarke went into the kitchen, Lexa took her little girl and sat on the couch.

"Our plan worked blue eyes," Lexa whispered into her little girl's ear making her giggle as her breath tickled her ear.

"What are you guys whispering about? Clarke asked.

"Nothing just showing blue eyes the pictures from today." Lexa smiled at Clarke before she accepted the bowl of ice cream. When she looked down, her mouth hung open and she furrowed her eyebrows shocked at the amount of ice cream in the bowl. Even Abigail looked up at her mommy in confusion as it wasn't enough.

"Seriously Clarke," Lexa pouted as she looked up Clarke.

"That's all you get or you don't any at all," Clarke sassed back before she went back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She wanted to give them their ice cream but also didn't want them to ruin their appetite. 

As there was only a pea amount which wasn’t enough for the both of them, Lexa decided to give it all to her little girl. When Lexa was giving her the final scoop Abigail stopped Lexa's hand and moved it towards Lexa's mouth instead as she fed her mama. It moved Lexa and her heart melted even more. Her little girl never ceased to amaze her. 

"Thank you blue eyes," Lexa smiled and kissed her little girl's cheek.

Even though they didn't have enough they knew it was more than they expected. Lexa went into the kitchen and sat Abigail in her high with her soccer ball in front of her to play with as she approached Clarke who was busy making dinner. She wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled up to her neck. 

"We have the most beautiful, caring and sweet daughter in the world. Thank you for giving me such a great gift anyone could ask for." Lexa kissed her cheek. Clarke turned the heat on low so she wouldn't over cook the spaghetti and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck.

"Aww baby we're both blessed baby. She definitely takes after you," Clarke pecked her lips.

"No she takes after you," Lexa pecked her lips. 

"No you," another peck from Clarke.

"No you," another peck from Lexa. 

They went back and forth until they finally reached an agreement.

"Okay then both of us," they said against each other's lips, they sealed their agreement with another peck. 

Clarke served Lexa spaghetti bolognaise and served her daughter spaghetti with ketchup. When Lexa saw her daughter having with ketchup she even added a bit of ketchup in her plate, she actually found it to be quite delicious.

"You have to try this babe is it's actually pretty good."

"No thanks you enjoy it for me," Clarke said. Even though her daughter and fiancée liked ketchup in their spaghetti, it didn't look good to her. It wasn't up to her princess standard.

"Your loss," Lexa said before she went back to finishing her plate.

When they finished, Clarke cleaned up Abigail and took her to her room to get her changed into her sleepwear before they watched Elf the movie. 

Half way through the movie Abigail fell asleep on Clarke's chest as her little snores vibrated through her chest. Lexa turned the movie off as Clarke quietly rose up to her feet and headed towards her little girl's room. She gently placed her little girl in her crib. 

"I love you blue eyes, sleep tight." Clarke kissed forehead. Lexa went to her little girl's room and also gave her a goodnight. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before she joined Clarke in their bed.

"When is Anya coming?" Clarke asked as she rested her head on Lexa's chest with her hand over Lexa's abs softly running her fingers up and down. 

"Next week she'll be driving down from DC. I was going to buy her a plane ticket but she didn't want to due to the chaos at the airport seeing as its holiday season." Lexa replied as she ran her fingers through Clarke's hair.

"I've missed Anya," Clarke said as she kissed Lexa's collarbone next to her daughter’s name.

"Me too babe it'll be great to finally catch up. I'll try to persuade her to move to Rochester. She's all the family I've got left seeing as though I not close to my other family members." Lexa said and kissed the side of Clarke's head.

"Aww babe hopefully she'll agree to move." Clarke lifted herself off Lexa's chest and pecked her lips.

"Will you invite any of your uncles and Aunts to the wedding?" Clarke asked as she caressed her cheek with her thumb.

"I don't know if they'll want to come, I've not spoken to any of them in years. I'll send them invites and I'll see who will be able to make it." Lexa said before she gave Clarke another peck on the lips.

"I love you I don't care who's at our wedding just as long as we're there and our daughter is there then that's all I could ask for." Clarke smiled at Lexa and kissed her neck before she went back to her original position on Lexa's chest.

"I love you too baby," Lexa said and kissed Clarke's forehead before they fell asleep.

\-------

When Anya arrived, she was amazed at how beautiful Lexa's house looked. It was one of the brightest on the street. Their Christmas tree was just as bright as their house outside. 

"Wow Lexa this looks incredible," Anya said in awe. 

"It's pretty cool," Lexa grinned. 

Anya got settled in the guest room before she went back out to get reacquainted with her goddaughter and best friend. She had news for her best friend which she hoped to use as her Christmas gift. 

As she lived in DC she never got to see much of her goddaughter; she missed spending time with her and hoped to make up for lost time. She knew being a godmother she has to be there for goddaughter as much as possible just like a mother would. It Abigail's first Christmas and she came baring gifts as she wanted to spoil her.

They chatted and played for a while until it was dinner time. Clarke made chicken stake with salad as she knew Lexa still needed to eat lean meat even though she was still in her off season. Whilst they ate, Lexa and Clarke decided to double Anya as they asked her to stay in Rochester with them.

"So when will you be moving to Rochester." Clarke asked.

"I err soon," Anya said with a shaky voice not wanting to give anything away as she didn't want to spoil one of her Christmas gifts for her best friend.

"Can you give us a date, year?" Lexa prodded.

"I can't just leave my Job Lex I have to find a job here first before I move." Anya said with more confidence in her voice to get them to drop the subject.

When she heard Anya's reply Lexa went back to finishing her steak like a kicked puppy. Clarke gave Lexa's thigh a reassuring squeeze as she knew that her fiancée really does want Anya to move to Rochester as they were like sister which made Anya the closest person she had to family expect for herself and Abigail as they were already Lexa’s family. She also had her own personal gift which she hoped to give to Lexa to show her how much of a family they were.

The following day, Lexa decided to take her daughter sledging. Even though Abigail was only 10 months old, Lexa knew that she would love it. She remembers going with her mom and dad when she was little and she was sure her little girl will have the time of her life. She was surprised that Clarke didn't oppose to the idea as she was also just as excited as she was.

They all wrapped up warm so no one would get sick before they headed out to the local park. As it was slippery to walk, they all went in Lexa's jeep instead.

When they arrived Abigail clapped her hands with excitement as she shouted "mama momoeyeyeye" while pointing towards where other kids were who were playing their parents. Some kids were snowball fighting while others made snowmen and others were sledging down a hill, it wasn’t a steep hill so Lexa knew her daughter would be safe. 

Anya crouched down and made a small snowball before she gave it to Abigail.

"Throw it at mama," Anya whispered to Abigail as she pointed towards Lexa. Abigail was so excited to have a snowball in her hands as she was fascinated by the cold coming through her gloves. As Lexa wasn't walking that far ahead, when Abigail threw the snow ball at her it hit her right at the back of her head. 

"Oww," Lexa turned with a displeased look on her face as she thought some naughty kid did it. Clarke laughed at Lexa facial expression. As Lexa looked back she saw her daughter giggling with her hands mouth over face trying to not give herself away. Lexa lips instinctively curved into a smile as her little girl was already embracing Christmas and the snow. She knew it was Anya who put her up to it so she also made herself a snowball and threw at Anya which hit her right below her thigh.

"Game on Lex," Anya handed Abigail over to Clarke so they would have a snow fight. When Anya threw a snowball at Lexa she dodged it which ended up hitting a fat kid who was eating a hamburger. His hamburger fell on the floor which made him angry. He crouched down and made himself a large snowball and threw it at Anya but he missed as she dodged it. 

As Lexa was also throwing a snowball at the same time as the kid, Anya wasn't able to dodge Lexa's throw which ended up landed right on the side of her face. Abigail was so excited that she also wanted to joined in the fun as she began to fuss in her mommy's arms wanting to be released.

"I should've recorded that your face was priceless," Lexa in between laughs as she tried to catch her breath as she was laughing so hard at Anya's snow covered face. The kid who dropped his hamburger also laughed at Anya. 

Clarke knew her daughter was excited so she sat her down on her sledge so she wouldn't get her clothes wet while she made little snowballs for her throw. 

"Yi yi!" Abigail squealed with pure joy as she held one of the snowballs in her hands. Clarke took her phone out to take pictures of her little girl playing in the snow. 

“Look at mommy blue eyes,” Clarke said as she wanted to capture her daughter’s smile in the photo. Abigail turned around in her sledge and she held the snowball in front of her with a big smile on her face. After the picture Abigail began to throw snowballs at Lexa and Anya. Clarke took a few more pictures before she pocketed her phone away as she wanted to join in the fun as well.

However, Abigail throws missed her target, she tried again but missed each time she would miss as her throws weren’t quite strong enough. She began to cry as she didn't feel like she was taking part. Lexa heard her little girl's cries and went to her side immediately as she crouched down and lifted her daughter off the sledge.

"What's wrong blue eyes?" Lexa asked as she rubbed her back to soothe her cries. Abigail just carried on crying with her arms wrapped around her mama's neck. Anya sneaked up behind Lexa and gave Abigail and a snowball, even though she was still crying she held onto the snowball. Anya directed Abigail to put the snowball inside Lexa's shirt. 

Abigail saw the mischievous look on her godmother's face so she knew it would make her mama laugh. Anya slowly moved Abigail small hand as she pulled Lexa's jacket and Abigail dropped the snowball inside Lexa's jacket.

"Arghhhh!" Lexa shrieked as she bounced around trying to get the ice from her shirt. She didn't look at where she was going as she ended up slipping on an ice patch and landing on her ass. Abigail was on top of Lexa so she wasn't hurt but was giggle and laughing at her mama her cries forgotten. Lexa also laughed along with her little girl. She grabbed a bit of snow in her hands as wiped it across Abigail's cheeks making jump back due to the cold.

“mama!” Abigail shrieked but chortled after with her mouth wide. She leaned back towards Lexa's face and grabbed a bit of snow from either side of Lexa's face and threw it on her face. Lexa shut her eyes so she wouldn't get snow in her eyes. 

Clarke decided to take revenge for Lexa as she threw a snowball at Anya without her looking and then she pretended it wasn’t her. “I know it was you Clarke,” Anya smirked before she launched a big snowball in her face making both Lexa and Abigail giggle with laughter. 

Lexa and Abigail played with the snow on the ground for a while as Clarke took more picture before Clarke lifted Abigail off her chest as she didn't either of them to get sick as they still had to do sledging before they went home.

Anya and Lexa walked ahead with three sledges in hand. When Abigail looked at how the others kids were sliding down the hill her eyes widen. 

"Don't worry blue eyes mama will be with you," Clarke kissed her cheek to let her know she'll be alright as she wasn’t going to go down on her own. They made the short walk up the hill before Lexa and Anya got settled into their sledges. Clarke and Abigail were waiting for them when they got down. Lexa wanted to do it first to show her daughter it was safe and that it was a lot of fun.

"Weeee!" Lexa yelled on her way down with her hands in the air. Anya was more calm than Lexa as she just went down without making any noises. When Abigail saw her mama and her godmother going down the hill she cheered for them as she bounced in her mommy's arms wanting to join in the fun.

"You want to join mama?" Clarke looked at her daughter as she knew she was ready.

"Come let's go see mama," Clarke kissed her cheek.

"You saw that blue eyes, it was amazing!" Lexa said as grinned from ear to ear and kissed her little girl’s cold cheeks.

"Mama," Abigail held her hands out to Lexa as she wanted to join her as well. 

Lexa carried Abigail up the hill with Anya trailing behind. Clarke would wait for her turn but she wanted to video her little girl first time sledging before she took her turn. She waved at them when they reached the top. 

Lexa gave Anya Abigail to hold her as she sat on the sledge before she placed Abigail on her lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around Abigail's waist and kept her close to her chest so she wouldn't fall off. Abigail saw Clarke waving so she waved back with a big smile on her face. Anya waited for Lexa to go down before she followed after them. 

As they went down Abigail's hat flew off her head due to the wind but she didn't care as she was having the time of her life. She had seen Lexa with her hands in the air so she copied her as she also lifted her hands in the air. She babbled words of excitement on her way down.

Clarke filmed her a few times before she went and joined them up on the hill with her sledge in hand. She gave her phone to Anya to record them as the family of three all went down the hill at the same with big smiles in their faces. When Clarke saw her little girl's cheeks turning red she knew it was time to go home. 

When they got home Clarke made everyone hot chocolate with marshmallows to warm up. Clarke also made some warm chocolate milk for little girl and placed it in her bottle. 

Lexa took Abigail to her room to get her clothes changed as her clothes were a little bit wet from their time spent in the snow. Even though Lexa had tired Abigail out she still had a lot of energy as when they left her room she was eager to play with her toys. Anya sat down with on her play mat while Lexa went to check up on Clarke to get their hot chocolate.

She sat on the kitchen stool while Clarke placed their hot chocolate and marshmallows in a cup. Clarke handed Lexa her little girl's bottle with her chocolate milk and went back to the living room. 

"Alright blue eyes chocolate time," Lexa lifted her off the carpet and sat her on her lap. She gave Anya her cup before she turned the TV on and changed the channel to Disney channel as she fed her little girl her warm bottle. In less than ten minutes, Abigail finished her bottle and settled in her mama's lap as they watch Mickey Mouse again.

Half an hour later, Abigail dozed off as she slept soundly on her mama's chest, the day’s events finally catching up to her. Lexa took her back to her room so she would sleep more comfortably in her crib.

The adults chatted for a while before they also went to have a quick nap before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter e.g favorite parts/lines thanks :D
> 
> DO take the time to leave a comment below. :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Part 2 More fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 49

 

It was finally Christmas day and Lexa was the first out of the bed. She kissed Clarke’s fore-head before she went out to her daughter’s room to see if she was awake as she wanted to give her the first present of the day. Before going to her room she looked through the closet and found the Christmas jumper which she had personalised.

At the front the words 'It's my First Christmas' were written across the top with the photo which Lexa took at Santa's Grotto. Clarke didn't know about the jumper so Lexa knew Clarke would be surprised and love it just as much as she did. Lexa had also made a Christmas jumper for Clarke with same picture at the front but she wrote 'Merry Christmas' across the top. She also made herself the same jumper as she wanted her family to all look the same as it was their daughter’s first Christmas.

As she walked into her daughter's room Abigail was already awake and she playing with her squid plush soft toy which Lexa had bought for her a while ago when she was 6 months old, ever since it had been her favorite.

"Hey blue eyes Merry Christmas," Lexa lifted her off her crib and gave her a kiss as she placed her on her hip and headed towards the bathroom.

"Me ca ma s," Abigail babbled as she copied Lexa which made her smile.

After Lexa gave her a bath she dressed her up in her new jumper before she headed back to her own room. When Lexa got back to her room, Clarke was already awake and showered. As she was putting on her Christmas jumper, Lexa stopped her as she went back to their closet and took out the jumper she had made for her.

"Awww Lex this is so sweet," Clarke kissed her cheek before she wore her new Christmas jumper.

"She looks so adorable in her Christmas jumper," Clarke cooed as she squeezed her daughter's cheeks.

"She is too adorable," Lexa kissed her forehead and headed towards the bathroom to have a shower.

Clarke carried Abigail to kitchen to make breakfast before everyone else arrived so she could get started on Christmas dinner. She knew there was a lot do so she needed to get the preparations started.

Lexa came out minutes later in her Christmas jumper with a big smile on her face. She sat in her chair with Abigail in her high chair and Anya opposite her. Clarke served them their breakfast, she had made blueberry pancakes, bacon and omelette.

She served Abigail pieces of omelette and cut her pancake into tiny pieces but she was more interested in eating her pancake than having her omelette. To make her eat the omelette, Lexa and Anya pretended to snatch her omelette off her high chair table but Abigail slapped their hands and frowned at them as she pouted. They just laughed at her cute facial expression and get themselves a mental pat on the back as Abigail began to eat her omelette but she would occasionally look up in case her mama tried to grab her breakfast.

“It’s all yours blue eyes,” Anya squeezed her cheeks as she smiled at her.

After breakfast they heard a knock on their door. Anya went to open the door and found Ab-by, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy at the doorstep baring gifts with Christmas jumpers on. Raven and Octavia were wearing a red Christmas jumper with Santa's head at the front and the words 'Merry Christmas' written at the top. Abby had a similar jumper but hers had a cat's face at the front. Bellamy wasn't a big fan of Christmas jumpers so he just wore a white long sleeve button up with a denim jacket. They said their hellos before greeting Clarke, Lexa and Abigail.

“Awww she’s cuter every day,” Octavia cooed over Abigail as Clarke handed her over to her to greet one of her favorite Aunties.

“What about me?” Lexa asked as grinned at Octavia who wasn’t even paying any attention to her as she was more interested in her niece.

“You’re alright Woods,” Raven smirked as she patted Lexa’s shoulder.

“Don’t mind them baby, I think you’re just as cute.” Clarke squeezed her cheeks making her blush as everyone was looking at them. Their family and friends already knew that Lexa was so whipped by Clarke and Abigail so she didn’t really care that they saw her blushing.

“Thanks babe, I love you.” Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips.

“I love you too,” Clarke kissed her cheek before she wrapped her arms around her waist and led their family and friends to the living room.

As they waited for Nia and Ontari to arrive, Clarke saw how Octavia was extra affectionate with her daughter so she decided to pry a bit more.

“Looks like someone’s got baby fever,” Clarke smirked at Octavia.

“No I don’t,” Octavia answered too quickly making her look guilty.

“There is no baby fever I just love bonding with my niece, it’s her first Christmas after all.” Octavia replied more smoothly with a big smile on her face. Clarke decided to drop the subject as knew if her friends were trying to have a baby they would tell her. Her friends have been together for years so the next logical next for them was to start a family. She was also looking forward to be an Aunt. She has always imagined their children playing together and that when they became older they’ll also be best friends just like their parents.

An hour later Nia and Ontari arrived and they began to exchange gifts.

As a couple Lexa and Clarke got Raven and Octavia a special spa weekend break. They got Abby a new top brand stethoscope and booked a holiday for her to wherever she wanted as they knew she had been working hard at the hospital so she deserved a break, she had a year to decide where she wanted to go. They got Bellamy a Rolex watch which he was shocked about. Octavia looked suspicious at her brother as she hoped he wouldn’t sell it off for drug money even though she knew he had changed.

They got Anya new cooking supplies as they knew how much she loved to cook and they even got her a recipe book signed by Gordon Ramsey himself which Anya was buzzing about. Lexa got Nia new cleats, soccer ball and gloves with season tickets plus passes to all of her home games. Clarke bought Ontari black Christian Louboutin as she knew she was a shoe addict as much as she was. She had seen her eye them when they were shopping but she couldn't afford them due to the price so she knew she would love her gift.

When it came to giving out gifts to their daughter they went all out. Clarke had bought her little girl new art supplies as she would paint with her little girl when they were bored as well as some new clothes and different tiaras which was so typical of Clarke. Lexa went above and beyond as she got her different LEGO sets of all kids Disney shows such as the Mickey Minnie LEGO train set. She also got her new soft toys, which included another squid and other sea animals. There was also Finding Dory bath toys, bathtub crayons and a Horse rocking chair as well as a learning Activity Table.

"I'll be right back," Lexa said before she went to their garage where she had hid her last gift. She knew her daughter was too young for it as she wasn’t one years old yet but she just couldn't help herself when she saw it at the shop.

After a few minutes Lexa came back carrying a Minnie Mouse Activity Gears Ride-On Vehicle with a bow on top with a grin on her face.

"Yi yi yi!" Abigail cheered at the sight of the car as it had her favorite Disney character Minnie on the side of the car. Her cheers and excitement got louder when Lexa lifted her off the floor and sat her on her seat. She gripped onto the steering wheel and smiled at her mama with her mouth wide open showing off her dimple. Lexa took out her phone took lots of pictures of her daughter in her brand new toy car. She held onto the back of the car and began to move her daughter around the house. They had wide hallway so she was able to drive her up and down until she got tired; she even went inside her room and came back out.

"Momoeyeye!" Abigail squealed with joy when she cruised past Clarke. Even though Clarke didn't agree with Lexa as she knew her daughter was too young for a toy car she just help the smile which crossed her face at the pure joy on her little girl's face.

"You're doing so good baby," Clarke praised as she also clapped her hands to show her excitement.

After a few minutes Lexa removed Abigail from her car and placed her back on the floor as she played with her brand new LEGO toys with her Aunt Octavia and Raven with Bellamy joining in a couple of times.

As Abigail wasn’t playing with her new car Nia wanted to have a go on it.

"Can I please have a go on it, pretty pleawse?" Nia asked her eye were wide with amazement. She saw how much fun Abigail had so wanted to have some have as well as she didn’t have a car at home to play with.

“Hop on,” Anya said as she knew that Abigail was occupied with her other toys so she wouldn’t mind.

“Yay!” Nia cheered as she sat down and Anya directed her around the house.

“Faster!” Nia squealed as she thought Anya was going too slow for her liking. They went around for a while until Anya got tired. It was a fitness on its own running around the house with a kid on a toy car. When she got off Nia went up to her mommy.

"I can I have one as well mommy?" Nia asked her mom.

"I'll think about it," Ontari smiled as she didn't want to break her little girl's heart. When Nia heard her mommy telling she ‘would think about it’ her smile widened as it meant it was a possibility that she would also get one.

"Yay! I love you mommy," Nia hugged her mommy tight and kissed her cheeks.

"I want to have a go," Abby raised her hand as she didn't want the kids to have all the fun.

"No mom, I think you would break it." Clarke said trying to stifle a laugh with Lexa’s arms wrapped around her waist with her chin resting on her shoulder. Lexa squeezed Clarke's waist as she didn't her to insult her future mother in law any further.

"What babe it's true." This time both Clarke and Lexa busted out laughing even Abigail joined in.

When Nia finished riding the car, Abigail wanted to have another go so she surprised everyone in the room as she stood up on her own two feet and tried to walk to her car which was only a few steps away. As she managed to stand up, Lexa and Clarke crouched down beside her in case she hurt herself.

"No way!" Lexa said with her hand over her mouth as she couldn't believe it was finally happening. She had tried many time to get her to start walking as soon as she turned 9 months but now at 10 months she was finally able to stand up on her own without help. Lexa moved her toys out of the way so she wouldn't hurt herself in case she fell over.

"Come on baby you can do it," Clarke encouraged as Abigail took her step with her right foot slightly forward.

"That's it come on," Lexa clapped her hands to cheer her own.

Both parents had big smiles on their faces.

Abby was recoding the moment as due to their excitement Lexa and Clarke didn't think about getting their phones out.

Abigail took another step with her left but she fell and started to laugh at herself which also made everyone in the room laugh as well. Lexa and Clarke had tears welling up in their eyes as they had both final got to witness their little girl's first step. Clarke moved to get her to stand back up again but Lexa held her back as she knew her little girl would do it herself.

"Come on blue eyes stand up," Lexa smiled at her daughter as she gestured for her to stand.

"Mama," Abigail said as she stood back up again with a big smile on her face. Everyone cheered for her as she took another step forward with her right foot and then her left with-out falling down.

"That's it blue eyes you've got it," Clarke cheered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Lexa wrapped her arms around her shoulder to comfort her as they watched their daughter take her first steps towards her car. She would fall at times but she would get back up again until she reached her car and held onto the steering wheel for support.

"Mama Momoeyeyeye!" She looked back at her parents who both had tears rolling down their cheeks. She gave them a wave but as she moved her hand from the steering wheel she fell over but before could hit the floor, Nia was by her side as allowed her to fall on her in-stead of the floor. Nia lifted Abigail from her lap and held onto her hand as she walked slowly with her back to where Lexa and Clarke were sat.

"Thank you Nia," Clarke kissed her cheek before she pulled Abigail onto her lap. She wiped the tears from her eyes and showered her little girl with kisses all over her face making her giggle.

"We're so proud of you blue eyes," Lexa kissed her forehead. They embraced their little girl in a family group hug for a while before they realised that they didn't record her first steps.

"No!" They both sighed in frustration as Clarke leaned onto Lexa's side.

"What's wrong guys?" Ontari asked.

"We forgot to record her first steps," they whined.

Everyone laughed at them.

"We're serious guys, it's a special moment for us and we don’t even have it on film. We're such bad parents," Clarke sobbed onto Lexa's chest.

"Momoeyeyeye," Abigail said as she moved her fingers and wiped her mommy's cheeks which instantly brought a smile to Clarke’s face.

"Aww honey you guys are far from being bad parents. It doesn't matter if you didn't record her first step, what matters is you guys were there to witness it live. It will forever be engrained in your memories for a lifetime. And anyway If you want to see it again I've got it recorded on my phone." Abby smiled at the couple.

"Seriously," Clarke said as she moved from Lexa's chest.

"We've got it too," Raven smirked.

"Me too," Anya grinned.

"Same here," Ontari smiled as she showed them her phone.

The couple looked at Bellamy but he didn’t say which made everyone burst out laughing at his obliviousness.

"What!" Bellamy said as he looked at everyone in the room with a confused expression which made everyone laugh at him even Nia and Abigail joined in but he still didn't under-stand what they were laughing at.

"It's nothing bro," Octavia squeezed his shoulder.

“Whatever,” Bellamy mumbled before he went to the kitchen to get a drink.

Abby gave Clarke her phone as she snuggled back to Lexa's side and watched the short film together. There were a lot of "awws" said in the clip as Abigail moved toward her car. Abby had even recorded the part where Abigail waved at them which melted their hearts even more. They watched the clip a few more times before Abigail began to fuss on Clarke's lap as she wanted to go back to her car.

"She'll definitely be trouble," Clarke whispered to Lexa as they watched their move towards her car. She would still fall at times but she would stand back up with a big smile on her face until she reached her car. Anya helped her side on her car as she gripped onto the steering wheel. Nia ran alongside Abigail as Anya ran around the house, Abigail squealing with laughter. They played for a few more minutes until Anya got tired as running around the house was a fitness in its own right.

“Alright that enough, lets go give mama her Christmas present.” Anya lifted Abigail from her car and placed her on her hip as she went to her room to fetch Lexa’s present with Nia trailing behind.

“What’s in it?” Nia asked curiously as she eyed the envelope.

“You’ll see, come on.” Anya led them back to the living room where everyone was sat.

When they got back to the living room, everyone else had carried on exchanging presents as they were side tracked by Lexa's present to her daughter.

"Well our present will come in handy," Raven said as she handed Abigail her present. Anya handed Abigail over to Clarke who was now sat on her lap as she tried to open her present. Her little girl tried to rip the wrapping paper open a few times but she failed. Her bottom lip trembled as if she was on the verge of tears because she couldn't open her present. She looked at her mommy with puppy dog eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek

"It's okay baby, mommy will help you." Clarke wiped her cheek and gave her a kiss which made her lips curve into a smile. When she managed to open her present Abigail smiled as she clapped her hands with excitement. "This was a lovely thought guys, thank you." Clarke smiled at her friends. Her friends had bought Abigail a Zebra baby walker; they knew she would start to walk soon hence why they got it. Abigail walked over to her Aunties using her baby walker and kissed her Aunties cheeks which brought a smile to their faces.

“We love you blue eyes,” They each kissed one of her cheeks making her giggle. She walked back to her mommy and sat back down on her lap.

Ontari gave her present next. It was big so Lexa and Clarke had no idea what it could be. When they opened it, they found that it was a laugh & learn smart stages yellow chair.

When Abigail saw her new chair she immediately when and sat down on it with Nia’s help and began to play with all the buttons which had different noises. One of the button included someone saying the vowels and a few one syllable words.

"Thanks Ontari," Lexa smiled at her.

“Okay now I’ve a present for you Lex.” Anya said as she handed Lexa the envelope. Anya got her phone out as she recorded the moment. When Lexa opened the present her hand went over mouth in disbelief. She pulled the papers out fully and saw the logo of Western New York Flash at the top with Anya’s signature at the bottom and knew that it was true.

Her best friend was finally moving to Rochester as the new assistant coach for the Flash.

Lexa gave the papers to Clarke as she went up to Anya and gave her a big hug as she lifted her off the floor and swung her around with joy.

“Welcome to the Flash, boss.” Lexa chuckled as she let go of her best friend as she couldn’t breathe due to her tight grip.

“When did this happen?” Lexa asked.

“The position just opened up and when I saw on the website I knew I had to apply. Then they called me about a week ago and told me I got the job. I thought I would save the news for Christmas.” Anya smiled at her best friend. Lexa hugged her best friend again before she let her go and was pulled into another hug by Clarke followed by everyone else as they welcomed her to Rochester.

“When are going to move? You can stay with us until you find your own place.” Clarke said as she moved to wrap her arms around her fiancée’s waist. She kissed Lexa’s cheek as she knew was extremely happy to finally have Anya living in the same city.

“I still need look for a place to stay so thanks for the offer. I’ll move the rest of my stuff after the new year then I’ll start looking for a more permanent place.”

“You can with us for as long as you want. You’ll be our free baby sitter.” Lexa said which made everyone laugh.

“I’ll take that deal,” Anya chuckled as she shook Lexa’s hand.

“What have I got myself into,” Clarke whined as she knew that Anya and Lexa were definitely going to be trouble.

“Don’t worry babe we’ll behave ourselves.” Lexa pecked her lips.

Then it was finally time for the couple to gift each other presents.

"Here," Lexa handed Clarke a small wrapped box with a bow tie on top.

"Oh my god these are beautiful," Clarke gave Lexa a passionate kiss as Lexa always amazes her with her amazing gifts. Lexa bought her diamond drop earrings which were shinning so bright which made Abigail's eyes widen at the sight.

"Glad you liked them." Lexa pecked her lips.

“I can you put them on me?” Clarke asked as she gave the earrings back to Lexa.

“They look even more beautiful with you wearing them.” Lexa gave her another peck on the lips.

"It's not much but I wanted to remember that day forever." Clarke handed Lexa a canvas which was of the night on beach when Lexa proposed. Lexa was on one knee with Clarke's hand in hers as Clarke held Abigail in her arm her necklace in clear view.

"This is amazing baby," Lexa kissed her lovingly.

\-------

With help from her mom and Anya they were able to prepare Christmas dinner in record time. The table was laid out with all the Christmas festive foods. They had roast turkey, beef rib roast, eggnog, apple cider, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and roast potatoes plus other festive foods. Clarke hid the deserts which were chocolate and fruit cake, gingerbread cookies, donuts and an apple pie. She knew that if she had brought everything onto the table, Abigail and Nia even Lexa wouldn't have eaten their dinner as they would've had the deserts first and ruined their appetite.

When Lexa sat Abigail in her high chair, her eyes widen and her mouth curved into an o shape as she eyed up all the different food on her table. She unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes wondered. She wasn’t sure how she would eat everything.

"Mama," Abigail tapped Lexa's shoulder. Lexa saw the confused look on her daughter's face and knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry blue eyes, it's not all for you." Lexa smiled at how cute her daughter was when she was amazed at something. Clarke carved the turkey before she gave everyone a piece. They said grace and dug into their meal.

Lexa cut tiny pieces of turkey on her little girl’s plate with mashed potatoes and a bottle of apple juice on her high chair table. Abigail eat slowly to ensure she swallowed the turkey with no problem. With eat bite of her turkey and mashed potatoes, she would have a sip of her juice. Lexa saw how she was half way through her bottle when she wasn't even half way through her dinner.

"Eat then drink okay blue eyes," Lexa moved the bottle slightly away from her reach to allow her to eat her dinner first. Abigail didn't mind as she was actually enjoying her turkey and mashed potatoes. As usual Abigail covered her cheeks with mashed potatoes and pieces of turkey.

"Mommy look at her face," Nia laughed as she pointed at Abigail.

Abigail saw that Nia was laughing at her but she didn't pay attention to her as she carried on finishing her dinner.

After everyone finished their dinner with full bellies, the adults made small talk as they helped Clarke clean up before she served them desert.

Abigail and Nia were playing in the living room. Nia got out her brand new soccer ball a gift from Lexa and passed the ball to Abigail who was sat on the floor. As she couldn't kick the ball yet, Nia made Abigail be the goalkeeper as she tried to score against her. Every time Abigail managed to get a hold of the ball she would cheer and not want to let the ball go until Nia snatched it off her. Abigail had seen her mama play and she immediately fell in love with the game hence why she wouldn’t let the ball go.

"Don't hold the ball okay," Nia said to Abigail she softly patted her head and kissed her cheek making her smile before she went back to her spot. She kicked the ball slightly to Abigail's right side. As Abigail tried to reach for the ball, she landed face first on the ball making her cry instantly. Nia ran over to her and to soothe her cries but Abigail wouldn't stop crying.

Clarke heard her little girl’s wails from the kitchen and everyone ran over to the living room to see what happened. When Clarke looked at her daughter she saw that she had busted her lip and had a bit of blood coming out her bottom lip.

"What did you?" Clarke shouted at Nia.

"I didn't do anything, she landed on the ball with her face." Now Nia started to cry as Clarke was shouting her when it wasn't even her fault. Clarke rushed to the kitchen to grab her first aid kit. She handed Abigail over to Lexa to get their little girl to calm down while she searched for a cotton wool to wipe away her daughter’s blood and sterilise her small cut.

As Clarke and Lexa didn't even reply to Nia, Anya went up to her to console her. She crouched down and hugged Nia to get her stop to stop crying. "Shh she'll be okay. It wasn't your fault." They hugged for a while until Nia's cries became little sniffles. Anya pulled away from the hug and stared at hazel orbs which were similar to her own.

"She's only little that's why Clarke got upset and shouted at you. She knows it wasn't your fault okay." Anya said softly as she kept eye contact. Nia gave Anya a small nod before she wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her again.

Ontari was watching the whole thing unfold and her heart melted at the sight as no one has ever calmed her little girl as quickly as Anya did. She hoped to be friends with Anya as she was finally moving to Rochester after spending all her life in DC. Anya and Nia played a bit of indoor soccer while Clarke and Lexa fixed up Abigail.

After a few minutes Abigail had stopped crying as she clutched onto Clarke jumper refusing to let go. Clarke manoeuvred around the kitchen with Lexa's help as they got the deserts ready for everyone. She allowed Lexa to cut pieces of chocolate cake and took two pieces on plates back to the living room where Nia and Anya were still playing.

Nia saw them approaching and she instantly hid behind Anya's legs.

"It's okay Nia, I've come to say sorry." Clarke said softly.

Nia still didn't move from her spot.

"I've got chocolate cake," Clarke said with a smile as she knew that would get her to move.

But Nia still didn't move

"With whipped cream."

That got Nia's attention as she slowly moved from behind Anya's legs and slowly approached Clarke and Lexa.

"I'm sorry if I hurt blue eyes." Nia said softly barely above a whisper as she hugged Clarke's legs.

"I'm sorry too, come on let's sit down." Clarke said as she led Nia to the couch. Lexa handed Nia her chocolate which she dug into as soon as it was on her lap.

Lexa kissed the top of her head as at times Nia did feel like she was her own kid. Nia took a few bites of her cake before she realised that Abigail was still sad. She took a piece of her cake and held towards Abigail’s mouth. Abigail slowly opened her mouth and ate the cake which made her parents and Nia smile. Her grip on Clarke's shirt loosen as she turned around and sat in her mommy's lap as Nia fed her the rest of her cake.

Clarke leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder as they watched their little girl smile again as she allowed Nia to feed her the chocolate cake. When they finished the first piece Lexa went back to the kitchen and got them another piece with some gingerbread cookies which made both of the girls’ smiles widen.

They ate the cake first before they each held their cookies in their hands. After a few bites, Abigail looked like she wasn't going to her cookie so she fed it to her mommy. When they saw that Abigail was doing okay Clarke handed Abigail over to Anya so she would supervise them while they played again, Ontari joined to help Anya and they made small talk as they got to know each other better.

Lexa knew it was the right time to give Clarke her other present. She went up to Raven told her something in her ear and handed her car keys over before Raven went out of the house and came back minutes later.

Everyone else were having their deserts. Lexa and Clarke were feeding each other chocolate cake when they heard a knock on the door. Clarke got up first and went to answer the door. When Clarke opened the door she saw that there was a gift wrapped box with a bow tie on top and a note at the front addressed to her.

When she opened the box she found Audi car keys inside with another note which said 'go to your garage ;) x' she was confused as she didn't own or know someone with an Audi.

She followed the instructions with Lexa trailing behind and went to open their garage door. She was getting even more confused when Lexa's car wasn't in the garage where it usually is.

As the garage door titled open Clarke hands went over her mouth as she stared at the car before her. A blue Audi A3 cabriolet convertible with a bow on the windscreen. She looked behind her and saw the smug look on Lexa's face and she knew the car was for her. She ran up to Lexa and wrapped her legs around her waist with her arms wrapped tightly around her neck and kissed her hungrily as her Lexa granted her access to her mouth and gave her full control of the kiss. They got lost into the kiss until they heard Raven laughing.

"Looks like she like it eh Lex," Raven smirked.

"It's everything I ever wanted. How did you know?" Clarke asked as she unwrapped her legs from Lexa's waist but still kept her arms around her neck as they rested their foreheads together.

"I remember from when you told me at the club the day we first met that you've always wanted an Audi convertible. I thought this year's Christmas would be the perfect time to buy it. I had Raven put in a 3 seater in the back instead of it being a 2 seater so there's lots of room." Lexa said with a big grin on her face.

"You're just perfect Lexa Woods," Clarke gave her another hungry kiss before she went to examine her brand new car.

"This is amazing babe!" Clarke squealed with excitement as she ran fingers over the steering wheel. Raven even placed a car seat in the back for Abigail. Lexa took a few pictures of her fiancée and posted one of them on her Instagram account with the caption 'My fiancée is more in love with her brand new car more than me :( #nohardfeelings @CGPrincess.'

Raven was the first comment as she wrote 'I'd love the car more than you if I was her.'

Lexa furrowed her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out as she looked at Raven.

"Enjoy the car babe I'm going back to my other baby who actually loves me." Lexa whined before she strutted out of the garage. She looked back at her fiancée and smiled as she saw how excited she was about getting brand new car. “Money well spent,” Lexa said under her breath before she opened the house door.

Clarke didn't even hear what she said as she was still in awe of her car. She was playing music as she enjoyed the sound system of her brand new Audi.

"Babe!" Clarke looked up but she couldn't see where Lexa went. Raven was leaning on the doorway with her arms folded in front of her and laughed at Clarke confused expression.

"Where did Lex go?" Clarke asked as she got out of her car.

"Back inside she said something about you loving the car more than her." Raven chuckled.

"It is beautiful though. I can't believe she actually bought me a brand new car. It was ages ago when I told her and she still remembered. God I love that woman so much." Clarke smiled as she looked back at her Audi before going out of the garage leaving Raven to shut the garage door.

When she got back inside she found Lexa playing soccer with Abigail and Nia. She was glad that her little girl wasn't scarred for life from playing soccer.

Clarke watched from a far as her little girl giggle as Lexa held her by her arms and got her to kick the ball past Nia in the mini goal that Lexa kept inside when she played with her little girl.

"GOAL!" Lexa cheered as she lifted Abigail above her head and spun her around. Abigail was smiled wide as she also cheered and clapped her hands together in pure excitement.

"Yiyi mama!" Abigail whooped.

"That's not fair. It's two v one." Nia pouted as she looked down the floor in disappointment.

"It's okay I'll be on your team Nia," Anya said as she ruffled Nia's hair.

"Yay you're gonna lose!" Nia stuck her tongue out at Lexa and Abigail.

They played for while with both Abigail and Nia scoring a couple of goals until they broke Clarke's favorite vase.

"LEXA!" Clarke shouted as she approached them.

"Oops," Lexa whispered to her little girl making giggle.

"Momoeyeye!" Abigail held her hands out to her mommy as she knew she was mad so she didn't want to make get mama in trouble.

"Thank you blue eyes," Lexa kissed her cheek before she handed her over to Clarke.

"Hey baby you having fun?" Clarke kissed her cheeks as Abigail didn't reply as she was too busy playing with her mommy's new earrings. Clarke chuckled as went over to her fiancée and pecked her lips. Even though they had broken her favorite vase, she didn't mind as it was Christmas.

"You're not mad?" Lexa asked worriedly.

"Nope, I love you so much," Clarke popped the p as she gave her another peck on the lips making Lexa smile into the kiss.

They sat with everyone in the living room and talked about their lives and how wonderful this year’s Christmas has been. Everyone got the gifts they wanted and they couldn't wait to start the new year with a bang.

Abigail's birthday was coming up so they had another fun day to look forward to. Clarke and Octavia got into their own conversion as they began to talk about the party. Octavia had lots of ideas for her niece's first birthday.

Bellamy was the first to leave as he had to meet up with his friends followed by Abby who had to work the next day. When Ontari saw how tired her little girl was she also left a few minutes after. Raven and Octavia were the last ones to leave. Octavia didn’t want to let Abigail go. “You’re being suspicious babe, let her go.” Raven whispered in Octavia’s ear which finally got to release Abigail as she handed her over to Clarke.

“Don’t worry O, you’ll have a little one running around one day.” Clarke hugged her friends’ goodbye. Octavia hid her face in Clarke’s shoulder as she tried to hide her blush so she wouldn’t give anything away.

“Yeah one day,” Raven smiled at her friends as she wrapped her arms around Octavia’s shoulders. They kissed Abigail’s cheeks before they left.

“It’s been a long day,” Anya huffed as she sat down on the couch.

“I can’t wait to experience more Christmases like this.” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa’s cheek.

“Same here babe,” Lexa pulled Clarke and Abigail closer to her chest and kissed both of their foreheads.

After a while Anya decided to help Clarke as she tied up the house and placed Abigail’s Christmas presents away. She was excited to finally start her new life in Rochester.

“You don’t have to do that,” Clarke said as she didn’t want to take advantage of Anya’s kind-ness.

“It’s fine babe, she loves cleaning up. She’ll be our own Cinderella.” Lexa chuckled.

“Don’t push it Woods,” Anya shot a death glare towards Lexa who immediately mumbled “I’m sorry” under her breath which made Clarke laugh at her.

 

[Clarke's Car](http://www.autoconception.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/All-new-Audi-A3-Cabriolet-Car-Design.jpg)

[Abigail's car](http://www.toysrus.com/graphics/media/trus/Aplusplus/2014/10_28_14/12530181/minnie-mouse-activity-gears-ride-on-12530181-01.JPG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't write what everyone else got but I just suck at giving presents to adults so don't judge. Drop me some ideas for next time, I'll appreciate it. Thanks.
> 
> That being said Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed and helps me stay motivated and encourages me to carry on writing.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter e.g favorite parts/lines thanks :D
> 
> DO take the time to leave a comment below. :)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW 50 chapters in. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. Your support does really mean a lot. Every time I post a chapter I look forward to reading your comments just as much as you guys look forward to reading the chapter. So thank you so much for your support and lovely comments. 
> 
> Do keep them coming because they motivate and encourage me to carry on writing this story which I have deeply fallen in love with. 
> 
> With that said Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 50

 

When they woke the day after Christmas, Clarke was feeling frisky as she never got to thank Lexa properly for her gifts as they were both tired after a long day with all their family and friends. She woke Lexa up with soft kisses all over face before she moved down her neck and began to suck and bit down on her neck leaving her mark.

"Mhmmm," Lexa moaned as she stirred awake. 

Clarke chuckled as Lexa was still not quite awake. Lexa thought she was having a wet dream when it was actually really happening. Clarke stopped her kisses which made Lexa let a small whine. She moved back to Lexa's lips and hovered over her as she waited for her to fully wake up before she kissed her again as she wanted her to be fully awake to enjoy what she had in store for her. 

A minute later, Lexa opened her eyes as blue met green.

"Hey baby," Lexa said huskily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Wakey, wakey babe." Clarke pecked her lips before she fully laid on top of Lexa.

"This is a nice way to wake up," Lexa smirked as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's lower back and pulled her closer to her body.

"You bet your ass it is because if I remember correctly I didn't thank you last night for getting me that amazing car." Clarke grinned as she pecked her lips.

"You don't have to thank me for that. I-" Lexa couldn't finish her sentence as Clarke's lips connected with her own. The kiss started off slow but Clarke began to grind on Lexa's bulge and deepened the kiss. They sucked on each other's tongue's with hunger both moaning into the kiss. They pulled apart when they were both out of breath as they rested their foreheads together to catch their breath. 

Clarke moved from her position on top of Lexa and took off her clothes before she helped Lexa out of her boxers and sports bra leaving them both naked. She straddled Lexa's hips her entrance close to Lexa's tip. 

She leaned forward and took Lexa's nipple into her mouth as sucked and licked her nipples until they reddened. Clarke knew that Lexa loved her boobs so she moved her nipples as well towards Lexa’s eager awaiting mouth and watched her suck hard on her nipples which made her let out a throaty moan. Lexa was sucking so hard that she tasted Clarke breastmilk which she was still producing.

"Stop," Clarke said breathlessly and pulled away as her nipples became too sensitive. As couldn’t take any more, Lexa smirked at her.

Clarke saw the smirk on her face so she purposely moved lower so her wet folds were directly touching her hard cock. She felt Lexa’s cock twitch as she moved her hips closer to her entrance. Clarke wanted to tease her more as she ran her wet folds over Lexa's hard length at a very slow pace making her whimper under her touch. 

"Please baby," Lexa groaned as her cock was begging for attention, she wanted more but Clarke was still teasing her. 

"Shh baby I'm in control," Clarke smirked before she pressed a little bit harder on Lexa's cock. She stopped her movements as she looked down and she saw Lexa's cock shinning with her juices coasted all over it. 

Lexa knew that Clarke was teasing her, so without warning she burked her hips forwards and shoved her deep inside Clarke making her cry out due to the penetration.

"It doesn’t look like you're in control babe," Lexa grinned her cock inches inside Clarke's tight pussy. Clarke moved further up Lexa's body removing Lexa's cock from her tight slit. She whimpered due to the empty filling but kept her cool as she hovered over Lexa.

"You touch me again and I'll leave you hanging," Clarke whispered close to her earlobe before she bit down and licked her earlobe to soothe the pain.

"Fuck!" Lexa groaned as she shut her eyes with anticipation. 

Clarke grabbed a condom from the nightstand before she moved lower and placed it over Lexa's cock which twitch due to her touch.

"Easy there Commander," Clarke smirked as she looked down at her fiancée who was begging to be touched. Clarke decided to take pity on her as after all she was thanking her and she didn't want to tease her for too long. She leaned forward and gave her a soft chaste kiss before she guided Lexa's cock inside her tight slit, inch by inch until she was buried balls deep inside her.

"Oh...oh...fuck you're so big baby," Clarke moaned as she felt herself being stretched to the brink as Lexa's cock was deep inside her tight pussy.

"I love you," Clarke muttered before she began to move up down and rode Lexa's cock at a slow pace as her walls clenched around the hard length.

"Argghhh fuck baby, you feel so tight," Lexa moaned. She wanted to touch her so badly but she didn't. She refrained herself as she gripped onto the bed sheets to prevent herself from touching her gorgeous fiancée. 

Clarke increased her pace as she cried out in pleasure as every time she went down on Lexa's cock she would hit her sweet spot with immense pressure. She griped onto Lexa's thighs for support as she rode her fiancée hard and fast.

"Oh yes...oh yes ah...ah fuck!" Clarke screamed out as she felt her orgasm nearing. Lexa opened her eyes and watched her fiancée riding her cock hard as her boobs bounced up and down. She couldn't resist not touching her fiancée anymore so she moved her hands over nipples and pinched them hard.

"FUCK LEX!" Clarke squealed as she lost control of her movements as she began to ride Lexa's cock with more vigour.

"Oh…oh I'm gon…na come!" Lexa groaned as she felt Clarke's walls clamping around her cock. 

"Touch my clit baby, I'm close too." Clarke moaned. Lexa touched her clit which sent shivers down Clarke's spine and soon after she came hard.

"Come with me baby," Clarke breathed out. 

She rode her cock a few more times before she collapsed onto Lexa's chest as she came around Lexa's cock. Lexa soon followed as she also came deep inside her fiancée as she filled the condom with her seed. She thrusted her hips slowly to milk as much of their orgasm as possible. 

"Ah…fuck…baby," Clarke shuddered as she felt Lexa's cock stretching her even more making her come for a second time in matter of seconds. She joined their lips together as they both rode out their orgasm. 

After a while of slowly kissing and they breathing evened out, Lexa pulled her cock out making Clarke whimper due to the empty filling as her come pooled out of her now fucked pussy. Lexa removed her condom and showed Clarke how hard she actually came as the condom was drenched with Lexa's load. She tried a knot on it before she threw it across the room which landed right inside their trash can.

"Nice shot baby," Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek before she moved and laid beside her fiancée. She caressed her sharp jawline with her thumb as Lexa wrapped her arms around her shoulders and they embraced each other.

"That was amazing, I think I should buy you a new car every day if that's the thanks I get." Lexa grinned as she looked down at her fiancée. She brought Clarke's hand from her jawline and kissed her palm. Clarke smiled at the gesture before she moved slightly onto her side and reconnected their lips in soft tender kiss.

"I love you so much baby. You don't need to buy a car to get a thank you like that. Anytime you want me I'm yours." Clarke pecked her lips before she snuggled closer to her chest. After a while Lexa carried Clarke to the shower. Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck with her legs around her waist. She kissed her neck just because she could. Even though they had just made love, due to the close proximity of Clarke's extremely wet folds that were near her cock, it made her cock slightly semi-hard and she knew that they would've have another round in the shower.

"You okay baby," Clarke smirked. She knew what she was doing to her fiancée as she felt the evidence which was pressing near her entrance.

"Your offer on I can have you anytime I want, still stands?" Lexa asked as she grinned before she lowered Clarke so that her cock was directly on her wet folds. Clarke could only manage a nod as she was still slightly sensitive but she was definitely up for another round.

"Alright then," Lexa turned the shower knob on and waited for a minute before it was the right temperature. She led Clarke inside the cubicle and watched her as she dropped to her knees before she began to suck on her semi-hard cock. Lexa gripped onto her hair as she helped Clarke bob her head up and down her cock until she was fully hard.

"That's it baby," Lexa moaned as she felt her cock hitting the back of her fiancée throat without gagging. Clarke sped up her movements until she felt Lexa's cock was long and hard, ready to take her. She was carefully not to let her come in her mouth as she wanted her to come inside her tight pussy. When Clarke rose up to her feet she spread her legs wide as Lexa lifted one of her legs to give her better access to her pussy.

"Are you okay with this?" Lexa asked.

"It's okay I'm not ovulating we're good to go," Clarke smirked as she bit her lower lip with darkened eyes.

Lexa guide her cock inch by inch until she was buried deep inside her tight pussy hole.

"You feel so good baby," Lexa moaned as she felt Clarke's walls clenching around her cock.

"Move please," Clarke moaned.

Lexa began to thrust her hips forward at a fast pace as she knew she wasn't going to last as she already came just a few minutes before. 

"Arggh fuck!" Clarke screamed as she threw her head back in pure bliss which made Lexa thrust her hips harder and faster. 

"Are you close baby?" Lexa asked between breaths.

"Yes," Clarke groaned. 

After a few more thrusts they both came together at the same time as they juices mixed together buried deep inside Clarke. Lexa didn't come as hard as before but she still managed to fill her up. 

"Fuck that was hot," Clarke said against Lexa's lips.

"I love you baby," Lexa pecked her lips.

"I love you too."

\-------

After their hot sessions of love making they finally managed to make it out of their bedroom and bathroom. When they made it to the kitchen they found food already plated up with covers on them in case they got cold. 

As they looked to the kitchen they saw Anya and Abigail with Headphone covering their ears. A blush immediately crept up Clarke's cheeks as definitely knew that Anya heard them making loving. I definitely need learn how to stay quiet, Clarke thought.

Lexa had her arms wrapped around her waist as she rested her chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"She'll definitely hate us," Lexa chuckled before they approached Anya. They stood in front of her until she looked at them and stopped playing Abigail, Clarke was the first to speak.

"Sorry you had to hear that," Clarke said shyly as she tried to hide her blush onto Lexa's chest.

"It's fine I've heard worse," Anya chuckled but Lexa knew what she was talking about from all her past flings when she would stay over at Lexa's place. Clarke felt Lexa tense up so she turned in her arms and looked up at her as she smiled at her before she pecked her lips. 

"It doesn’t matter to me, you’re here with me and that’s all I care about. Clarke said against her lips before she gave her another peck her lips and her lips instinctively curved into a smile. Lexa leaned forward and kissed her forehead before she let go of Clarke and took her daughter from her Anya's lap. 

"Sorry," Anya mouthed to Lexa who gave her a small smile before she went back into the kitchen to have the breakfast which Anya prepared for them.

"Thanks for the breakfast," Clarke smiled at Anya before she went to join her two favorite girls. Whilst the family of three enjoyed their breakfast, Anya called out to them.

"I'm going out for a few hours, I need to sort a few things out," Anya smiled at Clarke and Lexa before she gave her goddaughter a kiss to her forehead and then headed out. Anya took a taxi to her destination as she wasn't yet familiar with the area so she couldn't drive her car.

After their breakfast the family of three went back to the living room. Lexa placed Abigail on the floor. As soon as she was on the floor she stood back on her feet, her parents still surprised that their daughter can finally walk. Lexa gave her little girl her walker as she walked around their house as she kept an eye on her. When she got bored of her walker, she walked around on her own and headed towards her car. She went as fast as her little feet could carry her, Lexa lifted her as she sat down on her car. As she was quite a tall baby her feet were able to touch the floor so Lexa allowed her to move for a while on her own. 

"Mama," Abigail pouted as she wasn't moving fast enough on her own. Both Lexa and Clarke laughed at her demanding nature which she definitely got from her mommy.

"She's definitely your kid," Lexa chuckled before Clarke shoved her by her shoulder. 

Lexa moved behind her daughter and pushed her around their house making her little girl squeal with excitement. At times Lexa would pretend they broke down and Abigail would whine as she would hit all the button near her steering wheel to make her mama start moving. They played for a while before Lexa got tired as she suggested they watch a bit of Mickey Mouse. Lexa sat Abigail on her play mat as she knew her little girl would only focus for little bit on the TV before she got bored. She sat next to Clarke on the couch while they made small talk and would glance down to their little girl to see if she doing okay on her own.

Lexa was being extra handsy as she would steal a kiss or she would lift Clarke shirt and ran her hands over her flat stomach sending goosebumps all over her body. Clarke didn't mind as she loved it when Lexa was being extra affectionate. Lexa still kept it PG as their daughter was still in the room with them but she just wanted to be able to feel Clarke skin to skin and touch her soft body. 

"If you stop I think I'll jump you," Clarke smirked as she pecked Lexa's lips.

Abigail saw that her parents were paying attention to each other so she got up to her feet without using her walker and walked around the house.

"What If don't want to stop," Lexa grinned as she raised her eyebrows seductively.

"Well," Clarke said in soft husky voice before she moved and straddled Lexa's hips and kissed her neck leaving a hickey. She began to grind on Lexa's bulge which was growing by the minute. Lexa leaned forward and moved her hair behind her ear to give her better access to her neck. As she leaned to kiss her neck her breath blowing on Clarke's neck made her shudder under her touch, Lexa stopped her movements as she looked over Clarke's shoulder and saw that their little girl wasn’t in the room anymore.

"Come on baby why did you stop," Clarke let out a throaty moan as she felt that her panties drenched already. She couldn't believe she was aroused yet again when several hours ago they had just made love. She grinded her centre harder on Lexa's bulge until she felt Lexa stop her movements as she moved her off her lap.

"What's wrong baby?" Clarke asked now worriedly as she thought they were having a bit of fun. When she looked to the floor she saw that their daughter wasn't there so she began to panic. They saw that the house door was slightly open so they rushed outside but they couldn't find her. 

"BLUE EYES!" Lexa shouted.

"ABIGAIL!" Clarke shouted.

But nothing. 

They looked around but they saw that the footprints were all covered due to the fresh snow so they began to worry as to where the hell their daughter could’ve gone. They went to the house and looked in every room but they couldn't find her. When they got to Clarke's art studio they heard noises coming from around the corner of where Clarke kept all their paints. As they looked to see what was the noise they found their little girl covered in blue paint all over her body with a big smile on her face. 

"Mama momoeyeyeye!" Abigail squealed with pure joy written all over paint covered face. She held her paint covered hands in front of her parents as she wanted them to join her. Both of her parents let out a sigh of relief as they both chuckled at the sight of their daughter.

"You're gonna be the death of us blue eyes," Lexa smiled at her daughter who was still dipping her fingers inside the paint bucket. Lexa took out her phone and took pictures of her little girl as she wanted to document the moment.

"Blue eyes look at mama," Lexa encouraged. Abigail turned and looked at her mama with a big smile on her face. As the rest of her body was covered in paint, you were only able to see her teeth as she smiled at the camera.

"She's all yours babe," Lexa chuckled as she was definitely not gonna want paint all over her new Gucci sweatshirt.

“Glad to see you’re finding it funny,” Clarke playfully shoved Lexa’s shoulder.

“What babe it’s hilarious, look at her face.” Lexa chortled as her little girl was still covering paint all over her face and body.

"I think you've had enough for today," Clarke chuckled as she took a towel and wrapped it around her little girl's body before she moved towards the bathroom to get her cleaned up. Abigail moved her small hands towards her mommy's cheeks as she imprinted her palm on Clarke's cheeks. 

Lexa took another picture and sent it to all their friends and family with the caption 'leave her for minute this is what happens, poor Clarke <3 x' Lexa set the picture as her new lock screen as she knew when she needed to laugh she would instantly laugh when she would look at the picture. 

As her little girl was only wearing her shorts and sweatshirt, her legs, palms and face were harder to get rid of the paint. Clarke tried but when they emerged from the bathroom, Abigail still had blue stains on her palms and legs even her hair was slightly blue not the usual blonde.

"Oh man, she looks even more adorable." Lexa said in between laughs which made her little girl giggle in Clarke's arms.

"Mama," Abigail showed her toothy smile and dimple as she showed her mama her palms and kicked out her legs in front of Clarke to show her blue stained legs.

"You look good blue eyes," Lexa praised before she took her from Clarke's arms. 

"Come on let's go wear some clothes," Lexa kissed her cheeks. 

"Now you wanna take after I've cleaned her up," Clarke said.

"Yep," Lexa smirked before she went up to look through her daughter’s closet for new clothes to wear. She got her dressed in her Finding Dory onesie with her Dory hat before they went back into the living room.

It was several hours before Anya came back with a big smile on her face. 

"What's with the smile met someone new already," Lexa teased from her spot on the play mat with her daughter as they tried to build her new Mickey Minnie LEGO set.

"Something like that," Anya winked at Lexa before she went back to her room to get changed into more comfortable clothing. She came back out soon after and joined Lexa and Abigail as they finished building the Lego train. 

"Aa ya, Aa ya" Abigail said as she showed Anya her stained palm and legs. Anya squeezed her goddaughter's cheeks making her smile before she went back to her Lego pieces. 

\-------

It was new year’s eve and they were all celebrating it at Raven and Octavia’s apartment. They had invited everyone over as they wanted to share news with all their friends which will impact on their lives the following year. It was big news and they knew all their family and friends would be extremely happy for them. They wanted to keep it a secret for a little while longer but Octavia was busting to tell Clarke so would gush about her news.

"Can we please take my new car; I've been dying to taste it out. Please," Clarke stuck her bottom lip out at Lexa. Due to the snow Lexa still wanted to use her jeep as she was worried about the slippery roads. Even though she knew Clarke's Audi was still capable of getting them there safely she still didn't want to risk it as she'd prefer to use a four by four car instead. As she looked at Clarke she knew she couldn't say no as after all she if was her car now and she deserved to take it out for a spin.

"Yes we can," Lexa smiled at Clarke who jumped on her and peppered kisses all over face until Lexa begged her stop.

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered from her car seat as she saw how excited her mommy was.

"Come on let's go before we're the last one there." Lexa kissed her little girl’s forehead and went out to Clarke's car in the garage. 

Anya had already driven ahead in her own car as Raven texted her their address.

As Clarke sat in her driver’s seat she couldn't help herself as she revved up the engine a couple of times before they left. Abigail began to hoot with laughter in the backseat due to the noise as she clapped her together wanting her mommy to do it again. 

"Alright can we go now," Lexa looked at Clarke she couldn't stop the smile which spread across her face as she watched fiancée’s face and her little girl laughing with pure glee. She knew she had made the right chose when she bought Clarke a brand new Audi.

"I love you babe," Clarke leaned over the console and pecked her lips.

"I love you too." 

\-------

When they arrived at Raven and Octavia's apartment, they were able to find a parking spot right outside the building which meant they didn't have to walk far in the snow to get into the apartment. Lexa carried Abigail in her car seat towards the elevator as Clarke locked her car. When they made it up to Raven and Octavia's apartment door, they were greeted by a very excited Octavia. She didn't even acknowledge Clarke and Lexa as she was more interested in Abigail instead.

"Hello to you too," Clarke chuckled at Octavia's eagerness to meet her niece even though she had seen her the previous day before.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulder with Clarke's arms around her waist and pulled close to her body. They walked towards the kitchen and they grabbed a glass of champagne; they only had one glass and changed to apple juice as Clarke was driving them back. They mingled with everyone at one point Lexa got into a deep conversion about soccer with Raven's dad Miguel. Even though Clarke liked soccer she still couldn't stand it when people went on and on about it.

"I'll be back babe," Clarke kissed her cheek before she moved towards Bellamy.

"Hey Bell," Clarke smiled at Bellamy who was sat on the couch in the living playing with his phone.

"Hey Clarke," Bellamy said nervously. He always thought that Clarke was beautiful and he would get nervous when he talked to her.

"I'm not going to bite, you can relax." Clarke chuckled as she watched Bellamy move slightly away from her. 

"Erm sorry, I just get nervous talking to beautiful women," Bellamy blushed not sure where he found the confidence to tell Clarke that she was beautiful.

"Oh I'm flattered," Clarke playfully shoved his shoulder as she chuckled.

"How are you finding everything so far, I know it has been hard for you to adjust since moving back here." 

"Yeah Raven and Octavia have been really helpful, it's also good to be around stunning women." Bellamy playfully winked at Clarke.

"You're smooth Bell but I'm afraid I'm already taken," Clarke showed off her sparkling diamond ring. Bellamy slumped his shoulders.

"Aww Bell don't worry you'll soon find the right woman who is right for you," Clarke leaned forward and gave him a sisterly hug. "Thanks Clarke," Bellamy patted Clarke's back appreciating the encouragement.

Lexa had been watching their conversion as she talked with Miguel their conversion dying down. She knew that it was rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you but jealously got the better of her. Even though nothing would ever happen between Bellamy and Clarke, she couldn't stand the way Clarke was playfully touching Bellamy and laughing at his jokes. She knows that Clarke could get touchy and it comes out as being flirty and the other person would take it as Clarke was actually flirting with them when she wasn't. When she saw them hugging that was when she drew the line as she excused herself from Miguel.

"Hey babe can I talk to you," Lexa grabbed a hold of Clarke's wrist and led her back towards her old room.

"What's wrong babe?" Clarke asked but she didn't get a reply as Lexa pinned her against the door and kissed her hard. Her tongue trailed Clarke's lower lip begging for entrance which she was immediately granted. She sucked and licked on her tongue and lips as she tasted the apple juice in her mouth as they both moaned into the kiss.

"Stop babe we can't there are people outside," Clarke said against Lexa's lips. But as she looked into her eyes she saw how they had darkened and she knew that Lexa wasn't in the mood to stop.

"I need you now baby," Lexa pleaded as she unbuttoned Clarke's jeans and moved her hand under her waistband. Clarke removed her hand and locked the door before as she guided Lexa onto her old bed and pushed down on the bed. She took off her pants and underwear and moved on top on Lexa and kissed her hard while Lexa moved her hand towards her now wet folds. Lexa flipped Clarke over so that she was on her back. Without warning she inserted too fingers inside her tight slit as Clarke cried out in pleasure. Lexa moved her other hand and held over Clarke's mouth to keep her quite. She thrusted her long wide fingers harder and faster as she hit Clarke's g-spot with every thrust. 

Clarke was whimpered when she felt Lexa add a third a finger and her walls stretched to the brink. She bit down hard on Lexa's hand to stifle her moans as she felt her orgasm nearing. "Fuck," Lexa moaned as she felt Clarke clamp around her fingers making it difficult to move. She pushed harder and soon after she felt Clarke coming around her fingers as she her eyes rolled at the back of her head in pure ecstasy. Lexa removed her hand from her mouth and kissed her lips as she allowed her come down from her high. She removed her fingers from her tight slit and Clarke bit down on her lip as she shuddered due to the empty filling as her come dripped out from her wet folds.

Lexa moved down her body and positioned herself right in front of her wet pink pussy. She liked her lips before she dived in and licked her folds clean. Clarke grabbed a pillow to supress her moans as she felt Lexa suck on her clit. She moved one hand down to Lexa's hair to keep her in place and squeezed her thighs together. Lexa had nowhere to go so she sucked and licked harder as she swallowed every drop of her fiancée sweet juices. 

As she licked through her pussy hole, Clarke bucked her hips forwards as her body shook due to her orgasm. Lexa was relentlessly licking her folds as she ran her tongue up and down wanting to get every drop as Clarke came for a third time. She slowed down her licks as she allowed her fiancée to come down from her high. She placed a soft kiss on her clit before she moved up her body and removed the pillow from her face. 

"Are you okay baby," Lexa asked worriedly as Clarke wasn't moving. After a few minutes Clarke slowly opened her eyes still breathless from her three orgasms. 

"You're gonna be the end of me babe," Clarke breathed out before she pulled Lexa closer to her by her neck and gave her a passionate kiss until they heard a knock at the door which startled both of them and they pulled apart.

"You better have sanitised the bed before you guys come out. Seriously in our house." Raven whined yelled through the door. 

Lexa immediately moved from Clarke as she threw her pants and underwear back at her. She went to the toilet and washed her hand before she checked herself in the mirror as she fixed her post sex hair. 

"You look fine I'm the one who you just fucked," Clarke chuckled as she playfully moved Lexa from the mirror. Lexa just smirked at her as she folded her arms over her chest and watched her fiancée fix her post sex hair and reapply her make-up. To distract her as usual, Lexa moved behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around her waist as she moved her hands under Clarke's top and ran her fingers over her fiancée’s flat tummy.

"Stop, you're distracting me." Clarke whined as she playfully hit her hands but Lexa still wouldn't move. 

"I love holding you like this so you have to deal with it." Lexa sassed back and winked at Clarke through the mirror. Clarke shook her head as she carried on applying her make-up. Half an hour later she was done. She used her perfume to hide the scent of their after sex smell as she rearranged the bed sheets. Lexa just chuckled at Clarke before they went out of the room. 

"They are alive!" Raven cheered which made everyone laugh. They didn't realise that they were inside the for almost an hour and a half as by the time they went back into the living room, Abby and Ontari had already arrived. They went up to Abby and gave her a hugged before they hugged Ontari. Octavia was still playing with Abigail as she refused to hand her over to anyone else until Abigail caught a glimpse of her parents.

"Mama, momeyeyeye," Abigail cheered as she held her hands out to her parents from Octavia’s lap. Clarke took her daughter out of Octavia's hands with great difficulty.

"Are okay O?" Clarke asked her friend as wasn't letting her daughter go. Raven came over and placed over her wife's shoulder as she whispered something in her ear before she let her go.

"Hey baby you missed mommy?" Clarke asked as she kissed her daughter's cheeks. 

"Yiyi momeyeyeye," Abigail replied as she patted her mommy's cheeks and played with her hair. 

Lexa was just behind Clarke as she began to make funny faces at her daughter. She pulled her own hair and pretended she was hurt which her little girl giggle before she gestured to her to do it to Clarke. She got her phone and recorded the moment. 

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said before she ranked Clarke's hair making her wince in pain and laughed at her. Everyone in the room had seen her do it and they all busted out laughing. Lexa was trying to contain her laugh as she high fived her daughter. "Good job blue eyes," Lexa whispered. "Yiyi mama!" Abigail cheered which caused Clarke to turn around and glare at Lexa. She handed Abigail over to her and punched her arm before she moved away from them and sat back on the couch with her arms folded as she pouted her lips.

"Oops mommy’s sad," Lexa whispered to her daughter making her giggle. 

They went to the kitchen and found some chocolates. Lexa gave one to her daughter who finished it before they even got back to Clarke. Abigail held her hand out to her mama as she wanted another one. She flashed her dimple smile which melted her mama's heart into giving her another chocolate. "No more," Lexa shook her head as well as her finger to show her daughter that she wasn't going to get anymore even though Lexa knew she would give her another one if she gave her the puppy dog eyes. As Lexa gave her another one, Abigail gave Lexa a big opened mouthed kiss to her cheek and covered her cheek with chocolate but Lexa didn't mind. 

They went back to the living room and sat next to Clarke who moved away from them but Lexa moved closer until she pinned Clarke to the end of the couch so she couldn't go anywhere. 

"We come in peace," Lexa held out the chocolates in front of her fiancée. Clarke took the chocolates but didn't say anything. She ate her chocolates in peace. She moaned as one of the chocolates melted in her mouth. Lexa mumbled "fuck" under her breath glad her daughter didn't catch what she said. She moved her daughter to allow her to give Clarke a kiss to her cheek as she knew that it would melt her heart and appease her.

"Baby," Lexa also kissed her cheek. When she got no response she tried again.

"Pull my hair blue eyes," Lexa gave her daughter a bit of her hair and got her to pull her hair hard which made her wince in pain. Abigail was refusing to let her hair go as she repeatedly pulled her hair harder until Clarke laughed at her and decided to take pity on her fiancée. "You're forgiven," Clarke pecked her lips before she took Abigail off her hands. "I love you," Lexa gave her another peck on the lips. She wrapped her arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to her side.

They made small talk their eyes catching a conversion between Ontari and Anya who seemed to be very close as Ontari rested her hand over Anya's forearm and Anya didn't even seem to mind. Lexa always thought that Anya and Ontari would've made a great couple but as Anya lived in DC she wasn't able to introduce the two until recently. She was surprised at how quickly they seemed to be getting close.

"How long do you think that has been going on?" Clarke asked.

"Since Christmas I think, when Anya went out she came back looking rather cheerful and sort of blushed when I asked her what made her so happy. I think they met up with each other." Lexa gave her opinion.

"They do make a cute couple," Clarke smiled as she watched Anya making Ontari laugh.

"If Anya hears you call her cute I don't think she'll talk to you ever again." Lexa warned with a smile.

Just before midnight Raven and Octavia decided to make their announcement. Abigail was already asleep as she slept in Clarke's old room where they kept a crib for Abigail when she would stay over with them. Raven and Octavia stood near the TV with glasses of orange juice in hand. They cleared their throat before they began their speech. Octavia was busting to speak. 

Raven was just about begin when Octavia blurted out "WE ARE PREGNANT!" Raven just laughed at how eager her wife was to reveal their news. They had to wait two weeks to know for sure whether or not the IVF treatment worked as it was their first time doing it. Most people never get pregnant in their first go so they were worried about telling people if the pregnancy results came out negative. They had finally been given the news by their doctor that Octavia was indeed pregnant three days ago. Octavia really did have baby fever as she was finally getting the chance to be a mom. Raven kissed her wife's cheek before everyone else congratulated them. 

Miguel was the first to congratulate the two as he gave them both a joint hug and said "congratulations miha," as he kissed both of their cheeks and touched Octavia’s tummy.

"Yay we get to be aunties," Clarke cheered like her daughter as she went and hugged her friends and gave them both a kiss to their cheeks followed by Lexa. Abby, Anya and Ontari were next but Bellamy was stood frozen still in disbelief that his little sister was actually pregnant and that he was actually going to be an uncle. Octavia approached her brother who tears in his eyes and she thought she hasn't happy for her.

"Bell what's wrong do think it was a bad idea?" Octavia asked barely above a whisper.

"No these are happy tears O. I'm so happy for you and Raven I can't wait to be an Uncle I'll definitely spoil my niece or nephew." Bellamy said through his tears as he stroked Octavia's tummy. 

"Look you’re already making me cry as well. These hormones starting to get to me already." Octavia chuckled through her tears as she embraced her brother in a big bear hug. "I'm proud of you little sis," Bellamy kissed the top of Octavia’s head. They embraced each other for a while before Bellamy went up to Raven and gave her a bear hug as well. "Take care of both of them," Bellamy kissed Raven’s cheek as he pulled away from the hug. "I will," Raven said confidently. Octavia moved back and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist as they waited for the countdown to new year.

"I love you baby, I can't wait to be parents together." Raven pecked her wife's lips.

"I love you too," Octavia gave her another peck before she snuggled closer to her wife's embrace.

Everyone coupled up as the minute countdown began. Raven and Octavia; Lexa and Clarke; Anya and Ontari; Abby and Miguel they were just talking to each other and Bellamy was on his own as he texted someone on his phone with a goofy smile on his face. 

They all went out to the balcony as they counted down from ten and waited for new year to hit.

"Happy new year babe, I can't wait for you to be my wife." Lexa kissed her fiancé when the clock hit midnight.

"Happy new year to you too baby, I can't wait to be a Woods." Clarke kissed her fiancée before she realised what she had just said.

"Do you mean it?" Lexa asked nervously as she thought maybe Clarke had just said it in the heat of the moment. 

"I do baby. I had everything planned of how I was going to tell you I guess I've just ruined my plans." Clarke chuckled as she held Lexa's cheeks and ran her thumb over her cheeks and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked barely above a whisper as she looked down.

"Of course baby. I am one hundred percent sure. I want to be a Woods; I want us to share the same name. Our daughter is already a Woods; it was only a matter time before I changed my name as well. I love you so much baby I would be honored to share the same name with you. Clarke Woods does sound pretty sexy doesn't it." Clarke grinned as she moved and rested their foreheads together.

"It certainly does Clarke Woods." Lexa kissed her hard not caring who was watching them. They pulled apart when they were both out of breath.

"Can I call you Mrs. Woods now," Lexa smirked at her fiancée.

"If you want," Clarke pecked her lips.

"I love you so much Clarke Woods you're my everything. I look forward to what the new year has for us." 

"I love you too Lexa Woods. I just wish we were married already." Clarke snuggled to Lexa's side as they watched the fireworks go off all over the city.

"Why don't we elope you and me, blue eyes will be our witness." Lexa suggested with a slight smirk on her face.

"Not a chance in hell even though it does sound convincing. I think I can wait." Clarke kissed Lexa neck.

"I'll wait forever for you Clarke Woods," Lexa kissed the top of her fiancée’s head.

"Me too Lexa Woods," Clarke let out a small chuckle. They smiled when they saw Anya and Ontari making out as they had their new year’s kiss. 

"Get it An!" Lexa shouted as she teased her best friend. Anya flipped her the finger and carried on making out with Ontari.

"Leave them alone babe," Clarke playfully hit her shoulder as they carried on watching the fireworks as they kick started their new year. As they looked around everyone had smiles on their faces. They were all looking forward to yet another amazing year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Ontari will be featured more in next chapter.
> 
> COMMENT and KUDOS are appreciated. 
> 
> Please do take the time to leave a comment no matter how short. Thanks ;)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 51

 

Anya was spotting Lexa as she tried to lift a 100kg weight bar over her head. Lexa thought it was the perfect opportunity to grill Anya about Ontari seeing as though she hadn't said a word about Ontari since they made out at the new year's party. She did three reps before she sat back up on the bench and began to question Anya. 

"What's happening with you and Ontari?" Lexa asked with a slight smirk on her face. Anya didn't answer her as she shoved Lexa off the bench so she would take her turn. 

"Come on An give me something, anything." 

But she got nothing. 

On her third rep Lexa refused to help Anya even though she was struggling.

“What the fuck Lexa!" Anya grunted out as she struggled to lift the weight.

"Are you gonna tell me or should I just leave," Lexa grinned at her best friend who's face had gone red as she was straining to lift the weight.

"FINE!" Anya yelled. 

Lexa had a smug look on the face as she fist pumped in victory before she help her best friend out. As she placed the weight bar back on the rack, Anya was fuming. If it was possible steam of anger would spew out of her face. "Shit," Lexa mumbled under her breath as she knew that her best friend was pissed. Before Anya could react Lexa bolted out of the basement and up the stairs with a very raging Anya on her trail.

Clarke was making them lunch when she heard the commotion coming up the stairs, Abigail was having her nap before lunch so Clarke didn't want them to wake her up. 

Lexa thought Clarke would save her but she thought wrong. 

"Babe please tell Anya to stop," Lexa pleaded as she hid behind her fiancée and held onto her sweatshirt to prevent Anya from getting to her. As predicted by Clarke, due to the sudden noise, Abigail woke up crying. "Oh man I'm screwed," Lexa muttered barely above a whisper but Clarke clearly heard what she had just said. "You are screwed indeed, she's all yours Anya." Clarke smirked back at her poor fiancée as she went to see to her daughter. "I love you!" She shouted over her shoulder before walking down the hallway.

Lexa quickly moved away from Anya as she moved behind the other end of the counter where she wouldn't be able to get her. They were like two children playing the tag game.

"I swear to you Lex if I catch you're gonna be sorry you even let me stay at your house." Anya growled but Lexa was laughing at her angry facial expression. "You can’t catch me," Lexa stuck her tongue out at Anya with her arms out doing jazz hands. She knew she was pushing her luck but it was actually fun acting like a kid once in a while and winding her usual stoic best friend up. It was like they were back in the playground during recess playing made up games which their little minds invented.

Anya ran around the counter but Lexa was too quick for her. They went at it for a while running around the kitchen counter until Lexa dropped a bag of flour which caused her slip on her ass. Anya laughed at her but she soon followed as she also fell on her ass. They were both laughing at each other on the floor. Lexa threw flour at Anya, who also threw flour back in her face. They went back and forth until they heard footsteps and they knew Clarke was coming back. 

When Clarke came out, she found her kitchen ruined with flour everywhere and her kitchen utensils all over the floor as Anya and Lexa had been throwing flour at each other. As Lexa threw flour at Anya she missed but her throw landed on Clarke's favorite jeans. "Oops," Lexa said softly trying to act innocent as she knew she may have just ruined her fiancée’s favorite jeans. Abigail had stopped crying and began to laugh at the sight before her with her mama and mommy now both covered in flour as well as her godmother.

"Mama," Abigail bounced in her mommy's wanting to join in the fun.

"You are not going anywhere blue eyes," Clarke led Abigail to the living and placed her on her new horse rocker to keep her occupied as she dealt with her childish fiancée.

"I'm going to kill you myself," Clarke said with a bit of anger laced in her voice. As she approached her fiancée she forgot there was flour on the floor so she ended up slipping but luckily Lexa saw her and caught her just in time. 

Lexa wrapped her tattooed arm under her waist with her other hand on her fiancée’s stomach. She winked down at Clarke and flashed her dimple smile which made Clarke swooned almost immediately as she got lost in her emerald green eyes. Lexa purposely blew air in her face and smiled as she watched her fiancée close her eyes and goosebumps spread across her neck and cheeks. 

"Ugh get a room guys," Anya whined before she moved from her spot and went to take a shower to clean herself up.

"Are you still gonna kill me baby," Lexa said seductively as Clarke let out a tiny gasp of air at the way Lexa said baby which made her clit throb in her panties. Clarke slowly opened her eyes and all her anger dissipated as she moved her arms and wrapped them around her fiancée’s neck. 

As she got back to feet her, she regained a bit of composure as she ran her thumb of her fiancée’s cheeks to wipe away a bit of the flour before she leaned forward her lips so close to Lexa’s almost touching and said "I can kill you in other ways baby," she took her bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down making Lexa shudder under her touch. She moved her hands from fiancée’s neck and down to her compression shorts before she dipped her hand under her waistband and made contact with her hardening length. Lexa felt her cock twitch under her fiancée’s touch as she rocked her hips to get more contact.

"Not so fast baby," Clarke whispered against her lips as she retracted her hand and brought it to her lips. She had a bit of pre-cum on her fingers which she placed in Lexa's mouth as she tasted herself and kissed her as she tasted Lexa on her own mouth. Lexa gripped onto Clarke and pulled her flushed against her body but Clarke held her hand over her chest to stop things from getting any further. Clarke knew she had achieved her goal as she felt Lexa's bulge press on her pelvic region. She moved out of her grasp and back into her kitchen where she washed her hands before she carried on making lunch.

"Clarke," Lexa whined as she dipped her hand under her shorts and stroked her cock as Clarke had already got her worked up.

"Come on baby you can finish later," Lexa pouted as she wanted to have Clarke so badly her cock was begging for it. She moved behind Clarke and kissed her neck but Clarke pushed her away.

"I need to finish with lunch. When you come back you can clean up the kitchen coz I won't be doing it." Clarke sassed back as she threw her hair over one shoulder.

"Fuck," Lexa moaned before she rushed out of the kitchen towards their bathroom as her cock was begging for release. Clarke chuckled at the retreating figure. She whipped up a quick tuna pasta salad and plated everyone's lunch. She went back to the living room and found her daughter with a permanent marker in her hand. Her daughter was just about to draw on the new carpet when Clarke shouted her name. 

"Blue eyes!" Clarke yelled. Abigail looked over at her mommy with a confused expression and then turned back to the carpet as she drew a big circle on it. She cheered it excitement at her new art piece.

"No," Clarke said as she quickly rushed to her daughter's side and picked the marker off her hand. Abigail refused to give it as she pouted her lips and stared right back at her mommy with furrowed eyebrows. "It's not to play with blue eyes okay. Give it to mommy please." Clarke held out her hand but Abigail shook her head and held onto the marker close to her chest. 

Luckily, Anya came out and approached the mother and daughter duo. "Hey blue eyes, can Aunty An An have the marker." Anya said softly as she gripped onto the marker and slowly took out of her reach without her noticing. "Thank you," Clarke said to Anya before she took her daughter back into the kitchen and served her lunch with Anya trailing behind.

When they were half way through their lunch, Lexa joined then and sat next to Clarke. She was wearing just her sports bra which clearly showed her off her rib cage tribal tattoo and her well defined abs with her hair up in a messy bun. Clarke nearly choked on her pasta at the sight of her fiancée. 

Anya let out a small chuckle as she knew that Clarke was flustered. Abigail gave her mommy her juice bottle when she saw her mommy coughing. "Aww thank you baby," Clarke kissed her little girl's cheek moved by her simple gesture. She took a sip and placed the bottle back on her little girl's high chair table. 

"Are you okay Clarke?" Lexa asked as she smirked at her fiancée.

"Yeah I'm fine," Clarke squeezed her legs together as she felt the wetness in her underwear. Lexa saw her legs moving so she placed her hand over her thigh which Clarke quickly slapped away. Clarke ate her lunch in quick time before she excused herself.

"I'll be back I have to change my jeans." Clarke said quickly and rushed out of the kitchen, a cold shower was well over due. On the way to their bedroom she heard Lexa saying "that's not all you need to change," and laughed at her which made Anya and Abigail joined in the laughter. 

As Lexa was having her lunch she decided to probe Anya about Ontari again. 

"So Ontari," Lexa said not looking up from her lunch as she tried to hide her smirk. Anya slapped the back of her head making her wince in pain, Abigail laughed at her mama as she also reached towards her mama trying to slap her head as well.

"Oww that hurt," Lexa whined with as she furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed the back of her head. 

"You say her name one more time it'll hurt even more." Anya warned. She took her plate back to sink to wash it. The kitchen was still a mess so she decided to help Clarke out as it was as much her fault as it was Lexa's. She cleaned up all the utensils and placed them back in their respective drawers and left the kitchen floor for Lexa to clean up. 

"You can mop the floor I've put all the other dishes away." Anya said as she hit Lexa again before going back to the living room and watched a bit of soccer.

"I hate you!" Lexa shouted.

"I love you boo!" Anya shouted back as she changed the channel.

Abigail was messing with her food so Lexa took her out her high chair and took her to the sink to wash her hands. She took a bit of water and splashed droplets all over face making Abigail squeal with excitement. "Mama!" Abigail shrieked when the water made contact with her face. "That's for laughing at mama," Lexa kissed her cheeks. She handed Abigail over to Anya and went back to the kitchen to mop up the floor. 

After Lexa finished mopping the floor she tidied up the dining table and joined Anya and her little girl in the living room. She saw the big circle on the new carpet so she went back into the kitchen to grab a cloth and stain remover. As she began to rub the mark away, she realised she was only making things worse as she smudged it all over the carpet making it a bigger stain. “Shit,” she said under her breath as she knew she would be in deep shit. She quickly placed a reading book over the stain to hide it and sat on the couch. Soon after Clarke came back and took her seat on Lexa's lap. 

"You changed now or do you have to go back again," Lexa teased trying to sound as normal as possible with her eye on the covered stain.

"Shut up," Clarke playfully hit Lexa's chest. 

Lexa took a hold of her hand before it made contact and held onto it.

"Let go," Clarke whined. 

"Nope," Lexa smirked and kissed the back of her hand which melted Clarke's heart.

"You're such a sap Lex," Clarke kissed her cheek and allowed her to keep a hold of her hand. Lexa moved her other hand under Clarke's jumper and caressed her back as they watched soccer until they heard a knock on the door. Clarke was about to answer the door but Lexa pulled her back and mumbled "stay," into Clarke's neck. Lexa kissed her neck which made it difficult for Clarke to move as she was enjoying the little kisses on her neck. Anya saw that neither couple weren’t going to move so she placed Abigail on her hip and went to answer the door.

"Hey Anya," Raven said with her arm around her wife’s shoulder. She squeezed Octavia's shoulder to get her to greet Anya as she was only interested in Abigail.

"Oh sorry, hey Anya." Octavia said with her hand on tummy her motherly instincts already kicking in.

"Welcome guys. I don't think those two will notice you're even here." Anya gestured towards the couch where Lexa and Clarke were making out. 

"BOO!" Raven shouted as she crept up behind them. As they pulled away Clarke hit Lexa's nose. Lexa grimaced as she held onto her nose checking if she was bleeding. 

"Oh I'm sorry baby," Clarke said worriedly fearing she broke her fiancée’s nose.

"It's fine baby it's not broken." Lexa said as she looked at her hand for any sign of blood and found none. Clarke placed a soft kiss on Lexa's nose.

"Like seriously guys. You're like two horndogs." Raven laughed at them. 

"Whatever it's not like you aren’t getting any, especially since O is pregnant her pregnancy hormones making it hard to resist you. I know from experience," Lexa winked at Raven making her blush furiously. 

"Leave my wife alone," Octavia said as she wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her cheek. They made small talk with Raven and Octavia bonding with Abigail and Anya smiling at whoever she was texting.

Lexa saw her best friend smiling at her phone and she knew now was the perfect opportunity to grill her again as she would have back up from Clarke, Raven and Octavia. Instead of talking directly to Anya, Lexa used a different tactic to get her best friend to spill all the details.

"Ontari!" Lexa yelled as she opened their door pretending Ontari was standing out. When she heard Ontari's name, Anya dropped her phone out of curiosity and went to the door to see if she was actually there. 

Anya had been texting Ontari so she knew she wasn't coming over but she thought she would make a surprise visit hence the curiosity. Everyone in the room saw how eager she looked to see who was at the door. They all saw them making out at the new year’s party so they weren't sure what was actually happening between the two as Anya wasn't telling them anything.

When she went to the door, there was no there and Lexa just laughed at her. "Why would you do that," Anya whined as she shoved Lexa by her shoulder. She retreated back to the couch and carried on texting Ontari. When Lexa got back to the living room she mouthed "asked her about Ontari," to Raven and she gently nudge her fiancée ribs before she whispered the same thing to her.

"What's going on with you and Ontari?" Raven and Clarke both asked at the same. Lexa held her hand over her mouth to sniffle her laugh.

"Not you guys as well," Anya sighed in defeat as she knew she wasn't going to get out of it.

"Yeah An what's the deal with Ontari?" Lexa smugly asked. 

Anya threw a pillow at her head but Lexa manage to catch it to prevent it from making contact.

"Come on Anya spill," Raven sat crossed legged in front of Anya waiting for her to reveal all.

"We may be dating. It just happened so we're taking things slow." Anya said as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. She looked down not wanting to meet their gaze as she knew from their make out session at the new year's party was definitely not a sign of two people taking things slow. 

"Slow huh," Lexa teased. Clarke playfully slapped her forearm to stop her from teasing Anya.

"I think you make a great couple," Clarke smiled.

"Yeah Ontari is HOT!" Rave blurted not meaning to say it out loud. Octavia elbowed Raven right in the ribs making her wince out in pain. "Don't worry baby you're HOTTER!" Raven kissed her wife's cheek. But Octavia was still having none of it. "You're my HOT BABY MAMA," Raven winked at her wife making blush. Raven touched her wife tummy before she placed a soft kiss over her jumper. Her wife wasn't showing yet but she couldn't resist giving her future child a kiss as well. Octavia had tears rolling down her eyes at the sweet gesture from her wife. She held her wife's cheek and gave her a passionate kiss making Raven moan into the kiss. 

"I love you," Octavia said against her lips.

"I love you too," Raven wiped the tears from her wife's cheek and gave each cheek a kiss before she pulled her wife closer to her side.

"Aww they're so cute," Clarke cooed.

"I thought I was cute," Lexa pouted.

"You'll always be cute baby," Clarke pecked her fiancée’s lips.

"Love you," Clarke gave her another peck.

"Love you too," Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head and wrapped her arm tightly around her shoulders.

"Ugh too much mushy stuff I can't handle it," Anya pretended to gag.

"What, well you should call Ontari if you're feeling left out," Raven smirked.

"How about a triple date we'll get Abby to look after the kids while we go to that fancy new restaurant Polis or something." Lexa suggested.

"Yeah that’s a good idea." Clarke said.

"Let me ask Ontari," Anya said before she sent a quick text to Ontari.

Anya: Are you free tonight. Triple date Abby will look after Nia and Abigail so you don't have to worry about a sitter x.

Ontari: Of course I’m free. I’m looking forward to it ;) x.

Anya: me too ;) x

"Ontari is in," Anya said with a big smile on her face. She rushed to her room to look the perfect outfit as she wanted to impress Ontari as it would be their second date even though they would be joined by their friends.

"Someone's excited," Raven said making everyone in the room laugh at Anya's retreating figure.

"My mom said she won't be working so we're good to go," Clarke clapped her hands excitedly.

"We'll get going them and come back here so we can all drive together." Octavia kissed Abigail's cheeks and handed her over to her wife to say her goodbyes to her niece.

"See you guys in a few hours," Raven handed Abigail over to Lexa before she gave her a quick hug. 

"Bye guys," Clarke hugged her friends and waved at them as they got into Octavia’s SUV.

“LEXA!” Clarke yelled when she saw the stain on their brand new carpet.

\-------

When Abby arrived Lexa was the one to let her in. She arrived early as she wanted to spend more time with her granddaughter.

"Hey Abby," Lexa gave her hugged. Abby blushed as Lexa was only wearing a sports bra and boxers her abs in clear view.

"My daughter is a lucky girl," Abby patted Lexa's abs and blushed every harder when she felt Lexa tense her abs making them feel more defined.

"You should train me Lexa. I could use a bit of exercise," Abby said over her shoulder as she approached her granddaughter who was playing on her play mat.

"Sure thing Abby," Lexa winked at Abby whose cheeks were now clearly red from how hard she was blushing over her daughter's fiancée.

Lexa went back to her room and saw her fiancée in just her red lace lingerie with her erect nipples in clear view. She felt her cock twitch in her boxers and her hand quickly moved to her cock to calm it down as they had no time to mess around. Their friends were gonna arrive soon and they couldn't afford being humiliated before their triple date. "Calm down," Lex whispered as she looked down at her boxers. She was surprised it actually listened to her.

"Are you okay there," Clarke chuckled as she saw Lexa holding her crotch through the mirror while she fixed her make-up.

"Yeah," Lexa said as she quickly removed her hand from her crotch and went to wear her clothes which Clarke had already ironed out for her. She wore her white long sleeve button up shirt and a grey waist coat with black pants. Clarke went over to Lexa and buttoned up the last button as she wanted her fiancée to look extra smart and dapper. 

"You look beautiful," Clarke pecked her lips and wiped the lipstick mark off her lips. She took her dress out of her hanger which was a red long sleeve floor length dress with lace sleeves. She wore her diamond earrings which Lexa bought for her as one of her Christmas presents. Just as Lexa was zipping up her dress, Anya barged through their door full of nerves as she heard Ontari's voice in the living room.

"Are you okay Anya?" Clarke asked. Lexa finished zipping up her dress and gave her a soft chaste kiss on her neck and turned around to face her nervous best friend.

"Seriously An it's like you've never been on a date before." Lexa teased as she squeezed her shoulder and went past her.

"What a good friend you are!" Anya shouted back at her. She couldn't believe Lexa wasn't trying to calm her down.

"You'll be fine Anya. Don't mind Lexa," Clarke linked her arm through Anya's and led her out of the room. Anya took a deep breath and followed Clarke out of the room. 

When Anya saw Ontari her jaw dropped. Ontari was in a maroon mid-thigh dress her hair curved flowing down both her shoulders and a big bright smile on her face. Anya went for a simpler look as she wore a black textured bodycon dress with her straight over her left shoulder.

She unlinked her arm with Clarke's and slowly approached Ontari but she was stopped in her tracks but a very excited Nia who hugged her legs as she mumbled "I've missed you Anya," onto her legs. "Me too kid," Anya ruffled her hair. She picked her up and placed her on her hip as Nia gave her a kiss on her cheek. It melted Ontari's heart at how close Nia and Anya already were she hoped she wouldn't mess up their relationship as her daughter would also be hurt if things didn't work out. "I love your pyjamas," Anya smiled at Nia as she looked down at her pink superman onesie. "Thank you," Nia said before she got down on her feet. "You look beautiful," Nia said to Anya making her blush. 

"Alright you can go play now," Ontari shooed her away.

"She is right you look beautiful," Ontari leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

"You too," Anya barely managed to say as she could still feel Ontari's lips on her cheek.

"I thought you had game An. You've let me down," Lexa teased. Anya ignored Lexa as she wrapped her arm around Ontari's waist. She tensed up when she felt her bare skin as she realised that her dress was actually backless. "Fuck," she mumbled under her breath. 

"Everything okay?" Ontari asked. 

"Yeah yeah fine," Anya choked out. 

She didn't even realise that her fingers were tracing patterns on Ontari's back until she heard Ontari let out a soft quite moan before she bit her lip. "Sorry," Anya muttered as she quickly retracted her hand from Ontari's back. 

"It's fine, I actually liked it." Ontari bit her lower lip as she kept eye contact with Anya. 

"Well I should keep doing it," Anya got her confidence back as she moved her hand back on Ontari's back this time she moved lower as she dipped her hand slightly under her dress and carried on drawing small patterns on her back. As she wasn't quite surprised the second time around Ontari was able to stifle a moan. 

"When are Raven and Octavia getting here?" Anya asked. 

Just as Clarke was about to reply they heard a knock at the door. 

"Looks like they are here," Clarke smiled at Anya before she went to open the door.

"Hey guys you look good," Clarke said as she hugged them.

Octavia wore a sleeveless dress in navy with crossover skirt. Raven wore a navy blue blouse to match her wife and white dress pants. They had a couple of drinks and said goodnight to Abigail and Nia as they knew when they came back they would both be asleep.

They were lucky to had gotten table at such late notice. It was a new restaurant and they had a lot bookings so Lexa had to name drop to secure a table. As they were led to their table they admired the restaurant with dim lights perfect for a romantic dinner with your partner. They knew they picked the right place. 

Lexa took out a chair for Clarke before she took her own seat. Anya and Raven did the same to their respective partners and soon after their waiter for the night arrived. They ordered a non-alcoholic champagne bottle even though not all of them were driving but the Lexa, Ontari and Raven insisted that they wouldn't drink if their partners couldn't and they also didn't want to make Octavia feel bad that she was the only not drinking due to her pregnancy.

"So how did this happen?" Lexa asked as she gestured at the joined hands of Anya and Ontari. They both blushed as all eyes were on them. "Come on spill," Raven encouraged with a slight smirk. Lexa tapped her fingers on the table to get them talking.

"We got to know each other on Christmas day. Anya was so good with Nia that she won we over. We met up for coffee the day after and everything started from then on. This is technically our second date so we're taking things slow." Ontari kissed Anya's cheek after explaining how they got together. 

“Aww,” Lexa said. Anya thought she was teasing so she kicked her shin but she was actually really happy for her best friend.

“What An I’m actually happy for you chill,” Lexa glared at Anya.

"To the new couple," they lifted their glasses of champagne as Clarke gave a toast not wanting the two best friends to get into a fight at such a lovely moment.

"Thanks guys it's still early days but so far so good," Anya took Ontari's hand kissed the back of her hand.

They talked about Octavia's pregnancy and she told them how she was already stocking up on baby clothes even though it was too early as there was still a chance of a miscarriage. Clarke informed them about what theme party she would have for her daughter's first birthday and as predicted she chose a Disney themed party. People would have to dress up as their favorite Disney characters. Just before their food order arrived Clarke excused herself as she wanted to use the toilet. 

The rest of the table carried on talking and catching up that was until they were interrupted by two gun shots which came from the main entrance. An armed gunman entered the restaurant and shot the security guards without blinking an eye. He had a mask on so his face wasn't recognisable.

"Everyone down, you move I shot you." He growled with his gun raised at the costumers.

Raven shielded her wife with her body as she felt her body shaking with worry. "Shh I'm here he's not going to hurt you," Raven whispered trying to calm down her wife who was now crying. Anya was doing the same to Ontari who wrapped her arms tightly around Anya's waist as she buried her head onto her chest. "It's okay," Anya rubbed her back. 

Anya looked towards Lexa as she knew she would act stupid and go look for Clarke. "Don't Lex she'll be okay." Anya whispered as she gripped onto her best friend's wrist to stop her from acting reckless.

"I can't just leave her in there what if she comes out. She may not have heard the shots." Lexa said worriedly. "Please stay in Clarke please," she mumbled under her breath as she clenched her fists tightly ready to pounce if she catches a glimpse of her fiancée. 

Instead of looking at where the gunman, her eye sight was on where the toilets were as her heart was beating so fast as if it wanted to escape out of her chest. "Don't come out please baby just stay in there," she muttered but the gunman was going past her and heard what she said.

"I said be quite bitch," he growled and kick Lexa hard in the face, busting her lip.

"Fuck," Lexa winced as she touched her busted lip and tasted blood.

The gunman went past Lexa and headed down towards where the toilets were and at that moment Clarke came out with a big smile on her face which was quickly wiped from her face when the gunman held her at gun point. His arm around her neck. 

"Let her go!" Lexa growled as she couldn't stay hidden when the love of her life was held at gun point. A piece of her heart broke when she saw the tears rolling down her fiancée’s cheeks and her body shaking with fear.

"This is a beautiful piece of meat," the gunman smirked at Lexa before he licked Clarke's cheek. Clarke shut her eyes in disgust. She tried to get out of his grip but the grip only tightened making it even harder for her to breathe so she remained still not wanting him to her hurt.

"Don't you dare touch her," Lexa lunged forward but stopped when he fired his gun in air which made Clarke scream out in fear. Lexa didn’t flinch as she kept her eyes on the gunman’s every move trying to decipher a plan of attack to get him away from Clarke.

"Take one more step and I'll kill her," the gunman said with a chuckle as if it was some sort of a game. 

"What do you want?" Lexa asked trying to find his end game. 

He moved with Clarke still on his grip towards where people paid and handed the cash register woman his duffel bag to fill it up with all the cash they made. He knew they would have a lot of money coming in seeing as though they were a brand new restaurant. He had been watching the restaurant for a few days and he knew had a lot of business coming in with people wanting to try out their cuisine. 

He let out an evil chuckle at the amount of cash that filled his bag. The cops coming didn't cross his mind as all he wanted was the cash. After his bag was filled he saw Clarke's diamond earrings and told her to take them off. As Clarke moved her hand towards her ears her sparkling diamond ring also caught his attention. He knew he would be able to sell it for a high price and get even more cash.

"And that too," he said as he took Clarke's hand in his. Clarke knew immediately what he wanted.

"No please just take the earrings," Clarke pleaded but he wasn't having any of it.

"Give it to me NOW!" He growled.

"Wait," Lexa said as she took off her gold chain and all the cash that she had in her wallet which was around $5000, she also gave him her gold diamond Rolex which cost almost $20,000. She threw them at him which he gladly took and stuffed them in his duffel bag.

"I still need the ring." He chuckled.

"Please just leave her alone take me instead." Lexa pleaded.

"No Lex," Clarke said between sobs as she finally took her ring off. Her finger felt foreign to her without the weight of her ring. She sobbed as she gave him the ring her eyes were blood shot red from all the crying. It was only a ring but to her it was so much more. A symbol of love between herself and Lexa.

Lexa was seething with anger as she felt helpless that she wasn’t able to stop the tears flowing down her beautiful fiancée’s eyes. She wanted to murder the guy in front of her. 

To get advantage on him, Lexa took slow steps towards Clarke as she spoke to the gunman trying to distract him. The gunman saw how close Lexa was so he applied pressure on the gun which he was holding on Clarke head making cry out even more.

"Okay, okay." Lexa held her hands out signalling she didn't mean any harm. 

"I swear to you. Take one more step and I’ll blow her head off. Don't follow me!" He shouted.

Lexa stood frozen on the spot as she watched the guy lead her fiancée out of the restaurant. As they got to the door he pushed Clarke away and Lexa ran after her to catch her before she fell. The gunman looked back as he took off his mask and smirked. 

"I should've killed y-" Lexa couldn't finish her sentence as the gunman fired his gun directly at Clarke.

"CLARKE!" Lexa screamed as she watched the bullet go past her. 

Everything was in slow motion like in the movies but in reality it was in the blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT and KUDOS are appreciated. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought on the chapter. Remember to keep an open mind.
> 
> I know update have been a bit inconsistent but I've got a summer job which takes a bit of my time. I want to be able to write longer chapters before I post them. But If you guys are willing to read shorter chapters which will be on a daily basis let me know that way the updates will be a lot faster. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story so far.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there has been a lot of shooting around the world. I'm sorry in advance if I've offended or triggered you in anyway.
> 
> Thank you so much to all those who left a comment and kudos in the previous chapter. I've read all of them and I hope this chapter will calm some of your hearts down. I look forward to reading all your comments. 
> 
> As always Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 52

 

"I should've killed y-" Lexa couldn't finish her sentence as the gunman fired his gun directly at Clarke.

"CLARKE!" Lexa screamed as she watched the bullet go past her.

Everything was in slow motion like in the movies but in reality it was in the blink of an eye.

\------

When she saw the gunman make his exit, Anya untangled herself from Ontari and rushed to help her best friend. She didn't even bother calling the cops as her priority was to make sure her family were safe. She knew it was reckless to go out without having a plan on what she would actually do when she reached her best friend but she had a one track mind which was to help Lexa save Clarke. 

However, she was stopped in her tracks when she heard another a gunshot go off and she immediately thought the worst. Her heart was beating so fast at the thought she may have just lost her best friend or her best friend may have just lost the love of her life. She knew if Lexa lost Clarke it would break her and there was no was no coming back from it. She had seen since it once when she lost her parents and she knew it would be a lot more destructive with Clarke. 

She was just about to make a move when she heard her best friend shout Clarke's name and she knew it couldn't be good. Her foot steps were so slow that she wasn't even sure how she managed to make it to the door. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath in before she opened her eyes to see the sight before her, scared of what she might find. 

"No," Anya said barely above a whisper as she watched her best friend clutch onto a limp Clarke close to her chest as she peppered kisses on top of Clarke's head whispering words she couldn't decipher.

"Lex," Anya said softly as she placed her hand on top of Lexa's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't touch me!" Lexa growled as she flinched at the touch. 

Anya quickly retracted her hand from her shoulder and stepped back as she allowed Lexa to embrace Clarke. As she was more worried about Lexa and Clarke, she didn't realise that the gunman was nowhere in sight. She looked to her right and saw another limp body lying on the ground with his face dehumanized face lying on a pool of blood. Her first thought was that Lexa must have somehow shot the guy back but as she looked to her left she saw one of the security guards with a gunshot wound on his shoulder and left side of his abdomen. He had a gun on his hand pointed directly at the gunman. She let out a sigh of relief glad her best friend didn't kill the gunman. His face was disfigured so she couldn't even recognise who it was. 

Soon after she heard sirens and minutes later police cars and ambulances were all over the scene. They taped up the area with the crime scene tape to hold back the media as the news had travelled about a single gunman shooting at people at the brand new restaurant, Polis. Armed officers rushed inside the restaurant in case there were any more gunmen. 

"It was only him." Anya said in clear loud voice, loud enough to get the officers to stop and view the scene in front them. "Shit," one of them muttered under his breath as they saw the disfigured body.

Lexa was still holding onto a limp Clarke. Anya wasn't sure if Clarke was shot or not but the way Lexa was holding onto her she knew something was extremely wrong with Clarke. 

When the cops rushed inside the restaurant, everyone started to leave which created panic. People screamed even though the gunman had already left as they still feared for their lives. They all rushed trying to escape to save themselves.

Raven, Octavia and Ontari stayed behind as they didn’t want to get caught up in the chaos. Octavia was still shaking with fear. Raven was trying to keep it together as she knew if she crumbled it would affect her wife. She had to be the stronger one between the two especially since her wife was pregnant. Octavia's cries became little sniffles but she was still holding onto her wife for dear life. 

Ontari had calm down as she waited with her friends for the exit to clear before they went out as they were also terrified as to what may have possibly happened to Clarke or Lexa. She was also worried about Anya. When Anya left her side she knew it wasn’t a great idea and she prayed for her safety as well. They heard the other gunshots going off outside and they hoped their friends were safe and no harm befallen them.

After everyone managed to get out of the restaurant, Raven slowly lifted her wife up to her feet and kissed her forehead to reassure her that she was alright with Ontari following behind them. When they got outside they found Lexa still clinging onto Clarke's body. The waterworks began again as Octavia cried harder onto her wife's chest as she may have just witnessed Clarke's dead body even Raven couldn’t hold back her tears. Raven quickly wiped away her tears as she still needed to the strong for her wife.

"Shh baby you don't know if she's hurt. She’ll be okay. Please don’t cry it’s not good for the baby." Raven said softly trying to calm her down as she gently caressed her tummy. She knew from where they were standing they weren’t able to get a clear of Clarke's body therefore, they weren’t sure whether or not their best friend was shot or even if Lexa was shot as well. She wanted to calm her wife down as she knew too much stress on her body wasn’t good their unborn child. Even though it hurt to see their best friend helpless, Octavia knew she had to pull herself together for their baby’s sake. She wiped her tears and held onto her wife as they waited to see what had happened to their best friend.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Lexa shouted in the paramedics faces.

Her Clarke had been in her arms for a few minutes. She had cried so much that she collapsed in her Lexa’s arms. Lexa knew it was due to the pain from the gunshot wound and the whole situation she was put through being held at gun point. Her fiancée’s body went into shook. All Lexa could do was hold onto her fiancée and try to reassure as best as she could. She hoped Clarke heard what she saying to her even though her eyes were not open. She couldn’t believe she allowed her fiancée to get hurt. She tried but she was just too late.

Ontari saw that now was the time to see what actually happened when she looked to right she saw a body covered up and she knew someone had died. When she saw Anya she quickly rushed over to her and jump onto her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and legs around her waist and kissed her hard. 

"Don't do that to me ever again," Ontari pecked her lips before she got back down to her feet. Anya let out a small smile at her protectiveness. Ontari fixed her dress as it had risen up to her hips showing off her black lingerie panties. Anya would've laughed at her if it was any other day but it wasn't the day for laughing after what had just happened. She kissed Ontari's forehead and allowed her to see to Clarke as she also wasn't sure what was wrong with Clarke if Lexa wasn't even letting the paramedics examine her.

Ontari slowly made her way over to Lexa and Clarke. She crouched down and gave Lexa's shoulder a reassuring squeeze just like Anya did. But it was as if Lexa wasn't even coherent to the touch as she didn't flinch she was still keeping Clarke close to her chest saying "I love you," over and over again. Ontari knew she hard to shake Lexa to get her attention or they would never find out what was wrong with Clarke.

"Lexa, Lexa it's Ontari. Please let me see what's wrong." Ontari said softly as she gently shook Lexa's shoulder to get her attention.

"Come on please Lexa," Ontari pleaded and soon after Lexa turned around with tear stained cheeks with blood on her chest covering her white button up and her left cheek.

Ontari manoeuvred around Lexa and stood in front of her. She moved Clarke's hair out her face and took her pulse to check her breathing. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard her slow breaths and she knew she wasn't dead. As she examined her body she saw that she had actually been shot on her right arm hence the blood on Lexa.

"Lexa take off your waist coat please." Ontari directed.

Lexa did as told and handed over her waist coat to Ontari. She was surprised at how strong Ontari was as she managed to rip it with no problem. Ontari used the waist coat to stop the bleeding from Clarke's arm. She knew as doctor even though she wasn’t a surgeon that the bullet may have hit Clarke’s artery due to the amount of blood loss. 

"Come Lex you have to let them take her to the hospital. Please let the paramedics do their job. They are only trying to help." Ontari took Lexa's cheek in her hands to get her to look at her as she had been staring down at Clarke for what felt like hours as she still wasn't opening her eyes. Lexa gave a slight nod before the paramedics got to work on Clarke. They checked her vitals and saw how pale she was so they wrapped her up in an emergency foil blanket to maintain her body heat so remained warm. They gave IV fluids to maintain her blood pressure before they got to the hospitals. The waist coat wasn’t enough to stop the bleeding so they took it off and applied gauzes and bandaged up her arm before they placed her on the gurney.

Other paramedics arrived and went up to the other gunshot wound victims, the two security guards, who were barely breathing. They managed to stop the bleeding of their wounds and were both carried in separate ambulances towards the hospital.

"Excuse me ma'am we need to take her to the hospital," one of the paramedics informed Lexa. Anya went back to her best friend's side and patted her shoulder to signal for her to stand up. Lexa looked up to her best friend and slowly rose up to her feet. She wrapped her big keeper arms around her waist and squeezed tightly as she cried onto her shoulder. Even though Anya was finding it hard to breathe due to her best friend’s tight grip, she knew her friend need all the comfort she could get due to the situation.

"Anya what if I lose her," Lexa said in between sobs barely above a whisper. Anya knew when her best friend referred to her as 'Anya' instead of 'An' she knew she was emotional wounded. She was already starting to break. Anya rubbed her back to calm her down. She allowed her to cry for a while before she pulled away as she knew she had to make sure Lexa was strong for Clarke and Abigail as they still needed her.

"Listen to me Lex, Clarke will be okay." Anya held onto Lexa's cheeks as she said encouraging words to her. 

“Think positive,” Anya kissed her forehead.

"Now go and be with your fiancée," Anya pushed Lexa towards where they were leading Clarke to the ambulance. 

Lexa ran as fast as she could not looking at where she was going which caused her to trip over the dead the body. Her brain was focused on Clarke that she never actually paid attention to what had happened next after Clarke was shot. She knew it was the gunman as she had heard another gunshot go off. Due to the position the dead body was in Lexa knew that it was definitely the gunman who lying before her as she had seen him ran off in the same direction after he shot Clarke.

As Lexa tripped, she managed to cover her pants with his blood. She was lucky she didn't get too much of his blood on her pants. "Asshole," Lexa kicked him in the ribs without the cops noticing and ran towards the ambulance to be with her fiancée.

Raven and Octavia were a lot calmer than before as they watched their best friend getting wheeled onto the ambulance. It was a relief as they knew she wasn’t dead and that she was actually shot on her right arm. They went back to their car to go back to Lexa’s house as they knew Lexa wasn’t going to be able to talk to Abby over the phone. They knew Abby needed to know but they would have to tell her face to face. 

When Lexa got to the ambulance, she saw that Clarke had woken up. She smiled down at her second favorite pair of blue eyes. She leaned down and kissed her lips but she got nothing back. 

"Clarke," Lexa said softly against her lips. 

Still nothing.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she not talking?" Lexa asked worriedly.

"She's in shock ma'am and has lost a lot of blood. We'll know more when we get to the hospital so they can take out the bullet." The paramedic replied.

"Why can't you just take it out, like in the movies they do it all the time." Lexa said without taking her eyes of Clarke. She took Clarke’s hand and entwined their fingers and kissed each of her knuckles wanting to stay connected with her fiancée in every possible way.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we're not allowed to do that, it's up to the surgeon to evaluate and treat the wound effectively." 

"Please just do something," Lexa pleaded. 

"We're doing the best we can. We should be at the hospital in less than ten minutes." The paramedic replied as he checked Clarke's blood pressure.

"Clarke baby talk to me please," Lexa squeezed her hand but got nothing back. Clarke wasn't even looking her. Her eyes were open but it was like she wasn't even there. Lexa tried again as she kissed her but nothing happened.

"Please baby say something, anything." Lexa kissed her forehead. She saw Clarke blink which brought a smile to her face.

"I love you so much," Lexa gave Clarke another peck on the lips. But it was still not recuperated.

Lexa ran her thumb over Clarke forehead as she smoothed out her wrinkles and kissed her forehead. Each time she would kiss her forehead Clarke would blink.

"Squeeze my hand for me," Lexa encouraged but still nothing. The only response Clarke seemed to give her was she would blink her eyes which by now she knew she wasn't even doing it because she was responding but it was out of reflex. A piece of her heart broke as Clarke wasn't recuperating her affections. A tear fell down onto Clarke's cheek and Lexa realised that she was crying. She quickly wiped her fiancée’s cheek and carried on trying to get a response out of her.

In less than ten minutes they arrived at the hospital. Clarke was led to the examining room and Lexa had to wait outside. Half an hour later the trauma surgeon came out with blood on his scrubs and Lexa knew it couldn't be good.

"What happened? Please tell me she's okay." Lexa asked as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried to be hopeful but she knew it couldn't have been good the surgeon didn't smile at her.

"We tried to get the bullet out but I'm afraid the damage to her artery was too severe to take it out and she has lost a lot of blood. We'll need to operate to repair the artery in order to stop the bleeding. Can you please sign these forms to authorise the surgery?” Dr. Kane handed Lexa the papers. With shaky hands Lexa managed to sign her signature on the papers. Dr. Kane went back to Clarke's room. And when Lexa saw them wheel her out her heart broke even more. She was trying to be strong but her heart couldn’t take seeing Clarke in so much pain. Her fiancée looked a lot paler than before. She knew all she could do was pray, wait and hope everything worked out for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter as they keep me motivated and encourages me to carry on writing this story :)


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Do keep them coming as they encourage and motivate me to keep writing. This should DEFINITELY calm your hearts, I hope :)

Chapter 53

 

Lexa sat on her seat as she tapped her foot nervously her eyes never leaving the door where they took Clarke. It was role reversal as now she had to endure what her fiancée went through when she had broken her ribs. The minutes felt like hours. She was sweating in places she didn't even know existed. She was worried about the unknown and what their future would be like after such life changing event. Her mind was running over all the different outcomes. She couldn’t imagine a life without Clarke. Her Clarke was her soulmate. She didn’t know how she would be able to cope without Clarke if the surgery wasn’t a success.

Clarke has always been vulnerable. Lexa knew that after what her fiancée went through, it would totally break her as much as it was already breaking herself. Even though she wanted to help her fiancée, she didn't how to begin to help her after what they just went through. She knew it affected Clarke the most and from her reaction in the ambulance, Lexa hoped that when Clarke came back from her surgery she would be coherent and able to respond to her questions and affections if the surgery was a success.

It was a long wait and Lexa's heart rate was increasing by the minute. When people say 'you love someone so much that it hurts' Lexa was actually living it. Her heart was slowly breaking into pieces the longer the time ticked by. Tears were flowing down her cheeks without her even noticing. All she wanted to know was that her fiancée would be alright so they could finally get married. She would wipe her tears but more would flow that she didn’t even bother wiping them away.

"Please god it wasn't meant to end like this. I love her so much. I don’t know how I’ll be able to cope if I became a single parent. Abigail needs both of us. She can’t lose her mommy, please take care of her. I can’t lose her." Lexa mumbled under her breath as she prayed to god to save the love of her life. She knew even if Clarke were to make it physically, her mental state would be a struggle but she just wanted her Clarke back. To be able to hold her back in her arms. 

"Here Lexa," nurse Harper handed Lexa a box of tissues.

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT TISSUES!" Lexa yelled as she threw the box across the hallway startling Harper and everyone else who were also waiting for their loved one.

"Leave me alone!" Lexa growled. She wasn't bothered about hurting people’s feelings at the moment. Her brain was playing different scenarios of what may occur in the next few hours that she couldn't feel anything for anyone who wasn't Clarke. Her daughter hadn't even crossed her mind as all she wanted to know first was whether or not Clarke would be okay. 

A frantic Abby heard Lexa shouting at one of the nurses and raced over to defuse the situation. She knew how protective her future daughter in law was of Clarke and she knew at the moment she wasn’t thinking straight. She rushed over to her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid and get herself kicked out of the hospital for being aggressive. 

Lexa was still watching the door hoping Dr. Kane would approach her as she knew the longer Clarke was inside the more complicated the surgery and the worse it is for Clarke. Her tears were clouding her vision so she wiped them away. She managed to stop crying as she knew crying wasn’t going to make matters better for Clarke and that she would only give herself a headache and make herself sick from all the crying. 

Her heart was still pacing as it thumped against her chest. She was so focused on the door that she didn’t notice Abby approaching her. 

Abby sat next to her and waved her hand in front of Lexa to get her attention but she got nothing. 

"Lexa!" Abby whispered yelled to get her attention.

That definitely got Lexa's attention as she turned and embraced Abby without a second thought. She had been on her own for a while and having one of her family members with her helped as she didn't have to go through it alone. As soon as she wrapped her arms around Abby's waist and buried her head on her shoulder, she broke down into more tears again. 

Even though Abby wasn't her mother in law yet she still acted like she already was ever since she started dating Clarke. It was refreshing for Lexa to finally have a motherly figure as since her parents died Anya was her motherly figure and now she has Abby and she couldn't ask for a better mother in law. "Shh it's gonna be okay." Abby rubbed her back to calm her down. After ten minutes straight of crying Lexa pulled away from Abby and began to explain what happened as much as she remembers.

"I tried to jump in front of her but it was too late. I swear to you Abby I tried so hard but I wasn't fast enough. I wish the bullet hit me instead of her. Everything happened so fast that I couldn’t react in time. I can't lose her mom." Lexa got choked up at the end as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't even realise she had actually called Abby 'mom' but Abby heard her loud and clear and her heart broke for Lexa. She has never Lexa cry or look so broken that she didn't even know what to do to calm her down. 

"Hey Lex, look at me." Abby pulled Lexa away from the embrace and framed her face in her palms as she looked at her directly in the eye. Emerald green eyes looked even more broken than just a few seconds ago and Abby didn't know if her words would be enough to reassure her future daughter in law.

"I know you did everything you can Lexa. You can't always save everyone. You did the best you could. Everything will work itself out. Have faith and hope for the best." Abby pressed a reassuring kiss on top of Lexa's head, her lips lingering a little bit longer to calm her down. Lexa moved so that she was resting her head on Abby's chest with her eyes still on the door awaiting news about Clarke's surgery. Abby rubbed Lexa’s back like a mother cradling their child to reassure her that she wasn't alone and that they would get through it together.

They both kept their eyes on the door as the seconds, minutes and hours ticked by until Dr. Kane came out with a slight smile on his face. Lexa jumped away from Abby and rushed over to get the verdict on her fiancée.

"Everything went well with the surgery. There was a bit of completion as we had to make sure we got all the bullet fragments but we managed to stop the bleeding and get all the fragments out. So far everything looks good. She lost a lot of blood during the operation but she should be okay. We've given her six units of blood to get her blood levels up and she has an antibiotic IV to fight away any infections that might occur. We'll need to keep her for a few days before we discharge her but she will be okay. She's currently in recovery resting. You should be able to see her in a few minutes as we have to move her to her own private room." Dr. Kane gave Lexa a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and gave Abby nod before he left them to it. Just as Dr. Kane was about to walk away Lexa pulled him in for a much needed hug. 

"Thank you so much doc," Lexa gave squeezed him tightly before she realised him.

Dr. Kane let out a breath due to Lexa's tight grip which made Lexa smile for the first since she got to the hospital. "Tight grip you got there Lexa," Dr. Kane smiled at Lexa before he made his way out of the waiting room to prepare for another surgery. 

"Come on let sit down and wait," Abby linked her arm with Lexa's and they sat back down in their seats.

"She's okay Abby," Lexa smiled as she hugged Abby again not letting go until she felt a tap on her shoulder which meant she had to easy up.

"Seriously though, them muscles are insane." Abby squeezed Lexa's biceps making her blush. 

"Don't worry Abby the offer still stands for your free training sessions by the one and only Lexa Woods." Lexa flexed her muscles making Abby making laugh.

"No wonder my daughter loves you so much," Abby playfully hit Lexa's chest.

"I love her too Abby with all my heart and more." Lexa said with such sincerity it melted Abby's heart.

"Jake would've definitely loved you Lexa. I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law to take care of my daughter and granddaughter. Thank for loving them so much like you do. You're definitely one in a million. And stop calling me Abby. I already told you it’s fine for you to call me mom." Abby kissed both her cheeks and gave her a final kiss to her forehead before she wiped the tears which rolled her cheeks.

"Now no more tears," Abby smiled at Lexa. 

Abby was so worried about her daughter that she didn't even never notice the blood stained on Lexa's button up. She knew that if her daughter saw Lexa with blood on her shirt she would think that Lexa was also shot.

"Erm Lexa we need to change your shirt. Clarke will be worried that something happened to you as well. Come on I've got something in my locker that should hopefully fit you." Abby said as she led Lexa down the doubles doors towards the locker rooms.

When they got to the locker rooms, Abby gave Lexa her shirts to wear but they were all too tight on her. Abby found her old med school hoody which was still tight on Lexa but it wasn’t as tight as the other shirts that she tried on. They didn't even realise that they had spent so much time trying to find Lexa a change of shirt that Harper had to interrupt them as she told them Clarke was asking for Lexa.

"She's awake?" Lexa asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah come on follow me," Harper smiled at Lexa before she led her down the hallway to where Clarke's room was. Abby stopped outside the room as she allowed Lexa to enter first to give them time together before she met her daughter. She knew Lexa needed to see her more than she did.

As Lexa opened the door, the sight before her brought more tears to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away as she couldn't have Clarke thinking she had been crying. Clarke's head was turned towards the window as she looked into the night sky with her right arm bandaged up and elevated on a pillow with the IV drip connected to her left hand. 

"Baby," Lexa whispered as she took slow steps towards her fiancée. She wasn't sure what her reaction would be so she approached her with care not wanting to scare her off. Clarke was still looking outside the window. "Clarke," Lexa said a bit louder which got her attention as she turned her head. 

Blue met green and it was as if they had fallen in love all over again. 

"Lex," Clarke rasped out as her voice was still groggy from the surgery having had a tube stuck down her throat.

"I'm here baby," Lexa quicken her steps and took a seat on the chair next to her bed. As she sat down she held onto Clarke's left hand and kissed her palm repeatedly as she finally got to touch her again.

"I love you so much baby. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him." Lexa gazed into Clarke's eyes as she begged for forgiveness even though she knew it wasn't her fault.

"I'm okay," Clarke said weakly not wanting to rehash one of the worst nights of her life.

Lexa gently stroke Clarke's cheek before she leaned towards her and gave her a soft tender kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Clarke recuperate the kiss. "I love you," Lexa said against her lips. She kissed her forehead and sat back down on her seat. 

"I love you," Clarke whispered as her throat still hurt to talk. 

Lexa saw how Clarke was struggling to speak so she didn't allow her to speak to save her energy for later. She sat next to her and ran her thumb over the back of her hand. Occasionally, she would kiss her knuckles and Clarke would smile at the touch. Just as Lexa was about to kiss her hand again, Clarke pulled her hand away and stared at her naked ring finger. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the night’s events finally caught up to her.

"Shh I'll buy you a new one," Lexa said softly as she wiped away Clarke's cheeks but her tears wouldn't stop falling down her cheeks. 

"Please don’t cry baby I promise you I'll buy you another one. It'll be the exact same one don't worry." Lexa tried to take her hand but Clarke refused as she kept crying. Seeing Clarke cry again it broke her heart as she didn't know what else to do. She knew she couldn't buy the ring right away as the ring was custom made therefore, it would take a long time to get another one made. She wasn’t even sure if the cops had Clarke’s ring and she didn’t even know how she would be able to get a hold of it if they had it. They still haven’t given their statements and Lexa knew that police officers would come by to see them as Clarke was finally awake.

"I don't want another ring!" Clarke yelled but ended up in a coughing fit. Lexa quickly rushed to the side table and handed Clarke a glass of water with a straw in it to make it easier to drink. Her coughing fit subsided and her cries became sniffles as she looked at her bare ring finger. Just as Lexa was about to say something, they heard a knock on the door. 

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to check Clarke's vitals." Harper gave Clarke and Lexa a small smile before she went up to Clarke to examine her. She updated her charts and told them she would be back in the next half hour. As Clarke had just had surgery she was under observation. Harper would have to update her charts every thirty minutes for the next six hours to make sure she was healing okay and the pain was manageable as well as to make sure the bullet wound wasn’t infected. 

When the door shut Clarke began to sniffle and Lexa knew she was going to cry. "Please don't cry I promise you I'll get you another ring." Lexa took Clarke’s hand, this time she didn't resist as she allowed Lexa to take her hand in hers. Lexa kissed the back of her hand and pecked her lips. A few minutes later Abby knocked on their door and entered when she heard Lexa's voice telling her to come in. 

"Hey baby," Abby said softly as she approached Clarke and gave her a hug as best as she could trying to avoid all the wires she was hooked up to. "Mom," Clarke murmured as she nuzzled her head onto her mom's neck trying to keep the tears at bay. "You're okay honey," Abby said as she soothed her back and kissed the side of her head. Clarke pulled back and looked in to her mom's eyes before she gave her another hug and then settled back down onto her bed. 

"I'll back in a few minutes," Lexa excused herself as she ran out of the room and left the mother and daughter duo to chat as she made her way out to the gift shop.

In less than five minutes she got back to Clarke's room with a small packet in her pocket. She knew Clarke would like her surprise. As she opened the door Clarke smiled at her, she was happy to see her fiancée see smiling again after all the tears and she hoped her surprise would widen her smile even more. 

"Hi," Lexa leaned down and pecked Clarke's lips before she pulled the packet out of her back pocket. As soon as Clarke what was on Lexa's hand, her smile widened. Lexa took out the Haribo ring and ate it. Clarke pouted and furrowed her eyebrows as she thought Lexa had gotten it for her. But as usual Lexa was only winding her up as there was another ring inside the packet. She took out the ring and placed it on Clarke's ring finger. It may not be the same ring as her engagement ring but the gesture was sweet no pun intended. Lexa kissed the ring and gently bit down on it which caused Clarke to pull her hand away.

"It's mine," Clarke grinned at Lexa.

"All yours babe," Lexa pecked her lips.

"Open up," Lexa said as she fed Clarke the rest of the Haribos packet. She wasn't supposed to have any sweets but Abby allowed her to have only a few as Lexa finished the packet.

"I love you," Clarke gave her a passionate kiss with tongue involved not caring her mom was in the room. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds as Clarke winced in pain and pulled away. She had forgotten about her injured arm as she tried to move it to caress Lexa's cheek to keep her close. 

"Oh sorry baby," Lexa said softly with worry written all over her face.

"It's okay baby I just got a bit too excited," Clarke chuckled for the first time since the incident. Her laugh was like music to Lexa's ear. Lexa even let out a chuckle of her own and gave her fiancée another peck on the lips. She sat back down on her seat and laced her fingers together with Clarke's as they made small talk to pass the time until her next check-up as they had another five hours to go.

"Rest now, you'll need your energy when you wake up. Raven, Anya and Ontari will be bring Abigail tomorrow." Lexa said as she kissed the back of Clarke's hand.

"Okay," Clarke mumbled as the morphine finally had an effect and she fell asleep with her lips slightly parted. Lexa moved her hair from her face as she enjoyed her beauty. Tomorrow is another day, Lexa thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> I'd like to read your thoughts please comment.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all yours comments and kudos. Over 1000 comments WOW :). Keep commenting and leaving kudos to motivate and encourage me to keep writing.
> 
> Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 54

 

On Clarke’s last check-up nurse Harper entered their room with policer officers following behind. Harper knew that after what Clarke and Lexa went through, they wouldn't want to talk to the officers as she knew that it would be hard for them to have to talk about what happened to them. She had seen it happen so many times with other patients who refused to talk to the cops. It was a sensitive subject having to talk about the moment you almost died. The moment Clarke saw her life flash before her eyes.

Harper knocked on the door and waited for Lexa to let her in as she didn't want to disturb them in case they were in middle of their own private conversion. Harper told the officers to wait outside the door for a while until she checked up on Clarke before she allowed them in. As she opened the door, Abby had already left as she had to get ready for her shift and told Clarke she would check up on her during her rounds.

After doing Clarke’s check-up and updating her charts Harper informed them about the officers waiting outside.

"There are two police officers here to ask you both some questions." Harper gave them a polite smile as she knew she was treading on thin ice.

"That's fine." Clarke said.

"No." Lexa said.

They both replied at the same time.

They looked at each other but Lexa was adamant with her reply as she also didn't want to talk about what happened the previous night. Even though they knew they had to give their statements, she wanted to buy more time before she rehashed the previous night events.

"It's okay Lex, I can handle it." Clarke gave Lexa a reassuring smile even though her heart was saying no. Her heart was beating so fast as her mind drifted back to what had happened to her. She tried to slow her heart rate as she knew if Lexa saw that she wasn't comfortable talking about it, she would definitely not want her to relieve the horrific night all over again. 

Lexa looked at her fiancée and she saw the plea in her eyes which was to allow her get it over and done with so she wouldn't have to keep thinking about what happened.

"Okay fine, if you get uncomfortable just squeeze my hand and I'll get them to leave." Lexa kissed Clarke forehead and waited for the officers to give their statements.

As the officers entered the room they gave Lexa and Clarke a small smile before they got down to asking their questions. They recognised one of them as Gustus from the night club and somehow, they were both at ease. They hoped as they knew of Gustus, he wouldn't push them to get all the gory details of what happened. Everything happened so fast that they weren't sure what they say would be helpful. 

Lexa saw the gunman's dead body so she knew that the case wouldn't be open for long and they wouldn't have to go to court. They were the victims after all so there wasn't any need to have them relieve the night over and over again when the gunman was already dead.

"Can you please tell us what happened?" Gustus asked in a soft voice as he got his note pad out to write down their statements.

"I was in toilets so I didn't hear the shots until I came out where he held me at gunpoint. He took me to the cash point and handed the lady his duffel bag to fill it up with cash. Lexa wanted him to let me go but he wouldn't. He made me give him all my jewellery. When we got to the exit he pushed me away and fired his gun straight at me. As soon I felt the bullet my mind whet blank. I don't remember anything after that. I only remember waking up here and wanting to see Lexa." Clarke finished explaining from her stand point. 

She was surprised that she didn't cry. Lexa was sat next to her holding her hand through it all. Hearing what Clarke went through broke her heart. She knew Clarke didn't go into detail of happened but she was proud of her for having the courage to explain what happened to her. Clarke looked over at Lexa and gave her a smile and a nod to encourage her to tell her side of events.

"It all happened so fast. One of the waiter was serving our food when we heard gunshots outside. The gunman had a mask on so we couldn't see his face. He told everyone to get down but when I saw Clarke come out of the toilets I couldn't stay hidden. He kicked me in the face and busted my lip. When he got a hold of Clarke I approached him. He held her at gun point refusing to let her go. I gave him all the cash that I had, my gold chain and my Rolex but he still didn't let her go. When we were outside, I still kept my distance as I was scared he would hurt Clarke. I saw one of security guards with bullet wounds, I didn't know where the other went.” Lexa paused as she knew the next part would be really hard to relieve again.

“When he got to the steps he pushed Clarke towards me and took off his mask as he fired his gun. I raced over to Clarke but I was too late as the bullet had already made contact. By the time I got to Clarke's side, I heard another gunshot go off but it wasn't from the gunman; I couldn't see where it came from. After that my priority was making sure Clarke was okay." Lexa explained her side of events and wiped her cheek quickly with the back of her hand as she didn’t want Clarke to see her cry. She got emotional as she thought back to night when she held onto a limp bloody Clarke in her arms, getting no response when she asked her to open her eyes.

"Did you recognised the gunman?" One of the other officers asked. 

Clarke felt Lexa tense up as she knew they knew who the gunman was. She feared if Lexa told the cops she knew the guy they would look into him and find out about what Lexa did to him a couple months ago. She couldn't have the cops knowing they knew the guy so Clarke answered for Lexa.

"No we didn't recognise him." Clarke stated in a clear voice. Lexa looked at Clarke with widened eyes. Clarke squeezed her hand to reassure her everything will be okay even though she wasn't so sure herself. 

"Thank your time. If you remember anything else give us a call. Get well soon Ms. Griffin." Gustus handed Lexa his card. He knew that it was only mandatory to get all the facts to know what happened in order to close the case.

"Are the security guards okay?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah they are doing okay. We already got their statements. One of them was the one that shot the gunman so we've got everything we need." Gustus replied before he left.

Just as Gustus and the other officers were about to leave the hospital ward, Lexa shouted to stop them. 

"Can I ask you something?" Lexa asked shyly. 

"Of course," Gustus smiled at Lexa.

"When will we be able to get Clarke's ring back?" She asked.

"All your belongings are used as evidence for a few days until we close the case. You should get call back from the station for when you could pick them up." Gustus replied.

"Can I please just have the ring you guys can keep everything else. Please." Lexa begged as she knew if she got the ring back Clarke would be a lot happier. She wanted to cheer her up after all that has happened, she at least deserved that much.

"I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything." Gustus replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much," Lexa said with a big smile on her face as she shook Gustus' hand. She went back to Clarke's room with a spring in her step. When she arrived at her room, Clarke had fallen asleep. She knew she was in a lot of pain and she wished she would be able to take all the pain away from her and instilled on herself. It hurt her so much to see the love of her life in so much pain and she couldn't do anything to help. She knew if she got the ring back it would give her fiancée something to be excited about.

Since the incident Lexa hadn't slept. She took her seat and entwined her fingers with Clarke's. She kissed the back of Clarke’s hand before she laid her head on top of their joined hands and fell asleep. As they were both tired cute snores vibrated through the room.

\-------

Anya entered Clarke's room with a very fussy Abigail who didn't want to held as she wanted to walk instead to go to her mama and mommy.

"Momeyeyeye!" Abigail shrieked with excitement.

“Hey blue eyes,” Clarke gave a small wave to her little girl.

Her excitement startled Lexa as she quickly woke up and ended up falling off her chair and landing on her ass. "Mama!" Abigail giggled as she watched Lexa fall off her chair. Anya placed Abigail on the floor as she knew she would end up kicking her if she didn't release her from her hold. As soon as she was on her feet, Abigail raced over to her mama who was on the floor groaning in pain as she hit her head due to the fall. 

"Mama, mama!" Abigail squealed. 

Lexa didn't see her coming until it was too late as Abigail jumped on her and landed right on her balls. "Fuck!" Lexa winced in pain. Abigail laughed at Lexa's facial expression. She began to jump on Lexa making her wince in pain even more. Lexa didn't have the courage to remove her little girl as she didn't want to her hurt little girl's feelings as she had big smile on her face. Through it all Abigail was finding it funny as bounced harder until Anya decided to take pity on her best friend and helped her out.

"Okay I think your mommy has had enough," Anya said to Abigail. 

"Mama!" Abigail whined as she tried to fight Anya to get back down so she could get back to her mama. 

Clarke was chuckling as she watched her daughter. It was a welcomed distraction even though her fiancée was in pain. 

"Oh my god this is gold," Clarke said in between chuckles. Lexa glared at her as best as she could with her hand covering her balls trying to soothe her pain.

"I can't believe you think this is funny," Lexa whined as she got up to her feet with her hand still on her crotch. 

"We might not be able to have any more children," Lexa pouted as she moved gingerly towards her chair to pick it up. 

Abigail bit on her godmother’s hand so she would get her to release her. Again Lexa didn't see her coming as she again tackled Lexa and ran straight to her legs her head hitting Lexa's crotch.

"Shit!" Lexa exclaimed in pain. 

"Shit," Abigail copied her mama.

"LEXA!" Clarke yelled. She couldn't not believe Lexa was the one first one to make her daughter swear; she'd always thought it would Raven's potty mouth. 

"Sorry," Lexa flashed her dimple smile.

"Shit shit!" Abigail squealed as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck who was crouched down in order to hug her daughter.

"You’re in trouble," Anya sing songed as she watched her friend squirm from Clarke's glare.

"Say mama blue eyes," Lexa encouraged as she held her daughter at arm’s length.

"Shit shit!" Abigail said with a big smile on her face, happy to have learned a new word.

"No no no," Lexa said quickly.

"Mama shit!" Abigail giggled as she found saying both the words funny. Lexa sighed in defeat as she knew 'shit' was now her little girl's favorite word. They would have to find a new word for her to learn so she would forget about her swear word. 

"Come on let's go see mommy," Lexa gave her little girl a big opened mouth kiss to both her cheeks.

"I love you blue eyes," Lexa kissed her forehead before she awkwardly made her way over to Clarke's bed. She had one hand on her crotch as she was still in pain and the other on her daughter to support her so she wouldn't fall.

"Look who is here baby. Our beautiful cute baby girl." Lexa cooed trying to make Clarke forget about their daughter's new favorite word.

"Don't think I've forgotten." Clarke said as she gave Lexa a warning glare which she couldn’t keep for too long as in matter of seconds she smiled at her fiancée.

"Hey baby. You missed mommy," Clarke smiled at her daughter as she tickled her tummy with her good arm.

"Kiss for mommy blue eyes," Lexa encouraged as she leaned Abigail towards Clarke who had puckered lips ready for her kiss. 

"Momeyeyeye!" Abigail squealed as she gave her a big opened mouth kiss to her mommy's lips.

"Mama too," Lexa puckered her lips. Abigail obliged and kissed her mama. Lexa sat Abigail carefully next to Clarke on the bed, being careful to not pull out all the wires. They cooed over their little girl as they enjoyed their own little family time. Abigail babbling about what she had done with nana (Abby) before she got bored and started biting on her soccer ball. Clarke knew that Lexa was still in pain as she would make a grimace every once in a while. She knew that Lexa was acting tough for her sake as well as her daughter but she could let her fiancée stay in pain for too long.

"Anya can you please get Lexa an ice pack?" Clarke asked.

"Sure thing don't want her ruining her goods. I bet you'd miss her little commander if it wasn't working in order." Anya teased making Clarke blush.

"You bit-" Lexa didn't finish her word as she didn't want her little girl to learn another swear word.

"Just get the ice pack," Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and glared at Anya.

"Okay, okay chill don't want the big commander coming out no pun intended." Anya chuckled.

"Just go!" Lexa yelled.

When Anya shut the door Clarke chuckled at Lexa.

"Aww baby don't worry I'll still love you even if little commander does work." Clarke caressed Lexa's cheek.

"It's not little," Lexa pouted.

"Your cute," Clarke giggled as she squeezed Lexa's cheek.

"Cute," Abigail said as she copied her mommy and squeezed her mama's cheeks, her lips instinctively curled into a smile.

"You're cute too blue eyes," Lexa squeezed her daughter's cheeks and kissed her forehead. 

A few minutes later Anya got back to the room with an ice pack in hand.

"Here don't want you to-" 

"You better not finish that sentence or else." Lexa warned as she cut Anya off as she didn't want her to make any remarks about her penis. Clarke and blue eyes laughed at the two best friends who were bickering back and forth like children. 

Anya had packed Abigail's favorite coloring book which allowed Clarke to spend time with her daughter helping her as best as she could with one arm. Lexa would try to help when she saw Clarke struggling but Clarke would just brush her off. Clarke would give her a small smile to let her know she could do it herself even though she had to put herself in an awkward position to reach for the crayons.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed as she showed Lexa her drawing.

"It's beautiful good job blue eyes,” Lexa high fived her little girl making her cheer with excitement with a big smile on her face showing off her dimple and baby teeth. She kissed her forehead to show her love for her drawing. Lexa took out her phone and took a picture of her drawing adding it to her collection before saving it as her lock screen.

"Come on blue eyes let's go for a walk mommy needs to rest." Lexa pecked Clarke's lips before she lifted Abigail off the bed. 

"We'll be back in a few minutes baby. I love you," Lexa said against her lips.

"Wave to mommy blue eyes," Lexa encouraged.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said as she waved at Clarke before they left the room. Clarke smiled at how excited her daughter was to go out with Lexa. She knew Lexa would give their little girl ice cream as it would always happen whenever they went out together. They would usually come back with ice cream covered all over their faces not good at hiding the fact that they had ice cream in secret. 

When Lexa and Abigail came back to Clarke's room, Raven and Octavia had finally arrived. As per usual Abigail had ice cream all over her cheeks. Lexa could've wiped it off but her little girl looked too cute with ice cream on her cheeks. Lexa saw that Clarke and Octavia had been crying as well Raven whose eyes were still moist with tears. She knew that their friends were worried about what may have happened them as they left straight for the hospital without even acknowledge them.

"Hey guys," Lexa smiled. 

Raven raced over to Lexa and gave her a big tight hug as she whispered "I'm glad you're okay," and kissed her cheek before she released her to allow her wife to also hug Lexa. She took Abigail from her arms so she would be able to hug Octavia properly. As Octavia was hormonal, she instantly cried as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. "Please don't do that ever again," Octavia whispered and showered Lexa's face with kisses making her squirm.

"Hey babe I think that's enough. I need some loving too," Raven pouted. She wasn't jealous but she just wanted to lighten up the situation to stop her wife from crying. It worked as Octavia chuckled at her comment before she made her way over to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"There will always be kisses left for you baby," Octavia said against her lips before she gave her another peck. 

They talked for a while none of them bring up what happened as they focused on happy thoughts instead of negative thoughts. Enough tears had been shed. They laughed as they told each other funny stories. Lexa and Clarke rambling on about all the naughty things their little girl got up to since she could walk. Raven embarrassing her wife over how she was already a mama bear obsessing over everything. Anya blushed as Raven and Lexa made fun of her saying she was already whipped by Ontari and Nia. It was as if nothing happened to them. They knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them crumbles but at the moment they weren't going to focus on that. When the time comes they would deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. I'd like to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Don't worry she'll get her ring back soon ;D


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you will like this chapter. Enjoy sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Time to enjoy the Olympic Ceremony :D
> 
> Side Note: Happy Birthday CommanderLexa22

Chapter 55

 

Clark had been in the hospital for two days. They had taken her off the antibiotics and given her codeine to help her with the pain. Lexa had stayed with her both days refusing to leave her side. She would go home to get changed and go straight back to the hospital to keep Clarke company. Herself and Anya would bring Abigail along as they would play together as a family to pass the time. Anya would take Abigail back home as Lexa stayed overnight with Clarke. 

Lexa would wake up in her sleep as Clarke would scream and shout as she would have nightmares about what had happened to her. The bullet wound would sting every time she thought about that night. It would take her a while for to go back to sleep. Lexa would invent stories to get her to fall asleep. One her favorites was about a commander falling in with a sky princess. Clarke new from the way Lexa was telling the story, it was about their relationship and how they met. She would hear it through the baby monitor when Lexa told the story to their little girl to soothe her to sleep. In a matter of minutes Clarke would fall back to sleep.

Lexa kept herself together even though she was still haunted by the night as every time she closed her eyes, she would see herself holding Clarke in her arms as blood pooled out of her right arm. She would cry silently not wanting to startle Clarke as the image of her fiancée not waking up scared the life out of her as she couldn’t get her to open her beautiful eyes. At times she would think about the ambulance scene where Clarke was in shook and not responding to anything. She hoped she wouldn't have to endure that again as she couldn't stand the thought of Clarke not being able to recognise her. 

The next morning, Lexa was the first to wake up as she got a phone call from the police station. They didn't say what it was about, they only said to come down to police station immediately. Lexa tensed up as began to get worried unsure of what the police could possibly want to talk to her about. They had already given their statements. What more could they want, Lexa thought. She knew that they shouldn't have lied to the police about knowing the gunman. She knew it would come back to bite them in the future but she hoped she was wrong and that the police had good news for her.

As she looked up, she was pleased that Clarke wasn't awake as she knew she would be able to tell the worry in her eyes and would question her what was wrong. Lexa gently leaned over Clarke and gave her a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you," she whispered against her skin before she grabbed her jacket and left the room. She went up to the nurse’s station and found nurse Harper who was just about to leave to go home.

"Excuse me Harper," Lexa flashed her dimple smile which made many women swoon over.

"What can I do for Lexa," Harper replied. Ever since their first meeting she has gotten confidence in talking to Lexa as she found out she wasn't at all intimidating. Clarke had told her that they were just messing with the day they first met her so she was more at ease around them.

"Can you please stay with Clarke. I don't want her to be alone. My friend should be here with my daughter soon. Please just stay with her until they get here. If she asks you where I went and why I'm not with her, just tell her I went to pick up her favorite donuts. Here," Lexa smiled at Harper as she handed her $1000 as she didn't want her to waste her time as she had just finished her shift.

"Keep it. It's my job to look after patients. I know I'm off duty now, don't tell anyone but Clarke is my favorite patient I'll be honored to keep her company. I can also get all the gossip about you," Harper winked at Lexa making her chuckle. 

"Thank you so much," Lexa hugged her. She saw a charity bucket for the local children's hospital and placed the $1000 inside as she donated the money to help struggling children and families.

Afterwards she ran down the hospital wing, she was stopped a few times by the security guards as they didn't condone running in the hospital in case people bumped into patients. 

When she got to the parking lot she ran over to her jeep and quickly fastened her seat belt. 

Lexa: Can you please get to hospital ASAP. I've got to go to the police station.

Anya: Everything okay?

Lexa: Don't know I'll find out soon. Take care of Clarke and Abigail for me. See ya soon :) x

Anya: Will do :) x

She drove as fast as she could towards the police station her palms sweating on the steering wheel. Constantly, she had to wipe her palms on her jeans to calm herself down. "Come on Lex you can do this. You'll be out of there in no time. Positive thoughts remember." Lexa said to no one in particular. 

When she arrived at the police station, she waited for a few minutes to compose herself. She knew if she acted weird they would notice that something was wrong so she took a deep breath in before exited her car. "You've got this Lex," she said under her breath as she wiped her sweaty palm one final time before she made her way up the steps towards the station. As she made her way up the steps some of the police officer who were coming out of the station waved at her as they said ‘hello’ as they recognised who she was. It calmed her down as she gave them a small smile before she made it to the reception.

"I'm here to see Gu-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Gustus shouted her name.

"Lexa over here," Gustus smiled as she waved at Lexa.

Lexa saw the smile on his face and her breathing and heart rate got back to normal. She strutted towards Gustus confidently as she wasn't nervous anymore she hoped Gustus found Clarke's ring as it would definitely make up her day. She already had a plan on how she would give Clarke's her ring back. 

Clarke would stare at her bare ring finger and it broke Lexa's heart to see the sad look in her fiancée’s eyes. After the Haribo ring, Lexa made Clarke and origami ring but it still didn’t feel the same. She had tried to buy her a new one but when she went back to the jewellery store they told her it would take at least a month to get another ring ready. She knew that a month was too long and that her fiancée needed her ring back ASAP. Even though it was just a ring, it meant so much more to both of them. 

"Hey Lexa, this way." Gustus shook Lexa's hand before he led her towards his office. Lexa took a seat opposite him and tapped her foot nervously as she waited for him to reveal what he had called her for. She saw Gustus rummaging through his drawer and retrieved a black bag which he placed on the desk.

"I'm sorry if I worried you for calling out of the blue. I thought you might what your belongings back as soon as possible. Here check if everything is there." Gustus pushed the bag towards Lexa. 

As she opened the bag, the first item which caught her eye was Clarke's ring. Her lips instinctively curled into a huge smile flashing her dimple smile. "Thank you so much," Lexa said before she went around the desk and hugged Gustus. He wasn’t much of a hugger so he gently patted her back. Lexa saw how uncomfortable he was so she pulled away. "I'm sorry," Lexa mumbled before she went back to her seat. 

"You literally don't know how much this mean to me. Thank you." Lexa smiled at Gustus. To keep the ring safe, she shoved it in her pocket in case she forgot it. She looked through the bag and found her gold chain as well as her Rolex alongside Clarke's diamond earrings. Her cash was also inside. She ginned from ear to ear happy they finally got their belongings back. 

"Is that everything. We didn't forget anything did we?" Gustus asked.

"Yeah this is all of it. Thank you so much." Lexa held her hand out to shake Gustus' hand.

"Well if that's all of it you are free to go. If you need anything else let me know." Gustus smiled at Lexa before he led her out of his office.

"Erm what about the case is it closed? Did you find out who he was?" Lexa asked nervously.

"We're just finishing the paper work but it should be closed soon. The gunman's name was John Murphy; he was involved in a lot of armed robbery in his past. His family have been notified about his death. We've seen the video footage of what happened so we don’t need to speak to anyone after this. You shouldn't expect a call from us. You can relax and take of yourself and Clarke. He's dead he won't be a problem for either of you. Take care Lexa." Gustus replied

"That's good hear," Lexa said as she let out a sigh of relief glad that the case was almost closed and that the asshole was actually dead. Even though he was someone's brother and son he had already humiliated her fiancée and almost killed her, she didn't care if he was dead. She was glad she didn't have to do it herself. 

Just as she was about to walk out, she stopped and looked at her Rolex. She knew she had so many of them that if she lost one it wouldn't make a difference. Even though it cost her a lot of money to buy it, she knew Gustus would appreciate it more than she would. 

"Here you can keep this. As a thank you for getting Clarke's ring back. It would mean a lot to me if you take it. Please," Lexa gave Gustus her best puppy dog eyes and flashed her dimple smile. Gustus couldn't resist as he took the watch from Lexa. She helped him wear it and when she saw the huge smile on his face she knew she made the right the decision. He had helped her and the least she could do was make him happy.

"Damn this is one fine watch," Gustus gushed over the watch as he admired the diamonds around it. 

"Thank you Lexa," this time Gustus hugged Lexa.

"You're welcome buddy," Lexa hugged him back. She took out the cash and went up to the reception where they had a money bucket for the wounded security guards from the restaurant she placed the money inside to help their families and the guards in their recovery.

Lexa walked back to her jeep with a big grin on her face. She was smiling so much that he cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the smiling. As she sat in her driver's seat, she took out the ring from her pocket and kissed it. "You'll get your ring back baby," Lexa said with a big smile on her face and kissed the ring again before she placed it back in her pocket so she wouldn't lose it. 

Before she went back to the hospital she took a detour towards the jewellery store. She was in high spirit on the drive towards to the store as she sang along to all the tunes of playing on the radio. Even though she didn’t know some of the songs, she hummed along to them as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. When she came to a stop at a red light, she looked to her right through her window and waved at the driver next to her. She rolled down her and said "it's good day today," Lexa smiled at the woman in the car. 

"Oh my god you're Lexa Woods!" The woman yelled as she started to bounce on her seat with excitement, forgetting to take her phone out to take a picture.

"I am what's your name?" Lexa asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm Ale-" she couldn't finish her answer as the driver behind her started to honk at them as the light had turned green.

"It's nice to meet you. Hopefully I'll see you again at some of our games. Take care," Lexa winked at her before she drove away. The woman was star struck as she didn't move after Lexa left. Just as she was about to move the light turned red again and the drivers behind her were furious as they honked angrily at her.

When Lexa made in to the jewellery store, she quickly ran inside due to her excitement. 

"What can we do for you Miss. Woods?" A gentleman dressed in a suit asked her. He was the exact same guy who sold her the ring the first time.

"Can I please have the same ring box like the one from before." Lexa smiled as she placed the ring on the glass counter.

"Of course," the gentleman went to retrieve the ring box for Lexa. He took the ring with him to give it a quick clean to make the sapphire stone and diamonds shine even brighter. Lexa waited patiently before he came back with the ring in its box just like how she had purchased it.

"Thank you so much," Lexa grinned as she stared at the ring in awe. It looked even more beautiful. She placed $500 dollars on the counter as payment but the guy refused. 

"It's on the house," he smiled at her.

Lexa took the money back and placed it back in her wallet.

"Thank you again," Lexa shook his hand before she ran out the store to see her fiancée. She drove as fast as she could back to the hospital. Just as she was about to get out of her jeep to enter the hospital she stopped herself. "Shit, I forgot the donuts," she said under her breath before she went back to her jeep. Instead of going directly to the bakery she went back to her house to take a shower and get changed. She wanted to look smart when she gave Clarke her ring back.

When she got to her house she saw that Anya and Abigail had already left. She took a quick shower before she wore her white button up with skinny black tight, grey dress pants and a grey twill slim suit jacket. "You look good Lex," she winked at herself as she looked in the mirror as she finished applying her make-up. She applied her cologne and wore her gold Rolex before she went out the house. 

She stopped by the bakery and bought a lot of donuts for the whole hospital ward as she wanted to celebrate with them after she gives Clarke her ring back. As she left the bakery her phone buzzed.

Anya: Where the hell are you! Clarke is asking too many questions, she's worried. Hurry the fuck up!

Lexa: On my way now :D

She dropped her phone on the passenger seat and drove as fast as she could back to the hospital. She made it back in record time. When she entered the hospital, she ran down the hospital not listening to the security guards telling her to stop. She dropped some donuts at the nurses’ station to share them out to other patients. She knew that she didn't have to knock on Clarke's door so she just opened it.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed before she ran over to her mama and wrapped her small arms around her legs. Lexa crouched down at picked up her daughter and placed her on her hip. "Hey blue eyes," Lexa kissed her cheeks. Abigail cupped her mama's cheeks as she puckered Lexa's lips and leaned towards her as she gave her a big opened mouth kiss to her lips.

"I love you blue eyes," Lexa kissed her forehead and moved towards Clarke who had tears in her eyes.

"Aww baby what's wrong?” Lexa asked as she placed Abigail on the bed and leaned towards Clarke to wipe away the tears from her cheeks away.

"I thought something bad happened to you," Clarke said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry I just got held back," Lexa kissed her with everything she had to show her that she was okay.

"I'm not going anywhere. Sorry for taking too long." Lexa pecked her lips before she took out the box of donuts.

"Donu, donu!" Abigail clapped her hands together with a big smile on her face. Her tongue sticking out panting at the sight of the chocolate covered donuts. Clarke let out a small chuckle at her daughter enthusiasm over the donuts.

"One box for you and one for mommy okay," Lexa kissed her little girl's cheek before she sat on her chair and placed Abigail on her lap with a donut in her hand. She gave Clarke the other box which contained a mixture of different flavored donuts and gave Anya a separate box with her own personal favorites. 

She pretended to take a bite of her little girl’s donut to wind her up. Abigail pulled her donut away from her as she furrowed her eyebrows and pouted her lips. "No," Abigail said which made Lexa laugh at her little girl's angry face.

"You're cute," Lexa said as she squeezed her cheeks. She took out a donut for herself and ate it. As per usual when Abigail finished licking all the chocolate off her donut she gave the plain donut back to her mama. 

"No," Lexa said as she didn't want it. She knew her mama wasn't going to take it so she gave it to her mommy instead with her best puppy dog eyes. Everyone in the room laughed at how cute she was. Clarke took the donut from her little girl as she didn't mind eating a plain donut as it was better than eating bland hospital food.

Abigail reached inside her donut box on her Clarke's bed and retrieved another donut. She took a bit of her donut and saw that it had chocolate in the middle. "Yiyi!" She cheered as she squeezed the donut to get the chocolate out of it. She covered her Finding Dory onesie with chocolate but she didn't care as she was thoroughly enjoying her donut. Her parents shook their heads and left her to it.

"Why are you dressed like that Lex? Are you going somewhere?" Clarke asked in between bites as she finally got to take a look at her damper looking fiancée.

"Nope just I thought I would dress up for my beautiful gorgeous fiancée." Lexa winked at Clarke making her blush.

"Smooth Lex," Anya said from her seat.

"Come here baby," Clarke said seductively as she wrapped her hand around her wrist. Lexa sat Abigail on her chair and stood up to approach Clarke. She leaned towards her and caressed her cheeks. 

"What?" Lexa said against her lips. Clarke moved her good arm and wiped the chocolate from Lexa's lips. She sucked her finger keeping eye contact with Lexa. "Fuck," Lexa mumbled under breath as she felt her member twitching in her pants. "Are you okay baby?" Clarke asked in low voice before she pulled Lexa closer, their lips inches apart. Lexa couldn't handle the teasing as she connected lips and kissed her hard making Clarke moan into the kiss as she sucked on her tongue and lips. Abigail was too preoccupied with her donut to notice her parents sucking each other's faces off. 

"What the hell guys!" Anya whined.

Clarke and Lexa didn't listen to her and carried on making out. 

"Yo!" Anya shoved Lexa from Clarke making her land on her ass.

"Let the girl breathe. Your child is the room. Have a bit of dignity." Anya smirked at Lexa as she fell on her ass. 

"Mama!" Abigail giggled and laughed as she pointed at her mama who was on the floor.

"Stay there!" Lexa warned her daughter with wide eyes as she feared she would jump on her balls again. Anya and Clarke just laughed at her as she had her hand over her crotch to protect herself before impact. Her daughter obviously didn't listen as she jumped from her chair, Lexa had just about enough time to catch her so she wouldn't hurt herself. 

"Yipieee!" Abigail cheered as she was caught by her mama's strong arms. She patted Lexa's cheek before Lexa got up to her feet and headed towards Anya.

"Have your goddaughter I need to do something." Lexa kissed Abigail forehead before she went over to Clarke. She fixed her suit jacket before she patted her jacket pocket to make sure she still had the ring. With a big smile on her face she approached Clarke.

"Take my hand," Lexa said in a soft voice keeping eye contact with Clarke. She removed the origami ring as Clarke sat on the bed with her legs daggling off the bed. "What are you doing?" Clarke asked with a confused expression. Lexa didn't reply as she took both of Clarke's hand to help her stand up making her even more confused. "Seriously Lex what are doing?" Clarke said in frustration.

"You'll see beautiful," Lexa pecked her lips to ease her worry and confusion. When Lexa managed to get Clarke to stand up she let go of her hands as she fetched the ring out of her pocket. Clarke gasped as she held her hand over her mouth with tears flowing down her cheeks. Lexa looked up and flashed her dimple smile as she gazed her beautiful fiancée. Clarke was still the most beautiful woman Lexa had ever seen even with happy tears flowing down her cheeks. She opened the ring box and got down on one knee as she took Clarke's left hand in hers and kissed the back of her hand before she spoke.

"Clarke," Lexa said her name with so much love that Clarke felt weak at the knees. 

"Will you marry me, again?" 

Clarke chuckled through her sobs before she mumbled a quite yes behind her hand which Lexa couldn't hear. Lexa was getting worried that Clarke wasn't saying anything so she asked her again.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES! You dork of course I'll marry you." Clarke said as she removed her hand from her mouth so that Lexa was able to hear her. Lexa grinned from ear to ear as she placed the ring back to where it belonged. She got back to her feet and cupped Clarke's cheeks before she gave her a passionate kiss both moaning into the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, Anya didn’t stop them as she knew that they've been through a lot and they both deserved to be happy without having anything hanging over them. They pulled apart when they were both out of breath as they rested their foreheads together. 

"I love you so much Clarke Woods," Lexa kissed her again as she smiled into the kiss. 

"I love you too Lexa Woods," Clarke pecked her lips. She leaned onto Lexa's chest as she listened to her heartbeat. 

"Smile," Anya said as she held her phone out.

"No I don't want a picture I look horrible," Clarke pouted as she hid her face on Lexa's chest.

"Hey baby look at me," Lexa said as she gently nudged Clarke to get her to look at her. Clarke slowly removed her head from Lexa's chest but still refused to make eye contact.

"I look ugly," Clarke said barely above a whisper as she held her head down. She didn't have any make-up on and her arm had a massive bandage on it as well as she was in a hospital gown. She wasn’t feeling beautiful at the moment. Lexa lifted Clarke's chin slowly to meet her eyes.

"There are those gorgeous ocean blue eyes I fell in love with." Lexa pecked her lips.

"You're the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. No in the world even compares. I love you with or without make-up. You're a beautiful person inside out and I can't wait to call you my wife. I love you because of your heart not what you look like. I love you because you are you Clarke." Lexa gave her a final kiss before they rested their forehead together. 

"I thank god every day that I get to wake up next to you every morning. You're my whole world and more. I love you so much baby," Clarke said as a tear rolled down her left cheek which Lexa kissed away making her chuckle.

"Now how about that picture," Lexa smirked.

"Fine," Clarke sighed as she playfully hit Lexa's chest because of her cockiness.

"Okay say cheese," Anya smiled at them.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her closer to her chest. She kissed the top of her head as Anya took the picture. "Mama Momeyeyeye!" Abigail squealed with excitement as she wanted to join in the picture. Lexa moved to lift Abigail from Anya's lap and placed her on her hip. She wrapped her other arm which wasn't around her little girl around Clarke's shoulder. Clarke wrapped her good arm around Lexa's waist and smiled at the camera as they took a family photo.

"I love you," Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head and then her little girl's head. She heard Clarke wince in pain so she knew that her arm was killing her as she had been standing for quite a while with her arm hanging down. She knew that she had to elevate her arm to relieve her pain. 

"Alright that's enough pictures," Lexa said as she helped Clarke lay back down on her bed. She kissed her forehead and gave her a glass of water with codeine to help her with the pain. Clarke admired her ring with a big grinned on her face. Her ring finger didn't feel so foreign anymore. She kissed her ring and entwined her fingers with Lexa's who smiled at the contact when the ring touched her skin. Everything felt like it was falling back into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> Please comment I love to hear you thoughts. They encourage and motivate me to keep writing so DO take the time to leave a comment no matter how short. Thanks :D


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 56

 

After a week in the hospital, Clarke was finally getting discharged. She had a tough time being only able to use one hand was frustrating the hell out of her. 

It was a tough week for the couple the highlight of their week was Abigail jumping on Lexa's balls and Lexa proposing to Clarke again. They were both happy that Clarke was finally getting to go home. Lexa was definitely going her the princess treatment she deserves without smothering her. Even though she hated cleaning and she wasn't good at cooking she knew that with Anya's help she'll be alright. 

Clarke was more excited as she finally got to wear her normal clothes and put her make-up on. As she could only use one hand, Lexa helped her out with her eyeliner and allowed her to apply the rest on her own. Lexa didn’t want her to feel like she was an invalid as she knew that her fiancée was already frustrated that she could only use one hand.

Ever since they gave their statements they've not spoken about what happened to them. Even though Clarke startled herself awake during her sleep because of her nightmares, she still wouldn't tell Lexa what her nightmares involved. 

Lexa knew that Clarke didn't go into too much detail in her statement which she gave to the police officers, so she knew there so much more that was bothering her fiancée. She hoped Clarke would tell her sooner rather than later. Being the best fiancée she could be, Lexa didn't push Clarke to tell her what her nightmares were about. It was inevitable they would have to talk about it eventually as a couple or even go see a counsellor to work through it.

Lexa helped Clarke get into her clothes; as she was fixing her hair, Dr. Kane entered the room. Anya, Abigail, Raven, Octavia, Ontari and Nia were waiting for Clarke back at their house as they decorated their house to welcome her back home after being stuck in the hospital for a week.

"Hello Clarke, how is the arm feeling?" Dr. Kane asked.

"It's getting better but it still hurt when I try to move it." Clarke gave him a small smile as she sat back down on her bed with a sling over her arm to keep it elevated. 

"That's normal it should take a few weeks before you can move it without feeling any pain. I've schedule a physiotherapy appointment to help get the strength back in the arm but you should take it easy. We don't want to rupture the suture and ruin all my hard work." Dr. Kane said with a smile as Clarke let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry she won't be doing anything when I'm around." Lexa stated already being protective over Clarke. She knew Clarke was stubborn and she would try to push herself to recover quicker so it was her job to ensure she didn't do anything reckless.

"Really now," Clarke smirked.

"Yes Clarke I mean it you're not gonna lift a finger." Lexa said seriously as she kept eye contact with Clarke.

"Fine," Clarke let out a sigh of defeat even though she knew she wouldn't be able to just stay still without doing anything. 

"Okay well you'll be in good hands Clarke. If there is any problem don't hesitate to come back." Dr. Kane smiled as he signed off Clarke's release papers to allow Harper to discharge her.

"You should be out of here in no time. Take care of yourself Clarke." Dr. Kane smiled at Clarke before he left the room. Lexa stopped him as she gave him a hug and whispered "thank you for saving her," before she let him go. Dr. Kane just gave Lexa a small nod before he left the couple alone.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked as she saw tears welling up in Clarke's eyes. She quickly rushed over to her side and pulled in for a side hug. Clarke rested her on Lexa's chest as she cried. Lexa allowed her to cry for a minutes as she rubbed small circles under her top to soothe her cries. 

"Baby please tell me what's wrong?" Lexa asked in a quiet voice as she caressed her cheeks. 

Clarke didn't reply as she held onto Lexa's chest tightly refusing to let her go. 

"Please baby I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." Lexa kissed the top of her head to reassure her that she was okay and safe.

"I'm scared," Clarke muttered barely above a whisper.

"Aww baby," Lexa tightened her grip as she pulled her even closer until she sat her on her lap.

"Nothing will happen to you. I promise you. I will protect you till my dying breath. You're not alone baby. We'll make it through together okay." Lexa cupped her cheeks as blue met green. Clarke gave Lexa a small nod of confirmation before she leaned towards her and gave a soft chaste kiss. 

"I love you," Clarke said against her lips. 

"I love you too," Lexa wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead before Clarke snuggled back to her chest. They stayed in each other's embrace until they were interrupted by Harper.

"Sorry guys," Harper smiled shyly as she knew she had just imposed on a special moment between the couple.

"It's okay," Clarke smiled at Harper before she removed herself from Lexa's lap and sat back down on the bed.

"I just need you to sign these before you can go home." Harper smiled. It was a good thing for Clarke that she got shot in her right arm as she was left handed so she was able to sign her name without a problem.

"That's it?" Lexa asked.

"Yes, take care Clarke." Harper took the papers and made her way out of the room.

"Are you ready to go home?" Lexa asked as she smiled at her fiancée.

"Yeah," Clarke smiled back. Her smile didn't reach her eyes so Lexa knew that she was still scared to go outside.

"Hey you'll be okay," Lexa kissed her forehead and helped her off the bed. She swung their hospital bag over her shoulder and laced her fingers together with Clarke's. They took slow steps out of the room, Clarke squeezing tightly onto Lexa's hand as she leaned onto her shoulder not wanting to be separated from Lexa. It broke Lexa's heart to see her fiancée so broken and vulnerable. "It's okay Clarke I'm here," Lexa squeezed her hand to reassure her she wasn't going anywhere. 

When they made it to the jeep, Clarke let out a sigh relief. Her heartrate was still high but it was slowly getting back to normal as Lexa ran her thumb of the back of her hand to reassure her. She kissed each of her knuckles until Clarke gazed into the emerald green eyes to let her know she was okay.

"Come on let's go home," Clarke leaned over the console and pecked her lips. She ran her thumb over Lexa's lips to wipe off the excess lip gloss. "I love you," she gave her another peck before settled down on her seat. 

"I love you too," Lexa took Clarke's hand and kissed her palm before they drove off. 

Throughout the drive Clarke didn't say anything as she gazed through the window and watched cars, buildings and people pass her by. Lexa tried to talk to her but her mind was elsewhere as she didn't reply to Lexa's questions. 

Lexa knew that it would take a while for Clarke to get back to normal as she had just been shot. Getting shot changes people no matter where you were the bullet hits you. You don't suddenly feel better after a week of getting shot so Lexa knew she needed to give Clarke time to get through it on her own pace. She would be there every step of the way. Whether she needed her or not. 

When they arrived home, Clarke didn't realise that the car had stopped until Lexa gave her a small squeeze to her shoulder. 

"Oh sorry," Clarke said a bit startled by the contact. 

"Where are home," Lexa smiled. 

Clarke looked out of the window and saw their house and her lips instinctively curled into a smile. Lexa ran over to Clarke's side and opened the door for her. Being the gentlewoman she was, Lexa wrapped her arm under Clarke's legs with her other arm supporting her back as she wanted to carry her bridal style.

"Lex you don't have to do that, I can walk." Clarke said with a slight smirk.

"I know but I want too," Lexa pecked her lips before she lifted her off her seat with ease.

"Is your arm okay?" She asked as she was worried she might have hurt her.

"Yeah I'm fine, come on let's go." Clarke caressed Lexa's sharp jawline as she led her up the stairs. The door was already opened so Lex only had to kick it to let them in.

"WELCOME HOME!" Their friends shouted as they pulled the party poppers. 

“MOMEYEYEYE!” Abigail shrieked with excitement her mommy was finally home.

"NO!" Clarke screamed as she thought they were gun shots. She buried her face onto Lexa's neck and cried her eyes out.

"Shh you're okay. It's just our friends Clarke. You're safe," Lexa kissed the side of her head repeatedly to calm her down but it wasn't working. Lexa knew Clarke wouldn't face their friends anytime soon so she carried Clarke straight to their bedroom. 

Clarke clutched tightly onto Lexa's sweatshirt which made it difficult for her to lay her on the bed. Lexa sat on their bed and took her shoes off with Clarke sitting on her lap. She shuffled back on the bed and laid down as Clarke nuzzled up to her neck tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Clarke you're safe," Lexa said over and over again like a mantra trying to get her to stop crying but her cries only became louder. Lexa couldn't hold back her own tears as she allowed herself to be emotional even though she was supposed to be strong one at the moment. Her heart was breaking into pieces as her fiancée wouldn't stop crying.

"Please baby don't cry," Lexa said in between sobs. 

She quickly wiped her eyes as she knew if Clarke saw her tears she would definitely not stop crying. Lexa held onto Clarke until she cried herself to sleep. She slowly unwrapped Clarke's arm around her waist and removed herself from their bed. When she got to her feet she took Clarke's shoes off and wrapped the blanket around her body. She placed her wounded arm on a pillow to keep it elevated as she took off her sling off. With a final kiss to her forehead, she went to their bathroom to freshen up before she went back out to their friends.

As soon as she left their room, she heard little steps coming towards her. When she looked up she saw her little girl with a big smile on her face running towards her. Due to her excitement, she fell on ass and laughed at herself before she got back up to her feet. Lexa met her half way and picked her up. She buried her head in her daughter's neck as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Being able to hold her little girl made her forget about her troubles as she inhaled her daughter’s scent.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed as she felt her mama's tears on her neck. Lexa wiped her tears with the back of her hand and held her daughter at arm’s length. Abigail looked at her mama with sad eyes as she sensed that there was something wrong with her. She moved her small hands up to Lexa's eyes and wiped her tears away before she leaned towards her and gave her a big opened mouth kiss to her forehead. 

"I love you so much blue eyes," Lexa hugged her daughter again. She led Abigail back to the living room to meet their friends.

"Hey guys why the sad faces?" Lexa chuckled trying to bring humor to the situation.

"Come on guys cheer up." Lexa smiled. Her friends didn't respond as they carried on looking at her as if she was broken. She placed Abigail on the floor and told her to walk to Nia who was preoccupied with her Jenga game. After Abigail managed to get to Nia safely, Octavia was the first to approach Lexa.

"Hey O," Lexa flashed her dimple smile to show her she was okay when she knew deep down she wasn't okay at all. Octavia didn't reply as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. 

"You don't have to be strong all the time Lex. Where are here to help if you need us, just talk to us okay." Octavia pulled back and kissed Lexa's forehead. Her words made Lexa emotional as a tear rolled down her left cheek which Octavia wiped away and then kissed her cheek. 

"You'll be okay," Octavia smiled at her.

"Thank you," Lexa said barely above a whisper as she kept her head down. 

"She'll be okay, she's the commander after all." Anya went up them and squeezed Lexa's shoulder before she got her into a headlock and gave her a light nuggie to cheer her mood up.

"Let me go," Lexa whined.

"Mama!" Abigail cheered from her spot which made Anya release Lexa from her hold. 

"Bitch," Lexa said under her breath before she smirked back at her best friend when she reached her daughter. When she crouched down to her daughter's side she saw that she had knocked over Nia's Jenga tower. Nia had a small pout on her face as she wasn't amused by Abigail knocking down her tower. Abigail was giggling as she threw a few more pieces across the room. 

"Sorry Nia," Lexa apologised for daughter's antics.

"I spent a lot of time building it," Nia furrowed her eyebrows as she crossed her arms over her chest not accepting Lexa's apology.

"Hey come on Nia you know blue eyes is still only a baby she doesn't know what's she's doing. Forgive her," Anya said as she crouched down and picked the pieces which Abigail threw away.

"Fine," Nia said as she kissed Abigail's forehead as she also wasn't able to stay mad at Abigail for long.

"You gonna help me?" Nia asked Anya.

"Of course," Anya ruffled her hair before she sat down next to her with her legs crossed. They played for a while before Abigail and Nia got hungry, Lexa handed Abigail over to Octavia to play with her as she made them lunch. It was easier to make lunch for her little girl as she would eat whatever her mama gave her. She prepared a peanut butter sandwich for both Nia and Abigail whilst Anya made lunch for all the adults. She sat Abigail on her high chair to eat her sandwich. 

When she went to check up on Clarke to see if she was awake the sight before made her want to cry all over again. Clarke was in fetal position as her sobs filled the room. Lexa immediately rushed to her side and hugged her from behind as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. Clarke flinched at the touch and pushed Lexa away. 

"It's me Lexa," she said in a soft quite voice. She tried again to wrap her arms around her fiancée but Clarke screamed out "Let me go Please!" As she thought it was Murphy holding her at gun point again as Lexa was behind her. Lexa pulled away as she didn't want to be the cause of her fiancée’s pain. 

“It’s me baby. It’s Lexa.” She tried again from a distance but she got no response.

Clarke cried and cried until there were no tears left. Her whole body was shaking with fear as her mind drifted back to the night she was held at gunpoint where Murphy licked her face from behind in disgust. 

Lexa knew she couldn’t touch her or she would make things a lot worse for her fiancée. She knew Clarke would crumble one day but she didn't expect it to happen so fast all because of a party popper. 

Their friends heard Clarke's scream so they rushed to their room and found Lexa sitting at the end of their bed with her hands over her face as she cried. Raven was the first to react as both Anya and Octavia were crying. She sat next to Lexa and pulled her in for a hug but Lexa didn't want a hug. "Leave me alone," she mumbled. Raven tried again but this time Lexa gripped shirt by her collar and lifted her off the bed and slammed her against the closet.

"I said leave me alone!" She growled in Raven's face. 

Raven was scared of Lexa as she could tell by her facial expression she wasn't thinking straight. It was the same expression she had when she saw her in the alleyway with her arms around Murphy's neck. Lexa was applying pressure on Raven's throat making it harder for her to breathe. 

"Lexa stop you're hurting me," Raven squeaked out as she tried to loosen Lexa's hold. Anya and Octavia snap out of their daze as they up to Lexa and pulled her away from Raven.

Raven held onto her throat as she tried to breathe. She took deep breaths trying to get air back into her lungs. "Breathe baby you're okay," Octavia rubbed her wife's back to calm her down. Octavia was furious with Lexa she was just about to explode on Lexa when Raven stopped her as she grabbed her wrist.

"Just leave her alone, she wasn’t thinking straight." Raven said as she was finally able to breathe normally.

Lexa watched Raven who was holding onto her throat struggling to be breath and the look on Octavia's face made her hate herself even more. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. She couldn't stand the disappoint look on her friends faces. She quickly turned away from them and ran out of the room with Anya following behind.

"Lexa stop!" Anya yelled after her.

"Mama," Abigail cheered from her high chair but her mama didn't even look at her. 

Voices weren't registering in Lexa's ears at the moment. All she wanted to do was ran from her troubles. Her fiancée didn't want her, why would anyone else give her the time of day. 

"I can't do this," She said as she turned towards Anya who had a hold of her wrist.

"You're in no state to drive Lex! You're not thinking straight. Clarke is emotional at the moment give her time she'll back to her normal self in no time but don't leave. Please," Anya begged. She knew that if her friend left in the state she was in something bad could happen.

"I'll be fine." Lexa stated before she pulled her arm away from Anya's grasp and grabbed her car keys before she left the house. She didn't even hear her little girl crying out for her not to go.

She got into her jeep and began to drive without a destination in mind. She drove for what felt like hours the only noise that was heard was the sound of her cries. Tears rolled down her cheeks clouding her vision.

Her thoughts were elsewhere not necessarily focusing on driving that was until she swerved off her lane and bright lights from a truck shone directly at her blocking her line of sight. She wasn't able to see where she was going. The truck honked multiple times as the driver saw that Lexa was headed straight for his truck at such a high speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> Any predictions I'd like to hear your thoughts on the chapter :)


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may not like what I write but hopefully you'll stick with me. Remember everything I write has a purpose :)
> 
> Enjoy sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 57

 

Clarke's was mentally and physically drained she couldn't find the will to move out of her bed. She knew it would be hard but she didn't expect it to affect her so much. She heard faint voices of people shouting at each other but she just couldn't move to find out what they were arguing about. Her body just didn't let her. It was as if she was paralysed on the spot, the only thing that her body seemed to do was cry. She knew Murphy was dead but the fear of what happened still haunted her. 

Ontari being a doctor was a lot calm than all their friends. She dealt with having to reassure people on daily basis. She knew Clarke needed time to process what happened on her own instead of people constantly asking her if she was okay and telling her everything will be okay. 

When Clarke stopped crying and her body wasn't shaking as much, Ontari slowly her approached. She didn’t touch her in case she freaked out again.

"Hey Clarke, can you hear me?" Ontari asked from a distance wanting to make sure Clarke was coherent enough to have a conversion with her.

Clarke just gave her a small nod of her head as she stared into open space not keeping eye contact with Ontari.

"Do you know where you are?" Ontari asked again.

This time Clarke made eye contact with Ontari before she began to shift on her bed to take in her surroundings. Ontari let out a small smile as Clarke was finally registering where she was.

"Home," Clarke said hoarsely barely above a whisper as her throat was slightly sore from all the crying. As soon she turned on her bed a tear rolled down her right cheek as she saw the empty space next to her. She expected to see Lexa but there was only empty space. She doesn't even remember what happened a few minutes ago. She doesn't remember Lexa trying to comfort her or her pushing Lexa away screaming in her face. She doesn't remember how she got to her bed. The last thing she remembers is Lexa carrying her up to their house both of them grinning at each other as Clarke was finally home.

After a few minutes of silence something finally clicked as she remembered being scared in Lexa’s arms thinking she got shot at again. She quickly got off the bed and stood up straight the pain in her right arm not really having an effect on her at the moment as she franticly started to look for gunshot wounds on her body but she didn't find any. 

The only gunshot wound was her bandaged arm. 

"I'm okay," she breathed out before she looked up at Ontari. Her heartrate was incredibly fast as she was panting from frantic movements just a few seconds ago. When she managed to slow her heartrate down she reached over the nightstand for her pain killer as her right arm was pulsing with pain. Silence filled the room as Clarke digested the fact that nothing happened to her before she spoke again as she had no idea what happened after they made it inside their house.

"What happened?" She asked in a quiet voice, Ontari was just about able to make out what she had asked her.

"We pulled the party poppers to welcome you home but you freaked out as you thought that they were gunshots. You started to cry and clung onto Lexa’s chest not wanting to let her go. Lexa took you back to back here and let you fall asleep. You slept for a few hours and then we heard you scream when Lexa came to check up on but we don't what happened after that. When we came back to check up on you to find out why you screamed, we found Lexa sat on the edge of the bed crying. Raven tried to see what was wrong with her but she just wanted to be left alone. Raven didn't listen so Lexa pushed her against the closest as she held onto her collar and pressed onto her throat but she didn't hurt her. She wasn’t in the right state of mind." Ontari replied not sugar coating what happened. She gave her as much detail as she could wanting her to fill in the rest of the gaps herself.

Clarke thought about what Ontari had just told her and everything clicked into place a lot more as she remembered startling awake from her nightmare again. She remembered Lexa trying to comfort her from behind but she pushed her away instead and screamed at her to let her go. 

"Oh my god," Clarke gasped with her hand over her mouth as she began to sob as she knew she must have hurt Lexa when she was only trying to help her. She couldn't believe she thought that Lexa was Murphy. 

Ontari saw that Clarke was distraught over what she must have done to make Lexa lose control and attack Raven so she sat next to her on the bed and pulled her in for a hug. Clarke didn’t flinch as she snuggled into Ontari’s embrace as she allowed her to calm her down.

"She must hate," Clarke said in between sobs.

"She could never hate you Clarke. She loves you so much," Ontari kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes, Clarke pulled away from Ontari and got off the bed. She made her way towards the bathroom to freshen up before she faced Lexa and her other friends, she was also missing her daughter.

When she made it out to the living room she heard her daughter crying in Anya's arms as she tried to calm her down. 

"Shh it's alright blue eyes mama will be back soon," Anya cooed as she rubbed her back to get her to stop crying but the mentioned of her mama's name only made her cry even harder. 

Clarke looked around for Lexa but she was nowhere in sight. She saw Raven with her hand over her throat and Octavia caressing her cheek. She knew Lexa must have been in a really bad state to even out lay her hands on Raven who she considered to be her friend. Raven looked up at Clarke and gave her a small smile as Clarke mouthed "I'm sorry," before she approached her crying little girl.

She knew she couldn't stand while she held onto her daughter as she could only use one arm so she sat down on the couch as Anya placed a crying Abigail in her arms. 

"Hey there blue eyes it's mommy," Clarke cooed as she smiled down at her daughter. She cradled her little girl in her arms and whispered soothing words to her trying to get her to stop crying. After a few minutes of crying, Abigail looked up and her lips curled into a smile as she mumbled a faint "momeyeyeye," before reached towards her mommy's cheek and gave it a small pat.

"There's my beautiful little girl," Clarke smiled at her daughter. She peppered kisses all over her face making her giggle and her tears forgotten. Abigail latched onto Clarke's breast as she was still hungry because she never got to finish her sandwich. Clarke slowly unbuttoned her loose blouse with her one but she struggled and began to get frustrated with herself. “I can’t even breastfeed my own daughter now,” she mumbled under her breath in frustration. Abigail squeezed her mommy’s breasts as the hunger was getting to her.

“Momeyeyeye,” she pouted as she squeezed harder on her breasts. 

"May I?" Anya asked shyly as she knew it was too personal and she didn't want to invade Clarke’s personal space without her permission. She also didn’t want Clarke to feel awkward even the though the situation was already awkward.

"Please," Clarke gave her a small smile as a blush crept up her cheeks.

Anya approached Clarke and help her unbutton her blouse. Her eyes widened when she saw that Clarke had no bra on. She stared at her beautiful perky nipples and unconsciously licked her lips. 

"Anya," Ontari cleared her throat to snap Anya out of her daze.

"Oh I'm sorry," Anya said as she quickly let go of Clarke’s blouse and rose up to her feet, her cheeks crimson red as she blushed profusely.

"It's okay Lexa has the same reaction," Clarke winked at Anya as she let out a small chuckle. Everyone in the room laughed along with her. When the laughter died down the mood went back to what it was a few minutes ago, no one saying a word to each other or even asking where Lexa was. 

Clarke carried on breastfeeding her little girl. Abigail was sucking her breasts harder than normal and she knew that she must have been starving. She kissed the top of her head and caressed her cheek to get to slow down as she didn’t want her to get sick afterwards.

Anya excused herself as went to her room to get her phone to check up on Lexa to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Lexa's phone rang but no one answered. She tried again and again but all her calls went to voicemail. She sent her a few text messages but she got no reply. 

“Where the hell are you Lex, please be okay.” Anya said to no one in particular. She threw her phone on her bed in frustration.

When she went back out to join her friends she found Lexa's phone in the kitchen counter. "Idiot," she said under breath. She was now worried for her best friend as anything could've happened to her and they couldn't even get a hold of her. 

"Where did Lexa go?" Clarke asked as she couldn’t stand the silence any longer. She needed to know where her fiancée went. She needed to know whether or not she was okay or if something bad happened to her. She was getting sick with worry as she if something happened to Lexa she would blame herself as she had pushed her away when she was only trying to help her.

Anya didn't know what to tell Clarke. She didn't want her to stress herself out but she knew that lying to her wouldn't make anything better so she told her the truth.

"I don't know Clarke. She took her keys and walked out. She said she couldn't do it anymore. I don't know what she meant but she wasn't thinking straight." Anya replied. 

"She's gonna leave me because I can't keep my emotions in check." Clarke cried again as tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew Lexa loved her but she thought maybe Lexa has had enough of her insecurities and didn't want to be with her anymore.

"Aww Clarke don't cry. Lexa would never leave you. She has just gone to clear her head she should be back soon." Octavia said to reassure her best friend as she went up to her and pulled her in for a side hug.

"Don't cry or I'll start crying as well these pregnancy hormones are a bitch," Octavia chuckled as she whispered the last word in case Abigail heard her.

"What if something has happened to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself because it will all be my fault." Clarke cried again as she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. 

Abigail heard her mommy crying so she turned in her arms and held her cheeks. "Momeyeyeye no," she said softly as she wiped the tears away from Clarke's cheeks. She moved her hands and tried to get her to smile as she squeezed her cheeks. She puckered her lips and gave her a big opened mouth kiss on the lips. “Mwah,” she said as she kissed her mommy. Octavia's heart melted at how cute Abigail was she couldn't stop her own tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Look at blue eyes she doesn't want to see her mommy crying," Octavia said as she wiped her tears.

“Ice me ice me!” Abigail shouted as she knew that every time her mommy had ice cream she would smile.

Clarke looked at her daughter and her tears subsided. Abigail wiped the reminder of her tears before she patted her cheeks and gave her mommy another kiss. She snuggled back to her mommy's chest as she listened to her heartbeat which lulled her to sleep within minutes, the ice cream forgotten.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened. I'm afraid to talk about it again as when I talk about it's like I'm relieving the night all over again but this time the bullet doesn't just hit me in the arm, it hits me right on my chest I don't make it through. I end up leaving Lexa and Abigail alone. Abigail grows up with only knowing one parent and Lexa trying to keep it together as a single parent." Clarke said as more tears welled up in her eyes but she kept herself together as she looked down at her sleeping daughter and she thought to herself. She did make it. She's with her family and friends, she couldn't ask for more.

"Aww Clarke," Octavia hugged her again.

"You need to talk to Lexa and not shut her out. She's only trying to help. I can't say I understand how your feeling but it won't get any better if you don't talk about it. If you keep everything to yourself, it'll only get harder. It'll be difficult to talk about it and you'll struggle but you need to express to Lexa how you're feeling so she knows the best possible way to help you. It'll also help if you guys talk to a therapist. You don't have to do it now but do it when you're ready but the sooner you do it, the better it'll be for both of you." Octavia kissed the top of Clarke's head as she allowed her best friend to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you O," Clarke whispered barely above a whisper. They waited patiently for Lexa too return home but Clarke ended up falling asleep on Octavia's shoulder. Raven gently removed Abigail from her chest and took her back to her crib before Anya carried Clarke back to her room. Octavia stayed with Clarke in case she woke up from her sleep. She looked at her watch and saw that Lexa had been gone for quite a few hours she hoped she hadn't done anything stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> I'd like to know your thoughts on the chapter :)


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to leave a comment and give me kudos. They keep me motivated to keep writing so thank you again and do keep them coming.
> 
> Aden is back guys :D
> 
> As always enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 58

 

Her thoughts were elsewhere not necessarily focusing on driving that was until she swerved off her lane and bright lights from a truck shone directly at her blocking her line of sight. She wasn't able to see where she was going. The truck honked multiple times as the driver saw that Lexa was headed straight for his truck at such a high speed.

\-------

"Fuck!" Lexa exclaimed as she snapped out of her daze and quickly redirected her jeep so she wouldn't collide with the truck. But unfortunately, she was too late as just as she turned her wheel, the truck hit the side of her jeep causing to veer of the road causing her to collide with a lamp post. The air bag came out immediately but Lexa managed to hit her head on the steering wheel causing her to bleed profusely from her head. She felt dizzy as soon as she made impact. She touched her head and she knew she had a massive gash on her head. 

"Idiot," she said under her breath. 

She slowly existed her car and looked to see if the other driver was alright. Sirens were heard from a distance and Lexa hoped she wouldn't be in too much trouble seeing as though she was to blame for the crash.

Hazily, Lexa strutted towards the truck driver with her hand on her head to stop the bleeding. She saw that it wasn't stopping so she took off her sweatshirt and placed it over her head to stop the bleeding which left her in just her under shirt which was slightly stained with blood.

"What were you thinking Lexa," she shook her head, disappointed with herself. 

She was relieved when she saw that the truck driver was okay and no else was hurt. 

"Hey are alright ma'am?" The truck driver asked worriedly. He recognised Lexa but he couldn't put a finger on where he recognised her from.

"Yeah I'm fine," Lexa said a bit disoriented. 

"Come on here sit down," the truck driver led Lexa towards a bench as they waited for the ambulance and cops to show up.

"Hey do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

Lexa was still a bit dazed so she wasn't able to think coherently. She scrunched her eyes with furrowed eyebrows trying to figure out if she knew the truck driver from somewhere.

"I don't think so," Lexa murmured.

"Oh yeah you're the train girl!" The truck driver squeaked out excitedly pleased with himself that he recognised Lexa.

"Use your inside voice. I think I've got a concussion." Lexa said annoyed at the truck driver who didn't even look old enough to drive a truck.

"It's me Aden don't you remember me. We spoke on the train back to DC about your partner and baby. You were crying and I gave you advice to help you win back your partner. Did it work?" Aden asked with big smile on his face not bothered that they had just got into an accident.

"Yeah," Lexa muttered she really wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone. 

She knew she was stupid for leaving Clarke. Even though she was overwhelmed with her emotions she knew running away wasn't the answer. She knew it was a bad idea to drive when she wasn't in right state of mind. As Look at where it got her, she has a massive gash on her head which will definitely require stitches and she'll definitely be getting an 'I told you so' from Anya. 

"You don't sound too happy about it. Did you guys break up?" Aden asked again trying to pry more information out of Lexa.

"Can you just shut up!" Lexa shouted as she got up to her feet and in Aden's face to scare him a little bit but she felt light headed. She was just about to fall on her ass when Aden caught her just in time so she wouldn't hurt herself even more.

"Easy there. Don't worry I won't ask you anymore questions." Aden gave her a small smile as he helped her settle back down on the bench. 

A couple minutes later the cops and the paramedics arrived. 

"Have you been drinking ma'am?" One of the police officers asked.

"No," Lexa stated in clear voice. That was one thing she would never do, drink drive. 

"Then you won't mind taking a breathalyser test," One of the officers said as he placed the breathalyser near Lexa's mouth to breathe into it to check the amount of alcohol in her system. As predicted, Lexa came out clean and the officer took both their statements before he left as there were no other casualties involved which allowed the paramedics to work on Lexa and Aden to check them if they had any injuries.

Aden was cleared as they didn't find anything wrong with him. He was able to stop the speed he was driving at so he didn't do himself too much damage. 

They examined Lexa's blow to the head which didn't look as bad as she first thought as the paramedics told her she wouldn't need any stiches. They wrapped her head in a bandage before they placed in the gurney to take her to the hospital to make sure she didn't have a serious concussion. Lexa refused to go with them as she needed to see Clarke. She knew all her friends would be worried about where she went. Whether or not she was okay.

"Ma'am please get back on the gurney." One of the paramedic stated.

"You said I don't need stitches so that means I'm good to go. Thank you for fixing me up but I've got stuff I need to deal with. Don't worry I won't sue you if anything happens to me," Lexa winked at the paramedic making her blush.

"Yo Aden take this to fix your truck." Lexa handed him a load of cash almost $3000 to help him fix his car.

"Don't worry about the truck I'll get it fixed myself. You look like you've got enough things to worry about. Hope everything works out whatever it is that is going on with you." Aden smiled at Lexa before he went back to his truck. It wasn't too badly damaged as only one of the headlights was busted and it had a little dent on the right side of his truck. 

"Thank you," Lexa gave him a small smile. She went back to her jeep as she put the money back in her wallet before she took a look at how badly damaged her jeep was.

"No my baby," Lexa whined as she had a massive dent on the hood of her jeep and a cracked windscreen due to the impact of lamp post.

Aden heard her whining so he knew that her jeep was badly damaged. He went back to help her being the gentleman he was.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Aden asked.

"Yeah if you don't mind I really need to get home." Lexa smiled politely. She knew there was no way she could drive her jeep due to the state it was in. Her head was killing her and she couldn't afford to drive and end up getting into another accident. 

Aden waited with Lexa until her jeep got towed away as she couldn't leave it unattended. Aden tried to talk to Lexa whilst they waited but Lexa wouldn't say anything. She just kept tapping her foot as she wanted to get home ASAP as she had already been waiting for a couple of hours. 

She knew that she had left the house for a few hours ago and that she that Clarke would be worried about her. The idiot she was, she left her phone at home. She asked Aden for a phone but his phone was busted and there was no payphone close by. 

When her jeep finally got towed away Lexa sat on the passenger seat before Aden drove off. Lexa was silent so Aden didn't know where to go.

"Erm where do I go, you'll have to direct me I'm not from around here." He said as she looked at Lexa in the passenger seat.

"Just drive I'll tell you when to turn," Lexa replied as she looked straight ahead with her arm resting on the rolled down window. They drove a few miles in silent until Aden couldn't stand the silent anymore.

"So why weren't you looking at where you were going?" He asked.

"You're not gonna give up are you?" Lexa asked.

"Nope I'm just trying to help," Aden grinned as he looked at Lexa.

"Fine," Lexa let out a sigh of defeat and a small chuckle at Aden's persistent.

"Well my fiancée got shot a week ago and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. She has nightmares all the time and I tried to help her but she pushed me away. I didn't know what else to do so I left. My mind was elsewhere so I didn't see you coming." Lexa said she felt a tear rolling down her left cheek as she remembered Clarke pushing her away and screaming in her face. 

"Do you think it was your fault she got shot?" He asked.

"What oblivious not," Lexa replied angrily.

"But why do you blame yourself. Like you said you couldn't stop her from getting shot so I'm think why say that if it wasn't your fault."

Lexa thought about it and she knew he was right. Somehow she did blame herself that Clarke got shot.

When Aden didn't get a reply he carried on talking.

"Sometimes terrible things happen to the people we love. We can't stop it from happening but what we can do is be there for them. It may be hard but you have to stick through it and not give up on them. She'll come around but you need to give her time. No matter how hard it gets, stick with it as it won't last forever. Getting shot can effect a person’s mental and physical state and it will take a while to recover but you have to be willing to be there through it all and not give up on them especially when it gets tough." 

"What about me. I'm scared as well. I need someone to be there for me too. I can't always be the strong one in the relationship. I can't stop thinking what if I was the one who got shot. I've tried to put a brave smile on my face since it happened but it's slowly killing me inside not being able to help the love of my life. What is worse is I knew the gunman. We got into a fight a few months ago. I keep thinking what if I had killed him before he even decided to rob the restaurant then my fiancée wouldn't have been shot. She would’ve been at home safe not scared about when she might get shot at her again. I don't even know what to think or do anymore. It hurts so much that my heart breaks into piece every time I see her cry for no reason. What's worse is I don’t even know how to help her. I thought I had lost her when she got shot. My heart literally stopped when it happened. There is only so much I could take before I finally cracked. " Lexa got choked up as she cried her eyes out not being able to keep her emotions in check.

Aden also cried as she heard how broken Lexa was. Her knew that it must have been hard for Lexa to watch the love of your life getting shot. She may have not been the one that was shot but she had to be there for her fiancée every step of the way as she watched her bleed in her arms. Aden pulled over as his tears were blinding his vision and he didn't want them to get into another accident. They both cried for a few minutes before Aden spoke up again.

"Hey look at me." Aden said as he took her hand in his, Lexa didn't pull back as she allowed Aden to hold her hand. 

"You're strong. You wouldn't have gotten this far if you didn't think you would be able to handle it. Like I said things happen and we can't always stop them from happening. You need to talk to her so you can deal with it together. It's not healthy for either of you if you keep everything bolted up as sooner or later it will all blow up in your faces. You have a daughter together you need to put her first. That means get help for both of you which means you guys need to see a therapist to help you work things out. Stop thinking about 'what ifs' because if you do it will only make you go crazy. What has happened has happened there is nothing you can do to change the outcome of events. What you can do is reassure each other that you’ll both be okay and that you’re safe. Try to move on and don’t let what happened destroy your relationship. You use it to fuel your relationship to make it even stronger. And for the gunman, if you would've killed him what do you think would've happened to you eh? What do you think would've happened to your partner and daughter? Would they have been happy to see you in jail?"

Lexa didn't say anything.

"Everything happens for reason and this is just one-way god is testing you both. From what you've told me I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors and both of you will come out in the end stronger than ever. No matter how hard it gets, don't forget to keep trying and not give up. Talk to each other so you know how to help one another. Everything will work itself out." Aden took Lexa's hand kiss the back of her hand. Lexa smiled at the gesture.

"Thank you Aden." Lexa leaned over the console and gave a tight hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a few tears rolled down her cheeks onto his shoulder.

"You’re welcome, I better get an invite to the wedding," he joked. 

"You definitely will," Lexa smiled at him.

"Here then my address so my invite doesn't end up elsewhere." He quickly wrote down his address on a piece of paper and handed it to Lexa.

"You're one weird dude," Lexa chuckled as she pocketed the piece of paper.

"Don't worry you've not seen weird yet," Aden smirked.

"Just take me home," Lexa shook her head in amusement as Aden restarted the car. 

The drive to Lexa's house wasn't silent anymore as they talked all the way. Aden making Lexa laugh several times as if nothing happened. Lexa was enjoying Aden's company and she was excited to get to know him more. He'll definitely bring a lot of fun to the wedding, she thought.

"Thank you so much I really needed that talk," Lexa leaned over the console and gave Aden a final hug before she existed the car.

"You're welcome," Aden kissed her cheek. He watched her as she went up the steps of her house. Lexa stood outside her door before she took a deep breath in and inserted the house key into the keyhole before she opened the door. 

"It'll be alright Lex no more running away." she said under her breath before she pushed open the door. As she stepped into her living room she found Anya passed out on the couch with the TV remote in her hand and Ontari leaning on her shoulder. Raven was also passed out on the other couch. 

She slowly made her way towards Raven and gently shook her shoulder to get her to wake up as she needed to apologies to her. Raven slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times before her vision became clear. 

"Hey Rae," Lexa gave her a small smile as she didn't know where she stood with Raven. 

"Lex," Raven was fully awake as she threw her arms around Lexa's neck and hugged her tightly. Lexa felt tears welling up in her eyes as she couldn't believe her friend was being nice to her after what she did to her. She hugged her back as she nuzzled her face into her neck wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "I'm so sorry Rae, please forgive me." Lexa whispered in her ear as she tightened her grip with a few tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Raven softly rubbed small soothing circles around Lexa's neck as she played with her baby hairs to calm her down. She would usually do it to her wife and Octavia would calm almost immediately. "I forgive you Lex," Raven whispered back. She held onto her for a while before Lexa pulled away and held her head down in embarrassment as she still couldn't look at Raven in the eye. Raven cupped her cheeks and got Lexa to look up at her before she spoke to her. 

"Read my lips Lex, I. Forgive. You." She gently rested her forehead against Lexa's being careful as she saw the bandage wrapped around her head and gazed into her emerald green eyes to her show her that she meant every word. She didn't want to ask her what happened to her head as she knew it wasn't the right time. She would tell in the morning after she was well rested.

"I'm sorry," Lexa mumbled one last time.

"You don’t have to apologies I'm okay Lex. You didn't hurt me look," Raven showed her neck and Lexa saw that she was absolutely fine with just a faint bruise on her collarbone. 

"I'm sorry," Lexa gently ran her fingers over the bruise. 

"Stop saying sorry, I've already forgiven you. Now go be with your fiancée she was been worried sick." Raven wiped Lexa’s cheeks and playfully hit her chest before she shooed her towards her bedroom.

"I'm going," Lexa chuckled. She stopped by Anya's side to check up on her as she knew her best friend must have been worried about her as well. She softly patted her shoulder and Anya slowly stirred awake which startled Ontari as well. 

"Lex is that you?" Anya asked a bit disoriented as she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Yeah it's me," Lexa smiled at her.

Anya rose up to her feet and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist as she lifted her off the floor and spun her around happy that her best friend was finally back home. "Don't do that ever again," Anya shakily whispered in her ear with tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"I won't," Lexa replied. 

Anya stopped and placed Lexa back on her feet. She held her at arm’s length to examine her if she had any injuries and that's when she saw the bandage on her head. Lexa saw the worried look in her eyes so she knew she must have thought the worse.

"It's just a cut An, I didn't need any stitches so I'm all good." Lexa flashed her dimple smile to show that she was actually okay. Anya pressed her hand over the bandage where blood was coming through. Lexa bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't flinch or wince in pain as she knew that Anya was only doing it to prove a point. 

"Stop, okay. I get it I was an idiot happy now," Lexa said trying to keep her cool.

"I told you so," Anya smirked before she hit the back of her head and mumbled "idiot."

"You're so mean," Lexa whined as she pouted her lips.

"I love you Lex, please don't do that ever again. I don't think my heart could handle it." Anya said in serious tone.

"I won't An don't worry," she kissed her cheek. She hugged Ontari before she said goodnight to her friends and went to check up on her daughter. 

"Hey blue eyes it's mama," Lexa caressed her little girl's cheek with the back of her finger. Abigail startled awake up and looked up at Lexa with her big bright blue eyes, Lexa grinned from ear to ear as she watched her daughter smile back at her. 

"Mama," Abigail yawned as she was still slightly sleepy. She held her arms out to Lexa to get her to pick her up. "My little girl," Lexa scooped her up and blew raspberries on her tummy making her laugh. "Mama!" Abigail squealed with excitement as she was quite ticklish. She was happy that her mama was playing with her again after she left her crying her eyes out. She had missed her mama so she was extra excited to finally be held in her mama's arms. "I love you so much blue eyes," Lexa kissed her forehead before she held her close to her chest. 

Lexa took her daughter and sat down on the big rocking chair with Abigail close to her chest. She held her tightly onto her chest as she enjoyed the feeling of holding her daughter again. She was going to make sure Clarke and herself sort their problems out so their daughter doesn't get caught up in the middle. 

After a while Abigail moved from Lexa's chest and sat on her lap instead as she gazed into her mama's emerald green with her big ocean blue eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes widened when she saw the bandage on her mama’s head as she knew that she didn't have it when she left the house. 

"Ou Ou," Abigail said as she pointed at Lexa's blood stain on the bandage. 

"Yeah blue eyes mama has an ouchie but I’m okay," Lexa smiled at her daughter. 

Abigail leaned forward and kissed her mama's ouchie to make it better just like her mama would when she hurt herself. "Thank you blue eyes," Lexa smiled at her daughter. "Kiss for mama before you go to bed," Lexa puckered her lips and Abigail obliged as she kissed her lips. Lexa read her little girl a bedtime story within minutes Abigail fell asleep. She stood up off the chair and gently placed her back in her crib. "I love you so much baby," Lexa kissed her forehead before she left her room to see her fiancée.

She was scared of what Clarke's reaction would be so she slowly made her way towards their bedroom trying to buy herself some time as she didn't what to expect. As she opened their bedroom door she found Octavia asleep next to Clarke. She was happy as she saw that Clarke was sleeping peaceful and there were no signs of distress. Her body was begging her to approach Clarke but she refrained herself as she didn't want to startle her. She didn't know if she could take another rejection from her fiancée. She tipped toed across their room and went to their closet to get out a change of clothes before she went to the bathroom to freshen up. 

After she took a quick shower to wash off the blood, she changed into her sleepwear. She saw that the cut was slightly deep but it had stopped bleeding. Instead of replacing the bandage she looked through their first aid box and found an adhesive wound dressing to apply on her cut. She threw her blood stained dirty clothes into the hamper and left the bathroom. 

When she got out Octavia had woken up as she was gathering her belongings getting ready to leave the room. Octavia looked at Lexa as if she was a kick puppy before she slowly approached her not wanting to wake Clarke up.

"It'll be okay Lex," Octavia said in a hushed voice as she hugged Lexa. She kissed her cheek before she released her.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Lexa said in a quiet voice barely above a whisper as she looked at Clarke over Octavia's shoulder.

"She's my best friend Lex of course I would take care of her." 

"You don't have to go I'll just sleep in Abigail's room," Lexa said as she didn't want to disturb Octavia's sleep as she knew she needed all the rest she could get seeing as though she was pregnant.

"No it's okay we were planning on going home anyway after you got back she needs you Lex. Take care both of you," Octavia kissed Lexa's cheek before she left her the room.

Lexa grabbed her wrist before she left and hugged her again. “I’m sorry for hurting Raven. I swear to you I didn’t mean to.” She apologised as she whispered in her ear.

“She’s okay Lex. I know you wouldn’t hurt her so don’t worry about it. She’ll be fine. Just take of yourself, okay.” Octavia said as she pulled away from the hug.

“Thank you,” Lexa gave her a small smile before Octavia walked of the room.

Lexa slowly approached Clarke and laid behind her. She was so tempted to touch her and wrap her arms around her waist but she kept her hands to herself. "I love you Clarke," she whispered. She laid on her side with her head propped up on her hand as she watched Clarke sleeping. Her lips instinctively curled into a smile as she watched her sleep peacefully with her chest rising and falling with each breath. 

"You're so beautiful," she smiled as she reached with her hand to touch Clarke so she could remove her hair from her face but she stopped herself at the very last second.

"I'll see you in the morning beautiful," she finally whispered before she settled onto her side and fell asleep as she dreamt about the day Abigail was born with a big smile on her face. The dream always managed to settle her mind and put a smile on her face. She still remembers it as if it was yesterday. She was fortunate enough to be able to put aside the worse night of her life and replace it with one of the best moments she'd ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> I'd like to know your thoughts on the chapter.
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT :D
> 
> COME ON GUYS LET'S GET TO 2000 KUDOS <3


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY WE REACHED OVER 2000 KUDOS. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS. LETS KEEP IT UP. <3
> 
> Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 59

 

It was close to 2am when Clarke startled awake screaming Lexa's name. She was panting and sweating looking around the room for her fiancée. She didn't even know how she fell asleep without being wrapped up in Lexa's arms. She had been worried sick about where her fiancée could’ve run off to. They were both emotionally unstable and they knew that running away wasn’t the answer. She cried and cried until she fell asleep wondering whether or not Lexa was okay as she knew that driving in distress could cause a seriously accident as she could hurt herself and others around her.

"I'm here Clarke," Lexa said barely above a whisper keeping her hands to herself wanting Clarke to initiate the first contact.

"Baby," Clarke sobbed as she cuddled up to Lexa's chest wrapping her arms around Lexa's bare waist forgetting about the pain in her right arm.

"It's okay Clarke I'm not going anywhere," Lexa kissed the top of her head as she held onto her tightly, her own tears falling down her cheeks. Even though she had been gone for only a few hours she missed holding onto Clarke so she couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She wouldn’t have been able to hold Clarke if things turned out differently because of her reckless thinking as she would’ve been in a hospital fighting for her life just because her mind wasn’t into driving. 

Clarke sobbed onto Lexa's chest until the tears stopped. She looked up at Lexa and cupped her right cheek running her thumb over her soft skin before she joined their lips together in a slow soft kiss. They both melted into the kiss, conveying their emotions words couldn't express. Tears mixed into the kiss but they didn’t care as they were thoroughly enjoying each other’s lips. Lexa took control of the kiss as she held onto either side of Clarke’s cheeks keeping her in place. Clarke tilted her head to give Lexa more access as she deepened the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said as she pulled away from the kiss both of them breathless. She rested their forehead together. As she looked up at Lexa's forehead she saw she had a wound dressing on her head.

"Are you okay. Oh my god it's all my fault. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm so sorry baby. It's all my fault. I knew something was going to happen to you. Please forgive me baby. I'm so sorry," Clarke cried even harder as she couldn't stop blaming herself because if she didn't lash out at Lexa then she wouldn't have been hurt. 

“I’m okay baby. I just hit my head on the steering wheel and no one else was hurt. I didn’t even need to have stitches. I promise you I’m okay.” Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips to reassure her that she was okay.

Clarke saw that Lexa had also been crying which broke her heart. She wiped her cheeks with her thumb and gave her another kiss. “I’m still sorry,” Clarke said against her lips with her bottom lip trembling trying not to cry again. She knew that she was the main reason Lexa ran away from her troubles, she couldn’t stop blaming herself as she knew if she didn’t lash out at Lexa then she would’ve been home safe and not have injured herself. Lexa always treated her like her a Princess but she once stopped to think about how Lexa was doing with what had happened to them. She may have not been the one that was shot but she was also hurting in some way and Clarke lashing out at her didn’t help.

Lexa saw that Clarke was still blaming herself and overthink things through in her head. She knew that her words wouldn't be enough to assure Clarke that she was okay and not worry about what will happen between the two of them. She knew that they needed to talk and they both needed to explain to each other how they were feeling but talking could wait. So she joined their lips together in a more passionate kiss as she kissed her with all that she was worth. She ran her tongue over Clarke's lower lip asking for entrance which she was immediately granted. She sucked and licked on her tongue and lips as they both moaned into the kiss. 

Lexa shifted on the bed as she laid Clarke onto her back and hovered over her with their lips still connected. Clarke couldn’t stop the tears streaming down her cheeks as she knew that Lexa saw right through her vulnerability and insecurities. 

When they pulled apart as the need for oxygen became too strong, Lexa gazed into Clarke's ocean blue eyes asking for permission to carry on and Clarke just gave her a small nod of her head before Lexa leaned over the nightstand and grabbed a condom. As she was about to rip it open Clarke stopped her and Lexa didn't have to ask why. 

She placed it back on the nightstand before she moved down Clarke's body leaving a trail of kisses as she went before she got to her underwear and took it off. She took her own boxers off next revealing her rock hard cock which sprung to action. She leaned down towards Clarke and reconnect their lips again as she ran her cock through her soaking folds coasting it with her juices. Clarke was already wet so it made it easier to guide her cock inside her even though her pussy was still tight. She wasn’t in the mood for teasing Clarke as she wanted her so badly. Inch by inch she slid inside her tight walls stretching her until she was buried balls deed inside her. 

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked worriedly as she didn't want her to hurt her arm.

"Yeah," Clarke squeaked out barely above a whisper. Her body shivered with excitement as she felt her walls being stretched to the brink. Even though they have made love so many times she still hasn’t got used to the way Lexa stretched pussy walls. No one has ever made her feel so loved like Lexa has. She was also so gently wanting to make sure she was alright before she carried on. Even though her arm was throbbing in pain she knew that both herself and Lexa needed to feel each other, to feel connected as one. She has also missed being intimate with Lexa. 

"If I'm hurting you or you're in pain just let me okay and we'll stop." Lexa kissed her again as she began to move her hips at a slow pace enjoying the feeling of Clarke's walls tightening around her cock with every thrust. 

"I love you so much baby," Lexa said against her lips as she quickened the thrust of her hips. She knew she wouldn't last long as it had been almost more than a week since they've been intimate so she knew she would explode inside Clarke in matter of minutes. Even though she was close to reach her orgasm she held herself back wanting Clarke to come first before she did.

"Are you close baby?" She muttered as she kept thrusting her hips inside Clarke's tight pussy hard and fast stretching her good with every thrust. 

“Arghhh!” Clarke screamed in pleasure as she knew she was close. Lexa kept their lips connected to muffle her screams.

"Shit baby come for me," Lexa growled as she couldn't keep hold onto her release any longer. She moved her hand and stimulated Clarke's clit which sent her over the edge as she felt her come around her cock with her nails digging on her back. That was all it took for her to explode within Clarke as she released her load and filled her up to the brink. 

"Fuck, fuck you're so tight." Lexa panted sweat dripping from her forehead as she felt Clarke's walls clenching tightly around her cock squeezing it getting all her load into her pussy. Lexa carried on moving her hips even with the restriction of Clarke's walls clamping around her cock milking her orgasm as long as possible until she emptied out inside Clarke. 

After she came down from her high, Lexa felt Clarke unclench around her cock which allowed her to free her cock. She kissed Clarke to muffle her cries as she pulled her cock out. Clarke shuddered as she felt their mixed come dripping out of her pussy and wetting the bedsheets. 

Lexa smirked as she watched her fiancée shake with aftershock as another orgasm hit her. She moved down her body as she came face to face with her wet fucked pink pussy to clean their mess up but Clarke stopped her as she couldn't take anymore. As much as she enjoyed Lexa going down on her, the pain in her right arm was becoming unbearable. 

"I can't baby it hurts," Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as she didn't want to see the disappoint in Lexa's eyes.

"Hey baby it's alright your health is the most important thing okay." Lexa pecked her lips before she moved and laid down beside her. Clarke reached over the nightstand for painkillers and water but she found that the water jug was empty.

"Baby," Clarke pouted as she looked at Lexa.

"Anything for you my princess," Lexa kissed the top of her head before she got out of the bed.

"Here," Clarke threw her boxers at her.

"Don't need them everyone is asleep anyway. I'm surprised you managed to keep quite." Lexa smirked before she winked at Clarke as she dodged the pillow which Clarke threw at her. 

"Asshole," Clarke grinned as she watched Lexa wriggle her bum before she walked out of their bedroom half naked with only her sports bra on and her semi-hard cock swing forwards and backwards between her legs.

Lexa made her way out to the kitchen with a big grin on her face happy that her fiancée was smiling again. She knew there was still a lot to talk about but at the moment she just wanted to enjoy the way things were before they got into their serious talk. After she poured water into the jug she took a few donuts and placed them on a plate as she was starving and needed to reenergise her body as she hoped for a round two. As she made her way back to her room, she was stopped in her tracks with none other than Ontari. 

"Oh my god!" Ontari shrieked as she looked down at Lexa’s semi-hard cock which was still glistening with Clarke's juices. 

Lexa's hands were occupied as she had the jug on one hand and the plate of donuts in the other so she couldn't hide her cock. Heat rushed up to her cheeks and her cock suddenly decided to get harder in front of Ontari. 

“Seriously,” Lexa whispered under her breath as she looked down at her cock.

Ontari knew she should close her eyes but the sight before her made her feel things down below which she knew she shouldn't be feeling. It was like the Anya moment when she caught Anya staring at Clarke's boobs. Her eyes were glued as she stared at Lexa’s hardening length. 

"Do you mind," Lexa said shyly as she didn't want Ontari to stare at her cock any longer than she already. She was proud of her cock as she knew it was bigger than average. She wanted to smirk at Ontari’s facial expression but she held back. Ontari didn't even acknowledge what Lexa had just said as her gaze didn’t deter from Lexa’s cock.

"Ontari!" Lexa whispered yelled to get her attention as she didn't want to wake up Anya, Nia and Abigail. She saw that she wasn't going to get an answer so she just left her to it and walked right past her Ontari's eyes still on her. When Lexa was out of sight Ontari finally snapped out of her daze.

"What the hell was that," she said to no one in particular as she looked slightly confused as to what had just happened. She felt the wetness in her panties and she knew she was in trouble. She already knew about Lexa's extra package so that wasn't a surprise but the size of it had her licking her lips. She knew it was wrong to fantasise about Lexa as she already had Anya who she was starting to fall in love with. 

With the shake of her head she grabbed her glass of water before she went back to Anya's bedroom to cuddle up with Anya and her daughter. “Lexa is taken you have Anya so stop thinking about another woman” she whispered to herself before she opened Anya's bedroom door.

On the other room Lexa and Clarke were laughing their asses off as Lexa told Clarke about Ontari staring at her cock. 

"No way!" Clarke laughed before she poured water into a glass and swallowed her painkillers. She took a bit of the donut as she watched Lexa laugh. They enjoyed time like these when they would just laugh and be carefree without having to worry about anything. So far they have been avoiding the topic of discussion but they knew it was investible they would talk about it sooner or later. 

"You should've seen her face it was priceless," Lexa laughed along with her.

"Anya was the same when she stared at my boobs," Clarke smirked at Lexa.

"She what?!" Lexa yelled as she couldn't believe her best friend perved on her fiancée when she wasn’t around.

"Relax baby you know how hard it is to resist these bad boys," Clarke winked at Lexa as she took off her top to expose her breasts.

"You're damn right and they are mine," Lexa said as she licked her lips.

“They are not all yours baby,” Clarke grinned as she knew Lexa would know who she’s talking about.

“I know I have to share but can you please not bring up our daughter when we’re in the middle of making love.” Lexa whined.

“Don’t worry they are yours for now. You can do whatever you want with them commander.” Clarke smirked.

Lexa eyes darkened at Clarke’s comment. She leaned down towards her breasts keeping eye contact with her as she massaged one of her breasts before she sucked hard on her nipple eliciting a groan from her lips. She sucked hard and licked on both nipples until they reddened making Clarke cry out in pleasure. She blew air on her nipples which caused Clarke to shudder under her touch sending goosebumps all over her body. Lexa took one of her nipples back in her mouth as she sucked even harder than before causing Clarke's breastmilk to come out. 

"Mhmmm," she hummed in pleasure as she enjoyed the taste.

"Don't stop baby," Clarke moaned as she lifted her chest off the bed for more contact which Lexa welcomed as she bit slightly on her nipple causing Clarke to shriek out in excitement.

"You like that," Lexa smirked before she did it again to her other nipple.

"Yeah baby don't stop," She groaned as she threw her head back and shut her eyes enjoying the feeling of having her nipples sucked.

Lexa carried on sucking and biting her nipples until Clarke came just from having her nipples sucked. 

"Fuck baby!" Clarke moaned as she took a pillow and held it over her mouth to keep quite as her orgasm took over her body as she spasmed and shivered under Lexa. Lexa still had her lips on her nipple sucking gently as she wanted more but she was stopped by Clarke as her nipples became too sensitive. Clarke panted as she was out of breath yet again.

"I love these boobs so much," Lexa said as she kissed both nipples before she laid down beside Clarke. 

"I love your cock too," Clarke smirked at Lexa before she tugged on her still hard length with her left arm. She ran her hand up and down her shaft at a fast pace wanting to get Lexa off as quick as she could. "Ah ah that feels so good," Lexa whimpered as she closed her eyes thrusting her hips to meet Clarke's movements. "I'm gonna come," Lexa groaned. Seconds later she came hard as she ejaculated her load onto her hand. Clarke jerked her cock a little longer as Lexa emptied out onto her hand. She licked her fingers keeping eye contact with Lexa before she shoved a finger inside Lexa's mouth so she could taste herself. Both of them humming in pleasure as they kissed. 

After a while Lexa spooned Clark from behind as she wrapped her arm around her waist and nuzzled her face on her neck giving it small kisses. She pressed her flaccid cock onto her ass wanting Clarke to be as close as possible to her enjoying holding her once again.

"I'm sorry for leaving before. But I don't want to talk about it now we'll talk in the morning please let me just hold you like this." Lexa gave her another kiss on her neck.

"Of course I love you so much," Clarke turned around and faced Lexa before she gave her a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Lexa pecked her lips.

"As much as I would love for you to spoon me I need to elevate my arm so we can’t spoon tonight."

"Please," Lexa pouted.

"How about this." Clarke moved and laid onto her back as she lifted her right arm on the pillow beside her and patted her breasts for Lexa to bury her face on. Lexa eyes immediately widened as she licked her lips with excitement.

"This will definitely work as well," Lexa grinned from ear to ear before she laid her head on Clarke's chest her face inches away from her breasts. She kissed her nipples before she wrapped her arm around Clarke's flat stomach. Clarke ran her fingers through her hair and soon after Lexa fell asleep as soft snores filled the room. She kissed the top of her head before her painkillers kicked in as she drifted off to sleep her body satisfied with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts about the chapter it keeps me motivated and encourages me to keep writing as I know people are still reading it THANK YOU :D


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW WE'RE 60 CHAPTERS IN :D
> 
> I thought seeing as though it's my first fan fic it would be short but I guess it had a mind of its own. Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos. I appreciate every single one of them. Without you guys reading it I wouldn't be able to write it so thank you for your continued support. Hopefully you'll stick with me till the end.
> 
> With that said enjoy and I can't wait to hear your thoughts ;)

Chapter 60

 

After they fell back asleep, Clarke didn't startle awake again. It was a welcome distraction making love after a tough week. She enjoyed holding Lexa as she felt safe having her fiancée’s strong keeper arms wrapped around her bare waist. Her breaths hitting her chest sending shivers down her body even in her sleep. 

They knew that they still needed to talk about how they felt or there will be problems in the future. No matter how hard it'll be the only way to work through it is to communicate with each other to know what each other need to get through what happened to them.

Clarke was the first to wake up. She smiled as she looked down at her beautiful fiancée still sound asleep with her lips slightly parted. She gently kissed the top of her head not wanting to wake her up from her sleep just yet. With a big grin on her face, she stared down at her fiancée wondering how she got so lucky to have such a caring person fall in love with her. 

Even though they've only been together a little over year, she knew from the moment she laid eyes on Lexa that she would fall head over heels in love with her. Now their relationship was being tested and she knew there was no way she was going to let someone's stupidity ruin what they've worked so hard to build. She knew that she would have to be completely honest with Lexa and tell her about how the worse night of her life affected her. 

After a while of watching Lexa sleep, Clarke slowly ran her fingers through her hair trying to wake her up. It took a few minutes before Lexa finally opened her eyes but she refused to move from her spot. She found Clarke to be a lovely soft pillow so she didn't want to move.

"Come on baby wake up it's almost 10am." Clarke said with a smirk on her face as she knew her fiancée didn’t like being moved from her spot when she slept on her.

"No a few more minutes please." Lexa whined as she wrapped her arm tighter around Clarke’s stomach and buried her head between her boobs.

"Fine but five more minute okay." Clarke said as she also tried to get a little bit more sleep as well as she was still slightly aching from their previous night activities. She kissed the top of her head again before she closed her eyes and fell back asleep again.

Five minutes turned into half an hour as they both fell asleep again. 

“Breakfast is ready!” Anya shouted as she knocked on their door waking them up from their sleep. She chuckled as she made her way back to the kitchen as she knew she must have interrupted their morning quickie.

"Go away!" Lexa shouted back before she moved slightly on Clarke's chest and positioned her mouth close to Clarke's nipples. 

"Don't even think about it," Clarke warned with a stern look as she knew if they were late for breakfast their friends would definitely know that they had morning sex.

"Ugh," Lexa sighed in defeat as she moved from Clarke's chest and laid on her side of the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You can admire my body from a distance." Clarke winked at her as she strutted towards their bathroom shaking her ass side to side. She giggled as she heard Lexa grunt in frustration.

"You're evil woman," Lexa whined as she held a pillow over her face in frustration. 

She remained in bed a few more minutes before she followed Clarke towards the bathroom. When she made it to the bathroom she found Clarke looking at herself in the mirror. She knew exactly what she was looking at. She wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a small smile through the mirror before she placed a soft tender kiss on her neck.

"You're still beautiful baby, it will take time to heal but you'll always be beautiful inside and out. Remember I love you because of this," Lexa held her hand over her heart and gave her kiss another kiss on her neck. She rested her chin on her shoulder as she allowed her to take in what she had just told her.

"Every time I look at it the pain rushes back in full force it's like I'm getting hit again." Clarke said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her body shook as she sobbed in Lexa’s arms. Lexa tightened her grip around her waist and repetitively kissed her neck to calm her down. She knew it was hard whenever she talked about what happened her. Even though she wasn’t saying too much, she knew that anything she tells her hurts just as much as if she was telling her everything that she felt. As much as she wanted to cry along with her fiancée she knew that crying wouldn’t solve anything as it would only make her cry even more.

"Hey come on now no more tears," Lexa turned her around and cupped her cheeks. She wiped her tear stained cheeks before she spoke and gazed into her ocean blue eyes.

"I may not how much it hurts but I promise you baby it won't always feel like that." Lexa kissed her forehead her lips lingering a little longer to reassure her fiancée that everything will be just as it was again. With her thumb, she wiped away the remaining tears and gave each cheek a kiss. 

"You're my beautiful Princess and my Princess doesn't cry," Lexa pecked her lips before she rested their foreheads together. Clarke let out a small chuckle through her sniffles at how cute Lexa was when she calls her a Princess. 

"Thank you my Princess Charming," Clarke smirked as she knew Lexa was definitely charming but she didn't like to be called a 'Princess.' Lexa wanted to be treated like a Princess but she definitely doesn't like being referred to as a Princess as she knew she was definitely not as high maintenance as her beautiful fiancée. Lexa shook her head but smiled none the less as she gave her fiancée another peck on the lips.

Lexa prepared a bath for Clarke as she wasn't allowed to have a shower yet because she still had her stitches in her arm which will be removed in a weeks’ time. As Clarke washed the rest of her body, Lexa prepared a bucket of soapy water with a cloth and washed Clarke's arms. 

When she got to her right arm she was gentle as she didn’t want to hurt and aggravate her injury. She placed a soft kiss near the bullet wound before she helped her stand up in the bath tub. She wrapped her up in her towel and effortlessly lifted her out of the bath tub. She carried her bridal style back to their room and gentle sat her down on their bed. She went to their closet and got out Clarke's outfit. 

Before she dressed her up, Lexa dried up her body and changed Clarke's dressing on her right arm before she wrapped another bandage on it to protect the stitches. Clarke gripped her wrist and grabbed by the back of her neck with her left arm and pulled her in and kissed her hard on the lips. They were both panting and out of breath from their intense make out session.

"What was that for?" Lexa asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"I just love you so much," Clarke pecked her lips.

"I love you too," Lexa said before she carried on helping her get into her clothes. 

After getting into her outfit, Clarke gave Lexa another kiss before she went out of their room so Lexa could take a shower. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she strutted towards the kitchen. Even though they didn't talk much, she somehow knew they would be alright at the end. The pain in her right arm was slowly starting to feel non-existence after their little talk in the bathroom. She knew it would take time to heal but she hoped it wouldn't take forever.

When she made it to the kitchen Anya was alone helping Abigail with her breakfast. She was cutting tiny pieces of chocolate chip pancake for Abigail and placed them on her plate. Abigail fisted the first piece of pancake in her hand squeezing it to make it easier to eat. She moved her hand in her mouth to eat her pancake covering her cheeks with chocolate and pancakes as she smudge her hand all over her face.

"Momeyeyeye co co pa ca ke!" She babbled with excitement and food in her mouth when she saw her mommy approach them from behind the kitchen counter. As per usual she held a piece of pancake out towards her mommy wanting to share her breakfast. 

Clarke made her towards her little girl and puckered her lips as she wanted a kiss from her little girl. Abigail gave her mommy a big opened mouth kiss on her lips also covering Clarke’s mouth with chocolate. Clarke didn't mind as she enjoyed kisses from her little girl. She sat next to her as her little girl gave her some of her pancakes off her plate. It was squashed in her little girl’s hand but she didn’t mind as she ate it anyway. 

"Mhmmm," she hummed as she found it was quite yummy when she took a first bit of the pancake.

Abigail giggled at her mommy's excitement before she fed her another piece. As she moved her small towards her mommy's mouth, Clarke pretended to bite down on her fingers with her lips keeping her fingers in place.

"No no!" Abigail shrieked as she tried to take her hand back.

"Oops, mommy is hungry." Clarke in a baby voice nibbling on her little girl's fingers.

"No no," Abigail said again as she handed Clarke her plate of pancakes in surrender so her mommy would let her fingers go.

"Leave my daughter alone," Lexa said with a laugh as she came to rescue her little girl with her hair still wet from the shower.

"Yiyi mama!" Abigail cheered as she kicked her legs in her high chair with excitement. 

"Not fair!" Clarke whined in defeat as she was now outnumbered with Lexa helping Abigail out so had to release Abigail’s fingers.

Lexa scooped Abigail from her high chair and sat her on the table in front of her.

"Kiss for mama blue eyes," Lexa puckered her lips as her little girl leaned forward cupping her cheeks and pecked her lips saying “mwah,” in the process. After the kiss on the lips, she kissed her little girl’s cheeks before she cut Clarke’s pancakes for her and placed them in front of her as she couldn't cut them with one hand.

"Thanks baby," Clarke pecked also Lexa's lips.

"You're welcome," Lexa smiled at her before she cut herself some pancakes.

"Mama," Abigail said as she opened her mouth wanting her mama to feed her.

Lexa alternated between feeding herself and feeding her little girl before they were both full. She lifted her off the table and took her to the sink to wash her face. They went back to Abigail's room to change her clothes as she had spilled her apple juice all over her sweatshirt. 

When Lexa took Abigail back to her room, Clarke stoop up to help Anya move the dirty dishes to the sink to help clean them up but Anya stopped her. 

"I'm under strict orders, you're not lifting a finger." Anya smirked at Clarke as she knew it would frustrate her not being able to help as she was definitely a clean freak.

"Ugh," Clarke whined before she sighed in defeat and went out of the kitchen towards the couch to watch a bit of TV as there was only so much she could with one arm. She thought about painting but her mind was blank with no inspiration. Her boss had given her as much time off as she needed before she goes back to work so she wasn't under pressure to paint new art pieces. Even though she didn't have to paint she hoped when she felt inspired she'll start again as painting usually helped her cope with whatever was troubling her.

She browsed through the channels but she couldn’t find anything interesting to watch. She would usually clean up the house to keep herself busy but she knew Lexa and Anya were definitely not going to let her lift a finger.

When Lexa and Abigail joined her on the couch it brought a big smile on her face. She loved spending time with her two favorite girls as they never made her feel bored. Lexa pecked her lips before she sat Abigail on her lap and gave her little girl a kiss on her cheek. She went back into the kitchen to help Anya clean up whilst Clarke played with their little girl to keep herself busy and entertained.

"Everything okay?" Anya asked.

"Yeah we've not talked properly yet but we'll talk soon. I'm not ready yet," Lexa gave Anya a small smile before she helped her dry the dishes. They made small talk as they finished washing up the dirty dishes and cleaning up the kitchen making it spotless so that Clarke wouldn’t complain that they missed a spot. 

Lexa went back into the living room and picked up all of Abigail’s toys which were lying around unattended. She laughed as she picked them up because she knew her daughter never even played with all of them, she just liked getting all her toys out just for the fun of it. After she picked up all the toys laid flat on the carpet and looked up at the ceiling with her arms behind her head.

"You alright there stud," Clarke grinned.

"It's actually fun," Lexa chuckled as she sat up crossed leg.

"Come here," Clarke said with a big smile on her face.

Lexa rose up to her feet and sat on the couch. She pulled both Clarke and Abigail onto her lap enjoying holding both her girls.

"Bo bo," Abigail smiled as she pointed at her mommy's boobs which were on display due to the low v neck top she was wearing. 

"Yes blue eyes they taste lovely," Lexa smirked at Clarke.

"Don't encourage her," Clarke playfully hit Lexa's forearm.

"No," Abigail pouted her lips as she held onto Clarke's wrist not happy her mommy hit her mama. Lexa pretended to cry but she was actually chuckling behind her hands which were over her face as Abigail hit her mommy back for making her mama cry.

"Stop blue eyes," Clarke scolded. 

Abigail's bottom lip trembled as if she was on the verge of crying after being scolded by her mommy which wasn’t the first she scolded her. As she was growing up she was becoming a lot harder to handle even though at times it was Lexa who was encouraging her to behave naughty in front of Clarke just to wind her fiancée up. Lexa would enjoy every single minute of it when Abigail would throw or squash Clarke’s make-up or even draw on their walls with her crayons. She would later feel bad when Clarke scolded their little girl even though it was funny for Lexa, Clarke never found it funny as her make-up and house were getting ruined. But when they got back to their bedroom they would laugh together as they reminisced about the day’s events which involved their daughter a majority of the time.

"Aww baby don't cry," Clarke cooed as she rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down.

"See what you did," Clarke shoved Lexa's shoulder annoyed at her fiancée for again making their daughter act out inappropriately by hitting her. 

Abigail saw her mommy shove Lexa's shoulder which was just the fuel she needed to start crying. She cried but only a few tears fell down her cheeks as she was wailing rather than crying.

"No no blue eyes mama is okay look," Lexa shifted Clarke from her lap and picked her little girl. She threw her up in the air and caught her on the way back down. After a few throws Abigail began to giggle and encouraged her mama to throw her up even higher.

"Yipieee!" Lexa squealed along with her daughter as she threw her up in the air even higher.

"Mo mo mo!" Abigail babbled with excitement wanting Lexa to keep going.

"Just a few more times okay," Lexa smiled at her daughter as she threw her up again a few more times shrieking with excitement each time.

Clarke was sat on the couch with a big smile on her face as she watched her little girl go from crying to giggling and laughing with excitement in a matter of minutes. She loved how close Lexa was with their daughter. Every time she saw them playing and having fun together, it melted her heart and her love grew so much stronger each time for both Lexa and Abigail. 

Lexa was able to calm down their daughter in matter of minutes when she would normally take longer to get her to calm down. Whenever they were both around their daughter they would forget about their troubles as in that moment they gave their daughter their full attention and everything else didn't matter.

After Lexa stopped playing with Abigail she sat back on the couch and laid her head on Clarke's lap with Abigail sitting on her stomach. Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa's curls. Lexa shut her eyes as she enjoyed the little movements through her hair which relax her. 

Abigail crawled up her mama’s face her butt landing right on her face squishing her diaper on her face. Lexa was lucky that her little girl didn’t poo on her diaper as the smell would’ve definitely suffocated her. Abigail cupped her mommy’s cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips and Clarke knew that her little girl was sorry for hitting her. 

“I love you blue eyes,” Clarke kissed her forehead before Abigail moved back down to her mama’s stomach. 

Abigail caressed her mama's cheeks to get her to relax even more. Lexa lips curled into a smile as she also enjoyed her little girl's soft pats on her cheeks.

Within minutes Lexa fell asleep on Clarke's lap as she took a small nap. Abigail saw her mama was fast asleep with her lips slightly parted. She moved her fingers near Lexa's mouth and retracted her finger quickly giggling in the process when she felt her mama's breath hit her finger. 

Clarke just smiled at her little girl as she watched her enjoy herself. 

Abigail did it a few more times before she felt tired. She laid her head on her mama's chest and wrapped her arms around her mama's neck. Lexa's lips unconsciously curled into a smile when she felt small slow breaths hit her neck as she somehow knew her little girl had fallen asleep on her chest. 

"My two babies," Clarke cooed as a happy tear rolled down her cheek as she watched them sleep. Her left hand was still running her fingers through Lexa's hair before she moved her hand and stroked her daughter's back.

After a few minutes of watching her two girls fall asleep she heard a knock on the door. She looked around for Anya but she couldn’t find her so she knew that she was in her room and therefore she couldn’t answer the door. 

She slowly manoeuvred Lexa's head onto a soft pillow as she got up off the couch. Both Lexa and Abigail moved their hands unconsciously towards their faces as little groans left their lips due to the movement. Clarke chuckled at how adorable they both were doing the same thing when someone distracted them as they slept. She placed soft kisses of both their foreheads before she went and answered the door with a smile on her face.

Her smile was immediately wiped from her face and replaced with anger and outrage as she saw who was standing at her doorstep.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Clarke whispered yelled not wanting to wake up her fiancée and her little girl from their nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts guys :)
> 
> Next Chapter they talk. Let me know if you guys have any ideas... :)


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read all your comments so thank you very much for your continued support. Sorry for all the cliffhangers but they make the story interesting so you come back for more.
> 
> Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 61

 

"What the fuck do you want?!" Clarke whispered yelled not wanting to wake up her fiancée and her little girl from their nap.

\------

Before the person at the door could react, she felt a fist connecting with her jaw knocking her down to the floor. Clarke knew that it wasn’t Lexa as she was still asleep. As she looked to her right she saw that it was Anya who had the same angry glare which Lexa usually has when she’s angry. She knew that if she didn't stop Anya she would do something she would later regret even though the person standing before her deserved it.

"Anya please come on she's not worth it," Clarke pulled Anya back by her wrist but Anya refused to go back inside the house.

"No Clarke. Just go inside now!" Anya growled in Clarke's face wanting to make sure she listened to her.

Clarke was slightly scared but she listened to Anya as she closed the door and waited for her behind the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with your family? Do you guys seriously have a death wish? You hurt my family and you keep coming back for more. Like how stupid are you. I should beat you to the pole for what your brother did but you know what you're not worth our time. No one wants your ass of an apology so you can shove it where the sun doesn’t shine. You go anywhere near my family again, you better pray god is on your side because I won't hold back. Now get your sorry piss of shitty ass out of our lawn. You may have not been the one to pull the trigger but he is still your brother who is thank goodness is dead. No one else has to endure what he has put my family through ever again. Now fuck off!" Anya growled as she got in her face. 

Niylah held her head down tears streaming down her cheeks. When she saw the twitter posts from fans saying Clarke had been shot she knew she had to apologies. Even though it wasn't her fault she knew that Clarke and Lexa needed an apology even though it wouldn't make much of a difference. She was devastated for losing her brother and she thought she would find a bit of solace if she apologised for her brothers' miss deeds. 

"I'm sorry," Niylah said barely above a whisper with her head still down. 

"I already told you, stick your apology up your ass bitch," Anya shoved her to the floor before she slammed the door shut.

"Don't worry Clarke I didn't kill her," Anya gave Clarke a small smile. She didn't have time to react as she felt arms wrapped around her waist as Clarke buried her head on her chest and sobbed.

"Hey now you're okay no need to cry. Come on Clarke a beautiful woman like you shouldn't cry. Don't want you to spoil that gorgeous face of yours, now do we." Anya smirked.

Clarke let out a small chuckle.

"Is this how you wooed Ontari?" Clarke asked with a slight smirk on her face as she pulled away from the hug.

"Of course who do you think taught Lexa all the moves to woo a woman," Anya winked at her. She wiped her tear stained cheeks and kissed her forehead before she released her from her grasp.

"Thank you Anya," Clarke hugged again before letting go.

"Talk to her. All she wants to do is help you. You've been through a lot and I think it's time you guys let everything out. I'll take Abigail out for a while so you guys talk it out." Anya said as she squeezed Clarke’s shoulder before she walked away and went back to her room to get her jacket. She passed by Abigail's room to get her bag with her essentials as she knew they would be out a for long time if their talk ends the way she hoped it would. 

Clarke walked back to her two girls and wiped tears so that they wouldn't notice that she had been crying. When she made it back to the couch they both still sound asleep with Lexa's tattooed arm wrapped protectively around their daughter so she wouldn't fall off her chest. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table and took a picture of how cute they looked adding it to her growing collection. She has so many pictures on her phone of the two that she doesn't even know how she hasn't run out of memory.

To compose herself before their talk, she went back to their bedroom to freshen up. She came out a few minutes later and Lexa and Abigail were slowly stirring awake from their small nap. Anya had taken the car seat out from Clarke Audi ready to take out her goddaughter to have some one on one bonding time. 

"Clarke," Lexa huskily whispered as her throat was still slightly dry from her nap.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said in a faint voice copying her mama as she couldn't see her mommy anywhere. She furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes as she looked around the room searching for her mommy.

"I'm here my two babies," Clarke replied as she sat down at the end of the couch and ran her fingers through Lexa's hair to get her to sit up straight so she could sit properly on the couch next to them. 

 

Lexa slowly sat up straight. She sat her little girl of her lap as she stretched out her limbs, her little girl copying her as she did the same stretching out her small arms above her head in a very dramatic way yawning in the process. Clarke held a finger on her little girl's mouth as she yawned.

"An An!" Abigail squealed with excitement when she saw her godmother with her car seat in her hand which made her fully wake up as she knew she was going out. Her parents just laughed at her excitement.

"Yes blue eyes we get to go out, just you and me." Anya smiled at her before she lifted her off Lexa's lap who had a confused expression as to why Anya was taking her little girl.

“We’ll have ice cream,” Anya whispered in her ear. 

Abigail’s eyes widened when she heard the words ‘ice cream’ leave her godmother’s lips. She held her hand over her mouth so her parents wouldn’t find out that her godmother was going to give her ice cream. As she was still a baby she couldn’t keep her excitement quite for long.

“ICE ME!” She shouted out in excitement as she clapped her hands together bouncing in Anya’s arms.

Lexa was still confused as she wasn’t sure why Anya was taking their daughter out without them as they hadn’t planned anything. Clarke squeezed her arm and looked at her with an I'll explain later look before she stood up off the couch and approached her very excited little girl. 

"Bye my gorgeous baby girl bring mommy and mama some ice cream as well." Clarke cooed as she squeezed her little girl's cheek and showered her with kisses all over her face making her giggle in Anya's arm.

"No no," Abigail said in between laughs trying to catch her breath as she was laughing too hard. She also wanted to get her mommy to stop making her laugh as she was ticklish.

"I love you blue eyes," Clarke gave her a final kiss on the lips and then her forehead before she releasing her. Abigail babbled something back to her mommy but Clarke couldn't decipher what she said. She knew her daughter wasn't old enough yet to say 'I love you' but she couldn't wait for the day to happen. 

"I love as well," Lexa said as she stood up and leaned towards her little girl. Abigail gave her mama a big opened kiss on the lips drooling on her mouth.

"Mwah mama," Abigail giggled as she kissed her mama.

Before going out Anya smelt that Abigail had dirtied her diaper so she went back to her room to get her changed into a clean diaper leaving the couple alone.

"Why is Anya taking her out?" Lexa asked with a slight whine in her voice as she would miss her little girl even though she would only be gone for a few hours. Before Clarke could reply, Lexa also noticed that Clarke looked sad and she could tell that something must have happened.

"Have you been crying?" She asked as she cupped Clarke's cheeks gazing into her ocean blue eyes checking for any sign of distress.

Clarke held her head down not wanting to make eye contact with Lexa as she knew if she did she would cry all over again. She held back her tears gritting her teeth as she looked up and her favorite emerald green eyes.

"Niylah came by," Clarke said barely above a whisper.

"She what!" Lexa yelled.

"Where the fuck is she?!" 

"I swear to god if I see her again I'm gonna kill her. I should've killed that fucking asshole she calls her brother. Where the fuck is she Clarke!" She shouted in her face eyes full of rage like she was on a mission.

Clarke didn't answer her as she wanted her to calm down first before she spoke again.

Lexa saw that Clarke wasn't going to answer her so she let go of her cheeks and went outside their house to look for Niylah. When she made it outside she didn't see anyone. She went back inside and slammed the door shut in anger. 

"Lexa relax I've dealt with her she won't be coming by ever again I can assure you." Anya placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder giving a squeeze.

"I swear to you An I fucking hate that family!" Lexa growled. 

"Mama!" Abigail squealed as she got out of her car seat which wasn't strapped yet and ran up to her mama to get her to pick her.

"Hey blue eyes are you ready to go okay with Auntie An?" Lexa asked her little girl her anger dissipated. It was as if she was a different person. She went from angry to sweet and charming within seconds as she held her little girl on her hip.

Abigail gave her mama a kiss on the lips before Lexa placed her back in her car seat and strapped her in. 

"I love you, mwah." Lexa gave her another kiss before Anya took her out towards the door. She waved at her daughter from the door step before she went back to approach Clarke.

She went up to Clarke and held her by her hips keeping her close with a small smile on her face as she gazed into her ocean blue eyes. "I'm sor-" she said but she couldn't finish her sentence as Clarke held a finger on her lips to keep her quite.

"I'll talk you listen," Clarke said with authority in her voice. Lexa wanted to laugh at her but she refrained as she knew that Clarke was being serious although her serious face always made her want to laugh at her. She raised her eyebrows wondering what she wanted to say to her. Clarke didn't speak as she grabbed her wrist and sat her down on the couch. She laced their fingers together and placed them on her lap rubbed her thumb over the back of Lexa's hand. 

They sat in silence which made Lexa began to get nervous. She tapped her foot nervously as Clarke hadn't said anything yet. 

"Are you okay baby?" Lexa asked wanting to break up the silence.

"Yeah I just don't know where to start," Clarke replied as she looked into Lexa's eyes.

"Abo-" Lexa didn't finish what she was about to say as she immediately knew what Clarke was talking about. She cupped Clarke's cheek to encourage to speak first as she also wasn't sure where to begin herself.

"Like I said before everything happened so fast that I didn't know how to react. When he touched me that’s when everything felt real. At first I thought it was some kind of a sick joke someone was playing on me. But then he held the gun to my head and I knew it wasn't a joke. The look on your face confirmed it for me. I know you tried to help but somehow I think you made everything worse. If you didn't approach him, I keep think that maybe he would've just left me alone." Clarke paused to get her breath back before she carried on talking as she knew the next part would be a lot harder to talk about. 

But before she could carry on Lexa spoke up.

"Is that how you really feel. You're actually blaming me. That's just great." Lexa let out sarcastic laugh as she pulled her hand away from Clarke's grasp and began to pace in front of her.

"What it's not like that baby," Clarke tried to calm Lexa down as she placed her hand on her shoulder to get her to turn around and stop pacing.

"Don't baby me right now!" Lexa shouted as she shoved Clarke's hand from her shoulder.

Clarke began to cry as she knew her words hurt Lexa. But she knew she had to tell Lexa everything if they were to move forward no matter how hard it was. It was always a possibility that one of them would get hurt.

"Great now you're crying again," Lexa laughed again. She knew she was being mean but when Clarke insinuated that she was to blame for what happened to her she didn't care anymore if she hurt Clarke's feelings as her feelings were already hurt. She loved Clarke with all her heart but what she said hurt her so much that she felt a piece of her heart break.

"You think this is easy for me to tell you. I want to tell how I feel so we can work through it. Or do you just want me to tell what will make you happy but then later down the line we'll be screwed all over again. Eh is that what you want!" Clarke shouted at her to get her point across even though she knew shouting wasn't the right way to get her point across.

"Go on then what did you mean to say. I don't want any bullshit. Just get it all out of your system." Lexa smirked at her even though she knew it wasn't the right time to act cocky as they were having a serious conversion. 

"You can wipe that smirk off your face or I'm not saying anything." Clarke replied as she wiped her cheeks with her the back of her hand and crossed her arms over her chest making her stand.

"Just say it already or I'll just leave." 

"Go on then leave like you always do." Clarke bit back. 

"Okay is that what you want then fine." Lexa replied before she went back to their room to get her jacket. She came back out and zipped up her jacket without even looking at Clarke. She grabbed her house keys and slammed the door shut as she walked away yet again from Clarke. If Clarke wanted her to leave, then she would. There was no point in talking anymore as all they seem to do is shout at each other. She was already blaming herself and having Clarke blame her as well just made her blood boil even more, she just couldn't take it anymore and once again she left. 

She walked instead as her jeep was still in the garage. She had her ear phones in her ears and she set the volume as loud as possible so she wasn't able to what was happening around her. The only thing could hear was the beats of the music as she let her mind go blank not wanting to think about anything at the moment. All she wanted to do was to be left alone.

"LEXA!" Clarke shouted but Lexa couldn't hear her. She was still frightened to go out so she remained on her doorstep shouting her name repeatedly but she got no response. She stood there in defeat with tears running down her cheeks as she watched her fiancée walk out on her yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Please don't hate me. Remember what Lexa said in the previous chapter so have faith.
> 
> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> As always let me know your thoughts :)


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm heartbroken USA Women's soccer team have been eliminated. No gold medal :'(. My favorite player is not getting a medal. <3 Ali Krieger.
> 
> With that said, I've edited this chapter again so it makes sense.

Chapter 62

 

"LEXA!" Clarke shouted but Lexa couldn't hear her. She was still frightened to go out so she remained on her doorstep shouting her name repeatedly but she got no response. She stood there in defeat with tears running down her cheeks as she watched her fiancée walk out on her yet again. 

\------

Clarke was still fighting with herself to go after her fiancée. The tears had stopped but her body was shaking with fear even though she knew that Murphy was dead she just couldn't stop her brain from over thinking things through. She knew she could’ve rephrased what she said to Lexa but her emotions were running high she just couldn't stop herself. The words just came out like a word vomit. She needed Lexa to know everything before she made up her mind as she hadn't told her how she was completely feeling.

"Come on Clarke this your Lexa. You're safe no one will hurt you." She whispered to reassure herself before she took the first step out of her doorstep. Her breathing quickened with each step before she decided to throw caution to the wind and began to run after Lexa even though she wasn't supposed to. Her arm was in a sling so it made it difficult to run properly.

When she was about half way down their street she saw Lexa running towards. She stopped in her tracks as her arm was killing her even though she only ran a few metres. She waited for Lexa to reach her before she jumped on her and wrapped her legs around her waist as she buried her face onto her neck with her left arm around her neck. 

They both didn't speak as they just held onto each other enjoying being held in each other's arms again. Their hug lasted for a few minutes before they were startled by a car which honked at them. 

Clarke still had her face buried in Lexa’s neck as Lexa effortlessly carried her back to their house. 

When Lexa got to their house, she pushed through their door and pinned Clarke against the door. She began to attack her neck with kisses which were sure to leave bruises by the way she was sucking on her neck. Clarke moaned in pleasure as she felt Lexa bite down on her neck before she kissed the bite and ran her tongue over it to soothe her pain. She knew she should stop Lexa but her clit was throbbing and needed attention. 

When she felt Lexa move her hand under her waistband, she snapped out of her daze.

"Stop Lex," she breathed out. 

Even though she didn't want to stop her, she knew sex wouldn't solve their problems. They needed to talk before they even thought about having sex.

Lexa sighed in defeat before she retracted her hand from her folds. 

Clarke whimpered when she felt Lexa retract her hand but she knew she made the right choice. 

Lexa licked her fingers slowly keeping eye contact with Clarke showing what she was missing out on. She hummed in pleasure as she licked her fingers clean of Clarke's juices. 

Clarke groaned as she knew Lexa was just torturing her for making her stop. She composed herself and grabbed Lexa's wrist as she moved towards the living the room. She sat her down on the couch and stood in front her so she could finish her what she had wanted to tell her before she had interrupted her.

"Are you okay there?" Lexa smirked when she saw Clarke move her hand behind her to make fix her underwear. She knew she got her good and that her panties were already drenched and ruined from little session at the door.

"Shut up and listen. Don’t interrupt me until I'm finished." Clarke stated confidently with her finger pointed at Lexa as if she was scolding a child.

"Fine whatever," Lexa mumbled under breath. She was lucky that Clarke didn't hear her as if she did she would've definitely flipped out on her yet again for childish remark.

"You didn't let me finish before so listen careful to what I have to say. I wasn't blaming you Lex. I know if someone else was in my position you would've done the same thing. I also blame myself as I know that if I didn’t let him fuck me that night then maybe he wouldn’t have done it. You wouldn’t have fought with him and he wouldn’t have shot me. I just keep thinking that maybe he was taking revenge for what we both did to him even though it was a cruel way to take revenge. I think because he knew me, he thought I would be the perfect target to exact his revenge on us. I know it wasn’t your fault so don’t think I’m blaming you. I know you were only trying to protect me Lex but I just can’t help but think if things would've turned out different if we didn't even meet him at the club.” She paused to compose herself before she carried on. She looked up at Lexa but she was still quite just looking at her waiting for her to finish.

“Then when I felt the bullet hit me, I thought I was dead and that I had left you to raise our little girl alone. There are so many things I still want to do with our little girl. So many things I've yet to witness. Every day she grows up and we learn something new about her. I thought I would never get to witness all those again. I was lucky I only got shot in the arm but again I keep thinking what if I was shot somewhere else and died there and then. I love you so much baby. I don't want to lose you. I know I've told you this already but please don't leave me. I promise you I'll work through my issues to make sure I make things right again." Clarke fell on her knees as she finished talking with her hands over her face crying. 

Lexa just sat on the couch and didn't even approach her as she also needed to have her say. 

"First of all I would never leave you. I've already told you that. It's just when things get hard I run to clear my head but I'll always come back. I also blame myself for what happened and for you to blame me as well just made everything ten times worse. I thought you would understand that I was only trying to help but I guess you don't. I'm not finished so don't say anything." She stopped Clarke as she saw that she wanted to interrupt her. She didn’t want her to say anything until she finished with what she had to say.

"Do you even know how I felt when I had your blood in my hands. I also thought I lost you. I knew if I lost you it would break me and I don't think I could ever come back from that. You're the love of my life, my soul mate and I would do anything to protect you. I know that it backfired on me that night but I thought I could actually stop him from hurting you even though I didn’t know who he was at first. My gut was in knots it was like I was on auto pilot I wasn’t even sure what I was doing. The only thing I wanted was to protect you and to make sure you were safe and back in my arms. I know I could've done things a lot differently but I could never just sit there and watch.”

“When he held the gun to your head I wanted it so badly to be me because I knew if he did end up shooting anyone it should be me. Blue eyes needs you more than she needs me. You carried her for nine months and endured the pain of giving birth to her. I know I’m her mother as well but she needs her mommy more than she needs me.”

“It also haunts me when I think about that night I almost killed him. I keep thinking if I didn't touch him then he wouldn't have hurt you like you said. I'm sorry I know I should've things a lot better but your safety and honor will always be my priority. Anyone who hurts you in anyway will always get what they deserve." Lexa finished what she had to say and she was actually surprised that she didn't cry although her hands were shaking. She ran her shaky fingers through her hair trying to keep her emotions in check. Enough tears had been shed.

Clarke moved from her position on the floor and approached Lexa. She straddled her lap and cupped her right cheek with her left hand to get her to look at her in the eye. Lexa didn't resist as she made eye contact with her. Clarke was still crying with tears streaming down her cheeks but with a small smile on her face.

"I know you would always protect me but how dare you say blue eyes needs me more than she needs you. The bond you two share, I could never match that. She loves more than she loves me. If anything ever happened to you it would break her heart just as much as it would mine. We both love you with everything we have so don't you ever say that again. Okay," Clarke said as she gave Lexa a nod wanting her to reply.

"Okay," Lexa smiled at her.

"We were both hurt by what happened and are still feeling the effects. We'll get through it together if we keep being honest with each other and not running away even if it's just to clear your head. You have to promise me Lex that you won't run away ever again because my heart can't take it. I can't just sit at home and wait for you wondering what has happened to you. Please just promise me when things get tough you won't run away, we'll talk instead please Lexa." Clarke begged with tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I promise," Lexa wiped her remaining tears before she kissed each cheek and then pecked her lips. 

Clarke rested their foreheads together both of them exhausted after their talk.

"You also have to promise me that if anything is bothering you won't push me away. It hurts when you push me away. I feel so worthless when I can't even help you."

"I promise," Clarke pecked her lips.

“I think we should also see a therapist. I think it would be good us. Obviously we’ll still talk to each other but having an outsider’s perspective on things could help us even more. We’ll be even stronger baby.” Lexa said as she ran her hand up and down Clarke’s side.

“Yeah I agree. We can start looking tomorrow.” Clarke pecked her lips.

They were quite for a while until Clarke felt her clit throb in her panties. She pulled back from Lexa’s embrace and looked at her straight in the eye before she spoke. 

"What do you want to do now?" Clarke asked with a slight smirk on her face as she already knew what Lexa’s answer would be.

"I wanna finish what I started before." Lexa replied with a smirk on her face as she moved her hand onto her ass and began to squeeze them.

"Lexa not here come on take me to our bed," Clarke bit her bottom lip which usually drives Lexa crazy.

"We're alone. You're gonna come right here baby and scream as loud as you want." Lexa gave her ass another squeeze before she moved her hand under her waistband and cupped her centre applying pressure on her throbbing clit.

"Lexa!" Clarke shrieked.

Lexa switched their position as she made Clarke sit on the couch. She off her sweatpants and underwear in one swift motion. 

"Fuck baby you're so wet," Lexa said as she licked her lips.

"Please baby," Clarke moaned as she needed Lexa so badly.

She didn't have time to prepare herself as Lexa began to lick her folds which caused her body to shudder under her touch.

"Fuck that's it baby," Clarke groaned as she moved her left hand and held onto Lexa's hair keeping her in place. She closed her legs together so Lexa wouldn't move from her folds until she came.

Lexa licked and flicked her tongue a few times on Clarke's clit teasing her even though she knew she was close to her orgasm. She opened her folds and entered her pussy hole with her tongue. She moved in and out at a fast pace wanting to swallow every drop of her juices.

"I need you inside please baby," Clarke begged as she was desperate for her release.

Lexa heeded what she wanted as she inserted two fingers through her tight slit. Clarke's walls clenched around her fingers but she didn't care as she pushed through her tight walls until she was buried knuckle deep inside her.

"FUCK!" Clarke cried out in pleasure.

Lexa pumped her fingers hard and fast hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. She lifted Clarke slightly on the couch so that she was laid flat on her back to give her better access to allow her fingers to go even deeper. 

With the new position she was able to hover over Clarke. She joined their lips together so Clarke could taste herself as she pounded her tight pussy with her fingers stretching her walls to the limit. She added a third finger which caused Clarke to throw her head back and pull away from their kiss.

"Oh oh fuck that's it baby I'm so close," Clarke moaned.

Lexa pounded her pussy even harder, just as she was about to add another finger to stretch her even more, Clarke clamped around her three fingers as her body spasmed as she came hard around Lexa's fingers.

"Fuck Lex I'm commmingg!" Clarke screamed as her whole body shivered with pleasure as she came hard on Lexa's hand.

"I've got you baby," Lexa kissed her forehead as she stilled her movements.

When she felt Clarke walls unclench around her fingers she pumped them slowly in and out as she allowed her to come down from her high before she pulled her fingers all the way out. 

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked worried afraid she hurt her right arm due to the position they were in.

"Never been better," Clarke smirked.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," Lexa lifted her off the couch but Clarke refused to move.

"You can clean me up right her," she grinned as she raised her eyebrows seductively.

Lexa didn't need to be told twice as she moved lower down her body and cleaned up the mess she created as she licked her clean. She sucked on her clit for good measure.

"Arghhh," Clarke whimpered as she was still sensitive.

Lexa kissed her clit before she moved up her body and kissed Clarke so she could taste herself again after she cleaned her up.

"No wonder you can't get enough of me. I taste amazing." Clarke grinned.

"Don't get cocky now," Lexa pecked her lips before she moved and got up to her feet. 

"Speaking of cock and I think little commander needs some attention," Clarke smirked at Lexa as she moved her hand on Lexa's belt.

"Stop calling it little it’s far from being little, I'm huge." Lexa puffed her chest out which only made Clarke laugh at her.

"Okay then huge commander." 

Lexa grin from ear to ear like child. She removed her belt and unzipped her pants. She pulled down her pants and boxers revealing her very huge hard cock. Clarke gripped her shaft and ran her left hand up and down as pre-cum leaked from the tip. Lexa closed her eyes as she enjoyed herself as her fiancée was jerking her off. Clarke was always good at knowing what her fiancée needed at what time to make her come.

Clarke knew that Lexa would ask for her mouth so before she could ask, she opened her mouth and guided her hard cock inch by inch until it hit the back of her throat without making her gag.

"Oh fuck," Lexa groaned as she gripped onto Clarke's hair for support. 

Clarke kept her cock inside her mouth for a few seconds before she pulled back. She dove back in as Lexa’s cock hit the back of her throat again but this time she gagged as she wasn’t prepared because Lexa had thrusted her hips at the same time.

"Oh I'm sorry baby," Lexa apologised as she removed her cock from Clarke's warm mouth.

"I'm okay just fuck my mouth already," Clarke stated as she was thoroughly enjoying herself gagging on Lexa’s cock.

Lexa was still hesitant so she slowed down her pace and didn't go as deep as she didn’t want to hurt her fiancée. Clarke began to get frustrated with Lexa so she took control as she began to move her head up and down her shaft hitting her throat every time.

"Oh yes fuck that's it baby keep going," Lexa moaned. She thrusted her hips slowly wanting more.

"Fuck my mouth baby!" Clarke growled when she pulled Lexa's cock out of her mouth to speak. She let go of her cock so that Lexa would take back full control again.

Lexa didn't think anymore as she grabbed a hold of her cock positioning it inside Clarke's warm mouth and began to fuck her fiancée’s mouth. She pounded her cock inside her mouth making her gag with every thrust but Clarke didn't mind as she was enjoying herself so much.

"Arghhh baby I'm so close," Lexa moaned. She began to grunt as she was so close to her release. She stopped with her thrusts when she heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" Octavia screamed. Raven came in behind and dropped the box of donuts as she also screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Lexa was mortified she quickly pulled her cock out of her fiancée’s mouth her cheeks crimson red as she blushed profusely.

"Why did you stop?" Clarke whined as she was so into Lexa fucking her mouth she didn't hear the screams.

"WHY DID SHE STOP? WHAT THE FUCK CLARKE!" Octavia shouted again so that Clarke was able to hear her. Clarke moved from the couch but forgot she didn't have her underwear on.

"CLARKE!" Both Octavia and Raven screamed as they covered their eyes again.

"OH MY GOD I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Octavia whined as she moved and hid on her wife's chest not wanting to look at Clarke and Lexa at the moment. The imagine of them fucking was ingrained in her mind.

"Why are you guys still standing there get some clothes on!" Raven shouted at them to get them to snap into action as they were still frozen on the spot. 

"Turn around then," Clarke smirked at Raven as she was still looking at them.

Lexa was too scared to move as she still had her hands covering her cock. 

"Hey baby come on get your pants back on," Clarke caressed her cheek to get to start moving. She pecked her lips when she wasn't getting a response but still nothing. 

Lexa was still mortified. 

Clarke moved her hand and pulled Lexa's hand away from her crotch which made Lexa snap out of her daze. 

"Come on put huge commander back in your pants. Don't want you to freak them out." Clarke smirked. She bent down to help Lexa move up her pants but Lexa stopped her.

"I'll do it myself," Lexa said barely above a whisper. 

She bent down and pulled up her boxers tucking her cock in. It was difficult to tuck it in as it was still hard but she managed. She was uncomfortable as she never got to release her load. Her cock was fighting against her boxers wanting to be released. She pulled her pants up but didn't bother to put her belt back on.

"Clarke why are you still not wearing your underwear?!" Lexa whispered yelled when she saw that Clarke was still half naked. Clarke just showed Lexa her bandaged her. Lexa knew that Clarke could've worn her underwear by herself but she just wanted to torture her. As Lexa picked up Clarke's underwear she gulped when she saw the wet spot.

"You alright there baby," Clarke smiled smugly as she watched Lexa stare at her underwear.

"I'm good," Lexa cleared her throat before she helped her get into her underwear. When she made it up to her centre, Lexa licked her lips as she saw Clarke's still wet pussy. 

"Fuck," she whispered under breath. Clarke just laughed at her before she pulled her underwear all the way up by herself.

"We're dressed you can turn around now." Clarke laughed at her friends.

Lexa quickly sat down on the couch and pulled Clarke onto her lap to hide her boner. She groaned when she felt Clarke's wet underwear sitting right on her bulge. As she had forgotten to zip up her pants her cock was slightly exposed so she was able to feel Clarke’s drenched underwear.

"I'll make it worth your while later," Clarke huskily whispered close to her ear before she bit down on her earlobe. Lexa thrusted her hips unconsciously as she felt her cock twitch in her pants.

"You're killing me baby," Lexa whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts guys. If there is anything you'd like to see or I've missed out in their talk let me know. I really do appreciate you guys commenting so thank you. And the KUDOS helps as well <3


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy sorry for any mistakes :)

Chapter 63

 

Clarke definitely made Lexa's night after their awkward and embarrassing encounter with their friends. After Raven and Octavia left Lexa finally got to relive some tension satisfy her cock. They were both breathless and panting after they made love several times.

Surprisingly, the morning after Lexa woke up first and began to wake up Clarke with kisses. She began with her neck moving up slowly to the back of her ear which Lexa knew was Clarke's ticklish point. It definitely worked as Clarke began to open her eyes slowly with her lips curling into a smile.

"Mhmmm," Clarke hummed in pleasure when she felt Lexa's lips move back down to her neck. She moved her neck slightly to the side and gave her better access.

Lexa spent a few minutes leaving her mark on her neck before she moved up to her lips. The kiss was slow with Lexa taking full control as she sucked on Clarke's lower lip biting it slightly which caused Clarke to moan into the kiss. Lexa just smiled before she bit her bottom lip again.

"Lex," Clarke whined as she desperately needed to work on her core instead of teasing her with her kisses.

Lexa pulled away from the kiss and placed her leg between Clarke's legs pressing onto her centre. "Fuck," she groaned when she felt Clarke's wetness hit her lean thigh.

"See what you do to me, so stop teasing me." Clarke moaned as she began to grind her centre on Lexa's thigh.

Lexa chuckled at how impatience Clarke was before she decided to give in as she moved hand towards the nightstand and grabbed a condom. Clarke saw how slow Lexa was moving so she grabbed the packet and ripped it using her teeth to help her open it.

"There just put it on," Clarke directed.

"Easy baby don't worry I'll take care of you," Lexa pecked her lips before she took the condom from her hand and rolled it down her hard cock. She was just about to put insert her cock inside her tight pussy but she heard her phone ringing, so she stopped and reached over the nightstand for her phone.

"What the hell Lex, it can wait." Clarke swatted Lexa's arm to stop her from reaching for her phone.

"Didn't you have enough last night," Lexa smirked.

"Shut up," Clarke hit her arm again.

Lexa chuckled again before she joined their lips together and kissed her as she guided her cock inch by inch inside her tight slit. She was almost balls deep when her phone rang again.

"Don't even think about it Lex. I swear to you, if you stop we won't want have sex for two months or even more if I want." Clarke threatened.

Lexa just raised her eyebrows up and down as she smirked down at her.

"Are you sure you can resist me for two months?" Lexa challenged back.

"Don't test me babe, I've gone for almost a year without sex so two months is a piece of cake," Clarke bit back.

Lexa's eyes widened as she thought about Clarke's reply. She knew she couldn't last that long. The longest she has lasted without sex was after Clarke gave birth which was for only a month. It was hard enough to resist Clarke for a day so she knew she would be done for if she stops as she knew that Clarke would actually go ahead and withhold sex for two months. She knew for that length amount of time she would actually get sick as her body couldn't handle being without sex for two months or more.

"Okay you win." Lexa relented as she carried of with her movements and buried her cock deeper inside her making her whimper under her touch.

"You're so tight baby," Lexa groaned as she felt Clarke's walls tightening around her cock squeezing for all she’s worth. When she felt her walls ease up she began to thrust her hips slowly in and out of her tight pussy moaning with every thrust. She never got tired of stretching her fiancée as she loved it when she would clamp around her cock making it harder for her to move. As she was stretching her even more her movements quickened as she began to move at a faster pace grunting in the process as she felt her orgasm nearing.

"Fuck baby keep going," Clarke moaned as she shut her eyes and threw her head back in pleasure.

"I love you baby," Lexa said against Clarke's lips as she kissed her to muffle her screams as she knew she would come soon. She thrusted even faster pounding her pussy. Just as Clarke was about to come screaming out her name, her phone rang again. She wasn't even sure how she was able to hear her phone ring due to the way she was grunting and pounding into Clarke but she did so she stopped her movements yet again. She knew whoever it was must be important as they kept ringing her.

"I swear to you baby; I'll kill you if you stop now!" Clarke growled as she knew she was just about to come.

"Sorry baby it might be important," Lexa replied before she pouted her lips and gave Clarke her best puppy dog eyes wanting to make she doesn't punish her for stopping.

"I'm serious touch that phone and there will no sex for two months!" Clarke warned as she looked at Lexa dead in the eyes with serious glare only reserved for people who piss her off.

Lexa being her cocky confidence self, she actually reached over for her phone and she checked who it was. Even though she knew there was a chance Clarke would withhold sex she actually wanted to challenge her resolve no matter how hard it was.

"Get off me!" Clarke said not happy at all with Lexa.

Lexa didn't even pay attention to Clarke as she moved from out of the bed without even having to be pushed her off the bed. She was so engrossed in her phone that she didn’t even pay attention to Clarke. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked down at her phone.

"I hate you," Clarke threw a pillow at Lexa's head before she made her way towards the bathroom. Her walk was slightly uncomfortable as her core was still throbbing needed re-lease as Lexa never made her come. She knew it would only take a few thrusts of her fingers to get her to come.

"Hey baby sorry about that it was Raven she’s fixed my baby up." Lexa grinned from ear to ear happy that her car was finally fixed.

"Good for you," Clarke replied sarcastically not even looking at her.

Lexa moved towards her and wrapped her arms around her bare waist resting her head against her shoulder.

"Sorry baby," Lexa kissed her cheek as she moved one hand lower and cupped her centre.

"You've lost your chance so don't even think about it." Clarke moved her hand away from her centre and closed her eyes as she whimpered due to the loss of contact. She held her emotions in check not wanting Lexa to feel what she had done to her.

“Are you sure baby," Lexa huskily whispered in her ear slowly moving her hand back trying to cup her centre again. Clarke stopped her again as she pushed her back against Lexa's front to get her away from her no matter how hard it was.

When the bath tub was filled with water, Clarke got herself inside without Lexa's help as she was still upset with her. Lexa just watched her move inside the bath tub but just as she was about to lose her balance Lexa gripped onto her hips preventing her from falling.

"Careful baby," Lexa smirked as she squeezed her ass.

"You're so annoying," Clarke hit her chest before she settled inside the tub. She moved her hand under the bubbles and inserted two fingers deep inside her tight walls. She kept eye contact with Lexa as she moved her fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Fuck baby," Lexa whispered to herself as she groaned and moved her hand onto her shaft. She pulled the condom out and threw it the trash can before she began to run her hand up and down her shaft. Two can play that game, she thought as she also kept eye contact with Clarke.

"Ah ah fuck i'm gonna come," Clarke moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. She pumped her fingers a few more times before she came screaming out Lexa's name.

Lexa just smirked at her before she came soon after spurting her load onto her hand. She didn't even realise she had also screamed out Clarke's name until she opened her eyes and saw Clarke smirking back at her. She felt weak the knees so she grabbed onto the sink to keep herself upright as she emptied out onto her own hand.

"Fuck that was hot," Lexa breathed out after getting her bearings right and washed her hands.

"Now get me my bucket and fill it up," Clarke replied with a bit of sass. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to her keep herself from saying what she actually thought as she actually thought it was hot too but she didn't want to give Lexa an ego boost.

"Whatever you say princess," Lexa winked at her before she got her bucket and filled it with soapy water. She helped her get cleaned up as usual and helped her out of the bath tub be-fore she carried her back to their room naked not bothering to dry her up with a towel.

"Lexa!" Clarke squealed when body shivered due to the cool breeze coming from their window which was slightly open.

"You look better naked baby," Lexa kissed her cheek.

"Just put me down I'm freezing," Clarke whined.

Lexa sat her on their and went back into their bathroom to retrieve her towel. She froze as she gazed into her boobs, her nipples were erect due to the goosebumps which ran up her body which made her lick her lips unconsciously.

"Stop staring, it's rude." Clarke smirked with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah sorry," Lexa snapped out of her daze as she moved towards Clarke and wrapped the towel around her body. She got her dressed and made her way back into the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Man I don't think I'll last two months," she whispered to herself as she placed her head against the wall. She knew Clarke would torture but she hoped she would be able to torture her back so they wouldn't last two whole months without sex.

"Seriously, why couldn’t I have just left my phone alone," she huffed in frustration before she finished up with her shower and headed out of the bathroom.

When she came out Clarke was doing her make up so she decided to start with her torture as she threw her towel in the laundry basket and existed the bathroom naked with her flaccid cock on show. Even though she wasn't hard she was still a good length so she knew she would have Clarke squirm and swoon over her.

"Hey Clarke are you finished yet?" She asked.

Clarke turned around and dropped her mascara onto her white blouse with her mouth slightly opened as she looked at Lexa.

Lexa's cock was in full view and her defined six pack which was almost close to an eight pack was in clear display. She raised her eyebrows up and down as she knew she had Clarke right where she wanted her.

"Just put some clothes on," Clarke replied. She didn't bother to change her blouse as she was only staying at home.

"What if I want to stay naked," Lexa winked at her as she bit her bottom lip and moved closer to her.

"I don't think Octavia would appreciate that much, she’ll be coming over later to-" Clarke didn't get to finish her sentence as Lexa ran up to their closet and grabbed her boxers, sports bra, hoody and sweatpants. Clarke just chuckled at her as she watched her quickly wear her clothes and put her hair up into messy bun.

"I definitely don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday," Lexa breathed out as she was slightly out of breath from how quickly she wore her clothes.

\-------

They ate breakfast before Lexa went out to pick up her jeep. She was buzzing with excitement as she couldn't wait to finally be able to drive her jeep again. She knew when she got her car back she would not risk damaging it again due to her recklessness. After her talk with Clarke she knew they would be alright as she won't be running away anymore.

When she made it to the garage she paid the taxi driver, she didn't even wait for her change as she ran out of the car and sprinted towards Raven’s garage.

"Hey Lexa," Raven smiled at her.

Lexa didn't even acknowledge her as she ran straight past her and hugged her jeep. The way it was fixed, you wouldn't have even noticed that it had gotten into an accident; it was like a brand new car again just like the way Lexa had first bought it.

"I've missed you so much baby. I promise I won't hurt you again," she said as she kissed the hood of her car. She didn't even release that Raven was next to her until she heard her laughing.

"Oh my god this priceless," Raven said in between laughs as she held her phone out to Lexa to show her the video she recorded of her talking to her car as if it was a person.

"Thank you so much Lex, I'll definitely be getting a lot more followers on Instagram after I post this." She said when she finally stopped laughing.

"No you're not," Lexa snatched the phone out of her grasp.

"There deleted," she laughed at her as she handed her phone back to her.

"You bitch," Raven whined as punched Lexa's shoulder but she ended up hurting her hand instead.

"I'm made of steel," Lexa flexed her bicep with a smirk on her face.

"Just give me my money," Raven sighed in defeat as she opened and closed her fist to soothe her pain.

"Here thank you so much," Lexa hugged Raven as she handed her the check for fixing her car.

When Lexa pulled away from the hug, Raven's eyes widened when she saw the amount of zeros in the check.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled as she couldn’t believe Lexa gave her that much.

"Is that not enough?" Lexa asked as she got her pen out to correct the amount.

"No Lex this is too much. Five thousand dollars are you mad. You guys have a wedding coming up you can't be throwing money around. Here take it back." Raven handed Lexa the check back.

"No keep it. I've got separate money saved up for the wedding, don't worry Princess will definitely be getting her dream wedding." Lexa smirked at her before she moved back to her jeep. She sat on her seat and ran her fingers over her steering wheel with a big grin on her face.

"See ya later Rae," Lexa smiled at her as she rolled down her window and gave a her a wave before she reversed out of the garage.

"You're mad Lex!" Raven shouted.

"I know!" Lexa shouted back.

She drove for a while getting the feel of her car again before she headed home. As per usual she got a text off Clarke to get her donuts on the way back. She shook her head as she turned her car around and headed towards the bakery. After she bought Clarke's favorites donuts she went and bought her ice cream as well. They needed to relax after a tough week.

When she got back home, Abigail ran away from Anya as she ran up to her mama in just her diaper as she hugged her legs with her small arms.

"Mama!" She squealed before she let go of her mama's legs and held her arms out to be picked up.

"Hey blue eyes," Lexa smiled at her as she picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"Mwah," Abigail said as she gave her mama a big opened mouth kiss on the lips.

"Where are your clothes?" Lexa asked but Abigail just wrapped her arms around her neck nuzzling her face into her neck.

"She spilled her juice all over her onesie. I was just about to get her to wear a new one but when she heard the door open I didn't have time to get her changed." Anya explained as she took the bag of donuts and ice cream from her hand.

"Naughty blue eyes," Lexa kissed her cheek before she led her towards Clarke who was sat on the coach browsing through her phone.

"I see you have another baby," Clarke said as she looked at Lexa in the eye keeping a straight face.

"What?" Lexa asked wide eyed not sure what Clarke was talking about.

"You heard me," Clarke replied as she bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't laugh.

"I swear to you Clarke there is no one else," Lexa replied as she sat next to her with Abigail on her lap and held onto Clarke's hand.

Clarke knew she should stop but she was having too much fun making Lexa sweat.  
"Here have a look for yourself," Clarke showed Lexa her phone.

When she looked at the phone she saw it was the video which Raven took of her.

"That bitch," Lexa whispered under her breath so that her little girl wouldn't hear her.

Clarke couldn't hold back her laugh any longer as she began to laugh at her even Abigail joined in.

"It's not funny Clarke you actually scared me," Lexa pouted as she gave Clarke her phone back.

"I'm sorry baby but I just couldn't resist. You looked so cute," Clarke squeezed her cheeks before she pecked her lips.

"That was mean," Lexa still pouted.

"Aww come on baby I was just messing with. I love you," Clarke pecked her lips again.

Lexa still didn't smile as she was still pouting with a sad expression on her face.

"What if I say I've lifted the no sex for two months ban."

"Do you mean it?" Lexa asked with a big smile on her face her sadness forgotten.

Clarke waited for a while before she replied with a 'no' which made Lexa whine yet again.

"Blue eyes can you tell mommy we need to have sex to make more babies," Lexa whined as she looked at her little girl.

"Sex!" Abigail squealed as she clapped her hands happy to have learned yet another new word.

"It's definitely back on!" Clarke glared at Lexa with an intense gaze.

"Sex, Sex Se-!" Lexa held her hand over her little girl's mouth so she would stop saying it.

"You're not helping blue eyes," Lexa whined before she released her hand over her mouth.

"Se-" Anya came to Lexa's rescue as she shoved a donut in her mouth to stop her from saying it again.

"Yiyi donu!" Abigail cheered as she held the donut in front of her and licked her lips as she licked away the chocolate on her lips.

"Mhmmm," she hummed as she began to lick off more of the chocolate off her donut.

"Baby," Lexa looked at Clarke with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Still no, now let me enjoy my donut." Clarke replied as she threw her hair over here left shoulder with a bit of sass before she bit down on her donut smiling slightly into the bite.

"I swear this stuff is so good," Clarke moaned as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her donut.

"Can you not," Lexa whined as she knew Clarke was just doing it to annoy her.

"What it's just too good, here have a bite." Clarke placed the donut in front of her mouth. Lexa was just about to take a bite when Clarke pulled away and laughed at her.

"Now that is just cruel," Lexa pouted.

"Mama donu," Abigail said as she gave her mama her donut to eat. With her small hand, she moved her donut which still had a bit of chocolate left in front of her mama's mouth. Lexa's pouted was immediately replaced with a smile on her face as she took a bite of her little girl's donut.

"Thank you blue eyes," Lexa kissed her little girl's forehead.

Abigail dropped her donut on her mama's lap as she moved her hands and cupped Lexa's cheeks as she puckered her lips and gave her another kiss on the lips and said "mwah ou," which made Lexa smile into the kiss.

"Mwah," Lexa said as she gave her another kiss exaggerating it a little bit making her little girl giggle before she gave her donut back in her hand.

"You’re are mean but I still love you," Lexa pecked Clarke's lips as she got off the couch to get herself her own donut and some ice cream.

"I love you too," Clarke replied as she gripped onto her wrist and pulled her down towards her for a proper kiss before she released her.

When she came back with her bowl of ice cream Abigail's eyes widened as she knew there would be ice cream inside the bowl.

"Ice me!" She squealed as she tried to get down from the couch but Clarke managed to stop her so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"You're not going anywhere mama will come to you," Clarke said as she looked at her daughter straight in the eye to make sure she doesn't go anywhere. Even though she knew her little girl didn't understand her Abigail knew when her mommy gave her the look it meant she had to stop. Abigail pouted but she stayed on her spot until her mama sat next to her.

As soon Lexa was sat down on the couch Abigail crawled her way over to her and sat herself on her lap and immediately dipped her fingers inside the bowl.

"Yiyi!" She shrieked with excitement when she felt the coldness of the ice cream as she dipped both of her hands inside the bowl covering them in ice cream. She licked her fingers clean and dipped them back inside. Even though Lexa had gotten the ice cream for herself, she didn't mind that her little girl was ravishing her bowl. She smiled at her until she finished the bowl.

"Mo mo!" Abigail yelled when she watched her mama place the bowl on the coffee table.

"That's enough for today, come on let's get you cleaned up and dressed." Lexa lifted her off the couch and took her towards her bedroom to give her another bath as she had ice cream covered all over her body.

"No no!" Abigail kicked her legs out as she still wanted more.

"Blue eyes," Lexa said softly to get her daughter to calm down.

"Mama mo," Abigail replied in a quiet voice as she pouted her lips and gave Lexa her best puppy dog eyes blinking a few times. She knew that her mama wouldn't be to resist her charm as it always worked. Even though at times it didn’t work on her mommy she was a hundred percent confident her mama would give in.

"Ugh," Lexa sighed in defeat as she took her back to the kitchen and sat her on her high chair as she fetched the ice cream out of the freezer.

"One tiny scoop that's all," Lexa pointed at Abigail to let her know she wasn't going to have anymore.

"Yippee!" Abigail squealed as she started to bounce in her high chair with excitement.

"You'll have to say 'no' one day Lex or she'll just run all over you." Anya went up to her and squeezed her shoulder. Even though she knew it was hard to say ‘no’ to Abigail when she her the puppy dog eyes, she knew that Lexa had to start saying no now before Abigail became too spoilt.

"I love her I'll give her whatever she wants. I can't say no to her yet she's still only a baby and I don’t want her to grow up yet." Lexa replied as placed the bowl of ice cream in front of her little girl. She kissed the top of her head as she watched her eat her ice cream.

"I love her too Lex but you can’t just say 'yes' to everything. You have to start now or people will think she's too spoilt and it won't look good on you Lex."

"Fine," Lexa sighed in defeat.

A few minutes later Abigail finished her ice cream.

"Mo," she said as she pushed the bowl towards her mama.

Anya looked at Lexa to see if she would crave yet again but she didn't.

"No blue eyes that's enough. I don't want you to get sick. Come on bath time!" Lexa cheered at the end as she knew her little girl loved bath time so she hoped she would forget about ice cream altogether.

"Dory!" She clapped her hands with excitement the ice cream forgotten as she couldn't wait to play with her Dory bath toy.

"Yes baby we get to play with Dory," Lexa said with a big smile on her face as she knew ran towards the bathroom with Abigail squealing in her arms.

They spent a few minutes in the bath as Abigail was enjoying herself. When they came out Abigail was in her Finding Dory onesie with her squid plush toy in hand. Lexa sat down next to Clarke on the couch who was browsing through her phone.

"Hey baby," Lexa pecked her lips as she sat Abigail on her play mat to play with her toys.

"Hey," Clarke gave her another peck before she showed her phone.

"What is it?" Lexa asked before she looked at the phone.

"A therapist," Clarke replied.

"Oh right are you sure you want to do it now. We can wait." Lexa replied as she looked through the information of what the therapist had to offer to them.

"I don't want to wait. We can see them next week after I've had my stitches taken out. I want us to heal together so we don't have anymore problems in the future. We have Abigail's birthday coming up I want to be able to not freak out when people pull the party poppers again. I want us to enjoy her first birthday without being on edge thinking something might happen."

"Okay we'll book an appointment for next week then," Lexa wrapped her arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. She kissed her forehead as Clarke rested her head on her chest.

"We'll be alright," Clarke whispered under her breath to reassure herself as she watched her little girl play.

"We sure will baby," Lexa gave her another kiss on top of her head.

“EVERYONE DECENT?” Octavia shouted as she let herself in.

“Yeah don’t worry little commander is packed away.” Clarke teased.

“I thought you said you'll stop calling it little.” Lexa whined yet again which made everyone laugh at her.

 

[Lexa's Jeep](http://www.carid.com/images/rbp/wheels/rbp-94r-chrome-black-inserts-jeep-wrangler.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Do take the time to leave a comment and kudos let me know if you guys are still enjoying the story thanks. <3
> 
> Enjoy sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 64

 

After Clarke had her stitches removed, Lexa managed to get an appointment with the therapist they chose for both of them the day after. Clarke would be starting physiotherapy on the same day so it was the perfect opportunity to also start therapy. 

Clarke had been focused on getting the final preparations of her little girl's birthday ready so she really didn’t have time to think about what had happened to her. It kept her mind occupied for the time being as their little girl’s birthday was in three weeks. 

The nightmares were slowly fading but she would still wake up during the night but there would be no screaming as she knew Lexa with her and that she was safe. She enjoyed having Lexa sleep on her chest as they still couldn’t spoon each other yet due to her arm. With Lexa sleeping on her chest, it made her feel like everything was falling into place and she knew going to therapy would strengthen their relationship even stronger. 

Every time Clarke would startle awake from a nightmare she would talk it out with Lexa which made Lexa feel like they were actually moving forward and that Clarke wasn't pushing her away. Lexa would be able to help Clarke go back to sleep and the next morning they would both wake up with huge smiles on their faces. As per usual Lexa would help to bathe Clarke and she would also help her get dressed before they kicked started their day. Clarke was loving every second of it, having Lexa at her beck and call as Lexa was treating her just like when she was pregnant with Abigail getting her everything she wanted not wanting her to lift a finger. When she would go out to train with her trainer Lincoln she would make sure Anya was at home to look after her as she didn't want to leave her alone.

\-------

The day for their therapy session had finally arrived and both Lexa and Clarke were ball of nerves. Even though they had been communicating more they weren't sure what the therapist would ask them or what their answers would be. Clarke hoped the therapist would be able to help her with her nightmares so she would be able to sleep peacefully without having her sleep interrupted. 

As Lexa packed her jeep, Clarke fiddled with the hem of her jacket as she was getting nervous. Lexa saw that she was nervous so she reached over the console and entwined their fingers together. She kissed the back of Clarke's hand to reassure her that she would be okay.

"Hey look at me babe," Lexa said softly as she cupped her cheek to get her to look up at her.

Clarke slowly lifted her head up and gazed into Lexa's emerald green eyes. Her ocean blue eyes were welling with tears; she wasn't even sure why. 

Lexa saw that Clarke was about to cry so she leaned over the console and kissed her hard so she would forget about where they were. They both moaned into the kiss as they enjoyed the feeling of sucking on each other's lips and tongues. The position they were in was slightly awkward but Lexa didn't mind as she knew that Clarke needed to know that everything would be alright and that they were in it together. When they pulled away from the kiss they were both breathless. Lexa rested their foreheads together their eyes still shut from their kiss.

"We'll be okay baby. Whatever happens we'll deal with it together okay," Lexa smiled at her.

"Okay," Clarke smiled back. 

She pecked her lips before she opened the door. Lexa rushed to her side quickly as she opened the rest of the door for her and offered her arm. Clarke linked their arms together as Lexa locked her jeep and led them towards the building.

As they made their way inside the building they were stopped by the paparazzi who took pictures of them getting their faces wanting to get their attention. Lexa shielded Clarke as she pulled her close to her chest to hide her away from the cameras.

"ARE YOU GUYS HAVING PROBLEMS? IS THE WEDDING CANCELLED? LEXA HAVE YOU CHEATED ON CLARKE? ARE YOU GUYS BREAKING UP? HOW IS YOUR ARM FEELING CLARKE? LEXA OVER HERE!" The paparazzi shouted trying to get answers from them. 

Lexa wanted to punch one of the paparazzi who asked if she cheated on Clarke but she knew he wasn't worth it. She knew he was only trying to get a rise out of her. The building security guard came to their rescue as they pushed the paparazzi aside so they could enter the building.

"Are you okay. I'm really sorry about them, I know you hate it when that happens." Lexa apologised as she hugged Clarke.

"I'm fine and you don't have to apologise they are just being pricks; I can handle them don’t worry babe." Clarke pecked her lips before she led Lexa towards the elevator.

When they arrived at the reception, Lexa gave their names before she took her seat next to Clarke and waited for their names to be called. She laced their fingers together and she would occasionally kiss the back of Clarke's hand to calm their nerves until their names were called.

"Ms. Wood and Ms. Griffin," the therapist said in a clear professional voice. 

Lexa and Clarke rose to their feet and followed their therapist to the room where they took their respective seats on the couch with the therapist sitting opposite them. Clarke was slightly surprised that the therapist didn't have a clipboard in hand as in movies she would see them with a clip board writing down what they told them.

"Aren't you going to write down what we say?" Lexa asked it was as if she read Clarke's mind.

"The first session is all about getting to you both and find out what the problem is to find the best treatment. In the later sessions we can start writing things down." Their therapist Mrs. Goodson replied with a smile. She allowed the couple to get settle before she began to question them.

"So who will go first? You both have to be completely honest with how you are feeling if this is to work.” She looked at them with a small smile on her face wanting to make them feel comfortable.

"Erm," Lexa replied as she looked at Clarke. She gave her a small nod as she wanted her to go first because she wasn't sure what to say yet.

"Well I was shot about two weeks ago." Clarke said softly as she squeezed Lexa's hand for support. She took a deep breath in before she carried on and told her everything that happened how she felt, about the nightmares, fear of leaving the house and about the triggers which cause her to remember everything all over again as if it was yesterday. She was actually surprised that she didn't cry as she managed to keep her emotions in check. When she would struggle to explain how she felt, Lexa would squeeze her hand to reassure her that she was there and that she did make it through. 

Mrs. Goodson took everything in that Clarke had to say and waited to listen to Lexa's take on things before she gave her opinion.

"Lexa what about you?" She asked.

"Well erm what haunts me the most is the fact Clarke almost died. I've already lost my parents who I loved so much and I still miss them every day. It was extremely hard to watch the love of your life motionless and not responding to your commands. I prayed so hard that I wouldn't lose her. We have a daughter together and I just couldn't imagine raising her on my own. She needs both of us." Lexa replied with a tear rolling down her left cheek.

"You won't lose me. Look at me I'm fine. I made it and we'll get through this together." Clarke wiped her tear away and gave her a peck on the lips.

The therapist just analysed them with a smile on her face.

Lexa took a deep breath and wiped her cheek before she carried on. She explained about how she felt when she had to wait for hours to find out if Clarke made it through the surgery. She told her about the struggle to keep her emotions in check to always be the strong one in the relationship. Clarke wanted to butt in and interrupt Lexa but Mrs. Goodson stopped her as she knew that Lexa needed to have her say before she interrupts her.

“Okay what did you want to say?” Mrs. Goodson asked as she looked at Clarke when Lexa finished talking.

“You don’t always have to be strong for us Lex I know that you’re struggling as well. I know I don’t seem strong and that you may think I’m weak but I’m not. It just that you’ve always taken care of me and Abigail and you’ve not made me feel like I have to be strong in the relationship. I’m sorry if I made you feel like that baby I promise you baby you won’t have to be the strong one anymore we can both share the responsibility.” Clarke pecked her lips when she finished.

“I love you,” Lexa said barely above a whisper against her lips.

“I love you too,” Clarke gave her another peck before they gave Mrs. Goodson their full attention waiting to see what she had to say to them.

As she watched them interact, Mrs. Goodson knew that her job wouldn’t be so difficult as by the look of things both Lexa and Clarke were already helping each other figure out a way forward. They were being open with their feelings which is very key to get them through their struggles. She gave them a few minutes to console each other before she spoke to them. 

"We'll it looks like you have both come a long way. It has only been two weeks but you've made great progress. From what I heard and seen, your communicating well but somehow you're both still blaming each other. You need to accept that it wasn't either of your faults. What happened has happened and no matter how much you thinking about it the outcome will not change. Clarke is alive and doing well with her recovery which is a big positive. The gunman didn't take anything away from both of you. The love you two have for each other is powerful. It is what will help you both overcome what has happened to you." Mrs. Goodson paused for a while before she carried as she allowed them to divulge what she has just told them.

"And as for your nightmares I can't promise you they will go right away but with time you'll get there. A technique which has helped a lot of my other clients is when they are having a nightmare they would change the outcome of what happens in the nightmare. I know you've told me that it always ends up with you dead so it will be hard for you to change the outcome to something positive but you have to try and think of special moment has happened to you that you know will be able to get you out of the darkness. As they say there is always light at the end of the tunnel. If you can do that then you'll have no problem."

“About your relationship. I know in every relationship one must be the strong but in your case it doesn’t have to be. No matter how much you love someone you have to be willing to show them your vulnerable side even though you think it makes you weak. You both love each other so it shouldn’t be hard to speak to each other when things get hard. The longer you hold it in the bigger the problem it becomes so let each other take turns being strong in the relationship so it doesn’t always have to fall on one person.”

"If you keep communicating like you have been doing then I won't need to see you for too many sessions. There will be some triggers which will cause you to remember what happened so we'll work on making sure that when you do get triggered you are able to cope so it doesn’t affect you. That is it for today so I'll see you next week. Have you got any questions, anything you are worried about?" Mrs. Goodson finished with her speech both Clarke and Lexa had huge smiles on their faces as from what they were being told they knew they would definitely be alright.

“What about sex can we still do that? It helps doesn’t it?” Lexa cheekily asked. 

Clarke swatted her arm as her cheek turned crimson red from Lexa’s question.

“What it is a valid question,” Lexa smirked at Clarke before she looked at Mrs. Goodson flashing her dimple smile.

“Yes you can.” Mrs. Goodson replied with a shake of her head not surprised at Lexa’s question as many couples always seem to ask that question.

“Yes,” Lexa said under her breath with a big grin on her face as she knew she could use Mrs. Goodson giving them the go ahead to have sex even though they have already had sex to get Clarke to lift the no sex ban.

"Thank you," both Lexa and Clarke offered their hands to Mrs. Goodson to shake.

"You're both welcome. If you need to see me sooner, then feel free to book an appointment." Mrs. Goodson replied with a smile.

Lexa entwined their fingers together as they went out of the room towards the reception to book their appointment for the following week. They left the building with a spring in their step, Lexa didn't even pay attention to what the paparazzi were shouting about. She opened the door for Clarke before she ran over to her driver’s side and drove them home. She knew Clarke was exhausted after having her physiotherapy session and then an emotional session with Mrs. Goodson.

"How are feeling?" Lexa asked when they stopped at a red light.

"I feel okay. It's getting easier to talk about it I just hope I'll be able to do what she told me to stop the nightmares." Clarke reached over Lexa's hand pulled it onto her lap as she ran her thumb over the back of her hand.

"It will get better baby. We've got each other and that's all we need. I love you baby," Lexa leaned over the console and pecked her lips.

"I love you too," Clarke replied against her lips as she caressed her cheek.

They drove home singing along to the tunes playing on the radio. 

When they arrived home Lexa ran to the passenger side as per usual and opened the door for Clarke. She helped her out of the car and carried her bridal style towards their house. Clarke didn't even bother to stop her as she knew it was a lost cause as Lexa wouldn't listen to her anyway. She pecked her lips and wrapped her left arm around her neck with her right resting on her stomach.

"We're home!" Lexa yelled when she got through their house door. She heard little footsteps running towards her so she prepared herself for impact as she knew her little girl wouldn't be able to stop until she ran straight into her.

"Mama momeyeyeye!" Abigail squealed with excitement as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's legs. When Lexa looked down, she saw her little girl was naked with her hair still wet and Anya was following behind with her towel in her hand.

Anya picked her up and wrapped the towel around her body so Lexa could put Clarke down. Abigail whined and kicked out as she wanted to be picked up by her mama like she always does whenever she comes home.

"Blue eyes behave," Clarke warned as she gave her the look.

"Mama!" Abigail pouted as she held her arms out towards Lexa.

"I've got you blue eyes," Lexa took her from Anya and showered her with kisses all over her face making her giggle.

"No no!" Abigail shrieked.

"Mama will eat you," Lexa said as she began to blow raspberries on her neck. Abigail was laughing so hard with drool coming out of her mouth and covering Lexa's Ralph Lauren white polo shirt.

"Okay that enough let Anya put some clothes on her," Clarke said.

"No mama," Abigail whined as Lexa handed her over to Anya.

"I'll do it An," Lexa gave Anya a polite smile before she took her little girl back to her room.

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered as she wrapped her arms tightly around her mama's neck.

After getting her dressed Lexa took her back to the living room and placed her on Clarke's lap. She went back to their bedroom and got changed into her shorts and tank top to go for work out. The no sex ban mission was a go as she had gone almost a week without sex. She knew that if Clarke saw her sweating she wouldn't be able to resist her. She had already been walking around the house in just her sports bra most of the time but Clarke didn't give in so she had to come up with new tactics.

"Come blue eyes you're gonna help mama with her workout." Lexa said as she laid down on the floor in front of Clarke and took Abigail from her lap and placed her on her back before she began to do her push ups. She knew that Clarke always loved to watch her work up a sweat so she hoped her plan would work. Almost a week without being intimate with Clarke was starting to affect her. They have had intense make out sessions but when she tried to take things further Clarke would stop her. Clarke would laugh at her as she would see the bulge on her pants and she knew she got her good.

As she began to do the push ups with Abigail cheering for her on her back, Clarke couldn't stop staring at her. "Fuck," Clarke said under her breath as watched Lexa. Her clit was throbbing needed attention. Lexa heard her and she knew that her plan was working so she decided to take things a bit further as she began to grunt each time she went down and got back up. Abigail copied her as she as began to grunt trying to help her mama to get to get more reps.

"Ugh you're so annoying," Clarke got off the couch and pushed Lexa down before she headed towards their bedroom.

"What baby you can't take it! Remember what Mrs. Goodson said S.E.X will be good for us!" Lexa spelt the word sex not wanting her little girl to repeat it again as she shouted at Clarke’s retreating figure.

"The longer you keep that up the longer the ban will be! And she didn’t say that you said it." Clarke shouted back. She chuckled when she heard Lexa groan in frustration as Lexa began to complain to their daughter.

"Your mommy is not fair blue eyes," Lexa pouted.

Abigail held her hands on either side of Lexa's cheeks and leaned towards her and kissed her pouted away. Lexa's lips instantly curled into a smile at her little girl's sweet gesture. She carried on doing a few more push ups working up a sweat before she went down to her basement to do weights and cardio.

She started with cardio as she placed Abigail on her bouncy rocker so she wouldn't move. She did at least half an hour interval training on the treadmill and then moved onto the weights. She took Abigail out of her rocker and placed her down in her workout area where she had all her toy dumbbells and kettle bells.

Lexa lifted a twenty-five kilo dumbbell to start with her bicep curls with her little girl copying her as she did the same. They did a few more reps on one hand before they changed to do a few more on the other hand. She did a few more sets before she moved onto her triceps where she did her drips and then worked on her back as she did pull ups before she finished off working on her legs as she did squat jumps, lunges and then she cooled down on the bike. Her tank top was drenched so she took it off and used it as her towel. When she approached her little girl, she saw that she had fallen asleep on her cushion. 

"Aww baby looks like I've tired you out," Lexa cooed as she kissed her forehead. She lifted her off the cushion and took her back up the stairs straight to her room and gently placed her in her crib.

"Sleep tight blue eyes I love you," she gave her another kiss on her forehead before she went out of her room.

When she got to her bedroom, Clarke was fast asleep. She hoped that she would have an interrupted sleep and be able to do what Mrs. Goodson suggested. 

"I love you so much," she gave her a soft gentle kiss on her forehead before she went to have a shower. 

When she came out of their bathroom, her smile widened as Clarke was still asleep. She got changed quietly so she wouldn't make a noise and laid on her side of the bed with her head propped up on her hand as she watched her sleep. She moved her hand over her face to move way the hair in front of her face. 

"You're so beautiful and I'm so lucky to call you mine." She whispered as she gently ran her thumb over her cheek. Clarke stirred a little but she remained asleep with her lips unconsciously curling into a smile at the contact. Lexa kept doing it as she knew Clarke was loving it and she wanted to see her smile again. She caressed her cheek a few more times before she felt drowsy. She laid her head on Clarke's chest with her arm wrapped around her waist as she listened to her heartbeat to lull her to sleep.

Anya knocked softly on their bedroom door with their lunch but she got no reply. When she opened their door she smiled at the sight. She placed their lunch on their nightstand as she knew they would be hungry when they woke up.

"Sleep tight guys," she whispered before she went out of their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :D


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy sorry for any mistakes :)

Chapter 65

 

After going to three therapy sessions within two weeks, they were both a lot happier. Clarke was sleeping through the night and the nightmares seemed almost nonexistence. Their relationship was getting better as they were communicating well with each other both knowing what the other needed what.

Lexa was schedule to attend a chat show on the day they were supposed to have therapy so they had to reschedule their appointment for another day. Even though they have only had three sessions so far, Mrs. Goodson was happy with the progress they've made as they had finally come to terms with the fact that what happened to them wasn't either of their faults. She knew they only had to have a few more sessions with her as Clarke would still get triggered over little things such as when the door slams shut due to the breeze when they left their bedroom windows open.

On the day of the chat show, Clarke and Abigail were sat at home watching Lexa on the TV. Lexa wanted them to join her but Clarke thought it would be best to stay at home with Abigail so their little girl wouldn’t distract her when she was getting interviewed.

"MAMA!" Abigail squealed as soon as she saw her mama on screen. 

Lexa was dressed up well as she was in her white Armani Jeans button up with the sleeves rolled up showing off her sleeve tattoo. She waved to the crowd before she took her seat. As she watched her mama wave to the crowd Abigail copied her as she waved back at her on screen. Clarke took out her phone and recorded her little girl's excitement to show Lexa when she gets back home.

The chat show host was really pretty with blonde hair, blue eyes about the same height as Lexa but that was because of the heels she was wearing. Clarke face turned red with anger her smile wiped out of her face when she saw the woman place her hand on Lexa's tattooed forearm. 

"Wooo," Abigail said in amazement as her mouth curved into an o shape when she saw the chat show host. She moved her tiny fingers on the screen to touch the woman's hair as it resembled her mommy’s hair and she also thought the woman was pretty.

"No touching," Clarke scolded as she still didn’t like the woman. With her little girl enthralled by the woman on screen she was starting to hate the woman even more.

"Oh I'm sorry baby," Clarke cooed almost immediately when she saw her little girl with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mommy is really sorry," Clarke pouted as she laid her head on Abigail's lap to get her to forgive her. 

Abigail moved her hands and patted her mommy's cheeks before she pulled her hair hard. Clarke wined in pain and removed her head from her lap instantly which made Abigail giggle at her facial expression. She reached for her mommy's hair again but Clarke pulled away not wanting her to pull anymore of her hair. Abigail gave her infamous pout and Clarke gave in as she allowed her little girl to play with her hair.

"You can touch but no pulling. It hurts mommy," Clarke stated as she looked at her little girl before she moved her head back on her lap as they watched Lexa talk on screen. Clarke was still not pleased with the chat show host as she had her hands all over her Lexa touching her every time she asked Lexa a question. 

Whenever the woman would put her hand on Lexa’s forearm and smile at her, Lexa would gently pull her hand away as she knew that the woman was actually flirting with her on national TV. Lexa knew that Clarke would be watching so she didn't want to upset her as the no sex ban was still on so she didn't want to prolong it even further.

"Why is your mama so nice to her," Clarke spoke to her little girl.

"Mama gooo," Abigail replied as she touched the screen again when the camera zoomed up on Lexa. 

“She is a good person baby,” Clarke sat up straight and moved from her little girl’s lap to watch Lexa properly on screen keeping a close eye on the host.

Lexa was talked about the upcoming season of the NWSL about being named captain for the new season. Every time she talked about soccer, a huge smile would be plastered on her face as she always enjoyed talking about the sport she loves. That was until she was asked about the shooting and how Clarke and herself were doing. Being the professional she is, she answered the question as she didn’t want people to keep asking her the same question all the time.

"It's still hard when we think about it but we've learned to cope with what has happened. Clarke is doing well with her recovery everything so far is just as it was before anything happened. We have lots of things to look forward to so there is no point in dwelling over the past. My little girl’s birthday is coming up so I’m excited about that." Lexa replied with a smile and the crowd clapped happy that their favorite couple were not letting what happened to them affect them anymore. They also cheered because Lexa gave a shout out to her daughter which they thought was cute move.

"The question everyone wants to know, when are Clexa finally getting hitched?" The woman asked trying to take Lexa's mind off the previous question she had just asked as she knew it was a sensitive topic.

"Well the team have recently informed me that this season there will be a break in the middle of the season. We'll have a month off to recharge so we thought it would be the perfect opportunity to finally get hitched. I couldn’t wait any longer for Clarke to finally be my wife especially after what happened. Like they say “life is too short and tomorrow is not a guarantee”. So put it in your diaries Saturday July 14th 2018 Clexa are getting married." Lexa replied she looked directly at the camera before she gave another shutout to her little girl and also one to her fiancée. "I love you Clarke I can't wait to marry you. I love you too blue eyes so don't get jealous." The crowd cheered as they finally knew the date of when Lexa and Clarke were finally getting hitched. Some of her fans in the crowd cheered with tears rolling down their cheeks due to their happiness for their favorite couple.

"Please marry me instead!" One of the fans shouted at Lexa from the audience.

"I would love to but Clarke Griffin has my heart. I love that woman with all my heart and more. There is no else but her. She is my end game." Lexa replied looking directly at the camera as she knew it would zoom in on her. She knew Clarke was watching so she wanted to say it directly at her. She curved her hands into a love heart shape and placed it over her heart and then she blew a kiss at Clarke through the camera. 

The crowd awed at Lexa's reply.

As Clarke watched the whole interaction, her heart melted at Lexa's reply. "I love you too baby, I can't wait to be your wife." She said under her breath with tears rolling down her cheeks as she blew a kiss back at Lexa

Abigail was excited as she started to bounce on her spot as she got up to her feet and placed her hands on the screen refusing to move when her mama mentioned her name. When she turned around she saw that her mommy was crying so she moved away from the screen and went towards her mommy to comfort her.

"Momeyeyeye no," Abigail sat on her mommy's lap with her hands on either side of her cheeks. She wiped the tears away from her mommy's cheeks but she saw that her mommy was still sad. She began to shower her face with kisses just she would do to her when she was sad as it would make her happy again. Clarke lips curled into her smile at how sweet and caring her little girl was. To make her mommy smile even more she tried to blow a raspberry on her left cheek just like her mama would do to her but she ended up covering her mommy’s cheek with her spit but Clarke didn't mind as she began to giggle at the gesture.

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered when she finally got her mommy to giggle and laugh. She blew a raspberry on her right cheek which made her mommy giggle even more.

"Okay, okay stop mommy is happy now," Clarke pulled her away from her face. She puckered her lips and her little girl gave her a final kiss on the lips.

"I love you blue eyes," Clarke kissed her again before she turned her around on her lap to watch the rest of the interview. As they looked on screen she saw that Lexa had taken her button up off and she was only in her sports bra and pants with the all the ladies in the crowd cheering and whistling as they got to see her well defined six pack.

"Seriously Lex," Clarke whined as she knew that Lexa was doing it on purpose.

"Your mama is such a show off," Clarke said to her daughter who wasn't even listening to her as she had her full attention on the screen as she watched her mama.

"Wieeee!" Abigail cheered when she saw what her mama was about to do. 

Lexa was in a competition with a basketball player, Kobe Bryant, who was also on the show to see who could do the most push ups in thirty seconds. They both got into position before the chat show host shouted go and starting to count the amount of push ups Kobe could do as Lexa let him go first. 

Lexa cheered him on with the crowd joining in even Abigail was bouncing on Clarke's lap as she watched Kobe doing push ups which her favorite exercise as she always helped her mama do it with her.

"Wow fifty push ups," the woman said after Kobe finished with his push ups.

"Can you beat that Lexa," Kobe smirked at Lexa brushing his shoulder as he went past her.

"Don't get cocky now I'm a pro at these," Lexa winked at him. She flexed her bicep and did a few more poses as she pleased the crowd before she got back into her position. 

"This is for you blue eyes," Lexa looked the camera as she blew a kiss to her little girl. 

"Mama!" Abigail squealed as she moved from Clarke’s lap and got into a similar position like the one Lexa was in and began to copy her mama as she also did her own push ups. Clarke took out her phone again and took a few pictures and videos of her little girl trying to do a push up. All she was doing was, she was on her hands and knees and she would fall all the way down then she would get back up to the same position again on her hands and knees. Clarke placed a pillow under her to give her a soft landing so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Wanting to make sure she beat Kobe, Lexa began to grunt as she was pushing herself with sweat dripping down her forehead as it was quite hot in the studio. As the five second count down began, Lexa managed to get at least fifteen push ups in before she collapsed on the floor. 

When she got up off the floor all the ladies cheered when they saw sweat dripping down her abs and forehead. The sweat on her abs made them look even more defined you would think she had oil covered all over her abs. One of the crew members gave her towel to clean herself up with but the crowd booed as they were enjoying the view. Lexa removed the towel from her body and instantly the crowd cheered again as they wolf whistled at her.

"Alright people calm down. And the winner is drumroll please. LEXA WITH SEVENTY PUSH UPS!" The woman took Lexa's tattooed arm and lifted it up in victory. Lexa stuck her tongue out at Kobe which was a typical Lexa thing to do.

"YIPIEEEE!" Abigail cheered as she knew her mama won.

"Good job Lexa," Kobe shook her hand which was very sportsmanship like even though he got beat by a woman.

"Better luck next time Kobe," Lexa flashed her infamous dimple.

Kobe just shook his head with a smile on his face before he went back to his dressing room to get changed.

The chat show host went up to Lexa and gave her a big $10000 check for her charity which was a charity to help young intersex teenagers like herself.

"Thank you," Lexa smiled at the woman as she took a few pictures with the check and then waved to the crowd. 

The woman was still trying to flirting with her as she gave her a kiss on the cheek which surprised Lexa. She knew she couldn't react as it wouldn’t look good on screen if she pushed her away from her as the whole nation was watching. She smiled at her as she wiped the lipstick mark off her cheek and moved away from the woman keeping a few yard between them.

When Clarke saw the kiss she was fuming with anger. She clenched her fists wanting to punch the woman as no one gets to kiss her Lexa like that. She knew the smile that the woman was giving Lexa was a very flirtatious smile which she had been giving her throughout the interview and touching her unnecessarily. The woman was lucky that Clarke never went to the interview as Clarke wouldn’t definitely reacted as she never liked it when other women touched her Lexa.

"Just you watch what I'll do to you when you get home," Clarke said under her breath keeping her eyes focused on the screen.

When the interview finished Lexa showered in her dressing room before she left. As she was about to make her exit, she was stopped by the chat show host who leaned towards her and gave her hug. Not wanting to seem disrespectful, Lexa hugged her back. The woman held onto her a lot longer than usual until Lexa had to pull away as she wanted to go home and see her two favorite girls.

"I have to go," Lexa smiled at her.

"Wait," the woman gripped onto her wrist to stop her.

"What do you want?" Lexa asked with annoyance in her voice as the woman was getting on her nerves. 

"I just wanted to say thank you for giving me the exclusive of when your wedding will be. Hopefully you'll consider doing a couples interview you can even bring your little girl along, we’ll make it a family thing." She replied.

"I'll think about it," Lexa smiled politely before she turned and left.

"Wait!" The woman shouted again.

"What now?" Lexa sighed in frustration.

"My card to schedule the interview or you can call me whenever you want." The woman winked at the Lexa and gave her another kiss on the cheek her lips lingering for a few seconds before she left her standing on the spot.

"What the fuck." Lexa said under her breath. She took the card and cut into pieces and threw the pieces in the bin before she jogged out of the studio towards her jeep. The only woman for her was Clarke and no else. She still doesn't know why the women still hit on her when they clearly know that she is deeply in love with Clarke. They've seen her Instagram account which is filled with pictures of both herself and Clarke also their little girl. She was a family woman not the player she used to be when she was immature, stupid and would fuck any woman with a pulse. She has fiancée and daughter who she loves with all her heart and no one could come in between them. No one even compared to her Clarke.

As she sat in her jeep and looked at her rear view mirror, she saw that she still had the lipstick mark on her cheek. She wiped it away with her finger but it wouldn't go away. She spat a little bit on her handkerchief and rubbed her cheek clean of the woman's lipstick. The only lipstick mark she wanted on her cheek was Clarke's. 

She drove as fast as she could back home as she was already missing her girls being away from them for almost half a day. As per usual she stopped by the bakery and got some donuts for her fiancée and her little girl. She nibbled on one of the donuts on her way back as she was slightly famished from doing all the push ups.

As she opened her house door, she found that it was too quite. She would usually have her little girl running up to her but at the moment her little girl was nowhere in sight even Clarke wasn't in her usual spot which recently was the couch.

"Clarke, blue eye!" She shouted trying to call out to them but she got no reply.

She knew Anya had left as she had texted her earlier on her way back that she had to leave to see the estate agent as she was still apartment hunting. She allowed her to go as she was on her back home so she wouldn't have left Clarke on her own for too long. With the box of donuts in her hand she went over to the kitchen and placed the box on the counter before she went to her little girl's room to check up on her to if she was taking her nap. As she opened her little girl's room, she found Abigail fast asleep with her lips slightly parted cute snores filling the room. She placed a soft gentle kiss on her forehead whispering “I love you” before she went to her room to check if Clarke was taking a nap as well.

Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Clarke was sat naked resting her back on the headboard with her legs spread displaying her pink wet pussy to Lexa. She had her fingers running through her folds as she bit her lower lip looking directly at a jaw slacked Lexa. She knew that her plan was working because Lexa still had her jaw dropped licking her lower lip unconsciously with her hand running over her now tight bulge stroking it gently getting her herself nice and hard.

"Like what you see commander," Clarke said softly in a low seductive voice as she licked her fingers, the ones she had been running through her folds with.

As soon as Lexa heard Clarke call her commander she snapped out of her daze as she began to take off her clothes in record time. She ran her hand up and down her shaft getting herself nice and hard with pre-cum leaking on her tip.

"What about the ‘no sex ban’ eh baby," Lexa smirked at her.

"Just shut up and fuck me already or I'll do it myself," Clarke warned as she moved her hand back onto her folds with two fingers ready at her entrance.

"Okay I'll watch," Lexa smirked again as she knew when Clarke usually warned her that she would fuck herself, she never actually goes ahead with it and by the look of things Clarke was soaking wet and ready to take her hard cock.

"Please Lex you win okay," Clarke whined desperately as she shuffled lower down the bed near where Lexa was. 

She took a hold of Lexa's hard cock and immediately placed it into her warm mouth as she sucked hard on her tip tasting the pre-cum. Lexa gripped onto her hair keeping her in place as she enjoyed Clarke's warm mouth wrapped around her shaft. Clarke looked up at her as she took more of her cock inch by inch inside her mouth until it hit the back of her throat.

"Oh fuck baby," Lexa groaned as she began to thrust her hips inside Clarke's mouth each time hitting the back of her throat without gagging her as she didn't want to hurt her even though Clarke enjoyed it when Lexa made her gag on her cock.

"Keep going baby you're so good at sucking my cock." Lexa groaned as she knew her orgasm was nearing. She thrusted at a faster pace a few more times grunting in the process until she felt herself explode deep inside Clarke's mouth. Clarke swallowed every drop until she couldn't take anymore as she pulled away from Lexa's cock to allow her to breath. She had a bit of Lexa's come spilling down her chin. When Lexa saw the come on her chin, she lifted her off the bed and licked her come off her chin. They both smiled at each other like two love sick puppies.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Lexa smirked at her again as she flashed her dimple smile.

Clarke slapped her chest as Lexa lifted her. She wrapped her arms around her legs her wetness hitting her well defined abs which caused her to moan at the contact. She gently laid her back down on the bed and hovered over her.

"I love you so much baby," Lexa joined their lips together tasting herself again on Clarke's tongue and lips both of them humming in pleasure.

"Please baby I need you inside," Clarke moaned as she began to grind her centre on Lexa's abs.

Lexa listened to her pleases as she inserted to two long wide fingers inside her tight slit. She wanted to pleasure her with her fingers and then later she would use her cock as they still had a lot of time to enjoy themselves before their little girl woke up. After being without sex for two weeks she was sure to make the most of it and enjoy every second as explored Clarke’s body.

She buried inch by inch of her long keeper fingers inside her tight slit until she was knuckle deep. Clarke cried out in pleasure as she arched her back off the bed wanting more. Having not felt Lexa for two weeks her body needed to feel more of Lexa's fingers as she knew she wouldn't last long. Lexa began to pump her fingers slowly in and out of her tight pussy stretching her with every thrust.

"Oh oh baby that's it faster please," Clarke moaned.

"You're so tight baby," Lexa grunted as she began to increase her pace stretching her even more to allow room for a third finger. She pumped her fingers harder and faster hitting her sweet spot with every thrust as Clarke whimpered under her touch. 

"Lex Lex I'm so close baby keep going," Clarke groaned as she began to pant with every thrust.

When Lexa felt she had stretched her enough, she added a third long finger inside her tight pussy stretching her to the brink.

"Argghhhh!" Clarke screamed out in pleasure as her body shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked as she stopped afraid she had hurt her.

"Don't you dare stop Lex or so help me god!" Clarke growled when she felt Lexa still her movements, she didn't even hear what Lexa had just asked her.

Lexa took that as a sigh to carry on, to pleasure in any way she wanted.

"Looks like you're all good," Lexa smirked as she restarted her movements and began to pump her three fingers harder and faster Clarke crying out with every thrust scratching Lexa's back with her left hand leaving marks all over her back.

"I love you," Lexa said against her lips as she added a fourth finger which made Clarke scream out even more as she felt her walls being stretched to the limit. Lexa joined their lips together as she swallowed her screams so she wouldn't wake up their little girl. Clarke had only managed to take four fingers inside her tight pussy a few times so it would always surprise when Lexa added a fourth finger but the pleasure she got from it there were no words to describe.

"I've got you babe," Lexa said against her lips when she felt her come around her fingers.

"Ah...ah...ah...fuck," Clarke panted as Lexa helped her ride out her high as she slowly pumped her four fingers in and out of her now stretched out pussy.

Lexa kept her fingers inside her until she felt her unclench around them and pulled them out with their lips connected to muffle her cries as Clarke came for a second time with her come pooling out of her pink fucked out pussy.

"Fuck baby," she cried out as she felt her walls recoiled back after being stretched to the limit.

When Clarke got her breath back, Lexa moved her lips down her neck and began to suck on her pulse point leaving a bruise but she soothed it with a kiss and ran her tongue over the bruise. Clarke whimpered as she always loved it when Lexa left her mark on her as it felt like she was marking her as her own and no one else’s. 

Lexa moved down her body leaving a trail of kisses spending a lot of time on one of her favorite parts of Clarke's body which were her boobs. She sucked on each nipple hard still able to slightly taste Clarke’s breastmilk until her nipple reddened whilst her other hand pinched on the other nipple before giving it the same treatment. After she finished sucking on her boobs she moved lower down her body until she was close to her centre. 

"Fuck baby you're so wet," she moaned as she licked her lips. She blew air onto her wet folds which caused Clarke to shudder.

"Don't tease me baby," Clarke whimpered as she moved her centre closer to Lexa's face.

Lexa gripped onto her hips keeping her still before she took a first swipe of Clarke’s folds tasting her sweet tangy juices moaning with every lick. She licked her folds up and down enjoying every taste before she opened her pussy lips and entered her tongue inside her pussy hole. She pumped her tongue in and out wanting to make Clarke come just by using her tongue. She worked her tongue hard in and out of her hole wanting to make her come as fast as possible as she was still sensitive so she knew she wouldn’t last long.

"Ah ah fuck," Clarke groaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. 

Lexa sucked on her clit which caused Clarke to grip onto a pillow to cover her screams as she knew how loud she could get. Lexa sucked hard on her clit and then moved back down to her folds licking her up and down. She felt Clarke's stomach tightening so she knew she was close to her orgasm. She licked and sucked on her folds harder and faster wanting to taste all of her juices that she had to offer. 

With one last suck on her clit was all Clarke needed to come for a third time. Lexa lapped up her juices swallowing every drop covering her mouth and chin with her juices. She never got tired of tasting her fiancée as she had one of a kind taste. she had fucked a lot of women in her past so she knows how a good pussy tastes like and her Clarke was definitely one of a kind. She was definitely a lucky woman to get to taste Clarke whenever she wanted.

"You taste amazing baby," Lexa said against her lips before she kissed her to allow her to taste herself on her tongue and lips. 

They kissed her a while sucking on each other's tongue with Lexa taking full control of the kiss. She pulled away when the need for oxygen become to great and rested their foreheads together.

"Wow you're incredible," Clarke pecked her lips.

"I know I am," Lexa smirked at her as she cupped her right cheek slowly caressing her it with her thumb.

"Ugh you're so cocky," Clarke pushed her from above her causing her to land beside her. Lexa still had her smirk on her face as she propped her head on her hand and looked at her. 

"Stop looking at me like that," Clarke whined as she slapped her with a pillow across her face.

"What baby you're just so beautiful and I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for long." Lexa confidently replied.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or the no sex ban will be back on." Clarke warned with a slight smirk on her face trying to keep a straight face.

Lexa moved her hand down Clarke's tummy and cupped her centre which caused Clarke to shriek out.

"Okay okay you win no more sex ban," Clarke gave in as she moved Lexa's hand from her centre and brought it up to her face and kissed her palm which made Lexa smile at the gesture.

"Definitely baby I love your pussy so much," Lexa winked at her.

"Stop," Clarke playfully slapped her across her face. 

"Owww!" Lexa squealed as she held onto her right cheek even though she wasn’t at all hurt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Clarke said worriedly as she removed Lexa's hand from her cheek to examine it.

"Please kiss it better," Lexa pouted trying to stop herself from laughing at Clarke's worried face.

Clarke leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and then kissed her pout away. Lexa cupped her cheeks as she deepened the kiss both of them smiling into the kiss.

"You're so annoying sometimes," Clarke said when they pulled away.

"You're just so easy to wind up," Lexa replied as she flashed her dimple smile.

"Another kiss please," Lexa puckered her lips like she would do to her little girl to get a kiss from her.

"You're lucky you're cute," Clarke cupped her right cheek with her left hand and pecked her lips. Lexa wanted to deepened the kiss again but Clarke pushed her back down on the bed and laughed at her as Lexa groaned.

"You're so mean baby," Lexa pouted again.

"Stop with the pouts you're not blue eyes," Clarke laughed at her again before she laid down on her chest.

"I taught blue eyes how to do the pout," Lexa whined.

"Don't worry baby you taught her well," Clarke kissed her neck as she snuggled closer to her chest. Since she started with her physiotherapy her arm was getting better and she was now able to sleep on her side. She had missed sleeping on Lexa's chest and she would now take every opportunity to rest her head on her fiancée’s lean chest.

"I love you baby," Lexa kissed the top of her head as she ran her fingers through her blonde locks.

"I love you too," Clarke kissed her collarbone just above her daughter name.

“I’m still not done with you yet. Gotta make up for the two weeks.” Lexa smiled smugly as she moved Clarke’s head slightly to get her to look up at her.

“Get the donuts in here and well go again,” Clarke kissed her cheeks as she moved slightly away from her chest to allow her to get up.

Lexa ran out of her room naked with one hand on her crotch in case Anya was home. She got the donut box and ran back to her room with a big smile on her face wanting to make love to Clarke again and again.

As soon as she opened the door Clarke was fast asleep snoring.

“Mann looks like I gotta take care of you myself,” Lexa whined as she looked down at her still hard length. She wanted to be buried inside Clarke’s tight pussy but her hand would have to do for now until Clarke woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> I love to hear your thoughts as they encourage me and keep me motivated to keep writing.  
> SO DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT. :D
> 
> Next Chapter Birthday <3 any ideas let me know too ;)


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have commented and left kudos but it seems that people have been disinterested in the story. Not getting enough feedback has sort of discouraged me. The updates will be less frequent from now on but hopefully you'll keep reading. Sorry to all those who have commented but don't worry I will finish this story. :)

Chapter 66

 

The next day after the interview, Clarke's phone wouldn't stop buzzing with notifications from her Instagram and twitter accounts as she was tagged on the same picture from different users of the chat show host woman kissing Lexa on the cheek with her hand on Lexa's other cheek. Some of the caption and comments read 'OMG what a thirsty bitch! SHE'S TAKEN WHORE! Hands off! We've got your back @CGPrincess! I would've slapped that bitch if I was @CGPrincess.' Clarke smiled and even laugh as she read some of the captions and comments. She agreed with everything they were saying. 

It still amazed her the amount of support she has from Lexa's fans. She had thought at first when Lexa and her started dating that her fans would be upset and would send hate mail towards her but it turned out to be the complete opposite. The fans would tag her on posts of how cute they looked as a couple and how adorable their baby would look like when Clarke was pregnant. Even though some of the fans had been upset that their favorite goalkeeper had finally decided to settle down, they still supported Lexa and routed for her relationship to last as both Lexa and Clarke were relationship goals. 

The fans had been with them since the beginning and every time they would see a picture of Lexa being bombarded by 'thirsty bitches' they would instantly send their love to Clarke. They didn't want someone's thirst to break up their favorite couple. Their ship name 'Clexa' has been used so many times every week they would get #Clexa treading worldwide. They would post videos, pictures, collages and even write fan fiction of the couple. They are definitely had hard core fans.

As Clarke looked at yet another post that she was tagged in, she huffed in frustration before she placed her phone back on the coffee table. She got up off the couch and went outside where Lexa and Anya as well as blue eyes were setting up a swing, slide and Minnie Mouse bounce house which Lexa had bought for her little girl as an early birthday present. They would be celebrating her birthday the next day so they were making final preparations for the party as they would have time to do it on the day with all the guest and crazy children running around.

When she got outside, her little girl was sat on the porch in her close off play area as she looked on at her mama and godmother. When Lexa and Anya had finished setting up the swing, Abigail squealed out with excitement written all over her face as she stood up and began to walk towards her mama but she couldn’t walk far as there was a gate around her stopping her from going over the edge. Lexa would take Abigail to the park and she would push her on the swing so Abigail knew that the swing was for her. 

"You like blue eyes?" Lexa asked as she approached her little girl not having yet acknowledge Clarke’s presence who was standing on the doorway of the slide glass door.

"YIPIEEE MAMA!" Abigail shouted as Lexa led her towards her brand new swing. 

Lexa sat her on her swing with her legs dangling down and her hand on the bar before she began to push her. She gave Anya her phone so she would record her little girl's excitement. Clarke had shown her the video she recorded of their little girl trying to do push ups as she watched her on TV so she wanted to have happier moments of her little girl on her phone even though it was already full of pictures and videos of her little girl.

"Smile at Auntie An," Lexa cooed as she pointed towards Anya so she would look up at her as she was staring at the floor as she watched her tiny legs swing forwards and backwards in amazement. Abigail wasn't listening as she was having too much fun but Anya recorded them anyway. Lexa stopped swinging her as she wanted Anya to take a picture of them instead. She knew they would be taking more pictures the following day but she just couldn't help herself as her little girl was just too cute sitting on her swing with a big wide smile on her face.

"No!" Abigail whined as soon as her mama stopped pushing her. She gave her mama her infamous pout which she knew she couldn't resist.

Clarke knew Lexa would give in so she decided to make her presence known as she went and stood next to Anya and began to encourage her little girl to look up at her.

"Look here blue eyes it's mommy," Clarke cooed as she clapped her hands to get her little girl's attention.

As soon Abigail heard her mommy's voice she looked up and she immediately began to try to push herself on the swing as she moved her body forwards and backwards trying to get the swing moving to show her mommy.

"Momeyeyeye!" She squealed with wide eyes and her mouth wide open as the swing began to move again. She thought she was the one pushing it but it was Lexa as she didn't want her little girl to fall off her swing.

"You're so doing well my big baby." Clarke smiled at her little girl as she kept encouraging her to keep looking at her so Anya would be able to get the excitement on her face on camera. Lexa swung her a few more times before she stopped again so Anya would get a picture of both of them.

"Smile at momeyeyeye blue eyes." Clarke said softly when she saw the scowl look on her little girl's face when Lexa stopped yet again.

Abigail couldn't resist her mommy's smile so she turned her scowl look into a big smile as she flashed her infamous dimple just like her mama.

"Good girl baby," Clarke’s smile widened.

After Anya took a few more pictures Clarke whispered something in Anya's ear before she moved towards Lexa and tugged her wrist and pulled her back inside the house.

"What I’m not done yet. We still need to do the finish putting up the slide." Lexa complained as she stopped Clarke from pulling her back towards the house.

"Anya will do it so come on I've something for you." Clarke tugged her wrist again as she led her back inside the house.

"I'll be back blue eyes!" Lexa shouted but her little girl was too preoccupied with her swing to even listen to her. She just shook her head with a smile and followed Clarke.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Clarke took her phone from the coffee table with her hand now entwined with Lexa's as she led her towards their bedroom. When she got to their bedroom, she looked the door shut and pushed her towards their bed.

"You asked me what made me lift the no sex ban well here look." Clarke showed her the picture and then crossed her arms over her chest trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh I look good," Lexa smirked at her after she looked at the picture. When she looked up at Clarke and saw that she wasn't smiling, she quickly wiped the smirk off her face. 

"Sorry baby I swear to you it's not what it looks like," Lexa stood up off the bed and approached Clarke as she uncrossed her arms and laced their fingers together.

"It was just an innocent peck on the cheek she just wanted to say thank you for doing the interview." Lexa explained her herself.

"That’s not what she said." Clarke replied as she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing but she refrained herself as Lexa always looked cute when she was nervous.

Lexa looked down again at the picture and scrolled a little to see what the caption read. 'Softest cheeks I've ever kissed. Looking forward to another interview.' her eyes widened.

"No baby I swear to you it wasn't like that," Lexa said with sadness in her voice.

As much as Clarke was having fun winding her up she could tell by the tone in her voice that Lexa was beating herself up about the kiss.

"Hey come on now, I believe you." Clarke cupped her cheeks and gave her a peck on the lips.

"She's was bei-" Lexa couldn't finish her sentence as she felt Clarke's lips on hers again. Their tongue's instantly met as soon their lips were connected. The kiss was soft and gentle as they tasted each other. Lexa bit down gently on Clarke's soft bottom lip which caused her to moan into the kiss. The kiss got heated as Lexa placed her hands on their side of Clarke's cheeks keeping her place.  
Clarke moved her hands down Lexa's body as she rubbed her sides under her shirt. She caressed her abs which made her clit throbbing in her panties. She moved her hands under Lexa's sweatpants, glad that Lexa was wearing sweatpants as it gave her easy access to her bulge. 

She began to stroke Lexa's bulge through her boxers as she felt her get hard by the minute as Lexa’s boxers tightened around her shaft. Lexa flinched at the contact but carried on kissing her as she moaned even louder into kiss. Clarke moved her hand under her waistband and palmed her hardening shaft.

"Fuck," Lexa groaned as she pulled away from the kiss and began to attack Clarke’s neck with kisses.

"I'm the only one who gets to touch you understand." Clarke huskily whispered in her ear before she bit down slightly and pulled on her earlobe.

"Are you jealous baby?" Lexa asked with a smirk on her face when Clarke looked at her for her reply.

"Do you want me stop?" Clarke asked back as she raised her eyebrows seductively at her.

"No," Lexa breathed out with her eyes closed when Clarke squeezed her balls.

"That’s what I thought," Clarke smirked at her and then reconnected their lips again. They kissed for a while and when they pulled apart they were both breathless and panting with Clarke's hand still jerking Lexa's cock up and down.

"Please baby," Lexa moaned as she knew her boxers were already wet due to her pre-cum.

Clarke pushed her back down on the bed and she began to strip in front of her keeping eye contact with her. She moved incredible slow wanting to tease Lexa a little bit as she knew when she got fully naked Lexa would pounce on her and she would rock her world with her amazing 'huge commander.' 

"Baby," Lexa pouted. She had wasted no time taking her clothes off as she was already naked on the bed stroking her cock getting herself even harder.

"My button is stuck," Clarke replied as she bit her bottom lip keeping her gaze on her favorite emerald green eyes.

Lexa moved out of the bed and stood in front of her and ripped her blouse, buttons falling on the floor.

"Someone's eager." Clarke chuckled before she took off her pants and underwear all in one go as she decided to give in because she had tortured Lexa enough with her teasing. She pushed her back on the bed and straddled her toned abs her wet centre hitting her abs before she leaned down towards her and kissed her again. Lexa whimpered when she felt her tip near Clarke's entrance. 

"Show me I'm yours," Lexa challenged as she smiled smugly. She knew that Clarke had been jealous when she bad showed her the picture.

"Don't let anyone touch you like that," Clarke gave her a final peck on the lips and reached over their nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. She ripped it open and then moved down Lexa's body leaving a trail of kisses spending time on her toned six abs admiring the V shape on her lower abs.

"You're so hot," Clarke sucked on her either side of her V leaving her mark before she kissed the tip of her cock and then rolled down the condom.

"Please baby," Lexa begged as her cock was begging for release.

Clarke moved back up her body and guided Lexa's cock inch by inch inside her tight pussy until she was balls deep inside her.

"Fuck," Lexa groaned when she felt Clarke's ass hit her thighs and lower region as she knew she had bottomed out on her.

"Ride me baby," Lexa said barely above a whisper.

Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's abs before she began to move up and down her hard cock feeling her walls being stretched every time she sank down on Lexa's cock. "Ah ah baby you're stretching me so good," she moaned as she began to quicken her pace bouncing faster on Lexa's cock leaving scratch marks on Lexa's abs. "That's baby keep going," Lexa moaned as she began to thrust her hips upwards meeting Clarke's movements going even deeper inside if that was even possible.

"Arghhh I'm gonna come!" Clarke cried out as she stilled her movements and allowed Lexa to take control. Lexa thrusted her hips faster and harder pounding her tight pussy bottoming out with every thrust. 

"Ah shit baby I'm close too," Lexa breathed out between grunt as she placed her hands on Clarke's hips keeping her in place. She pounded into her faster and harder hitting her sweet spot until she felt Clarke spasm above her. 

"Lex fuck I'm coomming!" Clarke cried out as she rode out her orgasm. She collapsed on Lexa’s neck panting as her orgasm hit her hard as she felt herself come around Lexa's cock.

Lexa didn't relent with her thrusts as she still hadn't come yet so she kept pounding into her with Clarke shuddering above her.

"Ah ah ah I'm almost there baby," Lexa groaned. 

Clarke body was shaking with aftershocks as Lexa was still pounding into her. She somehow managed to move down to meet Lexa's movements to help her come. It worked as Lexa let out a silent cry of pleasure as she shut her eyes, her orgasm hitting her hard making her come as she filled the condom with her load. Her hips moved unconsciously, still thrusting into Clarke as she rode of out her high.

"Fuck baby," Lexa groaned when she felt her last load fill up the condom.

Clarke still hadn't moved from her neck as she was too spent to move a muscle. After going two weeks without sex her body was still getting reacquainted with Lexa's huge cock being inside her stretching her more than her fingers ever could especially when she rode her cock.

"Baby are you alright?" Lexa asked worriedly her cock still clamped around Clarke's walls.

Clarke just gave her a shake of the head so she knew she was alright.

Lexa remained inside for a few minutes but she couldn't resist thrusting her hips a few times as she enjoyed having Clarke's walls clamp around her cock squeezing her for all she's worth. "I ca...n't ple...ase," Clarke managed to croak out as she was too sensitive to take anymore. Lexa stopped her movements immediately and waited for Clarke's walls to unclenched around her cock. 

After a while her walls unclenched around her cock so she pulled out of her slowly as she knew she was still sensitive but she wasn't careful enough as her hand brushed past Clarke's most sensitive organ, her clit. 

"LEXA!" Clarke screamed as another orgasm hit as she came again spilling her come all over Lexa's abs.

"Sorry baby I've got you," Lexa rubbed soothing circles on her back helping her ride out yet another high.

"I think I'll make you jealous more often if that’s what I get." Lexa grinned as she cupped Clarke's cheeks after she rode out her high. 

"Come on we reek of sex lets go shower," Clarke replied as she slapped Lexa’s chest with a smile on her face.

"It's not sex, I call it making love," Lexa replied in sexy voice which only made Clarke laugh at how adorable she sounded when she said ‘making love’ instead of sounding sexy.

"You get cuter every day," Clarke squeezed her cheeks and gave her another peck on the lips.

"That was sexy," Lexa pouted.

"You're sexy. Now come on carry me." Clarke kissed her pout away but Lexa had other ideas as she held onto the back of her neck keeping her in place. Before the kiss could get heated Clarke pulled away which made Lexa whine.

"You'll get some later but first I have to shower. I might even give you a quickie in the shower." Clarke smirked.

That was all Lexa needed as she effortlessly carried Clarke Koala bear style into their bathroom. She didn't even wait until the water to get to the right temperature as she moved Clarke inside and began to kiss her hungrily. One thing led to another as they both came screaming out each other's names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't the birthday but the next one will definitely be the birthday :)


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Don't forget your feedback matters as it helps to improve my writing skills to make this story even better. :)

Chapter 67

 

[Abigail's dress](https://img0.etsystatic.com/114/0/12474515/il_570xN.951079306_2qyz.jpg)

[Abigail's cake](http://www.scrummymummyscakes.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Minnie-Mouse-3-Tier-1st-Borthday-Cake4.jpg)

[Abigail's cupcake](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTEImZGbZqEDdMlYbKkRO73D2AKibMeX7L8dzv3uskkIRZQsNP-oQ)

 

As Clarke chose a Disney theme for her little girl's birthday and Abigail's favorite Disney character being the Minnie Mouse, Clarke got the house decorated to the fullest with everything to do with Minnie Mouse. The house was all docked up in pink decorations. It was very typical of Clarke.

The plates, cups, napkins, table cover, flag banner and latex balloons all had Minnie’s face plastered on them. She also had Minnie Mouse bow-tique party bags to give the children when they left. They had a big pink with white polka dots banner with words 'Happy 1st Birthday Abigail' written across it. Clarke placed the banner on the wall where Abigail would attempt to cut and blow out the candle on her cake.

They had set up a white and pink Minnie Mouse balloon arch where Abigail would have her pictures taken with her birthday cake. There was a table laid out with a pink Minnie Mouse table cover with all the snacks and food for both children and adults on top. They had enough to feed nearly over a hundred people but they had only invited family and friends with some of Lexa's team mates; some of Clarke's co-workers and some of the day care parents who would bring along their children to the party.

They knew that Abigail wouldn't be awake for too many hours so they decided to make it a party later on after all the kids had fallen asleep. Lexa stocked up on beers and wine as she knew their friends would want to blow off some steam after dealing with noisy, screaming and crying toddlers for a couple of hours straight.

Abigail was dressed in a sleeveless Minnie Mouse pink tutu dress with a pink bow. In the middle of the dress it had a silhouette of Minnie’s head and the number 1 written in the middle of the head with black bunny ears with a pink bow on her head. So that her little girl wouldn’t look too girly, Lexa bought for her some brand new pair of Nike sneakers even though Clarke had protested against it but Lexa won out in the end.

Clarke was dressed up in an adult sassy Minnie Mouse dress which flowed up to her knees showing off her beautiful legs and a bit of cleavage which made Lexa want to jump her as soon as she wore the dress but refrained as she knew the day wasn't about her but about their daughter. Clarke tried to convince Lexa to wear the same dress but she a got resounding 'no' from her as Lexa opted to wear the Mickey Mouse tuxedo instead.

The family of three got the professional photographer which they hired for their little girl’s birthday to take their family pictures and some of Abigail on her own before the guests arrived. Clarke wouldn't stop cooing over how cute her little girl looked as she couldn't stop calling her 'little princess' and taking pictures and videos of her every second she got wanting to remember every moment.

"Clarke stop, you've already got enough pictures and the photographer will take more during the day so please just stop." Lexa grabbed onto her shoulder to stop her.

"Okay fine but just one more please," Clarke grinned at Lexa as she clasped her hands together in front of her wanting her to give in.

"One more," Lexa stated.

Clarke got Abigail to stand up to show her dress fully and smiled at her before she took the picture and immediately saved it as her new lock screen picture. She had changed the picture of her lock screen over the last few minutes as she couldn't decide on which picture to use as they all looked too cute.

Lexa couldn't help herself as well as she would sneak a picture herself from time to time as her daughter was definitely one of the cutest in her Minnie Mouse tutu dress. Just as Clarke was about to take another picture as she couldn't resist as her little girl did a twirl, their doorbell rang signalling the arrival of their first guest.

Abby was at the door dressed as Queen of hearts with her hands full of gift bags for her granddaughter. She gave Lexa a quick hug and handed her the bags before she went over to greet her granddaughter.

"Blue eyes it's nana you look so pretty," Abby cooed as she lifted her granddaughter onto her hip.

"Nana," Abigail replied as she wrapped her arms around her nana’s neck.

"Mwah," Abigail said as she gave her grandma a peck on the lips when she unwrapped her arms around her neck. The professional photographer captured the moment and showed Clarke who had a huge smile on her face. Their little girl was becoming very affectionate nowadays as she grew up wanting to show her love towards her family.

The next guests to arrive were Octavia and Raven as well as Bellamy who came baring with gifts for their only niece. And as per usual Octavia got Bellamy to carry the gift bags. Octavia was dressed as Tinker Bell and Raven wanted to dress up as batman but Clarke refused as batman wasn’t part of Disney so she went for Peter Pan instead. Bellamy was dressed up as Olaf from Frozen as suggested by Lexa who had managed to persuade him.

"You look great guys," Lexa smiled.

"Where is the birthday girl?" Octavia asked as gave Lexa a short hug as she was more interested in meeting the birthday girl.

"Am I not enough," Lexa pouted as she feigned Octavia had hurt her feelings.

"Blue eyes it's Aunty O!" Octavia shouted as she barged past Lexa.

"It's okay Lex I'm happy to see you," Raven said as she hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Me too," Bellamy said as he gave her a one arm hug due to all the presents in his other hand. When they finished their greetings Lexa closed the door and took the gift bags from Bellamy as she placed them on the floor next to Abigail's brand new Minnie Mouse pink couch which Lexa had bought for her as she couldn’t resist when she saw it at the store. She placed the gifts next to the presents she had bought for her daughter alongside Clarke’s and Anya’s presents.

As soon as Octavia saw Abigail her hand went over her mouth in awe as her niece was definitely the cutest.

"Oh my god she's so cute," Octavia cooed as she lifted Abigail onto her hip.

"Oh oh oh!" Abigail squealed with excitement as she patted Octavia's cheeks and gave her a peck on the cheek to greet her Aunty.

"Yes blue eyes you look beautiful, happy birthday." Octavia peppered kisses all over her face making her giggle in her arms.

"Let me have a turn," Raven pouted as she also wanted a hug from the birthday girl.

"Rae rae!" Abigail held her arms out towards Raven who was stood behind her wife.

"Hey blue eyes, happy birthday." Raven took her from her wife and held her at arm’s length and spun her around as Abigail laughed in pure joy. So far she was enjoying all the extra attention she was getting as she somehow knew that it was a special occasion as her parents, grandma and now her Aunties were being extra affectionate and saying “happy birthday” which she has never heard them say directing it towards her.

Bellamy approached Abigail and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "happy birthday," and made his way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He was usually the quite type and a man of fewer words.

Raven got the photographer to take a picture of herself and her wife with Abigail in between them as they also wanted to remember their nieces first birthday. They played with their niece for a little while as they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive.

The guests next to arrive were Anya, Ontari and Nia who decided to dress up as The Incredible family. Anya had gone to Ontari's house to pick them up as she hoped Ontari and Nia would stay over with her after the party is over.

Nia looked adorable dressed in her own personalised jumpsuit which had the letter ‘n’ instead of ‘i’ in the middle with her black eye foam mask and black leather gloves.

"Lexa!" Nia cheered as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's legs. She was still in awe of Lexa every time she saw her as she still couldn’t believe that her mommy is friends with her favorite goalkeeper.

Lexa ruffled her hair before she kneeled down and picked her and looked at her jumpsuit. "Wow, you look great Nia. You can definitely be part of The Incredible family." Lexa kissed her cheek before she placed her back down on the floor to go inside the house so she could hug Ontari.

"Looking good An." Lexa winked at Anya whose jumpsuit had the letter ‘a’ at the front.

"Shut up Lex." Anya punched her arm as she went past her.

"Nice tux Lex," Ontari said as she hugged Lexa.

"I look great don't I," Lexa grinned as she twirled for her when she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah now come on I wanna see the birthday girl," Ontari replied as she went past her to allow her to close the door.

More guests arrived one by one which included some of the day care parents with their children followed by Lexa's team mates and her coach as well as Clarke's co-workers. The party was now in full swing as everyone who was invited had arrived. Everyone was dressed as their favorite Disney character; the children and adults showing off their costumes to each other with huge grins on their faces.

Lexa had set up a play area for all the toddlers where their parents can keep an eye on them so they wouldn't hurt themselves. They played with all the soft toys and some rode on Abigail’s car the one which Lexa bought for her at Christmas.

At one point Lexa’s face turned red with wide eyes when she saw her little girl holding a little boy’s hand. His name was Jack; Lexa knew him from Abigail’s day care class but she didn’t know that they were besties. Her brain was jumping to too many conclusions already envisioning Abigail having a boyfriend when she was only one-year-old.

Clarke saw the stress and frown look on Lexa’s face and as she looked at what she was staring at she let out a small chuckle. She approached her fiancé from behind and got her to look at her but her eyes were glued on her little girl who was still holding Jack’s hand.

“Hey babe look at me.” Clarke waved her hand in front of Lexa to get her attention as she was still not looking at her. As she was still not getting a response Clarke gently slapped her cheek to get her to snap out of her gaze.

“What was that for?” Lexa whined as she rubbed her slapped cheek.

“You tell me, what are looking at?” Clarke asked with a smirk on her face.

“It’s nothing,” Lexa brushed off Clarke and approached her little girl and separated her from Jack.

“No,” Abigail whined but Lexa didn’t look at her as she knew she would give in.

When Abigail saw her mama moved towards her Minnie Mouse car she turned her frown upside down as she had a huge smile on her face. “Yiyi!” She cheered as soon as she was sat on her car. Lexa moved her around the house for a while before Abigail lost interest when she saw Jack.

“Ja, ja!” She squealed as held her arms out towards her mama to get her down from her car.

Lexa lifted her daughter up but she didn’t put her down as she didn’t want her to go to Jack.

“Mama,” Abigail pouted as her mama wasn’t putting her down.

“Momeyeyeye,” Abigail said as she looked at Clarke wanting her help.

“Here,” Clarke lifted Abigail from Lexa’s grasp and placed her on the floor so she would walk over to Jack.

Jack had a huge smile on his face when he saw Abigail walking towards him. He left his toy cars and met Abigail half way and held onto her hand as they walked back towards his cars. They sat down and played together both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

“Why did you let her go, she can’t have a boyfriend yet maybe until she’s thirty I’ll think about it then.” Lexa said with a pout as Clarke gripped onto her wrist refusing to let her go.

“Relax baby they are just friends. Why would she have a boyfriend now she’s only one. I thought I would be the worried parent when it comes to boys.” Clarke laughed as Lexa was still pouting.

“Bu-“ Lexa couldn’t reply as Clarke held a finger on her lips.

“We’ve got years before we need to worry about boys. Let her enjoy herself it’s her birthday she can hold hands with whoever she wants. They are just kids baby they can hold hands if they want there’s nothing to it.” Clarke replied.

“Okay fine but I’ll be keeping a close eye on them. I don’t trust him,” Lexa said her eyes on her little girl and Jack who were moving their cars forwards and back giggling when they bumped cars.

Clarke just shook her head and pecked her cheek as she went to get herself some snacks.

After a while Lexa let out a sigh of relief as she stopped worrying when Minnie Mouse herself arrived dressed in her suit. All the children ran up to her and hugged her legs nearly knocking her to the floor. Abigail and Jack forgot about their cars and they didn’t hold hands.

"Alright kids give her room to breathe." Lexa chuckled as she tried to move the toddlers to help Minnie out.

Abigail refused to let go as her favorite Disney character was standing in front of her.

"NO!" Abigail shouted as she gave her mama her infamous pout.

When Minnie Mouse got a better look at Abigail she knew that by the dress she was wearing and the big bright blue eyes with the dimple smile that she was the birthday girl as she also looked exactly like Clarke and Lexa who she knew were her mommies. She lifted Abigail off the floor and onto her hip. Abigail squealed with excitement and gave Minnie Mouse a big opened mouth kiss on the cheek.

"Please tell me you got that," Clarke looked at the photographer who gave her a thumbs up as he had been taking pictures none stop ever since Clarke kept asking him if he had taken a photo every time Abigail did something cute.

"He's doing his job leave him alone babe," Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders pulling her closer. She gave her a kiss on top of her head as they watched their daughter play with her favorite Disney character as Minnie twirled her around making Abigail squeal in pure joy.

"She's so happy," Clarke said barely above a whisper as she wiped away the tear which rolled down her cheek.

Lexa heard her sniffling so she knew she was crying.

"Hey no crying today. It's a happy occasion okay." Lexa cupped her cheeks and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Sorry but I can't help it. Our little girl is growing up and she won’t so little anymore." Clarke replied as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and buried her head on her chest.

"I know baby but she’ll always be our little girl no matter what." Lexa kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to her chest. They held onto each other until they heard a break of glass which caused them both to pull apart.

As they looked towards where the noise came from they saw that Nia, Anya and some of the day care children surrounding their broken TV which had a massive crack in the middle. When they got closer to Anya and Nia they saw that Nia had tears welling up in her eyes and all the other kids were silent with their hands over their mouth and some of them pointing at Nia as if she was to blame.

"I'm sorry," Nia said barely above a whisper as she apologised with a tear rolling down her right cheek.

"Hey it's okay we'll just buy a new, don't cry." Lexa crouched down and hugged her tightly as Nia wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck nuzzling her face into her neck.

"It'll be okay me and blue eyes have already broken a few TVs so it’s not the first time it’s broken." Lexa said with a chuckle trying to get Nia to laugh as well.

"You did?" Nia asked her eyes wide in wonder when she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah but don't tell Clarke she doesn't know that," Lexa whispered as if it was their own little secret which brought a smile to her face.

"Okay but I'm still sorry." Nia hugged her again before she went to retrieve her soccer ball from Anya.

"How about we all go outside and play on the swings, slide and bounce house." Lexa said as she approached her little girl and picked her up.

"Come on blue eyes slide time," Lexa kissed her little girl's cheek as she went towards their back garden.

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered as she lifted her hands up in the air when she saw what was outside in her garden. She pecked her mama’s lips to show her excitement which made Lexa’s lips curl into an instant smile.

Lexa took Abigail towards the slide whilst the rest of the kids and even adults went inside Minnie's bounce house. Lexa had gotten an adult sized one so the adults could also you use it. Some of her team mate were still young so they were the first ones to go inside beating all the children to it.

Nia and some of the other children didn’t want to accept defeat as they followed the adults inside and began to jump on them instead. Soon after the adults left the bounce not wanting to be injured by children with the new season fast approaching even though the children were between the ages of 1-5 years old.

The children and adults played for a while until they became hungry. Clarke decided it was the perfect time to cut the cake as also their little Princess was starting to tire herself out so they wanted her to eat first before her nap.

"Alright guys cake time!" Clarke shouted. All the kids cheered as they rushed back inside to where the cake would be cut. The toddlers were carried by their parents back inside the house. They all wanted to be close up to the cake to get the first piece as they all loved cake like every kid would.

As Clarke brought the cake out all the kids placed their hands on the table as they were in awe of the cake. Some of them licked their lips unconsciously at the sight of the cake.

It was a three tier cake with Minnie's head on top and the number 1 written in the middle tier with also the words 'Happy Birthday Abigail' written at the bottom on the board. It also had white polka dots around the cake and small Minnie Mouse head figures with a bow on top of each head at the front of the cake and a single candle on top.

"Ooooo!" Abigail's said as her mouth curved into an o shape when she saw her mommy place the cake in front of her. She tried to reach out for it from her personalised Minnie Mouse high chair for the day but Anya held her back.

"Yours is coming blue eyes have patience." Anya kissed her cheek but Abigail pouted and crossed her arms over her chest with furrowed eyebrows not happy that her godmother was saying no to her.

A minute later Lexa emerged from the kitchen with another cake in hand. It was a pick cupcake with butter cream and Minnie's bunny ears with a bow on top. As soon as Lexa placed it in front of her little girl she tried again to reach out for it but Clarke gave her the look and she stopped immediately.

"Don't worry baby you'll eat it soon." Lexa kissed her forehead and stood behind her with Clarke by her side so they could take pictures with little girl and her cakes.

"Smile blue eyes," Octavia encouraged as she stood next to the camera man.

Abigail flashed her dimple smile when she heard the shutter go off. They took a few pictures before Abigail began to fuss as she wanted to eat her cake.

"Okay we can cut the cake now." both Clarke and Lexa kissed either side of their little girl’s cheek and Abigail smiled as she always loved the affection from her mommies.

Lexa lit the candle on the big cake and placed it closer to Abigail to get her to blow out the candle. Everyone began to sing happy birthday to Abigail whilst Clarke helped her little girl blow out the candle and then both Clarke and Lexa took a hold of their little girl’s hand as they helped her cut her cake. They fed their little girl her chocolate fudge cake which is her favorite and then they got her to feed them as the photographer to pictures of them. Afterwards, Clarke moved the cake out of the way so Abigail would have her cupcake.

"Alright everyone Happy Birth-" Lexa began to sing again to get a video of her little girl with her cupcake as well. They couldn't finish singing the birthday song as Abigail face planted herself onto her cupcake. She had cream all over her face which made everyone laughed at her.

Being her cute self, she brought her hands over to her face to wipe off the cream and licked her fingers clean humming in the process showing her toothy grin. When the laughter died down they carried on singing happy birthday until they finished the song. Clarke looked at the photographer and again he gave her the thumbs up before she even asked the question. Lexa took her phone out and took a selfie with her little girl who still had cream all over her face.

"Blue eyes smile," Lexa lifted her phone up so Abigail could see herself.

They both smiled at the camera flashing their dimple smiles. Lexa took another one with Clarke in it as Lexa swiped a bit of cream onto Clarke's cheeks and Clarke did the same to her so they were all over covered in cream before Lexa took the selfie.

She posted the selfie on her Instagram account with the caption 'My two girls <3\. I can't believe my little girl is one already. Mama and Mommy love you so much blue eyes. #OurLittlePrincess #MommysGirl #BirthdayGirl #MinnieMouse' and as per usual the likes and comments came flying in.

Some of the comments were 'I'm dead. This is by far the cutest family ever. Why are they doing this to us, slowly killing us with cuteness. I want an invite to that party. Abigail is by far the cutest kid on the planet. Beautiful family.'

After the selfies Clarke wiped her little girl's face but Abigail ended up shoving her face back in her cake as she tried to eat all of it. Her fingers and face were all covered in cake and cream.

"Happy birthday blue eyes," Nia kissed her cheek.

Abigail held her hand out to share her cake. Nia smiled at the gesture and opened her mouth but Abigail ended up covering the cake all over Nia's cheek which made her laugh.

"Come on Nia let's go get a piece of the big cake." Clarke gave her a napkin to wipe off the cake and cream from her cheeks.

"She's so funny. I love blue eyes she always makes me laugh." Nia replied as she followed Clarke so she could get a piece of the big cake which she had been eyeing up since Clarke brought it out.

Clarke began to cut the cake for all their guests whilst Lexa helped clean their little girl up before she ate real food. Everyone had a piece of cake in hand as they enjoyed the chocolate fudge cake.

After finishing their cakes everyone helped themselves to the buffet of food. Lexa sat Abigail onto her lap as she helped her eat her tuna pasta. She would feed herself while she fed her little girl both of them with big smiles on their faces. Lexa talked to her little girl about the day so far, Abigail babbled back answers to her mama. Lexa just smiled and kissed her little girl’s cheek at her excitement of how the day has been so far.

Lexa played with Abigail for a little while. She managed to get her in the bounce house and sat her in the middle and jumped around her as she squealed with excitement. Abigail Shouted "MO MO," wanting her mama to make her bounce higher. After a while Lexa took her out of the bounce and back into the house so they could open her presents.

"Present time!" Lexa squealed as she sat Abigail on her Minnie mouse couch and handed her little girl her gift bags to see what she got. They started off with opening the gift bags which Lexa and Clarke had bought for her.

They bought her a 3-in-1 tricycle, dollhouse, toy vacuum, building blocks, new basketball and football net amongst many others. The rest of the bags from their friends, family and guests included new clothes, books, teddy bears, some new bath toys, crayons, cleats, keeper gloves, canvases and many more.

"Oooo!" Abigail said in awe when she saw all the gifts spread across the living room floor.

"Yes baby they are all yours," Lexa kissed her forehead. Abigail patted her cheeks and gave her mama a big opened a big opened mouth kiss on the lips and then kissed her mommy as well.

She played with her new building blocks and got Jack to play along with her before she started to get tired as she yawned signalling it was time for her nap. Lexa lifted carried her and held her onto her chest as she moved around the house to get her to fall asleep. After a few minutes of being cradled in her mama's arms she fell asleep lightly snoring on her mama's chest. Lexa kissed the side of her head and sat with her on the couch. After a few minutes of watching her little girl sleep on her chest, she also dozed off to sleep.

"Aww," Clarke cooed when she saw her two favorite girls fast asleep. Abigail had one arm on her mama's chest with her other hand on her mama's cheek softly snoring on her chest.

As per usual, Clarke took a picture of her girls and posted it on her Instagram account with the caption 'These two are so adorable. They have both tired each other out. Birthday girl and her mama my two loves <3\. #Cuties' Some of the comments made her laugh which included 'Oh not again I'm now truly dead goodbye people I love you mom. I can't handle this. They get cuter every time. Oh my heart.'

Clarke left the two alone to nap whilst she said goodbye to some of the guests who went home as their children had also tired themselves out. She handed out the party gift bags on their way out. Anya picked Nia up and took her to her room so she could sleep more comfortably. After some of the guests left Abby, Anya, Raven, Ontari, Bellamy and some of Lexa's team mates helped her clean up the house and put away Abigail's presents.

They went outside where they had beers and some of them had wine as they unwind on the days’ events. Everyone laughed their asses off telling funny stories of what the kids did especially when Abigail face planted on her cupcake which made them laugh even harder with tears in their eyes with how hard they were laughing.

"She's absolutely one of the cutest kids ever," Samantha Mewis said after she stopped laughing.

"Thank you. We do have great genes so she definitely gets it from her mommies." Clarke smirked at Samantha.

After a few beers Lexa's team mates left followed by Bellamy even Octavia and Raven left early due to Octavia's pregnancy as she was also getting tired after standing for a majority of the day. When they went back in the house both Lexa and Abigail were still asleep. Raven and Octavia placed a soft kiss on Abigail's cheek as they whispered "Bye blue eyes, happy birthday."

Abby, Anya and Ontari finished tidying up the garden as they placed the beer bottles in the trash can and cleaned up the bounce house. Clarke joined her two girls on the couch as she leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder and fell asleep soon after with her arm wrapped around her little girl's back. The family of three slept after a long blessed, enjoyable and fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A majority of Clexa cuteness plus Abigail :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate your comments so keep them coming :)

Chapter 68

 

With the new season approaching, Clarke knew that Lexa would be busy with the team and have little time to spend with herself and their little girl as well as plan for their wedding. Lexa being made captain meant that she would have to do a lot of media coverage, photoshoots and a lot of endorsement for the people who sponsor her especially Nike as they were her big sponsors. 

Having already decided the date they would get married and after their little girl's first birthday, their focus was now on planning their wedding. Lexa was schedule to go back to training soon so Clarke knew she had to make the most of having Lexa home and make decisions regarding their wedding. 

They were scheduled to meet up with Luna to choose their wedding cake and flower arrangements. Even though Lexa wasn't a big planner and she really didn't care what her fiancée chose for their wedding, she knew her fiancée would appreciate the gesture of following her along to make the decision for their wedding together.

As it's been almost more than a month since Clarke got shot, she was gradually getting better at going out so it wasn't a problem as she followed Lexa towards the bakery where they would be meeting Luna. She laced her fingers together with Lexa's and she had a big smile on her as they walked through the door. She was like an excited child in a candy shop her eyes wondering to all the different cakes on display. She wasn't even sure how she would be able to decide which cake to have at their wedding as they all looked good. 

"We only get to pick one baby," Lexa said with a small chuckle as she knew her fiancée would actually try to persuade her to have more than one cake at their wedding.

"Come on babe but they are all so beautiful," Clarke pouted as she cupped Lexa's cheeks to her to look at her and gave her best puppy dog eyes trying to persuade her to give in.

"It's not about how they look babe they have to taste nice first." Lexa replied as she wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her pout away.

"Alright love birds time to taste the cake," Luna said trying to contain her chuckle. Lexa and Clarke were by far the best costumers she's ever had. The love between the two was by far the purest she has ever since. She formed a great relationship with the couple and she would even pick up her phone when Clarke would call her when it wasn't her office hours as Clarke would have questions regarding their wedding. 

"Sorry Luna, Princess over here wants all the cakes at our wedding can you do that?" Lexa asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Shut up Lex," Clarke playfully hit her chest.

"No violence Princess," Lexa smirked at her.

"Ugh you're so annoying," Clarke shoved her by her shoulder as she walked away from her and went towards Luna where the cakes samples were.

"Aww baby I'm only messing with you," Lexa quickly followed her and wrapped her arms around her waist as she rested her head on her chin. She kissed her cheek to appease her which brought a smile to her face.

"I love you." Lexa whispered in her ear and kissed the back of her ear her lips lingering as she pressed her front even closer to her back which caused Clarke to shove her back as she knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"You have no shame," Clarke replied with a slight grin on her face.

"What baby you've never complained," Lexa winked at her.

Clarke tried to punch her again but Lexa dodge her punch and went to hide behind Luna.

"Get her away from me Luna," Lexa said as she smirked at Clarke and winked at her again.

"Enough children come on business first then you can play later," Luna shook her head with a smile as she walked away from Lexa.

"Yay," Lexa cheered just like her little girl would.

"I can't believe I'm marrying a child," Clarke huffed with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not a child, I think you’re forget I'm actually older than you," Lexa said as she stuck her tongue out at Clarke.

"Well you act like child so come on let’s pick our cake," Clarke replied.

As they tasted the cake samples, they would moan at every cake they tasted. They still had a few more samples to go but it was getting harder to make their final decision as they all tasted amazing.

"Man this is harder than I thought," Lexa said with a mouthful of cake.

"See I think we should just have all them at our wedding," Clarke grinned from ear to ear.

Lexa just shook her head before she took another bite of a different cake sample.

"Oh oh fuck this is the one," Lexa hummed in pleasure as if she was having an orgasm before she shoved another mouthful of cake into her mouth.

"Easy babe you've got to maintain your diet," Clarke chuckled at her reaction.

"Forget that this is too good," Lexa replied as she licked her lips clean.

"You're definitely a child," Clarke smiled at her as she wiped the corner of her mouth and cheek as she had covered herself in cake and cream from how eager she ate the cake.

"Here taste it," Lexa placed a spoon full of cake near Clarke mouth. Just as she was about to eat it, Lexa pulled her hand away and eat it herself before she choked on the cake.

"Karma is a bitch baby," Clarke laughed at her as Lexa tried to get her breath back. Lexa coughed a few times with Clarke just staring at her as she laughed.

"I can't believe you didn't help me I could've died," Lexa said as she furrowed her eyebrows after getting her breath back.

"What it wasn't my fault and stop being a drama queen," Clarke laughed at her again before she handed her a glass of water. She kissed her cheek and took a bite of the cake herself.

"Oh my god this is amazing," Clarke said in awe as she took another bite of the cake humming in pleasure as she closed her eyes to enjoy the taste.

"I told you," Lexa smirked at her.

"Yep Luna this is the one," Clarke smiled at Luna as she finished off the cake sample.

"Can we please get it to go our little girl she will absolutely love it," Clarke said as she looked at the baker.

"Of course," the baker said as she went to the back room to retrieve a box for Clarke and Lexa to take home.

"Alright with that decided time to pick the design," Luna said.

Clarke had already seen some of the cakes which were on display but when the baker came out with the cake designs book, Clarke mouth curved into an o shape amazed at all the beautiful designs that were inside. Even Lexa was in awe at all the different unique styles. They were spoilt for choice and again they didn't know which design to choose.

They went through the pages sighing in amazement every time they flipped a page. It took them a few minutes to decided which design to pick. On the last page the design caught their eyes and they immediately looked at each other. They didn't even have to say anything to each other to know they had found the one. With big grins on their faces, they looked at Luna and shook their heads up and down like excited children to show let her know of their choice.

"Well congrats guys," Luna said as she closed the book and began to talk with the baker to finalise Lexa's and Clarke's cake choice.

"Thank you so much," Lexa shook the baker's hand as she paid for the cake sample which they were to take home.

"It's on the house," the baker smiled at Lexa as she placed her hand over Lexa's so she would put her money away.

"Thank you again," Clarke smiled as she shook the baker's hand. She entwined her fingers with Lexa's as they went out of the shop with huge smiles on their faces. 

As soon they were outside Lexa was bombarded with fans asking for her autograph and selfies. They even asked Clarke for a picture and some even fans got their pictures taken with Clarke and Lexa on their side of them. All their fans had huge smiles on their faces after they took selfies with their favorite couple. They chatted to both Lexa and Clarke telling them their stories and how much they loved them.

"Oh my god I love you so much," one the fans said as they hugged Lexa with tears in her eyes overwhelmed with emotions as she met her idol.

"I love you too," Lexa replied as she flashed her dimple smile.

The fan was lost for words as she went weak at the knees with her hand over her mouth. She had to be supported by one of her friends as she couldn't quite believe what had just happened to her. The Lexa loves me, the fan thought.

As always Lexa always enjoyed connecting with her fans. She knew without their support she wouldn't be where she was and playing her favorite sport.

"See you later guys gotta get Princess her flowers," Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to her side. Clarke just smiled as she kissed Lexa's cheek and snuggled closer to her side.

"I can't breathe," one the fans said panting when she looked at her phone and saw that she had captured the moment on video. She immediately posted the video on Tumblr getting instant likes and reblogs from the Clexa fandom. All the fans dying over the few second video.

"Bye guys," Clarke waved as they walked back to Lexa's jeep.

As per usual, Lexa opened the door for Clarke and then ran over to the driver's side. Before Lexa could drive off, Clarke leaned over the console and gave Lexa a passionate kiss both of them moaning into the kiss. When they pulled away both of them were breathless and smiling like idiots.

"What was that for?" Lexa asked with a slight smirk on her face. She knew what it was for but she just wanted to wind Clarke up as she knew that Clarke also loved to watch Lexa interact with her fans.

But Clarke had a serious look on her face and Lexa wasn’t sure what she was going to say. She took Clarke’s hand in hers and waited for her to speak.

"You're just so amazing with your fans. I'm still in awe of how you always handle them so gracefully. You've inspired them and showed it's okay to be who you are. I always get teary when they tell us their stories how we've helped them. I love you so much." Clarke held onto Lexa's cheek and pecked her lips.

"Hearing their stories is part of what keeps me motivated to do what I do. When I started to get noticed with my soccer I was afraid that people wouldn't accept me because I was born with a well you know but they accepted me with open arms and I am always grateful for their love and support. And when I think about quitting playing soccer, I think about all the people that I've helped with whatever they were struggling with as my story inspired them and it gives me that extra courage and motivation to keep playing. When I met you my life changed as you gave me another reason to keep playing. I love you so much baby," Lexa kissed her again as a tear rolled down her right cheek. 

Clarke was also crying as she never realised how hard it was for Lexa to tell the world about herself. Every day she learns knew things about her fiancée and her love for Lexa grows with each day they spent together or when they were apart. She has truly found her soulmate and she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather be married to than Lexa.

"You're an exceptional person and I can't wait to be your wife. You've inspired me just as much as you've inspired your fans. Having Abigail was one of the best things to ever happen to both of us. I can't wait to have more kids with you because I know they'll have your heart, kindness and well my good looks," Clarke chuckled at the end which also brought a chuckle from Lexa. 

Clarke wiped her cheeks and kissed each cheek before she entwined their fingers together.

"I’ll let it slide on the looks part because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Lexa winked at her and kissed the back of Clarke's hand.

"You're so smooth," Clarke chuckled. 

She gave Lexa another kiss before she drove off.

"I know," Lexa smirked.

"And you just had to ruin the moment," Clarke replied and they both began to laugh.

Lexa thought she was just winding Clarke up when she asked her why she kissed her. She didn't realise they would end up in an emotional state with both of them crying. 

As Lexa drove to the flower shop next they made small talk making each other laugh after being emotional just a few minutes before. When they arrived at the shop they were in high spirit again with huge grins on their faces. Lexa rushed to Clarke's side to open the door for her receiving a peck on the lips from Clarke.

"You're so charming," Clarke said against her lips and then she gave her another peck as Lexa smiled into the kiss deepening it slightly. 

They walked hand in hand and they weren't surprised when they were met by more fans as the video had travelled fast. Lexa did her thing charming her lady fans and even making some of the men drool over her a little. 

She laughed when a guy approached her and gave her a hug before he got her to sign a picture of herself in her goalkeeper jersey. " My girlfriend is a big fan. If I don't get this signed she said she will leave me. Please help a guy out."

Lexa signed the photo and even got the guy to take a video where she said "please don't leave him," and she winked at the end which brought a huge smile on the guy's face as he knew his girlfriend would love the wink from Lexa and get him some extra loving.

"Thank you so much," he shook Lexa's hand and went on his way as Lexa signed for the rest of her fans. After doing her thing she took Clarke's hands in hers and interlocked their fingers together swinging them back and forth as they approached the flower shop.

Deciding which flowers and arrangements to have at their wedding was easier than they thought. Clarke being an artist had already envisioned how she wanted the flowers arrangement to look at her wedding so the only thing they needed to decide on was which color flowers to have on their big day. Even though some people don’t think flowers are a huge thing for a wedding, she loved her flowers and she wanted her wedding to be perfect. 

They looked around for a while after they made their decision. Clarke bought a few white lilies to place in her new vase which she bought after Lexa and Abigail broke yet another one of her vases.

When they went back to the jeep, Lexa retrieved a red rose behind her back and gave it to Clarke.

"Aww," Clarke sniffed the rose and then gave Lexa a peck on the lips.

"You're so cute," Clarke squeezed her cheeks and then gave her another peck.

Lexa just smiled at her glad she liked the rose.

As they drove home, they felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders as they were getting closer to finishing planning for their wedding. 

Clarke had already decided on her dress as after picking a date for their wedding she got in contact with some famous wedding dress designers to design her custom made dress. She was over the moon when Marchesa company rang her back after she called them. They were known for making the best wedding dress having made custom dresses for high end celebrities. Being Lexa’s fiancée helped as she was also starting to get known as a celebrity which helped her get the call back to have them make her wedding for her. 

She had gone to New York City prior the shooting to work with her designer to get her wedding design perfect. It was a thrill to get to design her own wedding dress as she loved every single moment of it. The sequences, the style cut all of it had to be perfect and she was pleased that she was able to be involved it the process. It would definitely be money well spent. She had saved up all her life for wedding and she would be damned if she didn’t get to wear her perfect wedding dress. Lexa had offered to pay for the dress but she declined as Lexa was already paying for a majority of their wedding.

After finalising everything for her wedding dress, she knew it would take time to get the dress made so she gave her designer more time than needed to perfect her dress as she wanted to take Lexa’s breath away when she sees her walking down the aisle. 

It wasn’t every day someone gets married.

Lexa had already picked out her suit. She went for a Ralph Lauren tailored suit. She had already got herself measured and the only thing left to do was to wait until the wedding to wear her suit. Her suit wasn’t going to take long to make but when Clarke kept mithering her asking if she already got her suit she decided to start looking. 

Ralph Lauren approached her so she didn’t even have to pay for her suit as she would be sort of adverting for them whilst wearing it. They had also given wedding rights to a magazine which would cover their wedding day events so Ralph Lauren would be getting a lot of media coverage with Lexa’s picture plastered all over a magazine wearing their suit. It was a win, win for all. 

She couldn’t wait to see Clarke’s reaction when she sees her in her suit. She knew her Clarke would be the most beautiful woman on the Yacht and no one could match her beauty expect her little girl.

Even though Anya said no to wearing a suit at Lexa's wedding, Lexa managed to persuade her as she promised her she would wear a dress when gets married. Anya knew that Lexa always kept her promises so she decided to comprise as it was after all her best friend’s wedding. 

She still couldn't believe that her best friend who used to have a woman every other day was finally settling down and getting married. She knew her best friend has come a long way and she couldn't be prouder of her and the woman she has turned out to be as she had finally found the love of her life. Her relationship with Ontari was getting stronger with each day and she hoped to make their relationship official as they had been dating for almost three months.

When Clarke and Lexa arrived home, they were met by their little girl running towards them with her hands covered in paint.

"Oh no please tell me she didn't go into my studio again," Clarke said with worry written all over her face.

"Don't worry Clarke we were just painting and she decided to dip her hands in the paint tub," Anya explained.

Lexa lifted her little girl onto her hip not caring if her little girl covered her in paint.

"Mama," Abigail said with a big grin on her face as she gave her mama big kiss on the lips and showed her hands covered in blue paint. She leaned over in Lexa’s arms and also gave her mommy a kiss on the lips.

"Wow," Lexa said as her mouth curved into an o shape entertaining her little girl's excitement.

Clarke carried her flowers and the cake box into the kitchen to save for later and then joined her girls.

Abigail began to babble, Lexa nodding as if she understood what she was saying. She led her little girl towards her painting area and sat her on her lap as they painted together. Clarke joined them soon after and sat next to Lexa. They all dipped their hands back in the paint tub and placed their hands on a plain white paper and then took their hands off leaving their hand prints on the paper. 

"Yipiee!" Abigail cheered with a big open wide smile as she looked down at her painting.

"It's beautiful blue eyes," Lexa gave her a high five and kissed her cheek. She rose to her feet and placed Abigail on Clarke's lap as she went to hang their painting. Ever since Abigail became fascinated with painting and drawing, Lexa bought a board where she pinned up all of her little girl's work. The board was in their living room wall so everyone could see it with the words 'Abigail's master pieces," written across the top. 

After she pinned the painting she went back to her little girl and fiancée to paint a little more. 

Abigail began to splash paint on her mommy which made Clarke squealed when it landed on her face. Clarke took a bit of paint in her hands and swiped it across her little girl's cheek. Abigail began to giggle and laugh with excitement. She did the same thing to her mommy as they both laughed and began to splash each other with paint. They were using water paint so it would come off when they showered.

Lexa decided to make her presence known as she poured a whole tub of blue paint on top of Clarke's head.

"LEXA!" Clarke shrieked as the paint dripped down her face.

"Wieie momeyeyeye!" Abigail clapped her hands together and attempted to throw the tub of paint in front of her at her mommy but it slipped out of her hands as it was too heavy for her to carry.

Clarke rose to her feet looking angrily at Lexa. 

Lexa just smirked at her and threw more paint on her.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU LEXA!" Clarke shouted but Lexa just laughed at her and then she threw her over her shoulders with her arms wrapped around Clarke's legs as she took her towards their bedroom.

"Put me down," Clarke hit Lexa's lean back.

"Anya look after Abigail we'll be out in a few minutes," Lexa said with a smirk on her face as she looked at Anya.

"I think you mean hours rather than minutes," Anya replied with a shake of her head.

"We'll be out soon, after I'm done killing her," Clarke said still hitting Lexa's back to get her to put her down.

"I know a way you can kill me baby," Lexa said as she put Clarke down and smirked at her. She wrapped her arms under Clarke's legs and lifted her again as Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist. Lexa squeezed her ass cheeks which made Clarke shriek.

"Come on let’s get that paint off you," Lexa smirked as she dipped her hands under Clarke's waist band and squeezed her ass cheeks again.

"You want me to stop baby," Lexa huskily whispered her lips inches away from Clarke's as she gently massaged her ass. 

Clarke’s breath hitched as her body was betraying her. She felt her clit throbbing in her panties and she knew she couldn’t resist Lexa especially when she was looking at her with such love in her eyes.

"Wha-" Lexa couldn't finish her sentence as Clarke's lips smashed against hers in a hungry kiss.

Lexa smirked into the kiss.

"You're so arrogant," Clarke said after she pulled away from the kiss.

"I call it confidence," Lexa replied. She kissed her again as she led her towards their bathroom where they had steamy shower with loud moans filling the room as Lexa made Clarke come several times screaming out her name, her anger forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter will include smut ;)


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Clexa full of smut ;P

Chapter 69

 

Lexa only had a week left before she was schedule to go back to training. She had been busy doing interviews with all the sports networks trying to promote the new NWSL season. The league over the past few years has gradually began to get recognised and the more media attention they got the better it was for the league and growth of players. More of their games would be getting televised instead of people just watching the matches on YouTube. Big sports network such as NBC and Fox Sports have gotten on board to show their support for women’s soccer.

It was her job to ensure people knew about the new season as she was one of the main faces for the NWSL brand. Even though she was away from Clarke and her little girl more over the past few days leading up to the new season, Clarke understood why Lexa had to be away more often than usual as the league was getting bigger every season. Lexa still didn't like being away from her family as she still misses them every day when she's away even if it’s just for a couple of hours.

As Lexa only had a few days left till she goes back to training to focus on winning the treble, Clarke organised a date night for just the two of them. She had schedule for Abigail to have a sleep over at her mom's house and Anya was also having a date night with Ontari so it meant that they would have the house all to themselves. She wanted to spend time with Lexa as she knew when the new season started she would be away more often and wouldn’t have enough time to spend with her as it was also hard for her when Lexa would leave for away games. 

She had planned the day already and she wanted to surprise Lexa as soon as she walked through door after being away to do more interviews and photoshoot for Nike to promote their new goalkeeper gloves and cleats as well some other Nike gear. 

As soon Lexa walked through the door, all she wanted to do was see her two girls but she was met with dim lights and her favorite scented candles were lit all around their house.

"Clarke. blue eyes where you at?" Lexa asked when she couldn't see her two favorite girls on the couch.

"Why are you early I'm not even ready yet go back to your jeep I'll call when you can come in!" Clarke yelled from their bedroom.

"What are you even doing?" Lexa asked still confused with what was happening and why Clarke didn’t want her to see her.

"Just go you'll see when I come out," Clarke replied.

Lexa wanted to know what she was doing so she went towards their bedroom and just as she was about to open their door, Clarke leaned against the door keeping it shut.

"Come on babe I wanna see you," Lexa whined.

"No go away I promise it'll be worth it when I come out. Go back to your jeep I'll call you soon. I love you," Clarke replied with a small chuckle when she heard Lexa groan on the other side of the door.

"Fine," Lexa huffed in defeat as she went back out of the house.

She sat in her jeep browsing through her phone. As she was getting bored she decided to post on her twitter account. 

'Locked out of my own house. Princess being her usual self. Still waiting for her to let me in #Princessprobs #homeless.' She got instant replies some being 'My door is always open. Aww our poor GK. @CGPrincess please open the door .' 

Lexa replied with 'It's alright guys I've had worse. I still love her though. She's my Princess after all ;).

'If you keep this up I won't let you in ;) <3.' Clarke replied to Lexa's tweet.

'Are you done yet? Please baby I wanna see you :(' Lexa replied to Clarke's tweet.

'It's safe to come in now. I love you ;).' 

'I love you too. Alright guys time to see my Princess.'

Lexa pocketed her phone ignoring the notifications on her phone. She knew her fans would be just going crazy like usual whenever she and Clarke tweet each other. She got out of her jeep and went back inside her house. 

As she made her way towards the living room her jaw dropped at the sight of her fiancée. She was frozen on the spot with her eyes glued on Clarke’s beautiful figure.

"Close your mouth babe or you might catch some flies," Clarke said with a smirk on her face. 

Lexa didn't respond as she was still in awe of how beautiful her fiancée looked dressed in her black mid-thigh sleeveless lace dress leaving little to the imagination. Clarke had her hair up in a tight bun showing off her beautiful neckline.

Clarke moved towards her and laced their fingers together as she led her towards their dining table where she had laid out their dinner. She had made chicken lasagne with mashed potatoes and salad on the side. It was one of Lexa's favorite meal.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Clarke asked grinning from ear to ear as she knew Lexa loved her dress and that she had left her speechless.

"You're so beautiful," Lexa croaked out barely above a whisper still amazed by how beautiful her fiancée looked.

"Thank you," Clarke replied with a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. 

Lexa reached for her hand across the table and kissed the back of her hand her lips lingering as she made eye contact with Clarke.

"Stop looking at me like that," Clarke said as she started to blush profusely. She would always get flustered whenever Lexa complemented.

"You're just so gorgeous," Lexa kissed her hand again.

"Come on let's eat," Clarke said as she smiled with a shake of her head.

They eat in comfortable silence with Lexa stealing glances at Clarke every time she took a bite of her lasagne.

"Where's blue eyes?" Lexa asked halfway through her meal.

"She's with my mom for the night," Clarke replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"What about Anya?" She asked again.

"She's staying with Ontari," Clarke replied as she bit her lower lip as her eyes darkened and she knew Lexa could tell what she was thinking about.

"You mean we're alone?" Lexa asked as she took Clarke's hand across the table and ran her thumb over the back of her hand. She also ran her leg up and down Clarke's bare calf sending shivers all throughout her body, her clit throbbing behind her dress.

"Are you alright there babe?" Lexa asked as she smirked and moved her leg higher up her le eliciting a moan from her lips.

Lexa stood off her chair and moved towards Clarke and picked her up bridal style.

"Lex let me finish eating first," Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck.

"I've got something you could put on that beautiful mouth of yours to good use. Don't worry babe you'll have enough to eat." Lexa smirked as she kissed her cheek leading her towards their bedroom.

"I can't believe you just said that," Clarke playfully hit her chest.

"You know you love it," Lexa pecked her lips.

"I do," Clarke huskily whispered as she began to leave a trail of kisses around Lexa's neck.

When Lexa got to their bedroom, she gently laid Clarke down on their bed and hovered over her as joined their lips together in a slow passionate kiss. Lexa sucked on her bottom lip eliciting a groan from her lips. 

Lexa’s tongue trailed on Clarke's bottom lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted as she began to suck on her tongue. Their tongues moved in and out of each other's mouth enjoying the way their tongues fought for dominance which was surprisingly won by Clarke.

Clarke took full control of the kiss wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck pulling her even closer to her body. As she began grind on Lexa she was surprised that Lexa wasn't hard like she usually is.

"Are you alright baby?" She asked as she pulled away from the kiss wanting to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah," Lexa replied as she re-joined their lips together and kissed her again not wanting to think about what wasn’t happening in her boxers. The kiss became hungrier as Lexa began to move her hand up Clarke's dress. Her eyes widened when she felt that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Clarke just smirked at her as she took Lexa's hand and moved her hand closer to her centre where she needed her most. When Lexa's hand made contact with her wet folds she lifted her hips off their bed to get more contact.

"That feels so good baby," Clarke groaned when she felt Lexa ran her fingers through her silky wet folds.

Lexa moved her hand and applied a bit of pressure as she began to rub hard on her clit.

"Oh oh please baby," Clarke moaned as she was in desperately need for Lexa's fingers.

Lexa inserted one finger inside her tight slit eliciting a groan from Clarke's lips. She attacked her neck with kisses leaving her mark as she moved her finger in and out of her tight slit in a slow pace before she added a second finger and increased her pace.

"Are you close baby?" Lexa asked as she moved her fingers harder and faster inside her tight pussy making her shuddering under the touch.

"Yes keep going baby," Clarke whimpered as she felt her walls stretching with every thrust.

Lexa added a third finger and began to pound Clarke tight pussy as she moved her fingers at a faster pace grunting in process at how hard she was thrusting her fingers. Her wrist was getting sore from her thrusts.

"Oh, oh fuck I'm so close," Clarke moaned as she threw her head back with her eyes closed in pure pleasure.

Lexa thrusted her fingers harder and faster a few more times getting Clarke closer to her orgasm.

"Fuck Lex I'm commingg!" Clarke screamed.

Lexa kept pumping her fingers in and out as she helped her ride out her orgasm. She rubbed her clit eliciting a groaned as Clarke cried out again in pleasure as a second orgasm hit her. Lexa stopped her movements with her fingers buried knuckle deep inside her tight pussy when she felt her walls clamping around her fingers stopping her movements.

"Look at me baby," Lexa huskily commanded as she gave her a soft peck on her lips to get her to open her eyes.

Clarke was finding it hard to open her eyes as she still hard Lexa's long wide fingers buried within her tight pussy. She slowly opened her eyes and Lexa looked down at her as she slowly removed her fingers out of her tight slit.

"Arghhhhh FUCK!" Clarke cried out in pleasure as her third orgasm of the night hit her as she felt her come dripping out of her pussy hole and her swollen clit still throbbing as Lexa’s hand brushed past her clit sending her over the edge yet again. 

Lexa smirked at her as she always enjoyed seeing Clarke's orgasmic face as it made her look even more beautiful if it was possible. She kissed her to muffle her cries. It was a sloppy kiss as Clarke was still riding out her high.

"Oh my god," Clarke breathed out when she came down from her high. Sweat formed on her forehead as she panted still trying to catch her breath as Lexa made come three times on the trot within a matter of minutes. Her pussy was slightly aching after being pounded by three long fingers relentlessly but she knew she still hard energy to go again as she need Lexa to come inside her, filling her pussy with her come as she needed to feel connected with Lexa before their sex schedule gets interrupted when Lexa goes back to training full time with her team.

Lexa laid down beside her and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed as she was also out breath after fucking the lights out of her fiancée.

"I still need to eat," Clarke grinned as she moved her towards Lexa's bulge with her lips gently sucking on Lexa's neck.

Lexa stopped Clarke as she gripped onto her wrist and got out of their bed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Clarke asked as Lexa was in great mood just a few minutes ago and now she had a slight scowl look on her face.

"I'm okay I'll be back in bit," Lexa replied. She pecked her lips and moved towards their bathroom.

Clarke got off the bed and followed Lexa but she was stopped when the door slammed shut in her face. 

Lexa didn’t even realise that Clarke had followed her as she was focused on fixing her big problem down under. 

Clarke flinched as soon as she heard the sound of the door slamming as she quickly retreated back to their bed and hugged her legs tightly burying her head between her legs. 

She was having a panic attack as flashbacks of the shooting came back to her. She was panting and breathing out of controlling almost hyperventilating. She thought about what Mrs. Goodson told her to do when she was having a panic attack. With all her strength she counted to ten repeatedly trying to get her breathing under control.

After a few minutes she was breathing normally. She wiped her tear stained cheek and got off the bed. So Lexa wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying and that she had another panic attack, she headed towards her dresser to fix her make-up. 

Her panic attacks would come and go from time to time, she didn't know when it would happen to her. 

As she fixed up her make-up, she pulled her hair out of her bun and let her hair flow over left shoulder. She took off her dress and laid back on their bed fully naked.

Back in the bathroom, Lexa was annoyed with her huge commander as it wasn't at all huge. She took off her boxers and began to stroke her cock trying to get herself nice and hard. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her as it had only happened a few times in her past relationships and never has it happened with Clarke before.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Lexa berated her cock as she looked down stroking herself harder.

"We're just to about to have the time of our lives and you're spoiling it. Come on man don't do this to please," Lexa whined still stroking her cock.

"Clarke's pussy, Clarke's pussy, Clarke's pussy," she said over and over again like a mantra with her eyes closed trying to imagine Clarke's tight pink pussy to get herself hard. It was slowly working as she felt heat rush down between her legs. She stroked herself at a faster rate trying to jerk her cock until she was semi-hard. 

"Baby are you okay, what's taking you so long?" Clarke asked from behind the door as she heard voices behind the door.

"Just a minute," Lexa squeaked out still pumping her cock. It only took her a few more seconds before she was semi-hard.

"Yes bad boy now let go down to business," she smirked down at her cock. She took the rest of her clothes off and opened the door her cock swinging forwards and backwards between her legs.

Clarke had moved back onto their bed and spread her legs wide. Her fingers swirling around her nipples trying to get them hard for her fiancée as she knew how much she loved her boobs. 

"Come here baby," Clarke said in a seductive voice as she called Lexa over with her finger.

Lexa quickly jumped on top of her cock hitting Clarke still wet centre making her hiss out in pleasure. She kissed her hard both of them moaning into the kiss until the need for oxygen became too strong as Lexa pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked again.

"Peachy baby. I think you said you still need to eat so what are you waiting for," Lexa smirked as she switched their position so that Clarke was on top her. 

"You're so cocky," Clarke pecked her lips before she moved down her body leaving a trail of kisses. She took Lexa's semi-hard cock in her hand stroking it up and down her mouth hovering over the tip of her cock. 

Lexa couldn't help herself as she thrusted her hips upwards wanting more her fiancée’s warm mouth. 

Clarke just chuckled and opened her mouth wider taking more of her fiancée’s cock until it hit the back of her throat. 

"Fuck baby," Lexa groaned as she thrusted her hips almost gaging Clarke as she was getting desperate for her release. She gripped onto Clarke's hair glad that she had taken her hair out of her bun keeping her in place as she enjoyed having her fiancée’s warm mouth wrapped around her cock. 

Clarke breathed through nose trying not to gag on Lexa's cock but she failed as she didn't anticipate Lexa thrusting her hips. She quickly pulled her mouth away from her cock.

"I'm sorry baby," Lexa apologised.

Clarke didn't reply as she took her cock back in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down relentlessly wanting to taste her fiancée’s load.

Lexa knew she was about to come so she stopped Clarke's movements as she had another idea on her mind. 

"What the hell Lex," Clarke whined. She moved her head back down but Lexa stopped her again.

"I wanna taste to you too. You forgot I didn't finish eating as well," Lexa smirked.

Clarke didn't say anything as she turned around on top of Lexa and positioned her still wet folds near her mouth. 

Lexa licked her lips as she gripped onto her hips and pulled her closer to her face before she took a first swipe of her pink pussy tasting her juices. She licked her way through her folds humming pleasure. 

Clarke worked back on Lexa's cock as she bobbed her head up and down with vigour whilst Lexa eat out her pussy. She shivered when she felt Lexa lick up her pussy hole teasing her and she knew she would come again soon. As she wasn't paying attention to Lexa's cock rather enjoying what Lexa was doing to her pussy, she gagged on her cock again.

"Ahh fuck baby," Lexa groaned when she felt Clarke gag on her cock. She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the sound of her fiancée gagging on her cock.

Lexa words sent vibrations through Clarke's core as they both began on moan louder at what they were doing to each in the 69 position. 

After a few more flicks and licks of Lexa eating out her pussy, Clarke came screaming out her name as her body spasmed above her. 

Lexa thrusted her hips faster into her fiancée’s mouth as she knew her orgasm was close too. After a few more thrusts of fucking her mouth she also came screaming out her name as she exploded her load inside her mouth making her swallow every drop. 

Clarke sucked on her cock milking out her orgasm wanting to make sure she got every drop of her load. 

Lexa was still licking and sucking through her folds wanting to make her come again but Clarke moved away from her face as she couldn't take anymore due to her clit which became too sensitive.

"Hey come back," Lexa whined as she still hadn’t had enough. Her fiancée tasted amazing and she would eat her out all day everyday if she could.

"I need a breather baby," Clarke replied as she rested her head on her chest.

"Take as long as you need because huge commander is still ready to go again," Lexa smirked as she kissed the top of her head.

After a few minutes Clarke was ready to go again as she straddled Lexa's lower region her centre hitting Lexa's cock. She stroked her defied abs as she began to grind her centre on her cock moaning every time her cock would hit her still throbbing clit. 

"Ah ah fuck you feel amazing baby," Clarke moaned as she applied a bit more pressure on her clit as she grinded harder on Lexa's cock.

"Please I need you inside," Lexa groaned as she moved her hand onto Clarke's hips helping her grind faster and harder on her cock.

Clarke guided Lexa's cock directly on her entrance and sank back down on hard on her cock as it penetrated her tight walls which weren’t too tight after being fucked and eaten out by her fiancée.

"Oh fuck yes," Lexa whimpered when she felt Clarke's walls clamp around her cock.

Clarke rode Lexa's cock hard and fast going deeper with every thrust. 

“Oh oh fuck fuck,” Clarke moaned as she began to bounce on her fiancée’s hard cock

Lexa needed more so she flipped Clarke onto her back making her squeal. She massaged her boobs as she thrusted her hips hitting Clarke's sweet spot with every thrust.

"Oh yes fuck that's it baby," Clarke moaned as she moved her hips meeting Lexa's thrust taking her even deeper within her tight pussy if that's even possible.

"You're so beautiful," Lexa said barely above a whisper as she began to pound her tight pussy stretching her to the limit. 

"I love you baby," Clarke said in between breaths as her breath would hitch with every thrust.

"I love you too," Lexa replied.

Lexa sucked hard on her favorite nipples making Clarke whimper under her still pounding her pussy at an incredible fast pace almost drilling into her.

"Oh oh fuck fuck I'm gonna come," Clarke cried out.

"I'm close too baby," Lexa grunted as her felt another orgasm nearing. After a few more thrusts they both came as one screaming out each other's name. Lexa filled Clarke's pussy with her load to the brink enjoying every single seconds of Clarke's walls squeezing her cock as she emptied out inside her.

Lexa slumped down onto Clarke's chest absolutely spent after making love for a few hours straight. Clarke ran her hand over Lexa's hair as they both rode of their orgasms with Lexa's cock still buried balls deep within her tight pussy milking her for all she's worth.

After a few minutes Clarke's walls unclamped around Lexa's cock. Lexa took out her now flaccid cock, Clarke whimpering at the empty feeling with their mixed come pooling out of her fucked out pussy.

Lexa remained on top of her and sucked on her nipples as she couldn't resist when they were directly in front of her mouth.

Clarke shoved her off her as she was too spent to take anymore.

"Please baby you know your boobs are my weakness," Lexa pouted as she moved closer to Clarke's boobs again.

"Sorry baby but you've ruined me I don't think I can move," Clarke replied with a smile.

Lexa just chuckled before she moved back to her side of the bed and spooned Clarke from behind. She placed a soft chaste kiss on her neck smiling into the kiss having enjoyed how their date night ended.

"If you think I've ruined you now you just wait for our wedding night," Lexa smirked as she kissed her neck again. 

"I can only imagine baby, because I've got plans for you too," Clarke turned around and faced Lexa with a smirk on her face.

"What have you got planned?" Lexa asked as she raised her eyebrows and gently ran her hand up and down her bare waist pulling her flush against her body.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Clarke replied as she pecked her nose and snuggled closer to her chest.

"You're such a tease," Lexa whined.

"Don't worry baby it'll be worth the wait," Clarke kissed her collarbone as per usual near their little girl’s name before tiredness and sleep took over her body. Lexa soon followed both of them fast asleep their lips curling into an unconscious smile as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts ;)
> 
> COME ON GUYS LETS GET TO 2500 KUDOS :D


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 70 WOW!!! :D Keep leaving feedback+kudos to keep me motivated so I can keep writing
> 
> COME ON GUYS LETS GET TO 2500 KUDOS.

Chapter 70

 

The first day of training, the whole team was buzzing with excitement wanting to get the season underway. Being the defending champions they knew that the other teams would come at them better than ever to try and stop them from retaining the title. 

Lexa was hunting down the treble so she was extra motivated to perform at her best in every game to ensure they win the NWSL Championship yet again. She always had a winning mentality but somehow this new season meant even more to her if she is to win. she'll be the first player to have won three NWSL titles which was also as another incentive for to perform even better in every game.

Just as she was about to head out to training, her little girl refused to let go of her. 

Abigail had her little arms wrapped tightly around her mama's neck clinging onto her for dear life. When Lexa heard little sniffles coming from her little girl it broke her heart. She rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to calm her down. Abigail has never been difficult when her mama would leave the house but at the moment she didn’t want to let go of her as she wanted to held in her arms for as long as possible.

Lexa had been playing with her little girl before it was time to go out to training. She had sat her on her lap as they built a tower of blocks. When her timer went off she knew she had to leave or she would be late to her first day of training. She was the captain so she had to set a good example; she didn't want to give herself a bad reputation and have the players think she wasn't serious and that it’s okay to arrive late to training. 

Even though Anya was the new assistant coach she knew she couldn't take advantage of her relationship with Anya to let her off the hook if she happens to be late. Anya had already left for training as she had to be extra early before any players or staff arrived to the first day of training. They had big exciting news for the players about what will happen in pre-season as no other team in the league has ever done what they will do. 

"It's okay I'll be back soon," Lexa tried to unwrap her little girl's arms around her neck but Abigail still wouldn't let go.

"Blue eyes you get to play with mommy for the whole day," Clarke said softly as she wiped away the tears from little girl's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Momeyeyeye no," Abigail replied barely above a whisper with her head now buried in her mama's neck.

Clarke tried a different alternative as she rushed to their kitchen and retrieved a chocolate donut. She went back to the living room to give her little girl the donut as it always worked whenever their little girl was upset.

"Look here baby it's donu donu your favorite," Clarke said in a soft baby voice trying to get her little girl to lift her head up.

As soon as Abigail heard her mommy say donu, she lifted her head up, her tears stopped as she took the donut from her mommy. She still looked sad but she still ate her favorite donut none the less. 

Clarke smiled at her little girl and gave her another kiss on the forehead. 

Abigail slowly pulled away from her mama's neck so she could look at her mama's sparkling green eyes.

"Mama donu," Abigail said in a low voice holding the donut near her mama’s lips to share her donut with her mama.

Lexa's lips instinctively curled into a smile at her little girl's sweet gesture. She took a small bite of the donut from her little girl’s hand which left a little bit of chocolate on the corner of her lips. Her little girl tried to wipe off the chocolate but she only ended up covering her cheeks with chocolate. 

"Nooo," Lexa whined with a slight pout on her lips. 

"Mwah," Abigail said as she gave her mama a big opened mouth kiss on the lips, Lexa not caring about the chocolate at the moment as her lips curled into a smile.

"I love you and I promise you I'll be back soon," Lexa gave her another kiss before she handed her over to Clarke.

"And I love you," Lexa said as she gave a Clarke long kiss to satisfy her throughout her training session.

Clarke and Abigail began to giggle when they look at Lexa's chocolate covered face. 

"Ou ou ou mama," Abigail said in between giggles pointing at her mama's face.

"What," Lexa pouted. She knew she had chocolate on her face but she just wanted to entertain her little girl as she was finally laughing again her sadness forgotten.

"Here," Lexa touched her cheek smudging the chocolate on her cheek even more making her little girl laugh even harder as she began to bounce in Clarke's arms clapping her sticky chocolate covered hands together in pure joy.

"No," Abigail pointed at her other cheek.

"Here," Lexa said as she smudged the same cheek again. 

Abigail couldn’t stop laughing at how funny her mama looked with chocolate all over her face.

Lexa moved closer to her little girl trying to wipe off her chocolate covered cheeks on her little girl which only ended up tickling her as she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"No, no, no," Abigail said in between giggles as she began to drool onto her onesie some of her drool landing on her mama’s training top but Lexa didn't care as her little girl was enjoying herself.

"Alright enough, come on here you goofball," Clarke chuckled as she lifted Lexa's head from her little girl's body.

Lexa stood up and helped Clarke up before she wrapped her arms around her waist and flashed her dimple smile grinning from ear to ear as she made her little girl laugh and forget that she was leaving. 

"Hey gorgeous," Lexa smirked as she moved her hands lower keeping her hands on her ass giving her ass cheeks a little squeeze.

"Stop," Clarke playfully hit Lexa's arm.

"Momeyeyeye no," Abigail warned as she furrowed her eyebrows not happy her mommy hit her mama.

"Mama," Abigail said softly as she patted her mama’s cheeks making sure she was okay.

"It's all good your mommy is looking sexy today, I can’t keep my hands off her." Lexa winked at Clarke as she squeezed her ass cheeks yet again moving her hands under her waistband.

“Sexyeye!” Abigail cheered as she cupped her mommy’s cheek and said it again.

"You're unbelievable," Clarke just shook her head with a smile as she wiped the rest of the chocolate from Lexa’s cheeks and gave her a peck on the lips but Lexa deepened it slightly.

"See ya later sexy," Lexa pecked her lips and gave her a wink.

"Mama me," Abigail pouted her lips as she leaned towards her mama. Lexa obliged as she also pecked her little girl's lips before she took her Nike duffel and swung it over her right shoulder before she headed out of the house. 

Clarke followed her and stood at the door step as she waited for her to reverse out of the garage onto the driveway so they could wave at her.

"I love you guys, I'll see you soon!" Lexa shouted as she rolled down her window and gave her two favorite girls a wave.

"Love you too!" Clarke shouted back as both herself and her little girl waved at Lexa.

Lexa was surprised and a little bit moved as she got emotional when her little girl kissed her hand and then waved at her. It was the first time both Lexa and Clarke had seen her do it which was just another sign that their little girl was really growing up. 

"You're so cute baby," Clarke kissed her little girl’s cheek as they watched Lexa drive off.

"Come on baby I have a fun day planned ahead for us," Clarke gave her another kiss on the cheek before she closed the door. 

She got her little girl settled on her lap so she could finish off her donut and rang Octavia so they could keep each other company and talk more about babies and weddings.

\-------

When Lexa arrived at the training ground she was excited to finally get back to training full time so they could get their season started. Training with Lincoln is never the same as training with the team. With the team she had to compete with other goalkeepers and she was usually tested more as all the players liked to one up each other especially during their strength and conditioning session.

Pre-season is always challenging, testing every player’s fitness and ensuring no injuries occurred before the season started. Recovery sessions are key during pre-season as it ensures every player is at their best for every match in order to put in nearly a hundred percent effort into every match. 

She parked her jeep in her own reserved spot, glad that a few players hadn't arrived yet and that she wasn't late for their first training session.

As she walked through the training complex, she was greeted by all the staff members wishing her luck for the new season most of them shouting “treble” as they knew what Lexa could achieve at the end of the season. When she got to the locker rooms all the players who arrived before her were chatting filling the room with laughter. She smiled at the scene as soccer wasn't always about winning matches but the friendships you make along the way which last a life time.

"Alright guys settle down!" Lexa shouted to get everyone's attention.

"Oh look who it is welcome commander," some of the players bowed before her sarcastically.

"Assholes," Lexa pushed them out of her way and got settled where her locker was located.

They made small talk as everyone got caught up to what they did during the off season. Some players talked about their time playing overseas during the off season to maintain their fitness whilst the others stayed behind with their families as they never got to see them that much during the season. After all the rest of the players and some of the new rookies on the squad arrived, their coach and Anya made their presence known.

"Hey guys welcome back," their coach Aaran Lines said as he smiled at everyone.

"This Anya the new assistant coach so you'll show her the same respect you do me. Some of you know her from her accomplishments at college level and know she's a very good coach and will help us retrain our Championship title." 

All the players cheered with excitement fisted bumping each other and stomping their feet at the mention of retraining their Championship title. After the cheers died down the players rose to their feet to welcome Anya to the team. When it was Lexa's turn she slapped her ass causing her to shriek out which was very unprofessional of Lexa. 

"Lexa that is very disrespectful I accept better of you," Aaran warned.

"Sorry coach," Lexa replied flashing her dimple smile.

Aaran just shook his head as he knew his captain was only messing with Anya and he already knew that they were best friends and that Lexa meant no harm with her gesture. 

Lexa faced Anya and gave a sly smirk before she went back to her seat. When Lexa took her seat Anya mouthed 'you're dead' Lexa just winked at her and went back to finishing taping up her wrist and fingers whilst Aaran carried on with his speech.

"Don't get too excited guys we've still got a long season ahead of us. We win our matches and we'll qualify for the play off places to give us a chance to retrain our title. To ensure we play our best throughout this season we've discussed it with the board and they have allowed us to travel to Europe to play some of the best teams in Europe. No other team in the league have been given the opportunity to play a European team so we have to make the most of the opportunity. If we play better teams it will allow us to maintain our high level performance and carry it with us to the league so we get that top spot position." Aaran explained with a big smile on his face as he was excited to play some of the teams in Europe as it will challenge his coaching capabilities as well test his players.

All the players and some of the backroom staff cheered and roared already planning what they would do when they got to Europe. They were all excited expect for Lexa. She stopped tapping up her wrists her face expressionless as she wasn't happy like her teammates as the thought of leaving her girls behind for a long period of time was eating up her insides.

"How long will we be in Europe?" She asked barely managing to keep her voice from shaking. 

"Almost two weeks, we'll play Arsenal Ladies and Olympique lyonnais Féminin. You'll have a few days off in between to tour the counties but our main focus will be to play top quality soccer. We're not going there as tourists." He replied but Lexa wasn't even paying attention anymore. The only thing that registered was that she would be away from Clarke and her little girl for two whole weeks. Two fucking weeks, she thought will a shake of her head.

"When are we going?" She asked again.

"We have at least three weeks of hard grafting here in the states then we're off to Europe," he replied.

Even though she still had three weeks to prepare herself she didn't think she would be able to go with the team when the time came. Her mind was going over different scenarios of how to get herself out of going to Europe. Even though it was a great opportunity for her, she just didn't want to leave her little girl for two weeks straight. She knew over thinking things through now will only make her head hurt as she need to talk to Clarke first before thinking of ways of getting out of going to Europe.

"Are you alright Lex?" Anya asked as she knew by the look on her best friend's face that she wasn't at all happy about playing in Europe.

"Yeah I'm fine. Europe I can't wait," Lexa smiled but it was forced as it didn’t meet her eyes and her usual dimple wasn't on show like it usually is when she was excited over something.

"Are you sure?" Anya asked again.

"Yeah," Lexa replied not making eye contact as she knew her best friend new her well and that she would be able to see right through her. She focused on finishing taping up her wrists not wanting to have the conversion with Anya as she needed to talk to her fiancée first.

"Europe baby," Samantha wrapped her arms around Lexa's shoulder buzzing full of her excitement.

"Don't tell Aaran but I'm more excited about seeing the big ben and Eiffel tower than actually playing soccer," Samantha whispered in Lexa's ear.

"Good for you," Lexa gave her a small smile before she removed her arms around her shoulders.

"What has gotten into you. I thought you'd be happy we get to play against some of the best players in the world. Come on commander lighten up," Samantha playfully shoved Lexa's shoulder.

"Whatever," Lexa rose to her feet ending the conversion. She put final touches around her tapped wrists and fingers making sure they were secure and then tied up her cleats. She grabbed her keeper gloves and just as she was about to close her bag and lock her locker, her phone lightened up with two texts from Clarke. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she had set her girls as her lock screen. It was the selfie they took together on Abigail’s birthday all of them had huge grins on their faces smiling at the camera.

"I love you guys so much," she kissed her screen and then checked the messages she received from Clarke. 

As she opened the first text, she saw it was a picture of their little girl dressed in her new WOODS jersey for the new season. She had her soccer shorts with her cleats and keeper gloves on.

Clarke: Wishing you luck in training. Have fun. She wanted to dress up like her mama. Love you ;) xxx

Lexa: I love you too ;) xxxxxxxxxx

Clarke: I'll give you real kisses when you get back.

Lexa: I'll hold you to that. Love you ;) xxxxxxx

Clarke: I love you more ;)

Lexa just shook her head with a big grin on her face as she looked at the picture of her little girl again.

Her team mates made kissy noises at Lexa as they saw her smiling like an idiot at her phone.

"It's not what it looks like guys get your mind of the gutter. It's just blue eyes in her new kit look at how adorable she looks," Lexa passed her phone around to her teammates all of them cooing over how cute she looked.

"She's definitely not got your good looks," Lianne Sanderson teased.

"Shut up," Lexa threw one of her keeper gloves at her but she managed to dodge it.

Just as she was about to throw another glove at her Aaran spoke up again.

"Alright guys time to get back to business, I'll see you out there in five." He said before he and Anya walked out to finish setting up the training session.

Lexa walked up to Lianne and took her phone back and gave her a slap on the back of her head. She went back to her locker and placed her phone back in her bag. She took her towel and gloves and headed out onto the pitch.

They had a light training session to blow the cobwebs away as it was their first training session after all even though some of the players still kept in shape in the off season. At the end they finished off with a small sided scrimmage which actually tested the players who didn't play much soccer during the off season as it was very high tempo. All the players wanted to prove themselves as they were all still fighting for places in the starting IX. 

Lexa did her best in the scrimmage but she would let easy goals go in which she could’ve stopped with her eyes closed but the thought of being away from her fiancée and little girl for two weeks was still playing in her mind. She shouted at her backline instructed them what to do but it was as if she wasn't there as she was just going through the motions. At one point she drifted off to dreamland which caused her to not see the incoming ball. The ball smacked her right on her crotch Lexa winced in pain and she fell to the floor holding on her crotch crying out in pain.

"Fuck fuck fuck," she said repeatedly moving around on the floor groaning in pain.

"Lexa I'm so sorry," one of the new rookies who took the shot apologised.

"Fuck off," Lexa replied gritting her teeth not all ready to hear an apology even though it was her fault for not paying attention. 

"Are you okay Lexa?" Anya asked as she crouched down beside her as they waited for the team doctor to come out as he was working on another player who had suffered a head injury during the scrimmage.

"Do I look okay," Lexa glared at her best friend as she still wasn’t up to talking to anyone at the moment. 

The team doctor arrived a few minutes later and checked up on Lexa. She gave her an ice pack to place on her crotch.

"Ahh," Lexa hummed in relief at the cold feeling slowly soothing her pain.

"Alright guys we'll call it a day. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Hit the ice baths before you go. Remember guys recovery is important." Aaran said.

The rest of the players took their drink bottles and helped with the taking the equipment back inside before hitting the ice baths to soothe their aching muscles. 

"I'm sorry Lexa," the rookie apologised again staring at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with Lexa afraid she would bite her head off again.

"It's okay I'm sorry as well for going off on you. It was a great shot by the way," Lexa winked at her making her blush. She tried to get off the ground but she couldn't stand as she was still in pain.

"I'll join you in a few minutes," Lexa smiled.

She waited for a few minutes until she felt like she could walk. With Anya's help, she stood up and leaned on Anya for support to help her back to the locker rooms so she could get get into the ice baths before going home. Her teammates gave her a pats on the shoulder on their out as they knew that she was hurting leaving her alone in the locker room.

"Thank guys don't worry I'll be good tomorrow," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she packed away her training gear.

As she made her way back to her Jeep she took extra ice packs as she was still slightly sore even though she was in an ice bath a few minutes before. She wanted to make sure when she got home it didn't hurt as much. 

When she came at a stop at a red light, her mind drifted back to the thought of going to Europe yet again. She snapped out of her daze when a car honked at her as she wasn't moving when the lights turned green. She made it back home safely and the pain in her crotch wasn't as bad as before. 

She swung her bag over her right shoulder and threw the ice packs in the trash can before she opened the house door. She was greeted by her beautiful fiancée dress in her animal print onesie. Even in a onesie her fiancée was still the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

"Hey baby," Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around her neck and joined their lips together their tongues entered each other's mouth as soon as their lips met. Both of them moaning into the kiss. They pulled away when it became too hard to breathe. 

"Is that enough kisses or do you want more?" Clarke asked as she rested her forehead against Lexa's with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I think I need a few more kisses," Lexa said before she reconnected their lips again and kissed her even harder her hands drifting to her ass gently massaging her ass.

Clarke chuckled into the kiss but kept their lips connected. They kissed a few more times until their lips were swollen. 

"One more," Lexa pouted her lips to get another peck.

"There," Clarke smiled as she pecked her lips.

When Clarke pulled away she saw that Lexa had something on her mind that was bothering her as her smile didn’t reach her eyes like it usually does.

"Are you okay baby?" Clarke asked as she caressed her right cheek with her other hand playing with her baby hairs on the back of her head.

"I got hit in the balls again," Lexa replied.

Clarke just laughed as she couldn’t help herself. She thought it might have been something else so she didn't expect Lexa to tell her she got hit in the balls.

"It's not funny," Lexa pouted.

"You're so cute baby. Don't worry huge commander is still functioning," Clarke replied with a small chuckle as she stroked her bulge and felt that Lexa was slightly hard after their intense make out session.

"Whatever," Lexa brushed her off and went towards their kitchen.

Clarke still felt like there was still something with her so she gripped onto her wrist to stop her.

"Hey look at me what's wrong? And don't lie to me I know there's something bothering you," Clarke said softly as she cupped her cheeks to get her to look at her straight in the eye as she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to her.

"I'm going to Europe for two weeks," Lexa said barely above a whisper she wasn't even sure Clarke heard what she said.

"You're what?!" Clarke yelled as she let go of her cheeks startling their little girl who was asleep in the living room in her made up crib. Their little girl woke up and started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts :)


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes :) Don't forget to comment+kudos after <3

Chapter 71

 

"You're what?!" Clarke yelled as she let go of her cheeks startling their little girl who was asleep in the living room in her made up crib. Their little girl woke up and started to cry.

\-------

When Lexa heard her little girl cry she left Clarke standing in their kitchen with a shocked expression. Just as she was about to walk towards their little girl, Clarke gripped onto her wrist to stop her.

"I'll go," Clarke said without even looking at her.

"Bu-" 

"Just don't," Clarke replied not wanting to hear what she had to say.

Lexa remained on her spot as she watched her fiancée comfort their little girl.

"Shh it's okay baby I'm sorry for shouting," Clarke said softly rubbing soothing circles on her little girl's back. 

Abigail cried for a few minutes on her mommy's neck her tears falling onto Clarke's shoulders. After she stopped crying she looked at her mommy and pouted her lips with her bottom lip still trembling. 

"Aww my poor baby girl," Clarke cooed as she wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said barely above a whisper as wrapped her arms tightly around her neck nuzzling her face up to her neck.

"You're okay baby don't cry," Clarke gently cradle her in her arms as she moved around the living room trying to calm her down as she was still upset.

"Mama," Abagail said softly her words muffled onto Clarke's neck so she couldn't hear her properly.

"What is baby?" Clarke asked as she held her onto her hip so she could look at her.

"Mama," Abigail said again her voice clearer as she wrapped her little fingers around her mommy's hair with her other on her mommy's boob.

Even though Clarke knew she shouldn't be upset with Lexa as she hadn't told her the full truth yet but her gut was still in knots as she also wouldn't know what to do with herself if Lexa left for two weeks. She was afraid as she didn't think she could cope if her panic attacks worsen if she was all alone in their big house. Just as she was about to reply to her little girl Lexa spoke up.

"I'm here blue eyes," Lexa took off her training jacket and threw it onto the kitchen counter before she approached her little girl.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed with excitement as her mama was finally back home. She fought against her mommy's arms trying to reach for her mama. It's been hours since she's seen her mommy and she had missed her so much. 

Abigail was still in her new Western New York Flash keeper kit as she refused to take it off when Clarke asked her. She even had her cleats on as she wanted to take a nap in her full soccer gear just like her mama.

"Hey baby," Lexa took her from Clarke's arms and gave her little girl a high five and then she placed her onto her hip. She gave Clarke a small smile before she gave her little girl her full attention.

"Mwah," Abigail said as she leaned towards her mama and gave her a big opened mouth kiss on the lips. She peppered kisses all over her mama's face which made Lexa giggle with laughter her conversion with Clarke forgotten for the time being.

"No, no," Lexa said trying to imitate her little girl's voice.

Abigail stopped kissing her as she started to laugh along with her mama as Lexa did actually sound like her which she found to be hilarious. Lexa held her in front of her and spun her around both of them squealing with excitement.

"Weieie!" They both cheered at the same time as Lexa spun her faster. Lexa pretended she was dizzy as she began to move around the room making her little girl laugh even harder at her clumsiness.

"Mo mo," Abigail said as she clapped her hands together full of joy.

Lexa threw her up in the air and caught her on the way down, her little girl loving every minute of it. Abigail held her arms up in the air when her mama threw her up as she knew her mama would catch with her big strong keeper arms.

Clarke was just sat on the couch watching her two favorite girls with a big smile on her face. She knew it would be harder for their little girl if Lexa was away for two weeks as now that she was getting older she could tell when her mama wasn't around and she would miss her mama like mad. She knew they still had to talk about what they would do but at the moment her focus was on watching her little girl have fun with Lexa and everything else could wait. She also had a smile of her face as she laughed along with her girls as she was enjoying watching her fiancée act dorky as she thought it was absolutely adorable.

After she threw her little girl a few times and with her training taking a toll on her, Lexa collapsed on the floor with a big sigh exaggerating how out of breath she was. She began to pant blowing air in her little girl's face who was sat on her chest making her squeal. 

"MAMA!" Abigail shrieked her mouth wide open still laughing as she was starting to get ticklish. She tried to squirm away from her mama's grasp but Lexa kept her in place. 

"You've made me tired blue eyes," Lexa said with a small chuckle as she blew air on her forehead also blowing her hair out of her face. 

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail looked at her mommy for help.

"Can't save you now baby," Clarke replied. She laughed at her little girl's wide eyes as she looked over her shoulder on her way towards the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"No no no ou ba," Abigail babbled trying to get her mommy's attention but Clarke just kept walking. She was still laughing as she heard little girl starting to whine on top of Lexa. 

Lexa whispered something in her little girl’s ear making her giggle before she said out loud what she had just been told her.

"Sexyeye!" Abigail shouted.

It caught Clarke’s attention as she turned around and glared at Lexa who had a smirk on her face. Lexa winked at Clarke which made Clarke blush slightly. They gazed into each other's eyes both of them knowing what the other was feeling and trying to convey their thoughts without having to speak. The way Lexa was looking at her it melted Clarke's heart as she saw the love Lexa had for her in her eyes and she knew whatever happened they would be okay. She approached her two girls and picked Abigail up from Lexa.

"We'll talk later go shower dinner should be ready soon." Clarke pecked her lips as she took her little girl with her towards the kitchen.

"Me, me momeyeyeye," Abigail said as she cupped her mommy's cheek and puckered   
lips also wanting a peck on the lips from her mommy.

"Mwah baby," Clarke smiled as she pecked her little girl's lips.

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered before she clung onto the back of her mommy's hoody of her onesie.

"I'll be out soon," Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek before she ran towards their bedroom to shower and change her clothes.

Lexa took a quick shower and threw on some baggy Nike basketball shorts, sport bra and a tank top. She walked out of their bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. Her little girl was in her high chair eating her macaroni and cheese covering her face with her food. She looked cute as she tried to shove a mouthful of macaroni in her mouth struggling in the process as she dropped her food on her plate whining in the process as she pouted her lips because she couldn’t get it in her mouth.

"It's okay baby here," Lexa said as she sat down next to her little girl to help her eat. Abigail grinned from ear to ear as she opened her mouth so her mama could feed her. Lexa made air plane noises as she fed her little girl making her giggle in her high chair. 

"Mhmmm," Lexa hummed as she took a bite out of her little girl's plate. Abigail smiled as she also hummed copying her mama enjoying her macaroni.

Lexa fed her little girl until she finished her plate before Abigail burped making both her mommies laugh as Abigail's lips had curved into an o shape amazed at the sound she had just made. She laughed a few seconds later as she burped a few more times.

"Cute baby," Lexa kissed her little girl's cheek before she lifted her off her chair and made her way over to the sink to wash their hands and her little girl’s face. Abigail laughed when her mama tried to wash her face as Lexa was splashing water on her face instead of cleaning her up with a cloth like her mommy would.

"Don't Lex then I'll have to clean it up," Clarke warned as they were making a mess on the kitchen floor.

"Sorry baby," Lexa replied.

"Oops," Lexa said to her little girl who tried to copy her as well as she also said “oops” as they looked at Clarke's retreating figure.

"Sexyeye," Abigail said with a small chuckle when she her mama staring at her mommy's ass as Clarke was swaying her ass side to side.

"Damn right blue eyes," Lexa gave her a high five and finished cleaning up her face before she took her back to the living room so she could watch Frozen whilst she ate her own dinner.

After putting her little girl in her bouncer so she was safe and she wouldn't move away she went back to the dining table where Clarke was sat. She kissed Clarke's cheek before she took her own seat. Clarke stood up and served her a plate which included a chicken steak on the side as she knew her fiancée needed to have some protein especially after training. 

"Thank you baby," Lexa said before she dug into her food. 

"Fuck baby this amazing. It's like food orgasm I swear," Lexa said with a mouthful of food she closed her eyes as she enjoyed every bit of her it.

Clarke chuckled at Lexa's facial expression before she went back to finishing her own plate. They ate in comfortable silence the only sound came from their little girl trying to sing along to 'do you wanna build a snowman' which involved a lot of squealing and babbling words they couldn’t understand.

After they finished eating, Lexa got up before Clarke and took her plate to wash up as she knew her fiancée had been busy cleaning up the house because of the mess she had made with her little girl before she left for training. She washed the dishes and mopped up the floor where they spilled water when she washing her little girl's face and then approached Clarke. She sat next to her and turned her chair around so she could look at her before she spoke. She took her hand in hers and entwined their fingers together.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same. 

They chuckled as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should've waited to for you to explain yourself before jumping to conclusions. It's just when you said two weeks and Europe I didn't how to react and the only thing I could do is lash out at you I'm sorry," Clarke apologised and kissed the back of Lexa's hand.

"It's okay," Lexa smiled.

"We're going to England then France, we leave in three weeks. I didn't know we were going honestly they just told us today. To be honest with you I don't want to go. I'll miss you and Abigail so much. Please tell me not to go," Lexa pleaded as she brought her hands up to her mouth and kissed each of Clarke's knuckles.

"Aww baby," Clarke cooed as she moved from her seat and straddle Lexa's lap and cupped her cheeks.

"We've been apart before baby we'll be okay. You go do your thing and kill out there in Europe, show them what the commander can do. We'll be routing for you back here. There's always skype and facetime. I'll call you every day and night. I'll always have time for you baby," Clarke said softly and gave her a peck on the lips.

"We weren't together then. You're my fiancée now and I can't leave blue eyes. She’s was already upset today imagine me not being here for two weeks. I don’t think I can handle that. It's already hard enough when we have away games let alone go to fucking Europe which is thousands of miles away," Lexa whined as she shook her head not happy with Clarke's reply.

"Hey look at me," Clarke lifted her chin to meet her favorite pair of emerald green eyes which were welling up with tears.

"It's only two weeks baby. Abigail needs to learn that you have to be away from time to time and I think this help her when you do play away during the season. Even though we’ll miss you like crazy you have to go. You've always said how you've always wanted to play in Europe so this is your chance. Go live out your dream and enjoy it. Me and blue eyes will be okay. I've got my mom, Raven, Octavia and Ontari who will help us if we need anything. We'll be okay so don't worry about us when you're out there.” Clarke said and kissed her forehead her lips lingering to assure Lexa she'll be okay. 

“When are you going?" Clarke asked.

"We've got three weeks before we fly out," Lexa replied barely above a whisper.

"Oh," Clarke responded her eyes slightly wide as she didn't realise it would be that soon as they had just started training.

"See you don't want me to go do you," Lexa said as she looked at Clarke.

"I do," Clarke said too quickly and Lexa knew she was lying.

"Don't lie to me Clarke," Lexa said her face expressionless.

"Even if I tell you not to go I know you'll just mop around the house and hate me for not letting you go. You've been talking about soccer almost every day saying how excited you are to go back so I know deep down you want to go. As much as I want us to tag along with you, you know I can't baby I've just started working again and I've already taken too many weeks off. I would've gone with you in a heartbeat if it wasn't for the gallery we're opening up and me getting a promotion." Clarke pecked her lips.

"Fine I'll go," Lexa huffed in defeat her head hanging low. 

"Hey come on it is only for two weeks. I'll try to see if I can persuade him to give me a few days off but I can't promise anything," Clarke said with a slight grin on her face.

"Yeah," Lexa said her eyes wide with excitement written all over face.

"Yeah," Clarke said as she pecked her lips again but Lexa deepened it as she gripped onto the back of her neck keeping her in place.

Clarke began to grind on Lexa's growing bulge both of them moaning into the kiss. They sucked on each other’s tongues and lips Lexa hands moving to Clarke’s hips helping her grind onto her bulge harder. She was hating Clarke’s onesie at the moment as she couldn’t move her hands where she desperately wanted them. She wanted to feel Clarke’s pussy especially after the day she’s had so she could relieve some stress.

"Fuck baby," Lexa said against her lips when they pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Later babe," Clarke gave her a final peck before she got off her lap her bulge in full display.

"What the hell Clarke you can't leave me like this," Lexa whined as she stroked her bulge trying to get it to go down.

"I didn't do anything," Clarke smirked as she looked at her over her shoulder and threw her hair onto her left shoulder.

"It's always your fault," Lexa pouted her bulge still in clear view.

Lexa was just about to head towards their bathroom when her little girl called out to her.

"Mama El El!" Abigail yelled for her mama when the part where Elsa sings let it go came on.

"Why are you doing this to me," Lexa cried out as she looked down at her still full on bulge.

"Coming blue eyes!" She yelled back to her little girl.

"You definitely will be later baby," Clarke winked at her. Lexa knew she walked straight into that one as she could've definitely chosen a better word.

"Shut up," Lexa threw a pillow at her head.

"Mama loo loo," Abigail said as she bounced up and down in her high chair pointing at the screen as Elsa was just about to start singing.

"Yes it's Elsa come on let's sing baby," Lexa said as she clapped her hands together just like her little girl would showing her excitement her bulge forgotten at the moment that was until her little girl spoke up again.

"Mama," Abigail furrowed her eyebrows as she saw something swollen between her mama's legs. Abigail moved her bouncer closer to her mama and tried to touch the bulge but Lexa quickly pulled away from her little girl. She was embarrassed her cheeks immediately turned crimson red even her ears were red. She quickly covered her bulge in record time stuttering as she tried to find words to explain to her little girl what was happening to her.

Clarke was laughing her head off at what she had just witnessed. 

"Oh my god this is priceless," Clarke managed to say in between laughs as she quickly snapped a picture of a very embarrassed Lexa.

"I hate you," Lexa pouted as she quickly ran out of the room to take care of her big problem down under.

Her little girl was still confused as she turned her head at her mommy for answers with furrowed eyebrows but her mommy was still laughing.

"Mama had a little problem baby. Come on I'll sing with you," Clarke said after she stopped laughing. She lifted her little girl out of her bouncer and kissed her little girl's forehead and took the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her neck so it looked like Elsa's cloak. 

Abigail grinned as she would at least get to sing with her mommy. 

"Yiyi!" She cheered as she held her arms up in the air ready to start singing and do the same moves as Elsa. Clarke wrapped a smaller blanket around her little girl so they would look like twins. Abigail moved closer to the screen so she could get a better view after her mommy wrapped the blanket around her.

"The snow glows white..." Clark started off as they began to sing along to the song. When it came to the part where Elsa takes her cloak off both Clarke and Abigail released their blankets and began to strut across the living room with a bit of sass. Abigail squealed with excitement as her mommy looked just like Elsa with her blonde hair as Clarke sang out loud “Let it go,” over and over again.

"No," Abigail pouted when the song finished as she moved towards the screen trying to get Elsa back on screen.

"Momeyeyeye," She turned around as she stuck her bottom lip and pointed at the screen.

"Okay baby we'll play it again," Clarke kissed the top of her head as she took the remote to rewind the song again. She placed the blanket back around her little girl so they could sing it again. Even though they had already sung the song to many times she still loved to sing it with her little girl as she knew how much she loved it.

They sang it five more times until Lexa came out. Clarke smirked at her but Lexa just brushed her off. She sat next to Clarke on the couch with their little girl sitting between them her attention was fully on the screen.

"You're smug now, you just watch I'll get my revenge soon," Lexa said as she grinned at Clarke.

"I'd like to see you try," Clarke challenged and kissed her cheek.

"You just wait and see," Lexa smirked as she leaned over their daughter and kissed Clarke's neck sucking slightly until she left her mark.

"Mama," Abigail frowned as she tried to move her mama out of her way as couldn't see the screen.

"Sorry blue eyes mommy is just too sexy," Lexa said with a small chuckle.

"Sexyeye momeyeyeye," Abigail said as she chuckled along with her mama.

Clarke just shook her head and leaned onto Lexa's shoulder as they watched the rest of the movie with big smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts :)


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's revenge doesn't turn out as expected ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments and kudos coming. I appreciate every single one of them. Thanks <3

Chapter 72

 

The next morning when they woke up, Lexa decided to exact her revenge for Clarke did to her the previous night. She had two hours before she was supposed to head out to training. Her arms were wrapped around Clarke’s waist as she nuzzled her face up to her neck leaving soft chaste kiss around her neck.

"Hey baby," Clarke said her voice husky as she had just woken up. She turned around and faced Lexa who had a smirk on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Clarke asked as she moved her left hand and moved Lexa's hair out of her face before she caressed her cheek.

"You look beautiful," Lexa said and kissed her nose.

"You're such a dork," Clarke playfully shoved her shoulder which caused her to lay flat on her back. Clarke hovered over Lexa and gazed into her glistening green eyes before she leaned forward and joined their lips together in a soft tender kiss.

As Lexa deepened the kiss, she switched their positions as she flipped Clarke onto her back. She moved her lips onto Clarke's neck as she sucked and bite down gently on her pulse point Clarke moaning under touch. Her lips lingered for a while on her neck leaving love bites all over her neck but Clarke didn't mind as she enjoyed it when Lexa marked her as hers.

"Please baby," Clarke moaned as she lifted her chest of the bed to allow Lexa to take off her tank top.

Lexa lifted her top off exposing her perky nipples licking her lips as she couldn't wait to get her mouth around her nipples. She leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth as she sucked softly whilst massaging her other boob.

Clarke whimpered below her as she wanted more. She knew she was already drenched as she felt the wetness in her panties.

Lexa however didn't relent from her attack on her boobs as she enjoyed it having her lips wrapped tightly around her fiancée’s beautiful breasts. She hummed in pleasure when she tasted a little bit of Clarke's breastmilk. She still couldn’t get enough of her boobs as she would always spend time on making sure they were well taken care off as her lips wouldn’t leave them alone until they reddened. She placed her leg between Clarke’s legs to sucked hard on her nipples.

"Please," Clarke begged as she began to grind her centre on her leg wanting more friction.

Even though Lexa could feel the growing bulge inside her boxers she knew she couldn't think about herself as she was on a mission at the moment and her plan was working. She suppressed her growing need that was happening between her legs as she moved lower down Clarke’s body leaving a trail of kisses on her flat tummy. She came face to face with Clarke’s drenched underwear, her smirk still evident on her face

"Someone's wet already," she smiled smugly as she blew air through her underwear Clarke whimpering below her.

"Don't tease me baby please I need you," Clarke muttered barely above a whisper as her core was desperately needed some attention. Her clit was still throbbing and she knew she wouldn’t last long.

Lexa wanted to tease her a little bit longer as she leaned forward and placed a soft lingering kiss on her centre on top of her underwear where the wetness was coming through.

“Ah please,” Clarke groaned.

Lexa decided to give in as she pulled down her underwear exposing her mesmerizing pink wet pussy. "Fuck baby," she murmured under her breath her words sending shivers all over Clarke's body.

"Less staring more action," Clarke stated as she lowered Lexa's head to her soaked pussy

"As you say Princess," Lexa smirked at her before took a first swipe of her juices. She licked her way through her folds still teasing her slightly which made Clarke’s body shake with anticipation whenever Lexa’s tongue would brush past her pulsing clit.

"I need mo-" Clarke couldn't finish her sentence as Lexa sucked hard on her clit making her cry out in pleasure.

"Shh baby or I'll stop," Lexa grinned as she removed her tongue from her folds.

"Okay just please I need more," Clarke begged as she bit her lower lip to supress her cries as could somehow still feel Lexa's tongue sucking on her still pulsing clit.

Lexa didn't reply with words as she inserted two long wide fingers deep inside her tight pussy.

"Ahhhhh fuck!" Clarke screamed out which caused Lexa to stop again.

"Clarke," Lexa said her name so low which made Clarke shudder as Lexa's fingers were still buried inside her tight pussy. Every time Lexa would say her name when they made love Clarke absolutely loved it as Lexa’s voice would change making it sound ever more sexier than it already was.

"So...rry," Clarke managed to croak out as she felt Lexa’s fingers twitch within her tight walls making it difficult to speak.

When she heard that Clarke was quite, Lexa began to thrust her fingers in and out of her tight pussy stretching her walls with every thrust enjoying the feeling of her walls trying to clamp around her fingers as she increased the pace of her thrusts.

"Ah ah keep going baby," Clarke moaned as she thrusted her hips upwards meeting Lexa's thrusts her eyes closed as she enjoyed it herself.

Lexa pumped her fingers harder and faster as she knew Clarke was close to her orgasm.

"Oh yes right there," Clarke groaned as she threw her head back enjoying her fiancée pounding her tight pussy and rubbing her clit as she hit her sweet spot with every thrust.

"Arghhhhh!" Clarke screamed as she grabbed Lexa's pillow to muffle her screams as she knew she was close to her orgasm. She knew Lexa would add a third and she knew with the way Lexa was fucking her she wouldn't last long.

And as predicted Lexa added a third and began to pound into her, Clarke whimpering under her touch. When she felt Clarke beginning to spasm below her she removed her fingers before her tight pussy clenched around her fingers. She licked her fingers cleaned and got off the bed.

"What the fuck!" Clarke yelled as she glared at Lexa giving her an angry look.

"That's what you get for what you did to me last night. I don't wanna be late for training," Lexa said with a smirk before she walked to their bathroom.

"I HATE YOU LEXA! DON'T TALK TO ME!" Clarke shouted at her retreating figure.

"I LOVE YOU!" Lexa shouted back as she began to laugh.

When Lexa got to the bathroom she took off her boxers and her cock sprung out which was hard as ever.

"Look likes I've gotta take care of you myself," she said as she looked down at her cock. She went inside the shower and began to stroke her cock. It wasn't hard to get herself off as the imagine of Clarke's pink wet pussy was clear as day in her mind as she had just fucked her a few seconds ago. It only took a few strokes for her to come screaming out Clarke’s name.

Even though it would be hard to not have Clarke with her in Europe she knew she'll be able to control her cock as she knew when she skypes Clarke she would be able to get herself off just as easily as she had just done. It wouldn't be the same as having Clarke's mouth or her tight pussy but her hands would have to do the job. The two weeks will definitely test her resilience.

As Lexa came out of their bathroom, she found Clarke still very much naked on their bed with her legs spread open showing her juicy folds. She couldn't take her eyes of how beautiful her fiancée looked naked and on their bed. She gulped as suddenly her throat had gone dry.

"Like what you see baby," Clarke said huskily as she bit her bottom lip running her fingers through her folds.

Lexa was still in awe as her eyes were glued on her still mesmerized by the beauty before her. She was lost for words.

"Lexa!" Clarke yelled at her as she threw a pillow at her to get her attention.

"Erm sorry," Lexa stuttered out her cock twitching behind her towel.

"Don't apologise you wanna help me out here," Clarke said with a smug smile as she inserted two fingers slowly inside her tight slit. "Fuck," she groaned as she began to slowly pump her fingers in and out.

Lexa looked at the clock and saw she only had an hour left till she had to leave for training.

"Fuck it," she said before she pounced on Clarke as she threw her towel across the on the room. She quickly grabbed the condom from their drawer and quickly rolled it down her hard cock.

Even though her revenge involved to not give in she just couldn’t stop herself as her cock was also begging for release yet again. Her plan worked for a while so she knew she had somehow still managed to get her revenge.

Clarke removed her fingers whimpering in the process before Lexa guided her cock inside her tight slit. "You're gonna be the death of me," Lexa said against her lips before she kissed her hard as she began to thrust her hips. As much as she would like to take her time to pleasure her fiancé the right way, she knew she had to be quick before she's late to training. Even though she knew it was a bad idea to have sex before training her fiancée was just too hard to resist when she was laying naked on their bed exposing her beautiful pussy. she thrusted her hips harder and faster trying to make Clarke come as fast as possible as she was under time limit.

"Fuck fuck," Clarke moaned against Lexa's lips as their kiss became sloppy.

It only took a few hard thrusts before they both came as one, Lexa held a hand over Clarke's mouth to muffle her screams. She was still thrusting her hips as they both rode out their orgasm. Lexa couldn't believe she came within a matter of minutes. When she felt Clarke unclench around her cock she slowly pulled her cock out and took out the condom and threw into their trash can.

"Wow," Clarke breathed out after catching her breath.

"Tell me about it, I think that's a record." Lexa smirked as she pecked her lips and laid down beside her.

"Definitely baby," Clarke breathed out as she wrapped her arms around her waist resting her head on her chest.

"As much as I would like to cuddle with you baby I have to go," Lexa said and kissed the top of her forehead.

“I feel used,” Clarke pouted.

“Hey I’m sorry but you know I have to go, I love you.” Lexa kissed her pout away.

“It’s okay I’m only messing you,” Clarke kissed her cheek.

Lexa took another quick shower whilst Clarke went out of their room in her robe to prepare a quick breakfast for her as she knew she hated the breakfast which is served at their training ground. She went to her little girl’s room first as she knew she would be awake already. As she opened her little girl’s room, Abigail was awake playing her squid plush soft toy making funny noises trying to imitate the voices her mama would make when she would play with her.

“Hey baby,” Clarke smiled as she picked her up from her crib.

“Momeyeyeye,” Abigail grinned as she pecked her mommy’s lips giving her a good morning kiss.

Clarke took her to her changing table to change her diaper before they made their way out.

“All done baby, let’s go make mama breakfast.” Clarke said as she kissed her cheek and went out of her room.

“Wa wa,” Abigail said touching her mommy’s neck with furrowed eyebrows confusion written all over her face.

“Erm,” Clarke stuttered.

“That’s my good work blue eyes, mommy loves it when I bite.” Lexa smirked at Clarke as she made her presence known fully dressed in her training gear her Nike duffle bag in hand which she placed near the couch to pick it up on her way out.

“Shut up,” Clarke replied as she handed Abigail over to her.

“Hey blue eyes,” Lexa gave her little girl a morning kiss as she placed her on her lap as they watched Clarke prepare their breakfast.

“Mama,” Abigail replied as she kissed her cheek and began to play with her training jacket zip.

Clarke quickly whipped up an egg-white oatmeal pancakes with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and cut some fresh fruit. She plated her breakfast and took Abigail from her arms so she would eat up her breakfast.

After their morning session of love making, Lexa was famished as she had worked up a big appetite as she made quick work of her breakfast finishing it in record time. Both Clarke and Abigail chuckled at how fast she ate her breakfast. Abigail tried to copy her mama as she took the spoon from her mommy’s hand and began to eat her chocolate oatmeal porridge fast but Clarke stopped her as she didn’t want her to choke.

“See what you’ve done now,” Clarke shoved Lexa by the shoulder when their little girl wasn’t looking.

“What she wants to be just like her mama,” Lexa teased as she kissed her cheek.

“Whatever,” Clarke replied as she smiled as she knew their little girl did want to be just like Lexa as she would copy everything Lexa did.

“I love you blue eyes,” Lexa gave her little girl a kiss on the lips before she headed out to training.

“Mwah ou,” Abigail said as she gave her mama another kiss before she went back to finishing her breakfast as she loving eating her strawberries.

Lexa was happy that her little girl wasn’t crying like yesterday as it brought a smile to her face. Clarke placed their little girl in her high chair so they wouldn’t disturb her from her breakfast as she went to say goodbye to Lexa. Lexa grabbed her Nike duffel and entwined her fingers with Clarke’s as they walked together to the doorstep.

“I’ll miss you,” Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Me too baby,” Lexa kissed her forehead with her arms wrapped around her waist.

“I love you,” Lexa leaned down due to the height difference and pecked her lips but Clarke kept her head in place as she deepened the kiss. Clarke jumped onto her with her legs wrapped around her waist and kissed her passionately. Lexa moaning in the kiss.

“Fuck,” Lexa breathed out when they pulled apart as Clarke unwrapped her legs from around her waist.

“Off you go,” Clarke chuckled as she slapped her ass shooing her away.

“Now I’m done,” Lexa smirked as she turned back towards her and kissed her again before she went to her jeep.

They both waved at each with huge grins on their faces happy with how the day turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. More soccer in the next one :)


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I take a day off, it is to recharge my brain so I can put out good quality chapters out for my lovely readers. Let me know your thoughts as usual :)

Chapter 73

 

The weeks leading up to their trip to Europe both Anya and Aaran were starting to up their training to make sure all the players were up to the stand to play a European team. They started to become tactical working on set pieces and other plays on how they would break down the other teams’ defences. 

As much as Lexa enjoyed playing soccer the hours she was away from her family were starting to affect her training as the thought of being away from them for two weeks was still playing in her mind. 

"Hey Lex are you okay?" Anya asked when she saw that she was daydreaming and not playing attention to what Aaran was saying to all the players.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry," Lexa shook her head to snap out of her daze as she refocused on what her coach was saying.

Anya just stared at her for a while to make to see if she was lying.

"It nothing An," Lexa squeezed her shoulder to make sure she believed her.

"We only have a week left guys till we leave so I need every single one of you to up the tempo. The passes are too slow and we need to distribute the ball to the midfield a lot quicker. And Jess make sure to attack the front post we gotta test the commander," Aaran said and winked at Lexa when he finished.

"Don't worry boss no one will score," Lexa winked back flashing her dimple smile.

"Aright guys let's get to it!' Aaran shouted as she he clapped his hands together and joined Anya on the side line making notes on what they were watching.

The players listened to Aaran as they increased the tempo taking one or two touches to ensure the distribution to the midfield was a lot quicker before the ball was sent it to front post where Jessica McDonalds was. As Lexa was off her line Jessica managed to headed the ball, lobbing it over her hitting the back of the net. Lexa was trying to punch the ball away but it didn’t work out as planned. She hit the ground in frustration as she never liked to let any goal get passed her. 

"What were you saying commander," Jessica smirked.

"Shut up I would like to see you do that again," Lexa smirked back before she spat in her gloves and refocused as she got into commander mode again. 

They started the play again as the ball got worked up from the opposite side of defence which wasn't Lexa's backline. Lexa read the ball as it came in from her left side. She quickly ran off her line again and managed to catch the ball mid-air almost colliding with Samantha as she was also attacking the ball amongst other players. She threw the ball back to the half way line again as they worked on building their play a few more times trying to break down Lexa’s backline. Lexa only managed to let three goals out of ten get past her. One of them was an avoidable was one of her defenders was ball watching allowing space in behind the defence for Jessica to run onto for an easy tap in.

"Take a break guys!" Anya shouted with her clip board in hand containing notes from what they found to improve on in their next training session as they were moving onto different drills to work on their set pieces.

Lexa ran over to Anya and gave her a sweaty hug with Anya trying to fight her off but Lexa won out in the end. Lexa knew that Anya hated it when sweaty bodies would try to hug her even though in the bedroom she totally didn’t mind. After a minutes of rubbing her sweat on Anya, Lexa released her. Anya gave her a playfully shove on the shoulder with a small pout on her lips.

"Oh Anya are you upset," Lexa squeezed her cheeks as if she was child.

"You are so annoying," Anya huffed in annoyance as she slapped Lexa’s hands from her cheeks.

"I know I am," Lexa smiled smugly before she ran off to avoid another hit from her annoyed best friend. Ever since Anya became the teams’ assistant coach, Lexa was loving every single minute of it trying to wind up her best friend every chance she got. It was just like their old high school days when they played on the same team try to annoy the hell out of each other with Lexa always winning out in the end as she was the cockier one and confident out of the two. 

Lexa ran over to the benches and grabbed a bottle of water and poured the water all over face try to keep cool as her body was overheating and then she took a quick drink to soother her dry throat. The rest of the players were all sat on the floor with drink and bottles of water in their hands chatting away about what they could improve on what they learnt from the drill they had just done. They carried on with their talks as they waited for the next drill as Anya and the rest of the coaching staff were setting up the field 

Anya blew her whistle to call the players back onto the field but Lexa wasn't paying attention as she was focused on her two girls walking up towards her. She wasn’t expecting them to turn to training but as usual it was a welcomed surprise as she always loved it when her little girl and fiancée would visit her as it gave her extra motivation to work even harder if possible. She threw her bottle on the floor and ran towards them and met them halfway.

"Mama!" Abigail yelled with excitement when she saw her mama running towards them. She ran as fast as her little feet could carry her dropping her donut in the process but she didn't care as her mama was important. Lexa lifted her off the floor in a big bear hug. She tightened her grip around her little girl's waist as she breathed in her scent with a big smile on her face. Her little girl always gave her that something extra to keep doing what she loves most, she wasn’t just playing for herself but for daughter as well. She wanted her little girl to experience yet another win so she could wear all the three medals around her neck and be proud of her mama.

Clarke looked on as she watched her fiancée embrace their little girl. She quickly wiped the tear which had fallen down her right cheek and joined in the hug as she wrapped her arms around both of them. The family of three embrace each other for a couple of minutes before Abigail began to hit her mama's back as Lexa's grip was too tight. 

Lexa and Clarke quickly pulled away from the hug and Lexa held her daughter in front of her and peppered kisses all over face making her giggle as usual drool rolled down her mouth. Clarke gave Lexa a handkerchief to wipe their little girl's face but Lexa declined as she used her training top instead. Clarke just shook her head with a smile and followed after Lexa as Lexa led them towards the bench.

The rest of the players stopped training as they rushed over the bench to meet their little mascot who was dressed in her full Flash kit and a Nike black snapback with matching cleats the same Nike Mercurial which Lexa was wearing. 

"Sam, sam!" Abigail squealed with excitement when she saw her second favorite Flash player.

"Hey blue eyes," Samantha took her from Lexa and placed her onto her hip and gave her a big opened mouth kiss on the cheek. 

Abigail grinned from ear to ear.

Samantha passed her around so all the players could greet their favorite mascot. Abigail was loving every single minute as enjoyed all the love and affection the players were giving her. She showed off a couple of times as she showed them her soccer trick which was (she just kicked the soccer ball) it was a major trick for her as she has only managed to kick a soft soccer ball before so it was a huge deal for her to be able to kick the same soccer ball her mama and the rest of the players played with. 

“Awesome blue eyes!” All the players cheered and clapped for her as Abigail began to jump around with her arms up in the air squealing with excitement. They all gave her high fives as they knew how much she loved high fives as it made her feel special.

"Good job baby," Lexa also gave her a high five and a kiss making her little girl beam with joy.

"Momeyeyeye lo lo!" Abigail said with a grin on her face as she showed her mommy her trick which she had already seen a few time already but Clarke grinned alongside her little girl as she knew how excited she always gets with soccer.

"Wow!" Clarke said in awe as lifted her little girl of the floor and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

Abigail flashed her dimple smile as her mommy approved of her trick. 

Clarke placed her back on the ground so she could a play with Lexa.

"Come here blue eyes," Lexa said with a big smile on her face. Her little girl walked over to her with the soccer ball in her hand. Lexa took the ball from her and held her hand as she led her towards her goal so she could try to score against her.

"Oooo!" Abigail said as her lips curved into an o shape when she saw how big the goal was in real life even though she had already seen it a couple times, she was always amazed whenever she saw it up front. 

Lexa chuckled and ruffled her little girl's hair. When they reached the six-yard box, Lexa crouched down so her little girl could help her strap her gloves. 

"Mwah," Abigail said as she kissed her gloves where her name was written just like Lexa would just every time she gets on a soccer field. It melted Lexa’s heart as her little girl always never ceases to amaze her at how sweet and adorable is. 

"Thank you blue eyes," Lexa kissed her forehead before she jogged to her line. "Alright baby try and score against mama," Lexa grinned as she clapped her hands together preparing herself for little girl's shot. She spread her arms out wide as she waited for her little girl to kick the ball. 

The was placed on the edge of the six-yard box where Abigail sprinted towards the ball and kicked it as hard as she could. It went straight to Lexa, down the middle, but Lexa pretended to make a dive to her left and allowed the ball to go in which made her little girl cheer as she ran towards her mommy with her arms in the air with a wide open mouth smile and hugged Clarke's legs.

"Momeyeyeye se se!" Abigail squealed as she pulled on the hem of her mommy's sweatshirt.

"I did baby that was an awesome shot!" Clarke replied as she kissed the top of head and held her hand as they walked back towards Lexa.

Lexa took off her gloves and lifted her little girl up in the air and swung her onto her shoulders as she shouted "WOODS SCORES AGAIN," and ran around the field with a squealing Abigail in her arms chanting "Woods," over and over again. Abigail tried her best to copy her mama as she also chanted "Woods" in her own words. Lexa managed to run all the way down the field before she was stopped when she saw her coach on the side-line as he had watched the whole interaction.

"Sign her up coach," Lexa said with a smirk on her face.

"One day Lex I'm afraid she's too young," Aaran replied with a small chuckled when she saw both Lexa and Abigail whine and pout at his response. Both Abigail and Lexa had the same facial expression and even though Abigail looked a lot similar to Clarke the way she acted and behaved you could definitely tell that she was Lexa’s daughter.

"Looks we'll have to try again in a few years," Lexa replied and kissed her little girl's cheek.

"Definitely Lexa she's got a good kick in her. Go spend time with them we'll have an extra-long break," Aaran smiled at Lexa and squeezed Abigail's cheek making her smile. He knew his star goalkeeper needed some family time as Lexa always performed well after being with her family and he knew they were her biggest motivation. 

"Thanks coach," both Lexa and Abigail flashed their dimple smile before they went back to where Clarke was stood.

"I wanna take a turn," Clarke said with a pout as soon as Lexa and Abigail were in front of her.

Lexa began to laugh at Clarke with little girl joining in as well as she also laughed at her mommy. "Should we let mommy have a turn blue eyes?" Lexa asked her little girl sarcastically trying to wind up her fiancée. "No, no," Abigail replied even though she didn't even know what her mama had asked her she just wanted to say the word 'no' as it made her laugh even more due to the whiny facial expression her mommy made. 

"I won't let her score," Lexa whispered making her little girl giggle as her words tickled her ears. She knew her little girl didn't understand what she was talking about but she always enjoyed winding up her fiancée. Clarke was still pouting so Lexa approached her and placed her little girl on the ground who quickly ran to soccer ball and started to play with Anya. 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist with a smirk on her face.

"Don't get cocky I've been practising," Clarke raised her eyebrows as she cupped Lexa's cheeks and ran her thumb over her cheeks.

"What do I get if I save it?" Lexa asked as she moved her hands lower onto her ass not caring her teammates and coach were watching. It felt like it was just her and Clarke and their little girl on the field no one else was around.

"If you save it you can do whatever you want with me when we get home but if I score I get to do whatever I want with you," Clarke replied close to her ears where she gently bit her earlobe before she released her. As she pulled away she bit her bottom lip and gazed into her favorite emerald green eyes as she gave her a sultry look which she knew sent shivers all over Lexa's body

Lexa quickly cleared her throat as she let go of her waist and ran over to her goal and put her gloves back on. "Show me what you got baby," she winked as she looked at her. 

Clarke purposely took off her sweatshirt so she was in just her Nike tank top which happened to be Lexas'. Her red lace bra was visible from the sides as the tank top was a too big for her so it had a bigger cut off on the sides. 

Lexa licked her lips as her eyes were focused on how gorgeous her fiancée looked whilst wearing her clothes, she knew Clarke wore her tank top on purpose. She blinked a few times trying to stay focused and not think about what she would do to Clarke when they get home. Her cock twitched ever so slightly behind her shorts but she managed to prevent herself from getting a hard on.

"Are you ready?" Clarke asked with a big grin on her face as she took a few steps back for her run up.

Clarke didn't even give her time to reply as she kicked the ball with the toe part of her foot sending it past Lexa's right side which Clarke knew was her weak point ever since her rib injury. 

"Woooo momeyeyeye!" Abigail cheered as she raced over to her mommy and hugged her legs knocking Clarke to the floor. She crawled up to her mommy's tummy and showered her face with kisses making Clarke laugh. 

"Not fair you cheated," Lexa whined as she crossed her arms over her chest with furrowed eyebrows as she sat crossed legged on her goalline.

"Hahaha mama!" Abagail said pointing towards her mama as she laughed at her.

Clarke just smirked at Lexa as she sat up straight with her little girl in her arms who was still laughing. She couldn't help herself as she laughed along with her daughter.

"Poor Lexie," Anya chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Don't call me that," Lexa pouted as she unwrapped Anya's arm from around her shoulders and got back to her feet as she retrieved the ball from the back of the net.

"Aww baby," Clarke chuckled as she made her way over to her and cupped her left cheek as she was holding onto her little girl in her left arm.

"You cheated," Lexa pouted.

"Mama," Abigail chuckled as she leaned forward with her arms outstretched so she would pick her up from Clarke.

"Blue eyes mommy cheated," Lexa said again with a pout wanting sympathy from her little girl as she held her close to her chest.

"Aww bae," Abigail said softly as she cupped Lexa's cheek just like Clarke did a few seconds ago and then she gave her a peck on the lips kissing her pout away.

"Thank you," Lexa smiled her lips curling into an instinctive smile like it usually does whenever she receives a kiss from her little girl.

"Don't worry baby you'll be rewarded when we get home," Clarke winked at her as she bent over to pick up her sweatshirt showing off her cleavage.

"You alright there stud," Anya teased when she saw what Lexa was staring at. 

Those boobs will definitely be the death of me, Lexa thought as she looked away from Clarke and focused on her little girl instead. She took her back to the bench and sat her down with Clarke following in behind them. She reached for little girl's own soft soccer ball and gave it to her for her to hold whilst she went back to finishing off with her training. Clarke sat next to her little girl as she kept an eye on her.

"Let get started with free kicks and corners Sam you take the free kicks and Liane you take the corners," Aaran said as he picked out which players will attack and who will defend the free kicks first before they got started. 

After the players were picked they took their positions with Lexa in goal. They started from near the halfway and worked their way down the field until they got to the edge of the eighteen-yard box. 

Every time Lexa made a save her little girl would cheer as she would shout as loud as her little voice could possible reach across the pitch. If Lexa got scored on, Abigail would whine and she would look at her mommy with her infamous pout whilst pointing at the celebrating players wondering how come they scored on her mama.

"Aww baby it happens but look mama is still smiling," Clarke would say as she would point at Lexa who was on the pitch giving them a huge smile flash her dimple as Lexa knew her little girl would be upset when someone scored on her. Abigail lips would instinctively curl into a smile flashing her dimple smile back at her mama as she clapped her hands together just like her mama and started to bounce on the bench cheering her mama on even more. Even Clarke couldn't resist as she clapped and cheered along with her daughter for their awesome goalkeeper. 

Before they started off with the corners, they were given a water break. Lexa went over to the bench where her little girl was sat. Abigail reached with her small hands with Clarke supporting the bottom as they gave Lexa her water bottle. 

"Thank you blue eyes," Lexa smiled as she kissed her cheek.

"And thank you too baby," she smiled as she gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek not bothered about getting Lexa's sweat on her.

Whilst the players were on their little break, Clarke helped her little girl off the bench so she could play with her soccer ball. Abigail passed the ball back and forth with her mommy as Aaran was talking to the players. She didn't even protest when her mommy said no to playing with Lexa as she saw she was busy talking to someone else. 

Clarke and Lexa were already teaching her about how it’s rude to interrupt others when they are talking. Even though she was one and a month old she was a very clever little girl for her age. Like they say teach them while they are young. After their talk Lexa joined her girls as they passed the ball between the three of them until Anya blew her whistle to restart their training.

"I love you guys," Lexa waved at them after she kissed their foreheads.

The corners were always a big testament for a goalkeeper. Their timing had to be perfect if they were to come off their goalline to clear the ball away or it would be a total disaster if they missed the ball as they would look like a deer in the head lights standing in no man’s land. 

They knew set pieces especially corner kicks were always a big way to get goals. It was one of their tactics which they would use to try to win games. Their game plan was to get as many corner kicks as possible when they played the European team as corner kicks were always hard to defend against. 

They worked on attacking the crosses putting pressure on Lexa to test her timing. As the ball was played in, Lexa came off her line and caught the ball midway but on her landing, she managed to twist her ankle. She stayed on the ground for a while as the trainer examined her injury. As she took off her shoe it didn't look as bad as she expected. She was lucky it wasn't sprained or broken as she had just rolled over on it. As she looked up she saw her little girl with tears in her eyes racing towards her. She got back up to her feet and ran towards her little girl.

"No baby I'm okay look," Lexa smiled at her little girl as she began to walk around her trying to cheer her up. Abigail wasn't having any of it as she walked towards her mama and wrapped her arms around her legs refusing to let go. Even though it wasn't her fault Lexa blamed herself for her little girl's tears as she knew it affected her little girl when she went down clutching onto her ankle. 

Clarke saw the pain look on her fiancée’s face so she approached her and cupped her cheeks.

"Hey baby look at me," Clarke said softly.

Lexa looked up with tears welling up in her eyes as well as her little girl was still crying. She stuck her bottom lip out which was slightly trembling. 

"She will be alright just give her time. It's not your fault so don't blame yourself okay," Clarke pecked her lips.

Lexa just gave her nod before she crouched down and hugged her daughter. Abigail nuzzled up to her neck as she wrapped her tiny arms around her neck still sobbing. Lexa lifted her off the ground and looked at her coach to get the go ahead to head home early. Aaran gave her a nod and Lexa smiled at him before she walked off to the side-line where the benches were. 

Clarke picked up her belongings and followed after them as Lexa led them towards the locker room to get her duffel bag. Whilst in the locker room, Clarke packed up Lexa's belongings back in her bag whilst Lexa was still trying to comfort their little girl.

"Shh baby mama is okay," Lexa cooed as she rubbed her little girl's back and gave her kisses on the side of her head.

"No," Abigail said barely above a whispers as her sobs became little sniffles.

Lexa blew raspberries on her little girl's cheek which instinctively made her move her head away from her mama's neck.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed as she pouted her lips with furrowed eyebrows.

Lexa couldn't stop herself as she laughed and squeezed her little girl's cheeks at how cute she looked

"Mwah," Lexa said as she kissed her pout away but Abigail did another pout which again Lexa kissed away. They went back and forth until Abigail began to giggle at the amount of kisses her mama was giving her. Both of them began to laugh so hard, Abigail's tears forgotten. 

Clarke smiled at the little moment before she decided to join in the fun.

"Kisses for mommy too," she pouted her lips.

Abigail was the first to react as she kissed her mommy's pout away but just like her little girl, Clarke kept pouting wanting extra kisses as well which her little girl obliged to. "Mama too," Lexa said as she held her little girl back so she would kiss Clarke as well. And instead of just kissing her pout away Clarke held onto her cheeks as she deepened the kiss their tongues moving deeper inside each other's mouth both of them moaning into the kiss. They were totally lost into their kiss forgetting their little girl was also in the room and in Lexa's arms. 

Abigail wasn't liking the amount of attention her mama was giving her mommy as she was kissing her too much so she decided to pull her mommy's hair to get her away from her mama.

"Owww," Clarke whined as she pulled away from the kiss and held onto her hair groaning in pain. 

Both Abigail and Lexa busted out laughing, Abigail wasn't sorry whatsoever.

"Nice one baby," Lexa high fived her little girl before she ran away from Clarke's wrath without any shoes on.

"I hate you both!" Clarke yelled as she ran after them trying to get her revenge back.

"Lexa no running in the complex you know the rules," a bulky security guard warned Lexa with serious look which made both Abigail and Lexa come to a halt. 

Abigail and Lexa looked at each other with scared expressions as they were both slightly intimidated by the security guards’ voice and built and they definitely didn't want to piss him off.

"Oops," Abigail said as she held her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh but she was only a toddler so obliviously she couldn't stay quite as she began to laugh at the security guard. Lexa bit the inside of her cheek trying to keep herself from laughing as well. She decided to walk away from the security guard so she wouldn’t laugh in his face.

"Didn't get that far I see," Clarke smiled smugly as she had her hands on either side of her hips.

"Sorry mommy," Lexa apologised trying to imitate her little girl's voice as her little girl also tried to copy what her mama was saying.

"Ugh why do you both have to be so cute," Clarke huffed in defeat as she gave them kisses on the cheeks.

Lexa just smirked at her as she squeezed her ass. 

"Lexa!" Clarke shrieked.

Lexa lowered her little girl to the floor and smirked at Clarke before she wore her new black and white Nike Metcon sneakers.

Abigail had seen the little squeeze that her mama did to her mommy so she copied her as she moved behind her mommy and squeezed her ass laughing in the process.

"Abigail!" Clarke shrieked not having anticipated her little girl squeezing her ass.

Abigail giggled as she moved her hands again towards her mommy's ass cheek to give it another squeeze as she was enjoying having her hands on her mommy’s ass.

"Stop," Clarke gave her the look and Abigail immediately backed down. Clarke glared at Lexa with a slight smirk on her face as knew how her little girl loved to copy what they did.

"What?" Lexa asked with a small chuckle as she finished tying up her laces.

"You know what," Clarke replied.

Lexa winked at her and gave her kiss on the cheek before she took her Nike duffel bag and swung it over shoulder. Clarke held onto her little girl's right arm whilst Lexa held onto the other. They swung her forwards and backwards Abigail squealing with excitement as they walked out of the complex with huge smiles on their faces.

\-------

Clarke arrived first at their house as Lexa drove home with Abigail in her jeep so she had to be extra careful.

As per usual as soon as they went past the bakery shop Abigail squealed in her car seat banging on the window wanting her mama to stop by the bakery to get her chocolate donuts. Lexa unbuckled her from the back seat and took her with her inside the bakery. Abigail's eyes widened at all the donuts on display. 

"Mama da da!" She beamed with excitement as she pointed at all the donuts with chocolate on top. Lexa couldn't resist as she bought all the donuts for her little girl. Abigail's smile widened when she saw the amount of boxes in her mama's hand as she knew they were all for her.

"Come baby let's go home baby," Lexa kissed her cheek as she held onto her hand to go back to her jeep.

When they arrived home, Clarke shook her head with a smile just as she predicted as she knew Lexa couldn't stop herself from buying their little girl her favorite donuts. Her little girl was already covered in chocolate all over her face as Lexa had given her one on their drive back home. Clarke kissed her cheek and took their little girl from her arms so Lexa could put down the boxes of donuts in their kitchen.

Abigail didn't want to be held as she kicked her legs so her mommy could put her down to allow her to follow after mama who was carrying her donuts. 

"Donu donu!" Abigail chanted as she run after her mama towards the kitchen.

"One more baby that's it," Lexa stated as she knew her little girl would want more as soon she's done eating her donut.

Abigail didn't care what her mama was telling her just as long as she got to eat her donut she would be happy.

"Yiyi!" She cheered as soon as she had the donut in her hand. She raced back to their living room and sat down on the floor as she enjoyed her donut.

"I'll be out in a bit I need to shower coz I reek," Lexa said as she kissed Clarke's cheek.

"I love your sweaty smell," Clarke smirked as she wrapped her arms around her waist keeping her in place.

"That was definitely not sexy babe," Lexa replied with a small chuckle.

"I don't care I want you like this," Clarke said as she bit her lower lip as she got closer to her so their face were inches apart with her front pressed against Lexa's.

"I would take you right here baby but we have a guest," Lexa gestured towards their living room.

"Well I guess you have to be quick," Clarke replied as she moved her hand lower and palmed Lexa's now growing bulge. 

Lexa closed her eyes at the touch.

Clarke purposely dipped her hand under her waistband but Lexa gripped her wrist to stop her as she didn't want Clarke to start something she couldn't finish.

"Not here later," Lexa pecked her lips and moved away from Clarke as she knew if Clarke touched her again she wouldn’t be able to resist her.

"You are not fun," Clarke whined but Lexa just chuckled before she went to their bedroom to shower.

She took a cold shower as her muscles were aching from their intense training session. The shower also helped relieve the slight stinging pain from her ankle. After a few minutes of having a cold shower, she turned the heating up with her head pressed against the shower wall. She couldn't see the door opening until she felt arms warm arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Clarke," Lexa said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"Who else would it be," Clarke teased with a small chuckle.

"It's not funny," Lexa replied seriously.

"Okay I'm sorry," Clarke apologised as she pecked her lips.

“Who is with blue eyes?” Lexa asked with her hands running up and down Clarke’s bare sides.

“Octavia is with her she stopped,” Clarke replied.

As soon Lexa knew her little girl was in safe hands, she leaned forward and pecked her lips their tongues immediately entering each other's mouth. They sucked and licked each other's tongues and lips both of them moaning in the kiss. Clarke pulled Lexa closer so her cock was pressed against her centre. "Fuck," Lexa muttered under her breath when she felt her cock make contact with Clarke’s silky folds. She wrapped her arms under Clarke's legs and lifted her off the floor with their lips still connected. 

She quickly positioned her semi-cock directly near Clarke's entrance before Clarke sank down in one swift motion causing her to cry out in pleasure at how full she felt. She turned Clarke around so her back was against the shower wall before she began to thrust her hips upwards, Clarke moaning with every thrust. Her thrusts were slow with purpose as she wanted to take her time to pleasure her beautiful fiancée even though they were in the shower. With every thrust her cock hardened within Clarke’s tight pussy until she was fully hard.

As soon as she felt Lexa’s hard length Clarke scratched her back as her pussy was being stretched to the fullest with every thrust as Lexa's cock went deeper within her tight walls.

"Fuck baby fa....ster," Clarke croaked out as she threw her head back in pure bliss.

"Hold on baby," Lexa squeaked out as Clarke's walls began to tighten around her hard cock.

"Oh fuck me please," Clarke groaned as she wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist to help her move up and down meeting Lexa’s thrusts as she wanted her to go faster and harder as she couldn't handle the slow pace.

Lexa smirked before she held Clarke's arms above her head and began to quicken her thrusts making love to her against their shower wall.

"AH AH AH FUCK FUCK!" Clarke screamed as Lexa began to pound into her tight pussy their skin slapping against each other making her scream out in pleasure. Lexa joined their lips together as she swallowed her screams as her hips were relentlessly pounding into her fiancée’s tight pussy hard and fast.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna come baby," Lexa grunted as she felt her orgasm nearing.

"Me too fuck right there baby," Clarke moaned.

Lexa let go of Clarke's hands and placed them onto her hips to help her thrusts her hips even deeper if possible. Even though Clarke was leaving marks all over her back, she didn't care as she knew she was making her fiancée feel good. 

After a few more thrusts of Lexa pounding into Clarke, she bit down hard on Lexa's neck tasting a bit of blood as a hard orgasm took over her body. Her body spasmed and shuddered as she felt her come drip around Lexa's hard cock. Seconds later Lexa followed as she came hard deep inside Clarke's tight pussy her walls squeezing her for all she's worth.

"Fuck," Lexa breathed out onto Clarke’s neck leaving soft kisses around her neck as she emptied out her load inside her. She is always surprised why Clarke still wasn’t pregnant from the amount of time she has come inside her. Even though she knew her sperm count was low she would still hope for another miracle as having Abigail was one of the biggest most proudest moment of her life.

Clarke's body shook with aftershock as her eyes were still closed as she was still riding out her high. 

Lexa remained still as she knew Clarke was too sensitive to carry on but her cock had other ideas as it twitched within her tight pussy hole, Clarke whimpered as her body shuddered yet again as she was hit by another orgasm. "I've got you baby," Lexa whispered close to her ear as she rubbed her thighs helping her ride out yet another orgasm. After a few minutes of being buried deep within Clarke, Lexa slowly pulled her flaccid cock out from her tight walls. 

"Ah ah fuck," Clarke groaned at the empty feeling.

After they got their breath back, Lexa released Clarke's legs but kept her arms wrapped around her waist to keep her up right. She smirked at Clarke as she knew she got her good like every other time they would make love.

"You are so smug," Clarke playfully slapped her chest as she chuckled. They washed each other's hair and body with a few deep kisses in between. At one point Lexa's hand moved down Clarke's body but Clarke slapped her hand away as they had already been in the shower longer than they should and they didn’t want to keep their friend waiting for long.

"Fine," Lexa huffed in defeat and gave her a peck as they finished their shower.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

 

It was the day before the team were schedule to fly off to Europe. Aaran and Anya gave all the players a day off to spend with their families. Anya herself wanted went to spend the day with Nia and Ontari as she would also be messing her girls. 

Every day whenever Lexa got back from training she would make love to Clarke. Even though her whole body was sore from the tough training sessions she still managed to please her fiancée. They knew two weeks without being with each other would be hard so they made every single day counted until she had to leave. 

As they had been making love none stop, Lexa decided to spend her off day playing FIFA 16 on her PlayStation 4 to take her mind of what the next day was. She was in charge of keeping an eye of their little girl who was sat in her play area playing with her toys Clarke in the kitchen preparing their lunch. However, Lexa's focus was on the TV as she was currently losing. Even though she was almost thirty years old she still loved to play on her PlayStation as even though it was just a game it still made her improve on her game as she learnt from the virtual keepers. 

"What the hell ref that was definitely a penalty!" Lexa yelled at the screen not happy with the referee's decision as her player got fouled right in the penalty box.

"It's not real Lex calm down!" Clarke shouted from the kitchen with a small chuckle as it was always hilarious whenever her fiancée got riled up over a game.

"It is real babe you don't what you're talking about!" Lexa shouted before she refocused on the screen trying to get a goal back.

Abigail got bored playing with her toys. She looked at her mama and saw that she wasn’t even paying attention to her so she began to wonder off and make her way towards her mommies' bedroom. As both Clarke and Lexa was busy they didn't notice that their little girl had left her play area.

"GOAL!" Lexa screamed as she threw her controller on the floor and began to run around the room cheering with excitement as if she was a little kid. 

"Blue eyes did you see that mama scored an awesome goal baby." Lexa said with excitement written all her face as she looked towards her little girl's play area but she got no reply as her little girl wasn’t there. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She looked around the living room for her daughter but she couldn't find her. She didn’t panic as she knew her little girl liked to wonder off from time to time.

"Hey Clarke is blue eyes with you?" She asked as she approached the kitchen.

"No I thought you were keeping an eye on her," Clarke answered as she stopped stirring the pot.

"Erm," Lexa rubbed the back of her neck as she knew she would be in trouble with her fiancée.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted as she pushed past her to go look after their daughter.

"What I was losing baby," Lexa replied trying to stifle a chuckle as her fiancée was too funny when she was angry.

"Baby where are you?" Clarke sing-songed as she checked the living room again but it was too quite. Lexa followed Clarke as she made her way down their hallway and that is when she heard noises coming from their bedroom with the door slightly opened. As Clarke fully opened the door she found her little girl sat next to their trash can with all the rubbish thrown out splatted everywhere. 

"Momeyeyeye lo lo!" Abigail cheered with excitement as she held something up in her hand which was glistening to show her what she had found.

Clarke eyes widened as her face turned red with horror as she saw that her little girl was holding up a used condom containing Lexa's semen. "Oh my god," she muttered under her breath frozen on the spot not knowing what to do.

"What?" Lexa asked as she hovered over Clarke's shoulder.

"Oh," Lexa said as her eyes also widened but soon after she busted out laughing as the toothy grin on her little girl’s face combined with her fiancée look of horror was just priceless to not laugh at.

“It's not funny Lexa. What are we gonna do?" Clarke asked worriedly not wanting to alarm their little girl who was still playing with the used condom in her hand

"Okay sorry," Lexa replied as she stopped laughing.

Just as Clarke was about to speak again, their little girl moved the condom near her mouth as she always enjoyed chewing things which she found lying around on the floor.

"NO!" Clarke shouted as she quickly ran over to her little girl to snatch the condom out of her hands. 

Abigail was confused at her mommy's outburst. She furrowed her eyebrows and watched her mommy run out of the room. Lexa busted out laughing again as she watched Clarke run past her going directly out of their house to their garbage cans outside to permanently get rid of the condom.

"Mama," Abigail said with a still confused expression as her mama was still laughing.

Lexa was laughing so hard she couldn't find her words to speak. 

Clarke made it back to the bedroom right on time just as her little girl was about to put her now dirty hands back in her mouth as her hands were sticky and obliviously their little girl thought it was candy. She quickly raced over to her little girl again and took her towards their bathroom to wash her hands making sure they were sanitised. 

"Wieie!" Abigail squealed as she began to clap her hands together splashing water all over her clothes and her mommy's clothes as she always enjoyed playing with water. 

"Stop," Clarke scolded.

"Mama," Abigail whined as she pouted her lips and looked over at her mama who was stood on the doorway watching the whole interaction unfold. She would always splash water when she is with her mama so wanted her to help her out as Clarke scolded her.

Lexa gave her little girl a nod and Abigail carried on splashing water all over her mommy and herself as Clarke tried her best to clean her up.

"Lexa you are not helping," Clarke said as she glared at Lexa through the mirror.

"It's just too funny to watch," Lexa smirked back at Clarke and gave her a wink.

After a few minutes, Clarke managed to wash her daughter's hands making sure they were both hands were sanitised with no trace of Lexa's semen on them. As her little girl had been splashing water all over her she ended up giving her little girl another bath and as per usual Abigail loved every single minute of it as she splashed water around in the bath tub as she played with her Dory and Nemo bath toys as well as her water crayons as she drew all over the bath tub which came off later on.

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered as her mommy wrapped her up in her Minion towel her hair blonde wet.

As Clarke was trying to dress her up on their bed, Lexa walked back inside the room with a clean trash can as she had swept up the rubbish which her little girl had left. And as per usual Lexa was again a distraction because Abigail managed to get of the bed in just her diaper and ran over to her mama.

"Hey blue eyes," Lexa kissed her cheek as she lifted her off the ground and placed her onto her hip.

"Lo lo," Abigail said with a wide open smile as she showed her mama her now wet hair which was shaped into a Mohican hairstyle.

"Wow!" Lexa said as her mouth curved into an o shape as she moved her hand over her little girl's Mohican making her smile widened even more. She led her little girl towards the dresser and sat her on her lap as she took out the gel and applied some on her little girl's hair to make her hair spiky so the Mohican would stay up straight. Lexa took a selfie with her little girl as she pointed at her hairstyle both of them flashing their dimple smiles and set it as her new lock screen.

"Here you dress her I have to check on our lunch," Clarke threw Lexa their little girl's Finding Dory onesie.

"Not getting any love," Lexa puckered her lips as she held onto Clarke's wrist to stop her from leaving the room.

"Nope," Clarke replied popping the p.

"Baby," Lexa looked at her little girl for a bit of love. 

"Mwah mama," Abigail smiled broadly as she pecked her mama's lips.

"See now you too," Lexa winked at Clarke as she puckered her lips again with her eyes closed waiting for her kiss.

Instead if kissing her, Clarke pinched her lips together which cause her to shriek out in pain. Clarke chuckled and walked out of the room swaying her ass side to side.

"Sexeyeyeye!" Abigail yelled after her mommy's retreating figure.

Lexa soon forgot about the pain as she began to laugh non-stop at what her little girl had just said.

"Sexy indeed baby," Lexa kissed her little girl's cheek.

Clarke just shook her head with a smile as she went back to finishing their lunch.

"Come on baby let's get you dressed," Lexa said to her little girl as she took her back to bed to put her onesie on.

After dressing up her little girl, they walked out of the room hand in hand. Lexa sneaked a chocolate donut which she cut in half behind Clarke's back and gave it to her little girl before she sat back down on the couch with her little girl on her lap so she would keep a closer eye on her. She started another online game as she had lost the previous match. With her a donut in her little girl's hand it preoccupied her time so Lexa could play without being distracted.

She was on the 80th minute through her online match where she was leading 3-2. Just as she was about to make a save to prevent her opponent from scoring, Clarke walked right in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest not happy that Lexa gave their little girl a donut right before her lunch.

"What the hell Clarke move!" Lexa yelled as she ducked her head to the side to try to see the screen.

"Momeyeyeye!" Abigail also yelled as she was actually starting to enjoy the match as well as she had finished her donut. She furrowed her eyebrows and copied her mommy's stance to get her to move.

"GOAL!" Said the match commentator.

"No!" Lexa whined as she held her little girl in her arms and pushed Clarke out of the way to see the screen.

"Lexa," Clarke pouted as she had fallen on her ass.

"No blue eyes we drew," Lexa whined as she stuck her bottom lip out and fell to her knees in defeat.

"Seriously Lex it's just a game stop being so dramatic," Clarke said sarcastically.

"Oh no mama," Abigail said as she cupped her mama's cheeks and patted her cheeks before she pecked her lips to cheer her mama up, Lexa's lips instinctively curled into a smile.

"Thank you baby," Lexa hugged her daughter tightly as they embrace each other for a few minutes.

"You are such a child," Clarke sighed as she stood up and made her way back to kitchen to plate up their lunch.

"I could've won," Lexa was still whining as if she would have won, she would have moved up divisions to get to the first division.

"Get over it Lex now come on lunch is ready," Clarke replied. 

Abigail left her mama's lap and followed after her mommy as she was hungry; the donut didn’t satisfy her enough. She held onto her mommy's hand to lead her to the kitchen so she could sit on her high chair.

"Blue eyes not you too," Lexa pouted again as her little girl was done comforting her.

Abigail turned around and faced her mama flashing her dimple smile before she turned back.

"Get up or your lunch will get cold," Clarke said with a chuckle.

"No I'm not eating," Lexa crossed her arms together and furrowed her eyebrows with pouted lips.

"Suit yourself baby, I would've let you eat something else but it looks like you're not hungry." Clarke smirked as she bit her bottom lip.

"You're evil," Lexa replied as she followed after them sighing in defeat. She definitely didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to eat out her fiancée later on.

“That’s what I thought,” Clarke chuckled.

\-------

The day to leave for Europe had finally arrived. 

Lexa woke up extra early with her little girl snuggled closer to her side her head buried onto her neck little snores escaping her small lips. She smiled as she looked to her side and saw her fiancée was still asleep as well with her head resting on her chest. This is where I want to be for the rest of my life, Lexa thought as she gently ran her fingers through Clarke's hair with her hand softly caressing her little girl's back.

"I love you both with all my heart. I will miss you so much," Lexa whispered softly as a tear rolled down her right cheek falling down on her little girl's cheek. Abigail stirred slightly but remained asleep as she moved her little arm and wrapped it around her mama’s neck. After a few minutes Clarke began to stir awake her eyes slowly opening. Blue met green both of them smiling with huge grins on their faces. 

"Morning baby," Clarke huskily whispered against Lexa's lips as she gave her a peck on the lips as her good morning kiss.

"Morning beautiful," Lexa smirked as she flashed her dimple smile and cupped her cheek as she pulled her closer to her face being careful to not distract their little girl as she wanted to give her a proper good morning kiss which made Clarke smile into the kiss. 

Clarke gave her another peck before she moved slightly to get even more comfortable on her chest before she traced patterns up and down her well defined six pack. They didn't need to speak as they both knew what the other was thinking. All they both wanted was to be held in each other's arms as the minutes ticked by before Lexa had to leave. They were both in their own little world as they held each other cute snores filling the room.

An hour later their little girl stirred awake as she moved her tiny hands over her face slowly rubbing her eyes yawning in the process. Both Lexa and Clarke smiles widened as their little girl was even cuter whenever she woke up. Their hearts always melted at the sight.

Abigail wasn't even paying attention to where she was as she began to move from her mama's side and crawled onto her mama's chest. Luckily, Clarke had sat up straight to avoid her little girl sitting on her face with which she knew was a dirty diaper. 

"Mama," Abigail grinned from ear to ear as she was fully awake. She leaned down towards her mama and gave her a big good morning kiss on the lips which made Lexa smile even more if possible. After giving her mama a kiss she also leaned to the other side to give her mommy a good morning kiss as well. 

With the morning kisses out of the way, Abigail began to pat her mama's cheeks as she played with her cheeks making Lexa's face disorientated which in turn made funny faces and made her giggle in glee. She played with her mama's cheeks for a few minutes before she got bored and moved onto playing with Lexa's hair twirling her fingers around her hair. Clarke joined in the fun as she started to braid Lexa's hair her little girl trying to copy her but failing ending up tying Lexa's hair into a knot clapping her hands together cheering in excitement at her work.

"Momeyeyeye!" She squealed as she showed her mommy the knot she made with her mama's hair.

"Very good baby,". Clarke kissed her cheek. Abigail grinned even more as she admired her work.

"You better be able to untie the knot from my hair I don't want dreads any time soon," Lexa said as she looked worriedly at Clarke. 

"Your hair is fine baby," Clarke replied and pecked her lips.

The family of three did their morning routine as Lexa gave her little girl a bath as Clarke prepared breakfast for them. The domestic life suited Lexa to a tee. Lexa blew more bubbles than usual as she knew when she was away her little girl wouldn't have anyone to blow big enough bubbles for her. Even though Clarke tried, her bubbles weren't as big as hers so she wanted to make up for the time she would be away from her baby girl.

Lexa seemed to be moving in slow motion, taking her time with everything she seemed to be doing as she wanted to remember her daughter for when she was away. Even though she would be able to see her when she FaceTime Clarke it wouldn't feel the feel. Even Abigail was noticing that her mama was being extra clingy but she didn't mind as she enjoyed all the love her mama gave her.

"Go take a shower I'll take her," Clarke offered after Lexa came out of their bedroom, as she didn't want her to miss her flight. 

"No I'll shower later," Lexa replied her voice getting choked up in the end as she held her little girl closer to her chest holding onto her tightly.

"Babe you'll miss your flight," Clarke said softly as she cupped her right cheek gently caressing her cheek with her thumb. As she looked up, Clarke saw tears in her eyes which broke her heart. "Aww baby," Clarke said with tears in her own as eyes as well. She wrapped her arms around her waist rubbing her back to soothe her sobs.

"Mama," Abigail said when she felt her mama's body shake. 

Clarke wiped away Lexa's tears so that Lexa could look up at their daughter.

"Hey blue eyes," Lexa smiled but her smile didn’t meet her eyes. Abigail knew that there was something wrong with her mama as she wasn’t smiling like her usual self with her dimple on display. She cupped her mama's cheeks and stared at her with her ocean blue eyes trying to figure out what was wrong with her mama. 

"I'm okay baby," Lexa kissed her forehead but Abigail wasn't having any of it as she furrowed her eyebrows and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Mama oh," Abigail said softly her bottom lip trembling as if she was on the verge of tears herself when she saw the tears in her mama’s eyes. She quickly wrapped her small arms tightly around her mama’s neck nuzzling her face up to her neck.

"Blue-," Lexa couldn't finish her sentence as she wrapped her big keeper arms even tighter around her little girl's body as she sobbed onto her shoulder. That was all Abigail needed as she began to cry along with her mama.

"Baby," Clarke muttered her bottom lip also trembling as she was also sobbing at the sight as it was breaking her heart seeing her strong fiancée cry along with their daughter. She kept her distance as she knew Lexa needed to embrace their little girl more than she did. She stood on the side with tears streaming down her face as both her girls cried in each other’s arms.

After a few minutes of crying, Lexa managed to control her emotions as handed Abigail over to Clarke so she could finally take a shower to freshen up before her flight. 

She didn't anticipate the goodbyes to be so hard. She knew it was too late to back out as their back up keeper was injured so she knew her team needed her as the only keepers left were herself and a rookie.

"Come on baby mama will be out soon," Clarke kissed her little girl’s forehead and wiped her tear stained cheeks before she placed her onto her hip. Her little girl was quite since she cried a minute ago. Clarke moved around the kitchen making final preparations for their breakfast with her little girl still on her hip.

Abigail was refusing to let go of her mommy as she wrapped her arms around her neck not saying a word. Clarke tried to cheer her daughter up as she gave her a donut but Abigail didn't even pay attention to it as she buried her head even further onto her neck as she waited for her mama to come out.

"Come on baby it's donu lo lo," Clarke said in a cheerful voice trying to bring a smile back to her little girl’s face but still Abigail didn’t even look at it. She her little girl wouldn’t eat the donut so she left her alone and carried on making the final pancake with her little girl still in her arms. 

"Mama," Abigail smiled wide as soon as she saw Lexa walk out down the hallway. She held her arms out to her mama wanting to be picked up as she still wanted to comfort her mama as she had never seen her mama cry before.

"Hey baby," Lexa smiled back at her daughter as she placed her suit and backpack near the door before she approached her little girl.

When Clarke saw the suitcases it all seemed real and she had to turn away from Lexa as she didn't want her to her crying as enough tears had been shed. She quickly wiped her cheeks and plated the final pancake and joined her girls on the dining table. Lexa placed Abigail on the table so that both herself and Clarke could feed their little girl her breakfast. "Mhmmm," Abigail hummed in pleasure after her first bite. Both Clarke and Lexa smiled as they watched their little girl smile again. It was as if the last few minutes didn't happen. Lexa always knew how to cheer their little girl up as she knew she was still upset.

They smiled and laughed as they finished eating their breakfast. Clarke didn't even bother to wash up the dishes as she wanted to join her girls so they could play together. They were having fun making their little girl laugh as they played pee-a-boo, hide and seek amongst all her favorite games. Lexa wanted to make the final minutes before she had to leave enjoyable for her little girl so she wouldn’t be upset when she left.

Their fun party was interrupted when Lexa received a text from Anya reminding her of their flight time as she knew Lexa would take her time and she didn't want her to miss her flight. Her smile fell from her face as she dropped her block which she was playing with.

"Mama," Abigail pouted, as when Lexa dropped her block it collided with her whole tower knocking it down to the floor.

"Oops," Clarke chuckled trying to make her little girl smile again as Lexa was still looking at her phone.

"Babe are you okay?" Clarke asked after managing to get her little girl back to playing with her tower blocks.

"It's time," Lexa mumbled under her breath but Clarke heard what she said.

"Oh," Clarke replied.

"Yeah," Lexa said as she stood up and put on her jacket but her little girl clung onto her right leg.

Lexa chuckled as she knew what her little girl wanted so she began to walk around the living room making Elephant noises as her little girl squealed with excitement every time she lifted her foot off the ground and began to stomp around the room.

"Wieie!" Abigail cheered when her mama lifted her even her higher off the ground.

Lexa played with her little girl for a few more minutes making her smile even more forgetting that she had to leave.

"Alright baby that's enough mama has to go," Clarke said as she pulled Abigail away from Lexa's leg. Clarke was surprised her little girl didn't even make a fuss but she rather smiling with a big grin on her face flashing her dimple smile.

Lexa lifted her little girl onto her hip so she could say her goodbyes. She wanted to say her goodbyes at home as she knew if Clarke and Abigail followed her to the airport it would be even harder to say goodbye to them.

"Mama has to go baby but I promise you I'll be back soon. I'll miss you so much. I love you blue eyes take care of mommy for me," Lexa said as she tried to keep her emotions in check not wanting to cry in front of her daughter again. Her little girl gave her a big opened mouth kiss on the lips smiling into the kiss flashing her dimple smile. "I love you so much," Lexa said as she gave her another kiss.

"Ove ou," Abigail replied as she kissed her mama again. 

Lexa's eyes widened as she couldn't believe her daughter had just "love you." Even though it wasn't clear she didn't care as she peppered kisses all over her face repeatedly saying "I love you," everywhere she kissed as her little girl began to giggle in her arms.

"Ove ou mama," Abigail said again when she saw the amount of effect it was having on her mama.

"Ove ou momeyeyeye," she said again but directed it at Clarke as she leaned over Lexa's arms and also gave her a mommy a big opened mouth kiss on the lips.

"I love you too baby," Clarke replied with tears streaming down her face as she finally got to hear the words she had been hoping to hear for in a long time.

"I love you so much," Clarke said again as she gave her daughter an even bigger kiss making her giggle even more.

Lexa placed her little girl on her play mat so she could say her goodbyes to her beautiful fiancée. 

As Lexa stared at her second favorite blue eyes, she crumbled as she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Clarke waist and nuzzled her face up to her neck as she cried on to her shoulder to muffle her cries. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck as they both cried. They cried in each other’s arms trying to keep their sobs as quiet as possible as they didn’t want to startle their daughter.

They cried for a few minutes until Lexa felt a buzz in her pocket and she knew her taxi was waiting for her outside. She ignored it for the time being as she wanted to spend every last second she had with her fiancée. "I don't want to go," Lexa mumbled against Clarke's shoulder tightening her grip around her waist. Clarke didn't know what to say so she jumped onto her and wrapped her legs around her waist clinging onto her neck. 

After a while, Clarke pulled away from the embrace and stared at her favorite emerald green eyes. "I love you," Clarke said against her lips before Lexa leaned forward and joined their together in a hungry kiss. They kissed each other as if it was their last kiss both of them conveying as many emotions as possible into one kiss as they knew words wouldn't be enough. When they pulled apart they were both panting and breathing hard against each other's lips with their foreheads rested together.

Clarke moved her hands and held onto either side of her face as she caressed her cheeks, Lexa melting into her touch as she closed her eyes trying to remember her touch so it is engrained it into her soul. 

"You are gonna be amazing baby," Clarke said softly as she pecked her lips.

"I'll miss you more than you know," Lexa replied barely above a whisper.

Clarke kissed her again as she wanted Lexa to remember her for all the two weeks she would be away from her. Even though she would be busy with her work she hoped to make a surprise visit to when Lexa was playing in France so they could enjoy the city of love as a family. Their kiss was slower than the previous one as they wanted to take their time to remember every lick, taste and sound they made making it impossible to forget.

" I love you Clarke," Lexa said as she gazed into her eyes and soul wanting Clarke to know she meant every word.

"I love you too Lexa," Clarke replied with a peck on the lips before she got back down to her feet but their foreheads were resting against each other with their eyes closed breathing each other's scents.

After a few minutes of embracing each other, Lexa pulled away and walked back to the living room to pick up her daughter. Clarke grabbed her suit cases and her backpack and entwined her fingers with Lexa's a she led her out of the house. Lexa reached over the drawer next to the door for her Ray-Ban sunglasses as she didn't her teammates nor the public to know she had been crying. 

Clarke led Lexa all the way to the awaiting taxi where the driver took the bags from her hands and placed them in the trunk.

"I love you both so much," Lexa said as she placed a soft lingering kiss on her little girl's forehead before she handed her over to Clarke.

"Ove ou," Abigail grinned as she flashed her mama her dimple smile.

Lexa smiled back her daughter as she still wasn’t used to her little girl saying I love back. She gave her a final kiss on the lips to remember her by before she said her final goodbye to her fiancée. She didn't even have to say anything as Clarke gave her a smile and a peck on the lips before she got into the taxi. They had already said their goodbyes back in the house which was short and sweet filled with love and adoration. She quickly rolled down the window and waved at her girls.

"Bye baby I love you so much, go kick some butt," Clarke said with a small chuckle as she leaned down and gave her another peck through the window.

Abigail blew Lexa kisses with a big grin on her face as watched the car drive away. Clarke couldn't help the tears from rolling down her face as she waved goodbye to her fiancée.

"Momeyeyeye no," Abigail pouted her lips when she saw the tears rolling down her mommy's cheeks.

"Sorry baby but I'll miss mama so much," Clarke said in between sobs. Her little girl wrapped her arms around her neck to soothe her sobs. 

"Ove ou," Abigail whispered close to her ear making her mommy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's too soon for Abigail to say I love you but come on it's fiction :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of drama in the next upcoming chapters Oops but no drama in this one just cuteness :)

Chapter 75

 

On the way to the airport, more tears streamed down Lexa's face clouding her eye sight. 

“Are you okay ma’am?” The taxi driver asked when he heard sniffles coming from Lexa.

“Yeah I’ll be fine,” Lexa replied as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked down at her lock screen of Clarke with their little girl sitting on her lap with chocolate covered cheeks and smiled at the sight. 

“I love you both so much,” she said under breath as she placed a soft chaste kiss on the screen. She opened her phone and scrolled through all the pictures of her little girl and fiancée smiling at very one. Even though there was still an ache in her heart, looking at pictures of her two girls relieved a bit of pain as she knew she would see them in two weeks.

As soon as she arrived at the airport, Anya met her outside and gave her a big bear hug lifted her off the ground. "Two weeks will fly by Lex," Anya whispered close to her ear as she gave her a comforting kiss on the side of her head. "I miss them already An," Lexa murmured in between sniffles. "I know it's hard Lex but you'll be okay. We’ll be together just like old times," Anya said softly as she gave her another kiss. 

Lexa pulled away from the hug and wiped away the tears from her cheeks before she met her awaiting fans. With her Ray-Bans and snapback on she approached her screaming fans and signed autographs and took selfies with all her fans. Her fans as usual brought a smile to her face due to their enthusiasm as they wished her all the best in Europe and sent their love. 

"See you guys soon," Lexa said as she gave them a final wave before she headed towards check in with the rest of her teammates. After they checked in, she took out her phone to FaceTime her girls as she needed to talk to them before her long eight-hour flight. 

Clarke answered her phone on the first ring.

"Hey baby," Clarke said cheerfully with a big smile on her face.

"Hi," Lexa smiled back flashing her dimple smile.

"I miss you," both Lexa and Clarke said at the same time which caused them both to chuckle. They stared at each other for a few minutes as they both got to take in each other’s beauty even though they had just seen each other a couple of hours ago. Lexa was the first to break up their staring contest.

"Where is blue eyes?" Lexa asked as she shifted slightly on her seat so she was more comfortable.

"She is taking her nap, you tired her out from before. As soon as you left we played for half an hour before she fell asleep," Clarke chuckled again as she positioned her phone so Lexa could see a sleeping Abigail with her lips slightly parted sleeping on their bed.

Lexa moved her hand onto her screen as she gently caressed her little girl's face through the phone. "I love you blue eyes," she whispered under her breath and kissed her phone. 

"She will be out for while I will call you as soon as she wakes up," Clarke said with a smile as she knew Lexa was already missing hearing their little girl's voice.

"Thank you," Lexa smiled.

They talked for a while as Lexa passed her time. Clarke gave Lexa a list of all the gifts she wanted from London. Lexa made sure to write down everything her fiancée wanted as Clarke had threated to withhold sex yet again if she doesn’t buy her what she wanted. She is a princess after all. They talked for a while longer making each other smile and laugh with Lexa saying she misses her every chance she got until her flight to London was being called over the intercom. 

"I love you so much baby talk to you soon," Lexa blew her a kiss. Her teammates made gaging noises when they saw her do the gesture but Lexa just flipped them the finger making all of them laugh.

"I love you too so so much," Clarke chuckled as accepted the kiss which made Lexa chuckle. Lexa gave her a sexy wink which made her blush and shy away from the camera.

“You look even more beautiful when you blush,” Lexa teased as she winked at her again.

“Stop with all your charm,” Clarke replied as she began to blush even harder.

“Okay I love you baby,” Lexa said with a smirk on her face.

“Love you too stud,” Clarke made a heart shape with her hands and showed it to Lexa which made Lexa’s heart swell even more from the kind and sweet gesture.

As Lexa pocked her phone she felt more at ease and ready to face London even though she still felt like she was missing pieces of her heart as her little girl and Clarke wouldn’t be there with her. Anya walked with her towards their plane with her arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Let's do this Lex we will kill out in Europe," Anya grinned as brought Lexa's head in a headlock which made Lexa laugh.

"We sure will bestie," Lexa replied as she wrapped her arm around Anya's waist. Lexa sat next to Anya on the plane. They talked whilst on the flight, Anya trying to get Lexa's mind of Abigail and Clarke. She told Lexa about how she has found her own apartment and she would be moving to her new apartment when they got back from Europe.  
"Man what are we gonna do without our Cinderella," Lexa teased receiving a slap on her forearm from Anya.

"I wasn't your maid Lexa," Anya shoved her shoulder.

"I'm only messing relax but we will all miss you An," Lexa leaned over and gave her a one armed hug.

"Me too," Anya replied as she gave Lexa a reassuring pat on the back.

Lexa grilled her about Ontari which made Anya blush profusely as Anya and Ontari were finally girlfriends. She wouldn’t stop teasing her over how quickly they began girlfriends as she knew her best friend has never had a girlfriend from only dating them for three months. After a while Lexa fell asleep, the exhaustion from all the crying she had done finally caught up to her. 

Half way through their flight, Lexa's phone rang. She was asleep so she didn't hear it until Anya had to nudge her awake as she knew her best friend wouldn't want to miss a call from Clarke.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed with excitement as soon as she saw her mama’s face on screen. 

Lexa yawned as she rubbed her eyes so she was fully awake to talk to her very excited little girl. "Blue eyes!" She squealed with the same enthusiasm as her little girl greeted her with not bothered about waking up some of her sleeping teammates.

"Lexa man use your inside voice," Lianne threw a protein bar at Lexa.

"Thanks Lianne!" Lexa shouted alerting more of her teammates who all groaned in annoyance. She didn't bother listening to her teammates groans as she put her earphones on and gave her little girl her full attention.

"Where we were," Lexa grinned as she flashed her dimple smile at her daughter.

"Ove ou," Abigail smiled broadly when she saw her mama back on the screen with a beaming smile.

"Love you too blue eyes," Lexa replied. 

Her little girl began to ramble on about what her day getting excited as she explained her day and what she did with her mommy. How Clarke gave her a donut without even asking for one as she showed Lexa her chocolate covered hands. Lexa was loving every single minute of hearing her little girl get all excited over little things. She knew tomorrow would be hard her little girl as she knew her little girl would notice that she wasn’t around for breakfast nor the whole day.

"That is amazing," Lexa said in awe her little girl beaming with excitement.

"I miss you already blue eyes," Lexa said as she blew her little girl kiss making her giggle in Clarke’s arms. Abigail blew her mama a kiss as well both of them grinning from ear to ear. Lexa made funny faces and noises annoying her teammates even more but her little girl was giggling with laughter as she was enjoying herself and Abigail would touch the screen with her little hands at all times wanting to be connected with her mama who already thousands of miles away. 

Even Clarke laughed at some of the noises as her fiancée was making. She enjoyed the fact that Lexa was annoying her teammates and she didn’t even look like she cared about what they thought. Her dorkiness and funny side are amongst the best qualities of why she loves Lexa. Her funny side would always come out when she was talking to their little girl which made her fall even more in love with her. 

"How's your sexy mommy," Lexa smirked as she winked at Clarke when she came into view.

"Sexyeye momeyeyeye," Abigail laughed as she palmed her mommy's boobs.

"That's right baby those bo bo are perfect," Lexa winked again. 

Clarke just shook her head with a smile on her face as she tried to get her little girl’s hands off her boobs but Abigail wasn’t having any of it.

"Bo bo," Abigail replied with a big grin on her face as she licked her lips and squeezed her mommy's boobs.

"You're such a bad influence," Clarke said trying again to get her little girl’s hands off her boobs but this time Abigail looked back at her mommy with furrowed eyebrows and pouted lips not happy with her mommy as she was trying to remove her hands from her delicious boobs. Clarke just looked back at her and gave in as her little girl was giving her an intense look which she couldn’t resist as it the exact same look Lexa would gave her to get her to touch or suck on her boobs.

"Well aren't going to feed her," Lexa smirked as she licked her lips when she saw her little girl still had her hands on Clarke's boobs and giving Clarke the look which she had taught her little girl.

"Not with you watching," Clarke replied shyly.

"What come on baby it's not like I've never seem em before," Lexa smiled smugly.

"I've seen them too," Anya pipped up making Clarke blush.

"I'm definitely not gonna feed her now we’ve got an audience. Hey Anya," Clarke chuckled when she saw Lexa glaring at Anya.

"What it's true I've seen em before and they are damn fine," Anya smirked at Lexa. 

Lexa punched her on top of her shoulder which caused Anya to wince out in pain. Both Abigail and Clarke laughed at the interaction.

"Don't mind her baby it's just me come on show me those fine specimen," Lexa licked her lips waiting to see her fiancée’s beautiful perfect breasts.

"Nope," Clarke replied.

"Say bye to mama blue eyes," Clarke encouraged her little girl so she could feed her.

"No," Lexa whined as she pouted her lips.

"Bye mama," Abigail said as she gave her mama a wave. “Mwah,” she said as she leaned forward and kissed the screen with a big smile on her face before she waved at her again and carried on latching onto her mommy’s boobs. 

Lexa's lips instinctively curled into a smile.

"I love you blue eyes, talk to you soon," Lexa waved back as she also kissed the screen.

"Ove ou," Abigail replied before she began to fuss try to open Clarke top as she was hungry.

Both Clarke and Lexa still weren’t used to hearing those two important words coming out of their little girl’s lips. It still made their hearts skip a beat every time she said it. Their little girl always surprises them and their love for her only grew stronger if possible. 

"Bye baby I love you call me when you land," Clarke blew her a goodbye kiss.

"I love you too baby send us a pic of them boobs," Lexa winked at her fiancée.

"Don't push your luck baby," Clarke replied with a small chuckle.

"Please," Lexa pouted again.

"We will see," Clarke replied as she bit her lower lip which she knew sent tingles to Lexa's core.

"Fuck baby," Lexa said under her breath as she felt her cock twitch between her legs.

"You are evil baby," Lexa whined.

"Bye baby I love you."

"Love you too," Lexa replied. 

When Clarke hung up, Lexa looked down at her pants and she was glad she didn't get a hard on. She slept for the rest of the flight and as soon as she landed she received an image text from Clarke. Whilst they were walking out of their plane with her backpack swung over her shoulder she decided to open the picture. Even though she knew somehow what the image was and that opening it in public wasn’t a good idea, she still couldn’t help herself as her curiosity got the better of her. 

As she opened the text message, her jaw dropped at the sight before her of gorgeous her fiancée as heat rushed between her legs. With her focus was on her phone she wasn’t paying attention to where she was walking, she ended tripping over her own feet. Her phone fell a few yards in front of her. All her teammates laughed at her but she didn't care as she needed to retrieve her phone back ASAP before they saw what the image was.

Just Anya was about to look at what caught Lexa’s attention, Lexa quickly snatched the phone out of her grasp.

"Oh what are you hiding Lex?" Anya asked teasingly as she tried to snatch back Lexa's phone.

"None of your business," Lexa replied as she quickly pocketed her phone so Anya wouldn’t be able to get to it. She would have to take a better a look at the picture when she was in her hotel room. She wasn't sure her body would be able to handle the what the picture entailed as it wasn’t having an effect on her body down under but she managed to control herself as she still had to walk through a tone of people at the airport.

As soon as they made their way out of the Heathrow airport, the Flash players were surprised to be greeted by a lot of fans wearing Western New York Flash jerseys’. As per usual a majority of them were there to welcome Lexa to London as she was everyone's favorite player. Liane Sanderson being British she also received a warm welcome home but not as big as the welcome Lexa got. 

"Welcome to London!" All the fans shouted in unison as the players walked out of the airport.

"Long live Clexa!" One of the fans shouted which made Lexa smile as she was signing a picture of herself holding Clarke’s hand.

Some of the fans asked her about Clarke and Abigail, Lexa had a huge smile on her face as she talked about her girls to her fans who absolutely melted at Lexa's response. Some of them cried at how much Lexa loved her fiancé and her little girl. The fans wished to have a fiancée like Clarke and a daughter like Abigail as she was definitely the cutest baby they had ever seen.

"You have the cutest baby ever," one of the fans said as she gave Lexa a teddy bear for Abigail.

"Thank you I'll be sure to pass this on," Lexa smiled as she passed the gifts which she received to one of the staff members in charge of their luggage as she didn’t want her hands full as she still had to sign for a few more fans. She made sure she signed and took selfies with all the fans even though she was jet lagged she wanted to make sure her fans knew that she appreciated every single one of them for waiting for her and the team. 

"Thank you guys for coming," Lexa waved as she made her way onto the team bus and as per usual she was the last one on the bus because she was the last one to finish signing autographs.

"We will see you at the game Lexa. We love you so much!" The fans shouted.

Lexa just smiled and gave them a final wave before she approached her seat next to Anya. She was tempted to look at her phone but she refused as she wanted to enjoy the picture in the privacy of her own hotel room. Anya kept her company as they made small talk until they arrived at their four-star hotel. Lexa couldn't wait to get off the bus as she was dying to take a closer look at the picture which Clarke had sent her.

"Easy commander," Aaran chuckled at Lexa's eagerness.

"Sorry I just need to call Clarke," Lexa gave Aaran a polite smile before she walked past him and raced over to the reception to collect her key. As the elevator was talking too long Lexa decided to take the stairs. She had told Anya to drop off her bags as she didn't have time and she told Anya she would owe her a favor. As soon as she arrived at her floor she jogged to her room and slipped in her room key card.

"At last," she breathed out. She was slightly panting from how quickly she raced up the stairs. 

As she took her phone out of her pocket and looked down at the picture which Clarke had sent her, she immediately felt her boxers tightened behind her Nike sweatpants. "Fuck baby you are so hot," she muttered under her breath as her hand began to stroke her growing bulge through her pants. Clarke had taken a nude selfie all her assets on full display. Her perfect breasts and silky well-trimmed pussy was on clear view. Clarke had also sent a message along with her picture which read.

Clarke: Enjoy baby for your eyes only I know how much you'll miss me. I'll give you an even better view soon. Call me ;) xxxx.

Lexa dropped her pants down and took out her cock and she began to jerk herself staring at the image of Clarke.

“Ah ah fuck,” she groaned as she quickened her pace stroking herself hard at the image of Clarke’s naked body. She pictured her fiancée naked on their bed with her cock fully submerged inside her tight pussy as she pounded into her. It didn't take too long for her to come as she came hard silently crying out Clarke's name with her eyes closed. She spurted her come all over her hand some of it landing on her shirt but she didn’t mind. She laid spent back on her bed with her eyes closed and her breathing labored. She took a few deep breaths to come down from her high as she was still stroking her cock as the last few drops of come spurted out of her tip emptying out her load onto her hand.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed to no one in particular as she finally emptied out her load. She took off her shirt so she was in just her sport bra with her pants and boxers still handing down as she headed towards the bathroom to wash her hands and clean herself up. As she came out of the bathroom she wore her pants and boxers back on.

When she checked the time on her way out she saw it was almost 9pm in London so she knew that it was at least 5pm in the evening in Rochester and she knew her little girl would be asleep soon. She wanted to say goodnight to her little girl so she quickly went back to her phone and rang Clarke.

As soon as Clarke picked up, she had smirk on her face as she knew what Lexa had been doing from the look on her face and the fact that she had no shirt on.

"Did you enjoy my gift?" Clarke asked huskily as she bit her lower lip wriggling her eyebrows seductively.

"Shut up," Lexa replied trying to hide her blush. 

"Don't you want a closer look baby," Clarke said in sultry voice as she began to lift her top up slightly exposing her toned flat stomach.

"I'm good for now let me say goodnight to my baby girl," Lexa replied trying to keep her voice as straight as possible so Clarke wouldn’t notice what she said was affecting her.

"Okay fine your loss," Clarke replied with a small chuckle as she knew Lexa was fighting every will power to resist her suggestion.

As Lexa was away, Clarke had decided that she would sleep with her little girl as she didn't want to all alone in their big king sized bed. Luckily, for Lexa Abigail was still awake so she had time to say to goodnight to her. 

When Abigail came on screen, Lexa grinned from ear to ear at her little girl when she saw what she was wearing. Clarke knew that her little girl would be missing her mama so she made her wear one of Lexa's shirts so she would feel her mama's presence with her as she slept. Even Clarke had chosen to wear one of Lexa's tank tops which Lexa would usually sleep in.

"Hey blue eyes," Lexa grinned at her little girl who was grinning back at her.

"Mama," Abigail replied in a low voice as sleep was taking over her small body. She rested her head against her mommy's chest as she looked back at her mama on screen with her hand in her mouth trying to bit of her hand which was something she would usually do when she was getting sleepy. 

Lexa saw that her little girl was getting drowsy so she began to tell her little girl a bed time story. Instead of telling her the usual story about the Sky Princess and the Commander she invested a new story where her little girl was the main character. 

"Once upon a time there was a little girl with big bright blue eyes."

Abigail beamed with excitement at the mention of her name as she began to pay more attention and listened to her mama’s soft voice to lull her too sleep.

Lexa carried with the story of how the little girl with big bright blue eyes grew up to become a big soccer star just like her mama. How she faced adversity but she overcame every single obstacle in her way. She didn't manage to finish the story as her little girl fell asleep half way through the story as her mama's soft voice had finally lulled her to sleep.

“I love you blue eyes,” Lexa softly whispered as she kissed her screen of her sleeping little girl.

“Ove ou,” Abigail managed to mumble in her sleep which melted both Lexa’s and Clarke’s hearts as even in her sleep their little girl was still saying she loves them. Lexa wiped the single tear which had fallen down her right cheek as her heart clenched a little bit as she knew the next two weeks would tough without being able to hold her little girl in her arms.

Even Clarke started to become sleepy as she enjoyed the softness in Lexa's voice at the way she was telling the story. She smiled and chuckled at the right parts. 

"No keep going," Clarke whined when Lexa stopped as her little girl had fallen asleep.

"The story wasn't meant for you," Lexa smiled at the whine in her fiancée’s voice. She let out a small chuckle trying to be quiet so she wouldn’t wake up her little girl.

"You're mean I was enjoying it," Clarke pouted. 

"You'll have to wait till next time. Will blue make it to the world cup final? You'll have to wait and see." Lexa replied with a wink.

"Fine," Clarke sighed in defeat as she gently laid her little girl beside her so she would sleep more comfortably but Abigail had her fingers wrapped around Clarke's top so she couldn't put her down.

Lexa saw that her little girl was holding onto Clarke so she knew Clarke wouldn't be able to talk for much longer.

"It's alright Clarke it's almost curfew time here I gotta get my beauty sleep," Lexa grinned.

"I will call you in the morning baby," Clarke replied with a smile.

"I love you Clarke."

"I love you too Lexa goodnight baby." 

"Goodnight," Lexa replied as she ended the call. Just as was finished with her call, she heard a knock on her door. She checked her pants again just to be sure she was decent before she opened the door. 

"Here you go, you definitely owe me big Lex." Anya said as she dropped Lexa's bags on her door step.

"Thank you," Lexa kissed her cheek and retrieved her suitcases and backpack.

"You are welcome," Anya smiled before she went to her own room to say goodnight to Ontari and Nia.

Lexa took a quick shower before she opened her suitcase and took out her tank top and shorts to sleep in. She then retrieved Clarke's favorite top and her little girl's Finding Dory onesie which still had her girls scent on them. She held the clothes close to her heart as she got under the covers and inhaled her girls’ scents before she fell asleep. Even though her girls weren't with her it still felt like she was home as she could smell her girls’ scents on their clothes. 

"I love you blue eyes. I love you Clarke," she mumbled in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts guys :)


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fluff Fluff mainly between Clarke and Abigail :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People complain when it's too Angsty and now people are complaining it's too fluffy. Like seriously. If it is not your cup of tea then I suggest you don't read it. Thank you :)
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy to all my lovely readers looking forward to reading your comments :)

Chapter 76

 

Lexa called Clarke early in the morning even though there was a five-hour difference between London and Rochester. Even though she would be waking Clarke up from her sleep, she couldn’t go out to training without having heard either of her girls’ voices. She needed to know they were okay before she started her day. 

“Lex,” Clarke answered in a groggy voice.

“Yeah morning Clarke,” Lexa smiled.

Clarke opened her eyes slowly trying to get her bearings.

“I’m sorry for calling late but I wanted to hear your voice before training,” Lexa said flashing her dimple smile.

“It’s okay I told you to call anytime,” Clarke sat up straight careful to not arouse their little girl. She stroked Abigail’s hair as Lexa talked to her. 

Lexa knew she had to be quick as she didn’t want to alert their little girl who was still sound asleep.

Clarke held the phone close to Abigail as Lexa watched their little girl sleep for a while before she had to go. 

“She’s so cute I miss you both so much.”

“We miss you too,” Clarke replied as she brought the phone back to her face.

“You can call me anytime baby. I’ll have my phone with me all day. Aaran said he’ll keep it in case you call. I love you so much Clarke give blue eyes a kiss from me,” Lexa said with a smile.

Clarke saw her moving around and she knew it was time for Lexa to go.

“I will you. We love you too, have fun at training,” Clarke blew her a kiss before she hung up. She placed her phone back on her nightstand and placed a soft kiss on her little girl’s forehead whispering “mama loves you.” Her little girl’s unconsciously turned into a smile before Clarke fell back asleep.

A few hours later, Abigail was the first to wake up. As she turned to her right she began to cry when her mama wasn’t sleeping next to her. Even though she was still wearing her mama’s shirt it didn’t feel the same and she was already missing her. Her cries instantly woke Clarke up. 

As soon as she heard her little girl’s cries it broke her heart as she knew her daughter wanted Lexa. Whenever Abigail slept on their bed it was a normal routine for their daughter to wake up with her mama’s arm wrapped protectively around her small body hence why she was missing her presence as their normal routine had been interrupted. 

"Shh it's okay baby mommy is here," Clarke hugged her tightly rubbing her back to soothe her sobs.

"Me me mama," Abigail said in between sobs as she wrapped her arms tightly around her mommy’s neck as she sobbed into the crook of her neck.

"I know baby me too," Clarke said trying to keep her own tears at bay as she cradled her little girl in her arms to calm her down.

“Mama, mama,” Abigail kept saying in between her tears and snot which streamed down onto her mommy’s shoulders

“Please don’t cry blue eyes mommy is here,” Clarke begged as she didn’t know what else to do. She checked the time on clock and she knew she couldn’t call Lexa as she would in training and she didn’t want to distract her from her training. Even though she knew Lexa would pick up as she had told her to call anytime, she knew that if Lexa saw their little girl crying it would break her heart and her heart wouldn’t in training as she would be worried about Abigail.

As her little girl was still crying, she began to sing ‘let it go’ to her. She sang it a few times before her little girl fell asleep on her shoulder with tear stained cheeks. She knew she was in for a tough two weeks as her little girl would absolutely miss her mama everyday especially now that she is getting older. She gently laid her back on the bed and wiped her cheeks and nose before she softly running her hand through her hair. 

"I love you blue eyes," she kissed her forehead her lips lingering with her own tears running down her cheeks as her little girl had cried herself to sleep.

Even though Clarke was already used to Lexa being away during away matches for a minimum of two days, the first days back to the start season were always tough. It was even harder especially since Lexa spent a majority of the off season with her family.

After her own tears stopped, she fell asleep yet again a piece of her heart was still aching for little girl. 

Both mother and daughter were cuddled up in each other's arms with cute snores escaping their lips. Abigail had shifted so that a majority of her body was slightly on top of her mommy who had her arm wrapped protectively around her little girl's body. They slept like that for at least two hours before Abigail stirred awake again.

"Momeyeyeye," she in a quiet voice barely above a whisper with her hand on the side of her mommy's face try to wake her up. Clarke let out a small groan as she shifted slightly moving her head to the side as she wanted to sleep for a little bit longer. The movement and Clarke's facial expression made her little girl giggle.

"Sexyeye," Abigail tried again but Clarke only groaned again as she moved completely on her side her little girl fell off her body and landed beside her.

Abigail squealed in pure glee at the movement. She tried to roll her mommy on her back again grunting in the process but Clarke was too heavy for her to move.

She decided to crawl on top of her mommy again and began to pat her cheeks trying to wake her up. "Blue eyes," Clarke mumbled in her sleep as she tried to get her little girl to stop. "Momeyeyeye," Abigail replied as she began to pat her cheeks even harder giggling whilst doing it. 

Clarke groaned again before she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her smiling little girl and smiled back her. "Oh oh," Abigail said as she gave her mommy’s cheeks one last pat before Clarke rolled her onto her back and began to tickle her making laugh even harder. "mo...meye...yeye...no," Abigail said in between laughs to get her to stop.

"You wake mommy up so mommy has to get her revenge," Clarke made a growling noise pretending she would eat her little girl as she began to blow raspberries on her cheeks and belly making her little girl giggle even more. She stopped when she became tired and laid beside her little girl but Abigail whined as she wanted her mommy to tickle her again.

"Ti ti momeyeyeye," Abigail said as she pulled on Clarke's arm.

"I thought you wanted mommy to stop," Clarke replied with a grin on her face.

"Yiyi titi!" Abigail cheered as she moved her arms and legs in excitement trying to get her mommy to tickle her again.

Clarke couldn't resist the excitement on her little girl’s face as after her little girl cried for Lexa a couples of hours ago, she wanted to make sure she doesn’t cry for the rest of the day and instead smile throughout the day. "Wieeee tickle attack!" Clarke squealed as she leaned over her little girl and began to tickle her sides and peppering her face with kisses. Abigail squealed in pure joy as she kicked her legs out trying to fight off her mommy but Clarke wouldn’t relent as her little girl was finally happy. 

"Mwah," Clarke gave her a big kiss on the lips after she stopped.

Abigail beamed with excitement as she returned the kiss before her mommy lifted her onto her hip. 

"Ove ou," Abigail said flashing her dimple smile.

"Love you too blue eyes," Clarke replied and kissed her forehead as she led her little girl towards the bathroom to give her a bath. She turned on the tap and added a lot of soap in the water to create a lot of bubbles before she placed her onto her changing table and took off Lexa's shirt and dirty diaper.

"Damn," Clarke said as she pinched her noise to hide away from the smell. Abigail giggled at her mommy's facial expression. "I gotta stop feeding you donuts," Clarke let a small chuckled as she squeezed her little girl's chubby cheeks.

"Donu donu!" Abigail squealed as she clapped her hands together kicking her legs out at the mention of her favorite treat. 

Clarke just shook her head with a smile as she carried on cleaning up her little girl before her bath. After she finished cleaning her up she took her towards the bath tub and gently placed her inside the warm soapy water. 

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered when she saw the amount of bubbles in the tub. As soon as her feet were submerged inside the soapy water she began to kick out and splash water everywhere. She shrieked with excitement when the water landed on her face. Clarke just smiled at her antics before she reached over the sink where she found a bubble maker with a bow at the front and a small note written in Lexa's hand writing. 

'I thought this would come in handy she'll love it. Love Lexa ;) x' The note read.

"Yippee!" Abigail shrieked with eagerness as she reached for the bubble maker toy disc from her mommy's hands.

"Relax baby I need to fill it up first," Clarke said as she chuckled when her little girl pouted and furrowed her eyebrows with her arms crossed over her chest. She leaned over the tub and kissed her chubby cheeks, Abigail's lips instinctively curled into a smile as she could never resist her mommy's love of affection. 

When Clarke finished filling the toy with soapy water, she tested it before she handed it over to her little girl. When she saw the bubbles coming out of the toy Abigail giggled and laughed non-stop as enjoyed all the bubbles that were coming out. She dipped the toy inside her tub full of soapy water to get even more bubbles out. Her giggles became even louder as she would splash and clap her hands together in pure joy. 

Clarke quickly ran back to her room leaving the bathroom door open to retrieve her phone. When she went back to the bathroom she began to record her little girl playing with her bubbles trying to pop and catch all them as soon as they came out her toy. 

"Look here blue eyes say hi to mama," Clarke encouraged with a big grin on her face trying to get her little girl to face her.

"MAMA LO LO!" Abigail shouted showing off her toothy grin as she raised her Dory and Nemo bath toys up in the air in pure glee.

"Yipiee!" Clarke joined in the fun as she turned the camera towards her face. She recorded her little girl a little bit longer and quickly sent the video to Lexa as she knew she would absolutely enjoy watching their little girl get excited during bath time. Clarke knew that Lexa was worried about bath time as she thought that her little girl wouldn't enjoy bath time like she usually would and that she would be upset that her mommy couldn't make the same bubbles like her mama could. Lexa's gift definitely helped as their little girl was thoroughly enjoying her bath time even without her mama being present. She threw her phone on her bed after sending the video.

"Time to get out blue eyes," Clarke said as she held her hands out towards her little girl as she had already been in the bath tub for too long.

"No," Abigail whined as she hit the water in anger sticking out her bottom lip as Clarke tried to pick her up.

“Okay only a few more minutes baby," Clarke smiled.

“Yippee!” Abigail clapped her hands together. She played with her toys and bubbles for a few more minutes as Clarke wiped her face every time she would get water on face as she didn’t want her little girl to get soap in her eyes. When Abigail managed to get Dory and Nemo to float in front of her she beamed with joy.

"MAMA!" Abigail shouted thinking her mama was in the bedroom as she wanted to share her excitement but when she got no response she tried again but still nothing. 

"Momeyeyeye me mama?" Abigail looked at Clarke and stuck out her bottom lip which was trembling.

Clarke could tell by the look her little girl’s face that she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry baby come here," Clarke picked her up and quickly wrapped a towel around her body, Abigail didn't even protest as she allowed her mommy to lead her out of the bathroom as she thought she was leading her to her mama.

"Mama," Abigail said again as she looked around the room but still her mama was nowhere to be seen. That was all she needed as she began to cry her bottom lip trembling with scrunched up eyes. 

"Aww my poor baby," Clarke cooed as she planted soft kisses on the side of her head to get her to stop crying. When she saw that her little girl wasn’t stopping, she quickly reached for her phone to call her fiancée as she knew her little girl wouldn't stop crying until she spoke to her mama.

"Come Lex please pick up please," Clarke muttered under her breath as began to pace around the room with Abigail in her arms trying to calm her down. Abigail began to wail as there was still no sign of her mama. She just had a great bath time and now she was crying her eyes out missing her mama.

"It's okay blue eyes mama will pick up soon," Clarke kissed her cheeks repeatedly trying to comfort her.

"Lex please pick up," Clarke said again more desperately as rang Lexa again. On the third ring Lexa finally answered.

"Thank god," she breathed out as she turned the call into FaceTime. 

"Hey baby everything okay?" Lexa asked worried as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed with enthusiasm as soon as she heard her mama's voice as she stopped crying. She still had tears rolling down her cheeks but she also had a smile plastered on her face. 

"Hey blue eyes," Lexa grinned. As soon as she looked at her daughter on screen, she saw the tear on her cheeks and she knew she had been crying. "No cry blue eyes mama's here," she in a soft happy voice trying to cheer up her daughter. 

With her mama on screen Abigail had forgotten she had been crying a few minutes ago as she began to babble about how much fun she had during bath time. She exaggerated with her hands as she explained the amount of bubbles there was and how much fun Dory and Nemo enjoyed themselves. 

Lexa couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face as she grinned from ear to ear as her little girl told her story.

"Why is she still in a towel?" Lexa asked when she finally paid attention to what her little girl was wearing.

"Oh yeah I didn't have time to get her changed when she started crying," Clarke replied with a bit sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry I can't be there with you but only thirteen days left," Lexa said cheerfully trying to make light of the situation.

"It hard Lex we both miss you so much. I don't think I can do it. It breaks my heart every time she cries," Clarke said her voice getting choked up in the end as she knew tears would soon follow.

"I know Clarke. I wish there was something I could do to make it easier on you," Lexa replied trying to keep her emotions at bay as she was still in training and she didn't want her teammates to see her crying.

"Me too baby me too," Clarke said as held her head down.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said softly as she lifted Clarke's chin up and held her hands on either side of her cheeks.

"Ove ou," Abigail smiled as she leaned forward and gave her mommy a big kiss on the lips.

"Thank you blue eyes," Clarke replied but she couldn't help the tears which rolled down her cheeks.

"No, no," Abigail said as she stuck her bottom lip out and wiped away her mommy's tears before she gave her another kiss which instantly had Clarke smiling again as she let out a small chuckle when her little girl kissed her again her lips lingering a bit longer. Even Lexa got teary at the sight as she quickly wiped her tears and chuckled when she saw what her little girl was doing.

"Hey blue eyes stop kissing mommy she's mine," Lexa pouted as her little girl's lips were lingering too long for her liking even though it was her own daughter. 

Abigail just laughed at her mama's face before as she leaned forward and kissed her mommy again as she knew she was cheering both her mommies up. 

"No," Lexa whined which made Clarke chuckle even louder as well her little girl who began to giggle at her own antics.

"Enough kisses blue eyes," Clarke said in between chuckles.

"No Mo mo," Abigail gave her infamous pout which Clarke couldn't resist. Clarke leaned forward and gave her little girl a few more kisses giggling just like her little girl when they heard Lexa groan in frustration.

"Enough now baby mama is getting jealous let's give her kisses too," Clarke said with a smile as both herself and Abigail leaned forwards and kissed the screen sending their love through the phone to Lexa.

"Yay!" Lexa cheered just like her daughter as she received all the kisses.

"Thank you so much my two loves," Lexa grinned flashing her dimple smile as she gave her girls kisses as well.

"I gotta go guys I'll call you later. I love you" Lexa gave them a final wave.

“Ove ou,” Abigail replied as she waved back at her mama on screen before Lexa hung up with a big smile on her smile, happy she managed to put a smile on her little girl’s face.

Both Clarke and Abigail pouted when the call ended as they looked at each other and sighed in defeat but seconds later Abigail chuckled which was music to Clarke’s ears.

"Come on blue eyes let's get you dressed," Clarke kissed her cheek and moved to her closet to look for an outfit for her little girl.

"I like this one," Clarke smiled broadly as she pulled out a baby pink tutu dress. 

"No," Abigail furrowed her eyebrows not happy with her mommy's chose. She reached over and pulled out a Minnie Mouse shirt with shorts and handed them to her mommy with a big smile on her face proud of her choice. Clarke pouted trying to persuade her little girl to change her mind but Abigail was adamant as she didn't want to wear a dress. 

"Okay fine," Clarke huffed out in defeat but she couldn't help the smile which crossed her face when her little girl cheered in excitement. She got her into a diaper before she dressed her up and got her hair into two small pony tails. Her little girl looked even cuter as she flashed her infamous dimple at her mommy. Clarke reached for her phone and took a picture of her little girl which she sent instantly to Lexa. She placed her little girl in her bouncer so she would take a quick shower before she made breakfast.

Abigail played with her toys which made different noises keeping her preoccupied as Clarke was in the shower. As soon as Clarke finished with her shower she got changed but her little girl couldn't herself as she stared at her mommy's backside.

"Sexyeye," Abigail said as she licked her lips. 

"You are definitely your mama's girl," Clarke chuckled as she wore her blouse and jeans.

Abigail was still staring at her as she watched her mommy put on her make-up which she didn't even need as she still looked beautiful without it. "Woooo," she said in awe her mouth curved into an o shape when her mommy turned around.

"Come on let's go," Clarke chuckled as a slight blush crept up her face. As her mommy lifted her up, Abigail kept her hands on Clarke's face gently caressing her cheeks as she was still in awe over her mommy's beauty. 

Clarke wasn't in the mood for cooking so just wiped up a quick chocolate pancake mix. She got her little girl to help her flip some pancakes, Abigail loved every minute of it as she would giggle and clap her hands together in excitement every time she flipped a pancake even though she would drop some on the floor. Clarke would give her a high five after every successful flip which made her smile even more. 

As it was the first day without Lexa being at home, Clarke had managed to get the day off to spend with her little girl. She had already planned a girl's day. She invited her mom, Raven, Octavia, Ontari and Nia as she wanted her little girl to be surrounded by all the people who love her just as much as her mama does.

Both Clarke and Abigail fed each other breakfast, giggling between every bite as they both made a mess at the table. After their fun breakfast, Clarke sat her little girl on her play mat as she retrieved all the games and equipment she needed for her girls’ day. From nail polish to wigs you name it she had everything sorted. 

Her mom was the first to arrive followed by Raven and Octavia. Ontari and Nia arrived half an hour later after everyone else. 

"Ni, Ni!" Abigail squealed with excitement as she ran over to Nia and hugged her legs knocking her to the floor both of them giggling with joy. Nia stood up and took a hold of Abigail's hand as they walked back to the living room so Nia could greet everyone. 

"Wow!" Nia said in amazement when she saw Octavia's baby bump. She was three months pregnant so her tummy was starting to show.

"Thank you Nia," Octavia smiled at her as she gave her hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I touch?" Nia asked shyly.

"Of course," Octavia chuckled at Nia's shyness.

Nia eyes widened as soon as she felt Octavia's tummy as she couldn't believe there was a baby growing inside her.

"Is it boy or girl?" She asked curiously her hand still stroking Octavia’s tummy.

"We don't know yet. We want it to be a surprise so we'll know when I give birth," Octavia grinned as she rubbed her tummy. Raven was sat next to her with her arm wrapped protectively around her wife's shoulder.

"I think it's a boy," Raven whispered which made Nia chuckle.

"Nah it's a girl," Nia replied with a big smile on her face as she gave Octavia's tummy one final stroke before she joined Abigail on the floor as they began to paint whilst the adults talked.

"Seriously though guys why don't you wanna know the sex of your baby? I wanna be able to know what to buy my niece or nephew," Clarke pouted.

"We want to be a surprise it'll be more special that way," Raven replied as she kissed her wife’s cheek her moved her down to stroke her wife's baby bump and gave it a kiss.

"You are both so damn cute!" Ontari squealed as she moved over to her friends and gave them a hug.

"So you and Anya thinking about an addition to the family?" Raven teasingly asked as she wriggled her eyebrows.

"Nia is enough for maybe in future after we're married," Ontari replied shyly trying to hide her blush.

"Marriage eh," Clarke teased. 

"Stop," Ontari playfully slapped Clarke's forearm.

"I know it's too soon to think about marriage but Anya is the one guys. I've never felt this way about anyone. It's still early days but I look forward to what the future holds for us. Nia already calls Anya 'mama' often so it's a matter of time before she puts a ring on it," Ontari smirked.

"We are happy for you guys that you've found each other. You do make Anya extremely happy," Clarke said genuinely as she hugged Ontari. They talked for a little while longer catching up on what they've missed. 

They painted each other's nails and played dress up as Clarke placed a pink wig on her little girl's head and got her to do a cat walk as everyone cheered her own and as per usual Abigail loved being the centre of attention. When it was Nia's turn Abigail cheered and clapped for her as well. She squealed with excitement when her mommy came out her hair in red streak highlights with a tight tank top and a black leather jacket plus leather pants.

Abigail's eyes widened at the sight as her mommy as she looked gorgeous. Clarke’s cleavage was out in clear view. Raven checked the time and she knew Lexa would be on a lunch break as she snapped a quick picture and sent it to Lexa followed by a text which read.

Raven: She is fine <3 ;)

Lexa: She is taken so hands off Reyes! *angry emoji*

Raven: chill commander she's all yours

"Sexyeye!" Abigail yelled as she bounced on her spot and clapped her hands hard for her mommy.

"What did she say?" Abby asked slightly confused at what her granddaughter had just said.

"Sexy," Raven answered with a smirk on her face.

Abby's eyes widened.

"All Lexa's doing mom so don't look at me," Clarke let out a small chuckle.

"I am gonna have words with my future daughter in law," Abby replied in serious voice everyone just laughed at her even Abigail laughed as she said 'Sexyeye' again, the whole room was filled with laughter.

“Lexa is free so I think now is a perfect time to call her,” Raven grinned as she looked at Abby.

“I will,” Abby Replied as she reached for her phone.

Raven: Abby is not happy blue eyes can say SEXY so be warned.

Lexa: Shit! Help me :(

Raven: You are on your own commander ;) 

"Come here naughty girl," Clarke tickled her little girl’s tummy as she lifted her onto her hip. Abigail's hands immediately latched onto her mommy's boobs.

"Let's feed you," Clarke said with a small chuckle as she shook her head and sat back on the couch and fed her little girl. So far the day turned out just as she expected as her little girl was finally happy. From crying hours ago to smiling and laughing in pure glee, what more could a mother ask for?


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. I have read all of them. Sorry if I didn't reply to any of them but I didn't have time to answer back but thank you for your comments. Keep commenting my lovely readers as you keep me motivated to keep writing.
> 
> Those of you who wanted to see Abby and Lexa conversation, I'm afraid I didn't write it but there is a conversion between the two in this one I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm not sure how this turned out so I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts :)

Chapter 77

 

Ever since Abigail woke up crying for her mama, both Clarke and Lexa agreed to skype each other and watch each other until they fell asleep. This was in case their little girl woke up in the middle of the night wanting Lexa, Abigail would be able to see her mama and Lexa would comfort her. When Lexa would be in training Clarke made sure to wake up before their little girl in order to FaceTime Lexa so their little girl wouldn't cry her eyes out for her mama. All in all their routine was working well as their little girl was getting accustomed to not having her mama around too often but they still missed each other.

It was finally Gameday against Arsenal ladies and the whole team were buzzing with excitement. They knew it would be a big challenge for the team to get the win. In training, they worked on high pressure as Arsenal ladies were a great passing team and if they put them under enough they would be able to win back possession to catch them out on the counter attack.

It was a 2pm kick-off which meant it would be 9am in the afternoon back in Rochester. Clarke had taken a day off to ensure she got to watch Lexa's match as she didn't want to miss out on watching her bad ass fiancée kick ass on the field. 

Clarke woke up before their little girl, she was able to ensure she didn't cry as she rang Lexa as soon as their little girl began to stir. Luckily, when she rang Lexa, she was on her way to the stadium.

"Hey baby," Clarke grinned from ear to ear as soon as she saw Lexa's face on screen.

"Hey Clarke," Lexa flashed her dimple smile. She had already spoken to Clarke early in the morning before breakfast so Clarke had already wished luck for her match. Therefore, she knew Clarke was calling because their little girl had finally woken up. 

"Mama," Abigail said with a big smile on her face but a yawn soon followed which made both her mommies chuckle. Abigail leaned forward and gave her mama a big good morning kiss through the screen.

"Yes blue eyes it's mama and guess what it's Gameday," Lexa replied with a cheerfulness in her voice followed by a good morning kiss for her little girl.

"Ga da!" Abigail squealed as she clapped her hands together flashing her dimple smile. 

Clarke kissed her cheek as she was just too adorable.

"Momeyeyeye ga da!" Abigail said again as she looked at her mommy with her big bright blue eyes which were full of excitement.

"It is baby we get to watch mama play," Clarke replied as she kissed her cheek again Abigail beamed with joy.

Lexa talked to her little girl both of them excited for Gameday. Even though Lexa didn't have her biggest supporters with her on the field, she knew they would be cheering for the loudest all way from Rochester. Lexa made her little girl laugh as they talk about anything and everything. Abigail was smiling and laughing throughout as she listened to her mama tell her stories of what she did during her off day in London. Lexa exaggerated every little thing making her little girl even more excited when she mentioned how tall the big ben was and how huge the London eye was. Abigail’s mouth curved into an o shape with widened eyes as she gave her mama her full attention.

"That sound awesome Lex next time we will definitely make it a family holiday to London," Clarke said with a big smile on the face.

"Definitely baby," Lexa grinned as she carried on talking to her little girl before they reached the stadium. Just as the team bus arrived at the Emirates stadium, Abigail farted which made both Clarke and Lexa laugh their asses off even Abigail joined in as she farted several times enjoying the laughter coming from her mommies.

"Okay that is your cue to go. We love you baby. Good luck," Clarke said as she blew Lexa a kissed.

"Ove ou mama," Abigail did the same and also gave her mama a real kiss as she leaned forward and said "mwah," as she kissed her mama’s face on the screen.

"Love you both so much, talk to you soon," Lexa blew them both a kiss before she kissed her screen making her little girl's smile widened.

"Ove ou," Abigail grinned as she gave her mama a final wave before Clarke hung up.

As soon as the team bus arrived at the stadium, they were met by screaming fans most of them chanting Lexa's name as per usual with a few chants for Lianne seeing as though she was a former Arsenal player herself and fans knew her pretty well.

"Your crowd await," Anya teased as she gave Lexa a slight shove to walk down the bus to go out to meet her adoring fans.

"I'm going," Lexa glared at Anya before she swung her Nike backpack over her shoulders which contained a few of her essential and then made her way out.

"Hey guys!" She stopped at the sliding door of the bus as she waved at the crowd everyone shouted at the same time, Lexa was not able to understand a word they were saying. She gave high fives to everyone as she made her way towards the entrance. As much as she wanted to sign autographs and take selfies she didn't have time as she had to do interviews with the media before kick-off. The first interview was with Fox Sports who would be broadcasting the match live back in the States and BT Sports who would be broadcasting the match live in the UK.

"See you guys after the match," Lexa gave them a final wave before she headed to do her interviews.

In her Fox Sport interview, she gave a shout-out to her girls as she knew they would be watching even though she had spoken to them a few minutes ago. She answered the general questions which were: How excited is the team to play against one of the top teams here in the UK? How are the preparations going for the new season? Do you think you could win the treble?

As she did the interview with BT Sports, she knew one question she would be asked was 'Any thoughts about joining a team here in UK?' Lexa knew her response would upset her fans in the UK but her heart was with her girls who were back in the States and she could never leave them to play anywhere which wasn't in the USA. 

After her media duties were done she joined her teammates as they did a quick walk through over the pitch. The players and coaching staff took pictures to remember their time where they set foot on one of the best pitches in the Premier League. On their way back to the locker room they bumped into some of the Arsenal players who they said ‘hi’ to before going to their locker room to get changed.

Lexa looked at the picture she always carried with her which was of her two girls with big smiles on their faces cuddled up together. "I love you guys," she whispered under her breath as she kissed the picture before she placed it back in her bag. She got changed into her warming up gear before she headed out onto the field. 

Before she jogged to her goal she stood near the dugout area and kissed her gloves where her little girl's name was written and then she made a cross sign before she looked up at the sky. She waved to all the fans who were cheering on for all the goalkeepers as they made their way out towards their goalposts.

The goalkeepers did their normal warm up before they were joined by the rest of their teammates who took shots against them. After the warm up they all went back inside to get changed into their match gear.

Lexa took out her picture of her two girls again and gave it another kiss before she tied up her cleats and led her teammates out onto the field. Arsenal being the home team shook the Flash players’ hands everyone wishing each other luck. Lexa headed to the referee being the captain and did the coin toss which she won and decided to take kick-off. After the coin toss she ran back to the bench where her teammates were to do their huddle cheer before the start of the match.

"Flash on three!"

"FLASH!" All the players cheered.

"We've got this guys we do what we've practised in training and we will be alright," Lexa said as she gave her teammates one final pep talk before they ran onto the field.

Within the opening five minutes Arsenal managed to keep position of the ball trying to find gaps between the Flash defence in order to release their forwards. The Flash were pressing high allowing Arsenal to have possession of the ball in their half and they would only press them when they got into their half. 

As the game went on, in the 13th minute Arsenal managed to find a break through when the Flash right back jumped into a tackle and missed the ball which allowed space down the right flank.

Danielle Carter, the Arsenal winger, attacked the space.

"Behind!" Lexa yelled to her left back to ensure she had the back post covered as she knew the ball was coming in.

Danielle managed to cross the ball to the back post for her teammates to attack. Kelly Smith managed to head the ball back to where the cross came which caught Lexa off guard as she hard to trail back to stop the shot. Luckily, due to her quick reflexes Lexa managed to get her finger tips on the ball to tip the ball over the bar.

"OOOOO!" The crowd shouted as their didn't score. Some fans clapped as it was a great save by Lexa. 

"Come on guys get your head in game. No jumping in!" Lexa yelled as she took a quick drink and sprayed a bit of water on her gloves before setting up for the corner kick.

Instead of doing man to man marking the Flash set up for zonal defending. As the ball came in Lexa shouted "keepers" and caught the ball mid-air. As soon as she had the ball in her hands, she knew it was the perfect opportunity to counter attack as Arsenal had sent both their centre back up for the corner. She raced to the edge of her box and kicked the ball with precision as it landed direct onto Jessica McDonald's path. Jessica used her quick pace and carried the ball past Alex Scott before she was one on one with Emma Byrne. 

As the Arsenal keeper sprinted off her line Jessica was able to chip the ball over the keeper to score the opening goal of the match. After she scored, she ran all the way down field to where Lexa was stood with her arms in the air. She enveloped Lexa in a big hug and spun her around. "Great assist commander," she said close to her ear before she put her back down as the rest of their teammates congratulated them. 

"It's not over yet," Lexa said with a slight grin trying to hide her excitement as she gave her teammates pats on their shoulders with a few slaps on their butts.

Arsenal restarted play trying to get a goal back to level the play. Lexa made saves left to right making sure their teammates were in the lead so they finished the first half strong. 

"Fuck," Lexa said under her breath after the referee blew his whistle signalling the end of the first half. Her body was already aching after a tough first half. She knew she already had a few bruises on her sides due to the amount of dives she had to make so far in the match 

Preseason is definitely killer, Lexa thought.

"Great job guys. For the second half make sure to keep everything tight no messing about with the ball at the back. If you are under pressure, clear it we don't want to let silly goals in." Anya said in a calm professional voice.

"We need to use the flanks more so we can get the crosses in just like we practised on the training field," Aaran said.

The players went back to the field and the Flash were the first team out ready to start the second half as they waited for the Arsenal players to come out. 

When Arsenal kicked off the second half, they started the same as they did the first half building up play from the back with the Flash closing them down. 

As the Flash were still pressing high they managed to win back possession in midfield. They sent the ball wide to the flanks where Lianne dribbled the ball up field and sent in a beautiful cross to Samantha who volleyed the ball to the bottom left hand corner but Arsenal keeper managed to save it as she sent it off for a corner. 

Lianne took the corner kick and sent in another beautiful cross just like they practised in training. The ball was sent to the front post where Jessica attacked and managed to flick the ball to the back post where Samantha was waiting who got an easy tap in as she sent the ball to the back of the net. 

The flash led 2:0 with thirty minutes remaining. 

Lexa was subbed off as soon as they scored so she would rest as they still had another big game against Olympic Lyonnais Féminin where they hoped to play Lexa the full ninety minutes.

"Good game Lex," Anya gave her a slap on the butt as Lexa walked to the bench to join her teammates. She watched the rest of the game from the bench the rookie goalkeeper making great saves to keep the score 2:0 to the Flash. Unfortunately, on the 89th minute Farah Williams took a shot from the edge of the box, the rookie goalkeeper not able to see due to the sea of players in front of her as the ball went past her top left corner of the net.

The Flash restarted play but they only managed a few passes before the referee blew his whistle signalling the end of the match. All the players shook hands Lexa exchanged jerseys with the Arsenal goalkeeper which left her in just her Nike compression shirt which showed off her well defined six pack and muscles as it was tight fitted around her body. She waved and clapped to the crowd before she made her way over to where some of her fans were waiting for her. 

All the fans had googly eyes as Lexa looked absolutely breath taking in her tight Nike compression shirt. The fans couldn't help themselves as they felt her biceps and made sure they were in some sort of contact with her body every chance they got as they took selfies with their favorite keeper. Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she took the selfies. As per usual she made sure she signed for all her fans before she headed back to the locker room to call her girls. She gave her fans a final wave and took her gift bags with her back to the locker room.

As soon as Clarke’s and Abigail’s faces came on screen, they were squealing with joy shouting words of excitement.

"You were awesome baby!" Clarke shrieked out as she both herself and Abigail clapped their hands together in pure joy. Their little girl showed off her toothy grin.

Lexa felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as some of her teammates were still in the locker room. 

"WELL DONE TO ALL OF YOU!" Clarke shouted as she knew Lexa would want her to congratulate her teammates as well as after all it was a team sport.

"Thank you Clarke!" Anya shouted back.

Lexa grinned from ear to ear when she saw her little girl wearing WOODS jersey. Her heart still flutters as it does a happy dance whenever her little girl wears her jersey. 

"Mama gooooo!" Abigail squealed as she clapped her hands together with a beaming smile bouncing in her mommy’s lap.

"Thank you blue eyes," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she gave her little girl a high fived.

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered as her smile widened.

Abigail babbled about how awesome her mama was as she tried to imitate some of Lexa's save trying to show off to her mama. Lexa and Clarke even Anya who had joined Lexa cheered her on Abigail loving every single minute of it.

"I love you blue eyes you will definitely be an awesome keeper one day," Lexa grinned.

"Ove ou," Abigail smiled broadly as she touched her mama's face on screen.

"See you soon blue eyes," Lexa blew her kiss.

"Just one more week baby," Lexa smiled as she looked at Clarke.

"One more week," Clarke smiled back trying to hide her smirk as she didn't want to let Lexa in on her surprise. She knew Lexa wouldn’t have to wait a week until she sees them again. 

"I'll talk to you later, I love you." Lexa blew Clarke a kiss again.

“Ove ou,” Abigail butted in with a small chuckle both her mommies grinning with pride.

"I love you," Clarke replied with a small chuckle as she kissed the top of her little girl’s head and then looked back at Lexa as she said “I love you too,” with a wave before she hung up.

Lexa got changed and did a few post-match interviews before she joined her teammates on the bus to drive back to the hotel to pack as they would be headed back to France the following day.

When she arrived at the hotel she packed her clothes and set her packed suitcases next to her door for the following day. She was about to talk to Clarke so they could celebrate their win privately but her private time was interrupted when she heard a knock at her door. As she opened the door, Anya was standing outside all dressed up.

"Come on Lex we gotta celebrate just a few beers at the bar come on," Anya pushed past her and dug into her packed suitcase for some clothes. She threw a white button up and black pants at Lexa for her to wear as she was only in her sports bra and boxers.

"Why are cock blocking me man," Lexa whined as she reluctantly took the clothes and wore em on the spot.

"You can come later," Anya teased.

Lexa threw a pillow at her head. She rolled up her sleeves revealing her tattoo sleeve before apply her cologne and headed out after Anya. When they got to the bar of the hotel, they ordered a couple of beers and shots not too much that they would get hammered. Their conversion was focused on how much they were missing their girls both of slurring their words slightly due to amount of drinks they have had. 

"I want Clarke and blue eyes here Anya," Lexa pouted as she took a sip of her beer.

"I want Nia and Ontari," Anya pouted as well.

"Man we are both screwed," Lexa said with a small chuckle as she wrapped her arm around her best friend’s shoulder. Anya turned around and hugged Lexa instead so they could comfort each other as they were missing their girls too much.

After their embrace, Anya excused herself as she headed towards the toilets leaving Lexa alone at the bar. Lexa took out her phone and swiped through all of her pictures she had of her girls as she was missing them like crazy. She didn't think she could handle another week away from them. Just as she was about to send Clarke a text she felt a hand on her tattooed forearm.

"Hey beautiful," said a blonde haired woman dressed in a tight blue blouse plus a short black tight mini skirt leaving little to the imagination.

"Hey," Lexa replied not clearly interested as she didn't even look up at her as she carried on typing out her text to Clarke.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The woman asked as she ran her fingers over Lexa's arm.

Lexa ever so the gentlewoman, removed her hand politely.

"Look I'm not interested so please just leave me alone," Lexa gave her a polite smile before she went back to finishing typing out her text.

The woman knew who Lexa was and that she had a fiancée but she just couldn't help herself as Lexa was looking too hot to resist. "Come on Clarke doesn't have to know. It will be our little secret. You can do anything you want with me babe," the woman replied as she bit her lower lip and placed her hand back on Lexa's forearm. 

"I'm good thanks," Lexa replied disgust in her voice.

"Are you sure you can resist these," the woman cupped Lexa's cheek and got her too look down at her beautiful cleavage. Her blouse was see through so Lexa was able to see her perky nipples as the woman wasn't even wearing a bra.

Lexa licked her lips unconsciously, her body betraying as her cock twitched behind her pants. When she felt the movement in her lower region she quickly diverted her eyes from the woman's breasts but the woman saw Lexa's gaze had been on her boobs so she knew her plan was working.

"Don't touch me," Lexa said quickly as she rose to her feet moving a few yards away from the beautiful woman.

Why now, Lexa thought as she looked down at her pants.

The woman was still not giving up as she grabbed onto Lexa's wrists pulled her closer to her body their bodies flushed against each other. 

"What the fuck I said don't fucking touch me bitch," Lexa said anger laced in her voice as she pushed the woman slightly by her shoulders. She tried to be nice but it clearly wasn't working. She gave her the commander look and the woman released Lexa's wrists without a fight.

"Fine your loss," the woman purposely bent over in front of Lexa her back side brushing past Lexa's bulge.

"Here if you change your mind," the woman said as she handed Lexa her room key before she walked out.

"I'll be waiting without any clothes on," the woman said as she looked over her shoulder and let out a small chuckle when she saw the slight redness on Lexa's cheeks.

Lexa took a seat back on the bar and shouted the bartender over.

"Hey have you got any scissors?" She asked.

"Yeah one minute," the bartender replied. He came back a minute later and handed Lexa the scissors. Lexa was cutting up the key card when Anya came back and took back her seat.

"What are you doing Lex?" Anya asked curiously. 

"Getting rid of trash," Lexa replied as she finished cutting up the key card. The old Lexa would've jumped at the chance to fuck a beautiful woman but now she is a changed woman with a child and fiancée who she loves with all her heart. She finished her beer before she headed back to her room to call her stunning fiancée. 

"Say hello to Clarke," Anya teased and winked at her.

Lexa just shook her head with a smile before she made her way towards the elevators.

The woman really did get Lexa wound up as she felt her hard on when she arrived at her room. She knew the only woman who could help her relieve some tension from between her legs was Clarke. She took out her phone and didn't even look at who she was calling. After three rings the person at the end of the phone pick up.

"I need some release baby," Lexa huskily whispered as she began to stroke her growing bulge. She placed her phone on her bed as she started to undo her pants.

Just as the person was about to speak Lexa carried on talking.

"Tell me what you are wearing Clarke, I wish I could taste your delicious pussy baby, tell how wet you are. My cock is so hard for you I need you so badly," Lexa said as she pulled her pants and boxers down and began to stroke her cock with her eyes closed as she retrieved her phone back from the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL LEXA! THIS IS ABBY YOU ARE TALKING!" Abby shouted through the phone.

"Shit," Lexa whispered under her breath as she quickly let go of her cock and pulled her boxers back on which were now tight due to her hardening length. She cautiously took her phone from her bed and was met by a mortified Abby who was glaring at her with death glares.

"I'm so...rry," Lexa stuttered her all face red with embarrassment.

Great going Lexa she will definitely not want you to marry her daughter now, Lexa thought as she looked away from Abby's intense glare.

"I don't want to know what you will to do my daughter Lexa. I accept better from you. Ugh I can't get that picture out of my head now.” Abby replied her own cheeks reddening slightly as she knew what her daughter and future daughter in law were about to do.

"Sorry mom." Lexa said barely above a whispered as she hung her head down in shame her face still red full of embarrassment

“It happens to the best of Lex don’t worry I have done it too,” Abby replied with a wink.

Lexa let out a small chuckle as she looked at up Abby.

“I promise it won’t happen again,” Lexa said shyly with her hand over her crotch as her cock was twitching wanting some attention. She had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. 

Abby knew she should let Lexa go as she could tell by the look on Lexa’s face that she was desperate for some release.

“I suggest you hung up now. Bye well done for today by the way," Abby said with a small chuckle.

“Love you,” Lexa smiled with still reddened cheeks.

“Love you too Lex,” Abby smiled back before she hung up.

"Idiot!" She yelled at herself as she laid onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, the twitching between her legs forgotten that was until her phone rang. 

"Clarke," Lexa said her voice low as she was still horrified from her ordeal with Abby.

"Why are you so flustered Lex?" Clarke asked with a small chuckle.

"You don't wanna know," Lexa replied her cheeks reddening again as she thought about her conversion with Abby.

"No tell me Lex I wanna know," Clarke whined as she couldn't believe her confidence bad ass fiancée was blushing profusely.

"Your mom that is all I will say," Lexa replied.

"OH MY GOD! Tell me you didn't?" Clarke asked surprised as she held her hand over her mouth. Even her cheeks were reddening at just thought of what her mom could've seen or heard.

"I did I thought I was talking to you. She heard and I think saw everything," Lexa huffed in embarrassment as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Aww," Clarke cooed at how cute Lexa was when she was embarrassed.

"Don't 'aww' me it is humiliating," Lexa whined.

"I'm here now I can help you take care of it," Clarke said as she tried to hold back her chuckle.

"I'm good," Lexa replied.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked as took of robe to reveal her naked self.

Lexa gulped at the sight as her twitched again begging for attention.

"Wow," Lexa said as she licked her lips and made herself comfortable on the bed. 

"I'll call you on skype one minute," Lexa quickly rushed to get her laptop. She quickly signed in and took off all her clothes before she got settled back on the bed.

"Where we were," Lexa smirked her conversion with Abby forgotten as she had her naked fiancée before her in all her glory.

"You tell me commander," Clarke huskily replied as she bit her bottom lip; her legs spread wide open with her fingers running through her folds. 

"Fuck you are so beautiful," Lexa said barely above a whisper as she began to stroke her cock at the sight of her gorgeous fiancée.

"That's it baby get that cock nice and hard for me," Clarke whimpered as she started to play with her own clit aroused at the sight her fiancée’s cock which she was missing so much having it buried inside her tight pussy.

"Aww fuck Clarke. Are you wet for me?" Lexa croaked out as she jerked herself faster.

"Yes commander I'm wet for you only," Clarke replied as she opened her pussy lips exposing her pussy hole to Lexa.

"Damn Clarke I wish I was there. I've missed you much," Lexa said as she licked her lips at the sight of her fiancée’s pink wet pussy.

"Tell me what you would do to me Please Lex," Clarke groaned as she inserted her fingers inside her tight slit.

"Ah fuck,” Lexa muttered as her cock leaked with pre-cum at what her fiancée was doing.

“I would start off with two fingers Clarke. Move in and out slowly making sure to stretch out that tight pussy of yours. I would suck on your clit whilst moving my fingers getting you even wetter. I would add a third finger and increase the pace of my thrusts until I make you see stars. After I'm done with you, your pussy will be stretched to the brink and I would swallow every drop of your delicious juices baby. Fuck I wish I could taste you now," Lexa replied as she closed her eyes her orgasm nearing.

"I'm so close baby," Clarke moaned as she did exactly what Lexa said her three fingers moved in and out of her pussy stretching her tight walls. She threw her head back in pure bliss as she imagined it was Lexa fucking her with her fingers instead.

"That's it keep going, harder and faster I'm close too." Lexa groaned as she quickened her own strokes as she imagined her cock being sucked by her fiancée’s warm mouth almost gagging her.

"Ah ah ah fuck I'm gonna come," Clarke moaned as she her body shuddered under her own touch. 

"Come for me Clarke," Lexa said as she knew she would come soon after her fiancée did.

"AH FUCK ME LEXA SHIT I'M COMING!" Clarke cried out with her back arched of their bed as she stopped her movements her fingers buried knuckled deep within her tight pussy as she rode out her high.

"Oh oh fuck Clarke!" Lexa let out a silent scream as she exploded her load onto her stomach. She stroked herself harder until she emptied out her load.

After they came down from their high, they were both spent their breathing labored. Lexa was the first to speak.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah fuck that was amazing," Clarke breathed out as she cleaned herself up.

"It sure was," Lexa replied as she got off the bed and quickly ran to the bathroom to get herself a towel. When she went back Clarke was already cleaned up with her robe back on.

"No take it off I still want to enjoy the view," Lexa pouted.

"Fine," Clarke chuckled as she took off her robe.

"Yay," Lexa cheered.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

 

As the team made their way inside the airport for their flight to Lyon, Lexa got mobbed by the paparazzi flashing their cameras at her. 

"HAVE YOU CHEATED ON CLARKE? WHO IS THE WOMAN LEXA? HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN GOING ON?" They bombarded her with questions as they followed her inside not even bothered about the security guards who were trying to stop them as they barged through them wanting answer. Lexa had her teammates and some guards surrounding her to give her privacy. 

"Nothing happened," Lexa commented back before she walked away not bothered to answer any of their question. With Anya’s help she managed to make it to check in without having to answer any questions as the paparazzi were finally kicked out of the hospital.

After the team checked in, Lexa sat on a chair and checked her social media accounts. As predicted she found headline news and pictures of the woman she interacted with the previous night. The pictures were taken out of contests as some of the headlines read 'LEXA IS BACK TO HER OLD PLAYER SELF. CLEXA WHO? FINALLY, THE REAL LEXA HAS COME OUT TO PLAY.' She held her hands over her face and signed in frustration. She knew someone saw what happened the previous night but she hoped somehow pictures wouldn't get plastered all over the media.

Just her luck her phone buzzed.

"Who is that bitch you were with eh Lex. I saw the way you were looking at her so don't even tell me you didn't want her!" Clarke yelled through the phone as she had already seen and read some of the headlines. Even though Clarke trusted Lexa she couldn't help herself but rage as jealousy got the better of her as per usual. The woman Lexa was with was beautiful and the way Lexa looked at her was definitely not in a friendly way. A week without Lexa had definitely made her imagine things that weren't really there. 

Lexa’s fans as per usual sent Clarke their love. 'Thirsty bitches are back! Don't believe anything @CGPrincess. @LWoods loves you and only you. I hope everything will be okay for our Clexa. We can't wait to see the wedding pictures, please @LWoods @CGPrincess don't break up.'

"Calm down Clarke. I didn't do anything, she came onto me and pushed I her away." Lexa replied.

"That's not what the picture tells me she had her hands all over you and you were a hundred percent staring at her boobs, you even let her grind on you. Like seriously. Am I like not enough for you anymore?" Clarke said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lexa excused herself and went to the disabled bathroom to get some privacy. She didn't want her teammates to over hear her conversion with Clarke as she was a sure their conversion would turn into a full blown out argument by what Clarke was insinuating she has done.

"Me and Anya were having a few drinks to celebrate the win. When Anya went to the toilets that's when she approached me. I swear to you I didn't know what she was doing until it was too late. She came onto me and I pushed her away as soon as she touched me. I didn't want to have anything to do with her. I was only trying to be nice to let her so I let her down easy but she had other ideas of her own. She knew I was engaged to you but she still tried to seduce me but I didn't give in. You are the only one I want, no one else is enough but you." Lexa replied trying to keep her voice calm. Her heart was breaking at the fact that Clarke was sobbing and she wasn't there to comfort her.

"Why were you staring at her boobs then? Why was she touching your face? How can you explain that?” Clarke said in between sobs.

"Erm," Lexa stuttered she knew Clarke got her there as she did stare at her boobs but for a few seconds.

"See you can't can you!" Clarke yelled as she cried even harder more tears streamed down her cheeks. She was supposed to surprise Lexa when they got to France but her heart wasn't in it anymore. Her heart was in pain and she just couldn't face or speak to Lexa anymore.

"What was I supposed to do when she was literary inches away. It was purely an involuntary reaction Clarke. As soon as I saw what I was doing I looked away. And she was the one the one who touched me Clarke I didn't initiate anything." Lexa replied.

There was silence at the other end of the call, Lexa checked her phone to see if Clarke was still in the line but Clarke had hung up on her. She wasn’t sure if Clarke had heard her reply or not.

"Fuck!" Lexa yelled her voice laced with anger as she punched the hand dryer in the toilet making a dent on it. Even though her hand was stinging as she was in a bit of pain, she didn't care about her hand at the moment. She crumbled to floor and brought her knees up to her chest with tears rolling down her cheeks. She called Clarke again but she got no answer. She tried again and again but still no answer. 

"Lex," Anya said softly as she knocked on the door. She had heard noises coming from the toilets and Lexa had been inside for quite a long time so she knew something was wrong and her conversion with Clarke wasn’t pretty.

"Leave me alone!" Lexa growled.

"We have to go Lex time to get on the plane," Anya replied.

Lexa didn't reply as she was still trying to get through to Clarke but her calls were all going straight to voice. She wanted to smash her phone up so badly but she couldn't as she couldn’t afford to miss a call from Clarke as she hoped she would get a call back. She wiped her eyes and cheeks and placed her Ray-Bans on before she walked out of the toilet.

"Are you okay Lex? Talk to me please. What did Clarke say?" Anya asked her as she walked by her side trying to get answers from her. She knew by Lexa’s posture that something must have happened.

Lexa didn't even bother to look at her best friend as she carried on walking back to her seat to get her backpack before she walked with her teammates to get on their plane. 

Anya tried to talk to her again but she stopped herself. She wasn’t getting any answers so she knew her best friend just wanted to be left alone. If Lexa wanted to speak to her she would approach her on her own.

On their flight to Lyon, Lexa tried to call Clarke again but the answer machine said "I'm sorry but this phone is currently switched off please try again later."

"For fuck sake," Lexa muttered under her breath. She tried one more time but when she received the same message she gave up on calling her fiancée for the time being.

All throughout the flight she didn't say anything to anyone. She didn't even participate in any of the games her teammates were playing to pass their time during their hour and a half flight. Her focus was on her phone waiting for Clarke to call her back but still she received nothing. 

Anya tried to talk to her to keep her company but Lexa was just blanking her not responding to her best friend. She knew it wasn’t right on her part to blank her best friend but her emotions were all over the place and the only way to stay in control was to not speak to anyone.

The moment they landed in Lyon, Lexa was like a zombie as she was just going through the motions. As they made their way out of the airport they were once again greeted by adoring fans shouting Lexa’s name to get her attention. Even though Lexa wasn't in the mood to communicate with anyone, she managed to put a smile on her face and brave her fans as she approached them and signed autographs and took selfies with all them. She waved them goodbye and got onto the team bus. She took her usual seat next to Anya but she still didn’t to her. She checked her phone again but still nothing. She gave up on check her phone as she put her Dre beats on and listened to her playlist as she looked outside through the window at the view as they made their way to their hotel.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel she said her goodbyes to her teammates and took her own suitcases before she headed straight up to the reception to get her room key. On her way towards her room, she smiled and waved at the people who recognised. When she arrived at her room she didn't even bother to take her clothes off or take shower as she face planted on her pillows before she was out like a light. 

She heard faint knocks on her door but she didn't bother to wake up as she fell asleep dreaming about a surprise visit from her two girls and that everything was right in the world and okay with her fiancée and that they didn't have an argument a few hours ago.

She slept for a few hours before there was another knock on her door startling her awake.

"Go away!" She mumbled against her pillow.

"Come on Lex wake up, you have to eat something!" Anya yelled through the door. 

"Just leave me alone!" Lexa yelled back as she turned around and ran her hands over her face.

"Come on Lex wallowing won't help anyone. Talk to me. I can help please," Anya said softly. She didn't get a reply but heard footsteps close behind the door. Seconds later the door opened.

"An," Lexa threw herself at her friend as she wrapped her arms around Anya’s waist and buried her head onto her chest. "I screwed up," she murmured her voice muffled by Anya's chest.

"Whatever it is you always find a way to fix it Lex so don’t worry everything will be okay." Anya rubbed soothing circles on her back. She walked Lexa back over to her bed who still her head on her chest with her arms wrapped around her waist clinging onto her like a child. Anya sat her down and waited for her to calm down before she explains to her what happened between Clarke. She could've called Clarke herself but she didn't want to intervene in the couples’ matters.

"Talk to me Lex, what happened?" Anya asked when Lexa finally moved her head from her chest. She wiped the tears from Lexa’s cheeks before she spoke.

"Remember that key card you asked me about yesterday back at the bar, well something happened before that and I forgot to tell Clarke about it. She had to find out from the tabloids instead, here look." Lexa said as she showed Anya the pictures plastered all over the different tabloids which contained headlines that weren’t even true. 

"What the hell Lex!" Anya yelled her eyes wide as the pictures did reveal a lot and Lexa sure as hell did look suspicious and definitely not innocent in the part she played.

"You are not helping," Lexa groaned in frustration as she rose to her feet and made her way towards the bathroom to relieve herself as her bladder was killing her. After relieving herself, she cleaned herself before she zipped up her pants and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess her eyes puffy from all the crying with messy bed hair. She threw water over her face and dried herself up before she walked out back to her friend.

"Why didn't you tell Clarke Lex?" Anya asked.

"I forgot okay and I was horny so give me a little bit of credit. The woman was very persistence I just couldn’t shake her off. She even gave her room key for crying out loud which is why you found me cutting it up into piece because I didn’t want to have anything to do with her." Lexa replied as she looked through her suitcase for a change of clothes.

"This is messed up Lex. What did Clarke say?"

"Well she was upset actually more than upset I don't know An. I told her what happened but the pictures weren't helping. I tried to call her but her phone is switched off. I think I'm going to fly back home. I have to sort this out,” Lexa rambled.

"First of all, you are not going anywhere. Clarke will come around so don't worry. It is just a misunderstanding," Anya said as she gave her a reassure squeeze on her shoulder. She was well aware of Clarke's surprise and she hoped Clarke would go through it hence why she believed that was the reason Clarke’s phone was switched off.

"I don't know what to do An, I just wanna talk to her. I miss my little girl as well An and I can't even talk to her. It has been a tough week already with how much I’ve missed them and now this, it is definitely not helping." Lexa said as she pulled her Nike shirt over her head. After finishing getting changed, she sat back on her bed with her elbows resting on her thighs and her hands over her face, already exhausted from the days’ events.

"It will be okay don't worry I'll back you up when you talk to her. Come on let's go eat something," Anya gave her a soft comforting pat on her back.

"I'm not in the mood I'll just order room service," Lexa replied.

"No we are having a team meal so come move your ass," Anya said as she took both of her hands and literally dragged her towards her door.

"Ugh," Lexa huffed out in frustration. She took her key card, phone and placed her snapback on her head before she followed after Anya.

The team dinner wasn't as bad as she expected. She laughed at a couple of jokes and even joined in as said her own lame keeper jokes. The whole room was filled with laughter and she felt at ease. Even though Clarke was still her mind she wanted to enjoy herself as she knew she had been bad captain as she had ignored her teammates all the way from London. She wanted to give her teammates her full attention before she dealt with the Clarke situation.

After their dinner some of the players headed out for a walk about around the hotel enjoying the view of Lyon and to walk off their meal they had just had. 

Lexa decided against joining her teammates as she knew the paparazzi would be outside waiting for her ready to bombard with more question. As she was made her way back to her room towards the elevators, she heard someone shouting. The noise was faint but it became louder as she finally registered who it was.

"MAMA!"

Lexa turned around with a big smile on her face as she thought it was her little girl. She thought Clarke had flown all the way to Lyon to surprise her so they could sort out their misunderstanding but just her luck, it wasn't who she expected. 

The little girl was about the same age as Abigail. Lexa didn't have time to react as the little girl enveloped legs in a hug as she said "mama" over and over again.

"What the hell," Lexa said under her breath as she looked down at the brunette haired girl. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion not sure how to react to the little girl's affection. As she looked up to see who her parents were she saw none other than Costia standing a few yards away from them. 

"Hey Lexa," Costia said with a smirk on her face.

"Mama," the little girl said again as she looked up at Lexa with her big bright green eyes and a big grin on her face.

Lexa eyes widened. She tried to step back from the little girl's embrace but the little girl had a tight grip around her legs.

"Miss ou," the little girl said with a beaming smile her eyes full of excitement.

Lexa was a hundred percent convinced she was in some sort of an alternate universe. She couldn't have another daughter. Costia already told her that the baby wasn't hers. There were so many questions swirling in her mind she wasn’t sure how to react or what questions to ask. She looked down at the little girl and she couldn’t help herself but smile as the little girl had an affectionate smile which melted her heart. Even though she was smiling at the little girl, she still needed to know why the little girl was calling her “mama”.

I can't be this little girl's mom, Lexa thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops ;P
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> I'm afraid I will be away on a trip all day so I won't be updating tomorrow.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trip was boring so I had time to write I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I understand some of you may not like where I take the story but if you are a loyal reader you will stick with it and trust me as a writer that I won't let you down.

Chapter 79

Lexa was a hundred percent convinced she was in some sort of an alternate universe. She couldn't have another daughter. Costia already told her that the baby wasn't hers. There were so many questions swirling in her mind she wasn’t sure how to react or what questions to ask. She looked down at the little girl and she couldn’t help herself but smile as the little girl had an affectionate smile which melted her heart. Even though she was smiling at the little girl, she still needed to know why the little girl was calling her “mama”.

I can't be this little girl's mom, Lexa thought.

\-------

"Mama," the little girl said again as she began to pull at the hem of Lexa's shirt.

Lexa looked down at her and smiled as the little girl had a cute soft voice which reminded her so much of her own little girl. Even though she still needed answers, she didn't have the heart to walk away from the little girl with an adorable smile.

"Hey little one what's your name?" Lexa asked in a sweet kind voice.

"Em," the little girl replied with a beaming smile as held her hands on either side of Lexa's cheeks.

"Her name is Emori, Em for short," Costia said. 

Lexa had forgotten that the little girl was Costia's daughter as her attention had been on finding out who the little girl was. She didn't look at Costia as she carried on talking to Emori who was grinning from ear to ear with her hands still on Lexa's face.

"Ou booti ful," Emori said with a small chuckle as her hands caressed Lexa's cheeks and played with her hair amazed by her beauty.

"Thank you," Lexa replied. She was just about to get up to her feet when Emori wrapped her arms around her neck.

"No go," Emori mumbled against Lexa's neck.

"No mama no go," Emori repeated as she wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa's neck refusing to let go.

"I'm not your ma-" Lexa didn't get to finish her sentence as Costia placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Mama is not going anywhere baby. She will stay right here with us okay," Costia said softly as she leaned over Lexa's shoulder and kissed her little girl's cheek so she wouldn't cry. She lingered on Lexa's shoulder as she breathed onto her neck making Lexa uncomfortable.

Lexa moved away from her so she wasn't breathing down her neck. She turned around and gave her a death glare. She knew she couldn't put Emori down as she never liked to see a little girl especially when that little girl reminded her much of Abigail. She cautiously placed her hand on Emori's back to comfort her. "Come let's go get ice cream," Lexa said trying cheer her up.

"Yay!" Emori squealed with excitement as she looked at Lexa showing off her toothy grin with one hand at the back of Lexa's neck and the other on Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa walked Emori to the hotel's restaurant with Costia trailing behind them. 

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, Costia didn't even give Lexa time to ask Emori what she wanted as she went straight ahead and ordered for her little girl a chocolate ice cream and milkshake for herself. She was about to order something for Lexa but Lexa stopped her.

"I'm good," Lexa said not even looking at Costia her focus still on getting to know the little girl. 

As soon as their orders arrived, Emori dug into her ice cream as she sat on Lexa's lap refusing to leave her side. Lexa took it as the perfect opportunity to question Costia why a girl she has never met is calling her "mama.” 

When she looked down at Emori who was too busy eating away at her ice cream, she felt teary at the sight because the way Emori was eating her ice cream was exactly how Abigail would eat her ice cream as instead of using a spoon Emori was using her fingers which were already covered in chocolate ice cream. It made her miss her little girl even more and the conversion between herself and Clarke which was still looming over her head was making her miss her girls a million times more.

"You said she wasn't my daughter so why is she calling me M-A-M-A?" Lexa asked with furrowed eyebrows still confused at the whole situation she found herself in.

Costia didn't reply as she carried onto sucking on her straw making slurping noises even though she hadn’t yet finished her drink as she just wanted to wind Lexa up.

"Answer me Costia," Lexa said anger laced in her voice. She tried to keep her voice low so she wouldn’t startle Emori but it didn't work as Emori stopped with eating her ice cream and looked up at Lexa. 

"Mama," Emori said with a small pout as she held her sticky hand onto Lexa's cheek with a small pout on her face.

"Sorry Em I won't be loud," Lexa said with a smile as she kissed her cheek.

Emori smiled back at Lexa happy with her reply as she carried on eating her ice cream with a beaming smile. 

"Did you lie to me?" Lexa asked again.

"Maybe," Costia replied smugly as she looked up at Lexa and licked her lips enjoying the fact that she was annoying the hell out Lexa.

"Just give me a straight answer and I don't want any of you Bullshit," Lexa said as she whispered the last word.

Costia carried on drinking her milkshake not saying a word. That was the last straw no pun intended as Lexa couldn’t take anymore of Costia’s silence.

"If you won't answer me I'm going. Take YOUR child she is definitely not mine," Lexa said as she stood up and handed Emori over to Costia. 

"No," Emori cried as she kept held onto Lexa's shirt.

Lexa knew if she looked at Emori she would give in and she wasn't going to give Costia the satisfactory. She gently took Emori’s fingers from her shirt before she walked away from her.

Emori began to cry catching everyone’s attention who looked at their direction. "Mama!" Emori yelled in between sobs as she held her hands out towards Lexa's retreating figure.

When she heard Emori cry, it broke Lexa's heart. She was caught it two minds, whether to turn around or not to turn around. The cameras flashing didn’t even register to her as she was stuck in her own world.

"Lexa?" Anya question her as she had heard what Emori had just called her best friend but Lexa didn't reply. She had to shake her shoulders which brought her out of her daze.

"What?" Lexa asked a bit startled. 

"Why is the little girl calling you mama?" Anya asked.

"Fuck," Lexa murmured under her breath. She didn't expect Anya to find out about Emori yet as she didn't even know who she was to her.

"She's Costia daughter," Lexa replied not making eye contact with Anya. She didn’t want to see the disappointment look on her best friend’s face as if Emori was truly her daughter then she knew she had definitely fucked up big time.

"WHAT THE FUCK LEX!" Anya shouted all eyes turned to them. As she looked towards a crying Emori she saw Costia who was trying to comfort her daughter.

"No way," Anya whispered under her breath shocked at the sight of Costia. What the fuck is she doing here, Anya thought.

Instead of explaining herself to Anya Lexa walked back to Emori and picked her up as she was still crying.

"Shh I'm here," Lexa said comfortingly as she rubbed her back to soothe her sobs.

"Lexa?" 

"Not now Anya just leave me alone," Lexa replied as she cradled Emori in her arms trying to calm her down.

"What the fuck is going Costia?" Anya asked as she looked at Costia who had a smirk on her face.

"Good to see you too Anya," Costia said with a smile. She was about to lean in for hug but Anya moved away from her.

"What are you doing here?" Anya asked.

"I'm here on business," Costia replied as she carried on finishing her milkshake whilst Lexa was still comforting Emori.

"Why is your daughter calling Lexa mama?" Anya asked.

"When did you become a detective, what's with all the question?" Costia asked back with a smirk on her face. She stifled a laugh as she didn’t want to anger Anya but it wasn’t working as she had already managed to antagonise Anya who was shooting death glares back at her. 

"Just answer the question and don't get smug with me," Anya replied anger laced in her voice.

"It's none of your business so just leave me alone," Costia bit back trying to match Anya’s anger.

"Answer me now BITCH!" Anya yelled in her face. Costia backed down straight away as she pulled away from Anya as she was frightened by her outburst.

"Calm down," Costia said worriedly her cockiness gone out of the window.

"Just answer the damn question," Anya said again as she hovered closer to Costia’s face scaring her even more as she gripped onto her top not bothered that people were watching them.

Costia's cheek reddened with fear.

"Go on why is she calling me mama?" Lexa asked as she moved closer to Costia with Emori still in her arms, her tears had stopped as she was now playing with Lexa’s hair with a smile on her face.

"Okay fine she is not your daughter. A few months after I gave birth my boyfriend left me and I had to raise Emori on my own and I have been ever since. One day she was crying so I was showed her some pictures from my phone and that was when we stumbled on a picture which we took when we were dating. She instantly stopped crying and looked at me with a confused expression and I knew she wanted to know who you were. I was about to reply to her but she answered herself as she said “mama” whilst pointing at your face. I thought it was just a slip up but then she saw you on TV and she said it again. Ever since it stuck and she would now always refer to you as her mama. I think she caught on when from her day care friends some of which have to two moms. She adores you Lexa and looks up to you." Costia explained. She got a little bit emotional when she finished as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend but you should've corrected her. She can't call strangers "mama" whenever she feels like it. What would people think if they heard her. I don't want people to make assumptions that are true." Lexa replied with a sigh of relief glad that Emori calling her “mama” was just a misunderstanding.

"I know I should have corrected her but it felt right at the time and I didn't have the heart to tell to stop. She is always excited whenever she watches you play or during interviews and I didn’t want to take that away from her. I know you are with Clarke but I still had hope we would get back together but when I heard about your proposal I knew I had no chance. Don't worry I will tell her your real name." Costia said with a smile.

"Thank you," Lexa smiled back.

"You better stay away Costia or I will be coming for you," Anya warned. She still didn't trust her.

"You won't see me again; I'm flying back to the states tomorrow. I had a gallery opening event which I have just finished," Costia replied as she stood up and left her milkshake unfinished. She held her arms out towards Lexa to pick up her daughter. 

Just as Lexa was about to hand her over, Emori vomited onto Lexa's chest covering her black Nike shirt in vomit.

Emori's eyes widened at what she had just done with her mouth curved into an o shape.

"Oops," Lexa chuckled. She was already used to a child’s vomit as she had a lot of experience from her own little girl so she wasn't phased but Emori vomiting on her.

"So so," Emori said with her bottom lip sticking out.

"It's okay Em," Lexa kissed her cheek before she her over to Costia so she could reach over the table for a napkin to clean herself up.

"We will get going I have to clean her up. It was nice to see Lexa and you too Anya. Good luck with the rest of the season." Costia said with a smile as she walked her little girl out of the restaurant.

"You can clean her up in my room I don't mind," Lexa smiled as she stopped Costia from walking away too far.

"It's okay Lex we will just go back to my room," Costia replied.

"Nah it's fine. I want to get to know my super fan," Lexa said as she winked at Emori and squeezed her cheeks making her giggle in Costia's arms.

"Lex what are you doing just let them go," Anya said not happy that Lexa wouldn’t let Costia be. She still wanted Lexa to be cautious with Costia as she wasn’t sure if Costia still had feelings for Lexa.

"Go ahead I will meet you at the elevators," Lexa gave Emori a waved and Emori waved back.

"I will be fine Anya she reminds me so much of Abigail and I miss her so much. I just want to spend a couple of minutes with her. I know she is not blue eyes but I miss her so much. It will help me get my mind off the conversion I still need to have with Clarke as she still won't pick up my calls,” Lexa explained.

"Okay but be careful okay and don't lead her on," Anya warned.

"I won't don't worry I just want to get to know Emori. She is a sweet kid and she is nothing like Costia," Lexa replied with a small chuckle and a wink.

"She definitely isn't," Anya chuckled along with Lexa.

"See ya later," Lexa gave a small pat on her shoulder before she followed after Emori and Costia.

Lexa led them towards her room making Emori laugh along the way. She ignored Costia as she gave Emori her full attention as wanted to get Emori to start calling her by her name but she would still call her “mama.” She managed to get her to say "Lex" once but that was about it. She shook her head with a small chuckle at Emori's persistence but she kept trying to get her to call her by her name until they reached her room. 

"The bathroom is through there," Lexa pointed.

"Okay thanks I'll be quick," Costia replied before she headed towards the bathroom. 

As Lexa was looking through her suitcase to change her shirt, her phone rang. She quickly reached for her phone thinking it was Clarke but it turned out to be Anya. She ignored her as she thought she would call her back after she got changed as she had already spoken to her a few minutes ago. Her phone rang again but she ignored it as it was Anya again. Anya rang for a third time and just as she answered it, she heard a knock on her door. She left her new shirt on her bed and approached the door in just her sports bra and sweatpants.

"One minute!" Lexa yelled at whoever was at her door.

"I'll call you back Anya," she said to Anya before she hung up and threw her phone back her bed. She didn't even let Anya speak.

As soon as she opened the door she grinned from ear to ear as her two girls were standing before. A sleepy Abigail was in Clarke's arm.

"Surprise," Clarke smiled at Lexa but Lexa didn't give her time to react as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist with her front pressed against her little girl's back. She engulfed her girls in a big embrace refusing to let go. She inhaled her little girl’s scent and Clarke’s scent and she instantly felt at home. "I'm sorry Clarke I promise you nothing happened. Please forgive me," she whispered close to her ear careful to not arouse their little girl.

"We will talk later let me just put her down," Clarke replied. She gave Lexa a peck on the lips but Lexa held onto either side of her face and deepened the kiss. Both of them smiled into the kiss small groans of pleasure escaping their lips. As they pulled apart they were both breathless with big grin on their faces. 

"Okay whatever you want," Lexa grinned as Clarke gave her a final peck as she went passed her. 

Clarke chuckled at Lexa who was touching her now swollen lip smiling like an idiot. 

Lexa had missed Clarke's touch and as soon as Clarke's lips met her own nothing else existed as it was just her and Clarke with their little girl’s cute snores filling the room. Her heart was full again as her two girls were finally back with her.

"Fuck," Lexa muttered under her breath when she heard water running from the bathroom as she snapped back to reality. She had forgotten that Costia and Emori were in her room as soon as she met her girls.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asked as she placed Abigail in the middle of the bed with pillows on either side so she wouldn't roll over. She looked at Lexa who was like a deer in the headlights frozen on the spot.

"Erm Co-" Lexa couldn't finish her sentence as Costia opened the door in just her black lace bra with her hair tied up in a messy bun.

Lexa's eyes widened at the sight as she didn't expect Costia to come out dressed as she was; she knew that Clarke would assume the worse. She was already in the doghouse so she didn't want to make things worse for herself.

"Lex have you got a spare shirt mine got wet?" Costia asked with her head towards Lexa who was still in just her sports bra. Costia hadn't yet noticed that Clarke was in the room.

Just as Clarke was about to give Costia a piece of her mind, she heard little footsteps from behind Costia. Her smile had turned into an angry scowl at the fact that her fiancée’s ex-girlfriend was half naked standing in front of her fiancée’s hotel room. 

Emori ran passed her mommy all the way to Lexa.

"Mama," Emori grinned as she jumped onto Lexa freshly cleaned dressed in her Frozen Anna, Elsa and Olaf Onesie. Lexa managed to react right on cue as she caught Emori mid-air.

"What the hell is going Lex?" Clarke asked furiously her eyes wide full of anger.

"Answer me!" She yelled startling their little girl from her sleep who woke up crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops *smiles smugly* 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this one ;)


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW CHAPTER 80!!! :D A lot happens enjoy :)
> 
> LET'S GET TO 3000 KUDOS GUYS

Chapter 80

 

"What the hell is going Lex?" Clarke asked furiously her eyes wide full of anger.

"Answer me!" She yelled startling their little girl from her sleep who woke up crying.

\-------

"I can explain but please just calm down," Lexa said as she moved closer to Costia and handed Emori over. 

"No," Emori fussed as she didn't want to go to her mommy.

"Come on Em," Costia took her now crying little girl from Lexa's arms. She gave her a pacifier so she wouldn’t cry.

Lexa didn't answer Clarke as she couldn’t stand seeing her little girl crying. She went over to her bed to pick up Abigail. Just as she was about to pick her up, Clarke stopped her.

"Don't touch her!" Clarke growled.

Lexa felt her guts were being torn apart from the inside at the rejection. She had never seen Clarke so angry before and she wasn’t even sure how to fix things between them. Luck was definitely not on her side at the moment as everything she seemed to be doing was going against her.

"Shh blue eyes mommy’s here. Come on baby let's go," Clarke said as she rubbed soothing circles on her little girl’s back to calm her down. She grabbed Abigail’s baby bag and her hand bag which she swung over her shoulder before she walked straight for the door leaving Lexa stranded on the side of the bed still shirtless.

"Have a great life together," Clarke spat out as she looked at Costia and then at Lexa with tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned around and walked out of the room leaving Lexa, Costia and Emori alone in the room.

Costia placed her little girl on the floor and gave her toys to play with to keep her occupied before she talked to Lexa. “Mommy will be back okay stay here,” she gave her little girl a kiss on the cheek before she approached Lexa.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Lex, go after her idiot," Costia said as she tried to shove Lexa towards the door but Lexa wouldn't budge. 

Instead of listening to Costia Lexa sat on the bed holding onto her chest panting trying to catch her breath.

"Lex are you okay?" Costia asked worriedly as when she looked at Lexa she knew that something was wrong by her facial expression.

"I...can't...breathe," Lexa wheezed out her words. She suddenly began to hyperventilate as after the stressful day she has had and all the roller-coaster of emotions she has been through, she just couldn’t handle it anymore as everything came crushing down on her at full force.

"Oh my god what do I do?" Costia as she started to panic.

"Mama," Emori said softly as she looked up at Lexa and her mommy with wide eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. She was confused as she wasn’t sure what was happening to Lexa at the moment but she could tell that something bad was happening to her favorite soccer player. When Lexa nor her mommy replied, she called out towards Lexa again but this time she said "Lex" instead of calling her “mama” trying to her attention but still she got no reply. She tried to crawl towards Lexa but she was stopped by her mommy who suddenly picked her up.

Costia sat Emori on the bed next to Lexa so she would keep her company and try to give Lexa a bit of comfort. 

“Take care of Lex baby I will be back,” Costia kissed her little girl kiss before she took the shirt which Lexa had left on her bed and wore it.

“Try to breathe Lex please. I will be back I’m going to get Clarke okay.” Costia caressed her cheek trying to get her attention but Lexa wasn’t even looking at her as she was still trying to breathe. “I will be quick,” she said quickly before she ran out of the room to look for Clarke and Abigail. As soon as she was out onto the hallway she saw Clarke and Abigail heading towards the elevator.

"CLARKE!" She shouted after her retreating figure but Clarke didn't turn around as she carried on walking towards the elevators with a still crying Abigail in her arms. She jogged after her but was stopped by none other than Anya.

"Don't even think about it!" Anya growled as she gripped onto her wrist.

"What the hell Anya let me go!" Costia yelled as she slipped her hand out of Anya's grip.

"What do you even what with Clarke you have already done enough damage by the looks of it." Anya said with anger laced in her voice.

"Calm down Anya it is not what it looks like, but please I need to go after her it is important. You can go help Lexa she needs you please I don't know what is happening to her just go help her now. She says she can't breathe please." Costia said quickly as she needed to talk to Clarke ASAP. She knew from what Clarke saw, she must have thought the worse that something happened between herself and Lexa so she knew she had to set everything right. She didn't want to be the cause to break them up.

"What are you talking about?" Anya asked confusion written all over her face. She began to get worried wondering what happened to her best friend and what Costia was talking about.

"Just go to her room I need to talk to Clarke ASAP. I promise you I won't do anything stupid just go help Lexa please Emori is with her," Costia said before she ran after Clarke again.

Anya ran as fast as she could back to Lexa's room where she found Emori who was crying her eyes out with Lexa collapsed on the floor holding tightly onto her chest trying to catch her breath. She was sweating and taking rapid irregular breaths.

"LEXA!" Anya shouted as she rushed to her best friend's side and held her head onto her lap so she would comfort her. She exactly what was happening but she had never seen Lexa have such an intense panic attack before so she didn’t know what to do. She was frozen for a few seconds as Lexa had to squeeze her hand to bring her out of her daze and she immediately jumped into action.

"Breath come on Lex. In. Out. In. Out," Anya coached her through it like all the other times she has had to do it but it wasn't working. Lexa’s face reddened and she began to sweat profusely her body trembling as she wasn't getting enough oxygen in her lungs.

"Fuck please Lex come on you can do it just listen to my voice please." Anya said with tears in her eyes as she ran her fingers through Lexa's hair trying to comfort her in anyway she could.

"Cla...rke," Lexa stuttered out.

"Shh don't speak Lex just focus on my voice okay," Anya said again.

"In. Out. In. Out." Anya coached her through her breathing as she tried to breath in along with her through her sobs but Lexa still wasn't listening.

"Please Lexa don't do this to me just breathe," Anya said in between sobs.

"LEX!" Emori shouted trying to get Lexa's attention, trying to help in anyway she could with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

As Lexa wasn't responding and she was still struggling to breathe Anya reached for her phone and to call for help as she rang the team doctor.

"Please come quick Lexa is not breathing!" Anya yelled through the phone before she threw her phone on the bed and carried on trying to coach Lexa through her breathing.

A minute later the team doctor arrived but it was too late as Lexa was now completely on the floor unconscious with Anya doing CPR on her chest.

"Come on Lex please," Anya panted as she was doing the chest compressions. She gave Lexa quick five mouth to mouth breaths and carried on with her CPR.

"I will take over Anya just call an ambulance," the team doctor said calmly before he took over with the chest compressions as he began to do CPR on Lexa.

Anya quickly rushed to the bed for her phone and rang 112 the European emergency telephone number as she watched a lifeless Lexa who still had not regained consciousness.

"They are on their way," Anya said as she ended the call. She clasped her hands together and began to say a prayer for her best friend praying that nothing happens to her. She took a crying Emori in her arms as she couldn’t stand the little girl crying as she wanted to comfort her as well. “She will be okay Em, she will be okay,” Anya repeated as she rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to reassure herself as much as Emori.

“Lex,” Emori mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Anya’s neck. 

"Please I can't lose you," Anya cried as crumbled down to the floor on her knees with Emori on her lap as she watched the team doctor trying to revive Lexa. 

\-------

Everything was at a standstill. She didn't know where she was or what was happening to her. She heard voices but she couldn't decipher was they were telling her. Everything was foggy. She tried to reached out to the voices but they were too far away. Her head was spinning as imagines began to blur before her. She felt like a dead weight being moved around. 

Suddenly, the one voice she didn't expect to hear brought her out of her unconscious state.

\-------

"MAMA!" Abigail shouted from Clarke's arms with tear stained cheeks. She kicked out her legs trying to get out of her mommy's grasp to go to her mama.

"MAMA ME BU EY!" Abigail shouted again trying to wriggle out of her mommy's tight grasp.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail pouted as she looked towards her mommy so she would put her down. As soon as she looked at her mommy, her pout fell from her lips which was now replaced by worry and trembling lip as her mommy was crying. "No, no," Abigail said softly as she wiped the tears from her mommy's cheek but the tears wouldn't stop. 

Clarke's eyes were puffy and bloodshot from all the crying but she couldn't bring herself to stop crying as her fiancée was lying lifeless on the floor.

"Momeyeyeye ove ou," Abigail tried again as she gave her mommy a big opened mouth kiss on the lips to cheer her up so she would stop crying. It didn't work as it only made Clarke cry harder which made Abigail cry herself. Both mother and daughter were now a sobbing mess their cries filling the room. Clarke’s body began to shake when she heard saw Lexa grasp for breath. She crumbled to the floor as her knees gave way with her little girl still in her arms as she held onto her tightly. 

\-------

"Blue eyes," Lexa breathed out, her first words after her death scare.

Anya handed Emori over to Costia before she quickly rushed to Lexa's side and fell to her knee as she hugged her best friend tightly. "Don't do that to me ever again," Anya said in between sniffles as she peppered her best friend’s face with kisses.

Lexa wasn't sure what happened to her as the last thing she remembers was Clarke walking out on her with her little girl. She tried to sit up straight to up as she vaguely remembers hearing her little girl’s voice when she was unconscious but she felt disorientated and light headed so she remained on Anya's lap until she got her bearings. 

Anya looked at Clarke and Abigail who were both crying as Lexa was finally awake and breathing. She gave them both a small reassuring smile and a nod for Clarke so she would approach Lexa. 

Ever since they went back to Lexa's room both Clarke and Abigail were routed to their spot at the doorway and they hadn't moved since seen then.

"She's okay," Anya mouthed with a small smile.

Clarke's tears stopped as began to walk slowly towards Lexa. Abigail smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks as her mommy was finally taking her towards her mama and that she wasn’t crying anymore.

"Mama!" Abigail yelled with a wide grin her eyes full of excitement.

"Blue eyes," Lexa said with a smile as she tried her best to sit up straight.

"Relax Lex," Anya warned as she knew her best friend was pushing it as she had just come round and she didn't want her to do anymore damage to herself.

"I'm good," Lexa gave Anya a reassuring smile as tried to stand up but she her little girl had ran straight towards her at full force. Abigail wrapped her arms around her mama’s neck hugging her tightly enjoying being held in her mama’s arms. Lexa hugged her tightly refusing to let go as she had missed her little girl more than words could ever express.

The team doctor, Anya, Emori and Costia walked out of the room to give the family of three some privacy.

 

Clarke stood a few yards from them as she allowed Abigail and Lexa to have their moment. She smiled at the sight her heart melting. She felt slightly guilty as she couldn't believe she had taken their little girl away from Lexa. She knew she was caught in the heat of the moment but she couldn't use that as an excuse for her actions. She should have acted more responsible and spoken to Lexa like an adult instead of walking away. They had already told each other that they would communicate better and she made Lexa promise to not walk out on her but she herself walked out on her so she felt like a hypocrite not staying true to her words.

When Lexa pulled away from the hug and held her little girl at arm’s length tears rolled down her cheeks as she couldn’t believe that her little girl was standing before her. She pulled her little girl closer to her body and hugged her again as she sobbed onto her little girl’s shoulder.

“Mama no,” Abigail whispered close to her mama’s ear as she wrapped her little arms around her mama’s neck to comfort her.

“I love you so much blue eyes I will never leave you again. I’m sorry for not being there. I missed you so much.” Lexa said in between sobs still hugging her little girl. She hugged for a few more minutes until her tears stopped. She sat crossed legged with her little girl standing on her lap facing her. They were both grinning at each other flashing their dimple smiles.

Abigail wiped the tears from her mama’s cheeks before she gave her a big opened mouth kiss on the lips. her lips lingered on her mama’s as she had missed and she wanted to give her a big kiss for all the times she didn’t get a real kiss from her mama. 

Lexa smiled into the kiss knowing exactly why her little girl was being extra affectionate.

"Ove ou," Abigail said with a big grin on her face after she pulled away from the kiss. She gave her mama another peck and a final hug giggling in the process.

"Love you too blue eyes. Mama missed you so so so much," Lexa said trying to keep her emotions in check as she had already cried enough and she also didn’t want her little girl to see her upset even though they would be happy tears. 

"Miss ou," Abigail replied as she nuzzled up to her mama's chest with her arms around her mama’s neck.

"I love you so much," Lexa replied as she held onto her little girl tightly.

"Ove ou," Abigail said again with a small chuckle Lexa's lips instinctively curled into a smile as she chuckled along with her little girl.

"Love you too," Lexa replied and peppered kisses all over her little girl’s face making her giggle in her arms. 

“Mama no no,” Abigail said in between laughs trying to get her mama to stop.

“Yes blue eyes mama has missed you so much,” Lexa replied as she planted kisses all over face and she tickled her tummy, Abigail beamed with joy as laughter filled the room. Abigail began to drool on her clothes as she was having so much fun giggling and laughing with her mama. Abigail showed off her toothy grin, both mother and daughter laughing in pure glee happy to be back together after a week apart. 

“Mwah!” Lexa said as she gave her little girl a final kiss on the lips covering her own lips with her little girl’s drool but she didn’t care as she grinned back at her little girl. Due to all the fun she was having with her little girl, she had forgotten that Clarke was in the room. She looked up at her second favorite pair of blue eyes which were staring directly at back at her. She slowly rose to her feet, gingerly at first but she managed to stand up straight with her little girl still in her arms.

Clarke was scared to approached Lexa as she wasn’t sure what her reaction would be. She thought Lexa would reject her but instead, Lexa engulfed her in a one armed hug nuzzling her face up to her neck. 

"I'm sorry Clarke but nothing happened," Lexa whispered close to her ear.

"I know," Clarke replied barely above a whispered as she melted at Lexa's touch. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s bare waist with her head resting on Lexa’s chest hearing her strong heartbeat. They embraced each other for a while as they both melted into the embrace. When they pulled away both Lexa and Abigail saw tears rolling down Clarke’s cheeks.

“Don’t cry please,” Lexa said softly as she wiped the tears from one cheek Abigail wiped the tears from Clarke’s other cheek. 

Clarke smiled at the gesture as both her girls looked even more adorable. 

Lexa entwined her fingers with Clarke’s her thumb caressing the back of Clarke’s hand which made Clarke feel more at ease at the conversion they were about to have. She led her back towards the bed and sat her down with Abigail on her lap who was playing with her squid soft toy. 

They sat on the bed with their fingers still entwined as they gazed into each other not saying a word. Their eyes expressing their love and emotions but they knew they couldn’t stare at each other all day as they still needed to talk. Clarke was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Lex. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. No matter how angry I was I should have let you explain yourself. I'm sorry," Clarke said with her head down refusing to make eye contact with Lexa.

Lexa lifted her chin up so she would look up at her and flashed her dimple smile before she replied.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I was an idiot for suggesting I invite Costia and Emori up here. I only wanted to get to know Emori as she is my fan and she reminded me of blue eyes who I was missing like crazy. I promise you I had no intention for anything to happen between me and Costia. Emori vomited on me that’s why I didn’t have my shirt on and I don’t know what happened to Costia’s shirt. I swear to you I didn’t touch her and nothing happened between us and Emori is not my daughter.”

“And the pictures which you saw they were a hundred percent taken out of contest. I was sitting at the bar just as I was about to text you and tell you how much I was missing you, when she approached me. I don’t even know who she was when she started to touch me but I didn’t touch her back I pulled away instantly. I tried to be a gentlewoman and let her down easy but she didn’t take no for an answer. I didn’t want to create a scene at the bar so I ignored her but she pulled me closer to her and I didn’t have time to react. I know I looked at her breasts but it was an involuntary action. I know I shouldn't have looked, I'm sorry.” Lexa paused as she looked away from Clarke ashamed that she looked at someone else’s breasts which weren’t her fiancée’s. When she felt Clarke touch her cheek she carried on.

“As for the grinding part that I thought she was leaving but she stopped in front of me all of a sudden and that’s when she came back up, she brushed past my front. I should have told you as soon as it happened but I forgot as I had you on my mind. I still wanted to speak to you that’s how I ended up ringing Abby instead of you and well you know the rest. I hope you still trusts me," Lexa finished explaining herself.

"I do trust you Lexa. I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but when I saw the pictures and Costia half-naked, I allowed my insecurities to get the best of me. Being away from you for a week just enhanced those insecurities. I missed you so much.” Clarke replied as more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I missed you too but I would never cheat on you Clarke. You are my soulmate and I don't want anyone else but you." Lexa replied as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I know baby I'm sorry for letting my insecurities influence me again and not letting you comfort blue eyes and walking away from you. I know it was hypocritical of me I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. Promise me you won't leave us for a week ever again I don't think I can handle it Lex." Clarke said as she looked at her favorite emerald green eyes. She caressed Lexa's cheek as she waited for her reply.

"I promise," Lexa replied before Clarke leaned forward and joined their lips together. The kiss was slow as they both melted into it their tongues moving in sync in and out of each other’s mouths. Lexa bit slightly on Clarke’s bottom lip eliciting a groan from her lips. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss she felt her little girl’s hands on her left cheek moving her lips away from Clarke’s. 

“No!” Abigail yelled and pouted her lips at her mommies as their lips were still connected. 

Both Clarke and Lexa chuckled at their little girl making them pull away from the kiss.

“Yay!” Abigail grinned as she squealed in excitement having separated her mommies.

"I love you," Lexa murmured against Clarke's lips.

"I love you too," Clarke replied as she gave her a final peck on the lips making their little girl groan in frustration as Abigail moved her hands again on Lexa’s cheek to separate them.

“You don’t want me to kiss mommy?” Lexa asked with a slight smirk on her face.

“No,” Abigail replied with a pout. 

Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke again making their little girl groan again. Clarke and Lexa chuckled into the kiss as they kissed for a little bit longer just to annoy their little girl as they were having too much fun winding her up.

“Mama momeyeyeye!” Abigail whined as she tried to separate her mommies again but to no avail.

Just as their little girl was about to cry they pulled away.

“Yiyi!” Abigail cheered as she clapped her hands together bouncing on Lexa’s lap.

Clarke leaned towards Lexa again for another but Abigail manged to stop her before she got close to her mama as she gave Lexa a kiss herself. “No,” Clarke pouted. Abigail just laughed at her mommy before she gave her mama another big kiss on the lips. 

“I will give you some private kisses later,” Lexa smirked at Clarke with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave you guys on another cliffhanger but I didn't want to be mean seeing as though it's chapter 80 so I wanted to be nice you have had enough heart attacks with the last two chapters ;)
> 
> I know panic attacks don't lead to necessarily lead to unconsciousness and CPR but it is fiction so not everything will be real but it creates great drama.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Fluff and More Fluffy Enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love guys keep the comments and kudos coming :)
> 
> Happy Birthday PhantomRobar :D

Chapter 81

 

Lexa got cleared by the hospital but she wasn't allowed to train the next day just as a precaution. 

During the night Lexa couldn’t sleep and neither could Clarke. She knew that Clarke was still awake as she was running her fingers over her chest whilst their little girl slept peacefully on her right side with her head nuzzled up to her neck and arms wrapped around her neck. She didn’t have to ask Clarke why she wasn’t sleeping as she knew exactly what she was thinking about.

“Stop,” Lexa whispered as she ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair. 

“What?” Clarke muttered a bit startled by the fact that Lexa was still awake. She lifted her head and gaze down at her favorite emerald green eyes. Lexa could immediately tell that Clarke was about to cry as her eyes were welling up with tears.

“Please don’t cry Clarke. Feel this I’m alive because of you and this little one,” Lexa with a smile as she took Clarke’s hand held it over her heart and she looked down at her beautiful little girl.

“It is all my fault Lex. I shouldn’t have taken Abigail like that. You could’ve di…ed,” Clarke replied her words getting choked up at the end. She couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

“The doc said I’m fine Clarke. This wasn’t your fault so stop blaming yourself. You wanna know what brought me back? It was you and Abigail. I heard your voices and I knew I had to fight. You are the reason why I am still here alive and breathing. I love you so much,” Lexa said with tears streaming down her own cheeks.

“I love you too,” Clarke replied as she leaned forward and gave Lexa a passionate kiss being careful to not startle their little girl. Their tears mixed into the kiss by neither minded. When they pulled away from the kiss, they both wiped each other’s cheeks and smiled at each other. Clarke gave Lexa a final peck on the lips before she rested her head over Lexa’s heart listening to her strong heartbeat.

It took a few minutes for the couple to fall asleep but they managed to go to sleep with huge smiles on their faces. Clarke’s head remained over Lexa’s heart throughout the night listening to her heartbeat making sure she was alive and breathing.

In the morning as the sun is rising, Lexa was the first one to wake up with her two girls snuggled close to her. Abigail had shifted during the night as her body was fully on top of her mama with her arms wrapped around her mama's neck nuzzling even closer if possible up to her neck. Clarke had also somehow shifted as she was asleep with her head resting on Lexa's left shoulder with her arm wrapped around her little girl's back. Lexa smiled as she looked down at her girls her heart swelled at the sight of how much she loves them both and how much she had missed them.

"I love you both so much," she whispered under her breath as she placed a soft chaste kiss on her little girl's cheek. Abigail moved her hands over Lexa's face as she made herself even more comfortable sleeping on top of her mama. Lexa smile widened at her little girl's action as she held onto her even tighter breathing in her scent. She looked beside her at Clarke and kissed the top of her head before she fell back asleep again with a big smile on her face as she pulled her girls even closer to her body. You are both the reason why I am still alive, was her final thought as sleep finally took over body again.

The family of three slept for a couple more hours before Abigail stirred both her mommies from their sleep as she woke up crying. 

Both Clarke and Lexa were alarmed at the outburst. Clarke removed herself from Lexa's shoulder to see what was wrong with her little girl but Abigail wasn't saying anything as she just clung onto the back of Lexa's neck for dear life crying her eyes out.

"Shh I'm here blue eyes look it is mama," Lexa cooed as she sat up straight so her little girl would know she was awake. She rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down. She was almost on the verge of tears herself but she didn't want her little girl to see her crying.

"Mama?" Abigail said in a faint whisper her voice muffled by Lexa's neck.

"Yes blue eyes it's mama," Lexa replied as she repeatedly kissed the side of her little girl's head to calm her down.

As Abigail finally registered her mama's voice, she removed her head from her mama's neck and stared back at Lexa's emerald green eyes with her bottom lip trembling. Her small hands held onto either side of Lexa's cheeks as she gave her small pats on her cheeks making sure that her mama was really there. Lexa flashed her dimple smile which made her little girl's lips turned into an instant smile.

"Mama miss ou," Abigail mumbled as she leaned forward and gave her mama a big good morning kiss on the lips.

"Missed you too blue eyes," Lexa replied against her lips as she rested her head against her little girl's forehead and gazed into her favorite ocean blue eyes with a big grin on her face. "No cry okay baby," Lexa said as wiped the tears from her little girl's cheeks.

"No ca mama," Abigail copied her as she gave her mama another kiss before she snuggled closer to her mama's chest and fisted her mama's tank top holding onto her mama tightly. 

"I love you," Lexa said as she kissed the top of her little girl's head.

"Ove ou," Abigail replied as she leaned her head even closer to her mama's chest as she listened to her heartbeat which lulled her to sleep within minutes. 

"Morning baby," Lexa smiled as she looked at Clarke.

"Morning," Clarke replied as she wiped the tears from her own cheeks and leaned forward as she gave Lexa a small peck on the lips. When she pulled away she cupped Lexa's cheeks, her thumbs caressing her cheeks.

"She missed you every day and even though I would still call you she always asked where you were and it broke my heart when she would cry because you were not there." Clarke said softly barely above a whisper with her thumb still caressing Lexa's cheeks.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Lexa replied as she took one of Clarke’s hand from her face and kissed her palm her lips lingering as she missed her fiancée’s soft skin.

Clarke didn't say anything after as she sat herself beside Lexa and entwined their fingers together. She brought their joined hands up to her lips and kissed each of Lexa's knuckles before she snuggled closer to her side and watched their little girl sleep with her lips slightly parted as cute snores filled the room. They didn't have to say anything as they just enjoyed the moment all three of them back together as family.

Half an hour later, Lexa's stomach rumbled which made both Clarke and Lexa chuckle startling their little girl from her sleep.

"Oops sorry blue eyes carry on sleeping," Lexa said as she rubbed her back to get go back to sleep. Abigail yawned and Lexa held a finger over her little girl's mouth as she yawned which was one of the cutest things she has ever seen. Every day her yawns get cuter.

"Mama donu," Abigail said as she looked at her mama with her best puppy dog eyes and her infamous pout. 

Lexa looked towards Clarke who just smiled and gave her a nod.

"Of course blue eyes," Lexa replied as she kissed her little girl's cheek. She reached over the nightstand for the hotel phone to order room service. She ordered: French crêpe with yoghurt and fresh fruit; chocolate donuts, chocolate croissants; scrambled eggs; bacon; hot chocolate with marshmallows and coffee. 

"Are you sure you will finish all of that?" Clarke asked as she grinned at Lexa and Abigail.

"Of course we will. Aint that right blue eyes," Lexa lifted her hand as she gave her little girl a high five.

"Yiyi mama!" Abigail cheered as she high fived her mama showing off her toothy grin.

"That's my girl," Lexa said as she kissed her forehead. She took her to the bathroom to change her diaper before they waited for their breakfast. She planned to give her little girl a bath after they have had their breakfast as she knew her little girl would be messy whilst she ate.

The family of three talked as they waited for their breakfast to be delivered. 

Abigail talked well mostly babbled for a majority of the time keeping her mommies entertained with her funny stories as she told her mama about all the funs things she did with her mommy whilst she was away. Clarke showed Lexa some of the videos and pictures which she had taken over the past week even though Lexa had already seen them as Clarke had sent them all. They enjoyed watching them again as their little girl looked adorable in all of them smiling and laughing in pure glee. Abigail enjoyed watching herself on the phone as she would clap and cheer for herself at every little thing she would do on screen. The whole room was filled laughter as they enjoyed all the funny and adorable things Abigail had done. 

The family of three were having so much fun catching each other up on the whole week which they had missed. Lexa evened showed her girls her own pictures and videos which she had taken during her time in London. They were in their own little world forgetting everything else that existed that was until they heard a knock on the door. Clarke went and answered the door, as predicted it was the room service waiter with their breakfast.

"Thank you," Clarke said as she handed him a $100 tip before she closed the door.

"DONU!" Abigail shouted as she tried to crawl away from her mama's lap to reach for the chocolate donuts from the tray which Clarke was carrying.

"Easy blue eyes mommy will bring it to us," Lexa pulled her back before she got to the edge of the bed.

"No," Abigail pouted with furrowed eyebrows as she tried again to move away so she could get to her donut.

"No," Lexa replied as she copied her little girl's facial expression. Abigail couldn't help herself as she giggled at how ridiculous her mama looked with a pout and furrowed eyebrows.

"No laughing blue eyes," Lexa whined as she crossed her arms over chest.

"Aww mama," Abigail said in between giggles as she crawled back to her mama's lap. 

"Mwah," Abigail said as she kissed her mama's pout away Lexa's lips instinctively curled into a smile.

"Yiyi!" Lexa cheered as she began a tickle attack on her little girl. She placed Abigail onto her back making her squeal with excitement as she moved her legs and arms trying to stop her mama.

"Mo...meye...yeye!" Abigail stuttered into between laughs.

Instead of helping her little girl Clarke joined Lexa as she began to shower her little girl with kisses whilst Lexa tickled her. Abigail was loving every single minute of her mommies’ affection as she began to laugh hysterically. Both Lexa and Clarke kissed either side of her cheek before they pulled back so their breakfast wouldn't get cold. Clarke retrieved their breakfast and placed the tray on the bed. As soon as the tray of food was on the bed, Abigail quickly crawled away from Lexa’s lap as she reached out for the donut which made both her mommies laugh.

"Mhmmm," Abigail hummed in pleasure as she took a first lick of the chocolate from the donut. She ate her donut in record time and just as she was about to reach out for another donut she caught a glimpse of the croissants. Clarke cut a piece for her try and she immediately fell in love with it as she held her hand out towards her mommy for another piece. 

Lexa cooled the hot chocolate and poured some of it in her little girl's bottle for her to drink alongside her breakfast. Whenever Abigail would take a sip of her hot chocolate, she would reach out for a marshmallow and have a bite. 

Just as Lexa was about to eat her French crêpe, Abigail whined as she also wanted a bite. Lexa cut out a piece and added strawberries in her crepe before she fed her little girl. Abigail's eyes widened at the first bite. 

"You like it?" Lexa asked.

Abigail didn't say anything as she reached for another piece by herself from her mama's plate covering her fingers with yoghurt. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Lexa chuckled as she helped out her daughter as she fixed her another piece. She added more strawberries as she knew strawberries were her little girl's favorite fruit. The family of three alternated in the variety of food they would eat as they fed each other breakfast until they had cleaned up all their plates. 

"I can't move," Lexa groaned as she laid flat on her back with a full belly.

"I told you not to eat everything," Clarke said with a small chuckle. She gave Lexa a small pat on her stomach before she rose to her feet as she placed their empty plates and tray back on the trolley.

Abigail’s face and clothes were both covered in chocolate, marshmallows and yoghurt. She didn't take into consideration that her mama was full as she crawled on top of Lexa's stomach and began to bounce on her stomach.

"Ugh!" Lexa yelled as she quickly sat up straight so she would move her little girl before she vomited all over the bed.

Clarke just chuckled as she watched the scene unfold.

"It's not funny," Lexa squeaked out as she held onto her tummy.

"Oh oh," Abigail said softly as she ran her sticky fingers through Lexa's hair to comfort her mama as she could tell by her facial expression that she had hurt her.

"I'm okay blue eyes just give mama a minute," Lexa replied as she gave her little girl a small smile trying to keep the contents in her stomach where they belonged. 

A minute later, Lexa's vomit scare went away. She stood up and lifted her little girl onto her hip as she walked around the room to burp her as she knew she ate too much and she didn’t want her to make herself sick. Abigail played with her mama's hairs as she Lexa moved around until she burped. 

Lexa prepared a bath for her little girl whilst Clarke took a shower. 

Clarke had no shame as she took her clothes off in front of both Abigail and Lexa. "Fuck," Lexa mumbled under breath her jaw dropped at how beautiful her fiancée looked in all her glory. Her cock twitched behind her boxers. She had to quickly cover her crotch so she wouldn't startle Abigail.

"Sexyeye," Abigail muttered under her breath. Her eyes widened at the sight of her mommy.

Clarke looked over her shoulder at winked at both Lexa and Abigail before she walked towards the shower cubicle. 

"No looking," Lexa held a hand over little girl's eyes to hide her view.

"No momeyeyeye," Abigail whined as she tried to remove her mama's hand from her face so she would see her mommy.

Clarke chuckled at her little girl.

"Put some clothes on Clarke," Lexa complained still with her hand over her little girl’s eyes with Abigail still whining try to see her naked mommy. 

"I will after I have had a shower. You want to join me?" Clarke asked as she bit her lower lip.

"You are evil woman and you have no shame," Lexa huffed in frustration as she lifted her little girl inside the bath tub and removed her hand from her little girl's eyes.

"Momeyeyeye?" Abigail looked around trying to find where her stunning mommy went.

"In here blue eyes!" Clarke yelled from the shower cubicle as she popped her head out and smiled at her little girl.

Abigail wanted to go to her mommy as she tried to get out of the bath tub but her mama stopped her.

"Bath time first blue eyes. I know mommy is sexy but we will see her after cleaning you up," Lexa said as she kissed her cheek.

"No," Abigail pouted as she wanted to see her mommy.

Instead of replying Lexa jumped in the bath tub as she joined her little girl splashing water all over face making her shriek as she quickly covered her face.

"Mama!" Abigail whined as she furrowed her eyebrows and pouted her lips.

"Mwah," Lexa leaned forward and kissed her pout away, Abigail's lips instinctively curled into a smile forgetting all about her mommy for the time being as she began to splash water at her mama. Both mother and daughter laughed out loud as they splashed each other. They splashed each other for a while before Lexa leaned over the bath tub and retrieved her little girl's bath toys. She handed Abigail Dory whilst she held onto Nemo as they began to play and fill their toys with water. They had a race where they moved they held onto their toys and moved towards the end of the tub to see who was the fastest, Lexa allowed Abigail to win as per usual. After playing with the toys Lexa made bubbles for Abigail to pop. Abigail squealed with excitement and clapped her together in pure glee every time she popped a bubble. All in all their bath time was once again one of the highlights of their day so far. 

When they came out of the bath rub they were both grinning from ear to ear. Lexa dried her little girl up first before she dried herself. She messed up her hair making Abigail look ever cuter than she already was with her small towel wrapped around her body with her hair all messed up. 

"Mwah," Lexa kissed her forehead as she placed her on the made up changing table. She took her own towel and dried herself up. As she was wrapping the towel around her waist, her jaw dropped as well as her towel. She was mesmerized again by her beautiful naked fiancée.

When she saw her mama frozen on the spot, Abigail followed her mama's eye sight. Her jaw dropped just like her mama. Both Lexa and Abigail were in a trance as they stared at Clarke.

"Sexyeye momeyeyeye," Abigail mumbled. The sound of her little girl brought Lexa out of her daze as she quickly rushed to her little girl's side and blocked her view yet again.

"Seriously Clarke are you trying to kill us," Lexa whined with a pout on her face.

Clarke chuckled as she walked towards Lexa and her little girl and kissed their cheeks before she walked out of the bathroom still laughing as both Abigail and Lexa groaned out in frustration. 

"Mommy is evil blue eyes," Lexa pouted as she got her little girl into her diaper. After finishing with her diaper Lexa lifted her up and went back to the room to get her into her outfit.

Just their luck, they found Clarke dressed in her green lace lingerie with her back side facing towards them. As Lexa was too focused on watching her gorgeous fiancée, her grip on her little girl loosened as Abigail managed to get out of her mama's grasp. She landed on the bed and crawled over to her mommy who was stood on the other side of the bed. As soon as she was stood behind her mommy, she squeezed her ass cheeks.

"Lexa!" Clarke shrieked. As soon she turned around she found her little girl with a wide grin on her face flashing her dimple smile with her arms out wanting to be picked up. She shook her head with a smile as she lifted her little girl onto her hip. As soon as she was on her mommy's hip Abigail palmed both of Clarke's boobs.

"Good job blue eyes," Lexa chuckled as she walked over to the other side of the bed to give her little girl a high five but Abigail didn't comply as her hands were still on her mommy's boobs squeezing them ever so gently.

Clarke laughed so hard at Lexa's dejected look. "I'll give you a high five," Clarke said with a smirk as she held her hand out.

"Shut up," Lexa pouted.

"Aww baby don't be upset you know she loves my boobies as much you do," Clarke said with a small chuckle as she cupped Lexa's left cheek and pecked her lips. As Lexa was still pouting Clarke moved her hand lower and palmed Lexa's crotch.

"What the hell!" Lexa yelled as she jumped away from Clarke. 

Both Abigail and Clarke laughed their asses off as Lexa landed on the floor holding with her hand over her crotch hiding her growing bulge.

"I hate you," Lexa whined as she rose to her feet and walked back to the bathroom to have a quick shower and to take care of her problem down under.

"Love you!" Clarke yelled after her retreating figure.

"Ove ou!" Abigail yelled as well with her hands still on her mommy’s breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and lets get to 3000 KUDOS :)


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all those who have supported me and stuck me with since the beginning. Without you guys reading it I would not be able to write it. Thank you for your continued support <3 my homies :D
> 
> THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO LEFT KUDOS IT MEANS A LOT NEXT MILE STONE IS TO GET TO 4000!!! WE CAN DO IT GUYS <3
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Fuzzy ;)

Chapter 82

 

In the evening, Clarke planned a date night with Lexa to show her how much she meant to her and how sorry she was for the way she acted. She scheduled for Anya to look after Abigail whilst they were on their date and they would pick her up after their date.

Everything was set up for their date night as she had already organised the date with the hotel manager who was kind enough to allow her to use the hotel rooftop for their date. However, the only thing left to do was to get Lexa to agree to be parted with their little girl for a couple of hours. She knew it would be hard as ever since their arrival both Abigail and Lexa were inseparable.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked Clarke who was rummaging through her suitcase.

Clarke didn't reply as she carried on with her search.

"Clarke?" Lexa whined.

"Momeyeyeye!" Abigail copied her mama as she called after her mommy to get her attention.

"Perfect!" Clarke exclaimed as she moved away from Lexa's suitcase. “Here wear these,” she said as she handed the clothes and shoes over to Lexa.

"What the hell," Lexa mumbled under her breath confusion written all over her face. She looked at her little girl for answers but Abigail was just as confused.

“I’ve got her just go get changed we have plans tonight,” Clarke said as she lifted Abigail from her lap.

“Why do I need to wear these?” Lexa asked still confused at what was going on.

“You will see just put them on,” Clarke gave her a quick peck on the lips before she shooed her away towards the bathroom.

"Your mommy is weird," Lexa said to her little girl who just stared back at her before she walked off towards the bathroom.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail replied as she patted her mommy’s cheeks flashing her dimple smile at her mommy.

“Don’t mind her blue eyes come on you will help mommy get dressed,” Clarke said as she kissed her little girl’s cheek.

Abigail didn’t respond as she played with her mommy’s hair whilst Clarke led her towards their suitcase to pick out her dress. She chose a simple black sleeveless floor-length dress with pigalle patent Christian Louboutin. She sat her little girl on the bed and handed her a soccer ball to keep her occupied whilst she changed out of her clothes.

After getting changed she lifted her little girl off the bed and led her towards the dresser to apply light make-up as they waited for Lexa to come out of the bathroom.

"Gooo," Abigail said as she reached for the blusher with her fingers on the dresser trying to apply it on her mommy's cheeks. Clarke smiled at her little girl as she allowed her to help her with her make-up.

"Alright blue eyes Aunty Anya will be here soon. Me and mama will pick you up after dinner okay we love you," Clarke kissed her cheek.

"Ove ou," Abigail grinned as she pecked her mommy's cheek as well before she carried finishing her mommy’s make-up.

Just as Clarke was making final touches on her make-up, Lexa emerged from the bathroom in a white up button up with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows showing off her sleeve tattoo with black dress pants and black flossy patent leather oxford shoes.

“How do I look?” Lexa asked as she stood behind Clarke and Abigail who were too busy trying to finish up Clarke’s make-up. She had to clear her throat to catch their attention.

When they turned around, Clarke felt heat creeping up her cheeks and she knew she was starting to blush. Abigail stared at her mama in awe as she flashed her dimple smile and clapped her hands together squealing with excitement.

“You look like a stud,” Clarke replied as she placed Abigail on the floor so she would walk over to Lexa before she turned back around trying to hide her blush so she could finish applying her eyeliner.

Lexa lifted Abigail off the floor and placed her on the bed before she approached Clarke and wrapped her arms around her waist slightly startling Clarke. She rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder and looked at her through the mirror Clarke melting at her touch as she leaned further back to get more contact with her. Lexa placed a soft chaste kiss on her neck and flashed her dimple smile as waited for her to finish.

“You look beautiful,” Lexa said as gave her another kiss on her neck.

“Thank you,” Clarke replied shyly as she turned her head around slightly and pecked Lexa’s lips before she wiped the red lipstick mark off her lips.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?” Lexa asked trying to get more information.

“You will see soon enough,” Clarke replied with a small chuckle as Lexa groaned out in frustration.

“Fine,” Lexa kissed her cheek before she walked over to her little girl.

“Come on let’s get you changed as well,” Lexa kissed her little girl’s cheek as she started to take her clothes.

“Erm Lex,” Clarke said softly not sure how to tell Lexa that their little girl wouldn’t be joining them.

“What?” Lexa asked as she turned around to face Clarke.

Just as Clarke was about to reply there was a knock on the door. Lexa walked over to open the door and saw a grinning Anya on the doorstep.

“Where is my favorite niece,” Anya said as she brushed past Lexa and headed directly towards Abigail.

“An!” Abigail squealed with excitement as she held her arms out to be lifted by her godmother.

“Yes blue eyes,” Anya grinned as picked up her goddaughter and showered her face with kisses making Abigail squeal out in pure glee.

“Mwah,” Anya said as she gave her final kiss on her forehead.

“Where is her bag Clarke?” Anya asked as she turned around to face Clarke.

“What the hell is going on?” Lexa asked her voice raised not happy that Anya was taking her little girl.

“Lex,” Clarke said softly as she approached Lexa and placed one hand over her forearm with the other cupping her right cheek gently caressing her cheek with her thumb. “We will pick her up in a couple of hours,” she said with her thumb still caressing her cheek.

“Why isn’t she coming with us though,” Lexa said her voice low as she gazed into Clarke’s ocean blue eyes for answers.

“I wanna spend some time with my niece so go enjoy your date,” Anya jumped in not wanting to spoil Clarke’s plans.

“Please just trust me Lex we will only be gone for a couple of hours and we will back to pick up blue eye in no time.”

“Fine,” Lexa huffed in defeat. She approached her little girl and lifted her from Anya as she gave her a big hug and whispered loving words close to her ear. When she pulled away she looked at her little girl who was grinning back at her. Abigail held onto her mama’s cheek and leaned forward as she gave her a big opened mouth kiss on the lips before she pulled away flashing her dimple smile.

“Be good to Aunty Anya okay. I love you so much,” Lexa said as she gave her a final peck on the lips before she handed her back to Anya.

“Ove ou,” Abigail replied.

“We will be back soon okay baby,” Clarke as she gave her little girl a peck on the lips before she pulled away.

“Ove ou momeyeyeye,” Abigail said grinning from ear to ear with her arms wrapped around Anya’s neck.

“Love you too baby,” Clarke replied as she gave her a final kiss on her forehead. She went towards where their suitcases were placed and retrieved Abigail bag which included all the things she would need.

“Bye blue eyes,” both Clarke and Lexa said at the same time as they waved at their little girl who also waved back at them.

As soon as Abigail and Anya left the room, Lexa’s smile fell from her face.

“Hey don’t be like it will only be for a couple of hours,” Clarke said as she cupped her cheeks to get her to look up at her.

“Let’s just go,” Lexa replied as she went over towards the dresser and applied her cologne before she wore her gold Rolex.

Even though Clarke could tell that Lexa was sulking she knew with what she had planned for her was good enough to be able to put smile back on her face. She didn’t say anything to her as took her purse and walked out of the room with Lexa trailing behind her. She didn’t get far when she felt Lexa lace their fingers together.

“Sorry,” Lexa mumbled. She lifted their joined hand up to her lips and place a soft chaste kiss on the back of Clarke’s hand.

“It’s okay,” Clarke replied as she leaned onto Lexa’s right side whilst they walked over to elevators.

As soon as they got inside the elevator, Lexa turned towards Clarke and held onto her waist. “Where are we going?” She asked as she pulled Clarke closer so she was flushed against her front.

"You will see," Clarke replied with a smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck playing with her baby hairs at the back of her neck.

“Tell me,” Lexa huskily whispered against Clarke’s lips her breath hitting Clarke’s lips who licked her lips at the contact.

“No,” Clarke replied as she closed her eyes anticipating Lexa’s lips connecting with her own. Just as Lexa was about to lean down to kiss Clarke the elevator doors opened. Clarke let out a sigh of frustration as she knew Lexa wouldn’t kiss her as they were now had company with them.

However, Lexa didn’t care about who was with them in the elevator as she pulled Clarke even closer to her body and joined their lips together in a what started off as a soft tender kiss. This is because as soon as Lexa’s hands moved lower until she was cupping Clarke’s ass cheeks, Clarke turned her head to the side as she allowed Lexa to deepen kiss both of them smiling into the kiss. Lexa gave Clarke’s ass cheeks a slight squeeze which made Clarke moan into the kiss as she began to grind onto Lexa’s front. When they pulled apart they were both breathless with their foreheads resting against one another.

“That was a hell of a kiss,” Clarke grinned as she pecked Lexa’s now swollen lips and then wiped the lipstick mark from her lips.

“Yes it was. Are you gonna tell me where we are going?” Lexa asked again her lips hovering close to Clarke’s with her hands still cupping Clarke’s ass cheeks.

“Roof,” Clarke squeaked out as Lexa had squeezed her ass cheeks yet again.

Lexa chuckled as she had finally gotten Clarke to give up part of her plan.

“That was not fair,” Clarke whined as playfully hit Lexa’s chest.

“Aww come here baby,” Lexa cooed as she pulled Clarke in for a hug. She kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her big keeper arms around her shoulders. Clarke snuggled onto her chest with her arms wrapped around her waist.

“You make a lovely couple,” an older lady said with a smile on her face.

“Thank you,” both Clarke and Lexa replied at the same time. They looked at each other with broad smiles. Lexa leaned towards Clarke and kissed her forehead as they waited for the elevator to stop at the correct floor.

When the elevator opened at their floor, Clarke began to get giddy. They had to walk two flight of stairs before they got to the rooftop. As soon as Clarke opened the door, Lexa eyes widened. “Wow,” she said in awe.

“Wow indeed,” Clarke replied with a small chuckle.

“Let’s go,” Clarke said as pulled Lexa towards their table.

The whole rooftop floor was covered in red and white rose petals with Lexa’s favorite scented candles surrounding them. Their table had a single candle in the middle and a red rose was placed on one of the seats with the Lyon skyline as their backdrop which displayed Lyon in its glory. The city was illuminated by the light coming from the street lamp posts.

“This is incredible Clarke,” Lexa said still in awe at how beautiful Lyon looked and the whole set up itself. Before they took their seat, Clarke walked ahead of Lexa and retrieved the rose from Lexa’s seat.

“For you,” Clarke said softly as she handed Lexa the rose.

Lexa blushed at the gesture as she took the rose from Clarke and gave her a peck on the lips. “Thank you,” she said when she pulled away.

“You are welcome,” Clarke replied as she led Lexa towards her seat which she pulled out for her making Lexa blush even harder.

“You are so cute when you blush,” Clarke said with a small chuckle as she squeezed Lexa’s cheeks before she placed her purse on the table.

When they took their seats, Lexa reached across the table and entwined her fingers Clarke. “What has brought all this on,” she asked.

“I wanted to show you how much I appreciate every single thing you do for me and blue eyes. After the way acted by over reacting to things that were even true, this is my way of apologising. You treat me like a princess and you deserve to be treated like one too. And after all the misunderstandings, we both deserve some time to have fun and enjoy ourselves as well as to make up for lost time.” Clarke replied with a smile as she squeezed Lexa’s hand.

“Thank you for this. I know it is not easy for you to have to read and see things that aren’t in the media. I promise you I have never lied to you and never will. As long you believe me then there won’t any further misunderstanding in the future. We are in this together forever and always,” Lexa replied as she kissed the back of Clarke’s hand.

“I believe you Lex and I promise you I will work on my issues so we won’t have to deal with anymore misunderstandings. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Lexa said as she kissed her hand again.

After their intense talk to begin with they changed to lighter topics. Clarke told Lexa about how her next art project for the new gallery is coming along. Lexa smiled throughout the conversion as she always loved to see how passionate Clarke was about her art. Lexa told Clarke old funny soccer stories making her laugh.

Clarke had already ordered their dinner so when their meals arrived Lexa licked her lips as she looked down at her grilled salmon which Clarke had ordered for her. “You know me so well,” she said as she looked at Clarke.  
“I do,” Clarke smirked.

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence.

After they finished, Clarke linked her arm with Lexa’s and led her towards the other side of the rooftop where there was band waiting for them. Lexa was speechless as she allowed Clarke to lead her until they were stood on the made up dance floor.

“May I,” Clarke said as she curtsied and offered her hand to Lexa.

“I am actually feeling like a princess,” Lexa replied with a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

“You should,” Clarke smirked with a wink.

“We get to practise for our wedding dance,” Lexa said with a small chuckle as she wrapped her arms onto Clarke’s lower back.

“We definitely need to practise with your two left feet,” Clarke replied with a chuckle as Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and pouted her lips as she feigned a look of hurt.

“You are mean,” Lexa said as she stuck her bottom lip out just like their little girl.

“Stop,” Clarke laughed and kissed her cheek as she looked too adorable.

They carried on dancing to a few more songs before Clarke looked towards the band and gave them a small nod when Lexa wasn’t looking. The band immediately started to slow down the temp of the song.

“Wait here I will be back,” Clarke said as she pecked Lexa’s lips before she walked back to their table and left a bewildered Lexa on the dance floor all by herself.

“Clarke!” Lexa whined as she yelled at her retreating figure. When Clarke didn’t turn around Lexa carried on dancing by herself as she waited for fiancée to come back. Two minutes later Clarke came back with a big grin on her face holding onto something in her hand. Clarke didn’t give Lexa time to speak as she got down on one knee in front her and took her left hand in hers.

“I was going to do this when we went to Paris but it will do here,” Clarke said with a smile as she looked up at Lexa who was speechless with her hand over her mouth.

“Lexa Woods, I know we are already engaged but just listen to me. You are the love of my life and my soulmate there is no one else in the world I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not being with you for over a week made me realise how much I need you in my life and how it is impossible to live without you. With this ring I want people to know you are mine and I am yours. I love you so much Lexa Woods. Will you marry me?” Clarke finished with a big grin on her face as she waited for Lexa’s answer.

“Yes,” Lexa muttered barely above a whisper but Clarke heard her answer as she placed the 18 carat white gold ring embedded with diamonds around the band.

As soon as Clarke got back to her feet, Lexa pulled her closer to her and joined their lips together in passionate kiss full of love. She lifted Clarke off the floor which caused her to hike up her dress up to her hips and deepened the kiss with her hands resting on Clarke’s ass cheeks keeping her in place.

Clarke laced her fingers through Lexa’s hair with her legs wrapped around Lexa’s waist as she moaned into the kiss needing more. She began to move up and down at a slow pace onto Lexa’s growing bulge which was pressing onto her centre. They only pulled away  
when the need for oxygen became too strong. As soon as they pulled away they were finally able to register the cheers and congratulations from Lexa’s teammates and the band.

Both Clarke and Lexa’s cheeks reddened as they blushed profusely. Clarke released her legs from around Lexa’s waist and sorted out her dress before she hid her blush onto Lexa’s chest as Lexa wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Congrats again commander,” Lianne said with smirk on her face.

“Mama momeyeyeye!” Abigail squealed from Anya’s arms kicking her legs out wanting to be released. Anya wasn’t going to fight her goddaughter as she released her. Abigail ran as fast as her little feet could carry her and wrapped her arms around her mommy’s legs.

“Blue eyes!” Clarke squealed with the same enthusiasm as her little girl as she picked her up and placed her onto her hip.

“Momeyeyeye,” Abigail grinned flashing her dimple smile. Just as she was about to place her hands on her mommy’s cheeks, she furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that her mommy’s cheeks had reddened.

“Mommy is just blushing blue eyes,” Anya said with a small chuckle when she saw the confused expression on her goddaughter face.

Abigail didn’t understand her godmother as she placed her hands onto mommy’s cheeks regardless.

Lexa was luckily she was wearing black pants which was able to hide her growing bulge to save her from further embarrassment.

The family of three celebrated their second engagement with huge smiles on their faces. They took a family picture where Clarke and Lexa kissed either side of their little girl’s cheeks with their engagement rings on clear display and huge smiles on their faces. Clarke posted the picture on all her social media accounts with the caption ‘Thirsty bitches be gone! @LWoods is mine and I am hers. I cannot wait to be your wife @LWoods. I love you always and forever.’ Lexa was the first to comment as she wrote ‘I second that wifey ;). You are the only one I want. I love you so much @CGPrincess Can’t wait to have more babies with you ;P <3.’

Let just say they killed the Clexa fandom especially with Lexa calling Clarke “wifey” and the fact that there will be more Clexa babies in the future.

[Lexa's ring](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcTTyATfH_45ayAqqB36Nv3xMDUNNX8CiM3pMBwL4gDgoSPOr6C-PA8x4ZfmIP8va58wIWcVxM4&usqp=CAE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts :)


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ;)

Chapter 83

 

At the end of the night, the small party died down and all of Lexa’s teammates had retreated back to their rooms as well the family of three and Anya. Anya followed Lexa and Clarke back to their room with Abigail in her arms who was out like a light as she finally tired herself out celebrating with her mommies and Aunty. She fell asleep in Anya’s arms with one hand on one of Anya’s breasts with the other hand close to her mouth. She snuggled as close as possible onto Anya’s chest with her lips slightly parted as cute snores escaped her lips. 

"She's so cute," Anya whispered as she placed a soft kiss on her temple.

Clarke and Lexa just smiled as they looked down at their little girl. They never got tired of watching their little angel sleep as it was one of the cutest things in the world. Lexa gently caressed her little girl’s soft cheek with her finger wanting some type of contact with her little girl. After a while Anya spoke up again.

“We’ll get going now, you two enjoy yourselves. Don’t worry Lex I will bring her back first thing in the morning.” Anya said with a reassuring smile as she looked at Lexa. She knew her best friend would still want to have her little girl stay with herself and Clarke but she knew that Clarke would want to celebrate their engagement yet again.

“That’s fine,” Clarke replied as she moved towards Lexa and wrapped her arm around her waist before she gave her a small peck on her sharp jawline.

Lexa didn’t respond as she unwrapped Clarke’s arm from around her waist and walked over to where Anya was stood which was near the doorway to say goodnight to her little girl. “I love you blue eyes. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams baby girl,” she whispered softly as she kissed her little girl’s forehead. She caressed her cheek again, Abigail moved her slightly to the side melting at her mama’s touch which instantly made Lexa’s lips curl into a smile.

“I love you baby sweet dreams,” Clarke murmured under breath as she kissed either side of her little girl’s cheeks, Abigail’s lips unconsciously curled into a small smile. After the goodnights Clarke watched Anya walk out of the room with her little girl in tow leaving herself and Lexa alone in the room.

As soon as the door shut, Clarke walked towards Lexa and wrapped her arms around her waist. She looked up at her and smiled knowing her fiancée would miss their little girl for the night.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked as she moved her hands under Lexa’s button up softly caressing her sides.

"Yeah," Lexa replied against her lips before she connected their lips together holding onto either side of her cheeks keeping her in place. As soon as their tongues entered each other’s mouths, Lexa took full control of the kiss. She sucked on Clarke’s bottom lip as her tongue explored Clarke’s mouth, both of them moaning into kiss. 

Clarke's hands wondered until she reached Lexa’s zip of her pants. She unzipped her pants and dipped her hand inside Lexa’s waistband palming her bulge.

"Fuck," Lexa muttered against Clarke's lips as they pulled away from each other but recon-nected their lips as soon as she felt Clarke begin to stroke her hardening length. Her moans muffled against Clarke’s lips. 

Lexa was still in full control of the kiss whilst Clarke took full control of her cock. 

"Off," Clarke commanded as she was restricted by the fact that Lexa still had her boxers and pants on which was making it difficult for her to fully stroke Lexa's cock. 

Lexa didn't have to be told twice as she made quick work at taking her boxers and pants off in one swift motion. As soon as her cock sprung out into action Clarke dropped to her knees before her and without warning she took her cock into her warm mouth. Clarke started sucking on her tip teasing Lexa whose hand's immediately took refuge in Clarke's hair thrusting her hips slightly wanting Clarke to take more of her cock. 

"Please baby," Lexa groaned as when she looked down at what her fiancée was doing to her she saw pre-cum leaking from her tip which Clarke swallowed in no time keeping eye contact with her.

Clarke decided to take pity on Lexa as she began to take more of her cock inch by inch until she felt Lexa's cock hit the back of her throat. 

"Ah fuck," Lexa moaned as she threw her head back enjoying having her fiancée’s warm wet mouth sucking her hard cock.

Clarke bobbed her head up and down at a slow pace, Lexa whimpered before her with her hands still gripping onto her hair hard but her grip wasn’t too hard to hurt her. 

As soon as Clarke started to increase her pace, Lexa’s instant reaction was to thrust her hips forward to meet her fiancée’s movements. Lexa lost all control as she held onto Clarke's hair and began to fuck her mouth with vigor, Clarke loving every second of it. 

"Ah ah fuck I'm so close Clarke," Lexa groaned as she fucked her fiancée’s mouth hitting the back of the throat with every thrust. Clarke gagged a few times but she encouraged Lexa to go even harder but Lexa refused as she didn't want to hurt her. Every time her cock would come out of her mouth it was covered in Clarke's spit which only made Lexa get even closer to her orgasm.

"Clarke ah...fuck...fuck...fuck I'm com...mming!" Lexa cried out as she stilled her movements, her cock buried balls deep inside her fiancée’s mouth. Clarke swallowed all her load. Lexa remained buried inside her for a few seconds until Clarke had to pulled back to catch her breath.

"Oh fuck," Lexa breathed out sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Oh fuck indeed," Clarke replied with a small chuckled followed by a slight cough which immediately alarmed Lexa as she thought she had hurt her.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked worried as she crouched down and cupped her fiancée’s cheeks.

Clarke chuckled with another cough at her fiancée’s facial expression. The fact that Lexa had just come inside her mouth a few minutes ago and now she was worried about, she found it hilarious as her fiancée never ceases to amaze her. 

"Clarke I'm so sorry if I hurt you," Lexa cooed as she caressed Clarke's cheeks.

"I'm fine Lex relax," Clarke pecked her lips to reassure her.

"Don't do that to me, I actually thought I hurt you," Lexa said with a pout.

"I'm sorry," Clarke apologised as she kissed her pout away.

"Help me up," Clarke said as she held her hands out.

As soon as Clarke was on her feet, Lexa turned her around so that her back was pressed on-to her front to allow her to unzip her dress. Lexa purposely brushed her fingers against Clarke’s back as she pulled the zip down which sent shivers all over Clarke's body.

"Lex," Clarke gasped out her clit throbbing.

Lexa leaned forward and attached her lips onto Clarke's neck gently kissing, sucking and bit-ing her neck leaving her mark as she slow slid down her dress off her shoulders. Clarke threw her head back to the side as she gave Lexa better access to her neck. Lexa began to suck harder on her neck, Clarke letting sighs of pleasure as she began to grind her ass onto Lexa’s still hard cock. 

As soon Clarke’s dress was on the floor, Lexa turned her around and quickly joined their lips together before she lifted Clarke off the floor as she wrapped her arms under Clarke's legs who threw her arms around Lexa's neck as the kiss deepened. Lexa walked Clarke over to their bed and gently laid her onto her back before she hovered over with their lips still connected. When they pulled away, Lexa stared at Clarke with so much love that she made Clarke's heart thump against her chest.

"I love you," Clarke whispered as she pecked her lips.

"I love you too," Lexa replied. She took off her button up and moved lower down Clarke's body leaving a trail of kisses. 

"You are so beautiful," Lexa muttered before she took a nipple in her mouth and gently sucked on it. Clarke shuddered under her touch as her back arches off the bed wanting more contact. Lexa took her time enjoying her fiancée’s breasts ensuring each nipple was well taken care off. 

"I love every part of your body Clarke," Lexa huskily whispered as she worked her way down onto Clarke's flat stomach leaving a trail of wet kisses.

"Please I need you," Clarke groaned as she lifted her hips off the bed needing some type of friction with Lexa. 

Lexa obliged as she placed her leg between Clarke's legs to allow her to grind on her.

"Fuck you are so wet," Lexa stopped with her kisses when she felt Clarke's drench underwear make contact with her thigh.

"That’s what you do to me," Clarke croaked out as she began to grind on Lexa's lean thigh. 

Lexa allowed her to do all the work herself for a while before she decided to give in as she removed her leg and quickly replaced her leg with her mouth as placed a soft kiss on the wet spot of Clarke’s panties. She licked her lips at the sight of how wet her fiancée was for her.

"You are all mine," Lexa mumbled against her fiancée’s drenched underwear before she removed Clarke's wet underwear revealing her beautiful pink wet pussy.

"Fuck I've missed this," Lexa groaned her words sending shivers all over Clarke's body.

"Plea-" Clarke couldn't finish what she was about to say as she felt Lexa's tongue working her way through her wet folds.

Being starved for a week, Lexa didn't tease Clarke as she sucked and licked through her folds like a starved animal never letting up with her licks and flicks. She used her fingers to open Clarke's pussy lips exposing her pink pussy hole before she inserted her tongue inside her hole moving her tongue in and out at a faster pace wanting her fiancée to come just by using her tongue.

"Oh oh fuck right there," Clarke moaned as she threw her head back in pure bliss.

Lexa moved her hand and stimulated Clarke's clit whilst her tongue fucked her pussy hole. 

After a few more thrusts of Lexa’s tongue, Clarke's orgasm finally hit her hard.

"FUCK LEXA AHHHH!" Clarke screamed out her orgasm with Lexa still fucking her pussy hole with her tongue refusing to move as she wanted to make sure she savored every drop of her fiancée’s delicious juices. Lexa stopped moving her tongue in and out of Clarke pussy hole as she moved onto her clit instead where she sucked hard before she inserted two digits inside her fiancée’s tight pussy without warning.

"Fuck!" Clarke cried out. Due to how wet she was already, she was able take in her fiancée’s long wide fingers in one swift motion.

Lexa alternated between sucking on Clarke's clit whilst she worked her fingers in and out of her tight slit stretching her pussy walls with every thrust.

"Oh oh fuck fuck I'm gonna come," Clarke cried out as she felt her second orgasm nearing.

Lexa carried on with her thrusts as she pumped her fingers hard and fast whilst sucking hard on her clit.

Seconds later Clarke came for a second time her body spasmed as she screamed out Lexa's name yet again. Lexa sucked and licked all her juices enjoying her fiancée’s unique taste as she helped her come down from her high. She removed her fingers and licked her way through her folds Clarke's body still shuddering under her touch.

"Oh I ca...n't," Clarke stuttered out as she pushed Lexa's head away from her now aching pussy.

Lexa removed herself from between Clarke's legs and laid down beside her fiancée both of panting still trying to catch their breath.

"You taste amazing," Lexa said as she turned onto her side with a smirk on her face licking her fingers clean.

"Shut up," Clarke replied as she playfully slapped her arm.

"It's true I would eat you out every day if I could." Lexa smiled smugly as she moved closer to Clarke so she was slightly hovering over her.

"Eating me out is definitely not in your diet," Clarke replied with a small chuckle as she cupped Lexa’s cheeks caressing her cheeks with her thumb.

"I think it's a good diet," Lexa smirked.

Clarke just shook her head with a smile before she joined their lips together. She moaned when she tasted herself against Lexa's tongue and lips. She pushed Lexa off so that she was laid onto her back and then she straddled her hips her still wet pussy inches away from Lexa's still hard cock. As she leaned down to reconnect their lips, she felt Lexa's tip make contact with her wet folds.

"Ready to go again?" Lexa asked with a smirk on her face as she moved Clarke’s hair behind her ear.

"Ready when you are stud," Clarke replied with her own smirk on her face as she deliberately moved lower so that Lexa's cock was fully touching her wet pussy.

"Fuck I didn't bring any condoms," Lexa huffed in frustration as realisation finally hit her. She knew that Clarke was ovulating and if they didn't use a condom there was a chance she could get pregnant.

"Hey it's okay we don't need them. We get pregnant we get pregnant," Clarke replied with a genuine smile before she leaned down and reconnected their lips together in a hungrier kiss. They kissed for a while before Lexa's cock began to twitch begging for attention.

"Clarke," Lexa muttered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Easy commander," Clarke replied with a chuckle.

"Huge commander is ready," Lexa smirked as she gestured to her cock.

Clarke didn't reply as she guiding Lexa's hard cock into her tight slit. As Lexa had already fucked her with her fingers and tongue it made it easier for Lexa's hard length to slid through her tight folds.

"You are so big," Clarke groaned as she felt her walls being stretched to the limit and Lexa hadn't even started to thrust into her.

As Clarke was taking too long, Lexa placed her hands onto her hips helping her take in more and more of her cock until she was buried balls deep inside her tight pussy.

"Are you ready?" Lexa asked with her hands still on her hips her cock buried balls deep inside Clarke's pussy waiting for the go ahead to start thrusting into her.

"Yeah," Clarke squeaked out as she placed her hands onto Lexa's well defined six pack for support.

"Hold on," Lexa said before she started to thrust her hips upwards making sure to hit Clarke's sweet spot. She thrusted slow to allow Clarke to get used to her size even though they had only been away from each other for a week. When she felt Clarke's walls stretching out even more, she began to increase her thrusts with Clarke helping her as she started to ride her cock at the same time as she pounding into her tight pussy.

"Ah ah fuck that's it baby keep going," Clarke groaned riding Lexa's cock harder and faster feeling her orgasm nearing.

Her words encouraged Lexa as she began to pound into her mercilessly her hips moving faster almost drilling into Clarke as their skin slapped against each other.

"I'm so close baby," Lexa panted out.

"Me too," Clarke squeaked out as she stopped her movements and allowed Lexa to do all the work. 

Lexa didn't let her down as she pounded into a few more times with her hand rubbing over her clit.

"Arghhhhhh!" Clarke screamed out in pure bliss her eyes shut as she came. Her come spill-ing all over Lexa's cock who was still pounding into her.

Seconds later Lexa followed as she came hard deep within her fiancée tight pussy, their come mixed together. Lexa stilled her movements as Clarke's walls clenched around her cock squeezing out her load for all she's worth. They were both panting and breathless, Lexa's cock still buried within Clarke as she filled her pussy to the brink as she emptied out her load.

Just as Lexa was about to pull out, Clarke stopped her as she was still sensitive. Lexa stayed submerged inside her for a couple of minutes until Clarke herself removed her flaccid cock from her pussy.

"Ah fuck," Clarke groaned as she her fourth orgasm of the night hit when she felt their mixed come drip out of her now fucked out pussy hole with her pussy walls recoiling back into place.

"I've got you," Lexa cooed as she rubbed soothing circled on her back helping her ride out her high. Clarke remained onto of Lexa with her head resting on Lexa's chest until she came down from her high. Just as Lexa felt Clarke's breath even out, she tried to move her from her chest but Clarke refused.

"No," Clarke said her voice muffled against Lexa's chest.

Lexa smiled at the sight. She turned slightly to the side and pulled the blanket over the both of them. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter ;) 
> 
> If people have any ideas for the wedding let me know as well.


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter with cute moments :) Your feedback is greatly appreciated thank you :)

Chapter 84

 

The following morning, Lexa woke up with a big smile on her face with Clarke snuggled close to her chest. She gently ran her fingers through her hair to try to wake her up. 

"Stop," Clarke mumbled against her chest.

"Wake up I want to go pick up blue eyes," Lexa said with a small chuckle.

"Anya will bring her," Clarke replied as she wrapped her arm even tighter around Lexa's waist.

"I miss her."

"Fine," Clarke relented as she placed a soft chaste kiss on Lexa's chin before she unwrapped her arms from around her waist.

"I love you," Lexa said with a smile as she leaned forward and pecked her lips. Clarke held onto her cheeks keeping her in place as she deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, Clarke gently bit down on Lexa's lower lip eliciting a groan from her lips. 

"I love you too," Clarke said against her lips with a smirk and then she gave her a final peck before she shooed her away chuckling in the process when Lexa let out a groan of frustration.

“You are evil woman,” Lexa said with a chuckle before she walked off towards the bathroom for a quick shower. 

She smiled throughout her shower as she played backed the previous night events. 

After Lexa emerged from the bathroom, she found Clarke asleep on her side of the bed hugging her pillow. She smiled at the sight as she placed her engagement ring back on her finger, her heart swelled with pride at the fact that Clarke got her a ring. Even though she wasn’t a big jewellery fan her engagement will always be favorite piece of jewellery she owns until she gets to wear her wedding band. 

She walked off towards her suitcase to wear her training gear and took out her snapback which she placed on her head backwards. "I love you," she whispered softy as she kissed Clarke’s forehead before she walked out of the room with a spring in her step happy to be reunited with her little girl.

\-------

Just as she was about to knock on Anya's door, she heard laughter coming behind the door. Her lips instinctively curled into a smile as she had been worried that her little girl would be upset when she woke up and her mommies were not there with her. She had to knock a few times before Anya finally opened the door. She was intrigued as to what her best friend and little girl were playing as she wanted to join in the fun. As soon as Anya opened the door, she couldn't help herself but laugh at the state her best friend was in.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed with excitement as she held her arms out to be picked up from Anya’s bed in just her diaper.

"What did you do to her?" Lexa asked her little girl she lifted her onto her hip with powered covered hands.

"Mwah mama," Abigail said as she leaned forward to greet her mama with good morning kiss with her hands holding onto either side of her mama's cheeks.

"It's not funny Lex," Anya pouted as she tried to wipe away some of the baby power from her face.

"Mama lo lo," Abigail said showing off her toothy grin as she pointed at Anya's face.

"I see baby good job," Lexa replied with a chuckle as she high fived her little girl. 

Abigail beamed with excitement happy that her mama was pleased at what she had done to her Aunty. She had managed to pour a whole bottle of baby powder all over Anya’s face and some of it landed on the making her Anya look like a clown without the red marks on her.

Lexa wiped off some of the power from the bed before she sat down and reached for the box of baby wipes to clean her little girl’s powered covered hands.

"No," Abigail pouted as pulled her hands away from her mama.

"Come on blue eyes we have to clean you up," Lexa said softly as she reached out for little girl's hands again. When Abigail wouldn't comply Lexa pouted her lips with furrowed eyebrows and muttered "for mama please" whilst fluttering her eyelashes. It worked as her little girl allowed her to wipe off the powder from her hands with a beaming smile.

"Stay there," Lexa kissed her forehead before she walked over to Abigail's baby bag to pick out her outfit as by the look of things Anya had only managed to bathe her. As she was searching through her little girl's bag she let out a small chuckle as wasn't surprised that her fiancée had only packed dresses for their little girl.

"Mommy is so predictable," Lexa said with a chuckle as she walked back towards her little girl with a floral dress in hand.

"Let dress you up just like mommy," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she helped her daughter get into her dress.

Abigail didn't make a fuss as she just smiled at her mama whilst she dressed her up.

After getting dressed Anya emerged from the bathroom freshly cleaned with no baby powder on her face and a change of clothes as Abigail had also managed to throw the baby powder over her top and shorts. 

"Come on we're having team breakfast; I'll meet you at the dining room." Anya said as she looked at Lexa.

"No worries I'll go see if Clarke is awake," Lexa replied as she placed her little girl’s new Nike sneaks on her feet.

"Let's go to mommy," Lexa smiled at her little girl as she helped her little girl off the bed to allow her to say goodbye Anya.

"An An ba ba," Abigail said as she wrapped her arms around Anya's neck who had crouched down to be the same level as her goddaughter.

"I will see you soon," Anya replied as she kissed the side of her head her arms wrapped around Abigail tiny body.

"Mwah," Abigail gave her a peck on the lips when she pulled away before she walked back to her mama with her arms in the air wanting to be picked up.

"See ya later An. Thank you for looking after her," Lexa smiled as she swung her little girl's baby bag over shoulder and lifted her little girl onto her hip.

“It’s my pleasure Lex anytime you need me let me know. It good to spend time just you and Clarke,” Anya replied as she squeezed Lexa’s shoulder before they walked out of her room.

\-------

As they were waiting for the elevator, Abigail took Lexa's snapback from her head and placed it over her own head. 

"You wanna be like mama?" Lexa asked her little girl.

"Mama," Abigail replied as she flashed her dimple smile with her hands playing with her mama's hair.

"Mwah," Lexa kissed her cheek making her little girl's smile widened.

As the elevator doors opened, Lexa got her little girl to press their floor level. Abigail got excited as she clapped her hand together in pure glee as the elevator doors closed. Lexa kissed her cheek as she was being too adorable getting excited over little things.

As they made the descend to their floor, they came at a stop on a different floor. As Lexa was occupied with her little girl she didn't acknowledge who was about to enter the elevator not until she heard Emori’s voice calling her "mama."

“Shit,” Lexa muttered under her breath as she wasn’t sure how her little girl would react to another little girl calling her mama.

"No," Abigail said her head turned towards Emori with furrowed eyebrows and scrunched up nose looking as cute as ever but she wasn’t at all happy that another girl was referring to Lexa as mama. She wrapped her arms around her mama’s neck even tighter keeping Lexa away from Emori.

"Mama," Emori said again as she held her arms out towards Lexa wanting to picked up from her mommy.

"No," Abigail moved Emori's hands away from her mama.

Lexa existed the elevator and placed Abigail bag on the floor so she could talk to Emori.

"Relax blue eyes," Lexa chuckled as she kissed her little girl's cheek to reassure her.

"Hey Em," Lexa smiled at her as she held her hand out to shake Emori's hand as she didn't want to upset her little girl by putting her down.

"Mama no," Abigail whined as she pulled her mama's hand back.

"Sorry," Lexa gave Costia a polite smile.

"It's okay," Costia smiled back.

"Mama pa me," Emori stuck her bottom lip out with tears now streaming down her cheeks her arms still held out wanting to be picked up.

Just as Lexa was about to speak up, Abigail spoke up before her. 

"No ca," Abigail said softly as she leaned over and wiped the tears from Emori's cheeks.

Both Costia and Lexa smiled at the gesture.

As Emori was crying, Lexa put her little girl down to comfort Emori as she didn’t want her to feel bad. 

Abigail didn't even complain as she wrapped her arms around her mama's leg when she was on the floor whilst her mama picked up Emori from Costia trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Emori Lex is here," Lexa cooed as she smiled at Emori trying to cheer her up. When Emori’s tears subsided and turned to little cute sniffle, Lexa crouched down so that she was the same level as her little girl as she didn’t want to make her little girl feel left out. As Emori pulled away from Lexa's embrace, she turned her head to the right and stared at Abigail with tear stained cheeks.

"No ca," Abigail said again flashing her dimple smile as she wiped away left over tears from Emori's cheek, Emori’s lips instinctively curled into smile.

Lexa’s smile widened at the sight. She pulled Abigail and Emori on their arm before she picked both of them up at the same time Abigail and Emori grinning with laughter at how strong Lexa was.

"This is blue eyes and this is Em," Lexa introduced the two with a smile enjoying the fact that both Abigail and Emori were getting along. 

Both Abigail and Emori just smiled at each other and leaned forward at the same time as they kissed either side of Lexa's cheeks. 

When they pulled away Abigail flashed her dimple smile at Emori who was beaming back with the same affectionate smile. 

"Bu ey," Emori said with a smile as she reached for Abigail's hand across Lexa. Abigail complied as both Abigail and Emori were now holding hands as they began to have their own baby talk conversion making each other laugh.

Both Costia and Lexa not understanding half the things they were talking about.

Lexa was grinning from ear to ear as she watched Emori and Abigail interact as she pictured her Abigail having fun with her little sister both of them creating mayhem around the house.

She brought out of her daydream as the elevators doors dinged both Abigail and Emori whined with pouted lips as they looked at Lexa.

"Em no go," Abigail pouted with her hand still holding onto Emori's when she saw the doors opening.

"Bu ey," Emori replied with her pout still evident on her face.

"Come on Em we have to go. Bye blue eyes," Costia said softly with a smile as she took Emori from Lexa’s arms.

"Bye Em. Wave to Em blue eyes," Lexa encouraged as she looked at her little girl who still had a pout on her face with her arms around her neck as she watched Costia and Emori enter the elevator with their suitcases in tow.

"We go see mommy and then we can eat donu," Lexa said cheerfully as she bounced Abigail up and down in her arms trying to get her little girl's mind off the fact that Emori was leaving.

"Donu ba ba Em," Abigail replied with a little cheer in her voice as she waved at Emori and Costia.

"Ba bu ey ba mama," Emori replied sadness in her voice as she snuggled closer to her mommy’s neck.

"Bye Emori,” Lexa replied as she waved at her.

\-------

When they arrived at their floor, Lexa handed Abigail the key card to insert into the door. As the door opened Clarke was still asleep.

"MOMEYEYEYE!" Abigail shouted startling her mommy awake who woke up dazed as she pulled the covers over her chest to cover herself up with her bed hair and wide eyes worried something happened to her little girl.

Both Lexa and Abigail busted out laughing hysterically.

"You could've killed blue eyes," Clarke pouted as sat up straight her back resting against the headboard trying to bring her heart rate down.

"Oops," Lexa replied as she held her hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said again in much quieter voice as Lexa placed her on the bed. She quickly crawled over to her mommy's lap and gave her a big good morning kiss.

"Ove ou," Abigail said against her mommy's lips before she gave her another peck.

"Love you too baby," Clarke replied as she kissed her forehead and then squeezed her chubby cheeks.

"Get changed Clarke we're having a team breakfast so hurry up. Come on baby let mommy get changed," Lexa said as she lifted Abigail off Clarke's lap.

"Hey baby," Clarke smiled as she cupped Lexa's cheek and pecked her lips. 

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail puckered her lips for another kiss from her mommy.

"Hey baby," Clarke chuckled at her little girl’s antics before she pecked her lips and got out of the bed. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a blue sundress which brings out her eye color and clean underwear before she headed towards the bathroom with the covers still wrapped around her body.

Lexa took out her phone for her little girl to play with whilst they waited for Clarke to finish with her shower.

Minutes later Clarke emerged from the bathroom freshly showered her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"You look beautiful Clarke," Lexa smiled as she walked over to Clarke with her little girl in her arms still playing her phone.

"Thank you," Clarke replied shyly as she gave Lexa another peck.

"Come on let's go," Lexa said as she entwined her fingers with Clarke's before they walked out of the room both of them grinning at each other.


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating for the past two days. I have been feeling uninspired hopefully you'll like this chapter. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated as it helps me to improve as a writer and it encourages me and keeps me motivated to keep writing. So don't forget to leave a comment. Thank you

Chapter 85

 

Lexa did her pre-game ritual as she kissed the picture of her little girl and fiancée but she also added kissing her engagement ring to her ritual. She listened to Anya and Aaran as they went over their game plan just before kick-off. 

She had her little girl and fiancée waiting for her outside the locker rooms as she wanted to walk onto the pitch with her little girl in her arms.

Both Abigail and Lexa were excited as since the season ended she hadn't been able to walk onto the pitch with her little girl. Walking onto the pitch with her little girl was one of Lexa's favorite thing to do as it was a way of her bonding with her little girl through the sport which she loves and holds very dear to her heart. Every time she takes to the field with her little girl is a moment she cherishes. 

"Keep it simple guys no overdoing anything especially at the back. And remember forwards shoot on sight," Anya said with a smile as all the players began to cheer as they were getting themselves pumped for the match.

Lexa looked at the picture of her little girl and fiancée one final time plus she kissed her engagement ring before she led her teammates out of the locker rooms.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed with excitement dressed in her WOODS jersey with her Flash shorts and Nike red Huarache as she kicked out her legs trying to down from her mommy's grasp.

"Calm down blue eyes mama is coming to you," Clarke said with a chuckle as she kissed her little girl's cheek.

"Hey baby," Lexa grinned as she pecked her fiancée’s lips loving the fact that she was also decked up in her own WOODS jersey. She smiled at her fiancée before she took her little girl in her arms.

Abigail cupped her mama’s cheeks as she leaned forward and gave her a big good luck kiss, all the players and coaching staff awing at the cute little moment between the mother and daughter.

"Thank you blue eyes," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she gave her little girl another peck before she directed her attention towards her fiancée.

"Good luck out there make sure to kick some ass. If you keep a clean sheet you might get lucky," Clarke whispered the last part as she leaned forward close to Lexa's ear and placed a discrete kiss on Lexa’s pulse point before she pulled away with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'll try my best," Lexa replied with a smirk as she herself discretely squeezed Clarke’s ass cheek.

"Come on blue eyes time to go," Lexa smiled at her little girl as she led her towards the awaiting players. Abigail flashed her dimple smile as she walked past all the players. 

When Lexa was stood beside the referee, Abigail leaned over her mama and reached for the referee's sleeve and she began to pull on it. Lexa was just about to stop her when the referee turned and began to talk to Abigail making her giggle as they waited to walk onto the pitch.

As per usual, Abigail was loving every second of her time with her mama as they both lined on the field. Abigail was grinning from ear to ear as she received high fives from all the Olympique Lyonnais players. After the handshakes, Lexa walked with her little girl to do the coin toss, the referee handing Abigail the coin who threw it up in the air with Lexa's help. Abigail had a beaming smile when her mama kissed her cheek. “Good job blue eyes,” Lexa said to her little girl with a smile as she had won the toss which meant the Flash would get to kick off first. 

After the coin toss, Lexa walked her little girl back towards Clarke. 

"Ove ou mama," Abigail said as she puckered her mama's lips and leaned forward and pecked her lips before she wrapped her arms around her mommy's neck.

"Love you too blue eyes," Lexa replied as she kissed her little girl's cheek and pecked her fiancée’s lips before she jogged back to her teammates.

"Wooo!" Abigail yelled when she saw the Flash do their team huddle chant. 

Lexa turned around with a wide grin on her face as she waved at her little girl and fiancée before she before she jogged to her goalline. She kissed both posts and jumped up to pat her crossbar before she clapped her gloves together ready for her team to kick off the match.

The Flash kept the ball well within the first ten minutes of the match. They were moving the ball side to side as they switched flanks taking one or two touches of the ball trying to unravel their opponent’s backline. 

On the 20th minute, Abby Erceg (centre back) played a pass back to Lexa. The pass ended being too short but Lexa managed to quickly run off her line to try and stop Le Sommer from getting to the ball. Unfortunately, Le Sommer got to the ball before Lexa and managed to take it around Lexa. However, Lexa had stuck her hand out and tripped Le Sommer up in the box. The referee quickly blew her whistle and pointed to the penalty spot.

"She dove ref," Lexa complained at the referee.

The referee just waved Lexa back to her goalline and then gave her a yellow card for the foul.

Lexa shook her head in disbelief even though it was a hundred percent a penalty as she didn’t even make contact with the ball, she fully got the man. She got herself ready on her goalline as she made her arms big moving side to side trying to intimidate Le Sommer. She looked up at the stands and saw her little girl clapping her hands together with excitement as she bounced up and down on Clarke's lap. Her lips instinctively curled into a smile as she gave Clarke and her little girl a small nod and a smile before she faced Le Sommer. She focused on the ball as she waited for Le Sommer to take the penalty kick.

When the referee blew her whistle, Lexa knew exactly where Le Sommer was going to place her shot as she had seen her shift her weight to her right and she knew she would place it towards the bottom left hand corner. And as predicted that was where Le Sommer kicked the ball as Lexa managed to make a save sending it away from Le Sommer so she wouldn't get to the rebound. 

Abby Erceg was the first to react as she quickly cleared the ball away.

"OUT!" Lexa shouted as she signalled to her defence to move upfield.

As soon as the ball was on Olympique Lyonnais half, Lexa looked towards the stand as she knew her little girl would love the save which she just made. She was right as when she looked towards where her little girl and fiancée were sat she saw her little girl was cheering for her. Abigail showed off her toothy grin and clapped her hands together jumping for joy as her mama had made the save. She was tempted to wave at her little girl but she knew it wasn't professional as she had to keep her head in the game.

After the penalty Olympique Lyonnais were more fired up as they tested Lexa every chance they got and every time Lexa made a save. Being tested against Arsenal, it made her more prepared to face the French side as she came out big every time she was needed. She managed to keep the score 0:0 as the teams went back to the locker rooms when the first half ended. As she went past her little girl and fiancée who were sat in the stands closer to the bench area, she flashed her dimple smile and waved at them. 

Both Clarke and Abigail waved back both of them beaming with pride. 

The Flash had their half-time team talk and when they got back onto the field all the players were pumped and ready to defeat the reigning champions of Europe. 

Lexa was in commander mode yet again making saves left and right. The fact that her little girl and fiancée were in the stand, energised her to make sure Olympique Lyonnais didn't score past her. The crowd were awe in at every save Lexa made. Some of them even began to chant her name. Both Clarke and Abigail joined in with the crowd as they cheered on for their badass goalkeeper. Even though the Flash were an away team, Lexa still got a lot of support as her talent was second to none and the crowd appreciated a good goalkeeper when they saw one.

At one point Lexa was one on one with Élodie Thomis. Lexa managed to make herself big, making the angle tight on Thomis. When Thomis took her shot, Lexa's left foot made contact with the ball stopping it from going to the back of the net. Thomis got to the rebound and took another shot on goal which was saved again as Lexa managed to get back quickly to her feet to make the block. 

As the majority of the second half was played in the Flash half, on the 80th minute they managed to win back possession of the ball as they made their own waves of attack testing the backline and their goalkeeper Sarah Bouhaddi. 

Lianne and Jessica played a quick one two on the edge of Olympique Lyonnais box wrong footing Wendy Renard as Jessica managed to get pass her and took a shot on goal sending it past Bouhaddi’s top right hand corner putting the Flash 1:0 up and in the lead. Jessica ran to bench and celebrated with the rest of her teammates. After hugging her teammates, she saw Abigail cheering for her as well who was showing off her toothy grin. Jessica blew her a kiss making Abigail's grin widened. 

"Momeyeyeye lo lo!" Abigail yelled with excitement in her voice as she turned towards her mommy and pointed towards Jessica who had just blown her a kiss.

"I see baby," Clarke said with a small chuckle as she kissed her little girl's cheek happy that her little girl was enjoying herself.

"Elle est très mignonne," a French lady said to Clarke who was sat next to them.

"Merci," Clarke replied with a smile. She knew her little girl was always cute during match days as she would always get super excited watching her mama play especially when her mama’s team were winning and her mama was making awesome saves during the game.

"Me si," Abigail copied her mommy as she flashed her dimple smile at the lady before she turned to her mommy and began to babble her excitement about the match.

The game restarted and all the Flash players got behind the ball making it difficult for Olympique Lyonnais to get through them. There was only ten minutes left of the match and the Flash were determined to defend their lead no matter how tough it was. They knew it would a hundred percent test their fitness levels seeing as though they were still in preseason.

At the end of the match, the Flash managed to get the win with Lexa keeping a clean sheet and getting player of the match award. All the players were thrilled for their win and they couldn't wait to take their winning form back to NWSL to win another NWSL Championship. After shaking hands with their opponents all the Flash players and coaching staff did a team huddle.

"Well done to all of you. You have worked hard and the results proves it. Now we show everyone why we won that title last year and do it again. Flash on three." Aaran said with a big smile on his face happy with the two wins they got from their time in Europe having been tested by two very tough and skilled full teams.

"FLASH!" Everyone cheered.

“Great game Lexa. Go enjoy the win with your family,” Aaran said with a smile as he gave Lexa a pat on her shoulder.

“Thanks coach,” Lexa replied flashing her dimple smile. She congratulated her teammates before she took off her keeper gloves and made her way back towards her two girls.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed with excitement as soon as she saw her mama heading towards her.

Lexa smiled at her little girl before she walked up the few steps waving to some of the fans who were congratulating before she engulfed her two girls in a big family hug. Her little girl instantly wrapped her arms around her neck. She kissed the side of her little girl’s head and whispered "I love you blue eyes" close to her ear before she gave her another kiss.

"Ove ou," Abigail replied as she also kissed the side of her mama's head.

"You were incredible Lex," Clarke said when they pulled away from the hug. She cupped Lexa's cheeks and pecked her lips. Before their little girl could complain, Clarke and Lexa pecked their little girl’s lips. Abigail grinned from ear to ear as she received kisses from both her mommies. Her grin widened when her mama handed her keeper gloves over to her for her to hold.

"So," Lexa said with a smirk on her face as her other arm which wasn't holding onto her little girl took refuge inside Clarke’s back pocket as she gently caressed her ass cheek keeping her closer not bothered about who was watching.

Clarke leaned forward and huskily whispered "I'm not wearing any panties," close to her ear and discretely bit her earlobe before she pulled away.

"That's not fair," Lexa whined as she felt her cock twitch behind her compression shorts but managed to save herself from being embarrassed as she quickly took her mind off images of Clarke's pussy out of her head

"I'm just giving you are sneak preview," Clarke replied with a chuckle and then she gave her a peck on the cheek her lips lingering slightly just to get rise out of Lexa.

"Mama lo lo," Abigail said with a beaming smile interrupting the moment her mommies were having as she pointed towards the fans shouting towards them and trying to get Lexa’s attention.

"We can finish what we started later on. Go and meet your adoring fans I'll meet you guys in the locker room love you both so much," Clarke said with a smile before she gave her little girl and fiancée a final kiss.

“Love you too,” Lexa replied before she took her little girls towards the fans to sign some autographs. She smiled as she watched her little girl beam with excitement as they walked towards the fans as Abigail knew exactly what her mama was going to be doing. 

As per usual, Abigail signed a few autographs pleasing the fans her smile never left her face as she enjoyed all the attention she was getting. Lexa handed her some of the gifts the fans were giving her making her smile widened. Her favorite was a miniature version of the Eiffel tower which she held onto until both herself and her mama finished signing her for the fans. Both mother and daughter waved to the fans on their way back to the locker room.

When they arrived in the locker rooms, they found Clarke laughing at something Anya had just said.

"Momeyeyeye An!" Abigail yelled from her mama's arms to get their attention.

Both Clarke and Anya turned with wide grins on their faces as Lexa and Abigail walked towards them. Abigail leaned over her mama with her arms out wanting her godmother to pick her up.

"An An," Abigail said as she cupped Anya's left cheek gently patting her cheek as she showed off her toothy grin.

"Blue eyes," Anya replied as she tried to copy her goddaughter's toothy grin making Abigail giggle.

Abigail leaned forward and gave Anya a big kiss on the cheek, Anya lips instinctively curled into a smile at her goddaughter sweet gesture.

"Ove ou," Abigail said when she pulled away and as her right arm wrapped itself around Anya's neck as she was still holding onto her Eiffel tower.

"Love you too blue eyes. What this?" Anya asked excitedly as she held onto Abigail's hand trying to get a better look at her goddaughter new toy.

Abigail grinned as she showed off her new toy babbling words of excitement. Anya walked her towards a chair leaving Lexa and Clarke to themselves. She sat Abigail on her lap so they could play with her new toy Abigail grinning from ear to ear as her godmother was having as much fun as she was playing with her new Eiffel tower toy.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked confused when Lexa entwined their fingers together and began to lead down the hallway moving past the team locker room.

"Lex," Clarke whined as she tried to get a reply from her fiancée who still wasn't saying anything.

As they turned a corner, Lexa pushed Clarke into a room before she kissed her hungrily with her hands holding onto Clarke's hip. As soon as their lips met, they granted each other tongues entrance into their mouths as they began to suck on each other's tongues and lips. Lexa gave Clarke full control of the kiss who began to suck and bit down gently on Lexa's lower lip eliciting a groan from her lips. 

Lexa undid Clarke’s button of her jeans and then moved her hands inside her jeans "you are such a tease," she mumbled against her lips as she felt Clarke’s panties. She moved one hand and cupped Clarke's ass cheek whilst the other navigated its way to her front side until she reached her silky folds. She ran her fingers through her fiancée’s folds eliciting a moan from Clarke's lips who had to pull away from the kiss. As their lips parted Lexa moved her lips and attached them onto Clarke's neck softly sucking on her neck being careful to not leave a mark.

"Please baby," Clarke whimpered when Lexa roughly played with her clit making her folds wet.

"I guess I finally get to make your wish come true. Me making love to you in my soccer kit," Lexa said with a smirk on her face.

"You do," Clarke replied barely above a whisper as her clit was pulsing and her folds wet both of them in dire need of attention.

Lexa removed her hand from Clarke's folds which made Clarke let out a groan of frustration but it didn't last long as Lexa moved her hand and closed the door before she lifted Clarke as she wrapped her arms under her legs and carried her towards a couch in the room. She gently laid her on her back and removed Clarke's WOODS jersey and her bra. As soon as Clarke was topless, she latched onto her breast breasts. She had one hand massaging one breast whilst her mouth was on the other breast giving it some much needed attention. 

She sucked hard on her fiancée’s nipple as soft gasps and moans of pleasure escaped Clarke's lips who arched her back wanting more contact. Her fingers played with Clarke's other nipple until it was erect begging for her mouth to be latched onto it.

"Please," Clarke begged as her clit was still throbbing and she needed her fiancée’s huge cock inside her needy wet folds to take her right there and then.

"Patience Clarke," Lexa replied with a smug smile. Even though she was sweaty she knew her fiancée loved it when she worked up a sweat especially when they were making love. She moved her lips onto Clarke's other nipple which she sucked even harder until she tasted her fiancée’s breastmilk her hard length twitched behind her shorts at the taste. 

"Oh fuck," Clarke groaned as Lexa bit slightly on her nipple before she sucked on her nipple again. Clarke knew her fiancée was a big fan of her boobs and it is usual hard for her to get her fiancée to stop sucking on her boobs but she could never say no as she loved every minute of it.

After sucking on her fiancée’s boobs, Lexa worked her way down her body leaving a trail of wet kisses along the way until she came at a stop on top of Clarke's lower region. She sucked and bit down on Clarke's soft skin leaving her mark before she pulled down her jeans and drenched panties.

"You are so beautiful," Lexa said huskily as she licked her lips at the sight of her fiancée’s wet pink pussy.

"I need you inside please," Clarke begged.

Lexa didn't reply as she leaned forward and began to suck and lick on her way through Clarke's wet folds humming at the taste of her fiancée’s juices. She spent time flicking her tongue on Clarke's clit as well as sucking her delicious folds getting her even wetting. She dipped her tongue inside her pussy hole making Clarke's body shudder under her touch. When she felt that her fiancée was ready she moved from her folds her mouth covered in her fiancée’s wetness.

She quickly took off her compression and soccer shorts before she made her way back on top of her fiancée with just her keeper jersey on. As soon as she was positioned on top of her fiancée, she took her huge cock in her hand it through Clarke’s wet folds coating her cock in her juices. 

"Plea-" Clarke couldn't finish what she was about to say as Lexa inserted her huge cock inside her tight slit. As Clarke was very wet, it provided the perfect lubrication as Lexa managed to fully bury her cock inside her tight pussy hole both of them let out a cry of pleasure as Clarke's walls clenched around her cock. 

"Oh oh fuck!" Clarke yelled as she threw her head back in pure bliss having her fiancée’s cock buried inside her. Lexa leaned forward and joined their lips together as she kissed Clarke hard to muffle her cries as she didn't want people on the outside to know what they were doing. The fact that someone could hear them made her cock twitch whilst still buried within Clarke's tight pussy.

When Lexa felt Clarke's walls unclenched around her cock she began to thrusts her hips forward "You feel so good baby" she groaned as she upped her pace of her thrusts. 

Clarke wrapped her legs around her fiancée’s waist giving her better access to allow her to go even deeper within her tight hole. 

Lexa pulled away from the kiss and she held onto Clarke's hips as she began to ram into her tight wet pussy. 

"I'm so full," Clarke groaned as watched her fiancée ram into her as Lexa made grunting noises with sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Keep going baby right there harder," Clarke whimpered as she could her orgasm nearing.

Lexa pounded into her tight pussy hard and fast before she stilled her movements and removed her cock. She positioned herself behind her fiancée before she rammed back into her even harder from behind. Clarke brought her knee up to her chest as her fiancée pounded into her tight pussy from behind. Lexa sucked onto Clarke's neck whilst she thrusted her hips at an incredibly fast pace making Clarke groan and cry out in pleasure.

"Oh oh fuck I'm so close baby," Clarke groaned as she pushed her ass back meeting Lexa's hard thrusts allowing her to go even deeper if possible.

"Me too baby," Lexa replied with a grunt. She moved her hand and began to roughly play on Clarke's clit whilst she pounded into her. Just as they were about to both come, they heard someone trying to open the door but luckily for them the door was closed. Lexa didn't stop her thrusts but she moved her hand over Clarke's mouth from behind her to muffle her cries. Her hips thrusted into Clarke uncontrollably before they both hit their orgasms. 

Lexa bite down on her fiancée’s neck as she lost all her control as she spurted her load inside her fiancée’s tight pussy. Clarke bit down on her hand as she came around Lexa’s cock. Lexa slowed down her thrusts as she emptied out her load deep within Clarke filling her to the brink. She ran her tongue over the bite she left on Clarke's neck whilst they both rode out their high.

"Are you okay?" Lexa breathed out her cock still buried balls deep inside Clarke.

Clarke could only manage a nod as she was still trying to ride out her high as she was still coming.

Lexa placed a soft chaste kiss on her fiancée’s cheek and waited for her to come from her high so her walls would unclench around her cock. A couple of minutes later, Lexa removed her cock making Clarke whimper and shudder at the empty feeling as she came again, her come dripped from her fucked out pussy.

After her body came down from yet another high, Clarke turned around and faced her beautiful tired fiancée. "Hey," she said with a smile as she cupped Lexa's right cheek her thumb softly caressing her cheek.

"Hey," Lexa replied as she leaned forward and pecked her lips.

"I guess you couldn't wait till we got back to the hotel eh," Clarke said with a smirk on her face.

"You are just too irresistible especially with assets like these," Lexa replied as she palmed Clarke's boob gently kneading it.

Clarke just chuckle before she gave her another peck and headed towards the toilet which was luckily in the room to clean herself up. When she came out of the room she found Lexa still half naked with only her keeper jersey on. She admired how hot her fiancée looked in her jersey before she moved closer to the couch to wear her clothes back on. 

"Don't wear that one. I will bring you my one of my boxers to wear," Lexa said as she snatched Clarke's underwear from her hands.

"Lex," Clarke whined as she tried to get her underwear back but Lexa pulled it away from her grasp. As Clarke leaned forward to reach for her underwear, Lexa managed to wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her down onto her chest.

"Lex," Clarke pouted as she tried to reach for underwear again.

"Kiss me first," Lexa replied with a smirk.

"Fine," Clarke relented as she pecked her lips but Lexa had other ideas as she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist keeping her place as she deepened the kiss. They made out for a few minutes before the need for oxygen began to strong. When they pulled apart, Lexa smirked at Clarke.

"You are unbelievable," Clarke huffed with a chuckle before she snatched her underwear back.

Lexa watched Clarke as she put on her clothes admiring how gorgeous her fiancée looked from a far.

"Here," Clarke chuckled as she threw Lexa's shorts at her making her snap out of her daze.

"I might stay like this," Lexa replied with a smirk as she rose to her feet and walked over towards Clarke. 

"I don't think anyone wants to know what we have been doing," Clarke replied as she fixed her hair.

"What the hell Lex!" Clarke yelled when she saw the clear love bite on her neck.

"Oops I got carried away. Gotta go love you," Lexa replied quickly as she jogged over to her and kissed her cheek before she walked out of the room leaving a very annoyed Clarke behind.

"Where have you been commander?" Jessica asked Lexa when she walked through the door.

"Erm," Lexa replied as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Don't sweat it commander we've all been there," Jessica said with a chuckle as she knew that Lexa was with Clarke. And the fact Lexa had her shorts on backwards was definitely a tell of what she had been doing with Clarke as well as the fact that she was blushing profusely when questioned and the commander never blushes only when it something to do with Clarke.

"Shut up," Lexa replied as she playfully shoved Jessica by her shoulder and then headed towards the showers. 

After getting herself cleaned up, she got changed into black skinny jeans and a white Balr t-shirt with her black and white Nike SB trainers. With a smile on her face she wore her engagement ring and then she swung her Nike duffle back over her shoulder before she walked out to meet her girls.

She approached her two girls from behind and wrapped her arms around her fiancée’s waist and whispered "let's go celebrate," with a kiss to Clarke's neck.

"You have had enough celebration for the today," Clarke replied as she turned around and kissed her cheek before she handed a now sleeping Abigail over to her.

"I love you," Lexa said with a smile as she pecked Clarke's lips.

"I love you too," Clarke replied as she gave her another kiss. She linked her arm with Lexa's as the family of three walked out of the Parc Olympique Lyonnais stadium. Clarke and Lexa grinned like idiots at the fact that they actually made love in the stadium.


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really long chapter for my lovely readers. Enjoy.
> 
> As always I look forward to reading your thoughts :)

Chapter 86

 

The family of three were on the plane back to the states. Clarke and Lexa reflected on their time spent in France whilst Abigail slept in the confines of her mama's chest her arms wrapped around her mama's neck. Lexa placed a soft chaste kiss on her little girl's temple before she turned to her fiancée. 

"Thank you for coming," Lexa said as she looked at Clarke with a smile on her face. 

"No need to thank me," Clarke replied as she pecked Lexa's lips and resumed her position on her shoulder.

"I love you," Lexa said as she kissed the top of Clarke's head. 

"I love you too," Clarke replied as she snuggled even closer to her fiancée. 

Lexa smiled as she looked at her two girls both of them snuggled closer to her body. She lifted her left hand and admired her engagement ring as she thought to what her life was before she met Clarke. Never in a millions years would she have thought of how her life would've turned out. Clarke was her true soulmate and she thanks God every day that she gets to marry her soulmate and grow old together with Clarke as well as get to see all the amazing things her little girl would do as she grows up. She watched her girls fall asleep before she herself took a nap. 

Half way through the flight, Abigail woke up and began to pat her mama's cheeks trying to wake her up. After a few more pats to her cheeks, Lexa finally woke up and smiled at her little girl but Abigail wasn't smiling back at her as per usual. 

Abigail had furrowed eyebrows and pouted lips as she stared back at her mama.

"Are you okay blue eyes?" Lexa asked worriedly as she pulled her arm away from Clarke so she would hold either side of her little girl's body who was sat on her lap. Clarke groaned at the movement but Lexa still removed her arm as she wanted to make sure her little girl was okay as her little girl wasn't being her happy self like she usually does when she wakes up from her nap.

"Mama po po," Abigail said softly still with pouted lips her bottom lip stuck more than her top. 

"Oh," Lexa replied with a small chuckle. She leaned forward and kissed her little girl's cheek before she rose to her feet. She took out Abigail's baby bag from the luggage compartment which she swung over her shoulder as they made their way down the aisle towards the toilets. 

"Everything okay?" Anya asked when she saw Abigail with a scowl look on her face. 

"Yeah everything is good, little princess over here just needs the toilet," Lexa replied with a grin as she kissed the side of her little girl's head as Abigail had her arms wrapped her neck with her head nuzzled up to her neck. They carried on walking towards the toilets Lexa smiling at the passengers who were watching them as they looked adorable together walking down the aisle.

As soon as Lexa opened up Abigail's diaper, Abigail decided to be mischievous as she started to pee all over her mama's hands giggling in the process whilst her mama tried to clean her up. 

"What the fu-," Lexa managed to stop herself before she swore in front of her little girl. 

"Mama," Abigail said as she showed off her toothy grin and clapped her hands together with excitement written all over her face as she finished peeing all over her mama. 

"Blue eyes," Lexa pouted as she moved away from her little girl. She looked down at her Nike sweatshirt and she saw that the bottom off her sweatshirt was covered in her little girl's pee. 

"Oooo," Abigail giggled as she moved her hands over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh as she saw that her mama wasn't too pleased with her actions. But she was only a toddler hence why she couldn't hold herself together as the look on her mama's face only made her laugh even harder. She kicked out her legs whilst laughing as she pointed at the wet spot on her mama's sweatshirt. 

The laughter which resonated from her little girl's lips melted Lexa's heart and she knew she couldn't stay mad at her little girl's for long. Seconds later she joined her little girl as they both laughed out loud at what had just happened. Lexa took off her sweatshirt and remained in just her Nike tank top thankful her little girl's pee didn't go through her top as well. Her tank top showed off the side of her lime green neon sports bra as well as her well defined muscles around her arms, shoulders and back, her tattoo sleeve on full display.

"You are a very naughty girl," Lexa said in a baby voice as she tickled her little girl's tummy, Abigail's grin widened in the process as she enjoyed her mama who was making her laugh even more. Lexa carried on finishing cleaning up her little girl both of them laughing at the same time until she managed to put on a clean diaper on Abigail.

"Good job blue eyes," Lexa grinned as she gave her little girl a high five before she lifted her off the changing table and made their way back to Clarke. As they walked down the aisle more eyes turned towards them as both women and men admired Lexa's lean body as well as her tattoo sleeve. Being her cheeky confidence self, Lexa winked at some of the women who were gawking at her making them blush profusely.

"Mama is just too good looking," Lexa smirked as she kissed her little girl's cheek.

"Gooo," Abigail replied as she puckered her mama's lips and gave her a big opened mouth kiss on the lips.

"Love you blue eyes," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she gave her little girl another peck.

"Ove ou," Abigail smiled back showing the same dimple smile as her mama before she snuggled closer to her mama's chest as her little fingers fisted their way around Lexa's shirt as they walked back towards their seat.

When they arrived back to their seats, they found Clarke wide awake browsing through her phone.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail grinned as she looked down at her mommy.

"Hey baby," Clarke replied as placed her phone on her lap so she would take her little girl in her arms.

Lexa handed Abigail over to her fiancée and then placed Abigail's baby bag back inside the luggage compartment before she took her seat. As she sat down she saw Clarke staring at her and she knew exactly what she was looking at. "Like what you see," she smirked as she raised her eyebrows up and down seductively. She flexed her tattooed arm showing off her bicep on purpose. She linked her fingers together with Clarke's which she brought up to her lips and adoringly kissed the back of Clarke's hand.

"I might," Clarke replied with her bottom lip between her teeth. She untwined their fingers and discretely moved her hand between Lexa's legs and palmed her bulge.

"Clarke," Lexa said her voice slightly raised causing eyes to turn towards them even her little girl stopped playing with her mommy's hair and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Not cocky now are you," Clarke said with a small chuckle when she her fiancée's cheeks reddening.

Lexa just pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww baby," Clarke cooed as she kissed her cheek.

When Abigail saw that her mama was still pouting she leaned over from her mommy's lap and also pecked her mama's cheek.

Lexa turned around and smiled as she faced both her girls who were also smiling back her.

Clarke cupped Lexa's right cheek and pulled her closer so their lips were inches away before she huskily whispered "don't worry I've got something planned for you when we get home." She pecked her lips and then turned her attention back to her little girl.

"Why are you such a tease," Lexa as she let out a groan of frustration.

"Let's just say I'll make one your wishes come true," Clarke replied with a chuckle.

Lexa knew even if she asked Clarke what that wish was she wouldn't tell her so she just left it alone. She changed the topic as she wanted to take her mind off what her fiancée has planned for her when they got home. She knew if she keeps thinking about it, she would get a hard on as she would start picturing a naked Clarke on their bed legs spread open for her eyes only. 

The family of three talked throughout their flight back to Rochester. Lexa and Clarke as well as some of the players had managed to keep Abigail entertained making her laugh and smile until she fell asleep in her mommy's lap. Clarke placed her little girl in her car seat so she would sleep more comfortable before they landed. When they landed, Lexa kissed her little girl's forehead as she carried her car seat out of the plane.

As predicted, when they landed their fans were already waiting for them. Anya looked everywhere expecting to see Nia and Ontari; she was disappointed when she didn’t find them.

"Hey," Lexa said softly as she patted Anya's shoulder to get her attention.

"They are not here Lex," Anya replied sadness laced in her words.

"Look over there," Lexa grinned as she pointed towards two people running towards them.

As soon as Anya turned around her mouth went over her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks at the sight of her two girls running towards her. 

"Go get em An," Lexa gave her best friend a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

Anya quickly dropped her bags and ran towards her girls to meet them half way. She didn't have time to prepare herself as both Nia and Ontari engulfed her in a big bear hug. "Mama," Nia said cheerfully as she wrapped her small arms around Anya's legs whilst Ontari had her arms around Anya's neck nuzzling her face onto her neck. 

"I missed you both so much," Anya said in between tears of happiness. She wrapped one arm tightly around Ontari’s waist whilst the other kept Nia close to her. 

"I love you," Anya said against Ontari's lips before she joined their lips together in a passionate kiss filled with love. It was the first time she had said those special three words to Ontari seen they started dating. They have only been together for four months and Anya had always wanted to tell Ontari how much she loves her but she always thought it was too soon. But being away from her for two weeks made her realise how much she loves her and needs her in her life. She doesn't want anyone else. The one for her now is Ontari. 

"I love you too," Ontari breathed out when they pulled apart both of them smiling adoringly at each other. They both wiped tears from each other’s cheeks and just as they were about to kiss each other again to seal their declaration of love, Nia began to pull her mommy’s leg trying to move her away from Anya as she also wanted some loving.

"Mama you didn't miss me," Nia said with tears rolling down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembling.

Anya quickly detached herself from Ontari as she crouched down so that she was eye level with Nia. She pulled her close to her body and hugged her tightly not wanting her to cry. Nia threw her arms around Anya's neck as her tears fell onto Anya's shoulder soaking her shirt. "Don't cry Nia please. I missed you so much more than words could describe," Anya cooed as she rubbed soothing circles on Nia's back.

"I missed you too," Nia replied in between sobs.

"You my girl Nia and I love just as much as I love mommy okay," Anya said as she kissed the side of Nia's head.

"Okay," Nia replied as her cries became little sniffle.

When Anya felt that Nia had stopped crying, she pulled away from the hug and smiled broadly at Nia whose lips instantly curled into smile. "I love you," Anya said as she kissed her forehead.

"Love you too," Nia replied as she kissed both of Anya's cheeks and then she gave her another.

"Come on let's go meet all the fans," Anya grinned as she lifted Nia onto her hip. Nia instantly threw her arms around Anya's neck. "Come on you too baby," Anya winked at Ontari as she held her hand out so she could lace their fingers together. 

"I love you," Ontari said with a smile as she pecked Anya's lips.

"I love you too," Anya replied as she gave her another peck. With their fingers laced together, she walked them over towards the fans. She was grinning like an idiot happy to have finally the love of her life. She would never get tired of saying three words to Ontari as she meant every single word when she says them to her.

When they got close to where the fans were stood, Ontari stopped Anya. "You too go ahead I'll hang back here with Clarke," she said as gestured towards Clarke and Abigail who was still asleep in her car seat.

"We won't be long," Anya replied before she walked off towards where the rest of the players were signing autographs for the fans.

"Lex!" Nia yelled as she waved at Lexa trying to get her attention.

Lexa turned around and flashed her dimple smile at Nia whilst waving back at her. "I'll be back," she smiled at one fan before she walked towards Anya and Nia. "Hey Nia," she said as gave her a high five.

"I missed you as well Lex just like I miss mama," Nia replied as wrapped her arms even more around Anya's neck.

Both Lexa and Anya eyes widened as Nia has only refereed to Anya as "mama" when they were alone or when Nia was with Ontari.

"Are you okay mama?" Nia asked Anya when she saw that Anya had a surprised facial expression.

"Yo An," Lexa chuckled as she patted her best friend's shoulder to get her to snap out of her daze. 

"Oh sorry. I've never been better," Anya replied with a grin as she kissed Nia cheek happy that she has someone who she can as her own daughter. Even though she was Abigail’s godmother, Nia referring to her as “mama” is always something she would cherish all her life and she hopes to live up to expectation and not let Nia down. She still needed to talk to Ontari as to how they go about Nia referring to her as “mama” in public.

Lexa gave Anya a nod with a smile as she knew it meant a lot to her best friend for Nia to start calling her “mama” in front of other people. "Gotta get back to giving the fans what they want," Lexa said with a chuckle. She kissed Nia's cheek before she walked back towards her adoring fans to take a few more selfies and sign more autographs.

The fans complimented Lexa on the saves she made throughout both matches as well as the teams' performance as a whole. She made all her fans smile as she signed and took selfies with for everyone before she walked back to her two girls.

"Hey Ontari," Lexa smiled at her as she gave her a hug.

"Hey Lex you guys were awesome," Ontari replied as she pulled away from the hug.

"They definitely were," Clarke grinned as she wrapped her arm around her fiancée's waist.

"We'll get going, Anya has plans to celebrate you know what I'm saying," Lexa said as she wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulder and threw a wink at Ontari making her blush.

"Lex," Clarke poked her side knowing exactly were fiancée was insinuating.

"What I've got my own celebration planned. I've missed our bed," Lexa responded with a chuckle as she pulled Clarke closer to her side and kissed the top of her head.

"There won't be any celebrating with that attitude," Clarke replied.

"Someone got burned," Anya said with a chuckle as she playfully slapped the back of Lexa's head.

Just as Lexa was about to give Anya a piece of her mind, Ontari spoke up. 

"What celebration have you got planned for me tonight?" Ontari asked with a smirk on her face as she cupped Anya’s cheek softly running her thumb over Anya’s cheek.

"Erm," Anya mumbled as she began to blush profusely.

"What's wrong Anya cat caught you tongue," Lexa chuckled.

"What are we celebrating?" Nia asked as she was confused at what was going on.

"I'll tell you Nia," Lexa pipped up wanting to embarrass her friend even more.

"Th-" Lexa couldn't finish her sentence as Clarke held her hand over her mouth.

"Don't come on let's go. Bye guys. Lex get the trolley," Clarke smiled at her friends as she picked up her little girl and led Lexa towards the parking lot.

"My baby!" Lexa squealed with excitement as soon as she her jeep come into view.

"Here catch," Clarke chuckled as she threw Lexa her car keys.

Lexa quickly ran to her jeep and opened the door before she sat on her seat and began to run her fingers over her steering wheel. Even two weeks without her 'baby' made her get a little teary. 

"Now you've been reacquainted by your other baby go put the bags in the trunk," Clarke said from the backseat as she safely buckled her little girl's car seat.

"Sure thing boss lady," Lexa replied with a smirk. On her way towards the abandoned trolley she playfully slapped her fiancée's ass and squeezed her ass cheeks.

"Lex," Clarke whined as she glared at Lexa's retreating figure.

Lexa chuckled at her fiancée as she winked at her before she turned back around and headed towards their trolley.

After putting all their bags in the back, Lexa sat in her driver's seat. She turned around and ran her fingers over her little girl's cheek as she whispered "let's go home" before she turned towards her fiancée. She leaned over the console and pecked her lips. Clarke entwined their fingers together as Lexa drove them home.

When they arrived home, Clarke unbuckled Abigail from the back seat. As she was taking off her seat belt, Abigail stirred awake as she opened her big bright blue eyes.

"Hey there," Clarke cooed as she gently ran her fingers over Abigail's cheeks. Abigail's lips curled into a smile as she melted into her mommy's touch. Clarke lifted her little girl from her car seat and held her in her arms as they walked back inside the house leaving Lexa alone to bring in their luggage inside the house. As she opened the house door she found her mom and her best friends already waiting for them.

"Blue eyes," Octavia pipped up from the couch as she walked over towards Clarke and took Abigail from her arms.

"Oh Oh!" Abigail squealed with a beaming smile as she became fully awake. She looked around the living room and her smile widened as when she noticed her other Aunty and her grandmother. 

"Nana Rae!" She yelled as she kicked out her legs trying to down from Octavia’s grasp to greet her other favorite people.

"I'll be back guys I'll just go help Lex with bags," Clarke said with a smile and then she walked back out of the house. On her way out she bumped into Lexa whose arms full with their bags.

"You finally decided to help out then," Lexa smirked as she gave Clarke a bag to carry inside their house. But instead of taking the bag from Lexa, Clarke held onto her wrist and made Lexa drop their bags on the door step before she led her back towards the jeep.

"What are doing Clarke?" Lexa asked confused as she walked with Clarke back to her jeep. When they reached her car, she turned and looked at Clarke and she saw how dark her ocean blue eyes had turned and she knew exactly what Clarke was thinking. "What about blue eyes?" She asked.

"My mom, Raven and Octavia are with her so you better hurry up," Clarke replied as she wriggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Sure thing," Lexa said before she wrapped her arms under Clarke's legs and lifted her inside the backseat of her jeep. She took her little girl's car seat and placed it in her driver's seat as she locked both herself and Clarke inside the car. She was glad that her fiancée was wearing a skirt as it gave her better and easy access to Clarke's pussy. She knew they didn't have time for foreplay so she got right down to business as she pulled down Clarke's skirt and panties both at the same time exposing Clarke's silky wet folds.

"Don't tease me Lex," Clarke stated as she spread her legs wider ready for her fiancée’s huge cock to be buried deep within her tight pussy.

Lexa licked her lips at the sight before she drove straight in and began to lick and suck her way through her fiancée's folds. She sucked hard on Clarke's clit eliciting a groan from Clarke's lips. She spent a few minutes on Clarke’s silky fold as she enjoyed how she tasted, never letting up her licks and flicks making Clarke gasp out in pleasure causing her to grip onto her hair keeping her in place.

"I need you inside Lex," Clarke groaned as she lifted her hips begging for more.

Lexa quickly pulled down her sweatpants and her cock sprung out fully erect. She guided her cock inch by inch inside her fiancée's tight slit until she was buried balls deep inside her. "You're so tight Clarke," she huskily whispered close to Clarke's ear her cock constricted at how tight Clarke’s pussy was.

"You can move," Clarke replied as she eased up to allow Lexa's huge cock glide in and out of her. She groaned in pleasure when Lexa started to thrust her hips into her. "Oh my you feel so good," she breathed out her breathing slightly labored.

Lexa upped her pace as she began to thrust her cock even deeper inside her fiancée until she bottomed out.

"Oh oh fuck!" Clarke yelled as she threw her head back.

Lexa leaned forward and joined their lips together as she began to thrusts her hips harder and faster into Clarke's tight pussy causing her jeep to shake slightly. She enjoyed the feeling of Clarke's pussy walls clenching around her cock with every thrust which only encouraged her to go harder almost drilling her fiancée's pussy hole. Just as they were nearing their orgasms they heard a tap on the window.

"Shit," Lexa mumbled against Clarke's skin as she stilled her movements.

"Lex, Clarke are you guys in there?" Abby asked.

"Don't you dare stop," Clarke growled as she was close to her orgasm. She moved her own hips in a circular motion wanting Lexa to continue.

"Your mom is outside Clarke," Lexa whispered against her lips with her cock still buried balls deep within her fiancée tight pussy hole. A groan soon followed as her cock was enjoying Clarke’s circular motions and she knew she would give in.

"I don't care just finish me off please," Clarke whimpered as she felt Lexa's cock twitch within her tight walls which encourage her to circle her hips even more as gasps of pleasure and a few expletive words escaped her lips.

Lexa didn't reply as she began to pound into her fiancée hard and fast making sure to hit her sweet spot with every thrust as their time together was going to get cut short. 

"I'm so close," Clarke groaned as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy as her fiancée pounded into her tight pussy stretching her walls to the limit. 

Lexa grunted with sweat dripping from her forehead as her hips thrusted into her fiancée vigorously. The jeep shook again but both Lexa and Clarke were in their own our world forgetting that Abby was stood outside. As soon as she felt Clarke's walls clenching around her cock she knew she wouldn't last long. She thrusted into Clarke a few more times before she felt Clarke's pussy walls clamp tightly around her cock.

"Oh fuck," Lexa groaned against Clarke's lips as she felt herself explode and fill Clarke's pussy to the brink with her load. She kissed Clarke and muffled their moans and groan of pleasure as they both rode out their high. Clarke was still coming with her eyes shut as her body shuddered and trembled with pleasure. 

Lexa moved hand and roughly played with Clarke’s clit causing her body to shake as another orgasm hit her as she came again. She kept playing her clit wanting to make sure she came all over her hand wanting to swallow every drop whilst she was still emptying out her load.

“Ple…ease,” Clarke whimpered as she was too sensitive to take anymore.

Lexa kissed her as she retracted her hand from her folds. “I’ve got you,” she whispered against her lips as Clarke’s body jerked forward from her intense orgasm. She brought her hand up to her lips and sucked her fingers clean before she leaned forward and kissed Clarke to allow her to taste herself.

When Lexa felt Clarke’s walls unclenched around her cock, she pulled her flaccid cock out of her fucked out pussy. She collapsed onto Clarke's chest as she as she waited for her breathing to even out.

"LEXA AND CLARKE GET OUT NOW!" Abby shouted as she bagged on the window relentlessly wanting them to open up the door. She had been yelling at them when she saw the jeep moving and heard noises coming from the inside. She knew immediately what her daughter and future daughter in law were doing. She was not happy as she knew they had heard her the first when she told them to come but they still didn't come out.

"Fuck I'm dead," Lexa said worried as she quickly pulled her boxers and pants up as she tucked away her cock. "Shit," she winced out when she banged her head against the roof of her car. "Don't just sit there get pull your skirt back up," she whined when she saw that Clarke still hadn't moved. 

"Well you are still on top of me so I can't really move," Clarke replied with a chuckle.

"Shit sorry," Lexa manoeuvred herself so she would give Clarke room to fix herself up.

Clarke pulled her panties and skirt back up. She looked at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair before she faced her mom's wrath. "We'll be fine babe," she said as she placed her arm on Lexa's to get her to look at her.

"I don't think so. She will kill me I swear to you," Lexa pouted as she held her head down.

"Don't be so dramatic Lex. She loves you come on let's see what she has to say," Clarke pecked her lip before she unlocked the car with their fingers entwined.

"Explain yourselves," Abby said as she glared at both of them.

"Clarke started it," Lexa said quickly as she pointed at her fiancée as the culprit. 

"Nice to see we are in this together," Clarke feigned offense as she let go of Lexa's hand.

"Clarke you do know you have a perfectly sized bed inside your house," Abby said with raised eyebrows.

"I know that mom can we please just go back inside," Clarke sighed.

"No we can't Clarke, you will listen to me. I know you get horny sometimes but please do it in your house and not in public. This could've ended badly if it was someone else that heard what you guys were doing to each other. I expected better from both of you. Don't let this happen again. Are we clear?"

"Yes mom," both Clarke and Lexa said at the same time embarrassed at the fact they got caught.

Lexa again felt like a teenager when she was nearly a thirty-year-old woman. Luck was definitely not in her favor with Abby as it was the second time Abby has caught her in compromising position.

"Go take a shower before you hold my granddaughter. And no funny business in the shower. You have ten minutes," Abby said before she turned back around and went back inside the house.

"I'm sorry Clarke," Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist from behind with her head rested on Clarke's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Clarke replied as she turned around and cupped Lexa's cheeks.

"I love you," Lexa pecked her lips.

"I love you too," Clarke smiled against Lexa's lips before she kissed her again a little bit more hungrier.

"Let's go before your mom comes out again," Lexa chuckled as she entwined her fingers with Clarke's and walked back towards their house. 

"Oi oi they finally made it. I thought you weren't gonna come," Raven smirked as she winked at Clarke whilst Lexa placed their bags behind the couch.

"We did come actually," Clarke replied with her own smirk on her face leaving a jaw slacked Lexa behind. "Come on Lex let's get you cleaned up," she walked back towards her fiancée and pulled Lexa by her wrist.

"Sorry," Lexa mouthed at her Abby before she followed after her fiancée.

Their shower lasted almost an hour as Clarke couldn't keep her hands to herself as they both came screaming out each other's names. When they walked back out, Clarke was grinning from ear to ear whereas, Lexa was not as she avoided eye contact with Abby.

When both Raven and Octavia left, Lexa looked towards Abby. "What time are you leaving?" She asked still avoiding eye contact.

"I'm staying over tonight. I've missed my granddaughter," Abby replied with smirk on her face.

Both Clarke and Abby busted out laughing when Lexa's eyes widened as a look of fear was evident on her face.

"Don't worry Lex I'll keep my hands to myself I've embarrassed you enough today," Clarke said in between chuckles.

"I'll sleep on the couch just to be safe," Lexa replied as she quickly rose to her feet to get blankets for her night on the couch.

Lexa's actions only made Abby laugh even harder causing her granddaughter to stir slightly in her sleep but Abigail remained asleep in her grandmother's arms. "Your mama is so easy to wind up," she whispered to her granddaughter as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She walked Abigail towards her room and gently laid her down in her crib. "I love you, sleep tight my sweet angel," she murmured as she kissed her forehead again before she walked out of her room and found Clarke still trying to convince Lexa to sleep in their room but she had no luck as Lexa walked down the hallway towards the living room.

"Just let her go," Abby squeezed her daughter's shoulder.

"Fine," Clarke huffed out in defeat before she walked back to her own room.

Abby just shook her head with a smile before she walked towards the guestroom.

During the night, Lexa stirred in her sleep. At one point she fell off the couch which was the last straw before she carried her blankets back to her room. As she opened the door she saw that her fiancée was having the same problem. She smiled as she looked at Clarke. She dropped her blankets and joined her fiancée on the bed. She wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist and nuzzled her face onto Clarke's neck. "I love you," she whispered as she placed a soft chaste kiss on Clarke's neck which made Clarke smile in her sleep as she moved even closer to her fiancée's front. 

Lexa moved her hand lower until it was resting on Clarke's tummy. She smiled against Clarke's soft skin as she imagined Clarke being pregnant with another baby. During their time in Paris, Clarke always wanted to have sex every chance they and she hoped it was because she was pregnant. 

Clarke out of instinct laced her fingers with Lexa’s as both their hands rested on her tummy, soon after Lexa was asleep as well dreaming about another addition to their Woods family.


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys. I will still try to update everyday but I will also be taking some days off to recharge. All your comments inspire me to keep writing so thank you <3

Chapter 87

 

It has been a week since they came back from Europe and Lexa was currently on route towards her appointment with her urologist. The opening match of the season was schedule within the next two weeks so Lexa was going to see her urologist for her regular check-up. She knew she was physically healthy but the one thing she was nervous about was to find the results of her sperm count. 

Every time she gets her check-up done, she is nervous as she fears her sperm count would decrease and her chances of having another would fly out of the window. Even though her sperm count was already as it is, she still had hope that her sperm had somehow increased as she was able to help conceive Abigail. She didn't even tell Clarke that she had an appointment as she didn't want to disappoint her if she received bad news. 

Nervously, she tapped her steering wheel the closer she got to her destination. 

When she arrived her nerves heightened. She placed her snapback and hoody with her Ray-Bans on in case people recognised her as she didn’t Clarke to get notified on social media of her whereabouts. "Nothing to worry about Lex, you'll be fine." She whispered to herself as she looked at herself in the rear view mirror before she walked out of her jeep. 

“Positive thoughts,” She mumbled under her breath as she got out of her jeep and locked before she walked towards the elevators of the building complex.

She tapped her right foot and began to fidget with her car keys as she waited for the elevator doors to open. As soon as she got inside the elevators, she pressed her floor number as she began to chant “positive thoughts” under her breath. She looked at the blinking numbers on top of the elevator as she passed various floors before she arrived at her floor. When she arrived at the reception, she gave her name to receptionist and waited for her name to be called out.

As she was waiting her phone buzzed in her pocket. She smiled as soon as she saw who was calling her.

"Hey baby," Lexa said cheerfully, her worries forgotten for the time being. She heard Clarke pacing and moving things through the phone and she knew that her fiancée was cleaning as per usual. Her lips curled into a smile as she heard the little vacuum cleaner which they had bought for their little girl for her birthday.

"Hey Lex, where are you?" Clarke asked on the other end of the call whilst still trying to clean up the house.

"Fuck," Lexa mumbled her breath as she was caught between two minds of whether or not to tell Clarke where she was.

"What?" Clarke asked having not heard what her fiancée clearly said. She stopped with her cleaning in order to hear her properly.

"I'm just meeting up with someone I'll be back home soon," Lexa replied hoping Clarke wouldn't ask who she was meeting up with but just her luck, Clarke asked the exact same question.

"Who are you meeting up with?" Clarke asked confused as she wasn’t sure why Lexa didn’t tell her where she was going like she usually does.

"Titus he's in town about a project he thinks I might be interested in," Lexa replied knowing full well that she had just lied to her fiancée.

"Oh that's fine can you please get some pasta, cheese, chicken steak and salmon on your way home we've run out. Oh and donuts," Clarke replied with a small chuckle.

"Sure thing Princess. Anything else?" Lexa asked teasingly.

"My favorite pink nail polish make sure you get the right shade," Clarke answered bossily.

"Okay Princess. I gotta go love you," Lexa replied with a smile.

"Love you too baby, say hi to Titus for me," Clarke replied before she hung up the phone and got back to her cleaning.

Lexa grimaced when she heard Titus' name as she couldn't believe she had just lied to Clarke. She stared at her phone thinking whether or not to call Clarke back and tell her about her whereabouts. Just as she was about to call her back her doctor called her name.

"Hey Lexa, it's great to see you again. How are Clarke and Abigail doing?" Dr. Jaha asked as he held his hand out to shake Lexa's hand.

"They are doing well," Lexa smiled as she shook his hand. 

"Let's go through to my office," Dr. Jaha replied as he walked ahead of Lexa and led her towards his office. 

Lexa sat nervously on her chair as she looked around the office trying to calm her nerves down as she waited for Dr. Jaha to take his seat on the other side of the desk. Lexa made small talk trying to delay her test results. They laughed as if they were old friends before Dr. Jaha decided to get down to business and reveal Lexa's results.

"So," Lexa said with a small chuckle as Dr. Jaha opened up her file. She nervously played with her fingers on her lap as she awaited her results.

"Nothing abnormal turned up everything looks good physically. You are a hundred percent healthy but I'm afraid Lexa, your sperm count has decreased exponentially from what it was the last time we did the test and also compared to what it was in previous years having looked at your file history. Having Abigail was truly a miracle Lexa but I'm afraid the chances have now plummeted." Dr. Jaha replied in clear professional voice not wanting to give Lexa false hope.

"What?" Lexa asked her mouth curved into an o shape shocked by the sudden news. Her emotions were in over drive not sure how to take the news she had just received. She felt like she had been hit by a truck as the news took her by surprise.

"I'm sorry Lexa, here." Dr. Jaha showed Lexa her file with her results. 

As she looked down at her file, tears welled up in her eyes as she couldn't believe her chances for having another baby were being cut to shreds. A tear fell onto the sheet but she didn't care as her heart was slowly breaking into small pieces. She was on sure a high since they came back from Europe thinking she got Clarke pregnant from the amount of times she came inside and the fact that she came inside Clarke when she was ovulating. She was expecting good news but instead she got news which she had been dreading ever since she found out she had gotten Clarke pregnant. She thought her chances were getting better but instead the complete opposite was happening. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Lexa asked her voice broken.

"You and Clarke can keep trying but I can't promise anything. The chances of you getting Clarke pregnant are slim to none Lexa. I'm sorry." Dr. Jaha replied as he squeezed Lexa's hand trying to comfort her.

“We can do another test within the next few months and see if the number has gone up,” Dr. Jaha added when Lexa didn’t respond.

"I gotta go," Lexa quickly replied as removed her hand from Dr. Jaha’s. She ran out of his office and down the stairs until she got inside her jeep where she let out all her emotions out. 

"Fuck!" She yelled as she hit her steering wheel with tears streaming down her cheeks. She already knew that her sperm count was low but the fact it had gone even lower was like getting stabbed right in the heart. 

She knew there were over ways to have another baby but she had always wanted to give Clarke another baby who shared the same feature as them before they looked into other options. She loves Abigail with all her heart and soul but she hoped that one day they would have a mini-Lexa running around the house.

"Why me?" Lexa asked no one in particular as she was only met by silence. She rested her forehead against her steering wheel as more tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot from all the crying. She cried for a while longer until the tears stopped, staining her cheeks. She reached for her phone and dialled the only person who she knew will help her understand and give her the reassurance she needed to get past her bad news.

"Hey I'm coming over I'll be there ten minutes," Lexa said quickly over the phone not letting the other person even get a word in as she quickly hung up and drove off to her next destination. Somehow on her on her way more tears rolled down her cheeks which she quickly wiped off her eyes so they wouldn't blur her vision.

Instead of making it to her destination in ten minutes she made it in eight minutes. 

On her arrival the person she was expecting to see was there waiting for her. The person could tell that Lexa had been crying so she grabbed her wrist and led her towards a more secluded room so they could have their own privacy. As soon she closed the door Lexa wrapped her arms her neck burying her face onto her neck as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey what's wrong?" Abby asked as she rubbed comforting circles on Lexa's back.

"I've just been to see Dr. Jaha and he told that there is no way me and Clarke can have another baby. My sperm count is extremely low and now we can't have another baby," Lexa explained in between sobs. 

"Hey look at me," Abby said as she cupped Lexa's cheeks.

"I wanted another baby mom," Lexa said barely above a whisper with her head low.

"Aww sweetie," Abby caressed her cheeks with her thumb. Her own heart was breaking at the sight of her future daughter in law who looked so broken and vulnerable. 

"I love Abigail so much but me and Clarke have always pictured having a big family. And now I can't even give her that. What's the point of having a penis when it's not even working properly," Lexa replied as she pulled away from Abby avoiding her gaze.

"Hey Lex listen to me," Abby said softly as she placed her hand on Lexa's forearm.

"Clarke doesn't love you because you have a penis and can give her children, she loves you because of the person you are. There is always adoption and IVF if you guys still want to have more kids. You didn't expect to have Abigail but you did so who's to say another miracle can’t happen. Keep the faith Lexa, God has plans for everyone. If you are meant to have another child, then it will happen just let life take its course." Abby finished with her little speech before she hugged Lexa again.

"I don't know how I will explain it to Clarke. We've been having more sex than usual and I keep thinking that she's pregnant but I guess she's not," Lexa mumbled against Abby's skin as she rested her face against Abby's neck.

"She will understand Lex. And my daughter is just being her horny self," Abby replied with a chuckle which also made Lexa laugh as well.

"She's definitely always horny," Lexa replied with her own chuckle as she pulled away from the hug.

Abby wiped away the tears from Lexa's cheeks before she kissed both her cheeks, Lexa closed her eyes at the motherly gestured. 

"Thank you mom," Lexa smiled as she hugged Abby one final time.

"Anytime sweetie and talk to Clarke she'll understand. There is no pressure to give me anymore grandchildren," Abby replied with a chuckle with her arm resting on Lexa's bicep.

"Hopefully by gods will we will have more children in the future," Lexa smiled as she placed her hand over Abby's the one resting on her bicep.

"The science my not be in your favor but I have complete faith we'll soon have a mini-Lexa running around with the way both you and Clarke are going at it. And a mini-Lexa will definitely create more havoc than Abigail," Abby chuckled.

"One day," Lexa muttered under her breath with a smile.

"I will see you soon," Lexa kissed her cheek before she walked out of the room. She had a big smile on her face happy with her decision to see Abby as her faith had been restored and she had hope again. Not all is lost.

On her way out, Lexa was recognised by some fans. She stopped and took a few selfies and signed a few autographs before she headed towards her jeep and made her way home forgetting all about what Clarke had asked for her to get when she went back home.

As she parked her jeep in the garage that’s when she realised she had forgotten to buy the stuff which Clarke wanted. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath. Just as she was about to reverse out of the garage, Clarke made her presence know as she saw her from the rear view mirror. "Nicely done Lex," she berated herself as she turned off her jeep and got out of the car to approach Clarke. 

"Lex," Clarke said cheerfully as she jumped onto her fiancée and wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist before she gave her a passionate kiss.

Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's ass cheeks keep her in place as she kissed her back just as hungrily. Their tongues danced around each other’s mouths as Lexa walked Clarke back inside their house. As she pushed through their door, their little girl came running towards them leaving her spot from the living room and wrapped her arms around Lexa's legs causing her mommies to break away from the kiss. Clarke unwrapped her legs from around Lexa’s waist and placed them on the floor so Lexa could greet their little girl.

"Hey baby you happy to see mama," Lexa grinned at her little girl as she lifted her onto her hip.

"Ove ou mama," Abigail replied as she gave her mama a big opened mouth kiss on the lips.

"Love you too blue eyes," Lexa replied as she pecked her lips again before she placed her back on the floor. Abigail quickly ran back to her spot on the living room and resumed watching her new favorite movie Kung Fu Panda 3. 

Lexa smiled when she heard her little girl giggle and cheer in pure glee at a flip Po did on screen. It melted her heart as she knew even if they don't have anymore kids, they have already been blessed with a beautiful, kind and sweet baby girl. "Hey Clarke we need to talk," she said as she walked towards Clarke and entwined their fingers together before she walked with her towards the couch so they could still keep a close eye on their little girl whilst they talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint guys but rest assured we will have a mini-Lexa. Especially if those two horn dogs keep going at it ;) It won't all be sunshine and rainbows but they will get there. The moment they do happen to get pregnant again hopefully you will enjoy it. I already have it planned ;)


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the COMMENTS and KUDOS. They do help to me keep motivated and inspired to keep writing so thank you.
> 
> Looking forward to reading your thoughts on this one :)

Chapter 88

 

Lexa took a deep breath before she began to explain the events of what had happened to her and where she was. She knew by the confused and worried expression on Clarke's face that Clarke thought that what she was about to say was something bad even though in her eyes what she was about to reveal to Clarke was a hundred percent bad news. To reassure Clarke that it wasn't anything to worry about she cupped her cheeks and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips. 

Tension was released from Clarke as she smiled into the kiss.

"What's wrong Lex?" Clarke asked as she rested her forehead against Lexa's and stared into her green gaze. 

"I lied to you," Lexa replied with her head low as she averted her gaze.

"About what?" Clarke asked again her voice calm.

"I was with Dr. Jaha not Titus," Lexa replied as she looked at Clarke trying to gorge her reaction. When she saw there was none she carried on explaining herself.

"He told me that my sperm count has gone even lower and the possibilities of us having another baby is nearly impossible. Ever since we had Abigail I had hope that I could get you pregnant again and we would be blessed with another beautiful baby girl but now the chances of that happening are not in our favor. I know when we had Abigail it wasn't planned but now we can't even plan to have another child because I'm not cable of giving you that anymore.” Lexa paused before she carried on.

“We could always adopt and try IVF but I wanted us to do it the natural way so we get to tell our child how she was created and the love and passion their mommies put into making it happen. I don't even know what to do anymore, should I even keep my penis or have it removed as it useless now? We could try again but I don't want to disappoint you like the last time when we both thought you were pregnant. It broke my heart then as I knew you wanted another baby but test came out negative. I don’t want either of us to have to go through that again especially now that I know the chances are even worse than before." Lexa finished explaining herself with tears streaming down her cheeks. As she looked up, her fiancée was in a similar situation as Clarke was also bawling her eyes out.

Clarke didn't speak as she instantly wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck nuzzling her face up to her neck as she cried even harder onto Lexa’s neck. She didn't realise how self-conscious Lexa was and how much Lexa wanted to have another baby. Her heart was breaking for her fiancée. She knew that Lexa wanted to have a big family but now the chances of that happening are slipping to shreds and that made her heart break even more for her fiancée.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and pulled her even closer to her body. She lifted Clarke off the couch so that she was straddling her lap as she hugged her even tighter with her head resting on Clarke's shoulder with tears streaming down her face. She looked straight ahead and she was glad that their little girl was so engrossed in her movie that she didn’t even acknowledge the fact that her mommies were crying. "I'm okay now though Clarke please don't cry," she mumbled against Clarke's shoulder as her cries began sniffles.

Clarke held onto Lexa for a little while longer before she stopped crying. When her tears stopped, she pulled away from the hug and held onto either side of Lexa's cheeks.

"I love you with all my heart regardless of whether or not you can give me children. I love everything about you. Your heart, body and soul. You are perfect just the way you are and don't ever change anything. Having Abigail was a true miracle and I thank god every day for blessing us with her. If you want us to keep trying, then I'm all for it. You could never disappoint me. You have made me feel things no man or woman could have ever made me feel. That's why I'm always horny for you," Clarke replied with a chuckle at the end trying to ease the tension.

"I know you are always horny for me," Lexa replied with a smirk as she squeezed Clarke's ass cheeks.

"On a serious note though Lex, I love you for who you are and thank you for loving me back because without you I wouldn't have Abigail so thank you again for everything you have done for me. Like I've said before if we get pregnant again I will be just ecstatic as we would be blessed with another miracle," Clarke said and then pecked Lexa's lips. 

Lexa removed her hands from Clarke's ass and cupped Clarke cheeks keeping her in place as she deepened the kiss. They immediately granted each other's tongue access as the kiss deepened. They both moaned into the kiss as they sucked on each other's tongues and lips until their lips were swollen and they were out of breath. 

"I love you so much Clarke I wish you were my wife already," Lexa said against Clarke's lips her breathing slightly labored from their intense make out session. 

"I already am. We don't need a piece of paper to make us wives. I am your wife and you are mine. I love you so much," Clarke replied sincerely with so much love laced in her words. 

Their wedding was in couple of months and they couldn’t wait to finally call each other wives even though in their eyes they were already wives. 

"I love you too," Lexa replied with a tear which rolled down her cheeks at the fact that Clarke already sees her as her wife. 

There were definitely no words to describe the amount of love the two share with each other. 

Clarke sealed their declaration of love with another intense kiss. They got lost into the kiss as Clarke began to grind on Lexa's growing bulge making Lexa thrusts her hips upwards involuntarily eliciting a throaty groan from Clarke's lips. As Lexa's hands began to wonder under Clarke's blouse as she undid her bra to allow her to cup Clarke's boobs. 

"You are so hot Clarke," Lexa groaned as she moved her lips onto Clarke's neck and began to suck on her neck making Clarke shudder under her touch. 

Their moment was interrupted when Abigail approached them and began to pull her mommy's blouse trying to get her off her mama. "Mama momeyeyeye," Abigail whined as she kept pulling her mommy's blouse as she was feeling left out. Even though she loved her mommies, she was never pleased when they would be kissing each other’s faces off and not include her especially when her mama was giving her mommy all the attention and not giving her any.

When Lexa heard her little girl's voice she removed her lips from Clarke's neck. She was slightly panting as she was so engrossed into making her fiancée feel good. As she looked at Clarke she knew Clarke had the same thoughts as she did as both their eyes had darkened which were full of sexual desire. 

Lexa knew by the way her cock was straining against her boxers that it was on its way to its full hardening length. She tried to suppress her hard on so she could acknowledge her little girl but it wasn't working as she was only getting harder as Clarke was still on top of her slowly grinding on her bulge. She knew Clarke loved to tease her but she definitely picked the wrong time to tease her as their little girl was still in the room. She had to move her hands onto Clarke's hips to stop her movements. 

"Sorry," Clarke muttered as she didn't realise that she was still grinding on Lexa’s still growing bulge.

Lexa gave her a reassuring smile as she bit the inside of her cheek trying to subdue her groan as she felt Clarke’s centre directly pressing onto her cock making it twitch as soon as adjusted herself onto her lap.

"Mama," Abigail pouted as she tried to climb up on the couch to go to her mama.

"Hey blue eyes," Lexa grinned at her little girl. She kept Clarke in place as she didn't want her little girl to notice her hard on as she had already been embarrassed when she had noticed it once before.

Clarke leaned onto her side to help their little girl onto the couch. 

"Fuck," Lexa muttered under breath as her cock twitched again due to Clarke's movements. 

Clarke looked apologetically at Lexa before she gave their little girl her full attention. "Hey baby you want kisses too," Clarke smiled at her little girl as she held her in her arms and moved her so that her back was slightly pressed against Lexa's chest.

"Yiyi!" Abigail replied with excitement as she quickly puckered her lips and closed her eyes as she leaned forward for a kiss from her mommy.

"Mwahhhh!" Clarke exaggerated the kiss making her little girl giggle into the kiss.

"Love you," Clarke smiled as she gave her little girl another peck.

"Mama ki ki," Abigail showed off her toothy grin as she turned around and cupped her mama's cheeks wanting kisses from her mama as well. As she looked at her mama she saw that Lexa looked slightly uncomfortable. "No," she murmured as she moved her hands near her mama's lips and tried to curl them into a smile as she wanted her mama to smile. 

Lexa couldn't resist her little girl as her lips instinctively curled into a smile. Even though her cock was being a pain in the ass at the moment, she could never deny her little girl some kisses. She leaned forward and showered her face with kisses making Abigail squeal with excitement filling the room with her laughter. Clarke joined in as she peppered kisses on her little girl's arms and neck making her little girl squeal with even more excitement. 

"No no no!" Abigail yelled repeatedly trying to move away from her mommies.

"You wanted kisses baby, now mama and mommy are giving you what you want," Clarke chuckled as her little girl was still trying to fight them to get them to stop.

When they were satisfied that their little girl was happy and that she had enough kisses, they stopped. Their little girl grinned from ear to ear with drool coming out of her mouth at how hard she was laughing. Clarke used her blouse to wipe the drool off before she gave her little girl and another wet kiss on her cheek making her giggle. 

As she was occupied with her little girl, somehow Lexa's hard on managed to go away. She gave a gentle tap to Clarke’s hip a signal for her to get off her lap. "I'm good," she said as she pecked Clarke's lips.

"Mama me," Abigail piped up wanting one more kiss as well.

"Of course baby," Lexa said with a beaming smile as she gave her little girl a peck on the lips as well. After the kiss she sat her little girl between herself and Clarke. Abigail alternated between her two mommies as she began to babble exciting words about the movie she just watched. Clarke and Lexa were able to translate some of the words their little girl saying to them but some they couldn't. 

"I love you so much," Lexa placed a soft lingering kiss on top of her little girl's head. Even though the chances for them having another baby were slim, she was satisfied for the time being with Abigail as her little girl was one in a million. She will cherish and give her little girl all the love she had to give and if Clarke does happen to get pregnant again one day in the future she would give their next child the same amount of love she gives to Abigail. 

Clarke reached for Lexa's hand and laced their fingers together. She lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Lexa's hand. 

"This is perfect," Lexa muttered as she kissed Clarke's knuckles knowing exactly what Clarke was thinking by her facial expression. She gave her a small smile and a nod before she reached for the remote to restart the movie.

"Mama momeyeyeye lo lo PO!" Abigail yelled whilst cheering for favorite character, pointing to the TV when Po came on screen.

"We see him baby," Clarke grinned as she kissed her little girl's cheek as she looked too adorable.

"He is awesome blue eyes just like you," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she flicked her little girl's nose making her giggle as it tickled her nose.

The family of three had their eyes focused on the TV as they watched the movie. Thirty minutes into the movie, Abigail fell asleep with her head leaning onto her mama's side and her hand holding onto her mama’s forearm. Lexa gently lifted her little girl onto her lap and Abigail instantly wrapped her other hand around her mama's shirt as she snuggled closer to Lexa's chest with cute snores escaping her lips. 

"I love you little one," Lexa whispered as she kissed the top of her head with one hand comforting her little girl's back.

Even though both Clarke and Lexa had already seen the movie, they carried on watching it until it finished. As soon as it finished, Clarke realised that Lexa didn't bring the grocery which she had asked her to bring.

"I'll be back you take a nap with blue eyes, I'll go get the groceries for our dinner. I love you," Clarke said as she pecked Lexa's lips and gave her little girl a kiss on her forehead. She wore her jacket and took her car keys before she headed out of the house. She got into her Audi and drove towards Target to buy her groceries.

On her way towards the store, she received an incoming call from her mom which came through her car as she had connected her phone with her Audi. 

"Hey mom what's up?" Clarke asked as she carried on driving.

"Hey honey, have you spoken to Lexa?" Abby replied with her own question.

When she heard her mom mention Lexa's name she knew she had to pull over so she would talk to her properly.

"Clarke honey are you still there?" Abby asked worried that her daughter had hung up on her.

"Yeah mom I'm just pulling over," Clarke replied. As soon as she parked her car onto the side of the road, she took her phone out of speaker and held it close to her ear.

"She told me everything mom. I know she seems fine at the moment but I know deep down inside she's still hurting. It must have taken a big knock to her confidence receiving such bad news. We would always talk about expanding our family after the wedding and every time she mentioned having another baby girl she would get so excited like a kid at Christmas. I don't want to break her heart if we don't get pregnant again. What do I mom?" Clarke said her voice getting choked up at the end as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Aww honey. All you can do is be there for each other. You want know something, your father also had the same problem as Lexa. His sperm count was extremely low and I always kept thinking when would we ever have a child? Will my wish of becoming a mother and experiencing child birth ever come true? It was hard for both us but we didn't stop trying. The day I found out I was pregnant with you I thought it was a joke. I was a hundred percent convinced that the test was lying. I got Marcus to take several blood tests to make sure I was truly pregnant. Even your father couldn't believe it as he thought I was winding him up.”

“So you see Clarke we didn't give up, we kept trying until we were blessed with a beautiful healthy baby girl. No matter how many tries it took, we never give up hope. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were special and I promised to never let you go through life alone and always support you with all your hopes and dreams. Anytime either of you want to talk I'm always here for you. It is not the end of the world if you don't get pregnant again as you already have Abigail. I know you want to grow your family but make sure you don't put any strains into your relationship just because you want another baby. If it's meant to happen, it will happen," Abby replied with her own tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought back to all she went through trying to get pregnant with Clarke. 

"Aww mom why didn't you tell me that before?" Clarke asked through her tears as she didn’t realise that her mom had trouble conceiving her.

"We wanted to give you a perfect story of how you were conceived. We didn’t want to tell you a story which was based on me and father going at it like two animals in heat." Abby chuckled through her sniffles.

"Okay I definitely didn't need to know that," Clarke whined as she definitely didn't want to think about her parents having sex non-stop.

"Sorry honey but you asked. On a serious not though, make sure you and Lexa take your time. You don't need to rush into getting pregnant again especially after the news you’ve both received. When you guys do decide to try again make sure to reassure her that's okay if it doesn’t the first time. Be there for each other and let god deal with everything else as everything is in god's hands. I love you both so much, give Abigail a kiss from me."

"I love you too mom. Thank you," Clarke replied with a smile.

"No need to thank me honey anytime you need me I'm just a phone call away," Abby replied with a smile.

"Bye mom," Clarke said before she hung up.

\-------

As Clarke opened the house door after doing her grocery shopping, she found both Abigail and Lexa fast asleep on couch. Lexa was laid out on the couch with Abigail fast asleep on top of her mama's chest with Lexa’s tattooed arm wrapped protectively around Abigail's back. As Abigail's head was close to Lexa's face, every time Lexa breathed out, she would blow some of her little girl's blonde locks sending them close to her little girl's face. Abigail would stir slightly as she would try to remove her hair from her face before she would snuggled even closer to her mama's chest trying to stay asleep.

"Aww my two beautiful babies," Clarke cooed as she snapped a quick picture of her two girls and posted it on Instagram with the caption 'Why are they both so damn cute. I love them so much, my two beautiful babies <3 :D.' As per usual the picture got instant likes and comments. 

'Aww they are so cute. I want a baby like blue eyes <3\. Baby fever hitting me pretty hard <3\. Cutest picture ever.' We amongst some of the comments. 

Clarke gently walked towards the kitchen with her groceries being careful to not disturb her girls from their sleep. She got started with preparing dinner and halfway through she heard footsteps coming from the living room and she knew that her two girls were finally awake.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said her voice low barely above a whisper as she had just woken up.

"Hey baby," Clarke smiled as she stopped stirring the pot to approach her little girl who was in Lexa's arms.

"You are both so cute," Clarke cooed as she squeezed both of their cheeks as both Lexa and Abigail rubbed sleep from their eyes at the time making them look even cuter if possible.

"I missed you," Lexa pouted as she placed her hand onto Clarke's hips keeping her close.

"Miss ou," Abigail said as she copied her mama. She placed her hands onto either side of her mommy's cheeks with her infamous pout on her lips just like her mama.

"You are both killing with your cuteness," Clarke chuckled. She leaned forward and kiss away their pouts both Lexa and Abigail flashed their dimples smiles as they grinned at each other happy to have gotten a kiss from Clarke.

"Sit down dinner will be ready in fifteen," Clarke said as she kissed their cheeks.

"Come on blue eyes let's go play," Lexa said cheerfully as she bounced Abigail up and down onto her hip making her giggle. They made their back to the living room and Abigail quickly wriggled out of her mama’s grasp and ran towards her toy box as she got out her tower blocks. 

"Mama," Abigail grinned as she held a block in hand.

"Wow," Lexa replied with wide eyes showing her excitement. She helped her little girl get all the blocks out before they began to play. She sat crossed legged with her little girl who was sat opposite of her in a similar position. Five minutes into their game, Abigail farted giggling in the process as she knew she had just made a boo boo in her diaper.

"Blue eyes," Lexa playfully scolded as she held her hand over her mouth in shock which only made her little girl laugh harder.

"Boo Boo mama," Abigail said as she copied her mama's facial expression but showing off her toothy grin in the process.

Lexa leaned forward and smelled her little girl's diaper through her onesie. "Oh my!" Lexa exclaimed as she pretended to faint as the smell was too strong.

"No mama," Abigail quickly crawled over towards her mama and began to pat her cheeks to get her to wake up.

As soon as her little girl's hands made contact with her cheeks Lexa opened her eyes with beaming smile and began to tickle her little girl's tummy. "Smelly blue eyes making boo boo everywhere," she chuckled as she lifted her little girl in her arms and began to run around the living room with a squealing Abigail in her arms.

"MOMEYEYEYE!" Abigail shouted trying to get her mommy's attention from the kitchen.

"Lex put her down!" Clarke yelled from the kitchen chuckling in the process at her fiancée childlike behavior.

Lexa run all the way to Abigail's room to change her little girl's diaper. Abigail giggles had stopped as she was just grinning at her mama enjoying her playfulness. After changing her little girl's diaper, Lexa walked back to the living room. They played for a while longer as they made a really tall tower, Abigail clapped her hands together with excitement written all her face at what she had accomplished (with her mama’s help of course).

"Momeyeyeye!" Abigail yelled wanting to show her mommy her work.

"Oh my that is amazing," Clarke said excitedly as she approached her little girl and picked her up. Abigail's instinctively wrapped her arms around her mommy's neck. "I’m so proud of you," Clarke smiled as she kissed her little girl’s cheek before she walked over to her phone and snapped a quick picture of her little girl's work. "Now we eat," Clarke grinned as she walked back towards the kitchen with Lexa trailing behind them.

The family of three ate and made small talk. Abigail tried to eat with a spoon instead of her hands but she failed and Clarke had to feed her. They enjoyed their meal, Abigail making her mommies laugh as she would purposefully spread mash potatoes all over her face. The more giggles she got out off her mommies, the more mash potatoes she would spread all over her face. All in all it was a fun enjoyable dinner with all their worries forgotten for the time being as both Lexa and Clarke enjoyed their time bonding even more with their little girl.


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated :)

Chapter 89

 

Both Clarke and Lexa spent the next two weeks leading up to the start of the season with Abigail and cherishing every moment they could when they were all together.

When Lexa would finish training she would pick up her little girl from day care and take her to the park. They would play as many games as possible, Lexa would sometimes make Abigail chase after her, Abigail loving every minute of it. At the end of the day, Abigail would fall asleep in her mama's arms as she would tire herself out and Lexa would carry her back to her jeep. 

As soon as Clarke arrives back from work, she would join her two girls and the family of three would spend time together making each other laugh as much as possible. 

Clarke took her mom's advice as she delayed the process of trying for another baby. Every time they would get into intense make out sessions, Clarke would whisper “not yet” against Lexa’s lips. She would give her a peck on the lips before she walked away as she didn’t want either of them to get too carried away. 

Even though she knew they needed all the practice they could get, with a one-year-old and three months old child in the house, she knew it would be better for both herself and Lexa to digest the news first before starting anything. She wanted to make sure they spent as much time with their little girl making the most of the child they have already been blessed with. 

She knew her mom was right on saying how if they started trying for another baby immediately after the bad news they had received that when they do a pregnancy test the chances of it being negative were a lot higher now they know that Lexa’s sperm count is low. Even though they would still get negative results when they do start trying for another baby, she was hoping to delay the thought as she didn’t the outcome to affect her relationship with Lexa. She knew how much her fiancée wanted another baby and if the results do come out negative, she was sure it would break both their hearts and she didn't want that to happen.

Lexa would hide away her disappointment every time her fiancée turned her down as she didn’t want to cause any problems in their relationship. Even though she wanted to start the process of trying for another baby as soon as possible she knew she had to respect her fiancée’s wishes no matter how much it was killing her. She knew she wouldn’t have to wait too long as her fiancée was always horny for her.

Instead of thinking too much about having another baby, Lexa focused on preparing for their opening match of the season as the defending Champions. She was pleased that the first four fixtures were all home matches as it meant that she would be able to have her family with her as she could walk out onto the field with her little girl in all matches. 

It would be a special opening match of the season as Lexa and Abigail were amongst the many faces for the new season of NWSL as they had done a feature video to promote the new season. Clarke was also asked to feature in the video but she was busy on the day so she couldn’t make it. The video included Lexa and Abigail playing soccer together Abigail having a permanent grin throughout the day as she loved all the attention she got from the crew members as they praised her on how cute and adorable she was. Doing the video allowed Lexa to also take her mind of her own personal problems as she was able to laugh and enjoy herself with her little girl whilst on set. 

\-------

As her best friends were expecting their first child Clarke knew that Lexa was happy for her friends but she could tell that there was sadness in her eyes every time Octavia and Raven visited their house. Whenever Raven or Abigail would ogle over Octavia's baby bump, Lexa would smile but her smile wouldn’t reach her eyes and Clarke knew that there was something bothering her fiancée. 

Clarke would wrap her arm around Lexa's waist and rest her head against her chest snuggling even closer to her fiancée. She wanted to say something to Lexa but she would bite her tongue to stop herself as she didn’t Lexa to feel pressured into revealing what was bothering her.

"I'm fine Clarke," Lexa would mumble and kiss the top of Clarke's head to reassure her that she was okay as she knew her fiancée was worrying about her but was holding herself back from saying anything. Even though she would say she was okay, she really wasn’t as deep inside she would feel a slightly sting in her heart as the chances of seeing her fiancée pregnant again were slowly slipping away. 

Even though Clarke didn't believe her, she would remain snuggled close to her chest wanting her fiancée to know that she was there if she needed to talk. 

The day before the first game of the season, Octavia stopped by Lexa’s and Clarke’s house wanting to pick up her season tickets off Lexa as she wanted to support her favorite team for the new NWSL season. Her wife was at work so she was able to get the ticket for her. It was a no brainer for her to go get the tickets herself as she would also be able to spend some quality time with her niece. She thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get as much practice with a baby even though Abigail was now a toddler before her own baby arrived. 

As per usual every time Octavia visited, Abigail would her hands on top of Octavia's baby bump wanting to play with the baby. She did the same thing as she played with Aunty. Just as Abigail's hands made contact with Octavia's tummy, the baby decided to kick which caused Abigail to quickly remove her hands fearing she had hurt her Aunty. Her eyes welled up with tears and Octavia knew that her niece was on the verge of tears as her bottom lip was slightly trembling.

"Aww no cry Blue Eyes Aunty O is okay, the baby just kicked." Octavia cooed as she placed Abigail on her lap and rubbed her back comfortingly. She knew that her niece was scared as Abigail had never felt the baby kick before.

"Ba ey," Abigail whispered as she looked at Octavia's baby bump.

"Yes Blue Eyes it's a baby. Feel this," Octavia replied with a big smile on her face as she took Abigail's hands and moved them back onto her tummy.

"Ooooo," Abigail's eyes widened when the baby kicked again. Instead of moving her hands away like before, she kept her hands on Octavia's tummy wanting to feel the baby kick again.

"The baby likes you. You are going to make a wonderful big sister when the baby is born," Octavia cooed again as she kissed Abigail's cheek and rubbed her tummy alongside Abigail. The baby kicked again sealing their approval of having Abigail as their big sister which caused Abigail to grin from ear to ear when she felt the kick.

Clarke knew that what Octavia said would affect her fiancée. She looked to her right and she was proved right as she saw the tears welling up in Lexa's eyes. "Lex," she murmured her voice barely above a whisper. Even though she wanted to say quiet and let her fiancée deal with whatever was disturbing her, she knew she couldn’t stay quiet as her fiancée was on the verge of tears as she needed to know what was wrong so she could help her. When she didn't get a reply she tried again. "It's okay Lex we'll have that one day I promise," she said as she kissed her sharp jaw line. She knew she shouldn’t promise anything but she wanted to give her fiancée hope no matter how slim their chances were.

But Lexa still didn't respond as she was too focused on watching her little girl who was grinning and laughing as she played with her Octavia’s tummy poking it slightly wanting the baby to kick again. Lexa was overwhelmed with so many emotions as she thought about how the chances of her giving her little girl a baby sister were slipping to shreds and how she may never get to experience her little girl interact with Clarke's baby bump when she gets her pregnant.

"Lex talk to me baby please," Clarke begged as she began to get worried as Lexa was still not saying anything. 

"I have to go," Lexa mumbled as she quickly rose to her feet.

"Mama ba ey!" Abigail squealed with so much excitement as she showed off her toothy and looked at her mama with her hands still on Octavia's tummy.

"Lex talk to me," Clarke pleaded as she cupped her cheeks to get her to look at her.

Hearing her little girl say "mama baby" was the final straw for Lexa as she couldn't hold back her tears as a tear quickly rolled down her right cheek.

"Aww Lex," Clarke said her voice broken as she knew her fiancée was affected by the words their little girl had just said.

"Everything okay Lex?" Octavia asked worried when she saw that Lexa still hadn't responded to her little girl.

"Lex please just say something, anything." Clarke tried again with tears welling up in her own eyes but she managed to keep her emotions in check as she needed to show some strength in order to get answers from her fiancée. She wiped away Lexa's tear and kissed her cheek hoping she would get a response.

"I need to go," Lexa spat out as she removed Clarke's hands from her face before she walked away.

"Mama!" Abigail yelled as she watched her mama leave the living room and make her way towards the house door. She quickly got off her Octavia’s lap trying to go after her mama with her mommy who was also following after Lexa.

"Clarke what's going on?" Octavia asked as she was getting even more worried about her friends as she had never seen them argue before as she had always seen them happy and lovable all the time.

"Not now O," Clarke replied quickly before she turned around and jogged after Lexa to stop her from walking out. "Lex stop!" She yelled as she grasped her wrist to stop her.

"Just leave me alone Clarke. I'll talk to you when I feel like it, don't push me please." Lexa replied as she pulled her hand away from Clarke's grasp.

"No you are not going to run away from me again Lex," Clarke bit back as gripped onto her wrist again.

"Just let me go!" Lexa growled as got in Clarke's face.

"No," Clarke stood her ground.

When Octavia saw what was happening she knew she had to take Abigail away from her mommies so she wouldn't see her mommies argue.

"Come on Blue Eyes let go get choco donus okay," Octavia said cheerfully as she lifted her niece onto her hip and made her way out to the kitchen.

Abigail looked at her mommies and she knew they were talking and they wouldn't pay her much attention so she decided to go along with her Aunty to eat her favorite donut.

As soon as their little girl was out of ear shot, Lexa spoke up.

"Alright you want to do this now okay. You want to know what's wrong. I'll tell you. You see this (she pointed at her crotch) is useless. Don't, you wanted me to tell what’s wrong I’ll tell you so let me finish." Lexa said her eyes laced with a little bit of anger as she held her hand in front of Clarke’s face to stop her from saying anything.

"Don't lie to me Clarke, you also think the same. You don't even want me to make love to you. It's been nearly two weeks and you still hold out on me. I see Octavia and Blue Eyes interacting and I keep thinking about how I can't make that happen for us. It's a one in a million chance that I can get you pregnant with me as the baby daddy. I'm not jealous or envious of Octavia and Raven but I want Abigail to experience that with the both us to have her go crazy and ecstatic over your baby bump." She placed her hand onto Clarke's tummy before she removed it so she could finish what she wanted to say. 

"I want both of us to experience that again with Abigail by our side. I thought I was okay but I'm not. It still hurts Clarke and I can't do anything about it. I know you think I'm useless now and that's why you won't even let me touch you because you know I'll only disappoint you." Lexa finished with tear stained cheeks as she walked out on Clarke again.

"I told you are not going anywhere," Clarke said as she stopped her again and cupped her cheeks to get her to look at her before she spoke up again.

“You a hundred percent not useless Lex. This (she palmed her bulge) has given me so much pleasure that it blows my mind. I've only been holding out because I didn't want us to rush into anything too soon. I can't bear the thought of us trying too soon and then when we do the pregnancy test the result comes out negative. You think you will disappointment me but no Lex, I’m more scared than you as I don’t want to disappoint you.” Clarke said as tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought back to how disheartened Lexa was when they had the pregnancy scare.

Lexa lifted her hands and wiped away her fiancée tears as she didn’t like to see her cry.

“I know we can always keep trying when it doesn’t work the first time but I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on you thinking we have to get pregnant now. We have time Lex. I’m not going anywhere. When the time is right it will happen. We have the rest of our lives to try to have as many kids as we want with you as their baby daddy. One day Abigail will get to become a big sister and hopefully we will get another mini you. I love you so much and please when you are struggling just talk to me. I know it's hard but please don't shut me out.” Clarke smiled as she ran her thumb over Lexa's cheeks. Her tears had stopped as stood on her tip toes with her arms now wrapped around Lexa’s neck as she placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

“I love you Lex and we can try whenever you want no pressure. I’m ready for you to fuck my brains out,” Clarke chuckled as she gave Lexa another peck on the lips. Her words eased the tension as they brought a small laugh out of Lexa’s lips.

“I love you too. As much as I would like to take you up on that offer, I’m afraid I have to decline as I need all the rest I can get for tomorrow’s big game against Portland Thorns. We can definitely pick up where we left off after because I got a feeling we will be celebrating our first win of the season.” Lexa smirked as she dipped her hands below Clarke’s waistband on her rear end and palmed her ass cheeks. One of her hands wandered until it found Clarke’s asshole.

“Lex!” Clarke shrieked when she felt Lexa insert her finger into her asshole.

“Just giving you a sneak preview of what’s to come,” Lexa’s smirk grew as she quickly pulled her hands away. “And I promise you there will be a lot of coming,” she huskily whispered against Clarke’s lips. She gave her a final peck before she walked down the hallway to wash her hands.

“That is not fair, you can’t tease me like that.” Clarke whined as she watched Lexa’s retreating figure. Her clit was throbbing in her underwear which was drenched already.

“You always tease so I’m just getting my own back!” Lexa yelled back. She laughed as she looked over her shoulder and found her fiancée with a pouty whine on her face.

“You want to play dirty, you are on baby!” Clarke yelled before she headed towards the kitchen to join her little girl. She grabbed a donut trying to get her mind off what Lexa had planned for her.

“Everything okay?” Octavia asked.

“We are getting there. I will explain everything to you later I really need a donut at the moment,” Clarke replied with a chuckle.

“Momeyeyeye,” Abigail pipped up as she held her hand out and gave a piece of donut to her mommy.

“Thank you Blue Eyes,” Clarke smiled at her little girl as she wiped off some of the chocolate from her cheeks and then kissed both of her cheeks.

“Ove ou,” Abigail grinned with chocolate covered teeth.

“I love you so so much,” Clarke kissed her temple before she allowed her little girl to get back to finishing her own donut as grabbed herself a donut before she talked to Octavia.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game day part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW 90 CHAPTERS HOMIES <3
> 
> This chapter sort of had a mind of it's own hopefully you'll like it. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this one :)

Chapter 90

 

The family of three arrived at the stadium with screaming fans waiting for them. Abigail and Clarke were both decked up in their WOODS jersey showing their support for their awesome keeper. 

As they headed towards the fans, both Lexa and Clarke held onto their little girl's hand. Abigail tried to pull her mommies faster towards the awaiting fans as she was eager to sign some autographs. It was one of her favorite things to do whenever her mommy took her to watch her mama play.

"Mama momeyeyeye," Abigail pouted as she looked up at her mommies.

"We'll get there Blue Eyes," Lexa replied with her a chuckle. She crouched down so she was the same level with her little girl before she kissed her cheek.

"No," Abigail pouted again as she wasn’t pleased that her mommies were walking too slow.

"Mwahhh," Lexa exaggerated the kiss as she gave her little girl a big wet kiss on the lips kissing her pout away. But Abigail was still refusing to smile. "I guess you want the tickle monster to come out," Lexa smirked as she held her hands out in front of her little girl with her fingers slightly curled ready to tickle her little girl.

"No tiki!" Abigail squealed with a giggle as she quickly moved closer to her mommy trying to hide away from her mama as she hid behind her mommy's legs so the tickle monster wouldn’t get her.

"Where are you Blue Eyes?" Lexa asked as she pretended to look for her little girl. She searched for her little girl purposefully not checking behind Clarke wanting to give her little girl more hiding time.

Abigail tried her best to remain quiet as she hid behind her mommy but her mama was being too ridiculous trying to look for her in the garbage cans which only made her laugh even more.

"Oh no did tickle monster eat my baby?" Lexa questioned herself as she tapped her chin.

"Mama me bu ey!" Abigail yelled as she quickly revealed herself before she hid again behind her mommy.

"Shh baby don't let mama see you." Clarke said with a smile as she placed her hand on top of her little girl's head to keep her hidden as she played along to the game which she knew her fiancée was playing. She was enjoying the smile and laughter coming from her little girl as she knew she was having fun which was exactly what Lexa needed before a big game.

Lexa heard her little girl but she pretended she didn't hear her as she wanted her little girl to reveal herself on her own. "No I can't see you Blue Eyes mama misses you!" Lexa yelled back. She walked back to Clarke with a big grin on her face when she saw her little girl trying to hide behind her fiancée even more. "Where is Blue Eyes?" She asked Clarke.

"I don't know." Clarke replied trying to hold back her giggle as her little girl was pulling at the hem of her jersey trying to get it to cover her face so she was completely hidden.

"Oh who is that," Lexa said as she looked down and placed her hand over her little girl's hand which was on Clarke's lower leg.

"No mama!" Abigail shrieked as she pulled her hand away and began to ran away from her mama.

"Mama will get you," Lexa chuckled as she ran after her little girl at a slow pace. She was only about twenty metres away from her little girl when Abigail tripped over a small rock and landed on her hands and knees. 

Abigail immediately began to wail with tears quickly streaming down her cheeks.

"Shit!" Lexa exclaimed as she quickened her pace so she would comfort her little girl. "Oh no I'm so sorry baby. Please don't cry mama is here Blue eyes," she lifted her little girl and held her close to her chest trying to soothe her cries. 

As Lexa tried to comfort her little girl Abigail pulled away from her grasp as she shouted "MOMEYEYEYE" in between sobs. It broke Lexa's heart the fact that her little girl didn't want to be comforted by her. 

"Aww come here baby," Clarke cooed as she took Abigail from Lexa's arms. Abigail instantly wrapped her small arms around her mommy's neck as she began to wail even louder into her mommy's neck.

“Ou chi,” Abigail said in between sobs still with her arms wrapped tightly around her mommy’s neck.

“You are okay now,” Clarke said softly as she ran her fingers through her little girl’s hair trying to calm her down. "Sorry," she mouthed to Lexa. She knew she was hurt as their little girl wanted the comfort of her mommy rather than her mama. Even though she knew her fiancée was feeling bad about what happened, she knew that she had to give their little girl her full attention so she would stop crying. 

As Abigail was wailing too loudly, it caught the attention of fans as well as the media. The fans immediately stopped shouting Lexa's name as they were concerned about their favorite mascot. It was breaking their hearts to see a little girl cry especially when that little girl was as sweet and lovable like Abigail. 

However, the paparazzi were a total different ball game. Instead of showing concern for Abigail, they took it as the perfect opportunity to get headlines for their newspapers and magazines.

"LEXA WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU HURT YOU LITTLE GIRL? HOW DID SHE FALL?" Were amongst the questions being shouted towards Lexa.

Instincts took over as Lexa rushed towards the paparazzi who had asked her if she had hurt her little girl. "Why the fuck would I hurt my own child. She fell okay and that's all there is it to it. You hear me asshole!" Lexa gripped onto the paparazzi's shirt collar. She gave him her most fierce commander look which immediately made the paparazzi back down from his questions. 

"Okay…I'm…sorry," the paparazzi stuttered out in fear.

"You better be," Lexa let go of his collar. She called over one of the stadium’s security guards to escort him out of the stadium grounds. After she walked back to her girls, her little girl's cries became little sniffles. 

Even though her little girl didn’t want her comfort at the moment, she still wanted to make sure she hadn’t done any serious damage to herself. She checked her body thoroughly for any signs of injury and she felt a sting in her heart when she saw a cut on her little girl's knee. It was a small graze but she instantly regretted making her little girl ran away from her. She immediately started to blame herself for her little girl's tiny injury.

"Mama is sorry Blue Eyes," Lexa mumbled as she kissed the side of her little girl's head who still had her head nuzzled up to her mommy's neck.

"Don't be like that it wasn't your fault okay. These things happen Lex so don't blame yourself," Clarke said against Lexa's lips as she cupped her left cheek.

"I shouldn't have let her run off like that Clarke. Look at what I did," Lexa replied as she placed a comforting hand on her little girl's leg trying to take her little girl’s pain away from her and somehow inflict it on herself.

"Come on let's go," Clarke entwined their fingers together and headed towards the players entrance they passed the fans without even acknowledging them.

The fans understood as they didn't even bother to shout at them to stop them so they could sign a few autographs or take selfies.

Clarke led Lexa towards Anya's office so they could talk without people eaves dropping on their conversion.

"Look I know you blame yourself but please don't. It wasn't your fault. Kids fall all the time, it's their way of growing up. It was bound to happen someday. She will be okay Lex after all she is our tough, strong little girl. " Clarke said with a smile.

"But she doesn't want me to hold her. How can I not blame myself?" Lexa replied her voice low barely above a whisper.

"Hey Blue Eyes it's mama look," Clarke cooed as she rubbed her little girl's back trying to get her to lift her head from her neck.

"No," Abigail mumbled against her mommy's neck.

"See," Lexa huffed in defeat before she walked out of the Anya's office.

A minute later Lexa went back to Anya's office and found her little girl snuggled close to Clarke's chest. "Here for her knee," Lexa said as she handed Clarke a Frozen band aid.

"Where did you get this?" Clarke asked curiously wondering why the Flash medical staff had Frozen band aids.

"Ontari gave it to me. She had some for Nia," Lexa replied.

"Oh that makes sense," Clarke smiled.

"I'll see you after the game," Lexa said as she gave Clarke a peck on the lips and kissed the top of her little girl's head before she headed towards the door to get ready for the warm ups.

"She'll come around I promise," Clarke smiled before Lexa left the room.

\-------

As Lexa warmed up, her heart wasn't it as her mind was still reeling over her little girl's fall. She constantly kept wondering if her little girl would ever speak to her again.

"Yo Lex get your head in the game!" Jessica yelled at her as she had just scored a goal past Lexa which she knew she was capable of saving. 

"Yeah I'm focused!" Lexa yelled back before she tried to get her mind on the drill they were currently doing. She managed to make a few saves in the warm up before they headed back towards the locker room. 

As soon as she jogged down the tunnel, she heard someone shouting "MAMA." She turned her head towards where the noise came from her lips instinctively curled into a smile when she saw her little girl running towards her. As she didn't want her little girl to hurt herself again, she quickly sprinted towards her and picked her up as she engulfed her in a big bear hug refusing to let go of her. 

Abigail wrapped her arms tightly around her mama's neck. "Ove ou," she whispered close to her mama's ear.

"I love you too. Mama is very sorry baby I won't let you get hurt again," Lexa replied as she peppered many kisses all over the side of her little girl's head.

"Bu ey so wey," Abigail muttered as she pulled her away from her mama's neck and cupped her mama's cheeks. She puckered her mama's lips before she gave her a peck on the lips and then showered Lexa's face with many kisses making her mama giggle.

"Thank you baby. I love very very much," Lexa grinned as she gave her little girl a final peck on the lips.

"Ove ou wee mu," Abigail replied trying to copy her mama's words but failing.  
Lexa embraced her little girl a little while longer before she walked with her little girl towards the locker room.

"Mama lo lo," Abigail said cheerfully as she pointed at the band aid on her knee. "Me Elsa," she grinned from ear to ear as she flicked her hair making her mama chuckle at her Princess antics.

"You definitely are my little Princess," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she kissed the side of her head. As they walked down the tunnel towards the locker rooms they saw Clarke waiting for them outside the locker rooms.

"I told you she would come round. She loves you very much and doesn't blame you at all," Clarke said with a smile.

"I know sorry for being stupid," Lexa replied.

"You are not stupid. You were just being a great mother worrying about your child. That is one of the things I love so much about you," Clarke replied as she moved closer to Lexa and cupped her cheeks.

"I love you," Lexa pecked her lips.

"I love you too," Clarke smiled into the kiss.

"Ove ou," Abigail piped up wanting a kiss as well.

"And we love you too," both Lexa and Clarke said at the same time with a chuckle as they kissed either side of their little girl's cheeks making Abigail’s grin widened if possible. 

Instead of handing Abigail over to Clarke so she would get changed into her keeper gear first, Lexa took Abigail inside the locker room with her as she didn't want to be parted from her little girl just yet.

"Are you sure it’s okay?" Clarke asked worriedly as she wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea to have Abigail in the locker room as she knew her little girl would sometimes be a distraction for the players as they would all coo over Abigail instead of listening to what Aaran and Anya were telling them.

"Yeah it's fine. We need our mascot with us. Plus, everyone loves her so it’s a win win for everyone." Lexa replied with a grin. "Say bye to mommy," she encouraged as she lifted her little girl's hand.

"Bye momeyeyeye," Abigail said as she flashed her dimple smile and waved at her mommy as her mama led her inside the locker room.

"BLUE EYES!" All the players cheered as they stopped getting dressed.

Lexa placed her little girl down and Abigail quickly walked around the locker room receiving high fives from all the players. She showed off her band aid on her knee which caused her to receive a few kisses on her ouchie as well get praises for being a badass just like her mama. She was loving all the attention she was getting which made her knee not hurt as much anymore as everyone was making her feel special. She stopped by Jessica and instead of receiving a kiss from Jessica, Abigail herself gave her a peck on the cheek.

"That means she wants you to score a goal for her," Lexa said with a chuckle when she saw the confused expression on her teammate's face.

"I will definitely score a goal for you. Well done for being a very brave little girl," Jessica grinned as she pecked both of Abigail's cheeks. Abigail showed off her toothy grin before she ran towards her mama. 

"No more running Blue Eyes," Lexa scolded. Abigail didn't care that her mama had just scolded her as she just listened to her and walked towards her instead of running.

"Come on you are going to help mama get ready," Lexa said with a smile as she lifted Abigail and sat her next to her. She quickly wore her shorts and keeper jersey before she wore her cleats. She took off her engagement ring and kissed it as per usual. Just as she was about to place her ring inside her locker, Abigail stopped her as she gripped onto her wrist. 

"Me," Abigail grinned as she also kissed the ring melting her mama's heart at the gesture. 

Lexa allowed her little girl to help her tape up her both her wrists and fingers. "Nicely done," Lexa praised as she high fived her little girl making her grin as her mama was proud of her work.

"Now you see this," Lexa said with a big smile on her face as she held the photo which she would usually kiss during match days in front of Abigail. 

"Bu ey momeyeyeye," Abigail said happily as she held her fingers over the picture smiling broadly back at her mama.

"That's right Blue Eyes," Lexa's smile widened as she kissed her little girl's cheek.

"I have this with me everywhere I go. You and mommy are the most important people in my life. You both give me strength when I feel down and without you both in my life I don't know where I would be. I love you both so much," Lexa finished as she kissed the photo. Her words were so genuine, laced with pure love and adoration.

"Ove ou," Abigail replied as she also kissed the photo just like her mama had done.

"The amount of cuteness if killing me," Lianne whined making Abigail giggle.

As the players were already geared up, Aaran and Anya walked inside the locker room to give their players a final pep talk before kick-off. 

"AN!" Abigail shouted as she quickly tried to get down from the bench so she would greet her godmother.

"Blue Eyes inside voice," Lexa scolded as she held her back.

"An," Abigail said again but this time she used her infamous pout to get her mama to let her go.

"Ugh," Lexa sighed in defeat. She kissed her little girl's cheek before she helped her down from the bench. "Walk," she warned wanting her to be careful. Abigail walked as far as she could towards her godmother, her walk turned into a slight jog before she reached Anya where she hugged her legs.

"Hey our little mascot deciding to join us," Anya grinned as she kissed Abigail’s cheek. 

"Aarrr," Abigail flashed her dimple smile as she held her hand out towards Aaran for a high five. Some of the players laughed at how Abigail pronounced their coach's name as it sounded like she was a pirate.

"Sorry boss I'm still trying to get her to pronounce it correctly. Don't worry she'll get there," Lexa said trying to hide her smirk and her own chuckle. She felt slightly guilty as she was actually the one who got her little girl started on making her pronounce Aaran's name like a pirate. She tried to correct but stopped when she found it funny every time her little girl would say it.

Aaran shook his head with a smile as he gave Abigail a high five.

Abagail quickly showed them her band aid making both Anya and Aaran give kisses to her ouchie which brought an instant smile to Abigail's face. After, Anya walked her goddaughter back to Lexa so she would get back down business at hand.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Aaran clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. The chatter in the room died down and all eyes were on him and Anya.  
"I know you are all pumped for the game but you have to make sure you all switch on throughout the 90 minutes. No slacking off at any point. You have all worked hard during preseason and now it's time to bring that performance into today's match. It will be hard but I have every faith in every single one of you that we will get the win. If we all play to the best of our capabilities, we should be okay.” Aaran finished his part of the speech before he allowed Anya to finish it off. 

“Keep it simple and no over playing. Switch play if necessary and keep the ball on the floor at all times, only go for long balls if necessary. We don't need to tire ourselves out if we lose possession. I know you can all do this. Let's show the everyone why we are the reigning the Champions and how we plan on retraining our title this season." Anya finished with a huge smile on her face. As she looked around all the players were smiling at her and she knew they understood what she wanted from them to bring onto the field.

Throughout the talk, Lexa had given Abigail her gloves to play with as she knew her little girl wouldn't be able to understand a single thing that was being said. She also didn't want her little girl to interrupt the speech whilst her coaches were talking to the rest of the players.

"Anyone has anything to add?" Anya asked. 

"We work as team out there. Always look out for each other. We are a family whether we are on the field or off it. Like Aaran said it will be a tough match but I know we can get the win. Let's stick to the game plan and everything will work itself out," Lexa said as she looked at her teammates, playing her part as the captain of the team.

"Flash on three!" Samantha Mewis yelled as she stood up in front of the room so they could do the team huddle before they took to the field. 

It caught Abigail's attention as she knew exactly what the players were planning on doing. "Mama," she pouted as she gave her mama her best puppy dog eyes.

"Let's go," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she kissed her little girl's cheek. She lifted her onto her hip and walked the short distance towards the middle of the room. 

The players made way for them as they wanted Abigail to be in the middle knowing how much she loved the team huddles.

"Alright Blue Eyes are you ready?" Lexa asked as she looked at her little girl. Abigail shook her head up and down in agreement as she showed her toothy grin.

"WOOO!" Abigail shouted as she raised her hand up in the air and then all the players followed as they all shouted "Wooo" just like Abigail inside of shouting Flash. Abigail’s grin widened as the players had copied her instead of doing their usual cheer.

\-------

As the players lined up for the national anthem, Abigail fiddled with her mama's jersey pulling it slightly. She then began to pat her mama's cheeks wondering why her mama was being too quiet and not moving. As she looked around the stadium, she saw that everyone was just like her mama as they had their hands over their chests, so she copied her mama as she held hand over her chest as she waited for the national anthem to finish being sung.

After the national anthem finished, the Flash players shook hands with the Thorns players. As the Thorn players went past Lexa, they would praise Abigail on what a brave little girl she was as Abigail would point at her ouchie. Lexa was chuckling throughout as her little girl did truly enjoy being the centre of attention. Her antics only made Lexa fall even more in love with her little girl if possible as her little girl already owned her heart.

"Alright that's enough from you," Lexa chuckled as she kissed her cheek.

Ever since her little accident Abigail was smiling so much as she loved all the attention she was getting and the fact that her face was on the NWSL posters was making her feel like a superstar just like her mama. She got to take the first kick of the game as Lexa had her kick the ball towards her and the whole crowd cheered and clapped for Abigail as she had managed to pass the ball straight to her mama. After the pass Lexa picked her up and placed her onto her hip. 

"You've made me proud," Lexa grinned as she kissed her little girl's cheek. Abigail grinned back at her mama as she wrapped her arms around her mama's neck as they walked back to the side-line.

"Remember we've got some celebrating to do after," Clarke smirked as she pecked Lexa's lips.

"I haven't forgotten," Lexa smirked back as she kissed her cheek and handed Abigail over.

"Ove ou," Abigail flashed her dimple smile as she pecked her mama's lips giving her a good luck kiss. As there were some fans behind they awed when they saw the cute little moment.

"Love you too," Lexa smiled back as she gave her little girl another peck before she jogged to her goalline. 

The Thorn got kick off and on the 5th minute, they made the first wave of attack. They had sent an over the top ball catching the Flash defence off guard but Lexa was up for the challenge as she had seen the ball being played before her defence did. The Thorns sent in a great cross from the right which was attacked by Lindsey Horan. As Lexa came off her goalline to try to punch the ball away, she managed to collide with Lindsey. 

"Arghhh," Lexa immediately winced out in pain holding onto her crotch as Lindsey had managed to stick her foot out which caught Lexa right on her crotch.

Forgetting her pain, Lexa quickly rose to her feet and pushed Lindsey by her shoulder sending her to the floor, Lindsey quickly rose to her feet not liking Lexa’s attitude as they faced off each other. Even though Lindsey was allowed to attacked the ball, the way she went about was dangerous as she had just thrown her foot towards the ball without much thought. 

"You fucking bitch!" Lexa yelled in her face as she was fuming. She pushed Lindsey again until she was stopped by her own teammates as they didn't want their captain to get sent off for improper conducted when the match had just kicked off. Lexa was raging as her sperm count was already low and she didn't want to cause anymore damage to her penis. She had plans after to celebrate with her fiancée and she would be damned if anyone was going to ruin that for her.

The referee blew his whistle repeatedly trying to stop what was sure going to be a full blown out fight between Lexa and Lindsey. 

"Didn’t you not see that ref, that was fucking dangerous play. She can’t come flying in like that, it’s soccer not karate!" Lexa yelled in the referee's face.

"You need to calm down," the referee warned.

"Fuck you don't tell me to calm down," Lexa replied she knew she was pushing her luck but her emotions were all over the place that she wasn't thinking straight.

"She's okay ref," Samantha jumped in trying to save her friend's ass as she didn't want Lexa to do something she would later regret.

"Fuck," Lexa mumbled under her breath when she saw the referee reach to his back pocket. She knew that all referee's kept red cards in their back pockets. Realisation soon kicked in as she knew she had just fucked up big time. She squinted her eyes praying under her breath that she wasn't going to get a red card.

As the referee lifted his card, the crowd's boos rung around the stadium. Lexa looked at the referee to know her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in the next one ;)


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game day part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments so far.
> 
> I know some people may not know what to say in the comment box but do try to leave your feedback even though I may not agree with it. 
> 
> When people don't comment I feel like no ones is reading it which makes me want to stop writing as there is no point in continuing with the story if no is reading it.
> 
> With that said Enjoy ;)

Chapter 91

 

As soon as Lexa looked towards the referee, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the referee had pulled out his yellow card instead of the red card. As the crowd were mainly made up of Flash fans, they still continued to boo as the referee had only given Lindsey a yellow card. They expected a red card as Lindsey's play was dangerous and she could have hurt their star goalkeeper. 

After the incident, Lexa calmed down. She was luckily that she wore her cup which protected her penis as the pain wasn't too bad. The referee gave Lexa a free kick to restart the play. Lexa kicked the ball upfield and she managed to find Samantha who flicked the ball over Allie Long's head. The ball landed at Jessica's feet. She held it up as she waited for some of her teammates run in behind her so she would release them to have a chance on goal. However, as she waited too long to release the ball, the Thorns managed to win back possession of the ball.

The Thorns played the ball all the way back to their keeper so they could start building up play from the back. They gradually worked the ball upfield making the Flash players work hard to win the ball back. Tobin Heath using her quick feet managed to dribble past Jaelene Hinkle (the Flash left back) and sent in a great cross into the box. Lexa stayed on her line as she didn't want to risk getting caught again. Nadia Nadim went up for a header but Abby Erceg managed to beat her to it as she headed the ball away and sent it for a corner kick instead.

Lexa shouted order to her teammates to mark players as she didn't want the Thorns players to have a free header on target. With all the players marked, they looked towards the corner flag where the kick was being taken. 

Tobin sent in another great cross into the penalty spot for her teammates to attack. 

Lexa saw how high the ball was and she knew being the tallest player on the field that she could catch it before anyone got their head to the ball. But mid-flight the wind changed the course of the ball which meant that Lexa had to punch the ball away (superman style) instead of catching it. "AWAY!" She shouted at her players so they could get to the ball before the Thorns players.

However, the Flash players were too slow as the ball landed at Amandine Henry's feet. She was known for her shooting prowess and as predicted she took a shot from the edge of the box. The ball was heading towards the top right hand corner but Lexa managed to get her finger tips to the ball to tip it onto the crossbar.

The crowd went insane as they had just witnessed an awesome save by their star goalkeeper which they were sure was a hundred percent going to win the save of the week award. 

Abigail cheered as loud as her voice would allow her as her mama had just made an incredible save. "Mama mama!" she chanted with excitement as she jumped up and down on her mommy's lap clapping her hands together in pure glee. 

"She is too good Blue Eyes hopefully one day you will be just like your mama," Clarke grinned from ear to ear as she kissed her little girl's dimple.

"Me mama woooo!" Abigail cheered even louder, beaming with pride.

"Go baby!" Clarke cheered just like her little girl showing her support for her fiancée. 

Abigail stopped cheering as she turned her head and looked at her mommy with furrowed eyes and a slight pout on her lips.

Clarke knew by the confused expression on her little girl’s face that she thought she was cheering on for her instead of Lexa as she had refereed to Lexa as baby. "Go Lex!" She corrected herself and her little girl soon followed as they cheered even louder together for their badass goalkeeper.

As soon as Lexa tipped the ball onto the crossbar, her defence got to the rebound first as they cleared the ball away for a throw in. Her teammates gave her pats on her back with a few fist bumps praising her for her save as she had saved their asses yet again. "Get it together!" She yelled as so far her teammates were losing too much possession of the ball.

"We hear you commander," Samantha replied. She knew they were giving away the ball far too easily as well as they were not closing down the Thorns players as they were making Lexa have to make constant saves.

When the Thorns took their throw in, Lynn Williams (Flash winger/forward) managed to make an interception as she won the ball back for the Flash. She quickly dribbled up to the half way line and passed the ball to Lianne before she made her run in behind Thorns backline. Lianne laid the ball off to Samantha who then played a great through ball for Lynn who used her quick speed to get to the ball before Megan Klingenberg. 

As soon as Lynn got to the ball, she outpaced Megan. When she got inside the box, she made a fake shot leaving Emily Sonnet on her ass as she had gone to block the shot but because Lynn didn't take a shot she managed to get past her easily so she was one on one with the goalkeeper. Lynn didn’t panic as when she looked up she saw Jessica coming in. She passed the ball to her and Jessica easily tapped it in sending it between Michelle Bestos legs to put the Flash in the lead.

The crowd went crazy as their team were winning. 

Jessica ran towards Lynn and jumped on her wrapping her legs around her waist. Soon after the rest of their teammates followed causing both Jessica and Lynn to fall to the floor as their teammates piled on top of them. After the celebration one by one the players got off each other so they could allow Lynn who was squashed at the bottom of the pile to get up. 

"Well played mate," Lianne praised as she gave Lynn a high five for unselfish play. 

"Thanks," Lynn replied before she walked back to her position to wait for the thorns to restart play.

Jessica knew her biggest fan would have loved the goal which she had just scored. Instead of going back to her position, she quickly jogged to the stand where Clarke and Abigail were sat. "That was for you Blue Eyes," Jessica grinned as she gave her a high five before she jogged back to the field.

The high five only made Abigail's grin widened even more. She began to quickly chatter words of excitement as her favorite forward had just scored for her and given her a high five. 

"Let's hope we win now," Clarke said with a smile as she nodded along to whatever her little girl was telling her. 

Both teams created a few more chances before the first half ended. The keepers were well tested throughout the half but the score still remained 1:0 to the Flash. The Flash went back to locker rooms smiling as they were in the lead. 

When the referee blew had blown his whistle signalling the end of the first half, Lexa jogged back to locker rooms. On her way, she wrapped her arm around Jessica's shoulders. "Thank you for doing that. You have literally made her day," Lexa said with a smile. She had seen what her teammate had done and it melted her heart as she knew how much her little girl admired Jessica.

"You don't need to thank me Lex. She's my bestie, that's what bestie do," Jessica replied with a wink. 

Lexa shook her head with a smile as she followed the rest of her teammates back to the locker rooms; she waved at her two girls as she went pasted them.

When they reached the locker rooms, Anya pulled Lexa aside as she needed to have a word with about her outburst with the referee and Lindsey.

"I know An I'm sorry okay. It won't happen again," Lexa said before Anya even had a chance to lecture her. She knew she almost messed up and being the captain of the team, she definitely wasn't setting a good example to the rest of her teammates as well as the little girls and boys who looked up to her.

"Okay Lex I trust you. If want to talk you know I'm always here for you okay," Anya gave her a reassure smile as she squeezed her shoulder. She knew her best friend had been struggling ever since she received the bad news from Dr. Jaha. She wished her best friend well as she knew how much she had wanted to have another baby with Clarke.

"I know An thanks but I’m fine now," Lexa smiled back. She hugged her best friend to reassure her that she really was doing okay.

"Come on let's go," Lexa said as she walked off back towards the locker room to have their team talk for what they need to improve on in the second half. 

In the second half, the Flash came out gun blazing. They made wave after wave of attacks trying to get a second goal to make sure they held onto their lead. Jessica and Lynn had a lot more chances but the Thorns keeper Michelle Bestos saved every single one. She was definitely giving Lexa a run for her money as she was also making saves which were bound to be contenders for the save of the week award. However, Lexa's save from the first half was still way way ahead. 

On the 76th minute, Samantha Mewis made a solo run starting from the midfield. She whizzed past the Thorn player's as if they weren't even there. When she got inside the Thorns penalty box, she got tripped and the referee instantly blew his whistle and quickly pointed to the penalty spot. 

There were a few cheers from the crowd as some people didn't want to celebrate too early when their team hadn't even scored the penalty kick.

Samantha had her eyes fully focused on the ball as she placed it on the penalty spot. She didn't want to look up at the keeper as she didn't want the keeper to get inside her head. With a big breath in, she took a few steps back before she ran up to the ball and side footed it down middle of the goal wrong footing Michelle as she dove to her left thinking that was where Samantha would kick the ball. 

As soon as she scored her teammates engulfed her in a hug as loud cheers rang around the whole stadium. 

The Flash were now leading 2:0.

As the match went on, the Flash remained compact making it more difficult for the Thorns to get a goal back. However, at the last second before the 90 minutes were up, Lexa was called upon to make save. 

The Thorns had somehow found a gap through Lexa's backline. Allie Long had played a through ball to Tobin heath and she was one on one with Lexa. Tobin took her shot but she had aimed it straight at Lexa who got her hands and body behind the ball as she kept it close so it would leave her hands for a rebound. It was a routine save for Lexa but some keepers would have switched off thinking their team had won the match. But Lexa was definitely not one of those keepers as she was still switched on wanting to make sure she got her first clean sheet of the season. 

She held onto the ball who a while as the seconds ticked by. When she looked up at the score board, she saw that the 90 minutes were already up and she knew that there wouldn't be any added on minutes as there were no injuries to any players. She kicked the ball up in the air as the referee blew his whistle signalling the end of the match. 

Final score 2:0 to the Flash.

The players shook hands and Lexa went up to the referee and apologised for her outburst and for swearing; the referee accepted her apology as he knew that Lexa was just caught in the heat of the moment. After the handshakes, Lexa took her gloves off and placed them behind her shorts as she made her way towards the stands as she wanted to celebrate the first win of the season with her two girls.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed with a beaming smile as she tried to wriggle out of her mommy's grasp.

Clarke leaned over the barriers and handed her little girl over to her fiancée as she knew her little girl would be persistent until she was released.

"Hey Blue Eyes did mama do good?" Lexa asked cheerfully as she placed her little girl onto her hip and kissed both her cheeks.

"Mama!" Abigail showed off her toothy grin as she gave her mama a big opened mouth kiss on her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lexa chuckled. She nodded along and smiled as her little girl began to babble her excitement about how awesome she played as well how her other favorite players Samantha and Jessica played as they had scored goals for her. 

"Hey," Clarke smiled as she had finally managed to make her from behind the barriers. She pecked Lexa's cheek to congratulate her for the win.

Lexa turned around so she was facing her fiancée and cupped her left cheek as she pulled her closer to her so she could give her a real kiss not bothered about who was watching. "That's a kiss," she smirked against Clarke's lips. She gave her a final peck before she pulled away so their little girl wouldn't get jealous. 

"Come on we have some celebrating to do, I heard a badass keeper got first clean sheet of the season and player of the match award." Clarke said smugly as she bit her lower lip with her hand on the back of Lexa's neck as she played with her baby hair.

"I can't wait," Lexa gave her another peck before she walked off with her little girl to do her post match stretches before she signed autographs for her fans and then head home to celebrate the win with her fiancée. 

As she did her stretches Anya kept Abigail company as they played a little bit of soccer together. Anya had Nia join them on the field so she could play along with Abigail. As soon as Abigail noticed Nia, she ran up to her and wrapped her little arms around Nia’s waist. Nia being four years old, she was able to lift Abigail onto her hip as she carried her towards Anya. 

Instead of playing with Anya, Abigail completely ignored her as she would only kick the ball towards Nia. The duo played together for a while making each other laugh before Lexa finished with her stretches. Instead of just taking her little girl towards the fans, Lexa also took Nia as she didn't want her to feel bad that she had taken only Abigail with her.

As predicted, Abigail showed off her ouchie to the fans with a small pout wanting to get sympathy from the fans even though the fans were already smitten by the little Clexa baby. The fans gave her extra gifts, Abigail's eyes widened with excitement when she saw the amount of gifts they had gotten for her.

With two little girls on either arm, Lexa melted her fans hearts even more as she looked even more adorable if possible.

Nia got to sign some autographs which was a highlight of her day before the trio headed back to the locker rooms with gift bags in hand all of them grinning from ear to ear. Lexa handed Abigail over to Clarke so she would change her diaper and get her into her sleepwear as she knew her little girl would fall asleep during the drive back home. Nia ran up to her mommy as she waited for her mama to come out.

Aaran and Anya praised their players on how well they performed and how they wanted them to maintain their level of performance throughout the season. They focused on the positives as they would deal with the negatives when they were back on the training pitch.

After getting changed, Lexa said her goodbyes to her teammates praising them on how well they did. She had apologised prior as she knew she also nearly let her teammates down if she would have gotten sent off. With a big smile on her face, she walked towards her girls and took Abigail who was already in her car seat playing with her mini soccer ball. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist with her head resting on her chest as they walked out of the stadium. 

"I love you," Clarke mumbled against Lexa's chest.

"I love you too," Lexa replied with a smile as she leaned down and kissed the top of Clarke's head.

\-------

As soon as they arrived at their house, Abigail was fast asleep as little cute snores escaped her lips still clutching onto her soccer ball. 

"I'll do it," Clarke leaned over the console as she pecked Lexa's lips before she got out of the car to unfasten their little girl’s belt. Clarke gently undid the belt before she picked her little girl up with caution being careful to not wake her up. 

Lexa took out her duffel bag from the trunk before she locked her jeep and walked back inside the house with her girls. She opened the door and settled her duffle bag in their laundry room as she knew Clarke hated having it lying around the living room. She headed towards her little girl's room to say goodnight.

"Mama and mommy love you very much, sweet dreams baby." Clarke said as she kissed her little girl's forehead softly running her fingers through her little girl’s hair as she watched sleep.

"We love you so much," Lexa reinforced their love they had for their little girl as she also kissed her forehead. They both their little girl sleep for a little while before Lexa entwined her fingers with Clarke's as she led her towards their bedroom.

Clarke could tell by slight shake of Lexa's hand that she was nervous.

"Hey look at me," Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks.

"Don't think about it. Just like old times nothing has changed okay. There is no pressure, let's just enjoy ourselves," Clarke gave her a big smile as she brushed her thumbs over her cheeks.

Lexa gave her nod as she flashed her dimple smile.

"Now take me to bed," Clarke commanded.

Lexa chuckled as she picked up her fiancée. Clarke instantly wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist with her arms around her neck like a koala.

"Fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow," Clarke huskily whispered close to Lexa's ear. She placed a soft kiss behind her ear which she knew was Lexa's weak point.

"Fuck," Lexa mumbled under breath as she felt her cock twitch behind her boxers. She quickened her pace towards their bedroom. As soon as they were in their bedroom, Lexa pinned Clarke against their bedroom door and attacked her lips. The kiss was full of hunger as both of them instantly moaned into the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other’s mouths as they sucked each other’s faces off.

Gasps of pleasure escaped Clarke's lips as she began to leave scratch marks at the back of Lexa's neck. Her pussy was already getting wet begging for attention as Lexa was kissing her with so hunger that she needed her to take her there and then. She lowered her legs and removed her lips from Lexa's. They were both panting as they rested their foreheads together to catch their breaths. Words didn't need to be expressed as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

After a while of gazing into each other’s eye, Lexa reattached their lips together and this time she slowed down the kiss so they could enjoy it more even though any kiss they shared together was always one of the best kisses she's ever received expect for her little girl's kisses. 

"I love you so much Clarke," Lexa muttered as she quickly re-joined their lips together not giving Clarke time to respond. She sucked hard on Clarke's tongue making her whimper under her touch. Her hands began to wander all over Clarke's body before she moved her hands under Clarke's jersey as she began to caress Clarke’s sides wanting to feel her fiancée skin to skin.

"Please," Clarke whimpered when she felt Lexa's hand near her lower region getting closer to where she wanted her. 

Lexa moved away from door as she walked backwards towards their bed with their lips still attached. She sat on their bed and as she helped Clarke lift her jersey over her head. "You are so beautiful," she murmured before she began to kiss Clarke's exposed stomach. She began to mumble words as she kissed her fiancée stomach.

Clarke was moved by the gesture as she knew why her fiancée was spending a lot of time on her stomach even though she couldn't decipher what she was mumbling. "It will happen baby," she muttered with a tear rolling down her right cheek which she quickly wiped away as they were celebrating and she didn’t want to make Lexa cry. She leaned down and kissed the top of Lexa's head. 

Lexa undid Clarke's jeans button and pulled down her zipper. Clarke helped Lexa to take off her jeans leaving her in just her red lace satin thong. "Wow," Lexa eyes widened as her fiancée managed to look even more beautiful.

Clarke chuckled when she saw Lexa's reaction. "Less staring more action," Clarke teased as she undid her bra exposing her perky breasts. 

Lexa quickly rose to her feet and took one of her fiancée’s nipple in her mouth. She gently sucked on her nipple eliciting a throaty groan from Clarke's lips. 

Clarke kept Lexa's head in place as she sucked her nipple even harder as tiny gasps of pleasure left her lips. "More please," she groaned.

Lexa obliged as she sucked the other nipple whilst her fingers played with the nipple she had just sucked on making it harder than before. She spent her time sucking and massing her fiancée boobs until her heart's content. Even though her boxers were tightening as her cock was hardening, she didn't pay much attention to it as she wanted to take care of her fiancée first. She moved lower down her fiancée flat stomach leaving a trail of wet kisses on her way down making Clarke shudder under. As she got lower near Clarke's centre, she chuckled as Clarke pushed her head closer to her centre as she knew she couldn't take anymore of the foreplay as her thong was already completely drenched.

"I need you more please," Clarke groaned as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

"I've got you," Lexa replied as she pulled down Clarke's drenched thong exposing her trimmed out pussy just the way she liked it. She scooped up Clarke with ease and then laid her gently onto her back on their bed. She stood on the edge of their bed as she kept eye contact with Clarke whilst she took off her own clothes. Her cock sprung out already hard leaking with pre-cum at the tip.

"Fuck me baby please," Clarke begged at her pussy walls were already clenching and unclenching just by the thought of having her fiancée's huge cock buried deep inside her tight pussy.

"Patience Clarke," Lexa replied with a smirk before she moved on top of her. She connected their lips together as she wanted to make sure she muffled her cries as she knew her fiancée was going to be loud with what she had planned for her. With their lips and tongues moving as one, she moved one of her hands lower and cupped her fiancée's silky folds feeling her wetness on her fingers. She ran her fingers through her folds coating her fingers with her wetness making sure they were nicely lubricated before she inserted a finger into Clarke’s tight asshole. 

"Holy fuck!" Clarke cried out in pleasure as she had not expected her fiancée to penetrate her even tighter asshole.

When Lexa felt that her fiancée was even tighter than she anticipated, she removed her finger. Clarke groaned at loss of Lexa's finger. But she didn't wait long as Lexa reached over their nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Lexa wanted to make sure her fingers and her fiancée entrance was even more lubricated as she didn't want to hurt her asshole. She added more lube than needed but she wanted to be safe. She teased her fiancée's tight entrance before she inserted her finger again. 

"Oh yes oh fuck!" Clarke breathed out as she felt Lexa's finger go even deeper than before.

Lexa began to pump her single finger in and out of Clarke's tight asshole trying to stretch it out before she added more fingers wanting her fiancée to experience more pleasure than she ever has before. "How are you feeling?" She asked worriedly as she wanted to make sure her fiancée was enjoying herself even though the gasps and moans of pleasure was evidence that she clearly was enjoying herself.

"Fucking brilliant. Add another," Clarke muttered before her breath hitched when she felt Lexa add not one but two fingers inside her tight asshole. "AHHHHH YESSSSS FUCCCKKKK!" She screamed out as Lexa was pumping three fingers inside her incredibly tight hole stretching it to its limit.

"You have to be quiet or I stop," Lexa said with a smirk on her face as she stilled her movements.

Clarke only managed to nod her head as the way Lexa's fingers were making her feel was unreal and she hadn't even taken her cock yet. "Oh Fuck," she whimpered at the thought of having her fiancée huge cock in her tight asshole or pussy hole having her walls clamp tightly around Lexa’s cock. She reached for a pillow so she could bite it to muffle her screams but Lexa stopped her as Lexa wanted to be able to see her when she came with her just fingers buried in her asshole. Clarke had to bite her lower lip instead to stop herself from crying out loudly as Lexa restarted her thrusts. She bit her lip so hard that she felt a little bit of blood coming from her lips. 

Lexa pumped her fingers harder and faster enjoying the feeling of her fiancée's walls clamping around her fingers with every thrust. 

"I'm so close," Clarke groaned.

Hearing that her fiancée was close, Lexa increased her thrusts even more as she made sure to hit Clarke's sweet spot. Three thrusts later Clarke came screaming out Lexa's name as she had sent her into a wild orgasmic bliss. Lexa quickly connected their lips together as she swallowed her moans. She kept pumping her fingers as she allowed her fiancée to ride out her intense high. Clarke's breathing was labored as she tried to come down from her high. After Clarke rode out her high Lexa removed her fingers.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked as she ran her fingers through Clarke's hair as she gave her soft kisses on her now sweaty forehead.

"That was wow," Clarke breathed out with a small chuckle as she cupped Lexa's cheeks and pulled her close to her lips. They made out for a little while before Clarke felt Lexa's cock pressing onto her wet pussy.

"Let's take care of that," Clarke said with a smirk as she switched their positions so that Lexa was on her back as she straddled her stomach. She leaned down and reconnected their lips together in a passionate kiss filled with love before she moved lower down Lexa's body. Without warning, she took Lexa's cock into her mouth and began to suck the head of her cock as she swallowed the pre-cum left on the tip. 

Lexa kept eye contact with Clarke as she watched her suck her cock. Before she knew it, her cock was buried balls deep inside Clarke's wet warm mouth. "Ah ah fuck," she groaned when she felt her cock hit the back of Clarke’s throat. 

Clarke smirked as she watched her fiancée writher in pleasure under her touch. She deep throated her fiancée’s cock a few times whilst trying to stop herself from gagging. 

Lexa thought she had gone to heaven as her fiancée was deep throating her cock. She involuntary thrusted her hips upwards which made Clarke almost choke on her cock. "I'm so sorry Clarke, I don't know what came over me," Lexa quickly apologised as she pulled her cock away from Clarke's mouth hissing slightly at the loss of her cock in Clarke’s mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell to stop apologising. I love it when you lose control. The beast in you makes this more fun," Clarke replied with smirk as she licked her lips. "Now give it to me hard and fast," she commanded. 

Lexa was loving all the commands her fiancée giving her. She allowed Clarke to reposition her cock back inside her mouth before she began to thrust her hips upwards at same time as Clarke bobbed her head up and down sucking her cock even hard. She deep throated her every time, Clarke loving every second of it. Even though she would gag a couple of times, she was still enjoying herself. Expletives left Lexa's lips as she enjoyed fucking her fiancée warm mouth. Every time she pulled her cock out, it was covered in Clarke's spit; the sight only encouraged her to go even faster.

Just when Lexa knew she was about to come she stopped her movements and held onto Clarke's head to stop her from bobbing her head up and down.

"What the hell Lex," Clarke whined as she wanted to swallow her fiancée hot load.

"Get over here and lay on your front," Lexa commanded.

The way the words left Lexa's lips sent shivers all over Clarke's body as Lexa had used the same commanding voice she uses on the field. "The commander has come out to play," Clarke teased as she did as told and laid onto her front.

Lexa manoeuvred around Clarke as she took one of their pillows and placed it under Clarke’s hip to elevate her so she could ram her cock into her even deeper wanting to increase the chance of one of her sperms fertilising with Clarke's eggs. "Are you ready?" She asked as straddled Clarke's thighs from behind her cock twitching needing to be buried inside something.

"Fuck me nice and hard baby don't stop," Clarke replied as her clit began to throb with anticipation.

That was all the confirmation Lexa needed as she guided her cock inside Clarke's tight pussy hole. As Clarke was already wet and her cock was covered in Clarke's spit, she was able to slid easily inside her tight slit.

"Fuck," Clarke groaned as she felt her walls immediately trying to clamp around her fiancée's cock.

Lexa kept pushing inside Clarke's tight pussy inch by inch before she bottomed out inside her. She remained buried inside her for a few seconds before she pulled her cock all the way out and then slammed it back inside her at full force eliciting a loud throaty groan of pleasure from Clarke's lips. 

As Clarke was facing face first she was able to muffle her cries onto the bed sheets.

Lexa pulled her cock all the way before she slammed it back in a few times until she got into a rhyme. She began to grunt at how hard and fast she was ramming her cock inside her fiancée tight pussy hole. She lifted Clarke's hips slightly almost like Clarke was positioned doggy style so she could penetrate her even deeper.

"Oh fuck you feel so good," Lexa grunted as she rammed her cock back inside her and began to pound into her with vigor.

"FUCKK!" Clarke screamed as she came hard spilling her juices all over Lexa's cock whilst she was still pounding into her.

"Harder!" Clarke begged as she wanted to come again. She began to push back to meet Lexa's hard thrusts wanting her to go even deeper to fill her womb to the brink.

As Clarke was pushing back on her, Lexa went into overdrive as she relentlessly pounded into her tight pussy hole wanting them both to orgasm at the same time. 

"That's it fuck me baby. Give it to me hard. Fuck me fuck me hard!" Clarke moaned loudly trying to encourage Lexa even more as she knew Lexa had already lost control with the way she pounding into her pussy. 

Hearing such dirty words from her fiancée, only encouraged Lexa even more. She purposefully inserted two fingers inside Clarke's asshole whilst her cock was pounding into her now stretched out pussy.

"Arghhhh Lex!" Clarke cried out as she was in pure ecstasy having both her holes filled and being vigorously pounded into. She moved her own hand lower and began to roughly play with clit.

"Oh fuck Clarke I'm comingggg!" Lexa grunted out her orgasm as she felt her cock being clamped around Clarke's pussy walls, milking her for all she's worth. She kept thrusting into her making sure to fill her womb with her semen. 

With Lexa's hot load filling her pussy to the brink, it sent Clarke over the edge as her body convulsed as she came again her juices mixing with Lexa's. She bit down on one of the pillows as she was experiencing such an intense orgasm coming harder than ever before as both her holes were still filled.

Lexa was still thrusting her fingers inside her tight asshole whilst she emptied out her load inside Clarke's pussy. 

After they both came down from their high, Lexa removed her fingers and collapsed on top of Clarke's back with her the head of her cock still slightly buried within Clarke's pussy keeping their mixed come within Clarke’s womb. Her breathing was labored with sweat dripping from her back and forehead. She was even more exhausted as she had just played the full 90 minutes so she was starting to feel the ache in her body. She moved Clarke's slight sweaty hair onto one side of her neck as she placed a soft chaste kiss on her neck. 

A couple minutes later Clarke spoke up. "I can't move," she mumbled against the bed sheets.

"Oh sorry," Lexa chuckled before she moved. 

As Lexa’s cock was now fully out of Clarke’s pussy, it made Clarke whimper due to the empty feeling as their mixed come dripped out of her fucked out pussy hole wetting the bed sheets below her. Her pussy was filled to the brink as Lexa also came harder than she ever had before. Their load kept pulling out of her fucked out pussy still making her come again increasing the amount of juices spilling out. 

Lexa stroked Clarke’s back trying to comfort her as she helped her come down from another high which came in quick succession. As Clarke’s body stopping shaking with aftershock, Lexa laid flat on her back with her now flaccid cock resting on her stomach as she stared at the ceiling her body completely spent.

When Clarke got her bearings, she turned around and rested her head on top of Lexa's chest as she ran her fingers over Lexa's well defined six pack. She kissed Lexa's collarbone as she waited for her own breathing to even out as she her clit was still pulsing due to its high sensitivity with her pussy walls recoiling back.

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her even closer to her body. "Do you think it worked?" She asked her voice low barely above a whisper. It was as if a child was asking their mommy for another sweet.

"Aww baby," Clarke cooed as she lifted her head off Lexa's chest and cupped her cheeks. "I don't know Lex, I don't know," she repeated herself as she pecked her lips. She didn't want to give her false hope as she knew it may take at least a few more tries before she actually got pregnant especially now they know Lexa's sperm count is low. She gave her another peck before she repositioned herself back on top of Lexa's chest.

"I love you," Lexa smiled as she leaned forward and kissed the top of Clarke's head.

"I love you too," Clarke mumbled sleepily against Lexa's chest.

Lexa knew that they had to change the bedsheets but she didn’t want to disturb Clarke as she knew she had tired her out. Instead she reached for the blanket as per usual and wrapped it around Clarke’s body and herself. 

A few minutes later Clarke turned and laid on her side with her back facing Lexa. 

Lexa instantly wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist as she rested her hand on Clarke’s stomach. “We are waiting for you,” she mumbled as she caressed Clarke’s flat tummy hoping they had managed to create another baby. Her hand remained on Clarke’s tummy as she slept dreaming about welcoming another Woods baby into the family.


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;P
> 
> LET'S GET TO 3500 KUDOS HOMIES <3

Chapter 92

 

With the Flash having won all their first four home matches so far, Clarke made sure they always celebrated the right way as soon they made it back home. They would make love at least four times a week making sure they increased their chances of conceiving another baby. 

They were both insufferable as they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Clarke would refuse to let Lexa go to training as she wanted her to make love to her again and again. It was as if she couldn't get enough. Lexa would promise to make love to her after training even though she knew her body would be tired but it was worth every single minute making love to her fiancée. 

"We are definitely practising for our honeymoon as I will not be able to keep my hands off you the moment you become my wife." Lexa would say after they laid next to each other, their bodies completely spent trying to catch their breath. 

"Me too babe," Clarke would reply with a chuckle as she knew her fiancée was right. To her it didn't matter whether they were already married or not as Lexa was already irresistible to her. 

Even though they were trying to make another baby, they made sure it didn't feel like it was a chore. They would a hundred percent enjoy themselves making sure they pleasured each other to the fullest. If they were supposed to have another baby, they knew it would happen when the time is right. 

After making love to Clarke, Lexa would be exhausted but her performance on the field never deteriorate. The fact that she could make love to her fiancée as much as she wanted only enhanced her performance. She was unstoppable on the field as she managed to keep clean sheets in all her first four home matches.

Her little girl would be ecstatic, beaming with pride every time her mama made a save. With Lexa performing to the best of her abilities she would win the player of the match award in every match. She would receive a little trophy which she would give to her little girl to hold. Abigail would show off her toothy grin flashing her dimple smile as her mommy would take a picture of her holding the trophy whilst sitting on her mama’s shoulders.

With the first away match approaching, Clarke wanted to make sure she sent Lexa off the right way. Even though she knew her fiancée wouldn’t forget her she still wanted to make sure Lexa had her body memorised whilst she was away. 

Hence why the last training session before Lexa had to fly out to Houston Texas, they both found themselves in a similar situation. 

As soon as Lexa walked through the door Clarke pounced on her. She didn't even give Lexa time to put down her duffel bag as she had quickly jumped on Lexa like a Koala as she joined their lips together in a passionate kiss filled with love. 

Lexa didn't even have to ask why Clarke pounced on as she quickly slipped her training bag off her shoulder. She placed her hands onto Clarke's ass cheeks gently kneading her ass cheeks eliciting a groan from Clarke's lips as their kiss became sloppy. She knew they were alone in the house as Abby had taken Abigail to spend some quality time with her granddaughter on her day off to give the couple some alone time. 

Abby knew that her daughter usually missed Lexa whilst she was away. She already knew that they were trying for a baby so she knew they would need all the alone time they could get.

"Take me to bed," Clarke commanded before she quickly reattached their lips together as she began to move up and down trying to get some friction as her clit was pulsing for some much needed attention. 

"How about I take you right here," Lexa smirked before she turned Clarke around so that her back was against the door.

"Even better," Clarke tucked her bottom lip between her teeth with her hands slowly caressing the back of Lexa's neck.

"Tell me what you want Clarke," Lexa huskily whispered their lips inches apart. Every time their breath hit the other, it sent shivers down both their bodies. Lexa felt her cock growing in length with pre-cum leaking at the tip as she felt the wetness seeping through her boxers.

"I want you, Only you. Everything else is a bonus," Clarke replied with such sincerity in her voice as she brushed her thumb over Lexa's cheeks whilst gazing into her favorite emerald green eyes. She knew Lexa expected her to come out with something dirty but she didn't as she wanted Lexa to know that she wasn't in love with her because of what she does to her body, she was in love with her for the person she was.

"I love you," Lexa said against Clarke's lips as they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too," Clarke replied before she sealed their declaration of love with a kiss.

As the kiss deepened, Lexa dipped her hands under Clarke's shorts and pulled them off her body. "Holy shit," she mumbled under her breath with wide eyes as Clarke wasn't wearing any underwear and she had just realised that Clarke had been wearing her soccer shorts. 

Clarke chuckled at Lexa's reaction.

Lexa moved her hand and cupped Clarke's wet centre as she ran her fingers through her wet folds. 

"Please," Clarke groaned as she closed her eyes and threw her head back as Lexa was teasing her entrance soaking her folds even more.

Throughout her training session Lexa had imagines of Clarke's pussy engrained into her memory. She kept getting caught up in her daydreams of her eating Clarke out and now that moment was finally coming true so she wasn't going to let that moment pass. 

She quickly dropped to her knees and swung one of Clarke's legs over her shoulder to keep her up right. She spread Clarke’s pussy lips with her fingers in order to gain even more access to her fiancée’s delicious pink wet pussy. "I will make you come from just using my mouth baby," she growled before she took a first lick of her fiancée's wet folds. "Mhmmm," she hummed in pleasure as licked and sucked her way through Clarke’s fold making her gasp out in pleasure. Her tongue moved up and down as she licked off all of Clarke's wet juices. 

"I need more," Clarke breathed out as her hands took refuge in Lexa's hair as she pushed Lexa’s head closer to her core wanting her tongue to be buried inside her tight pussy hole. "That's it right there. Ah fuck Lex!" She groaned as Lexa began to move her tongue in and out of her tight hole.

Lexa moved her tongue with vigor as she wanted to feel Clarke come around her tongue so she would swallow all her delicious juices. 

"Ah I'm so close," Clarke whimpered as she felt her pussy walls starting to tighten around Lexa's long tongue sucking her tongue inside her like a vacuum making Lexa’s tongue go even deeper.

Knowing how close her fiancée was, Lexa used one hand to roughly play with Clarke's clit whilst her tongue kept pumping in and out of Clarke.

"Oh fuck I'm commminggg!" Clarke cried out as her grip tightened around Lexa's hair as she threw her head back in pure bliss trying to ride out her high.

Lexa didn't stop with her movements as she kept pumping her tongue in and out, still playing with Clarke’s sensitive clit. 

Clarke spilled her juices all over Lexa’s tongue, some dripping down Lexa’s cheeks. 

After the juices stopped flowing, Lexa moved her lips onto Clarke's clit and sucked hard whilst without warning she inserted two long wide fingers inside her fiancée’s tight slit pumping hard and fast wanting her to come again in matter of seconds.

"OH MY GOD!" Clarke screamed as her body began to shake as she was coming again. More juices pooled out of her pussy hole coating Lexa's fingers with her juices.

"Keep coming baby," Lexa growled her words sending vibrations through Clarke's core as she spasmed above her. She kept one hand on Clarke hip keeping her up right as she knew from how hard Clarke was coming that her knees had already given way and she was the only one keeping her up right. She still kept pumping her fingers in and out as best as she could with due to the resistance of Clarke's walls trying to clamp around her fingers. Her suction on Clarke's clit was driving Clarke insane as her body was still shaking as more juices pooled out her fucked out pussy as she came around Lexa’s fingers.

Clarke knew that Lexa wasn't done with her yet as she knew that her cock still needed to be attended too. "I ca...nt ple...ase," she stuttered out trying to get Lexa to stop as she didn't know if she would be able to come for a fourth time in matter of minutes. Her clit was over sensitive so she knew she needed a breather before they went at it again.

Lexa thrusted her fingers one final time and brushed her fingers over Clarke's sensitive clit before she rose to her feet. From the movement Clarke had somehow managed to experience another orgasm, Lexa instantly wrapped her arms around her waist as she helped her ride out yet another high. 

Clarke had her juices dripping down her thighs as she buried her head against Lexa's chest. She panted against Lexa’s chest as her clit was pulsing with aftershock as well her pussy walls were vigorously clenching and unclenching still trying to clamp around something.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked when she felt Clarke's body had stopped shaking.

"Mhmmm," Clarke hummed her response with her head still buried onto Lexa's chest.

"Come let's get you cleaned up," Lexa said as she carried Clarke bridal style towards their bedroom. She kissed her now sweaty forehead as she walked down the hallway towards their bedroom. She opened their bedroom door and led Clarke towards their bathroom before she sat her on the toilet seat as she prepared the bath tub for her.

As Lexa prepared the bath tub, Clarke had somehow found the strength to go again. She knew how caring her fiancée was as she knew Lexa was putting her needs before her own but she wanted to pleasure her fiancée just like she had done. She took off her tank top exposing her perky breasts as she walked towards Lexa. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist from behind as she rested her head against Lexa's lean back.

"You are tired Clarke you don't have to do anything I'm good," Lexa said as she took Clarke's hands from around her waist and kissed both the inside of her palms before she turned around and faced her beautiful fiancée still in her post orgasmic bliss.

"I want to Lex. I promise you I'm good to go again," Clarke smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and pulled her closer to her for a passionate kiss.

Lexa kissed her back as her hands ran up and down Clarke's bare sides. She moved her hands higher until she was cupping Clarke's breast as she began to gently massage her stunning breasts. She removed her lips from Clarke's and quickly attached her lips onto Clarke's perky nipples. 

"Ah that feels good," Clarke moaned as she pushed her boobs even closer to Lexa’s eager awaiting mouth.

Lexa didn't have to be told twice as she began to suck hard on her fiancée’s nipple eliciting groans of pleasure from Clarke's lips. She made sure to give each nipple the same treatment making sure she sucked hard to her heart's content ensuring she enjoyed the taste of her fiancée's breast milk which was to die for. Her breast milk was definitely amongst one of the benefits if Clarke was to get pregnant again.

Clarke hands wandered lower until she cupped Lexa's bulge.

"Oh fuck," Lexa groaned.

Clarke smirked before she dipped her hands under Lexa's waistband until she was cupping Lexa's hard cock. She dropped down to her knees and pulled down Lexa's sweatpants her cock instantly sprung out into action as it was fully erect ready to take Clarke. "Huge commander looks ready to me," Clarke said with a smirk as she began to stroke her shaft up and down. She used her mouth and sucked off the pre-cum from the tip. She coated Lexa's cock in her spit as she took her into her mouth in one swift motion until her cock was buried balls deep inside her mouth.

"Suck my cock baby!" Lexa growled as she began to thrust her hips into Clarke's needy mouth making sure to hit the back of her throat each time without making her gag as she was still being cautious to not hurt her fiancée.

"Mhmmm," Clarke hummed with her mouth full of Lexa's cock. She held eye contact with Lexa whilst she was sucking her cock off knowing how much Lexa loved it when she would gaze into her eyes whilst she sucked her off.

"Stop," Lexa commanded as she removed her cock from Clarke's mouth and helped her to feet. 

Clarke didn't even need to be told what to do as she quickly positioned herself. She placed her hands on the bath tub with her legs spread as she wanted Lexa to take her from behind doggy style.

"Fuck me baby until I don't even remember my own name!" Clarke growled as she began to twerk slightly invited Lexa to take her from behind.

"You want me to fuck you huh," Lexa smirked. She didn't wait for a reply as she quickly shoved her cock inside Clarke's needy tight pussy. 

As Clarke already came four times prior her pussy was already wet and ready for Lexa’s cock to pound into her.

"AHHHH FUCK THAT’S IT! GIVE IT TO ME HARD LEX!" Clarke screamed as Lexa was already penetrating her tight pussy nice and hard.

Lexa was in pure bliss that her fiancée had managed to take her huge cock all in one go. She thrusted her hips upwards hitting Clarke's sweet spot with every thrust making her gasp out in pleasure. 

As they were alone in the house, Clarke was being as loud as she could as she screamed out her pleasure.

"FASTER BABY! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" Clarke screamed out.

Lexa increased her thrusts as she began to pound into Clarke's tight pussy stretching her walls to the limit. With Clarke's pussy walls trying to clamp around her cock, it was making it more enjoyable for Lexa as it meant that she had to thrust even harder and faster until Clarke reached her orgasm.

"You like that?" Lexa grunted out as she pounded into Clarke's tight pussy almost drilling into her tight hole.

"YES YES!" Clarke cried out as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy as she enjoyed Lexa giving it to her hard.

"I'm so close Clarke," Lexa groaned she began to thrusts into Clarke vigorously the sound of their skin slapping against each other rung out in their bathroom as well loud expletives of pleasure.

"Me too," Clarke squeaked out as Lexa was ramming into her pussy like a dog in heat.

A few hard thrusts later Lexa came screaming out Clarke's name as she exploded her hot load into Clarke's pussy hole filling her womb to the brink. 

"LEX I'M COMMMING!" Clarke screamed out as with Lexa's hot load filling her pussy hole she made her pussy walls clamp tightly around Lexa's cock milking her for all she's worth as she spilled her own juices all over Lexa's cock. 

Lexa grunted as she kept thrusting her hips into Clarke wanting to make sure she was filling her load into Clarke's womb. Streams and streams of come exploded into Clarke's pussy hole, before her cock went flaccid.

"Stay," Clarke muttered as she wanted to keep Lexa's come locked into her womb for a few minutes longer.

Lexa obliged as they remained locked as one for a few minutes before Lexa pulled her flaccid cock out of Clarke's creamed out pussy.

"Oh oh fuck!" Clarke whimpered as their mixed come dripped out of her fucked out pussy.

"I've got you," Lexa quickly lifted Clarke into her arms and sat with Clarke on her lap on their toilet seat as she waited for Clarke's body to stop shaking. "You’re okay," Lexa cooed as she moved Clarke's hair out of her face and placed a soft chaste kiss on her forehead as she waited for Clarke's breathing to even out.

After a while Clarke opened her eyes and stared into her favorite emerald green eyes. "Hey," she said with a smile as she caressed Lexa's cheeks. She whimpered slightly when she felt Lexa’s flaccid cock make contact with her completely creamed out pussy.

"Hey," Lexa replied with her own smile as she comfortingly rubbed Clarke's back.

"I love how you can fuck me so roughly but then you turn into a soft teddy bear minutes after," Clarke chuckled as she brushed her thumb over Lexa's sharp jawline.

"Every time we fuck, I don't think of it as fucking, I think of it as making love to my gorgeous future wife," Lexa replied seriously meaning every word. She knew she would get lost in the moment but she never thought of Clarke as being just another fuck. Clarke was her future wife who she respected with all her heart. Every time they had sex, they were making love to one another no matter where they were. 

"Aww baby," Clarke cooed falling even more in love with Lexa, her future wife.

"I make love to you too," Clarke said as she moved from Lexa’s lap so that she was now straddling her thighs before she placed a soft tender kiss on Lexa's lips. "I love you so much Lexa Woods," she said against Lexa's lips as they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too Clarke Woods," Lexa replied as she flashed her dimple smile and gave her future wife another kiss.

"As much as I love holding you, we need to get cleaned up as we are both sticky." Lexa chuckled as she stood up with Clarke wrapped around her body like a Koala. She walked towards the shower instead of using the bath tub as she knew the water in the tub had already turned cold.

"Not my fault I'm all sticky," Clarke replied with a smirk on her face as she began to leave soft kisses on Lexa's neck.

"Seriously you want to go again," Lexa chuckled with a shake of her head.

"I'm down if you are. Aren't you supposed to be a professional soccer player," Clarke teased as she kissed the tip of Lexa's nose making her scrunch up her nose.

"Aww You are so cute," Clarke cooed as she squeezed Lexa's cheeks. Every time Lexa would scrunch up her nose, it made her look exactly like their little girl making her look even more adorable.

"For your information I can definitely go on for hours. Us soccer players have stamina to last us days or even months," Lexa winked as she squeezed Clarke’s ass cheeks making her squeal in her arms.

"Show me what you got then commander," Clarke seductively wriggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Let's go," Lexa quickened her pace towards their bedroom the shower forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started writing their vows for the wedding. So the wedding is coming soon guys and I'm already crying :'(. Don't know how I will get through it whilst writing it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it :D
> 
> If anyone has anything specific they would like to see at the wedding, let me know I'll try to incorporate it :)


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa killing it in Houston. Enjoy ;)

chapter 93

 

With their first away match underway, Lexa was determined to secure yet another clean sheet. She was on schedule to beat her four in a row clean sheet record if she was to manage to secure a clean sheet against Houston Dash. It would make it five clean sheets in row which would be the most for any goalkeeper in the league. 

As predicted on the 10th minutes, Lexa was called upon to make a save.

Carli Lloyd out muscled Jessica from the edge of her own box winning the ball back for her team. She dribbled the ball up to the halfway line before she took one of her infamous shots trying to lob the ball over Lexa who was a few yards off her line.

"Shit," Lexa muttered under her breath as she quickly trailed back trying to at least get her hands on the ball to stop it from going at the back of her net. She was lucky she was tall as just as the ball took a dip, she jumped and managed to get her right hand fingertips on the ball sending it over the crossbar for a corner kick to the Dash. As Lexa had to bend back to tip the ball over the crossbar she managed to pull the right side of her back muscle which caused her to go down holding onto her back in a little bit of discomfort.

"Are you okay Lex?" Abby Erceg asked worriedly.

"Just give me a minute," Lexa mumbled. She tried to get back to her feet but felt a slight twinge on her right side of her back.

"Relax stay down, let the trainer check you up first," Abby said as she placed her hand over Lexa's shoulder to keep her down.

"No I'm alright. Come on let’s prepare for the corner," Lexa replied being her stubborn self as she tried to get back to her feet. She knew her little girl and fiancée were watching back at home so she didn't want to let them down or have them worried about her when it was only a minor injury.

"No you are not," Samantha said as she had run over to check up on her friend knowing how stubborn she was with injuries.

The referee signalled for the trainer to come onto the field to check up on Lexa whilst the teams gathered around their coaches for a quick pep talk even though it was still the first ten minutes of the match.

"Where does it hurt Lex?" The trainer asked as she handed Lexa a bottle of Gatorade.

"It's not too bad but it feels tight when I try to stretch out the right side of my back." Lexa replied as she tried to stretch it out again but winced soon after.

The trainer pulled up Lexa’s jersey exposing her back through her compression shirt before she began to slightly massage her back muscle trying to relieve some of the tension on her muscle. "Can you stretch it out now?" The trainer asked as she help Lexa with the stretch. 

"It's feeling better now," Lexa smiled as she did a few different stretches making sure her back was okay that she hadn’t done any serious damage.

"You feel anything during the match just go down. We don't want to aggregate it as it looks like you may have strained your latissimus dorsi so just be careful," the trainer warned before she jogged back to the side-line as she gave an update to both Aaran and Anya on Lexa’s injury. 

"Let's go Flash!" Lexa yelled as she clapped her hands together as she prepared herself for the Dash to take their corner kick. Instead of doing their usual man to man marking, the Flash set themselves up for zonal defending. 

As soon as the ball got played into the box, Jessica who was stood at the front post managed to get her head to ball clearing it away. The flash players all moved up so they would catch the Dash players offside.

Lexa was glad she didn't have to make a save as it gave her more time to recover.

As the match went on, it was predominately played in the middle of the park both teams trying to win back possession from the midfield so they could counter on the break. Both keepers didn't have to make any saves as whenever the teams were within the shooting range, all the shot would go off target. The only shot on target was the Carli Lloyd's lob on 10th minute.

The score at half time was 0:0 both teams knowing they had to step up in the second half to get the win.

Lexa got her back checked again just to be on the safe side. The trainer gave her another massage completely relaxing her back muscles as she got Lexa to take off her compression shirt making sure she doesn't strain any other back muscle. After the treatment, Lexa left the treatment room and headed towards their locker room to listen to the pep talk for the second half.

"So far so good but we are still trying to force it through the midfield. If we can't go forward play the ball to defence. Use Lexa if we have to she's great on the ball just like everyone else on the field,” Aaran said.

"Keep doing the simple things well and we should be okay. We need to put our shots on target or else we won't get any goals if we keep missing the target. Keep pressing and shoot on sight. Bring it guys Flash on three." Anya finished with the pep talk.

"FLASH!" The players screamed before they headed back out onto the field.

As the second half got under way, both teams were being cautious not playing risky balls up to their forwards as they feared giving away possession too easily. 

On the 60th minutes the Flash managed to find a breakthrough when Lianne won the ball back in the midfield. As soon as she looked up she saw Jaelene Hinkle who had made an overlapping run. She quickly played a through ball setting Jaelene up as she had managed to put enough weight on the pass to allow Jaelene to cross the ball first time without taking a touch. Jaelene then played a great cross into the box. 

Out of nowhere, McCall Zerboni (another Flash midfield player) came running in as she attacked the ball whilst it was in the air sending it past Lydia Williams' top left hand corner putting the Flash in the lead. It being her first goal for the Flash, McCall was over the moon jumping for joy as her teammates congratulated her for her first goal for the Flash. After celebrating with her teammates on the field she ran to the side-line and high fived her other teammates waiting for her on the side-line. She hugged both Anya and Aaran before she jogged back to her position with a clear smile evident on her face.

Lexa knew that as her team were in the lead that the Dash players would take more shots at her trying to get a goal back. As predicted that is exactly what happened as soon as the Dash restarted play. 

Andressa Machry played the ball back from the centre spot towards Carli Lloyd who then looked upfield towards Janine Beckie. The ball managed to land at her Janine's feet who ran down the right wing dribbling past Jaelene Hinkle. As soon as she got to the by-line she cut the ball back which found Kealia Ohai's feet. 

Without giving Lexa time to set herself up, Kealia unleashed a venomous shot which was heading to Lexa's bottom right hand corner. Just as Lexa was about to make a save, the ball took a deflection off Samantha’s leg which almost wrong footed Lexa. This is because somehow as Lexa was diving to make the save, she managed to improvise as she used her feet inside of her hands to make the save stopping the Dash from scoring. Kealia ran for the rebound but Lexa was there again as she made another save using her right hand this time as she pushed the ball away from Kealia so she wouldn't get another rebound.

Lexa started to go mad at her defenders for allowing Kealia to get to the rebound first. After screaming at her defenders the Flash got themselves together as they cleared the ball upfield to give the Flash defenders as well as Lexa a breather. 

The Flash were well organised as they worked together as a team trying to maintain their lead. On the 85th minute the Flash had a chance to make sure they got the three points but Jessica didn't make it count. This is because as Jessica managed to go around Lydia Williams her shot was cleared away on the goalline by Allysha Chapman who had covered for her keeper. 

As the Flash had sent a few players up for the attack they had left gaps behind for the Dash players to catch them on the counter attack.

Carli Lloyd dribbled the ball away from her defence and played a beautiful cross field ball towards Kealia Ohai who took a great touch to bring the ball down. Using her quick feet, Kealia managed to nutmeg Alanna Kennedy (the Flash’s other centre back) and took a curling shot trying to score past Lexa. Just as the ball looked like it was headed towards the outside of the post, due to the curl on the ball, it bent just as it was about to hit the post. 

Lexa had her eyes focused on the ball all the way through as she had seen Kealia take a shot. She dove to her right and managed to get a good solid hand on the ball stopping it from going into the ball of her net.

Kealia had her hands over her head in utter disbelief that Lexa had managed to save yet another one of her shots. 

Even the crowd were in awe as they watched one of the best goalkeepers in the league make an incredible. But being her usual self, Lexa managed to make the save look easy. As the Flash cleared the ball away, the referee blew his whistle signalling the end of the match. 

Final score 1:0 to the Flash. Which was their fifth consecutive win in a row. They were definitely showing all the teams in the league they meant business as still no other team had scored against them.

"Wooo!" Lexa cheered just like her little girl as she raised her hands in the air happy with her performance that she had managed to secure yet another clean sheet. 

"Great save commander," Alanna said as she hugged Lexa congratulating her on yet another incredible performance from their captain.

"You too Al," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she gave her a pat on the back as she congratulated the rest of her teammates as well as consoled the Dash players. 

"How did you do that?" Kealia asked still dumbfounded that Lexa saved her shots which no other keeper had managed to save throughout the league.

"I just did," Lexa replied back with a wink as she swung her arm over Kealia's shoulder.

"I definitely get where the name commander comes from now," Kealia teased as she elbowed Lexa's side.

"I'm not a commander just on the pitch, Clarke can assure you of that," Lexa said with a smirk on her trying to annoy the young forward.

"Seriously Lex I definitely didn't need to know that," Kealia whined as she moved away from Lexa's embrace.

Lexa chuckled at Kealia's reaction. She always loved winding up the younger players in the league. Kealia was definitely the easiest for her to wind up which is why she loved doing it. She gave her a pat on her back before she headed to console other Dash players.

Having had yet another outstanding performance, Lexa was awarded with another player of the match award. She had a beaming smile as she knew how much her little girl loved it when her mama won trophies. She had to do post interview being the player of the match.

"Another clean sheet five on the trot how are you feeling?" The interviewer asked with a smile.

"It's an awesome achievement. I wouldn't be able to do what I do without the support of my little girl and my fiancée. My little girl is my partner in crime helping her mama be a better goalkeeper. This is for you Blue Eyes, look what mama won," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she showed off the trophy to the camera.

"Aww that's so sweet," the interview cooed over Lexa's response.

"Thanks," Lexa smiled.

"Do you guys think you'll be able to retain the NWSL Championship seeing as though the Flash are the only team to keep clean sheets and win all their games so far?" The interview asked wanting to get back to the topic of soccer.

"Our main goal for this season is to definitely retrain our title but we are taking it one game at a time. We've been playing well so far but we've still got a lot more to give. Who knows what will happen as the season goes on," Lexa replied.

"Good luck for the rest of the season and well done," the interview smiled as she shook Lexa's hand.

"I love you Blue Eyes and Clarke, see you soon." Lexa waved at the camera one final time before she walked off to join her teammates for the post-match stretches. After her stretches she signed autographs and took selfies with her fans before she headed back to the lockers rooms.

As she unlocked her phone, she saw she had a picture text from Clarke. 

'We love you too. I hope your back is okay <3 xxx.' The text read with a picture of Clarke and Abigail who had posed for a selfie in their WOODS jerseys with TV as the background whilst Lexa was doing the post-match interview. Abigail was showing off her toothy grin to the camera as well Clarke who was grinning from ear to ear proud of how well her fiancée had performed yet again.

Lexa smile widened as she looked down at her phone. Her heart swelled as her two girls meant everything to her. "I love you both so much" she murmured under her breath as she kissed her phone. She typed out a quick text back saying that her back was okay knowing how worried her fiancée would've been. She placed her phone back in her locker before she changed out of her match gear as she was sweaty covered in grass stains.

After having a shower, she got changed into her black skinny jeans, Nike tank top with a denim jacket on top, the sleeves rolled up, plus her black Doc Martens.

"You coming out to celebrate the win?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah sure," Lexa replied as she hadn't gone out with her teammates since the season started. 

The players headed back to their hotel as some of the other players didn't bring their clubbing clothes with them. Lexa took it as the perfect opportunity to say goodnight to her little girl before she headed out with her teammates.

As soon as she arrived in her room, she FaceTime Clarke who quickly picked on the second ring.

"Hey baby," Clarke said with a beaming smile.

"Hey beautiful," Lexa winked with a smirk on her face.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed when she heard her mama's voice coming through the phone. She quickly walked to her mommy and sat on her lap as she took the phone out of her mommy's hand and held close to her face as peppered her mama’s face with kisses having missed her for two whole days.

"Aww Blue Eyes," Lexa grinned from ear to ear happy to see her little girl. She made kissy noises of her own making her little girl giggle almost dropping the phone but Clarke caught it as she supported her little girl’s hand.

"Tophi!" Abigail cheered as she clapped her hands together wanting her mama to show her the trophy which she had seen when she watched her mama do the post-match interview.

Lexa dug through her back and retrieved her player of the match trophy.

"Ooooo!" Abigail's eyes widened as she her mouth curved into an o shape.

"It's for you Blue Eyes I can't wait for us to put on in your room amongst all the other trophies and medals," Lexa grinned as she imagined filling her little girl’s show case which she had created with Anya for her little girl. 

"Me mama tophi wooo!" Abigail squeaked out in excitement as ran her fingers over the screen at the trophy that her mama was holding. Even though she already had four trophies in her case, she was still in awe and would get excited every time her mama won a trophy or medal for her.

Clarke allowed Lexa and their little girl to talk for a while. When her little girl yawned she knew it was time for to go to bed. "Alright Blue Eyes say bye to mama," Clarke said as she took the phone from her little girl’s hand and kissed her little girl’s cheek.

"Bye mama," Abigail muttered in a sleepy voice as she waved at her mama on screen before she closed her eyes and leaned into her mommy's chest snuggling closer to her mommy as sleep finally took over. She fisted her hands on her mommy’s baggy sweatshirt whilst she palmed one of her mommy’s breasts.

"I love you Blue Eyes sweet dreams my little Princess," Lexa whispered not wanting to wake up her little girl.

"Ove ou," Abigail mumbled in her sleep her lips curling into an unconscious smile.

"Aww baby we love you so much," Clarke cooed as she kissed her little girl's temple softly running her thumb over her little girl’s chubby cheeks.

" I'll talk to you later. I'm just going out with the team for a while I promise I won't get too drunk," Lexa smiled.

"It's fine you deserve a great night out, have fun. I love you.”

"I love you too bye Clarke," Lexa blew her a kiss before she hung back. Right on cue, there was a knock on her door. She took her wallet which contained her key card and her phone before she opened her door.

"Let's party commander," Jessica said cheerfully as she wrapped her arm around Lexa's shoulder.

The whole squad headed towards the local club popular with celebrities. The coaching staff had stayed behind and left their players to enjoy their party. 

Lexa felt weird being alone in a club without Clarke or Anya. She would usually enjoy being alone in a club as she could pick up whoever she wanted and take them back to her room but she wasn't like that anymore. 

Instead of thinking about her old wild days, she took a seat at the bar as she waited for the bar tender to serve her. She didn't even bother looking at any women as already met the one so she ordered a few beers trying to loosen up so she would have fun with her teammates and celebrate this unbeaten run. 

"Come on commander join us on the dance floor," Samantha grabbed onto Lexa's wrist as she led her towards the dance floor.

Lexa chuckled at her friend's persistent as she was literarily dragging her onto the dance floor. She danced, laughed and let loose with her teammates. As she was having so much fun with her teammates she didn't realise that a woman had made their way into their little dance group that was until she felt arms wrapped around her waist. She thought it was one of her teammates but as she turned around, it definitely wasn't a teammate.

"Hands off lady," Lexa unwrapped the woman's hands from around the waist.

"Come on I just want a dance." the woman smirked as she gave Lexa a twirl of her figure twerking slightly exposing her thong as she in a tight black dress which was so high up to her thighs.

Lexa didn't even acknowledge her as she had instantly turned her back on the woman and got back to having fun with her teammates not bothered about what the woman was doing.

"You bitch!" the woman growled as she turned Lexa by her shoulder as no one turns her down.

"What the fuck!" Lexa exclaimed knitting her eyebrows together. She was close to punching the woman thinking it was a douchebag trying to touch her but again it was the desperate woman. So she put her fist down as she would never punch a woman unless they deserved it i.e Niylah (who must not be named)

"Yo slut she doesn't want you so bye bye," Jessica said in between chuckles as she was definitely drunk.

"Don't call me a slut," the woman replied. She was just about to slap Jessica across the face when Lexa held onto her wrist to stop her.

"Just leave us alone we don't want any trouble please," Lexa said softly wanting to appease the woman so she would go away.

"Your loss," the woman strutted away from Lexa and her teammates.

"Whore!" Jessica yelled as she started to laugh hysterically at the retreating figure.

"Oh fuck," Lexa muttered under her breath as the woman had turned around and she was full on glaring at both Lexa and Jessica shooting death stares at them.

"Let's go!" Lexa chuckled as she grabbed onto Jessica's hand and lead her towards the exist to avoid the mad woman's wrath.

"See ya later bit-" Lexa quickly held her hand over Jessica's mouth to stop her from annoying the woman even more.

"Not helping Jess," Lexa chuckled as she quickly helped her friend into an awaiting taxi. "Phew," she let out a sigh of relief as the driver had driven off before the woman could get to them.

"You are legend Jess," she chuckled as she high fived her drunk teammate.

"That's what friends are for," Jessica slurred her words proud of her little stunt at the club.

"Thank you," Lexa kissed the top of her head as she allowed her drunk friend to lean onto her shoulder. She knew her friend would definitely have a banging headache in the morning due to her hangover.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Lexa led Jessica towards her room. She made her take a full glass of water with Advil to help with her headache when she woke up. "Thanks Lexie," Jessica mumbled as she collapsed face first onto her pillow before loud snores vibrated through the room. Lexa chuckled as she made her way out. It was definitely going to be a night to remember. 

When she got back into her own room, she got changed into some shorts and a plain white shirt before she sat on her bed under the covers as she called Clarke hoping she was still awake. 

"Sorry if I woke you up," she quickly apologised.

"It's fine I wasn't asleep yet," Clarke replied with a smile. "How was your night?" She asked.

"It was hilarious," Lexa replied with a chuckle before she divulged into the whole story Clarke laughing along with her. Lexa was happy that she could finally talk with Clarke about other women flirting with her and they could laugh together. They both knew they were it for each other and there was no one who could spoil their happiness.

"I think we need to write on your forehead 'I'm taken' that should keep those thirsty bitches away," Clarke said with a chuckle.

"I might you know," Lexa replied with her dimple on full display.

They carried on talking until they both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces as they dreamt about their wedding day whilst they were both still on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE FEEDBACK it's greatly appreciated :)


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. The wedding is coming soon guys hang in there :)

Chapter 94

 

As their wedding was fast approaching, Lexa was surprised that her family members which she had invited to her wedding actually got back to her. She had invited a couple of Uncles and Aunts along with their children; she would have invited her grandparents but unfortunately they were dead just like her parents. 

Getting replies back from Clarke's side of the family was easy as they had only been waiting on Lexa's family to reply in order to finalise the sitting arrangement.

"Lex where shall I put your Aunt Linda?" Clarke called out from the kitchen as Lexa was busy doing push ups with their little girl in the living room whilst she sorted out the seating plan.

"Anywhere you want baby. She would definitely appreciate it if you put her closer to the food!" Lexa yelled back with a chuckle as she thought back to her Aunt Linda's feeding habits. She made her little girl laugh as Abigail was sat on top of her back helping her with the push ups. 

Abigail would get off her mama’s back at times as she would try to copy her mama by doing a few push ups of her own.

During her childhood when Lexa was around ten years old, her Aunt Linda found her eating a chicken wrap with fried chicken wings. Her Aunt Linda would instantly snatch off Lexa’s lunch from her saying "that's not good for you child give it to me" and she would end up eating the wrap and chicken wings for herself. 

Lexa would instantly laugh her ass off as she found it very hypocritical of her Aunt as her Aunt had a BMI of almost over thirty categorized as obese. Even with a BMI of over thirty, Linda didn't stop her bad eating habits as she enjoyed eating her junk food. Her doctor had put her under a strict diet regime as her doctor didn’t want her to suffer from heart diseases with the amount of junk food she would eat. 

"That not nice Lex!" Clarke yelled back trying stifle her own chuckle as she remembered some of the stories which Lexa had told her about her Aunt Linda.

"What about your Uncle Pike?" Clarke asked again.

Lexa stopped with her push ups as she picked up her little girl who groaned in frustration that her mama stopped her from doing her push ups. "We'll get back to it soon Blue Eyes," she smiled at her little girl as she kissed her cheek.

"Pus up!" Abigail squealed as she clapped her hands together in excitement wanting her mama to put her down so she could get back to her favorite exercise.

"Soon okay," Lexa chuckled at her little girl's enthusiasm. She kissed her little girl's cheek again before they walked towards the kitchen table where Clarke was sat doing the seating plan.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked worriedly when she saw the scowl look on Lexa's face.

"I hate that guy. I don't even know why I invited him to be honest I actually thought he would pass on coming to the wedding. He was always a douchebag, thinking he was funny making stupid hurtful jokes and calling me names about me and my you know." Lexa replied with furrowed eyebrows. She began to think back on all the unfunny jokes her uncle used to make in front of the whole family when they were invited to family gatherings at her grandparents’ house. 

Pike would embarrass Lexa as he would call her "little willy Lexie" making the rest of the family members laugh hysterically but her parents and grandparents would always stick up for her telling Pike to stop with the naming calling and jokes as they weren't finding them funny at all.

"Hey it's alright we will cancel his invite, I don't want him to upset you at our wedding day okay," Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"No it's fine, let him come so he can see all the success I've had so far in my career without his help and my beautiful family I've created for myself. I'm not that little kid anymore who he used to bully. I've grown up now and I won't let him get to me. It's our big day. He won't even be on my mind as I know I'll only have eyes for my beautiful, wonderful, amazing wife," Lexa replied with a smirk as she palmed Clarke's ass cheek.

"I like the sound of that wifey," Clarke replied with her own smirk as she held onto the back of Lexa's neck as she gave her a passionate kiss which was interrupted seconds later by their little girl.

"No kiki momeyeyeye!" Abigail pouted as she placed her small hand between both her mommies lips to stop them from kissing.

"No more kisses for mommy," Lexa reinforced which made her little girl grin from ear to ear before Abigail puckered her lips for a kiss from her mama.

"Ove ou," Abigail grinned as she held onto either side of her mama's cheek before she leaned forward and gave her a mama a big wet kiss on the lips. They both giggled when they heard Clarke whine.

"Aww looks like mommy wants a big kiss from Blue Eyes," Lexa smiled after receiving a kiss from her little girl.

"Kiss for mommy," Clarke puckered her lips with her eyes closed as she leaned forward expecting a kiss from her little girl. 

"Lex!" Clarke shrieked when she felt Lexa's tongue lick her cheek.

"Me Bu ey!" Abigail cheered as she clapped her hands together beaming with pride when she saw she had annoyed her mommy. Her smile widened knowing she had made her mama happy in the process as she received a big high five from her mama.

“Good job little Princess,” Lexa kissed her little girl’s cheek.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and glared at Lexa knowing she was the one who had encouraged their little girl to lick her cheek.

"We're only giving you some loving," Lexa said innocently as she let out a small chuckle when she saw her fiancée was still annoyed at her.

"Go on Blue Eyes give mommy a kiss she seems sad," Lexa encouraged as she leaned her little girl over so she would kiss her fiancée.

"Mommy doesn't want anymore kisses," Clarke pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do the pout," Lexa whispered close to her little girl's ear.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said softly as she did her infamous which she knew no one could resist as she looked too cute whilst doing it.

"Aww baby you are so cute," Clarke cooed instantly her annoyance forgotten as she squeezed her little girl's soft chubby cheeks before she peppered kisses all over her cheeks and then finished with a big final kiss on the lips. 

Abigail giggling throughout loving that she could make her mommy smile again.

"Ove ou momeyeyeye," Abigail flashed her dimple smile as she gave her mommy another kiss on the lips.

"Love you too baby. Come on you are going to help mommy and mama finish this so we can send it to Luna." Clarke smiled as she kissed her little girl’s cheek. 

“Lu Lu!” Abigail squealed as she showed off her toothy.

“Yes baby Lu Lu will be here tomorrow,” Clarke grinned as she ruffled her little girl’s hair before she sat back down on her own seat. They needed to finish with their final seating plan as their wedding was one month away. 

She was glad that when Lexa got back from Houston, she was given the day off for the next day. Hence why she using the day as the perfect opportunity to finish with the seating plan as well as using the day to spend time with Lexa as she had missed when she was away in Houston. She was also excited that the NWSL mid-season break was only two weeks away. It meant that she would get to be with Lexa for a whole month so they could enjoy their honeymoon properly after their wedding as Lexa would still on a break.

They had already bought their honeymoon plane tickets so they were both excited to finally get married. Lexa had a surprise planned for Clarke which was part of their honeymoon so they were definitely in for a honeymoon they would never forget.

Lexa pulled out a chair and sat her little girl on her lap as she helped her fiancée make final arrangements for their wedding. 

After they sorted out the seating plan Clarke prepared dinner whilst Lexa and Abigail carried on with their little workout. Lexa changed their workout routine as instead of doing push ups, she began to do shoulder presses using her little girl as the weight. 

Abagail would squeal with laughter every time her mama lifted her up in the air. "Mo mama!" She yelled with excitement written all over her face wanting her mama to do more reps.

As her little girl hardly weighed a thing compared to the amount of weights she lifts in the gym, Lexa was able to do more reps to her little girl's heart's content. When she started lifting her little girl up with one hand, Abigail giggled in pure glee as she would get excited that her mama was able to lift her up in the air without dropping her.

"Yiyi!" Abigail shrieked with excitement when her mama began to alternate hands. "Woooo!" She cheered when her mama pretended she was going to let her fall but would catch her before she hit the ground.

"Be careful Lex," Clarke said as she peaked her head out from the kitchen to watch what her fiancée was doing. She knew that Lexa wouldn't let anything happen to their little girl but she was just making sure that Lexa was being safe as well as making sure Lexa didn’t hurt herself in the process.

"I've got her Clarke don't worry." Lexa replied with a smile as when she looked up at her little girl, her heart melted as her little girl was showing off her toothy grin thoroughly enjoying herself.

After a while Lexa stopped as she started to get too sweaty as well as she didn't want to reinjure her back in case she pulled another back muscle as the team physio had told her to still be careful. She laid on the floor as she pretended to be exhausted. She wiped some of the sweat from her forehead with her hand and tried to clean her hand by wiping it over her little girl's onesie.

"No!" Abigail squealed with drool coming out her mouth as she quickly crawled away from her mama.

Lexa crawled after her little girl. As soon as she caught up to her, she laid her little girl onto her back and began to wipe her sweat onto her little girl’s stomach making her laugh with more drool coming out of her mouth as it was making her ticklish. When Lexa stopped she laid her head on her little girl's lap wanting to annoy her slightly.

"Mama!" Abigail whined as she tried to push her mama's head off her lap.

"MOMEYEYEYE!" Abigail shouted as her mama wasn't listening to her.

"Lex what have you done now!" Clarke yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Lexa yelled back.

"MOMEYEYEYE!" Abigail tried again.

"Okay, okay relax Blue Eyes." Lexa relented as she didn't want her little girl to burst her eardrums.

"Lex!" Clarke yelled again as she walked out of the kitchen and glared at Lexa.

"See I didn't do anything," Lexa feigned innocence as she was stood a few yards away from her little girl with her arms out.

Abigail quickly crawled over towards her mama's leg and as Lexa was focused showing her innocence to Clarke she didn't see what her little girl was doing.

"What the fu-!" Lexa shrieked as her little girl had bitten her foot.

"Yippie!" Abigail cheered as she held her arms in the air in victory with her toothy grin on show.

"Not nice Blue Eyes," Lexa pouted as she rubbed her foot trying to soothe the pain from her foot. Her little girl had sharp teeth even for a toddler her age.

"That what you get," Clarke chuckled as she high fived her little girl making Abigail bounce with joy as her mommy was proud of her work. She kissed the top of her head and then she went back to finishing cooking chuckling as she still heard her fiancée whining.

"Don't talk to mama," Lexa pouted again as she walked away from Abigail and sat on their couch with her arms folding over her chest and furrowed eyebrows with her pout still on her lips.

"Mama," Abigail began to tap her mama's leg to get her attention.

"Up mama," Abigail said with a slight whine in her voice still tapping on her mama's leg. As she was still getting no response, Abigail crawled a few yards away from her mama so she would be able to see her. She stood up and showed her infamous pout as well as her best puppy dogs eyes knowing that her mama would give in. "Sowe," she apologised still pouting.

"Aww come here baby mama forgives you," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she walked over to her little girl and picked her up. "I love you," she smiled as she held her little girl at arm’s length as her favorite ocean blue eyes stared directly into her soul instantly melting her heart.

"Ove ou mama," Abigail flashed her dimple smile as she held onto either side of her mama's cheeks before she puckered her mama's lips and then leaned forward as she gave her mama a big opened mouth kiss on the lips.

"Love you so so much," Lexa smiled as she gave her little girl another kiss and then Abigail wrapped her arms around her mama's neck as Lexa walked back to couch and grabbed the remote to browse through Netflix for a child movie they could watch together. 

"PO!" Abigail shouted when she saw the Kung Fu Panda 3 theatre poster on the screen.

"Not again," Lexa whined as she stuck her bottom lip out and gave her little girl her best puppy dog eyes so she could change her option but her little girl was having none of it.

"Yi!" Abigail squealed as she reached for the remote from her mama's hand and tried to play the movie but it wasn't working. "Mama," she said with a confused expression wondering how the hell the remote worked. She had seen her parents use the remote but still hadn't yet mastered the art of using the remote just yet.

Lexa lips instinctively curled into a smile at her little girl's confused expression as it made her look even more adorable if possible. "You are too adorable Blue Eyes," she cooed as she squeezed both her little girl's cheek before she kissed her temple. "Let's watch Po," She grinned as she took back the remote and clicked play. 

Half way through the movie, the duo both fell asleep. Lexa had both her arms around her little girl's back as Abigail's cute snores vibrated onto her mama's neck with her tiny arms both wrapped around her mama's neck.

"Dinner's ready!" Clarke yelled from the kitchen. When she got no reply she tried again. "Lex, Blue Eyes come on maccy time!" She yelled hoping that if her girls heard that she had prepared their favorite meal that they would come running but still she got no reply. "Seriously what's wrong with you two," she grumbled as she walked towards the living to get them herself as she didn't want their dinner to get cold.

"Le-" she quickly stopped herself when she saw that her two girls had fallen asleep. "Aww my babies," she cooed as she involuntary began to stroke her tummy whilst she stared at her two girls who were both sound asleep looking as cute as ever. She hadn't realised what she was doing until she looked away from her girls and stared down at her tummy. "We are waiting for you," she mumbled as she stroked her tummy again as a few tears welling up in her eyes. 

With the way both herself and Lexa had been making love non-stop she hoped that their hard work had finally paid off that they had made managed to conceive another baby. They can't even count the amount of times they have made love. 

As their wedding was a month away she hoped that if she was pregnant, it would be the perfect wedding gift she could ever give to Lexa. She wasn't worried about not fitting into her wedding dress as she knew if she happened to be pregnant it would be another one of the best moments of her life alongside the day Abigail was born as well as the day she met Lexa.

The day before Lexa came back from Houston, Clarke had gotten her mom to do a blood test as her period was two weeks late so she hoped that meant she was pregnant. She didn't want to take a home pregnancy test as she wanted to be a hundred percent sure she was pregnant as sometimes the home pregnancy test kits weren’t always reliable. She was schedule to get her test results later in the day but her mom didn’t specify when a nurse would call her to tell her results. She could’ve stayed at the hospital the day before for her results but she called into work. 

As soon as she went back to work, she got swamped with work as she had to prepare the gallery for her final exhibition before she took a month off work for her wedding. She didn’t find time to get her results as Lexa was also schedule to arrive back home the day after.

Clarke stared at her girls for a while longer as they slept whilst her mind began to wonder. What if the result came out negative? Should she tell Lexa? Will Lexa cancel the wedding if the test was negative? She quickly cleared her mind of all negative thoughts as she knew that Lexa support her whatever the result was. She walked back to the kitchen and placed their dinner back in the oven so it wouldn't get cold as she allowed her girls to nap for a little while longer.

Lexa was awoken by her little girl was had shoved a finger up her nose. "Blue Eyes!" She shrieked as she moved her little girl's finger from her nose. She shook her head with a smile and kissed her little girl's forehead before she stood up and headed towards the kitchen as she knew that Clarke had finished preparing their dinner. "Mhmmm," both Abigail and herself hummed when they smelt the beautiful aroma the closer they got to the kitchen knowing exactly what Clarke had prepared for them.

"Mommy loves us so much," Lexa smiled broadly as she licked her lips getting excited as she couldn't wait to dig into her favorite mac and cheese.

"Ove momeyeyeye," Abigail copied her mama as she also licked her lips wanting to finally eat one of her favorite meals.

When they made it into the kitchen, they heard Clarke's phone ringing. 

"Clarke your phone is ringing!" Lexa yelled.

"Answer it I'll be out in a minute!" Clarke yelled back from her art studio as she was finishing one of her wedding gifts for Lexa.

"Hello this is Clarke Woods' phone," Lexa grinned loving how the words sounded rolling off her tongue.

"I'm looking for Ms. Clarke Griffin I must have dialled the wrong number sorry," the person on the other end of the line replied.

"Oh sorry no this is Clarke Griffin soon to be Clarke Woods." Lexa corrected herself with a small chuckle knowing she got carried away already using Clarke’s soon to be new name when she still hadn’t married her yet.

"I’m calling from Highland Hospital may I please speak to Ms. Griffin?” the other person asked.

"Hospital," Lexa muttered under her breath wondering why the hospital was calling Clarke. "No way," she said quickly in disbelief.

"Sorry?" the other person asked a little bit confused at Lexa’s response. 

"Lex who is it?" Clarke said as she entered the kitchen.

"The hospital," Lexa replied as she tried to keep her smile to herself as she didn't want to get her hopes up. She knew if Clarke had gone to the hospital regarding whether or not she was pregnant then, she knew Clarke would have told her.

"Oh thanks," Clarke said trying to keep a straight face so she wouldn't give anything away. "I'll be back," she said as she gestured to her paint covered shirt.

"It's fine I'll plate up," Lexa smiled as she placed her little girl onto her high chair, her mind still reeling over what the hospital call could have been about. A few minutes later, Clarke emerged from their bedroom. Lexa had her fingers crossed hoping for good news.

"We need to talk," Clarke said with a straight face trying to keep her emotions in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP!! ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS ON WHAT HASHTAG THEY SHOULD USE FOR THEIR WEDDING WHEN THEIR FAMILY AND FRIENDS POST PICS OF THEM ONLINE SO THE FANS GO WILD? 
> 
> ICYMI: LAST CHANCE TO GET YOUR IDEAS IN GUYS SO I CAN TRY TO INCORPORATE THEM INTO THE WEDDING :D


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who gave me ideas on the hashtags, you've been very helpful :)
> 
> With that said enjoy :)

Chapter 95

 

"We need to talk," Clarke said with a straight face trying to keep her emotions in check.

\-------

Lexa wasn't sure what to make of Clarke's facial expression. She knew deep down inside her heart that if Clarke had good news for her she would've blurted it out already instead of using the four words she dreaded the most. "Erm can we talk later I'm starving," she mumbled as she scratched the back of her neck trying to buy herself some time not yet ready to hear what Clarke had to tell her.

"Momeyeyeye maccyy!" Abigail squealed with a wide smile as she shoved a mouthful of macaroni in her mouth covering her cheeks with her macaroni in the process.

"Does it taste nice baby?" Clarke asked in a baby voice as she smiled at her little girl trying to put aside what the hospital had just told her.

"Yiyi momeyeyeye," Abigail replied with a beaming smile as she held her hand out containing squashed macaroni and cheese in her hand as she wanted to share her food with her mommies like always.

Clarke opened her mouth wide as her little girl fed her. "Mhmmm," she hummed as she licked her lips to show that she enjoyed it. "No it's okay Blue Eyes mommy has her own plate," she said with a smile when her little girl tried to feed her again. She kissed her little girl's forehead loving that her little girl already learned the importance of sharing. She kissed the top of her little girl's head before she walked towards her own seat to eat her dinner. 

The family of three eat in silence the only one who was talking was Abigail as she babbled her pleasure of how delicious her mommy's mac and cheese was. 

"Mo," Abigail said as she showed her toothy grin, her teeth covered in little pieces of macaroni as she held her plate out towards her mommy to refill it for her.

"I'll do it," Lexa quickly offered as she took the plate from her little girl's hand.

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered as she was getting to eat more of her favorite meal. She kept her eyes on her mama the whole time wanting her mama to refill her plate quicker as her mommy’s mac and cheese was too yummy so she wanted more.

When Lexa brought her little girl's plate back to the table, Abigail's eyes widened as her mouth curved into an o shape when she saw that her mama had filled her whole plate all over again. "Mama," she said softly as she raised her eyebrows wondering how she would be able to finish off her plate. She loved her mommy’s mac and cheese but she knew that there wasn’t enough room in her little tummy to fit all of it.

Both her mommies chuckled at their little girl's worried facial expression as they knew what their little girl was thinking. Lexa took her little girl's plate and halved the amount of macaroni and cheese that was in her little girl's plate and put in her own plate.

"Danku," Abigail flashed her dimple smile before she dug into her meal.

Even though Lexa was worried about what Clarke had to say to her, she knew her fiancée would be feeling the same way. She reached across the table and entwined their fingers together both of them smiling at the contact as their hearts always skipped a beat whenever they touched. "I love you," she murmured as she lifted their joined hands off the table and kissed each of Clarke’s knuckles.

"I love you too," Clarke replied as she bit the inside of her cheeks trying to stop herself from crying. But as soon as she gazed into her favorite emerald green eyes, the fold gates opened as tears streamed down her face. She was overwhelmed with emotions as she the conversion she had with the nurse from the hospital still rang through her head.

"Oh I'm sorry Clarke. I didn't mean to make you cry," Lexa quickly rushed to Clarke's side and crouched down in front of her as she cupped her cheeks to get her to look at her.

"I'm sorry," Clarke mumbled in between sobs as she looked at the floor with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Lexa knew she didn't have to ask Clarke what she was sorry about as she already knew. She was glad that their little girl was too preoccupied with her macaroni and cheese trying to make different shapes using her macaroni to notice that her mommy was crying. She knew if her little girl noticed her mommy crying that Abigail would start crying as well and she wouldn't know who to comfort first.

"I’m not pregnant," Clarke choked out through her sobs. 

"Hey I love you no matter what okay. We can always try again so please don't cry or I'll start crying as well," Lexa let out a small chuckle wanting to lighten up Clarke's mood.

"You'll still marry me," Clarke mumbled barely above a whisper as she looked up at Lexa with bloodshot eyes tears and her tears still rolling down her face.

"Of course I'll still marry you. I'm not marrying you because you can give me children, I'm marrying you because I LOVE YOU," Lexa replied emphasising her last three words. They may only be three words but they held so much meaning to her hence why she wanted Clarke to hear them even though they have already said them to each other so many times before. She also wanted Clarke to realise that she loved her first and foremost which is why she was marrying her.

"We tried so hard Lex what if it never happens?" Clarke asked as she wiped the tears from her cheeks trying to stop herself from crying so much but the tears wouldn't stop as she couldn't believe she wasn't pregnant yet again. She knew it wasn’t the end of the world but she was still heartbroken that all their efforts were for nothing and that they could never conceive another baby together. 

"We'll adopt," Lexa replied with a smile as she thought back to the conversion she once had with Anya when she met the five-year-old little girl back at the restaurant in DC. That day was a game changer for Lexa as that was the day she had wanted to become a mother and was already thinking about adopting a child.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked as cupped Lexa's right cheek gently caressing Lexa’s cheek with her thumb wanting to comfort her as well as she knew how much Lexa wanted to be able to give her another baby girl instead of them having to adopt.

"I'm sure. We can look into it after the wedding let's just focus on what we have now and everything else will fall into place as it should," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she leaned forward and pecked Clarke's lips. 

"I love you so much," Clarke said against Lexa's lips as she gave her another peck but this time Lexa deepened it as she sucked hard on Clarke's tongue eliciting a throaty groan from Clarke's lips. They got lost into the kiss forgetting that their little girl was only sat a few yards away from them. 

"No more crying beautiful okay," Lexa said with a wink as she wiped away the tears from Clarke's cheek.

"Okay," Clarke smiled as she gave Lexa another peck.

"Momeyeyeye!" Abigail yelled from her seat with a pout and furrowed eyebrows.

"Oops sorry Blue Eyes," Clarke chuckled as she knew her little girl had finally caught them kissing. 

"No no momeyeyeye," Abigail said softly her jealousy forgotten when she noticed her mommy's tear stained cheeks. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she stopped eating and looked at her mommy with sad eyes as she knew her mommy had been crying.

"Hey no crying Blue Eyes mommy is okay," Lexa quickly rose to her feet and approached her little girl before she started crying. But she was too late as the tears already began to flow down Abigail's cheeks when she reached her.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said in between sobs as she looked towards her mommy with her arms out wanting to comfort her mommy instead of going to her mama.

"No cry Blue Eyes mommy was just being sentimental," Clarke rose from her seat and walked towards her little girl. She picked her up from her high chair, Abigail instantly wrapped her macaroni covered hands around her mommy's neck as a few tears dropped onto her mommy's shoulder as cute little sobs rang around the kitchen.

"I just need to make a few calls," Lexa smiled as she kissed the top of her little girl's head whilst her fiancée comforted their little girl trying to calm her down. She kissed Clarke’s cheek before she rang the first person on the list of people she needed to call.

\-------

After their dinner, the family of three sat on the couch and watched a few movies together before they heard a knock on their door interrupting their Toy Story movie marathon.

"I'll get it," Clarke smiled as she placed her little girl on Lexa's lap. She kissed both Lexa's and Abigail's cheeks before she went and answered the door.

"Surprise!" Raven and Octavia alongside Anya, Nia, Ontari as well as her mom were stood on her doorstep with a gift bag in Octavia's hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Clarke asked clearly surprised to see all of them at her doorstep so late in the evening.

"A little birdy told us there was a party," Raven wriggled her eyebrows before she pushed past Clarke. Everyone followed except Abby as she knew her daughter needed some motherly comfort.

"Hey honey," Abby smiled as she hugged Clarke and kissed the side of her head knowing that she had already received her blood test results.

"Mom," Clarke wrapped her arms tightly around her mom's neck as she nuzzled her head onto Abby's neck as a few more tears managed to roll down her cheeks.

"Shh it's okay sweetie," Abby cooed as she whispered soothing words close to Clarke's ear whilst she rubbed her back comfortingly trying to calm her down.

"I'm not pregnant mom. Why is this happening to us now?" Clarke mumbled in a broken voice as she sobbed onto her mom's neck her. Even though she had spoken to Lexa, she was still heartbroken as she didn't know why she couldn't get pregnant again when both herself and Lexa had been trying so hard to have another child. She knew there were other couples in the world who were in a similar situation to what herself and Lexa were facing and that most people try for years to have a baby but they still don’t manage to get pregnant. So she knew she shouldn't be too disheartened as they were already blessed with a daughter whereas other couples were not.

"I don't know why this is happening but what I do know is that both you and Lexa are strong and I know you will get through this stronger than ever. I have already been unfortunate enough to hear you guys having sex so I know it won’t be long till we get another Clexa baby or even babies running around," Abby replied with a chuckle making her daughter chuckle as well. 

Clarke laughed and blushed as she had never heard her mom use both herself and Lexa's ship name and she couldn’t believe her mom had brought up her sex life with Lexa.

"I'm down with the kids," Abby said seriously as she did the peace sign making Clarke laugh even more, her tears had finally stopped.

"Please don't do that ever again," Clarke replied still laughing at her mom who tried to act like she was from the streets.

"Okay but no more tears Clarke or I'll have to embarrass you even more in front of your all friends, fiancée and daughter," Abby replied with a smirk on her face.

"Deal," Clarke said with a small chuckle as she shook her mom's hand. 

"Now let's go party!" Abby cheered as she raised Clarke's hand and led her back towards the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Nana!" Abigail squealed when she saw her grandmother walking towards her. "Up nana," she said with a beaming smile as she held her arms out from her mama's lap.

"Leaving mama already," Lexa said with a pout as she watched her little girl get excited that Abby was in their house.

"Aww Blue Eyes nana missed you so much," Abby cooed as she peppered kisses all over Abigail's face making her giggle.

"Miss ou," Abigail replied before she gave her grandmother a big kiss on the lips and then she gave her a big hug as she wrapped her arms tightly around Abby's neck.

"Let's go play," Abby said excitedly as she sat on the floor with Abigail still clinging onto her neck.

"Thank you for doing this," Clarke said with a smile as she sat on Lexa's lap snuggling close to her chest whilst she watched her little girl play with Nia, her mom and her friends who were making Abigail laugh as she was the centre of attention as per usual.

"You are welcome," Lexa replied as she kissed Clarke's cheek but Clarke turned her head and connected their lips together as they began to make out on the couch. When they pulled apart, Lexa wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke's waist as they remained in each other's embrace before their little bubble was interrupted by none other than Octavia. 

"Oi love birds," Octavia called out with smirk on her face as she handed Clarke the gift bags which she had brought with her.

"What the hell O," Clarke said with a shocked expression when she saw what was in the bag.

"Just a little early wedding present," Octavia winked.

"Momeyeyeye me," Abigail quickly walked over to her mommy thinking the gift bag was for her leaving her best friend Nia behind as she was more interested in what was in the bag.

"Blue Eyes," Nia pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest not happy that her best friend abandoned her.

"Sowe Ni Ni," Abigail replied as she flashed her dimple smile instantly making Nia's lips curl into a smile. She turned back around and headed towards her mommy to get her gift bag.

"Not for you Blue Eyes," Clarke said quickly as she tried to hide the bag behind her back but her little girl was clever enough to know her mommy had hidden the bag behind her back so Abigail tried to reach for the bag.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail pouted as she couldn't reach the bag as her hands were too small.

"O look what you have done," Clarke glared at her best friend.

"Relax Clarke she won't even know what they are," Lexa chuckled as she thought the gift was hilarious as Octavia had bought Clarke some fluffy pink hand cuffs and a whip. "We could use them later," she whispered close to Clarke's ear as she placed a soft lingering kiss right behind her ear.

"It's not funny Lex," Clarke pouted as she playful hit Lexa's pushing her away slightly making Lexa let out a small chuckle due to the predicament she found herself in.

Lexa stopped laughing as she leaned forward and kissed Clarke’s pout away. "Okay fine, I'll distract her so you can change the gift real quick," she whispered close to Clarke’s ear before she slipped her off her lap and sat her on the couch as she picked up her little girl.

"Come here naughty girl," Lexa cooed as she lifted Abigail in the air. 

"Mama," Abigail said with a beaming smile as she kissed her mama's cheek.

"Spin time!" Lexa said excitedly as she twirled her little girl around making her squeal with excitement.

"Wieeee!" Abigail squealed with excitement as she showed off her toothy grin with her arms out wide totally forgetting about the gift bag for the time being.

"Me too Lex," Nia pipped wanting to be spun around as well. 

Just as Lexa was about to respond to Nia, Clarke came back out from the kitchen. "Look what mommy brought for you," Clarke smiled broadly as she held out a chocolate covered donut for her little girl

"Donu!" Abigail cheered as she kicked out her legs wanting her mama to put her down so she could go to her mommy.

Lexa placed her little girl back on the floor and then picked up Nia before she spun Nia around just like she did to Abigail, Nia had a beaming smile throughout. 

"You want to play soccer?" Lexa asked Nia when she started getting dizzy from all the spinning around she had done.

"Yeah, mama showed me a knew trick." Nia replied with a wide smile as she looked at Anya who had a wide grin on her face still getting used to the fact that Nia was calling her mama.

"Let's go out back," Lexa smiled at Nia's excitement as she held onto Nia’s hand and walked towards the back garden as they had broken enough TVs.

"Show me what you got," Lexa said as she passed Nia the ball.

Nia picked the ball up and began to do a few kick ups. She had a couple of failed attempts before she finally got it right. "I did it!" She cheered as she held her arms up and ran up to Lexa hugging her legs as she had managed to do three kick ups in a row the most she had done so far since learning the new trick.

"You did good Nia, An taught you well." Lexa said as she ruffled Nia's hair making her even more excited.

A few minutes later, everyone joined in expect Octavia and Abigail who were in charge of keeping score. Abigail cheered and Clapped for her mommies and Nia as they were on the same team whereas Raven, Abby, Anya, and Ontari were on the other team. 

It was 4 v 3 match because Raven believed that as Lexa was a professional soccer player it gave her an advantage so she gave her one less player on her team. Raven had purposefully placed Clarke on Lexa's team knowing how rubbish Clarke was at soccer and Nia hardly counted as a player as she was still a child.

Both Nia and Lexa alternated taking turns in goal so they would both take a turn at playing as an outfield player. 

Even though Clarke didn't like playing much soccer, she was thoroughly enjoying herself forgetting all about the bad news she had received from the hospital. "To me Lex!" She yelled repeatedly waving her arms in the air wanting Lexa to pass her the ball.

Lexa had been hesitant to pass the ball to Clarke as every time she passed the ball to her, Clarke would loss it and Raven would score against Nia. Even though her team were winning, Lexa was still hesitant to pass to Clarke again but when she saw the excitement on Clarke’s face she knew she had to pass the ball to her. She managed to easily dribble past Raven, Abby and Ontari. Even though she was a goalkeeper, she could still give any outfield player a run for their money. As soon as she played a pass to her fiancée she shouted "shoot" so Clarke knew when to kick the ball.

Clarke heard Lexa's shout so when the ball was close to her feet she used the front part of her foot, toe poking the ball past Anya who was the goalkeeper for her team. "Oh my god I just scored!" She said in utter disbelief as she held her hands over her mouth. 

"No way she scored," Raven said as she shook her head disappointed at Anya that she had actually allowed Clarke to score on her when the shot which Clarke had made wasn’t even hit with too much power.

“It slipped past me,” Anya said wanting to justify how the goal went in so it didn’t seem like it was her fault that their team had lost.

"I've got skills Rae," Clarke smiled smugly.

“Whatever,” Raven huffed out clearly a sore loser.

Clarke didn’t care how she scored as she ran towards Lexa and jumped on her like a Koala as she had her arms around Lexa’s neck with her legs around her waist wanting to celebrate her goal with her.

"Great goal babe," Lexa congratulated her as she placed her hands onto Clarke's ass cheeks keeping her in place.

"WOOOO MOMEYEYEYE!" Abigail shouted grinning from ear to ear as her mommy had scored a goal. "Oh Oh momeyeyeye gooolll!" She said as her grin widened looking at her Aunty whilst pointing at her mommy and mama who were still holding each other.

"I saw Blue Eyes your mommy did good," Octavia said with a smile as she kissed Abigail's cheeks as she looked too cute when she was excited.

"Awesome goal Clarke!" Nia cheered as she ran up to Clarke and Lexa wrapping her arms around Lexa's legs as Clarke still had her legs around Lexa's waist.

"Thank you Nia," Clarke replied grinning from ear to ear as she looked down at Nia.

"Get down," Lexa said as she tapped Clarke's hips so she would unwrap her legs from her waist.

"Oh," Clarke blushed as she hadn't realised she was clinging onto Lexa.

"Momeyeyeye!" Abigail yelled as she ran up to her mommies.

"I scored baby," Clarke grinned as she lifted her little girl and spun her around before she placed her onto her hip.

Abigail peppered her mommy’s face with kisses as her way of congratulating her mommy on her goal.

"That's enough for today guys it's getting dark let's go back inside," Abby said as she walked back inside the house.

"Come on let's celebrate some more back inside," Lexa lifted Nia onto her hip as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulder and led them back towards the house. 

"Ni Ni," Abigail smiled as she high fived Nia.

"We won Blue Eyes," Nia smiled back as she gave her another high five.

Everyone relaxed back on their respective couches before they began to grill Clarke and Lexa about their bachelorette party wondering whether or not they wanted one. Both Clarke and Lexa knew even if they said no their friends would still organise one anyway so they just nodded along giving them the go ahead to organise a bachelorette party for them.

"It won’t be a joined party An. You and Lex can have one by yourselves," Octavia said with authority in her voice as she didn’t want Anya to spoil want she had planned for Clarke’s bachelorette party.

"I wasn't planning on it," Anya replied with a wink.

"Oh no what have we done," Lexa groaned as she buried her head onto Clarke's lap as she spread herself on top of the couch.

"You better bring her back in one piece for our wedding," Clarke warned Anya as she ran her fingers through Lexa's hair.

Around ten o’clock their friends and Abby left both Clarke and Lexa had smiles on their faces happy with how the day turned out. 

"Let go try them hand cuffs," Lexa seductively wriggled her eyebrows as she palmed Clarke's ass cheeks and pulled her closer to her body.

“Not tonight,” Clarke replied as she cupped Lexa’s cheeks and gave her a peck on the lips.

“That was stupid of me sorry,” Lexa quickly apologised as removed her hands from Clarke’s ass.

“It wasn’t stupid okay. Don’t you worry I’ve got plans for those hand cuffs and the whip,” Clarke replied with a wink as she gave Lexa another peck before she entwined their fingers and led her towards their bedroom.

“I just want you to hold me tonight,” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa’s arm around her waist so that Lexa was spooning her from behind. She interlocked their fingers together before she rested both their hands on her tummy.

“We’ll patiently wait for you,” they both mumbled gently stroking Clarke’s tummy before falling asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you may be disappointed but rest assured we will have another Clexa baby/babies when the time is right. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter regardless :)
> 
> LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this idea popped into my head so I had to write it.
> 
> As always I'd like to hear your thoughts so don't forget to comment :)

Chapter 96

 

The Flash were in Washington DC for their second away match of the season. They were schedule to play Washington Spirit back to back with the first match being played at Maryland SoccerPlex. The whole team was determined to make sure they won both matches before the mid-season break as they wanted to maintain their winning streak as well as keep their clean sheet record before the break. 

They knew it would be a great achievement for the team to maintain a hundred percent winning record. Even though the players knew that during the mid-season they would still be training, they knew that if they went into the mid-season break still unbeaten then it would give them that extra leeway to relax a little so they could enjoy the break.

The Flash knew that the Spirit would be a tough opponent to face as were second in the league table. Out of the five matches played so far the Spirit had drawn two matches leaving them four points behind the Flash. 

Even though the Flash were still in first position in the league table and they were still unbeaten, they knew that they were in for an interesting match especially when they were schedule to play them twice back to back. They knew that the Spirit would test them as the Spirit needed the three points to keep touch with them so that they wouldn’t run off with the lead leaving the other teams too far behind.

It was finally Gameday and Lexa was feeling pumped to play against her former team. She knew some of the players on the team so she felt even more prepared to play. As soon as she finished having a shower, she reached for her phone to call Clarke but her excitement was quickly wiped from her face when she saw that she had almost ten missed calls from her fiancée. 

She immediately began to panic as she knew something was clearly wrong. She had spoken to her girls the day prior and everything was okay as both her girls wished her luck and they were excited to see her play. So she was worried as to what could’ve gone wrong since last night. Her heart rate increased exponentially with worry and anxiety. She knew a panic attack was going to follow but she took deep breaths to calm herself down before she called Clarke back.

As soon as she dialled Clarke's number, Clarke picked up instantly.

"Lex," Clarke said through her sobs barely above a whisper not even sure if Lexa heard what she said.

As predicted the only thing Lexa heard was Clarke crying and she knew something bad had happened. "Clarke what's wrong? Is Blue Eyes okay? Are you okay? Please tell me what's wrong," Lexa rambled with panic in her voice as she paced around her hotel room still with her towel wrapped around her body.

"I don't what happened Lex. We woke up this morning and Blue Eyes began to cry. I tried everything to comfort her but she wouldn't stop crying. She was burning up with a really high fever so I knew something was wrong with her. We’re now in the hospital and the doctors are with her trying to find out what’s causing her fever why she hasn’t stopped crying.” Clarke managed to explain what happened through her sobs. 

Her sobs began to get louder as she thought back to what happened a few minutes ago. When she called Lexa and she wasn’t answering she called her mom instead but her mom also wasn’t answering her phone so she knew that she was in surgery. She tried calling Anya but then her phone rang as Lexa had called her back. 

"I'm on my way Clarke. Blue Eyes is strong just like her mommies she'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to my little Princess," Lexa replied with a few tears welling up in her eyes wondering why her little girl had suddenly gotten a fever and why she wouldn't stop crying. She knew it wasn't because she was missing her as with time Abigail was now getting used to having her mama go away for a few days. 

"I don't want you to let down the team. I'll be okay. When the doctors tell me what's wrong I'll let you know," Clarke said with tears still rolling down her cheeks. As much as she wanted Lexa there with her she knew that the team needed Lexa as well. She clutched onto her sweatshirt tightly as she prayed in her head for her little girl to be okay.

"Are you kidding me Clarke how I'm supposed to play when I know our little girl is in hospital with god knows what. I'll be on the first flight back, keep me updated. I love you," Lexa replied before she hung not wanting to hear what Clarke had to say as there was no way in hell someone was going to stop her from being there for her little girl. 

She quickly threw her towel on her bed as she rummaged through her suitcase for a change of clothes. She got changed quickly into some Nike joggers and sweatshirt before she wore her Nike SBs. After getting changed, she placed her phone in her front pocket and took her wallet not bothered about taking her suitcase as she knew she had to be in Rochester ASAP so she didn't want her luggage to delay her flight.

"An something is wrong Blue Eyes. I gotta be there for Clarke and Abigail, she needs her mama right now," Lexa quickly explained not waiting for a reply as she knew her best friend would understand that Abigail needed her mama. She dashed off and headed towards the stairs instead of using the elevator. When she made it down to the hotel lobby, she saw fans waiting outside, she knew she didn't have time for autographs or selfies so she used the back entrance.

When she made it outside she saw someone getting off a motorcycle. She knew with the DC traffic it would be better for her to use a motorcycle as she could whizz though the cars rather than take a taxi which would take her even longer to get to the airport.

"Excuse me can I please borrow your bike?" She asked as she tapped the motorcycle owner's shoulder with her infamous dimple smile on show trying to persuade the owner to let her use the bike.

"I'm sorry bu-" the owner of the bike stopped mid-way as his jaw dropped as he recognised Lexa.

"Aden?" Lexa said shocked to see him again. After her shock, she let out a small chuckle as she thought it was funny that she always sees Aden in predicament situations. She was happy in some way that in her current situation she didn’t need any advice on her relationship with Clarke as their relationship was stronger.

"Hey Lex," Aden smiled as he leaned forward and hugged her.

"I would love to chat but I need to go to the airport my little girl is sick and I don't know what's with her so give me your keys please," Lexa said as she held her hand out for the keys.

"Here take care of my baby he's precious," Aden said with a small chuckle as he handed Lexa the keys.

"Thank you I’ll see you at the wedding," Lexa replied as she gave him another hug before she hopped onto the motorcycle and placed the spare helmet over her head.

"I hope your daughter is okay," Aden called out as Lexa quickly rode off.

Lexa made it to the airport in record time managing to avoid the traffic. She was lucky that when she bought her ticket she had to only wait for half an hour before she had to get on the plane. She had to settle for a coach ticket as all the first class tickets were sold out so she knew there would be people who would recognise her but she didn’t mind flying coach.

As predicted she was recognised instantly before she even took her seat. She signed a few autographs and took a few selfies trying her best to smile even though her heart was into pleasing her fans at the moment as she was still worried about her little girl. She had texted Clarke a few minutes prior but there was still no change. The doctors were still running some tests on Abigail which was infuriating the hell out of her as to why the doctors still couldn't find out what was wrong with their little girl. 

The fans asked her why she was leaving DC when the Flash were supposed to play against the Spirit. She avoided the question as she knew if she talked about it she would cry and she didn't want to do that in front of her fans.

As soon as she landed she rushed into an awaiting taxi as she knew the traffic in Rochester wasn't too back but just her luck when she was about fifteen minutes away from the hospital, they were met by traffic due to some road works. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath. She knew she didn't have time to wait for the traffic to clear so she quickly paid the driver and got out of the taxi. She sprinted all the way to the hospital making it in less than ten minutes. She was sweating her ass off because she sprinted at full throttle whilst wearing a sweater and joggers.

"Abigail Alexandria Woods what room is she in?" Lexa asked the receptionist still panting as she tried to catch her breath whilst wiping her sweat using the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

"What's your rela-" the nurse stopped what she was doing as when she looked up she immediately recognised Lexa. She looked back down to her computer blushing slightly knowing full well who Lexa was and that she was indeed Abigail's mother.

"Room 103 just down the hall to your right, it will be the first room." the nurse replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Lexa replied with a smile before she jogged down the hallway wanting to see her little girl.

As soon as she opened the door, Clarke rose to her feet and instantly moved towards Lexa as she wrapped her arms around her waist as and cried onto Lexa's chest. "Shh I'm here now, nothing will happen to our little Princess." Lexa said as a tear rolled down her right cheek when she saw her little girl asleep on the bed with one hand in her mouth and the other behind her head sleeping like a boss as if nothing was wrong with her.

During her flight, Clarke had called Lexa informing her of what was wrong with their little girl. Lexa was relieved that it wasn't anything serious as Abigail had suffered an ear infection that tends to normal happen to children her age.

"I was so scared Lex," Clarke mumbled her words muffled by Lexa's chest.

"She's okay Clarke, she's okay." Lexa repeated herself as she rubbed Clarke's back trying to comfort her as much as she was comforting herself. They held onto each other for a few minutes before Clarke pulled away and looked up at her.

"Hey there beautiful," Lexa said with a smile as she cupped Clarke's cheeks, wiping away her tears from her cheeks with her thumb. 

Clarke closed her eyes as she melted into Lexa's touch. "I-" Clarke didn't finish what she had to say as Lexa held a finger on her lips stopping her.

"All that matters is that she'll be okay," Lexa said as she kissed Clarke's forehead before she gave another hug as she held onto Clarke’s head close to her chest. She entwined her fingers with Clarke’s as they both walked to sit by their little girl's bed side waiting for her to wake up.

Lexa sat on the chair which Clarke had vacated and pulled Clarke onto her lap. She moved the chair as close as possible to their little girl's bed. Somehow Abigail knew that her mama was there as she moved her hand from her mouth and placed it on her tummy instantly Lexa’s lips curled into a smile. 

She reached for her little girl's hand gently brushing her thumb over her back of her little girl's hand. "Mama is here baby," she whispered as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the back of her little girl's hand. She kept holding onto her little girl's with Clarke still sat on her lap as they both watched their little girl sleep peacefully after being given a dose of antibiotic to fight off her infection. 

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. The doctor made his presence known as he walked into the room.

"Hello again Ms. Griffin," the doctor smiled at Clarke.

Lexa did not a hundred percent like the way the doctor was looking at her fiancée.

"Lex this is Dr. Wells he took care of Blue Eyes," Clarke said as she smiled at the doctor.

"Blue Eyes eh I definitely see where the nick name comes from," Dr. Wells said as he winked at Clarke.

"Can you not flirt with my fiancée," Lexa said as she glared at the doctor not at all pleased with the way he was acting towards Clarke.

"Relax baby he's only being friendly," Clarke said as she kissed Lexa's sharp jawline to get her to relax.

"Apologises Ms. Woods," Dr. Wells said as he gave Lexa a polite smile as he didn't mean to over step his boundaries.

"Just tell us if we can go home or not," Lexa replied as she pulled Clarke even closer to her body by wrapping her arm around her waist with the other resting on her lap. 

"Of course. Abigail is good to go but make sure to give her the dosage as written on the prescription for the said amount of time to make sure they work to the full effect to avoid the infection from reoccurring. I've schedule for a follow up appointment which will be in a one week to see how she is doing and whether or not the antibiotics are working. This is my card if anything happens before then just give me a call or bring her back for a check-up. Have a good day Ms. Woods, Ms. Griffin," Dr. Wells finished explaining all that Clarke and Lexa needed in order to take good care of Abigail. He then handed Clarke his hospital card and Abigail's prescription.

"Thank you for looking after her," Lexa said with a smile her as she held her hand out to shake Dr. Wells' hand.

Dr. Wells shook Lexa's hand with a nod and a smile to Clarke before he left the room leaving family of three alone in the room.

"See she's okay Clarke now we get to take our little Princess home," Lexa smiled as she pecked Clarke's lips.

"Thank you for so much for coming I’m sorry you had to miss the match. I know how excited you were to play," Clarke replied as she kissed Lexa's cheek.

"There is no match which will ever be more important to me than you and Abigail okay. Family comes first, all day every day." Lexa said seriously as she held onto either side of Clarke's cheeks and gazed into her eyes showing her she meant every word.

Clarke nodded before she pecked Lexa's lips again this time as she deepened the kiss as she shoved her tongue down Lexa's throat eliciting a groan from Lexa's lips. They got lost into the kiss as they made out for a few minutes enjoying the taste of each other's lips before they stopped when they heard their little girl mumble a faint "mama" whilst her eyes were still closed.

Lexa quickly fixed herself up making sure she didn't look like she had just been kissing Clarke's face off even though her little girl wouldn't be able to tell a difference.

"I'm here Blue Eyes," Lexa cooed as she rushed to her little girl's bed side. She sat on her little girl’s bed and ran her fingers through her hair whilst her other hand caressed the back of her cheeks. "Mama is here baby," she said with a smile as she kissed the top of her little girl's head, Abigail's lips instinctively curled into a smile before she opened her eyes. 

As soon as blue met green, Lexa's smile widened as she gazed into her favorite big bright ocean blue eyes.

"Mama," Abigail said as she let out a small cute yawn. Lexa instantly held a finger over her little girl's mouth as she yawned.

"I love you so much Blue Eyes mama is very happy that you're okay," Lexa said as she kissed both of her little girl's cheeks.

"Ove ou," Abigail murmured as she pouted her lips and kissed both of her mama's cheeks.

Lexa couldn't stop herself as a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought back to when Clarke told her that there was something was wrong with their little girl and that she had a high fever. Her mind had gone into overdrive at the time as she thought about the possibility of losing her only child god had blessed her with. She knew she had to thank god again for taking care of her little girl as she didn't know what she would've done if there was something seriously wrong with her only child.

"No ca mama," Abigail said quickly as she stuck her bottom lip out and wiped away her mama's tears from her cheek.

"Sorry," Lexa replied with a smile as she stopped herself from crying. She knew there was no point in dwelling over what could've gone wrong as her little girl was okay. "I just love you so much baby girl," she smiled as she peppered kisses all over her little girl's face making her giggle. Her heart swelled with so much love for her little girl as Abigail's laughter was like music to her ears, she would never get tired of hearing her little girl laugh.

"No no mama," Abigail said in between giggles as she tried to fight her mama off but to no avail. 

Lexa gave her little girl a big wet kiss on her nose making Abigail scrunch up her nose with her toothy grin on show.

Clarke was smiling throughout until her cheeks began to hurt as she watched her girls interact. It was a welcomed change as just a few hours ago her little girl was crying her eyes out with a really high fever. She was happy that her little girl was finally smiling again and laughing like her old self.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said cheerfully as she moved from the bed and sat on her mama's lap instead with her hand held out towards her mommy wanting her join her on the bed.

"Yes baby," Clarke said as she sat in front of her little girl and placed her hand on top of her little girl’s hand.

Abigail held onto her mommy's hand whilst she moved her other hand and held onto her mama’s before joining all their hands together. As they were all holding hands, Abigail had the widest grin on her face as both her mommies with her. She had already forgotten that she even had a fever and the slight pain in her right ear wasn’t even bothering her as much anymore. 

Both Clarke’s and Lexa's hearts melted at their little girl’s gesture as they fell even more in love with their little girl who always seemed to surprise them. "We love you so much," they said as they kissed either side of Abigail's cheeks.

"Yiyi! Ove ou mama, ove ou momeyeyeye." Abigail replied as she turned her head and pecked their lips. 

The family of three laid out on the bed for a while longer as both Clarke and Lexa embraced their little girl who was laid in between them. They stayed like that before they left the hospital with big smiles on their faces such a massive difference to how their day started off.


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy longest chapter I've ever written :)

Chapter 97

 

Even with the last minute change in their goalkeeping position, the Flash managed to win their second away match against Washington Spirit. The final score was 2:1 to the Flash, Jessica McDonalds getting a late winner right on the 93rd minute. Even though they didn't get a clean sheet they weren't too disappointed as they still kept their unbeaten streak going. 

When Jessica scored her goal she ran straight to one of the Fox Sports televising camera's and made a love heart shape with her hands which was meant for Abigail. Her celebration was for Abigail as before the match, Lexa had texted her a picture of Abigail. In the picture Abigail was holding a big sign with the words 'Go Flash' and 'Jessica to score' written in red paint with Abigail's hand prints just below the writing. Jessica loved the picture as Abigail looked absolutely cute whilst holding the big sign (with Lexa’s help of course) so Jessica knew she had to please her biggest fan by scoring yet another goal for her. 

When the Flash arrived back in Rochester some of the Flash players went straight to Lexa's house wanting to wish their favorite mascot well. Abigail loved all the attention she was getting as the players bought her some ‘Get Well Soon’ presents which included a lot of teddy bears, chocolates, donuts, a signed soccer ball with all the players and backroom staff signatures on. Amongst the presents, there was also a new onesie with the words 'Get Well Soon Blue Eyes' written at the front with the smiley face emoji just below the writing.

\-------

Whenever Clarke and Lexa tried to get Abigail to take her medicine, she would refuse. Abigail would stick out her bottom lip as if she was on the verge of tears knowing full well that her mommies didn’t like to see her cry. She knew she would get away with not having to take her medicine as she didn't like how it tasted. But her mommies were persistent as even her infamous pout didn’t work. 

Clarke came up with an excellent idea to persuade their little girl to take her medicine. She would mix the medicine with a little bit of honey and give it to Lexa making Abigail jealous as she her mommy was giving all the attention to her mama. Lexa would receive a big kiss on the lips from Clarke making their little girl even more jealous. 

Abigail would huff out in defeat and eventually she would open her mouth wide so her mommy would give the medicine. "Good girl Blue Eyes," both Clarke and Lexa would say as they would shower her face with kisses making her giggle and they would also give her a full donut for being an awesome big girl.

As the days passed by, Clarke and Lexa had Abigail sleep with them every night until they were both happy that their little girl was okay. With time, Abigail began to feel a lot better as she would only wake up crying once during the night as her ear was still slightly bothering her. 

Clarke and Lexa would take turns to comfort their little girl when she would wake up crying as they would comfort her until she fell back to sleep. Clarke got up most of the nights as she knew that Lexa needed all the sleep she could get being a professional soccer player with another tough match coming up against Washington Spirit. Even though Lexa would argue with Clarke, Clarke always managed to win out in the end.

Lexa's heart wouldn't let her fall back to sleep until her little girl stopped crying. She would smile when her little girl would crawl on top of her chest and sleep soundly on her chest. Abigail’s cute snores would vibrate against her neck lulling her to sleep instantly as she knew she had her little girl wrapped around her body. 

Clarke would have a big smile on her face before she would cuddle up to Lexa and her little girl as they would all fall asleep with cute snores filling the room. 

\-------

It was finally Abigail's check-up day which happened to be on the same day as the rematch against Washington Spirit. 

Clarke woke up first with both her girls still sound asleep wrapped in each other's arms. "I love you both so much," she whispered as she gave soft kisses on both their cheeks making them stir slightly in their sleep. She shook her head with a smile as both Abigail and Lexa groaned in their sleep not wanting to be distracted as they were in dreamland. 

She tipped toed to the bathroom not wanting to wake them up just yet as they looked too adorable in their sleep. Since it was Gameday she wanted to give Lexa a little lie in before she needed to wake her up.

When Clarke came out of the bathroom after her shower, she found both Lexa and Abigail wide awake playing peek-a-boo. 

Abigail was sat on her mama’s chest with her hands holding onto her mama’s wrists as she tried to get her mama to show her face. When Lexa would show her face, Abigail would giggle as Lexa looked ridiculous trying to do a funny face. They went back and forth for a while Abigail’s giggles filling the room melting both her mommies’ hearts.

"Alright you two time for a bath," Clarke said with a chuckle as she walked towards her girls and gave them both a good morning kiss.

"Let's go Blue Eyes someone's smelly already," Lexa chuckled as she held her little girl at arm’s length as Abigail had just farted on her. 

"Bu bu!" Abigail smiled broadly as she clapped her hands together excited that she gets to play with her bubbles.

"That's right Blue Eyes bubbles time," Lexa replied as she tickled her little girl's tummy making her giggle in her arms as they walked towards the bathroom both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

In the bathroom, Lexa made sure to cover her little girl in as many bubbles as she could with her little girl's head being the only thing that was visible. "Clarke bring my phone," she called out wanting to take a picture of her little girl as she looked too cute covered in her bubbles.

"Aww she's so cute," Clarke cooed as soon as she saw her little girl who was sat in her own little bath tub covered in her bubbles.

"Momeyeyeye bu bu," Abigail grinned as she blew some bubbles which had risen up to her face.

"I see you baby. You look so so cute just like mama," Clarke said with a chuckle as she squeezed Abigail’s cheeks and then squeezed Lexa's cheeks. She took a step back and took a few pictures of both her girls and some with just Abigail on her own as she played with her bubbles with a big grin on her face throughout.

"I'll get breakfast ready," Clarke gave Lexa a peck on the lips and she also she received a wet kiss from her little girl. She existed the bathroom with a wide grin on her face happy that her little was enjoying her bath time. 

The first few days after the hospital visit, Abigail didn’t get to enjoy her bath time as much due to her ear infection. They settled on giving her a quick bath as they didn’t want to make the pain worse or to have her fever return as their little girl was still recovering.

After giving her little girl a bath, Lexa got her changed into her blue tutu dress with Princess crowns covered on her tutu. "My little Princess," she cooed as she placed a pink crown on top of her little girl's head as per Clarke's request as Clarke was the one to set out the outfit for their little girl. "Let's go to mommy," she said as she kissed her little girl's cheek before she placed her onto her hip and walked out of the bedroom.

"Wow! look at you my little Princess so beautiful just like mommy," Clarke smiled as she took her little girl from Lexa's arms showering her face with kisses making her little girl giggle showing her toothy grin.

"Mommy is definitely beautiful," Lexa said with a smirk as she slapped Clarke’s ass before she walked back to their bedroom chuckling in the process when she heard Clarke complaining to their little girl about her. She took a quick shower and got herself ready to take her little girl to her doctor's appointment before preparing for Gameday.

\-------

Both Lexa and Clarke had huge smiles on their faces as Abigail’s infection had cleared and Dr. Wells told them that Abigail didn't have to take anymore Antibiotics. To celebrate the good news, Lexa and Clarke took Abigail for an ice cream and bought her all her favorite donuts. Abigail grinned with excitement at all the treats her mommies got for her. 

They headed home to get her changed as she had managed to dirty her tutu dress spilling ice cream all over her dress. Clarke changed her into her full Western New York Flash kit. Abigail refused to wear any trainers as she wanted to wear her cleats so she would look exactly like her mama. 

After everyone was set for Gameday, the family of three headed towards the Sahlen's Stadium. On the way to the stadium, Abigail tried to sing her own version of the fans songs as she was getting herself into the Gameday spirit making her mommies laugh at her antics. Both Clarke and Lexa joined in as they tried to help their little girl out making their ride to the stadium filled with many laughs and giggles. 

When they arrived at the stadium, Lexa decided to carry her little girl as she didn't want her to fall like last time as her little girl had already been poorly during the week. Abigail wouldn’t stop talking as she babbled her excitement whilst clinging onto her mama's neck as they walked towards the fans to sign a few autographs. 

"They are definitely excited to meet you," Lexa said with a smile as she kissed her little girl's cheek.

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered as she held her arms in the air waving at the fans who were chanting her name brightening her day even more.

Lexa and her little girl signed a few autographs before they headed inside the stadium. They had gifts bags in hand a majority of them were for Abigail as the fans had heard about Abigail's ear infection when their favorite goalkeeper didn't play in the previous match.

"Hey Blue Eyes," one of the security guards near the players’ entrance smiled at Abigail as he gave her a big high five making her grin from ear to ear. Abigail’s grin widened as she received even more high fives from everyone she went past. 

"Everyone loves you baby," Lexa said with a beaming smile as she was also enjoying all the attention her little girl was getting from all the staff. She knew how much her little girl loved being the centre of attention so it was refreshing to see the amount of love her club had for her little girl which was making her fall even more in love with team as they were all just one big family.

\-------

Lexa was pumped as she clapped her gloves together in her goalline ready for the match to start. She was excited to be back in her goal and ready to lead her team to hopefully yet another win. It being the final match before the break, she wanted to make sure her team were in a good position and still unbeaten going into the mid-season break. 

She was on target to make yet another NWSL record if she managed to get another clean sheet as it would be six clean sheets in a row. She would set the record as no other goalkeeper has ever managed to get as many clean sheets in a row.

As soon as the Spirit kicked off, all the Flash players immediately closed down the ball wanting to quickly win back possession. They were energised as they wanted to excite their fans even more by getting the first goal to put the Spirit under pressure. 

Samantha Mewis managed to make a block tackle stopping Christine Nairn from clearing the ball away from the edge of the Spirit box. As soon as she won the ball back she looked up and picked out a great through ball for Lynn Williams to run onto. 

With Lynn's pace, she managed to get to the ball first before Megan Oyster (the Spirit centre back). She took one touch before she fired a great shot sending the ball past Stephanie Labbé’s bottom right hand corner. When she looked up at the score board, she was surprised that it was only less than a minute into game and the Flash were already in the lead.

Due to how fast the goal was scored, some of the fans hadn't even managed to get to their seats as they celebrated the goal whilst on their way to finding their seats, jumping for joy and hugging nearby Flash supporters. 

Abigail and Clarke weren't even in their seats as well as when the goal was scored as they were still making their way up to the players' box reversed for families only. Both Clarke and Lexa had decided that they would have Abigail watch the match from the players' box. They didn't want the noise of the crowd to affect Abigail's right ear even though she was already cleared by the doctor, they were just taking precautions. 

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said as she looked at her mommy with a confused facial expression wondering why the crowd were celebrating when the match had only just started.

"Lynn scored a goal baby look," Clarke said with a smile as she pointed towards the field where the players were huddled up together celebrating the goal.

"Wooo!" Abigail cheered as she knew from the celebration that her favorite team had scored a goal.

"Wooo," Clarke copied her little girl as they clapped along together cheering and celebrating with the rest of the fans. When the celebrations died down, they carried on walking towards the players' box to get an even better view of the game.

With the Flash taking an early lead, the Spirt knew they needed to be a lot better to try and break down the Flash defence. They knew they had to get a goal back as soon as possible to put them on level terms with the Flash. 

But the Flash were even more hungry wanting to get another goal as they still pressed the Spirit high in their half of the field as collective not giving them time to play out from the back. 

On the 22nd minute, the Flash were given a penalty as Ali Krieger had made a late tackle fouling Jessica in the penalty box. Even though the challenge wasn’t deliberate the referee still gave Ali a yellow for the tackle. Ali shook her head not agreeing with the referee’s decision. 

So far in the game the referee had been giving free kicks with yellow cards every time a player got fouled. The players being professional still carried on with the game not wanting the referee’s bad decisions to affect their play.

Samantha stepped up to take the penalty and scored putting the Flash 2:0 up. 

So far in the match, Lexa wasn’t called upon to make any saves as she was leading her backline well making sure everyone stayed together not allowing any gaps in her backline. She would shout commands at her defenders to man mark their opponents not giving them time on the ball. So even though she wasn't called upon to make saves she was still doing her job making sure her team were well organised at the back.

As the game went on, the Flash created a few more chances but the Spirit made last minute tackles blocking their every shot. However, on the 45th minutes just before the end of the first half, Lianne Sanderson took a ferrous shot which took a massive deflection off Joanna Lohman’s foot wrong footing Stephanie Labbé scoring the third goal for the Flash. 

Lianne ran up to the bench and hugged her teammates as they celebrated being three goals up. They were in disbelief as they didn't expect the score line to be what it was. When they played the Spirit at their home ground the match was tight and the winner was decided by a last minute goal so they couldn’t believe their luck that they were three nil up. 

When the referee blew his whistle signalling the end of the first half, the teams headed back to the locker rooms. The Flash players in a much happier mood compared to the Spirit players who had their heads down not happy with their first half performance.

Lexa blew kisses to her little girl who was waving at her from the players' box with a wide grin on her face. She mouthed "I love you" to both her girls before she went to join her teammates back in the locker room for their team talk.

"Alright guys settle down," Aaran announced trying to keep his own excitement to a minimum not wanting to celebrate the win just yet. He gave a nod to Anya when all the players calmed their excitement down.

"Alright listen up. I know we've got a good lead but let's not think too much about the score line. Keep pressing high and when you get an opening to take a shot, take it. We play as if it's still 0:0 so let's not drop our tempo and no silly mistakes or fouls. We’ll have a word with the referee so keep your cool guys." Anya finished with her pep talk. She also wasn’t impressed with the referee’s performance as he had given too many unnecessary free kicks when he could have let play carry on at certain times during the game.

"Like Anya has said keep the tempo up and stay focused. The Spirit will definitely come out hungrier so let's not switch off just because we're in the lead. Let's keep our heads in the game and maintain the lead we do have. Same again guys go em Flash." Aaran said with a smile as he high fived all of his players congratulating them on a good half and he wanted them to deliver the same for him in the second half.

"I expect another clean sheet commander," Aaran said when he gave Lexa a high five.

"Me too boss," Lexa replied with a wink. She kissed the picture of her two girls before she led her team out for the second half.

In the second half, the Flash played with caution. They took one or two touches of the ball moving the ball side to side to maintain possession. They kept possession well and worked the Spirit players tirelessly. On the 55th minute, the Flash made a mistake as Lianne played a short pass to Samantha which was intercepted by Christine Nairn. 

Christine dribbled past Lianne and as soon as she made it near the Flash penalty box, she took a shot but she got fouled from behind by Lianne who had chased her down wanting to win the ball back as she was the one who played the short pass. 

The referee quickly blew his whistle and pointed to the penalty spot. 

Lianne was fuming as she ran up to the referee not agreeing with call. "Come on ref that was definitely outside of the box," she complained as she pointed to the spot where she made the foul wanting to convince the referee that it should be a free kick instead of a penalty.

The referee just shook his head not agreeing with Lianne as he gave Lianne a yellow card. "Step back," he said as Lianne was still trying to argue her case even after she had just received a yellow card.

"Yo Lianne relax," Lexa ran up to her teammate to calm her down as she didn't want her to get sent off.

"Come on Lex this ref doesn’t even know what his talking about. I bet he’s doesn’t even know the rules," Lianne said to Lexa still not happy with the referee's decision. She held her tongue throughout the game but the referee was seriously pissing her off as he had made yet another bad decision.

The referee had heard what Lianne was saying about him and he was clearly not impressed as he reached in his back pocket. He showed Lianne a second yellow card and then he pulled out a red card.

A majority of the crowd booed when they saw the referee showing his red card to Lianne. Even Clarke was not happy as she booed along with the crowd. Abigail also joined in as she protested along with the rest of crowd as she copied her mommy’s boos by holding her thumb upside down just like her mommy with a scowl look on her face making her look as cute as ever.

"What the hell!" Lianne exclaimed as she couldn’t believe the referee had just given her two yellow cards and sent her off in a matter of seconds.

"She didn't so anything. Come on ref," Lexa said as she tried to persuade the referee to get him to somehow change his mind but he was having none of it. 

The referee shooed Lexa away as well as some of the Flash players who had gathered around him trying to get him to change his mind. 

As Lianne walked down the tunnel the Flash fans clapped for her even though their team were going to have to play with ten players for last thirty-five minutes plus added on time. 

Lexa sighed in defeat as she walked back towards her goalline to prepare herself for the penalty kick. She knew arguing with the referee would only get herself in trouble as well so she just left him to it.

From all the times they've played and trained together when she was playing for the Spirit, Lexa knew where the most likely spot Christine would place her shot. She tried to psych Christine out as she moved side to side on her goalline making funny gestures, doing everything in her power to put her off. 

As soon as the referee blew his whistle, Christine took her shot. Lexa drove to her right but the ball was placed to her left. Luckily for her, Christine's shot hit the post and the rebound was quickly cleared by Alanna Kennedy before any Spirit players could get to the ball.

Lexa gave her post a kiss as the post had just saved her ass. She knew if it wasn't for the post, the Spirit could have gotten a goal back. "Let's go guys!" She yelled wanting to encourage her teammates as she knew they were in for an even tougher last thirty-five minutes as they only had ten players.

With only ten players in their team, the Flash were now the ones being worked tirelessly trying to win back possession. The Spirit were definitely making the most of their extra player advantage as they moved the ball side to side trying to tire the Flash players. Their plan was working as the Flash players kept on making silly fouls giving away free kicks at dangerous positions. 

But Lexa was determined to keep her clean sheet as she saved all Christine Nairn’s free kicks.

However, on the 76th minute, Crystal Dunn managed to outpace Jaelene Hinkle and then sent in a great low cross into the Flash box.

"KEEPERS!" Lexa shouted as she came off her goalline to get her hands on the ball. Just as she was about to get a hold of the ball, Alanna Kennedy got her toe to the ball sending it past Lexa's goal making the score 3:1 as Lexa had vacated her position in goal.

"Fuck," Lexa huffed out in frustration as she picked the ball out of the back of her net kicking it upfield to restart the match annoyed at herself for letting a goal in. Even though it wasn't her fault, she was still annoyed at herself. She knew if Alanna would have listened to her shout then she wouldn't have scored an own goal. She refocused as she knew she shouldn't dwell on the past as they still had fourteen minutes left and they still needed to maintain their lead. 

As the Spirit had gotten a goal back, they pressed the Flash up in their own half wanting them to make mistakes so they could take advantage of their mistakes. Their persistent worked as on the 80th minute, they won the ball back on the right hand side of the field. As the Flash were a player down, Ali Krieger made a great overlapping run on the right hand side taking advantage of the extra space. Joanna Lohman played a through ball to Ali who then crossed the ball into the box. Instead of crossing the ball, her cross turned into more of a shot as it floated close to Lexa's goal rather than meet a teammate.

Lexa didn't anticipate Ali taking a shot as she had set herself up for a cross not a shot. She quickly tried to adjust herself so she was in a position to make a save. The ball came flying in the air and dipped right under her crossbar. She reached for the ball and managed to get to her finger tips on the ball sending it over the crossbar giving the Spirit a corner kick.

When she got back to her feet she held onto her left shoulder as she had landed awkwardly on her left side tweaking her shoulder slightly. She rotated her shoulder trying to brush it off so she would focus on getting her teammates through the last ten minutes of the game. Just her luck as the ball came in from the corner kick, she had to come off her goalline again to punch the ball away with her left hand which caused her to slightly winced in pain as she had to move her left shoulder in the process.

When Lexa punched the ball away, it landed at Diana Matheson's feet, who then took a shot. The ball headed towards Lexa's top right hand corner. Lexa dove for ball and she managed to get a strong left hand on the ball sending it for yet another corner for the Spirit slightly aggravating her shoulder injury. 

She put a brave smile on her face as she directed her teammates to mark players. As the corner came in she was called upon yet again to make another save as she flew from her goalline and managed to catch the ball mid-flight. She fell down to the ground with the ball still in her hands. She remained on the ground for a few seconds in order to give her teammates and herself a breather so she could neutralise the Spirit attack.

When the referee saw Lexa was wasting time, he run up to her and gave her a yellow card for time wasting. "What an asshole," she mumbled under her breath. She looked up at the clock and saw that she had managed to waste at least a minute and a half. She wasn't even fussed about her shoulder as her main aim was to get her team to the finishing line.

After the wave and wave of attack from the Spirit, the Flash managed to get a grip on the game for the last eight minutes left of the game. Even though they were knackered they still kept going as they kept the ball well and every time the Spirit managed to win the ball back they would close them down to win the back again. Lexa was pleased with her teammates as every time the Spirit would take a shot there was always a Flash player in front them to make a block.

When the referee blew the final whistle, the Flash players dropped to their knees exhausted after playing with ten players against a good side for thirty-five plus minutes due to stoppage time. The Spirit players congratulated the Flash players for their win as they knew that the Flash players worked hard especially with only ten players to secure their seventh win in a row. 

With the final score 3:1 to the Flash it ensured they were seven points clear off other teams going into the break which meant Lexa could enjoy her wedding to the fullest. 

Lexa was proud of her team that they had managed to go seven games unbeaten and kept their winning streak alive. She was gutted she didn't clench the NWSL record for the most clean sheets in a row but overall she was pleased with how everyone performed considering they played with ten players for the majority of the second half. 

The trainer had seen Lexa clutching onto her left shoulder so she knew she must have done some damage to her shoulder. She wrapped Lexa's shoulder in a bag of ice as she knew that Lexa had to sign and thank their fans for their support before she could take a look at it.

"It's not bad," Lexa said with a smile as she allowed the trainer to wrap her up.

"That what you always say. I'll take a look at it after," The trainer replied with a chuckle.

As soon as she was wrapped up, Lexa jogged to side-line where her girls were waiting for her. Her little girl didn't wait for her to come to her as Abigail ran up to her mama squealing with excitement as her mama's team had won yet another match. She was even more excited when she saw her mama holding the player of the match trophy yet again as she helped to secure the Flash’s seventh win of the season.

"Mama!" Abigail said with a beaming smile as her mama picked her up and wrapped her in a big hug and spun her around.

"Wieeee!" Abigail squealed as she held her arms in the air enjoying the cool breeze.

"Hey Blue Eyes we won again baby," Lexa grinned as showed her little girl the trophy, another one to add to her collection. 

"Yippee tophi!" Abigail said excitedly as she admired her new trophy. She held her hands on either side of her mama's face before she leaned forward and gave her mama a big congratulations kiss on the lips.

"Aww thank you little Princess," Lexa's grin widened as she flashed her dimple smile. 

"Congrats babe you killed out there," Clarke grinned from ear to ear as she pecked Lexa's lips.

"Thanks," Lexa replied with a slight blush creeping up her cheeks as she heard the crowd jeering her on.

"How's the shoulder?" Clarke asked worriedly when she noticed the bag of ice on Lexa's left shoulder.

"I'm fine just a little niggle," Lexa replied with a smile as she gave Clarke another peck to reassure her.

"And you mama is okay, nothing to worry about Blue Eyes." Lexa cooed as she tickled her little girl's tummy making her laugh as she knew her little girl would be worried just like her fiancée.

"No mama," Abigail said in between laughs trying to stop her mama from tickling her mama.

"Alright let's go thank the fans," Lexa gave her little girl one final tickle before she placed her little girl on the ground and held onto her hand. They walked towards her teammates so they could do a lap of honor to thank their fans for their support and hopefully see them again after the month break when she would finally be a married woman.

"Momeyeyeye," Abigail said with a pout wondering why her mommy wasn’t following them. She held her other hand out towards her mommy so she would have both her mommies holding onto her hands as she walked around the stadium.

"Yes mommy please come with us," Lexa pouted as well as she did her best puppy dog eyes trying to convince her fiancée.

"Fine," Clarke huffed out in defeat as both her girls looked too adorable to turn them down. 

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered as she quickly held onto her little girl's hand as they walked around the field waving and smile at the fans. 

All the Flash players stopped by their fan based stand as they applauded them for their continued support. They thanked them for always cheering the loudest even when they played in away matches as they would follow and cheer them on wherever the Flash went. Lexa also did a little speech being the captain of the team.

"Thank you for all your support. It means a lot to have you guys every step of the way. We will definitely be bringing the NWSL Championship to Rochester. And I can't wait to finally marry this beautiful wonderful woman," Lexa finished as she wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulder and pulled her closer to her body as she kissed the top of her head making Clarke blush profusely as all the fans and Lexa's teammates cheered and clapped for the both of them.

"Me Bu Ey!" Abigail yelled as she wanted some attention as well.

"Of course baby you too," Lexa grinned as she crouched down and kissed her little girl's temple making Abigail grin from ear to ear making everyone aww at her actions.

"Blue Eyes!" The Flash fans chanted making Abigail jump up and down in excitement as she clapped her hands together beaming with joy as she was the centre of attention yet again.

"See you guys in a month," Aaran said as he gave the fans one final wave before they finished their lap of honor. 

All the players and Abigail signed a few autographs for the fans before they headed back to the locker room to get change and head home.

\-------

"Man I’m tired," Lexa groaned as she landed face first in their bed utterly exhausted after making saves time and time again. her shoulder was still bothering even though the team Physio had cleared her. 

"You want a massage Lex?" Clarke asked as she got herself changed into her sleepwear.

"Please babe," Lexa replied her words muffled by the pillow.

Clarke got herself changed into her shorts and a tank top before she straddled Lexa's back. "You're gonna have to take this off," she said with a chuckle as she pulled up Lexa's shirt exposing her lean back. "And this," she smirked as she dipped her thumb under Lexa's sports bra.

"Are giving me a massage or are you trying to get me naked?" Lexa asked with raised eyebrows as she turned around making Clarke straddle her hips.

"Maybe both," Clarke replied as she bit her lower lip between her teeth.

Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's hips gently brushing her thumbs under Clarke's tank top.

Clarke knew what Lexa was doing so she held onto Lexa's wrists stopping her movements. "Not so fast baby," she chuckled as she removed Lexa's hand from her hips. "Let's get you relaxed first so take this off," she said as she helped Lexa lift her sports bra off. She licked her lips unconsciously as she stared at Lexa's breasts. They weren’t too big or too small they were the perfect size and Clarke gulped as she tried to stop herself from sucking on them.

"See something you like," Lexa smirked as she wriggled her eyebrows seductively. She laid on her back with her hands behind her back still smirking at Clarke her breasts and abs exposed. She was definitely not shy as she had a body of a goddess. 

"Shut up and turn around," Clarke playfully hit Lexa's abs which caused Lexa to tense her six pack in the process making Clarke let out a small moan.

"Are you alright there baby?" Lexa asked smugly.

"Just turn around," Clarke replied her cheeks crimsoned red as she was blushing.

"No way Clarke's blushing," Lexa teased as she tried to squeeze Clarke's cheeks only to have Clarke hit her hands playfully.

"Ugh you're so annoying you can massage yourself," Clarke huffed as she moved from her straddling position and laid down beside Lexa with her back facing Lexa.

"Alright I'm sorry Princess. Please Clarke I need you," Lexa whispered close to Clarke's ear sending shivers all over Clarke's body. She placed a soft chaste kiss just behind Clarke's ear her lips lingering slightly making a small gasp of pleasure escape Clarke’s lips and Lexa knew her plan was working. "I love you," she whispered again as she wrapped her arm around Clarke waist and pulled her flushed against her body.

"I love you too now turn around," Clarke said quickly when she felt Lexa move her hand closer to her lower region.

Lexa chuckled before she did as told as she laid face first on their bed. She had a smirk on her face as she knew she already had her fiancée worked up. 

Clarke straddled Lexa's back again as she reached for the massage oil from their nightstand. She applied a tiny amount on Lexa's back to start her off. Even though she knew Lexa needed her shoulders massaged the most, she wanted to make her fully relax and massage all of her sore muscles on her back too.

As soon as she began to massage Lexa's back, Lexa moaned as she enjoyed the way her fiancée fingers were working through her tensed muscles. "It's feels so good," she murmured her words muffled by the pillow.

Clarke chuckled as Lexa was moaning as if she was experiencing an orgasm. She spent time kneading her back muscles wanting to make sure she got every tight muscle. When she moved onto Lexa's shoulder, Lexa winced out in pain.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry baby," Clarke said as she leaned down and kissed Lexa's sore shoulder to soothe her pain.

"I'm alright Clarke just keep going," Lexa replied to reassure her fiancée that she didn't hurt her.

Clarke restarted her movements and gently began to massaged Lexa's sore shoulder being careful to not hurt her. 

With time, Lexa began to moan in pleasure again as she felt her shoulder muscles start to relax. Her fiancée was so good with her fingers that Lexa's whole back and shoulders were completely relax. She felt all the tension relieved from her muscles. She felt fresher and more energised. Her pleasure didn't stop there as she felt Clarke leave a trail of kisses on her back. "What are you doing Clarke?" She asked curiously even though she knew what her fiancée was doing.

"Turn around," Clarke commanded as she stopped her kisses. As soon as Lexa turned around, Clarke attached her lips quickly onto Lexa's breasts. 

"Fuck," Lexa groaned as she was a little bit surprised at the action.

Clarke gently sucked on Lexa's breasts giving both nipples the same treatment having her fiancée under her complete mercy.

"Please," Lexa begged as her cock was twitching behind her boxers needed some attention. "What the hell," she said soon after when Clarke removed herself from on top of her.

Clarke didn't answer her as she went to their closet before she pulled out the pink fluffy handcuffs which Octavia had gotten for them.

"Kinky," Lexa teased as she sat up straight her back against the headboard before she quickly took off her sweatpants and boxers. Her cock sprung out semi-hard. She began to stroke her cock trying to get herself at full length before she took her fiancée. "Wanna help me out," she winked at Clarke still jerking cock as pre-cum began to leak at the tip.

Clarke took off all her clothes before she moved back to the bed with the handcuffs in hand. She straddled Lexa's hips again both of them groaned in pleasure when Lexa's cock made contact with Clarke's silky wet folds. 

"Give me your hands," Clarke whimpered as her pussy walls were already trying to clench around her fiancée's huge cock.

"As you wish ma'am," Lexa replied as she lifted her hands up and allowed Clarke to tie her hands to the headboard. 

As soon as she had Lexa's hands tied up, Clarke kissed Lexa hungrily as she began to grind on Lexa's still semi-hard cock. They made out for a while, Clarke still grinding on Lexa's cock. When they pulled apart they were both panting. 

"I love you," Clarke muttered against Lexa's lips as she pecked her lips.

"I love you too. Always and f-"

"Forever," Clarke finished for Lexa before she gave kissed her again. The kiss was slow as Clarke still wanted to tease Lexa. She wanted to make sure when they reached their orgasm, it would be the best they’ve ever had even though every time they made each other come, it was always special. 

Lexa began to get impatient as she thrusted her hips upwards wanting to feel Clarke even more as she knew Clarke was teasing her. She was still surprised that her cock wasn't getting to its full length. "Please don't do this to me now," she thought in her head.

Clarke stopped kissing her when she saw that Lexa's mind was somewhere else. "Are you okay?" She asked as she cupped her cheeks.

"Oh I'm fine but can you please," Lexa replied shyly as gestured towards her still semi-hard cock. She began to blush knowing full well what she was asking from her fiancée.

Clarke didn't reply as she crawled down leaving a trail of wet kisses on her way down before she took Lexa's cock inside her warm mouth without warning immediately eliciting a groan from Lexa's lips. She began to bob her head up down on Lexa's shaft trying to help her fiancée get to her full length. She kept eye contact with Lexa whilst bobbing her head up and down, Lexa's groans getting louder and louder each time but not as loud as Clarke usually is.

"Keep going baby," Lexa encouraged as she began to thrust her hips upwards making sure to hit the back of Clarke's throat every time knowing how much Clarke loved it. When she saw she was still not getting harder, she began to mumble "Clarke's pussy" under her breath to help herself out.

Clarke was a little bit surprised that Lexa wasn't fully hard yet as she had been sucking her off for quite a while. When she heard her mumbling something under her breath she stopped. 

"Clarke's pussy," Lexa groaned not realising she had said it a little too loud.

Clarke chuckled as she knew what her fiancée was trying to do. "Aww my baby," she cooed as she removed Lexa's cock from her mouth and straddled her stomach her wet centre hitting Lexa's toned abs eliciting a groan from her lips.

"What?" Lexa asked a little bit confused as to why Clarke stopped.

"Does Clarke's pussy ring a bell," Clarke teased with a chuckle as she tried to imitate Lexa's voice putting the air quotes sign up as she said “Clarke’ pussy.”

"It's not funny," Lexa pouted.

"I'm sorry I won't laugh but you're so cute," Clarke cooed again as she squeezed Lexa's cheeks and kissed both her cheeks. When she saw that Lexa was still upset she tried a different method which she knew always gets her fiancée hard. "My pussy is wet for you Lex," she whispered close to Lexa's ear as she lowered her centre so that her entrance was directly in front of Lexa's tip.

"Oh fuck," Lexa groaned as she thrusted her hips upwards managing to work her tip inside Clarke's tight slit.

"Keep going baby give me that huge cock of yours," Clarke muttered as her body shuddered under Lexa's touch. 

Her words encouraged Lexa as Lexa began to thrust her hips even more making Clarke take more of her cock. Even though she was still semi-hard, she was somehow managing to grow in length as she was slowly working her way inside her fiancée tight pussy walls. "Keep talking," she breathed out as she began to increase her pace wanting to get more of her cock deep inside her fiancée’s pulsing walls.

"I want your hot load deep within my tight pussy baby," Clarke whimpered as she began to lower her hips to meet Lexa's thrusts.

As Lexa had her hands tied she could only thrust her hips to help get her cock even deeper inside her fiancée. 

"I'll do all the work baby, relax and enjoy the ride. Watch me ride your huge commander," Clarke said as she gave Lexa a passionate kiss before she rose and guided Lexa's now fully hard cock deep inside her tight pussy.

"Ride me baby!" Lexa growled as she thrusted her hips upwards at full force at the same time as when Clarke was sinking down on her cock.

"AHHH FUCK!" Clarke cried out in pleasure as her fiancée had managed to fit her sweet spot in one swift motion. "Again," she panted out as she rose again before she sank down hard taking the full eight-inch cock deep within her tight walls. 

"You feel so good," Lexa groaned as Clarke pussy walls tried to clench around her cock with every thrust.

Clarke knew what Lexa was talking about so she wanted to drive her crazy as she sank down on Lexa's cock again until she was buried balls deep within her tight slit. She moved her hips in a circular motion causing her pussy walls and Lexa's cock to go into overdrive as Lexa's cock was constantly being squeezed making her cry out in pleasure. 

"You like that?" Clarke asked as she felt her first orgasm of the night nearing.

"Yeah ride me baby I need more," Lexa replied as she thrusted her hips wanting to go even deeper if possible.

Clarke obliged as she restarted her movements bouncing up and down on her fiancée's huge cock taking her deeper if possible with every thrust. "I'm so close Lex," she groaned as increased her speed their skin slapping against each other. She held onto Lexa's abs leaving scratch marks every time she bounced on her cock as her fiancée cock felt so good buried balls deep every time within her tight walls. She wanted to make sure when she orgasmed she milked her fiancée’s cock for all she's worth wanting to be filled to the brink with her hot load. 

A few thrusts later Clarke came screaming out Lexa's name. She couldn't keep up with her movements so she collapsed onto Lexa's chest completely spent whilst Lexa was still thrusting into her tight pussy wanting to orgasm herself. Clarke was still spilling her load all over Lexa's cock whilst Lexa pounded into her hard and fast knowing she was also close to her own orgasm.

"I love it when you tighten around my cock!" Lexa growled as she kept thrusting her hips hard and fast. Clarke was still shuddering and whimpering above her as she pounded into her whilst Clarke was riding out her high.

"Oh oh Fuck!" Clarke groaned as she came for second time due Lexa’s relentless thrust. She was experiencing so much pleasure that she wasn't sure she would be able to move after. Her clit was throbbing and she couldn’t resist as she moved her hand lower stimulating her clit sending her into yet another high.

"Ah ah fuck I'm commmimggg!" Lexa cried out as she exploded her load deep within her fiancée tight pussy. She kept pounded her cock deep within Clarke almost like drilling a hole into her fiancée's already tight hole.

"Oh my god!" Clarke screamed out as she came again in a matter of seconds as she felt Lexa's hot load fill her womb to the brink. Her sweet spot was in overdrive as Lexa was still pounded into her.

When Lexa felt herself empty out her load inside her fiancée, she stopped her movements but still remained buried within her tight walls as Clarke’s pussy walls clamped tightly around her cock. "I love you beautiful," she mumbled as she leaned forward and kissed the top of Clarke's head who was completely spent her breathing labored as she laid above her.

A few minutes later Clarke lifted her head off Lexa's chest and placed her hands on either side of Lexa's cheeks. "You always surprise me commander," she said with a wink as she pecked Lexa's lips. Due to her movements, she made Lexa's cock twitch making her gasp in pleasure as Lexa still had her cock buried within her tight walls.

"Sorry," Lexa muttered with a small chuckle as her fiancée collapsed on her chest again as she rode of yet another high. 

They stayed like that for a while longer until Clarke got her bearings and managed to pull out Lexa's cock from her completely creamed out pussy their mixed come pooled out of her fucked out pussy and falling onto Lexa's stomach. She whimpered again due to the actions of her pussy walls which recoiled back trapping some of their mixed come in her womb. She removed herself from Lexa and laid down beside her still panting as she stared at the ceiling waiting for breathing to even out and allow her body to calm down.

"A little help," Lexa chuckled as she still had the handcuffs on.

"Oh I totally forgot," Clarke chuckled as she helped Lexa out of the handcuffs.

"Aren't you gonna clean up your mess," Lexa teased as she pointed at her stomach covered in their come. "It's only fair seeing as though I made you come so many times," she teased again receiving a playful slap on her arm.

"You're so cocky," Clarke chuckled before she leaned down and licked off their come of Lexa's stomach.

Lexa's eyes widened as she didn't actually believe Clarke would do it. 

"What it tastes amazing you want a taste," Clarke teased as she wiped some of their come with her finger and held close to Lexa's mouth. Just as she was about to dip her finger into Lexa's mouth, she retracted her finger chuckling in the process.

Lexa shook her head before she grabbed a hold of Clarke’s fingers and sucked Clarke's finger clean humming in the process. "We may have just created a baby," She said with a smile but Clarke wasn't smiling. "Hey are you okay did I say something wrong? I'm sorry Clarke. Don't mind me, I'm just being an idiot." Lexa rambled as she cupped Clarke's cheeks.

"Why can't we just make love and you not have to think about making a baby isn't Abigail enough for you?" Clarke replied as she quickly got off the bed.

"Clarke why are you being like that? I already said I'm sorry," Lexa said not believing they were actually having an argument after just making love.

"Just leave me alone," Clarke said as she walked off towards the bathroom to get her herself cleaned up.

"Idiot," Lexa scolded herself. She knew it was too soon to mention a baby as it had only been a week since Clarke received the news from the hospital that she wasn't pregnant. She thought she could cheer Clarke by mention a baby but she thought wrong as Clarke was still upset about not being pregnant yet again. She gave Clarke a few minutes alone in the shower before she went joined her.

She approached Clarke and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist from behind. "I'm sorry," she whispered close to Clarke's ear as she kissed her cheek. Clarke turned around and quickly wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck as she buried her head into Lexa's neck. Even with the water running, Lexa knew that Clarke was crying. She rubbed her back soothingly try to comfort her. 

When Clarke pulled away, she cupped Lexa's cheeks and then pecked her lips. "I'm sorry too I shouldn't have shouted at you," she apologised as she gave her another peck.

"I understand Clarke. I should've been more aware of your feelings. Let's forget about babies let's just talk about the wedding. Can you give me a teaser of your vows," Lexa said as she ran her hands up and down Clarke's bare sides.

"I do," Clarke replied chuckling in the process.

"I do too," Lexa replied as she also chuckled knowing what Clarke meant.

They made the most of their shower together as they cried out each other's names a few times making each other come time and time again forgetting all about their little argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts
> 
> The schedule for the next chapters. BACHELORETTE PARTIES THEN IT'S THE WEDDING!!!! :D


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)

Chapter 98

 

With only two weeks left till the wedding, both Octavia and Anya already had their plans set up for their respective bachelorette parties. Even though Clarke choice both Raven and Octavia as her maid of honors, Raven gave her wife the full role knowing how much she loved party planning and seeing as though she was carrying their first child, it was the least she could do. 

As both Clarke and Lexa had already taken time off work for their wedding, both Octavia and Anya decided to set their bachelorette parties on the same day. Their parties were both schedule on a Sunday, two days after the Flash's seventh win. 

The day had finally arrived but both Clarke and Lexa didn't have a clue that they would be having their bachelorette parties on the same day as they were too busy making out on their couch whilst their little girl watched the TV. 

"We should stop," Clarke mumbled with a smile their lips inches apart as she cupped Lexa’s cheeks.

"I wanna carry on," Lexa replied with a smirk before she reattached their lips together and pulled Clarke on top of her so she was straddling her lap as she deepened the kiss both of them moaning into the kiss.

"Getting excited are we," Lexa teased when Clarke began to grind on her growing bulge.

"Shut up and keep kissing me," Clarke commanded.

"Feisty," Lexa chuckled into the kiss as they resumed their make out session. Just when Lexa palmed Clarke's ass cheeks, Abigail approached them and bit her mama's hand stopping them from kissing each other.

"Blue Eyes," Lexa frowned as she looked at the small bite mark on her hand.

"Haha mama no kiki!" Abigail cheered in victory as she jumped up and down clapping her hands excitedly with her toothy grin on show. 

"Good job baby," Clarke praised as she high fived her little girl.

Abigail moved closer to her mama again and tried to bite her hand again but Lexa quickly pulled her hand back. "No more Blue Eyes," Lexa scolded as she stared at her little girl seriously not wanting her to get into a habit of biting people.

"Mommy," Abigail pouted as she looked at her mommy with her puppy dog eyes.

"Aww baby come on here," Clarke cooed as she removed herself from Lexa's lap and picked her little girl up and placed her on her lap.

Lexa felt bad that she had made her little girl sad. "Hey little Princess," she said softly as she kneeled in front of her little girl and took a hold of her hand. She was glad that her little girl didn't refuse her contact. She placed a soft chaste on the back of her little girl's hand Abigail's lips instinctively curled into a smile. Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she looked into her favorite ocean blue eyes. Every time she gazed into her little girl’s eyes it still felt like the day she was born when she held her in her arms and Abigail opened her eyes for the first time. 

"What mama is trying to say is, biting hurts baby. It gives mama an ouchie and it makes her sad," Lexa tried her best to explain to her little girl to make her understand.

"Ouwie," Abigail pouted as she lifted her mama's hand and kissed her hand where she had bit her.

Tears welled up in both Clarke's and Lexa’s eyes as their little girl understood that she shouldn't bite people as it gives them an ouchie. "Our baby is growing up," Clarke said with a tear rolling down her right cheek as she couldn't help herself but get emotional. She kissed the top of her little girl's head and ran her fingers through her little girl's blonde locks proud of how far her little girl has come.

"You are a very clever girl Blue Eyes please don't grow up," Lexa said trying not to cry as she kissed her little girl's forehead.

"Gow up," Abigail repeated her mama's words with a big smile on her face as she cupped her mama's cheeks. She puckered her mama’s lips and then gave her a big opened mouth kiss on the lips making them both giggle into the kiss. After the kiss Abigail leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her mama's neck as she wanted her mama to pick her up.

"Let's go get some donuts," Lexa grinned as she kissed her little girl cheeks.

"Donu!" Abigail cheered as she kissed her mama's cheek as a thank you. She was happy that her mama was going to give her a treat.

"We'll half it," Lexa said as she looked at Clarke knowing she wouldn't be happy as they had already given Abigail far too many donuts and other sugary foods for a whole week when she was poorly. Just as Clarke was about to reply there was a knock of their door.

"I'll get," Clarke said as she rose to her feet. She kissed her little girl's cheek on her way making her smile broadly like always whenever she received kisses from anyone.

"We're here to party Griffin!" Octavia said excitedly as she gave Clarke a quick hug before she brushed past her, Raven was behind her with her hands full of bags with who knows what.

"As you can see she went above and beyond," Raven said with a chuckle as she gave Clarke a peck on the cheek before she walked past her as well.

"Seriously guys you couldn't wait," Clarke sighed in defeat as she closed the house door and followed after her friends.

"What's going on?" Lexa asked as she took a bite of her little girl's donut who was feeding her.

"Oh your here," Octavia said not looking up at Lexa as she was too busy getting stuff out of the bags she had brought along with her.

"Nice to see you too O," Lexa chuckled.

"Don't even ask," Raven said when Lexa looked at her. "Hormones," she mouthed as she pointed at her wife making Lexa laugh as she still remembers the hormonal days with Clarke. She smiled at the fond memory hoping to have that again when Clarke becomes pregnant with their second child no matter when that day will be.

"Donu Rae!" Abigail said cheerfully as she held her donut in front of her grinning widely at her Aunty.

"Wow can I have some?" Raven asked as she walked towards Abigail and opened her mouth.

Abigail pouted as when she looked at her donut she saw that she only had a tiny piece left. She looked at her mama wondering what she should do before she turned back to her Aunty. "Donu," she said with a smile on her face as she held the last piece of her donut to feed her Aunty.

Raven smiled at the gesture as she hadn't expected Abigail to give her the last piece of her donut knowing how much Abigail loved her chocolate donuts.

"Aww thank you Blue Eyes but it's okay you can finish it," Raven said as she took a hold of Abigail’s and moved it closer to her mouth so that she could finish eating her donut. Abigail's smile widened as she enjoyed eating her favorite donut.

"No mo," Abigail said with a slight whiny tone as she licked her fingers clean trying to savour every taste.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Lexa chuckled when she saw her little girl still licking her sticky fingers.

When Lexa and Abigail headed back towards the living room they found Clarke sat on the couch laughing. "What's so funny?" Lexa asked as she sat beside her fiancée.

"Look at poor Rae, O has definitely become a lot to handle especially now that she's pregnant," Clarke said in between laughs.

"You were the same," Lexa teased laughing along with her fiancée. 

Clarke leaned her head onto Lexa's shoulder as they laughed at their friends who were bickering back and forth like school children.

Abigail was confused at what her mommies were laughing at so she just shook her head and laughed along with her mommies as she thought they looked funny as they were laughing for no reason.

"Stop laughing guys," Raven whined as she threw a pillow at Lexa which hit Abigail instead making her niece giggle in the process as Abigail thought that her Auntie’s action was hilarious.

"Mo Rae," Abigail said excitedly as she showed off her toothy grin to show her excitement.

Raven shook her head with a smile as she threw another pillow at Abigail making her squeal even louder with excitement.

"Alright that's enough I need a glass of water babe," Octavia said with a pout as she gave her wife her best puppy dog eyes which she knew she couldn't resist.

"How did you do it Lex?" Raven sighed already exhausted as her wife had been bossing her around the whole day. She knew it was only going to get worse as her wife was already six months pregnant with her hormones all over the place.

"I enjoyed the S.E.X," Lexa replied with a chuckle receiving a nudge on her side from Clarke.

"The S.E.X definitely makes this worth it," Raven winked at Lexa and fisted bumped both Lexa and Abigail on her way towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later whilst Raven, Lexa and Abigail were setting up the party banners and balloons around the house, there was a knock on the door. As Clarke and Octavia weren't doing anything, they both went and answered the door. Octavia knew who it was as she had already told all her guests the time they needed to be at Clarke's house.

"Hey guys," Ontari said cheerfully as she hugged Clarke and then hugged Octavia.

"Hey Nia," Clarke smiled as she crouched down and hugged Nia.

"Hey Clarke," Nia replied with a beaming smile as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck. "Hey baby it's Nia," she said as she placed her small hands on either side of Octavia's baby bump before she kissed the bump making everyone smile at her gesture. "Mommy said I will get a baby sister soon," she said excitedly as she looked at her mommy grinning from ear to ear at the thought of being a big sister.

"What?" Both Octavia and Clarke said with wide eyes shocked at the news.

"Calm down guys I'll tell you later," Ontari replied with a chuckle as her friends were still wide eyed. She grabbed a hold of her little girl's hand as she walked past her friends who were still looking at each other with confused facial expressions.

Two minutes later there was another knock on the door this time it was Abby and a few seconds later Anya knocked on the door.

"Yo Lex we gotta go," Anya said with a slight smirk on her face knowing exactly what she had planned for her best friend's bachelorette party.

"It's a good thing you're here I was going to kick her out," Octavia said making Clarke chuckle as her fiancée placed her hand over her heart pretended to be hurt by Octavia's words.

"It’s alright O I forgive you. I had plans anyway so I’ll see ya guys later don't do anything I wouldn't do," Lexa smirked as she pecked Clarke's lips. She gave her little girl a kiss as well before she handed her over to Clarke. "Bye Blue Eyes, Love you." She said as she kissed her little girl's temple.

“Bye mama Ove ou,” Abigail replied as she waved at her mama and then blew her a kiss as she watched her mama head towards her bedroom to grab her wallet and a jacket. 

Lexa grabbed her jeep keys on her way out as she followed after Anya. Just as they were about to head out of the door, Octavia stopped them. "Here take her, we might get wild and this is not a party for kids," she said as she handed Abigail over to Anya. "Nia come on go with mama and Lex," she called out to Nia who was saying goodbye to her mommy.

"Why do we get the kids? I have plans too," Anya whined as she placed Abigail onto her hip.

"An!" Abigail squealed with excitement as she wrapped her arms around Anya's neck giving her a hug. She kissed her cheek and looked at her Octavia with her arms still wrapped around Anya's neck. She was happy that she was getting to go out with some of her favorite people.

"Change your plans. Now off you go I have a party to get ready for," Octavia replied as she shooed Anya and Lexa away.

"Bye Oh," Abigail said as she waved at her Aunty.

"Bye bye Blue Eyes be good," Octavia replied as she kissed Abigail's cheeks making her smile before she closed the door behind them.

"So what are going to do now? I already planned out our party, I can't believe I have to rearrange it now," Anya said as she walked towards Lexa's jeep with Abigail still on her hip and her other hand holding onto Nia's hand.

"Whatever you had planned we can do it tomorrow I have an appointment with my tattoo artist so we'll start there and then we can come back and spy on the girls. Aint that right Blue Eyes," Lexa grinned at her little girl as she held her hand out for a high five from her little girl.

"Yiyi!" Abigail cheered grinning back at her mama with her dimple on show.

On their way to the tattoo parlour, they all sang along to the song playing on the radio and Abigail as per usual made up her own words to the songs thoroughly enjoying herself. Abigail played along with Nia at the back when she got bored of singing. Nia made Abigail laugh the whole way through. When they arrived at the tattoo parlour, Nia pecked Abigail's cheeks before Anya helped her out of the car.

"Mama," both Abigail and Nia said at the same time with their arms out wanting to be picked up by their mommies who were helping them out of their car seats.

"They are so cute," Lexa grinned as she kissed her little girl's cheek Abigail instantly wrapping her arms around her mama's neck as she was slight scared being in an unfamiliar area as her mama had never taken her to a tattoo parlour before. Lexa smiled as she walked inside the tattoo parlour excited to get a new tattoo for her wedding which she hoped Clarke would love.

As Lexa’s tattoo artist lifted the stencil off Lexa’s forearm, Abigail’s eyes widened when she saw what the design was off.

“You like it Blue Eyes?” Lexa asked her little girl as she herself admired the sketch. She had designed the sketch a few months ago but never had the time to get it done as the season had already started.

“Mommy,” Abigail said still amazed by the unique design as she ran her fingers over it.

“Wow Lex that is definitely one big commitment,” Anya said when she saw what the tattoo was off.

“You think it’s too much. Clarke won’t like right I should change it,” Lexa rambled as she began to get worried that fiancée wouldn’t like it.

“Relax she’ll love it Lex now let him start cause by the looks of it we’ll be here for hours,” Anya said with a chuckle. 

Lexa immediately relaxed back on her chair as her tattoo artist began inking her up. The noise coming from the tattoo gun brought back many fond memories of all her other tattoos she had done over the past few years. She had lost count of the amount of tattoos she had all over her body. With a sleeve tattoo already on her left arm, she hoped to also get another sleeve tattoo on her right arm starting with the current piece which she having done on her right forearm.

\-------

Back at the house.

As soon as Lexa and Anya left with the kids, Octavia and Clarke looked towards Ontari wanting answers regarding Nia’s comment. 

“So a baby eh when is it happening?” Clarke asked.

“Not anytime soon. Nia kept asking both me and Anya when she was getting a baby sister so one day it just slipped out and I told her she would have one soon. Seeing you pregnant has made her want a little sister of her own as she wants to play dress up with her,” Ontari explained.

“Aww thanks so cute,” Octavia cooed.

“I know me and Anya have only been dating for seventh months and having a baby is still way down the line but seeing you pregnant I’ve started getting baby fever and Nia is definitely not helping. I do want another child but I’ll wait until Anya’s ready as we both have to be on the same page if we want to have a child together,” Ontari said with smile on her face. 

“I hope it works out for you guys Anya will definitely be a cool mom. She’s already perfect with Nia and Abigail so you have nothing to worry about when you guys do decide to have another child.” Clarke replied as she smiled at her friend.

“No more baby talk from now on let’s get this party started. Gifts first here’s mine,” Octavia grinned as she handed Clarke a gift bag.

"Do I even wanna what's inside," Clarke said as she carefully unwrapped Octavia's gift. "Seriously," she chuckled as she pulled out an eight-inch purple dildo slightly small in width compared to Lexa's penis. 

"For comfort when Lexa isn't around," Octavia replied with a wink.

"Please don't tell me you guys got me sex toys as well," Clarke whined as looked at the rest of her friends and her mom who were laughing at her. She didn't know how she would be able to explain all the sex toys she received to Lexa. She knew if she told Lexa then her fiancée would tease her to no end.

"You have to look inside," Abby wriggle her eyebrows at her daughter as she was opening her gift next.

"No mom not you too please," Clarke pouted as she couldn't believe that her mom would actually get her a sex toy.

"Relax honey just see what's inside first," Abby said with a smile as she watched her daughter look inside the bag apprehensively.

Clarke let out a sigh of relief when she saw that her mom hadn't gotten her a sex toy but a book instead. As soon as she opened the book, her jaw dropped as a tear quickly found its way down her left cheek. "Mom," she said barely above a whisper as she looked down at the picture. As she looked through the book, more tears rolled down her cheeks as Abby had made her a scrapbook with little hand written notes below every photo, beginning from when she was a child. 

The first photo was of Jake holding her when she was first born which was why it made her cry instantly as she thought back to all the good and fun memories she had with her father. There was a written note with the words ‘Our buddle of joy, we love you Clarke’ written across the bottom. 

As she looked through the scrapbook, the rest of the pictures were of her and some of her childhood friends including her parents as she got older. There was a picture of when she graduated from New York University with her two besties Octavia and Raven on either side of her all three of them holding up their degrees with pride. Clarke grinned from ear to ear as she thought back to all her wild party days back in college. 

When she got near to the end of the book, more tears rolled down her cheeks as she noticed her own family photos some taken from the soccer field and other at random places. She was slight impressed with her mom’s photograph skills being a professional photographer herself as well as an artist.

As soon as she saw the first picture taken of Abigail when she was first born, Clarke just about broke down. "My baby," she said in between sobs as she ran her shaky fingers over her little girl’s face. When she saw the photo, it hit her hard just how much she would love another baby to give her little girl a sibling and expand her family like she always dreamed.

"Abby look at what you've done," Octavia said in a whiny tone as tears rolled down her own cheeks as she knew what her best friend was thinking about and her hormones were definitely not helping as every time she saw someone cry she would instantly cry herself.

"Sorry O," Abby replied as she wiped her own tears from her cheeks before she moved from her position and sat down beside her daughter and began to rub her back soothingly as Clarke carried on looking through the rest of the pictures.

Clarke laughed at a photo of Abigail covered in paint with spilled paint tubs beside her knowing full well how mischievous her little girl was. "Sorry mom," she said as she looked at her mom sympathising with her as she knew how much her little girl loved to wonder around making a mess of things.

"She definitely gave me a scare that time as I thought I had lost her but then I found her at the back of the couch with paint all over her. She looked so cute I had to take a picture of her," Abby explained with a smile. Her grandchild was definitely the cutest.

As Clarke got to the end, the last page was blank. She looked at her mom with a confused facial expression wondering why her mom did put a picture on it.

"For your wedding photo," Abby said as she knew what her daughter was thinking. "I know your dad would be proud of the woman and mother you have become. I am thankful that I got to meet my beautiful, wonderful, sweet grandchild any parent could ever ask for. Jake would have adored her so much and Lexa too. I can't believe you are finally going to be a married woman. It feels like it was only yesterday that I held you in my arms kicking and screaming till your lungs gave out. I love you so much Clarke," She said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Even though her daughter was already a grow up she still couldn't believe that her only daughter was actually getting married.

"I love you too mom," Clarke replied as she hugged her mom tightly softly sobbing onto her shoulder. 

"Alright open my gift now," Ontari said with a smirk on her face knowing full well her gift was totally different compared to Abby's. She wanted to make Clarke smile as she didn’t like seeing her cry.

"Oh no that smirk. Should I be worried?" Clarke asked looking suspiciously at Ontari.

"Maybe," Ontari replied still smirking.

"Ontari!" Clarke exclaimed a little surprised as she always thought Ontari was a good girl but apparently she wasn't. She had gotten her some ass cheeks shaped cup cakes with thongs drawn on top as the icing. There was also a tank top with the words 'I love huge commander' written in big bold writing plus a cartoon picture of a penis leaking pre-cum at its tip.

"That is priceless," Raven praised as she high fived Ontari.

Everyone laughed when they noticed that Clarke was blushing profusely.

"I guess she ready does love her huge commander," Raven teased as she winked at Clarke making her blush even more.

"Put it on honey," Abby said with a smirk on her face.

"Come on you have to," Ontari said with a pout wanting to convince her friend to wear the top.

"Okay fine," Clarke huffed in defeat as she removed her own top and wore her new one.

"Smile," Raven grinned as she took a quick picture of Clarke and quickly sent it to Lexa knowing it would make Lexa giggle when she sees it.

After giving Clarke her gifts, Octavia pulled out another bag which contained a sashay with the words 'Bride to be' written across it.

"Alright put that on so we can finally get this party started," Octavia said. "Now we drink," she grinned as took out the glasses used for taking shots in.

"At this time," Clarke knitted her eyebrows together as it was early in the evening around 6pm which was way too early for her to drink as she had never drunk alcohol at such an early time.

"You need to loosen up we're here to party," Raven wriggled her eyebrows with a smirk on her face.

"But you are not allowed to drink," Clarke said looking at Octavia.

"My wife will do it for me. It's more fun to watch drunk Raven," Octavia teased as she pecked her wife lips.

"Let do this!" Abby cheered as she opened the bottle of champagne to start them off with before they got to the hard-core stuff.

They all got drunk to their hearts content, Clarke was more drunk compared to everyone else as Octavia kept giving beer after beer with a few shots in between. 

"Alright let's play a game. I gave Lexa some questions to answer about you so you have to guess what her answer were. Every time you get a question right we drink but if you get it wrong you drink. understood," Octavia said with a slight smirk on her face knowing that her friend was already drunk so the chances of Clarke getting the questions wrong were high as well as she had tricked Lexa in the way she had told her to answer some of the questions.

"Yep," Clarke replied as she raised her beer up in the air.

"First question, what is your favorite color?" Octavia asked starting off with an easy one for Clarke.

"Green," Clarke replied with a beaming smile as she would always complement Lexa on her eyes as they were amongst one of the best features she loved about her fiancée. 

"Everyone drink up," Octavia said with a chuckle as she lifted her bottle of water taking a sip from her drink. 

"Next one. What romantic is the most romantic thing Lexa has ever done for you?" 

"When she asked me to marry her. It was beautiful, romantic and perfect just like Lexa. She looked so cute when she did. I still remember that day as if it was yesterday," Clarke replied grinning from ear to ear as she admired her stunning engagement ring. She couldn't believe she was finally getting married to the woman of her dreams in two weeks.

"Wrong answer," Octavia replied.

"What?" Clarke asked a little surprised that Lexa wouldn't have gotten that one right.

"Lexa said the most romantic thing she ever done for you was make you breakfast as she can’t cook anything to save her life," Octavia replied chuckling as she knew she caught Clarke out on the question as she had been mischievous in the way she had asked Lexa to answer the question. "Drink up Griffin," she said as she poured Clarke a vodka shot instead of letting her take a sip from her beer.

"I'll be having a word with Lex when she gets back. I can't believe she got that one wrong," Clarke said slurring her words still not happy with her fiancée.

"Relax Griffin she said the same thing as you first but then I got her to change her answer as I knew you would get right," Octavia replied as she placed her hand over Clarke's shoulder to calm her down.

"That's evil O," Clarke pouted as she knew her friend had tricked her. She crossed her arms over her chest still pouting.

"Come on let's do another one you might get this one right. What is your favorite sex position?" Octavia asked with a smug smile on her face.

As soon as Octavia asked the question Clarke's face went bright red. 

"It's alright honey I can handle it," Abby said as she gave her daughter a reassuring smile knowing that Clarke was slightly uncomfortable to answer the question in front of her.

"Come on Clarke how do you like it," Ontari teased with a finger between her lips as she was licking off the beer she had spilled.

"Cowgirl," Clarke replied barely above a whisper as she took a gulped of her beer.

"What was that, we didn't catch that Griffin." Raven smirked as she wriggled her eyebrows.

"Cowgirl okay there I've said it. She definitely knows how to hit my sweet spot when I ride her like there's no tomorrow," Clarke replied with confidence not shy anymore that her mom heard her.

"Clarke!" Abby exclaimed as her daughter had relieved more than she needed to know.

"They asked mom," Clarke replied with a smirk on her face.

"You got it wrong anyway. Lex said you liked it missionary style," Octavia said smugly proud of herself that Clarke got another question wrong.

"I like that too, she definitely has the stamina to last hours without breaks." Clarke replied as she winked at Octavia. She loved all the sex positions they’ve tried out so far and recently she had been falling in love with the doggy style position. She was starting to get horny thinking about Lexa’s huge commander pounding into her tight pussy as she wanted Lexa to make love to her right at that moment.

"Yeah whatever drink up horndog," Ontari said as she moved the glass closer to her Clarke when she saw that she was in dreamland.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" Octavia asked when Clarke finished taking her shot.

"When Abigail nearly ate one of our used condoms," Clarke replied with a chuckle as even though she was embarrassed at the time when she looks bad on it now she can't help herself but laugh.

"Clarke you have to be more responsible," Abby scolded not happy that her granddaughter touched a used a condom.

"Don't worry mom we got under control," Clarke replied.

"Wrong answer again Griffin so drink up," Octavia chuckled.

"What the hell O you've definitely rigged the answers. What did Lex say?" Clarke asked not happy that she had to drink up yet again.

"Abby catching you guys having sex in her jeep," Octavia replied receiving a high five from both Ontari and her wife.

"That was more embarrassing for her not me," Clarke chuckled knowing full well how embarrassed her fiancée was that they were caught having sex by none other than her mom. 

She answered a few more questions and only had to drink once as she had managed to match up her answers to Lexa’s before there was a knock on the door. "Who did you invite now?" Clarke asked looking at Octavia.

"Just go open the door," Octavia replied with slight smirk on her face.

Clarke walked towards the door gingerly due to the amount of alcohol she had drank. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see a police officer at the door. She immediately began to get worried thinking something had happened to Lexa and her girls. 

"Relax ma'am I'm not really a police officer. Does Ms. Griffin live here?" The person at the door asked. He knew from the facial expression that he had worried Clarke due to the costume he was wearing.

"Thank god," Clarke let out a sigh of relief. She analysed the guy from head to toe before she let him in. The guy took his CD player and smiled at Clarke before she led him towards the living room. "Nice bum," Clarke mumbled under her breath when the guy bent over his bum sticking out. When they were close to the living room, she pointed at her mom. "That's Ms. Griffin," she smirked trying to stifle a chuckle as she couldn't wait to see her mother's reaction.

The guy approached Abby and sat on her lap. Just as Abby was about to say something, the guy placed his finger on top of Abby's lips to keep her quite. "Relax and enjoy yourself ma'am," the guy whispered close to Abby's ear making her close her eyes in pleasure.

"Erm what do you think you are doing. Wrong person," Octavia said not happy that the stripper she hired was giving a lap dance to Abby and not Clarke.

"She said," the guy looked flustered as he quickly got off Abby's lap mumbling a sorry.

"I think my mom needs a lap dance more than me O," Clarke said in between chuckles as her mom was blushing profusely.

"Do your job," Octavia said as he looked at the guy with a slight smirk easing his worry.

The guy approached Clarke with sultry look. He took off his clothes piece by piece keeping eye contact with Clarke the whole time until he was left in just his brief’s.

"Damn," Clarke muttered under her breath as she admired his well-defined eight pack. 

The guy took Clarke's hand and walked with her towards the couch before he sat her down. He pressed play on his CD player which began to play Freak me by Silk. The guy gave Clarke a seductive lap dance making her blush the whole time. Clarke was thoroughly enjoying herself as she would place her hands on the guy’s hips as he moved them side to side. When the guy got too close to her liking, she removed her hands from her hips as she got a clear view of the guy’s crotch. 

"Go on Clarke!" Ontari cheered her on clapping along to the music.

The guy did a few hip thrusts in front of her face, Clarke's eyes widened as his package looked extremely big jiggling in front of her face. He began to tease her as he dipped his fingers in his briefs pretending he was going to take his briefs off.

"Yeah take it off," Abby said clearly drunk.

"No don't," Clarke said not wanting to see his package.

The guy smirked at Clarke before he moved a few yards away from Clarke and tore his briefs off himself but he quickly covered his package with his hand. He walked closer to Clarke teasing her with his hand still covering his package. 

"You like ladies?" He wriggled his eyebrows seductively as he gave the rest a sneak peak of his package. Just his luck, Lexa decided to walk in on them.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Lexa said with a scowl look clearly not impressed that the guy was showing his package.

"Shit!" Clarke exclaimed with wide eyes not sure how Lexa would react to seeing a naked guy in their living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for Lexa's bachelorette let me know ;)
> 
> I know it's unprofessional for strippers to go fully nude but for the story just go along with it :)


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)

Chapter 99

 

"Lexie baby," Clarke said slurring her words as she approached her still not happy fiancée with a huge smile on her face trying appease Lexa as she knew she wasn't happy with what had transpired at her bachelorette party.

"You stay right there," Lexa scolded Clarke like a child with a serious glare. "And you put some clothes on and get out of my house NOW!" She said as she pointed at the stripper who quickly began to look for his clothes but as they were scattered everywhere, it made it difficult for him to find his clothes.

"Why are you being such a party pooper?" Abby whined as she was enjoying herself. She wanted to see more of the guy's package as it had been a long time since she's seen a penis up close and personal outside of the hospital. She had been on few dates but due to her busy schedule as a surgeon, she never really had time for a relationship and all the guys she’s dated she kept comparing them to Jake.

"Take him with you if you want, he's not staying in my house." Lexa replied trying to stifle her laugh when Abby pouted her lips. When she looked at the still naked stripper, she was clearly not impressed when she saw that he was still trying to find his clothes. "Why the fuck are you still doing here? I said GET OUT!" She growled as she gripped onto his arm and dragged him towards the door before she pushed him out and closed the door behind her. 

She didn't care that he was still naked as he shouldn't have known better than to take all his clothes off. Under different circumstances, she would've found the whole situation funny but at the moment she was not happy that her soon to be wife saw a penis which clearly wasn't hers. She wanted to punch the guy but she knew Clarke wouldn't have been impressed so instead she decided to embarrass the stripper relieve her jealously. She walked back to the living room with a shake of her head still not impressed that her friends hired a naked stripper for fiancée’s bachelorette party. What does Anya have planned me? She thought as she knew how wild her best friend’s imagination could get. Only time will tell.

"That was brutal Lex," Raven chuckled as she walked towards Lexa for a fist bump but Lexa only left her hanging.

"Seriously a naked male stripper!" Lexa replied as she glared at her friend for her remark.

"Don't blame me it was all her idea," Raven said as she pointed at her wife acting as if she was the innocent party in all that had transpired.

"Raven!" Octavia yelled as she shot death glares at her wife.

"Oh I'm sorry baby but she looked too scary," Raven quickly apologised as she kneeled in front of her wife and took her hand in hers placing a soft chaste kiss on the back of Octavia's hand. "I love you," she smiled broadly giving her wife the puppy dog eyes which she couldn't resist.

"You’re such a sap but I still love you," Octavia said with a chuckle as she pecked her wife's lips. After her little moment with her wife Octavia turned and faced Lexa. "Easy commander don't get jealous now, Clarkey here was only having fun." She said as she wriggled her eyebrows at Clarke making her blush slightly at the comment.

Just as Lexa was about to reply to Octavia for her comment, Ontari pipped up. "Where are my babies?" She asked Lexa trying to diffuse the situation. Even though she had fun when the stripper was around, she was glad that Lexa had kicked him out as her daughter and girlfriend didn’t have to walk in on the naked stripper. 

"Nia and Anya are back at her place with Blue Eyes who's sleeping at Anya's place before I go back to pick her up. I came back to check up on you guys to see if the party was over but I guess it clearly wasn't," Lexa replied as she looked at Clarke with the shake of the head.

"Lex it was all O's fault she brought him here and they were the ones who wanted him to strip completely naked," Clarke said quickly as she couldn't stay routed on her spot when her fiancée looked upset with her even though it technically wasn't her fault as she wasn’t the one who hired the stripper.

"Serious Clarke you too," Octavia shook her head disappointed that her best friend was also blaming her when she clearly had fun and thoroughly enjoyed her lap dance. "Don't," she looked at her wife knowing she would pip up with a snarky remark.

"I was gonna support you babe," Raven said grinning as she took her wife’s hand and kissed her palm sweetly.

"Aww thank you. You're so sweet," Octavia replied touched by her wife's words. Her hormones were definitely making her get emotional very easily.

Whilst Raven and Octavia were having their lovely dovey moment, Clarke walked towards her fiancée wanting answers on how she was feeling. "Lex," she said softly as she cupped Lexa's cheeks softly brushing her thumb over her cheeks trying to gorge her reaction.

"I'm fine," Lexa replied as she kissed Clarke's forehead before she removed her hands from her cheeks and walked away from her and headed towards their bedroom.

"Mom," Clarke stuck her bottom lip out with tears welling up in her eyes as she knew her fiancée had just rejected her as she didn't even receive a peck on the lips. She walked over to her mom and allowed her mom to comfort her as she waited for her fiancée to come out of their bedroom.

"Yo Lex wait up," Raven said as she placed her hand over Lexa's shoulder to get her to turn around. "He was definitely tiny compared to huge commander." She said with a wink trying to help her best friend out as she didn't want the whole stripper situation to cause a rift between the couple as they were soon to be married which wouldn't be a great start to their married life.

"Good to know," Lexa replied with a slight smirk on her face before she carried on walking towards her bedroom.

A few minutes later Lexa emerged from the bedroom surprising everyone.

"Holy fuck!" Octavia exclaimed with wide eyes clearly not believing the sight before her. She blinked a few times making sure what she was seeing was actually there. Her mouth was wide open in awe and still in disbelief as what was happening before her eyes.

"What?" Raven asked as she looked up at her wife. 

Octavia could only manage to point towards Lexa with her mouth still wide open admiring the sight before her.

"Oh my god!" Raven shrieked not expecting to see what she saw. She quickly placed her hands over her wife's eyes to block her sight. "Wow," she mumbled under her breath clearly impressed by what her eyes were seeing.

"Let me see," Octavia whined as she tried to pull her wife's hand away not wanting to miss a single thing of what was about to happen.

"No," Raven said standing her ground.

"If you want to have sex with me again you will move your hand," Octavia warned as she was excited to watch the show unravel before her.

"Fine," Raven sighed in defeat as she could definitely not go up against a sex ban. Her wife definitely knew how to pull at her heart strings.

"What are you guys looking at?" Clarke asked as she pulled away from her mother's chest with tear stained cheeks. The alcohol definitely made her extra emotional than she needed to be.

Lexa cleared her throat to get her attention with a smirk of her face her hands on either side of her hip standing before Clarke in the Supergirl pose.

"LEXA!" Clarke shouted as she quickly rose to her feet stumbling in the process due to her drunk haze. Shocked was definitely an understatement of what she feeling. She sprinted as fast as she could and stood in front of Lexa with her back pressed against her front. She was shielding her fiancée away from her friends and her mom who had clearly seen a sneak peak of Lexa's package hidden behind the briefs she was wearing. "What do you think you’re doing?" She asked still not looking at Lexa as her friends and mom were still gawking towards their direction.

"What does it look like," Lexa huskily whispered close to Clarke's ear sending shivers all the way down to her core. She wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer to her chest with her erect penis behind her briefs poking Clarke's bum. Her glittering soccer shaped nipples stickers (which she was saving for their honeymoon) were also pressed against Clarke’s back making her close her eyes at the contact. 

"Just go put some clothes please," Clarke replied as she pushed Lexa back but she whimpered in the process as she was only pushing her ass even closer to Lexa's bulge feeling her erection even more. Instantly, she became wet with her clit throbbing underneath her underwear begging for attention.

"No," Lexa said before she turned Clarke around in her arms and gazed into her ocean blue eyes.

"Lex," Clarke mumbled as she gazed into her favorite emerald green eyes not sure what Lexa was going to do. She gulped when she felt Lexa pull her closer to her body feeling her erect cock pressing against her pulsing clit.

"You trust me," Lexa muttered with her lips inches away from Clarke's her breath sending shivers all over Clarke's body.

Clarke could only manage a nod as she didn't know what was happening as her fiancée was top less with nipple stickers on her boobs, her six pack on full display wearing tight briefs making her package look even bigger. She whimpered with her eyes closed when she felt Lexa palm her ass cheeks gently kneading her ass cheeks. 

"Wh-" Clarke didn't get to finish her sentence as Lexa lifted her off the floor.

Lexa wrapped her arms under her legs, Clarke’s completely drenched folds rested right on Lexa's bulge. 

"Oh fuck," Clarke murmured as when Lexa walked with her towards the couch her entrance would press against Lexa’s hard length. Even though Lexa still had her briefs on, Clarke was still able to feel her cock teasing her entrance making her go crazy with need. She knew by now that her underwear was completely soaked. And from the way Lexa was teasing her, she knew she was actually able to orgasm by just having her fiancée's cock press against her needy tight pussy. 

"Lexa Woods what do you think you’re doing!" Abby blurted out as she couldn't believe her future daughter in law was walking towards her almost fully naked with her daughter in her arms.

"We’re just having fun, it’s not like you seen any of this before." Lexa replied gesturing to her body before she winked at her making her blush profusely.

"Lex just put me down and get some clothes on," Clarke pouted trying to persuade her fiancée as she brushed her thumb over her cheeks. Even though her body was betraying her down under she knew she had to focus so her fiancée would put some clothes on. 

"Why? Are you ashamed of me or something?" Lexa asked with furrowed eyebrows. She had an amazing body and she had no shame what so ever in showing it off. Even though she was a female with a penis she was not insecure about her body. As the saying goes "if you've got it flaunt it" which was exactly what Lexa was doing.

"Of course not. But Lex my mom's here if you haven't noticed," Clarke replied as she pecked her cheek.

"So what. They wanted a show so I'll give them one," Lexa smirked as she wriggled her eyebrows before she gently placed Clarke on their couch.

Clarke licked her lips unconsciously as she admired how gorgeous her fiancée looked in her tight briefs with her abs on full display, Lexa was even tensing.

Lexa winked at Clarke when she saw what she was staring at.

"Show us what you got commander," Octavia teased as she began to play Pony by Guniwine on her phone wanting to get the show started.

"Prepared to be blow away," Lexa winked at Octavia before she turned back around and faced her fiancée.

"Oh hell no! I'm not staying for this. Goodbye everyone. I expect an apology tomorrow Lexa," Abby said as she quickly grabbed her purse and walked out of the door giving a quick hug to her daughter. Her eyes betrayed her as on her way out she turned back around and took peak at Lexa's hidden package knowing full well how lucky her daughter was to have Lexa as a lover due to the way Lexa’s cock was straining against her briefs.

"Your loss!" Lexa called out after her retreating figure. "Anyone else want to go?" She asked as she faced her friends.

"I'm good just start," Octavia replied as she wanted to watch her best friend get flustered as Lexa gave her a personal steamy lap dance.

"You better pray that Abby doesn't remember this," Raven said with a smirk on her face.

Lexa didn't reply as she faced Clarke again keeping eye contact with her as she moved her hips side to side her cock twitched behind her briefs. Clarke was able to see the movement which made her even wetter if possible as imagines of what she could to her fiancée’s cock swirled in her mind. Lexa walked towards Clarke at a slow pace before she palmed her crotch and thrusted her hips forwards to the beat of the song.

"Wooo Lexa has moves!" Octavia jeered her on as she was actually nailing all the dance moves.

"I'm gonna go," Ontari said not wanting to intrude on her friends’ private time as she had seen more than enough.

Lexa and Clarke didn't even acknowledge what everyone else was saying to them as they were in their own world enjoying each other’s company. 

Clarke couldn't help herself but reach out for Lexa when she was within an arm's reach as she tried to place her hands on their side of Lexa's hips wanting to pull her even closer but Lexa declined. 

"Not yet," Lexa muttered as she flashed her dimple smile. She straddled Clarke's lap instead and ran her fingers through Clarke's hair before pulled her head down burying Clarke’s face between her boobs. 

"Let's go," Raven said as she took her wife's hand. She couldn’t watch anymore as she knew from the way her friends were going at it that they definitely forgot that they were even there.

"Fine," Octavia sighed in defeat as from the look her wife was giving her, she knew she wasn’t going to let her stay no matter what she says. "Bye guys," She called out but Lexa and Clarke still didn't acknowledge them. She chuckled as she took her wife's hand and walked out of the house leaving the couple alone.

Lexa took Clarke's hands and placed them on her boobs. Clarke instantly began to knead her boobs before Lexa pulled away and removed herself from her lap, Clarke groaning in the process.

"Patience," Lexa chuckled before she squatted in front of her and began to twerked. She then moved extremely close to Clarke's face her crotch right in front of her clearly showing the outline of her hardened length. 

"Give it to me Lex. I wanna suck you off," Clarke whimpered as she needed to taste her fiancée ASAP. She looked around thankful that they were finally alone.

Lexa dipped her hands in her briefs and pulled her cock out with pre-cum leaking at the tip. She wiped a bit of the pre-cum with her finger and placed her finger in front of Clarke's mouth.

Clarke didn't need to be told twice as she quickly took her fiancée's finger between her lips and sucked her finger clean humming in the process. She moved her head closer wanting to take Lexa's cock into her warm mouth so she would suck her off but Lexa placed her hand on her forehead to stop her from moving any closer to her. 

Lexa smirked as she looked down at her needy fiancée. Even though there was no music playing as Octavia had taken her phone with her, Lexa was still moving her hips getting her fiancée even more worked up. She began to stroke her cock in front of Clarke letting out gasps of pleasure frustrating her fiancée even more.

"Please Lex I wanna taste you," Clarke begged as she moved to the edge of the couch her mouth wide just waiting for fiancée to put her cock into her warm mouth.

Lexa obliged as she guided her cock inch by inch inside her fiancée's eager awaiting warm mouth. As soon as she felt her fiancée's lips envelope her cock she whimpered as Clarke was already beginning to suck her off for all she's worth. Knowing that her fiancée was still drunk, she stopped herself from thrusting her hips as she didn't want Clarke to gag on her cock even though she knew that Clarke loved it when she made her gag. "Keep going," she encouraged as watched Clarke eagerly bob her head back and forth covering her cock with her spit.

"Mhmmm you taste so good baby," Clarke moaned as she had managed to suck off all the pre-cum.

"Fuck," Lexa groaned at the sight before as it was making her go weak at the knees as Clarke was sucking her off her so good that she knew she wouldn't last long before she came down her throat.

As Clarke was sucking her off with vigour, Lexa accidently thrusted her hips forward making her gag which caused her to pull back immediately. "Shit I'm sorry baby but you're just so good I couldn't help myself," she said as she looked down apologetically at Clarke.

Clarke chuckled at Lexa's response before she took her cock back in her mouth and sucked her hard and fast bobbing her head up and down hitting the back of her throat a couple of times but she was able to stop herself from gaging too much.

"Ah ah fuck Clarke I'm so close," Lexa whimpered as whenever her cock would hit the back of Clarke's throat, Clarke would keep her cock buried there for a few seconds so she knew she wouldn't last long. As predicted a few seconds later, she came crying out Clarke's name as gripped onto Clarke's hair keeping her still as she exploded her hot load down her needy throat.

"Give it to me baby," Clarke mumbled her mouth still full of Lexa's cock as she sucked her off clean wanting to swallow every load.

"Fuck fuck!" Lexa groaned as Clarke was not letting up as she was still sucking her off for all she's worth. She had to pull back as cock became over sensitive due to Clarke’s hard work as she had managed to suck her clean not dropping a single drop.

"That was amazing!" Clarke sighed content that she managed to make her fiancée feel good with just using her mouth.

"You are amazing," Lexa replied as she crouched down and gave Clarke a passionate kiss humming into the kiss as she tasted herself.

"Come on I’ve got another hour before I gotta pick up Blue Eyes," Lexa said as she lifted Clarke off the couch and carried her bridal style back towards their bedroom.

"You are so beautiful," Clarke muttered as she ran her fingers over Lexa's features grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you," Lexa replied blushing slightly at the comment.

As soon as they were in their bedroom, Lexa gently laid Clarke onto her back. She helped her out of her clothes piece by piece. "I love you so much Clarke," she said against Clarke's lips before she joined their lips together, tongues moving in sync. 

She worked her way down Clarke’s body leaving a trail of wet kisses Clarke shuddering below her. She spent a few seconds leaving her mark around Clarke’s neck before she got down to her breasts sucking them for all they are worth. 

“Damn,” she muttered under her breath as she licked her lips at how inviting her fiancée’s silky wet folds looked. Just as she was about to take a first swipe at her pink pussy, she heard cute snores escaping Clarke’s lips. 

"Clarke?" Lexa shook her head with a smile when she noticed that her fiancée had fallen asleep. "Sleep tight Princess," she mumbled as she placed a soft tender kiss on Clarke's temple before she headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower. After the shower, she headed towards Anya's apartment to pick up her little girl.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE 100 see what I did there ;)
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to all those of you who have supported this story since the beginning without you guys I wouldn't be writing this story so Thank you. It hasn't been perfect but I'm getting there :)
> 
> Enjoy :D

Chapter 100

  
Early in the morning, Lexa was the first to wake up with Clarke still sound asleep with her head resting on her chest and her arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she looked down at her fiancée who looked extremely beautiful even in her sleep with her lips slightly parted as cute snores escaped from her lips. "You're everything I could ever want and more, I can't wait to be your wife." she whispered before she leaned forward and kissed the top of Clarke’s head. She knew Clarke would be asleep for a while longer due to her hungover, so she decided to get up in order to surprise her with breakfast in bed.

Carefully, she shuffled out of Clarke's grasp replacing her body with a pillow for Clarke to wrap around. She headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower before she got changed into her day's outfit. She wasn't too fussed about what she was wearing as she knew her best friend would pick her up later on for whatever she had planned for her bachelorette party. As she still had time left till Anya arrived, she decided on wearing her board shorts and her black Balr shirt.

She applied some ointment on her tattoo before she headed towards her little girl's room. She wasn't surprised that her little girl was wide awake playing with some of her stuffed toys which were in her crib. "Hey there my little Princess," she cooed as she lifted her little girl into her arms showering her face with kisses making her giggle in pure glee. "Love you," she finished with a big kiss on her little girl's puckered lips making her smile broadly.

"Ove ou mama," Abigail replied flashing her dimple smile as she gave her mama another kiss on the lips giggling when her mama made an amazed face. "Bubu wime," she said with a beaming smile as she excitedly clapped her hands together. She knew it was bath time as whenever her mommies would pick her up every morning they would give her a bubble bath which was one of her favorites things to do in the morning.

"Of course baby. Let's go," Lexa replied as she gave her little girl a big wet kiss on her cheek.

"Wieeee!" Abigail squealed with excitement as she clapped her hands again showing off her toothy grin. After her excitement she wrapped her little arms around her mama's neck as they walked towards her on suit bathroom.

As they walked, Lexa would tickle her little girl's sides making her smile as she wanted to get her even more excited for bath time. She placed her little girl on the changing table so she could take off all her clothes before she placed her into her bath tub. As her little girl was secure on the changing table, she looked inside the cupboard for a new toy which she purchased the previous day when she went to pick up her little girl from Anya's apartment.

When Lexa managed to set up the new toy, Abigail's grin widened when she noticed what her mama had set up for her. "Me mama," she said looking at her mama wanting to get confirmation that the new toy was for her.

"Yes baby it's for you," Lexa replied as she walked back towards her little girl and kissed the top of her head smiling at how excited her little girl was about her new toy.

"Yiyi bubu woy!" Abigail cheered as tried to wriggle out of her mama's grasp as she was too excited to play with her new toy which was a water park playset.

"Easy now," Lexa chuckled at how eager her little girl was.

"Mama," Abigail pouted as her mama was holding her back.

"No need to do the pout, we're going.” Lexa replied with a small chuckle as her little girl was still giving her the infamous which she had taught her so well. She got her little girl settled in her bath tub and allowed her to play with her new toy.

Abigail's mind run wild with her little imagination as she tried to make her Dory and Nemo bath toys slide down her new toy. She would cheer in pure joy whenever Dory or Nemo landed in the water as they would make a huge splash; she would also shriek when the water would splash onto her face but her mama would instantly wipe her face knowing that her little girl was just as high maintenance as her fiancée. "Danku," Abigail would reply flashing her dimple smile at her mama.

Fifteen minutes later, Lexa drained the bath tub letting her little girl know that bath time was over.

"No bubu wime!" Abigail yelled as she didn't want to get out.

"You've had enough come on let's go," Lexa replied as she lifted her little girl and gave her kiss on the cheek to appease her. She turned away not looking at her little girl as she knew that she would give her the infamous pout making her refill the bath tub.

"Mama," Abigail whined as her mama was leading her out of the bathroom.

"Sorry Blue Eyes but we have to prepare breakfast for mommy. We can even have pan cakes," Lexa replied grinning at her little girl.

"Pan cake!" Abigail exclaimed excitedly bath time forgotten as she was now more interested in having one of her favorite breakfast meals.

"Yes now let's go," Lexa smiled as she kissed her little girl's cheeks happy that she didn't want to go back in her bath tub anymore. She walked back to her little girl's room and got her dressed just like herself.

Abigail smiled broadly when she noticed that she looked like her mama as they were both wearing the exact same shirt and shorts. She was even more excited when her mama placed a snapback on top of her head. 

"Alright let's do this Blue Eyes," Lexa said as she placed Abigail in her high chair. She moved around the kitchen and gathered all the ingredients she needed. As she wasn't that much of a cook she decided on a simple breakfast. With her little girl's help, she was able to prepare the pan cake mix. Surprisingly, they didn't get any flour on their clothes as Lexa was careful in how they poured the flour into the bowl.

Lexa made a few pan cakes and then she allowed Abigail to finish the rest of the mixture as she helped her in flipping the pan cakes. Abigail grinned from ear to ear throughout enjoying her little bonding time with her mama. After they finished with the pancakes, Lexa prepared some baked beans and toast with bacon on the side. She was impressed with herself as she hadn't managed to burn the bacon.

"Watch this Blue Eyes," she said smiling like an idiot as she cut love heart shapes on the pieces of toasts and then poured some beans on top. 

"Ooooo," Abigail said with wide eyes as her mouth curved into an o shape clearly impressed by her mama's skills.

"Mama's got skills," Lexa winked at her little girl making her smile.

"Me mama," Abigail said wanting her mama to make her a love heart shape as well.

"Don't worry Blue Eyes I've got you," Lexa replied sending a wink her little girl’s way.

"Yippee!" Abigail squealed with excitement when she noticed her mama cut out the piece of toast which was on her plate.

Instead of cutting out a love heart shape, Lexa cut out Minnie Mouse's head.

"Yi!" Abigail cheered showing off her toothy grin.

"Alright let's go to mommy," Lexa smiled as she placed her little girl's plate on the tray. She helped her little girl out of her high chair and placed her on the floor. "Walk to mommy Blue Eyes," she said as she pointed towards the bedroom where her fiancée was in.

"MOMMY UP!" Abigail shouted as she ran down the hallway to wake up her mommy.

"Typical," Lexa chuckled with a shake of the head as she watched her little girl. When she saw her little girl enter the bedroom, she went and retrieved the tray before she followed after her daughter. When she arrived she found her fiancée still asleep with her little girl sitting on their bed patting her fiancée's cheeks trying to wake her up.

"Mommy up!" Abigail yelled as she squeezed her mommy's cheeks so she would wake up.

"Inside voice Blue Eyes," Clarke mumbled as she turned away from her daughter as she still wanted to sleep.

"Mommy," Abigail pouted as she tried to turn her mommy around but Clarke wouldn't budge. "Mama," she frowned as she faced her mama not happy that her mommy wasn't waking up.

"I'll wake her," Lexa replied as she placed the tray of food on the nightstand. With a smirk on her face she walked towards her fiancée. She looked at her little girl and when she noticed her little girl heading towards the food, she cupped Clarke's centre.

"What the fuck!" Clarke shrieked. When she turned around she saw her fiancée laughing at her. "Lex," she whined with a small pout on her lips as she folded arms over her chest.

"What you weren't waking up. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Lexa replied still laughing at the state of her fiancée with her hair all messed up.

"Haha mommy," Abigail said laughing along with her mama. She held her hand out wanting to give her mama a high five.

"We got her Blue Eyes," Lexa grinned as she high fived her little girl and kissed her cheeks before she sat next to her. "I made breakfast," she flashed her dimple smile wanting to appease her fiancée.

Even though Clarke was not happy she was woken up too early, she smiled when she saw what Lexa had made. Her widened when she noticed the new tattoo on Lexa's forearm. "Oh my god!" She squealed with her hand over her mouth in disbelief at what the tattoo was off.

"What wrong?" Lexa asked with a concerned look on her face as she faced her stunned fiancée.

Clarke didn't reply as she moved her hand and held onto Lexa's forearm to take a better look at the new tattoo.

"Oh," Lexa let out a sigh of relief. "You like it?" She asked shyly not knowing what Clarke was thinking.

"I don't like it," Clarke replied running her fingers over the tattoo which was so detailed she wondered how many hours it took for Lexa’s tattoo artist to perfect it.

Lexa's heart sank at Clarke's reply but it was short lived when Clarke spoke up again.

"I love it. This is incredible I can't believe you did this," Clarke said still amazed by her fiancée's new tattoo which was a self-portrait of herself being portrayed as a strong confident warrior woman dressed in a long gown with a slit down the middle show casing her gorgeous legs and stunning cleavage.

"You do," Lexa said slightly surprised even though she knew deep down there was nothing to worry about.

"Are you kidding me. This awesome baby thank you," Clarke replied as she dropped Lexa's hand and cupped her cheeks before she gave her a passionate kiss neither of them bothered about Clarke's morning breath. They got lost into the kiss as they both moaned into the kiss.

"Mama, mommy," Abigail whined as she tried to separate her mommies but to no avail as her mommies kept kissing.

Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's waist and pulled her extremely close to her body. She nibbled slightly on her lower lip eliciting a groan of pleasure from Clarke's lips.

"Mommy," Abigail stuck her bottom lip out as she began to cry as her mommies were not giving her any attention.

Hearing their little girl cry, they instantly stopped.

"Oh baby don't cry no more kisses," Lexa said quickly as wiped her lips with the back of her hand before she lifted her little girl onto her lap and peppered her face with kisses trying to calm her down.

Abigail cried for a couple of minutes until she was sure she had both her mommies’ attention. "No kiki mommy mama," she pouted with tear stained cheeks.

"Okay no more," both Clarke and Lexa replied in unison as they kissed either side of their little girl's cheeks and wiped away the tears from her cheeks as well clean up the snort from her nose.

Abigail smiled as she was happy with her mommies’ response. She wrapped her arms around both her mommies’ necks hugging them close. "Ove ou," she said with a wide grin on her face as she kissed the side of her mommies’ heads.

"Come on let’s eat our breakfast," Lexa said with a smile as she pecked Clarke's lips but her little girl instantly whined and pulled her shirt.

"Oops sorry I forgot," Lexa apologised as she gave her little girl her own peck on the lips to pacify her.

Abigail lips instinctively curled into a smile as she was happy that she received a kiss from her mama. Her smile widened when her mommy also gave her a kiss.

The family of three ate their breakfast with big smiles on their faces, Clarke reaching out for Lexa's hand every second admiring the tattoo as she couldn't believe her fiancée tattooed her face on her forearm which was going to be permanently imprinted on her skin.

"It's not going anywhere Clarke," Lexa said with a chuckled when Clarke looked at the tattoo for the tenth time in a matter of minutes.

"I know but this is a pretty big deal Lex," Clarke replied.

"There is no else for me Clarke. I'm going to marry you and no one else compares to how I feel about you. As you know all my tattoos are special to me. They tell a piece of my story, no matter how big or small. And you are a part of my story. Even though I will have my wedding band in just short of two weeks, with this tattoo I will always be able to have you with me everywhere I go. And when I'm feeling down or when I’m missing you, I can look at this and you'll give me strength because I’ll know you’re there with me every step of the way. I love you Clarke. Forever and always," Lexa finished explaining her tattoo. She lifted Clarke's hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you too," Clarke replied in between sobs as she was moved by the kind, sincere and full of love words her fiancée said to her.

"Mommy no cry," Abigail pouted as she moved her hand towards her mommy's face to wipe away her tears.

"Sorry baby but your mama is just perfect," Clarke replied with a smile on her face as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks. She leaned forward and gave her a fiancée a soft tender kiss expressing her love into the kiss.

Abigail didn't stop them from kissing as she knew her mama was making her mommy happy as her mommy was smiling and she wasn't crying anymore.

"Now I have to top my wedding gift to you," Clarke chuckled against Lexa's lips.

"There only gift I could ever I ask for is to see you standing on the deck as we our I dos," Lexa replied as she rested her forehead against Clarke's.

"Done," Clarke said with a smile as she gave Lexa another peck on the lips before they carried on finishing their breakfast.

\-------

"It's way too early," Lexa groaned as she removed her head from Clarke's lap.

"Go," Clarke chucked as she slapped Lexa's bum shooing her towards the door.

"Do that again," Lexa smirked as she turned around wriggling her eyebrows seductively.

"You're unbelievable," Clarke shook her head with a smile as she slapped Lexa's bum again giving her ass cheeks a slight squeeze.

Lexa winked at Clarke before she walked towards the door.

"Mama," Abigail said with furrowed eyebrows as she walked towards her mama wanting to see who was at the door as well.

"Come on," Lexa smiled at her little girl as she held her hand out for her little girl to hold onto so they could both walk to the door.

"An!" Abigail squealed in pure joy as she quickly let of her mama's hand and wrapped her little arms around her godmother's legs grinning from ear to ear happy to be reunited with her godmother even though she had spent a majority of the day with her the day before.

"Hey Blue Eyes it's good to see you too," Anya chuckled as she crouched down and lifted Abigail onto her hip. She gave her a kiss on the cheek before she handed Lexa a bag with a slight smirk on her face.

"Don't do that," Lexa whined as she knew her best friend would tease her all day due to what happened the previous night.

"Do what," Anya replied innocently still smirking.

"You know what," Lexa pouted.

"I was a little bit surprised that she didn't get the huge commander out," Anya teased as she winked at Clarke.

"Shut up," Lexa groaned as she playfully slapped Anya's shoulder. "What's inside?" She asked wanting to changing the subject as she didn't her best friend to tease her any longer.

"Clothes. Now go get changed we have a lot to get through today, commander," Anya replied as she winked at Lexa chuckling in the process. She walked off towards the living room with Abigail in her arms so she could play with her goddaughter for a little while.

"It's too early An we can go out later," Lexa pouted as she gave her best friend her best puppy dog eyes so she would change her mind as it was still only noon.

"Nope," Anya replied with a shake of her head before she gave her goddaughter her undivided attention.

"Clarke," Lexa grumbled with her pout still on her lips.

"I survived my bachelorette so you'll be fine," Clarke said with a chuckle as she watched her fiancée walk down towards their bedroom talking to herself in the process still complaining that her best friend arrived to early.

As Lexa took out the clothes which Anya had brought for her, she saw that they were golf clothes. "Phew," she sighed. She was relieved that her best friend didn't have anything wild planned for her bachelorette. Well that's what she thought. She got changed pretty quickly and tied her hair up in a ponytail before she placed her Nike snapback on top of her head and then walked out of the bedroom.

"Looking good babe," Clarke praised as she admired Lexa's outfit who was dressed in a plain black polo shirt with white pants plus her golf shoes and a white glove in her left hand.

"Who's bad," Lexa winked at her fiancée as she did the Michael Jackson pose holding onto her crotch with her head down and toes pointed to the ground. She did a couple of hip thrusts making her fiancée blush profusely as she remembered her own private lap dance she received from Lexa the previous night.

"Stop I think there was enough of that last night," Anya teased as she wriggled her eyebrows at Clarke making her cheeks reddened even more if possible.

"Hey leave my wife alone," Lexa said as she glared at her best friend whilst walking towards her fiancée. She sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s shoulder

"Wife eh," Anya teased again wanting to annoy Lexa.

"She will be," Lexa replied with a wide grin on her face as she pulled her gorgeous fiancée closer to her body before she turned her around and cupped her cheeks. She leaned forward and gave her a slow passionate kiss.

"Man Blue Eyes your mommies are like two horndogs," Anya chuckled as she turned to her goddaughter who was too occupied with her puzzles pieces trying to make a soccer stadium.

When Clarke and Lexa pulled apart, Lexa was still grinning with dimple smile on display. Even though they had been together for nearly two years, she still can't believe her luck that she was getting to marry Clarke. The woman who changed her whole life and gave her a new perspective in life. "I love you," she whispered against Clarke's lips before she gave her another kiss sucking on her bottom lip gently eliciting a groan from Clarke's lips. When they pulled apart they both grinning like idiots with Lexa’s eyes darting to Clarke's cleavage which caused her to lick her lips.

"Lex," Clarke chuckled as she playfully shoved Lexa by her shoulder.

"They look bigger today," Lexa teased with her eyes still glancing at Clarke's cleavage.

"We never got to finish what we started last night, so when you get back you can stare at them all you want," Clarke replied with a wink.

"An let's go," Lexa quickly got to her feet as she didn't want to waste any more time. She wanted to do whatever Anya had planned for her and then get back to her fiancée so they make love over and over again.

"Eager now aren't we," Anya teased as she wriggling her eyebrows.

"Come on what have you got planned?" Lexa asked as she lifted her little girl to say her goodbyes.

"You'll see," Anya replied as she leaned forward and pecked Abigail's cheeks; she squeezed her cheeks before she hugged Clarke goodbye. "Don't worry I'll bring her back in one piece," she said as she kissed Clarke's cheek.

"I'll hold you to that," Clarke replied with a small chuckle.

"I love you Blue Eyes take care of mama. I'll be back soon," Lexa smiled at her little girl. She received a peck on the lips from her little girl before she handed her over to her fiancée.

"Bye mama ove ou," Abigail replied as she gave her mama another big wet kiss on the lips.

"Hopefully I won't be gone for long, I've got plans for you." Lexa smirked as she leaned forward and pecked Clarke's lips squeezing her ass cheeks in the process.

"I'll be waiting," Clarke replied with her own smirk on her face.

\-------

Both Lexa and Anya started off at the driving range as they hit a few balls before they headed towards the 9-hole golf course.

Lexa being a goalkeeper she had a lot of upper body strength which helped her to hit the ball the furthest. She almost managed to get a hole in one but missed out when the ball went past the hole landing a few yards away from the hole. As she was setting herself up to putt her shot, Anya distracted.

“Clarke’s boobs!” She called out which caused Lexa to miss her shot.

"What the hell An, I could've made that shot," Lexa complained.

"Well you shouldn't have been distracted," Anya replied with a small chuckle proud of herself for making Lexa miss her shot as she knew her best friend had a weakness for a good pair of breasts especially Clarke’s.

Lexa played her shot again and managed to get it in without a problem.

They carried on playing until they got through all the 9 holes. Lexa won at the end beating Anya by par 5.

"See your tactics to distract me didn't work," Lexa flashed her dimple smile proud of her golfing skills.

"I let you win seeing as though we are celebrating your hours of freedom," Anya replied as she got into the golf buggy.

"What's next?" Lexa asked as she placed her golf clubs in the back of the buggy.

"You'll see get in," Anya replied with a smirk on her face as she was excited for what she had planned next.

Anya handed Lexa a change of clothes which was a white button up with black skinny jeans and her doc Martens. After getting changed, Lexa got into Anya's car.

"Put that on," Anya said as she handed Lexa a blindfold so she wouldn’t be able to see where they were going as she wanted it to be surprise.

Lexa knew there was no point in arguing with her best friend so she placed the blindfold on before Anya drove away. They made small chat on their way to the next destination, Lexa tried to get clues as to where they were going but Anya wouldn’t budge.

When they arrived, Anya led Lexa inside the building with the blindfold still on. She took the blindfold off when they got inside. As soon as she took the blindfold off, her soccer teammates and some of her old friends (who were also Anya’s friends) back from DC shouted "SURPRISE" with champagne glasses in their hands. When Lexa looked around, she saw that she was in a club which had never been in before. There were other people around who she didn’t know already drinking and a stage at the front.

"Lex!" One of Lexa's DC friends called out to her.

"Hey Brit," Lexa smiled as she engulfed her old friend in a hug receiving a kiss on the kiss from her friend. She kept in contact with some of her friends but due to her busy schedule she had been preoccupied.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Brit said as she wrapped her arm around Lexa's shoulder.

"Nor did I but I wouldn't change a thing," Lexa replied flashing her dimple as she thought about her wedding day and marrying Clarke.

"I see we’ve got ourselves commander heart eyes now," Brit teased which caused her to receive a playful nudge on her side from Lexa.

"Give the girl a drink people," Anya called out.

"We hear you boss," Jessica replied as she handed Lexa a vodka shot first and then a beer wanting to get her drunk very early on.

"Yikes," Lexa said as she squinted her eyes due to how strong the shot was.

Lexa hugged a few of her old friends, she surprised when she noticed one of her younger cousins was there as well.

"Hey there Tris you've grown up so much," she said with a smile as she hugged her little cousin who was now twenty-three years old as she hadn’t seen her since she started college.

"Hey Lex, it's been a long time," Tris replied smiling back at Lexa.

"How are you doing?" Lexa asked as she knew how her little cousin had struggled with her sexuality just after finishing high school.

"I'm good. They didn't disown me so that's a plus and thanks for the invite. I've missed you," Tris replied as she hugged her cousin again melting into her cousin’s strong arms.

"I've missed you too," Lexa said as she hugged her again and kissed the side of her head. She had always treated Tris like her little sister but as Tris' father was Pike she didn't really see much of her as Pike would forbid Tris from seeing Lexa as he thought that Lexa was to blame as her little girl liked girls.

"Don't worry Lex mom has put him on a tight leash so he won't cause any trouble at the wedding," Tris said with a small chuckle knowing how much Lexa hated her dad.

"We'll see," Lexa replied knowing full well that her uncle would cause some sort of trouble. She mingled with her old friends and teammates all of them teasing her about how much of a softie she really was when it came to Clarke and Abigail. They all began to call her "commander heart eyes" for the day. They got her drunk until she began to do funny dance moves on the dance floor. She even attempted to do the worm failing miserably almost injuring herself.

When Anya saw that her best friend was clearly drunk, she changed her drink to water so she would be able to enjoy herself later on as she had another surprise planned for her. Lexa sobered up slightly as she stopped with her terrible drunk dancing. She caught up with her cousin and friends everyone having a good time.

As the lights dimmed, Lexa looked around with a confused facial expression as everyone was cheering except for her.

"Enjoy," Anya whispered close to her ear chuckling in the process when Lexa was still confused.

"COME ON GIRLS SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT!" Jessica shouted as she raised her beer up in the air clearly drunk.

The rest of the crowd whistled and clapped as they waited for the show to begin. As soon as the intro to the first song began, the cheers got louder. When the spot light shone down on the stage where a bunch of women dressed in very revealing corset tops with tutu skirts laid out on the floor doing sensual poses, Lexa started to get an idea of where she was and what was about to happen. When she heard and saw Cher's look alike sing she knew straight away she was about to watch a burlesque show. A smile quickly found its way to her lips as watched the show unfold.

She watched in awe as the dancers and the Cher look alike moved around the stage entertaining them to fullest. Lexa was impressed by their dance moves as whenever the dancers would do a slit or a cool dance move she cheer and clap for them as she was thoroughly enjoying herself. As the Cher look alike belted out the words "welcome to burlesque" song she cheered even louder as the person singing was pretty good and sounded exactly like Cher.

Anya grinned when she noticed her best friend was enjoying herself.

When Lexa saw some of the women grinding against each other she whistled alongside Jessica who were clearly the rebels of the group. They both winked and blew kisses at the dancers making them blush as the dancers had recognised them as they knew they were professional soccer players who played for the Flash.

Everyone cheered in delight to a few more songs enjoying the song Express by Christina Aguilera the most as the dancers danced their hearts and the singer was belting out every note to perfection.

At one particular song, Lexa looked away as the singer had taken off their top which was made of pearls. Her friends were clearly enjoying themselves as they hollered at the woman encouraging her even further. The woman covered herself up with her feathers. As soon as she finished the song the rest of the dancers followed suit and took their tops off but quickly covered themselves up as they were only teasing the crowd.

"Where's the toilet?" Lexa asked.

"Getting too hot are we?" Anya teased when she saw that her best friend looked slightly flustered.

"No just point me to where the toilet is," Lexa frowned clearly needing the toilet.

"Through that door and then to your left," Anya replied with a small chuckle as she knew Lexa sometimes could not control what her huge commander did.

"I only need to pee An, get your mind out of the gutter," Lexa said as she knew what her best friend was thinking.

"Whatever you say," Anya sing songed.

Lexa sighed in defeat as walked down towards the toilet. Just as she was about to pee, her phone buzzed. She picked took her phone out and saw that Clarke had sent her an image text. She knew she shouldn't open the message as she had an inkling that her fiancée must have sent a naughty picture but she just couldn't help herself. As soon as she clicked on the text, she managed to scatter her pee everywhere as her fiancée had indeed sent her a nude selfie of herself. "Fuck," she murmured as she directed her penis so that she wouldn't pee all over the toilet seat.

When she finished peeing, she got herself cleaned up making sure to clean her penis before she got home. She knew she couldn't stay at the club as even though she had just relieved herself, her cock was starting to harden as she couldn't stop staring at her naked fiancée whose boobs were on full display, she even got a peak of her fiancée's well-trimmed pussy. "I'm coming to fuck your brains out," she mumbled under her breath as she tried to sneak out of the back exit so her friends wouldn't notice her. Just her luck, she was stopped by none other than her little cousin Tris.

"Where are you going the show isn't over," Tris said as she took a sip of her cocktail.

"Erm," Lexa rubbed the back of her neck trying to think of an excuse.

"Go," Tris chuckled when she noticed her cousin's bulge.

"Shit," Lexa muttered as she covered herself when she saw where her cousins eye level was at.

"Don't tell anyone," Lexa warned before she darted off to an awaiting taxi eager to get home and be with her stunning fiancée.

On her way to her house, she dipped her hand under her pants slowly jerking her cock trying to get herself hard as she wanted to be buried inside her fiancée's tight pussy as soon as she got home. "Hurry," she said as the driver was driving too slow for her liking.

"Okay ma'am," the taxi driver replied before he accelerated away. Just as he was about to pull away a car headed straight at them with the lights shinny brightly blocking the taxi's eye sight. "Fuck!" The taxi driver exclaimed as he quickly redirected his taxi to stop it from making impact with the incoming car. Luckily, he managed to void impact but the car which was headed straight towards them collided with another car which was directly behind them.

Lexa let out a sigh of relief but her heart was still beating a hundred miles per hour.

"Are you alright ma'am," the taxi driver asked wanting to make sure his passenger was doing okay.

"Yeah I'm fine just get me home," Lexa replied still breathing heavily as she tried to get her breath back. As soon as she arrived home, she gave the taxi driver $1000 which was ten times more than she was supposed to pay. She knew the taxi would give her money back so instead of waiting for her change she walked out of the taxi to see her two girls.

"Have a good day ma'am," the taxi driver called out towards Lexa's retreating figure.

Lexa opened her house door and headed straight towards her little girl's bedroom. Her heart rate finally settled down at the sight of her little girl who was sound asleep with her lips slightly parted clutching onto her soccer ball as she slept. "I'm so happy to see you," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed her little girl's temple, Abigail's lips unconsciously turned into a smile as she stirred slight melting at her mama's touch. "I love you my sweet angel," she said as she gave her little girl another kiss on her temple. She watched her little girl sleep for a while before she headed towards her own bedroom to see her fiancée.

"I've been waiting for you," Clarke said with a smirk on her face. She had one finger between her teeth staring seductively at Lexa with her legs wide open exposing her delicious pink pussy.

Lexa walked straight towards her beautiful fiancée and buried her head between Clarke's breasts.

Clarke immediately began to worry wondering what could’ve happened at her bachelorette party. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Just hold me," Lexa mumbled against Clarke's bare skin wrapping her arms tightly around Clarke’s bare waist.

"Aww baby," Clarke cooed as she kissed the top of Lexa's head.

Lexa hugged Clarke tightly for a while longer before she removed her head from between Clarke's boobs and gazed into her ocean blue eyes feeling safe already.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Clarke asked worriedly as she brushed her thumb over Lexa's cheeks.

"I nearly got into a crash and I thought I was never going to get a chance to marry you," Lexa replied with a few tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry now, I'm not going anywhere. You're here, I'm here, Blue Eyes' here and you'll soon be my wife Lex," Clarke said as she leaned forward kissed Lexa's temple.

Lexa closed her eyes at the touch as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist her head resting on her chest with her lips close to her boobs.

Clarke shuddered when she felt Lexa's breath hit her boobs sending shivers all the way down to her core. She knew her fiancée needed to be held so sex had to wait as she embraced her fiancée. She ran her fingers through Lexa's hair humming a song lulling her to sleep.

Within minutes Lexa was fast asleep with her head still resting between Clarke's breasts and arms wrapped tightly around Clarke's waist making it difficult for Clarke to move her. "I love you," Clarke whispered as she moved Lexa’s hair from her face and then she gave her another kiss on her temple. They slept like that with Clarke very much naked and Lexa with her clothes still on not wanting to be parted from each other's embrace knowing there was only a few days left until they were a married couple.

[Lexa's tattoo without the face paint. Kudos to this Artist :)](http://66.media.tumblr.com/4f21c1797469fd45c73aa061076d3359/tumblr_o2l5n6WEvg1un23quo1_1280.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at University so the updates will be less frequent as I hadn't had time to write. Hopefully you'll still stick around thank you.
> 
> I'll try to post the wedding by this weekend so more comments and kudos will definitely encourage me to write faster jks The wedding will take a little bit of time as I want it to be perfect :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts <3


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas for this story but due to the amount of Uni work I have to do, I'm afraid I will have to end this story earlier than expected. It's unexpected but I want to make sure when I'm writing I'm a 100% committed. With it being my final year I have to make sure I finish with a top degree. I will finish this before I take a break so this isn't the final chapter. When I do end it I will be back but I'm not sure when. 
> 
> It's been a pleasure to have written this story. The next few update will be slow so sorry in advance. Thank you to all those who have supported me since the beginning. 
> 
> With that being said enjoy it's by far the longest chapter seeing as though it's 101th chapter ;D Hopefully it was worth the wait :D 
> 
> LET'S GET TO 4000 KUDOS ❤
> 
> Lot's of tears shed whilst writing this so I can't wait to read your thoughts
> 
> Fuzzy

Chapter 101

 

It was finally 14th July 2018. The day which was bound to be known as the Clexa day as the highly anticipated Clexa wedding was finally upon us.

Throughout the days leading up to the wedding, both Clarke and Lexa would tease their fans as they would post sneak pictures and posts related to their wedding. They tagged all their Instagram pictures and tweets using their wedding hashtags #ClexasayIdo and #ClexaOfficial.

Their hashtags would trend almost every day as their fans were going crazy retweeting everything and anything. They would try to guess whether or not Lexa would be wearing a suit or a tuxedo for the wedding as well as draw fanart trying to guess what Clarke's dress would look like. Abigail wasn’t left out as the fans would tweet both Clarke and Lexa as they wondered whether or not Abigail would wear a suit or a tuxedo like Lexa or if she will be in a dress like Clarke.

Their friends also joined in as they would post little preview videos which included both Lexa and Clarke trying on their wedding clothes. '@CGPrincess looking good in her wedding dress. One word to describe it GORGEOUS. *heart eyes emoji* can't wait for you guys to see it. @LWoods you’re a one lucky woman ;) #ClexasayIdo #ClexaOfficial ' was a post which Octavia tweeted.

'I'm the lucky one. I love you @LWoods' Clarke replied to Octavia's tweet which got instant likes and retweets in a matter of seconds.

'I can't wait to see the wedding pictures I know they will be amazing. @CGPrincess @LWoods I love you both. And you too Blue Eyes <3 :D' one of the fans replied to Clarke’s tweet.

Lexa liked the tweet making the fan go crazy as she couldn't believe that Lexa Woods had just liked her tweet.

The whole Clexa fandom were overwhelmed with the amount of sappy and cute moments they were receiving from their favorite couple as they knew they were getting close to the day everyone had been waiting for.

\-------

Lexa was the first to arrive on the yacht so she would get changed into her wedding outfit in one of the on suite rooms as Clarke and her daughter got changed in a nearby five-star hotel as Clarke didn't want to risk Lexa seeing her before she walked down the aisle.

No matter how prepared Lexa was, she was still nervous. As she finished wearing her Ralph Lauren black and ivory wedding tuxedo and black patent shoes, she began to fiddle with her cufflinks which were a gift from Clarke. As predicted, the cufflinks were soccer related as they were shaped into soccer gloves similar to Lexa’s keeper gloves which had her initials at the front.

"Stop Lex you'll be fine," Anya said with a small chuckle as she knew her best friend was nervous. She walked over to her and placed her hands on top of Lexa's to stop her from shaking. "Let me do it," she said with a smile as she helped her with her cufflinks.

After wearing her cufflinks, Lexa looked at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair making sure her braid was tied tightly so it looked on point. She made sure her make-up was alright as she had her make-up artist touch her up slightly as she wanted to look beautiful for her soon to be wife.

"You look beautiful and handsome, Clarke will definitely not know what hit her, James Bond," Anya said teasingly with a wink.

"Wow you look amazzinggg aunty Lex," Nia sing songed with open arms to show how amazing her Aunty looked. Since she had been referring to Anya as her mama, she had also gotten into the habit of referring to Lexa as her aunt especially when she’s at school as she would brag about how awesome her aunt was as her aunt was Lexa Woods.

"Aww thank you Nia. You look awesome too," Lexa replied as she flashed her dimple smile and fixed Nia’s little bow tie as she was also in suit similar to the one both herself and Anya were wearing. She kissed the top of Nia’s head making her smile as she looked adorable with her hair tied up into a small bun.

"Come on let's go mingle before Clarke arrives," Anya said as she walked towards the door. "Relax everything will be okay," she said when she saw the still worried look on her best friend’s face whose hands were slightly shaking. She knew that her best friend wasn’t just about the wedding in general but she also worried about meeting Clarke's extended family as they didn't have time to meet them the day before due to how busy they were with the rehearsal dinner.

"What if they don't like me?" Lexa asked like a kicked puppy.

"They'll love you now come on let’s go," Anya replied as she kissed her best friend’s cheek to calm her down and to ease her worries.

As Lexa walked up the small flight of stairs leading up to the middle deck, her nerves and worry slightly dissipated as she looked around and saw all the pieces of paintings Clarke painted which portrayed their time together as a couple. Her lips instinctively curled into a smile when she noticed the painting from the first time she met Clarke.

The painting showed the two of them looking at each other from a distance and even though they were in the middle of the crowd, the painting still managed to capture the way they were gazing into each other’s soul. It was so vivid that no one else in the crowd seemed to exist. Her smile grew wider when she noticed the painting from Abigail's birth where they were both holding onto their buddle of joy as they took their first family picture together. She was glad that Clarke wanted to have the paintings at their wedding as they sure did calm her nerves.

When she made it to the middle deck, she was instantly greeted by some of Clarke's wild cousins who were absolutely fangirling over her.

"Oh my god it's Lexa Woods!" One of Clarke's cousins, Maya, yelled with excitement as she ran up to Lexa and engulfed Lexa in a big hug.

"Nice to meet you," Lexa flashed her dimple smile when Maya pulled away from the hug.

Maya’s cheeks instantly turned red as she was blushing profusely having met one of her idols. "Sorry," she mumbled as she knew she caught Lexa by surprise with the hug.

"It's okay I get it all the time," Lexa winked at Maya whose cheeks turned even redder as she tried to avoid eye contact with Lexa.

"Lexa Woods it's a pleasure to meet you," Another one of Clarke's cousin, Monty, said as he held his hand out for a handshake trying to save Maya from any further embarrassment but he was also excited to meet Lexa.

Lexa could tell by the way Monty’s hand was shaking that he was nervous to meet her so instead of shaking his hand she hugged him making him blush as well. "No need to be formal, hugs for everyone," she said as she wrapped her big strong keeper arms around him.

"Yeah," Monty muttered shyly as he tried to hide his blush.

"Alright I'll see you guys later," Lexa smiled before she walked off to greet the rest of the family. When she noticed her uncle Pike, she avoided him for the time being as she didn't want him to damper her mood.

She said her hellos and gave hugs to all of Clarke's side of the family who fell in love with her instantly as she had managed to win them over with her charm. She was happy that Clarke's favorite aunt, Alie, loved her as she was worried about meeting her the most as Clarke had always said good things about her aunt so she wanted to impress her which she did as who could resist the charm of the Lexa Woods.

“We’re the drink at?” Jessica asked when she bumped into Lexa.

“Man I feel so special,” Lexa pouted with her hand over her chest as she feigned hurt that her friend didn’t even say hello.

“I wanna get the party started,” Jessica replied with a smirk on her face as she couldn’t wait to let loose. She was always down for a great party whenever there’s free alcohol involved.

“It’s an open bar so help yourself,” Lexa shook her head with a smile as her friend gave her a quick hug before Jessica walked towards the bar.

Lexa was greeted by her other teammates as well as her Washington Spirit teammates which included Ali Krieger and Crystal Dunn as well as Ashlyn Harris who also managed to make made an appearance. After talking and catching up with her teammates, she slowly approached her aunt Linda who as predicted was already at the snacks table filling her maybe fifth plate of the day. "Boo!" She yelled starling her poor aunt.

"You little bit-" Linda couldn't finish her sentence as she noticed it was Lexa that had scared her. With how dapper Lexa looked and with her dimple smile on full display, Linda’s lips instinctively curled into a smile. "My favorite child!" She exclaimed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around her niece's waist engulfing her in a big tight hug squeezing the life out of Lexa as she was so strong that she had managed to lift Lexa off the floor.

"Ease up," Lexa squeaked out trying to get her aunt to release her tight hold.

"That’s for almost giving me a heart attack," Linda chuckled before she released Lexa from her hold.

As soon as she was released Lexa took deep breaths trying to get air back into her lungs.

"Don't be so dramatic child," Linda said with a shake of the head as she playfully hit Lexa's arm.

"Ouch," Lexa whined as she held onto her arm.

Due to her size and the amount of strength Linda possessed, she was actually able to break Lexa into pieces if she wanted.

"Oh sorry Lexie,” Linda cooed as she placed her plate of food back on the table so she could rub Lexa’s arm to soothe her pain.

Lexa’s eyes widened as her aunt had never once comforted her when she would hurt herself. When she was little, she would go to her aunt Linda for help as she had managed to graze her knees whilst skateboarding but her aunt would only scold her and tell her that it was her own fault for hurting herself. “I’m okay,” she replied happy to see a good side to her aunt.

“Good, now let me eat," Linda said as she licked her lips eyeing up the chocolate cake at the corner of her eye.  
“Unbelievable,” Lexa mumbled under breath as Linda’s soft side didn’t even last a minute before she was back to her old self. She tried to stifle her laugh as her aunt who was fifty-five years old still somehow managed to cover her cheeks with chocolate cake just like how her little girl would.

"Little willy Lexie I've been looking for you," Pike said as he placed his hand on top of Lexa's shoulder to get her to turn around.

Lexa immediately tensed up, her smile wiped from her face. She closed eyes and breathed in for ten seconds as she clenched and unclenched her fist as she didn’t want to do something she would regret seeing as though it was her wedding. "Don't call me that," she growled with a frown on her face as she turned around and glared Pike.

"I don't mean any harm," Pike replied as he held his arms out acting all innocent.

"Save it," Lexa said before she walked away not wanting to deal with him at the moment as she was having a great time until he interrupted her.

"Lexie wait!" Pike called out to her but Lexa just ignored him.

Lexa headed towards the children's play area as she wanted to get to know some of her aunties’ and uncles’ children as well as to get her mind off her little interaction with her uncle Pike. She looked down at her diamond Rolex and saw she had another hour to wait before her soon to be wife arrived. "Hey little ones," she cooed as she crouched down and clapped her hands together to get their attention.

"Wow!" A little girl about five years old exclaimed with wide eyes as her mouth curved into an o shape. "You look beautiful," the little girl murmured still in awe.

"Aww thank you. You look beautiful too," Lexa replied as she squeezed the little girl's cheek making her smile.

"Are you Lexa Woods?" The little girl asked curiously as she knew she had seen Lexa on TV or on magazines somewhere.

"I am," Lexa replied as she sat cross legged giving the little girl her full attention intrigued by where the little girl was taking their conversion.

"I'm Lexa too!" the little girl cheered with a beaming smile, Lexa's eyes widened in surprise as she definitely didn’t expect that to come out of the little girl’s mouth.

"Who did you come here with?" The big Lexa asked wondering whose parents the child belonged to as she knew her aunts and uncles definitely didn’t name any of their children after her.

"My daddy. He’s over there," little Lexa replied with a wide smile on her face.

As Lexa looked towards where the little girl was pointing at, her eyes widened even more when she recognised Aden standing a few yards away from them staring directly at them waving in the process. "Aden has a kid," she muttered under her breath still in disbelief. “I’ll be right back,” she squeezed little Lexa’s cheeks, her smile widened even more as little Lexa was excited to have gotten big Lexa’s attention. She rose to her feet and approached Aden who had a wide grin on his face knowing exactly what Lexa was going to ask him.

"You didn't mention you had a kid," Lexa said still surprised at the new revelation.

"Nice to see you too," Aden replied with a small chuckle as he leaned forward and hugged Lexa whispering “congratulations” close to her ear.

“Sorry, it’s good to see you. Thank you for coming,” Lexa flashed her dimple smile when she pulled away from the hug.

"It’s okay but long story short she's not technically my kid. My brother passed away a few years ago and he was a single dad so he left me as her guardian. I didn't name her Lexa if that's what you’re wondering as well. My brother was big fan of yours and he liked the name Lexa," Aden replied with a smile on his face.

"She's adorable Aden," Lexa smiled as she looked towards where the children were playing with little Lexa helping Nia build a tower.

"That she is. Being her parent has helped me to grow as a person hence why you think I'm older than I look," Aden replied with a wide smile on his face proud of how far he had come when he had to be a parent at just the age of twenty to his two-year-old niece. She looked towards his niece and his smile grew as he watched how helpful his niece was and what a good job he had done so far in raising her alone.

"I know we don't know each other that well but I'm of you proud. She's a wonderful young lady," Lexa replied as she squeezed Aden's shoulder as she knew he was thinking about his older brother.

"Thanks," Aden responded with a small smile on his face.

"Lex I've been looking everywhere for you," Titus said as she he tried to get his breath back as he had been searching for Lexa all around the five storey yacht.

"Well you've found me," Lexa chuckled fist bumping Aden just to annoy her manager.

"Come on Vogue want a few pictures of you before Clarke gets here," Titus said his breathing finally back to normal.

"Duty calls, I can’t for you to finally meet Clarke. I’ll catch you later," Lexa smiled as she hugged Aden before she followed after Titus onto the top deck to take a few pictures for Vogue magazine who had the rights to the wedding. Even though both Clarke and herself would be fifteen million dollars richer as they sold their wedding rights to Vogue magazine, they weren't in it for the money as they chose Vogue magazine because they knew Vogue were a high standard magazine who were capable of capturing their wedding the way they wanted. They were also making history being the first ever lesbian couple to feature on the cover of Vogue.

As Lexa did her mini photoshoot which included her maid of honor, back at the hotel, Clarke was stressing herself out about her wedding dress.

"Oh my god mom, my dress doesn't fit!" Clarke squealed as she began to panic with tears already welling up in her eyes as she couldn’t get into her wedding dress.

"Calm down honey," Abby replied as she walked towards her daughter to try and help her with the dress. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath when the dress indeed didn't look like it was going to fit.

"What’s wrong?" Clarke asked as she turned around with her bottom lip trembling just like her little girl’s would when she’s about to cry.

"Erm," Abby replied trying to keep a straight face wondering what she should tell her daughter.

"Mom," Clarke tried again but her mom still didn't reply so she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks ruining her make-up in the process.

"See what you've done. Don't cry Clarke we'll fix it," Octavia jumped in not wanting her best friend’s big day to be ruined.

"What if it doesn't fit?" Clarke mumbled in between sobs.

"Mommy no cry," Abigail pouted with her bottom lip slightly trembling as her mommy was crying.

Clarke only cried harder hearing her little girl's voice, she didn’t even know why.

"No no mommy ove ou," Abigail tried again as she walked towards her mommy with her puppy dog eyes her bottom lip still trembling as she was on the verge of tears herself. "Mommy," she said softly as she pulled down on her mommy's dress.

"Clarke give me the dress I'll fix it," Octavia said trying to help her best friend.

Clarke stopped crying but her make-up was already ruined. She got herself out of her wedding dress leaving herself in just her white lace bridal Basque. Her mom gave her a robe to cover herself up before she picked up her little girl.

"No cry mommy," Abigail pouted as she cupped her mommy's cheeks wiping away the tears from her cheeks. She puckered her mommy's lips before she leaned forward and her a big wet kiss on the lips, Clarke's lips instinctively curled into a smile.

"I just want this to be perfect," Clarke said to her daughter as she rested her forehead against hers.

"Perfect!" Abigail exclaimed as she gave her mommy another kiss wanting to cheer her up.

"That's right Blue Eyes. Don't worry honey it will be," Abby said grinning at her granddaughter who looked too adorable dressed in her ivory princess dress with ivory roses around the waist and a tiara on top of her head as Clarke wanted her little girl to look just as perfect as herself when they both stood in front of Lexa saying their wedding vows.

Clarke laughed and smiled as her little girl talked to her enjoying the little stories she was telling her which didn't even make any sense what so ever but she still laughed and encourage her little girl. When Octavia walked back into the room, she quickly rose to her feet wondering whether or not she had managed to fix her wedding dress. When she previous tried her wedding dress on about a week ago, it fitted perfectly so she didn't know why it wasn’t fitting her at the moment.

"Go on try it on see if it fits," Octavia said with a hopeful smile on her face as she hoped she had managed to miraculously fix her best friend's dress as she knew how much it cost to have it custom made.

Clarke handed her little girl over to her mom before she took off her robe to try her dress on. "Please fit," she mumbled under her breath as she wore her dress. "Oh my god O you're a genius!" She shrieked in pure joy as she quickly hugged her best friend.

"Well I wouldn't go that far. My wifey here is the genius in the family," Octavia replied as she pecked her wife's lips.

"You're damn right baby," Raven responded with a smirk on her face as she puckered her lips wanting another kiss from her wife.

"My cute baby," Octavia cooed as she gave her wife multiple kisses.

"Oh please don't make me gag," Ontari teased as she fixed her own dress.

Raven flipped her the finger laughing in the process as she enjoyed the kisses from her wife. "Love you," she muttered against her wife's lips before she gave her another peck.

"Love you too," Octavia replied.

"Guys today's is about me and Lex so can you tone it down," Clarke said as she fixed her dress making sure it was perfect. She couldn't stop smiling now as she looked at herself in the mirror and admired her sequinned veil which was behind her head with delicate scattering of crystals on the bodice and skirt that looked as if they were put there by angels.

Her little girl and mom helped her with the gown making sure it was nicely shaped just the way it was supposed to be. "Aww thank you baby," she smiled as she crouched down and kissed the top of her little girl's head making her cheer with excitement. She sat back down on her chair as her make-up artist re-done her make-up. She also had her hairstyle done again as she wanted her blonde locks to be elegantly curled so her veil and tiara would fit perfectly on top of her head to make her look like the perfect princess she was as after all it was her fairytale wedding.

After getting everything done, she looked at herself in the mirror again one final time. Her eyes welled up with tears again as she couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked; she knew she would a hundred percent blow Lexa's mind. "Mom I'm getting married," she said barely above a whisper as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You are sweetie and you look absolutely stunning. I'm so proud of the woman you have become. I know I’ve already said this before but I truly couldn't ask for a better life partner for you because Lexa is the perfect daughter in law any mother could ask for. I wish you all the luck in the world as you live your happily married life together." Abby replied as she kissed Clarke's forehead keeping her emotions in check as she didn't want to cry as she knew if she cried then everyone else will cry along with her.

"Thank you mom," Clarke responded getting choked up slightly.

"No crying people or else with these hormones you wouldn't be able to stop me," Octavia pipped up making everyone laugh.

"Let's go people your carriage awaits, literally." Ontari chuckled as she couldn't believe that Clarke actually hired a horse drawn Cinderella carriage to take her to the Harbor.

"A princess gets what a princess wants," Clarke replied with a smirk on her face. "Let's go marry mama," she grinned from ear to ear as she held onto her little girl's hand with her other hand holding onto her ivory sola flowers wedding bouquet.

"Mama!" Abigail squealed with excitement as she eagerly grabbed a hold of her mommy's hand so she would take her to her mama.

As they walked towards the hotel lobby, the Vogue photographer as well as Clarke’s own personal wedding photographer took a few pictures of Clarke and Abigail wanting to capture every moment. They had closed off the area and the hotel for a few hours not wanting any fans or the media to get glimpses of Clarke in her dress as she wanted Lexa to see her first before the world did.

Abigail's widened as her mouth curved into an o shape at the sight of the Cinderella carriage which looked beautiful all decked up in pink and white roses. "Mommy me!" She cheered as pull her mommy's hand down to get her attention as she wanted to go inside the carriage.

"Yes, it's for us Blue Eyes," Clarke grinned as she picked up her little girl and walked with her towards the horses.

"You can touch them baby," she gestured towards the horses as she moved her little girl's hand to stroke one of the horse’s body.

"No!" Abigail shrieked as she pulled her hand away, scared of the horses with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No crying baby look mommy is touching them nothing is happening," Clarke cooed with a broad smile as she ran her hand up and down one of the horse's body.

When Abigail saw that the horses weren't hurting her mommy, she moved her hand slowly as she copied her mommy. "Wooo," she said with a beaming smile as stroked the one of the horses extremely soft furs.

"Smile Blue Eyes," Abby said with a smile as she held her camera out ready to take a picture of her granddaughter who was just being her adorable self yet again.

Abigail showed off her toothy grin as she smiled at the camera flashing her dimple with both hands on the horse. They took a few different pictures before they got settled inside the carriage to make their way towards the Harbor which was only a half a mile away.

When they arrived Clarke, Abigail and Abby remained in the carriage whilst everyone settled down in their seats on the fourth deck where the ceremony would take place before they cruised around the Hudson river which was connected to the Atlantic Ocean. Raven and Octavia being the maid of honors as well as Ontari being the bridesmaid walked onto the yacht first to let the others know it was time as Clarke had finally arrived just like they had practiced at the rehearsal dinner party.

"This is it mom," Clarke said with a twinkle smile as the moment she had been waiting for since she knew what love was had finally arrived. She was finally getting to live out her dream wedding with the love of her life.

"Let's not keep Lexa waiting any longer," Abby replied returning the smile as she got out of the carriage. She picked up Abigail and held onto her hand. "Okay remember what we did yesterday okay Blue Eyes. Walk straight to mama," she said as she handed Abigail a flower basket which contained white and red rose petals inside for her to drop down the middle of the aisle before her mommy walked down.

"Kay!" Abigail replied showing of her toothy grin.

\-------

As soon as the music began playing signalling the start of the ceremony as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, Lexa nerves returned as she suddenly forgot her weddings vows. "Shit An," she muttered under her breath as she quickly gripped onto her best friend’s wrist with a worried facial expression.

"What?" Anya whispered keeping her eyes on the aisle as she was excited to see her gorgeous girlfriend. When they were back in the hotel Ontari had sent her a sneak preview of what her bridesmaid dress looked like which made Anya even more excited as she couldn't wait to see her wearing the dress face to face.

"I forgot my vows An I don't think I can do this," Lexa whispered back as her palms began to sweat profusely as she was getting anxious.

"Don't even think about walking away now. They’ll come to you don't worry. As soon as you see Clarke everything else will just fade away. It will be just the two of you looking at each other with your commander heart eyes," Anya replied with a slight chuckle wanting to ease Lexa’s worry.

"You think?" Lexa asked as she wiped her sweaty palms on her tuxedo dress pants.

"I know. Now let me pay attention," Anya said seriously as she didn't want to be distracted any further from seeing her girlfriend.

"Okay," Lexa took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as she didn't want to fall at the last huddle when she had come so far. "You can do this Lex. It's just you and Clarke and Blue Eyes," she said to no one in particular trying to get herself psyched up to the occasion.

“Mama!” Nia whispered yelled as she was excited when she caught a glimpse of her mommy walking down the aisle dressed in her sky blue one shoulder strap dress with sparkly sequences running down the strapped shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Anya asked as she crouched down so she was eye level with Nia.

“Mommy looks beautiful,” Nia replied as she pointed towards Ontari.

“She does,” Anya replied when she turned her head and saw Ontari walking down the aisle with Octavia and Raven by her side. She kissed Nia’s forehead before she stood up again her eyes focused on Ontari at all times.

When Ontari caught Anya’s gaze, she blew her a kiss making her blush slightly as people were watching. Anya caught the kiss and held it close to her heart melting Ontari's heart. Their relationship was getting stronger day by day and they both hoped to one day get married just like their friends as they would be the only couple amongst their friends who weren’t yet married.

Nia held onto the hem of Anya’s tux jacket as she was feeling slightly nervous as everyone was looking towards them. With both hands on Anya’s tux, she waited for her mommy to reach the end of the aisle.

Lexa was also focused as she kept looking down the aisle eagerly awaiting to see what her little girl and her wife to be were wearing. She knew they would look a hundred percent stunning with whatever they were wearing.

When it was Abigail's turn to walk down the aisle she didn't care about who was watching because when she noticed her mama at the end of the aisle, she sprinted as fast as her little legs could carry her, dropping her rose petals along the way. As soon as she was within an arm’s reach from her mama, she dropped her basket of rose petals and jumped onto her mama with her arms held out wanting to be picked up.

"Mama!" She exclaimed with pure excitement written all over her face as she wrapped her little arms around her mama's neck. She tightened her grip around her mama’s neck as she was missing her because she hadn't seen her mama since yesterday's rehearsal dinner. "Miss ou," she said showing off her toothy grin as she gave her mama a big wet kiss on the lips.

"Aww!" Their friends and family awed as they watched the cute interaction between the two.

"Hi!" Abigail turned around as she waved at everyone with one arm still wrapped around her mama's neck.

"Hello Blue Eyes!" Everyone said in unison making Abigail giggle in her mama's arms as she was yet again the centre of attention and of course she was loving every second of it.

"You're too cute Blue Eyes," Anya cooed as she squeezed her goddaughter's cheeks making Abigail giggling with laughter melting her mama's heart instantly easing any worries Lexa had as she remembered why she was marrying Clarke in the first place and there was no way in hell she would ever forget her important vows.

"You look beautiful baby," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she kissed her little girl's cheeks who was one hundred percent one of the cutest kids on board dressed in her princess dress and tiara.

"Ou boutiful," Abigail replied as she kissed her mama's cheek and nuzzled her face up to her mama’s neck enjoying being held by her mama. "Mommy," she said when caught a glimpse of her mommy and grandmother standing at the end of the aisle. She pointed excitedly towards the aisle with her other hand turning her mama’s head so she would look at her mommy.

Everyone stood up as the here comes the bride music began to play in the background.

As soon as Lexa turned her head, she was left speechless. She was awestricken by the beauty before her. Her jaw was slaked as she was mesmerized by how stunning her soon to be wife looked.

"Wow," both Abigail and Lexa muttered in unison with similar facial expressions. Abigail was also awestricken as her mommy looked even more beautiful than she did a few minutes ago as she had her veil down. Even though Clarke had her face covered, they were both still able to see how beautiful she looked.

"Mommy boutiful," Abigail grinned with her dimple on display.

"You might catch flies," Anya teased as she closed her best friend’s mouth as Lexa was still jaw slacked as she couldn't believe her luck that she was about to marry one of the most beautiful women she has ever seen.

Lexa was a hundred percent convinced that she was marrying an angel as Clarke was breathtaking. "What?" She said a little bit startled as she blinked a few times to make sure what she was seeing was true.

"Don't mind me," Anya shook her head with a smile as her best friend was still in a trance as she watched Clarke walk down the aisle.

As Clarke got closer she was in a similar position as she also couldn't believe her luck that she was finally getting to marry the woman of her dreams. She thought back to all that they've been through and she wouldn't change a thing. That trip to Orlando when she had recently broken up with Finn was a definitely worth it as if she wouldn't have gone then she wouldn't have met Lexa and she wouldn't have been blessed with a beautiful, kind and sweet daughter.

Clarke was also in trance as she kept eye contact with Lexa throughout her walk with her arm linked with her mom's. Her soon to be wife looked even more radiant if possible. She took in Lexa’s tuxedo with her cheekbones and jawline looking even more defined making her look like one of the most captivating women she'd ever seen. She was only a few steps away from saying those two simple words to make Lexa hers forever. But for her those few steps seemed forever away, when in reality they weren't as she was too caught up in her trance that she didn't even realise she was standing before Lexa.

"Mommy," Abigail said as she cupped her mommy's cheeks to get her attention as she still gazing into the emerald green eyes she fell in love with at first sight.

Love at first do exist, Clarke thought.

"Take care of my little girl," Abby said with a teary smile as wiped her cheeks not to be an emotional wreck just yet.

"I will," Lexa replied as she gave Abby another hug and a kiss to the cheek before she turned to her soon to be wife.

"Come here Blue Eyes," Anya said as she held her arms out to take Abigail from Lexa's arm in order for Lexa to lift Clarke’s veil so they could start the ceremony.

Abigail obliged as she saw her mommies were in their own little world so she knew it would be hard for her to get their attention.

"Clarke," Lexa said in a soft husky voice instantly sending shivers all over Clarke's body by just saying her name. She lifted Clarke’s veil and somehow Clarke managed to look even more beautiful than a few seconds ago. As soon as blue met green, it felt just like the first time they met each other back in the club when they only had eyes for each other.

"Lex," Clarke replied in the same tone doing the exact same thing to Lexa's body.

"You're here," Lexa grinned as she reached out and placed her hands on either side of Clarke's cheeks.

"I am," Clarke replied with a beaming smile as she closed her eyes and melted into her touch.

"You look beautiful," Lexa said grinning from ear to ear as Clarke would soon be her wife in a matter of minutes.

"You too my stud," Clarke replied smiling broadly her ocean blue eyes shining brighter than ever with love as she fixed Lexa’s bow tie.

"Erm are you guys ready to start?" The minister asked. Even though he didn't want to interrupt their moment he knew that both Clarke and Lexa would want to get married as soon as possible to finally make their marriage official.

"Yes they are," Anya replied for both of them as Clarke and Lexa were still lost in their own little world. She nudged Lexa's back to bring her out of her daze.

"What the hell An," Lexa whined as she turned and glared at her best friend for having interrupted her special moment with her soon to be wife.

"Everyone is waiting, you can stare at each other later," Anya teased winking at Clarke making her blush slightly as she hadn't realised how long both herself and Lexa had been looking at each other.

"Lex," Clarke said softly as she cupped Lexa's right cheek to get her to look at her again. "Let's get married," she said with a small chuckle which also made Lexa laugh.

"We're ready," they both said in unison as they turned and looked towards the minister.

Lexa took a hold of Clarke's hand as the minister began the ceremony. Their family and friends took pictures throughout. They even hired an artist (one of Clarke's co-workers) to do a live painting to capture their special moment when they say their vows in its realists as photographs aren't the same as a painting. The New York skyline served as a great backdrop as the couple waited to say their vows.

"I understand you have both written your own vows?" The minister asked after finishing his introduction.

"We have," they replied in unison both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

Lexa gave Clarke a nod to let her go first.

"Here," Octavia said as she handed Clarke a paper which contained her vows.

Clarke shook her head at her best friend as she wanted to be able to look into Lexa's eyes rather than a piece of paper when she said her vows.

"Lex, when we first met I didn't expect to fall in love with you but as soon our eyes met I knew I was a goner. As much as I fell in love with your sparkly eyes, your personality and your kind heart won me over instantly. We've come so far both individual and as a couple. Every day I fall deeper in love with you. You and Blue Eyes are the best things to ever have happened to me and I have you to thank for that. Every day I learn something new about you. I love everything about you. You're my best friend, my soul mate, my everything. With that said I promise from this day forward to make you just as happy or even more like you have made me. I promise to be the best wife and mother I can be. I promise to be by your side through all our ups and downs; through all the tears and laughter; through every challenges that we'll face together. I love you so much Lexa Woods you are all I ever wanted and more." Clarke finished with her vows as a tear rolled down her right cheek which Lexa quickly wiped away using her thumb as she didn’t want her to ruin her make-up knowing what a princess she was.

"I love you too," Lexa replied. She was about to lean forward to peck Clarke's lips when Anya stopped her.

"Not so fast Romeo," Anya said teasingly sending a wink Lexa's way.

"Fine," Lexa huffed in defeat as she settled for a kiss on Clarke's hand.

"Your turn," Clarke said grinning excitedly wondering what Lexa had to say.

"Wait here," Lexa said with a slight smirk on her face. "I'm not running away I promise," she kissed the back of Clarke's hand again when she noticed Clarke's worried facial expression. She quickly jogged down the aisle confusing all their family and friends. Anya and Abigail were the only ones who weren't confused as they knew what Lexa was about to do.

When Lexa walked back towards Clarke, she was carrying a guitar.

Clarke was even more confused as well as the guests.

"Yiyi song!” Abigail exclaimed as she clapped her hands together in pure glee excited about what her mama was going to sing.

"You just said you learn new things about me every day well here's something you've never seen me do," Lexa flashed her dimple smile before she strummed a few notes to shake away her nerves.

"This is for you Clarke," she grinned with her dimple on display before she began to play the intro to the song. She looked up from her guitar and gazed into Clarke's eyes before she sang the opening verse to her vows.

[I suggest you listen to this. I changed a few words](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yW7w8F2TVA)

_"I met you in the dark_  
_You lit me up_  
_You made me feel as though_  
_I was enough_  
_We danced the night away_  
_We drank too much_  
_I knew from then_  
_You were the one_

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_  
_For a minute, I was stone cold sober_  
_I pulled you closer to my chest_  
_I wanted to hold you forever_  
_Cause I didn't wanna be separated_  
_Before I took you to my room_

_I knew I loved you then_  
_But you'd never know_  
_Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
_I know I needed you_  
_But I never showed_  
_But I wanna stay with you_  
_Until we're grey and old_  
_Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let go"_

Tears started flowing down Clarke's face as she listened to Lexa sing with so much heart and soul as she put her all into her vows wanting Clarke to feel every word she was singing. It was as if Clarke was transported back to the exact moment she met Lexa as the words brought back the fond memories of their night together in Orlando where everything changed for the both of them. She carried on listening to Lexa who was singing her heart out as more tears flowed down her face.

Lexa kept her gaze on Clarke as much as she could but she would close her eyes as she felt every word she was singing. Tears welled up in her own eyes but she managed to keep her emotions in check so she wouldn't mess up her vocals as she wanted Clarke to hear every word. Her smile widened when she opened her eyes with a slight smirk on her face as she sang the next verse.

_"I wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
_I'll bring you coffee_  
_With a kiss on your head_  
_And I'll take the kids to school_  
_Wave them goodbye_  
_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

_When you looked over your shoulder_  
_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_  
_I wanna dance with you right now, oh_  
_And you look as beautiful as ever_  
_And I swear that every day you'll get better_  
_You make me feel this way somehow_

_I'm so in love with you_  
_And I hope you know_  
_Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_  
_We've come so far my dear_  
_Look how we've grown_  
_And I wanna stay with you_  
_Until we're grey and old_  
_Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let go"_

Lexa knew the next part would be hard to sing as every time she rehearsed it she would cry as they were key words to her vows. And as predicted, the tears flowed down her faces but she still manged to keep her voice clear as she finished of singing her vows.

_"I wanna live with you_  
_Even when we're ghosts_  
_Cause you were always there for me_  
_When I needed you most_

_I'm gonna love you till_  
_My lungs give out_  
_I promise till death we part_  
_Like in our vows_  
_So I wrote this song for you_  
_Now everybody knows_  
_That it's just you and me_  
_Until we're grey and old_  
_Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_  
_Oh, just say you won't let go"_

She got choked up as she finished her vows. She took out her napkin and wiped away her tears before she placed her guitar on the side and then walked back towards Clarke.

"Th...at...was...ama...zing," Clarke stuttered out in between sobs as she was now a sobbing mess.

"Don't cry beautiful," Lexa said softly as she cupped Clarke's cheeks and wiped away her tears so she wouldn't ruin her make-up even though she already had.

"Lexa that was beautiful," Abby piped up with tears in her own eyes.

"Look what you've done Lex," Raven furrowed her eyebrows pretending to be upset as her wife was crying hysterically as well.

"Sorry Rae," Lexa apologised.

"Relax I’m only kidding. She's always like this," Raven chuckled which caused her to receive a nudge to her ribs from her wife as Octavia was leaning against her shoulder still crying as she loved Lexa’s beautiful vows and she was still surprised that Lexa had such an amazing voice.

"I look ugly now," Clarke whined as she knew she had ruined her make-up yet again.

"You look stunning," Lexa replied as she kissed away Clarke’s tears from her cheeks.

"No you're just saying that," Clarke pouted.

Just as Lexa was about to lean forward to kiss her pout away she remembered she still had one last thing to say. "Clarke look at me," she said softly as she lifted Clarke's chin. When their eyes reconnected again Lexa spoke up. "You know how everyone has that one person that makes them feel alive and feel like they can do anything they want. It may only last a day but that day becomes one of the best days of your life?" Lexa didn't give Clarke time to reply as of course it was a rhetorical question. "You are that person for me Clarke. That one night was one of the best nights of my life. Without you I don’t know where I’d be right now. You are the love of my life. I love you with all my heart," she finished as the tears rolled down her cheeks again which were caught by Clarke who wiped them away.

"I love you too," Clarke replied through her own tears as she rested her forehead against Lexa’s.

"Blue Eyes the rings," Anya prompted her goddaughter as she held the rings on her palm so that Abigail would give them to her mommies.

Clarke smiled at her little girl as she took one of the rings before she repeated after the minister. "I Clarke Griffin take thee Lexa Woods to be my wife. I promise to love, honor, respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others, until death do us part." Clarke said as she placed the gold wedding band through Lexa's left ring finger which still had her engagement ring on.

"I Lexa Woods take thee Clarke Griffin to be my wife. I promise to love, honor, respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others, until death do us part." Lexa said grinning from ear to ear as also took the gold wedding band from her little girl's hand and placed it through Clarke's ring finger.

Their ring fingers looked even more beautiful with the wedding bands and engagement rings still on.

Before the minister could announce their official bond to one another, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and pulled her closer as she joined their lips in a soft passionate kiss.

"I pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss," the minister announced as everyone cheered and hollered at the newly married couple who were too lost into the kiss they didn't even acknowledge what everyone else was doing.

Lexa wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke's waist pulling her extremely close almost morphing them into one as she kissed her deeply with their tongues moving in sync. They moaned into the kiss as they still couldn't get enough of each other.

They only pulled apart when the need for oxygen became too strong as their lungs were gasping for air. Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke's both of panting with swollen lips.

"We're married," Lexa smiled like an idiot as she lifted Clarke’s left hand and kissed each of her knuckles her lips lingering on top of Clarke’s ring finger.

"We are," Clarke replied returning the smile as she pecked Lexa’s swollen lips.

Lexa deepened the kiss again. She spun her around both of them giggling into the kiss like two school children.

They still can’t believe how far they’ve come. They are married now with a one-and-a-half-year-old who was their pride and joy. And they wouldn’t change a thing with how their lives turned out.

"Mama mommy," Abigail whined as she had already given her mommies even enough alone time.

"Come here baby," Lexa cooed as she untangled herself from Clarke's embrace so she would take her little girl in her arms.

"Yippee!" Abigail cheered as she instantly wrapped her little arms tightly around her mama's neck.

"We love you so much," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she kissed her little girl's dimple and entwined her fingers together with her wife's.

Using the word wife to refer to Clarke definitely has a nice ring to it, Lexa thought with a wide smile on her face.

"The commander's now hitched. Hip hip! Hooray!" Jessica pipped up as more cheers rang around the yacht.

More pictures were taken before their guests approached them to say their congratulations. With the congratulations done, they were both whisked away by Titus to take more pictures for Vogue before they could have the rest of the day to themselves without being interrupted. Clarke had her make-up redone before the pictures were taken.

They took a few pictures with Abigail and some on their own and some as a couple. They did a variety of poses. One of their favorites was when Lexa stood Behind Clarke with her head resting against Clarke's shoulder Clarke had her head slightly turned to the left as she looked at Lexa both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

“Use that one,” they both said in unison when the photographer showed them some of the pictures they had already taken.

“It’s perfect,” the photographer replied happy with their choice for the front cover of Vogue.

They did a few poses where they were holding each other as they kissed. All in all it was a fun photoshoot, all that was left was to enjoy the rest of their wedding as they set off to cruise around New York.

"Let's go join the madness," Lexa said with a small chuckle as she interlocked their fingers together.

"Let's go," Clarke replied as they walked hand in hand towards the middle deck where their reception was being held.

[Abigail's dress](http://www.ichinamall.com/photo/wholesaler-6593/336343_children-princess-girls-dancing-party-dress-children-wedding-dresses-children-s-dresses-dec-.jpg)

[Lexa's Tuxedo](http://g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1wuM8JpXXXXcMXXXXq6xXFXXX7/204947256/HTB1wuM8JpXXXXcMXXXXq6xXFXXX7.jpg)

[Clarke's dress](http://images.onefabday.com/2012/04/Marchesa-Bridal-Collection-2013.jpg)


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)

Chapter 102

 

As soon as they arrived back at the reception hall, they were greeted by more cheers.

"Welcome Mrs and Mrs Woods!" The DJ announced as even more cheers and wolf whistles rung around the yacht.

"Settle down," Lexa chuckled as their guests were still cheering for them.

"What took you so long? Did you guys go for a quickie?" Jessica teasingly asked winking at Clarke who began to blush profusely as all eyes were on them.

"We might have," Lexa replied winking at her friend making her new wife blush even more.

"Lex," Clarke playfully hit Lexa's arm but Lexa only pulled Clarke closer to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. As Clarke’s head was buried against Lexa's chest, Lexa mouthed "I was tempted" back at Jess making her laugh.

"What did you say," Clarke pouted as she removed her head from Lexa's chest.

"I said that I love you," Lexa replied flashing her dimple smile.

"Aww I love you too baby," Clarke responded as she cupped Lexa's cheeks before she kissed her deeply wanting to express her love into the kiss.

Jessica left the new weds to themselves as they were kissing each other deeply so she didn't want to intrude on their privacy. However, Abigail had other ideas as she ran up to her mommy and pulled on her dress as per usual trying to stop them from kissing each other.

"Mommy," Abigail whined as she kept pulling on Clarke's gown. "Nana!" She yelled as she knew her grandmother would help her but her grandmother was too busy flirting with Marcus. "Mama!" Abigail tried again as she moved onto her mama and pulled on her dress pants but still she got no response as her mommies were again lost in their own little world as they kissed their faces off.

When she was still getting no attention, Abigail manoeuvred herself as she tried to squeeze herself in between her mommies who were still lip locked. As she was manoeuvring, she managed to elbow her mama right in her crotch which caused Lexa to pull away instantly holding onto her crotch out of instinct.

"Blue Eyes!" Lexa exclaimed slightly out of breath due to the kiss.

"Yiyi mama!" Abigail cheered as she held her arms out wanting to be picked up by her mama. She gave her mama her infamous pout when she noticed that she wasn't getting picked up.

"Come here my baby girl," Clarke cooed as she lifted her little girl instead as her wife was too busy making sure her package was still intact. She placed her little girl onto her hip and peppered her face with kisses. "Love you," she finished off with a big kiss on her little girl’s lips.

"Ove you," Abigail replied with her dimple smile on display as she leaned forward and gave her mommy another big wet kiss giggling in the process as her mommy had tickled her sides.

"What about me?" Lexa pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. Even though her little girl had managed to hit her crotch, she was glad that she didn’t do any serious damage.

"No kissy mama," Abigail replied as she wrapped her arms around her mommy's neck and gave her mommy another peck on the lips making her mama pout even more.

"Not fair," Lexa stuck her bottom lip out.

"Mama funny," Abigail said with a small chuckle as she pointed towards her mama who making her laugh as Lexa was still pouting.

"She is," Clarke smiled at her little girl as she kissed her little girl's cheek.

When Abigail saw that her mama was still pouting, she decided to take pity on her as she leaned over her mommy's arms and held onto either side of her mama's cheeks to pucker her lips before she gave her a kiss on the lips, Lexa's lips instinctively curled into a smile.

"One more," Lexa puckered her lips again as she always enjoyed her little girl's kisses.

Instead of giving her mama just one more kiss, she gave her multiply kisses all over her face laughing along with her mama.

"Here I'll take her," Lexa pecked her wife's lips. When she held her little girl in her arms, she threw her up in the air catching her on the way down making her giggle in pure glee as Abigail showed off her toothy grin.

"Wieeee!" Abigail squealed with her arms up in the air enjoying her little fun time with her mama.

"Who's this?" Pike asked interrupting Lexa’s and Abigail’s little moment.

Abigail whined when her mama stopped throwing her. "Mama," she whined patting her mama's chest.

"In a minute baby," Lexa smiled at her little girl as she gave her little girl a kiss on the cheek to appease her.

Abigail smiled back at her mama as she knew her mama would through her again as she saw a man wanting to talk to her mama.

"You know damn well that she’s our daughter," Clarke replied for Lexa glaring at Pike not at all impressed by his attitude.

"Relax I was only joking," Pike said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm not laughing," Clarke replied as she moved closer to Lexa and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Mama who dis?" Abigail asked as she looked at Pike with furrowed eyebrows tightening her arms around her mama’s neck as she was getting scared of the man.

"Hey little one I'm your granduncle but you can call me Pike," Pike replied as he moved forward and tried to squeeze Abigail's chubby cheeks as she looked too adorable in her little princess dress but Abigail pulled away as she didn't like the man.

"Mama," Abigail said her little voice breaking as she was getting even more scared of Pike. She buried her head onto her mama's neck not wanting to look at Pike.

"Oh sweetie," Pike softened his facial expression not meaning to scare Abigail. He tried to move closer to Lexa not wanting to see Abigail crying.

"Don't," Lexa warned as she gave Pike the commander look who instantly backed away.

"Whatever you say. I'm surprised you didn't manage to get all your other one night stands pregnant seeing as though little willy Lexie seems to be working perfectly fine," Pike said meaning it as yet another joke. He knew Lexa used to be player having read the tabloids, which showed Lexa with a different woman every other day.

When Lexa was about to lash out at her uncle for his insultive remark, Clarke gripped onto her wrist to stop her. "I've got this baby," she said as she kissed Lexa's cheek. She turned around with a smirk on her face. "For your information, little willy Lexie isn't so little. I'm afraid if I tell you the exact size I'll embarrass you as no man can compare with my stud over here. And by the looks of it, I don't think there's hardly anything there, little willy." she said as her smirk grew knowing she hit a nerve with her words.

Pike was gobsmacked by Clarke's response. "E...rm," he stuttered out holding onto his crotch to hide his not so big package.

"Bye little willy," Clarke said over her shoulder when she saw she had left Pike speechless. "Let's go mingle commander," she entwined her fingers with Lexa's as she her led towards their guests.

"That was badass," Lexa said in awe as she lifted their joined hands up to her lips and kissed the back of Clarke's hand.

"I know. He had it coming anyway; no one gets to insults either of us," Clarke replied as she pecked Lexa's lips.

"That should shut him up. Look at him," Lexa chuckled when she saw that her uncle was still trying to hide his tiny package.

"Huge commander better be ready for our wedding night with what I have planned," Clarke huskily whispered close to Lexa's ear as she nibbled slightly on her earlobe, Lexa whimpering in the process. 

"I hope you’re ready as well cause we will definitely not be sleep tonight," Lexa replied with a wink before she kissed Clarke's cheek.

"I can't wait," Clarke smirked as she walked side by side with her wife.

\-------

Just as the yacht was about to set off, Clarke had a surprise up her sleeve for Lexa. "Lex," she called out to her.

"Excuse me guys," Lexa said to her friends before she turned around and faced her. She placed her little girl on the ground who quickly ran over to her grandaunt Linda who was stealing her favorite chocolate donuts. "Be careful," Lexa called out as she didn't want her little girl to fall over. Abigail slowed down her pace before she reached Linda.

"Donu!" Abigail squealed as she jumped up and down wanting a donut.

"You must be Blue Eyes," Linda cooed as she crouched down so she was eye level with Abigail.

"Me bu ey!" Abigail replied excitedly still eyeing up the donuts.

"Aww you're such a cutie," Linda smiled as she squeezed Abigail's cheeks making her grin in the process.

"Donu," Abigail flashed her dimple smile as she knew she had Linda where she wanted her as she was cooing over her cuteness.

"Of course my sweet child. You're definitely your mama's girl," Linda replied as she retrieved a chocolate donut for Abigail.

"Danku," Abigail replied with a wide smile as she took the donut from Linda's hand.

"You're welcome sweetie," Linda kissed Abigail's cheek before she ran off to find her best friend Nia to show off her donut as per usual.

Clarke and Lexa were watching their little girl the whole time and as per usual their little girl's actions always melted their hearts. "Our baby is so adorable," Clarke cooed as she leaned her head against Lexa's chest.

"I just want her to stay as a baby forever," Lexa replied as she pulled her wife closer.

"Me too Lex," Clarke responded as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist. They watched for a while as their little girl interacted with Nia and her new friends. Their hearts melted even more when they saw their little girl sharing out her donut.

After a while of cooing over their little girl’s kindness, Lexa faced Clarke. "Oh yeah what did you want before?" Lexa asked as she looked at her wife with an adoring smile on her face. She brushed her thumb over Clarke’s cheeks wanting to touch her wife any chance she got.

"Oh yeah," Clarke replied with a smirk. She looked towards Raven who gave her a slight nod. "Come with me," she said as she interlocked their fingers together and walked out of the reception hall leading both herself and Lexa towards the outside of the deck.

"Are you feeling frisky already," Lexa teased as she palmed Clarke's ass cheeks.

"Behave," Clarke replied with a chuckle as she playfully slapped Lexa’s hand from her ass.

Just as Lexa was about to response with another snarky remark, her eyes widened when she saw who was standing a few yards away from them with Octavia by their side. "Oh...my...god," she stuttered under breath.

"Go on," Clarke chuckled as Lexa was still surprised with wide eyes.

"Hello Lexa I've heard so much about you. Looks like you still get star-struck just as much as your fans," Christina Perri teased her as she held her hand out for Lexa to shake.

Lexa cleared her throat before replying. "Nice to meet you too Christina," she said in a clear voice as she shook her hand. She still couldn't believe that she was meeting one of her favorite music artists. She turned to Clarke and pecked her lips as she whispered a thank you against Clarke's lips.

"It wouldn't have felt right to not have Christina sing our first dance song especially the fact that you're one of her biggest fans," Clarke replied as she gave Lexa another peck on the lips.

“Thank you baby,” Lexa gave Clarke another peck before she turned towards Christina. She began fan girling over her as she asked her question after question and took a couple of selfies. They bonded for a while completely ignoring that Clarke was there as they talked about music, tattoos and soccer.

Clarke left them to it when she noticed they weren't even paying any attention to her, so she headed back towards the hall to mingle with her guests. She headed towards her aunt Alie and talked to her for a while catching up on anything and everything. Clarke talked about her art and of course gushed about how wonderful her wife is.

"Lexa is so charming. I'm so happy for you Clarke," Alie said with a sincere smile on her face.

"I still can't believe we're married," Clarke replied as she looked at her wedding band which held an even more significant meaning than her engagement ring.

"Well you better believe it cause there's no turning back especially with a little one in the picture," Alie said seriously as she was recently divorced so she didn't want that to happen to her lovely niece who had a daughter to think about.

"I know," Clarke responded as looked towards her little girl who still happily playing with her friends having already covered her face with chocolate.

"I'll be right back," Alie excused herself as she needed the toilet.

As soon as Alie left, Clarke was stopped by Aden. "Hey Clarke congratulations," he said with a wide smile on his face as he leaned forward and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked as she quickly moved away from Aden not wanting a random man to hug her even though he wasn’t random as he was invited to the wedding.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Aden did-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Clarke herself pulled him in for a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you," Clarke whispered against his ear knowing how much of support system he was to Lexa when her wife needed someone to talk through their rough patches. Lexa had already told her so much about him but she never managed to see a picture of him hence why she didn’t recognise him. "I'm so happy to finally meet you," she smiled broadly as she pulled away from the hug.

"I'm happy to see you too. You look beautiful by the way," Aden smirked making Clarke blush at his comment.

"Trying to steal my wife already," Lexa pipped up as she wrapped her arm around Aden's neck and pulled him into a headlock.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You two are meant for each other," Aden squeaked out as he tried to get out of Lexa's grip.

"Aww he's so cute babe," Clarke cooed as she squeezed Aden's cheeks when Lexa realised him.

"Stop," Aden whined with a small pout as he didn't like to be treated like a child as he was a twenty-three-year-old man.

"He's a man babe don't call him cute," Lexa whispered loud enough for Aden to hear her as she wanted to tease him even more.

"You're unbelievable," Aden said with a small chuckle knowing exactly what Lexa was trying to do.

Lexa moved by Clarke's side and wrapped her arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to her side. They talked for a while, Aden making Clarke laugh with all of his jokes. Anya and Ontari joined them as Anya also jumped in with a few jokes of her own making them all laugh.

So far the wedding was turning out great and they wouldn’t change a thing as they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

The newly married couple mingled with more of their guests as they cruised around New York enjoying the stunning view that New York had to offer. They caught up with Indra and Lexa's DC friends who couldn't stop teasing Lexa and telling Clarke about some of their old stories of what Lexa got up to back in the day. Clarke smiled and laughed along with Lexa's friends as they talked about Lexa's ex-girlfriends. She wasn't bothered about Lexa’s ex-girlfriends as she was the one who Lexa was married to so there was nothing to worry about.

When they went around the Statue of Liberty, all their friends and family took lots of pictures. They also took some more wedding pictures for their wedding albums. Clarke as per usual making sure their photographer was capturing every moment.

"Wow!" Abigail's eyes widened when she recognised what everyone was staring at. She tried to wriggled out of her mama's grasp as she wanted to get even closer as she had recognised the Statue of Liberty from the previous week when her mommies took her sight-seeing around New York.

"I'm afraid this is as far as we can go," Lexa said as she kissed her little girl's cheek to appease her. When she saw her little girl was still not happy with her answer, she tried a different method. “How about we take a family selfie instead," she grinned as she pulled out her phone. She handed Clarke the phone so she could take it as she wanted to wrap her arms around both her girls. She held Abigail on one arm whilst the other was wrapped around Clarke's shoulder.

"Say cheese," Clarke smiled at the camera her hair and makeup on fleek.

Abigail flashed her dimple smile grinning from ear to ear as she loved taking selfies. Instead of smiling Lexa made a funny face as she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out making her little girl laugh at her goofiness.

"Stop being silly Lex," Clarke said as she wanted to get a perfect selfie where they were all smiling.

"Silly mama," Abigail giggled as she kissed her mama's cheek.

"Let's try again smile," Clarke said.

Both her two girls smiled with wide grins on their happy faces.

"Aww we look so adorable," Clarke cooed as she analysed the picture which had the Statue of Liberty on the back.

"Post it on my Insta page seeing as though we've teased our fans enough," Lexa said with a small chuckle.

'We're married! I love you both so much! Always and forever! @CGPrincess #ClexasayIdo #ClexaOfficial <3' Clarke posted the picture on Lexa's Instagram page, tagging herself in the process.

As per usual the picture received instant likes as their fans had been eagerly awaiting to see their wedding photos. 'Oh my god I can't breathe. They are soooooo cute. That dress OMG and TUX= me dead *heart eyes emoji* I can die happy now that my favorites are already married. We're waiting for that baby number two ;)' were amongst some of the comments left by fans.

"I wonder what their reactions will be after the Vogue magazine comes out," Clarke said as she read some of the comments always happy to read what their fans had to say about them.

"I think that all our social media accounts will shut down," Lexa replied with a chuckle.

They took a few more selfies before everyone headed back inside as it was time for the maid of honor speeches.

"Should I be worried?" Lexa asked as she looked towards Anya.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Anya replied with a smirk on her face.

"Fine," Lexa huffed out in defeat as she knew she wasn’t going to get anything out of her best friend.

As all the guests and the newly married couple took to their seats, the DJ stopped the music as Octavia clicked her champagne glass filled with apple juice, all eyes turned towards her. She cleared her throat before she began her speech. "Hi everyone before I start let's toast to my dear best friend Clarke and her wife the commander," she said with a wink towards Lexa as she raised her champagne glass.

"Here, here!" Everyone cheered with a few giggles as some people were already drunk.

Lexa just shook her head with a smile as she took a sip from her glass.

"You'll always be my commander," Clarke smiled at her wife before she leaned forward and pecked her lips.

"I Love you," Lexa said against Clarke's lips before she gave her another peck.

"I love you too," Clarke replied with a wide grin on her face. She took a sip from her champagne glass before she turned towards Octavia to listen to her speech.

"Look how cute they look together, it's like they were destined to meet since birth. I have never seen a couple, expect for my wife and I, be more in love like the two of you. We have known each other since high school, shared the same room in college, which quite frankly seems just like yesterday as our friendship continues to blossom everyday reminding me of why we became so close.”

“We have seen each other through the good, the bad and the ugly, and we’ve each learned a lot from each other. I trust you with my life and with that being said I just want to let you know that me and Raven have decided to name you as our child's godmother if you're up for the role," Octavia said with a beaming smile as she walked over to Clarke and gave her an engraved bracelet with the words ‘I’m a godmother’ written across it.

"Aww O this amazing. I would be honored," Clarke replied as she got up and hugged her best friend. She turned towards Raven and hugged her as well. "I'm gonna be a godmother," she cooed over her new bracelet as she allowed Lexa to close clip it on.

"You're gonna be perfect," Lexa replied as she kissed Clarke's temple. She was also moved by Octavia's and Raven’s gesture as she knew how much it meant to her wife to finally be a mother again.

"Alright no more sappy stuff," Octavia said quickly as she wiped her cheeks as a few tears managed to find its way down her face. "I’d like to tell you about some of the things I’ve learned from Clarke. Well firstly, from what happened back in our college days, it's safe to say that I'm fully qualified in how to party Griffin style. She has taught me to not be afraid and to give it my all in any relationship I'm in. It’s also not a surprise that we have the same taste in women, brunettes obliviously," she said as she blew her wife a kiss, Raven catching it in the process.

"To the brunette!" Anya piped up as she raised her glass for another toast as she was also a big fan of brunettes seeing as though both herself and her girlfriend were also brunettes.

When the cheers died down, Octavia carried on. "

"I remember the day when Clarke told Raven and I that she was pregnant. We were so happy for her but as soon as she told us for that the Lexa Woods was the baby mama, I think we literally died. We were happy for Clarke but I think we were more excited to meet Lexa than the baby, I'm only joking." She reiterated as she didn't want people to get the wrong idea. When people laughed she let out a sigh of relief as she was happy they understand what she meant. She passed on the sheet of paper to her wife so Raven could read out her part which she had written as she wanted her wife to also get a say in the speech seeing as though they were both maid of honors.

"Hi I'm Raven Clarke's other maid of honor," Raven said with a wide smile on her face as she waved at the guests.

"Hi Raven!" Everyone said in unison.

She smiled again at everyone before she carried on reading her part. She didn't look at the sheet as she knew what she was going to say. "Having shared an apartment with Clarke since college, it's safe to say that I know a lot about Clarke's sex life. Especially hers and Lexa's." She said with a smirk on her face as she looked towards the newlyweds.

"Oh no please don't," Clarke whined as she quickly buried her head against Lexa’s chest as she knew exactly what Raven was going to talk about.

"Let's hear it!" Jessica pipped up as well as the rest of her teammates who joined in wanting to know the story.

"Well. They are definitely the two horniest people I've ever met and Clarke's definitely a screamer," Raven chuckled at her own sentence. "And the commander is definitely huge. When I say huge I mean wow," she winked at Lexa who began to blush profusely as everyone laughed again. "We literally worked in on Clarke giving Lexa a bl-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Octavia held a hand over her mouth as she didn't want her wife to embarrass the couple even more.

"Okay okay, see me after if you wanna know what I saw," Raven winked at Jessica who winked back.

Lexa just shook her head at Raven.

"Back on a serious note, I have loved watching their romance blossom. Lexa is already a great mother and I know she will be just as good at being a wife to my best friend. She's funny, sweet, kind, generous and must of all she's got a great bod as my wife would say!" Raven winked at Lexa who was puffing her chest and flexed her muscles all the ladies whistled at her some of them even chanting "show them abs."

Lexa was about to show them her abs but Clarke stopped her as she didn’t want anyone else to see them as they were for her eyes only especially now that they were married.

"I'm still waiting for those gym lessons!" Abby called out sending a cheeky wink towards her daughter-in-law.

"Anytime you're free I'm down," Lexa replied with her dimple smile on display making her mother-in-law blush.

"Easy Abby she's a married woman now but Marcus is free," Raven teased winking at Abby who began to blush even more. She turned back to her best friend to finish off her speech saving Abby from further embarrassment. "Clarke has taught me that good friends are hard to find and now that she’s married, I wonder if that will still hold true over her commander! I hope so!" Raven finished with a few more laughs from all the guests as they all raised their glasses.

"I love you guys," she grinned.

"I love you too," Clarke replied as she hugged both her best friends and gave them kisses on the cheek.

Lexa hugged them as well before she turned towards her own best friend wondering what she had planned for her. She hoped Anya wouldn't embarrass her as much as Raven and Octavia did even though she loved their speech except for the part Raven talked about their sex life.

"My turn!" Anya piped up as all eyes turned towards her.

"Oh no," Lexa buried her face between her hands not yet ready to hear her friend out.

"It's not bad Lex I promise," Anya gave Lexa a reassuring smile.

"Alright what have you got," Lexa replied as she refilled her champagne glass preparing herself.

"Okay here we go. I'm actually nervous," Anya let out a nervous chuckle everyone awed as she looked cute.

"Mama don't be nervous," Nia grinned as she pulled Anya's tux jacket as she wanted to give her a kiss.

"Thank you baby," Anya smiled at Nia before she also received a peck on the lips from her girlfriend.

"You'll be fine," Ontari said as she gave her another peck.

Anya took a deep breath before she carried on.

"I have known Lexa my whole life. That day at the park when that little boy was bullying her, that was one of the best days of my life as I got to become friends with one of the most genuine, loving and compassionate person I've ever met. You were there for me through all the hard times with my injury and what not. Even with your own struggles you still looked out for me. I cannot thank you enough for being you. I am proud every day to call you my sister. We may not be blood related but sharing the same blood does makes us family. You're my family and I'm yours. I love you Lex," Anya bite the inside of her cheeks trying to stop herself from crying but as soon as her eyes landed on her best friend’s emerald orbs she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks as Lexa was also crying.

"I love you too," Lexa walked over to her best friend and hugged in a tight embrace as they both cried on each other's shoulder.

"Stop I'm not finished," Anya chuckled through her sobs as she pulled away from the hug and wiped Lexa's cheeks who in turn wiped the tears from her own cheeks.

"Okay," Lexa smiled at her friend as she walked a few steps away from her so she could finish.

"Mama why An cry," Abigail said with a small pout as she looked up at her mama.

"She's happy Blue Eyes. Sometimes people cry when they're happy or they cry when they're sad. Come here," Lexa said with a smile as she lifted her little onto her hip and kissed her cheek as they walked back over to her wife.

"Come An stop making people cry!" Raven frowned as her wife was crying again as well Clarke who was in tears too.

"I'll try," Anya smiled back at Raven. "The day Lexa came back from Orlando, when she had met Clarke, I instantly noticed that something was different about her even though she didn't realise it herself. It took her a while to tell me about Clarke but as soon as she told me, I knew Clarke was special. She would always tell whenever she was seeing or when she had been with a woman but with Clarke it was different because she would always have heart eyes every time she talked about her. And we all know those commander heart eyes are only reserved for that special someone if you get my drift," Anya winked at Lexa who instant began to blush.

"Softie Lexie!" Her DC friends shouted everyone erupted in a fit of laughter.

"She's definitely not soft in bed!" Clarke jumped in with a smirk on her face making everyone's eyes widened even Lexa was surprised by Clarke's response.

"You go girl!" Her DC friends cheered her on, Lexa began to blush profusely.

"Clarke," Lexa whined as she pouted her lips.

"Lex," Clarke grinned as she kissed Lexa's pout away.

"Mommy," Abigail pouted her lips as well wanting a kiss from her mommy.

"My baby," Clarke cooed as she gave her little girl a kiss on the lips kissing her pout away making her little girl giggle in the process.

"Danku," Abigail flashed her dimple smile as she kissed her mommy's cheek.

"Come on let's listen to what Anya has to say," Clarke said when she saw Anya was about to continue with her speech.

"Let's move on. When Lexa called me and told me she had already bought Clarke's engagement ring, I thought she was pulling a prank on me. Whenever we used to talk about marriage, she was always the person who would say "nah marriage aint for me" but I would always tell her that when she finds the one then she would change her mind. And she has proven me right. You are both meant to be together. You two are the definition of soulmates. With everything that has happened in this past year, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Clarke I want to thank you for loving my best friend. Even though she's older than you, you have turned her into an amazing woman and mother. What the both of you share is special and may it continue to grow. I look forward to what the future holds for you two. Please raise your glasses while I propose a toast," Anya held her glass up the air Abigail copying her mommies as she held her bottle which was filled with mango juice up in the air with her toothy grin on display.

"Enjoy all the joy today brings. Let today be the building block for all the years to come, and may your home and heart be filled with your laughter and all that of your children as well. Welcome to the family Clarke," Anya lifted her champagne glass with a wide grin on her face as everyone joined in the toast.

"Thank you Anya," Clarke smiled broadly as she walked over to Anya and hugged her.

"You're perfect for each other. I know that you will remain not only lovers, but friends, for the rest of your lives. Take care of my girl," Anya whispered close to Clarke’s ear.

"I will," Clarke replied getting a bit choked up as she was about to cry again. Her emotions seemed to be all over the place but she didn't know what was happening to her body.

"No more crying," Anya smiled as she cupped Clarke's cheeks and then kissed her forehead wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Okay but I still have to redo my makeup all over again," Clarke replied as she knew her makeup was already ruined.

"You're perfect beautiful," Lexa grinned as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and kissed the side of her head.

"You always say that," Clarke pouted as she turned around in Lexa's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"That's because you're and always will be," Lexa replied as she kissed Clarke's pout away.

"Smooth Lex," Anya winked at her best friend.

"Give me one minute," Lexa pecked Clarke's lips before she turned to her best friend.

"That was an amazing speech An. Thank you for not embarrassing me," Lexa chuckled as she gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Lex I wasn't going to do that," Anya chuckle back. "But if you hurt either Clarke or Abigail I will kick your ass I don't care if we're best friends," Anya said with a serious tone to her voice.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Clarke," Lexa chuckled but when she saw that Anya was being serious she stopped laughing. "I wouldn't intentionally hurt either of them. They mean everything to me. I would be lost without them. I promise you I will protect and shower them with happiness for as long as I shall live," she said again as a tear rolled down her left cheek.

Anya wiped Lexa's cheek before she pulled her in for another hug as the two life-long best friends embraced each other.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but it’s time for the cake cutting before dinner is served. Are you both ready?" Luna asked as she knew they had to stick to the wedding programme.

"Yeah come on let's go," Lexa kissed Anya’s cheek before she turned to her wife and entwined their fingers together but Clarke didn't move. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Duh," Clarke pointed up at her face. Luna and Anya busted out laughing at Lexa still clueless face. "My make-up babe I can't cut our cake looking like this," she said with a small chuckle.

"Ah okay be quick you know how much I love that cake," Lexa replied as she licked her lips.

"I'll be right back," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips before she walked off below deck towards one of the many on suit rooms. She so happened to have found the exact same room Lexa was in.

When she looked around she noticed a gift wrapped rectangle shaped box.

"Don't Clarke," Octavia warned as she knew it was Lexa's wedding gift to Clarke.

"Just a little sneak peek," Clarke said as she clasped her hands together moving closer to the gift

"You'll find out soon anyway come on people are waiting," Octavia said as she stopped Clarke in her tracks and led her towards the make-up chair.

After retouching up her make-up, Clarke walked back to the middle deck towards her girls who were eagerly eyeing up the wedding cake.

"Hurry up Clarke," Lexa whined, everyone laughing at her eagerness.

"Hurry mommy," Abigail copied her mama.

"I'm here my babies," Clarke grinned as she kissed both her girls’ cheeks.

"Wieeee cake!" Abigail exclaimed when she saw her mama move towards the knife as she knew she was about cut the cake.

Clarke placed her hand over Lexa’s before they began to cut their four tier red velvet flavored Ivory shimmer wedding cake with huge smiles on their faces. They kept each other's gaze at all times with little girl still in Lexa's arms.

"Guys can you look at the cake," Anya chuckled as they were cutting up the table instead of the cake.

They turned towards the cake making sure they were cutting it properly as they didn't want to spoil it for their guests. Lot and lots of pictures were taken as they cut the cake. Instead of feeding her wife first, Lexa took the first little slice and fed it to her little girl who instantly hummed in the process as the tint of chocolate sauce from the cake sent her taste buds into overdrive due to her love for chocolate.

Clarke also took a piece and fed it to her little girl making her grin even more. After feeding her little girl she turned to her wife as both herself and Lexa simultaneously held their hands out near each other's lips. They cross linked their arms as they leaned forwards to take a bite of their mouth-watering wedding cake.

"Hmmm," Lexa hummed as she sucked Clarke's finger clean. She smirked back at Clarke when she also noticed a small gasp of pleasure escaping her wife’s lips.

Lexa gave her little girl another piece before she put her down Abigail didn't mind as she was occupied with her cake.

"I just wanna eat all of this by myself," Lexa pouted as she knew she would only get a piece as the rest would be used as part of the desert for their guests.

"Don't worry Lex, I've already told the chef to save you the biggest piece," Clarke replied as she wiped a little bit of chocolate sauce from Lexa's cheek.

"Yay!" Lexa whispered cheered as she leaned forward and gave Clarke a peck on the lips.

They took a few more pictures as a couple as they fed each other more of their cake.

"I love you," Lexa said against Clarke's lips as she tried to eat the piece of cake which was between Clarke's lips. She didn't give Clarke a chance to reply as she joined their lips together and kissed Clarke deeply as they both moaned into the kiss tasting the flavor of their cake in each other mouths.

"Mama mommy!" Abigail squealed with her toothy grin on display as she tried to separate her mommies so they could give more cake.

"Alright enough kisses," Anya said as she pulled them apart.

Lexa tugged at Clarke's lower lip as she pulled away from the kiss. She winked at her wife when she saw how flustered she looked. She turned to their little girl to give her wife time to recover from the kiss. "You will get more cake later Blue Eyes, let's eat first okay," Lexa smiled at her little girl as she lifted her onto her hip.

"No! Me cake now!" Abigail knitted her eyebrows together as she crossed her arms over her chest standing her ground.

"Blue Eyes," Clarke said softly as she cupped her little girl's cheeks.

"Mommy cake," Abigail said as she stuck her bottom lip out which was slightly trembling.

"Aww my baby," Clarke cooed as she gave her little girl another piece not wanting to see her cry.

"Clarke," Lexa said furrowed eyebrows.

"She was about to cry I don't wanna see my baby cry especially at our wedding. She's been having fun so far," Clarke replied as she pouted her lips.

"Fine let's go back to our seats," Lexa took a quick piece of the cake and place it in her mouth without Clarke noticing but she wasn’t discrete enough.

"Lex," Clarke shook her head with a smile.

"What you gave Blue Eyes a piece it was only fair," Lexa replied.

"Come on let's go before there is no more cake left for everyone else," Clarke shook her head with a smile as she linked her arm with Lexa's and then walked back to their seats so they could eat a little before their first dance as newlyweds.

[The CAKE :P](http://www.melissawoodlandcakes.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/Baker-OBrien-wedding-wm.jpg)


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy
> 
> let's get them kudos up guys, it's very much appreciated <3

Chapter 103

 

Before they had their dinner, Lexa and Clarke took their wedding pictures, which included their little girl and their bridal party. Abigail loved every single minute of it as she was the centre of attention yet again. She flashed her dimple smile throughout thoroughly enjoying taking pictures with her mommies. After the wedding pictures were done, the married couple made their way towards the reception hall so they could finally feed their guests.

Linda as predicted was the first one in line to the buffet. With all her favorite meals being served, she was spoiled for choice but she made sure to eat everything to her heart’s content. 

The family of three enjoyed their dinner as they fed each other throughout dinner. Clarke and Lexa were extra affectionate with one another. Whenever Lexa managed to cover her face with a little bit of food, Clarke would wipe it off with her lips and give her a peck on the lips just because she could. 

When Abigail noticed her mommy giving kisses to her mama, she would purposely get food all over her face just so her mommy could wipe it off and receive a kiss from her mommy. “Yiyi!” She would cheer with excitement and show off her toothy grin. 

Time passed by with laughter and joy filling the hall as their guests were thoroughly enjoying their meals. This was due to how both Lexa and Clarke went above and beyond to make sure their guests were well fed. They choose Gordon Ramsay as their chef for the day who as per usual out did himself by serving up delicious and mouth-watering food for everyone. 

Chicken and lamb Steaks, scallops, stuffed roast chicken and fish pie were amongst some of the big hitters with everyone wanting seconds of each. The favorite dessert was obliviously the wedding cake with everyone wanting second slices. Clarke luckily had their wedding cake baker make smaller versions of their wedding cake because she knew it would be a big hit with their guests. 

Lexa and Abigail were over the moon as they were able to eat as much cake to their hearts content. Their cake tasted even better when they added bubble gum ice cream to the mix.

The DJ allowed the married couple to digest their food before he called them to the dance floor. Chatter filled the room when everyone finished with their meals. There were only a few people who were still digging away on their desserts. To name a few, Linda was still eating. 

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the first dance. Welcome Mrs and Mrs Woods to the dance floor!" The DJ announced with the light shining down on the couple. All eyes turned towards the newlyweds, eagerly awaiting to see the traditional first dance. 

Lexa and Clarke waved at their family and friends before they walked to the middle of the dance floor. Lexa winked at Christina who was sat on a piano ready to sing their first dance song before she turned to face her wife. "Are you ready?" She asked flashing her dimple smile.

"Yeah," Clarke replied. She leaned forward and gave Lexa a peck on the lips trying to calm her nerves.

"Yiyi mama mommy!" Abigail cheered from her spot on her grandma's lap whilst clapping her hands excitedly.

Lexa winked at her little girl making her little girl even more excited. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist whilst Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck. They both began to sway side to side as Christina Perri began to play the intro to A Thousand Years song. "I love you," Lexa whispered against Clarke's lips, giving her another peck on the lips. 

"I love you too," Clarke replied. She leaned forward and rested their foreheads together letting the music sink.

As they looked into each other's eyes it was like they were staring into each other's soul. They were both grinning from ear to ear as they listened and danced along to the song they both loved. It was a song which expressed their love in more ways than one. The title of the song itself demonstrates the love they have for each other as they will a hundred percent love each for a thousand years and more.

They got lost in each other's eyes as everything in the world seemed to not exist. It was just the two of them and their favorite song playing in the background. 

Lexa moved her hands lower so they were resting on Clarke's ass. She looked into the ocean blue eyes she first fell in love with and her heart swelled as she was falling in love with Clarke all over again, which always seemed to happen every time they looked at each other. There was no place she would rather be than in the arms of her wife who she loves with all her heart and soul. 

After Christina sang the first verse of the song, Lexa and Clarke changed their dancing positions. Lexa placed one hand on Clarke's waist whilst the other was entwined with Clarke's who had her other hand on Lexa's shoulder as they began to dance the waltz. 

Lexa was in control, leading Clarke across the dance floor with ease. Their little girl was cheering on for them as they glided across the dance floor like professional dancers not missing a single step, all their steps were exactly to the beat. 

When Christina sang the chorus again, Lexa twirled Clarke a couple of times both of them with wide grins on their faces. She held onto Clarke's hand whilst Clarke walked behind her with Clarke’s hand brushing over her shoulder on the way. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist from behind. They danced like that for a while with Clarke now in control gliding across the dance floor with ease. Clarke twirled Lexa around so they were back in their previous position giving Lexa back control. 

With Lexa back in control again she slowed down the pace not wanting their first dance to end just yet as they were both getting emotionally connected with the song. But all good things must come to an end because Christina began singing the last verse of the song. Lexa tightened her grip around her wife's waist as she pulled Clarke even closer to her body. They took small steps as neither of them wanted to be separated. 

"I have loved you for a thousand years," Lexa murmured against Clarke's lips who then replied with "I'll love you for a thousand more" as they sang along to the core of why they fell in love with the song. They sealed their declaration of love with a kiss. They kissed each other with so much love and intensity as they both expressed all their emotions into the kiss. 

With how far they’ve come in their relationship they still cannot believe they are now married. Getting married is a big step but they are willing to do everything in their power to ensure their marriage lasts for many years to come.

Their little girl wasn't jealous like she usually is when her mommies would kiss each other as she had a beaming smile on her face throughout. "Ove ou mama mommy!" She squealed and clapped her hands together bouncing up and down on her grandma's lap.

"They love you too sweetie," Abby cooed as she kissed her granddaughter's cheeks.

As they were kissing, Lexa bent her knees slightly so she was able to pick up her wife. She twirled her wife around still kissing her with all she's worth. Their friends and family hollering at them but they didn't even acknowledge them as they kissed each other's faces off.

Lexa held onto Clarke like that, still kissing each other, whilst Christina finished singing the final words to the song. Cheers and whistles rang around the yacht everyone impressed with Clarke and Lexa's dance skills. They watched the married couple who were still kissing each other knowing it would be a while before they separated. 

When the need for oxygen became too strong they pulled away from the kiss. With Clarke still in Lexa's strong arms with their eyes closed and foreheads touching, it was the perfect picture, capturing their love in a single moment. Clarke still couldn't believe she managed to win the Lexa Woods' heart. She cupped Lexa's cheeks and without looking, she leaned forward and peck Lexa's lips. 

As soon as Lexa and Clarke opened their eyes from their intense kiss, they knew they were in trouble as both their eyes had darkened with lust. 

Lexa felt her boxer's tightening around her cock which was already begging for attention. "You wanna get out of here?" She asked even though she already knew the answer she still wanted to try.

"We can't," Clarke muttered against Lexa's lips as she played with Lexa's baby hairs on the back of her neck.

"Please," Lexa tried again as she gave Clarke her pleading puppy dog eyes.

"You know we can't, not yet. Hang in there tiger you'll get to have your way with me soon enough," Clarke replied with a small chuckle wanting to cheer Lexa up even though she herself was disappointment that they couldn't make love just yet. She wanted Lexa to take her right then and there but she knew they still had to get through the rest of the wedding before they could even think about making love.

"Fine," Lexa huffed out in defeat with a small pout.

"You can take a sneak peek when you take off the garter belt," Clarke huskily whispered against Lexa's ear wanting to cheer up her mood, which worked as her words sent shivers all over Lexa's body.

"Fuck," Lexa muttered under her breath.

Clarke chuckled at Lexa's reaction before she kissed her cheek and then pulled away. She walked over to Christina to hug her whispering a thank you close to her ear. 

Lexa followed after her wife when she realised that her bulge wasn't big enough to show, which she was pleased about as she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of their guests. She thanked Christina as well before she saw at the corner of her eye that her little girl was running towards them. However, her little girl ran straight towards her wife.

"Mommy!" Abigail squealed with outstretched arms showing off her toothy grin.

"My little princess," Clarke cooed as she crouched down and lifted her little girl twirling her around making her squeal in pure glee.

"Ove ou mommy!" Abigail grinned as she gave her mommy a big kiss on the lips.

"Aww baby I love you too," Clarke replied showering her little girl's face with kisses making her giggle in her arms.

"Mama!" Abigail grinned with her arms out wanting her mama to take her.

"My baby, how did we do?" Lexa asked her little girl giving her big kisses on both cheeks.

"Ou gooood!" Abigail replied flashing her dimple smile drooling slightly as she was still excited from watching her mommies dance.

"Thank you," Lexa cooed as she squeezed her little girl's chubby cheeks. She took her handkerchief from her tux pocket and wiped off some of the drool from her little girl mouth. Even with drool all over her mouth, her little girl still managed to look even more adorable. "You get to dance with us now," she said as she kneeled on the floor and placed her little girl in front of her. 

"Dance!" Abigail shrieked as she jumped up and down in pure glee.

"Come on," Lexa smiled and kissed her little girl's cheek before she held onto her left hand whilst her wife held onto Abigail's right hand.

"Wieeee!" Abigail squealed in delight when her mommies began swinging her back and forth.

As soon as the DJ began playing Pharrell Williams Happy, Abigail let go of her parents’ hands. She jumped up and down squealing with excitement with her arms in the air as she was thrilled that one of her favorite songs was playing. Every time she watched Despicable Me two with her mommies she would instantly dance around the living room entertaining her mommies to the fullest.

"I guess she wants to go solo," Lexa chuckled when she saw her little girl had forgotten about them.

"I guess so," Clarke replied with her own chuckle. She wrapped her arm around her wife's waist and rested her head against Lexa's chest.

"Happy!" Abigail yelled excitedly as she faced her mommies.

"Go on baby show us your moves," Lexa encouraged. She wrapped her arm around Clarke's bare shoulder and pulled her closer.

"See see mama!" Abigail yelled again showing off her toothy grin. She began to wriggle her small bum side to side giggling at her own dance move. She jumped up and down a few times thoroughly enjoying herself. She did her own toddler version of the shimmy shake with a wide grin on her face, thinking she was the best dancer in the world.

"Mama mommy dance," Abigail gave her mommies her infamous pout when she saw that her mommies weren't dancing along with her.

"Oh now she wants us to join," Lexa teased receiving a playful punch on the arm from her wife.

"Be nice to my baby," Clarke pouted as well as she let go of Lexa and held onto both her little girl's hands and began to jump up and down with her little girl making her squeal with even more excitement. "Wow you're so good baby," she cooed which made Abigail smile even more as she tried to do a head shake.

"Let me join," Lexa pouted as she was feeling left out. 

"Mama!" Abigail grinned as she let go of one of her mommy's hand so she could hold onto her mama's hand.

"Yay!" Lexa smiled as she held onto her little girl's hand and tried to teach her a few moves but Abigail just ended up doing her own thing.

"Alright clap your hands baby," Clarke encouraged trying to get her little girl to clap along to the song. 

Abigail did as told as she clapped along to the song trying her best to clap to the beat but failing miserably. She still enjoyed herself none the less.

"Yes Abigail!" The guests cheered her on even more Abigail loving being the centre of attention as she began to do a few hops with her arms in the arm chanting "happy" with pure excitement written all over her face. Everyone copied her as they also sang along to the song Abigail's grin never leaving her face. 

When the song ended Abigail whined, sticking her bottom lip out as she wanted to keep dancing. "Mommy," she furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest with tears welling up in her eyes and her bottom lip now trembling.

Clarke turned towards the DJ and gave him a nod to quickly play the song again not wanting to see her little girl cry.

As soon as Abigail heard the song, her sadness was forgotten. Her frown was replaced by a broad smile on her face. "Happy!" She squealed as she ran over to her best friend Nia as she wanted to dance along with her. "Ni Ni dance," she said excitedly as she dragged Nia towards the dance floor.

"Okay Blue Eyes," Nia replied. She turned to face little Lexa who was sat a few tables away from them. She wanted little Lexa to join them on the dance floor as they had become good friends throughout the day bonding over soccer. "Lexie!" She said with a wide grin on her face. 

Abigail was confused when Nia wasn’t moving but when she looked towards where Nia was facing, she saw that she was talking to little Lexa. She walked handed in hand with Nia towards little Lexa before Nia grabbed a hold of little Lexa's hand and them walked to the dance floor together. 

"Mama mommy friends!" Abigail squealed holding Nia and little Lexa's hands in the air showing off her dimple smile.

"We see you baby go dance with your friends," Lexa smiled at her little girl and her friends. Both herself and Clarke stood a few yards away from the girls keeping a close eye on them whilst they danced to their little hearts' content. 

"They look so cute together," Clarke cooed as she rubbed her tummy unconsciously not realising what she was doing.

Lexa saw her but she didn't comment on it. "They're the cutest," she replied instead focusing on her little girl.

Whilst Abigail danced with her friends, she was joined by more friends as all the little kids took to the dance floor. The older kids were able to sing along to the words whilst the little ones made their own lyrics up. When the DJ began to play Let it go all the kids squealed in pure joy, Abigail being the loudest as another one of her favorite song was being played. She run over to her mommies as she wanted to dance with her mommies as well as her friends. 

"Priwcess!" Abigail cheered as she went straight to her mama and hugged her legs.

"Not here Blue Eyes please," Lexa pouted not wanting her teammates to see her softer side when they see her dancing to let it go. She knew she would get teased a lot when she goes back to training. 

"Mama," Abigail gave her mama her infamous pout and her best puppy dog eyes, which she knew her mama couldn't resist. "Mama," she pouted again sticking her bottom lip even further out.

"Fine," Lexa sighed in defeat.

"Here," Clarke handed Lexa her veil to use as a cloak knowing their little girl would want Lexa to dance just like they would when they were at home.

"Not a chance," Lexa replied with a shake of her head.

"Yiyi mama!" Abigail cheered when she saw her mommy giving her mama the veil. She gave her mama the pout again when she saw that her mama wasn’t taking the veil from her mommy.

"You have to give what the kid wants," Clarke teased with raised eyebrow trying to stifle her own chuckle.

"Why are you doing this to me Abigail, they’ll all laugh at me," Lexa pouted. She used her little girl’s name hoping she would get her to back down but her little was having none of it.

Abigail crossed her arms over her chest still pouting, waiting for her mama to put on the veil.

As predicted, as soon as the veil was on, Lexa’s teammates and friends began laughing at her. "Smile Queen Elsa," Aden teased as he held his phone out to snap a quick picture of Lexa.

"Me me!" Abigail piped up as she flashed her dimple smile at the camera wanting Aden to take a picture of her as well.

"Got you Abigail," Aden smiled at Abigail squeezing her chubby cheeks in the process. "Your mama looks pretty good in a veil," Aden teased receiving a death glare from Lexa. "Relax Lex it suits ya," he winked at Lexa before he ran away avoid a hit from Lexa.

Abigail laughed at their childish antics.

"Looking good commander. Give us a twirl," Jessica teased as she also took a few pictures of Lexa to use when Lexa is back in training as she couldn't wait to tease her friend even more.

"Ugh," Lexa huffed out as she walked towards where all the children were so she could entertain them. She danced with her little girl for a while taking off the veil at appropriate time to the song, all the kids loving the little show Lexa was putting on for them. They cheered for her not wanting her to stop as she was doing a great job impersonating Queen Elsa. Even though she knew she looked ridiculous, she was still having the time of her life entertaining the kids, enjoying seeing the big smiles on their faces. After a while she gave the role to Anya as she needed a drink after the kids managed to tire her out.

"Aww my baby," Clarke cooed cupping Lexa's cheeks and wiped off some of the sweat from her forehead and then she gave her a glass of water. They changed their drinks to water as they wanted to be able to remember their wedding night so they didn't want to get too drunk. Clarke only had one glass of champagne whereas Lexa had three and two beers so she definitely needed to tone down her drinking.

"Kids are cute but man they're hard work to keep them entertained for so long," Lexa breathed out after finishing her glass of water.

"You'll live," Clarke chuckled kissing her wife’s cheek.

They watched their family and friends dance who were thoroughly enjoying themselves whilst they took a little breather before they joined them back on the dance floor. "What do you think about the wedding so far?" Lexa asked as she sat down and pulled Clarke onto her lap. 

"It's perfect. I'm happy we both got to live out our dream weddings. Thank you for giving me all of this," Clarke said sincerely cupping Lexa's cheeks and giving her a deep kiss showing her gratitude knowing how much money Lexa put into their to making their big day perfect, just like she always dreamed. Even though she participated in helping with the finance side to the wedding, the majority of the money came from Lexa’s bank account considering she was the star of the NWSL receiving a majority of her income from her sponsorships who were mainly top brands.

"You don't need to thank me baby. What is mine is yours and always will be. I love you so much and I would give you the world if I could," Lexa replied giving Clarke a peck on the lips.

"I would too," Clarke replied nuzzling her face up to Lexa’s neck. They stayed like that, content to just hold each other as they allowed the day’s events to sink in. After a while Clarke spoke up. "Let's go dance," she smiled as she rose to feet and entwined her fingers together with Lexa's.

Lexa happily obliged and walked hand in hand back to the dance floor. 

The kids had vacated the dance floor as they had tired themselves out. They went back to their parents and fell asleep in their parent’s arms. Some parents took their kids below deck where the rooms were so their kids would sleep more comfortable without distractions. Octavia decided to take Abigail and Nia to one of the rooms giving their parents some alone time as the DJ had begun playing Marvin Gaye Let's Get It On, which she knew would make some of the adults slightly horny. She was also tired due to her pregnancy so she decided to also take a nap.

Clarke and Lexa were grinning like idiots as they danced along to the song. Lexa turned Clarke around so that she had her back pressing against her front so she could grind on her front. "You're so hot," Lexa whispered against her wife’s skin. She moved Clarke’s hair over to one shoulder and exposed Clarke neck. She gave her a soft peck on her neck gently sucking on her neck leaving a slight mark.

"Ah that feels good. Keep doing it baby," Clarke groaned tilting her head to the side giving her wife more access to her neck as her clit was throbbing. She needed her wife desperately.

Lexa obliged as she bit down slightly on Clarke's neck soothing her pain with a kiss. She grinded her bulge against her wife's bum as she was also desperate for attention. Her bulge was growing in size underneath her pants so she knew she had to stop but she couldn’t stop. 

They were lucky that the lights were dimmed so they were able to avoid prying eyes from their family and friends even though it didn’t matter to them because when they get lost in their own little world no else seems to exist. 

"If I keep doing this I don't think I can stop baby," Lexa mumbled against her wife’s skin whilst she was sucking even harder on her neck enjoying the little gasps of pleasure escaping Clarke's lips.

As much as it pained her to stop, Clarke knew they had to wait. She didn’t want to have a quickie in the middle of the dance floor when they could enjoy their wedding night to the fullest. She manged to snap out of her sexual desire, quickly mumbling “stop Lex” before she turned around and cupped Lexa's cheeks. she brushed her thumb over Lexa’s cheeks wanting to calm her down knowing that her wife was just as worked up as she was.

Lexa understood where her wife was coming from as she wrapped her arms around her waist and melted into her touch. She swayed side dancing along to the song with their foreheads rested together. "Your mom looks happy," she said as she gestured towards Abby who was dancing with Marcus wanting to think about something else.

"She does. I hope something happens with them two. Marcus is a great guy. He's helped us with a lot and I think he likes mom as well. Mom deserves someone special after what happened with my dad. He can never replace my dad but if he can make mom smile like that, then he has my vote." Clarke replied leaning forward and resting her head against her wife’s chest and listening to her steady heartbeat.

"I'm sorry Jake wasn't here to see what an amazing woman you’ve become. I may have not met him but from what you've told me, I know he would've been proud," Lexa said as she kissed the top of Clarke's head.

"I miss him Lex," Clarke replied with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Here take my hand," Lexa said as she held her hand out before she interlocked their fingers together. 

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked a little bit confused.

"You'll see," Lexa replied kissing Clarke's cheek to ease her confusion. She walked with her towards the top deck and stopped at the edge of the railing. The view from the top deck was incredible as New York illuminated whilst the sun was setting. Lexa positioned herself behind Clarke and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. 

"Look over there," Lexa said as she pointed towards the sun which was falling behind the horizon painting the sky a mixture of red and pink in color.

"It's beautiful," Clarke smiled as she leaned back against Lexa's front melting into her touch.

"Every time I miss my parents I look up at the sun and it shines brighter than ever; I know my parents are looking down on me with pride. We get the sun in the morning and the moon at night. And every time they get brighter when I stare at them wanting to feel connected to my parents. Why I'm telling you this is because I know Jake will do the same for you. Look over there and picture him standing before you right now. You can tell him whatever you want and he'll hear you Clarke," Lexa explained with her dimple smile on display. She wanted to cheer her wife up knowing how much she was missing her dad who wasn’t there to walk her down the aisle like she'd always dreamed of since she was a kid. 

"Dad," Clarke said as a tear rolled down her face.

"It's okay Clarke I'm here," Lexa kissed her cheek and tightened her arm around her waist trying to give her strength.

"I miss you so much dad. Can you believe it? I have a daughter. I’m a mom to a wonderful baby girl. I tell her about you every day, so she will always know about her amazing grandfather. She has our eyes dad. They are blue like the ocean and we’ve nicknamed her Blue Eyes just like the name you gave me when I was a child.” She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before she carried on.

“Lexa is amazing dad. She is sweet, kind, selfless and everything you ever wanted for me in a partner. You two would've gotten along like a house on fire. I don’t where I’d be without her dad. I think mom loves Lexa more than me. You should see her body, it’s out of this world,” Clarke chuckled through her sobs.

Lexa chuckled along with her wife and then she gave her another kiss to the cheek. She was happy that her wife was letting go and being more at ease as she talked to her dad.

“Mom is trying to move on and I hope she does because I want to see her happy just like I am. I love you so much dad. I’ll talk to you soon." Clarke finished with a big smile on her face as she closed her eyes and pictured her dad smiling back at her. When she opened her eyes, the sun shone brighter with rays of light depicting the sky.

"It's him! He's here!" Clarke exclaimed her smile widening as a tear found its way down her face.

"See, now whenever you need to talk to him he'll always be there for you. Day and night," Lexa flashed her dimple smile kissing away the tear from her wife's cheeks. 

"Thank you for this," Clarke said grinning at her wife as she cupped her cheeks and then she gave her a soft tender kiss on the lips. 

"Anytime," Lexa replied flashing her dimple smile.

They stayed outside enjoying the sunset both content in their current states. When Clarke slightly shivered due to the cool breeze, Lexa took off her tux jacket and wrapped it around her wife's shoulders and then she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist giving her even more warmth. 

“Do you trust me,” Lexa whispered close to Clarke’s ear.

“I trust you,” Clarke replied wondering what Lexa was about to do.

“Then close your eyes and step onto the railing,” Lexa said with a smile on her face.

“Are you crazy!” Clarke exclaimed. It was chilly and windy, so she didn’t want to risk falling overboard.

“I won’t let anything happen to you I promise,” Lexa said trying to reassure her wife. “Hold on and keep your eyes closed,” she said as she helped Clarke who gingerly walked onto the railing. 

“Oh my god Lex,” Clarke said worriedly when Lexa opened her arms out wide. With the wind blowing in her face, she was scared as she didn’t have anything to hold onto to.

“I won’t let you fall,” Lexa replied as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. When she was satisfied with her grip on her wife’s waist, that she wouldn’t fall, she whispered “open your eyes Clarke,” her breath sending goosebumps all over Clarke’s body.

Clarke gasped at the view before her. “Wow,” she mumbled under her breath. “I’m flying Lex,” she said excitedly as the feeling she was feeling was in describable. With the wind and the view of New York and the sun still setting, it was like she was on top of the world like nothing could touch her.

Lexa didn’t say anything as she just held onto her wife’s waist and buried her head against Clarke’s neck with a wide grin on her face happy that her wife was enjoying herself. Leonardo DiCaprio eat your heart out, she thought. A minute later she unwrapped her arms around her wife waist as she also stretched them out wide and entwined their fingers together. “We’ll always fly together. Forever and A-”

“Always,” Clarke grinned melting into her wife’s touch. She brought their joined hands around her waist so they were resting on her tummy. She turned her head slightly to the left so she was facing Lexa. 

They didn’t have to say anything as they kissed each other passionately sucking hard on each other’s lips and tongues. Their tongues fought for dominance, Clarke winning out in the end. Clarke placed her right hand behind Lexa’s neck keeping her in place as didn’t want their lips to be parted. Lexa needed more, so she turned Clarke around and had her so that she was completely facing her before she deepened the kiss even more both of them moaning into the kiss.

“Wow!” Lexa breathed out trying to catch her breath.

“There’s more where that came from. Come on let's go back inside before they think we actually ran off for a quickie," Clarke teased receiving a chuckle from her wife. She kissed Lexa’s cheek before they walked back inside.

When they arrived, they weren't surprised to see that their guests looked even more drunk than before. "I don't think they'll remember much of what happened," Clarke chuckled as some of her co-workers were already passed out on their respective tables.

"Bouquet toss!" Ontari yelled as soon as she caught a glimpse of Clarke; she had been waiting all night for it even though she wasn't single.

"Yeah!" All the single ladies and some women who already had boyfriends/girlfriends yelled.

"Let do this," Clarke grinned. She handed Lexa her tux jacket before she walked over to the stage where she would be throwing her bouquet. "Ready!" She yelled excitedly as she looked over her shoulder and all her friends and family were already pushing each other trying to catch the bouquet. She couldn't stop laughing when she recognised Lexa's aunt Linda in the crowd pushing Lexa’s DC friends to the side wanting to get into a better position in the crowd to catch the bouquet. "Here it comes!" She sing-songed as she threw her bouquet over her shoulder.

"Yes!" Linda squealed having managed to catch the bouquet.

"You cheated," Ontari whined because Linda had literately pushed her, so she could get to the bouquet first.

Linda didn't even acknowledge her as she was still over the moon for catching the bouquet. "I'm single and ready to mingle, any single gents out there!" She announced. She caught Aden's eyes and she gave him a wink before she began to walk towards him. Aden quickly ran away towards the bathroom to avoid Linda who was still following after him.

Anya walked to her girlfriend to console her. "Hey babe," she smiled kissing Ontari's cheek.

"You're not going to marry me," Ontari pouted wrapping her arms around Anya's waist and burying her head against her chest.

"Hey look at me," Anya said softly as she lifted Ontari's chin, so she would look into her eye. "I have never felt this way about anyone before. You are the one for me Ontari. When the day comes you'll know because I do very much plan to make you my wife," She said with a wife grin on her face.

"Really," Ontari said excitedly.

"Yeah so you better watch out you never know when it could happen," Anya replied with a wink.

"I love you so much baby, I can't wait!" Ontari squealed as she wrapped her arms around Anya's neck giving her a deep passionate filled kiss both of them moaning into the kiss. 

"Damn," Anya breathed out slightly out of breath from the kiss.

"Damn indeed," Ontari chuckled as she gave her another kiss.

Seeing as though Clarke already done the bouquet toss she thought she may as well do the garter belt toss. She walked over to a chair and pulled it to the middle of the dance floor before she took a seat. "Lex baby," she called out.

As soon as the guests saw what Clarke was doing everyone gave the married couple the dance floor as they all watched from the side-line wondering how Lexa was going to take Clarke's garter belt off. "Get it Lex!" Jessica yelled as she winked at her friend giving her a slight push towards Clarke.

"Chill I'm going," Lexa chuckled at her friend’s eagerness. She gave the DJ a nod to change the song to Prince Kiss as she wanted to give her wife a show as she took the garter off. As soon as the music kicked in, she walked with slight hunger in eyes as she remembered her wife's words from before about giving her a sneak peek. So she was a hundred percent going to take her wife up on her offer. 

She straddled Clarke's lap as she began to slowly grinding on her with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"Whoop whoop Lex!" Her DC friends encouraged her, fist pumping in the air.

Lexa gave the crowd what they wanted as she began to move with purpose. She moved a few yards away from Clarke as she began to thrust her hips in front of her face making her wife giggle with laughter even though that wasn't her plan. She did the worm dance move making her wife giggle even more at her goofiness. 

But Clarke couldn't stop laughing as her wife looked absolutely adorable.

As her wife was laughing, Lexa decided to take things up a notch as she got on her hands and knees. She twerked as best as she could before she lifted Clarke's dress and crawled underneath.

"Fuck," Clarke muttered under her breath with wide eyes having not expected Lexa to dive under just yet. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to stifle her moan when she felt Lexa leave trail of kisses on the inside of her thigh her lips getting too close to home. "What are you doing?" She gasped when she felt Lexa's lips suddenly on her centre. She quickly pushed Lexa's head away from her centre as she knew one more touch she would come and she didn't want to do that in front of their family and friends.

"You said something about a sneak peek so I'm just collecting on the offer," Lexa smirked as she pecked her wife's lips.

"Just get the garter," Clarke said with a small pout.

"Of course my lady," Lexa smirked. She curtsied in front of Clarke before she got down on her hands and knees. She lifted Clarke's dress so she could remove the beautiful white laced garter. As tempting as it was, she resisted the urge to take a peek at her wife's silky folds. She didn't want to make her wife uncomfortable especially when eyes were on them. Instead she took the garter as slow as possible torturing her wife slightly whenever her lips would graze Clarke's bare thighs. 

Her friends and family were cheering her on wondering what was taking Lexa so long as she still had her head buried under her wife's dress. Their cheers got louder when she successfully removed the garter from Clarke's beautiful long legs.

Lexa winked at her wife with the garter stuck between her teeth.

"Yes commander!" Her teammates yelled with excitement.

Lexa turned around and faced her guest whilst holding the garter up in the air. “I'll be keeping this so I'm sorry gents," Lexa said with a smirk on her face before she pocked it.

"Kinky!" Anya shouted out with a wink towards Lexa.

Lexa ignored her best friend and turned to face her wife instead. "Princess if you would do me the honor and dance with," she said holding her hand out.

"How cute is she," Clarke cooed, squeezing Lexa's cheeks their family and friends awing at their adorableness. 

They danced until they reached the Harbor so they could drop off some of their friends and family who wouldn't be staying with them in yacht. The yacht had at least five bedrooms below deck so they had enough room to occupy a few of their friends and family who didn't want to leave the party just yet.

Some of Lexa's teammates and DC friends stayed behind along with Abby, Ontari, Octavia, Raven plus some of Clarke's cousins as they wanted to enjoy what the yacht had to offer as some of them were excited to use the Jacuzzi and the small swimming pool that was set up on the top deck.

Lexa and Clarke left their friends and family to enjoy themselves as they walked towards their bedroom. As expected they took the biggest room available, which was sound proofed so they could enjoy their wedding night to the fullest and be as loud as they wanted. Before making their way to their room, they stopped by their little girl’s room.

"Aww look at them," Clarke cooed as she held her hand over mouth so she wouldn't wake Nia and Abigail who were asleep wrapped up in each other's arm.

"Our little girl is definitely one cuddly baby," Lexa let out a small chuckle startling Octavia who was also asleep on the other bed in the room. 

"Oh hey guys," Octavia said her voice slightly groggy as she was still half asleep.

"Oh I'm sorry to wake you," Lexa said as she didn't realise she had laughed too loudly.

"It's okay," Octavia replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank for looking after them," Clarke said. She walked over and hugged her very pregnant best friend who you would think was about to pop anytime soon but Octavia still had two months left before she gave birth. 

"Don't worry about it. Still wanting to get all the practice done before this little one arrive," Octavia cooed, stroking her big baby bump.

Clarke and Lexa smiled at Octavia before they went over to say goodnight to their little girl. They walked hand in hand before Lexa leaned forward and kissed their little girl's forehead whispering "I love you baby, sweet dreams" Clarke also whispered the same. They also kissed Nia's forehead and wished her a goodnight's sleep before they left them to it.

"Enjoy guys!" Octavia whispered yelled with a smirk on her face knowing what was in store for the newlyweds as she remembered her wild wedding night with her wife.

"We will," they replied in unison. 

"Come on wifey I've got plans for you," Lexa smirked as she carried Clarke bridal style towards their bedroom.

"Show me what you got commander," Clarke replied kissing Lexa's cheek.


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. As you can tell from the chapter summary it'll be all smut ;) 
> 
> I decided to create Tumblr page for this story so you can follow me at http://fuzzy26.tumblr.com/ I'll post updates on the page so for those who don't have an account on here you can get notified through Tumblr. You can drop me a message, fan art whatever :)

Chapter 104

  
As soon as Lexa carried her wife through the threshold, Clarke's eyes widened in awe at how beautiful their room looked. The aroma illuminating from the candles surrounding the room made the whole room feel magical. They had red rose petals plastered on their bed with two romantic swans cosied up together to form a perfect heart shape and Lexa's gift for Clarke was placed just in front.

"You like it?" Lexa asked, wondering what her wife thought of their room, which she helped to set up as she wanted to make their wedding night special. Even though she went for a simple, cheesy look, it was still perfect. After all, it was the thought and effort behind the gesture that counted.

"It's perfect baby," Clarke replied with a wide grin on her face. She turned her head, so that she was facing Lexa before she cupped her right cheek and then she gave her a passionate filled kiss whilst she was still in her arms. They kissed in their current position for what felt like an eternity both of them not wanting to be separated. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, both of them sucking hard on each other's lips eliciting groans of pleasure from their respective lips.

Lexa was surprised that she hadn't managed to drop her wife due to how intense her wife was kissing her. They kissed for a while longer, still moaning into the kiss before the need for oxygen became too strong making them have to separate. They pressed their foreheads against one another, trying to catch their breath.

"You sure know how to kiss," Lexa teased, earning a playful slap on her chest from her wife.

"Anymore comments like that, I'll just go to bed instead," Clarke warned with a slight smirk on her face. She knew her warning wasn’t serious as there was no way in hell she was going to pass on making love to her wife on their wedding night.

"Okay no more," Lexa quickly replied. She leaned forward and pecked her wife's lips; her cheeks; her forehead before she finished with a small soft peck on the tip of her nose eliciting a hearty giggle from Clarke. She grinned at her wife knowing she had manged to appease her.

"I love you so much Lexa Woods," Clarke said, smiling broadly.

"I love you too Clarke Woods. I can't believe I finally get to officially call you that now. You've given me a family and I cannot thank you enough for all that you've done for me. May god allow us to grow our family even more," Lexa replied flashing her dimple smile.

"You always make me cry with your sweet words," Clarke chuckled, a tear rolling down her right cheek.

"Sorry, I promise I'll try not to." Lexa replied, kissing away the tear making her wife smile.

Why is she always so cute? Clarke thought whilst she brushed her thumb over her wife's soft cheeks.

Lexa walked her wife over to their bed, their gazes not parting with huge smiles on their faces. When she reached the bed, she gently laid Clarke on the bed and kissed her temple making her wife smile at the cute, sweet gesture.

"Fuck," Clarke muttered under her breath when she noticed her wife's flexed biceps, which were squeezing tightly around Lexa's dress shirt.

"Like what you see?" Lexa asked with a wink whilst she slowly tried to loosen her shirt.

"Shut up," Clarke replied, letting out a small chuckle. "Let me," she said as she wanted to be the one to remove her wife’s shirt. Even though her wife looked amazing in the shirt, she thought she would look even better without it on as she couldn’t wait to get her hands on her wife’s mind-blowing abs.

"Wait here you can undress in a minute," Lexa winked at her wife before she walked towards the plastic swans to retrieve one of her wife's many wedding gifts to come.

"You're so cocky," Clarke chuckled with a shake of her head.

"I know I am," Lexa replied causing Clarke to throw some rose petals towards her.

"I wanna see this wild side of you when we get down and dirty," Lexa said with a smirk on her face.

"Le-" Clarke didn't get to finish her sentence as Lexa handed her the gift.

"This is for you," Lexa said flashing her dimple smile, which immediately made her wife swoon.

"Aww you didn't have too," Clarke replied trying her best to act surprised as she had already known that Lexa had bought her a present.

"You saw it didn't you?" Lexa asked with a shake of her head, her lips curling into a smile knowing how nosey her wife could get.

"I saw it but I didn't check what's inside, I swear," Clarke quickly replied, taking the gift from her wife's hand.

Lexa didn't have to wait long to know her wife's reaction as Clarke let out a loud scream, expressing her excitement for her gift.

"Lex, this must have cost a fortune?" Clarke was still in awe, admiring the beautiful Lucida necklace made from solid platinum. The pendant was shaped into an infinity sign with a platinum stone on the bottom side of the infinity symbol. It was sparkling even more than her engagement ring; which Lexa had gotten for her. She knew the necklace, which was made from one of the rarest metals on earth, must have been expensive especially seeing as though her wife had bought it from Tiffany & Co.

[The necklace](http://www.tbztheoriginal.com/images/platinum/necklaces/12PTNT39.jpg)

"You're worth every penny," Lexa replied with her dimple smile on display. She leaned forward and pecked her wife's lips. When Clarke didn't return the kiss she pulled back. "You got anything for me," she teased, sitting next to Clarke trying to get her attention as Clarke was still admiring the necklace. "Clarke," she said in whiny tone crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh sorry Lex, it's just so beautiful thank you," Clarke said, placing the gift box back on the bed before she turned around and cupped Lexa's cheeks giving her deep passion filled kiss. They got lost into the kiss sucking on each other's lips and tongues.  Clarke leaned too far forwards, which caused Lexa to lay flat on her back with Clarke leaning on her side, trying to deepen the kiss even more.

Lexa palmed her wife's ass cheeks, lifting her with ease so that she was fully on top of her. Wanting a gift from her wife was forgotten as she focused on the kiss. They both kissed each other like it's their last kiss, tongues were shoved down each other's throats eliciting throaty groans of pleasure from their lips. When Lexa felt Clarke move her hand towards her growing bulge, she stopped the kiss.

"Lex," Clarke pouted.

"I don't want to rush this," Lexa replied shyly.

"Aww baby," Clarke cooed, cupping Lexa's cheeks again before giving her a small peck on the lips.

"I want to make this perfect for you," Lexa replied.

"It'll be perfect no matter what. As long as it’s you and me, then there is nothing to worry about. Now can I finish what I started," Clarke smirked rubbing Lexa's thigh trying to get her worked up again.

Instead of replying, Lexa placed her hands on either side of her wife's cheeks pulling her close to allow her to reconnect their lips again. The kiss was slow, not rushed as they knew they had all night to themselves, so there was no need to rush anything. Clarke was able to stroke Lexa's bulge over her pants but due to Clarke still having her wedding dress on, it was making it difficult for Lexa to get any contact with where she desperately needed her hands to be.

"Lex!" Clarke shrieked when Lexa changed their position so that she was lying on her back.

"As much as I love this dress, it's getting in my way," Lexa said with a smirk on her face. She looked down at her wife’s cleavage, which caused her to lick her lips in the process.

"Well take it off," Clarke replied with her own smirk and seductively wriggled her eyebrows, when she saw where her wife’s eye sight was on.

Lexa got up, lifting Clarke in the process and pressed her front against Clarke's back. She was glad that her wife had decided to have her hair down, which saved her time as she didn't have to take a lot of the hair pins out. As soon as she managed to remove the hair pins, she moved her wife hair over to one shoulder and attacked her neck with soft kisses before she began to bite down slightly leaving love bites all around her wife's neck.

"I need you," Clarke whimpered with her eyes closed turning her head to the side giving her wife more access.

Lexa slowly run her fingers down her wife's back, pulling the zip on her way eliciting more groans of pleasure from her wife’s lips.

Clarke felt her clit throbbing and she knew that her panties were already wet. "Please," she moaned. The slow pace that her wife was taking was actually killing her with need.

"I want to cherish every single part of your body," Lexa huskily whispered against Clarke's ear. She pressed a soft kiss on the back of Clarke's ear making her shudder knowing that was one of her weak points.

"I’m so wet for you," Clarke groaned. She took a hold of Lexa's left hand and placed it right over her centre needing some sort of pressure.

Lexa decided to give in slightly not wanting to frustrate her wife anymore than she has too. She applied slight pressure on Clarke's centre giving her a taste of what's to come. She kept her left hand on Clarke's centre whilst she finished pulling down the zip. As soon as the zip was down, she removed her hand.

"No," Clarke whined, trying to pull Lexa's hand back to where it was.

"Patience my dear wife, I promise you it'll be worth it." Lexa replied with a small chuckle before she resumed what she was doing. "Damn," she mumbled under her breath, admiring the beauty before her. She had seen her wife's panties whilst she was taking off the garter but now she had her wife standing before in her beautiful white lace bridal basque, she was lost for words yet again. She turned Clarke around wanting to admire each and every part of her body. "You truly are a goddess," she manged to say, grinning like an idiot as she still couldn't believe that Clarke was finally her wife. They were married for life and she wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with no one else but Clarke.

"Thank you," Clarke replied shyly as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"And you're all mine," Lexa responded her grin widening. She leaned forward and pecked both of Clarke's cheeks before she pulled away her smile not leaving her face.

"I'm yours and you're mine," Clarke replied returning the smile. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck before she pushed off the ground. She jumped on Lexa and wrapped her legs around her waist. She cupped Lexa's cheeks before she reconnected their lips in a heartfelt kiss expressing their love in action rather than words.

Lexa's hands took refuge on her wife's amazing ass cheeks. She kissed her wife whilst she gently kneaded her ass cheeks, which made Clarke smile. They kissed for a while before they separated both of them were panting.

"I need you naked," Lexa smiled smugly, slowly moving her hands up and down Clarke's ass crack line with her fingers getting closer to her asshole.

"Ahh fuck!" Clarke cried out when she felt the slight bit of pressure on her tight asshole.

Lexa applied even more pressure with her finger making Clarke jump with a small gasp of pleasure escaping her lips. "You want more?" She teasingly asked, squeezing both her ass cheeks.

"I do please," Clarke groaned, trying to grind her centre again Lexa's belt.

"As you wish," Lexa replied with a smirk on her face. She quickly unlaced Clarke's bridal basque wanting to see her wife naked for the first time as a married couple even though she knew that nothing would be different as it would still be her Clarke who she fell in love with at first sight. After getting Clarke completely naked, she lifted her onto the bed. She got off the bed, so she could take her clothes off but she was stopped by Clarke.

"I want to," Clarke said with a broad smile on her face. She moved to the edge of the bed and started unbuckling Lexa's belt. Once the belt was off, she had easy access to Lexa's huge cock. She dipped her fingers inside Lexa's tux pants and pulled them down along with her boxers.

Lexa's cock immediately sprang into action.

"Looks like huge commander isn't wasting anytime," she teased when she saw that her wife's cock was close to getting to its full length with pre-cum leaking at the tip.

Without warning, Clarke wrapped her lips around Lexa's eight-inch rod.

"Fuck!" Lexa groaned, gripping onto her wife’s hair keeping her in place needing to feel more of her wife's warm mouth around her cock.

Clarke sucked with vigor licking all of the pre-cum from the tip. She played with her wife’s balls squeezing them gently making her whimper above her. Clarke sucked more of her wife's cock into her mouth taking inch by inch until she had all eight-inch buried balls deep inside her mouth. "You taste amazing baby," she hummed with a mouthful of cock.

"You suck me so good," Lexa muttered. When she looked down and saw her wife taking her cock balls deep, she groaned loudly feeling her orgasm nearing. Her wife sucked her even harder hitting the back of her throat each time, playing with her balls in the process.

"Fuck my mouth Lex," Clarke commanded, placing her hands on Lexa's hips for support.

Lexa didn't need to be told twice as she thrusted her hips forwards, her cock hitting the back of Clarke's throat with every thrust. "Ah ah fuck!" She grunted out with every thrust as she made her wife gag ever so slightly knowing how much she loved it when she gagged. She increased her pace knowing how close she was to her orgasm.

"Give...it...me!" Clarke groaned in between thrusts, which only made her gag even more on her wife's cock almost choking down on it.

"Shit I'm sorry," Lexa quickly stopped not wanting to hurt her wife. Just as she was about to remove her cock from Clarke's warm mouth, Clarke stopped her with a (if you stop now you'll see what will happen) glare. So instead Lexa resumed her thrusts. She griped onto her wife's hair before she began fucking her mouth hard, her cock was covered in spit every time she pulled out. "Ahhh yes suck me baby!" She groaned knowing that she was only a thrusts from coming. The slight gagging noise and eye contact with her wife only encouraged her to go deeper and harder.

Clarke bobbed her head up and down taking Lexa's cock even deeper, knowing how close she was to coming. She wanted to be there with her when she came, so she could swallow all of her hot load.

"I'M COMINGGGG CLARKE!" Lexa screamed out her orgasm, filling her wife's warm mouth with her hot load.

Clarke hummed in pleasure as she swallowed every drop but due to how much Lexa was coming some of the come spilled at the corner of her mouth. She wasn’t too bothered about spilling some of the come as she had gotten more than she expected and she was loving every single bit of it.

"It feels sooo good!" Lexa groaned as her wife was still sucking her for all she's worth. Her breathing was labored, sweat dripping from her forehead. When she stopped coming, she was surprised with herself that she was still hard as her wife had just sucked her for all she's worth.

After swallowing all of her wife's load, Clarke pulled the cock out. "Get over her and make love to me," she commanded, moving back up the bed and spreading her legs wide exposing her soaking wet pink pussy.

Lexa tore her dress shirt and quickly threw off her sports bra before she positioned herself on top of her wife. "That was amazing," she murmured with a wide grin on her face.

"You're amazing," Clarke replied cupping her cheeks before she kissed her allowing her to taste herself on her lips. They both hummed in pleasure, Clarke whimpered when she felt her wife's cock hit her silky folds, which caused them to part lips.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Lexa wiped her own come from her wife’s cheeks. "Sit back and enjoy," she said with a wink before she began to leave a trail of kisses on her way down. She wanted to cherish every part of her wife's body knowing how lucky she is to be Clarke's wife. "You're so beautiful," she mumbled against Clarke's skin. When she made her way to her wife's nipples, she licked her lips before taking a nipple into her mouth.

"Shit!" Clarke exclaimed as her boobs were slightly sore.

"Hey are you okay?" Lexa asked worriedly. She moved up her wife's body and cupped her cheeks waiting for her reply.

"They're just sore, so just be gentle with them." Clarke replied with a bit of shyness in her voice not knowing why her boobs were sore all of a sudden.

Lexa wanted to comment on that but she stopped herself. She resumed her movements and worked her way down her wife's stunning body. Instead of going back to her wife's nipples again, she took a hold of her wife's left arm and kissed her bullet scar keeping eye contact with her wife. "You'll always be beautiful to me," she said with such sincerity in her words, tears welled up in her wife's eyes. She crawled back up and kissed both of Clarke's cheeks knowing she was on the verge of tears.

"I love you so much," Clarke said with a tear rolling down her cheek, which Lexa kissed away. She would get emotional whenever she saw the scar when she looked at herself in the mirror. Even though it still bothered, Lexa was always there to tell her she was still beautiful and that she was alive. They made it through the worse and nothing was going to stop them as long as they had each other.

"I love you too," Lexa replied giving her wife a peck on the lips. She crawled back down and took a nipple in her mouth. She gently sucked on each nipple always not able to get enough of them. Whilst she sucked one nipple, she gently massaged the other breast, which seemed to be a lot bigger than usual but she wasn't complaining.

"Ah fuck!" Clarke whimpered when she felt Lexa tweaking one of her nipples.

Lexa was so lost into sucking her wife's nipples she forgot that they were sore.

"Stop Lex," Clarke managed to say, pushing Lexa's head away from her breasts.

"Oh shit I forgot," Lexa quickly apologised.

"It's okay. You've had enough for now," Clarke replied with a smug smile.

"But I want more," Lexa pouted, having not had enough of her wife's gorgeous nipples.

Instead of replying, Clarke flipped their positions placing Lexa on her back. She knew with her being on top she would be able to control how much she allowed her wife to suck her big breasts. She leaned forward so that her breasts were directly in front of Lexa’s mouth who eagerly took a nipple in her mouth resuming her sucking.

"Ah that feels so good," Clarke groaned not bothered about the soreness of her boobs as she was thoroughly enjoying her wife sucking on her boobs. As she had Lexa sucking on her boobs, she moved her hand and positioned Lexa's still hardened length between her pussy lips before she began to grind on her cock. Gasp and sighs of pleasure escaped from her lips due to the double stimulation from her boobs and her aching clit, which was brushing over Lexa's cock.

"Keep going baby," Lexa groaned, gripping onto her wife's hips helping her grind harder on her cock. She sucked her wife's nipples to her heart's content before she stopped. When she looked down at what her wife was doing, her emotions went into overdrive as she watched her cock slid between her wife's wet pussy lips covering her cock with her juices. "Fuck that's hot," she said murmured, trying to encourage her wife. She herself was close to coming again but she stopped herself as she wanted her wife to come first.

"Oh fuck I think I'm gonna come," Clarke gasped. She placed her hands on Lexa's six pack and began to grind harder leaving scratch marks on her wife’s abs. Expletives escaped from her lips every time the tip of Lexa's cock would hit her pulsing clit. She moved forwards and backwards a few times knowing how close she was to reaching her first orgasm of the night. She hadn't even taken her wife's huge cock into her tight pussy, so she knew she still had many more orgasm to come from her petite body.

"LEEEEEXXX!" She screamed out her orgasm, her body spasmed above her wife with her core tightening as she spilled her delicious juices all over her wife's cock.

Lexa joined their lips together muffling her screams into the kiss. With her wife's juices spilling all over her cock she couldn't resist as she thrusted her upwards hitting Clarke's most sensitive organ, sending her into yet another orgasm.

"Fuckkk!" Clarke cried out, which caused her to pull away from the kiss and collapse onto Lexa's neck.

Lexa stilled her movements when her wife spasmed above her. She rubbed Clarke's back helping her ride out her high. She gave her small kisses on her temple, waiting for her to get her bearings right.

After a while, Clarke removed her head from her wife's neck. She straddled Lexa's well defined abs and moved her hair over one hair before she leaned forward and cupped her cheeks, brushing her thumb over her soft cheeks. "What did you think of that?" She asked with raised eyebrows even though she already knew that her wife enjoyed herself just as much as she did.

"I loved it," Lexa replied placing her hands on her wife's hips. She sneakily tried to move her wife lower wanting her to sit on her cock again as she couldn't wait any longer to have her cock buried balls deep within her wife's tight pussy walls.

"You only need to ask," Clarke said with a small chuckle when she realised what her wife was trying to do.

"Let me make love to you baby," Lexa said in a voice husky, which sent shivers all over Clarke's body. When her wife could only manage a nod, she guided her cock towards her wife's entrance before thrusted her hips slowly. The fact that she hadn't made love to her wife in two weeks due to all the wedding preparations, she knew her wife’s pussy would be a lot tighter to penetrate.

"Oh oh fuck!" Clarke groaned when she felt her wife try to push through her tight barrier. "You’re so big," she breathed out as her wife's tip entered through her tight slit.

"That's what you do to me," Lexa replied with her dimple smile on display. "Ease up baby," she mumbled her breathing already labored due to anticipation of having her cock buried balls deep within her wife. She pushed her cock deeper as her wife managed to relax her walls giving her access to her aching pussy.

"Holy fuckkk!" Clarke exclaimed when Lexa manged to get her cock buried balls deep within her tight walls. She knew her walls were being stretched to the limit due to how big her wife felt inside her. Her pussy walls were loving every second as they clamped tightly around Lexa's cock not wanting her to remove it.

"You ready to ride huge commander?" Lexa smirked.

"FUCK YES!" Clarke shouted with a wide grin on her face excited to feel her wife’s huge cock stretch her walls even further. When she began to move up and down, she would go all the way out before slamming back down screaming out her pleasure. "Yes yes! Oh fuck yes! You’re stretching me so good," she groaned still riding her wife's shaft like there's no tomorrow.

Lexa was in dreamland, watching her wife ride her cock like a cowgirl with her massive boobs bouncing up and down with every thrust. "You like riding me don't you," she teased as she began to thrust her own hips upwards meeting her wife's movements, skin slapping against each other.

"YESSS FUCK MEEE BABY!" Clarke yelled in pleasure. She threw her head back and placed her hands on Lexa's thighs for support.

Lexa didn't waste any time as she began her thrusting her hips harder and faster wanting her wife to experience yet another intense orgasm of the night. She switched their positions so that she was on top as she wanted to make love to her wife missionary style, which was one of her favorite sex positions.

"I want it hard and fast baby. Don't stop!" Clarke commanded.

Lexa lifted her wife's legs and wrapped them around her waist before she began with her thrust. She thrusted her hips upwards making her wife squeal in pleasure as she had managed to bottom out on her. She had found her sweet spot, which she began to pound into at an incredibly fast pace. She knew it would only take a few thrusts to get her wife to come again. As predicted a few thrusts later her wife came again screaming out her orgasm.

"Oh oh fuck!" Clarke cried out with her eyes shut trying to ride out yet another high.

Lexa kept pounding into her tight pussy wanting to reach her own release. She was grunting with how fast and hard she pounded into her wife who was still coming above her. As her wife was still coming, it only encouraged her to go even harder wanting to fill her wife's pussy with her load. "Squeeze me baby," she grunted wanting to make sure when she came she spilled all her load into her wife's womb.

Clarke did as told as her pussy walls clamped tightly around her wife's cock. As soon as she felt her wife shoot her hot load into her tight hole, she came for a fourth time. "I'm cooommmingg!" She cried out. Stream after stream of come exploded into her pussy. She milked her wife for all she's worth not wanting to a single drop to leak out.

Sweat dripped from their foreheads as Lexa was still trying her best to thrust into her wife as she still hadn't had enough. She wanted to make her wife come again, so she moved her hand lower and stimulated her wife's clit.

"FUCCCKKK!" Clarke screamed.

With Lexa still playing with her clit, she came again spilling more juices all over her wife's cock, completely creaming out her pussy. "I can-" she managed to say wanting her wife to stop playing with her clit but she was too late as she was hit by yet another orgasm, which made her squirt all over her wife. Her body convulsed with extreme pleasure as she came all over again filling her pussy with more come. Both of them were breathing heavily after the most incredible sex they have ever had, with Lexa's cock losing its erection, still inside of her wife trapping her thick load.

"Fuck baby!" Lexa groaned as she watched her wife squirt uncontrollably all over her body. The sight before her made her come again as she exploded more of her load into her wife, filling her pussy with her thick come. She kissed her wife trying to help her ride out her many highs, which came in succession.

Clarke couldn't even kiss her back as her body was completely spent due to the amount of orgasms she received from her wife. She was panting heavily her whole body covered in sweat. She knew when they finally separated that their whole room will smell of sex as they had already been going at it for hours.

After a while, when Lexa finally slipped out of her wife's creamed out pussy, large blob of come popped out of Clarke as her cock sprung out. With the warmth of their mixed come pooling out of her pussy, Clarke had one final huge orgasm. She threw her head and spine fully arched, moaning in a deep low voice. "OOOHHHHHHHHH...LEX!" She cried her most intense orgasm yet.

"I've got you," Lexa said as she gently ran her fingers through her hair helping her wife come down from yet another high.

Clarke's pussy spasmed violently, her breathing labored. She was thoroughly lost for her words as her wife had literarily fucked her into oblivion that she was still seeing stars. Her whole body was in overdrive, due to the amount of pleasure she was still feeling as their mixed come was still oozing out of her sopping pussy.

It took her about ten minutes to finally get her breathing and her bearings right. "Wow," was her first word as she didn't know how to describe how her wife had just made her feel.

Lexa just grinned with her dimple smile on show knowing she made her wife feel good. "I know," she replied with a smirk on her face. "And I'm not done with you yet," she added.

"As much as I would like to carry on I don't think I can take anymore," Clarke said, cupping her wife's cheeks.

"I can wait," Lexa replied with a smile as she pecked her wife's lips. As she was still on top of her wife, her cock made contact with Clarke's clit.

"Fuck!" Clarke cried out as she shut her eyes.

"Sorry," Lexa mumbled against her wife's lips before she removed herself from her positon and laid beside her instead. She stared at the ceiling, giving her wife time to compose herself yet again.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Clarke muttered. She turned and cupped her wife's cheek with her left hand before she leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss. They got lost into the kiss with Lexa's hands beginning to wander until they stopped onto her wife's amazing ass cheeks.

Lexa being her cocky and teasing self, inserted a finger close to her wife's asshole.

"LEX!" Clarke shrieked, hitting her wife's chest.

"Sorry," Lexa replied with a chuckle knowing her plan worked to tease her wife.

"Seriously you've not had enough," Clarke said with her own chuckle. She took a cloth from the nightstand and wiped Lexa’s abs and lower region where she had managed to squirt before she laid her head on her wife's chest listening to her wife's soothing heartbeat.

"Nope," Lexa replied popping the p before she added "don't you remember I have stamina to last me months and I still have to clean you up," with a smug smile.

"Some of us aren't professional athletes, so you can clean me up after. Only if you're a good girl." Clarke added with a small chuckle.

"A good girl eh I love it," Lexa responded playfully slapping her wife's bum.

Clarke shook her head with a smile as she closed her eyes thinking back to her wedding day and how beautiful the day turned out. Before she knew it, she was out like a light with cute snores escaping from her lips. She dreamed about her future with Lexa and how amazing it would be to have more kids together. She hoped her dream would come true. Only time will tell.

Lexa smiled at the sight of how beautiful her wife looked in her post orgasmic bliss.  She was truly one of the most stunning, gorgeous, smart, incredible women she'd ever met and she is thankful every day that she will get to spend the rest of her life with her. "I love you my queen," she mumbled under her breath before she kissed her wife's temple. She also fell asleep soon after dreaming of the future where she was happily married to Clarke with three children completing their Woods family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave feedback
> 
> I know some people have questions regarding Clarke but they'll all be answered soon ;)


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding night Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding more smut to their wedding night. Enjoy sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26

Chapter 105

 

They managed to sleep for a couple of hours before Clarke woke up feeling frisky, wanting yet another piece of her wife. She threw the blanket of their bodies and straddled her wife's hips, sitting directly on top of her wife's flaccid cock. She nibbled on Lexa's neck and began to grind slowly on her cock making her moan in her sleep. When she heard her wife moan, she pulled back and bit the inside of her cheek trying to stifle a chuckle as her wife had her eyes close and looked to be in pure bliss.

Trying to elicit yet another moan from her wife's lips, she slowly leaned forwards and pecked small kisses all over her wife's face before she pressed a soft chaste kiss on top of their daughter's name across her wife's top left side of her breast. She began to grind harder on top of Lexa’s cock as she moved back up and lefts kisses on her neck marking her territory even though Lexa was already hers.

"Mhmmm Clarke," Lexa let out a soft groan when she felt her cock hardening as her wife was grinding harder on her cock. 

Clarke couldn't believe that her wife was still asleep but she knew that she must be experiencing a sex dream about one of their intense love making sessions. "Wakey wakey baby," she whispered against her wife's lips trying to wake her up. When Lexa was still in her orgasmic dream, she leaned forward and pecked her lips but she still got nothing back only another low groan escaped from her wife's lips. With her wife still asleep she decided to wake her up using a different tactic.

She crawled down Lexa’s body leaving a trail of wet kisses on her way down before she took her cock in her hands and began to pump her cock hard. As she was jerking her wife's cock she sucked on the tip and moaned when she tasted some of their mixed come from before. She sucked and pumped her wife's cock for a while longer before she took inch by inch of her cock inside her warm pleasurable mouth. 

Lexa’s cock began to grow in length. 

As soon as Clarke manged to suck Lexa's cock to the hilt, hitting the back of her throat, Lexa finally woke up. "Fuck baby!" She exclaimed when she noticed her wife bobbing her head up and down on her hardening length. 

"Look who decided to join the party," Clarke teased. She removed her wife's cock from her lips and crawled back up her body. She cupped her cheeks before she kissed her deeply, both of them moaned into the kiss. When they pulled apart, she grinned whilst she played with her wife's brunette locks. "I love you," she smiled, leaning forward and pecking her lips.

"I love you too," Lexa replied flashing her dimple smile. "Looks like you're ready for round two," she smirked, palming her wife's ass cheeks and moved her hands near her wet centre.

"I am and since you've been a good girl you get to clean me up with your tongue." Clarke responded with her own smirk on her face as she moved slightly until she felt Lexa's fingers make contact with her wet pussy. 

"Come sit on my face," Lexa commanded wanting to get a clear view of her wife's delicious folds. 

Clarke eagerly positioned herself on top of Lexa's face, her clit and pussy resting close to Lexa's hungry mouth.

"Fuck you're wet already," Lexa moaned licking her lips in the process as she could still see some of the come she left behind from before.

When Clarke felt Lexa's breath hit her pussy, her breathing became fairly rapid with each exhale blown over her tight hole. It seemed like Lexa stayed there for an eternity as her silky wet pussy was in dire need of attention. She need to feel her wife's long tongue buried deep within her tight hole sucking and licking her pussy for all she's worth.

Lexa kept teasing Clarke by blown her breath on her wet folds, which became wetter with time. As much as she wanted to taste and clean up her wife, she wanted to make sure when she cleaned her up she would also come in the process, so she could milk as much of her luscious juices as possible. 

"Please baby," Clarke groaned, gripping tightly onto the headboard and pushed her pussy closer wanting her wife's long tongue inside her tight pussy. 

Purposefully, Lexa whispered "patience Clarke" close to her wet pussy, her words caused Clarke to shudder above her when her breath again hit Clarke's most sensitive organ. 

Clarke's body stiffened with each pulse and her breathing became more erratic. 

When Lexa saw that her teasing had worked, she dived straight in licking her way through her wife's divine pussy. With all the teasing she had just done, she knew that Clarke wouldn't last long as she could already taste some of Clarke's dripping juices. She licked and flicked her long tongue over Clarke's clit eliciting gasps of pleasure from her lips.

"Fuck baby that feels so good," Clarke moaned as she closed her eyes and arched her back pushing her pussy even closer to her wife, who was lapping up all her juices, completely licking her pussy clean.

"Mhmmm you taste amazing baby," Lexa groaned, licking her lips. She managed to wipe her wife’s pussy clean before she spread her pink pussy lips and inserted her long tongue inside her tight hole. She began to veraciously tongue fuck her tight hole needing more of her juices.

"AAAHHH FUCKK!" Clarke cried out, feeling her core tightening as she spilled more of her juices all over her wife's long tongue who was still pumping her tongue in and out of her. When she felt her wife's nose brush against her clit, she completely lost it. "AH AH YESSSS FUCK FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE LEX!" She shouted, grinding on her wife's face enjoying the feeling of having her pussy walls tightening around Lexa's tongue.

Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's ass cheeks helping her grind on her tongue as she eagerly lapped up her mouth-watering juices. 

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Clarke exclaimed, her body quivered uncontrollably when she felt Lexa's tongue penetrate her pussy hole even deeper. "RIGHT THERE!" She screamed out her pleasure moving even faster in her wife's face.

Lexa pumped her tongue in and out like she was starved for days. She milked her wife for all she's worth, sucking and licking her pussy clean not dropping a single drop. As soon as she began to suck on Clarke's clit, Clarke cried out yet another orgasm managing to spill more of her tasty juices all her mouth.

Clarke's body shook violently, her clit pulsing between her wife's lips. She couldn't believe she was coming again. She gasped and groaned, trying to ride out yet another high. When she became too sensitive she moved from her position and collapsed beside her wife completely spent, breathing heavily.

"I could literarily eat you out all day. I can't get enough," Lexa said with a wide grin on her face as she licked her lips clean. She chuckled when she realised that her wife hadn't heard what she had just said as Clarke was still trying to get her breath back. She decided to tease her wife by palming her fucked out pussy. 

"Lex!" Clarke shrieked with a chuckle as she quickly removed Lexa's hand. Her pussy was slightly sore and her clit was still sensitive, so she knew her body couldn't take anymore stimulation just yet.

"I want more," Lexa smirked leaning over Clarke. She brushed Clarke's blonde locks from her face before she gently caressed her left cheek. Clarke was too spent to reply but Lexa didn't mind as she kept caressing her cheek until her breathing normalized. When her breathing normalized, she began to leave soft kisses around her wife's nipples getting her worked up yet again.

"Come on you can fuck me as much as you want in the bathroom." Clarke smirked pecking her wife's lips. 

Lexa's eyes widen in surprise, not believing the words that have just left her wife's lips. Her cock grew in length knowing she was close to full length already.

"Fuck me until I don't remember my own name," Clarke huskily whispered against Lexa's lips, knowing exactly what her words were doing to her wife.

Lexa quickly got off the bed and carried Clarke like a Koala. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out and fill you up with my come," she growled as she playfully slapped Clarke's ass cheeks making her squeal in the process. 

"I can't wait," Clarke replied. She wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa's neck before she kissed her deeply whilst they walked towards the bathroom. They moaned loudly into the kiss as they enjoyed sucking on each other's tongues. 

Whilst they kissed, Lexa guided her hardening length within her wife's tight slit.

"Oh oh fuck!" Clarke whimpered pulling away from the kiss.

Lexa smiled smugly before she walked over to the nightstand with her cock still trapped within her wife's pussy. She retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand as she had hoped they would get to use it at some point during their wedding night. 

"I can handle it don't worry," Clarke said when she noticed the look on Lexa's face knowing what she was asking from her.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked wanting to make sure she didn't hurt her as they had already been going at it for a while. 

"Yes now hurry up please," Clarke groaned, moving her hips in a circular motion feeling Lexa's cock twitch within her pussy.

"As long as you're sure," Lexa responded with a slight smirk on her face receiving a playful slap on her back, which only caused Clarke to moan loudly in the process as her cock was penetrating deeper inside her pussy and she was only getting harder, close to her full hardened length.

"Just make love to me already," Clarke breathed out trying to focus on her words when Lexa's cock was making it difficult for her at the moment to concentrate on anything but how she was making her feel.

Instead of replying, Lexa walked Clarke towards the bathroom. When they made it to the bathroom, she sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi wanting to make the most of all the facilities they had before she removed her cock from her wife’s tight slit. She had trouble removing her cock as her wife's pussy walls were already clamping around her cock. 

"No," Clarke groaned due to the empty feeling.

Lexa quickly squeezed out a blob of lube onto her hand before she applied it on her cock. She pumped her cock a few times making sure she was hard enough to penetrate her wife's asshole. 

"Please," Clarke begged with her eyes closed her clit pulsing for attention.

Lexa laid Clarke flat on her back on the side of the Jacuzzi before she guided her cock inside her tight asshole. When she saw a slight grimace face on Clarke's face she quickly pulled out not wanting to hurt or make her wife uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Just go slow," Clarke replied.

Lexa added more lube around her cock and her wife's entrance before she resumed her movements. 

Clarke bit her lower lip when she felt Lexa penetrate her tight asshole again. She knew her asshole is usual a lot tighter than her pussy as they rarely did it anal style. As Lexa pushed more of her cock inside her asshole, it loosened up her hole slightly allowing more of Lexa's cock to enter her. "FUCK!" She gasped when she had managed to take her wife's full eight-inch cock inside her asshole.

"Are you ready?" Lexa asked, lifting Clarke's legs onto her shoulders, her cock going even deeper inside her wife's asshole.

"Ye...s!" Clarke stuttered out feeling her asshole being stretched to the brink. 

Lexa began to thrust her hips slowly being careful to not hurt her wife. With every thrust she stretched and loosened up her asshole making it easier to thrust into her. "You feel so good around my cock," she groaned with her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of being inside her wife. 

"I...need...mo...re!" Clarke breathed out in utter pleasure.

Lexa increased her pace as she pressed down onto Clarke's thighs spreading her asshole even more before she began to ram into her. "Oh fuck!" She cried out feeling her orgasm nearing. She quickly added more lube and began to pound into her wife's asshole, grunting in the process with how hard she was thrusting her hips.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Clarke screamed out her pleasure as she couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Her wife was fucking her asshole so good she was seconds away from exploding.

"I'm gonna come!" Lexa grunted, hammering into her wife's asshole at an incredibly fast pace. 

"Me t-" Clarke couldn't finish was she was about to say as she felt Lexa fill her asshole with her load. She followed soon after as she came again her juices leaking out of her pussy. "OHHHH FUCK!" She cried out seconds later when Lexa penetrated her pussy hole with her long wide fingers and began playing with her clit whilst she kept pounding into her asshole.

Lexa was in pure bliss as she enjoyed drilling into both of her wife's fuck holes. She couldn't believe the amount of come being released from both herself and Clarke. Her cock was still streaming come after come in her wife's asshole. Even with the restriction of Clarke's asshole trying to clench around her cock she still managed to move her cock in and out her balls slapping against her wife's skin. She felt Clarke’s pussy tightening around her fingers as she probed deep into her, with each powerful orgasm emanating through her body. 

Clarke spilled her juices onto Lexa’s hand and some leaked out on top of the Jacuzzi top and her body would twitch and shake uncontrollably with each thrust inward. She was experiencing wave after powerful wave of orgasms, which went through her body with Lexa's cock still inside her asshole and three fingers still pounding into her battered pussy. "AHHHHHHH!" She yelled as her body shuddered with each thrust.

Lexa stilled her movements in her asshole but she kept pumping her fingers inside her wife pussy her hand fully covered in her juices as Clarke was still coming. “Keep coming baby,” she encouraged wanting to completely milk out her juices. She pumped her fingers harder and faster hitting her wife’s g-spot with each thrust. A few thrusts later she stopped her movements all together knowing her wife was already sensitive. 

When Lexa pulled her flaccid cock out, Clarke's body convulsed violently as she spilled more juices all over her hand. With her wife's hot load spilling out of her asshole and more juices spilling out of her pussy, Clarke was absolutely spent. "I've got you," Lexa whispered against Clarke's lips. She kissed her to help her ride out her high. As she kissed her she pulled out her fingers and muffled her wife's screams into the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss wanting to clean up her wife’s pussy with her tongue yet again as she couldn’t get enough of her taste. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Clarke screamed, gripping onto Lexa’s hair.

Lexa quickly cleaned up her wife’s pussy humming in the process. She knew Clarke would move her in a few seconds so she wanted to make the most of her time. As predicted a minute later, Clarke pushed Lexa’s head away from her pussy as she couldn’t take anymore.

“I ca…n’t,” Clarke stuttered her breathing labored with sweat dripping all over her body.

Lexa got to her feet and walked over to retrieve a towel, which she dipped inside the Jacuzzi to soak it in warm water. She squeezed the water from the towel before she placed it over Clarke’s battered pussy and asshole to soothe any pain she would be feeling. 

Clarke heart swelled, falling deeper in love with her wife, who always seems to amaze her.

A while later after Clarke finally rode out her many highs, Lexa carried her bridal style and moved inside the Jacuzzi. She sat down and pulled her wife onto her lap, gently brushing her hair behind her ears. Her wife managed to look even more beautiful after she had literarily fucked her brains out. The warmth from the water helped to ease their sore muscles from all their love making sessions. She rubbed Clarke's back, waiting for her to speak first.

"You completely out done yourself stud," Clarke said with a small chuckle, softly caressing Lexa's cheek enjoying how caring she was with her after they had just made love.

"I could say the same," Lexa replied pecking the tip of her nose. 

Clarke grinned and scrunched up her nose making her look adorable that made Lexa kiss her nose again only to get her to do it again.

"Love you," Lexa said flashing her dimple smile

"Love you too," Clarke replied, kissing her dimple. She leaned forward and rested her head onto Lexa's chest and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, enjoying the calmness and relaxation the Jacuzzi provided them. They stayed like that for a while, content in their current position.

"You ready to get out?" Lexa asked.

"Sure," Clarke replied pecking her lips.

Lexa got out first to retrieve a towel, which she quickly wrapped around her wife's body not wanting her to feel cold even though Clarke had literarily just got out of a Jacuzzi. 

Clarke shook her head with a smile as her wife was still being her adorable self even after she had just fucked her brains out minutes ago. "You're so cute," she said with a small chuckle, squeezing Lexa's cheeks who was blushing ever so slightly.

Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she carried Clarke back to their room. She placed Clarke on a coach they had in the room, so she could quickly change the bedsheets. 

"You know I can help right," Clarke said with a slightly smirk on her face.

"I know but I don't want you too. I'm here I can do. You just relax my queen," Lexa replied with a wink making her wife's heart melt. She quickly changed the sheets before she made her way back to her wife and picked her up bridal style carrying her back to their bed. "You wanna put some clothes on or would you just rather sleep naked?" She asked, placing her on the bed.

"Naked of course. Don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself, I won't jump you in your sleep again," Clarke replied with a chuckle.

"You can jump me anytime," Lexa smirked.

"I just might," Clarke seductively wriggled her eyebrows, making herself comfortable on their king sized bed.

"I look forward to it," Lexa winked before she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist nuzzling her face onto Clarke’s neck. "I love you my queen," she mumbled, giving her a soft kiss on the neck.

"I love you too my commander," Clarke replied, smiling broadly as she pulled Lexa's hands tightly around her waist almost morphing their bodies into one with how close they were with Lexa being the bigger spoon. She entwined their fingers together, which rested on her tummy. Within minutes they were both asleep with huge smiles on their faces and cute snores filling the room.

"I hope you're pregnant," Lexa mumbled in her sleep just like their little girl would.

Luckily, Clarke didn't hear what her wife had just mumbled due to how far gone she was in her slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry all questions will be answered soon ;)


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts ;)

Chapter 106

 

During the night, they had managed to change their sleeping positions as Clarke had her head resting on Lexa's chest with her arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Surprisingly, she was the first one to wake up. Being the first one to wake up, Clarke couldn't stop smiling after the night both Lexa and her herself had just shared. Just imagining what had transpired in their wedding night made her wet all over again but she knew she shouldn't start anything as she was still sore (in a good way) from last night activities.

She was content in her current position, leaving soft kisses on Lexa's collarbone with her fingers brushing up and down Lexa’s toned abs. When she moved from her position and looked up at Lexa, her smile widened as her wife looked extremely beautiful in all her glory. She brushed Lexa's hair from her face and kissed her forehead before she reached her iPhone 7 plus on the nightstand. She wanted to capture their first morning together as a newly married couple. And as per usual Lexa looked cute as ever in her asleep anyway, so Clarke knew it was the perfect moment to take a selfie. She held her phone at arm’s length and nuzzled up to Lexa's chest smiling broadly at the camera before she snapped the picture. One picture wasn't enough, so she took several more managing to wake up Lexa in the process as she was moving too much on the bed.

"Hello beautiful," Lexa smirked, her voice husky when she saw Clarke was about to kiss her cheek.

"Hello sexy," Clarke smirked back and kissed Lexa's cheek anyway before she looked at the camera. "Smile," she said wanting to take another selfie with her wife now that she was finally awake.

Lexa obliged flashing her dimple smile at the camera. 

"Aww we look so cute," Clarke cooed as she looked at the selfie she had just taken. 

"Of course we do, I'm in it duh." Lexa teased, squeezing Clarke's ass cheeks.

"And you just ruined the moment," Clarke replied with a small chuckle before Lexa began to tickle her sides trying to get her to take back her comment. "Stop Lex or else I'm gonna pee on ya," Clarke said in between giggles, dropping her phone on the side of the bed as she tried to pry Lexa's hands away from her. She knew she had just opened herself up for a snaky reply from her wife and as predicted she was right.

"If I remember correctly, you already have babe so I don’t mind." Lexa winked at Clarke and continued tickling her. She tickled Clarke for a while longer enjoying the hearty giggles, which came from her wife that reminded her so much of their little girl's giggles. "I love you wifey," she grinned leaning forward and pecking Clarke's lips.

"I love you too wifey," Clarke replied. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and pulled her closer to her so she could deepen the kiss. The kiss was slow, not rushed as they wanted to cherish their first kiss good morning kiss as a married couple. Many couples take their good morning kisses for granted but Lexa and Clarke are aware that it's the little things that count to help to sustain a stable, strong, fun and healthy relationship.

"You're perfect Clarke Woods," Lexa grinned as she gave Clarke one final peck before she settled back down on her side of the bed and pulled Clarke close to her chest. She gently caressed Clarke back wanting to feel as close to her wife as possible.

"I try," Clarke replied kissing Lexa's chest where their little girl's name resided before she took her phone again and browsed through all the selfies she had just taken. "Aww my baby," she cooed when a selfie of Lexa popped up where she was groaning in her sleep with furrowed eyebrows as she didn't want to wake up but she still managed to look as cute as ever. She awed at a few more pictures before she decided to post one of them on her Instagram account. 

The chosen selfie was of where she kissed Lexa on the cheek with her dimple smile on display and she was closely nuzzled up to Lexa's chest with the blanket around their bodies. She knew the selfie would drive their fans absolutely crazy especially the fact that they were both still in bed. 'My wife <3\. Even in the morning she's still cute. @LWoods love you forever and always. Looking forward to our honeymoon ;) #ClexaOfficial' she captioned the selfie.

'I'm calm guys, OF COURSE I’M NOT CALM! Just kill me now. These two are so adorable. Relationship goals for sure. I need a Lexa in my life. @CGPrincess is so lucky. Have a great honeymoon guys.' Were amongst some of the comments. 

"What have you done?" Lexa chuckled when her phone began to buzz with notifications from her Instagram account.

"I couldn't help it," Clarke shrugged with a smile on her face as she pecked Lexa's cheek.

Lexa shook her head with a smile and planted a kiss on Clarke's forehead. "Let's go shower before they come looking for us," she said untangling herself around Clarke.

"No," Clarke whined as she didn't want to move just yet.

"Come on," Lexa chuckled lifting Clarke off the bed and carried her bridal style towards the bathroom. 

"You're no fun," Clarke pouted, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck so she wouldn't fall.

"I'll show you fun," Lexa replied swinging Clarke over her shoulder making her squeal in the process as she led her towards the shower cubicle.

\------

Their shower took longer than expected but they weren't complaining. Lexa couldn't stop herself with her wondering hands as she managed to make Clarke scream out her name once again when she made her come with her fingers buried deep within her tight walls. Clarke returned the favor in sucking Lexa off until she exploded her load into her mouth. They were still on cloud nine as they couldn't get enough of each other. The honeymoon phase had certainly begun.

"How was that for fun," Lexa smirked as she carried Clarke back to their bedroom.

"Put me down," Clarke chuckled, playfully hitting Lexa's chest.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Lexa teased receiving another hit on the chest before she put her wife down. She made her way towards their suitcases and pulled out brand new pair of boxers, blue denim shorts and a black and white checked flannel with a white under shirt. She wore her clothes leaving her flannel open with rolled up sleeves, which showcased her sleeve tattoo before she put on her white Vans. "Come on Clarke get dressed," she said when she noticed that Clarke was only in her red lace lingerie. She gulped at the sight of how beautiful her wife looked but managed to keep her cool.

"Do I look fat?" Clarke asked whilst looking at herself in the mirror and stroking her tummy in the process.

"Erm," Lexa pretended to think it over just to annoy her wife.

"Lex!" Clarke feigned hurt as she furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest with pouted lips.

"Come on baby you know I'm only joking," Lexa cooed wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and rubbed her hands over Clarke's tummy wishing that she was pregnant with all the signs she had been noticing, even though she knew she shouldn’t get her hopes up as it could be nothing.

"I think I'm gaining weight baby," Clarke pouted whilst still analysing her tummy.

"You're not, you're just being paranoid. You look the same to me, beautiful, gorgeous and absolutely stunning." Lexa replied sweetly, kissing Clarke's cheek.

"Thank you,” Clarke replied before she added “I almost didn't fit into my wedding dress," with a small chuckle thinking back to her not so little melt down back at the hotel. She turned around in Lexa's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Would you have still married me without me wearing my dress?" She asked.

"Of course I would," Lexa replied flashing her dimple smile. She leaned forward and pecked Clarke's lips, which turned into an intense kiss as they both moaned into the kiss. She pulled Clarke even closer to her body feeling her bulge pressing against Clarke's centre through her panties. "You're so hot baby," she moaned as she sucked on Clarke's bottom lip with her hands kneading Clarke’s ass cheeks. 

"You too babe," Clarke replied. They kissed for a while longer before they pulled apart, panting in the process, knowing they shouldn’t get too carried away. "There’s more where that came from," she winked at Lexa and then she gave her a small peck on the lips before she brushed past her shoulder.

"Damn," Lexa groaned as she looked down at her shorts. "Calm down commander we'll get some soon enough," she muttered under her breath when she noticed her growing bulge. She fixed her packaged making sure it was nicely hidden as she didn’t her friends to tease her when they notice her bulge.

As per usual, Clarke got changed at an extremely slow pace wanting to make sure she looked beautiful even though she was already beautiful in Lexa's eyes. 

"Come on Clarke it's already half nine, I'm hungry," Lexa pouted rubbing her stomach.

"You could always eat me," Clarke replied with a wink.

"I'm okay with that," Lexa quickly responded as she eagerly walked closer to Clarke and kneeled before her lifting her sundress up in the process.

"Seriously Lex," Clarke chuckled as she pushed Lexa's head away from under her dress.

"Hurry up then," Lexa replied with pouted lips.

Clarke shook her head with a smile before she carried on finishing off her makeup. "There done," she smiled, getting off her chair and walking towards Lexa. "Happy?" She said cupping Lexa's cheeks and giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Very," Lexa replied wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and pulled her close flushed against her body. "And you look beautiful by the way," she added pecking the tip of Clarke's nose.

"You don't look so bad yourself, stud." Clarke smirked, brushing her thumb over her cheeks.

"Let's go," Lexa pecked Clarke's temple before she interlocked their fingers together leading Clarke onto the middle deck where they expected everyone to be.

\-------

"Mama mommy!" Abigail squealed, showing off her toothy grin as she ran towards her mommies. When she reached her mommies she wrapped her tiny arms tightly around Clarke's legs and looked up at her mommy with her big bright blue eyes and her dimple smile on display. "Ove ou mommy," she said burying her head closer to her mommy's legs.

"Aww baby mommy loves you too," Clarke replied, crouching down and lifting her little girl in her arms before showering her face with kisses making her little girl giggle.

"We love you so much," Lexa added as she tickled her little girl's belly.

"No mama!" Abigail squealed in between giggles.

"We. Love. You!" Lexa said giving her a little girl kisses on her forehead, cheeks and lastly her nose making Abigail scrunch up her nose which turned into the cutest thing ever.

"Ove ou," Abigail flashed her dimple smile as she wrapped her arms around both her mommies’ necks. When she pulled away she gave her mommies big wet kisses on the lips. "Mwah!" She exclaimed with each kiss.

"Look who's glowing!" Raven teased, winking at Clarke.

"Aint she just," Lexa replied winking back at Raven as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders.

"Mommy boutiful!" Abigail piped up giving her mommy another kiss.

"Aww thank you baby," Clarke cooed kissing both of her little girl's chubby cheeks.

"What about mama?" Lexa pouted with furrowed eyebrows.

"Mama sexyeee!" Abigail replied giving her mama a kiss as well.

"Sexy Lexie!" Jessica shouted out making everyone laugh. "Don't give me that look commander or one certain queen Elsa is going on my Instagram page," she warned smiling smugly with her phone held out showing she was serious.

"See what they're gonna do now babe," Lexa whined, still pouting.

"Aww mama," Abigail cooed as she cupped her mama's cheek and kissed her pout away, Lexa's lips instinctively curled into a smile.

"You'll live," Clarke said as she pecked her lips as well. "Let's go feed you my big baby," she teased, squeezing Lexa's cheeks.

"Big baby," Abigail said copying her mommy as she also squeezed her mama's cheeks.

"Man our commander is so whipped," Anya muttered loud enough for Lexa to hear her.

"I heard that," Lexa said shooting her best friend the commander look before she followed after her girls towards the table, which was already laid out for everyone.

The family of three and their family and friends enjoyed their breakfast to the fullest. They were served a variety of different breakfast meals Abigail's favorites being blueberry and chocolate pancakes with mango slices, scrambled eggs and baked beans.

"Are you alright?" Lexa asked when she saw that Clarke was playing around with her food. 

"I don't feel so good I'll just have the pancakes and fruit instead," Clarke replied, pushing her bacon with eggs and beans on toast plate away. 

"Mommy," Abigail grinned as she held a piece of squashed mango in front of her mommy's mouth.

"Mhmmm thank you," Clarke smiled at her little girl as she accepted the mango slice. 

"Mama," Abigail flashed her dimple smile at her mama as she also shared a piece of her mango slices with mama.

"Well done Abigail" Abby praised her granddaughter for her generosity with a high five.

"Danku," Abigail replied sharing a piece of her squashed pancake with her grandma.

"Me too Blue Eyes," Nia smiled as she moved closer to her best friend as Abigail’s squashed pancakes always tasted better than non squashed ones.

Abigail obliged giving Nia an even bigger piece compared to her grandma. "Ni Ni!" She said excitedly with a lot of squashed blueberry and chocolate pancake held out towards Nia. She knew she had enough food to share with everyone from all from the bowls and plates that were set out on the table.

"Yay!" Nia cheered as she realised she was getting a lot more pancake than expected. "Mhmmm," she hummed her approval. She kissed Abigail's cheek who grinned widely at the gesture.

"Aww they're so cute," Octavia cooed rubbing her baby bump as she wondered how her own baby will turn out.

"Don't worry baby we'll soon get one of our own," Raven smiled at her wife and then she gave her a kiss on the cheek. She placed one hand on Octavia's baby bump whilst she ate with her other hand.

"It feels like forever away," Octavia pouted. "How did you do it Clarke?" She asked.

"Patience. He or she will come out when they are ready. Don't worry two months will fly by," Clarke replied with a smile. She entwined her fingers with Lexa's as she was feeling quite emotional not being pregnant herself after trying so many times with Lexa. Although she hoped that with the way they were going at it, that she will get pregnant in their honeymoon as she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off her sexy, gorgeous wife.

"I love you," Lexa smiled at her wife as she knew exactly what Clarke was thinking.

"I love you too," Clarke replied as she leaned forward and kissed Lexa, deepening the kiss in the process.

"Nana," Abigail whined with pouted lips. She pointed towards her mommies whilst looking at her grandma knowing that her grandma would help her.

"Guys," Abby said clearing her throat to get their attention.

"Oh sorry baby," Clarke quickly pulled away from the kiss, her breathing was slightly labored. She turned to her daughter and gave her a kiss to appease her but Abigail was still pouting.

"Hey don't be like that," Lexa chuckled as she tried as well to kiss her little girl's pout away. "You want tiki monster to come out," she smirked with her hands ready to tickle her little girl.

"No no mama," Abigail quickly replied already laughing when Lexa hadn't even touched her.

"You're safe for now," Lexa wriggled her eyebrows up and down making her little girl laugh even louder at her facial expression.

"I'll protect you, come here my little princess," Clarke said as she playfully shoved Lexa by her shoulder.

"Yiyi mommy!" Abigail squealed excitedly. She crawled over to mommy and sat on her lap instead of sitting on the table. "Ove ou mommy," she grinned kissing her mommy's cheek.

"Love you too my little princess," Clarke replied.

"Ove ou mama," Abigail said with her toothy grin on show as she didn’t want to leave her mama out even though she was going to get the tickle monster out on her.

"Love you too," Lexa replied kissing her little girl's cheek.

The family of three finished with their breakfast and mingled some more with their remaining guests. Their family and friends gushed over how awesome the yacht was as they thoroughly enjoyed the pool and Jacuzzi as well as the drinks of course. They all went on another cruise around New York city making the most of the time they still had left on the yacht. More photos and selfies were taken throughout the cruise. 

After another cruise around New York, both Clarke and Lexa decided to take their little angel to the central park zoo and if they had time to try out the rowboats before heading back to their hotel suite to get ready to jet off to their honeymoon. They knew they would miss their little girl whilst on their honeymoon hence why they wanted to spend every minute they had left with their baby girl. 

Abigail would be staying with Raven and Octavia, so they knew their little girl would be in great hands and they hoped Abigail wouldn’t miss them as much when they were away. They had never left their little girl on her own as Abigail would only have sleepover at her grandma’s, godmother and aunties (Raven and Octavia) and they would pick her up in the morning but as they were going on a week-long honeymoon, they weren’t sure how their little girl would cope with the new circumstances. 

As soon as they arrived at the zoo, they headed off to see the penguins and seas birds first, knowing how much their little girl enjoyed watching Happy Feet the movie.

"Wow!" Abigail exclaimed with wide eyes when she recognised all the different zoo animals.  
"Come on let's go take a closer look," Lexa smiled as she lifted her little girl onto her shoulders and carried her towards the seals.

"Mumble!" Abigail shrieked, pointing vigorously towards the penguin section. "Mama go," she whined as she wanted her mama to get closer to the penguins first not bothered about seeing the seals at the moment.

"Relax we're going," Lexa chuckled at how impatient her little girl's was. When they got close, Lexa put her little girl down so she could see the penguins properly. 

"Mumble Mumble!" Abigail shouted trying to catch any of the penguins' attention. 

All the penguins turned towards her and just looked in her direction before one of them swam closer to her. But due to the glass window, the penguin ended up bumping his head on the glass, which made Abigail giggle.

"Mumble funny," Abigail chuckled as she placed her hands on the glass window. "Loo loo mama," she said in awe when more penguins began to swim around in circles chancing after each other.

"They are awesome," Lexa replied as she crouched down so that she was eye level with her little girl. She pointed out towards different penguins giving them each a name from Happy Feet the movie. She even named one of them after her little girl as there was a penguin with blue eyes, Abigail loved that penguin the most as they had her ocean blue eyes as well as Mumble’s eyes. "And that's mommy and mama," She said with a wide grin on her face when she pointed towards two beautiful penguins. One of them had a blue furry back body whereas the other had a tint of green on the back. "We could make a great penguin family," she said teasingly.

"We definitely could," Clarke replied with a hearty chuckle as she had been listening to Lexa name all the penguins, which she thought was extremely cute. "Smile my two babies," she cooed as she wanted to snap a picture of her adorable girls.

Abigail smiled broadly with her dimple on display as well as all her baby teeth. She always loved taking picture especially when it was with her mama or mommy. 

"Shall I take it for you so you can all be in it?" A passer-by asked.

"Oh sure thank you," Clarke smiled as she handed over her phone. She smiled alongside her two girls all of them with huge grins on their faces. They took another picture where both herself and Lexa kissed either side of their little girl's cheeks who had her toothy grin on show with the penguins at the back.

"Thank you," Lexa smiled at the guy who had taken their picture.

"You're welcome," he replied handing Lexa the phone before he carried on walking.

The family of three carried on touring around the zoo stopping by to see a little stunt show by the seals who were doing flips to entertain the crowd. Abigail cheered and clapped her hands together every time a seal successfully did a flip. She was thoroughly enjoying herself spending time with her mommies who were making her feel special with all the attention they were giving her. She enjoyed all the animals she saw, the penguins, seals, bears and lions were also amongst her favorites as the bears reminded her of Po and the lions reminded her of Alex (from Madagascar the movie). At the end, Lexa and Clarke bought many stuffed toys of all the her favorite animals, which also included some animal shape candy.

"Lex, she will have no teeth by the time she's two," Clarke said not impressed with all the candy Lexa had bought for their little girl.

"Relax babe they are not all for her. I want some too," Lexa replied with a slight smirk on her face as she placed a gummy bear in her mouth.

Clarke just shook her head with a smile. She turned towards her daughter and saw that she was already digging away at her penguin shaped candy. 

"Mommy yummy," Abigail grinned munching away at her candy.

Clarke kissed her little girl's already sticky cheeks as she couldn’t resist how lovable she looked. "Let's go see the duckies," she said as she took a hold of one of her little girl's hand. 

"Duckies!" Abigail cheered as she jumped up and down dropping her candy in the process. “Mommy,” she pouted her lips with her bottom lip trembling.

“Here,” Lexa smiled as she handed her little girl another penguin shaped candy.

“Yippee danku mama,” Abigail grinned as she kissed her mama’s cheek.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa replied ruffling Abigail’s hair.

"Lex car-" Clarke couldn't finish her sentence as Lexa already knew what her wife was going to ask her to do.

"Already got em," Lexa said showing Clarke the bags in her hand. It always happened to her whenever she went shopping with her girls as she would be left to carry the bags but she wasn't complaining as she loved treating her girls like princesses.

"Thank you baby," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips.

"Danku mama," Abigail said copying her mommy as she pecked her mama's lips as well.

"Aww such a cute family," a passer-by cooed at how sweetly the family of three interacted.

"Thank you," Lexa replied adjusting her snapback and Ray-Bans as she feared that she would get recognised. She loved her fans but at the moment she only wanted to spend time with her girls seeing as though it’s their first day as a married couple. She led her girls out of the gift shop with shopping bags in tow. 

They headed towards the lake to see the ducks. Clarke gave Abigail a few pieces of bread, which she bought from a vendor to feed the ducks. 

Abigail squealed with excitement every time the ducks ate her bread. She jumped up and down in pure glee when she threw a piece of bread and it managed to land right inside one of the duck’s mouth. But when pigeons decided to join in, she got scared as one of the pigeons tried to snatch a piece of bread from her hand. 

"Mommy!" Abigail shrieked as she quickly ran to her mommy and hugged her legs. 

"It's okay mommy's here," Clarke cooed as she rubbed her little girl's back trying to comfort her.

"Up mommy," Abigail stuck her bottom lip out which was trembling with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Aww don't cry," Clarke said softly as she ran her fingers through her little girl's hair trying to calm her down so she would stop crying as it broke her heart every time her little girl cried. 

"No piji," Abigail mumbled against Clarke's neck as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. 

"Let's go hire a boat!" Lexa exclaimed tying to cheer her little girl up but Abigail still refused to show her head as she nuzzled her head onto Clarke's neck sniffling ever so slightly so Lexa knew that her little girl was crying.

They quickly walked towards the other side of the lake where Lexa hired a rowboat for the three of them. When Abigail managed to lift her head off Clarke's neck her lips curled into a smile when she saw how excited other kids were to get on boats with their parents. "Me go!" She exclaimed excitedly trying to wriggle out of her mommy's grasp, the little pigeon incident forgotten.

"You wanna go?" Lexa asked just to be sure.

"Yiyi mama!" Abigail squealed in pure glee.

"Let's go then," Lexa replied flashing her dimple smile. She wiped the tears from her little girl’s cheeks and then she gave her a kiss on both kiss cheeks. “Mwah,” she finished with a big wet kiss on her little girl’s lips making her giggle. She placed their shopping bags inside the boat before she got settled into her seat first. Next, Clarke handed Abigail over to Lexa before she herself got settled into her seat. 

"Yippee!" Abigail held her arms in the air bouncing up and down on her mama’s lap when their boat began to move. "Go go go mama!" She chanted wanting her mama to pedal even faster.

"A little help," Lexa teased wanting Clarke to start pedalling even though she didn’t mind doing all the work.

"Nope," Clarke replied with a small chuckle.

"A princess will always be a princess," Lexa said with a shake of her head.

"Yes I will. Won't I baby?" Clarke smiled at her daughter as she gave her a high five.

"Yiyi mommy!" Abigail squealed high fiving her mommy.

Lexa knew she was defeated so she carried on pedalling around the lake enjoying the view and her little girl's giggles. Clarke took a couple of pictures of her girls and central park. Their first day as a married couple was turning out to be a great one and she knew it would only get better. With all the squealing she had done, Abigail managed to fall asleep on Lexa's chest as the day’s events had finally caught up to her. Clarke couldn't resist taking a picture of how adorable her little girl looked wrapped around her wife's chest softly snoring away, the noise of the crowd not bothering her sleep at all.

Lexa pedalled back to shore and gently got to her feet not wanting to wake up her little princess. Clarke ended up carrying their shopping bags on their way back to the hotel where their suitcases for their honeymoon were as they got Anya and Raven to help them with their bags. They went back to their hotel on a horse carriage per Clarke's request as she still wanted to feel like a princess. On their way both herself and Lexa felt sleepy as well as they didn't get much sleep the previous night seeing as though it was their wedding night. Lexa managed to stay awake throughout the ride but Clarke couldn't keep her eyes open for long as she had rested her head against Lexa's shoulder.

"Clarke wake up we're here," Lexa whispered gently patting Clarke's thighs to get her to wake up.

Clarke yawned before she asked "how long have I been out?" 

"fifteen minutes come on we'll get better sleep in our room," Lexa replied kissing her temple. She got a concierge to take their bags up to their room as she didn't want her wife to carry anything. 

As soon as they arrived in their room Clarke didn't even bother to change her clothes or take her shoes off as she laid on the bed and was out seconds later.

Lexa chuckled at the sight before she gently placed her little girl in the middle of the bed. Abigail instantly cuddled up to her mommy with both hands on her mommy's big breasts and face nuzzled onto her mommy's neck. Lexa removed Clarke shoes before she herself joined her girls on the bed. She positioned herself behind her little girl and protectively wrapped her arm her little girl's and wife's bodies.

The family of three fell asleep with cute snores filling the room after a long, fun, adventurous day. First day as a married couple was a success and now they could look forward to their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the honeymoon ;) 
> 
> Only a few chapters left before it's finished. Before you ask how many I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Tumblr @Fuzzy26 ask me anything you like guys ;)


	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)

Chapter 107

  
After they had fallen asleep, Abigail was the first to wake up from her nap. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked around at her mommies who were cuddled up close to her. She let out a content sigh as she began to play with her mommy's blonde locks, which was amongst one of her favorite things to do with her mommy. As per usual, she began to pull slightly on her mommy's hair making her mommy wince in her sleep, which only made her giggle due to her mommy's facial expression.

"Mommy," she giggled whilst pulling more of Clarke's hair.

"Let mommy sleep baby," Clarke mumbled in her sleep, pulling her little girl closer to her body so that her head was lying on Abigail's lap.

"Aww mommy," Abigail let out a hearty giggle as she began to massage her mommy's head instead, letting her sleep for a while longer. She leaned forward and kissed her mommy's forehead before she resumed with her massage. After massaging her mommy's head for a while, she turned to her mama and began to poke her mama's face. She giggled loudly when her mama grunted in her sleep. "Mama me Blue Eye," she said poking her mama's cheeks again. When that didn't work she began to blow raspberries spitting on her mama’s face trying to make as much noise so her mommies could finally wake up.

"Mama's up," Lexa groaned, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Yiyi mama!" Abigail squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly that she managed to wake up her mama.

"Shh baby let mommy sleep," Lexa whispered with her finger in front of her lips not wanting to wake her wife up yet, knowing she still needed all the rest she could get from the previous night. She smiled when her little girl manoeuvred Clarke's head from her lap and crawled over onto her lap instead.

"Mama," Abigail grinned, pecking her mama's lips.

"You had a good nap?" Lexa asked her little girl with a smile on her face as she played with her small blonde locks.

Abigail gave her mama a nod and leaned further into her touch enjoying having her mama play with her hair. "Baid mama," she said looking up at her mama with her dimple on display.

"Sure thing princess," Lexa replied with a wide grin on her face, kissing the top of Abigail’s head. She quickly braided her little girl's hair into two French plaits, which only made Abigail look cute as ever. Abigail was the spitting image of Lexa as Lexa would normally have her hair braided into two French plaits when she was on the soccer field. "My little twin," she cooed, squeezing Abigail's chubby cheeks making her giggle.

"Ove ou mama," Abigail said with a beaming smile, kissing her mama's cheeks.

"Love you too. I will miss you so much Blue Eyes," Lexa replied hugging her little girl tightly close to her chest and pecking kisses on the side of her head.

"Miss ou," Abigail copied her mama as she wrapped her arms tightly around her mama's neck, never missing up and opportunity to hug her mama.

When they pulled apart from the hug, they both had matching grins and dimples on their faces. "Mwah!" Abigail exclaimed, puckering her mama's lips and giving her a peck on the lips before she nuzzled up to her mama's chest waiting for her mommy to finally wake up.

Lexa entertained her little girl for a while longer enjoying the extra bonding time she was getting with her little girl before herself and her wife had to jet off to their honeymoon destination. She took the opportunity to let out her feelings regarding her wife.

"You wanna know a secret?" Lexa asked in a hushed tone in case Clarke was awake.

"Yiyi!" Abigail replied excitedly as she knew her mama was going to tell her something good whenever she talked to her in a hushed tone. She gave her mama her full attention as she looked on with interest her small palms on either side of her mama's cheeks.

"I think mommy will give us a baby soon," Lexa said with a wide grin on her face as she was finally able to talk to someone about what she was thinking. Who was better to talk to than to talk to her own daughter. All the sign and symptoms her wife was displaying had been playing on her mind non-stop, so she just couldn’t get the idea of her being pregnant out of her head. She was scared to ask or talk to Clarke about it as she didn't want to have to deal with any bad news especially the fact that they were still newlyweds.

"Me baby," Abigail replied pecking her mama's lips.

Lexa chuckled at her little girl's reply knowing exactly what her little girl was thinking. "You are our baby but you see here," she said placing her hand on Clarke's flat tummy being careful to not wake her up in the process. "I hope there's a little sister for you," she added stroking her wife's tummy. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she stopped herself from crying.

Abigail was confused but she copied her mama anyway as she also stroked her mommy's tummy and said "baby" with a broad smile on her face.

Just as Lexa was about to say something, Clarke woke up. She quickly wiped the single tear, which had found its way down her face from her little girl's gesture and she pulled her hand away from Clarke's tummy in the process.

"What are you guys talking about?" Clarke asked groggily whilst yawning in the process. 

"Baby mommy!” Abigail replied excitedly with her toothy grin on show and her hand still stroking her mommy's stomach.

"What?!" Clarke whispered yelled before it sank in what her little girl had just said when she realised what she was doing to her tummy, which instantly brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh no mommy no cry," Abigail cooed sticking her bottom lip out, which was already starting to tremble. She quickly got off her mama's lap and hugged her mommy tightly burying her head onto Clarke's chest. "No cry mommy," she said softly, her bottom lip was now full on trembling as she felt her mommy’s body shake due to her sobs.

"It's okay Clarke please don't cry," Lexa murmured, wiping away the tears from Clarke's cheeks. She wanted to cry herself but she knew it wouldn't help her wife seeing as though it was partly her fault that Clarke was crying. If only I could’ve kept my mouth shut, she thought berating herself.

"She...wa...nts a baby," Clarke stuttered out in between sobs, her little girl's words still playing over in her head.

"Shh it's okay," Lexa replied pulling Clarke closer to her body, so that she was hugging both her girls tightly close to her chest refusing to let either of them go. "It's gonna happen baby I can feel it," the words flowed freely from her lips as she kissed the top of Clarke's head with her hands rubbing soothing circles on Clarke's back.

Clarke cried for a minute before she stopped as she didn't want to upset their little girl. They only had a few hours left before their flight for their honeymoon, so she didn't want their little girl’s last impression of her to be of her crying. "Sorry Blue Eyes mommy will stop crying," she smiled at her little girl, lifting her head off Abigail’s lap so that she was facing her instead.

"Ove ou mucc mommy," Abigail replied showering her mommy's face with kisses until she was content that her mommy was not going to cry again when she managed to make her mommy giggle with all the kisses she was giving her.

"Are you okay now?" Lexa asked brushing her thumb over Clarke's cheeks.

"I will be," Clarke replied with a smile pecking Lexa's lips.

"Me me!" Abigail piped up with pouted lips not wanting to be left out.

"Mwah!" Clarke grinned giving her little girl a big wet kiss on the lips making Abigail giggle. "There will always be kisses left for my little princess," she cooed giving her little girl multiple kisses around her face making her laugh in pure glee.

"Mama too," Lexa pouted as she didn't her little girl to get all the kisses.

"There will always be more kisses for you too," Clarke said squeezing Lexa's cheeks before she began to alternate kisses between her two girls filling their hotel room with laughter. "Alright that's enough kisses," she said giving each of her girls final pecks on the lips before she got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up for their flight. And right on cue there was a knock on the door.

Lexa walked with Abigail in tow and opened the door knowing it was Raven and Octavia coming to pick up their little girl.

"Oh Rae!" Abigail squealed excitedly as she ran past her mama and jumped onto Raven's awaiting arms.

"Hey Blue Eyes. Are your mommies behaving themselves?" Raven teasingly asked sending a wink Lexa's way.

Abigail just smiled with her big bright blue eyes sparkling at the mention of her mommies.

"Hey there my favorite niece," Octavia cooed animatedly, squeezing Abigail's chubby soft cheeks and giving her pecks on both cheeks.

"Oh Oh!" Abigail replied with a giggle.

"Why is so cute?" Octavia squeezed Abigail’s cheeks again as she couldn't get enough of the amount of cuteness from her niece.

"She's got our genes of course," Clarke announced herself with a smirk on her face. She approached Lexa and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist from behind before Lexa turned around and cupped her cheeks giving her a small peck on the lips.

"You're damn right baby," Lexa said against her wife's lips before she gave her another peck on the lips and then turned around to face their friends.

"You guys are unbelievable," Octavia shook her head with a chuckle. She loved seeing the couple so care free and lovable with each other all the time, which was so refreshing to see.

"Love you," Clarke said with a small chuckle, brushing her nose against Lexa's.

"Love you too," Lexa replied with a beaming smile, brushing her nose against her wife’s as they couldn't resist being all lovey dovey with one another.

"Mama mommy," Abigail pouted with her arms outstretched, wanting to join in the mushy stuff with her mommies.

Lexa took her little girl from Raven before herself and Clarke began to shower their little girl with kisses and lots and lots of 'I love yous' eliciting hearty giggles from their little girl, which was then interrupted when Abigail farted her parents knowing that their little girl had just pooed in her pants from the smell alone.

"Abigail!" Clarke exclaimed trying to stifle her own chuckle.

"Sowi mommy," Abigail quickly apologised giving her mommy her infamous pout, which only made Clarke’s heart melt at her little girl's adorableness.

"It's okay baby," Clarke smiled at her little girl and then kissed her cheeks.

"Go on Rae get some more practice changing diapers," Lexa smiled smugly, handing her little girl over to Raven.

"Come here smelly," Raven chuckled holding a giggling Abigail at arm's length and leading her towards the bathroom. As soon as she opened Abigail's dirty diaper, she was hit by the wift of the smell and Abigail decided at that moment to poo a little more just for the fun of it. Raven quickly ran out of the bathroom making Abigail clap her hands proudly and she wriggled her legs in the process as she giggled even more at her auntie’s reaction.

"Where's our child?" Lexa asked trying to stifle a chuckle knowing full well what her little girl had just done to poor ole Raven. She was used to it happening to her all the time from all the times she’d changed her little girl’s diaper. She would get peed on or pooed on depending on her little girl’s mood.

"Rae you can't just leave her alone in there!" Octavia exclaimed with a shake of her head as she walked towards the bathroom to clean up her niece.

"She pooed on me!" Raven whined with knitted eyebrows following after her wife not wanting to get on the wrong side of her hormonal wife.

"Poor Rae I can only imagine what Octavia will do to her once their little bub arrives," Lexa chuckled cupping her wife's cheeks.

"It'll be a long week for sure," Clarke replied with a small chuckle, getting on her tippy toes and pecking her wife's lips.

Lexa couldn't stop herself from deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms under Clarke's legs who instantly wrapped her legs around her waist lifting her sundress up in the process. She led Clarke towards their bed and kissed her hard with Clarke beginning to grind on her bulge. She gently began to ran her hands up and down Clarke's bare thighs eliciting throaty groans of pleasure from her lips.

"We can't," Clarke breathed out against Lexa's lips when they pulled apart with their foreheads resting against each other.

"You're irresistible though," Lexa pouted with her hands still caressing Clarke's stunning legs.

"Seriously guys!" Raven blurted out with a very excited and clean Abigail in her arms.

"She's my wife now I can do as I please," Lexa winked at Raven as she palmed Clarke's ass cheeks squeezing them in the process.

"Lex!" Clarke shrieked with a giggle as she playfully slapped Lexa’s chest.

"You like that baby," Lexa smirked giving Clarke's ass cheeks another squeeze.

"Close your eyes Blue Eyes," Raven said with her hands held in front of Abigail's face to shield her view.

"Ou funny," Abigail chuckled trying to remove her auntie’s hand so she could see her mommies.

"Sorry about that guys. Lex is a really bad influence," Clarke said as she removed herself from Lexa's lap.

"You've never complained," Lexa sneered moving to wrap her arms around Clarke's waist and chin resting on her shoulder. When she began to leave soft kisses on her wife's neck as she couldn't get enough, Clarke pushed her back as she knew if she had Lexa's lips on her for a while longer, there was no telling what her body would do knowing how her wife's lips and tongue made her feel on her on other places of her body.

"Come on guys let's go eat before we have to leave," Clarke said, walking towards the dresser to re-apply her makeup. After doing her makeup, she changed her clothes into a short mid-thigh skirt with a white sleeveless cropped top exposing her flat mid-section.

When Lexa made her way out of the bathroom dressed in her light brown slim chinos attached to suspenders with a white short sleeve button up and an ivory fedora with a black strip in the middle, she gulped at the sight as her wife managed to look even more beautiful in all her glory. She was entranced as she watched her gorgeous wife move around their hotel room. She licked her lips when her wife bent over, catching a glimpse of Clarke's black lace underwear. "Man I'm dead," she mumbled under her breath as her cock began to squeeze around her boxers.

"You okay there stud," Clarke wriggled her eyebrows seductively with her bottom lip between her teeth knowing full well what her outfit was doing to her wife.

"Get a grip Lex," Raven chuckled when she noticed Lexa's love sick puppy look.

"What?" Lexa asked when she broke her trance from her wife, which was short lived.

"Never mind," Raven replied with another chuckle when Lexa turned back to admire her wife.

"Let's go lovebirds," Octavia announced when she saw that everyone was ready.

The happily newly married couple linked arms as they walked towards the elevators. They would occasionally give each other pecks on the lips just to feel close to each other and whisper sweet nothings to one another.

"I love you more," Clarke said against Lexa's lips.

"I love you to infinity and beyond," Lexa replied with her arms wide open to express how much she loves Clarke. She leaned forward and pecked the tip of Clarke’s nose making her crinkle her nose in the process.

"Please stop," Raven pretended to make gagging noises making her niece giggle.

"Ignore them baby, I love you so so much," Clarke smiled, cupping Lexa's cheeks and giving her an exaggerated peck on the lips and before her little girl could complain she also pecked her little girl’s lips. Her heart swelled when both her girls grinned back at her with their dimple smiles on display. "My two babies," she cooed as she couldn't resist not giving her girls more kisses.

\-------

When it came to saying goodbye to their little girl, as predicted it was hard on both Lexa and Clarke. They each took turns to hug their little girl and showered her face with kisses wanting to remember their little girl's hearty giggle, which was like music to their ears. "We will see you soon little one," Lexa tried her best to smile so she wouldn’t let her emotions get the best of her as she didn't want her little girl to see her cry. But Clarke, she couldn't keep her emotions in check as a few tears managed to found their way down her face.

"I'll miss you so much," Clarke chocked out as she hugged her daughter tightly so she wouldn't notice the tears. "Love you to the moon and back," she whispered against Abigail's ear giving her a kiss to the side of her head.

"We'll take good care of her Clarke. And don't worry, we'll call you if anything happens." Octavia said, squeezing Clarke's shoulder trying to reassure her best friend that her little girl was in safe hands.

"One more kiss for mommy," Clarke said with puckered her lips.

"Ove ou mommy," Abigail grinned giving her mommy the biggest kiss she could give.

"And mama," Lexa puckered her lips as well.

"Mwah!" Abigail said with a beaming smile giving her mama the same kiss as her mommy. "Ove ou," she flashed her dimple smile kissing both her mommies’ cheeks.

Clarke handed Abigail, over to Octavia's awaiting arm's trying her best to not release any more tears. "Bye baby," she kissed Abigail's temple, her lips lingering for a few seconds before she turned away from her little girl and walked towards the awaiting limousine.

"Bye mommy," Abigail waved at her mommy's retreating figure.

"Bye my little angel," Lexa placed a lingering kiss on top of her little girl's temple as well.

"Bye mama," Abigail smiled, waving frantically at her mama.

Lexa turned back with her dimple smile on display as she blew her little girl a kiss making Abigail's smile widened who also blew a kiss back at Lexa. As soon as she got into the limousine, she found her wife with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Clarke," she murmured softly as she sat next to her wife and wrapped her in a tight hug. "We'll see her soon baby, a week will fly by you'll see," she muttered against Clarke’s hair kissing the top of her head trying to comfort her.

"She's our baby Lex," Clarke said in between sobs as she nuzzled up to Lexa's chest, clinging on tightly onto the back of Lexa’s shirt her tears staining Lexa’s shirt.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," Lexa replied rubbing Clarke's back and leaving soft kisses on top of her head.

Clarke instantly pulled away from the hug and cupped Lexa's cheeks. "I want to go," she stated in firm voice. As much as she would miss their little girl, she knew that both herself and Lexa needed to spend some alone time even though they loved the time they usually spend with their little girl.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked, wiping away the tears from Clarke's cheeks.

Instead of replying with words, Clarke gave Lexa a passionate kiss. She sucked hard on Lexa's lower lip teasing her by brushing her tongue over her top lip before they granted each other entrance to their respective mouths. She straddled Lexa's lap with their lips still connected both of them moaning into the kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both panting with labored breath. "How's that for a yes," she smirked with her fingers playing with Lexa's baby hairs on the back of her neck.

"Impressive," Lexa grinned her eyes diversity to her wife's cleavage.

"My eyes are up here stud," Clarke let out a small chuckle, lifting Lexa's chin up so she was eye level.

"They're getting bigger baby," Lexa licked her lips her eyes diverting back to her wife's cleavage.

"Stop," Clarke playfully hit Lexa's chest.

Lexa leaned forward and buried her face between her wife's impressive breasts and she began to blow raspberries in the process, eliciting another hearty chuckle from her wife.

"Lex," Clarke said who was still laughing as she tried to remove Lexa's head from her boobs.

"Mhmmm," Lexa hummed nuzzling her face deeper between her wife's breast making her wife laugh loudly before she pulled away glad that she had managed to make her wife smile, which was her intention all along as she wanted to take Clarke's mind away from missing their little girl.

"They'll be mine soon enough," Lexa licked her lips and suggestively wriggled her eyebrows taking one last peek at her wife’s mind blowing cleavage.

Clarke just shook her head with a smile. She pecked Lexa's lips before she rolled down the window and wanting to give her little girl a final wave. "Bye bye my little princess," she grinned waving at her little girl. She was feeling more at ease at leaving her little girl for a week.

"Bye mommy ove ou!" Abigail shouted towards her mommy with her toothy grin on show.

"See you guys later," Lexa popped her head out of the window as she waved at her friends and daughter.

"Enjoy guys and don't forget condoms!" Anya called out making everyone laugh.

"We won't be needing them," Clarke replied with a wink.

"Clarke," Lexa mumble under her breath with a tint of red creeping up her cheeks.

"Aww the commander is blushing," Clarke cooed squeezing Lexa's cheeks making her cheeks reddening even more.

"Drive!" Lexa blurted out saving herself from further embarrassment from her friends.

"Sorry baby," Clarke kissed Lexa's temple before she resumed her seat on Lexa's lap.

\-------

The drive towards the airport was filled with laughter, kisses and a lot more teasing as they couldn't keep their hands of each other. Lexa was excited to see her wife's reaction to what was waiting for them at the airport even though she knew her wife would love her surprise.

As soon they arrived at the airport, Clarke was confused when she realised that the driver had driven straight towards the runway where a plane was already waiting for them. "Lexa why are we here?" She asked with knitted eyebrows.

"You'll see," Lexa replied with smirk on her face.

"Tell me Lex," Clarke whined with pouted lips.

Lexa didn’t reply as she waited for the driver to stop the car. "Come on," she entwined her fingers with Clarke's when the driver opened their door.

"Is it what I think it is?" Clarke asked with wide eyes when she noticed that they were walking towards a private jet. As soon she stepped up the stairs she was speechless with her hand over her mouth in utter disbelief at the sight before.

The jet was spacious with gold interior design. Chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling with leather upholstery covered in gold cross fox fur covers; sumptuous handwoven carpets; the lounge area was elegant everything spotless in its right full place amongst many other. All in all the jet looked extremely expensive, up to the standards of high end celebrities as well as it was suitable for royalty.

"What do you think?" Lexa asked as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist.

"Are you mad?" Was the first thing Clarke asked as she pulled away from Lexa's embrace.

"Erm," Lexa was lost for words, scratching the back of her neck clearly not the reaction she expecting from her wife.

"Lex how much did you even spend on this thing?" Clarke asked still in utter disbelief that her wife had actually hired or even bought for them a private jet, which she knew must have cost a fortune from all the incredible gold interior design that it had.

Lexa let out a sigh of relief and laughed at her wife's reaction.

"It's not funny Lex just take it back," Clarke said, brushing past Lexa and making her way out of the plane.

"Hold up Clarke," Lexa gripped a hold of Clarke's wrist to stop her from walking away. "I can't exactly take it back seeing as though it’s not mine. Nike gave it to us as a wedding gift," Lexa finished explaining herself.

"They did?" Clarke asked looking around their own personal private jet.

"Yep," Lexa replied popping the p. "So what do you think?" She asked again wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I love it!" Clarke squealed her worries forgotten as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck hugging her tightly with her legs around her waist like a koala.

"That’s a reaction I expected," Lexa chuckled wrapping her arms under her wife's legs making sure they didn't fall.

"We'll have to thank Nike in person, this is amazing Lex. I totally feel like a princess," Clarke said with a wide smile against Lexa's lips.

"I’m glad you like it. You wanna know something even more amazing?” she asked. When Clarke gave her a nod, she whispered against her ear “we've got our own bedroom" her words sending shivers all over Clarke’s body. With her palms on her wife’s ass cheeks, she couldn’t stop herself as she squeezed them gently.

"Well let's get to it," Clarke smirked with her lower lips between her teeth and nails scratching Lexa's neck leaving goosebumps all over her body.

"Let's go," Lexa flashed her dimple smile, walking Clarke towards the on board bedroom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am but you'll have to buckle up first and you can do as you please once we're in the air," their air hostess said with a smile on her face trying to hide her blush. "If you'd like anything to drink before then just let me know," she added.

"We're okay for now," Lexa replied with a smile, walking Clarke towards the soft leather seats before take-off.

[the lounge inside jet](http://www.flyerlife.com/sites/default/files/images/assets/2014/12/sultan-interior.jpg)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a start guys to their honeymoon. Part 1 officially starts in the next chapter ;P
> 
> Anyone has any ideas for their honeymoon let me know on here or my Tumblr page @Fuzzy26 :D


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story is coming to an end but I would appreciate it if you would leave a comment. Thanks :)
> 
> With that said enjoy ;D

Chapter 108

 

For their honeymoon, they decided to go to Saint Barthélmy a French speaking Caribbean island where they rented their own private villa for the whole week. Going to St. Barts was both their dream honeymoon, so they were excited to finally get their honeymoon started. Even though it was extremely expensive to rent their own private villa, they knew it would be money well spent with all the sight-seeing and activities they had planned. 

It didn't take long for the married couple to be all over each other. They were only a couple of thousand feet off the runway when Lexa's hand began to wander up and down Clarke's bare thigh. The skirt her wife was wearing seemed to be even shorter than before giving her easy access to where she knew her wife needed her fingers to be. 

With their lips moving as one, Lexa moved her hand under Clarke's skirt and tantalisingly began to drum her fingers on the side of her wife's thighs getting her wife more worked up.  
As their air hostess was in her seat at the back of the plane, they knew they didn't have to hide anything. They were free to do whatever they wanted. 

Needing more, Clarke opened her legs wider giving Lexa better access to her wet panties but Lexa had other plans. "Lex!" She yelped when Lexa playfully pinched the inside of her thigh. She frowned and shoved Lexa by her shoulder with pouted lips.

"Oh I’m sorry baby," Lexa apologised trying to kiss away her wife's pout who refused in the process.

"Go away," Clarke was still pouting as she looked away from Lexa wanting to make her wife grovel for her teasing.

Lexa chuckled at her wife's childlike behave. She tried again by placing her hand on Clarke's bare thigh but her hand was quickly swatted away by a still not so happy Clarke. "Baby," she whined giving her wife the Abigail infamous pout trying to win her over but it didn't work. "I love you," she sing songed kissing Clarke on the cheek. When she saw a slight smirk on Clarke's face she knew her plan working. "Ove ou so so mucc," she said trying to imitate their little girl’s voice before she began to give her multiple kisses on her left cheek, eliciting hearty giggles from Clarke. "I love you my beautiful, gorgeous, striking wife," she cooed leaving kisses all over Clarke's face before taking her hands and kissing them as well, which only made her wife giggle louder just like their little girl would.

"Okay, okay." Clarke said in between giggles.

"So am I forgiven?" Lexa asked with her dimple on display, kissing the back of Clarke’s like a princess.

As per usual Clarke couldn't resist her wife especially when she was showing off her dimple. She leaned forward and kissed Lexa's dimple before giving her a nod and then joined their lips together in a soft chaste kiss with their lips moving in sync. "I love you," she said with a beaming smile when they finally pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too, so much wifey." Lexa replied grinning from ear to ear, her heart fluttering every time she referred to Clarke as her wife.

"I love you more wifey," Clarke responded, her face lit up with a similar grin on her face.

"Impossible because I love you the most. To infinity and beyond!" Lexa yelled out her reply just like Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story the movie.

"You're such a dork," Clarke chuckled kissing Lexa's cheek falling more in love with her whenever Lexa acted like a child when she was supposed to be the older and more mature one in the relationship.

"So where were we," Lexa smirked her hand taking refuge back on Clarke's thigh.

"You tell me," Clarke replied with her lower lip between her teeth and raised eyebrows. 

Without warning, Lexa moved her hand under her wife's skirt and palmed her wet centre.

"Fuck!" Clarke exclaimed, gripping onto Lexa's wrist.

"Remember now," Lexa smiled smugly applying more pressure on Clarke's centre. 

"Just fu-" Clarke couldn't finish her sentence as Lexa brushed her panties aside and ran her fingers through her wet folds making her body shudder under her touch.

Lexa knew her wife was a screamer so before she inserted two digits deep within her wife's tight slit, she joined their lips together. With their lips connected, she began to bury her long wide fingers inch by inch inside her wife's tight pussy. She couldn't believe that her wife was still tight from all the love making they had done the previous night but her wife's tightness only increased her arousal as she pushed her fingers deeper through her tight barrier.

Clarke spread her legs as wide as she could, submerging her wife's long fingers deeper within her tight pussy. "Oh oh right there Lex," she whimpered as she pulled away from the kiss as Lexa had managed to find her sweet spot.

Lexa increased her pace knowing that her wife was close to reaching her orgasm. She didn't let the restriction of the seatbelt deter her from making her wife come. Luckily, just as she was about to really make love to her wife with her fingers, their air hostess announced they could unfasten their seatbelt as the sign for fasten your seatbelt was switched off, barring turbulence. Lexa didn't need to be told twice as she quickly removed her fingers from Clarke's pussy so she could unbuckle their seatbelts. "Get over here," she commanded lifting Clarke onto her lap and smashed their lips together before she inserted not two but three long wide fingers deep inside Clarke.

"Ahhhh fuckkk!" Clarke cried out, her pussy walls being stretched to the limit as she sank down hard on her wife's long stiff keeper fingers.

"Shh," Lexa let out a small chuckle knowing their steward might have heard her wife's cries of pleasure.

"I can't help it. You're stretching me so good," Clarke replied with a groan, her body quivering as Lexa pushed her fingers deeper inside her. 

"Hold on tight," Lexa said before she got up from her seat and made her way towards the master bedroom with her fingers still buried within her wife's tight pussy and her other arm wrapped protectively around her waist. 

"Hurry," Clarke whimpered, biting down on Lexa's shoulder trying to stifle her moans due to the way Lexa's fingers were making her feel. She's was truly blessed having such a good lover as a wife and not a day goes by that she's not thankful to have Lexa in her life. 

Lexa being her teasing self, lifted Clarke slightly before she made her sink back down on her fingers, curling them in the process hitting Clarke's g-spot again making her writher under her touch.

"Lex!" Clarke exclaimed with eyes closed her teeth biting down hard on Lexa's shoulder. 

Lexa knew she would have a mark later on where her wife had just bit her but she wasn't complaining. She grinned proudly knowing her fingers were driving her wife crazy. "I'm gonna make you come soon enough," she whispered close to Clarke's ear. She licked and sucked gently on Clarke's earlobe before she dragged it with her teeth eliciting a soft groan from Clarke. 

The time it took to reach their room felt like hours for Clarke when in reality it only took a few seconds. Their room was beautifully furnished with a striking combination of antique and modern royal styled furnishings. They had a king sized bed with a sixty inch 4K flat screen at the end of the bed which rises at a touch of a button. Everything looked spotless in its right full place. They would’ve been in awe of how stunning their room was but they were too caught up in each other to notice what was around them.

Before Clarke could say anything, Lexa threw her onto the bed eliciting a loud squeal from her. "I'll be back," she winked at Clarke before she made her way out the room.

"Come back!" Clarke called out with pouted lips. She knew her panties were already drenched as she still hadn't come yet due to all the teasing from her wife.

Lexa didn't take long as she returned a minute later with a smirk on her face. She stood at the doorway and admired her stunning wife who was completely naked on their king sized bed with her blonde locks over one shoulder and legs spread wide open exposing her divine mouth-watering pussy. "Holy fuck," she muttered under breath her cock squeezing against her boxers needing some attention.

"I'm all wet for you baby. Come and take wants yours," Clarke said in a low husky voice, curling her index finger with a sultry look calling Lexa to their bed.

Lexa was in a trance as she walked over to her wife. She licked her lips, her eyes full of hunger and completely lost in Clarke’s ocean blue eyes. As soon as she got close to the bed, she bumped her legs with the edge of the bed eliciting a hearty giggle from her wife.

"Even when you're about to fuck my brains out you're still cute," Clarke cooed, moving closer to Lexa to squeeze her cheeks.

"I'm definitely not cute in bed," Lexa replied with a wink finally breaking her trance before she pounced on Clarke making her land flat on her back. With her hands on either side of Clarke, blue met green again as they gazed into each other's eyes. She smiled with her dimple on display when she felt her wife start to caress her cheeks. "You're beautiful you know that," she said softly, melting into her wife’s touch.

Clarke blushed at the comment, which only made Lexa's heart flutter against her chest. She would never get tired of complimenting her wife knowing the positive effect it has on her. She leaned forward and kissed Clarke's cheeks grinning widely in the process. She took a hold of Clarke's left hand and brought it to her lips kissing Clarke's platinum wedding band. "I am so happy to be your wife," she smiled broadly giving Clarke's ring finger another kiss.

"You've made me the happiness woman in the world and I'm honoured to be your wife. I love you so much Lex," Clarke smiled with a tear falling down her cheek as she wasn't able to stop herself from getting emotional.

"I will love you until my dying breath," Lexa replied with such sincerity in her voice as she kissed away Clarke's tear.

"Baby," another tear rolled down Clarke's cheek.

"Don't cry beautiful," Lexa smiled kissing away Clarke's tear again.

"You say the sweetest things though," Clarke let out a small chuckle. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck needing to feel her wife's lips on hers wanting to show her wife just how much she appreciates and loves her. Just as they were about to kiss there was a knock on their door. "Go away!" She yelled not wanting to be interrupted any further.

"It's okay Clarke. You'll love what I have in store for you," Lexa smirked, quickly pecking Clarke's lips before she made her over to the door. Their air hostess had brought for them a trolley, which included chocolate covered strawberries; whipped cream and a bottle of champagne.

"Oh my god!" Clarke exclaimed with wide eyes. 

"Don't worry beautiful, I'll go easy on ya," Lexa winked at Clarke before she walked back to the door making sure it was shut. When she walked back to their bed, she took off her clothes at an extremely slow pace. She snapped her suspenders with flexed biceps for a few seconds, knowing how much her wife loved her muscles and seeing her in suspenders. After playing with her suspenders for a while, she took them off along with her pants. She left her Calvin Klein boxers on even though her cock was straining begging for attention. She quickly unbuttoned her button up shirt and took off her sports bra. Just as she was about to through her shirt away, Clarke stopped her.

"Keep it on," Clarke said with a finger between her lips, licking off the chocolate from her finger.

Lexa wore her button up back on and left it open per her wife’s request exposing her perky breasts and six pack before she joined Clarke back on the bed. "Where shall I start?" she asked with a smirk on her face and her eyes glued on Clarke's big breasts.

"Why ask when you already have your eyes set on these lovely pair," Clarke said teasingly, squeezing her boobs together for effect eliciting a low growl from Lexa’s lips who still had her eyes on her boobs. "Lex," she playfully swatted Lexa's arm trying to get her attention.

"Huh," Lexa was startled out of her daze. 

Clarke shook her head with a smile before she handed Lexa the whipped cream. "Lick me off," she commanded.

"Fuck," Lex mumbled under her breath. Whenever Clarke would command her to do something her cock would go into overdrive, twitching relentlessly behind her boxers. She quickly took the whipped cream and squirted some of it around Clarke's breasts adding more on her nipples as she wanted to spend time more sucking her wife's delicious nipples, which she could never get enough of. 

"Oh oh yes!" Clarke groaned instantly when she felt Lexa’s lips around her nipple who was already sucking and licking the cream off her boobs. Her boobs were still slightly sore but she didn't mind knowing Lexa's love for her boobs. 

Lexa licked the cream off flicking her tongue over Clarke's sensitive nipples eliciting gasps of pleasure from her lips. She sucked hard on each nipple giving each nipple similar treatment. She enjoyed the throaty groans, which escaped from her wife's lips knowing she was the one making her wife feel good. She added more cream on Clarke's boobs as she still couldn't get enough. 

The fact that she could still taste some of Clarke's breast milk made her even more aroused as she sucked harder wanting to taste more of her wife's breast milk. The combination of the whipped cream and her wife’s milk added extra taste and pleasure. She was in dreamland. "I love your boobs so much baby," she groaned before she resumed her sucking.

A while later, Clarke removed Lexa's head from her boobs as she her nipples were becoming too sensitive. 

"Are you alright?" Lexa asked worriedly, caressing Clarke's soft cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine but man you're worse than Blue Eyes," Clarke said teasingly.

"Clarke please don't bring up our child when we're making love," Lexa whined with pouted lips.

"Aww my baby," Clarke cooed kissing Lexa's pout away.

Lexa lips instinctively curled into a smile like always whenever she received a kiss from her wife.

"Time to return the favor," Clarke wriggled her eyebrows seductively before she turned Lexa onto her back and straddled her toned abs in the process. They both whimpered when Clarke's wet centre made contact with Lexa's defined abs. 

Clarke squirted some of the remaining whipped cream all over Lexa's breasts before she sucked them clean making Lexa shudder under her touch. Seeing as though she was more of an abs kind of girl, she added more whipped cream all over Lexa's six pack. The fact that Lexa still had her shirt on made it even more hot for Clarke as Lexa's abs stood out with her ‘V’ shape in her lower region looking even more defined. Keeping eye contact with Lexa, she licked her way up and down her abs, Lexa moaned at every touch. She crawled up to Lexa’s neck and gently began to leaving love bites around her neck before moving back down to her abs.

Lexa knew from the way her cock was straining against her boxers that she already at full length, so she couldn't wait to be buried deep within her wife's pussy. Watching her wife lick the cream off her abs was only making her cock twitch even more and just her luck, Clarke decided to kiss the tip of her cock through her boxers, where a small damp of her pre-cum was showing through.

Clarke could tell from the way Lexa's large cock had already formed an imprint through her boxers that she had reached her full length. 

"Turn around," Lexa commanded when she saw the look on her wife's face.

Clarke smirked as she quickly helped Lexa out of her boxers before she turned around. "Huge commander is ready for the party," she teased before she began to jerk Lexa's shaft up and down at a slow pace whilst licking off the pre-cum from the tip.

Not wanting her wife to have all the fun, Lexa grabbed a hold of Clarke's legs spreading them in front of her face before she dove right in and licked her way through her wife's delicious folds. It was like she was in heaven. Her wife's unique taste and scent was filling her senses completely lost in her wife's aroma. When her nose brushed against Clarke's trimmed golden curls, it made Clarke whimper under her touch.

“Right there baby!" Clarke groaned pushing her pussy even closer to wife's eager mouth needing to feel her tongue buried deep inside her. With her clit already pulsing she knew she wouldn't last long.

They both licked and sucked each other off at the same time. They were like hungry animals starved for days as they both sucked hard on each other's most sensitive and pleasurable organs.

"You taste incredible Clarke," Lexa hummed into Clarke's pussy. She opened up her wife’s pussy lips before she inserted her long tongue inside her. As soon as she began to tongue fuck her wife, Clarke was screaming out expletives as her wife's tongue was penetrating her pussy so good.

"Yes fuck me baby! Go deeper with that talented tongue of yours!" Clarke cried out almost choking on Lexa's cock.

Lexa didn't need to be told twice as she increased her pace moving her tongue in and out with vigour. With her wife taking her cock balls deep every time she knew she wasn't going to last long. She spread Clarke's pussy lips even wider her fingers slightly penetrating Clarke's asshole making her cry out in extreme pleasure as she thought both her fuck holes were being filled. She thrusted her hips upwards making sure she was deep throating Clarke's talented mouth whilst she tongues fucked her pussy for a while longer.

"AHHHH FUCK FUCK YESSSSS LEXXX!" Clarke screamed out her orgasm when Lexa inserted three digits deep within her tight slit. Her orgasm was so strong as Lexa kept pumping her fingers in out of her whilst she sucked her pulsing clit hard refusing to let up. 

Lexa was making sure to swallow every drop of her wife's luscious juices. She pumped her fingers harder and faster hitting Clarke's sweet spot every time. She stopped her movements for a few seconds as she sucked hard on Clarke's sensitive clit sending her into yet another orgasm.

"OH OH YES FUCK ME HARDER BABY!" Clarke lost control of her body as she came all over her wife's mouth, experiencing yet another wave of an orgasm. She opened her mouth wide taking more and more of her wife's huge cock needing to feel her come inside her mouth. She gagged a couple of times as she was slightly uncoordinated whilst trying to ride out her high but she was enjoying every single minute of it. Her body was still in overdrive with her lower region convulsing and shuddering at the same time as Lexa was still finger fucking and sucking her battered pussy milking her for all she's worth whilst she sucked her off.

A few thrusts later, Lexa came as well screaming out Clarke's name. "Suck me suck me!" She chanted still thrusting her hips into her wife's mouth loving hearing the gagging noises as she knew her wife loved it whenever she gagged on her cock. She made Clarke gag on her cock a couple of time before she stilled her movements and just allowed her wife to suck her clean as she didn't want to hurt her.

They both cleaned each other up, making sure to not miss a single drop. When Clarke felt Lexa try to suck her clit again she quickly removed herself from her position as she knew she couldn't take anymore. She laid face first facing the other side of the bed, her body quivering as she was experiencing a third orgasm with more juices managing to spill from her fucked out pussy. Her breathing was laboured as her wife had actually managed to yet again fuck her brains out with just her tongue and fingers, she wasn’t sure how she would be able to take her wife’s cock inside her pussy which was still somehow hard.

Lexa moved closer to Clarke to make sure she was alright. She brushed Clarke's hair out of her face and kissed the side of her head. "Are you okay?" She asked. Clarke could only manage a nod. Lexa kissed Clarke's head again before she began to ran her fingers through her hair helping her ride out her high.

A few minutes later, Clarke turned around and faced Lexa with a huge grin on her face. "Hey there stud," she grinned whilst she caressed Lexa's cheeks.

"Hey princess oh sorry shall I say queen," Lexa smirked kissing Clarke's cheek.

"I'm a queen indeed," Clarke smiled as she pecked Lexa's lips, which quickly turned into a deep kiss as they both tasted each other on their respective lips.

Lexa couldn't resist as she began to move her hand up and down Clarke's tummy her hand getting close to Clarke’s fucked out pussy. She needed her wife as her cock was still hard.

"Stop," Clarke said, pulling away from the kiss and gripping onto Lexa's hand.

"Fine," Lexa huffed in defeat as she knew it would take a while longer before they made love again; she hoped she would still remain hard to be able to take her wife. "Come here," she scooped Clarke into her arms, turning them both around so they could rest their heads against the pillows. 

Clarke heart swelled at Lexa's cuteness as she always takes great care of her after they finish making love. She kissed Lexa's collarbone before she began to ran her fingers over Lexa's tattoos with her head resting on her chest. She lifted Lexa’s right hand to admire the portrait of herself which always seemed to look better every time she sees it. 

"Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?" Lexa asked with her fingers playing with Clarke's hair just like their little girl would, which wasn’t a surprise seeing as though Abigail was a mama’s girl and therefore gets her love for her mommy’s hair from her mama. 

"I did when I was in college but I never went ahead with it. Why you ask?" Clarke replied turning around so she could face Lexa. 

"Just wondering," Lexa shrugged, cupping Clarke's cheeks before pecking her lips.

Clarke laid back down on Lexa's chest and resumed her movements, leaving soft kisses around Lexa's lean chest as she admired all her incredible tattoos. 

A few minutes later, Lexa manoeuvred Clarke out of her grasp giving her access to the trolley on the bed side before she poured a glass of champagne and took out a couple of strawberries feeling slightly famished. She also wanted to recharge before she tempts her wife to making love again. "Here you go queen," she teased holding a piece of strawberry close to her mouth. 

Clarke purposefully trapped Lexa's fingers between her lips as she ate the strawberry wanting to get a rise out of Lexa.

"You sure you wanna play that game?" Lexa raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"Try me," Clarke replied with a smirk on her face.

Lexa was never one to back down from a challenge. She gulped her champagne all in one go before she fed Clarke another strawberry where she purposefully squeezed it causing the juice from the strawberry to drip out of Clarke's mouth. She took it as the perfect opportunity to exact her plan as she licked the strawberry juice from Clarke's face. Clarke bit the inside of her cheek trying to contain herself as she didn’t want to show Lexa that she had affected her. 

Trying again, Lexa cut piece of strawberry and dropped it onto Clarke's chest which landed directly between her big breasts. She winked at Clarke before she leaned forward and eat the strawberry her lips lingering onto Clarke's skin which again sent shivers all over Clarke's body. With her face between her wife’s boobs, she knew it wouldn’t take long for her wife to admit defeat. And as predicted she was right. 

"Alright stop you win," Clarke chuckled, removing Lexa from her breasts.

"What's my price?" Lexa asked with a wide grin on her face.

"My pussy," Clarke whispered close to Lexa's ear before she got off the bed wanting Lexa to chase after her if she wanted to claim her price.

Even though their room was big, she didn't get far as Lexa managed to wrap her arms around her waist and quickly lead her towards the bathroom. "You're my mine now," she said as she playfully slapped Clarke's ass cheeks. She didn't waste any time claiming her price as she quickly entered her cock into her wife's pussy as soon as they closed the shower cubicle. "Are you ready?" She whispered against her ear. She moved Clarke's hair over one shoulder and placed a soft tender kiss right on her pulse point.

"Please," Clarke groaned with her eyes closed pushing her bum into Lexa.

From behind, Lexa lifted Clarke's leg slightly to give her better access before she began to thrust her hips upwards at a slow pace enjoying the feeling of her wife's pussy walls trying to clamp around her cock. "You're so tight baby," she moaned. She slowly started to increase her pace knowing how close she was to reaching her second orgasm.

"Oh oh fuck you're so big!" Clarke shuddered with her eyes closed as she leaned even further into Lexa feeling weak at the knees already with how good her wife was stretching her pussy.

"You want me to pound into your pussy?" Lexa growled placing her hands onto Clarke's hips keeping her up right.

"Yes please. I want it hard and fast! Please fuck me!" Clarke replied throwing her head back knowing exactly what her words were doing to her wife. 

"Your wish is my command my queen," Lexa smirked before she placed Clarke's hands over the glass door wall and began to increase her pace. She thrusted her hips upwards faster and harder eliciting gasps and moans of pleasure from Clarke's lips who was screaming out for her to go faster. She complied as she began to pound into her like a piston, sliding in and out endlessly of her wife's swollen slick pussy.

It didn't take long for Clarke to scream out her orgasm. Having just had three orgasms in a row a few minute ago, her body shook uncontrollably as she tried to ride out her high. "OH OH OH FUCK!" She screamed out over and over again as Lexa was still pounding into her pussy like there's no tomorrow. 

A few seconds later, Lexa exploded her load deep inside her wife's tight cunt filling her pussy hole to the brink. "Take it all baby!" she grunted, still thrusting her hips behind her wife wanting to make sure her load filled her wife's womb. 

"Give it to me Lex! I want all your come inside my pussy! Make me pregnant!" Clarke cried out not having acknowledge her own words as she came yet again her come mixing with Lexa's thick load. Even Lexa was too far gone that she also didn't realise what Clarke had just said. The couple were in their own world as they both spilled their juices all over each other. 

Clarke was too spent to move. Her body quivered when she felt some of their mixed come leak out of her creamed out pussy. 

"I've got you baby," Lexa cooed rubbing Clarke's tummy helping her ride of her fifth high of the day. She remained buried within Clarke's pussy for a while longer making sure to empty out her load inside her wife's womb. 

"Ohhhhh fuck!" Clarke cried out when Lexa began to roughly play with clit sending her into yet another orgasm. 

"Come for me baby," Lexa encouraged wanting to feel more of her wife's silky juices around her still pulsing cock.

"Ohhhh baby it feel soo goood!" Clarke groaned leaning even more into Lexa.

Lexa thrusted her hips upwards one more time with her thumb still roughly rubbing Clarke’s clit not able to get enough of her wife's orgasmic facial expression which was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen. She also somehow managed to come again her cock finding the strength to exploding more of her hot load into Clarke's inviting pussy.

"Ple...ase...I...ca...n't!" Clarke shuddered her whole body spasmed as she tried to ride out yet another incredible high. 

Lexa waited for wife to get her bearings right before she removed her cock from her wife's creamed out pussy. A while later, she pulled her now flaccid cock out, Clarke moaned due to the empty filling as their mixed come dripped out of her pussy and down her thighs. 

Clarke herself couldn't even believe the amount of orgasms she had experienced. Her wife was truly one of a kind. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to walk by the end of their honeymoon. "You Mrs. Woods are outstanding," she said after her body had finally calmed down from the many highs. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck still needing to be supported as her legs were still weak. She pecked Lexa’s with a wife grin on her face. 

"I can say the thing about you Mrs. Woods," Lexa replied with her dimple smile on display, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist.

"I believe we've beaten the record for the number of times you've made me come," Clarke said with raised eyebrows and a playful smirk on her face.

"We have, you wanna go again?" Lexa smirked pulling Clarke even closer to her body.

"Easy there stud, I think that’s more than enough for today. Maybe when we get to our villa I might give you a treat." Clarke replied with a wink before she gave her a lingering kiss.

"I can't wait,” Lexa responded squeezing Clarke's ass cheeks in the process. 

"I've still got some trick up my sleeves Woods don't get cheeky now," Clarke chuckled.

"I look forward to what you have in store for me. I think I can handle it," Lexa winked at Clarke.

“We’ll have to wait and see,” Clarke smirked, pecking Lexa’s lips.

They got each other showered and cleaned before they made their way out of the bathroom with huge grins on their faces. And as per usual, Lexa carried Clarke back to their bed. 

Clarke got changed into a white sleeveless floor length dress. Whereas, Lexa got changed into a pair of board shorts and a Nike tank top with a Nike snapback on her head. They took their strawberries and left their champagne bottle as Clarke didn’t want to drink before making their way back to their seats where they lovingly fed one another some chocolate covered strawberries. 

"Ladies fasten your seatbelt ladies!" The pilot announced as they had finally reached their honeymoon destination.

"St. Barts here we come!" Clarke squealed with excitement as she was soon going to live out her dream honeymoon.

Lexa smiled at her wife's excitement happy she was the one who put a smile on her wife's face. She would never tire from seeing her wife smile with so much excitement. If her wife's happy, she's happy and she only hoped their honeymoon would be a success. She entwined their fingers together and brought their joined hands up to her lips before giving each of her wife's knuckles a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy don't forget to drop me a comment.

Chapter 109

  
With all the love making that took place in the jet, the four-hour flight passed by in a blur. They sure did join the mile-high club in style and Lexa still couldn't keep her hands off her gorgeous wife. She was like a love sick puppy in awe of anything that Clarke did. Her wife's excitement hadn't worn off and with the stunning Birdseye view of the Island, Clarke's excitement only increased as she bounced on her seat like a small toddler at Christmas wanting to step foot onto the Island.

"Calm down baby we'll be there soon," Lexa said with a small chuckle, kissing the back of Clarke's hand.

"I'm so excited though," Clarke replied with a beaming smile.

Lexa shook her head with a smile as she leaned forward and pecked Clarke's cheek. Her wife's excitement was melting her heart as she was falling even more in love with Clarke. She couldn't take her eyes off her as she admired the beauty beside her. She was grinning like an idiot as she watched Clarke look through the window taking in the Island in all its glory. "Man I love you," she mumbled under her breath as she took Clarke's hand and kissed it again as she couldn't get enough of Clarke's soft skin. After the little kisses here and there, she began to play with Clarke's fingers, waiting for their plane to land. She was just as excited as her wife but she was able to keep her excitement under wraps.

"Wooo!" Clarke squealed in pure glee when she heard the tires of the plane screech. "We're here Lex!" She yelled excitedly.

"I know," Lexa chuckled, pecking Clarke's lips.

As soon as they exited their jet, they had a limousine with their own personal chauffeur waiting for them to take them to their villa. "Wow!" They both exclaimed in unison. They were in awe of how beautiful the Island looked close by. The all green landscape which overlooked the ocean made the Island look even more breath-taking.

From a distance, the beautiful tropical island and its beaches were covered with soft golden sand. The island itself was like a fairy-tale garden, an ocean of flowers and exotic trees. With the view alone from the airport being breath-taking, they couldn't wait to see what was in store for them when they actually got to their villa.

Lexa was grinning deep down inside as she was the one who picked out their villa. She already knew where they were going even though she knew it would be different from all the pictures Titus showed her to actually seeing their villa face to face but she knew she wouldn't be disappointed.

After divulging the Island in its spectacular form, Lexa ever the gentlewoman, carried her wife bridal style down the steps before she helped her get inside their black limousine. As soon as they sat in their seats, Lexa pulled out her phone to FaceTime Raven and Octavia, so they could check up on their little girl. On the second ring, Octavia answered.

"Hey guys," Octavia whispered in a hushed tone as Abigail was asleep on her chest with cute escaping her lips. "Seriously guys," she added with a shake of her head when she noticed the bite mark on Lexa's neck.

"She's feisty what can I say," Lexa replied with a wink eliciting a small giggle from Octavia.

"Aww my baby," Clarke cooed with a couple of tears rolling down her face not having registered her best friends comment as she was too engrossed with her little girl. She placed her hand on the screen touching her little girl's angelic face. Seeing her little girl sleep peacefully made her miss her even more as she wanted to able to hold in her arms even though they had only been parted for a couple of hours.

With her small lips slightly parted, Abigail managed to look even cuter if possible melting her mommies’ hearts. She was a pure soul without a care in the world sleeping soundly on her auntie’s chest with her hands on Octavia's breasts out of habit as that was one of her favorite sleeping positions whenever she was in either of her mommies arms especially her mommy’s.

"Hey Blue Eyes," Lexa smiled broadly, her dimple on show as she caressed her little girl's cheeks through the phone. When she heard little sniffles coming from her wife beside her, she wrapped her tattooed arm tightly around Clarke's shoulders pulling her closer to her body as possible trying to comfort. "Look she's okay," she said softly trying to cheer Clarke up.

"She looks so small," Clarke replied her eyes still on her little girl with her lower lip slightly trembling just like their little girl would.

Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head before she decided to sing her little girl's favorite lullaby 'rock-a-bye baby' which she knew would cheer her wife up and make her little girl sleep even more peacefully.

_"Rock-a-bye baby sat on the tree top_  
_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_  
_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_  
_But mama will catch you, cradle and all"_

Lexa's voice was like music to Clarke's ear. Listening to her wife's soothing voice eased her worries and her longingness as she leaned further into her wife enjoying the lullaby that her wife was singing to their little girl.

Even Abigail was enjoying hearing her mama sing to her as her lips instinctively curled into a smile as she moved one of her hands onto the phone where her mama's voice was coming from.

"Mama," Abigail mumbled in her sleep as she stirred slightly in Octavia's arms trying to hear her mama's voice more clearly.

"I'm here baby," Lexa quickly replied her heart swelled with love.

"I miss her Lex," Clarke pouted, leaning further into Lexa's embrace.

"Me too Clarke," Lexa replied kissing the top of Clarke's head. They watched their little girl sleep for a while her small chest rising and falling with each breath. She sang the song again changing the word from 'mama' to 'mommy.' As predicted, their little girl mumbled "mommy" in her sleep.

"Lex she's calling for me," Clarke mumbled with a couple more tears falling down her cheeks.

"She knows you're here Clarke so please don't cry," Lexa replied sweetly wiping away Clarke's tears from her cheeks.

"Okay," Clarke responded turning to face her baby girl. "I love you Blue Eyes mommy with see you soon," she said with a smile on her face. Her smile widened when she saw her little girl's lips curl into a smile.

Octavia was a mess with tears in her own eyes. The hormones were definitely in full effect. Her niece was truly one of a kind with the amount of cuteness she possessed. She thought it was extremely adorable hearing Lexa sing to her little girl but with Abigail calling out to her mommies in her sleep, her heart swelled with the amount of love she had for her only niece. It also made her want to see her own baby that much sooner as she wanted to experience all that Clarke and Lexa were experiencing with their little girl. It was as if her baby could hear her thoughts as the baby kicked her hand when she placed it over her tummy. The baby kicked again when they heard Lexa start to sing another lullaby for her little girl. Octavia's baby was for sure enjoying Lexa's calming and soothing voice.

Lexa sang a couple more lullabies and told a couple of stories to their sleeping little girl on the drive to their villa. She made Clarke and Octavia giggle at a few stories, she was glad she again managed to put a smile on her wife's face and brightened her mood. She knew there would a few more moments where they would both miss their little girl and she only hoped they could cheer each other up.

When they finally arrived at their villa, both Clarke and Lexa were dreading saying goodbye to their little girl. They didn't talk to their little girl but it warmed their hearts watching her sleep peacefully without a care in the world.

"We love you so much Blue Eyes. Sleep dreams my little princess," Lexa smiled, kissing her phone as she gave her little girl a goodnight kiss.

"We'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Give her lots of kisses from her mommies. Sleep tight baby. Love you so, so much," Clarke murmured, giving her little girl multiple kisses through the phone. Her heart was even more at ease having seen her daughter, so she could sleep happy just like her little girl.

Abigail's lips curled into a smile with her dimple on show hearing her mommies say 'I love you' to her.

"Are you ready to go in?" Lexa asked wanting to make sure her wife was okay or if she still wanted her to call Octavia.

"Yeah let's go," Clarke replied pecking Lexa's lips.

Lexa cupped Clarke's cheeks deepening the kiss. When the need for oxygen became too strong, they pulled apart with wide grins on their faces.

"Thank you," Clarke smiled giving Lexa one last peck knowing her intentions of why she deepened the kiss. She truly was blessed with the perfect wife who knew when and where she needed cheering up.

Lexa just flashed her dimple smile before puckering her lips so she could get another peck. "Yay!" She squealed excitedly imitating their little girl’s voice.

"You're such a dork," Clarke chuckled, giving Lexa another peck for good measures.

"I'm your dork," Lexa replied with a wide grin on her face.

"That you are," Clarke cooed squeezing Lexa's cheeks in the process who in return kissed the tip of her nose making her scrunch her nose in the process. Lexa couldn't resist pecking Clarke nose again but this time she gave her multiple wet kisses eliciting hearty giggles from her wife.

"Stop Lex," Clarke giggled loudly trying to push Lexa away.

Lexa gave Clarke a final big wet kiss on the cheek before she pulled back. "I love you," she said with a beaming smile, brushing Clarke's hair behind her ear wanting to see every inch of her beauty.

"I love you too," Clarke replied retuning the smile. She squeezed Lexa's cheeks again and kissed her forehead not able to resist how adorable her wife was who was looking at her like she hung from the moon. "Now take me to bed," she commanded sticking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"That I can do," Lexa smirked before she leaned forward and left a soft tender kiss on Clarke's pulse point eliciting a low groan from her lips. She quickly opened her side of the door not bothered to wait for the chauffeur and jogged to her wife's side to open the door for her. "Let's go break in our new bed in style," she raised her eyebrows suggestively, carrying Clarke bridal style inside their villa. But before they could get anywhere Clarke told her to stop.

"Oh my god!" Clarke exclaimed her eyes wide not believing the sight before her.

"What?" Lexa asked worriedly but as she looked towards her wife's eye sight, she smiled smugly. "It's amazing huh," she bobbed her head still smiling smugly.

"This is Incredible baby. When you said a villa I didn't expect it to be this big," Clarke replied still in awe at how stunning their villa was.

It being was a detached villa, which meant they were free to do whatever they wanted as it would be just the two of them in their big opened space villa. Clarke was already planning how to make the most of their impeccable villa and views.

From the outside the villa looked to hold roughly five to six bedrooms due to how big it looked. It had a modern and Roman style feel to it due to the structure of the building. Sitting along the hillside, the villa provided a clear view to the turquoise blue Indian Ocean and its magnificent sunsets. They were surrounded by tropical like gardens with some quad bikes on the side, which Clarke knew Lexa would a hundred percent want to try out.

"You can admire all of it tomorrow. For now, I have plans for you woman." Lexa winked at Clarke as she led her inside leaving their chauffeur to carry their bags and suitcases for them.

"Wow!" Clarke exclaimed as there was still a lot more to admire inside their house.

There was an open-plan living area and kitchenette which was light and airy. It was opened out to the plunge pool and terrace, which was furnished with sun loungers. The partially covered terrace had an outside dining table and a bar with stools. As they walked further inside with Lexa leading Clarke to their master bedroom, the sight of the villa only got better.

In the bedroom there was a 4-post king-sized bed with a 76 inch 4K TV as wide as the bed. the same size as the bed. The room offered an ocean view with a small terrace on the outside. The windows were all glass, so they knew they would be able to get great sunlight in the morning. Clarke managed to get a quick peak at their en suite bathroom, which looked more like the size of their living room due to how big it was and it even had a chandelier handing down from the ceiling.

"This place is spectacular! Great job baby!" Clarke said excitedly wrapping her arms tightly around Lexa's neck before she gave her a deep passionate kiss. Having been the one to choose their villa, Clarke knew Lexa deserved a special thank you for picking a pretty damn good one. They both smiled into the kiss enjoying the taste of each other's tongues and their respective lips. The taste of the strawberries they ate back on the plane was still evident in their mouths, which made them both hum into the kiss.

"I'm glad you like it," Lexa breathed out after finally separating their lips from one another.

"I love you soooo much! You truly are the definition of perfect!" Clarke grinned from ear to ear before she gave Lexa another deep kiss.

"You're just as perfect if not more," Lexa replied sweetly as she gently laid Clarke onto her back before she hovered over and reconnected their lips together in a slow loving kiss. They got lost in each other’s lips, softly sucking on each other's tongue eliciting throaty groans from one another.

"You're so hot," Lexa muttered against Clarke's lips. They kissed for a while longer before Lexa's hand began to wander down to Clarke's sundress lifting it up with Clarke's help to expose her bare thighs. "I love every inch of your body," she murmured sincerely attaching her lips onto Clarke's neck and began to leave soft kisses, marking Clarke as hers and hers only. Her lips lingered on Clarke's pulse point for a while making her writher under touch.

"Mhmmm keep going baby," Clarke moaned, lifting her chest of the bed wanting to get more contact with her wife. She took a hold of Lexa's wandering hand giving her access to her aching core and then she spread her legs wide. "Fuck!" She exclaimed when she felt Lexa ran her fingers through her folds over her panties making them wet.

"You're so wet baby," Lexa mumbled, moving her lips down her wife's neck and stopping by her throat as she played with Clarke's wet centre making her even more wet.

"Please baby," Clarke groaned, moving her head to the side to give Lexa better access wanting to feel her every touch knowing full well what her wife's lips were doing to her body and she hadn't even touched her where she really needed her most. With her clit pulsing violently, she knew she wouldn't last long. She only hoped her body would still be able to with stand her wife's love making skills as they it had only been two hours since their love making session back on their private jet.

Lexa didn't want to tease her wife any longer, so she began to leave a trail of wet kisses down Clarke's body. She lifted her wife's sundress over her head and admired her big boobs. Appreciating the fact that her wife didn’t a bra. She licked her lips before attaching her lips around one of Clarke’s nipples and began to suck hard. She spent less time than she normally would on her wife's amazing boobs knowing they were still sore.

Clarke groaned when Lexa removed herself from her body but she took the opportunity to take her underwear off to expose her divine pussy.

"Patience my dear wife," Lexa winked before she made quick work at taking her clothes off. As she was only wearing board shorts and a tank top it was easy to remove her clothes.

"Get huge commander over here," Clarke commanded spreading her legs wide.

Instead of join her wife on the bed, Lexa pulled Clarke to the edge of their bed. "I'm in control," she said with authority in her voice.

"Fuck me commander," Clarke replied. "As hard as you can go," she added knowing full well what her words were doing to her wife. The evidence was clear when she saw her wife’s cock twitch before her eyes and grow even longer in length.

"Call me commander," Lexa order as she began to jerk her shaft making sure she was fully hard before penetrating her wife's tight pussy hole.

"Commander," Clarke said in a soft husky just the way Lexa liked it.

"Say it again," Lexa instructed.

"Co.mmand.er" Clarke said slowly emphasising every word whilst she moved her hand to her wet centre so she could play with her pink pussy. "Make love to me baby," she whimpered when her fingers brushed past her clit.

Lexa didn't reply, knowing actions spoke louder than words. She pulled Clarke even closer to the edge of the bed and had her lay flat on her back before she lifted her legs onto her shoulder. She crouched down slightly giving her better access to her wife’s inviting pussy. Tantalisingly, she began to rub her hard length over Clarke's wet folds making sure she to tease her by pushing down slightly on her tight hole which was already trying to clamp around her cock. "I'll go nice and slow so you can enjoy every second." She smirked before she pushed the head of her cock in, and then out, gently stretching the entrance of her tight pussy hole.

Clarke drew in a sharp breath, and her eyes got even wider, as Lexa's cock broke through her tight barrier and pushed deep inside her, stretching her vaginal canal. She started taking deep, shallow breaths when her wife pushed deeper within her tight pussy stretching her walls to the limit. "Please fuck me harder Lex!" She whimpered trying to make her wife go faster but her words did the complete opposite as Lexa stopped. "What the fuck?!" She yelled with furrowed eyebrows.

"Would you like to rephrase that," Lexa smirked, pumping her cock with her big keeper hands.

"Ugh you're so smug," Clarke huffed in frustration.

"I'll go take care of this in there then, shall I?" Lexa smiled smugly removing Clarke's legs from her shoulders.

"Okay, okay stop." Clarke said quickly gripping onto Lexa's hand. "Make love to me commander. I want your hot load inside my aching pussy. It’s yours and yours alone," she said taking over from Lexa as she began to pump her cock up and down her eyes never leaving Lexa's. "Mhmmm commander you taste so good," she hummed when she licked off the pre-cum from the tip.

"Get back on the bed and spread your legs wide for me," Lexa ordered before they resumed their previous position. She didn’t bother to tease her wife anymore as she shoved her cock deep inside her wife's tight pussy in one swift motion.

"Holy Fuck!" Clarke cried out her tight pussy walls clench rhythmically around her wife’s hard cock.

"You like that huh?" Lexa smirked with her cock buried balls deep inside her wife.

"I love it so fucking much. Fill me up with your load!" Clarke replied spread her legs even wider before she lifted her knees up to her chest making sure her wife went deeper inside her pussy canal.

Lexa got the message as she leaned forward and pressed her hands onto the back of Clarke's thighs as she began to move in and out of her wife's pleasurable pussy.

Clarke shuddered against her wife's cock with her still clit throbbing with every thrust. With the new position, she could feel Lexa's cock penetrating her pussy hole to the fullest.

A few thrusts later, Lexa sped up her movements knowing she wouldn’t last long either but she wanted to make sure her wife orgasmed first before herself so she upped her thrusts. "Fuck I love it when you clamp around my cock!" She grunted as she began to ram into her wife's delightful pussy. It didn't take long before Clarke screamed out her first orgasm of the night.

"Ahhh fuck fuck!" Clarke cried out throwing her head back in pure bliss. Sweat already forming on each other's foreheads.

Feeling her wife spill her juices all over her cock, Lexa began to fuck Clarke as hard as she ever had. She was in complete bliss as she pounded into her wife at a hard fast pace refusing to let up. The words started spilling out of her mouth without recognition due to how aroused she was. And with her cock getting harder and drilling into her wife's tight pussy, it was only made her lose control of her senses. "I love fucking your hot pussy! It feels so good filling it with my big hard cock!"

At her wife's words, Clarke's pussy walls clenched around her huge cock, squeezing her for all she's worth. "Yeah baby fuck me harder! Come on stud you can go harder than that!" She yelled out her encouragement enjoying her wife filling her pussy with her massive cock. Her pussy was definitely going to be satisfied to the fullest after Lexa was done with her.

"Yeah do that again!" Lexa growled wanting to feel Clarke squeeze her cock. "Oh yes baby that's it baby. Squeeze my cock!" She grunted as her hips began to thrust into Clarke harder. She held done Clarke's legs as wide as she could, glad that her wife was flexible, before she began to pound even harder using her wife's thighs as leverage

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Clarke cried out as she was hit by her second orgasm of the night.

Feeling more of her wife's juices around her cock, Lexa focused on her movements as she made sure to hit her wife's sweet spot with every thrust, almost splitting her wife in two. "I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk baby! I'm going to come all over you!" She groaned. The noise of her balls slapping against Clarke's ass filled the room amongst many loud expletives.

Clarke was still coming as Lexa kept pounding into her battered pussy. She was sure after the fucking she was receiving, her pussy would no longer be tight. With it being the first day of their honeymoon she doesn’t what would happen after as they still had so many days left. She knew her wife's words were right that there was no way she would be able to walk after all the love making that would take place for the remainder of their days. She only hoped that by some miracle that she would get pregnant. "Aaaaaah...Oh God yes! Yes! Yes!" She moaned more juices pooling out her fucked out pussy whilst, Lexa carried on pounding into her pussy harder and harder.

"Fuck I'm gonna come! Here it fucking comes!" Lexa whimpered as she stilled her movements. Her cock swelled with the first few shots of her come filling her wife's hot cunt. "I gonna put a baby in you!" She cried out having lost all control of what she was saying and just focused on filling her wife's pussy hole with her load.

Clarke's eyes widened at her wife's choice of words but she quickly stopped herself from saying anything as she enjoyed the incredible orgasm her body was experiencing.

Lexa filled her wife's pussy with so much come that some dripped out her creamed out pussy. "Fuck that's hot," she mumbled thrusting her hips again managing to come again as her wife's pussy walls milked her cock for all its worth. With her cock still ejaculating her thick load, she pulled it out making her wife shudder in the process due to the empty filling as their mixed come dripped out of her creamed out pussy. She managed to splatter several shots of her thick sticky load onto Clarke's not so flat tummy and managed to cover Clarke's huge breasts in the process before the final few shots hit her wife square in the face.

Using her hand, Clarke scooped her wife's load up and ate it eagerly from her finger tips. “You okay there stud?" she smirked with her finger between her lips licking more of Lexa's come from her face.

Lexa didn't register Clarke's words as she was jaw slacked in amazement as even with her come all over her body and face, her wife still managed to look beautiful. She leaned forward and kissed Clarke tasting herself on her wife's lips before she picked her up. Clarke wrapping her legs instinctively around her waist as they walked towards their incredible bathroom to get themselves cleaned up.

Surprisingly, they managed to just shower even with a few lingering hands her and there, they kept didn't go any further as they were both too spent from all the love making sessions but that didn't stop them from sleeping naked. They exchanged their ‘I love yous’ before getting under the covers.

Clarke wasn't sure when to bring up Lexa's comment about a baby, so she just rested her head on Lexa's chest listening to her heartbeat, lulling her to sleep.

Thinking her wife was already asleep, Lexa whispered "I hope you're pregnant," and then she kissed the top of her head before she fell asleep.

Hearing her wife's words, a tear rolled down Clarke's cheek but she quickly wiped it away and buried her head closer to Lexa's chest. "I hope so to Lex," she mumbled with no breath behind the words before she fell asleep dreaming of her future with Lexa and their big family with lots of kids and grandkids running around their big house.

[Honeymoon destination](http://www.homeinstbarts.com/villa-wv-nao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who don't have Tumblr and have not seen my post but I've decided there will be a part 2 to this story. Keep a look out for it in the near future @Fuzzy26 plus other related information.


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, it's an emotional one :)
> 
> let's get to 4500 kudos. I know we can do it guys <3

Chapter 110

 

Lexa woke up with cold sheets by her side. She frowned with a confused facial expression wandering where her wife was as they usually woke up together wrapped in each other's arms. "Clarke," she mumbled groggily stretching out her slightly sore limbs. 

After finally getting orientated with her surroundings, she began to worry when she realised that her wife truly wasn't beside her or anywhere near their room as there was also no noise coming from their bathroom. Quickly, she got out of the bed and wore brand new pair of boxers and threw on a tank top over her head.

"Clarke!" She shouted, her voice rang around in their sumptuous opened space villa. She briefly scanned their bathroom just to be sure that her wife wasn't in there, as predicted there was no sign of Clarke. She checked the terrace of their bedroom but still Clarke wasn't there. 

When Clarke was nowhere to be found yet again, she walked back inside the house and checked the living room. The living room should've been the first thing she checked but she thought her wife would want to enjoy the morning sun. 

As soon as she made it to the living room, the sight before her instantly broke her heart. Her wife was sat on one of the couches with her knees brought up to her chest and her head buried between her legs. The only noise to be heard was Clarke's loud sobs filling the room. Without hesitation she rushed to her wife's side and hugged tightly. "Shh I'm here baby, don't cry." She muttered, her words muffled by Clarke's hair.

"Lex," Clarke mumbled barely above a whisper as she wrapped her arms tightly around the back of Lexa's waist gripping on tightly onto her tank top.

"Please don't cry." Lexa chocked out, she herself was on the verge of tears wandering what was wrong with her wife when the previous night, they had so much fun. Effortlessly, she lifted Clarke onto her lap and cradled her like a baby trying to soothe her sobs. "What's wrong?" She asked gently swaying Clarke side to side trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay when slowly her heart was breaking into tiny piece seeing her wife cry her eyes out.

Clarke didn't reply, she only nuzzled further into Lexa's neck still crying, her body shaking as she sobbed onto her wife's neck.

"Please tell me what to do baby," Lexa tried again with a couple of tears rolling down her face as she couldn't stop herself. She tightened her grip around her wife hoping to calm her down but that also didn't seem to work. "Babe please I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong," she said barely above a whisper with more tears flowing down her face. She peppered the top of Clarke's head with kisses, trying her best to soothe her sobs yet again but to no avail.

It took about fifteen minutes for Clarke to stop crying. She lifted her head from Lexa's neck and gazed into her wife's beautiful eyes, which reflected some of her own pain. Without saying a word, she leaned forward and captured her wife's lips between her own. She kissed Lexa as hard as she could, expressing all her emotions into the kiss. Even though she knew they needed to talk, at the moment the only thing she needed was to be close to her wife and everything else could wait, no matter how big the conversion they needed to have. 

Not being able to say no to her wife, Lexa kissed her wife back just as hard. She changed their positions so that Clarke had her back flat on the couch. Minutes into the kiss, they both found themselves naked with labored breath and beads of sweat already forming on their foreheads. 

Just as Clarke was about to guide Lexa's huge cock through her tight opening, somehow Lexa found the courage to stop. She was fighting with her head and heart but her heart always wins out in the end. "Can we talk first," she said barely above a whisper "please" she added trying her best to convince her wife that it’s better to talk first before they get side tracked. Even though her cock was begging for attention, she knew it would be best for the both of them if they didn’t make love when they clearly still had a lot to say to one another. 

"I need you baby," Clarke replied spreading her legs wider and gazed into her wife's eyes full of hunger. Without reservation from Lexa, she took a hold of her cock and guided it back into her silky wet folds. "Oh fuck," she whimpered as Lexa's cock stretched out her tight entrance. 

"I love you," Lexa said against Clarke's lips before joining their lips together and began to thrust her hips into her wife's tight slit. 

It didn't take long for both of them to cry out their orgasm whilst they screamed out each other's names. They were both completely spent as they had never come so hard in such a short space of time. Lexa filled her wife's pussy with her hot load whilst Clarke let out a content gasp, spilling her delicious juices all over her wife’s cock. 

"You're so beautiful," Lexa said softly brushing Clarke's hair behind her ear before pecking her lips.

Hearing her wife's words, suddenly, tears rolled freely down Clarke's face.

"Oh shit did I hurt you?" Lexa asked, quickly removing her cock out of her wife's creamed out pussy.

"Ahhh," Clarke moaned through her sobs feeling their mixed come pool out her pussy.

"I'm so sorry baby," Lexa apologised feeling responsible for making her wife cry. She was berating herself for giving into her wife too easily as now she had made her wife cry again when she was supposed to make her feel good. "Don't cry Clarke please I'm sorry," she repeated herself gently wiping away the tears from Clarke's cheeks. It was useless wiping the tears as the tears were still flowing freely down her wife's cheeks.

"It's...not...you," Clarke said in between sobs, trying her best to not cry any longer than she has to. Her wife had just made love to her and here she was crying, not saying what was wrong with her.

"Then what is it?" Lexa asked trying her best to not raise her voice. She was hurting as well and her wife was definitely not helping by not telling her anything. It was a spontaneous love making session, so she wanted to know what brought it on and why her wife was crying so early in the morning.

"I just feel so useless," Clarke choked out, slowly cupping Lexa's soft cheeks.

"Huh?" Lexa knitted her eyebrows together confused at her wife's comment. "What do you mean?" She asked, gently lifting Clarke onto her lap so that she was straddling her. They both let a low soft groan when Clarke's drenched pussy lips sat directly on top of Lexa's semi-hard cock. 

"Sorry," Lexa let out a small chuckle which also made Clarke laugh as she adjusted her slightly hard length between her legs. "Tell me what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Do you wanna go back home? What is it?" She rambled.

"You're so cute," Clarke let a small chuckle again before softly pecking Lexa's lips as she couldn't resist. Her wife was just too adorable. "First of all you didn't hurt me. It's safe to say that was one of the best orgasms we've ever had." She said both of them chuckled in the process.

"Good to know," Lexa smiled and leaned forward kissing both of her wife's cheeks glad to know that she had enjoyed herself just as much as she did, which eased her worries.

Clarke took a deep breath before she said the next part. "Last night you said you thought I was pregnant and that you will "put a baby" in me. Let me finish," she put a finger in front of Lexa's lips to keep her quite as she could tell from the raised eyebrows and gaped mouth that she wanted to say something. 

"It made think about all these months we've been trying to have a baby and it still hasn't worked. I know for some couples it takes years to finally make a baby but I feel like it's not just the fact that you've got a low sperm count that it's harder to have a baby but it's my fault as well. What if I can't bare another child because something is wrong me. What if I can never give our baby girl a little sister. She literarily thought I was pregnant as well. I don't know what to do Lex. And last night when you whispered to me I wanted so badly to hug you and tell you that I was pregnant but that would be lying to you. I know we said to keep the faith but what if it's not enough. I don't want to get our hopes up to just have our hearts ripped out of our chests. I don't think I can handle that. Not again." Clarke finally finished with her explanation as a couple more tears rolled down her cheeks. She refused to look up at Lexa not wanting to see the dejected look in her favorite emerald orbs.

"Hey look at me," Lexa said, softly cupping Clarke's cheeks wanting to see her sparkling ocean blue eyes. It now made sense why her wife was crying her eyes out and why she wanted them to make love.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said barely above a whisper, feeling insecure about her body the fact she may not be able to get pregnant ever again. 

"I'm sorry too," Lexa replied, delicately caressing her wife's cheeks.

Clarke closed her eyes and melted into Lexa's touch.

"It's my fault Abigail also thinks that you're pregnant. I shouldn't have said anything to her but," she stopped herself not sure whether or not to tell her wife the whole truth even though she knew she had to be honest with her wife or it will only lead to further problems down the line.

Clarke could tell that Lexa was struggling to speak, so she decided to look into her wife's eyes giving her the strength to carry on. "It's okay you can tell," she murmured tenderly stroking the back of Lexa's neck. 

"I do think you're pregnant," Lexa blurted out.

"What?" Clarke’s eyes widened in utter disbelief. She couldn't believe after all that she's told her wife, here she was still implying that she was pregnant. "Are you serious right now? Did anything that I've just said not gone through your head." She spat out angrily removing herself from Lexa's lap.

"Let me finish Clarke," Lexa quickly gripped onto Clarke's wrist stopping her in her tracks. 

"Let me go," Clarke said irritatedly.

"No. Just hear me out then you can do whatever you want," Lexa replied placing her hands onto Clarke's hips keeping her in place. "Haven't you noticed that your boobs are bigger? And you yourself have already said that they're sore. At the wedding you stroked your tummy without even realising. That's when I started noticing all the little signs you showed when you were pregnant with Abigail. You hardly even touched your food because you kept telling me it was making you nauseous. I know it's our honeymoon and we're both highly aroused but how many time have I made you come and you still wanted more. When was your last period anyway?" Lexa finished explaining herself with raised eyebrows wanting answers, knowing it wasn't just her imagination. She had said everything she wanted to say not withholding any information from her wife. 

The last question hit Clarke like a freight train. She herself wasn't even sure when she had her last period. It could've been roughly three to four weeks ago but she couldn't tell. Even if it was three weeks ago since her last period, who's to say that makes her pregnant? She had once seen a doctor when her period was three weeks late but was again told that she wasn't pregnant. The food part she could explain as the nausea wasn't as bad and she hadn't even been throwing up but does that make her pregnant? It all became too much for Clarke as she collapsed in her wife's arms.

"Shit!" Lexa exclaimed, quickly catching her wife before she fell to the ground. "Clarke, Clarke," She said over and over again softly caressing her cheeks brushing her hair out trying to make her keep her eyes open.

"Water," Clarke mumbled barely above a whisper her eyes moist with tears still not sure what to say to her wife.

"What? Talk to me baby," Lexa said worriedly, blaming herself for her wife's current condition. She knew she shouldn't have pushed her too hard but her brain would’ve exploded if she didn't finally reveal all that she had been bottling up inside her head.

"Water," Clarke tried again, bringing her hand up to Lexa's cheeks, her heart breaking at the sight of her wife who she could tell was trying her best to not cry.

"Oh I'll be quick," Lexa said her lips curling into small smile glad to see that her wife was just feeling dehydrated. She placed a big cushion for Clarke to rest her head on before she covered her body with a pink fluffy blanket. "I love you," she flashed her dimple smile and wiped away the tear, which had found its way down her face. She kissed her wife's temple and then walked towards the kitchen. 

On her way to the kitchen she wore her boxers back on with her tank not wanting to walk around their villa naked. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge with a green apple as it was the closest thing she could find. She didn't want to waste time when she could be by her wife's side. She saw a box of straws sitting at the corner of the counter she quickly grabbed it before she went back to Clarke. "I'm back," she grinned slightly crouching down by her wife's side and helped her sit up straight. 

"Th-" Clarke couldn't finished her sentence as Lexa placed her a soft chaste on her lips.

"Don't speak, here," Lexa said sweetly as she placed the straw close to her wife's lips. 

Clarke took a sip and then gave her wife a weak smile. 

"You're okay now," Lexa smiled giving her wife another small peck on the lips. "I found this," she grinned like a child holding the apple on her palm.

Clarke chuckled seeing her wife's excitement over an apple.

"Shit I forgot a knife," Lexa pouted with furrowed eyebrows as she didn't want her wife to struggle whilst eating the apple. A quick idea popped into her head as she took a bit of the apple before handed it over to Clarke in smaller pieces. 

"Lex," Clarke chocked out overwhelmed with her emotions yet again. Watching her wife being her sweet self, it was melting her heart managing to fall deeper in love with her. 

"Don't cry gorgeous," Lexa smiled with her dimple on display as she leaned forward and kissed away Clarke's tears. "Have a bite at least," she said softly holding the apple piece in front of Clarke's lips. 

Clarke kept eye contact with Lexa as she took a bite. "Thank you," she mouthed before taking another bite.

After eating half of the apple and managing to finish half of the water bottle, Lexa carried her wife back to their bedroom and gently laid her onto their bed before throwing the covers over her. She was just about to walk back out of the room to prepare breakfast for her wife, when Clarke got a hold of her wrist. 

"I want to take a pregnancy test," Clarke blurted out her eyes locked onto Lexa's.

"What?" Lexa asked. Shocked wasn't even the word that she was feeling. After their unfinished talk she definitely did not envision those specific words coming out of her wife's mouth.

"Go get me a pregnancy test," Clarke repeated herself more slowly wanting to make herself clear, so that her wife got the message. It had been at least half an hour since their talk, so as the time passed, it gave her enough time to dissect her wife's words. She could tell from the look and passion behind Lexa's words that her wife actually believed that she could be pregnant. And the fact that she didn't exactly know when her last period was she knew there was at least a minimal chance that Lexa was right. If the test was to end up negative they would find a way to deal with it but for now she was going to hold onto that last faith and hope she still had. 

"Clarke you don't have to do it just because of me," Lexa said sitting beside Clarke and taking her hand in hers, entwining their fingers together. She didn't want her wife to feel pressured into doing something she didn't want as it had to be both of their decisions because if the results didn't go their way they would have to lean on each other for support.

"I'm sure. This about me Lex. All those things you mentioned I didn't even realise I was doing them until you told me. Whatever happens I know you'll be my rock through it all. I need to know just as much as you do. We need this," Clarke said emphasizing her last three words with a few tears rolling down her face.

"What if it's negative," Lexa mumbled trying not to show any weakness.  
"Like you always say we need to stay positive and that's what we'll do. Okay," Clarke smiled as she rested her head against Lexa's. 

"Okay," Lexa replied gently cupping Clarke's cheeks before giving her a deep love felt kiss. "I love you so much," she breathed out slightly out of breath from the kiss.

"I love you too," Clarke smiled broadly as she gave Lexa another heart felt kiss.

"I'll be back. Titus told they had a pharmacy nearby so it shouldn't take long," Lexa gave Clarke another peck on the lips leaving the beside.

"Lex!" Clarke called out stopping her in her tracks. "Forgot something," she teased her eyes glancing towards Lexa's legs who was still only in her boxers.

"Good catch baby," Lexa flashed her dimple smile before she walked towards their suitcases and pulled out her Nike joggers and shirt before going back to Clarke and giving her a goodbye kiss. On her way out of the room she grabbed her wallet and then headed towards the door. She was glad that the quad bike keys were near the front door, which made it easier on her as she didn't have to look around their stupendous villa like a mad woman looking for the keys.

As soon as she inserted the keys into the ignition, she smiled broadly feeling the engine come to life. Swiftly, she zoomed out of the villa like a woman on a mission. She let out a sign of relief when she found the small pharmacy store. She only hoped they sold pregnancy test kits. Just her luck, the owner of the pharmacy was just restocking the kits. Not bothered about the cost, she handed over a €1000 to the store owner buying all twenty-four pregnancy test kits. 

The woman was surprised not sure why someone would buy so many pregnancy test kits. "Bonne journée!" She called out when Lexa dashed out of the store.

"Mérci!" Lexa yelled giving the owner a small wave before driving off in her quad bike. She whizzed past some cars, driving carefully when she went downhill and around corners. She knew it would be pointless if she got into a crash and lost all the pregnancy kits when that was the last batch the store owner had in stock. 

Finally, she arrived back in her villa. Before she opened the house door, she took a deep breath and said a prayer. "Please god. I will do anything you want just make my wife pregnant. You'd think I'm tough but I'm not. Please, please do everything in your power so that my wife is pregnant. I promise you I will be the best wife and mother in the whole wide world," Lexa said as she just got down on her knees and clutched her hands together looking up at the sky hoping her prayers would be answered. "Please god," she whispered and ran her hands over her face wiping her tears away needing to be strong for her wife as the next couple of minutes will be hard on both of them.

"Clarke I'm home!" She called out in a cheerful manner trying to ease some of her wife's worries before taking the test. 

"In here baby!" Clarke replied from their master bedroom.

Lexa jogged to their bedroom and walked when she got close as she didn't want Clarke to know how eager she was. "I got them all," she grinned proudly handing Clarke the whole box of pregnancy kits.

"Oh my god Lex we don't need all of them," Clarke said with widened eyes.

"You didn't say how many to get so I got all of them," Lexa replied with her dimple smile on show.

"You're unbelievable," Clarke shook her head with a smile before pecking her lips. "Wish me luck," she said with a small chuckle trying everything to calm her nerves down. 

"I'll be right outside waiting for you. Take as long as you need. What will be will be. Think positive thoughts baby," Lexa let out a small smile and fidgeted with her fingers as her nerves were clearly starting to show. The fearless, commander was losing her cool.

"I love you," Clarke pecked Lexa's lips again.

"I love you too. Whatever you need I'm here," Lexa flashed her dimple smile, kissing her wife's temple before she watched her head towards their bathroom.

The minutes felt like hours. Her heart was pounding out of her chest with worry and the unknown. "Please god, I need you," she said with her hands clasped together facing the bathroom door waiting for her wife to walk out anytime soon. But when her wife was still not coming out, she began to pace around the room. 

After twenty minutes or so Clarke emerged from the bathroom. "What does it say?" Lexa asked but as soon as her wife lifted her chin up and looked into her emerald green eyes she knew it wasn't good news as Clarke had blood shot eyes with tears pouring down her face clutching onto a pregnancy test in her hand. It sent Lexa back to the time where her wife had the pregnancy scare and her heart sank in utter devastation. She felt like she was being stabbed in the heart a millions times. "Not again," were the only words reverberating through her mind. Just as she was about to say something both their phones rang at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne journée- Have a good day
> 
> Oops ;P
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. If anyone wants to talk or ask questions about the fic find me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another emotional one ;) Enjoy

Chapter 111

 

They didn't register the noise coming from their phones. Whatever it was, it had to wait as they were both overwhelmed with so many emotions they didn't know where to start. Instead of rushing to her wife's side to comfort her, Lexa ran out of their bedroom leaving behind a still crying Clarke. 

"Lex," Clarke muttered barely above a whisper as she fell to her knees and looked at the pregnancy test over and over again. The tears flowed and flowed, which didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. The time she spent in the bathroom whilst doing all the tests felt like it was all a blur. Her emotions were all over the place the only thing she seemed to doing was crying her eyes out. The pregnancy stick felt heavier than usual and she didn't know whether or not to believe what it said or whether to throw away all the tests she had taken. 

When she heard her phone ringing, she walked over to the nightstand and answered it hoping it was her daughter. She really needed to hear her little girl’s angelic voice to ensure she wasn’t dreaming and that everything was right in the world. As soon as she picked up, she brought her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her tears when she heard her little girl’s cheerful voice coming through the other end of the line.

“Mommy!” Abigail squealed excitedly. Even early in the morning, she was just as cheerful as she usually is during the day. 

Clarke clicked the Facetime button wanting to see her little princess. “My beautiful baby girl,” she cooed softly running her fingers over Abigail’s face who had her toothy grin on show.

“Mommy loo loo donu!” Abigail exclaimed excitedly showing her mommy one of her favorite chocolate covered donut.

“Wow!” Clarke said in awe her mouth curved into an o shape eliciting a hearty giggle from her little princess. Her heart swelled at hearing her little girl’s giggles, which were music to her ears. “I’ll deal with you later Rae,” she said not happy that her best friend was feeding her little girl sugary food early in the morning.

“She was going to cry if I didn’t give her a donu,” Raven quickly replied with a pout trying to save herself.

“Aww my poor baby,” Clarke cooed letting her best friend off the hook for the moment as she knew how difficult it usually is to stop her little girl from crying early in the morning. She began to talk animatedly with her little girl, the result of the pregnancy test was forgotten for the time being. A minutes into their conversion, Abigail as predicted asked about her mama.

“Mommy weer mama?” She asked in her cute voice her eyebrows knitted together.

Clarke didn’t know how to answer her little girl. She knew she should’ve gone after Lexa but she didn’t know how to talk to her even though she knew what her reaction would be. “Mama will be back soon baby. Can I have some of your donu,” she replied animatedly licking her lips in the process trying to distract her little girl for the time being.

“Yiyi mommy,” Abigail responded with a wide grin as she tried to cut her donut for her mommy but then realised she couldn’t give her donut to her mommy. “Mommy,” she said sticking her bottom lip out, confusion written all over her face.

“Aww Blue Eyes,” Raven kissed her niece’s cheek for her cuteness.

“Give my piece to aunty Rae baby. She loves donus,” Clarke sing songed making both herself and her little girl laugh when Raven eagerly opened her mouth out wide.

“Yiyi!” Raven cheered when her niece fed her some of her donut.

“Mhmmm good job Blue Eyes,” Clarke praised holding her hand out to give her little girl a virtual high five.

“Danku mommy,” Abigail replied with her toothy grin on show.

Clarke carried on talking to her little girl making her smile and giggle throughout.

\-------

Lexa rushed to their Terrance with tears streaming down her face. She wasn't even sure what she was doing but the pain in her heart just made her want to run away from reality. She really thought her wife was pregnant and she just couldn't stop picturing her wife's tear stained cheeks. 

It was the same look Clarke had when they found out she wasn't pregnant during the second and third time they took the test, so she didn't have the courage to hear those destroying words leave her wife's lips. The only thing she knew how to do was to ran away and avoid the inevitable. As soon as she made it to the terrace she crumbled to her knees feeling like all hope was lost.

"WHY!" she shouted to no one in particular. An echo rang around the hills, birds chirred and staggered away at the sound of how broken Lexa sounded. "WHY ME! WHY US!" She screamed at the top of her lungs looking up at the sky begging for answers. She was more hopeful than her wife but at the moment she didn't have an ounce of hope left as she had actually thought from all the signs and symptoms that her wife was displaying that she was actually pregnant.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled. The only reply she got was the sound of the waves crashing against the shore with the wind whooshing right through her and more birds and ducks flying overhead. "Why, why!" She chanted like a mantra when she realised it was hopeless to shout when she clearly wasn't getting any answers. Out of the blue, one of the birds pooed on her on its way past her, which landed right onto her on top of her right shoulder covering her tank top but she didn't take any notice to it.

Wanting to release her frustration and anger, she stood up to her feet and headed towards the punching bag hanging on the deck of the terrace. Without wearing any boxing gloves, she began to punch the bag as hard as she could, the pain coursing through her fingers was none existence. 

"What. Did. I. Do. To. Deserve. This!" She grunted with each punch, hitting the bag with all her might until she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. She instantly knew whose arms they were without even having to look. Just at the touch from her wife, she could feel some of her pain easing up but that didn't stop the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Her emerald green eyes becoming darker than ever and not with lust. She turned around and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck wetting Clarke's top with her tears. 

"Why us," she murmured as she cried onto her wife's neck. She was usually the one to comfort her wife but at the moment she wasn't sure she could comfort anyone. She needed Clarke as much as Clarke needed her. Even though she knew it wasn't the end of the world if her wife wasn't pregnant, the fact that she had set herself up thinking she had actually managed to get her wife pregnant, it was too much for her to take knowing that her wife wasn't actually pregnant. 

She was sure after the morning she had just had that they would start looking into adoption as soon as they were back in the States. To give a child a gift of great loving parents and home was something she had wanted to do before she even found out about Clarke and the pregnancy.

Clarke's heart ached as she watched how dejected and destroyed her wife looked. She wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa's waist trying to provide some strength to get her to calm down. She herself was crying as she was still in shock at what the pregnancy test result was. She knew she should speak up but the words didn't seem to come out. She thought after talking to her little girl that it would be easier but it clearly wasn’t.

The newlyweds embraced each other for a while and cried until there were no tears left. At one point Clarke didn't even know why she was crying so much but seeing Lexa crying was enough to send her over the edge. More tears streamed down her face, her eyes turned even more red as she had been crying since she woke up, it's no wonder her eyes looked bloodshot red. When they pulled away from the embrace, Lexa was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry Clarke," Lexa said in a low groggy voice due to all the crying she had done. She cupped her wife's cheeks and began to caress Clarke's soft cheeks with her thumb gently wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "It's my fault I shouldn't have made you take the test," she added feeling her heart ache even more as she thought back to what happened in the bathroom when she saw her wife crying her eyes out. Her mentality was if the test was positive, why was her wife crying so much? The only conclusion she could come up with was that the test was negative.

Clarke was just about to say something but Lexa interrupted her.

"When I said we're in this together, I meant every word. Nothing will ever change the love I have for you. You're my soulmate Clarke and we'll get through this together. Whatever you need I'm your girl. I may not understand to the extent of how you're feeling at the moment but I'll try. We've got five days left and if you wanna go back home I completely understand. I am really sorry for putting you through all that again. It's just..." Lexa stopped herself not wanting to finish her sentence as she knew she would only cry thinking back about a pregnant Clarke. 

With her lips inches away from Clarke's, she wanted to feel her wife's lips on hers, so she could forget for the time being the pain she was still feeling. She knew her wife was able to take away her pain with just one kiss and that was all she was asking for. But just her luck, Clarke pulled away before their lips could connect. 

The rejection only made things worse as she suddenly felt her chest tightening knowing full well she was just about to have a panic attack. "I'm sor...ry," she stuttered out finding it hard to breathe. At the moment she wasn’t even sure what she was apologising for but she felt like the need to say sorry to her wife. 

"Lex stay with me," Clarke said worriedly when she noticed Lexa's widened eyes who was clutching onto her chest before she collapsed and grazed her head with the side of the counter on her way down. "LEX!" Clarke screamed when she saw her wife's lifeless body make contact with edge of the counter leaving a spot of blood on the edge. Not missing a single beat, she crouched down to reassure her wife that everything was going to be okay. 

Seeing her wife having a panic attack, it brought back memories of her own panic attacks the ones she used to have and still has at times ever since the shooting. She placed Lexa's head on her lap being careful to not aggravate her small head wound. "I'm here baby. Breathe," she said softly caressing Lexa's cheeks brushing her hair from her face. She grimaced when she noticed some of her wife’s blood covering her hand but she could tell from the cut that it wasn't as deep, which eased her worries ever so slightly. 

"You're gonna be okay baby. Just listen to my voice. I'm not going anywhere. Breathe with me baby please," she begged when she saw that Lexa was still struggling to catch her breath. When she noticed a tear landing on her wife's left cheek, she quickly wiped her eyes knowing her tears aren't helping Lexa at the moment. They were only making things worse. 

"Stay with me baby. In. Out." She tried to couch Lexa through her breathing. After five minutes of coaching Lexa through her breathing, she realised it was working. "Follow the rhythm of my heartbeat baby," she cooed gently raising Lexa's hand and placing it over her heart. She couched Lexa through her breath both of them taking deep slow breaths in time with their heartbeats. She was surprised at how well she was handling herself considering it was Lexa who usually takes care of her during her panic attacks. She had only ever witnessed Lexa having a panic attack when they were in Paris, so it wasn't too often her wife had panic attacks. 

A few minutes later, Lexa's breathing started to normalize as she began to breath on her own but Clarke was still taking deep slow breath wanting to make sure that her wife was okay. "Don't talk baby just keep breathing for me okay," she smiled gently brushing Lexa's hair behind her ear before giving her a soft chaste kiss on her forehead.

Lexa closed her eyes at the contact and melted into her wife's touch enjoying her wife's lips on her skin. When she gazed into Clarke's eyes, her lips instinctively curled into a smile. She reached forward with her left hand and caressed her wife's cheeks. Clarke looked like a goddess with the sun shining brightly upon her, so Lexa couldn't resist not touching her goddess of a wife. The reflection from the glass door behind her wife made her look even more beautiful if possible. No matter what had just happened, whether or not her wife was pregnant, she was grateful to have Clarke in her life and able to call her, her wife. 

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked in a soft voice whilst she caressed Lexa's cheeks, trying to not let her emotions show as she was blaming herself for her wife’s current state.

Lexa could only manage a nod before she removed her head from her wife's lap. "Fuck!" She exclaimed when she felt the stinging pain coming from the cut on the corner of her forehead.

"Easy now," Clarke said trying to get Lexa to lay back down on her lap as she was enjoying being able to take care of her wife for a change even though the circumstances weren't preferable.

"I'm sorry," Lexa blurted out before laying back down on her wife's lap and wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke's waist pressing her left ear onto Clarke's belly. Unconsciously listening for a baby who may or may not be in her wife's tummy.

"Look at me Lex," Clarke said patting Lexa's hand to release her hold from around her waist.

"Please let me just hold you like this," Lexa replied her voice sounding like a child asking for permission from their parents.

"Aww my baby," Clarke's cooed leaning forward to press multiple kisses on top of Lexa's head. They cuddled like that for a while neither of them say anything. The comfortable silence was a welcomed distraction as they both baked in the morning sun. 

"Are you ready to go inside?" Clarke asked giving Lexa's head another kiss but Lexa shook her head and nuzzled herself even more closely to her wife and pressed an involuntary kiss on her wife's belly, which instantly made Clarke release a single tear. "Lex we need to talk," she said wiping away her tear. But when she looked at Lexa, she was fast asleep with her lips slightly parted. "I can wait," she smiled softly kissing Lexa's temple. 

With her fingers gently running through Lexa's hair, she enjoyed the beautiful scenery from her position. Half an hour later, Lexa eyes fluttered open. Clarke had a beaming smile on her face as she caressed Lexa's cheeks. "Hey hot stuff," she said with a small chuckle. Enough tears had been shed now they needed to have a real talk. 

"Hey sorry for falling asleep," Lexa replied with a small smile. "Shit," she winced when she accidently placed her palm over her cut on her forehead.

"Stop saying sorry. Let get that cleaned up," Clarke smiled as she helped Lexa up to her feet. "And we need to talk," she added once they were both up on their feet. She immediately felt Lexa tense at her words. "Relax baby. It’s my fault for all that has happened this morning. I’ll explain everything to you let’s just go inside. You have been doing all the talking, so it's time you listen to me before you give yourself another panic attack and start jumping to the wrong conclusions," she said seriously whilst cupping Lexa's cheek trying to ease her worries. 

"Bu-" Clarke stopped Lexa with a kiss as she knew words were definitely not working with Lexa at the moment. "I'll do all the talking, let's go." She entwined their fingers together and instead of walking to the kitchen for closest first aid kit, Clarke headed towards their bedroom where the other first kit was placed and there was also something she needed to show Lexa.

"Why are not angry with me?" Lexa asked once she was sat on their massive king sized bed with Clarke standing between her legs about to clean her wound.

"No more talking from you," Clarke chuckled again as she leaned forward and pecked Lexa's lips.

Lexa was confused as she wasn't expecting her wife to laugh about their current situation. It felt like she was being stung in the heart that her wife wasn't feeling the same as she was. She thought Clarke would be even more upset than she was but here she was humming away as she cleaned up her wound. Suddenly, Lexa had an urge to say something. She didn’t even register the words leaving her lips. "Just stop!" She growled pushing away Clarke's hand from where she was cleaning her wound. 

"Lex what's wrong?" Clarke asked reaching forward to cup Lexa's cheeks but Lexa pushed her away.

"Why am I the only one who seems to be affected by the fact that you're not pregnant. Are you happy you're not pregnant? Answer me Clarke. Were you lying to me all this time making me believe that you were pregnant when you clearly aren't. Tell me dammit!" Lexa yelled standing a few inches away from Clarke who had tears streaming down her face. She instantly regretted her words when she realised she had made her wife cry. “I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry baby,” she quickly apologised as she tried to reach out to Clarke who was walking away from her.

“Don’t,” Clarke glared at Lexa as she headed towards their bathroom and came out with one of the pregnancy sticks and threw it at Lexa. 

"Are you happy now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me ;)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts
> 
> This Honeymoon has a mind of it's own. Some angst before the finale ;)


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

Chapter 112

 

Lexa couldn't believe her eyes as she looked down at the pregnancy stick, which told her whether or not her wife was pregnant. She blinked a few times trying to make sure what her eyes were seeing was true. The tears rolled down her face without her even acknowledging the fact that she was crying. 

Many thoughts ran through her mind not knowing where to begin but one thing she was sure of was, she was happy. However, at the same time there was that slight doubt in her mind and pain in her heart that kept telling her that it was all just a dream and that soon enough everything would vanish; she would wake up as if nothing ever happened. There had never been a morning full of overwhelming emotions than the current one she was living. 

"Clarke," she said softly with more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are you sure?" She added, her voice shaky barely above a whisper. Scared to know her wife's answer as she didn't want her doubt to be true.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Clarke yelled feeling her anger building up but her face quickly softened when she noticed Lexa getting choked up in her own tears. She walked back inside their bathroom to retrieve the rest of the pregnancy sticks, which she had taken that had the same result written on them. "Here see for yourself," she said with a small smile. Even though she knew they still needed to talk about the accusation that her wife had put on her saying that she was happy to not be pregnant, she knew that it could wait.

"Oh my god!" Lexa exclaimed when she saw all the pregnancy sticks with the one word she had been hoping to see ever since Clarke gave birth to little Abigail. She crumbled to the floor with her hand over her mouth and cried like a baby with snort leaving her nose but she didn't care. "We're pre...gnant," she stuttered out her words getting more choked up as every time she looked at the sticks more tears found their way down her face. The feeling she was feeling was amongst one of greatest, similar in comparison to Abigail’s birth and the day Clarke told her she was pregnant with Abigail.

"We are," Clarke reiterated as she got to her knees and hugged her wife tightly. 

Lexa instantly wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist burying her head against Clarke's neck. With her arms around Clarke's neck, she looked down at the pregnancy sticks with a huge smile plastered on her face. It's not a dream, she thought before melting into her wife's arms hugging her with all her might. "Thank you," she mouthed with her head slightly up thanking god for answering all of her prayers. 

"We're pregnant," she mumbled under her breath clinging onto Clarke for dear life. After all the months of trying she couldn't believe it was actually happening. Her dream to have one big happy family was soon on its way to be completed. Adoption was still something she was looking to do but now that Clarke was pregnant she knew her plans for that had to wait but she hoped it wouldn't be for long. 

They embraced each other for a while before Clarke pulled away from the hug wiping away Lexa's snort with her top, which made them both chuckle. She cupped Lexa's cheeks and wiped away the fallen tears before kissing her forehead but Lexa had other ideas.

Lexa wanting to show how grateful and ecstatic she was that they were finally having another baby, she pulled Clarke up by her hips and swung her around their room yelling "WE'RE HAVING A BABY" eliciting hearty giggles from her wife. "It's happening Clarke, we're having a baby!" She yelled in pure happiness. It was still surreal for her to say those words but she knew she would be saying them a lot in the coming days, weeks and months until the baby was finally due. 

She was in pure bliss as she knew for this pregnancy she would be part of it every step of the way. Taking Clarke to her first scan, hearing and seeing their baby for the first time. All the things she missed with Abigail, she would get to experience them with their new baby girl currently a size of a pea in her wife's tummy. 

Now everything made sense to her, all the signs and symptoms weren’t just her imagination but they were a true telling that her wife was actually pregnant with their second child. She glad though that her wife wasn't getting nauseated too much, which was something different to when Clarke was pregnant with Abigail.

After spinning her wife, she held her at arm’s length and gazed into her ocean blue eyes expressing all her love through her eyes. The look was only reserved for her little girl and wife as they were the best things to have ever happened to her and with another little one on the way she knew her love would only grow stronger for all her girls. She leaned forward to connect their lips in a chaste kiss but just as she was about to deepen the kiss, Clarke placed her hand onto her chest gently pushing her back. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. When she saw the scowl look on her wife's face she knew instantly she had chosen the wrong choice of words. And then suddenly she remembered what she had said to her wife before finding out the results. She was on such a high, lost into their happiness of finding out Clarke was actually pregnant with their second child that she had forgotten what she had previously said to her. "Baby," she said flashing her dimple trying to appease her wife with her cuteness but again she was only digging herself a deeper hole. 

"Don't baby Lex. What you said hurt me. I can't believe you'd think that I was happy to not be pregnant. After all, that we've talked about I thought you understood me." Clarke said, her voice shaky as she tried to not cry but the tears quickly rolled down her cheeks. The hormones were already in full effect.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I shouldn't have said what I said. It was low for me to say that. I don't know what came over me. I promise you it will never happen again. I hope you can forgive me," Lexa said softly. She was internally berating herself for saying hurtful words to her wife who she loved with all her heart and soul. 

Just as Clarke was about to reply, Lexa's ringing tone went off.

"Ignore it they can wait," Lexa said giving her wife her full attention.

"Actually they can't its Rae with our child," Clarke said with a bit of bite in her voice still not happy with her wife that she had already forgotten all the hurtful words she had said to her.

Lexa recognised the sarcasm behind her wife's words but she knew she deserved it. She was caught in two minds not knowing whether to finish her conversion with her wife or talk to her little girl.

Clarke saw the dilemma written on Lexa's face, so before Lexa could decide she picked for her. "Go, we will finish this later." Clarke said before she walked away towards their bathroom to get herself cleaned up before making breakfast even though they had a restaurant five minutes away.

"Clarke I'm sorry," Lexa apologised again to Clarke's retreating figure. When she turned around, she saw the pregnant sticks still lying on the floor and her worries melted away. Whatever happens, she was certain on the fact that she would be the best mom she can be to both her baby girls and find a way to make it up to her wife. Her girls were the best thing to ever happen to her and there was no way she was going to ruin things now after coming such a long way. She had made a promise to god to be the best mother and wife she can be, so she would be damned if she didn't follow through with her promise. She ran her hands over her face before picking up her phone as she wanted to make sure she didn't look like she had been crying as she didn't want to upset her little girl.

"MAMA!" Abigail shouted in glee with her toothy grin on show as soon as she saw her mama's face on screen.

"BLUE EYES!" Lexa replied with the same enthusiasm eliciting her favorite giggles from her little girl.

"Miss ou mama," Abigail said with a slight pout moving her little hands so that they were covering the screen.

"Aww baby mama misses you sooooooo much!" Lexa replied with wide arms managing to make her little girl giggle again due to her childlike voice and behaviour.

"What about aunty Rae?" Raven whined trying to cheer her niece up even more as she didn't want her to be sad as she knew that it would make both Clarke and Lexa want to come back home if their little girl was missing them too much.

"Mama Rae funny," Abigail replied squeezing Raven's cheek before kissing her cheek.

"She sure is," Lexa let out a small chuckle winking at Raven. "What are you gonna do today?" She asked her little girl wanting to know about her little girl's day as she wanted to make sure she was still having fun and being her happy self without them there with her. 

"We go parcccc!" Abigail replied, trying her best to repeat what Raven had whispered in her ear. Having just heard what she said, Abigail began to jump up and down with a beaming smile on her face. "Mama we go parc!" She squealed smiling broadly you'd think her cheeks would hurt.

"Wow!" Lexa replied with wide eyes before she began to jump up and down like her little girl enjoying the fact that her little girl was excited about her visit to the park. 

"Me no wike pijis," Abigail said with furrowed eyebrows having lost her love for the pigeons as she still wasn't over the pigeon who had snatched her bread from her.

Both Lexa and Raven tried to stifle a chuckle as Abigail look extremely adorable trying to state her dislike for the pigeons. Abigail’s facial expression melted Lexa's heart as it reminded her of her wife who always had a similar look whenever she didn't like something. It made her think about how their next baby will look like. She would take another Mini-Clarke any day.

"Me ove duckies!" Abigail cheered with both arms in the air.

"Me too baby," Lexa replied giving her little girl a high five who yet again cheered in pure glee as she had already gotten a virtual high five from her mommy and now she has one from her mama too. She was loving the high fives as it made her feel giddy with excitement. It was like her parents weren't even gone, they were right there with her.

"Take lot of pics Rae. I wanna see my little girl having all the fun in the world. Buy her whatever she wants. Whatever my little Princess wants, she gets. Aint that right Princess Abigail," Lexa said the last part in a sweet posh voice knowing how much her little girl loved it when she spoke to her in a posh British accent. 

"Yiyi mama!" Abigail squealed with her toothy grin on show. Hearing her mama referring to her as "Princess Abigail" always brought a winning smile to her face. "Me loo Elsa," she grinned flashing her dimple smile.

"My one and only," Lexa replied giving her little girl a virtual kiss, which Abigail accepted with a wide smile on her face. 

The mother and daughter began to have a kissing contest trying to up one another with the amount of kisses they can give to each other but as always Lexa let her little girl win at the end. 

"Me winner wooo!" Abigail cheered sticking her tongue out at her mama and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"No," Lexa pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

"Aww mama," Abigail cooed giving her mama one big kiss. "Mwah," she grinned into the kiss wetting Raven phone with her drool but Raven didn't mind as she was thoroughly enjoying the mother and daughter bonding time. She hoped she would get to experience something similar when her wife finally gives birth. Two more months, she thought with a big smile on her face.

Lexa's lips instinctively curled into a smile accepting her little girl’s big wet kiss. But when the bathroom door open, her heart rate increased but she still tried to keep the smile on her face not wanting to alert her little girl to the tension between her wife. "I love you so much Blue Eyes. Be good to Aunty Rae and O. We'll see you soon," she smiled broadly and then blew her little girl a final kiss.

"OVE OU MAMA SO MUCCC!" Abigail replied with a wide grin. "Mommy!" She exclaimed when she noticed Clarke in the background.

"Oh hey baby," Clarke cooed giving her little girl an animated wave as she walked behind Lexa, wrapped in just a white towel, which was extremely small leaving little to the imagination.

Lexa gulped at the sight of her wife who was glowing. The water dripping from Clarke's hair and onto her neck was making Lexa's member between her legs twitch ever so slightly but she knew she wouldn't be getting anything from her wife anytime soon but she hoped it wouldn't be for too long.

"Easy now commander. Behave your child is in the same room," Raven teased when she noticed the love sick puppy look in Lexa's eyes who was still transfixed at watching her wife's every move.

"She won't be getting any anytime soon. Don't you worry Rae," Clarke replied not even looking at Lexa.

"Damn commander what have you done. Looks like someone's already in the dog house. Good luck my friend," Raven chuckled.

"Leave me alone Rae," Lexa replied with furrowed eyebrows. She clearly didn't not like her friends joke even though she knew she was only teasing her.

"You're gonna shout at her too," Clarke commented under her breath, which was loud enough for Lexa to hear.

"Alright say goodbye to your mommies Blue Eyes," Raven encouraged when she noticed that the couple needed to talk from the cold shoulder Clarke was giving Lexa.

"No," Abigail pouted as she wanted to talk to both her mommies.

"Okay then I'll see all the duckies to myself," Raven said pretending to walk away.

"BYE MAMA MOMMY!" Abigail shouted quickly following after her aunty.

"Bye baby. Love you," Clarke replied with a small chuckle knowing how much her little girl loved to feed the ducks. "Ove ou," she heard a faint reply from her little girl. By the sound of little feet pattering away she knew her little girl had already run off to find Octavia.

"See you later guys. Good luck Lex," Raven said before she hung up the phone to give the couple their privacy.

"Clarke can we please talk?" Lexa asked in a soft voice.

"Now you want to talk," Clarke let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Please," Lexa pleaded with her bottom lip slightly trembling as if she was on the verge of more tears but managed to keep it together.

"Take a shower first you sort of stink," Clarke chuckled pointing at the poo on Lexa's shoulder as she knew her snarky remark sounded too cold and she didn’t want to put her wife down.

"Oh," Lexa let out a small chuckle before she headed towards the shower. She had planned for a nice warm shower with her wife but now she has to shower alone thinking about what she would say to her wife. 

"Oh Lex," Clarke called out before Lexa headed towards the shower. As soon as Lexa turned around, Clarke leaned forward and pecked lips before she whispered "your commander is showing" leaving Lexa stranded on the bathroom doorway. 

"Erm," Lexa quickly palmed her bulge not realising it had actually grown. She blushed profusely before turning away from her wife to take a long cold shower. Her wife in a towel differently did something to her body.

\-------

After a long cold shower, Lexa walked out of the bathroom feeling better than before. She knew it would take a big gesture to appease her wife, so she definitely needed to plan something big. She didn't want to be the cause for ruining their honeymoon especially after the good news of them expecting their second child. 

She was dressed in a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, white ankle pants, Nike SBs sneaks and a Nike black snapback. She applied her wife's favorite perfume before putting on her gold Rolex. Taking a deep breath, she headed out towards the kitchen. "You've got this Lex," she mumbled to herself fixing her collar on her way out. 

"Man she's beautiful," she sighed as she admired her wife's beauty who was dressed in a white mini skirt with a turquoise blouse clearly showing of her cleavage, which was getting bigger every day. She smiled broadly when she smelt the mouth-watering food her wife was making who was swiftly working her way around the kitchen preparing both of their favorite breakfast, eggs and bacon excluded from the menu. Decided to test the waters, Lexa walked behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist gently running her fingers over Clarke's tummy.

"Hey beautiful," she grinned placing a soft kiss on Clarke's shoulder. 

"Hey," Clarke replied melting into her wife's touch. She was still mad but she always loved having her wife's strong keeper arms wrapped around her waist. 

"You wanna talk now?" Lexa asked her lips grazing Clarke's exposed neck.

"Okay," Clarke replied, turning in her wife's arms.

"Wait," Lexa placed a finger onto Clarke's lips before kneeling before her and placing her hands onto Clarke's hips. She lifted Clarke's blouse to exposing her tummy. "Hey baby girl it's mama. I'm going to take good care of you and mommy. I love you so much little one," she said, softly placing a tender kiss onto Clarke’s tummy.

"Aww Lex," Clarke cooed a tear falling down her right cheek.

"I love you Clarke. I know we still have to talk but I just wanted to say that first. We're having another baby together and there's nothing more I could ask for so thank you Clarke. I'm sorry for acting like an idiot. I shouldn't have said what I said, I'll never forgive myself because it was totally uncalled for. I understand if you don't want to talk to me," Lexa said, kissing away the tear from Clarke's cheek.

"First of all no need to thank me Lex. We've both made this little one possible. She's our little miracle and I cannot wait to meet her. I know she will be just like her mama, who's strong, beautiful and one of the best women I've ever met." Clarke replied, giving Lexa a peck on the cheek not wanting her to beat herself up too much. 

"I'm sorry Clarke," Lexa said in soft low voice refusing to meet her with eyes as she was still disappointed in herself.

"Hey look at me," Clarke said lifting Lexa's chin. 

When Lexa finally lifted her chin up to look into her wife's eyes, there were tears welling up in her eyes but she didn’t let them fall.

Clarke entwined her fingers together with Lexa's and walked with her towards the living room before she sat on her wife's lap and placed the snapback on her own head, always happy to wear anything that belong to her wife.

Lexa smiled when she saw how cute her wife looked whilst wearing her snapback.

"When I took the test at first I thought it was a joke. I couldn't believe I was actually doing it. After the hospital called I had promised myself I won't do another test until I was a hundred percent sure. But then you made me change my mind. I actually believed that maybe I could be pregnant." Clarke took a deep breath as she was already starting to get emotional trying to find the right words to say.

Lexa placed her hands onto her wife's bare thigh letting her know she could tell her anything. 

Clarke smiled at the touch before she carried on. "As soon as I took the first test, I was shocked. I couldn't believe it actually came out positive. I thought my eyes were deceiving me and that I was just seeing things. Then I took another and then another you get the jest, which all came out positive. I still couldn't believe it was finally happening. We've wanted another baby for so long and now that it was finally happening, the joy I felt was out of this world. Then when I walked out to show you I just froze because I didn't know where to begin. Even though I knew you'd be happy for us, I just couldn't get the words out. The only thing I seemed to be doing was cry my eyes out when I should've been jumping for joy."

"When you ran out I knew you thought that the test had come out negative. I was gonna ran after you but Raven called and when I spoke to Blue Eyes everything felt real. I finally believed I was pregnant. I was gonna tell you when I came back out but you just kept talking and wouldn't shut up until you had that panic attack, which distracted me from telling you the good news. Finally, when I was about to tell you I was pregnant you said those hurtful things to me. It hurt Lex," Clarke finished with more tears running down her cheeks.

Lexa felt her heart ache as she watched her wife crying because of her. She instantly pulled her close to her body and peppered the top of her head with kisses tears falling down her own cheeks. "I'm sorry Clarke," she said like a mantra not knowing what to do to stop her wife from crying. "I should've just kept my mouth shut. Please forgive me," she said softly running her hands up and down Clarke's back.

A while later, Clarke pulled away from her wife's embrace. When she looked into her wife's emerald green eyes, her lips instinctively curled into a smile. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and straddled her lap softly playing with Lexa's baby hairs on the back of her neck before giving her wife a small peck on the lips. "I forgive you," she said with a small smile pecking Lexa's lips again. She knew her wife was sorry and she didn't want to damper their spirits especially now that they were having another baby. "You have to take me shopping though," she said with a slight smirk on her face. She knew Lexa hated shopping but it was the least she could do. 

"Whatever you want," Lexa replied with a small smile glad that her wife had forgiven her. She knew she still had some grovelling to do as what she said what totally uncalled for so she still needed to find other ways to make it up to her wife. 

"Relax Lex we're having a baby," Clarke smiled broadly gently brushing her thumb over Lexa's cheeks. 

Lexa had a beaming smile on her face hearing her wife's words. It will never get old, she thought before she leaned forward and pecked her wife's lips. She was surprised when Clarke deepened the kiss but she wasn't complaining. She palmed Clarke's bum cheeks and gently began to make her grind onto her bulge.

"Mhmmm," Clarke moaned deepening the kiss even more, totally lost in her wife's plumptious lips. But before things could get too intense, Clarke pulled away from the kiss. "Not too fast stud," she smirked, purposefully pressing down onto Lexa's bulge eliciting a slight whimper from her wife's lips. 

"That's not fair," Lexa pouted.

"Don't give me that pout," Clarke chuckled and kissed away Lexa's pout. "You gotta work for it," she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"I will," Lexa replied before giving Clarke a heartfelt kiss expressing all her love and devotion into the kiss. 

"I love you so much," Lexa said sincerely when they pulled apart.

"I love you too. Now come on I don't think little Lexie will appreciate being starved for too long," Clarke replied with a chuckle.

"Little Lexie, I like the sound of that." Lexa grinned flashing her dimple smile as she softly began to caress her wife’s tummy melting Clarke’s heart.

"Me too," Clarke returned the grin and kissed Lexa's cheek. She was thoroughly enjoying the soft caresses on her tummy knowing there were more to come and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will take longer than the previous ones. I have tests coming up so I have to start revising.
> 
> As always let me know your thoughts :)


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been procrastinating way too much so I had time to write this. Enjoy.
> 
> Let's get to 4500 kudos :D

Chapter 113

 

  
"Oh my god!" Clarke exclaimed in awe of how beautiful and vibrant all the different unique styled stores and stalls that surrounded them were. From big to small, designer to non-designer stores, they were all impeccable in their own way. Cartier, Bulgari and Louis Vuitton were amongst a few top name designer boutiques. She was truly spoilt for choice.

"No," Lexa groaned, knowing full well that her wife was going to literarily drag her to all the stores and stalls where they would spend more time than needed in each.

"Come on baby no complaining," Clarke said with a chuckle as she laced their fingers together and walked to the first local stall that was selling Caribbean styled jewellery.

"This isn't so bad," Lexa mumbled under her breath when she realised that the stall wasn't big enough for her wife to spend too long on but boy was she wrong.

Clarke was touching and trying on all the different necklaces and bracelets that showed off the Caribbean culture. She was still in amazement as she found every single thing to be beautiful. Her eyes wandered towards a pebble bracelet, which had the same intense emerald green color as her wife's eyes. As soon as she noticed the bracelet, she knew she had to have it. "Lex I want this," she said with a beaming smile already putting on the bracelet around her wrist making it hers.

"Sure," Lexa smiled at the stall owner as she handed over €100.

"Non madam," the stall owner replied as yet again Lexa gave someone more money than she was supposed to.

"It's okay," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she placed her hand over the owner's so they could keep the change. Even though the stall owner was happy with the huge tip Lexa gave, Lexa could tell that the owner felt bad for accepting ten more times what the bracelet was supposed to have cost. To ease the owners worries she turned to her wife. "Do you want anything else?" She asked knowing full well that her wife was still not done browsing the stall.

Clarke always loved seeing Lexa's kind and sweet nature, which always made her fall even more in love with her wife. She pecked her wife's left cheek, Lexa's smile widened, before she scanned through all the other jewellery. She found another beautiful bracelet, which was made out of ocean blue beads that matched her eye color. "For you," she grinned helping Lexa tie the bracelet around her wrist. Even though Lexa hardly wore any jewellery, Clarke knew that the bracelet suited her wife's style, so Lexa was bound to love it.

"We're shopping for you," Lexa replied as she didn't really want anything but as soon as she saw the bracelet her eyes sparkled as it was like she was staring at the reflection of her wife's eyes. Her lips curled into a smile, accepting the bracelet.

"We match," Clarke's grin widened. She took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of their laced hands with their bracelets clearly on show before posting it on her Instagram account. 'Shopping with the wifey. And I'm not done yet @LWoods ;) Love you *kissy emoji* #Honeymoon #SaintBarts' she captioned the picture.

As per usual the likes and comments were instant. Even though the picture only showed their hands, their fans were still going crazy. 'My heart just melted. Matching bracelets, can they get any more adorable.' Were amongst some of the fans comments. There was one from Raven where she tagged Lexa '@LWoods in a bracelet man she's whipped. Blue Eyes and I wish you luck seeing as though @CWoods isn't done shopping ;) #princessprobs #shopaholic.'

'You're dead.' Lexa quickly replied to Raven comment. She knew she was whipped but she didn't want her fans knowing she was a softie even though they could already tell.

'Ove you mama *heart emoji*.' Raven replied.

'Stop using my child against me *pout emoji*' Lexa responded her eyes glued to her phone totally forgetting about her wife. She was glad for the distraction from all the shopping even though they have only browsed through one stall but for her the minutes felt like hours.

"Lex," Clarke said with raised eyebrows clearly not happy that her wife was now on social media when she should be paying her more attention.

"Sorry babe," Lexa flashed her dimple and then leaned forward to peck her wife's lips to appease her even though Clarke was the one to post the picture on her Instagram account.

"Come on," Clarke smiled and pecked Lexa's cheek before walking to a different stall satisfied with her first purchase of the day.

The next stall was a lot more like a boutique as it was bigger than the first one. They were selling Caribbean/African styled clothing wear in all shapes and sizes.

"These are beautiful," Clarke smiled broadly as she began to feel the materials of all the dresses, skirts, shorts and shirts. The materials ranged from soft to rough with their own unique style prints. Lexa herself was impressed by the vibrant colors exuded from the different styles.

"You want all of them?" Lexa teasingly asked.

"Shut up," Clarke chuckled, playfully hitting Lexa's chest.

"What it's true we may as well go home with everything that they have here," Lexa replied with a chuckle.

Clarke just ignored Lexa as she carried on browsing the stall. The different styles intrigued her artistic nature. They spent a while in the stall trying to find the perfect dress even though they were all equally good but Clarke being a Princess, she had to find the perfect one. She tried on at least every dress until she found a floral tribal African print dress with a deep V-neck showcasing her mesmerizing cleavage.

"We're taking that one," Lexa quickly commented as she walked close to her wife and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist nuzzling her face up to Clarke’s neck. She licked her lips as she admired her wife's cleavage down below from her current position. Pregnancy definitely has its perks, she thought. She moved her hands up her higher trying to cup her wife's breasts but Clarke quickly swatted her hands away. "Baby," she whined sticking her bottom lip out.

"Keep your hands to yourself. You have to work harder than that," Clarke replied, sassily shaking her hips side to side as she moved away from Lexa.

"Mann," Lexa huffed in defeat. She sat back down on her seat and watched her wife take off her dress. "Fuck!" She exclaimed when her cock twitched behind her pants. Seeing her wife in just her black lace lingerie, it was definitely making her want to do naughty things to her wife right there in the changing rooms.

"Like what you see stud?" Clarke asked, sticking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Very much so," Lexa replied never taking her eyes off her gorgeous stunning wife.

"You can look but not touch," Clarke responded, purposefully bending over giving her wife a great view of her ass. Her lingerie bottoms moved between her bum cheeks giving her wife an incredible view of her bum, knowing full well what she was doing to her wife.

"You can't say that when you do things like that," Lexa complained palming her bulge trying to make it go down as they still had a lot more shopping to do.

"Don't look then if you can't control yourself," Clarke teased whilst taking off her bra.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Lexa asked with wide eyes and a slacked jaw trying to figure out what game her wife was playing with her.

"Relax this dress will look better without a bra," Clarke replied with a smirk on her face. As soon as her breasts were exposed Lexa's cock began to twitch frequently begging for attention. "You want a taste?" Clarke smirked, turning around to give her wife an even better view of her perky nipples, which were already erect. Even though she could feel a slight damp in her panties, she still wanted to make Lexa work for it, if she wanted to get her hands on her body.

Lexa didn't waste any time. She sprinted towards her wife and tried to latch onto her wife's nipples needing to feel her wife's almost naked body pressed against her front.

"Easy tiger," Clarke chuckled as she placed her hands onto Lexa's chest to stop her.

"Clarke," Lexa groaned with pouted lips trying to get her wife to give in.

"Nope," Clarke replied popping the p. She turned away from her wife to try on another dress, which was a handmade crotchet that still managed to make her breasts look even bigger.

Lexa tried to stifle a moan as her wife breasts were already as big as when Clarke was pregnant with Abigail. She knew they would only get bigger, so she was definitely looking forward to when her wife finally lets her run free with her boobs.

"Seriously Lex, you're worse than a horny teenager," Clarke chuckled when she saw where her wife's eye sight was on.

Lexa didn’t take heed to her wife comment as she was too awestruck in her beauty. "You look beautiful," she blurted out sweetly. She adverted her eye sight from her wife's chest to make eye contact with her wife wanting to make sure she knew how beautiful she was.

"Aww baby thank you," Clarke cooed gently giving Lexa a peck on the lips. She was always weak whenever it came to complements especially when they came from her wife. She allowed her wife to deepen the kiss ever so slightly as she knew she had tortured her enough and she herself was craving her wife's touch. When things began to get heated, she stopped the kiss. "Not here Lex," she breathed out, feeling her wife's hand trying to move under her dress.

"You wanna go back to our villa?" Lex asked excitedly, thinking she had managed to woo her wife over.

"I don't think so stud, I'm not finished yet." Clarke replied with a smirk on her face.

"Pleawse," Lexa tried Abigail's infamous but her wife was still not backing down.

"If you're lucky, I might give you a treat. But first I need to get my shopping fix, so come on." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips before she changed back into her clothes.

"Okay," Lexa grinned, excited about what treat she would get. And from what her member was doing between her legs, she hoped it was what she thought.

The couple ended up buying both dresses plus a blue kimono wrap dress. They even bought for their daughter a gorgeous carnival styled dress that Clarke knew would look amazing on their little girl. They were tempted to buy an infant dress for their still unborn child wanting both their baby girls to have matching dresses but they stopped themselves as they didn't want to jinx their pregnancy. Even though the test came out positive they wanted to wait until they got back home where they would see a doctor to confirm it and find out exactly how many weeks pregnancy Clarke was.

They looked around at other stalls wanting to get a feel of the Caribbean culture. Lexa knew by the end of the day; her wife will have managed to be one of the locals. They were both truly embracing the culture of the island natives.

Clarke added more things to her shopping list managing to get more toys and other toddler clothes for her little Princess. She wanted to make sure when they went back home that they showered their little girl with gifts making up for the week they weren’t with her. Not being able to resist, she also bought a few unisex gifts and presents for her godchild as well as for all her friends and mom.

They weren’t even done shopping yet but Lexa’s hands were already full of shopping bags. She kept a smile on her face throughout, loving seeing the big smile and excitement her wife had on her face whilst shopping. She was still trying to make it up to her wife for what she said, so she hoped what she had planned for the afternoon would be enough to bring an even bigger smile on her wife’s face.

The final two stops of their big shopping spree was Cartier and then Louis Vuitton. Lexa bought Clark an eighteen white gold watch with diamonds and a pink leather strap. It looked beautiful around her wife’s wrist so couldn’t stop herself from buying it even though it cost nearly $25,000. Money was definitely not an issue with the couple.  
As soon as they walked into Louis Vuitton, Clarke was in her element yet again. She had always been a big fan of designer handbags and shoes and there was no way she was going to let her wife off the hook without getting a few new handbags and shoes.  
"Clarke you already have enough bags," Lexa whined as her wife was already handing her far too many handbags for her to carry. Her wife already had a big collection back at home, which took up almost half of their closet and here she was still wanting more.

"Lexie," Clarke said in a soft husky voice gently caressing Lexa's cheeks with purpose.

"Mhmmm," Lexa hummed, thoroughly enjoying the little soft touches from her wife. But she quickly snapped out her trance knowing full well what her wife was doing. "Stop Clarke," she said moving Clarke's hands from her face.

"I'm carrying your baby," Clarke replied softly caressing her tummy reminding Lexa why they were shopping in the first place.

"Fine," Lexa sighed in defeat as she definitely could not compete with a baby.

"I love you," Clarke smiled broadly, giving Lexa a passionate kiss.

Lexa melted into the kiss totally forgetting about the amount of handbags her wife wanted to buy. The thought of filling their closet with handbags didn't seem so bad. Her wife was one in a million who was carrying their second child so buying handbags and shoes didn't seem like the worse thing in the world to do. "I love you too," she said with her dimple smile on show. "I love you as well," she crouched down slightly to kiss her wife's tummy a kiss. "Your mommy is one clever woman," she added with a small chuckle before she rose to her feet.

"Is that all I am?" Clarke asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well let's see. You're the most wonderful, stunning, incredible, amazing, perfect woman I've ever met. I love you with all my heart and more," Lexa replied sweetly before adding "and you’re my baby mama" which made her receive a playful shove on her shoulder from her wife. "It's true and may I say you're one hot baby mama," she said with a smirk pulling Clarke flushed against her body.

"Stop," Clarke replied shyly nuzzling her face against Lexa's neck.

Lexa embraced her wife for a while before they were interrupted by one of the boutique assistants. "We'll take all of them," she smiled at the assistant handing over her bank card to pay for the leather handbags and high heels with some flat ballerina shoes as she didn't want her wife wearing too many high heels especially now that she's pregnant.

Clarke wasn't fussed about not being about to wear too many high heels as she knew her feet would be all sore and swollen now that she's pregnant. But that still didn’t stop her from getting at least two pairs of extremely high heels, which she would wear on special occasions only that didn’t require much walking. "Thank you," she said with a beaming smile glad that her wife was buying the five handbags she wanted as well as five new pair of shoes to add to her ever growing collection.

"You're welcome," Lexa replied, happy to have put yet another smile on her wife's face. "Add theses as well please," she smiled at the assistant whilst handing over red Rivoli sneaker boots made from suede calf leather to add to her own sneakers collection. "Don't give me that look," she said when she noticed the smirk on her wife's face.

"I didn't say anything," Clarke replied innocently.

"You didn't have to," Lexa responded with a smile as she entwined their fingers together and followed after the assistant to get their shopping bags. Her hands were already full from all the shopping they had already done, so she had to think of ways to carry the rest of their shopping bags back to their villa. Luckily, there was a taxi waiting for them as soon as they left the boutique. "Are you happy now or do we still need to shop some more?" She asked seriously.

"Actually," Clarke paused for effect trying to make her wife sweat it out for a bit.

"Please no," Lexa groaned burying her face between her hands.

"Relax Lex I was only winding you up. I'm good for now," Clarke replied giving Lexa a peck on the cheek.

"Thank god," Lexa let out a big sigh of relief.

"It wasn't that bad," Clarke chuckled, softly running her fingers up and down the back of Lexa's neck.

Lexa just raised her eyebrows making her wife laugh again as it had been hours since they left their villa before she laid on her wife's lap. She turned her head on Clarke’s lap so that she was face to face with her wife’s tummy wanting to talk to their still unborn child.

"Hey little Lexie," she said with a big smile on her face. It still sounded unreal calling their second child by her name. She hoped she could somehow persuade Clarke to actually name their child after herself. Lexa junior had a nice ring to it, she thought. "Can you please tell your mommy to calm down on the shopping. Pretty please," she said delicately caressing her wife's tummy and leaving kisses on her tummy. "Oh my god she kicked Clarke!" she exclaimed excitedly even though she knew it was far too early for the baby to start kicking. "See she agrees with me," she added with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously Lex. How old are you? The baby isn't even old enough to kick. And when she is born she will be just like her mommy but with her mama's looks," Clarke replied smugly gently caressing Lexa's cheeks.

"We'll see," Lexa raised her eyebrows challengingly.

Clarke shook her head with a smile before Lexa resumed her position back on her lap. They both talked to their still unborn little girl throughout the drive back to the villa. Laughs and giggles were shared throughout the drive and smiles never left their faces.

Lexa's heart swelled with even more love for her girls. Just being able to talk to her unborn child through her wife's belly was making everything feel that little bit more real and she hoped her plan would top up her mood that much more.

[Lexa's sneaks. I want theses so bad!](http://it.louisvuitton.com/images/is/image/lv/1/PP_VP_L/louis-vuitton-rivoli-sneaker-boot-calzature--BBRU2PSC10_PM2_Front%20view.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will take time as well so hopefully you'll bare with me. There's far too many tests that I need to do, so I have to be prepared ;)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts
> 
> SIDE NOTE: IF PEOPLE DON'T GET NOTIFICACTIONS CHECK FOR UPDATES ON MY TUMBLR PAGE @Fuzzy26


	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay. I just want to say Thank you so much for all the Kudos and comments and I appreciate every single one. Without you guys this story wouldn't have been this long. Your comments have inspired me throughout this wonderful journey. With that said enjoy. 
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments ;D
> 
> Next target hoping to reach 5000 kudos let's make it happen.
> 
> Fuzzy

Chapter 114

 

After finalising her plans for the night and a long relaxing nap, Lexa couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear. What she had planned was about making her wife feel special and loved all in one. She was somewhat already out of the dog house but she still wanted to show how much she appreciates her wife and how sorry she was for saying all those hurtful things. 

Dressed in all her Ralph Lauren clothing and shoes wear, she was ready to start their evening. From her khaki slacks with a black slim fit polo shirt as well as a pair of black caliana loafers, which had a full leather lining and metallic branding, she knew her wife wouldn't be able to keep her hands to herself. 

On the other hand, as per usual her wife never ceases to amaze her. Clarke was truly the epitome of a goddess. By the looks of it she knew she would also have a hard time containing herself from how gorgeous her wife looked. 

The beauty that stood before Lexa was outstanding. From head to toe, Clarke looked captivating. She was dressed in a Pia Michi mesmerising soft ivory chiffon flowing Grecian style dress, which had gold diamante embellished on the shoulders and around the waist line with a plunging neckline giving Lexa an amazing mouth-watering view of her incredible cleavage. She had her blonde locks curled and placed over her left shoulder with the infinity necklace Lexa had gifted her on their wedding night. 

"Wow!" Lexa exclaimed in awe with her mouth curved into an o shape. She knew she shouldn't be surprised by her wife's beauty but every day Clarke manages to wow her and get even more beautiful, if possible. I'm one lucky woman, she thought still gaping at her wife with her boxers tightening ever so slightly but she didn't take much notice as she was still in awe over her breath-taking wife.

"There's a lot more where this came from," Clarke said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, giving her wife a twirl of her dress.

Lexa didn't reply as she was still awestruck by the beauty that stood before her. She took small steps, her eyes glancing up and down her wife's stunning body. The closer she got the more beautiful Clarke became with her pregnancy glow already oozing out of her. Lexa's smile got even bigger almost making her cheeks hurt from all the smiling. 

Clarke started feeling a little bit shy under her wife's gaze. It was still refreshing for her to see so much love and adoration shine through in her wife's eyes knowing she was Lexa's true love.

When she was a step away from Clarke, Lexa could tell that her wife was slightly nervous. Gently, she placed her hands on Clarke's hips before she closed the distance and rested their foreheads together needing some type of contact with her wife. 

As per usual, sparks flew due to the touch before Clarke instantly wrapped her arms around her wife's neck.

"Hey gorgeous," Lexa flashed her dimple smile as she gazed into the ocean blue eyes she first fell in love with. Just as Clarke was about to reply, she leaned forward and captured her wife's lips between her own needing to feel Clarke's luscious lips not bothered about the red lip stick that was on her wife's soft plump lips.

As soon as their lips met Clarke's heart fluttered still managing to get the butterfly feeling in her stomach. She was fully focused on how her wife's lips were making her feel in the current moment. She granted Lexa's tongue immediate access to her mouth as they began to fight for dominance of the kiss, Clarke winning out in the end. 

They smiled and giggled into the kiss, looking like love sick teenagers who were having their first kiss but they didn't care. It was moments like these they cherished the most.

After finally separating their lips from one another, Lexa had red lip stick marks all over her mouth. 

"Looking good stud," Clarke winked at Lexa, wiping off the lip stick mark from the corner of her mouth. She was already getting excited as her wife looked gorgeous as ever before she got a good feel at Lexa's biceps, which were popping through her slim fit polo shirt making her tattoos looking mesmerizing as always.

"Not as good as you my Queen," Lexa replied her dimple smile permanently etched on her face as she moved her hands lower down and palmed Clarke's ass cheeks.

"Smooth," Clarke responded before she leaned forward and pecked her wife's lips. "Keep it up and you may just get lucky," she gave Lexa another peck dragging her bottom with teeth before giving her a small pat on her chest enjoying the effect she was having on her wife.

"Damn you're good," Lexa mumbled under her breath knowing exactly what her wife was trying to do. "Calm down commander," she added looking down at her pants trying to contain her still hardening length.

Clarke smirked having heard what Lexa had just said. She headed towards the door shaking her hips side to side letting out a small chuckle when she heard her wife groan in frustration. She didn't get far before she felt her wife's arms wrapped around her waist. 

"You're gonna be the death of me woman," Lexa said with a small chuckle against Clarke's neck before she gave her a soft tender kiss right on her pulse point. Fight fire with fire, she thought with a smirk on her face when she heard a tiny moan escape her wife's lips.

As much as she tried to contain her excitement, Clarke couldn't stop herself from shuddering under her wife's touch. She maybe be good at teasing her wife but Lexa was just as good if not better. When Lexa planted another kiss on her pulse point and lingered for a few more seconds, she let out a louder moan of pleasure. She leaned her head back and titled it to the side giving her wife better access not being to stop herself as her wife's lips always felt amazing on her skin.

Pleased with her work, Lexa pulled back leaving her wife stranded begging for more. "You can wait a little while longer," she said with a smirk on her face already charming her wife with the confidence she exuded.

"Lex," Clarke whined with pouted lips.

"Come on you'll like where we're going," Lexa replied kissing away her wife's pout. As much as she wanted to carry on kissing her wife she knew they should stop before they got carried away and miss out on a what she hoped to be a sensational evening.

"It better be good Lex," Clarke said with a raised eyebrow to make her point.

"It will be. As long as you're there, everything will be perfect," Lexa replied sweetly flashing yet again her dimple smile.

"Aww that's so cute," Clarke cooed. She cupped her wife's cheeks giving her a passionate kiss. Never one to say no to such a lovely compliment.

"Now are you ready to go?" Lexa asked after the kiss.

"Yep," Clarke replied as she entwined their fingers together and walked out of their villa hand in hand to their next destination. 

As soon as they made it outside, there was a horse carriage waiting for them. "This is beautiful Lex," Clarke said with a wide grin on her face. It was an open top horse carriage with two white horses at the front. The carriage was decked in a Caribbean/French styled theme with shades of green to showcase the outstanding tropical island nature. 

"I'm glad you like it," Lexa smiled, kissing her wife's cheek before helping her get on her seat happy with her choice of transportation as she wanted to treat her wife like the Queen she is.

Once comfortable the couple, enjoyed the gorgeous scenery St. Barts had to offer. Clarke snuggled closer to Lexa needed to feel her wife's big strong keeper arms wrapped around her body. She would give Lexa small pecks on the lips just because she could.

Descending down one of the hills on their way to their destination, the golden sun brightly shimmered on the beautiful deep blue sea as it set. It was a beautiful sight that totally had both of them at peace. They felt right at home surrounded by the squawks of the birds in the trees; exotic palm trees with ripened fruits; forest overgrown hills and the endless ocean which seems to merge with the horizon. It was the perfect combination of beauty and serenity making them feel free to enjoy their evening to the fullest.

With the incredible views that St. Barts had to offer, the ride to their destination didn't seem long. When they arrived, Clarke was gobsmacked by the remarkable setting before her. 

Lexa had actually taken her to their own private beach where there was a table set for two a few metres away from the water with a couple of candles and rose petals surrounding the area. The rose petals were set in a love heart shape with the initials L and C written on either side. It was cheesy but Lexa knew Clarke wouldn't mind as it was the thought that mattered the most. 

"I got Titus to arrange this for us so it's just you and me. We have the whole beach to ourselves," Lexa replied wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist resting her head against Clarke's shoulder.

"I love it Lex," Clarke said leaning back even further to her wife's embrace and admiring the island in all its glory. The endless ocean was even more breathtaking up close. Her wife had truly picked the perfect spot to enjoy their dinner date.

"I'm glad," Lexa replied wrapping her arms tightly around her wife's waist in case she was getting cold.

They stayed like that for a while enjoying the cool calming breeze with the waves smashing against each other. It was a beautiful sight with the bluish transparent water in light greenish shades and soft golden sand stretching along the shore. The scene was truly magnificent that words didn't need to be spoken.

When they started feeling famished, Lexa pulled out a chair for Clarke not wanting to starve her wife and child. As soon as she sat in her own seat, a waiter dressed in black and white slacks approached them with their meals already prepared as Lexa had previous planned ahead with the local nearby five-star restaurant.

"Hello ma'am," the waiter smiled at the couple before placing a few different dishes on the table.

"Oh my!" Clarke exclaimed looking down at the wide variety of different Caribbean/French cultured cuisine amongst some of her favorite meals. 

"There's more," Lexa chuckled. "We gotta feed little Lexie after all," she added with a wide grin on her face.

Clarke just chuckled at her wife's reasoning loving the fact that Lexa was already taking care of her needs. "That's sweet," she smiled, leaning over the table to peck her wife's lips. 

The waiter brought over some young green coconuts, which contained coconut water meant to be good for the baby. Lexa was truly going all out making sure both her wife and their baby girl were well taken care of, which made Clarke fall even more in love with her.

Once all their meals arrived, they dug straight in. They started off with the appetizers, which include spinach quiche, beef dumplings and plantain chips with warm cilantro dipping sauce. 

Lexa being a soccer player she normally has a big appetite but watching her wife murder through their appetizers, she was astonished by how much her wife was actually eating. "Are we having twins?" She teasingly asked but Clarke was too focused into eating her food to hear what she had said. Lexa didn't mind as she loved a woman who could eat to their hearts content. She resumed eating trying to finished her own plate before moving onto the main course. 

Surprisingly, for their main course meals, Clarke was able to eat a whole grilled chicken breast with salad on the side that included some mangos, avocados and pickles, which was one of Clarke’s current weird mash up of salad due to her pregnancy.

Lexa also opted for a grilled chicken breast, which brought a giggle out of her wife knowing Lexa's love for a good pair of breasts especially Clarke’s. Her meal was served with mushrooms in a velvety sauce enriched with cream and lemon. Clarke couldn't stop herself as she took a bit out of her wife's plate. 

They shared food with each other, loving every second of it knowing after they would be stuffed. Lexa herself wasn't even sure how she would be able to fit in dessert after. Clarke herself was starting to show signs of slowing down as she was also getting stuffed. 

"Man that was good," Clarke let out a big sigh as she leaned back on her seat softly patting her tummy. "I hope you're full too little Lexie," she said with a wide grin on her face gently caressing her own tummy. 

"We're both full," Lexa replied in a baby voice as if it was their unborn child who was talking, which elicited a hearty giggle from her wife.

"Is big Lexie full from accepting a kiss from mommy?" Clarke teasingly asked with raised eyebrows her hand still softly caressing her tummy, her motherly instincts already kicking in.

"Nope she's not," Lexa replied excitedly moving out of her seat and kneeling before her wife. She puckered her lips getting even more excited to get a kiss from her wife.

Clarke obliged by cupping Lexa's cheeks before giving her a heartfelt peck on the lips. After pulling away from the kiss she said "and that's for being so adorable," she cooed squeezing Lexa's cheeks in the process before giving her a final peck on the lips.

"Me want more," Lexa pouted just like Abigail.

"There," Clarke obliged kissing away Lexa's pout. "Take me for a walk before desert," she added giving Lexa a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go," Lexa replied helping Clarke get off her chair. She called over their waiter for the night and gave him a €500 tip who's eyes widened in the process. "Don't worry about it," she smiled at the waiter before grabbing a fluffy blanket she had carried with her own their way down to the beach to wrap around her wife as she knew the night would. And as predicted it was getting cooler by the second, so she didn't want her wife to be cold. She wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulder who in turn leaned onto her shoulder needing to feel Lexa's heat that was radiating off her body. 

The made small talk on their walk down the beach, which was calming and soothing with the sound from the waves adding to the effect. They couldn't stop smiling and making each other giggle. It was a comfortable feeling being alone on the beach with no prying eyes and paparazzi to bother them.

"We should come back here again and bring our kids along, make it into one big family holiday. You, me and the kids sounds awesome," Lexa said with a broad smile on her face and excitement laced in her voice. The thought of finally extending the family she has always wanted was making her feel all giddy inside and full of happiness. 

"Our kids sounds pretty incredible," Clarke replied her heart swelled by just the thought of adding another child to their ever growing family. She couldn't believe how far she had come. From not even being ready to become a mother to now finally getting to become a mother for a second time to two oblivious beautiful little girls who were bound to have their genes. She was just as excited if not more to meet their other little miracle. Her motherly instincts took full effect yet again as she placed her hand over her tummy imagining her future with Lexa running around after their rebellious children. A tear suddenly found its way down her face, which instantly made Lexa stop in her track.

"Hey what's wrong baby?" Lexa asked having heard little sniffles escape her wife's lips.

"These are happy tears Lex," Clarke replied in between sobs.

"Aww Clarke," Lexa cooed pulling her wife into a tight hug.

"We're having a baby," Clarke said her words muffled against Lexa's chest.

"Come here," Lexa scooped Clarke in her arms eliciting a tiny squeal from her wife before sitting down on the golden sand pulling her onto her lap. "Talk to me beautiful," she flashed her dimple smile and kissed away the tears from Clarke's cheeks, gently brushing her thumb over Clarke’s cheeks to relax her.

"I still can't get over the fact that we're having another baby. I have a little miracle growing inside me Lex. We're going to be mommies again," Clarke replied excitedly with a wide smile on her face. She took a hold of Lexa's hand and placed it over her stomach.

"You're going to be an awesome mom. Thank you for believing in me. I really don't know what I would've done if-" Clarke stopped Lexa with a kiss. She didn't want to know about what ifs all that mattered was that the test came out positive and that they were having another child.

When they pulled away from the kiss Lexa understood why Clarke stopped her. "We're having a baby!" She screamed out her excitement.

"Shush," Clarke chuckled placing her hand over Lexa's mouth.

"What we're alone it's not as if someone can see or hear us," Lexa replied gesturing to their surroundings, the only thing that was around them was some lamps to provide light.

"Really no one?" Clarke raised her eyebrows trying to stifle a chuckle as she knew Lexa had forgot one person.

"Erm actually wait here I'll be back," Lexa kissed Clarke's lips and then moved her off her lap. "Sorry baby I promise you won't even realise I was gone," Lexa gave Clarke another quick peck on the lips before sprinting down the shore line to get rid of the waiter so they could finally have the beach to themselves. "Thank you," she said shaking the waiter's hand giving him another €500 for his service. 

"Have a nice day ma'am," the waiter replied accepting the money before he packed away everything. 

As soon as the waiter was out of sight Lexa sprinted back towards her wife. The sight that awaited her was definitely not what she expected. Her wife was laid out on the blanket full on naked with her legs parted and fingers running through her silky velvety folds.

"Are we alone now?" Clarke asked licking her fingers clean in the process.

Lexa could only manage a nod gulping in return. She was stood there frozen on the spot afraid to move thinking her wife would disappear. 

"Lex," Clarke said in a husky voice moving her hand back to her wet folds but as soon as she realised her wife still hadn't moved she quickly retracted her hand and began to search for her clothes. "I'm such an idiot," she berated herself still trying to find her dress.

Finally, Lexa snapped out her daze to stop her wife. "Don't," she said placing her hand over Clarke's to stop her from wearing her underwear.

"You don't have to Lex," Clarke replied pulling her hand away from Lexa's.

Seeing her wife put on her underwear, Lexa made quick work at taking off her clothes before the only pair of clothing she had on were her Calvin Klein boxers.

"Lex what are you doing?" Clarke asked stopping in her tracks.

"What does it look like," Lexa replied with a smirk on her face. She dipped her fingers under her waistband taking off her final piece of clothing. Her cock sprung out ready for action, half way to its hardening length. "I'm sorry for leaving you hanging but man you looked so beautiful I was afraid if I even blinked you'd disappear. It sounds stupid but I still can't believe you're finally my wife and mine forever," she said taking small steps towards her wife before she got down on her knees. "I love you so much Clarke and every day you blow mind," she leaned forward and gave her wife a loving steamy kiss expressing all her emotions into the kiss.

Clarke eagerly latched onto the back of Lexa's neck her body weight caused Lexa to fall onto her back landing on the fluffy blanket. The kiss became even hungrier as they sucked on each other's tongue and lips. When they separated, they were both panting sweat already forming on Lexa's forehead, partly due to her sprinting as well the intensity of the kiss. 

"I love you too Lex more than you'll ever know," Clarke said sincerely standing above Lexa to take her underwear off wanting to show her wife rather than say it.

"This is definitely a much better dessert," Lexa smiled smugly admired the view above her trying to make light of the situation. With Clarke's divine pussy overhead, she licked her lips eager to finally get a taste of her wife's delicious juices. "Hurry," she pouted whilst stroking her cock.

Teasingly, Clarke squatted right above Lexa's face. Her pink pussy was already glistening with her wetness. "Like what you see?" She asked lowering her pussy even more until she was inches away from her wife's eager awaiting mouth.

"Stop teasing me. I wanna taste you," Lexa whined lifting her head off the blanket trying to get contact with her wife's pussy. Just when she thought she would finally get to taste her wife, Clarke got to her feet. "Why are you torturing me?" She groaned in frustration.

Clarke took a swipe of her wet pussy before giving Lexa a taste who eagerly sucked her finger clean. "That's enough for now," she smiled smugly "now it's my turn" she added as she kneeled before Lexa's crotch and began to stroke her stiff shaft up and down. 

"Fuck!" Lexa groaned. She thought she would come just from her wife's touch as even though it had been only twenty-fours since her wife touched her, a single touch form Clarke was enough to make her see stars. 

Clarke jerked Lexa's cock at a slow pace enjoying the tiny whimpers that escaped her wife's lips.

"Please," Lexa moaned trying to thrust her hips against her wife's hand to get even more friction.

"You wanna fuck my tits?" Clarke asked with her lower lips between her teeth. She up her pace ever so slightly knowing how eager her wife was to start making love.

"What?!" Lexa was startled, clearly not the words she expected to leave her wife's lips. 

"I. Said. You. Wanna. Fuck. My. Tits?" Clarke repeated herself emphasizing each word as she jerked Lexa's hardening shaft even faster.

"Erm...I...I," Lexa stuttered out her reply not sure what to say. Even though she had fucked a lot of women back in her player days, she had never titty fucked any of them, so it would be a first for her. 

Clarke could tell from the look on her wife's face that something was wrong. "It's okay if you don't want to," she said with a small smile trying to hide her disappointment as she resumed her movements on her wife's cock instead.

"I do butidontknowwhattodo," Lexa quickly replied trying to cover what she was saying. A small whimper escaped her lips when her wife stopped her movements completely.

"Lex," Clarke said cupping Lexa's cheek softly brushing her thumb over her cheeks trying to get her to give in.

"I don't know what to do okay. I've never done it before," Lexa replied deciding to come clean.

"Aww baby," Clarke cooed leaning forward and pecking Lexa's cheek, which were turning crimson red. Lexa's confession took Clarke by surprise but at the same time her love for Lexa grew even more watching her shyness come through away from her normal confident and charming exterior. Not wanting her wife to feel embarrassed, she said "just enjoy yourself baby," pecking Lexa's lips before moving lower down and getting reacquainted with her growing shaft. 

A minute later, she licked the pre-cum off Lexa’s tip before placing her wife's clean shaved cock between her boobs and started moving in an up and down motion applying pressure on Lexa's cock that was between her big pair of tities. 

"Holy fuck!" Lexa cried out at the new sensation. She couldn't believe how incredible her wife's boobs felt squeezing her cock for all its worth.

Clarke smiled smugly proud of her handy work. She began to increase her speed loving every second of it. 

Getting the hang of it Lexa began to thrust her hips, the sight of her cock moving through her wife's cleavage was making her see stars already. She knew she wouldn’t last long. 

"Fuck my tits baby," Clarke encourage squeezing her boobs together to get even more pressure on Lexa’s cock. She was glad her boobs weren’t as sore as if they were she wouldn't have been able to please her wife to the fullest. Knowing her wife needed more contact, she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out before she began to lick the tip of Lexa's cock as it moved getting her worked up even more.

"Lick my cock," Lexa whimpered thrusted her hips at a ferrous pace getting closer to her pending orgasm.

"Mhmmm I love it Lex. Give me more!" Clarke moaned. Even though Lexa wasn't even touching her aching pussy, she knew she would come just from watching her wife fuck her breasts. Knowing how close they both were, she raised her head so that Lexa's cock poked above the top of her cleavage and pressed against her lips on her its way through. Every time Lexa's cock pulled out, it would make a popping sound. The only disadvantage of the current position was that Lexa wasn't able to make Clarke gag knowing how much loved to gag on Lexa's cock. 

"Oh...oh...fuck...fuck I'm so close!" Lexa moaned making sure to pump her cock deeper inside her wife's eager mouth with every thrust whilst Clarke's boobs squeezed her for all she's worth.

"Come for me Lex," Clarke groaned trying to meet Lexa's thrusts to get her that step closer to coming in her mouth and face.

"Oh shit baby I'm gonna come!" Lexa cried out.

"Look at me Lex. Look at me as you give me your load," Clarke said with her hunger in her eyes.

As soon green met blue, Lexa was a goner. "AHHH FUCKKK CLARKE!" She screamed out her orgasm exploding her load into Clarke's willing mouth. 

"Mhmmm that's it baby come all over me!" Clarke cried out sucking and swallowing her wife's thick load. As Lexa was still thrusting her hips she managed to spill her sticky thick load onto her wife’s cheeks and boobs. It was a beautiful sight that Lexa wanted to memories forever. Being her mischievous self, Clarke squeezed her boobs against Lexa's cock one final time able to make her wife come yet again. 

It took a while for Lexa's breathing to finally normalise. She was surprised that her cock was still hard when her wife's breasts had literarily sucked her dry.

"How was that for your first titty fuck?" Clarke asked with her head propped on one hand with the other running her fingers up and down Lexa's six pack.

"That was astounding," Lexa replied smiling like an idiot.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Clarke replied leaning forward to peck her wife's lips, which quickly turned into a deep kiss.

Lexa flipped Clarke onto her back wanting to return the favor hoping to be able to please her wife just as much if not more than what her wife had just done for her. "I'm gonna make love to you under the stars and you're gonna be screaming out my name," she said with so much love laced in her voice. She started working her way down her wife's gorgeous body leaving a trail of wet kisses on her way down. Even though Clarke teased her before she didn't have the heart to do it especially when she knew how close her wife was to her first orgasm of the night. However, that didn't stop her spending time on her wife's boobs licking and sucking off her sticky load off Clarke's boobs enjoying the taste of her own juices.

"Suck my tits baby," Clarke murmured lifting her chest off the soft fluffy blanket to get even more contact.

Lexa didn't need to be told twice. She sucked as hard as she could to her hearts content. Satisfied with her wife's boobs she moved lower leaving love bites on her way down. She stopped when she got to her wife's stomach. "Tell me if I’m hurting the baby or you okay," she said wanting to make sure her wife was comfortable.

"I will but please Lex I need you," Clarke whimpered parting her legs even more needing to feel some sort of contact on her aching pussy.

Lexa placed one of her legs between Clarke's drenched pussy folds before Clarke began to grind on her lean thigh muscle needing more friction. She allowed her wife to grind on her leg for a while before she replaced her leg with her hungry talented tongue, which instant took a big swipe of Clarke's delicious juices. "You taste fucking amazing Clarke," she hummed in pleasure her words sending shivers all over Clarke's body. 

"I need more," Clarke gasped in pleasure as she moved her hand onto Lexa's brunette locks to keep her in place. 

Unexpectedly, Lexa moved her lips and attached them onto Clarke's throbbing clit before she inserted two skilful fingers knuckle deep inside her wife's tight pussy.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Clarke cried out her first orgasm of the night. Her wife didn't stop there as Lexa altered between sucking and licking her clit whilst her two long stiff keeper fingers were still pumping in and out of her juicy pussy.

Having missed her wife's taste for at least twenty-hours, there was no way Lexa was going to let a single drop pass her by. She sucked hard on Clarke's clit refusing to let up whilst her fingers thrusted deeper inside Clarke's tight pussy stretching out her inviting pussy. 

"LEXXXX!" Clarke screamed out her second orgasm of the night when she felt Lexa penetrate her tight pussy hole with three fingers making sure to properly stretch her out before inserting her eight-inch rod into her tight hole. 

Lexa was pumping her fingers at a blistering pace needing to taste more of her wife's tasty load. Vigorously, she began to rub Clarke's clit sending her into yet another orgasm.

"Ahh fuck fuck Lex I'm coming again!" Clarke gasped as her body quivered with another shattering orgasm that hit her straight through her core. "I ca...n't," she stuttered out still trying to ride out her high as Lexa carried on licking her pussy clean. "Lex!" She exclaimed pushing Lexa's head away from her pulsing clit needing a breather. She whimpered at the loss of her wife's fingers from her dripping pussy.

The quick movement sent her into yet another orgasm her clit twitched rapidly, which made her body convulse with yet another intense orgasm and she still hadn't taken Lexa's eight-inch cock into her tight pussy.

"Damn I missed that," Lexa huffed in satisfaction, lying beside Clarke and pulling her closer to her chest trying to help her ride out her many highs, which occurred in such short amount of time. Both of them were already sweaty covered in each other's come.

After finally getting her breathing under control, Clarke turned to face her wife and reconnected their hearts and souls in a sweet loving kiss. "That mouth, tongue and fingers of yours are gonna be the death of me. I can imagine what huge commander has in store for me," she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively her eyes glancing down towards Lexa's boner.

"Huge commander is ready whenever you are," Lexa replied with a smirk on her face. "Think you can come for me a few more times," she raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"I can come however many times you want me to," Clarke replied moving her hand lower taking Lexa's hard length in her hand stroking it up and down trying to get it back to its full hardening length. 

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Lexa asked trying to contain her excitement of finally getting to bury her cock balls deep inside her wife's tight inviting pussy.

Instead of replying, Clarke began to suck Lexa's cock.

"Shit fuck!" Lexa exclaimed surprised by the action but she wasn't complaining. She watched her wife bob her head up and down her shaft getting harder by the second. Not being able to resist making love to her wife's warm mouth, she began thrusting her hips upwards meeting her wife's movements. Every time Clarke bobbed her head out Lexa would slam it straight back in knowing exactly how her wife liked to suck her cock.

"Oh...fuck baby. You're feel mouth feels so good. I'm getting harder for you. Suck it good!" Lexa groaned moving her hips even faster. Clarke was usually the talker when they made love but it was a welcomed change seeing Lexa lose control. 

Lexa was in pure bliss moaning and groaning in pleasure with every thrust. Every time her cock hit the back of Clarke's throat making her gag ever so slightly just encouraged her to go even faster. 

"Mhmmm!" Clarke was thoroughly enjoying herself being able to pleasure her wife with her mouth. Watching the emerald green eyes get darker than before, she knew her wife was close to coming in her mouth so she stopped her movements as she wanted her wife to come deep inside her tight pussy feeling her womb to the brink. The fact that she was already pregnant was making her even more horny and excited as she knew her sex drive was going to be thoroughly satisfied after the night was over.

"Clarke," Lexa whined as she was close to her second orgasm of the night.

"I want you to come inside my tight pussy. Give me all your hot load and fill my womb to the brink. Make me pregnant," Clarke commanded. The last part brought a huge smirk on Lexa's face knowing exactly what her wife was trying to do. 

"Let's make a baby," Lexa grinned before flipping Clarke onto her back. "I love you," she said sweetly, leaning forward to join their lips in a passionate kiss whilst she guided her cock inside her wife's inviting pussy. "You're so tight baby," she mumbled against Clarke's lips as she tried to insert the head of her thick eight-inch cock through Clarke's swollen pussy lips. 

"I'm always tight for you baby. Fuck my tight pussy stretch it out with your huge commander. I want to feel you inside as you give me your baby," Clarke said in a husky voice spreading her legs even wider. 

Whenever she spoke dirty in bed, it only motivated Lexa that much more. Inch by inch, Lexa pushed her cock deeper inside her wife's tight slit. With Clarke purposefully tightening her pussy lips it was making it even harder for Lexa to push through her tight barrier but she knew her wife wanted her to take control and fuck her brains out. She would normally take it easy on her wife whenever they made love and now the fact that Clarke was pregnant she would be extra gentle but Clarke at the moment needed Lexa to be aggressive and take control. "You want it hard huh," she said with an ever growing smirk on her face.

"Fuck me hard and fast. I need all of you!" Clarke replied with a tiny whimper as she began to loosen up to allow Lexa's cock to ease inside her pussy. Almost immediately a shudder cascaded through her tight pussy when Lexa finally managed to bury her cock balls deep inside her tight pussy. 

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked alarmingly with her cock buried deep within her wife's tight pussy. 

"Mhmm you can move," Clarke replied through gritted teeth getting to closer yet another orgasm. 

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," Lexa reiterated her previous statement before she began to thrust her hips. At the first thrust, Clarke instantly wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist allowing her to penetrate her pussy even deeper. A couple thrusts later Clarke screamed out her orgasm as she spilled her juices all over Lexa's cock.

"Harder baby!" Clarke commanded wanting more. Her pussy began to flood with her juices as Lexa slipped more of her cock into her divine pussy. She welcomed her hard shaft into her throbbing sheath wanting to come again.

Lexa obliged as she began pound into her pussy grunting in the process whilst Clarke kept coming with each thrust forward. Loud expletives and gasps of pleasure escaped her wife's lips. Feeling her wife spill her juices all over her cock, she knew she wouldn't last long either. She leaned forward wanting to feel her wife's lips on hers whilst she kept pounding into her tight pussy stretching her walls to the limit. Then suddenly, she felt her cock go into huge spasms, shooting her come deep into her wife’s pussy feeling her womb with her hot load. She shot stream after stream into her hole.

"OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH...GOD!" Clarke cried out her most intense orgasm yet.  
With the warmth of her own and wife's come pooling inside her pussy, she threw her head back and spine fully arched, moaning in a deep low voice. Her pussy walls were fluttering with pleasure clenching hard around Lexa's cock squeezing all her thick load out of her cock making sure to fill her pussy to the brink.

Lexa collapsed on top of Clarke, both of them breathing heavily after making love under the stars with her cock finally losing its erection but still inside of her wife's pulsing pussy trapping her thick load. Her wife's body below her was still convulsing in pleasure after she had literarily fucked her into oblivion. 

They had just made love under the stars but that didn't stop them from seeing stars themselves with the way they had been going at it. Lexa managed to lift her head from her wife's neck not wanting to put her weight on her wife seeing as though she's pregnant. She kissed her forehead before removing her cock.

"Don't," Clarke breathed not yet ready to let her wife's cock slip out of her fucked out pussy.

"Okay," Lexa replied with a tiny groan escaping her lips when her cock twitched within her wife's pussy. She kept her hands on either side of Clarke's face to keep her up right. She was tempted to make love to her wife again but she knew they were both too exhausted to carry on. 

A while later when Lexa finally slipped her cock out of her wife's creamed out pussy, large blob of come oozed out of Clarke as her flaccid cock sprung out. 

Clarke's pussy spasmed one final time as her body shook managing to spill more of her delicious juices out of her creamed out pussy. Her whole body was in overdrive, due to the amount of pleasure she had received from her wife as their mixed come pooled out of her sopping pussy. 

"I've got you baby," Lexa cooed gently brushing Clarke's hair out of her face and giving her multiple kisses on her forehead helping her ride out her high.

"We may have just created a baby." Were Clarke's first words when she finally came down from her high. She placed her head onto Lexa's chest feeling her strong heartbeat.

"I think we already have," Lexa replied with a chuckle, kissing the top of Clarke's head. 

"Are you sure? We can go again if you want. Just to make sure my pregnancy hormones have been satisfied." Clarke said with a smirk on her face looking up at her wife with darkened ocean blue eyes.

"Get up here then," Lexa replied returning the smirk.

They made love under the stars a few more times before they were both too spent to carry on. A few records were broken to the amount of times they both made each other come but they knew they still had a lot more to come (pun intended) from either of them. 

Lexa spooned Clarke from behind and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist pulling closer to her body. "Mama's here little one," she mumbled under her breath protectively caressing her wife’s tummy. "I love you Clarke," she said kissing her wife's cheek but Clarke was too far gone into her slumber. She pulled the blanket tightly around her wife making sure they were both warm as they slept. The sound of the waves lulled her to sleep almost instantly with a huge smile on her face dreaming about welcoming their second child into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or two chapters left before we say goodbye :( 
> 
> Any ideas, prompts, questions find me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys :'(
> 
> Thank you all for your support throughout the story. We've come such a long way but I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye. All your comments and kudos have really encouraged me throughout and without you guys we wouldn't have come this far. Without the readers this story wouldn't have been possible. It was meant to be a short story but morphed into a mind of its own and I have loved writing every single chapter.
> 
> Part 2 will focus on our family of three growing their little Clexa family with Lexa still looking to win her third NWSL Championship. There will be highs and lows as they deal with Clarke's pregnancy. Will she behaving one, two or maybe three babies who knows. Other issues may also arise. There are so many places I could take it we'll have to wait and see. Regarding the number of chapters part 2 will entail, I'm not sure on that but with how One Night has turned out the future is bright.
> 
> With that said enjoy. The longest chapter EVER! 17980 words wow. I hope it was worth the wait. :D
> 
> ❤❤❤ Fuzzy
> 
> P.S. if anyone has any ideas of what they would like to see in Part 2 or any prompts comment below or leave me a message on my Tumblr page @Fuzzy26 I love hearing from you guys. I hope some of you will keep in touch.
> 
> May we meet again :)

Chapter 115

 

After the steamy night on the beach, Clarke's sex drive was insatiable. Every chance she got she would lure Lexa into making love to her at the most unexpected of places and Lexa being her usual self would give in far too easily as she also couldn't resist making love to her gorgeous wife. They managed to make love in every room over the coming days in their vast impressive villa but it still wasn't enough for Clarke. Being the only ones in their villa, Clarke was able to be as loud as she wanted without prying ears, her moans echoing through their villa whilst Lexa pounded into her now not so tight pussy just the way she liked it.

Currently, Clarke was testing Lexa's resolve as after making love for the past couple of days Lexa had told Clarke that they should calm things down. Even though they were still on their honeymoon, Lexa didn't want their honeymoon to just be about sex.

They had taken part in some actives i.e. they went on tour in a submarine to see all the sea turtles, octopus, jelly fish amongst other sea creatures. A lot of pictures were taken and sent to Raven and Octavia to show their little girl knowing Abigail's love for animals. 

So far they were lucky that their daughter was doing well with their friends back home. Abigail was having the time of her life with her aunties whilst her mommies enjoyed their honeymoon to the fullest. With only two days remaining to their honeymoon, Clarke would be damned if she didn't get to enjoy a lot more of her wife's beautiful sculptured body.

Throughout the days, they also managed to go horseback riding exploring more of what the island nature had to offer. They went jet skiing where they had the perfect mix between the thrill of going fast and a great workout. Lexa was the more excited one as she glided across the water with ease. She alternated between standing up and sitting down as she flew across the waves. Even though they had a great view of the ocean and beach as they sped through the waves, Lexa still wanted to explore some more. 

Stretching out her limbs Lexa groaned feeling cold sheets by her side. "Clarke," she said pouting her lips when she got no response. She was still slightly sore after making love to her wife third day straight but she wasn't complaining. Her wife truly knew how to blow her mind. Thinking back to their incredible mind blowing love making sessions, she couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across her face. Her world so far was without a doubt fully rocked. She was surprised by her wife's endurance as she was now the one who couldn't keep up with her keen passionate wife. 

Groggily, she made her way towards their enormous bathroom to brush her teeth and to take a pee before making her way towards her wife needing to have her good morning kiss from Clarke and their unborn child. "Behave," she murmured looking down at her morning wood trying to wear her brand new pair of boxers. Once satisfied that her bulge wouldn't show, she threw on a Nike tank top and some broad shorts. "Baby!" She called out as she made her way out of the room and fixed her hair into a messy bun.

"In here!" Clarke replied.

As soon as Lexa made her way towards the kitchen, she was once again rendered speechless. Her wife was naked in all her glory displaying all her stunning wonderful assets, which were reserved for Lexa's eyes only. Clarke was positioned on top of the kitchen counter with her legs fully parted exposing her mouth-watering pussy and her perky breasts, her nipples already fully erect. From her stand point, Lexa could tell that Clarke had already started the party without her from the wetness already dripped from her divine pussy.

"Fuck," Lexa mumbled under her breath, her mouth suddenly run dry from just watching the goddess before her. She licked her lips trying to get some type of composure back but still it wasn't working. She'll definitely be the death of me, she thought as she tried to calm her twitching erect cock that was working so hard to be released from its confined space.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Clarke teasingly asked whilst she kept running her fingers through her silky folds, knowing her wife's resolve wouldn't last long.

Lexa just stared at Clarke a minute longer trying to take in the beauty before her not wanting to miss out on a single detail.

Watching how speechless Lexa was, Clarke knew she had Lexa right where she wanted her. "Ahhh yes it's feels so good!" She moaned in a deep low voice loud enough to get Lexa to snap out of her daze. Her throbbing clit was begging for attention and she desperately needed some contact from her wife as her own fingers weren't as good how her wife's fingers and her huge commander felt deep inside her.

Hearing her wife's moans, Lexa finally snapped. Her eyes were darker than ever before enriched with hunger ready to make love to her alluring wife. She made quick work at taking off her shorts and then threw her tank top across the kitchen floor before she moved to stand between her wife's legs. Words didn't need to be said as they both knew from just one glare what the other wanted. Ever since that one glance on the dance floor back in Orlando when they first met, the understanding between the two was almost telepathically regarding their sex life.

Once she finally made it between her wife's legs, Lexa pulled Clarke roughly by her hips but not enough to hurt her so that she was close to the edge. Instinctively, Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and her arms went tightly around Lexa's neck. She was thoroughly ready to relish her wife's rough nature, which she loved whenever it came out to play when they were making love. 

With her hands firmly placed onto Clarke's hips, Lexa joined their lips together in a passionate kiss full of hunger and love all mixed into one. 

They both moaned at the contact feeling Clarke's wet folds connect with Lexa's toned abs. Even though they had been going at it like two dogs in heat for the past couple of days, the pleasure of surprise was still there as they sucked and licked each other's lips and tongues whilst enjoying Clarke's wetness rubbing up against Lexa's rock hard abs. 

Lexa's resolve was long forgotten as she focused on pleasing her wife. With the soccer season about to resume in a weeks' time, she was glad for the change in her exercise regime that she was currently getting from her wife. It was a win win situation for her as she was getting to exercise her muscles whilst she pleased her wife. She knew once they were back home it would be all business with double training sessions every single day until their next schedule match. Currently, they may be top of the table but she knew that other teams would come out gun blazing trying to knock them off the top spot. 

Desperately, Clarke couldn't stop herself from grinding her aching core against her wife's rock hard abs. She was completely lost in the way her wife's lips were making her feel. She began to lose control and started grinding in a circular motion against Lexa's abs needing to get some type of friction with her aching core. 

They kissed for a while longer, throaty groans of pleasure escaped their lips. The need to breathe was forgotten for the time being. It was just about how their respective lips were making each other feel. 

Lexa's bulge was growing even longer and becoming even harder with each dying second. Her wife's lips were doing amazing things to her body that she couldn't find the will to stop herself. 

However, once the need for oxygen became too great they finally separated. The kiss was so intense that when they parted lips they were breathing heavily with sweat already forming on their respective foreheads. 

"You've been a naughty girl," Lexa breathed out with a playful smirk on her face raising her eyebrows suggestively. She rubbed soft tantalising circles on the back of Clarke's spine knowing just how much her touch also had a great effect on her wife. After being together for nearly two years, they sure did know where each other's weaknesses were.

"Are you gonna punish me?" Clarke asked as she leaned forward and sucked on Lexa's pulse point before biting down gently on her neck eliciting a soft groan from her wife's lips. when she pulled away she grinned proudly of the love bite mark she’d left behind. 

"You think you're smart huh?" Lexa asked rhetorically. She leaned forward so that they were almost sharing the same breath trying to get a rise out of her wife, which worked as Clarke squirmed under her gaze. 

The close proximity sent shivers all over Clarke's body, her pussy was pulsing in anticipation of what's to come. With the way Lexa was looking at her, she knew she was in for the ride of her life. 

Without any warning, Lexa inserted two long stiff fingers deep within Clarke's inviting pussy. 

"OHH GODDD!" Clarke cried out throwing her head back in pure bliss.

Lexa retracted her fingers out of her wife's pussy. She let out a small chuckle when she heard her wife whine in displeasure.

"Just fuck me Lex," Clarke pouted opening her legs even wider needing some type of friction inside her aching pussy.

Again Lexa penetrated her wife's pussy without any warning enjoying the effect she was having on Clarke.

"HOLY FUCK!" Clarke cried out yet again already feeling so full even though Lexa only had only penetrated her pussy with two fingers. She knew she could take even more up her now not so tight slit from all the love making they had been doing. Her pleasure didn't last long as Lexa removed her fingers yet again.

"Stop teasing me Lex. I need you so badly. Fuck me already!" Clarke commanded with such authority in her voice. She took a hold of Lexa's hand, which had been teasing her and directed it towards her entrance. "Make love to me commander," she whispered in a husky voice biting down gently on Lexa’s earlobe finally catching onto what Lexa expected from her.

"Your wish is my command," Lexa replied licking her lips in the process before inserting not two but four fingers deep within her wife's pussy hole.

"LEXXX....COMMMMMANDERR!" Clarke screamed out completely arching her back in pure ecstasy.

"I love you Clarke," Lexa said sweetly. She leaned over Clarke and reconnected their lips in sloppy kiss with her fingers fully submerged knuckle deep inside her wife's pussy.

"I...lo...ve...you," Clarke stuttered taking deep breath as her pussy walls were being stretched to the limit. "I...need more," she squeaked out gripping onto Lexa’s back already leaving red scratch marks on her back.

Lexa obliged as she began to pump her fingers in and out of her wife at a slow pace enjoying the feeling of Clarke's pussy walls trying to clamp around her fingers. With each thrust, Clarke gasped and groaned in pleasure yelling out words of encouragement needing her wife to go even faster and harder. A couple of thrusts later, Lexa had her wife screaming out her first orgasm of the day.

"FUCKKKKKK!" Clarke screamed out in pure elation as she spilled her juices all over her wife's long keeper fingers. She kept coming whilst Lexa carried on devouring her divine pussy.

"That's it baby come for me," Lexa encouraged as she leaned forward and planted soft kisses down Clarke's throat refusing to let up with her thrusts needing to pleasure her wife to the fullest. 

"Harder commander!" Clarke whimpered. She was still coming but she still needed more from Lexa.

Lexa smiled smugly having anticipated the exact words leaving her wife's lips. Swiftly, she retracted her fingers from her wife's pussy, which was dripping with all of Clarke's delicious juices. She licked her fingers clean humming in the process as she her taste buds were rewarded with her wife's delightful pussy juices. "You want more, you're gonna have to work for it." She said, keeping eye contact with her wife's ocean blue eyes. With some of her fingers in her mouth, she used her other hand to stroke her cock smearing her pre-cum all over the tip of her cock. "What are you waiting for? Suck me now!" She ordered, helping Clarke get off the counter.

"Yes commander," Clarke replied in a sweet innocent voice as she got down on her knees and swiped her tongue over the tip of Lexa's cock.

"Oh oh shit!" Lexa squeaked out gripping onto the counter for support already feeling weak at the knee from just one lick. She hoped she could manage to refrain herself from coming down her wife’s throat but she knew that wouldn’t be possible knowing how talented Clarke's mouth was.

"You like that?" Clarke said teasingly whilst she moved her hands up and down her wife's shaft. 

Lexa didn't reply. She simply placed one hand onto her wife's blonde locks and thrusted her hips forward pushing Clarke's head closer to her cock. 

Clarke obliged as she opened her inviting mouth even wider taking inch by inch of her wife's cock until she had Lexa's cock buried balls deep inside her mouth. "Mhmmm," she hummed, sending vibrations through Lexa's cock making her moan in pleasure.

Lexa wasn't even sure how she was still standing. Having Clarke's warm mouth enveloping her full thick long shaft was overwhelming her with so many feelings she couldn't even put to word. All she could do was groan and moan one hand still on the counter with the other gripping tightly through her wife's hair. She still couldn't believe how lucky she got to have someone make her feel so good beyond belief.

Clarke bobbed her head up and down Lexa's hard shaft keeping eye contact with Lexa's darkened emerald green eyes deep throating her cock with each thrust. She could tell her wife was close to reaching her orgasm so she bobbed her head even faster and sucked even harder trying to milk Lexa's cock for all its worth. 

"Stop!" Lexa squeaked stopping Clarke from sucking her cock as she was seconds away from exploding deep inside Clarke’s warm mouth.  
Without even having to be told what to do Clarke got back to her feet and kissed Lexa hard both of them tasting each other in their respective mouths. They sucked on each other's tongues moaning in the process as they felt their cores meet. Lexa's erect cock was completely pressed against Clarke's throbbing clit sending shivers all over their bodies. 

Obediently, Clarke turned around to face the kitchen counter and leaned over the counter placing her delicate hands onto the surface to support herself, spreading her legs wide. "Take me from behind Lex," she murmured huskily.

"I don't want to hurt the baby," Lexa replied in a low voice.

"You won't. Please Lex. I need you," Clarke pleaded.

"Okay," Lexa huffed in defeat not being able to say no to her wife. She positioned herself behind Clarke as she guided her cock through her wife's slit whimpering in the process when she felt Clarke's pussy walls trying to clench around her cock. 

"I need more Lex," Clarke moaned pushing back onto Lexa's cock trying to take more of her cock. 

Lexa pushed more of her cock deeper inside Clarke until she was buried balls deep. She leaned over Clarke and kissed the side of her neck before she pulled back. "Are you ready?" She asked biting the inside of her cheek trying to stifle her groan as she didn't want to lose control.

"Yes yes fuck me hard Lex!" Clarke groaned pushing back further into Lexa.

Lexa placed her hands onto Clarke's hips before she slowly thrusted her hips forward. Each time she would pull back before thrusting back in. She was taking it easy to make sure she didn't hurt her wife or their baby. She increased her pace ever so slightly knowing how much her wife liked it hard and fast. She gave her wife what she wanted with each thrust she began to lose control and the way her skin was slapping against Clarke's ass was already encouraging her to go even faster, to fully let go.

"I can take it Lex. Just please," Clarke lifted her chest off the counter and turned around to give Lexa a kiss to ease her worries. "I won't break Lex," she muttered against Lexa's lips giving her another peck on the lips. "Now let the commander come out to play," she smirked before resuming her previous position.

Whenever Clarke called her "commander" it always did things to Lexa's body. She resumed her thrusts working harder and faster knowing how close they both were to coming. She couldn't believe she still hadn't orgasmed yet and she knew once she releases her load it would thick and heavy, one that would last a while. She only hoped her wife would be able to take it all. In time with her movements, she reached around between Clarke's legs and rubbed her clit.

"Oh yes, oh my god, oh yess, I'm going to....I'm going to...OH FUCK!" Clarke shouted as she suddenly came all over Lexa's cock. Her body shook and her pussy clamped around Lexa's thick cock trying to keep it pressed against her sweet spot but Lexa was still pounding into her. She kept shouting in ecstasy as she came harder than ever before with Lexa's cock devouring her pulsating pussy. She was experiencing orgasm after orgasm. 

Lexa didn't relent with her thrusts as she knew she only had seconds before she followed after her wife and came deep inside her pussy hole filling her womb to the brink. She looked down at Clarke's sexy hips and watched her glistening cock slide in and out of her wife's slim body whilst she was laid slumped over the counter, her body still quivering, overcome by her ongoing orgasm. 

Not needing any more encouragement, Lexa started fucking her wife faster, thrusting her hard cock deep inside her warm pussy and filling her up with each stroke. She felt her cock pushing up deep inside her wife's pussy and spreading her pussy lips with each urgent thrust. She pushed deeper and deeper with each thrust until she couldn't take anymore. With one final hard thrust Lexa screamed out Clarke's name as she came with her cock buried balls deep inside her wife's pussy. 

"That's it baby come inside my pussy!" Clarke yelled out loving every single second of having Lexa pound inside her loose hole filling her womb to the fullest. 

"Fuck Clarke!" Lexa exclaimed overwhelmed with the amount come she spurting inside her wife. She was coming so hard some of her load dripped out Clarke's creamed out pussy. She stimulated Clarke's clit yet again sending her into another shattering orgasm their mixed come pooling out of Clarke with each inward thrust. "Ugh!" She grunted as Clarke responded tightened her pussy walls around her hard length. 

They stayed connected as one whilst more of their mixed come dripped down Clarke's thighs. Clarke’s pussy was completely drenched with her wife's thick load. It was a feeling she would never get tired off and one she was welcomed to experience for the rest of her life. Their sex life was truly out of this world. Clarke slumped on top of the counter, resting after her wild climax. 

Carefully, Lexa turned Clarke around with her cock still buried inside her wonderful pussy not wanting Clarke to have to lean too much on the counter. They both gasped at the movement feeling Lexa's twitch whilst still inside Clarke's glorious pussy.

"Shh I'm here," Lexa brushed Clarke's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead helping her ride out another orgasm. She took it as the perfect opportunity to release her cock from Clarke's pussy so she could ride her highs all in one. She gave her multiple kisses on her forehead until she came down from her high. After a while, being her caring self as usual she sweetly asked "everything okay?"

"I'm wonderful," Clarke replied as she cupped Lexa's cheeks and then gave her a soft tender kiss on the lips. "We're both fine," she added taking a hold of Lexa's hand and placing it over her tummy, which already had the tiniest of bumps if you looked hard enough. 

Lexa smiled broadly as she gently caressed Clarke's tummy glad to know she had manged to please her wife to the fullest and she didn't hurt their little baby girl in the process. "I love you so much," she grinned giving Clarke a heartfelt kiss. 

"I love you too," Clarke replied giving Lexa another peck on the lips. She was just about to deep the kiss when Lexa pulled back.

"I think that's enough for today," Lexa said kissing the top of Clarke's head. She knew she was always a sucker for wife’s body but she still wasn't going to let Clarke drag her to another love making session as they had a cruise to get to and she didn’t want to be late.

"I don’t think so baby. You'll just have to wait and see baby. I still have so much up my sleeve just waiting to be revealed," Clarke raised her eyebrows suggestively as she played with the baby hairs on the back of Lexa's neck.

"Oh no," Lexa groaned, leaning forward and placing her forehead against Clarke's.

"I'm carrying your baby remember. Anything goes," Clarke smirked, giving Lexa a small pat on the chest. "Now take me to the bathroom because little Lexie is already hungry," she instructed already wrapped her arms and legs around Lexa like a koala. "We'll just shower I promise," she added as she knew Lexa would think of a different kind of breakfast.

"Let's go," Lexa replied with a small chuckle as she palmed Clarke's ass cheeks and led her back towards their master bedroom to their luxurious massive suitable for the Queen bathroom.

\-------

After showering, they got dressed in their beach day outfits. 

Lexa had on a white tank top with her bikini top underneath showing off her incredible beautifully designed sleeve tattoo, which held such personal meaning to her with her tribal design on her side peeking through her top. To add to her outfit, she wore blue denim drop crotch three quarter pants to go with her outfit and some Nike sandals. 

Clarke was looking as good as ever if not more dressed in her one-piece tribal print strappy back cross swim suit leaving little to the imagination. She looked amazing and for sure able to give a Victoria secret model a run for their money. Luckily for Lexa, Clarke wore a white lace poncho cover up over her outfit but she knew her poncho wouldn't be staying on for long.

"Your chariot awaits my Queen," Lexa bowed in front of Clarke with her outstretched hand.

"Thank you," Clarke replied placing her hand delicately on top of Lexa's.

Sweetly, Lexa kissed the back of Clarke’s hand. 

"You're such a goof," Clarke chuckled.

"I know," Lexa grinned with her dimple on show before kissing her wife's hand yet again and then entwined their fingers together. 

They grabbed their matching Ray Bans on their way out to an awaiting limousine to head to the Harbor for another private tour around the island before Lexa got to swim with some baby sharks. Clarke was supposed to join Lexa but after finding out she was pregnant they both decided against it as they didn't want to put their baby in harm’s way. 

The ride to the Harbor was full of laughs and giggles mainly due to Lexa's unfunny jokes, which Clarke always found to be funny. 

Once they arrived, Lexa was giddier out of the two. She was literarily dragging Clarke onto their two deck yacht, which had golden features on the sides making Clarke feel like the Queen she is. 

They were greeted with two coconuts, which seemed to be the island ritual as everywhere they went everyone sold green coconuts. The coconuts had a unique and mouth-watering taste and both Lexa and Clarke were already getting accustomed to the tradition. They drank their coconuts in record time to quench their thirst. 

Lexa ever the gentlewoman, carried Clarke onto the deck as she didn't want her wife to strain herself from getting over the threshold. She placed her wife on the ground once they made it to the top deck. They walked hand in hand towards the railing with Lexa's arms wrapped around Clarke's waist and head leaning on Clarke's shoulder.

"It's beautiful," Clarke said breathlessly always in awe of the island. The stunning view of the ever so green mountains and palm trees were still breathtaking even after being in the island for almost a week.

"You're beautiful," Lexa replied adorably planting a soft kiss on her wife's cheek.

"That's so cheesy," Clarke chuckled pushing her bum back against Lexa's front.

"But you love cheese," Lexa replied trying to stifle a chuckle.

"I love your cheese," Clarke responded chuckling yet again as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck.

"I love your cheese as well," Lexa replied, sweetly pecking Clarke's lips but Clarke deepened the kiss needing to feel her wife's lips on hers for a little while longer. They got lost into the kiss before they felt their yacht starting to move so they pulled back. 

"You can't help yourself can you," Lexa said teasingly.

"Shut up. You're just as bad as me," Clarke replied playfully hitting Lexa's chest. 

Lexa just shook her head with a smile before wrapping her arms around Clarke's shoulders pulling her flush against her chest.

Instinctively, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and melted into her touch nuzzling up to her wife chest. 

Wrapped in each other's embrace with big smiles on their faces, they looked on at the island as they pulled away from the port. Once they made it far enough away from the port they were still in awe by the immaculate sighting of the gorgeous mountains, rich elemental green of the pine trees and rain forest with dazzling blue of the ocean, which was surrounding them. With such beautiful scenery the couple knew they were going to enjoy every single second of the tour. 

Not being able to let such a sight pass her by, Clarke pulled away from Lexa. "I need to sketch this it's too good not to," she said excitedly.

"No come back," Lexa whined with pouted lips already missing her wife's touch.

"You'll get more cuddles later," Clarke chuckled kissing away Lexa's pout.

"Fine," Lexa huffed in defeat and followed after Clarke to sit on one of the lounge bed chairs. 

Clarke took out her sketch book, which she carried everywhere with her. Her mind set was ‘you never know when inspiration would hit you’ and so far on their honeymoon she has found a lot of inspiration. She began to sketch outlines of the stunning view. As soon as she got started, she got completely lost in her art. From Lexa’s stand point, she looked even more beautiful if possible. 

Lexa herself couldn't resist not capturing the moment on camera. Clarke looked radiant with the sun shining down on her at just the perfect angle. Not cuddling with her wife didn't seem too bad. As soon as Lexa captured the moment on camera, she couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across her face. I'm one lucky woman, she thought her smile growing even wider.

"What got you all smiley?" Clarke teasingly asked taking her eyes off her sketch.

"You," Lexa replied without missing a beat.

"You're such a sap," Clarke chuckled blushing ever so slightly as she leaned forward and pecked Lexa's lips as she looked too cute.

'I'm thankful every day to have @CGPrincess in my life. I love you so very much wifey *heart eyes* #luckywife #myoneandonly' Lexa posted the picture on her Instagram account. 

The comments and likes rolled in instantly all their fans swooning over how gorgeous Clarke looked when she was completely focused in her sketch with the stunning island as the backdrop. Even though Clarke was already married, some of the fans still left proposal comments asking for her hand in marriage. 

Lexa was in wonderment watching her wife sketch. She snapped a couple more pictures wanting to capture every single beautiful moment. 

Once Clarke finished with her sketch they had finally made it to the shark area. Lexa quickly got to her feet and walked over to the railing to admire all the sharks. It wasn't every day she got to have a chance to swim with sharks. 

"I'm so excited!" Lexa let out a tiny school girl squeal clapping her hands together excitedly. She quickly took out her phone to FaceTime her daughter not wanting her little girl to miss out as she knew her little girl loved sea animals especially sharks just like herself.

On the second ring Octavia picked up. "Hey Lex," she said with a smile on her face.

Hearing her mama's name being called out by her aunty, Abigail ran as fast as her little feet could carry her dropping a paint bucket on her aunt Raven. "MAMA!" She shouted excitedly. She had spoken to her mommies a couple of hours ago to say their good morning but she would never pass an opportunity to speak to her mommies. "Mama!" She squealed trying to grip a hold of Octavia's phone.

"Calm down Blue Eyes," Octavia chuckled at Abigail's enthusiasm.

"Me want mama," Abigail frowned trying to look angry but she looked like one of the cutest toddlers in the world with her face all scrunched up trying to glare at her aunt.

"Okay, okay," Octavia handed over the phone not ready to face her niece’s wrath.

"Yiyi mama!" Abigail flashed her dimple smile her blue eyes sparkling ever so brightly instantly melting her mama's heart.

"Blue Eyes!" Lexa squealed with the same enthusiasm as her little girl. "Look baby it's sharkies!" She exclaimed turning her phone so Abigail could see the sharks moving around their yacht some of them were already play fighting with one another making Abigail get even more excited.

"Sharwies mama!" Abigail yelled tapping the screen of the phone animatedly and giggling when the sharks on screen moved even close to the yacht.

"That's right," Lexa smiled broadly.

"Hey my little princess," Clarke jumped in taking the phone from Lexa wanting to say hello to her daughter before she got too carried away with all the sharks as she knew her daughter was just a big fan as Lexa was.

"Mommy sharwies!" Abigail grinned.

"I see them baby. We'll take lots and lots of pictures for you. I love you," Clarke replied blowing her little girl a kiss.

"Ove ou too mommy. Me want see sharwies," Abigail quickly replied not wanting to miss out.

"Okay," Clarke smiled warmly. Their little girl was truly growing up with all the new words she was learning and able to put a couple of sentences together at still such a young age. Even though they had been having so much fun in St. Barts she couldn't wait to hold her little girl in her arms.

The week had flown by so far and they couldn't believe they had made it this far without being with their little girl. Hearing all the wonderful, joyful and fun stories their little girl had been telling them over the past couple of days has been enough to ease their worries to make them stay for the full week. Just one more day, Clarke thought blowing her little girl another kiss before passing the phone back to Lexa. 

"I’m gonna swim with the sharkies Blue Eyes," Lexa said with a wide grin on her face. 

"Wooooo!" Abigail cheered throwing her arms in the air. The phone slipped from her hands but Octavia caught it before it hit the ground.

"Careful Blue Eyes," Octavia said kissing Abigail's forehead before handing the phone back to her.

"Come here my little amigo," Raven cooed picking Abigail in her arms and siting down on the couching pulling her niece on her lap and holding the phone for her.

"Sharwies Rae," Abigail grinned pointing at the screen of the phone.

"No way Lex!" Raven replied with widened eyes.

"Yes way Rae. I’ll actually get to swim with them," Lexa replied with a smug smile on her face.

"I'm so jealous right now," Raven pouted.

"Aww Rae," Abigail kissed her aunties pout away not wanting to see her aunty sad.

"Thank you Blue Eyes," Raven smiled kissing her sweet niece's cheek.

"Oh look at that one, it's so big!" Lexa exclaimed pointing towards one of the sharks.

"Wow!" Abigail said in awe with her mouth curved into an o shape. 

After her excitement with the sharks, she talked with her mama and mommy for a while longer loving spending time talking to her mommies and watching the sharks play in the background. 

"It's time ma'am," their instructor informed Lexa.

"Ok thanks," Lexa replied before she turned back to her daughter.

"Time to go baby. I will talk to you soon. I love you so much," Lexa sing songed. She never liked saying goodbye to her little girl but she knew they only had one day left before they got to see their little girl in person. 

"Ove ou too mama!" Abigail replied flashing her dimple smile. "Ove ou sharwies!" She added waving franticly at the screen.

"I'll tell them you say hello," Lexa grinned before making a kissy noise and blowing it in her little girl's direction. Her heart warmed when her little girl copied her. "Love you Blue Eyes," she smiled giving her another kiss.

"Ove ou," Abigail replied returning the kiss. 

"Love you baby. Be good to Rae and O. We'll see you soon," Clarke smiled giving her little girl a small wave.

"Love ou mommy. Me good," Abigail replied puffing her chest out with her dimple on display.

"That's right," Clarke cooed wishing she could squeeze her little girl's cheeks as her little girl was being too cute. Suddenly, she began to caress her tummy wondering what type of personality her little one will adopt. She knew her heart would melt even more from all the cuteness she would be presented with when her two baby girls got together. She can already picture, Abigail holding her little sister securely in her arms.

"Bye mama. Bye mommy!" Abigail gave her mommies one final wave and blew them a big kiss.

"Bye little princess," Lexa and Clarke replied in unison.

Once Lexa hung up she felt Clarke's arms wrap around her waist. "Hey it's okay we'll her tomorrow. The day will fly by in no time," Lexa said kissing the top of Clarke's head whilst she rubbed soothing circles on her wife's back.

"I miss her so much but at the same time I'm excited to finally tell her that she'll be a big sister. I know she'll be a great one," Clarke said melting into her wife's big keeper arms.

"I am too," Lexa replied with a broad smile on her face already picturing her little princesses playing together. Life couldn't be any greater, she thought wrapping her arms tightly around Clarke's waist. Their moment was interrupted by a big splash from one of the sharks.

"Looks like someone else needs my attention," Lexa chuckled cupping her wife's cheeks.

"Looks like they do," Clarke replied with her own chuckle as she leaned forward and pecked Lexa's lips.

Lexa got to her feet and took her clothes off until she only had her bikini top and swim trunks on.

"Seriously," Clarke said with a shake of her head noticing Lexa's shark print bikini top.

"What I don't want them to eat me. I have to look like one of them," Lexa replied as if it was obvious.

Clarke just shook her head with a smile. She was happy for Lexa to finally get to live out one of her childhood dreams. 

"This is gonna be awesome," Lexa said excitedly like a kid at Christmas as she wore her underwater breathing mask.

"Smile," Clarke held her camera out as she knew Lexa would want to capture every moment on camera. "Take this," she smiled handing over a 4K waterproof video camera, so she could record her experience and get to relive it all over again when she shows it to her little girl.

"Thanks," Lexa grinned.

"Be safe," Clarke pecked Lexa's cheek. Even though the instructor had reassured her it was perfectly safe that still didn't stop her from not worry about her wife's safety.

"I will," Lexa replied before she crouched down so she was eye level with her wife's tummy. "Hear I go little one. Mama's gonna swim with the sharks. Protect mommy for me okay. I'll be back soon," she caressed her wife's tummy. She gave Clarke one final smile and the thumbs up before following after the instructor to head into the water.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" 

"Hell yeah!" Lexa replied with a wide grin. She knew the instructor was only asking for legal reasons but there was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to get to live out one of her childhood dream.

"Okay then. Try to stay calm at all times and don't arouse or do anything suspicious and we should be okay.” The instructor informed before he jumped into the water first. Even though they were only baby sharks, they were still sharks and he knew any suspicious activities could alert them to attack so he had to warn Lexa beforehand

 

"Here goes baby. I love you," Lexa said before taking a dive. As soon as she hit the water the sharks crowded around her. 

"Oh my god!" Clarke exclaimed with her hand over her mouth thinking the sharks were going to eat her wife. "Please don't eat her," she tried to plead with the sharks but the sharks were having none of it. More crowded around Lexa.

Hearing her wife’s plea, Lexa instantly chuckled at how cute Clarke sounded trying to protect her by telling the sharks off to not eat her. 

"It's not funny Lex! We just got married and we’re having another baby remember. I don't want to lose you," Clarke replied trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Okay sorry," Lexa responded. She began to pet the sharks around her who seemed to have already fallen in love with her. "See they love me Clarke relax. Give us a smile," she grinned up at Clarke continuing petting the sharks heads whilst she filmed the whole thing with her other hand. When one of the sharks opened their mouth, her eyes widened noticing how sharp and long their teeth were up close. She should’ve been scared but she didn’t let that phase her. 

However, Clarke was getting even more scared for Lexa. “Please don’t eat her,” Clarke mumbled a silent prayer under her breath watching her wife closely. 

“Look Clarke,” Lexa in awe as she moved her closer to the shark to get a better view.

“Don’t Lex!” Clarke cried out in fear.

“It’s okay Clarke. They won’t hurt me,” Lexa smiled at the shark softly caressing the shark’s tip of the nose. So far the experience was far better than what she had ever imagined. It was an experience like no other. The adrenaline rush was making her feel more alive than ever. There were truly no words to describe her current feeling being surrounded by the ocean's biggest predators.

The shark with the sharp teeth swam away from Lexa. Clarke let out a big sigh of relief. She carried on watching her wife closely saying a silent prayer every time one of them got to close for her comfort to her wife. 

After a while once the sharks got to play with Lexa they swam away from her. "Wow!" Lexa exclaimed her whole body tingling with excitement at what had just happened. She dove underwater wanting to catch another view of the sharks. The sights underwater were just as beautiful. She noticed a couple of small fishes amongst many others, which Lexa knew her little girl would love seeing though she was a big fan of Dory and Nemo. The fishes were almost identical as they were the color as Dory and Nemo.

Instead of waiting for the sharks to swim towards her, she swam around them trying to act like one of them knowing her time would soon come to an end. She wanted to make the most of her time she had left to get the full experience.

Watching the bond between Lexa and the sharks slightly eased Clarke's worries. The smile on her wife's face told her everything she needed to know. Her Lexa was in her element having the time of her life, which managed to bring a small smile to her face but she was still praying for Lexa. 

Lexa swam with the sharks for a few more minutes loving every second of it. Her day so far was a truly blessed one. Making love to her wife first thing in the morning; getting to talk to her little princess and to finally getting the chance to swim with sharks. It was a day which she would always remember for the rest of her life. She could now tick swimming with sharks off her bucket list.

As soon as she made it back to the deck, she had a huge smile on her face. She was smiling so big her cheeks were starting to hurt. "That was..." She was struggling to find the words to describe her incredible experience. 

"I know. It's written all over you face," Clarke smiled cupping Lexa's cheek and softly brushing her thumb over her cheeks glad to see she made it back in one piece. 

"I can't believe I've just done that," Lexa replied her smile permanently etched on her face.

"Well you did and I'm proud of you. I think you could actually be a shark whisperer," Clarke said seriously. She was still slightly taken aback by how calm Lexa was in the way she handled the sharks once they all surrounded her.

"They made it easy for me. I still can't get over it. The adrenaline rush was outstanding," Lexa replied her smile getting even wider if possible.

"I'm happy for you. Abigail will love the video when we show her," Clarke responded matching the smile.

"I can't wait to show her. My little partner in crime will love it!" Lexa grinned. "But now I'm famished," she said hearing her stomach let out a small growl. It was a great exercise due to all the deep breathing and swimming she had to do to stay afloat or when she had to dive underwater.

Right on cue their on board waitress made their out with a tray of different  
canapés and some more young green coconuts.

"Here," Clarke handed Lexa a towel to dry up first before they took their seat back on the lounge bed chair. She sat on Lexa's lap whilst they fed each other the canapés not breaking eye contact. They were at peace enjoying the cooling breeze from the ocean as they took a spin around the island before making their way back to the Harbor. So far the day had turned into everything they expected and more. Clarke ordered an additional chicken, carrot and ginger noodle soup with Lexa opting for a macaroni pie.

They ate their lunch in comfortable silence, gazing across the horizon taking in the island in all its glory. It still never to ceases to amaze them how incredible it was from all angles. After finishing with lunch, Lexa laid across the lounge chair and Clarke instantly took her favorite position on her wife's chest. 

"Today has been amazing," Lexa grinned her hands playing with the hem of Clarke poncho. 

"It has but you've seen nothing yet. You better be prepared for what I have planned in store for you," Clarke replied with a smirk on her face. 

"Do I get to know what it is?" Lexa asked even though she knew it was pointless as she knew her wife loved to make her sweat it until they got back to their villa. 

"Nah uh. But you can keep guessing," Clarke answered.

"It was worth a try," Lexa chuckled kissing the top of Clarke's head. 

They made light conversion whilst they baked in the sun until the captain of their yacht cut the engine to give them some more alone time in the deep blue open water.

As soon as Clarke took off her poncho revealing her swim suit, Lexa immediately felt her cock twitch between her legs.

"Are you okay there stud?" Clarke teasingly asked throwing her hair over her right shoulder.

"Yes of course," Lexa stuttered out trying not to give her wife the upper hand. She had already seen her wife in the swim suit but Clarke never ceases to wow her. The swim suit hugged Clarke's curves to perfection and Lexa was literarily melting at the sight.

"Don't just stand there. Join me," Clarke chuckled, wrapping her arm around Lexa's wrist leading her over the edge of the yacht so they could jump in.

"On three. One. two." 

Clarke pushed Lexa over the edge before they even got to three. She was in a heap of laughter hearing Lexa let out a loud shriek before making contact with the cold water.

As soon Lexa resurface above the water, she began to laugh along with Clarke. "Get in!" Lexa shouted excitedly as she floated above the water like a boss.

"Here I go!" Clarke shouted taking her leap off the top deck and making a splash bomb when she made contact with the water. "It's freezing," she said whilst gritting her teeth having not realised how cold the water actually was.

"Not so fun huh," Lexa smirked, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist from behind. "I'll warm you right up," she said with smug smile on her face, moving her hands lower down Clarke's front before she stopping right about Clarke's centre.

"You're enjoying this aren’t you?" Clarke asked rhetorically.

"Maybe," Lexa replied pressing her front further into Clarke so the heat radiating off her body would keep her wife warm but she was also enjoy having her bulge pressed against Clarke's ass.

Clarke couldn't help herself as she pushed even further against Lexa. 

Lexa took it as the perfect opportunity to tease her wife. She moved some of Clarke's hair over her left shoulder before she leaned forward and placed a soft tender kiss on Clarke's pulse point eliciting a tiny groan from Clarke's lips. Lexa got lost in the noises her wife was making as she began to move her hand even lower before she cupped Clarke's wet centre over her swim suit.

As soon she felt the contact, Clarke removed herself from her wife's embrace. Her breathing was slightly labored and by now her body temperature was already up to mark with the water, so she wasn't feeling cold anymore. 

"Clarke," Lexa pouted already missing her wife's warmth.

"Later," Clarke replied with a small chuckle before she began to splash Lexa in the face. She quickly swam away from Lexa as she knew Lexa would retaliate.

Lexa was thoroughly enjoying her wife's fun nature. It warmed her heart every time her wife gave her the nose crinkling grin. She pondered over her wife's adorableness before chasing after her. She pretended to be a shark by singing out the Jaws theme tune as she swam after Clarke.

Hearing the theme tune, Clarke stopped swimming and started to laugh hysterically. "This is priceless," she said her nose crinkling in the process. 

"Got ya!" Lexa exclaimed, wrapping her big keeper arms around Clarke's legs before lifting her up in the air. Her excitement didn't last long as she ended up falling flat on her face eliciting more hearty giggles from her wife's lips. Once she resurfaced, she was a spiting imagine of her little girl with the infamous pout clearly on show giving Clarke her best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't tell you to pick me up," Clarke said letting out a small giggle.

"Not fair," Lexa replied sticking out her bottom lip ever further. When she saw that Clarke was still laughing at her she began to swim back to their yacht.

"Lex wait!" Clarke shouted at Lexa's retreating figure. She began to sing the Jaws theme tune knowing it would entertain her wife and swam after Lexa. 

Lexa didn't get too far before she felt her wife's arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna eat you," Clarke said attaching her lips against Lexa's neck.

Lexa instantly turned around in her wife's arms with her dimple smile on display.

"Happy now," Clarke smiled wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck.

Lexa puckered her lips in return.

"You're such a big baby," Clarke chuckled kissing her wife's lips.

"More," Lexa puckered her lips yet again.

Clarke just shook her head with a smile before giving Lexa multiple kisses on the lips.

"I love you," Lexa said against Clarke's lips once the kisses stopped. She had a huge grin on her face as she leaned her forehead against Clarke's.

"I love you too," Clarke replied giving Lexa one final kiss.

\-------

After a beautiful day at sea, the happily married couple couldn't stop smiling. Their hearts were full of joy and immense love for each other. It was a great way to end their penultimate day of their honeymoon exploring St. Barts. 

With their final day approaching, they hoped to spend some more quality time lounging around their sumptuous villa. 

As soon as they arrived back in their villa, Clarke attacked Lexa's lips in a hungry passion filled kiss. They had been teasing each other with lingering hands whilst they played fun games in the water. Clarke was surprised with herself that she hadn't managed to let Lexa make love to her back on the yacht. However, she knew the wait would be worth it with what she had planned for Lexa. 

"Someone's eager," Lexa smirked once their lips separated.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Clarke commanded quickly reattaching her lips onto Lexa's. 

Lexa bent her knees slightly as she lifted Clarke off the ground who instantly wrapped her legs around her waist. With their lips and tongues moving as one, she led Clarke towards their master bedroom. She softly began to squeezed Clarke’s bum cheeks her movements getting more and more confident with each moan of pleasure that escaped her wife's lips. 

Once they reached their bedroom, Lexa sat at the end of the bed with Clarke fully straddling her lap. Her bulge was quickly growing the longer they kissed but her wife's lips were like a drug that she couldn't get enough of so she knew there was no way she would stop unless the need for oxygen became too strong. 

Knowing the type of effect she usually had on her wife, Clarke purposefully began to grind her pulsing centre on her wife's growing bulge. She could already feel Lexa's hard on pressing firmly against her aching pussy. The harder she grinned on Lexa's bulge the more aroused she got. With only the swim suit underneath, she could already feel her wetness soaking through.

They finally separated once it became too hard to breathe. From such an intense kiss, they were both heavily breathing with their foreheads pressed against one another. 

"That's one hell of a kiss," Lexa breathed before a tiny groan escaped her lips when she felt her wife's wetness soaking through her shorts. "Did you just come?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up!" Clarke blushed profusely, nuzzling her face against Lexa's neck to hide her blush. The friction she felt from her wife's shaft was actually enough to send her over the edge. 

Cheekily, Lexa thrusted her hips upwards. 

Instantly, Clarke whimpered at the touch as Lexa's hardened length pressed against her throbbing clot yet again.

Lexa's smirk only grew clearly proud of herself.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face," Clarke said once she got her breathing under control. 

"I look forward to it," Lexa replied challengingly still smirking. She tried to thrust her hips again but Clarke removed herself from her lap before she could.

Slowly, Clarke began to take off her swim suit. 

"Let me," Lexa pouted.

"I'll be in control tonight," Clarke gave Lexa a sultry wink sticking her lip between her teeth. Purposefully, she bent over to pick up her poncho and turned her back towards Lexa giving her a mouth-watering view of her amazing ass as well as the wet spot from her juices was shining through.

"Fuck," Lexa muttered under her breath. Her cock was straining against her boxers begging for some attention. Not being able to resist, she slipped her hand under her shorts and began to stroke her hard length. "Shit," she mumbled feeling her pre-cum around her tip. It wasn't just her wife who was feeling the heat.

"Not so fun is it stud," Clarke smirked slipping the straps of her swim suit off her shoulders.

"Hurry please," Lexa groaned stroking her shaft even faster picturing Clarke's soft hands and warm mouth wrapped around her shaft to keep from combusting.

"In due time babe," Clarke replied with a wink before completely taking off her swim suit and standing naked in front of Lexa. Instead of walking towards Lexa, she walked over towards their wardrobe to retrieve one of the many surprises she had for their final night.

"What the hell!" Lexa exclaimed with a surprised look on her face as she watched Clarke holding onto a black leather whip.

"You trust me?" Clarke asked.

"With my life," Lexa replied sweetly without missing a beat.

Clarke walked over towards Lexa and cupped her cheeks before giving her a heartfelt kiss expressing all her love into the kiss forgetting all about the whip for the time being.

Lexa picked Clarke up and sat her on her lap so she could deepen the kiss. 

Before things could escalate, Clarke pulled back. "Not so fast stud," she said before getting off Lexa's lap. She picked up the black leather whip before commanding Lexa to get on all fours.

Compliantly, Lexa made quick work at taking off all her clothes, her hard length sprung out laying against her abs. "You want it?" She asked wriggling her eyebrows suggestively jerking her shaft ever so slightly.

Clarke bit the inside of her cheek trying to stifle a moan. Lexa's pre-cum on her tip was doing so many things to her body all she wanted to do was lick it right off to her hearts content. "Don't get so cocky. I'll be in control tonight baby. Now come on get moving," Clarke replied wrapping the whip around her wrist.

"This is gonna be good," Lexa murmured as she sat on her hands and knees on top of their bed. The anticipation of what was to come was killing her and she could already feel her cock painfully bursting for release and Clarke hadn't even touched her. She had never tried anything as such before but with Clarke, she knew she could trust her and be open to try all the fun mischievous things her wife had in store for her. Watching Clarke being in control over her every move was definitely a turn on, which she always welcomed with open arms.

"Just say the word and I'll stop," Clarke said before moving behind Lexa at the edge of the bed. 

As soon as she felt the first hit, Lexa bit down hard on her lower lip trying to stifle a groan but failing miserably. The sensation of the sting made her wince in pleasure with heat immediately rushing down her cock.

"I'm sorry," Clarke apologised thinking she had hit Lexa too hard. It was meant to be playful and her intentions were definitely not to hurt Lexa.

"I'm fine," Lexa squeaked out. Her cock was painfully hard she didn't know how long she would last. "Again," she whispered in faint voice.

Clarke was able to just about make out what Lexa was saying. She resumed her movements, hitting Lexa's ass cheeks eliciting another groan from her. A red outline of the whip started to form on Lexa's ass cheeks. It was definitely an understatement to assume that Clarke was thoroughly enjoying herself being the one in control and having Lexa at her mercy. 

On the fifth hit, Lexa whimpered even louder her cock twitching between her legs due to the tingles coursing through her body from every pleasurable hit she took. A couple more hits later, Lexa was in pure ecstasy crying out her pleasure over and over again encouraging her wife's even more

“You wanna come huh?” Clarke teasingly asked.

“Please,” Lexa pleaded. She couldn’t believe she was so close when Clarke hadn’t even touched her cock yet. 

Clarke took it as the perfect opportunity to tease Lexa even more. She threw the whip across the room a hundred percent satisfied with the way she had managed to make Lexa feel. She climbed onto top of Lexa and straddled her behind. 

"Fuck," Lexa moaned when she felt her wife's pussy make contact with her slightly sore bum due to the amount of hits she received. Her ass maybe be sore but it was worth the pain from all the pleasure she had received and by the looks of it she knew her night had only just begun. She was surprised she hadn't come as of yet but she knew her body was saving it until she buries her cock inside her wife's inviting pussy.

"Feel my wet pussy baby," Clarke grinded harder on Lexa's ass smearing all her juices all over Lexa’s ass.

"Please baby I need you," Lexa whimpered pushing back against her wife.

"Tell me what you want?" Clarke asked even though she already knew what Lexa wanted but she just wanted to torture her even more. 

"I want to make love to you." Lexa replied shuddering in the process when she felt Clarke move her hands up and down her abs, her hands getting too close to her pulsing cock torturing her even further.

"Okay," Clarke responded with a smirk on her face. She removed herself from her wife's behind and walked back to their closet to retrieve yet another surprise it was more for her but she knew Lexa would enjoy it just as much.

"Come back," Lexa whined turning over in the bed following Clarke’s every move. Her eyes widened when she noticed Clarke holding onto what looked to be a pink six-inch dildo in her hands about the same width as her own cock but of course short in length. 

"It's not for you," Clarke chuckled as she knew what Lexa's thoughts were. She walked closer to Lexa and turned the vibrator on before rubbing it through her drenched slit. "Fuck," she groaned feeling her pussy walls already trying to clamp around it. "Here," she placed the dildo close to Lexa's mouth who quickly wiped it clean not needing any invitation. 

As soon Lexa got a taste of Clarke's delicious juices, she grabbed her by her hips and effortlessly lifted her off the ground before laying her on the bed. "You've had your fun and now it's time to have mine," she said with authority in her voice.

Clarke smirked in return glad that Lexa was taking the reins and from the look Lexa was giving her she knew she was in for another incredible night of loving making. 

Lexa positioned the tip of the vibrator close to Clarke's wet folds and began to pump it in and out of her at a tantalising pace. 

"Oh oh fuck yes!" Clarke cried out as she threw her head back.

With the vibrator swiftly moving in and out of Clarke, Lexa attached her lips onto her wife's throbbing clit. She sucked hard on Clarke's clit making her see stars already.

The vibrator may have been small compared to her wife's sizeable cock but it was still able to give some pleasure and with Lexa's plumptious lips attached to her clit she knew she was closer to coming yet again. 

Just before Clarke could come, Lexa thought of an idea as she removed her lips from her wife's clit. She removed the vibrator from her wife's pulsing pussy before she started to ran her cock through her wife's wet folds coasting her cock with her juices. 

Teasingly, she pushed the head of her cock through her wife's entrance and quickly retracted it eliciting a throaty groan from her wife's lips. Her cock was glistening in her wife's juices and she knew she would have no problem with what she had planned next. She lifted Clarke slightly and lined up her cock giving herself better access to Clarke's asshole. Without warning, she easily managed to pump the vibrator back in her wife divine pussy and at the same time, she entered her wife's asshole with her hard eight-inch length.

"FUCKKKKK!" Clarke's mouth curved into an o shape as she cried out her orgasm. Her whole body spasmed below Lexa. The double penetration to both her fuck holes was enough to send her over the edge. 

"Come for me baby," Lexa moaned leaning down to connect their lips together swallowing her wife's moans. The juices spilling from her wife's pussy leaked down to her asshole giving her enough lubrication to start pounding into her tight asshole. Having the vibrator in Clarke’s pussy was making Clarke's asshole feel tighter than ever before. The kiss began sloppy as she thrusted her hips forwards and at the same time she was still pumping the vibrator in and out of her wife's pussy at a rapid pace.

Seconds later she came with a loud moan exploding her thick hot load deep within her wife's asshole. 

The stimulation yet again was enough to send Clarke to another shattering orgasm. "LEXXX!" She screamed as more juices pooled out of her pussy. Her wife was still pumping the vibrator in and out of her pussy as she kept coming again and again. The double sensation was truly mind blowing and she couldn't believe her body still wanted more. "Fuck me harder Lex!" She panted sweat dripping from her forehead.

Lexa obliged as she thrusted her hips at a blistering pace. "Come for me again baby," she commanded grunting in the process from how hard she was ramming into her wife's tight hole. Feeling another orgasm nearing she quickly removed the vibrator from her wife's pussy and replaced it with her four stiff fingers.

"Fuck fuck! I'm gonna...comm!" Clarke’s whole body stilled in pure elation feeling both her sweet spots being hit constantly. Sound of their skin slapping against one another resounded across the room with loud moans escaping from Lexa’s lips. Clarke came yet again her pussy dripping with her own come and Lexa was still pounding into her needing to explode her load yet again inside her wife's tight asshole. 

The warmth radiating off her wife's pussy and Clarke's juices spilling out of her pussy, it was enough send to Lexa into yet another orgasm. She leaned forward and buried her head against Clarke's neck as her body quivered in pleasure filling her wife's asshole with more of her thick load. She couldn't help herself as she bit down slightly onto Clarke's pulse point eliciting a throaty groan from her wife's lips. 

With purpose, Clarke moved her hands so that they were cupping Lexa's ass cheeks before she dipped a finger into Lexa's asshole.

"Holy fuck!" Lexa exclaimed managing to come yet again due to the small penetration of her asshole.

Clarke retracted her finger proud of her handy work as she had managed to make her wife orgasm yet again. Her asshole was getting filled to the brink and she was enjoying every second of it. Both her fuck holes were a hundred percent satisfied and she had loved every second of it. 

Lexa flipped their positions so that Clarke was leaning against her with her cock still trapped inside her tight asshole slowly losing its erection. They were both clearly spent from yet another electrifying night.

Clarke's full body weight was on top of Lexa with her head resting on Lexa's chest listening to her strong heartbeat as they both rode their astonishing highs. 

A while later, Clarke was the first to speak. "That was fun," she chuckled lifting her head of Lexa's chest and gently running her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"That's one to describe it," Lexa replied with her own chuckle softly caressing Clarke's sweaty back. "Seems to me like Mrs. Woods has a great stamina," she added with a smirk on her face.

"You aint so bad herself," Clarke replied with wide grin on her face. Hearing Lexa refer to her as “Mrs. Woods” was still unreal. She would never get tired of finally hearing it. The way it rolled off Lexa’s tongue was with pure ease and like it was always meant to be. Lexa was truly her soulmate and she knew with Lexa by her side they could accomplish whatever they wanted. She cupped Lexa's cheeks before giving her a soft peck on the lips and whispered a sweet “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa mumbled against her wife’s lips, lightly removing her flaccid cock out of her wife's creamed out asshole. 

"Ahhhh," Clarke moaned her body shaking as she felt Lexa's come drip out of her tight asshole with a loud pop. She nuzzled her face against Lexa's neck as she rode out her high.

"You're okay," Lexa cooed as she softly peppered Clarke's head with kisses until her body calmed down. 

After coming down from her high, Lexa carried Clarke to their bathroom. They had a long relaxing bath together both too spent to do anything other than get each other cleaned up. Once clean, Lexa as per usual carried her wife back to their bedroom and they both changed into their pyjamas.

Before falling asleep, they rang their little girl to say goodnight promising to meet her the following day as it was their last night in St. Barts.

After the call, Lexa spooned Clarke from behind both of them had their hands resting on Clarke's tummy. "We love you so much little Lexie," they hummed in their sleep. Their lips instinctively curled into a smile before falling into a deep slumber.

\-------

The following morning Lexa woke up hearing her wife's cries coming from the bathroom. She quickly removed the covers off her body and raced towards Clarke. As soon as she made it to their bathroom, she found Clarke sat next to the toilet seat with tears streaming down her cheeks. She engulfed Clarke in a big tight hug who instantly wrapped her arms around her waist and sobbed even louder against her neck.

"Shh I'm here," Lexa cooed rubbing soothing circles on her wife's back. Even though she wanted to know what was making her wife cry, she knew that it would be a while before she got any answers. She has learned after the miscommunication regarding the pregnancy results not to jump to the wrong conclusions before getting all the information. She only hoped her wife was okay and that nothing was seriously wrong with their baby girl.

Clarke sobbed for a little while longer before she quickly removed herself from Lexa’s grasp and leaned over the toilet spilling all her guts yet again. She had thought that with her current pregnancy that the morning sickness would be a no show but boy was she wrong. 

Instantly, Lexa let out a big sigh of relief as she realised what was wrong with her wife. She held Clarke's hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back waiting for her to finish spilling her guts. "It’s okay baby," she cooed kissing the top of Clarke’s head. 

"I'm not okay. This all your fault," Clarke replied with a frown pushing Lexa's hand away.

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek trying to stifle her chuckle due to her wife’s facial expression as Clarke looked too cute to be angry. But she knew it wouldn't be good for her if she laughed especially with Clarke's hormones. "We both had a part to play in making little Lexie," she replied in an even tone trying to reach out to but Clarke slapped her hand away.

"Don't," Clarke pouted as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Okay," Lexa held her hands out in surrender. 

Clarke was a sobbing mess yet again as she watched her wife walk out on her. She didn't mean to push Lexa away but she really did hate morning sickness. She loved being pregnant but morning sickness usually made her moody and tired far too quickly. Their love making sessions would definitely need to take a back burner now that more signs of Clarke's pregnancy were starting to show. 

Lexa walked out of the bathroom not wanting to start a fight with her wife knowing how out of control her hormones could get. She returned two minutes later with a cup of ginger tea for Clarke as she knew how much it usually helped to soothe Clarke's morning sickness. But as soon as she walked back to the bathroom and found Clarke crying, she rushed to her side placing the cup of tea on the sink countertop. "Shh I'm here Clarke. I'm sorry," she cooed peppering the top of Clarke's head with kisses. "Don't cry beautiful," she said providing as much strength as she could to calm her down.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." Clarke mumbled, fisting the back of Lexa's tank top not wanting her to leave her alone.

"It's okay baby. I understand," Lexa replied. She pulled Clarke back slightly and cupped her cheeks before kissing away the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry about little Lexie. I'll make her understand that she needs to good for mommy." she said with a wide grin on her face. She sat Clarke on her lap and placed her head close to Clarke's tummy lifting her top up so her unborn child could hear her. "Little Lexie, it's mama." She began placing a soft kiss on Clarke's tummy.

A teary smile rolled down Clarke’s cheek hearing Lexa talk to their unborn child. Her wife always manages to put a smile on her face. She wiped her tear away and ran her fingers through Lexa's hair listening to her talk to their daughter.

"Mommy doesn't like being sick. You have to be good for her and make her feel better. We love you very much and we cannot wait to meet you. But mommy won't be happy if you keep making her sick. You're gonna a good girl and listen to mama okay. Rest now and I'll see you in nine months." Lexa finished, showering Clarke tummy with kisses eliciting hearty giggles from her wife's lips.

Lexa's lips were tickling Clarke's tummy and she couldn't stop herself from giggling. "You know she can't hear you yet?" Clarke said in between giggles.

"I know but my pea baby will soon grow up and listen to her mama. And her mommy will feel better in no time. Little Lexie will be a good girl for her mommy and mama," Lexa replied with her dimple smile on display as she gave Clarke's tummy one final big wet kiss.

"We'll see how long it last. I hope it's not as bad as when I was pregnant with Abigail." Clarke responded with a smile as she placed her hand over her stomach, gently caressing her tummy.

"You'll be fine Clarke. Anything you want I'm with you every step of the way. We've created this little miracle together so she's bound to be a little feisty from time to time," Lexa said placing her hand over Clarke's, which was resting on her stomach.

"I can already picture our feisty baby girl. If she's anything like Abigail we're in for a treat," Clarke smiled broadly thinking back to all the wonderful memories of her little princess when she was a baby.

"They'll be our little rebels," Lexa chuckled. She cupped Clarke's cheeks and just as she was about to kiss her wife's lips, Clarke held a finger against her lips. 

"I don't care," Lexa said knowing why Clarke was stopping her. She leaned closer to her before she attached their lips together giving her wife a deep passionate kiss not bothered about the slight bitter taste on Clarke's tongue.

Once they separated after the kiss, Lexa carried Clarke in her arms and lead her towards the cup of tea. She placed Clarke on the countertop and hanged her the ginger tea. "For my beautiful wife," she bowed in front of Clarke with the mug in hand.

"Thank you babe," Clarke smiled giving Lexa a tender kiss on the lips. She drank her ginger tea and her nausea slowly subsiding. She was already feeling better than before. 

\-------

After a good morning phone call with their little girl, Clarke was in much happy mood and her stomach was feeling much better. She didn't get nauseous as she had a couple more ginger teas. And having heard her little girl's angelic voice her spirits were high. She had a permanent grin on her face as she looked forward to going back home after a thrilling and mind-blowing honeymoon she had experienced with her wife.

Lexa prepared breakfast for the two, deciding on chocolate and banana pancakes with mashed avocados on toast. They were both full after the delicious breakfast Lexa prepared. 

With only hours left till their flight, Lexa packed all their bags and suitcases whilst Clarke rested on their king size bed per Lexa's orders as she didn't want her wife lifting a finger since she found her crying due to morning sickness. Clarke tried to get Lexa to let her help but Lexa didn't back down. She browsed through the TV channels before stopping on an art show featuring all the local artists. "Lex," she called out from her position.

"Yes baby," Lexa replied stopping her task of folding her button ups.

"Can I have some lemonade and cookies please." Clarke ordered with a smile that always made Lexa swoon over.

"Sure thing," Lexa replied walking over to Clarke and pecking her lips. Even though they had only had their breakfast an hour ago, she knew their unborn child was making her wife hungry and who was she to deny her sweet baby girl a treat. She poured some freshly squeezed lemonade juice and found a stash of whole grain and chocolate chip cookies, which they had previous bought for Clarke's cravings. She decided to add some more freshly cut fruits, which included more avocados and kiwi fruits.

"You're the best," Clarke grinned taking the tray from Lexa. "Aww Lex this is so cute," she cooed when she noticed the fruits arranged into a smiley face.

"I do what I can,” Lexa smirked puckering her lips for a kiss.

Clarke pecked her lips before digging into her snacks. All the scenery so far she had seen inspired her with her art and the current show she was watching was only increasing her creativity. She had more than a few sketches already drawn and her collection was only growing. "Lex," she called out yet again feeling her artistic inspiration kicking in.

"Yes Clarke?" Lexa responded. 

"Can you pass me my sketch book please," Clarke grinned from ear to ear.

"Here you go," Lexa passed Clarke her sketch book. 

"Thank you," Clarke smiled pecking Lexa's lips.

They both resumed what they were doing. Lexa managed to finish packing their belongings and joined Clarke on their bed wrapping her arm around her shoulders. She watched how enthralled Clarke was in the show, so she sat quietly and watched along with her wife captivated by the beautiful art pieces that were on show. From clothing to architecture to nature, all the art pieces were beautiful in their own right. They watched the show until it finished; Clarke adding a couple more of her own inspired pieces to her collection. 

"You need anything?" Lexa asked sweetly.

"I'm good for now," Clarke replied pecking Lexa's lips.

"You wanna go outside before we have to leave?" Lexa asked again.

"Let's go," Clarke responded.

Lexa carried her wife bridal style out to their outdoor swimming pool where they lounged one of the bed chairs with Clarke snuggled up to Lexa's side her head resting on Lexa's chest. They sat in comfortable silence taking in the island from the outstanding view point. The sound of the waves and birds chirping away brought a smile to their faces. It truly did feel like they were in paradise. Their honeymoon lived up to all their expectations and then some. There was nothing they would change perhaps finding out about Clarke's pregnancy a lot sooner would've sufficed. 

"You okay?" Clarke asked when she noticed Lexa was in deep thought.

"Never better. I was thinking about how amazing our honeymoon has been. This place is truly magical. I had hoped that maybe we would manage to make a baby whilst we're here but I guess all our efforts paid off when we did it back home. Huge commander wasn't shooting blanks after all," Lexa chuckled at her own statement.

"We've been blessed with another little miracle Lex. The big family we've always wanted will finally become a reality. I can't wait to see Dr. Jaha's face. I'll literarily through the pregnancy stick in his face," Clarke chuckled as well already picturing the shocked expression of Lexa's doctor.

"I look forward it. It'll definitely be priceless for sure," Lexa replied pulling Clarke closer to her body. "Your mommy is one funny woman," she added giving Clarke's tummy a light pat directing her comment towards her little girl.

They sat quietly yet again before Lexa's stomach growled. She walked back inside their villa and made two bowls of fiesta salad, which had a mixture of beans, sweetcorn and some sweet potatoes. They finished their salads in record time and then took a dip in the pool. 

Clarke was in a black netted two-piece bikini swimsuit giving Lexa a mouth-watering view of her nipples.

"These swimsuits will definitely be the death of me." Lexa said palming her bulge trying to stop it from reacting and surprisingly, huge commander listened. She walked closer to Clarke and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Wanna make love to me in the pool?" Clarke raised her eyebrows suggestively as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck.

"Tempting but I’m afraid our jet leaves in an hour," Lexa replied her eyes wandering down towards Clarke's impressive cleavage. Those nipples are begging to be sucked, she thought as she licked her lips involuntary.

"My eyes are up here stud," Clarke chuckled lifting Lexa's chin. A dark shade of green met Clarke's blue orbs. "I think you've missed an important detail. It's our private jet they can’t leave without us anyway. A few more minutes won’t hurt. And I believe huge commander can work fast," she bit her lower lip and moved her hand until she palmed Lexa's bulge.

"Fuck," Lexa hissed at her wife's touch.

Clarke dipped her fingers under Lexa's trunks making contact with her wife's shaft. 

"Stop," Lexa managed to squeak out as she placed her hand over Clarke's wrist. She could already feel her trunks getting smaller as her bulge was starting to grow. Her wife's touch usually had that effect on her. She moved one of her hands lower and cupped Clarke's centre. An eye for an eye, she thought. She brushed Clarke's bikini bottoms aside and inserted three fingers inside Clarke's pussy.

"Ahhhh!" Clarke cried out leaned forward and biting down hard onto Lexa's shoulder blade. Her pussy easily took her wife's fingers deeper and deeper inside her until she found her sweet spot. It didn't take long before she came with her wife's fingers buried knuckle deep inside her pussy. "Right there baby," she moaned her body shuddering under Lexa's every move. 

As soon as she managed to send her wife over the edge, Lexa's cock had grown to its full length. She dropped her trunks down to her ankles and moved Clarke to the edge of pool. She bent her knees slightly before entering her wife's pulsing pussy in one swift motion.

"Oh oh fuck fuck!" Clarke screamed out her pleasure feeling her pussy walls clamping tightly around Lexa's cock. 

"Shit baby," Lexa grunted biting her bottom lip to stop herself from coming too quickly. Every time she felt her wife's pussy clenching around her cock it was making it that much harder for her to hold onto her load. Her wife's hole was already loose from all the love making they had done but the fact that they were in the pool it made it easier for Lexa to slide in and out of Clarke. With Clarke's back pressed against the wall of the pool, Lexa began to thrust her hips into her wife. 

They were both moaning and groaning in pleasure enjoying every single second. Once again, they were making love in a stunning place with the sea and mountains as the backdrop. 

Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist giving her better access to her aching core. She untied her bikini top exposing her amazing breasts.

Lexa quickly latched onto one of her wife's nipples. She sucked hard on her wife's nipple whilst she played with the other and at the same time she was pounding into her wife's pussy needing to release her load deep inside her wife filling her womb to the brink. "I love your boobs," she moaned increasing her pace even more. She bit down slightly eliciting a gasp from her wife's lips. 

The mix of pleasure from her nipples and pussy was enough to send Clarke to another orgasm. "Fuck me baby!" She yelled biting even harder onto Lexa's shoulder. The sting from the bite sent Lexa over the edge. Clarke's pussy walls clamped tightly around her cock milking her for all she's worth. 

"Ahh fuck! I'm filling you up!" Lexa grunted thrusting her hips one final time feeling weak at the knees as she exploded her thick load deep within her wife's pussy. 

"Give it all to me!" Clarke cried out in a low groan feeling her wife’s hot load exploding deep inside her. The feeling always gets better and she knew she would never get tired of feeling her wife bare. 

They were both too spent to move. Lexa held onto Clarke as she they both rode out their highs.

"How was that?" Lexa breathed out against Clarke's neck. She kissed her pulse point before she pulled away.

"It sure was fantastic," Clarke replied in a low groan when she felt Lexa's cock twitch inside her trapping their mixed come. 

"I got ya," Lexa cooed pecking Clarke's lips. She carried Clarke out of the pool with her cock still lodged deep inside her. "Let's get cleaned up before the flight," she kissed the crown of Clarke's head leading her towards their bathroom. 

They showered and cleaned each other up before changing into their outfit. Surprisingly, they were right on schedule. The quickie in the pool was a hundred percent worth it.

Lexa decided on her black skinny jeans with a black button up. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbow and put on her doc martens. Clarke went for a black boutique open back maxi lace dress. Once their bags and suitcases were safely in their limousine, they walked hand in hand out of their villa. 

"Bye, bye villa!" Clarke waved with a slight frown as she was sad to be leaving but happy none the less as she would be seeing her little princess in a few hours. "We'll be back," Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders who melted into her touch as she leaned into her side. "We will as a family," Clarke reiterated kissing Lexa's cheek.

\-------

They spoke to Abigail on their way to the airport, they were happy to see the excitement in their little girl's face and they both couldn't wait to hold their little princess back in their arms. A week without Abigail, they don't even know how they survived for that long. They were proud of themselves as some may say “absence makes the heart grow fonder.” Their love for Abigail had grown exponentially and lots and lots of kisses were going to be shared once they had their little girl in their arms.

Clarke was still in awe as she stepped onto their private jet. Somehow it looked bigger than before. The memories from the jet would forever be engrained in her memory.

"Time to go see our little girl." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist from behind before walking over to their seats.

They took their seats and fastened their seatbelts before take-off. It only felt like seconds before they were able to take their seatbelts off. Exhaustion was already kicking in from their afternoon activities back at the pool as well what had transpired the previous night. 

When Lexa saw Clarke let out a yawn, she carried her to their bedroom for nap. She knew how energetic their little girl can get, so she knew they needed to save up their energies. Gently, she laid down beside Clarke who was sound asleep in no time resting on her chest. "I love you beautiful," she smiled kissed Clarke's forehead "I love you as well," she added lightly caressing Clarke's tummy before falling asleep.

They were awoken from their nap by the air hostess knocking on their door. Lexa checked the time and found that they were half way away in their flight before they made it to Rochester. "Clarke," she gently shook Clarke's shoulder to try to wake her up. She knew she would be hungry so she didn't want Clarke or their unborn child to starve. When she noticed Clarke was still not waking up, she slowly untangled herself from her embrace to answer the door.

"Hey Lucy," she smiled at their air hostess pleased to see it was the same one they travelled with. 

"Hey Lexa can I get you guys anything?" Lucy asked. 

"Can we please get two chicken sandwiches with a glass of sweet lemonade and a bottle of water thanks," Lexa flashed her dimple smile at Lucy making her swoon.

"Coming right up ma'am," Lucy blushed under Lexa's gaze. She quickly walked away not wanting to look unprofessional as she didn't want to start flirting with a beautiful married woman and those tattoos were definitely making it hard for her not get lost in those emerald green eyes. 

Lexa walked back towards her wife and wrapped her strong arm around Clarke's waist. "Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty," she whispered closer to Clarke's ear leaving chaste kisses around her neck trying to wake her up.

"Too tired," Clarke mumbled wrapping the blanket even tighter around her body.

"You started it," Lexa replied with a chuckle referring back to their quickie back in the pool. "But you need to eat Clarke. You can go back to sleep after, promise." She smiled kissing Clarke's cheek.

"Fine," Clarke sighed turning over to face Lexa.

"There's my girl," Lexa grinned leaning to peck the tip of Clarke's nose who crunched her nose in return.

"Stop," Clarke giggled when Lexa tried to kiss her nose again.

"What I wanna kiss my wife," Lexa replied flashing her dimple smile.

Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's neck and pulled her closer to her face giving her a soft tender kiss on the lips. 

"Mhmmm," Lexa hummed puckering her lips for yet another kiss. 

"That's all you get," Clarke chuckled pushing Lexa away by her shoulder.

"Baby," Lexa pouted. "Me want kisses," she tried to imitate their little girl.

Clarke could never say no to their little girl. "There you go," she pecked Lexa's lips but Lexa pulled her on top of her body so she could deepen the kiss. "I have to pee Lex," Clarke mumbled against Lexa's lips. 

"Fine," Lexa kissed Clarke one final time before realising her. 

Clarke walked towards the bathroom to relieve her bladder and to freshen up. When she returned, she found her favorite Indian style pulled chicken sandwich already made. She raced over to their bed before devouring her sandwich.

"Slow down Clarke, it's not going anywhere." Lexa chuckled at her wife's enthusiasm.

"Is so good Lex," Clarke licked her lips for effect.

"It's good but I don't want you to chock yourself, so please eat it slowly we've got time." Lexa replied.

Clarke slowed down eating her sandwich but before she knew it she had finished it all. She turned to Lexa who was still half way through her own sandwich. "Lex," she pouted.

Lexa handed her sandwich over to her wife as Clarke was after all eating for two. She finished drinking her bottle of water and waited for her wife to finish her meal. Once Clarke was done they made small talk and got more excited with each passing minute the closer they got to Rochester.

\-------

As soon as their jet hit the ground, Lexa squealed. "We're gonna see our baby girl!" She clapped her hands excitedly. 

"I can't believe we left her for a week." Clarke said with sadness laced in her voice and a couple of tears already forming in her eyes. 

"We're here now that's all that matters. We'll take her everywhere with us from here on out." Lexa said with a smile trying to lighten up her wife's mood. She kissed Clarke's forehead and laced their fingers together before holding them close to her lips kissing each of Clarke's knuckles. "We can get your favorite ice cream on our way home, how does that sound?" She asked wiped the few tears which had found its way down Clarke's cheeks.

"Okay," Clarke mumbled her reply barely above a whisper. She placed her head onto Lexa's shoulder and waited for their pilot to switch off the 'fasten your seatbelts’ sign. 

Once the sign was switched off Lexa quickly unfastened both of their seatbelts. "Let's go see our baby girl," she kissed Clarke's cheek and walked hand in hand out of their jet. She wheeled their bags and suitcases, which were already placed on top of a trolley inside the airport where their little girl and friends were waiting for them.

They got pass security fairly quickly and they were one step closer to their little girl. Lexa signed a couple of autographs to some fans who recognised on her way to her little girl. It didn't take long for them to catch a glimpse of their excited little girl who was bouncing eagerly up and down in Raven’s arms dressed in her Minnie Mouse onesie.

From a distance, they saw Abigail holding up a sign, which read 'Welcome home mama and mommy. Love Abigail!' The sign included a couple of stick drawings of Abigail, Clarke, Lexa and a small baby. They knew instantly that Raven had a part to play in making the sign.

"MAMA! MOMMY!" Abigail shouted trying to catch her parents’ attention. "ME BLU EYE!" She added.

All eyes turned towards her but Abigail didn't care, she only had eyes for her parents. "Down Rae," she scrunched her face cutely.

"Go get em Blue Eyes," Raven kissed Abigail's cheeks before releasing her.

"YIYI!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air dropping her sign on the floor. "MAMA! MOMMY!" She shouted whilst running as fast as her little feet could carry her. Just before she could run into her mommy, Lexa picked her up.

"Blue Eyes mama has missed you soooo much!" Lexa said excitedly tossing her little girl up in the air eliciting hearty giggle from her little girl.

"Miss ou to mama. Soooo muccc!" Abigail opened her arms out wide to show just how much she missed her mama.

"Can mama have a kiss?" Lexa puckered her lips.

"Mwah!" Abigail exclaimed showering her mama's face with kisses. They had been giving each other virtual kisses but the real thing was so much better than any virtual kiss. 

"More, more!" Lexa said in between giggles encouraging her little girl even more.

"Oway mama!" Abigail obliged giving Lexa multiple wet kisses all over her face. 

Lexa did the same to her little girl eliciting more giggles from Abigail her heart swelling with each giggle. She had truly missed her little girl and she wanted to get all the kisses she had missed. 

"What about mommy," Clarke frowned with pouted lips.

"Oops!" Both Lexa and Abigail exclaimed at the same time with matching expressions. "Sowwy mommy," they said in unison with matching grin their dimples on show on the same cheeks. They were absolutely melting Clarke's heart with double the cuteness.

“My babies,” Clarke cooed squeezing her little girl’s cheeks.

“Me big gurl!” Abigail replied having heard her mommies say to her every time they spoke over the phone as they wanted her to be a big girl for her aunties. 

“That’s right Blue Eyes. You did so well,” Lexa praised kissing her little girl’s cheeks.

“Danku mama,” Abigail replied with her toothy grin on show as she also kissed her mama’s cheek in return.

"Can I hold my little princess now?" Clarke smiled with her arms out stretched.

"Erm Clarke," Lexa gestured towards Clarke's tummy.

"I'm not gonna break Lex," Clarke chuckled at Lexa's protectiveness. "Come to mommy princess," she grinned from ear to ear with open arms. 

"Careful with mommy okay Blue Eyes," Lexa warned before handing Abigail over. 

"Miss ou mommy!" Abigail exclaimed while flashing her dimple smile. She cupped her mommy's cheeks puckering her lips in the process and began to kiss Clarke's lips repetitively. When she pulled away she knitted her eyebrows together noticing a difference in her mommy. "Oway mommy?" She asked sweetly brushing her tiny fingers over Clarke's cheeks. 

"I'm perfect baby girl. I've just missed you so much," Clarke replied burying her face against Abigail's small neck trying to keep her emotions together not wanting her little girl to see her crying.

"Aww mommy. Miss ou too," Abigail kissed the side of her mommy's head and then wrapped her small arms tightly around Clarke's neck as she didn’t like it when her mommy was sad. "Me ove ou so mucc mommy," she said with smile giving Clarke another kiss.

"I love you too baby," Clarke replied inhaling her little girl's innocent baby smell, which she had missed with all her heart. The mother and daughter embraced for a little while before Clarke placed her little girl on her hip and kind ocean blue eyes reflected back at her. She knew her little girl had her eyes but seeing them up close after week just made her appreciate her little girl even more. Abigail was a living miracle and she couldn't wait for her little girl to become a big sister when their other miracle is born. “I love you,” Clarke kissed her little girl’s cheek and then gave her another big tight hug not wanting to be parted from her little girl just yet.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt the little family reunion but it looks like you've got a crowd waiting.” Octavia gestured towards some fans who were waiting outside the airport.

"What do you say Blue Eyes," Lexa grinned at her little girl with raised eyebrows.

"We go mama. Me a swar!" Abigail puffed her chest out.

"You're our little superstar indeed," Lexa reiterated kissing Abigail’s cheek. 

Abigail gave her mommy one big wet kiss on the lips before holding her arms out towards her mama. 

Even though Clarke wanted to hold onto her little girl for a little while longer she knew how much Abigail loved signing for the fans, wanting to be just like her mama. It was a special bond which Lexa and Abigail shared. “Hurry back I wanna hold my baby,” she gave both her girls pecks on the lips who in return flashed their dimple smiles. 

On their way towards her fans, Lexa hit the back of Raven’s head.

"Oi what's that for," Raven rubbed the back of her head.

Lexa just gestured towards the sign, which she knew she had helped Abigail with. 

"Oh that. Well I think from the way you two usually go at it, it's safe to say you've create Lexa junior." Raven replied with a smirk on her face.

"We might have," Lexa responded with her own smirk leaving a wide eyed Raven behind. 

"Hahaha Rae!" Abigail laughed at Raven's facial expression. "Yiyi mama!" She high fived her mama as they walked towards their fans.

"Erm Clarke. Is there something you want to tell us?" Raven gave Clarke her full attention.

"Don't mind her Raven, she's just messing with you." Clarke replied with a straight face. She had decided with Lexa not to reveal the fact that she was pregnant until they actually confirmed the pregnancy with her OB.

"But you're glowing Clarke," Raven tried again with raised eyebrows.

"Sex will do that to you," Clarke countered back with a smirk on her face. "Would you like to know to the details?" She asked challengingly.

"Oh hell naw!" Raven replied putting her hands over her ears in case Clarke decided to tell her anyway.

"That's what you get for being nosy," Octavia chuckled high fiving her best friend.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Raven pouted.

"Aww my poor baby," Octavia chuckled kissing away Raven's pout. 

"What did we miss?" Lexa asked after finishing signing autographs. She didn’t want to spend too long with the fans when she could be at home bonding with her little girl after a week apart.

"Nothing. We'll be having words when we get home," Clarke raised her eyebrows.

"What did I do?" Lexa asked.

"You know exactly what you did," Clarke replied gesturing towards Raven.

"Oh," Lexa's mouth curved into an o shape.

"Oh," Abigail copied her mama.

"Oh indeed Blue Eyes. Mama is in trouble," Clarke tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Wouble mama," Abigail copied her mommy giving her mama her 'oopsy' look.

"You'll protect mama won't you?" Lexa pouted giving her daughter the puppy dog eyes.

"Yiyi mama," Abigail replied kissing away her mama's pout. She kept her hands on either side of her mama’s face and then she gave her another kiss.

"Thank you," Lexa grinned holding her little girl tightly in her arms. "Raven get the trolley," she smirked at her friend.

"Why me?" Raven furrowed her eyebrows.

"Babe," Octavia gave Raven a stern look.

"Fine," Raven huffed in defeat.

"Love you O," Lexa winked at Octavia.

"Ove ou O," Abigail copied her mama but her wink just ended up looking more like a blink rather than a wink but she was still the cutest toddler ever.

"Love you too guys," Octavia kissed both of their cheeks. The amount of cuteness between the mother and daughter always pulls at her heart strings.

"Ove ou Rae!" Abigail called out receiving another kiss from her aunty. "Ove ou mommy," she flashed her dimple smile receiving a bit wet kiss from her mommy making her giggle whole heartedly. 

Lexa caught onto what her little girl was doing so she waited for her "ove ou" and then gave her little girl a slobbery wet kiss on the lips earning more giggles from her little girl. It never gets old, she thought with a big smile on her face. They followed after Raven towards her jeep, which she had told Raven prior to bring it with her wanting to drive her 'baby' back home. 

On their way Abigail spoke up. "Mama," she said placing her small palms on either side of her mama's cheeks.

"Yes my love?" Lexa replied in a British accent giving her little princess her undivided attention eliciting a hearty giggle from her daughter due to her bad British accent.

"Ove ou mama!" Abigail grinned broadly, flashing her dimple smile as she leaned forward and gave her mama a big kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too my little princess," Lexa replied with a matching dimple smile as she accepted another heart-warming kiss from her little girl who never fails to make her smile. 

"Ove ou mommy," Abigail added with another huge smile on her face as she stretched out her arms to hold onto her mommy's face.

"I love you too baby. You will always be mommy's little princess," Clarke cooed showering her little girl's face with kisses her heart melting with pure joy hearing her little girl's giggles. "Mommy loves you too little one," she smiled broadly whilst caressing her tummy. She looked up at Lexa trying to control her emotions as it still felt unreal that she was actually pregnant with their second child. 

"I love you all," Lexa leaned forward and kissed the top of Clarke's head with her hand also discretely placed over Clarke's tummy. She placed Abigail on the floor so both herself and her wife could hold onto their little girl’s hand before making the journey back home. They both took each one of their little girl’s hand to hold. 

“Wieeee!” Abigail cheered in pure glee as her mommies swung her back and forth. “Again,” she insisted.

Her parents obliged. They would do anything to put a smile on their little girl’s face. She was their little miracle and with another on the way the Clexa family was on its way to completion. The big family they had always dreamed of was finally becoming a reality. 

\-------

The next day they had decided to see Clarke’s OB. 

Currently, Clarke was sat on the hospital bed with Lexa holding onto her hand tightly as they waited for her test results to come back. Abigail was too busy playing on Lexa's phone to notice how nervous both her mommies were. As soon as the door opened both Clarke's and Lexa's heart rate picked up.

"Hey Abigail," Dr. Price, Clarke's OB squeezed Abigail's cheeks.

"Hi," Abigail gave the doctor her dimple smile.

"Aww she's so cute," Dr. Price cooed handing Abigail a candy.

"What do you say?" Lexa turned towards her little girl.

"Danku," Abigail flashed her dimple smile already digging away at her candy.

"You're welcome little one," Dr. Price smiled at Abigail before giving Clarke her undivided attention. "How are you feeling Clarke?" She asked before quickly scanning through Clarke's charts.

"Not bad," Clarke replied barely above a whisper.

"She was sick again this morning so is she pregnant?" Lexa asked not wanting to waste anytime dwelling on it. The home pregnancy test kits may have come back positive but she needed to know from the doctor to be sure so she can remove that tiny 0.01% percent of doubt that was telling that her wife may not be pregnant. They were both also excited to know the results so they can finally tell their little girl that she will be a big sister as well as start telling their family and friends.

"Lex," Clarke gave Lexa's hand a playful slap.

"It's okay Clarke," Dr. Price smiled at Clarke. She looked through Clarke's HCG results before giving the couple their results. "Well it's safe to say congratulations are in order. Clarke you’re three weeks pregnant. You’re going to be mommies again." She said with an even bigger smile always happy to give parents good news that they were expecting.

"I am," Clarke said with happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We're pregnant," Lexa matched Clarke's tone a tear rolling down her cheek.

Abigail looked up at her parents and saw that they were both carrying. "Mommy mama no cry," she stuck her bottom lip out, which was already trembling. 

"It's okay baby these are happy tears," Lexa kissed her little girl's cheeks as she didn't want to see her crying.

"Your HCG levels look fine and everything else looks good nothing to worry about. You're carrying a perfect healthy baby," the OB smiled at the couple.

"You're gonna be a big sister Blue Eyes. Mommy is having a baby," Lexa kissed her little girl's forehead holding her tightly in her arms. "Baby," she smiled with a couple more tears founding its way down her face. She took a hold of Abigail's hand and placed it over Clarke's tummy. 

"Baby," Abigail grinned softly caressing her mommy's tummy. 

"That's right Blue Eyes you're gonna be a big sister," Clarke smiled through her tears she picked her little up from Lexa's lap and sat her on her lap. She placed her hand over Abigail's and kissed her cheek.

"Big sis!" Abigail smiled broadly wiping the tears from her mommy's cheeks.

"Yeah," Clarke replied getting chocked up slightly. She pulled her little girl tightly close to her chest as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Lexa joined her girls on the bed and wrapped them tightly in her arms. 

Dr. Price left the family of three to divulge the happy news not wanting to invade in their privacy.

"I love you so much Clarke," Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's forehead her lips lingering for a little while longer.

"I love you too," Clarke mumbled through her tears as she cupped Lexa's cheeks and then she gave her a big passionate kiss.

"Mommy," Abigail whined crossing her arms over her chest.

They instantly pulled away from the kiss and began to shower their little girl’s face with kisses and Lexa tickled her sides for an added effect. 

"Mommy mama!" Abigail stuttered in between giggles as she tried to push her mommies away.

"We'll stop," Lexa held her hands out before both herself and Clarke gave Abigail a big wet on both her cheeks Abigail loving all the attention she was getting. 

"Ove ou mommies!" Abigail showed off her toothy grin as she gave each of her mommies big kisses on the lips. What she did next warmed her mommies’ hearts even more. "Ove ou baby," she kissed her mommy's tummy and looked up at her parents who had matching proud grins on their faces with a few more tears rolling down both their cheeks.

"You're gonna be the best big sister ever," Clarke cooed squeezing both Abigail's cheeks.

"Ma baby," Abigail grinned from ear to ear as she placed her hand over her mommy's tummy. 

"Our baby," Lexa said placing her hand over Abigail's.

"Our baby," Clarke joined in as she placed her hand over Lexa's. The family of three were soon expanding and they wouldn't have it any other way. Their future was bright with their hearts overwhelmed with pride and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now.
> 
> ❤ u guys


End file.
